THEN THE SUN RISES
by Robotfan
Summary: (Version originale) Les erreurs ont tendance à se répéter. Les individus ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Toutefois, on apprend. On apprend de nos échecs. Parfois, il est nécessaire d'échouer plusieurs fois avant de comprendre et de réussir. Le plus important est de ne pas renoncer.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Comme convenu, voici le premier chapitre de mon spinoff Then The Sun rises. Pour rappel, le spinoff se situe dans un univers parallèle à celui de mes trois autres histoires. Ainsi, cette histoire ne se situe pas dans la même continuité. Toutefois, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

_Bip…bip…_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'y eut que du noir.

Que les ténèbres autour de lui.

Où était-il ?

_Bip…bip…_

Il appela.

D'une voix faible, rauque.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Il appela à nouveau. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu. Comme si on lui avait versé de l'acide dans sa bouche…

Juste le silence…coupé par ce bruit…cette vibration…

_Bip…bip…_

Cette vibration…c'était le bruit qui l'avait réveillé…

Il appela une troisième fois.

Rien…

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Emergeant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits…il essaya de se rappeler. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, tâchant de dénicher la moindre parcelle de souvenirs qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur sa situation.

Sur l'endroit où il était…sur la façon dont il était arrivé ici…

Il devait être éclairé.

Voyons…il se souvenait vaguement d'une ruelle…

Mais cette image fut soudainement brouillée par un mal de tête intense.

Il oublia l'effort. Il essaya de se prendre la tête…mais il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras.

Il était allongé…sur quelque chose de dur…

Une table… ?

La vibration ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il devait…il devait continuer à chercher…

Cette ruelle…l'image de cette ruelle…

A quoi cela pouvait-il renvoyer ?

Une ruelle…sombre, entourée de buildings…

Des buildings métalliques…

Dans son processeur, le souvenir se fit plus net.

Des buildings…

Quoi d'autre ?

Au fond de cette ruelle…

Au fond de cette ruelle…des cabanes…des abris…

Des cubes d'energon vides qui traînaient…

_Bip…bip…_

Il crut voir un passant…

Celui-ci ne lui accorda aucun regard.

Il se voyait se diriger vers l'abri…s'y asseoir…prendre un cube…

Etait-ce…chez lui ?

On dirait un bidonville…

Habitait-il dans un bidonville ?

_Bip…bip…_

Cette vibration…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait… ?

Il n'entendait que cela…

Cela semblait…tellement familier…

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de bouger à nouveau.

Rien…

C'était comme…s'il était paralysé.

Cette vibration…

Pendant un instant, juste un instant, il crut entendre un autre bruit. Un bruit sourd…

Un indice…

Mais comment pouvait-il deviner…s'il ne mettait pas fin à cette vibration ?

_Bip…bip…_

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il percuta.

On essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui…

Le bruit sourd reprit.

Oui…une communication…

On l'appelait…

Il ferma les optiques.

Au bout d'un moment, la vibration cessa.

Un silence complet…de quelques minutes…

Puis, une voix s'éleva.

Cela émanait de ses audios.

_« …Où es-tu ? »_

Une voix…très familière…trop familière…

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Une voix masculine…calme…mais inquiète…

Une personne…était-ce un proche ?

_« Réponds-moi, je t'en prie »_

Il essaya de parler.

Puis, le bruit sourd reprit.

Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un bruit de pas, tintant sur le sol métallique.

Puis, un autre.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

_« Je t'en prie ! »_

Rien.

Ce fut comme si on l'empêchait de parler…comme s'il n'avait plus aucune boîte vocale…

Les bruits de pas devinrent plus lourds.

Plus insistants.

La personne se rapprochait.

Dans les ténèbres, une silhouette se dessina.

Elle se rapprocha…elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Dans ses audios, la personne continuait de le supplier. De répondre, d'émettre un signe de vie…

Qui était-ce… ?

Puis, deux optiques apparurent.

Des optiques rouges.

Le rythme de son spark s'accéléra.

Il crut discerner un sourire dans le noir. Sur le même visage de cette personne.

Il essaya d'appeler, de répondre, de bouger…

Peine perdue.

Il n'y arrivait plus.

Puis, la voix ne s'éleva plus.

La personne arrêta de le supplier dès que la communication fut coupée.

Il comprit…

Il comprit que cela avait été son plan…que ce qui aurait pu être un espoir venait de s'évanouir.

Le visage se rapprocha.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Puis, subitement, les ténèbres revinrent.

Il perdit connaissance à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**_Quelques jours plus tôt_**

« Debout ! »

Ce fut ses propres mots aussitôt que la personne fut mise à terre.

Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. L'épée avait atterri quelques mètres plus loin suite au choc.

Sa garde avait été correcte. Mais ses appuis nécessitaient d'être corrigés.

Doucement, il recula pour lui laisser l'espace nécessaire pour se relever.

On lui répondit par un grognement. Tout de suite, son adversaire se releva, récupéra l'épée avant de se précipiter vers lui.

A cause de son masque, il ne discernait pas son visage. Mais il ne doutait pas de la détermination qui brûlait par son langage corporel.

Il para, fit volte-face. Mais cette fois-ci, l'adversaire avait deviné ses intentions. Tout de suite, il se baissa et se retourna, balançant un coup d'épaule dans le poignet du bot blanc, celui qui tenait sa lame d'entraînement.

Autour d'eux, le tintement des lames dansantes, volant dans les airs et entrant en collision sonnait comme une douce musique.

Une mélodie matinale, qui était devenue un rituel et qu'il écoutait tous les jours.

Une mélodie qu'ils avaient fini par tous adopter…Après tout, sans elle, l'entraînement n'aurait aucune raison d'être.

Le bot blanc le laissa attaquer, bloquant aisément. Son adversaire continua d'enchaîner les coups, les parades, tâchant de le faire reculer. Le bot blanc joua le jeu et recula, lui offrant le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à ses attaques, à la manière de frapper aux points vulnérables, à deviner ses faiblesses qu'il pourrait utiliser pour gagner.

Ses coups devenaient beaucoup plus stratégiques. C'était une bonne chose. Il réfléchissait et rapidement.

Le bot blanc finit par balayer son poignet d'un seul revers de lame, avant de lui porter un coup dans l'estomac.

Son adversaire s'effondra au sol. Cette fois-ci, il garda son épée à la main. Tant mieux.

« Debout ! »

Toujours ces mots…

Un cri de guerre pour motiver ses semblables à continuer, à persévérer, malgré les difficultés…

L'adversaire se releva brusquement.

L'attaque devint beaucoup plus erratique. Il s'énervait. Ce n'était pas un point positif. Et le bot blanc ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir. Tandis qu'il bloqua un coup porté au châssis, il lui fit vaguement signe d'inspirer et d'expirer, l'invitant à se calmer. Mais son adversaire ne semblait pas y faire attention et continuait de se focaliser sur ce qu'il faisait, enchaînant sans tenir compte des conseils donnés.

Dans un vrai combat, cela pouvait lui être fatal…

Finalement, le bot blanc se baissa et, d'un geste sec, lui faucha les jambes. L'adversaire vacilla et retomba sur le Tatami, face contre terre.

Le bot blanc s'approcha doucement. La séquence était finie pour aujourd'hui. Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, le bot blanc l'aida doucement à se relever.

« Primus, Wing ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, cette fois ? demanda le jeune bot, agacé tandis que son masque d'entraînement disparaissait, lui révélant son véritable visage.

Wing le remit debout.

\- Tu ne maîtrises pas ta colère, lui répondit-il calmement. Dès que tu as une idée en tête, plus personne ne peut te la retirer.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Non, pas forcément. Mais dans un combat, tu te dois de varier tes cibles et faire en sorte que l'adversaire ne devine pas tes intentions.

Le jeune bot fit la moue. Observant son expression abattue, Wing lui posa la main sur l'épaule, lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

\- Hé. Il y a eu de bonnes choses. Tout à l'heure, tu réfléchissais. Tu étais stratégique. Même si tu t'es laissé submergé par la colère, je suis persuadé qu'avec le temps, tu réussiras à corriger ces petites erreurs.

A cette remarque, le jeune se détendit légèrement. Il s'abaissa pour récupérer son épée avant de tourner les talons et quitter le Tatami.

Wing le connaissait bien, comme chacun d'eux ici. Il s'agissait d'un jeune habitant des quartiers pauvres des Cités de Cristal. La mort de ses parents, les conditions de vie difficiles de la guerre, puis de l'après-guerre actuel, avaient poussé ce jeune à commettre divers larcins pour survivre. Notamment des vols ou des trafics de pièces détachées. Wing l'avait rencontré un soir alors que le jeune bot s'en était pris à lui. Le bot blanc avait réussi à le maîtriser et son agresseur avait rapidement réalisé à qui il avait affaire. Bien sûr, la criminalité était encore très élevée aux Cités de Cristal. Et il avait été le devoir de Wing, faisant partie du Cercle de la Lumière qui demeurait l'autorité actuelle de la ville, de le châtier.

Mais il avait fallu d'un coup d'œil de la part du bot blanc pour comprendre que le jeune était plus un bot perdu qu'un criminel dangereux qui méritait une sanction sévère. Ainsi, Wing ne lui avait établi qu'un strict rappel à l'ordre. Puis, les deux s'étaient assis dans le sable avant de discuter longuement. Le jeune bot lui avait fait état de son parcours, lui avait raconté son histoire. Une histoire que Wing avait écouté jusqu'à la fin.

Dès qu'il eut fini son récit, Wing s'était relevé. Et lui avait donné une adresse. Cette adresse.

La guerre de Cybertron était terminée depuis quelques années. Les Autobots avaient remporté la victoire et l'heure était à la reconstruction de Cybertron.

De leur planète.

Pour beaucoup, il s'agissait d'un soulagement. Ceux qui avaient déserté la galaxie avaient pu retourner chez eux. Les officiers Decepticons avaient été arrêtés et les plus grandes menaces avaient été éradiquées. L'après-guerre était rythmé par le biais de la rediffusion de différents procès, d'images de certains bâtiments tombés datant de l'Âge d'Or qui renaissaient de leurs cendres ou de nouvelles lois promulguées pour accélérer le rétablissement de leur planète.

Même si cela avait coûté la mort d'Optimus Prime…Cybertron allait pouvoir revivre.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que les différentes calamités de la guerre, comme la misère, la famine, la criminalité étaient éradiquées pour autant. La fin de la guerre ne mettrait pas fin à la peine qu'ont enduré les victimes de ce conflit. Les Cités de Cristal étaient demeurées neutres et n'avaient pris les armes que très tardivement. Et seulement lorsque les Cités avaient été menacées par les forces Decepticons extérieures.

Et encore aujourd'hui, les menaces perduraient.

D'où la raison pour laquelle Wing avait décidé de mettre en œuvre cette initiative. Ouvrir un Dojo au cœur même de la Cité, hors des quartiers riches et des quartiers pauvres qui demeuraient encore séparés. Bien sûr, la base du Cercle de la Lumière contenait déjà un Dojo, et tous ceux qui l'avaient visité avaient décrété qu'il s'agissait d'un sanctuaire à préserver.

Mais la base était seulement ouverte aux membres. Pas aux habitants. Et cela avait été l'un des arguments de Wing lorsqu'il avait proposé son idée à Dai Atlas. Les habitants devaient apprendre à se défendre. Le Cercle de la Lumière risquait d'intervenir dans la situation de Cybertron et il risquait d'y avoir des retombées en raison du maintien de leur neutralité dans le conflit.

Son leader avait admis que Wing avait raison sur certaines choses. Toutefois, Dai Atlas avait été plus difficile à convaincre sur la question de savoir qui entraînerait les habitants. Wing s'était proposé d'office. Dai Atlas avait, dans un premier temps, fermement refusé au motif que Wing délaisserait ses tâches au sein du Cercle. Ce ne l'avait été qu'après des heures et des heures de discussion que son leader avait finalement accepté à contrecœur, à condition que Wing sache concilier ces deux activités.

Wing avait donné l'adresse du Dojo au jeune bot, ainsi qu'à tout habitant qui souhaitait s'entraîner, ou simplement se vider la tête. Après tout, chacun avait une histoire. Le jeune bot avait été surpris. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait cela. Pourquoi il souhaitait l'aider.

La réponse de Wing avait été la même. Il n'avait aucune raison pour l'aider.

Et puis…ce jeune bot lui rappelait un certain élève, autrefois voleur et sans domicile fixe.

Lui aussi méritait sa chance. Comme chacun.

Wing se retourna vers le reste du groupe. Ce soir, ils étaient peu nombreux. Mais l'entraînement n'en devint que plus intense. Il s'approcha de l'un de ses camarades, Outrigger, le plus jeune membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Ce dernier parait les attaques vives de la jeune fembot orange qu'il avait pris sous son aile dès le premier jour. Wing se plaça derrière elle et posa simplement un doigt sur son dos pour redresser sa position. Night s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, une moue sur son visage.

\- Primus, Wing ! Ne me surprends pas comme ça.

\- Désolé, sourit le bot blanc.

\- Night, c'est lui, le Maître des lieux, lui rappela sévèrement Outrigger. Tu es sensé l'appeler 'sensei' !

\- C'est toi, mon sensei !

\- Je suis ton Senpai. Je te l'ai répété plusieurs fois.

\- C'est bon, Outrigger. Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura Wing.

Outrigger haussa les épaules.

Puis, un sourire vicieux apparut sur son visage. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Night pâlit légèrement. A chaque fois qu'il affichait cette expression, cela ne sonnait pas bon pour elle.

Effectivement. L'instant d'après, Outrigger lui donna le prochain ordre.

\- Ton Senpai t'ordonne de faire trente tours de terrain !

\- Quoi ?

\- Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu te rappelleras des bons termes à utiliser.

\- Sensei, dites quelque chose ! le supplia Night, joignant les mains.

Wing se mit à rire. Elle lui donnait presque envie de l'aider.

Presque.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Outrigger est ton mentor. Tu es sous sa responsabilité.

\- Bande de traîtres !

\- On est des traîtres et cela ne t'empêchera pas de faire ces trente tours ! Allez !

Et pour appuyer ses propos, Outrigger lui envoya une légère tape derrière le casque. Night râla et se mit à courir à toute vitesse autour du Dojo. Dès qu'elle passa près d'eux, Outrigger se mit à la poursuivre pour l'inciter à accélérer davantage et à se dépasser. Wing sourit en croisant les bras, observant la scène.

\- Tu es dur avec elle, quand même, dit Wing.

\- Heu. C'est toi qui dis cela ? Rappelle-toi comment tu étais avec Drift, lui fit remarquer le jeune bot brun.

\- Hm.

Un léger sentiment de nostalgie lui envahit l'être, tandis qu'il regardait Night enchaîner son cinquième tour avec difficultés.

Oui…avec Drift, c'était la même chose. Et c'était dans ces moments-là que Wing réalisait combien les deux se ressemblaient, malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés dans le quotidien.

La même détermination…

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, en tant que mentor, le complimenta Wing.

\- Merci…j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Apprends à te faire confiance de temps en temps, Outrigger, dit Wing.

\- Bah…j'ai appris du meilleur.

Wing lui caressa doucement le casque en guise de réponse. Même si cette remarque lui procura beaucoup de plaisir, c'était également difficile pour lui de réaliser que l'enfant qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les ruelles et ramené aux Cités de Cristal il y a des millénaires, était aujourd'hui devenu un adulte, un Maître à l'épée et au sabre.

Oui…tout un parcours avait été accompli. Et ce fait était cristallisé par l'arrivée de l'élève de ce dernier au Dojo.

Une fois que Night eut achevé ses tours, elle n'eut pas le temps de tituber qu'elle s'effondra de fatigue, se rattrapant vaguement en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Vous êtes des monstres.

\- Des guerriers, la corrigea Wing.

\- Même…

Ils lui laissèrent le temps de reprendre son souffle. Night releva le regard vers eux avant de sourire.

\- Hé.

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai deux choses à vous demander.

\- Deux choses ? Rien que ça ? fit Outrigger, posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oui…hé. Ne te moque pas déjà. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire.

Wing et Outrigger échangèrent un regard soupçonneux avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Alors, déjà…

Elle se racla la gorge, essayant de chercher ses mots.

Espérons qu'elle ne demande pas l'impossible, pensa Wing.

\- Wing…déclara-t-elle. Tu adores aider les âmes perdues, hein.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que cela te dirait de…d'entraîner deux âmes perdues supplémentaires ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- A qui penses-tu ?

\- A deux de mes amies…Kat et Karan.

\- Tiens, tiens. La fameuse Kat, ricana Outrigger.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Kat est…

\- Ma meilleure amie ! riposta immédiatement Night.

\- Oui, oui. « Meilleure amie », répéta Outrigger, l'air de rien.

Night leva les optiques. Wing l'invita à continuer.

\- En tout cas…je leur ai parlé de l'entraînement et…elles ont dit que cela les intéressait.

\- Elles sont sur Cybertron ? l'interrogea Wing.

Elle opina du chef. Etrangement, son expression changea.

Son air devint plus sérieux, plus grave. Wing ne comprenait pas. Finalement, elle ouvrit son châssis et en sortit un Pad. Elle l'alluma et cliqua sur quelques icônes, avant de faire défiler des images. Des photos d'elle, de ses proches.

Elle s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles. Puis, elle tendit le Pad au bot blanc pour lui montrer à quoi elles ressemblaient.

Wing contempla la photo.

Night, avec deux Cyclopes. L'une d'elle portait comme couleurs dominantes le noir et l'orange, et l'autre était entièrement peinte de violet.

Leurs optiques étaient rouges. Et lorsque Wing abaissa le regard, il remarqua deux insignes.

Les Insignes Decepticons.

Il releva la tête vers Night.

La fembot orange s'était légèrement recroquevillée.

\- Donc…cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangerait ?

Oui, elles étaient Decepticon…mais cela n'avait jamais été un critère de sélection pour Wing. Sans un mot, le bot blanc lui rendit le Pad.

Il comprenait ses craintes. Les Decepticons étaient devenus rares aux Cités de Cristal. Mais malgré que le conflit soit résolu, les habitants ne les voyaient pas d'un bon œil pour autant. Et la méfiance de Dai Atlas à leur égard ne s'était estompée.

Même si ces deux fembots paraissaient inoffensives, il serait réticent à les accueillir…il avait déjà été réticent à accueillir Night, sous prétexte qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des Cités de Cristal et que Wing ne l'acceptait que parce que Drift…

Il secoua la tête. Dai Atlas avait accepté la présence de Night. Il pouvait également accepter celle de deux de ses amies.

Wing sourit à nouveau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-leur qu'elles sont les bienvenues ici.

\- Mais…Wing. Par rapport à Dai Atlas…

\- Je lui en parlerai. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le convaincre.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire grandement Night, à qui les optiques s'éclairèrent. Elle était ravie.

Oui…pourquoi devraient-ils les rejeter sous prétexte qu'elles étaient Decepticon ?

Il fallait montrer l'exemple. La reconstruction de Cybertron commencerait déjà par une paix entre ses habitants. Entre les factions.

C'était la chose à faire…pour éviter de reproduire les mêmes erreurs et faciliter la situation de l'après-guerre.

\- Merci, Wing ! fit Night, sincèrement reconnaissante.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Et la deuxième chose que tu souhaitais nous demander, Night ? la questionna Outrigger.

A ces mots, Night sourit.

\- Papa t'invite à passer quelques jours sur Cybertron.

Il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Papa…tu veux dire…Drift ?

\- Oui, s'exclama Night. Il souhaite s'entraîner avec toi et te montrer notre nouvel appartement. Vu que tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de le visiter…

Oui…

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rendre visite à son élève. Oui. En dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient gardé contact. Drift était revenu sur Cybertron tandis que Wing était resté aux Cités de Cristal. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, ils communiquaient presque tous les jours. Comme autrefois, Drift et Wing parlaient de tout et de rien. Wing savait que son élève continuait de s'entraîner tous les jours et qu'il mettait en application les enseignements de Wing et du Cercle de la Lumière. Il savait qu'il avait rejoint les Autobots et qu'il donnait un coup de main à la renaissance de Cybertron. Il savait qu'il s'était lié avec des amis.

Et plus que tout, il savait qu'il avait fondé une famille. Jetstorm, Slipstream et Night…ils en étaient la preuve vivante.

Venir sur Cybertron…

Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela le tentait. Même si le Cercle de la Lumière parlementait avec le Haut Conseil, Wing n'y avait pas vraiment remis les pieds depuis la fin de la guerre. Selon Dai Atlas, ils ne manquaient rien car la situation était loin d'être parfaite. Loin de là. Wing, ainsi que les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière, avaient rapidement réalisé que l'après-guerre serait tout aussi difficile que la guerre elle-même. En effet, un Haut Conseil Autobot avait été placé à la tête de Cybertron mais beaucoup ne le considéraient pas comme légitime. Dai Atlas, le leader du Cercle de la Lumière, partageait ce point de vue. Pour lui, un Conseil neutre élu par le peuple Cybertronien aurait dû régner à la place, étant donné que les Autobots et les Decepticons avaient chacun commis leurs propres lots d'atrocités durant la guerre. De plus, la mise en place d'un tel conseil n'avait pas empêché la création de divers mouvements Decepticons qui se revendiquaient être les héritiers légitimes de Megatron.

Selon leur leader, il y aurait encore du chemin à faire avant que Cybertron ne devienne un lieu de paix durable.

Mais…si c'était pour voir Drift…son ancien élève…sa famille…Le Nouveau Cybertron…

\- …Cela sera avec plaisir, répondit Wing.

\- Cool !

En effet, pourquoi pas ?

Il pouvait accepter l'invitation. Il pourrait observer les changements de ses propres optiques, au lieu de se fier à la retransmission par le biais d'écrans et de Pads.

Il pourrait en rapporter les faits à Dai Atlas.

Plus que tout, il reverrait son ancien élève…

Mais aussi…son mentor à lui. A Wing.

Sur le visage d'Outrigger, il crut y voir apparaître un sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Comme tous les jeudis, les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent pour ouvrir le chemin au convoi.

Comme tous les jeudis, ils quittaient leurs cellules pendant quelques heures pour hâter à leurs tâches de travaux d'intérêt général.

Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait du ramassage des ordures classique pour préserver l'environnement. Une fois que la police les déposa dans une zone retirée de Crown City, à l'antre d'une forêt, chacun des prisonniers reçut un sac et un bâton pour collecter tout papier, toute bouteille, toute seringue ou tout autre déchet qu'ils étaient susceptibles de dénicher. Dès que le signal fut donné, ils s'exécutèrent à leurs travaux sans bruits.

L'un d'eux jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, essayant de se resituer par rapport à Crown City. Il grimaça, reconnaissant l'endroit. Remarquant que l'un des gardes le toisait avec sévérité, il ne perdit pas de temps et se remit rapidement au travail, essayant de ne pas faire de vague.

« J'ai l'impression que le temps est plutôt agréable », remarqua une voix derrière lui.

Le prisonnier se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'individu. Il s'agissait du prêtre désigné de la prison, qui était également présent. Son rôle actuel n'était pas de surveiller. Il avait souhaité participer à cette démarche. Lui aussi portait un sac en main, prêt à collecter les déchets.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda le détenu, haussant un sourcil. Vous n'êtes pas puni à ce que je sache.

\- La préservation de l'environnement, cela concerne tout le monde, dit le prêtre avec un léger sourire.

Le prisonnier le connaissait. Toutes les semaines, ce dernier venait lui rendre visite dans sa cellule. Pour lui apporter du réconfort, comme il le faisait pour les autres détenus. Toutefois, à la différence des autres hommes d'Eglise qui avaient défilé en prison, il ne venait pas forcément pour évoquer la parole de Dieu, pour faire son prêchi-prêcha ou pour lire des textes insignifiants, avant de refermer sa Bible et de l'inciter à confesser ses crimes.

Non. Il avait une méthode particulière pour communiquer avec les détenus. Il était au courant que tous n'étaient pas croyants, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler avec chacun d'eux, de tout et de rien. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mur, chauve, vêtu d'un manteau et d'un chapeau noir et des yeux d'un bleu pâle.

A l'heure actuelle, il ne portait pas sa canne blanche habituelle. Non. Près de lui, son chien montait la garde, prêt à le guider en cas de besoin. Un chien qu'il appelait Starry.

Le prisonnier ne releva pas. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir avant de se baisser pour ramasser une bouteille cassée. Le prêtre se baissa à son tour, essayant de se connecter au sol. Ses mains effleurèrent doucement une petite fleur qui poussait dans l'herbe.

\- C'est un crocus, remarqua-t-il.

\- Merci j'ai vu, grogna le prisonnier.

\- Ces fleurs sont devenues rares, ces temps-ci. Surtout avec le changement climatique.

\- Si vous le dites.

Le prisonnier poussa un soupir, rouvrant son sac pour le secouer violemment. Le prêtre ne cessait pas de sourire.

\- Ça me barbe déjà, grinça le détenu. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est utile.

\- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Cela ne vous intéresse pas, de voir pousser d'autres crocus près de chez vous ?

\- Près de chez moi…répéta-t-il, le ton moqueur. Chez moi, c'est le centre pénitentiaire. Je ne risque pas de voir pousser des fleurs ou autres conneries de plante aux alentours.

\- Mais les crocus sont magnifiques, non ?

Le détenu leva les yeux au ciel, ne répondant pas. Il reprit sa tâche. Aidé de son chien, le prêtre se rapprocha.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, Chris Marshall, déclara doucement le prêtre.

\- Non. Vous n'avez aucune idée, grogna le prisonnier. C'est facile pour vous de dire toutes ces choses, Père Jean. Vous n'êtes pas enfermé.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas dire cela. Il avait été condamné pour braquage à main armée. Il devait exécuter sa peine. Faire amende honorable à la société. Les hommes d'Eglise n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il avait péché, qu'il devait faire pénitence et penser aux victimes de ses actes odieux.

Mais le prêtre ne le jugea pas. Père Jean garda les bras croisés, se tournant dans sa direction.

\- Il vous reste trois ans à tenir, Chris Marshall.

\- Trois ans, c'est long.

\- Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devez les gâcher, murmura le prêtre. Vous avez une femme, un fils qui vous attendent.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je pense qu'ils seraient fiers de vos efforts.

\- A quoi bon ?

\- L'erreur est humaine, Chris Marshall. On en commet tous, malheureusement. Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devriez vous arrêter à cela. Vous-même aviez dit que vous ne souhaitiez pas montrer le mauvais exemple à votre enfant et qu'il vous imite.

Le détenu attrapa un papier traînant à ses pieds.

\- Vous avez de la détermination. Vous réussirez à surmonter cela. Ce n'est pas la fin. Une fois que ces trois ans seront écoulés, vous pourriez reprendre un nouveau départ. Avec votre famille.

\- Hm.

Chris Marshall espérait qu'il avait raison.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que vous en viendrez à aimer les crocus, sourit Père Jean. Que vous en implanterez autour de votre maison, quand vous retournerez chez vous.

\- Ouais…autant que j'apprenne à jardiner, dans ce cas, ricana Chris Marshall amèrement.

\- Je vais chercher des bouteilles d'eau, déclara le Père Jean. Vous en souhaitez une ?

Chris Marshall ne répondit pas. Le prêtre était déjà parti. Toutefois, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du prisonnier.

Il devait admettre que cette conversation le mettait de meilleure humeur. C'était sympa de discuter avec quelqu'un, autre qu'avec les prisonniers.

Il leva un regard et poussa un soupir, remarquant tout un amas de déchet à l'antre de la forêt. Les gens étaient vraiment des porcs.

Allez…pense à ton fils, pensa Chris Marshall alors qu'il s'avançait.

Père Jean le rejoignit, lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Un garde l'accompagnait, restant en alerte tandis que Chris Marshall attrapait la bouteille pour en boire une gorgée.

Chris Marshall reporta son attention sur la forêt, n'ajoutant aucun mot. Outre les bruits des pas des prisonniers qui se dispersaient, il n'y avait que le silence.

Pas un bruit de grillon. Pas un piaillement d'oiseau.

On leur avait interdit d'entrer dans la forêt. Cela ne devrait pas le perturber autant, mais…c'était étrange. Qu'en-dehors de leur présence, il n'y ait aucune trace de vie.

Père Jean garda les bras croisés. Il sembla deviner sa méfiance.

\- Quelque chose vous perturbe, Chris Marshall ?

\- Je ne sens pas trop cet endroit, dit le prisonnier, gardant les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il inspectait attentivement chaque ombre d'arbre, comme si quelque chose allait en sortir.

* * *

Depuis la fenêtre, ils pouvaient apercevoir la ville de Kaon presqu'entièrement reconstruite. Drift profitait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, réprimant un sourire sur son visage.

Dès qu'ils avaient posé leurs optiques sur cet appartement, Drift avait tout de suite su que ce serait celui-là qu'ils choisiraient. Un appartement en hauteur, suffisamment grand pour accueillir tout le monde, avec une vue immense sur la ville.

De nuit, cela devait être encore plus magnifique.

« J'ai fini le dernier carton », fit une voix derrière lui.

Drift se retourna. Fracture se tenait derrière lui, s'étirant longuement tout en poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je suis épuisé.

\- Pour un seul carton, je veux bien te croire, remarqua le samouraï orange. J'ai fait tout le reste.

\- Hé. Je supervisais. C'est quand même un boulot.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il.

Fracture marcha dans sa direction, avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules, le serrant contre lui tandis qu'ils contemplaient la même direction.

\- Bon choix, commenta Fracture.

\- C'était ton idée.

Drift marqua une pause.

\- Même si tu ne l'as choisi que parce que le bar de Nightingale était à proximité.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, quand même.

\- Vraiment ? Il y a quoi d'autre ?

\- Hé bien…les buildings sont très beaux.

\- Tu te moques bien des buildings. Dès qu'on en parle, tu t'endors.

Fracture pouffa. Il se contenta d'embrasser le casque du samouraï.

\- Tu es quand même insupportable.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Toujours si strict et sérieux.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi gamin et irresponsable.

\- Je suis responsable.

\- Quand tu veux, ajouta Drift en émettant un raclement de gorge.

\- Heureusement que je t'aime.

\- Heureusement, effectivement. Sinon, tu me poignarderais dans mon sommeil.

\- Un combat au lit. J'apprécie l'idée, ricana le bot violet.

Drift leva les optiques. Il était vraiment irrécupérable. Drift toucha la vitre, une expression pensive s'affichant sur son visage.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Evidemment, répondit Fracture, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui. Tu te fais encore du souci par rapport aux relations entre Jetstorm, Slipstream, Divebomb et Airazor ? Déjà, ils se tolèrent assez. C'est mieux qu'avant, où ils s'envoyaient des objets dès qu'ils se croisaient.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Et même s'ils ne s'entendent pas, ils feront avec.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua doucement Drift.

Il espérait que la vie à Kaon serait plus facile que celle à Iacon, là où avait été situé leur ancien appartement. Le premier qu'ils avaient partagé, le premier où lui et Fracture avaient emménagé ensemble.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier comment cela s'était terminé…il espérait que cette fois-ci, les choses seraient différentes.

Fracture sembla deviner ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils à l'idée, les mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface.

\- Hors de question que je déménage encore une fois.

\- J'espère aussi.

\- Surtout quand il y a un bar à proximité.

Drift soupira. Décidément…il espérait que Fracture n'irait pas en profiter tous les soirs.

\- Et puis, s'ils nous les cassent, Fracture, ton serviteur, s'en chargera, fit le bot violet en se frappant le torse.

\- Pas de violence. Et ton vocabulaire, le réprimanda Drift.

\- Ouais, ouais. 'Il faut montrer l'exemple à Night', comme tu le dis souvent, fit Fracture en l'imitant d'une grosse voix.

Drift se contenta de le fixer, blasé. Fracture ricana avant de se détacher de lui. Drift reporta son attention sur leur chambre aménagée.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut l'objet du crime. Accroché sur un mur.

\- Non.

\- Quoi, non ?

\- Je ne veux pas de ça.

\- Quoi ? Un petit souvenir de ma vie passée, fit Fracture en pointant la photo de lui, du temps où il était chasseur de primes. Il était assis sur une table, les jambes croisées, un sourire sournois sur son visage. Au sol, un bot à terre. La première prime qu'il avait attrapé.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, fixant cette 'œuvre' avec fierté. Drift secoua la tête.

\- Hors de question de me lever tous les matins avec cette chose au-dessus de mon lit.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas beau dessus ?

\- La question n'est pas là. J'aurais été ravi d'afficher une autre photo. Mais pas celle-là.

\- Oblige-moi à l'enlever alors, le provoqua Fracture.

Drift le toisa. Il était parfois agacé par son comportement de gamin.

\- Tu veux jouer à cela ?

\- Je veux jouer à tout avec toi, fit Fracture, affichant une mine aguicheuse tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, la démarche similaire à celle d'un prédateur qui fondait sur sa proie.

\- Fracture. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je l'enlèverai dès que tu tomberas en recharge.

\- Hmm…on dirait que je déteins sur toi. Tu es prêt à utiliser la triche à mes dépens. Ça me plait.

Fracture lui attrapa le visage dans les mains. Drift lui jeta un regard d'avertissement mais son cher compagnon n'en tint pas rigueur et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Drift soupira mais finit par lui rendre le baiser, passant ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que le bot violet approfondissait leur baiser, leurs langues se mélangeant doucement. Dès qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Fracture lui proposa, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage.

\- On en profite ?

\- Toi alors…

\- Je t'aime, le coupa Fracture.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il avait le don de l'énerver et il l'aimait.

* * *

« Les ressources s'amenuisent. »

Dans la salle de réunion, assis sur leurs sièges respectifs autour de la table, les membres du Cercle de la Lumière faisaient face au porte-parole du Haut Conseil. Un Autobot du nom de Roadbuster, au châssis argenté et vert, établissait un rapport de la situation de Cybertron, ainsi que les dernières nouvelles émanant de l'autorité actuelle de la planète. Wing jeta un regard incertain en direction de son leader. Dai Atlas dominait chacun d'eux de toute sa hauteur. Il ne détachait pas son regard du porte-parole Autobot, l'écoutant calmement. Mais l'expression du géant, dépourvue de chaleur et dure comme de la pierre, ne faisait place à aucun doute.

Quoique cet Autobot soumette comme requête…la réponse sera irrémédiablement un refus.

« Il faut qu'on trouve de l'energon très rapidement, déclara l'Autobot. La guerre a ravagé la planète. Peut-être qu'en visitant d'autres planètes, on serait en mesure de trouver des ressources pour tout le monde.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière n'est pas là pour cela, lui répondit froidement Dai Atlas de sa voix grave et profonde.

Roadbuster ne s'en démonta pas. Passée une légère surprise, il se reprit.

\- Pourtant, vous avez beaucoup voyagé, Dai Atlas. Vous seriez peut-être en mesure de nous aider. Vous avez traversé de nombreuses galaxies, vous avez découvert de nombreuses planètes susceptibles de contenir de l'energon.

\- Pour qu'on les ravage aussi ? soupira Dai Atlas.

\- Les Autobots n'ont aucune intention de ravager quoi que ce soit. Nous ne sommes pas les Decepticons. Vous le savez.

Le bot géant marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Mais d'ici peu, la famine va recommencer, continua Roadbuster.

Wing devait admettre que les arguments du porte-parole du Haut Conseil étaient valides. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'ils pouvaient délaisser. Même si à l'heure actuelle, ils n'étaient pas sur Cybertron, même si les Cités de Cristal avaient suffisamment de ressources pour eux-mêmes, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas réagir.

Pourtant, Dai Atlas semblait avoir d'autres préoccupations en tête.

\- Et sur Terre ? le questionna Axe. Vous y avez trouvé de l'energon durant la guerre.

\- Les humains risquent de ne pas apprécier notre retour, fit Roadbuster.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Vous les avez défendus des Decepticons, dit Dai Atlas. Ils peuvent vous prêter main-forte.

\- Oui…mais certains gouvernements jugent qu'on a commis autant de dégâts que ceux de qui on comptait les protéger. Et certains Autobots jugent qu'on a assez fait pour eux. Qu'il est temps de penser à nous. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense mais…

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous occuper des relations entre humains et Cybertroniens, le coupa Dai Atlas sévèrement. Vous avez choisi de les défendre, de faire appel à eux contre les Decepticons. Vous assumez.

Roadbuster tiqua légèrement à cette remarque. Dai Atlas se redressa sur son siège. Après un silence, il fit part de sa décision.

\- Je vous donnerai les coordonnées de certaines planètes que j'ai visité. Cela s'arrêtera là.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à répartir les ressources restantes, grinça Star Saber, le ton acide. Entre Autobots.

\- Les Decepticons restent des Cybertroniens comme nous, déclara Roadbuster, légèrement irrité par la décision de Dai Atlas. On doit les traiter comme tels.

\- Ouais, ouais. A d'autres. Vous jouez seulement les hypocrites, lui rétorqua le bot rouge masqué.

Dai Atlas mit un terme au débat qui était sur le point de commencer.

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Non…dit Roadbuster.

Il poussa un soupir. Apparemment, peu importe ce qu'il aurait à dire, l'Autobot savait déjà que cela serait perdu d'avance. Le ton sombre, il reprit la parole.

\- …Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas vous mêler des affaires sur Terre. Mais on nous a rapportés que le signal de certains de nos camarades avaient disparu. Celui de notre medic, particulièrement. Ratchet.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à enquêter vous-mêmes, dit Dai Atlas avant de se lever.

Puis, sans un mot, il passa devant Roadbuster pour quitter la pièce. Wing et Axe attendirent, avant de se lever à leur tour et de le rejoindre. Avant de sortir, Axe posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du porte-parole Autobot.

\- J'espère que vous le retrouverez bientôt, lui souhaita doucement Axe.

Ce n'était pas une situation évidente pour tout le monde, effectivement. L'après-guerre était aussi dur que la guerre…Ils s'y étaient attendus.

* * *

« Je souhaiterais me rendre sur Cybertron prochainement », déclara Wing dès l'instant où lui et Dai Atlas se retrouvèrent seuls.

Dai Atlas était assis dans son bureau, travaillant sur plusieurs Pads. Il gardait un œil sur la situation de la Cité. Pourtant, il écoutait ce que le bot blanc avait à dire.

\- Pour quelques jours, ajouta Wing, se recroquevillant légèrement dès que les optiques de Dai Atlas se posèrent sur lui.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour voir Drift ?

L'expression du géant ne changeait pas. Wing poussa un léger soupir avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui…

\- Tu sais qu'il est hors de question qu'il revienne au Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Je sais…mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'aimerais m'y rendre. C'est une visite de courtoisie. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'est devenu mon élève.

\- Tu as d'autres tâches à t'occuper. Rappelle-toi. On n'est pas en vacances, lui rappela sévèrement Dai Atlas.

Wing approuva silencieusement les mots de son leader.

\- Je sais…mais peut-être cela serait-il une occasion d'observer la situation de Cybertron. Je sais que vous ne faites pas confiance aux Autobots, Dai Atlas.

\- Non. Effectivement. Et Drift en est devenu un, commenta amèrement Dai Atlas.

Wing poussa un soupir.

Il allait s'essuyer un refus. Il le sentait venir à des kilomètres. Le leader du Cercle de la Lumière éteignit son Pad. Il se retourna vers lui.

\- …Si tu souhaites faire état de la situation de Cybertron, libre à toi. Mais je doute que cela nous soit utile.

\- Je pense que cela peut être utile. Si on peut trouver un moyen d'éradiquer la famine…

\- Les Autobots sont au pouvoir, Wing. C'est à eux de s'en charger. Pas à nous.

\- On dit ça à chaque fois…

Dai Atlas n'était pas ravi par son commentaire et il ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir par son langage corporel.

\- Méfie-toi, Wing, l'avertit Dai Atlas. Tu veux toujours sauver tout le monde. Les Autobots sont peut-être moins chaotiques que les Decepticons ne l'ont été…mais cela reste de la propagande.

\- Je comprends.

Après un silence, Wing lui demanda confirmation.

\- Ai-je votre autorisation ?

Dai Atlas hésita.

Finalement, il accepta silencieusement.

\- Ne tarde pas. On a besoin de toi ici.

\- Je sais. Et…Dai Atlas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai deux nouvelles élèves que j'aimerais former…elles viennent de Cybertron et elles—

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton Dojo, Wing. C'est toi qui l'as voulu. Je ne m'y mêlerai pas, lui répondit Dai Atlas sur un ton cassant. Mais ne délaisse pas tes vraies responsabilités pour autant.

\- Merci, Dai Atlas.

Wing s'inclina. Au moins…ces deux questions étaient réglées.

Même si Dai Atlas choisissait de ne pas intervenir, ils devraient s'y en mêler tôt ou tard. Wing en était sûr.

Parfois, il aimerait que son leader ne soit pas aussi dur…mais malheureusement, cela a toujours été comme ça. Avant et même durant la guerre.

Toutefois, il avait de l'expérience, contrairement à lui. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Sans un bruit, Wing quitta la pièce.

* * *

« Donc, tu m'abandonnes ? »

Wing s'apprêtait à quitter la base. Il vint rejoindre Axe et Outrigger au réfectoire avant son départ. Il trouva Axe penché sur un Pad, en pleine conversation. Wing sourit avant de se pencher pour observer avec qui il parlait.

Son sourire s'agrandit, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de sa Conjunx. Sur l'écran, Esmeral le salua.

_« Il va être triste sans toi._

\- Déjà qu'elle est à Caminus, sur une autre planète, et qu'elle me manque, toi aussi tu pars ? soupira Axe en faisant la moue. Avec qui je vais pouvoir lire ?

\- Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, Axe.

En arrière-plan, Wing remarqua que Esmeral était à l'intérieur de son Temple. Elle était entourée par les milliers de Pads qu'elle devait mettre à jour sans arrêt. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui surprit le bot blanc.

Derrière elle, un autre bot, de couleur marron et blanche, écrivait quelque chose sur une table. Wing pencha la tête sur le côté, avec curiosité.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Esmeral tourna la tête en direction de l'inconnu.

\- _C'est Rung, un ami. Il vit sur Caminus et il garde mon Temple quand je ne suis pas présente._

\- Un ami, hein ? Dit Axe, l'air faussement soupçonneux. Toutefois, une lueur de malice brillait dans ses optiques.

\- _Allons, Axe. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux._

\- Je le sens à travers notre spark.

Esmeral pouffa avant de lui envoyer un baiser.

\- _Tu me manques._

\- Tu me manques aussi.

La fembot verte se tourna vers Wing.

\- _Bon retour sur Cybertron, Wing. _

\- Merci. Je suis sûr que je ne serais pas déçu.

Oui.

Cela allait lui faire du bien de revenir. Après un dernier échange, Axe éteignit le Pad avant de se tourner vers son ami, ne changeant pas d'expression.

\- Allons, Axe. Esmeral ne te tromperait jamais, sourit Wing. Même à une certaine distance.

\- Je le sais. Je lui fais confiance. Mais reconnais que c'est dur…que l'un ait des impératifs sur une planète et l'autre sur une autre.

\- Je sais qu'elle te manque. Mais vous vous verrez bientôt, de toute façon.

\- Vu ses tendances sectaires, elle doit probablement chercher un nouvel adepte à son hérésie en utilisant son corps, s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Star Saber était apparu dans la pièce. Le bot rouge masqué les fixait d'un œil mauvais, comme s'il était scandalisé d'avoir entendu leur conversation. Le sujet d'Esmeral le piquait toujours au vif.

Toujours par rapport à sa religion…Axe se leva, les poings serrés, mais Wing posa une main sur son épaule, l'invitant à rester calme.

Autant ne pas entrer dans son jeu et causer un énième affrontement. Depuis le temps, les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière étaient habitués à ses commentaires haineux envers ceux qui, selon lui, ne respectaient pas la volonté de Primus. Même si par moments, ils se demandaient comment Dai Atlas pouvait encore le garder.

La réponse était évidente…ils avaient besoin de guerriers comme lui.

Wing choisit de ne pas chercher plus loin et étreignit Axe, avant de se tourner vers Outrigger.

\- Salue Drift et Gasket pour moi, sourit le bot jaune et violet.

\- Volontiers. Outrigger, je te confie le Dojo ?

\- Je m'en occuperai.

\- Dis à Night que c'est bon, pour Kat et Karan.

Outrigger hocha la tête. Wing se redressa et se prépara à quitter la pièce. Avant de sortir, il tendit la main à Star Saber pour la lui serrer en guise de au revoir.

Star Saber se contenta de la fixer avec dédain avant de lui tourner le dos. Wing leva les optiques mais décida de ne pas poursuivre. Il salua les autres avec un grand sourire, avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vaisseau quitta les Cités de Cristal, faisant cap sur Cybertron.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Ce fut tôt dans la matinée que le vaisseau blanc et doré atterrit au spatio-port de Kaon. Une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent, Wing sortit, étendant les bras, tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait l'air de Kaon. Au-dessus de sa tête, il découvrit de la fumée émanant de la Cité qui s'élevait dans le ciel de couleur orangée. Même à cette heure, la ville était déjà éveillée et en mouvement. Après tout, la reconstruction de Kaon n'attendait pas. Tout le monde devait mettre la main à la pâte.

Il était clair que l'air n'était pas aussi pur à Cybertron qu'aux Cités de Cristal. Les habitants y étaient plus attentifs à préserver l'environnement et les restes de la guerre hantaient encore leur planète. Toutefois, il était ravi de retourner à Cybertron quand celle-ci n'était pas soumise aux bombardements, aux attaques de l'une ou de l'autre faction ou aux arrestations arbitraires.

Quand avait-ce été la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Kaon ?

Il ferma les optiques, appréciant néanmoins la sensation qui s'offrait à lui.

« Wing »

Wing rouvrit les optiques et tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l'interpellait. Son visage afficha un grand sourire dès l'instant où il vit le nouvel arrivant.

« Drift, répondit Wing tandis que le bot orange s'avançait vers lui. »

Les deux se firent face, ne détachant pas son regard l'un de l'autre. Un sentiment de chaleur lui prit le spark. Le voir en vrai lui procurait un sentiment différent de celui où il avait l'habitude de lui parler par télécommunication. Cela lui fit beaucoup plus plaisir. Wing pencha la tête sur le côté, inspectant son ancien élève.

« …Les optiques bleues te vont bien, le complimenta le bot blanc.

\- Nouveau départ, répondit Drift.

Puis, Wing étendit les bras. Les deux s'étreignirent fortement. Ils étaient ravis de se retrouver. Wing caressa doucement le dos de son ancien élève, appréciant un contact perdu depuis longtemps qu'actuellement, il retrouvait.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Après quelques minutes, les deux se détachèrent doucement. Drift jeta un œil à son vaisseau. Il lui demanda si le voyage n'avait pas été trop long. Wing sourit en guise de réponse.

\- J'étais surtout impatient de revenir.

\- Je vois cela.

Pourtant, Drift ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme que son mentor. Wing cligna des optiques, un peu surpris. Toutefois, il laissa couler. Il se dit que Drift était habitué au nouveau Cybertron. Son élève avait l'habitude d'être facilement blasé. Il l'avait toujours connu ainsi, même durant son entraînement.

\- Viens. Je vais te présenter les autres, lui proposa Drift.

\- Je n'attends que cela.

Les deux s'échangèrent un signe de tête avant de se transformer en leurs modes de véhicule respectifs. Dans son mode aérien, l'avion blanc demeura proche du sol tandis qu'il suivait la voiture orange qui le conduisait jusqu'à la ville de Kaon.

* * *

« Et voilà notre appartement » déclara Drift alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, laissant Wing pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le bot blanc regarda partout, inspectant le moindre recoin. Pas mal. C'était petit et cela avait l'air plutôt confortable. Et la vue sur le reste de la ville de Kaon justifiait le choix de cet appartement. Sur le canapé, un bot violet, à l'allure plutôt svelte, les attendait. Wing devina qu'il s'agissait du fameux Fracture. Ce dernier se leva et marcha en direction de Wing tandis que Drift les présentait respectivement.

« Fracture…je te présente Wing.

\- Enchanté, Fracture, sourit le bot blanc, tandis qu'il tendait la main au Decepticon violet.

Pendant un instant, Fracture ne détachait pas ses optiques rouges du bot blanc, sans répondre. Ce silence le rendit mal à l'aise. Wing se raidit légèrement, se demandant si son attitude n'avait pas été trop familière à son égard. Aux dires de Drift, le bot violet était apparemment quelqu'un d'impulsif et de susceptible. Mais alors que Wing allait ajouter quelque chose, Fracture lui attrapa la main avant de la lui serrer fortement, une lueur s'allumant dans ses optiques tandis qu'un sourire admiratif apparut sur son visage.

\- Le fameux mentor de Drift, répéta Fracture. Hé bé. Drift m'a montré des photos mais c'est bien mieux de te rencontrer en vrai.

\- Haha, moi de même, fit Wing.

\- Il est beau, commenta Fracture en direction de Drift. C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu. Il peut rester.

\- Fracture ! soupira son compagnon, levant les optiques.

Ok…Au moins, il avait reçu bon accueil. Fracture offrit à Wing un clin d'œil aguicheur tandis qu'il tournait les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine, sortant des cubes d'energon. Wing pivota vers Drift, étouffant un rire.

\- Il est plutôt amical.

\- Quand il le souhaite, fit Drift.

\- Drift ?

Les deux se retournèrent. Une fembot teintée de rouge et de blanc entra dans la pièce. Wing porta son regard sur ses ailes dans le dos. Une aviatrice. Cette dernière le salua et les deux s'étreignirent.

\- Elle est arrivée peu avant vous, dit Fracture.

\- Tu es venu chercher les enfants ? la questionna Drift.

L'aviatrice répondit par l'affirmative. Wing l'observa. Donc, il s'agissait de Windblade. Cette dernière le remarqua et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas été présentés. Je suis la mère de Jetstorm et Slipstream. Windblade.

\- Enchanté. Mon nom est Wing. J'ai été le mentor de Drift.

Drift se racla la gorge. Cela arracha un rire de la part des trois autres. Wing ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une situation étrange pour lui. Avoir ses trois relations regroupées dans la même pièce…Mais sa réaction était bien amusante et Wing ne s'en priva pas pour le taquiner à ce sujet.

\- Dis donc, Drift. On dirait que tu as un faible pour les aviateurs ? ricana le bot blanc.

\- Je suis juste l'exception qui confirme la règle, fit Fracture, le ton fier.

\- Je pense qu'il aime surtout les fortes personnalités, remarqua Windblade.

\- Qui manie les épées, renchérit Wing.

\- Ha non, ne commencez pas à faire mon procès, grinça Drift. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça.

\- Vous connaissez Drift, pouffa Fracture. Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour et il prend tout au pied de la lettre.

\- Pas que cela. Il est strict, surtout envers ses enfants, fit Windblade. Combien de fois ai-je dû intervenir pour qu'il arrondisse les angles ?

\- Plus jeune, il était beaucoup plus rebelle et entêté, sourit Wing. Il a changé au fil du temps. Avant, il détestait les sabres.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Windblade, tu ne devais pas aller chercher les enfants ? Et toi Fracture, tu n'avais pas un plan pour ce soir ? Où est-il ? les coupa nettement Drift, l'air grincheux.

Wing et Windblade s'échangèrent un regard, avant de pouffer. Le bot blanc donna une petite tape dans le dos de Drift tandis que cette dernière s'éloignait vers une autre pièce. Probablement, les chambres des enfants. Fracture s'étira.

\- Les gosses seront de sortie, ce soir. On aura l'appartement pour nous seuls.

\- Et on ne fera rien de déplacé, l'avertit sévèrement Drift.

\- Faire quoi ? sourit Wing, haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Fracture a un esprit tordu.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit le bot violet.

Il s'était avancé vers la fenêtre. Il pointa un bâtiment situé entre deux buildings.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, j'ai prévu autre chose.

\- Le bar de Nightingale, soupira Drift.

\- L'une des perles rares de Kaon. Idéal pour danser.

\- Hm. Ça me plait bien. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé, approuva Wing.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête, fit Drift.

\- Ha bon ? Et qu'avais-tu en tête ?

\- Une soirée tranquille, où on se baladerait, on trouverait un coin pour méditer et—

\- L'ennui total. Danser, Drift. Danser ! insista Fracture.

\- Justement.

\- A moins que tu ne le sache pas ? demanda Wing avec curiosité.

\- Je peux t'apprendre, tu sais, renchérit Fracture.

\- Bon sang ! A peine arrivés, vous êtes déjà insupportables, commenta Drift en levant les optiques. Vous êtes pires que le gamin d'à côté. Sideswipe.

Il marqua une pause, avant d'abdiquer à contrecoeur.

\- Très bien. On ira. Mais on ne fera pas cela tous les soirs.

\- Cool ! firent Fracture et Wing, se frappant dans la main en signe de victoire.

\- Je n'y crois pas…grogna le bot orange, se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Papa !

Drift se retourna vers l'entrée. Windblade venait de sortir des chambres. Elle était accompagnée par deux bots, de taille plutôt petite, qui se ressemblaient presqu'en tout point. L'un était d'une armure noire, aux contours rouges et oranges, tandis que l'autre affichait les mêmes couleurs, même si son armure était orange aux contours noirs. Les deux s'inclinèrent et Wing ne put s'empêcher d'approuver ce geste. Drift leur avait transmis l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu.

\- Nous sommes prêts à partir.

\- Wing. Je te présente Jetstorm et Slipstream. Voici Wing…mon ancien mentor.

\- Enchanté, Maître Wing, répondirent les deux en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

\- Entraînez-vous bien, leur souhaita Drift. Et couchez-vous tôt.

\- Papa…commença Jetstorm.

\- Non. Il n'est pas question que tu voies Stingheart.

\- Mais—

\- Chez moi, mes règles, chantonna Windblade alors qu'elle composait le code pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas un bon exemple—

\- Papa ! fit une voix depuis l'une des chambres.

Wing haussa un sourcil.

Il y avait d'autres enfants dont il n'avait pas eu connaissance ? Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres bots, de taille similaire à Jetstorm et Slipstream, se ruèrent hors de leur chambre. Ils étaient de couleur violette. L'un avait six pattes et une tête arrondie tandis que l'autre possédait des griffes tranchantes au bout de ses doigts.

\- Et Wing, voici Divebomb et Airazor, soupira Fracture. Apparemment, un conflit n'allait pas tarder à naître.

\- Vous avez pris nos bandes dessinées ! cracha celui aux longs bras, pointant Jetstorm et Slipstream du doigt.

\- C'est vous qui les aviez volées dans notre chambre ! rétorqua Slipstream.

\- On était en train de les lire, je te signale !

\- Ça suffit. On croyait que vous aviez dépassés les chamailleries, les réprimanda Drift.

\- Bon. A plus tard, Drift, fit Windblade tandis qu'elle attrapait ses enfants par les bras avant de s'éclipser pour désamorcer le conflit.

Décidément…ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyer tous les jours, pensa Wing. Il devinait mieux d'où venait le caractère de Night. Quoiqu'elle dût s'amuser, avec autant de frères.

Wing reporta son attention sur Kaon.

Il était sûr qu'il allait apprécier son séjour.

* * *

« Mon élève a bien grandi », susurra Wing tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Drift. Tandis que Fracture était resté à l'appartement pour se préparer, les deux sortirent dehors, errant à travers les ruelles vers une destination très précise.

Drift poussa un soupir.

« Je sais…mais ce n'est pas évident tous les jours.

\- Je suis sûr que les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière seraient ravis de venir te rendre visite, répondit Wing.

\- J'en doute…tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé…

Wing hocha la tête.

Oui…après ce qui s'était passé aux Cités de Cristal…

Wing en rêvait encore. De ce moment. Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré ce chasseur de prime. Celui qu'on appelait le chasseur de prime le plus dangereux de toute la galaxie. Un chasseur de prime qui avait ôté la vie à plus de 100,000 personnes.

Lockdown.

Il savait que Lockdown était mort. Drift était celui qui avait porté le coup fatal, lui ayant transpercé la tête avec la lame que Wing lui avait offert, pour symboliser son entrée au sein du Cercle de la Lumière. Mais cet acte avait conduit à plusieurs conséquences. Le Cercle de la Lumière interdisait toute forme de violence, encore plus le meurtre. Même si cela avait de la légitime défense pour protéger une prime que Lockdown traquait, Dai Atlas avait décrété que le meurtre ne justifiait pas tout. Tout comme Gasket, Drift avait été exilé du Cercle de la Lumière. Il s'agissait de son châtiment.

Un châtiment que Wing jugeait profondément injuste.

Wing avait pris sa défense. Il avait essayé de parler en son nom. Mais Drift l'avait accepté…il avait décrété que cela ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de Gasket. Que lui soit exilé et que Drift ne le soit pas. Et cet acte avait mis fin au temps de Drift au Cercle de la Lumière.

Encore aujourd'hui, dès que Wing y pensait, cela le mettait en colère. Contre Dai Atlas, contre ces règles trop strictes…bien sûr, Dai Atlas avait ses propres raisons. Cela avait été la guerre. Mais cela ne les justifiait pas à se conduire comme des barbares. Pour Dai Atlas, Lockdown avait été mis hors d'état de nuire bien avant que Drift ne l'achève. Il était à genoux, il ne se défendait plus…Mais Drift l'avait quand même tué. La légitime défense n'était pas recevable.

C'était peut-être cela qui avait poussé Drift à devenir chasseur de prime à son tour. Une décision qui avait laissé un goût amer au sein du Cercle. Toutefois, Drift ne tuait jamais. Il voulait seulement ramener les primes aux autorités pour que ces dernières soient jugées et puissent obtenir une seconde chance. Avant même de devenir Autobot.

Masi pour Dai Atlas, ce n'était pas une excuse.

En plus de cela, il arrivait encore à Wing de cauchemarder.

Que Lockdown revenait et le tuait. Les tuait tous. Lui, Drift, Axe, Gasket, Outrigger...

Qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Il laissa échapper un tressaillement à cette pensée. Finalement, Wing essaya de détourner le sujet.

\- …Je suis content pour toi et Fracture.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile. On était rivaux. Lorsque j'étais chasseur de prime…

\- Oui. Tu m'en parlais. Tu me répétais combien il était insupportable.

Wing ressentit un léger pincement au spark. Il l'ignora.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant une ruelle, Wing leva le regard vers un bâtiment. Un bâtiment reconstruit, dominant les autres.

Wing s'arrêta.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le rythme de son spark s'accélérait.

Le rythme de son spark s'accélérait…mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de raison…

Wing sentit une légère chaleur à la tête.

Ce bâtiment ne lui disait rien. Mais…en même temps, il lui paraissait…très familier.

Tout comme cette ruelle…

Wing ne détachait pas ses optiques du building.

Pendant un instant, une image apparut dans son processeur. L'image de ce même bâtiment…

Le bâtiment s'effondrait…

\- Wing ?

Wing cligna des optiques. Il secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il détourna son attention du bâtiment, le rythme de son spark revint à la normale.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Il nous attend, lui rappela Drift, un léger sourire sur son visage.

\- Bien sûr.

Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Il avait tellement changé d'adresse…durant la guerre, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il ne l'avait pas visité depuis longtemps…Wing sourit. Drift lui avait raconté que sa situation s'était arrangée. Avait-il trouvé un travail comme Drift? Un but ? Une famille ? Un foyer ?

Il avait hâte de savoir.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du quartier en question, le visage de Wing se décomposa.

Des bidonvilles…

\- Cybertron est loin d'être parfaite, même maintenant, soupira Drift, le regard sombre.

Oui. Wing le constatait.

Au loin, parmi les débris, les cubes d'energon vides entassés, ils aperçurent un bot vert de forte corpulence lever la tête vers eux.

Gasket.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Wing… »

Wing se raidit dès l'instant où Gasket posa ses optiques sur lui. Le bot de couleur verte se redressa légèrement. Un cube d'energon posé sur ses genoux, son ancien mentor, celui qui l'avait entraîné durant sa formation au Cercle de la Lumière, lui adressa un léger sourire de bienvenue, quoique teinté d'amertume.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps. »

Mais Wing ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Le bot blanc fixa les alentours, contemplant l'abri qui était devenu la maison de Gasket. Un petit abri lui permettant de se protéger des résidus des Pluies d'Acide d'autrefois. Mais hormis cela, il devinait que la plupart du temps, Gasket rechargeait dehors.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Sans un mot, il se retourna vers Drift, lui demandant silencieusement des explications. Le bot orange détourna le regard, la peine évidente sur son visage.

Pourquoi ?

« …Tu me parles. Tu me rapportes les nouvelles tous les jours, déclara Wing, parlant lentement pour ne pas laisser l'émotion le submerger. Tu m'as dit que la situation de Gasket s'était arrangée.

Il avait cru que la chance avait souri à Gasket. Comme pour Drift, il croyait que le bot vert avait trouvé un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Une situation. Un travail.

Voire une famille.

C'était ce que Drift avait laissé sous-entendre. Or, il n'en était rien.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? demanda calmement le bot blanc.

\- C'est moi qui lui aie demandé, répondit Gasket.

\- Mais enfin…pour quelle raison ?

Il se releva, titubant légèrement. Wing fronça les sourcils, remarquant que l'energon qu'il prenait n'était pas de l'energon courant. Non. Il s'agissait de haute-qualité. Et il devinait que le bot vert n'avait pas bu qu'un seul cube. Gasket s'appuya contre le mur, affrontant avec difficultés le regard incrédule de son ancien élève.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes sur Cybertron pour moi alors que tu avais des tâches à accomplir au Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Primus, Gasket ! s'écria Wing. Tu sais que cela aurait été au-dessus de mes forces, de ne pas venir. Si j'avais su…

\- Justement.

Son ton était dur…

Cela lui faisait mal, de savoir que Drift et Gasket, les personnes avec qui il avait été le plus proche à différentes périodes, lui avait menti conjointement.

Lorsque Gasket avait été exilé du Cercle de la Lumière pour avoir tué un envahisseur des Cités de Cristal, Wing s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais laisser tomber celui qui lui avait tout donné, qui lui avait fourni une raison de vivre en l'intégrant à un groupe qui était devenu sa famille par la suite. La situation de sans-domicile fixe de Gasket avait été évidente dès les premiers jours d'exil. La guerre faisait rage. Même si cela avait été contre les ordres de Dai Atlas, Wing avait continué de voir Gasket en secret. Prétextant des missions, il prenait fréquemment le vaisseau pour apporter une aide au bot vert, lui fournissant de l'energon, des couvertures ainsi qu'un ou deux poignards pour se défendre des vandales. Les visites avaient été nombreuses et Wing était sûr que Dai Atlas avait fini par se douter de la véritable raison de ces allers-retours. Et si c'était le cas, son leader n'avait jamais rien commenté.

Cela avait été dans le cadre de l'une de ces visites que Gasket lui avait parlé d'un bot qui avait besoin d'aide. D'un guide. Drift, anciennement Deadlock, un bot qui volait l'energon d'autrui et qui partageait la même situation que Gasket. Ils étaient devenus amis et cette raison avait motivé Wing à prendre Drift sous sa protection, comme Gasket avait agi pour lui.

Et même lorsque Drift avait été exilé à son tour, les deux avaient gardé contact. Ce fut lui qui lui avait donné les nouvelles du bot vert, qui l'avait assuré que Gasket était sorti de sa condition.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas que tu aies des ennuis, Wing, expliqua Gasket. Que tu continues à t'occuper de moi, alors que tu as de grandes responsabilités au Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Gasket…

\- Ne viens pas me faire la leçon parce que je t'ai menti. Parce que Drift t'a menti. Tu ne sais pas ce quel effet cela fait. Tu ne peux pas nous juger.

Le ton de Gasket était devenu froid. Wing se figea, choqué par cette attitude. Son mentor avait toujours été quelqu'un d'optimiste, d'accueillant. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser abattre.

Le voir comme ça…il avait l'impression de faire face à une autre personne.

Une personne qui avait baissé les bras.

\- Hein ? Est-ce que tu as déjà connu cette situation? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà traversé ? le questionna Gasket.

\- Non…

Non. Wing n'avait jamais été à la rue. Il n'avait jamais traversé les mêmes écueils que Drift ou Gasket.

Il se souvenait peu de sa vie d'avant. Ses parents étaient morts tôt, oui. Mais il avait toujours eu un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'était toujours occupé, il avait toujours entretenu du mieux qu'il pouvait la maison de ses parents, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit détruite par un bombardement.

Il avait eu de la chance que, peu de temps après cet évènement, Gasket l'ait pris sous son aile.

Non. Wing ignorait ce sentiment, d'être sans domicile fixe. Et au ton de Gasket, il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter comme s'il comprenait.

\- …Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me cacher la vérité. Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

\- Tu n'as jamais cessé de te soucier de tout le monde, lui rétorqua Gasket. Et parfois, ça me rend malade. Tu crois que cela me plaisait, honnêtement ? Que tu files en douce, que tu délaisses tes tâches pour me voir ? Que tu m'apportes ces choses ? Que tu me regardes avec…avec la même expression qu'actuellement ! Cette expression d'impuissance et de pitié.

\- Je souhaitais seulement t'aider…

Oui. Il s'était senti impuissant.

Oui, voir son mentor dans cet état lui avait fait mal au spark. Au point de lui apporter de l'aide.

Il n'avait pas pensé mal agir. Non. Cela n'avait pas été dans l'intention de Wing.

Son mentor se radoucit légèrement à cette remarque, même s'il gardait les mâchoires serrées, invitant silencieusement Wing à ne pas protester.

\- Oui, tu voulais m'aider. Mais cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps. Je pensais que cela s'arrangerait à la fin du conflit. Qu'après la guerre, je pourrais mettre la main à la pâte et contribuer à la reconstruction de notre planète. De Cybertron. Que je pourrais obtenir un chez-moi. Un travail. Comme tout le monde.

Il marqua une pause, son ton devenant faible.

\- Mais regarde-moi. Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours au même point. Les domicile-fixe sont jugés inutiles à la société. Et ce n'est pas près de changer.

\- La roue finit toujours par tourner, déclara Wing.

\- C'est toi-même qui me le disais, durant mes périodes de doute, renchérit doucement Drift.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas en continuant à me rendre visite que la roue finira par tourner pour moi. Je dois me débrouiller seul, Wing. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu vis aux Cités de Cristal, après tout.

\- Mais Dai Atlas…je peux essayer de le convaincre, proposa le bot blanc tristement.

\- Il ne voudra pas me reprendre. Tu le sais. Au fond de toi, tu le sais.

Wing espérait que Dai Atlas révise son jugement…Au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Gasket reprit une gorgée de son energon, avant de reposer son cube, le regard vide.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, Wing. J'ai été ton mentor, d'accord. Mais c'est terminé, aujourd'hui. Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne. Tu dois réussir là où j'ai échoué. Continuer mon travail. Ainsi que celui de Drift.

Wing recula d'un pas. Il demeura silencieux à cette constatation.

Il inspira. Il expira.

Il endura les mots douloureux de Gasket. Cela lui faisait mal. Il observait Gasket adopter une attitude perdante, alors qu'il avait toujours lutté pour que Wing, ainsi que Drift, n'abandonnent jamais, même si leur planète était ravagée par le conflit entre les factions.

Il comprenait son amertume…Aujourd'hui, Wing était un membre actif du Cercle de la Lumière. Drift avait un travail, une maison ainsi qu'une famille.

Gasket était toujours au même point.

Il vivait toujours dans les bidonvilles, il essayait toujours de s'en sortir, d'améliorer sa situation…

Wing pensait que c'était injuste. Il ne pouvait pas continuer le travail de Gasket sans son mentor à ses côtés.

Sans Drift à ses côtés…

Malheureusement, comme le répétait Dai Atlas…ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait.

\- Au moins, se reprit Gasket, essayant de sourire à nouveau, vous deux, vous avez bien réussi à vous en sortir.

\- Tu t'en sortiras aussi, Gasket, fit Drift. J'en suis sûr.

Wing ne partageait pas son point de vue.

\- Tu crois que…sans aide, tu y arriveras tout seul ? l'interrogea Wing, le ton bas.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour moi.

Il soupira.

\- Tout comme personne ne peut réparer Cybertron complètement. Tu le constateras, en visitant Kaon. Chacun a besoin d'une raison pour motiver ses actions, de toute façon.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour t'aider.

Wing tourna les talons. Il en avait assez entendu.

\- Je reviendrai.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi, lui déclara sèchement le bot vert.

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

Le bot blanc encaissa durement les mots de son ancien mentor sans répondre. Il s'éloigna, ne faisant pas attention à Drift qui le suivait.

* * *

« Je sais que Gasket a été dur, soupira Drift, marchant aux côtés de Wing tandis que les deux amis quittaient la ruelle pour revenir à l'appartement. Mais ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. »

Wing garda le silence, fixant le sol.

Il avait du mal à le réaliser.

Il avait du mal à réaliser que Gasket était toujours un sans-domicile fixe.

Il avait du mal à réaliser que Drift lui avait menti.

Il avait du mal à réaliser que Gasket l'avait rejeté. Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Alors qu'ils avaient accompli tellement de choses ensemble… Gasket l'avait aidé et Wing n'était même pas capable de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir menti, fit son ancien élève, le ton affligé. Il avait peur que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas…

C'était Gasket qui lui avait demandé. Bien sûr, il aurait pu refuser, dire la vérité au bot blanc…

Mais en fin de compte, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. L'état d'esprit de Gasket serait resté le même.

Tôt ou tard…Il aurait fini par lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- Tu sais…j'essaie de l'aider aussi. Mais il a refusé chacune de mes propositions, déclara tristement Drift.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que Gasket devienne aussi fier. Il a toujours tout fait pour nous aider, tous les deux. Et maintenant, il refuse celle des autres.

Il n'avait pas à l'être…

\- Je crois que la guerre change tout le monde. En bien comme en mal.

C'était une certitude. Wing releva la tête, observant les alentours.

Les passants allaient et venaient, ne leur accordant aucune attention. Mais la plupart d'entre eux portaient l'ancien insigne Decepticon.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas surprenant. Kaon avait toujours été la ville phare des Decepticons de Megatron.

\- …Comment est Cybertron, Drift ? l'interrogea doucement Wing, essayant de changer de sujet même si les mots de Gasket continuaient de résonner dans son esprit. Sincèrement ?

Après tout, Dai Atlas lui avait accordé une mission. Observer, analyser la situation de Cybertron.

La misère et la pauvreté étaient encore élevées. La seule présence de Gasket au sein du bidonville en était la parfaite illustration.

Drift mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- La situation, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui.

\- …Elle n'a pas véritablement changé, au final, soupira le bot orange tandis qu'il jetait un œil en direction des bidonvilles. Tout le monde fondait ses espoirs sur la paix durable promise par Optimus mais…

Wing s'arrêta, le laissant finir sa phrase.

\- …Au final, la seule différence est qu'il n'y a plus de bombardement. Autrement…

Drift fit un signe de tête. Son regard fixait un point derrière l'épaule du bot blanc. Wing se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un écran d'information accroché au mur d'un bâtiment.

Les dernières nouvelles…

Les nouvelles lois publiées…

\- …Ce nouveau décret a été promulgué hier soir, lui annonça Drift tandis que Wing s'approchait pour lire le contenu.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? l'interrogea Wing, ne détachant pas ses optiques de l'écran.

Ce nouveau décret concernait les individus possédant un mode animal ou insecte. Le nouvel ordre laissa le bot blanc sans voix.

_Tout individu appartenant à la faction Decepticon utilisant un mode animal ou insecte n'est plus autorisé à exercer la profession médicale jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

\- Le décret provient du Conseil de Kaon, expliqua Drift, le regard sombre. Il y a eu des rixes dernièrement.

\- C'est…c'est injuste !

Pourtant, Roadbuster avait l'air sincère…

Le bot secoua la tête, incrédule. Cela devait être une blague. Wing se retourna vers son ancien élève, scandalisé.

\- Je croyais que le Haut Conseil avait pour objectif de traiter les Cybertroniens de façon équitable, peu importe leur mode ou leur faction.

\- C'est le cas. C'est ce qu'ils comptent faire…

Drift croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant ses mots.

\- Mais on dirait que les Autobots placés à la tête de certaines Cités sont moins enclins à faire des concessions.

Il n'en revenait pas. Tout le monde aux Cité de Cristal croyait que le conflit entre factions était terminé. Que chacun allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, indépendamment de son rôle durant la guerre.

En réalité, les différences et les ségrégations étaient encore présentes.

Et aux vues de ces lois… chaque faction n'avait pas fini de s'en prendre à leurs anciens ennemis. Qu'il s'agisse des Autobots ou…

Wing et Drift passèrent devant le Grand Sanctuaire de Kaon, dédié à Primus.

Ils remarquèrent qu'un bot et une fembot en sortirent, enlacés. Un cortège était réuni aux portes du sanctuaire.

En observant de plus près, Wing réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une fembot Autobot et d'un bot arborant les anciennes couleurs Decepticon.

Apparemment, ils venaient de se lier. Ils venaient d'accomplir le rituel en se déclarant Conjunx, aux yeux de Primus.

Aux yeux de leur famille et de leurs amis…

Mais rapidement, il réalisa que le cortège, presqu'entièrement composé de Decepticons, ne les applaudissait pas, ne les acclamait pas, comme il était d'usage dans une cérémonie pareille…

Une telle décision devait constituer un évènement joyeux. Chacun devait le fêter comme le jour le plus important de sa vie.

Mais à la place, il n'en fut rien de tel. Les nouveaux liés ne souriaient pas. Il y eut des brouhahas, des éclats de voix…

Mais au lieu de félicitations, on leur cria des insultes. De loin, Wing entendit de nombreux termes : « traitre », « abomination », « hérésie »…

Il sursauta lorsque le bot lié fut craché dessus, tandis que sa femme se baissa pour éviter un jet de pierre, lancé par l'un des membres de la foule.

\- Wing…il faut y aller, lui déclara doucement Drift.

Wing ne bougeait pas.

Les insultes redoublèrent, les cris devenaient plus forts.

Wing n'arrivait pas à détacher ses optiques de la scène. C'était tellement…horrifique, surréaliste…

On les injuriait, on s'en prenait à eux parce qu'ils provenaient de factions différentes.

Il remarqua que les deux se hâtaient de sortir du cortège. Des larmes coulaient des optiques de la fembot tandis qu'elle suivait son mari avec difficultés.

Pendant un instant, Wing voulut les rejoindre. Les aider…

Les protéger de la foule…

Dire à ces derniers qu'ils crachaient sur cette paix qu'on leur offrait…

Il sentit un bras sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Drift le contemplait tristement. Il devinait ses pensées.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Wing se mordit la lèvre. Il finit par hocher la tête avant de le suivre à contrecœur, jetant un dernier regard au couple qui fut extrait de la foule, certains commençant à leur courir après, redoublant de menaces.

Il avait honte.

Ils étaient membre du Cercle de la Lumière…et ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose face à une telle expression de haine.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, la voix du bot orange s'éleva à nouveau.

\- C'est difficile à croire, mais c'est devenu notre quotidien. Chacun préfère rester dans sa faction. On n'est pas supposés se mélanger.

Wing n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Un sentiment d'injustice, de désillusion…

La paix qu'avaient promis Optimus et ses Autobots…

Où était-elle ?

\- Tu sais…A Iacon, c'était pire, poursuivit Drift, fermant les optiques pour se reconcentrer, pour calmer son esprit, comme Wing lui avait appris.

\- …Hein ?

\- Sauf que c'était les Autobots qui nous insultaient, au lieu des Decepticons.

Wing pivota vers lui.

Est-ce que…lui et Fracture… ?

\- On a quitté Iacon à cause de cela, justement, soupira Drift. Fracture voulait en découdre avec eux mais…au final, j'ai pensé que la meilleure solution était tout simplement de partir.

Il toucha son châssis, à l'endroit même où était situé son spark.

\- …mais j'ai l'impression que…peu importe où on ira, la haine continuera. Il y aura toujours des décrets, des lois pour interdire une chose ou une autre…

Wing sentit un pincement au spark à cette remarque.

Doucement, il fit un pas vers lui, lui touchant doucement l'épaule, invitant doucement son élève à le regarder.

Il tenta de lui sourire, de le rassurer. Il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté…

\- …Vous ne devez pas avoir honte de qui vous aimez, lui énonça Wing, son ton étant redevenu calme.

\- Je sais.

\- On est tous Cybertroniens.

Même s'il ne reconnaissait plus Cybertron.

Non. Ce n'était pas la Cybertron qu'il connaissait. L'ancienne culture Cybertronienne que le Cercle de la Lumière cherchait à conserver, à protéger, n'aurait pas autorisé un tel déferlement de haine en raison du choix de son Conjunx.

Quoique…il y avait eu ce système de caste, après l'Âge d'Or.

Maintenant, aujourd'hui…les erreurs recommençaient. Mais avec le système de faction.

Amèrement, Wing se rappelait des mots de Dai Atlas. Il savait qu'il allait devoir l'avertir…

Les Autobots…Les Decepticons…

_Cela reste de la propagande._

Il secoua la tête. Non. Peu importe ses sentiments personnels, Drift et Fracture ne devaient aucunement se cacher…ils devaient vivre leur histoire, sans aucune honte. Peu importe qu'ils soient de faction différente.

Tout comme Gasket ne devait pas subir d'une telle situation de pauvreté. Wing soupira. Si la situation de Cybertron ne s'améliore pas, tout le monde finira par quitter la planète et mettre le cap vers d'autres horizons.

Gasket, Drift, Fracture…

Ils finiraient tous par partir.

\- Je suis désolé, Wing, continua Drift, observant son mentor. Je sais que tu t'attendais à mieux. Surtout que le Cercle de la Lumière continue de protéger notre planète déchue.

\- On ne peut qu'espérer que Cybertron s'améliore à l'avenir…

Wing jeta un œil à ses épées. Deux d'entre elles étaient rangées dans leurs fourreaux. La troisième, la Grande Epée du Cercle de la Lumière, était accrochée sur son dos. Il ne s'en servait jamais et il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à l'utiliser dans le cadre d'une nouvelle guerre.

Car à ce rythme…

\- Tu penses comme Gasket ? Que Cybertron ne saura jamais être complètement réparée ? l'interrogea doucement Wing.

Il lui demandait son avis franc. Peu importe qu'il abonde dans son sens ou non…

Drift leva la tête vers son appartement.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment savoir. Mais…je pense que ce conflit restera dans nos mémoires.

C'était triste à dire…

Mais Wing approuvait ce point.

Essayant d'ignorer les cris provenant du cortège, qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre de loin, les deux camarades se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pour rejoindre l'étage où était situé l'appartement. Alors qu'ils grimpaient l'escalier, Wing offrit un sourire à Drift.

Il fallait qu'ils pensent à autre chose…

Profiter de l'instant présent…

Profiter de ce soir…

\- Cela te dit, un entraînement ? Avant de sortir ?

Drift émit un léger rire.

\- C'est une interrogation surprise ? Voir si je me suis bien entraîné ?

\- Hm. Pourquoi pas ? plaisanta Wing à son tour.

Oui…ils en avaient besoin.

Une fois arrivés à l'étage, une idée jaillit dans l'esprit du bot blanc. Il se retourna vers son élève, qui composait le code pour entrer.

\- …Est-ce que tu penses que…Gasket accepterait de nous accompagner ce soir ?

Drift réfléchit à la proposition.

\- …Pourquoi pas ? A condition qu'il accepte…mais…cela serait une bonne idée.

\- Une bonne idée ? émana la voix de Fracture depuis la chambre.

Le bot violet ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

\- On pense inviter Gasket ce soir, si cela te va, l'informa Drift.

\- Gasket…Ton ami ? Celui qui vit dans les bidonvilles ? Celui dont tu parles sans arrêt ? Celui que tu as envie d'aider ?

\- Celui qui m'a aidé quand je vivais dans la rue, effectivement.

Le bot orange hocha la tête. Fracture croisa les bras, penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur. Il jeta un regard en direction de Wing, avant que sa voix ne s'élève à nouveau.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à rester ici ?

Cette proposition les prit au dépourvu. Drift et Wing s'échangèrent un regard, tandis que Fracture leur souriait.

\- Rester ici…tu veux dire…Vivre ici ? demanda Drift.

\- Bah oui. Je veux dire…ça se voit que sa situation te gêne et tu ne fermeras pas l'œil tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé une solution, alors…

\- Mais…je lui ai déjà proposé et…et puis…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je pensais que tu serais contre.

\- On n'a qu'à l'inviter au bar ce soir, offrit Fracture. On le saoulera tellement qu'il sera forcé de passer la nuit ici. Et le lendemain, quand il aura repris ses esprits, il constatera qu'il ne pourra plus partir parce qu'on l'aura enfermé dans une pièce sombre.

\- Fracture…soupira Drift. Cela ne marche pas comme ça.

Wing devait avouer que la proposition de Fracture, mis à part la séquestration, était une bonne idée.

\- Mais…cela ne vous dérangerait pas ? les questionna Wing. Je veux dire…vous avez déjà cinq enfants ici.

\- Bah. Un de plus, un de moins, fit Fracture.

\- Sauf que Gasket n'est pas un enfant, le reprit Drift.

\- Il pourra faire la baby-sitter. Comme ça, on pourra sortir plus souvent !

\- Ha oui, d'accord. Tu es altruiste seulement quand cela t'arrange.

\- Hmm…il y a de cela, sourit Fracture.

Drift leva les optiques avant de l'embrasser. Il se retourna vers Wing, comme s'il cherchait sa validation.

\- On peut toujours essayer. Le canapé peut faire lit.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, approuva Wing. Et puis…je pense que Gasket serait plus enclin à prendre un nouveau départ avec des gens qui sont là pour le soutenir.

\- Je pense aussi.

Wing lui avait promis.

Il reviendrait…il ne renoncerait pas à l'aider.

Drift sourit avant de s'avancer vers Wing. Les deux s'inclinèrent avant de pousser les meubles pour créer de l'espace dans le salon. Fracture écarquilla les optiques, surpris.

\- Heu…vous faites quoi ?

\- Un entraînement. Ma condition pour sortir au bar ce soir, lui rétorqua Drift.

\- Mais…

\- Et tu vas y participer, renchérit Wing.

Il se mit à rire en observant le visage du bot violet se décomposer.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. Assis à son emplacement habituel, Gasket savourait un nouveau cube de haute-qualité quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Attentif, il se retourna.

« …Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de lui sourire.

« …Que voulez-vous ? »

Discuter…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Ils n'avaient pas encore traversé la ruelle menant jusqu'au bar que la musique provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment atteignait déjà leurs audios. Drift, Wing et Fracture suivaient le son, alors que différents bots rejoignant la direction inverse passaient près d'eux, sifflant et chantonnant, un cube de haute-qualité à la main. Apparemment, leur soirée battait leur plein tandis que celle du trio commençait à peine. Le bot violet ouvrait la marche, les bras tendus, un grand sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'il énonçait tous les arguments existants pour expliquer pourquoi le bar de Nightingale était le meilleur de Iacon. Wing écoutait d'une oreille, échangeant un sourire avec Drift tandis que les deux reconnaissaient la musique qui jouait. Une chanson Cybertronienne datant des années de l'Âge d'Or.

« On dirait déjà que ça vous plait, commenta Fracture, observant leurs réactions.

\- Plus jeune, il s'agissait de mon groupe préféré, lui rapporta Wing, élevant la voix suffisamment forte pour que le bot violet l'entende. J'adorais leurs chansons. J'ignorais qu'ils rediffuseraient des morceaux datant d'avant la guerre.

\- Nightingale a un bon répertoire, ricana le bot violet. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'aime y aller.

\- Oui, et pour le haute-qualité, ajouta Drift, mine de rien.

\- En attendant, Wing semble déjà apprécier.

\- C'est la chanson qui nous a fait devenir amis, avec Axe, lui raconta Wing tandis qu'ils ouvraient la porte du bar, le bot blanc manquant de se faire projeter en arrière en raison d'un fort courant d'air qui émanait de la salle.

Ils cherchèrent du regard un endroit où s'asseoir. Ils parvinrent à dénicher une table près de la piste de danse. Ils s'installèrent, gardant une quatrième place de libre. Wing s'étira, savourant le reste de la chanson qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

\- A mon entrée au Cercle de la Lumière, je parlais très peu avec Axe. C'est lorsqu'il m'a surpris en train d'écouter ce groupe dans ma chambre qu'on s'est rapprochés. Ensuite, on a passé la nuit à en discuter, pouffa Wing.

\- Hé bé, tu vois, Drift, sourit Fracture. On ne sera pas venus pour rien.

\- Oui, oui, soupira le bot orange.

\- Vous me devez bien cela, après votre entraînement de l'enfer, fit Fracture en roulant des épaules, grimaçant encore en raison de l'effort. Bon sang ! Tu es déjà un professeur intransigeant et sadique avec tes propres enfants. Mais Wing…Wing, c'est Unicron lui-même !

\- Après l'effort, le réconfort. Et je prends ça comme un compliment, répondit le bot blanc, amusé. Tu as quand même une grande souplesse, Fracture. Je suis jaloux.

Wing se rapprocha de Fracture. Puis, sans crier gare, il posa un doigt sur la hanche du bot violet. Cela le fit sursauter d'un bond.

\- En revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant quand je te demande d'effectuer une grande roue, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Le pire a été le salto-arrière en plein milieu du salon, grogna Fracture. Tu es capable de transformer n'importe quel lieu en Tatami.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, approuva Drift. Je ne te dis pas le nombre de fois où il m'a fait voler.

\- Debout ! répondit Wing, pour le narguer.

\- Pitié ! fit Fracture avant de se lever.

Il soupira avant de se lever, leur proposant d'aller chercher leurs commandes et rejoignit le comptoir, où il fut accueilli par une Cyclope. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la dénommée Nightingale. Pendant un bref instant, le globe rouge de la Cyclope s'attarda sur Drift et Wing.

Wing se raidit légèrement, se rappelant les mots de Drift. Comme quoi chacun préférait demeurer avec les membres de sa propre faction. Il se demanda s'ils étaient les bienvenus, s'ils n'allaient pas devoir quitter les lieux. Mais à la place, la Cyclope se contenta de servir les cubes commandés. Les bras pleins, Fracture les apporta à leur table, les posant devant eux.

\- Surpris ? l'interrogea Fracture en observant la mine de Wing.

\- Un peu.

\- C'est une bonne amie. D'ailleurs, Night t'a déjà demandé pour l'entraînement de ses filles ?

\- Ses filles ?

\- Kat et Karan.

Wing cligna des optiques, réalisant rapidement le pourquoi du comment et établissant le lien. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la Cyclope et s'autorisa à lui sourire. La Cyclope répondit par un signe de tête avant de se remettre à nettoyer des cubes vides.

\- Oui.

\- Elle se débrouille comment ? la questionna Drift. On n'a pas encore abordé le sujet.

\- Plutôt bien. Outrigger apprécie ses progrès.

Drift était celui qui avait eu l'idée de l'entraîner au Cercle de la Lumière. Il voulait qu'elle suive le même chemin que Jetstorm et Slipstream. Vaguement, Wing se demanda s'il en était de même pour les enfants de Fracture.

\- Je sais qu'avec vous, elle apprendra le Code de l'honneur plus aisément, déclara Drift, jetant un œil significatif en direction de son compagnon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'étonna ce dernier, le ton nonchalant.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'elle apprenne la tricherie. Et tu le sais.

\- La tricherie lui sera toujours utile ! dis-lui, Wing.

\- Wing est celui qui m'a appris l'honneur. Bien sûr qu'il sera d'accord avec moi.

\- Ne m'impliquez pas là-dedans.

Wing réprima un léger rire, avant de boire une gorgée de son cube de haute-qualité. Quelques instants après, il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Gasket les chercha du regard avant de s'approcher de leur table.

\- …Ravi de vous revoir…à nouveau, murmura-t-il, le ton bas.

\- C'est normal, déclara Drift, s'écartant pour lui laisser de la place.

Le regard de Gasket croisa rapidement celui de Wing. Le bot vert baissa la tête. Il semblait penaud. Se sentant encore blessé, leur dernière conversation ne quittait pas le processeur du bot blanc.

Il n'avait pas oublié ses mots.

Pourtant, Wing lui adressa un sourire qui parut presque chaleureux.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble. On devrait en profiter.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Gasket, du bout des lèvres.

Oui. La première fois qu'ils étaient réunis tous les trois. Gasket, lui et Drift. Toutefois, Wing ressentit intérieurement un nouveau pincement au spark, qu'il tenta de cacher en prétendant que leur dernière rencontre n'avait jamais existé.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, pour toutes les fois où il avait une divergence avec quelqu'un d'autre, dans le but d'éviter les rancœurs et la mauvaise ambiance.

Le silence tomba, couvert seulement par le bruit de la musique. Fracture fut le premier à y couper court. Il se leva et tendit la main à Wing.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

\- Hm. Aurais-tu une idée en tête ? fit le bot blanc.

\- Peut-être bien. Puisque tu m'as torturé durant ton entraînement improvisé, à mon tour de te torturer avec quelques pas de ma création.

Wing se tourna vers Drift.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tant que Fracture te ramène entier, répondit Drift en touillant son cube.

Il avait son autorisation. Wing lui offrit un signe de tête avant de prendre la main du bot violet, le suivant jusqu'à la piste de danse. Le bot blanc essaya de n'accorder aucune attention à leurs deux autres camarades qui ne les suivaient pas, gardant la table. Wing et Fracture se positionnèrent sur le centre de la piste, se faisant face. Par réflexe, Wing s'inclina. Cela amusa le bot violet.

\- Pas la peine de s'incliner. En danse, ce n'est pas nécessaire !

\- Je crois que dans les anciens temps, il était d'usage de montrer du respect à son partenaire.

\- Hé bien…tu veux du respect ? Je vais t'en donner !

La musique changea. La nouvelle chanson joua beaucoup plus lentement et calmement que la précédente. Cela convenait au bot blanc. Il n'avait jamais été très bon danseur et s'il devait apprendre, il préférait commencer par des musiques faciles. Le sourire aux lèvres, Fracture s'avança doucement dans sa direction, l'attrapant par la taille. Wing sursauta légèrement par le geste, avant de se laisser faire, entourant les bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il suivait les pas de son partenaire de danse.

\- Je dois avouer, admit Fracture. Quand Drift a parlé de toi la première fois, j'avais peur de te trouver ennuyeux.

\- Et moi, j'avais peur de commettre une bourde, renchérit Wing.

\- Mais ça va. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Drift parle autant de toi.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Oh oui.

Wing ne put nier que ses mots lui réchauffèrent le spark. Wing s'appuya un peu plus contre Fracture en même temps que la musique s'accélérait légèrement.

\- …Drift m'a dit que vous aviez déménagé de Iacon à cause des rixes entre factions, déclara Wing. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous êtes arrivés.

Fracture se tendit légèrement. Même si le sujet n'était peut-être pas adapté, Wing ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en parler. Il avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il avait observé à Kaon s'était déroulé le jour même. Et il ne doutait pas que cela devait être aussi difficile pour Fracture autant que pour Drift.

Toutefois, Fracture ne le prit pas personnellement et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Moi, je voulais rester. Je sais endurer. Drift t'a déjà raconté que j'avais été chasseur de prime ?

Wing opina du chef.

\- Je sais endurer les insultes et les critiques. C'est l'aspect négatif de mon ancien métier. Les chasseurs de prime, les tueurs sont considérés comme des hontes de la société. J'y suis habitué. Mais bon. Drift pensait que cela aurait été trop difficile pour les enfants. C'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a demandé d'accueillir Night, aux Cités de Cristal.

Wing haussa un sourcil, étonné.

Drift ne l'avait pas mentionné. Son élève avait seulement évoqué son souhait d'entraîner sa fille. Mais d'un certain côté, cela avait du sens…A l'ordinaire, Drift aurait entraîné Night comme il avait entraîné Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Il pensait également y envoyer Jetstorm et Slipstream. Mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Windblade est une Autobot, tout comme lui.

\- Je vois…

Wing jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du bot orange.

Drift était en pleine discussion avec Gasket.

Oui…la situation était plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Moi, je m'en fiche, déclara Fracture, tandis qu'ils changeaient de position, faisant légèrement tourner Wing autour de lui.

\- Hm ?

\- Les Cybertroniens peuvent pleurnicher, dire ce qu'ils pensent…Je m'en moque. C'est notre relation. C'est notre histoire et personne ne viendra nous dire quoi faire.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Wing. Comme je l'ai dit à Drift, vous ne devez pas avoir honte. Ni vous cacher.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher.

Fracture s'arrêta brièvement.

\- Plus petit, tes pas.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Wing, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je pense que tu as deviné.

Fracture posa une main sur son châssis.

Le bot blanc comprit. Cette déclaration le fit sourire, ravi.

\- …tu lui as déjà fait ta proposition ?

\- Pour devenir Conjunx ? Pas encore.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous. Vous le méritez.

Ils avaient raison…

Peut-être que la meilleure façon de lutter contre les ségrégations, est de ne pas s'arrêter à l'insigne ou à l'appartenance à une ou une autre faction.

Cela commençait déjà par ne pas se cacher des autres…ne pas camoufler ses propres sentiments.

Fracture pouffa. Tout comme Wing, il devait imaginer la réaction du bot orange. Drift n'allait pas en croire ses audios.

\- Je pense qu'il sera bien surpris.

\- Promets-moi de raconter.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le promettre.

Et à nouveau, la musique changea. Le sourire du bot violet s'élargit, s'éloignant légèrement de Wing tandis qu'ils accéléraient la cadence. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une musique qu'il appréciait.

\- Tu es prêt à passer au niveau supérieur ? le questionna-t-il, une expression aguicheuse sur son visage.

Amusé, Wing joua le jeu, resserrant ses mains autour de celles de son partenaire.

\- Et comment ! J'ai hâte d'assister à tes talents.

\- Hm. Tu n'en as pas idée.

Wing approuva et ferma les optiques, se laissant tournoyer et emporter par le courant de la nouvelle danse, se noyant progressivement dans les notes tandis son partenaire ne le lâchait jamais.

* * *

« …Je pense que tu as été trop sévère, Gasket, souffla Drift tandis que la musique battait son plein. Hormis quelques coups d'œil destinés aux deux danseurs, qui semblaient bien s'amuser sur la piste, il ne détachait pas son regard du bot vert.

Son vieil ami poussa un soupir, gardant les optiques rivés sur son cube.

Il paraissait soucieux…inquiet. Quelque chose le perturbait, le samouraï orange le sentait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea-t-il, se redressant légèrement.

\- …Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de venir ? le coupa Gasket, changeant de sujet.

Il releva la tête vers lui. L'amertume et la déception étaient évidentes dans ses optiques.

\- …Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne. Tu le sais.

\- Je le sais. Après tout, tu m'as demandé de mentir pour qu'il ne revienne pas sur Cybertron, approuva Drift.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision.

De la chose à faire.

\- …Mais tu ne penses pas qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que cette mascarade s'arrête ? le questionna Drift.

\- Tu n'es pas suffisamment objectif. C'est ton mentor.

\- Tu as été le sien. Tu l'es encore moins. Et il y a une chose qu'il a appris de toi, que j'ai également appris de lui-même.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Le mensonge finit toujours par nous rattraper, Gasket. Tôt ou tard, il faudra qu'il le sache. Et ce n'est pas en le rejetant, en étant dur avec lui, que les choses s'arrangeront.

Gasket détourna le regard.

Drift sentait que Gasket lui-même admettait qu'il avait tort. Tout comme Drift avait eu tort de le suivre.

A nouveau, la tristesse devint apparente.

\- …Cela t'a fait mal, continua Drift. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu dans tes optiques.

\- …je ne veux pas…pas maintenant, répondit Gasket, le ton las. On en a déjà discuté… tellement de fois.

\- Wing fait partie du Cercle de la Lumière. Il reviendra sur Cybertron, de toute façon. Et tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de se soucier de toi. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors, accepte ma proposition.

Drift reposa son cube. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Gasket, le fixant sérieusement.

\- Viens habiter chez nous. Cela le rassurera, de te savoir en sécurité. Et peut-être que lorsqu'il reviendra sur Cybertron, nous serons prêts.

\- Je ne sais pas si…c'est une bonne idée.

\- Gasket…accepte notre aide. Tu as tant fait pour moi, pour nous…Il est temps qu'on en fasse de même.

Gasket ne répondit rien.

Drift devina qu'il n'avait plus d'autre argument. Le bot orange était sur le point d'ajouter autre chose quand il fut coupé par le retour des deux danseurs. Drift se redressa. Wing et Fracture riaient aux éclats, complètement exténués mais profondément ravis de leur prestation.

\- Sérieusement, Fracture. Je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi ! pouffa Wing, lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- J'ai appris Night à danser. Tu veux des leçons ?

\- Tu en donnes déjà à Windblade, le coupa Drift.

\- Quoi ? Tu devrais être ravi.

\- Mais le problème est que tu les fais payer, soupira Drift. 40 Shanix.

\- Hm…c'est élevé, admit Wing.

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'aurais pas cru si radin !

Drift leva les optiques. Fracture lui rendit une moue boudeuse.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas dansé avec moi.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Voyons, Drift. Ton mentor a bien essayé.

\- C'est vrai, ricana le concerné.

Drift était sur le point de protester à nouveau. Finalement, son regard passa de son mentor à Gasket. Le premier s'était déjà rassis.

Le message était clair.

Finalement, il se redressa, attrapant la main de Fracture. Son compagnon approuva du chef, avant de le conduire vers la piste.

\- Une danse. Compris ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Quand tu réponds de cette façon, c'est que tu comptes en entamer plusieurs.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu assez. Je suis dans mon élément.

Peu importe…

Tant que cela permettrait à Wing et Gasket d'être seuls…

Peut-être que de cette façon, cela pousserait Gasket à changer d'avis.

Il l'espérait…au fond, il l'espérait sincèrement.

* * *

Le silence retomba.

Wing sentait que Gasket l'évitait du regard. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Le bot blanc contempla son cube vide tandis que son mentor continuait de boire le sien.

Le bot blanc ferma les optiques, prenant une inspiration.

« …Peux-tu imaginer Dai Atlas dans ce genre d'endroit ? plaisanta Wing.

Gasket se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire pincé.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer.

\- Il ferait une attaque de spark. Et Star Saber crierait à l'abomination.

\- Il serait emmené en camisole de force, je pense, approuva le bot vert.

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Wing se pinça les lèvres, observant tandis que Gasket commandait un nouveau cube de haute-qualité. Il était sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il en consommait trop…

Mais…il n'en avait pas la force.

Wing eut envie de quitter la table. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'aborder un autre sujet, ce fut Gasket qui brisa la glace à son tour.

\- Wing…

\- Oui ? demanda prudemment le bot blanc.

\- Je voulais te dire…excuse-moi. Pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure.

Wing le fixa, sans un mot.

Il le laissa parler.

\- Je…j'avais un peu trop consommé. De haute-qualité et…les mots ont dépassé la pensée.

\- Je comprends…

Il avait attendu ces mots…

Il avait attendu cela, toute la soirée. Cela lui réchauffait le spark de les entendre.

Il s'était excusé. Il n'y avait aucune raison de poursuivre.

Même si…

\- Gasket…tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais.

\- Même…je ne voulais pas que…tu me voies comme ça.

\- Tu as toujours été mon mentor.

Une sorte de grand frère, à ses optiques.

Un grand frère qui l'avait recueilli. Qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Qui lui avait offert un toit, une famille, de l'affection…

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiéterai pour toi.

\- Il ne le faut pas, commença Gasket. Mais…j'avais peur. J'avais peur que tu me juges. Parce qu'avant, j'avais l'excuse de la guerre pour ne pas avoir de travail, de toit au-dessus de ma tête…maintenant que la guerre est terminée, je n'ai plus d'excuse et…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir minable.

\- Il ne le faut pas.

Wing s'approcha, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es loin d'être minable, Gasket.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je crois en toi et je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter cela. Mais tu as besoin d'aide, pour y arriver.

\- Je sais…mais même. C'est difficile.

\- C'est difficile. C'est une épreuve. Mais justement. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Comme toi, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber.

Gasket se mordit la lèvre.

La main de Wing ne le quitta pas.

\- …Drift m'a proposé d'habiter chez eux.

\- Tu as accepté ?

Il espérait…

Il espérait qu'il l'accepte.

A sa grande surprise et, à son plus grand soulagement, Gasket répondit par l'affirmative.

Le sourire de Wing s'élargit.

\- Je suis ravi. C'est la bonne décision.

\- On sera un peu à l'étroit. Et je n'ai pas les moyens de les payer.

\- Tu sais. Ils ne le font pas par obligation. Quoique…Fracture cherche une baby-sitter.

\- Pour ses monstres ? Certainement pas !

Wing se mit à rire, laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Il sentit que Gasket s'était un peu relaxé. Il se redressa et leva le bras pour commander deux cubes d'energon. Lorsque la Cyclope les apporta, l'élève et le mentor trinquèrent, avant de porter les cubes à leurs lèvres.

Au loin, Fracture et Drift enchaînaient une nouvelle danse. Wing les contempla, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils vont se lier.

\- Hm.

Gasket suivit son regard, observant les deux danseurs pendant quelques instants, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

Son expression était compatissante. Wing essaya de l'ignorer.

\- …Je ne souhaite pas que tu sois triste.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Non…il ne l'était pas.

Les choses avaient changé, après tout.

\- On ira danser, après ? lui proposa le bot blanc, reposant son cube d'energon.

\- Hm…

\- On fait la fête ce soir. Je pense qu'aux vues des circonstances, on en a besoin.

\- Et fêter quoi ?

Wing lui offrit un clin d'œil, avant de se lever, lui tendant la main pour qu'il le suive.

\- Ta nouvelle colocation, bien sûr !

\- Fracture déteint sur toi.

\- Oh, oui. Tu n'imagines pas.

Pour autant, Gasket accepta.

Il lui attrapa la main, avant que les deux ne s'élancèrent sur la piste.

Ils avaient l'intention d'en profiter toute la nuit.

* * *

« Ouah ! Heureusement que les gosses ne sont pas là pour nous voir ! » s'exclama Fracture dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Il tituba légèrement. Drift, plus sobre, le soutenait par la taille. Gasket et Wing marchaient derrière eux, amusés par la scène.

\- Je crois que le haute-qualité ne lui réussit pas.

\- Il croit tenir la distance, soupira Drift.

\- Drift, je veux un oiseau ! fit Fracture, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Pas question que tu prennes Beak. Outrigger ne l'accepterait pas, lui rappela Wing.

\- C'est mignon…

Fracture était sur le point de se diriger vers le canapé mais Drift le rattrapa par le bras, le pivotant su lui-même pour le conduire jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- Faites comme chez vous. Et ne vous étonnez pas si Fracture vienne vous réveiller en pleine nuit, s'excusa Drift.

\- En pleine nuit ? Il est quatre heures ! Et on n'a pas fini de s'amuser !

\- Non. Au lit, déclara fermement Drift.

Wing et Gasket les saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Une fois que le couple s'enferma dans leur chambre, les rires de Fracture encore audibles, Gasket et Wing se retrouvèrent seuls au salon.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, avant de se sourire. Puis, Gasket s'assit sur le sol, ne touchant pas au canapé.

\- Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- Je te le laisse.

\- Ah non. Pas question.

\- Je suis habitué à recharger par terre, Wing. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Gasket.

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Regarde. Tu n'es pas obligé.

Le bot blanc se pencha pour appuyer sur un bouton situé en-dessous de l'accoudoir.

Bientôt, le canapé changea de forme. Wing se redressa.

\- C'est également un lit. On peut le partager.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout.

Pourquoi cela le dérangerait ?

Wing s'étira, avant de s'allonger sur le côté droit du lit. Gasket hésita, avant finalement de l'imiter, s'allongeant de l'autre côté, leurs épaules se frôlant.

\- Après tout, on a déjà dormi ensemble, sourit Wing.

\- Oui. Quand tu étais plus jeune. Tu avais peur de dormir seul. Du coup, tu te réfugiais dans mon lit pour recharger à côté de moi.

\- Je me souviens. Durant une mission aux Cités de Cristal, je me souviens qu'on avait été forcé de se réfugier à l'intérieur d'une caverne, durant une tempête de sable.

Wing se rapprocha de lui, ne cessant de sourire.

\- Tu m'avais protégé et je m'étais endormi contre toi.

\- Hm. Je m'en rappelle.

Enfin, Gasket lui rendit son sourire.

Puis, il tendit le bras machinalement dans sa direction. Wing ferma les optiques tandis que Gasket l'attira contre lui, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Wing posa sa tête sur son châssis, ravi de cette position confortable.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. Et merci…d'avoir accepté, fit Wing.

\- Merci à vous…de me l'avoir proposé.

\- On t'aidera toujours.

Oui…

Ils ne laisseraient jamais Gasket seul.

Ils l'aideraient jusqu'à ce que sa situation s'améliore.

Ils étaient une famille, après tout. Peu importe que Gasket ait quitté le Cercle de la Lumière.

* * *

Réveillé par la lumière du soleil, Wing se mit à grogner. Il se couvrit les optiques, essayant de replonger en recharge pour profiter encore un peu.

Il n'avait pas assez rechargé…ils étaient rentrés trop tard la veille.

Il tourna et se retourna encore et encore dans le lit. Mais rien à faire. Ses réserves étaient basses. Il fallait qu'il se lève.

Il se redressa en s'étirant, poussant un léger bâillement. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des sorties comme ça. Ce n'était pas comme au Cercle de la Lumière, qui imposait un rythme différent.

Recharger plus longtemps n'était pas déplaisant…mais il espérait qu'il ne reprenne pas cette habitude.

Il balaya la salle du regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui.

Le lit était vide.

« …Gasket ? »

Wing se leva difficilement.

« Gasket ? » appela-t-il encore.

Personne ne lui répondit.

La porte de la chambre de Drift et Fracture était close. Les deux rechargeaient encore. Sans un mot pour ne pas les déranger, Wing alla vérifier dans les autres pièces.

Peut-être Gasket avait-il dormi ailleurs…

Mais une fois qu'il eut vérifié chaque salle, il réalisa que Gasket n'était plus dans l'appartement.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**PS : le personnage de Yuma appartient à Cao dreams in books ! Allez lire ses histoires, elles valent le coup d'œil ! ****?**

En ce début de mois de juillet, les températures s'étaient considérablement réchauffées. Profitant d'une pause de fraîcheur, Père Jean en profita pour sortir et se promener aux alentours de Crown City. Vêtu dans ses habits de tous les jours, il suivit son chien Starry qui lui ouvrait la marche, le guidant aisément aux lieux où il avait besoin de se rendre. Entendant leurs bruits de pas respectifs sur l'herbe, le prêtre afficha un léger sourire. Il était vrai qu'un chien était beaucoup plus pratique qu'une canne blanche. De plus, au fil du temps, les deux avaient fini par tisser un lien particulier et profond et Starry lui offrait une bonne compagnie. Par moment, Starry s'arrêtait et Père Jean se rapprochait pour lui caresser doucement la tête, n'oubliant pas de le complimenter.

Doucement, Père Jean inhala l'odeur des environs. Ils avaient quitté la ville depuis longtemps. Il n'entendait plus les bruits continus d'automobiles, hormis celles qui passaient rarement sur la route non loin de la verdure dans laquelle ils étaient situés actuellement. Il huma les parfums des différentes fleurs, de l'herbe fraîche alors que les bruits de grillon atteignaient ses oreilles. Père Jean se remit en marche, se laissant guider par son fidèle compagnon.

Ce ne fut qu'après un quart d'heure de marche que soudainement, Starry s'arrêta.

« Starry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chien ? »

Le chien n'émit aucun bruit au premier abord. Lorsque Père Jean essaya de faire un pas, Starry ne bougea pas, demeurant fermement ancré au sol.

« Starry ? »

Starry ne quitta pas sa position. Père Jean essaya de deviner où ils se trouvaient, usant de tous ses autres sens pour établir les lieux.

Le noir autour de lui s'étaient légèrement assombri. Ils n'étaient plus sous le soleil. Quelque chose faisait l'ombre…Lorsque Père Jean étendit le bras, sa main effleura l'écorce d'un arbre. Il inhala l'odeur à nouveau.

Il reconnaissait cet endroit. L'odeur y était familière. Les crocus… Il s'agissait du lieu où les prisonniers avaient effectué leurs travaux d'intérêt général, quelques jours plus tôt.

Chris Marshall avait évoqué la forêt. Lorsque Père Jean essaya de faire un pas, Starry se mit brusquement à grogner.

Père Jean fronça les sourcils. Son chien ne se comportait jamais comme ça.

« Starry… »

Starry ne changea pas d'attitude. Les grognements ne cessèrent pas. La laisse se tendit brusquement. Il devina que Starry voulait faire demi-tour.

Mais pourquoi ?

Père Jean se rappelait des mots du détenu. Chris Marshall avait énoncé qu'il serait imprudent de s'aventurer dans cette forêt. Mais en quoi cette dernière serait dangereuse ?

Il y avait-il quelque chose… ?

Starry se remit à aboyer. Il continua de tirer sur la laisse, essayant d'éloigner Père Jean le plus rapidement possible des arbres.

Pourquoi… ?

Père Jean soupira. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par suivre Starry. Si son chien sentait de mauvaises ondes, il ne pouvait que lui obéir. Même si…il était curieux de savoir. Peut-être oserait-il demander aux gens du coin ce que cette forêt renfermait… ?

« Jean ! »

Le prêtre se tourna en direction de la voix. Il entendit le bruit d'une voiture s'arrêter à proximité. La portière se referma. Mais il avait déjà reconnu la voix.

Père Jean offrit un sourire accueillant à la nouvelle venue. Bientôt, la personne lui prit la main, lui indiquant qu'elle était proche de lui.

« Marie, l'accueillit le prêtre.

\- Il me semblait bien que je te trouverais là, lui répondit la concernée.

Son ton paraissait sévère quoiqu'elle semblât soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé. Père Jean émit un léger rire.

\- Voyons. Je ne suis pas perdu, tu le sais. Starry veille sur moi.

\- Je vois cela.

Il devina que l'attention de Marie était focalisée sur le chien. Ce dernier ne grognait plus et le son de l'herbe indiquait qu'il se roula au sol, quémandant des caresses. Marie se pencha dessus, lui tapotant doucement la tête.

\- On dirait qu'il t'apprécie bien, remarqua le prêtre.

\- Je préfère quand même mes trois chats. Ils ne seraient pas ravis que j'accueille Starry chez moi, répondit-elle.

\- Il te reconnait. C'est toi qui l'as choisi pour moi, après tout.

\- Hm.

\- On avait rendez-vous ce soir, non ?

\- On est le soir. Je suis venue te chercher.

Marie était militaire. Pendant de longues années, elle avait été envoyée en mission en Afghanistan. Père Jean et elle ne s'étaient recontactés que depuis quelques mois et elle avait profité d'une permission pour lui rendre visite.

Père Jean ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait plaisir, de la retrouver après tout ce temps…Surtout qu'avant de partir en mission, il avait cru qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Qu'elle continuerait sa vie à l'autre bout du monde, tandis qu'il resterait ici.

Son cœur se serra légèrement à la pensée qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une permission temporaire. Il se demanda quand serait le moment où elle repartirait en mission. Après tout, la vie de militaire ne s'arrêtait jamais. Pourtant, il essaya d'être positif et de ne penser qu'au moment présent, comme il avait essayé d'apprendre à le faire.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

C'était le destin…Et depuis leurs retrouvailles, les deux ne se quittaient plus. Marie lui prit la main. Il comprit qu'elle le conduisait à sa voiture. La portière s'ouvrit.

\- Ton carrosse est avancé, déclara-t-elle, amusée.

\- Un très beau carrosse avec un cocher très attentionné, plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

\- Il le faut bien.

Le ton de Marie devint plus amer. Père Jean souhaita ajouter quelque chose mais finalement, il se contenta de s'asseoir côté passager, tandis que Marie ouvrait une portière arrière pour que Starry saute à l'intérieur.

* * *

« J'ai toujours souhaité essayer celui-là, approuva le prêtre. Bon choix.

\- Moi aussi. Il paraît qu'il est accueillant et que la nourriture y est délicieuse.

Dès qu'ils furent garés, Père Jean et Marie entrèrent dans le bar-restaurant qu'ils avaient réservé, situé dans un quartier modeste de Crown City. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut un piano jouer. Le serveur les conduisit à une table où la musique devint plus forte. Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, le rythme des notes, lent au premier abord, devint de plus en plus rapide. Il s'agissait d'une reprise d'une chanson connue, au piano. Et Père Jean trouvait que la reprise était bien orchestrée, demeurant fidèle à la chanson originale avec quelques ajouts supplémentaires, rendant la chanson à l'origine rythmée, plus paisible avec un timbre légèrement plus mélancolique. C'était une bonne idée de la part de l'artiste et Père Jean savoura chaque instant de ce morceau. Starry à ses pieds, Père Jean s'étira et écouta Marie lui lire le menu. Une fois qu'ils eurent commandé, la chaise de Marie se déplaça. Il comprit qu'elle s'était rapprochée.

\- Jean…

\- Oui ?

\- On m'a raconté que tu avais contribué aux travaux d'intérêt général du centre pénitentiaire.

Le prêtre haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. J'ai aidé à ramasser les déchets.

\- Ce sont les tâches des prisonniers, pas les tiennes, soupira Marie.

\- Je souhaitais seulement leur offrir un peu de soutien.

\- Ils sont là pour payer leurs dettes à la société, Jean. Ton rôle est de les écouter. Pas de faire plus.

Revoilà son ton strict. Le même qu'elle devait utiliser envers ses collègues. Père Jean devina que c'était la militaire qui parlait. Pas celle qu'il avait connu pendant vingt ans.

\- J'ai ma façon de les écouter, Marie, répliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Les prisonniers ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Ils risquent d'abuser de ta gentillesse.

On leur apporta les verres. Après avoir trinqué, Marie but une gorgée du sien.

\- Tu pourrais davantage t'occuper d'autres individus. Les malades des hôpitaux, les enfants d'orphelinats…Pas les prisonniers. Ni les meurtriers.

\- Chacun peut trouver une aide dans la religion s'ils en ont besoin. Peu importe nos actes.

\- Je ne te dis pas cela. Tu ne dois pas en faire trop.

Oui. Il avait déjà idée de sa vision des choses.

\- C'est mieux que pas assez.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, soupira Marie.

Il l'entendit se lever. Elle s'éloigna pour aller récupérer des biscuits apéritifs au comptoir. Père Jean poussa un soupir à son tour, restant assis. La musique cessa. Il pivota la tête en direction de la source. Après un temps de silence, une voix féminine s'éleva.

\- J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Ha. L'artiste avait deviné qu'il n'y avait pas été indifférent. Père Jean sourit en retour.

\- C'était très beau. Une belle interprétation d'une chanson connue.

\- Merci.

Au son des pas, l'artiste s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Mon nom est Yuma. Si vous êtes intéressé, j'organise un concert avec ma partenaire Andréa au centre-ville de Crown City.

\- Ce serait avec joie.

\- Elle n'était pas présente ce soir. Mais sa voix accompagne mon piano.

Au ton de sa voix, elle semblait assez jeune. En tout cas, Père Jean n'avait pas besoin de la connaître pour comprendre qu'elle était passionnée par la musique. Père Jean approuva. Pourquoi pas ? Marie serait probablement intéressée d'y assister. Après tout, avec ses missions, elle n'avait plus eu beaucoup d'occasion d'assister à ses concerts.

\- C'est votre femme ? l'interrogea doucement Yuma.

Il comprit de qui elle parlait. Père Jean secoua la tête.

\- Non…c'est…une vieille amie.

Une amie qui avait été autrefois sa compagne pendant vingt ans.

Mais Père Jean se garda de le mentionner. C'était une histoire compliquée. Il doutait que beaucoup ne la comprenne.

\- Je suis prêtre.

\- Oh.

Il devina un hochement de tête de la part de l'artiste. A ses pieds, Starry poussa un bâillement. Père Jean invita Yuma à le caresser, lui assurant qu'il ne mordait pas. Yuma se pencha et accepta l'invitation, caressant la tête du chien. Père Jean garda les bras croisés, pensif.

\- Excusez-moi…Vous êtes du coin ?

\- J'habite aux alentours, répondit Yuma.

\- Je suis allé visiter la forêt bordant la ville, lui expliqua Père Jean. Sauriez-vous pourquoi certains n'y vont pas ?

Après tout, il avait l'occasion de poser la question à quelqu'un.

Yuma mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je n'en sais rien…mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y a eu des incidents là-bas.

\- Des incidents ?

\- Oui…Certains de mes voisins ont eu vent de rumeurs concernant cette forêt. Apparemment, des campeurs y auraient entendu des cris en pleine nuit.

\- Des cris…

Etrange.

\- On n'a jamais su ce que c'était. Mais les campeurs en étaient certains. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'humain.

\- Un animal ?

\- Possible.

Il devina un léger sourire sur le visage de l'artiste.

\- Certains pensent qu'il s'agit d'extraterrestres…D'aliens.

\- Vous y croyez ? l'interrogea Père Jean.

\- Oui.

A son ton, elle paraissait gênée. Mais Père Jean ne la jugeait pas. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

\- J'y crois aussi, vous savez. Que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seules créations de Dieu. Même si je doute de vivre assez longtemps pour rencontrer d'autres êtres.

\- Qui sait ? On ignore ce que la vie nous réserve.

Père Jean hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. Personne ne savait ce qui se passerait le lendemain.

\- J'aime beaucoup la science-fiction. Même si j'aime tout autant les romans policiers.

\- Vous allez enquêter ?

\- Hm…ce serait plutôt le rôle de Marie, pouffa le prêtre.

La concernée ne tarda pas à revenir. Yuma le remercia à nouveau et un bruit de papier froissé indiquait qu'elle avait donné un prospectus à Marie. Pour son concert. Cette dernière le lut, le ton intéressé par l'initiative.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? la questionna le prêtre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre…tout dépendra de ma permission.

\- Tu adores l'ambiance des concerts.

Mais Père Jean n'entendit pas la réponse de Marie.

Ce fut à cet instant que cela se produisit.

Doucement, son verre se mit à trembler.

Seulement le verre…

Starry se redressa, se mettant à aboyer.

Mais bientôt, ce fut la table elle-même qui trembla.

Puis, sa chaise…

Puis le sol lui-même.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Père Jean ne comprenait pas. La vibration fut légère au premier abord. Mais plus les tremblements se poursuivirent, plus elle devint de plus en plus forte. De plus en plus intense…

Le prêtre ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au loin, il entendit des cris de surprise.

Divers bruits s'ensuivirent. Des bruits de chaise renversée, des bruits de verre qui se brise, des assiettes tombant au sol…

Un tremblement de terre…

Ici… ? A Crown City ? Comment…?

La vibration ne s'arrêtait pas. Père Jean se cramponna à son siège, essayant de se lever.

Mais dès qu'il tenta, il tomba au sol. Pendant un instant, il sentit l'anxiété, la panique l'envahir férocement. Il n'était plus dans son environnement habituel. Il essaya de respirer, de se calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Près de lui, il entendit le bruit assourdissant d'une table renversée. Et bientôt, la panique gagna rapidement les clients du restaurant. Le tremblement de terre s'intensifia. Près de lui, Marie cria. Les cris de surprise se changèrent progressivement en cris de terreur. Un autre bruit de verre brisé éclata au sol. Père Jean se couvrit le visage par réflexe, des morceaux de verre l'éclaboussant légèrement.

Il s'agissait sûrement d'un lustre en cristal fixé au plafond qui s'était effondré. Près de lui, Starry continuait d'aboyer, terrifié par la situation. Père Jean essaya de se redresser. Il tenta de réfléchir à la situation…Ce qu'on lui avait appris dans la jeunesse durant les catastrophes naturelles. Les hurlements ne cessèrent pas. Quelqu'un d'autre s'effondra au sol. Un autre, probablement un serveur, leur cria de se mettre à l'abri, mais fut coupé par une nouvelle secousse.

Se couvrir…se protéger…En dépit des vibrations, Père Jean rampa péniblement au sol, essayant de se frayer un chemin. Une nouvelle assiette atterrit à côté de lui. Le noir devint plus sombre. Il tendit le bras et réalisa qu'il se trouvait sous une table.

\- Marie ! appela-t-il.

\- Je suis là !

Il sentit une main le toucher. Père Jean sentit le parfum de l'agent proche de lui. Tout de suite, il l'attrapa contre lui, la plaquant au sol, sous la table. Une autre personne sembla les rejoindre. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de Yuma qui s'était également réfugiée avec eux.

Petit à petit, les secousses devinrent moins fortes. Plus faibles, moins intenses…Puis, après de longues secondes qui leur parurent interminables, le tremblement de terre s'arrêta progressivement.

Une fois qu'ils furent assurés que les secousses étaient terminées, Père Jean put à nouveau respirer. Marie ne le lâchait pas. Elle s'éloigna légèrement pour sortir la tête de sous la table, vérifiant que le danger était passé, avant de conduire Père Jean pour éviter que celui-ci ne se cogne. Le prêtre chercha Yuma à tâtons pour aider cette dernière à se relever.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? cria quelqu'un.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de tremblement de terre à Crown city !

Père Jean s'épousseta et se toucha le visage. Non. A part quelques petites coupures en raison de l'éclat de verre, il n'avait rien. Starry poussa un jappement, encore terrifié par l'évènement. Rassuré que son chien aille bien, Père Jean, Marie et Yuma se dépêchèrent d'aider les autres clients du restaurant.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à Marie.

\- Ça va…

Le tremblement de terre avait été plutôt intense. Combien sur l'échelle de Richter ? Père Jean ne saurait dire. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et il était probable qu'il y ait d'autres répliques.

Au moins, malgré les dégâts dans la salle, le bâtiment ne semblait pas s'être effondré. Dehors ils entendirent des sirènes de police et des ambulances résonner à travers la ville. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Bientôt, le bâtiment fut totalement évacué. Près de lui, il entendit Marie utiliser son talkie-walkie pour contacter d'autres agents. Il entendit la conversation d'une oreille.

Puis, l'agent coupa court à la discussion.

\- Ils annoncent un tremblement de terre de magnitude 6 sur l'échelle de Richter.

\- Magnitude 6? s'écria un autre agent.

\- L'épicentre se situait à une centaine de kilomètres de là. Il est probable qu'il soit réévalué à la baisse.

Magnitude 6…

Père Jean fronça les sourcils. Malgré l'évaluation, il devinait que Marie n'était pas rassurée. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Ils n'avaient jamais connu de séisme auparavant, dans cette ville…Père Jean sentit la présence de Starry à ses côtés, son compagnon essayant de le rassurer. Marie poussa un soupir. A nouveau, elle lui prit la main.

\- Il faut aller à l'hôpital…

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Ça ira pour moi. J'ai juste une blessure au front. Rien de sérieux. Mais juste au cas où, d'accord ?

Père Jean opina du chef, avant de la suivre jusqu'à l'ambulance. Il savait que dès demain, à sa sortie d'hôpital, Marie irait rejoindre les agents sur le terrain pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Aux dires de Marie, la ville n'avait pas été grandement affectée, même si les secousses avaient causé quelques dégâts, quoique minimes.

Toutefois, ils entendirent quand même quelques cris. Des pleurs provenant d'enfants qui avaient subi une grande frayeur.

Père Jean fut reconnaissant que l'épicentre n'ait pas été plus proche de la ville.

Mais ceux qui vivaient à l'endroit même de la source du séisme n'avaient sûrement pas eu autant de chance. Et cette pensée sombre affligea le prêtre.

* * *

« Je vois qu'ils ont bien rénové la Grande Librairie », déclara Wing tandis que Drift et lui quittaient le grand bâtiment.

Hormis quelques ouvriers qui restauraient certains endroits, c'était comme si la Grande Librairie n'avait jamais été détruite. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'ils connaissaient d'antan. L'immeuble n'affichait plus les couleurs blanches et dorées d'autrefois, durant l'Âge d'Or. A la place, il avait été entièrement repeint de bleu et de gris, affichant des couleurs neutres. Cela lui donnait un autre aspect. Probablement pour honorer la mémoire d'Orion Pax qui était devenu Optimus Prime par la suite.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les ruelles, Wing émit un léger sourire nostalgique. Cette visite lui avait rappelé des souvenirs.

« Tu te souviens…Nos séances de lecture ?

\- C'est quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais, fit Drift, le ton tendre.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis même capable de lire un grand volume maintenant. Je n'ai pas le choix. Quand elle était bébé, Night adorait que je lui lise des histoires avant de recharger.

\- On ne peut rien leur refuser, approuva Wing en souriant.

Malgré les souvenirs agréables, la mine morose de Wing revint. Il poussa un soupir. Drift devina rapidement à quoi il pensait.

\- Tu sais…peut-être que Gasket avait besoin de prendre quelques jours pour s'isoler.

\- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, Drift.

Wing croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de rester calme.

\- J'ai besoin de régler les choses avant de partir. Apparemment, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Non. Je suis persuadé que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, Wing. Je crois que…Gasket préfère souffrir en silence.

Drift se rapprocha de lui.

\- Il ne t'aurait pas abandonné.

\- Je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Mais…on est amis. Vous êtes amis. Cela doit compter, non ?

Il avait toujours promis qu'il le protégerait…

Et avant de quitter l'appartement de Drift et Fracture, il avait fini par accepter son aide. Il avait changé d'avis pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Non. Wing ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Sans un mot, les deux reprirent la marche, se dirigeant lentement vers les bidonvilles où Gasket s'était réfugié.

Il repartirait bientôt. Et il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir revu. Sans l'avoir convaincu de rester avec Drift.

Mais alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'abri, ils constatèrent rapidement que celui-ci était vide.

Wing et Drift froncèrent les sourcils, surpris.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je vais le contacter.

Drift porta la main à son oreillette. Mais après plusieurs minutes, Drift se retourna vers le bot blanc.

\- Il ne répond pas. Je réessaie.

Wing remarqua un cube à moitié plein qui trônait près de l'abri.

Apparemment, Gasket ne semblait pas être loin. Cette pensée le rassura légèrement. Cependant, le deuxième essai de Drift se solda par un nouvel échec. Le bot orange afficha une expression soucieuse.

\- Bizarre. D'habitude, il me répond.

\- Il est peut-être en train de recharger.

Brusquement, au loin, ils entendirent des cris.

Cela les alerta immédiatement. Wing et Drift se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit. Au début, ils crurent à une attaque. A une bagarre.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils réalisaient qu'il ne s'agissait rien de tout cela. A l'extérieur du bidonville, un bot avec un mode Insecticon était aux pieds d'un Autobot aux couleurs bleues, jaunes et blanches. Ce dernier ornait fièrement une cape rouge, ne semblant pas faire attention aux cris de l'abeille. Drift se raidit à cette vue.

\- Je le reconnais. C'est Sentinel, l'un des membres du Conseil de Kaon.

Wing plissa les optiques, observant la scène. L'abeille sanglotait. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un sans domicile fixe. Dans les bras, il tenait un enfant, élevant la voix pour obtenir l'attention de Sentinel.

\- Pitié ! entendirent-ils. Mon enfant a faim !

Sentinel ne sembla lui accorder aucune attention et essaya de passer son chemin. L'abeille ne s'arrêta pas et tenta de lui agripper un bout de cape rouge.

\- Vous nous interdisez toutes les professions ! Comment puis-je nourrir ma famille sans travail ? Comment puis-je leur fournir un toit ?

\- Lâchez-moi, cracha Sentinel.

L'Autobot le repoussa brusquement d'un revers de main. L'abeille tomba. L'enfant dans ses bras se mit à pleurer sous la violence du choc. Sentinel lui adressa un regard méprisant avant de tourner les talons pour quitter les lieux.

Drift et Wing s'échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer vers le mendiant. Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée, serrant son enfant contre lui, les épaules montantes et descendant en raison de tremblements. Drift posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Ne me touchez pas !

L'abeille se releva brusquement, montrant les dents en direction de Drift. Le bot orange recula, étendant les mains pour indiquer qu'il ne lui souhaitait aucun mal.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, Autobot ! ça vous amuse, hein ?

\- Pas du tout…

Wing fit un pas en avant, se plaçant entre son élève et Drift. L'abeille essaya de calmer son enfant. Ce dernier avait faim et réclamait de l'energon. Wing lui offrit quelques Shanix, que l'abeille accepta.

\- Excusez-moi…vous habitez dans le coin ?

L'Insecticon grinça, mais opina du chef.

\- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui s'appelle Gasket ? Il habite ici, le questionna Wing.

\- Gasket…

L'abeille mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Oui je le connais, bien sûr. On est voisins.

\- L'avez-vous ce matin ? Sauriez-vous où il est parti ? Il ne répond pas à nos appels.

L'abeille demeura silencieuse. Il jeta un œil vers son enfant avant de reporter son attention vers eux.

\- …Non. Je ne sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangé, fit Wing alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour quitter les lieux avec Drift.

L'abeille marqua une pause, avant de leur dévoiler une nouvelle information.

Une information qui les crucifia.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ajouta l'abeille, Gasket disait qu'il allait rejoindre des amis au bar de Nightingale. Et il n'est jamais rentré depuis.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'ils étaient dans ces locaux.

Après avoir fait le tour du quartier, passant ses alentours au peigne fin, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace du bot vert. Même après avoir reçu l'information donnée par l'abeille, Drift avait essayé de recontacter Gasket. Malheureusement, à l'instar des fois précédentes, la communication n'aboutissait pas. Personne ne répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Aussitôt que Wing l'avait su, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose était arrivé.

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Gasket de s'évaporer comme ça. Même s'il avait promis de rester chez Drift et Fracture, et même s'il avait pu changer d'avis entre-temps, il n'aurait pas laissé ses proches amis dans le doute, dans le questionnement. Gasket serait revenu. Peut-être se serait-il excusé. Peut-être aurait-il donné des explications.

Mais il ne se serait pas enfui, sans donner aucune trace.

Il n'aurait pas laissé son abri à l'abandon.

_Tu m'avais protégé et je m'étais endormi contre toi_

Wing secoua la tête à cette pensée. Non. Gasket, qui avait veillé sur lui, qui avait veillé sur Drift, ne les aurait pas abandonnés non plus. Sinon, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de rester en contact avec Drift. Il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de revoir Wing.

Il ne se serait même pas excusé auprès de Wing pour son comportement. A moins qu'il n'eût souhaité lui faire du mal et ce n'était pas compatible avec la personnalité de Gasket.

Wing garda les bras croisés. Après avoir exploré les alentours, ils s'étaient aventurés dans d'autres quartiers de la Cité. Fracture avait mentionné un autre bidonville dans la partie ouest de Kaon. Wing et Drift s'y étaient rendus, avaient demandé de l'aide aux passants, aux résidents, aux sans-domicile fixe, leur montrant un hologramme leur dévoilant la photo de celui qu'il recherchait…Mais personne n'avait aperçu ce bot.

Aucun n'avait vu Gasket.

Au final, ils étaient retournés à l'appartement. Et après avoir discuté, ils en avaient conclu que la meilleure chose à faire était de signaler la disparition de Gasket. Ainsi, les officiers pourraient peut-être passer un appel général pour retrouver la trace du bot vert.

Assis à ses côtés, Drift lui offrit un léger coup de coude, essayant de rassurer son mentor. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'officier en charge. Wing était inquiet et même si Drift cachait ses émotions, le bot blanc ne doutait pas qu'il partageait le même état d'esprit que lui. Toutefois, il essaya quand même de relativiser la situation, de trouver les mots.

« J'ai confiance, déclara Drift. L'un des officiers est un ami. Bumblebee. Il était scout dans l'équipe d'Optimus Prime durant la guerre.

\- Tu penses qu'il nous écoutera ? le questionna Wing.

\- Bien sûr. Il partage le même jugement que l'ancien Prime. Chaque être mérite d'être aidé.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

Il l'espérait…Au moins, aux dires de Drift, certains Autobots essayaient encore d'aider les Cybertroniens de façon équitable, peu importe leur rang ou leur faction. Roadbuster en était également une illustration et il ne devait pas l'oublier…

Peu importait ce à quoi il avait assisté depuis le début de son séjour sur Cybertron.

Wing et Drift attendirent. Gasket serait vite retrouvé. Tous les officiers allaient se lancer à sa recherche…

Le bot blanc devait avoir confiance. Il devait avoir confiance aux Autobots pour le retrouver. Après tout, il avait confiance en Drift.

Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'expression du bot orange changea. Wing fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Un officier de couleur jaune s'avança, leur tendant la main.

\- Je suis Sunstreaker, se présenta-t-il. C'est moi qui vais vous recevoir.

\- Où est Bumblebee ? l'interrogea Drift. J'avais demandé à le voir.

\- Je regrette. Mais Bumblebee est en mission sur le terrain.

Drift ne répondit pas à cela. Wing soupira. En fin de compte, il se redressa pour serrer la main de l'officier.

Après tout, ce dernier pouvait autant les aider que Bumblebee.

L'officier s'assit, leur faisant face.

\- Expliquez-moi le problème.

Son ton était grave, dépourvu de chaleur. Wing et Drift s'échangèrent un regard. Le bot blanc prit la parole.

\- Notre ami a disparu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à croire qu'il a disparu ?

Lentement, mais distinctement, ils lui expliquèrent tout. Le contexte, leurs retrouvailles, leurs soirées…Sunstreaker tiqua légèrement à la mention du bar Decepticon, jetant un œil confus en direction du bot orange, sans pour autant commenter. Wing lui conta leur conversation, la situation de Gasket…Toute information était nécessaire à soulever pour retrouver quelqu'un.

C'était ce que lui avait appris Dai Atlas.

Toutefois, à la fin de leur récit, Sunstreaker se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de noter quelque chose sur son Pad. Lorsque Drift lui demanda s'il était possible de commencer les recherches, Sunstreaker se contenta de le fixer comme s'il avait émis une idiotie.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? s'écria Drift.

\- Ce n'est pas une disparition. Gasket est un sans-domicile fixe. Il a probablement dû migrer ailleurs, dans un autre bidonville.

\- Comment ça ? On n'a aucune nouvelle depuis notre dernière entrevue !

Wing contempla l'officier, choqué par son attitude. Mais Sunstreaker ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Il vous en veut, il ne veut pas que vous continuiez à le regarder de cette façon. Donc, il ne donne plus de nouvelles. C'est un conflit. C'est tout. Quand il sera calmé, il reviendra.

\- Un conflit ? Alors qu'il ne répond même pas à la communication ? répéta Wing, incrédule.

Il s'en moquait ?

Sunstreaker soupira.

\- Je suis sûr que votre ami Gasket va très bien. Laissez-le respirer. Donnez-lui du temps pour accepter la situation. D'ici quelques jours, il vous redonnera des nouvelles.

Dans quelques jours, il ne serait plus sur Cybertron…

Et il en doutait. Le ton nonchalant de l'officier le prenait au dépourvu.

Il ne se souciait pas de leur inquiétude ?

Drift se leva, faisant face au bot.

\- Ecoutez, murmura-t-il calmement, on est inquiets. On a besoin de savoir.

\- Je suis désolé, répliqua sèchement l'officier, mais vos informations ne me donnent aucune indication par rapport à un éventuel risque. La procédure ne peut pas être enclenchée si je ne suis pas certain que votre ami soit réellement en danger de mort.

\- On le connait ! insista Wing, imitant Drift. Il n'agirait jamais comme cela.

\- Mais il vous a menti sur sa condition, pourtant ? remarqua Sunstreaker. Il peut très bien vous avoir menti pour le reste.

Il marqua une pause, leur faisant un geste pour leur indiquer de se rasseoir.

\- Je connais les sans domicile-fixe. Leur ego est blessé. Ils ne souhaitent pas blesser leurs proches davantage et partent dans l'idée qu'ils doivent se débrouiller seuls. Votre ami va bien, j'en suis certain.

Mais eux, ils ne l'étaient pas.

Et Wing savait que la situation de Gasket n'était pas normale.

Mais pour l'officier, il ne s'agissait que d'un caprice…d'une fugue…

Pourquoi ?

\- S'il n'est pas revenu d'ici quelques jours, on avisera à entamer les recherches, leur déclara froidement Sunstreaker. Pour l'heure, rentrez chez vous.

\- C'est un Cybertronien comme nous, lui rétorqua Wing, usant le même ton.

\- Oui, comme d'autres Cybertroniens qui sont portés disparu depuis des années à l'heure actuelle et qui ont besoin qu'on les recherche ! cracha presque l'officier. On a d'autres problèmes plus graves à régler !

Wing se releva à nouveau.

Il en avait assez entendu. Le message de l'officier était clair. Il ne les aiderait pas. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Prévenez-moi quand Bumblebee rentrera, grinça Drift avant de le suivre. J'ai envie d'avoir son avis sur la question.

Sunstreaker opina du chef, sans répliquer.

\- Tout ira bien, leur souhaita-t-il sans aucune conviction.

\- Si vous le dites, officier, si vous le dites, lui répondit froidement le bot orange.

Wing ne lui parlait même plus. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, ils croisèrent dans le couloir une fembot avec un mode papillon bleu qui sanglotait, tandis qu'un officier Autobot essayait doucement de la réconforter.

\- Ma fille…Rose…

\- Je sais, je sais. On va tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver.

Wing ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un œil.

Un pincement au spark le prit, même s'il ne s'arrêta pas. Le regard baissé, ils quittèrent le local sans un mot.

_D'autres Cybertroniens sont portés disparus à l'heure actuelle. Ils ont besoin qu'on les recherche._

Parce que Gasket, la fille de cette Insecticon…ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on les recherche, à l'heure actuelle ?

* * *

« Comment est-ce qu'un Autobot peut dire cela ? » s'interrogea Wing, une fois qu'ils retournèrent à l'appartement.

Le ton sombre, il s'assit sur le sofa. Il croisa le regard de Drift et Wing se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur, en disant ces mots.

Drift était Autobot…

Et Wing les critiquait.

Tout de suite, le bot blanc se reprit et s'excusa, même si son ton manquait de conviction.

\- Je suis désolé, Drift. Je ne voulais pas critiquer tes camarades.

\- Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi, je suis en colère, soupira Drift.

Le bot orange s'assit à côté de lui, se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- Les Autobots ne sont pas parfaits. Tout comme les Decepticons ne le sont pas. Mais malheureusement, la réalité est loin de l'idéalisation que l'on imaginait des héros de la guerre, déclara amèrement le samouraï orange.

\- Je sais…mais je croyais qu'ils essayeraient, au moins.

Wing se demanda si Optimus les aurait laissés dans l'ignorance.

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait plus du contexte de la guerre. La vie de Cybertron toute entière n'était plus en péril.

Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, les inquiétudes étaient revues à la baisse.

Cela ne serait pas déroulé comme cela, aux Cités de Cristal…L'ambiance aurait été autre, puisque le danger était encore omniprésent. Les envahisseurs, les pirates, les marchands d'esclave…ce n'était pas la même protection que sur Cybertron.

Fracture pénétra dans la pièce, un Pad sous le bras.

\- Je peux passer une annonce sur les réseaux sociaux, proposa-t-il. Est-ce que Gasket a un profil quelque part ? Un site particulier ?

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Drift. Depuis qu'il est à la rue, il n'a plus vraiment accès aux réseaux.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

Fracture n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il passa près d'eux, caressant doucement l'arrière du casque de son compagnon, comme une façon de le rassurer. Il s'assit sur le canapé, allumant le Pad.

Wing se redressa, se préparant à ressortir.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Drift.

\- Je retourne voir le voisin de Gasket, répondit le bot blanc. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses dont il se rappelle qui serait susceptibles de nous aider.

Un signe…une attitude étrange…un indice…

N'importe quoi pour les éclairer.

Drift embrassa Fracture sur les lèvres avant de le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais continuer de fouiller le quartier, proposa Drift. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit utile, mais autant essayer.

Il avait raison. Après tout, peut-être avaient-ils manqué quelque chose.

Au fond, Wing espérait l'officier Sunstreaker ait raison. Que Gasket s'était juste isolé et reviendrait au bout de quelques jours.

Mais…quelque chose continuait de le faire douter.

* * *

« Je vous en prie, Atomblast… »

Il trouva l'abeille dans son abri, proche de celui de Gasket. En s'approchant, le spark du bot blanc se serra à la vue de cet Insecticon qui faisait chauffer de l'energon et le distribuait en petites quantités à ses trois enfants qui attendaient, gardant la plus petite part pour lui-même. Leur abri ne tenait même pas debout et Wing doutait qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour quatre personnes.

Wing devina rapidement que les trois petits devaient dormir à l'intérieur tandis que l'Insecticon rechargeait dehors.

Même s'il avait déjà assisté au quotidien de Gasket, cela n'atténuait pas cette vue poignante. Les enfants piaillaient, quémandant plus. Wing ouvrit son châssis prêt à leur donner plus de Shanix, mais Atomblast le foudroya du regard.

\- Laissez-nous tranquille.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, déclara Wing tristement.

\- Je vous ai déjà tout dit.

Atomblast poussa un soupir. Il essaya de faire taire le plus jeune qui pleurait dans ses bras.

\- N'y a-t-il rien eu d'étrange dans l'attitude de Gasket ? Quelque chose ? insista le bot blanc.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. On se connait mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis.

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Gasket vous aide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne m'aide pas du tout !

\- Il vous offre du réconfort, le coupa Wing. Il forme des petits groupes pour offrir de la présence et de l'amitié. Le soir, il organise des petites réunions autour de cube d'energon pour discuter de tout et de rien. Il le fait et c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait.

Atomblast se raidit à cette information.

Wing finit par s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Son ton redevint un peu plus calme, donnant un léger sourire aux enfants qui le fixaient avec curiosité.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que pour cela, il mérite qu'on le retrouve, hein ?

\- …Je ne me souviens de rien, soupira Atomblast.

\- Cherchez dans votre mémoire. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Cela nous aiderait beaucoup, le supplia-t-il presque.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne…

Un indice…

Atomblast baissa le regard, pensif.

Il essayait…Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, Atomblast releva la tête vers le bot blanc.

Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses optiques.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites…le soir, avant qu'il n'aille à cette soirée, je l'ai aperçu discuter avec quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un ? Qui était-ce ?

Cette information le stupéfia.

Un ami ? Que Gasket aurait oublié de mentionner ?

Ou quelqu'un d'autre… ?

Atomblast haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ? Avez-vous entendu un nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Il était assez grand. C'était un bot au mode Cybertronien standard. D'un bleu sombre et des optiques rouges.

\- Des optiques rouges…

Un Decepticon ?

Atomblast soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu son nom, par contre. Mais peut-être que si vous demandiez aux officiers, vous saurez obtenir l'enregistrement de caméras pour le retrouver. Il y en a partout ici.

\- Je vois…

C'était une bonne idée…mais s'il le demandait à des officiers comme Sunstreaker, Wing s'attendait à essuyer un nouveau refus.

\- Vous avez une idée de quoi ils parlaient ? l'interrogea Wing une dernière fois.

\- Non, répondit Atomblast. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Mais ils avaient l'air de se disputer. A mes optiques, cela ne semblait pas être un ami.

Un Decepticon à l'armure bleue…qui rendrait visite à Gasket ?

Pour quelle raison… ? Et pourquoi Gasket ne leur en avait-il pas parlé ?

Wing soupira. C'était de plus en plus confus dans son processeur…

Ils avaient une piste mais…il comprenait de moins en moins et cela n'indiquait pas la position du bot vert.

\- Bon, maintenant, vous me donnez vos Shanix ? le rappela Atomblast, son ton devenant subitement agressif.

\- Oh…excusez-moi. Merci pour votre aide, Atomblast.

Wing ne perdit pas de temps et les lui donna rapidement. Atomblast les reçut, les fixant avec hargne.

\- …Je suis sûr que la situation s'arrangera, Atomblast, dit doucement Wing.

Son attention se porta ses enfants qui buvaient doucement leurs energons. Atomblast se figea et le fusilla du regard, la haine et la rancœur évidente dans ses optiques.

\- Fermez-la ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi ! Vous n'avez aucune idée !

Non…Il n'avait aucune idée. Gasket lui avait déjà répété les mêmes mots. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas agir. Peut-être pouvait-il leur proposer de se rendre aux Cités de Cristal ?

Les entraîner ? Leur donner un but ? Ils pourraient peut-être…

\- Vous avez laissé votre ami moisir dans cette situation ! cracha l'Insecticon. Comment pouvez-vous aider de parfaits inconnus ?

Wing fit un pas en arrière. Ses mots sonnèrent comme un coup de poignard.

Oui…il avait laissé Gasket dans cette situation…

Brusquement, l'Insecticon leva la tête. Wing suivit son regard. L'écran qui bordait le bidonville affichait une nouvelle information.

Un nouveau décret.

Wing n'eut pas le temps de le lire que Atomblast lâcha l'energon et courut loin de son bidonville à toute vitesse.

\- Attendez ! l'appela Wing.

Il laissait ses enfants seuls…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Wing fronça les sourcils et, après avoir confié les enfants à un autre voisin, Wing se lança à sa poursuite. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

Il retrouva Atomblast un peu plus loin, devant un bâtiment. Un gratte-ciel et lorsque Wing l'examina d'un peu plus près il comprit qu'il s'agissait du siège du Conseil Autobot régional.

Il découvrit qu'Atomblast n'était pas seul. Il faisait face au même Autobot que la veille.

L'Autobot bleu avec une cape rouge…Sentinel.

Wing s'approcha. Il entendit des cris. Atomblast agrippait la cape de Sentinel, tandis que l'Autobot essayait de le repousser avec violence.

Cette fois, Atomblast ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Vous vous fichez de nous ? C'est ça, la paix promise par Optimus Prime ?

\- Foutez-le camp, insecte ! cracha Sentinel.

\- Un nouveau décret ! Un nouveau décret ! répéta l'abeille, hystérique.

Sentinel perdit patience et lui envoya un poing. L'abeille tomba au sol, se massant la joue. Wing écarquilla les optiques et se précipita vers eux.

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? cria Wing, se retournant vers Sentinel.

\- Ce scraplet m'a attaqué ! se défendit Sentinel, outré.

\- Je n'ai plus de travail ! Plus de toit ! Vous nous interdisez tout ! Maintenant, vous nous imposez des heures pour mendier et chercher de l'energon ? cria Atomblast. Pas le droit de chercher de quoi nous nourrir entre quatre heures et six heures ?

\- Les règles sont les règles, fit Sentinel, le ton méprisant.

Atomblast se redressa, ne détachant pas ses optiques du représentant.

\- Vous ruinez tout ! Tout ! Vous voulez détruire notre espèce ou quoi ? J'ai des enfants à nourrir !

\- Votre race d'Insecticons est une race de mendiant, de voleur et de criminel, répliqua Sentinel. Les règles sont faites pour nous protéger de vous. Pour protéger les véritables Cybertroniens.

Sentinel marqua une pause.

Puis, il sourit.

\- Ainsi, cela laissera plus de travail à ceux qui ont soutenu notre cause durant la guerre.

Le silence tomba. Wing n'en crut pas ses audios.

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire cela ? Ils n'étaient plus en guerre ! C'était fini, ce genre de discours !

\- Vous osez placer tout le monde dans le même sac ? cria Wing, comme si un vieil instinct reprenait le dessus.

\- J'ose.

Atomblast repoussa brusquement Wing qui l'avait aidé à se relever. Il toisa Sentinel, le regard empli de colère et de rage.

Mais…ces mots…Wing devina que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

Sa voix trembla.

\- C'est ça, hein ? On ne peut plus survivre ?

\- Il y a d'autres planètes. Allez sur Dread, ricana Sentinel.

Atomblast secoua la tête.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna du groupe, d'un pas rapide. Wing fixa Sentinel. Il n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

\- Vous êtes sensé être un représentant d'une noble cause, déclara lentement le bot blanc.

\- Fermez-la, vous ! Vous êtes un neutre ! Vous avez été trop lâche pour choisir un camp ! cracha Sentinel, prêt à repartir.

\- Je ne peux plus survivre, hein ? s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement.

L'image qui suivit frappa violemment Wing. Le spark battant, il se mit à crier.

\- Non ! Atomblast !

\- Je ne peux plus survivre, hein ? Nous sommes une race de voleur mais vous…VOUS…VOUS ETES MIEUX QUE NOUS ?

Il tenait un bidon d'essence à la main.

Sans réfléchir, Wing se mit à courir vers lui.

\- Atomblast ! Arrêtez !

\- J'espère que Cybertron sera détruite ! hurla Atomblast, déversant le contenu de l'essence sur son propre corps.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ne faites pas ça !

Le sourire de Sentinel avait disparu.

Atomblast jeta le bidon au loin. Il prit ensuite un briquet.

Wing redoubla de vitesse.

Non…il n'allait pas…il devait l'atteindre avant qu'il…

\- Non !

\- …J'espère que vous vivrez avec cela.

La flamme s'alluma.

Les optiques d'Atomblast croisèrent celles de Wing.

Et alors que Wing étendit le bras vers lui pour lui arracher le briquet des mains, celui-ci tomba aux pieds de l'Insecticon.

L'instant d'après, le feu embrasa violemment le corps d'Atomblast, l'abeille disparaissant derrière les flammes.

Alors que Wing appelait désespérement à l'aide, il ne put qu'entendre l'abeille crier tandis que son corps tout entier brûlait.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Tout s'était déroulé très vite.

Dès que le feu s'était éteint, tous les évènements qui avaient ensuivi s'étaient enchaînés très rapidement. Wing le savait. Suite au message de Sentinel, les ambulances, tous les officiers s'étaient réunis autour de la scène pour se précipiter sur la dépouille carbonisée de l'abeille. Wing entendait les cris, qui résonnaient comme des échos lointains. Il sentait le mouvement d'une foule de passants qui s'était rassemblée pour observer. Il ressentait la panique, l'interrogation, la stupéfaction. Quelques habitants des buildings du coin étaient même descendus pour contempler, pour demander des explications.

Et plus que tout, il y avait les journalistes, les reporters. Tous filmaient les restes de l'horreur qui s'était déroulée à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Dans un mélange de surprise et de curiosité malsaine, les bots responsables commençaient déjà à diffuser les premières images du plus récent fait divers sur les écrans de Kaon.

Mais Wing ne réagissait pas. Il ne les voyait même pas.

Tout ce mouvement, toute cette panique n'avaient duré qu'au maximum dix minutes. Mais la scène passait lentement autour du bot blanc. Même s'il avait conscience de la présence de tous ces Cybertroniens, c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Non…Wing ne pouvait pas détacher ses optiques d'Atomblast, au moins jusqu'à ce que son cadavre brûlé ne soit emporté dans une ambulance.

Même après cela…Il restait un amas de fumée et de cendres à l'endroit même où Atomblast avait choisi de s'immoler. Et Wing n'arrivait pas à y faire abstraction.

La mort d'Atomblast continuait de rejouer dans son processeur. La confrontation avec Sentinel, le moment où il s'était couvert d'essence, puis l'instant où il avait allumé le briquet.

Wing ne pouvait pas bouger. Il en était incapable. Son expression n'affichait rien d'autre que le choc et la terreur.

Et à l'intérieur de son être, le bot blanc put également y ressentir un vide profond.

Wing ne remarqua même pas qu'on lui secouait l'épaule, qu'on l'appelait, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'un flash ne l'aveugle temporairement. Le bot blanc recula d'un pas, fixant autour de lui.

Il ne savait même plus où il était. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé ici.

Ce fut un bot rouge et vert qui l'appelait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un équipement d'appareil pour prendre des photos s'élevait depuis son bras droit. Wing devina difficilement qu'il en avait été la cible.

« Vous avez été témoin d'une manifestation d'Insecticon devant le Conseil de Kaon. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet ? » demanda le reporter, s'était rapproché de lui suffisamment pour permettre à Wing de s'exprimer dans un micro.

Sa gorge se noua. A cette question, Wing tourna les talons sans lui répondre.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sentinel revint dans son champ de vision, encerclé par des reporters.

Les lèvres de Wing se mirent à trembler. Nul doute que le bot bleu, jaune et blanc était choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent face à une telle chose…

Pour autant, il s'exprimait devant les caméras, d'un air grave et sérieux.

Utilisant un ton qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« C'est une tragédie qui s'est déroulée », entendit-il. « Mais par ce tragique incident, nous ne pouvons qu'arriver à une conclusion : les Insecticons ainsi que le reste des Decepticons, ne sont pas encore bien intégrés dans notre société. »

Wing demeura tétanisé.

Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas…il ne pouvait pas user de tels mots, devant les caméras.

« La mort de cet Insecticon soulève de nombreux points controversés qu'il nous faut traiter. Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour rassurer les Cybertroniens, peu importe leur mode et leur faction. »

Non…

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'exprimer ainsi. Wing ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Sans aucune expression sur son visage, Wing marcha d'un pas lent mais lourd en direction du Conseiller de Kaon.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser de pareils mots…

« Cet Insecticon s'appelait Atomblast », déclara lentement Wing par monosyllabe, dès qu'il fut proche de Sentinel.

Il se moquait bien que les caméras le filment.

Atomblast…un ami de Gasket…

« C'était un sans-domicile fixe qui luttait pour s'en sortir. C'était un père de trois enfants. Et vous l'avez rejeté. Vous êtes celui qui l'a rejeté, qui l'a exclu de la société. Avec vos décrets, vos lois… »

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'exprimer publiquement sur la situation de Cybertron. Wing le savait. Dai Atlas leur avait formellement interdit de donner un avis sans les consulter. Il était membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Sa position ne le lui permettait pas.

Mais Wing s'en moquait. Il se fichait bien de transgresser les règles. Sentinel affichait un rôle devant les caméras. Mais en privé, il avait chassé cet Insecticon au lieu de l'aider.

Même si cela n'avait pas été dans l'intention du conseiller de Kaon, il était indirectement la cause qui avait poussé Atomblast à s'immoler.

Wing garda les poings serrés. Les flashs l'aveuglèrent, les questions fusèrent. Mais Wing n'ajouta rien d'autre. La vue brouillée, il jeta un regard significatif en direction de Sentinel.

Ce dernier lui rendit une expression haineuse.

Sans un mot, Wing baissa la tête et quitta le groupe de journalistes et de reporters. Dès l'instant où il s'éloigna, l'attroupement devint plus important autour du bâtiment du Conseil de Kaon.

Wing ne le regardait même pas. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment en retrait, son corps se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Ils étaient censés aider les Cybertroniens…à la place, ils avaient rendu la situation encore pire.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler au nom d'Optimus Prime ou même de Megatron…Ces décisions, c'était en leur propre nom qu'ils les prenaient.

Atomblast…

Rien n'effacerait jamais cette image de son processeur. Le regard de l'abeille…ce désespoir flagrant dans ses optiques…

Wing n'avait pas la force d'exprimer autre chose que le choc et l'incrédulité. Il était en colère…contre ce système…contre cette situation…contre Sentinel…

Mais…cela ne servait à rien d'être en colère.

Cela ne ramènerait pas Atomblast…

Plus que tout…il ressentait de l'impuissance. De la tristesse…

De la culpabilité.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ce fut en fin de journée que Wing les retrouva. Serrés les uns contre les autres, les trois enfants de l'abeille étaient réunis autour d'un petit feu, des cubes d'energon qu'ils ne touchèrent pas. A leur vue, le spark du bot blanc se serra. Les trois petits avaient probablement dû apprendre la nouvelle assez rapidement. Le plus âgé essayait de rester calme, malgré les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il essayait de réconforter ses deux autres frères, ces derniers sanglotant dans le creux de ses épaules tandis qu'il les étreignait étroitement. Ce fut lui qui le remarqua en premier.

C'était douloureux. Mais la peine du bot blanc n'était rien à côté de celle qu'ils devaient ressentir. Ils avaient perdu leur seul parent.

Wing prit une inspiration. En dépit de l'émotion en son être qui menaçait de le submerger, Wing essaya de demeurer fort. D'afficher une expression rassurante et bienveillante tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de l'abri qui avait été autrefois la maison d'Atomblast.

Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur. L'aîné resserrait son étreinte autour de ses frères. A travers les larmes, il lui montra les dents, l'invitant à ne pas s'approcher. Wing étendit les bras, lui indiquant qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

« …Je ne suis pas là pour vous blesser, déclara le bot blanc, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Je suis là…pour vous dire combien je suis désolé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'abri, qui trônait non loin de celui de Gasket.

\- Ça doit être horrible pour vous et…je n'ose pas imaginer combien vous devez souffrir à l'heure actuelle.

L'aîné attrapa un cube d'energon et essaya de faire boire le plus jeune. Ce dernier le repoussa violemment, appelant son père avant de sangloter. Wing s'essuya l'optique avant de reprendre une voix douce et calme.

\- Votre père vous aimait…je suis sûr qu'il faisait tout pour que vous ayez une vie normale, que vous ne manquiez de rien…

\- Dites ce que vous avez à dire, grogna l'aîné.

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec lui. Wing le comprenait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un étranger.

Ils étaient mal vus…ils étaient Insecticons et sans domicile fixe…ils avaient peur qu'on leur veuille du mal.

Surtout que leur père ne pouvait plus les protéger. Wing essaya de ne pas y penser et chercha ses mots.

\- Mon nom est Wing…se présenta-t-il. Je suis un ami de Gasket. Vous ne me connaissez pas mais… Je…je sais que vous avez peur. Que vous ne savez pas quoi faire mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- …je ne vis pas sur Cybertron.

L'aîné reposa son cube. Ses antennes se dressèrent sur sa tête. Il parut légèrement surpris par cette déclaration.

\- Je vis aux Cités de Cristal…je tiens un Dojo. Il est ouvert à tout le monde. Tous ceux qui le veulent. J'entraîne toute personne qui le désire à se défendre.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Je sais que c'est un peu abrupt comme proposition…que vous ne me connaissez pas, que je suis un étranger à vos optiques. Mais…j'ai un vaisseau. Si vous souhaitez quitter Cybertron, si vous le désirez, je peux vous y emmener. Aux Cités de Cristal. Vous aurez un toit au-dessus de votre tête. Vous serez nourris. Vous aurez un entraînement.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber les enfants d'Atomblast…

Après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner…

Surtout qu'il avait été proche d'Atomblast quand ce dernier avait allumé le briquet…

Non…Ils étaient à la rue. Ils étaient affamés. Ils étaient perdus.

Wing…ne pourrait pas repartir. Pas sans s'être assuré qu'ils seraient en sécurité…Et aux Cités de Cristal, ils seraient bien nourris. Ils seraient protégés.

\- Pourquoi vous nous aiderez ? répondit l'aîné après un silence.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison pour vous aider.

Surtout quand il s'agissait d'enfant…

L'aîné se leva, se positionnant devant ses deux autres frères. Ses petites ailes étaient tendues derrière son dos. Il fixa Wing, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Il n'y croyait pas…Il ne croyait pas Wing.

La colère brûlait dans ses optiques perçantes.

Le bot blanc essaya d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais l'enfant le coupa sèchement.

\- A cause de vous, il est mort…gronda-t-il.

\- Ce…

\- Vous ne seriez pas venu, notre père ne se serait pas donné la mort ! Vous l'avez laissé se tuer ! vous ne l'avez pas empêché !

\- Non…

\- On le voit bien sur les écrans ! On voit bien que vous n'avez rien fait !

Son ton était fou de douleur.

La scène de sa mort avait été diffusée sur les écrans…

Wing n'avait aucun mot pour répondre à ces accusations.

L'aîné secoua la tête, ne changeant pas d'expression.

\- Vous auriez pu le sauver ! Nous, on va faire comment sans notre père ? Comment on va survivre ?

\- Je ferai tout pour vous aider, insista Wing, sa voix se brisant.

\- Non ! On ne veut pas de votre aide ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'aider votre ami !

_Vous avez laissé votre ami moisir dans cette situation _

Il reprenait les mêmes termes qu'Atomblast…

\- C'est de votre faute ! A vous, à Cybertron ! cracha l'aîné. Allez tous crever !

Le plus jeune se remit à pleurer. Il tendit la main vers son frère. L'aîné accourut pour le rassurer, lui chuchotant des mots au creux de son antenne tout en lui tapotant le dos.

Les épaules de Wing s'élevèrent et redescendirent.

\- Je vous laisse mes coordonnées…dit-il après un silence. Au cas où…

\- Lâchez-nous ! rugit le cadet. Foutez le camp ! Ici, c'est chez nous. Vous n'êtes qu'un étranger !

Wing baissa la tête.

Encaissant les mots durs, Wing déposa un petit papier et quelques Shanix avant de s'éloigner, laissant les trois enfants seuls.

A l'angle du bidonville, le bot blanc s'appuya contre un mur. Il jeta un œil à gauche, puis à droite pour s'assurer qu'il était seul.

Puis, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il se laissa aller doucement. Le choc, l'horreur, la tristesse et la culpabilité…toutes ces émotions fusèrent d'un seul jet.

_Vous l'avez laissé se tuer ! vous ne l'avez pas empêché ! _

Il avait raison…Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas empêché de s'approcher de Sentinel ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été plus rapide ? pensa-t-il.

Il aurait pu l'arrêter…Il aurait dû lui arracher ce bidon d'essence des mains…

Ces intentions avaient été claires…et Wing n'avait même pas été assez rapide pour le sauver…

Etouffant un sanglot, Wing se laissa glisser contre le mur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Il aurait dû l'empêcher de mourir…

Qu'allaient devenir ses enfants ?

Qu'allait en penser Gasket…quand il reviendrait ?

Il lui en voudrait sûrement…et il aurait raison.

* * *

Depuis le toit de l'immeuble, ils purent observer le soleil s'élever sur Kaon. Les couleurs dorées bordées de blanc de l'aube couvraient le ciel. Assis sur le bord du toit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, Wing observait l'horizon.

« …Tu es resté là toute la nuit », fit une voix derrière lui.

Wing se retourna. Son élève se tenait derrière lui. Après un temps de silence, Drift s'avança d'un pas lent pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, prenant la même position.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à recharger, déclara Wing.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Il était rentré la veille, tard dans la soirée. Wing baissa la tête. Il espérait pouvoir mentir à Drift. Prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Ne pas l'inquiéter et garder ses émotions pour lui-même.

Mais il ne saurait tromper qui que ce soit. L'évènement avait été diffusé à travers Kaon.

\- …On va dire que cela va un peu mieux qu'hier…

Wing se contenta de sortir doucement son katana. Ouvrant son châssis, il sortit un tissu léger pour pouvoir essuyer la lame. Il remarqua que les optiques bleues de Drift s'attardaient sur sa Grande Epée, ne quittant jamais le fourreau de son dos. Wing se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire en retour, même si ce dernier ne comportait aucune trace de joie.

\- Tu m'as toujours appris à ne pas refouler nos émotions, lui rappela doucement Drift.

\- C'est vrai, répondit tristement Wing.

\- Tu as assisté à la mort d'une personne. Une mort particulièrement violente. On ne t'en voudra pas si tu souhaites t'exprimer.

Il le souhaitait…

Bien sûr qu'on ne lui en voudrait pas…mais à l'heure actuelle, d'autres personnes avaient besoin d'aide.

\- …Peux-tu me promettre une chose ? le questionna doucement Wing.

\- Tout ce que tu souhaites.

\- …Promets-moi de garder un œil sur les enfants d'Atomblast.

Maintenant, ils étaient seuls.

\- …Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Son silence confirmait que Drift avait déjà accepté.

Wing jeta un œil aux propres lames de Drift, avant de sortir un autre tissu qu'il lui tendit.

\- Tes lames ont besoin d'être nettoyées aussi, remarqua Wing, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

\- D'habitude, je les confie à mes élèves.

\- Mais tes enfants ne sont pas là pour l'instant, sourit Wing, légèrement amusé.

Drift haussa les épaules. Toutefois, il reçut le tissu et commença à nettoyer ses propres lames, commençant par l'épée tandis que Wing reportait son attention sur l'horizon.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres…il se devait de la poser.

Au moins…pour être rassuré.

\- …Penses-tu que je fasse plus de mal que de bien ?

Drift fronça les sourcils, se retournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas…j'ai l'impression qu'en voulant aider tout le monde…je n'aide personne au final.

\- C'est à propos de Gasket ?

Pas seulement…

Atomblast, ses enfants…Cybertron…

Drift s'arrêta dans son ouvrage. Wing sentit la main du bot orange sur son épaule. Son spark accéléra légèrement avant de revenir à la normale.

Le ton calme et doux, son élève prit la parole.

\- Tu m'as toujours appris qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour aider les autres.

\- Je sais…mais mon rêve était de revoir la Cybertron d'antan, se confia-t-il. L'ancienne Cybertron. Sans système de caste, sans système de faction, sans discrimination…sans violence…sans guerre…

Il soupira.

\- Si chacun s'entraidait sans arrière-pensée…si chacun se soutenait, apprenait à vivre ensemble…peu importe nos factions, peu importe nos modes…On apprendrait de nos erreurs et Cybertron arrêterait de souffrir à cause de nous. A cause de la guerre.

\- C'est une très belle façon de penser, répondit Drift.

\- Oui…mais elle est dépassée aujourd'hui.

Wing déposa son tissu avant de ranger son katana pour en ressortir l'épée.

\- Peut-être que c'est toi qui as raison, Drift. Peu importe où qu'on aille, la haine continuera. Cette planète est peut-être déchue. Car au final, la fin de la guerre n'a même pas arrangé les conflits. Peut-être que Dai Atlas a raison. Je suis trop idéaliste. Pourtant, je persiste à croire que chacun mérite d'être aidé…peut-être que c'est une erreur de ma part.

Oui…

Tout le monde le jugeait idéaliste. Voire naïf. Son leader avait eu raison sur la situation peu honorable de Cybertron.

Il répétait également qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde.

Peut-être était-ce vrai aussi ?

\- La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, répondit Drift après un silence, je pensais également que tu souhaitais m'aider par intérêt. Que tu avais quelque chose à gagner. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être exploité, utilisé. Je pensais que tu serais comme un autre. Je ne souhaitais pas te suivre. J'avais envie de rester seul, de ne pas souffrir…Pour moi…c'était chacun pour soi. Et d'une certaine façon, je le pense encore aujourd'hui…avec ce qui se passe sur Cybertron…je souhaite seulement protéger ma famille…peu importe le coût…Mais…

Drift se rapprocha de lui, leurs avant-bras se frôlant légèrement.

\- Mais au final, aujourd'hui…Je me dis que ne pas te suivre aurait été la pire erreur de ma vie. Parce qu'au final, tu étais sincère. Et tu l'es toujours aujourd'hui. Tu voulais m'aider. Moi comme les autres.

Son élève lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que des gens comme toi vivraient encore dans ce monde.

\- Tu le penses sincèrement ?

\- Oui…c'est même cette vision qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi.

Wing ressentit une légère bouffée de chaleur. Les mots de Drift lui apportaient du baume au spark.

Pourtant, le doute demeurait dans l'esprit du bot blanc.

\- Mais…n'est-ce pas une erreur ?

\- Tu veux aider ces enfants, Wing. Non. Pour moi, cela ne l'est pas. A ta place…je crois que je n'y aurais peut-être pas prêté attention. Ou au moins, je n'aurais pas pensé à les accueillir.

\- C'est toi qui doutes trop de toi, maintenant, répondit Wing.

Il fut de meilleure humeur.

Même si le souvenir de la mort d'Atomblast de la veille était encore présent…Drift arrivait à panser légèrement ses plaies.

Bien sûr, Drift ne partageait pas exactement la même vision que son mentor…mais c'était un réconfort.

\- Tu sais…ajouta Drift. Je pense que tu doutes parce que tu crois être le seul à avoir adopté ce point de vue. Peut-être le juges-tu dépassé à l'heure actuelle…et je ne suis probablement pas la meilleure personne pour te rassurer. Mais je suis persuadé que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te redonnera confiance en toi. Qui t'encouragera à continuer, à aider Cybertron même quand elle ne le mérite pas…A vous deux…peut-être que vous nous prouverez, à moi, à Dai Atlas, au reste du monde, que c'est nous qui avons tort et qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Et qu'ensemble, en s'entraidant, en oubliant et en pardonnant…on arriverait à recréer Cybertron.

Une personne comme lui… ? Partageant sa vision ?

Est-ce qu'elle existait ?

Drift semblait le croire…

Wing ferma les optiques, les mots de son élève résonnant dans son esprit.

Finalement, il attrapa son élève contre lui, l'attirant doucement dans ses bras. Drift se laissa faire et, après un court instant, lui rendit son étreinte.

\- …en tout cas…tu me rassures déjà beaucoup, répliqua doucement Wing.

\- C'est normal.

\- D'habitude, c'est mon rôle.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, d'interchanger par moment.

Wing sourit à cette remarque.

Il avait raison. Les deux restèrent chacun dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, la lumière du soleil se reflétant sur le châssis. Wing apprécia le contact, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Drift tandis qu'il resserrait leur étreinte.

Cela faisait longtemps…même si aujourd'hui, les deux menaient une vie différente…cela procura à Wing une sensation de bien-être.

Des souvenirs agréables qui remontaient à la surface…

Drift s'écarta légèrement, ses optiques plongées dans celles de son mentor.

Finalement, le bot orange toussota. Wing se surprit à espérer que le contact ait duré un peu plus longtemps.

\- …Et si on s'entraînait ? proposa le bot blanc. Le temps est plutôt agréable.

\- Bonne idée. Fracture recharge encore, de toute façon. Ensuite…on continuera de chercher Gasket.

Il avait raison.

Les deux se levèrent et marchèrent loin du bord. Alors que chacun préparait ses lames, Wing lui fit face, la reconnaissance évidente dans ses optiques.

\- Drift.

\- Oui ?

\- …Merci.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« Hmm…Un bot bleu sombre aux optiques rouges… »

Assis de chaque côté du canapé, Wing et Drift observaient l'écran tandis que Fracture pianotait sur son Pad. Les chiffres défilant sur l'écran, le bot violet essayait de remonter au jour où Gasket avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois par Atomblast. Quelques heures avant leur soirée au bar. Même si Wing tâchait de ne pas montrer ses émotions, son spark accélérait au fur et à mesure que le date approchait. Il jeta un œil en biais en direction de Drift. Son élève conservait la même attitude composée.

Wing ne put s'empêcher d'émir un léger sourire. Il avait appris la leçon. Toujours garder son sang-froid, peu importe les circonstances.

Quant à Fracture, ce dernier gardait une expression concentrée même si un large sourire s'était dessiné lorsqu'il était parvenu à craquer les caméras de surveillance de la ville. Au début, Wing avait été un peu réticent à l'idée de pirater un système de sécurité. Après tout, ils risquaient de graves conséquences s'ils étaient pris en flagrant délit. Wing avait ressenti une boule dans la gorge à l'idée que Dai Atlas sache ce qu'ils étaient en train de fabriquer. Mais les arguments de Fracture l'avaient convaincu. Gasket était porté disparu et les officiers ne les aideraient pas. A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. Et puis, Fracture ne se ferait pas attraper. Il était un as de la technologie et serait suffisamment à même d'effacer toute trace susceptible de trahir son identité.

Au final, Wing avait décidé de le laisser faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il contournait les règles…Pour toutes les entrevues secrètes passées avec Gasket derrière le dos de Dai Atlas…pour avoir ramené un Decepticon au sein du Cercle de la Lumière…

Et puis…c'était juste pour en avoir le cœur net sur l'identité de ce mystérieux bot bleu. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

De plus, Wing avait été impressionné quand Fracture avait réussi à pirater le système de surveillance de la ville. Il avait pensé que cela serait plus difficile que cela. Tandis que Fracture continuait à effectuer des retours en arrière, Wing se tourna vers le bot orange.

« Il est vraiment doué, complimenta le bot blanc.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, ricana Fracture tout lui offrant un clin d'œil. Je te l'ai dit. C'est moi, le roi de la technologie.

Il marqua une pause, cliquant sur d'autres touches holographiques.

\- Et puis…le Conseil de Kaon s'est contenté d'installer un pare-feu bas de gamme. Bah, avec Sentinel à la tête, que peut-on espérer de plus ? C'est un abruti doublé d'un incompétent.

\- Je reste contre cela, soupira Drift. C'est de la tricherie.

\- C'est toujours quelque chose d'efficace, fit Fracture.

\- C'est déshonorable.

\- C'est efficace, répéta le bot violet.

Wing haussa les épaules, choisissant de ne rien commenter. L'écran pointait la zone du bidonville où était situé l'abri de Gasket. Ils arrivèrent au lendemain de la soirée. Pendant un instant, le bot blanc se demanda si, après avoir quitté leur appartement, Gasket était retourné à son abri entre-temps.

Mais rien…l'abri demeura vide.

Enfin, Fracture atteignit la date souhaitée qui s'afficha sur l'écran.

Wing et Drift se rapprochèrent. Ils observèrent.

Quatre heures du matin…trois heures du matin…deux heures du matin…

Tout ce temps, ils avaient été à la soirée au bar.

Fracture accéléra le rythme de l'enregistrement.

Gasket s'était rendu au bar autour de vingt-et-une heure.

Enfin, vers dix-neuf heures trente, ils l'aperçurent enfin. En train d'entrer et de sortir de son abri, en train de boire un cube d'energon, en train de demander des Shanix à quelques passants. Pendant un instant, Atomblast pénétra dans le champ de la caméra pour échanger quelques mots avec le bot vert.

Le spark de Wing se serra à cette image.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de rester concentré.

Puis, Gasket ne fut plus seul.

Un bot apparut sur l'écran, faisant dos à la caméra. Wing plissa des optiques.

Il correspondait à la description. Un bot bleu sombre au mode standard Cybertronien. Mais impossible de voir son visage.

En tout cas, ils pouvaient clairement observer les réactions de Gasket. Fracture s'arrêta de rembobiner, laissant la scène se dérouler.

Le bot bleu abordait Gasket. De cette distance, ils n'entendirent aucun mot de la conversation. Mais sur le visage du bot vert, les expressions défilèrent. D'abord, de la surprise.

Puis, de la confusion.

Pourquoi ? Quelle confusion ?

Enfin, le visage de Gasket se tendit. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

La bouche du bot vert s'ouvrit. Il criait des mots. Lesquels ? Wing n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais Atomblast avait eu raison…la conversation semblait animée.

Gasket eut un geste sec en direction de l'inconnu. Il lui pointait une direction. Ce fut facile à deviner. Gasket lui disait de déguerpir.

Le bot bleu s'inclina légèrement avant de tourner les talons.

Fracture arrêta l'image.

\- J'ai son profil, déclara Fracture.

Vraiment ? Wing se rapprocha davantage. Il discernait à peine le visage de ce mystérieux étranger. Fracture cliqua sur une icône pour enregistrer l'image.

\- Cela ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose, dit Drift.

\- J'ai un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale pour le chercher sur les réseaux, souligna le bot violet. Même avec son profil, cela devrait être suffisant.

\- Il est vraiment doué, répéta Wing, bouche bée.

\- Je sais, sourit Fracture, manifestement flatté. Tu es beau aussi. Je te donne mes coordonnées ?

\- Fracture ! grogna Drift.

\- Ça va, ça va.

\- Papa ?

Une petite voix les interpella. Les trois se retournèrent. Divebomb et Airazor, les fils de Fracture, étaient apparus derrière le canapé, s'accrochant au dossier pour observer ce qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

\- Vous faites quoi ? le questionna celui qui avait six pattes.

\- Je traque quelqu'un, répondit fièrement son père.

\- Cool ! Comme au bon vieux temps !

\- On peut vous aider ? renchérit celui avec des longs bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire ? soupira Drift.

\- On les fera demain !

\- Il ne faut jamais reporter à demain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même. Surtout les derniers résultats de Divebomb à la mécanique, lui rappela sévèrement le samouraï orange. Et ceux d'Airazor en géométrie.

Les deux enfants tiquèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas notre père ! cracha Divebomb.

\- Rien de tels que les logiciels pour apprendre la géométrie ! se défendit timidement Airazor.

\- Bah, ils peuvent se reposer un peu, Drift, les défendit vaguement Fracture.

Mais Drift demeura imperturbable. Fracture leva les optiques.

\- Bon, j'ai compris. Allez faire vos devoirs.

\- Mais Papa !

\- Pas de mais. Vous le faites et je vous dirais un peu plus sur ma « chasse », fit Fracture en leur offrant un clin d'œil.

Cela sembla ravir les deux enfants, qui affichaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu ! fit Divebomb. Et boss, vous avez un logiciel pour lire sur les lèvres si besoin !

\- Hm…j'avais oublié. Bonne idée.

Wing arrêta doucement Airazor. L'enfant le regarda avec des optiques ronds tandis que Divebomb observait la scène depuis le pas de la porte. Le bot blanc devina qu'il s'agissait du plus craintif des deux.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser la géométrie ? lui proposa-t-il doucement.

Il s'agissait d'une matière difficile. Et après le nombre de séances prises avec Axe dans le but de la faire apprendre à Outrigger, qui s'étaient soldées la plupart du temps par des crises de larmes, Wing estimait que cela ne serait pas plus compliqué avec Airazor.

\- Vous feriez cela ?

\- Bien sûr. Je dois moi-même revoir les bases, sourit Wing.

Les optiques d'Airazor s'éclairèrent.

\- D'accord ! Merci !

\- Tu vas le regretter, fit Fracture en lui adressant un air compatissant.

Même s'il semblait soulagé de ne pas être celui qui devra s'occuper des devoirs pour ce soir. Wing se contenta de s'incliner, lui indiquant que cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Après tout, il leur devait bien cela…Alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre Airazor dans sa chambre, Wing jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de l'écran.

L'expression furieuse de Gasket qui criait à l'inconnu de partir.

Que lui voulait cet inconnu ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé ?

Pourquoi une telle réaction ?

Cela avait l'air sérieux…

* * *

« Là. Tu as compris ? » l'interrogea Wing après lui avoir montré un dernier exercice.

Airazor hocha la tête. D'un seul trait, l'enfant récita la formule le plus rapidement possible. Wing esquissa un sourire approbateur tandis qu'il fermait le livre.

\- Tu as bien travaillé.

\- Merci, Wing.

Cela avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'avec Outrigger…même si Wing espérait que le lendemain, Airazor n'aurait pas oublié ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Mais le bot blanc était confiant. Sous son apparence, il semblait être quelqu'un de sérieux. Comme Divebomb, apparemment.

Mais tandis que l'enfant quittait son siège pour sortir, le sourire de Wing disparut lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose sur son bras.

Une rayure.

Tout de suite, Wing se redressa. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Airazor, l'invitant doucement à le regarder.

\- Qui t'a fait cela ? l'interrogea-t-il, prenant un ton calme.

\- P-personne…répondit immédiatement Airazor. Un accident.

Wing secoua la tête, ne le croyant pas. Il connaissait la distinction entre les blessures résultant d'un accident et les blessures de coups volontairement portés. Ce n'était pas le cas ici.

\- Je ne dirai rien si tu ne le veux pas, Airazor. S'il te plait…Parle-moi.

Airazor baissa la tête, l'air abattu. Prudemment, Wing s'agenouilla, se plaçant à son niveau.

\- Airazor…

\- …Ne le dis pas au boss…ou à Drift…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …Certains voisins…savent que…Papa est en couple avec un Autobot.

Il se prit le visage dans une main.

\- …Ils nous appellent des traitres à la cause Decepticon et…dans notre dernier appartement à Iacon, c'était exactement la même chose…même si Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient été davantage visés que nous. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle on est partis…maintenant, cela recommence et…si ça continue, on devra déménager une nouvelle fois.

Wing resta sans voix à cette déclaration.

Il n'y avait pas que les Insecticons et les bots au mode animal qui souffraient…

Il avait déjà été témoin de cette haine, de ce soi-disant appel à la traîtrise parce que des individus de différentes factions se liaient…mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cela concernait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait personnellement.

Airazor se faisait battre et il gardait le silence par rapport à ces maltraitances ?

Mais pourquoi… ? Fracture avait le droit de savoir. Et Airazor ne pouvait pas subir cela sans en parler…

Non…il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela. Wing était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, de le sommer d'en parler au moins à son père quand on sonna à la porte.

Au bout du couloir, il entendit Drift ouvrir.

Pendant un instant, une pensée traversa le processeur de Wing. Gasket était revenu…Gasket était rentré…

\- …Wing, l'appela Drift.

Son ton était sérieux. Wing posa une main sur l'épaule d'Airazor avant de se redresser et rejoindre Drift dans le salon.

Mais ses espoirs s'évanouirent rapidement. Il ne s'agissait pas de Gasket.

A la place, un autre bot. Le casque blanc, orné de reliefs rouges, les optiques bleus…La même cape que celle du dénommé Sentinel.

Wing l'avait déjà vu.

Lors d'un entretien avec les Autobots, aux Cités de Cristal…

Prowl.

\- Wing, déclara ce dernier. Je souhaiterai vous parler.

* * *

Ils s'étaient rendus en bas de l'immeuble. Appuyés contre le mur, Prowl et Wing faisaient face à la ruelle.

Passée la surprise, Wing se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Prowl avait décrété qu'il souhaitait lui parler seul à seul. Une conversation privée. Personne ne devait entendre quoi que ce soit. Pas même Drift ou Fracture, peu importait combien Wing leur faisait confiance.

« …Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à tout cela, s'excusa l'Autobot, après un silence.

\- …A quoi ?

Même si au ton de sa voix, Wing avait déjà compris à quoi il faisait référence.

\- …Au suicide de cet Insecticon. Vous aviez été témoin.

Wing se mordit la lèvre. Il mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

\- Si…cela s'est produit devant mon lieu de travail. Vous y étiez.

A cette information, Wing écarquilla les optiques, surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il savait que Prowl était un représentant célèbre des Autobots. Mais il n'avait jamais eu idée de son rang exact.

\- …Vous êtes l'un des Conseillers de Kaon ?

\- Avec Botanica, Sentinel et Perceptor, approuva Prowl.

Wing se redressa. Prowl gardait une expression neutre. Toutefois, ses optiques bleues le dévisageaient comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées, de deviner son avis par rapport à cette nouvelle information.

\- …Que me voulez-vous ? l'interrogea Wing, le ton bas pour éviter que d'autres ne les entendent.

\- Vous êtes un membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Dai Atlas ne nous avait pas prévenus que vous seriez de passage sur Cybertron. D'habitude, vous ne quittez jamais les Cités de Cristal.

Wing cligna des optiques, réfléchissant à ses mots.

\- Je suis venu ici pour rendre visite à des amis.

\- Et pour nous surveiller aussi, je suppose.

Le bot blanc fronça les sourcils. Prowl ne montra aucun signe de colère ou d'agacement par rapport à l'idée que le Cercle de la Lumière se mêle de leurs affaires.

Il paraissait seulement…inquisiteur.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, insista Wing.

\- Je suis un Conseiller de Kaon. Mais c'est en tant qu'Autobot que je m'adresse à vous. J'ai été mandaté par le Haut Conseil de Cybertron. L'autorité actuelle.

Wing croisa les bras autour de son châssis, l'écoutant sérieusement.

L'autorité actuelle avait une requête…laquelle ?

\- J'aimerais que vous parliez à Dai Atlas…déclara Prowl, entrant enfin dans le vif du sujet. Que vous le convainquiez de recevoir mes supérieurs.

\- Nous avons déjà reçu Roadbuster récemment, l'informa doucement Wing.

Prowl opina du chef.

\- Oui…mais vous ne l'écoutez pas. Peut-être que Dai Atlas changera d'avis si quelqu'un d'autre, de plus gradé, lui expose clairement la situation. Un entretien d'égal à égal. Nous ne sommes jamais assez bien pour vous au Cercle de la Lumière, de toute façon.

Wing n'apprécia pas cette remarque. Pourtant, il était curieux.

Pour quelle raison les supérieurs se déplaceraient-ils? Jusqu'aux Cités de Cristal ?

Lorsque Wing lui posa la question, Prowl se contenta d'être le plus vague possible.

\- Ratchet…Notre médic a disparu. Sur Terre. Comme d'autres Autobots. On ignore pourquoi.

Il était au courant.

Même s'il se sentait concerné par ces disparitions…il devait adopter la position de Dai Atlas, comme ce dernier leur avait ordonné de faire.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière ne se mêlera pas des affaires des Autobots.

\- Ce ne sont pas seulement les Autobots qui sont concernés.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Wing, haussant un sourcil.

Prowl garda les optiques rivés au sol.

\- On pense que cela concerne Cybertron. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Mais le Haut Conseil…a des raisons valables de croire que quelque chose se prépare.

Une chose…concernant Cybertron.

Wing lui fit face.

\- En quoi le Cercle de la Lumière vous serait utile ?

\- Vous protégez Cybertron. Si quelque chose menace notre planète, vous devrez nous prêter main-forte.

Le bot blanc le fixa sans voix.

Puis, l'image de la rayure d'Airazor sur le bras refit surface dans son processeur.

Ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Vous menacez déjà notre planète à vous seuls.

\- Excusez-moi ? répéta Prowl, surpris.

\- Optimus Prime a promis une paix durable…et vous, vous laissez la haine subsister. Alors que notre planète se remet difficilement de la guerre.

Prowl garda la mâchoire serrée.

Wing continua.

\- …La haine entre Decepticons et Autobots…la haine envers ceux qui sont soi-disant différents de nous…les Insecticons, ceux avec un mode animal…

\- Faites attention. Vous êtes le porte-parole du Cercle de la Lumière. Pas d'avis personnel.

\- Pourquoi n'annulez-vous pas ces décrets ?

Oui…il devait être neutre. Mais Dai Atlas partagerait sûrement son avis à ce sujet.

Wing fit un nouveau pas.

\- Ces décrets qui interdisent les Cybertroniens de fréquenter des individus de factions différentes…ces décrets qui empêchent les Insecticons de travailler…et en plus, vos propres officiers ne recherchent même pas les disparus.

\- Vous croyez qu'on ne le fait pas ?

Le ton de Prowl était devenu plus froid.

Wing se demanda si ces mots n'avaient pas été déplacés. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sentiment d'indignation le submerger davantage.

\- Vous pensez que les Decepticons, anibots, Insecticons sont des enfants de chœur ? De pauvres victimes d'injustice ? Vous oubliez que ce sont eux qui ont massacré Cybertron. Megatron a adopté une solution finale pour mettre soi-disant un terme à cette guerre. Il a massacré des femmes, des bots, des enfants ! Des bots qu'il considérait comme des traîtres ! Comme des espions Autobots ! Il a même massacré ses propres agents !

Oui…

L'ordre de génocide à l'initiative de Megatron avait porté un coup final à leur planète.

Pour autant…il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec ses mots.

\- Vous faites des généralités, rétorqua Wing, le ton sec. Ils ne sont pas tous des monstres. Les Autobots ont aussi commis des crimes.

\- C'est si facile de dire que les deux factions ne sont pas si différentes que cela, grinça Prowl. Oui. On a commis notre lot d'atrocités durant la guerre. Mais Optimus Prime n'aurait jamais ordonné un génocide. Et si le Cercle de la Lumière avait agi plus tôt durant la guerre, cette solution n'aurait jamais été ordonnée.

Wing tressaillit à ces mots.

Les officiers Autobots haïssaient ceux qui n'étaient pas de leurs factions…et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Prowl tourna les talons. Il était prêt à partir.

Pour lui, la discussion était close.

\- Nous sommes sûrs de nous. Cybertron est en danger, renchérit Prowl. Allez-vous nous aider ? Ou allez-vous rester cachés aux Cités de Cristal comme vous l'aviez fait durant la guerre ?

Wing ne répondit pas.

Ces mots…lui glacèrent l'energon.

Oui…ils auraient dû agir plus vite. Intervenir pour l'intérêt de Cybertron et pas seulement parce que les Cités de Cristal avaient été menacées.

Dai Atlas avait choisi de demeurer hors du conflit tant que celui-ci n'atteignait pas les Cités de Cristal.

D'une certaine façon, il comprenait l'attitude de Prowl. Pourquoi il leur en voulait. Peut-être agiraient-ils autrement s'ils avaient pris part au conflit ?

Pour autant…

\- Beaucoup de Cybertroniens souffrent à cause de vous, déclara Wing. A cause de vos règles.

Mais Prowl resta sourd. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il lui lança cette dernière phrase.

\- Pour l'instant, le problème le plus urgent n'est pas là. Vous protégez l'ancienne culture Cybertronienne. Vous êtes les protecteurs de Cybertron.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Vous devez nous aider.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Prowl disparut.

* * *

_On pense que cela concerne Cybertron_

Wing demeura assis près de l'ancien abri de Gasket.

Comme s'il l'attendait…comme s'il l'attendait rentrer.

Il voulait qu'il revienne. Il espérait le voir apparaître à l'horizon.

Wing jeta un œil à l'abri d'Atomblast.

Ses enfants n'étaient plus là. Etaient-ils partis ? Avaient-ils quitté cet endroit pour se réfugier ailleurs ? dans un endroit sûr ?

Wing baissa la tête. Il espérait que ces enfants avaient encore de la famille en vie. Qu'ils avaient quitté cet endroit pour les rejoindre…

Sur l'écran, un nouveau décret.

Cette fois-ci, cela concernait les Cyclopes. Interdiction pour les Cyclopes d'exercer des professions réglementées.

Wing fronça les sourcils et se contenta de tourner le dos à l'écran.

La main sur l'audio, il hésitait.

Voir ces décrets être promulgués le rendaient malade.

Prowl soutenait que les Autobots n'étaient pas fautifs. Et Airazor se faisait maltraiter par sa propre faction.

Pendant un instant, Wing se disait que, peu importait cette chose qui concernait Cybertron…cela ne saurait être pire que ce qu'ils faisaient subir à leur planète actuellement.

Pourtant…

La situation sur Cybertron était injuste et suscitait l'effroi et le dégoût…des émotions que Wing ressentait actuellement.

Mais Prowl avait raison. Si quelque chose menaçait réellement Cybertron…

Si le Cercle de la Lumière n'agissait pas…alors qu'ils devaient protéger l'ancienne culture Cybertronienne…

Quelle était leur raison d'être ?

Ils devaient rester neutres…Ils ne devaient pas se mêler aux décisions des Autobots. Ils n'étaient pas Autobots. Ils étaient Cybertroniens. Et même si cette planète était en ruine à l'heure actuelle, ils devaient la protéger.

Il pensa à Drift, à Fracture, à leurs enfants, aux enfants d'Atomblast…

Aux Cybertroniens…

Oui…certains Cybertroniens et certains de leurs actes le rendaient malade. Mais ils devaient les aider.

Il n'avait pas besoin de raison pour les aider…

Tout comme le Cercle de la Lumière n'avait pas besoin de raison pour protéger Cybertron indépendamment de l'autorité qui la gouvernait.

Le spark battant, Wing prit une inspiration.

Wing activa la communication.

Dai Atlas ne tarda pas à répondre. Mais alors que Wing était sur le point de lui dévoiler les raisons de son appel, le leader du Cercle de la Lumière y coupa court.

« _Tu as été aperçu discuter avec un représentant des conseillers Autobots. »_

Cette information le scia.

Mais…il n'y avait eu personne…personne ne les avait vus.

Puis, il se rappela que beaucoup de reporters suivaient les autorités Autobots comme leurs ombres, peu importe où elles se rendaient.

Wing ne chercha pas à nier. Il demeura silencieux, laissant Dai Atlas parler.

_« Certains journalistes t'ont reconnu et pensent que le Cercle de la Lumière a décidé de rejoindre la cause Autobot. _

\- C'est faux.

\- _Tu sais comment sont les journalistes, Wing. Ils croient seulement ce qu'ils veulent voir._

Pourtant, malgré le ton dur et froid de son leader…Wing réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de reproche dans sa voix.

Non…il paraissait inquiet.

\- _J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé…avec cet Insecticon…_

\- Dai Atlas…

\- _Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu rentres dès demain._

\- Quoi ?

Wing prit une inspiration. Oui…il savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer bientôt…

Mais comment pouvait-il rentrer…alors que Gasket avait disparu ? Que Fracture et ses enfants étaient perçus comme des traîtres ?

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- _Comment, tu ne peux pas ?_

\- Gasket a disparu et…

\- _Gasket n'est plus un membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Il a enfreint les règles et peu importe ce qu'il fait, cela ne nous concerne plus. Tu as des responsabilités, Wing._

\- Dai Atlas…s'il te plait…écoute-moi…

Il ne pouvait pas partir…

Mais Dai Atlas ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer.

\- _Il n'y a pas de discussion possible._

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Sans savoir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi Gasket a—

\- _Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir sur Cybertron, Wing._

Puis, la voix de Dai Atlas devint plus douce.

Son ton devint mélancolique. Wing ne comprenait pas.

\- _Je sais que tu t'attendais à autre chose. Je sais que tu t'attendais à une paix parfaite mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu t'attendais à ce que les gens deviennent meilleurs. Mais c'est faux. Gasket n'est pas devenu meilleur. _

\- Gasket reste mon mentor ! Il reste l'un des nôtres.

\- _Ce n'est pas Gasket qui m'importe, Wing. C'est toi. La façon dont tu vas réagir à tout cela…et quand j'ai vu que cet Insecticon s'était immolé devant toi…un Insecticon, en plus…_

Il sembla se reprendre.

\- _Je veux que tu rentres, Wing. _

\- Dai Atlas…quelque chose se prépare…les Autobots…balbutia Wing, une voix éteinte.

Dai Atlas lui ordonnait de rentrer…

Malgré tout, il voulait lui rapporter les raisons de son appel.

\- Cybertron est en danger…

\- _Cela concerne les Autobots, Wing. Les Autobots peuvent tout raconter pour entraîner le Cercle de la Lumière dans leur cause. Ce système de faction n'a engendré que des malheurs._

Il marqua une pause.

\- _Rentre, maintenant._

Et l'appel se termina.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Ce fut le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée, que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avant de se refermer dans un bruit sourd.

Il ne croisa personne. Tout le monde était encore en train de recharger. D'un pas lourd mais calme, Fracture traversa le couloir, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage tandis qu'il fixait droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée. Rapidement, il jeta un œil au registre des habitants du building.

Sans plus attendre, il chercha le nom.

Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, il vérifia l'étage avant de reprendre sa route. Tout le reste, comme ce couloir, ce lieu, ses voisins, n'existait pas pour lui actuellement. Il n'avait que son objectif en tête.

Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre l'étage indiqué, avant de chercher le numéro de porte. Il releva la tête. L'appartement au bout du couloir.

Une porte fermée, sans aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur.

Il les connaissait. Ils s'étaient présentés vaguement le premier jour où ils avaient emménagé. Une famille avec deux gosses.

En son sein, le bot violet bouillonnait. Une colère noire lui animait le spark tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement vers la porte.

Mais tant pis…Qu'ils aient des enfants les rendaient davantage méprisables à ses optiques. Il ne put retenir sa rage plus longtemps et se mit à frapper à la porte de façon incessante.

Personne ne répondit. Il continua.

Il frappa encore et encore.

Cela dura cinq minutes…Derrière la porte, il entendit des grognements. Cela ne l'encouragea que davantage. Fracture frappa jusqu'à ce qu'un clic lui réponde.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'ouvrit sur le bot en question. Noir, des optiques rouges…Le père de famille, manifestement. Le Decepticon toisa Fracture, à la fois agacé d'avoir été dérangé et surpris de le rencontrer sur le seuil de sa porte.

Fracture ne bougea pas. Il ne détacha pas son regard du bot.

« …Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda son voisin après un silence.

Fracture se retenait. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces. Il parvint à répondre, articulant sur chaque mot.

\- …Pourquoi avez-vous frappé mon fils ?

Le voisin se raidit. Son expression étonnée se transforma en moue dédaigneuse.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas me regarder comme ça, lui conseilla Fracture, le ton bas.

\- Ce n'est même pas votre fils. Vous l'avez adopté. Vous avez adopté un bot de la taille d'un Minicon, grinça le voisin.

Les poings de Fracture se serrèrent. Il fit un pas en avant. Tout de suite, le bot recula.

Une raison supplémentaire de s'en prendre à lui. Qu'ils soient de la même faction ne justifiait rien. Et cela ne le sauverait pas.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous frappé mon fils ? répéta Fracture, usant toujours du même ton.

Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas. Probablement le reste de sa famille qui avait été réveillé par le bruit. Mais Fracture ne partit pas. Ses optiques rouges dévisagèrent son voisin, l'incitant à s'expliquer au plus vite.

\- Ce n'est pas chez vous ici, balbutia le scraplet. C'est un appartement réservé aux Decepticons ! Notre faction était là bien avant vous.

Malgré tout, l'effroi était évident dans ses optiques. Fracture devinait qu'il avait peur de lui. Tant mieux. Il avait raison d'avoir peur.

\- Cela n'explique rien, continua Fracture, le ton bas.

\- Vous êtes connus dans tout le voisinage. Vous avez ramené un Autobot. Des Autobots. Dans notre immeuble ! Ils n'ont rien à faire ici !

Il marqua une pause, s'éclaircissant la voix pour paraître davantage sûr de lui.

\- Vous êtes un traître à notre cause ! Et les traîtres à la cause Decepticon doivent payer !

Le poing de Fracture partit tout seul, droit dans le visage de son voisin pour mettre fin à ses stupidités déblatérées. Le voisin aurait dû s'y attendre. Pourtant, il fut projeté en arrière, son dos heurtant durement le mur derrière lui. Il se retrouva par terre. Fracture ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et écrasa son pied sur son châssis.

\- Nous sommes chez nous, rétorqua Fracture en lui montrant les dents. Chez nous. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la guerre est finie. Les factions n'ont plus aucune raison d'exister.

Le voisin se mit à tousser sous le choc. Avec son pied, Fracture pressa davantage sur le châssis.

\- Moi, un traître ? Tu ignores qui je suis ? Fracture. Cela ne t'évoque rien ?

A nouveau, son regard changea. Il eut le courage de relever la tête pour fixer Fracture droit dans les optiques.

La terreur n'en était que plus évidente.

\- Non…

\- Fracture. Anciennement chasseur de prime durant la guerre. J'exécutais les ordres de mes clients peu importe leur faction. J'étais chasseur de prime avant d'être Decepticon.

A nouveau, le voisin se prit une nouvelle droite. Sa tête s'effondra contre le mur, encore plus sonné qu'après le premier coup de poing.

\- En quoi suis-je un traître à votre foutue cause ? Je me lie à qui je veux ! Personne ne m'a jamais imposé de règles et ce n'est certainement pas un LÂCHE comme toi qui va commencer !

Fracture se rabaissa pour le choper par le visage, le tenant entre deux doigts tandis qu'il rapprochait le sien et que son ton montait.

\- Je n'ai plus eu l'envie de tuer depuis longtemps. Mais ce sera mon seul avertissement. Si tu t'en prends encore à mon fils, à un autre de mes enfants, à ceux de Drift, ou à Drift lui-même, je te jure que je te bute. C'est clair ?

Le voisin ne répondit pas. Il se remit à tousser. Fracture resserra son emprise tandis qu'il planta ses griffes dans la jambe. Le Decepticon laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- EST-CE CLAIR ?

\- O-oui… !

Que des mots et même pas capable de se défendre. Quelque part, le bot violet était légèrement déçu. Fracture le repoussa violemment en arrière et, après un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes, il se redressa.

Il croisa le regard d'un des enfants du voisin qui fixait la scène, effaré par ce qui venait d'arriver à son père.

Il pouvait s'en prendre à eux…lui faire comprendre le message…

Fracture serra les poings avant de tourner les talons, choisissant de quitter le couloir. Il en avait fini avec lui, de toute façon.

Il espérait que cela serait la dernière fois…

Il entendit des sons. Des chuchotements.

Autour de lui, certains voisins avaient été alertés par les cris. Quelques-uns avaient entrouvert la porte pour observer la scène.

Pendant un instant, l'ancien chasseur de prime se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas sortir pour secourir leur camarade.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils restèrent à leur place, en sécurité dans leurs appartements.

Mais Fracture savait qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Un couloir, vide quelques minutes plus tôt, fut brusquement envahi d'une atmosphère pesante et oppressante qui ne quitta pas Fracture tandis que ce dernier le traversait.

L'un des voisins suivit Fracture du regard tandis que le bot violet passait devant lui. Les murmures s'amplifièrent, devenant de plus en plus audibles.

« Traître », entendit-il.

Fracture se contenta de l'ignorer. Pourtant, une fois qu'il descendit les escaliers et qu'il arriva à son étage, Fracture s'arrêta pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il fixa ses mains. Ses poignets tremblaient.

Traître à la cause…car il avait choisi de fréquenter un Autobot…

Ce n'était pas parce que la guerre était terminée que les rancœurs s'apaiseraient du jour au lendemain…surtout avec toutes ces lois, ces décrets promulgués…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Fracture réalisa que la situation ne s'arrangerait pas. Autant à Kaon qu'à Iacon…ou dans n'importe quelle autre Cité de Cybertron…

Sauf que ce n'était plus les Autobots qui s'en prenaient à eux…mais les Decepticons…son ancienne faction.

Alors qu'ils avaient déménagé pour prendre un nouveau départ. Fracture laissa les bras pendre le long de son corps. Il savait endurer. Il avait subi des critiques, des jugements toute sa vie. En raison de son métier peu recommandable.

Il encaisserait. Mais pour autant…serait-ce le cas pour Airazor ? Divebomb ? Drift ? Sauraient-ils endurer à leur tour ?

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient envoyé Night aux Cités de Cristal…pour qu'elle échappe à tout cela. Mais peut-être qu'au final, Drift avait raison. Ils auraient dû faire la même chose pour leurs autres enfants.

Fracture soupira et reprit sa marche. Ce voisin ne s'en prendrait plus à Airazor.

Mais qu'en serait-il des autres ?

* * *

Wing n'avait pas rechargé de la nuit.

Silencieusement, il observait la Cité de Kaon depuis la fenêtre. En abaissant le regard, il observa la route. A part quelques véhicules, il y avait peu de circulation.

La Cité était encore endormie à cette heure.

Wing poussa un soupir. Dans quelques heures, il retournerait au spatio-port. Il serait à bord de son vaisseau.

Il quitterait Cybertron…il retournerait aux Cités de Cristal.

En contemplant ce seul paysage, Wing avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même Cybertron qu'il avait visité durant ces quelques jours.

Il tressaillit à cette pensée. Il ne souhaitait pas partir…Dai Atlas lui ordonnait de rentrer. Mais comment pouvait-il quitter cette planète alors que tant de questions étaient sans réponse ?

Selon Prowl, Cybertron était menacée…des disparitions nombreuses s'étaient ensuivies…

Il y avait cet étranger…d'où venait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Et Gasket était également introuvable. Wing eut un pincement au spark. S'il partait…si Gasket revenait après son départ ?

Il s'agissait du meilleur scénario possible. Mais après ce qu'il avait observé sur les caméras, après les mots de Prowl de la veille…

Même s'il était inquiet pour lui…au fond, Wing le sentait. Wing sentait que Gasket ne reviendrait pas aussi facilement.

Il baissa la tête. Il devait obéir à son leader…

Désormais, Cybertron était les affaires des Autobots…Gasket n'était plus un membre du Cercle de la Lumière…

Si seulement il arrivait à s'en convaincre lui-même…

Il entendit des murmures au fond du couloir. Wing se retourna.

D'un pas lent, il s'approcha. Les murmures provenaient de la chambre d'Airazor…

Doucement, Wing s'appuya contre la porte pour écouter. Fracture était avec son fils. Il entendait distinctement sa voix.

Il avait vu que Fracture avait quitté l'appartement très tôt ce matin…et Wing en devinait la raison.

_Il s'est fait battre. Par un voisin._

Oui, il avait promis à Airazor de ne rien dire…mais dans les circonstances actuelles, garder le silence était la pire des mesures à prendre.

Parce qu'Airazor était en danger…et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

Il n'avait pas pu rester sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire battre. Il devait agir.

Fracture…n'avait pas réagi sur le coup. Son visage s'était fermé à cette information. Et son manque de réponse fit comprendre à Wing qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Wing n'osait pas imaginer ce que Fracture avait pu faire après avoir quitté l'appartement…

« Je suis désolé… » entendit-il Airazor sangloter.

Pour Wing, c'était douloureux à entendre. Fracture continua de lui murmurer des mots. Des mots rassurants, réconfortants.

« Je suis désolé… » répéta l'enfant.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, lui répondit doucement le bot violet.

Wing risqua un œil par l'entrebâillement. Il trouva Airazor dans les bras de Fracture, ce dernier entourant ses épaules pour l'étreindre doucement.

\- Tout ira bien, maintenant…

\- Papa…

\- La prochaine fois qu'une telle chose arrive…dis-le-moi. D'accord ?

Fracture l'étreignit plus étroitement.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. On y arrivera. On surmontera tout cela. Je te le promets.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Wing s'éloigna.

Il réalisa que c'était impoli d'écouter aux portes. Même s'il souhaitait s'assurer qu'Airazor aille bien…

Il retourna sur son canapé. Peu de temps après, Fracture quitta la chambre de son fils. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- …Qu'as-tu fait ? l'interrogea calmement Wing.

Fracture mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Probablement ce que tout parent se doit de faire.

Wing se pinça la lèvre. Malgré lui, son spark s'accéléra.

\- Tu ne l'as pas…

\- Non. Mais j'aurais pu. Je suis avec un Autobot donc je suis un traître à la cause.

Alors que Fracture s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre, Wing l'interpella.

Cybertron était assez blessée comme ça…ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'abattre davantage.

\- La violence n'engendre que la violence.

\- Ne me donne pas de leçons parce que j'ai agi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Ce qu'on ressent, de voir son enfant souffrir. Le jour où tu seras parent, tu comprendras mon point de vue ! grinça Fracture en guise de réponse, le ton acide. Pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça.

Wing se figea à cette déclaration, surpris par la violence de ses mots.

Le silence tomba. A l'intérieur de son être, Wing sentit son spark se tordre. Les mots de Fracture l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Ce dernier ne détachait pas son regard de lui.

Le bot blanc finit par s'incliner.

\- Excuse-moi…je vais préparer mes affaires…pour le départ.

\- Wing.

Wing se retourna. L'expression de Fracture s'était légèrement radoucie.

\- …Merci. De m'avoir prévenu pour Airazor, lui déclara-t-il, sincèrement reconnaissant.

\- …C'est normal.

Il n'aurait pas pu garder le silence…

Même si…

Fracture n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta le salon pour rejoindre Drift.

* * *

Au spatio-port, Wing retrouva son vaisseau blanc et doré au même emplacement qu'à son arrivée. Il ressentit une boule dans la gorge alors qu'il s'avançait pour monter à bord.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Cybertron quelques jours plus tôt, il avait pensé qu'il repartirait aux Cités de Cristal, confiant sur l'avenir, le processeur rempli de bons souvenirs…

Avec un espoir que Cybertron se relèverait de ses blessures de guerre…

Mais à la place, il ne ressentait que du vide, doublé d'un certain pessimisme sur la situation…le processeur semé par le doute et l'inquiétude pour son ancien mentor.

« …Tu salueras les autres de ma part. Axe, Outrigger… » fit Drift, essayant de sourire.

Wing hocha la tête. A son arrivée, ce fut Drift qui l'avait accueilli. Et il l'accompagnait pour son départ.

« …Et Dai Atlas et Star Saber, ajouta doucement Wing.

\- Oui…même si Star Saber ne m'a jamais apprécié. Ce qui est réciproque.

Wing sourit légèrement avant d'étreindre son ancien élève.

\- …ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi de même.

\- Mon offre tient toujours…si vous souhaitez passer quelques jours aux Cités de Cristal…nous rendre visite…

Cela sera toujours plus tranquille qu'ici. Drift approuva et lui rendit son étreinte, avant de se détacher.

\- …Wing…

\- Hm ?

\- Par rapport à Dai Atlas, je voulais te dire que…il y a…

Pendant un instant, Drift sembla vouloir dire quelque chose.

Wing le contempla avec attention. Finalement, Drift secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui…ça peut attendre.

\- Si tu le dis.

Mais Drift lui-même ne semblait pas en être sûr.

Wing garda sa main sur son épaule durant quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il était sur le point de s'éloigner pour se diriger vers son vaisseau quand Drift le retint par le bras.

\- Hé. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- …Pour que tu gardes un bon souvenir de ton séjour sur Cybertron…malgré tout, déclara Drift avant d'ouvrir son châssis.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Wing haussa un sourcil. Drift n'avait pas l'habitude de lui offrir des cadeaux…

Il l'accepta avec plaisir et commença à le déballer. Puis, ses optiques s'agrandirent à la vue du présent.

Une broche dorée…

\- A accrocher sur ta cape, ajouta Drift. Je crois que j'ai bien lu. Je me dis que cela te correspondait.

Des caractères Cybertroniens inscrits en lettres argentées.

_Ne perds pas espoir._

Wing releva le regard vers lui.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

\- …Cela te plait ?

\- …C'est très beau.

A la place, Wing sourit et l'attrapa par le bras à nouveau, le serrant fortement contre lui.

_Ne perds pas espoir…_Drift le connaissait bien.

\- Merci.

\- Non…merci à toi. Rentre bien, Wing.

* * *

Lorsque Drift rentra à l'appartement, il découvrit Fracture sur le canapé.

Ce dernier l'attendait. Il avait les jambes croisées, fixant le samouraï orange d'un air indéchiffrable.

« …Tu lui as donné ? demanda Fracture.

Drift sourit tristement, avant d'opiner du chef.

Oui…il avait reçu la broche.

\- Il a apprécié.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Fracture…semblait étrange. Il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête…

« …Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea Drift.

Fracture se leva et, d'un pas lent, marcha dans sa direction.

\- …J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi.

Drift fronça les sourcils mais le laissa venir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Fracture tenait quelque chose derrière son dos.

Le bot violet s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bot orange.

Puis, sans un mot, Fracture lui tendit un paquet.

\- Je me dis que…tu as peut-être envie de passer à autre chose.

Passer à autre chose… ?

Drift ne comprenait pas. Il tendit les bras pour le recevoir.

Puis, il défie le paquet. Fracture le regarda faire, les bras croisés.

Il semblait tendu…

Puis, ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

Une boîte…vide.

Mais il en comprenait la signification.

Il releva la tête vers Fracture.

\- …Une boîte à spark ?

\- …Pour que tu me donnes le tien, répondit Fracture.

Puis, le bot violet lui attrapa la main.

Il s'agenouilla.

\- Alors…Drift, honorable samouraï Autobot…accepterais-tu de…te lier à moi, moi Decepticon tricheur et sans honneur? Qu'on…devienne Conjunx ?

Il y avait une certaine incertitude dans son ton. Comme s'il avait peur de la réponse…

Il doutait ?

Drift ressentit une immense bouffée de chaleur dans son spark.

Tout de suite, il s'abaissa à son niveau pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son compagnon soit du genre à faire les choses dans les règles…il aurait cru que s'ils venaient à se lier, ce serait Drift qui recourrait à la boîte à spark et que Fracture se moquerait de lui.

L'inverse s'était produit, au final.

Aux vues de son langage corporel, le bot violet s'était détendu. Rassuré.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant que Drift ne se détache doucement pour lui répondre.

\- Oui…Decepticon sans honneur. J'accepte d'être ton Conjunx.

\- Samouraï moralisateur.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ne se lâchant jamais.

* * *

Dès que le vaisseau eut quitté l'atmosphère, Wing enclencha les commandes pour activer le pilote automatique. Une fois qu'il s'était assuré que le vaisseau suive la trajectoire indiquée, Wing se cala dans son fauteuil.

Il s'était déjà vêtu de sa cape.

Et il y avait déjà accroché la broche, à l'endroit même où était situé son spark.

Ses doigts l'effleurèrent, retraçant tendrement les signes gravés tandis qu'il prenait un Pad pour contacter ses camarades.

Alors qu'il l'allumait, il remarqua qu'on lui avait envoyé un message. Un message d'Outrigger, suivi d'une pièce jointe.

Il cliqua dessus.

_La nouvelle équipe de choc. Il ne manque plus que toi._

Une photo.

Celle des élèves du Dojo, qui souriaient à la caméra. Parmi eux, Night…qui tenait une Cyclope de couleur violette par l'épaule. Probablement la dénommée Kat.

L'autre Cyclope, sûrement sa sœur Karan, poussait Outrigger hors de l'objectif de caméra pour prendre la place tandis que Beak voletait autour du groupe.

Cela arracha un sourire sur le visage du bot blanc qui répondit en retour.

_Belle équipe._

Il reposa son Pad.

Son regard fixait l'espace.

Sans un mot, Wing porta sa main droite à son audio.

Drift lui avait donné ses coordonnées…

Cela n'aboutirait probablement pas à grand-chose, puisque Gasket ne répondait à personne, même pas à Drift…mais quelque part, Wing se sentait rassuré de les avoir.

Wing enclencha la communication.

_Bip…bip…_

Cela sonna dans le vide.

« Où es-tu… »

Personne ne répondit.

« …Réponds-moi…je t'en prie. »

Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Quelque part sur Terre, dans une pièce obscure, les mots de Wing résonnèrent sans aucune réponse.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Rung… ? »

Seuls des échos de sa propre voix lui répondirent. Au sein de son Temple, Esmeral errait dans les longs couloirs sombres. La faible lumière d'un Pad l'éclairait tandis qu'elle rejoignait son bureau.

L'absence de réponse l'interpellait. Esmeral fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas croisé Rung depuis la veille. D'ordinaire, ils passaient une majeure partie de la journée ensemble. Après tout, l'entretien du Temple, la mise à jour des écrits anciens du Chemin de la Flamme et l'avancée des recherches nécessitaient un travail coopératif. Et en milieu de journée ainsi que le soir, ils en profitaient pour prendre une pause autour des cubes d'energon.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Même pas pour lui informer de l'avancée des tâches qu'il poursuivait.

Ce n'était pas habituel. Une fois qu'elle fut devant la porte, la voix d'Esmeral s'éleva à nouveau.

« Rung ? »

Aucune réponse. Esmeral se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, après un temps d'hésitation, elle composa le code pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle observa autour d'elle.

La pièce du bureau était vide.

« Rung ? »

Etait-il sorti ? C'était une activité qu'il faisait souvent. Par moment, il quittait le Temple pour aller marcher, faire une petite randonnée pour explorer les montagnes de Caminus et contempler la vue extraordinaire qui s'offrait à tout visiteur.

Elle était la propriétaire du Temple, mais l'arrivée de Rung lui avait beaucoup facilité la vie. Le temps de travail qui lui prenait environ deux jours à réaliser seule avait été réduit de moitié depuis son arrivée, il y a de cela deux ans. En plus, Rung était une personne extrêmement agréable. Il était travailleur, sérieux mais également attentionné et à l'écoute.

Etant donné que les membres du Cercle de la Lumière ne pouvaient quitter les Cités de Cristal aussi facilement, il offrait à Esmeral une excellente compagnie et un audio attentif, surtout durant les jours où l'absence d'Axe devenait oppressante. A cette pensée, Esmeral s'arrêta et porta sa main à son châssis, la posant à l'endroit du spark.

Comme chaque jour, elle envoyait des sentiments rassurants à son Conjunx, lui souhaitant une journée calme et paisible et lui indiquant qu'elle pensait à lui tous les jours.

Qu'elle comptait les jours qui les séparaient avant de pouvoir le retrouver à nouveau.

Elle rouvrit les optiques.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle l'aperçut.

Une note, près d'une pile de Pads déposée sur le bureau.

Esmeral s'approcha pour la lire.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle écarquilla les optiques, surprise et confuse par une telle information.

_« J'ai des choses à faire. »_

* * *

« Debout. »

Dès qu'il fut mis à terre, le jeune bot se redressa avec difficultés, ses avant-bras tremblant dû à la fatigue et à la douleur reçue par les coups. Dans l'enceinte du Dojo, Wing observa son jeune élève, attendant qu'il se relève.

Ce dernier serra les dents. Il poussa un cri de rage. Sans un autre mot, il agrippa son épée pour se précipiter vers Wing.

Le bot blanc le laissa venir à lui. Mais à la seconde même où il para le coup porté de son jeune élève, il disparut aussi rapidement pour se retrouver derrière lui.

« Que… »

Wing ne répondit pas. Il plaça sa lame sous sa gorge, lui murmurant doucement dans l'audio.

« Tu es mort »

Et bientôt, son élève se retrouva éjecté sur le Tatami, face contre terre. Wing sourit vaguement avant de se rapprocher pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Tes mouvements doivent être plus fluides.

\- Mais j'essaie ! cria son jeune élève. Franchement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas progresser !

Wing sourit tristement, tapotant la broche offerte par Drift du bout du doigt.

_Ne perds pas espoir._

Il fallait qu'il retienne ces mots. Tout comme Wing lui-même.

\- Il faut toujours du temps. Continue d'essayer.

\- Si tu le dis, grogna-t-il.

Il partit rejoindre un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Wing l'accompagna et lui tendit un cube d'energon pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer et augmenter ses réserves. Son élève le remercia et le porta à ses lèvres.

\- C'était bien, du coup ? Ton séjour sur Cybertron ? le questionna-t-il après un silence.

Wing se raidit légèrement.

Il parvint à reprendre une mine composée.

\- C'était…enrichissant, répondit-il après une hésitation.

\- Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble Cybertron de l'après-guerre, continua son élève, son ton à l'origine grincheux devenant rêveur. Notre planète. J'espère que les reconstructions avancent et qu'elle redeviendra aussi belle et majestueuse que durant l'Âge d'Or. On m'a dit qu'elle y avait été à son apogée durant cette période et…c'est connu. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, hein ? Tu vas y retourner ?

Le spark de Wing se serra. Même si Drift y vivait, y habitait avec sa famille…même si le bot orange lui manquait…

\- …Mon devoir est aux Cités de Cristal.

…Non. Il ne pensait pas y retourner de sitôt.

Même si cela n'avait duré que quelques jours, ce qu'il en avait observé était suffisant pour lui. Pourtant, il partageait le point de vue de son élève. Il souhaitait sincèrement que Cybertron redevienne aussi splendide que durant l'âge d'Or…

Même si ce n'était pas en ne faisant rien que les choses s'amélioreront, Wing avait du mal à y croire que cela serait encore possible. Vu la façon dont les Autobots et les Decepticons se traitaient entre eux. Wing se releva. Il reprit ses lames, ayant l'intention de répéter certains mouvements.

\- Tu as l'air…fatigué, Wing, commenta son élève.

\- Hm. Je n'ai pas très bien rechargé, le rassura le bot blanc.

Non…l'inquiétude l'en empêchait.

Tous les jours, il contactait Drift.

Le bot orange n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Gasket depuis son départ.

Alors que Wing remontait sur le Tatami, il jeta un œil furtif à Outrigger. Le bot brun s'occupait de l'une des nouvelles recrues, Kat. Les deux travaillaient sur les attaques à main nue avant d'utiliser les lames d'entraînement. Non loin, Night prenait une pause. Aux vues de ses mimiques, elle paraissait être en communication avec quelqu'un.

\- Kat, entendit-il Outrigger dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, où est ta sœur ?

\- J'arrive ! chantonna une voix provenant de la porte principale.

Ils se retournèrent. La Cyclope orange et noire apparut à l'entrée, portant plusieurs gros sacs sur chacune de ses épaules et d'autres à bout de bras. Outrigger s'approcha, la toisant d'un air empli de reproches tandis que Karan déposait ses sacs un peu n'importe où partout dans le Dojo.

\- Tu es en retard, la réprimanda Outrigger.

\- J'ai eu une panne de réveil.

\- Tu n'es pas ici pour être en vacances, Karan.

\- Tenez, j'ai acheté des petits souvenirs !

\- Karan…soupira Kat.

\- Des « petits » souvenirs ? répéta le bot brun, blasé.

Karan l'ignora et commença à distribuer plusieurs petits cadeaux. Dès qu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Wing, elle lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour lui glisser dans la main une petite figurine. Wing se rapprocha pour la fixer, des optiques rondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des figurines de chacun des membres du Cercle de la Lumière ! ricana Karan. Ça, c'est toi !

Wing haussa un sourcil.

C'était…lui ? La figurine était blanche et portait des épées mais autrement, ils n'étaient aucunement similaires. La figurine ne portait même aucune expression faciale. Enfin, l'intention était bonne et Wing se contenta de sourire avant de la ranger dans son châssis.

\- J'ai même déniché une de toi, monsieur sérieux ! plaisanta Karan en montrant à Outrigger une figurine similaire, mais de couleur marron.

\- Je suis ton Senpai ! Et c'est moche.

\- C'est mignon. Il y a Axe, Dai Atlas…Vous êtes plutôt populaires, mine de rien. Il y en a même une de Beak !

\- Skwak ! fit le caméra-bot outré dès que la Cyclope lui montra la figurine concernée.

\- Encore plus moche !

Populaires ?

Voilà qui était nouveau.

\- Karan…l'interpella doucement Wing. Ecoute, ici, il faut respecter les horaires. D'accord ?

Le bot blanc devina une moue boudeuse dans le ton de la Cyclope. Toutefois, cette dernière s'excusa et se contenta de ranger ses affaires avant de rejoindre Outrigger. Même si Wing ne les avait rencontrées que récemment, il avait déjà une idée générale de leur personnalité. Kat était la plus réservée des deux mais également la plus travailleuse. Quant à Karan, cette dernière avait un comportement plus affirmé que sa sœur mais elle avait du mal à respecter les règles et à rentrer dans le moule. La preuve, dès qu'Outrigger essaya de leur montrer comment tenir un sabre, l'attention de Karan se focalisa sur Beak qui voletait autour de la salle. Le bot brun perdit patience et lui imposant dix tours de terrain pour son retard, au plus grand dam de cette dernière. Wing remarqua Karan et Night s'échanger un regard alors que la Cyclope commençait à trottiner.

\- Je vais l'étrangler, souffla Outrigger tandis que Wing l'invitait à respirer.

\- Allons. Tu disais la même chose pour Night…plaisanta Wing avec un sourire.

\- Et ?

\- Admets-le. C'est ta préférée, chantonna Wing.

Outrigger leva les optiques en guise de réponse. Il s'en doutait de toute façon. Et puis, silence valait confirmation.

\- Wing. Outrigger, les appela une voix depuis l'entrée.

Les deux se retournèrent. Star Saber se tenait à l'entrée. Tout de suite, tous leurs élèves s'arrêtèrent. Seuls Wing, Outrigger et parfois Axe venaient au Dojo.

Si Star Saber ou Dai Atlas se déplaçaient, cela signifiait qu'il y avait une urgence importante. Derrière son masque, le bot rouge les toisa d'un regard perçant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? le questionna Wing.

\- Ultra Magnus est ici. Il a réclamé une audience avec le Cercle de la Lumière.

Le silence tomba. Wing et Outrigger s'échangèrent un regard, le bot brun étant sidéré.

Wing se rappela de son entretien avec Prowl…Il avait donc mis son avertissement à exécution.

_Allez-vous nous aider ? Ou allez-vous rester cachés aux Cités de Cristal comme vous l'aviez fait durant la guerre ?_

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ultra Magnus lui-même se déplace jusqu'ici.

\- Et c'est maintenant, poursuivit Star Saber, le ton dur. Donc, désolé pour votre petit entraînement mais il va falloir l'annuler.

\- Très bien, on arrive, soupira Outrigger alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

\- La séance est levée, déclara Wing à la cantonade.

Ces histoires de disparition…peut-être qu'Ultra Magnus s'était rendu aux Cités de Cristal suite à de nouvelles informations…

Peut-être qu'il allait leur en faire part…

Wing ne pouvait pas nier que cela l'inquiétait également. A l'image de l'abri vide de Gasket, le bot blanc se tendit à nouveau.

\- Yeah ! s'écria Night soudainement.

Tout le monde sursauta. La fembot orange avait terminé sa communication. Elle leva le poing en l'air, en signe de victoire.

\- Mes parents vont se lier ! leur rapporta-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Maman a fait la demande à papa!

\- Maman ? Tu veux dire Papa ? la corrigea Outrigger. Fracture est un mech aussi, non ?

\- Maman ! continua Night avant d'attraper Kat pour la serrer contre elle, sincèrement heureuse.

Cette nouvelle fit sourire Wing. Même si Fracture l'avait prévenu, il était content qu'il l'ait proposé aussi rapidement.

Et que Drift ait accepté, en dépit des circonstances actuelles.

\- Yeah, super ! s'exclama Karan.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous, approuva Outrigger avant d'étreindre son élève à son tour. C'était la suite logique des choses, après tout.

\- Pff, soupira Star Saber, dédaigneux. Un Autobot et un Decepticon…on aura tout vu.

Night se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

Star Saber avait vraiment le don de gâcher les bonnes nouvelles. Et cela ne lui suffisait pas.

\- C'est quoi, la prochaine fois ? Une liaison entre un Minicon et un Insecticon ? Ou entre un Cybertronien et un Cyclope ? poursuivit-il, concentrant son regard sur Kat.

\- T'as quelque chose contre les Cyclopes ? cracha Karan, se plaçant devant sa soeur. Vas-y, dis ce que tu penses ! Tu en as deux en face de toi.

\- Comme si Primus allait accepter ça ! Des Cyclopes aux Cités de Cristal, grinça Star Saber alors qu'il tournait les talons pour quitter le Dojo.

Mais dès l'instant où il s'apprêtait à disparaître, il reçut un projectile en plein dans le casque. Star Saber manqua de tomber à la renverse, surpris par l'attaque par derrière. Il se retourna, l'air féroce.

Karan tenait la main en l'air. Aux pieds de Star Saber, une figurine rouge.

\- Ta figurine à ton effigie, fit Karan, son ton à la fois méprisant et malicieux. Je voulais te l'offrir. Ça tombe bien !

\- Sale petite—

\- Star Saber ! On doit y aller, l'interpella Wing, faisant en sorte de rester entre Star Saber et Karan au cas où les choses dégénèreraient.

Le bot rouge jeta un œil meurtrier en direction de la Cyclope, les poings serrés. Wing lui envoya un air d'avertissement, l'invitant à ne pas continuer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Star Saber en venait aux mains avec quelqu'un.

Et il était hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à Karan. Le ton bas, Wing lui rappela ce qui était en jeu.

\- Dai Atlas nous attend.

La violence, encore plus entre membres du Cercle de la Lumière, était prohibée. Et Star Saber le savait.

Cela sembla marcher. Star Saber le repoussa d'un geste brusque pour quitter le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. Karan en profita pour ramasser la figurine rouge.

\- Tu ferais mieux de tenir tes élèves en laisse ! grinça Star Saber tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de tenir tes élèves en laisse, imita Karan en prenant une grosse voix, s'amusant à faire bouger les bras de la figurine.

\- Karan !

Malgré tout, Wing se couvrit la bouche, essayant de ne pas rire à la scène.

Même s'il allait devoir la punir plus tard…Il devait admettre que cette réplique avait été bien trouvée…Sans un mot, Wing et Outrigger rejoignirent Star Saber dehors pour retourner aux escaliers permettant d'accéder à la base.

* * *

Wing s'y était attendu. Prowl leur avait averti de son arrivée.

Mais il fut quand même surpris et décontenancé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au sein de la salle de réunion, lieu de rassemblement des membres du Cercle de la Lumière, ils remarquèrent que Dai Atlas et Axe étaient déjà installés, assis à leurs places respectives. Dai Atlas, au centre, faisait face à Ultra Magnus.

Mais comme Dai Atlas n'était pas seul, Ultra Magnus était également accompagné. Ce fut peut-être l'aspect qui étonna le plus le bot blanc. Silencieusement, Wing s'installa à son siège. Entre Axe et entre le siège qui avait été autrefois celui de Drift, du temps où il était encore membre.

Ultra Magnus était accompagné par trois personnes. Un bot jaune, aux portières arrière noires, de la même taille que Wing. Un bot rouge imposant, dont la tête était ornée de cornes de chaque côté du casque. Et une fembot de couleur bleue, petite en taille, que Wing reconnut comme étant un deux-roues.

La voix d'Ultra Magnus s'éleva et Wing comprit que la conversation avait déjà débuté même avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent.

« Aux vues des tabloïds, vous sembliez prêts à épauler la cause Autobot, déclara Ultra Magnus, le ton froid.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, répondit sèchement Dai Atlas. Les médias interprètent ce qu'ils veulent interpréter. Le Cercle de la Lumière ne rejoindra pas votre faction et nous ne changerons pas d'avis.

Wing sentit qu'Axe le regardait, apparemment inquiet. Il lui adressa un signe de tête rassurant en guise de réponse, avant de se focaliser sur la conversation.

Ultra Magnus, même s'il fut surpris par la répartie de Dai Atlas, ne changea pas d'expression. Il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Très bien. Mais l'heure n'est pas à cela. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Le problème qui concernait Cybertron…

\- Les disparitions ont augmenté, expliqua Ultra Magnus. Elles ont doublé, voire même triplé.

\- Peut-être que les Cybertroniens souhaitent simplement quitter la planète, rétorqua Star Saber.

\- Nous ne le croyons pas. Nous avons trouvé un point commun entre toutes ces disparitions. La Terre. Partout, des signaux autour de la Terre disparaissent, ne laissant aucune trace.

Le bot rouge approuva du chef les mots de son supérieur.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on a perdu notre médic Ratchet. Il a été envoyé sur Terre avec une équipe et, avant même d'atterrir sur le territoire, nous avons perdu son signal.

\- Et il y a quelques jours, déclara la fembot, un autre vaisseau Autobot a disparu.

Dai Atlas fronça les sourcils, prenant le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Donc, cela ne concerne que les Autobots ? les questionna Axe.

\- Pas seulement…d'autres disparitions ont eu lieu. Sur Cybertron même, répondit Ultra Magnus, le ton grave. Mais c'est différent. Des Cybertroniens disparaissent sans laisser de trace…

Wing se redressa sur son siège.

\- Des Decepticons…des Autobots…même des neutres…reprit le bot jaune.

\- Et vous ne les avez pas retrouvé ? demanda le bot blanc.

\- Malheureusement, non. On perd leurs signaux. Des proches viennent nous voir en masse tous les jours pour nous en faire état. Ils sont très inquiets.

\- Et vous croyez que la Terre est une planète où ils auraient pu se rendre ?

Il sentit le regard de Dai Atlas braqué sur lui. Son leader le fixait sévèrement, l'invitant à ne pas poursuivre.

Oui…Wing ne devait pas donner une position différente de celle adoptée par le Cercle de la Lumière. Mais…

\- C'est une possibilité qu'on aimerait explorer, approuva Ultra Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? l'interrogea Dai Atlas, méfiant.

\- On pense que…les vaisseaux, du moins les vaisseaux Autobots s'approchant un peu trop de la Terre sont abattus, expliqua gravement le bot rouge.

Il marqua une pause.

\- En quoi pourrions-nous vous aider ? déclara Dai Atlas.

\- Nous aimerions emprunter un vaisseau de catégorie neutre pour enquêter, demanda Ultra Magnus.

\- Un vaisseau neutre…

\- Et vous croyez qu'en prétendant être neutres, vous ne seriez pas abattus ? grinça Star Saber.

\- On peut essayer.

Dai Atlas se pinça les lèvres, fermant les optiques pour réfléchir.

Finalement, il secoua la tête.

\- Si vous ne savez pas gérer une planète, si vous n'êtes pas capables de protéger les habitants, on ne peut pas vraiment vous aider.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre leadership ! cracha la fembot.

\- Arcee…essaya de la calmer le bot rouge.

Mais la fembot bleue l'ignora. Elle s'avança vers le leader du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- On est inquiets ! On pense que quelque chose de grand menace Cybertron.

\- Je n'ai que vos mots, déclara Dai Atlas. Cela ne me suffit pas.

\- Gasket a disparu, intervint brusquement Wing.

Axe se figea. Tout le monde se retourna vers le bot blanc. Ce dernier se leva machinalement.

\- …Gasket a disparu, répéta Wing plus calmement.

\- C'est vrai ? fit le bot jaune.

\- Et il n'est pas Autobot. Il est neutre comme nous.

\- Wing…l'avertit Dai Atlas.

\- Ferme-la, hérétique! cracha Star Saber. Si tu n'avais pas parlé en public à un représentant Autobot, on ne serait pas dans cette situation !

\- Silence ! leur hurla soudainement Dai Atlas.

Wing savait qu'il n'était pas objectif…le regard dur de Dai Atlas ne manqua pas de le lui reprocher. Il lui ordonna froidement de se rasseoir.

Wing souhaita ajouter quelque chose…Finalement, il s'exécuta à contrecœur. Le bot jaune regarda quelque chose sur son Pad, les optiques écarquillés de stupeur au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

Le bot blanc crut même y lire de la terreur…

\- Vous voyez. Cela ne concerne pas seulement les Autobots, renchérit calmement le bot rouge.

\- Vous savez que le Cercle de la Lumière est une équipe expéditive de catégorie spéciale, leur répondit Dai Atlas. Si je n'ai pas de preuve que cela porte gravement atteinte à la sécurité de Cybertron, on ne fera rien.

\- Les disparitions de Cybertroniens, ce n'est rien ? cracha la fembot.

Le bot jaune s'avança, son Pad à la main.

\- Moi, j'ai une preuve.

Dai Atlas se retourna vers lui.

\- Il y a dix jours…un tremblement de terre a violemment frappé une ville américaine, sur Terre.

\- Cela peut être un phénomène naturel sur Terre.

\- Sauf qu'à l'instant, un tremblement de terre vient de frapper la ville de Iacon.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_« La secousse a duré autour de quarante secondes », _déclara le journaliste à l'écran tandis qu'il étendait les bras pour montrer la scène derrière son épaule.

Suite à la nouvelle retransmise sur le Pad de l'Autobot jaune, Dai Atlas avait suspendu la réunion pour en apprendre davantage. Dans l'appartement de Wing, le bot blanc et Axe s'y étaient réunis pour constater les dégâts et essayer de comprendre.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de tremblement de terre sur Cybertron depuis la fin de la guerre…ceux qui avaient eu lieu durant le conflit avaient été autrefois provoqués par les bombardements, les armes ayant provoqué de véritables cataclysmes dans de nombreuses Cités. Et ces dernières avaient été décimées après la solution finale adoptée par Megatron.

Chacun avait craint le pire. Autobots comme le Cercle de la Lumière. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la ville de Kaon qui avait été frappée, cela n'amoindrissait pas l'inquiétude de Wing, ses optiques ne se détachant jamais de l'écran.

« _Quel est le bilan ? »_

_« Tous les bâtiments situés dans un rayon de 5km de l'épicentre se sont effondrés. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de blessés graves. »_

_« Est-ce que le Haut Conseil va se prononcer sur les raisons de ce tremblement de terre ? »_

_« Les habitants sont inquiets. Ils demandent des réponses »_

Wing et Axe poussèrent à l'unisson un léger soupir de soulagement. Pas de blessés graves. C'était déjà un point positif dans cette situation.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Drift ? le questionna Axe, le bot violet et jaune se calant dans le canapé tandis que Wing lançait la communication.

\- Je le contacte.

_Bip…Bip…_

Wing attendit durant quelques minutes. Son spark s'emballa, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître. Puis, une voix familière s'éleva.

\- _Wing ?_

\- Drift. On vient de voir les nouvelles…tout va bien ?

Il put entendre un léger brouhaha couvrant la communication, ainsi que des bruits de grésillement. L'échange passait mal. Toutefois, le ton de Drift parut calme.

\- _Nous allons bien. Nous avons ressenti une légère secousse depuis Kaon, mais aucun dégât. J'ai été appelé à Iacon pour évaluer les dégâts avec mes camarades Autobot._

\- _C'est l'apocalypse ! _fit une voix masculine derrière lui, qui prenait un ton dramatique un peu trop théâtral.

\- _Silence, Sideswipe ! Tu es une vraie déception !_

Wing émit un léger sourire. Il offrit un signe de tête en direction d'Axe, lui indiquant qu'il allait bien.

Pourtant…

\- …Gasket ? Tu…tu as des nouvelles ?

S'il avait été à Iacon au moment du tremblement de terre…

\- _Il n'y a aucun mort ni blessé grave, Wing. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

Il marqua une pause.

Soudain, sa voix reprit.

\- _Mais par rapport à Gasket…on…on a peut-être du nouveau._

Son spark fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tout de suite, Wing se redressa.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria-t-il, ne cachant pas son envie de savoir.

Où était-il… ?

Allait-il bien… ?

\- _Fracture a localisé le signal de cet étranger Decepticon…à travers les réseaux sociaux._

\- Les réseaux sociaux ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait…

Mais aux vues de l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre cet étranger et son ancien mentor…peut-être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée de se pencher sur cet individu plus en détails.

\- _Il s'appelle Garboil. On a fait des recherches sur lui et… Durant la guerre, il s'agissait d'un voleur et d'un escroc qui abusait de la confiance de clients._

Un escroc…Wing ne put empêcher un tressaillement.

Qu'aurait fait Gasket avec un escroc ? Avait-il fait comme Drift avant son entrée au sein du Cercle de la Lumière ?

Est-ce que son ancien mentor avait basculé dans la criminalité… ?

\- Où se situe Garboil ?

\- _…__Selon ses dernières activités et la localisation de son signal, il n'est plus sur Cybertron._

Puis, l'information qui suivit le crucifia.

\- _…__Il est sur Terre._

* * *

« Vous n'allez quand même pas les écouter, Dai Atlas ? »

Dans son bureau, le leader du Cercle de la Lumière était assis à la table, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Cette situation sur Cybertron, le retour de Wing, le tremblement de terre…Son processeur tournait trop rapidement dans sa tête.

Et les remarques scandalisées de son camarade rouge masqué n'arrangeait pas les choses. Dai Atlas poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner vers Star Saber.

Même s'il connaissait déjà son point de vue, il se devait de le laisser argumenter.

« Vous-même ne faites pas confiance aux Autobots ! » cracha Star Saber.

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance, Star Saber. Mais la situation est réelle. Elle nécessite au moins qu'on s'y attarde.

\- Les Autobots nous demandent de l'aide pour gérer leur pauvre leadership sur Cybertron. Nous sommes supposés être neutres ! Et pourtant, ils nous réclament des noms de planète pour dénicher de l'energon ! Et maintenant, ils vont nous demander de gérer leurs affaires sur Terre ? Des affaires qui ne nous concernent même pas ?

Il avait raison…

Les humains et tout ce qui s'y rattachait étaient du domaine des Autobots. Cela ne concernait pas les Cités de Cristal. Dai Atlas jugeait qu'ils ne devaient rien à ces habitants terriens.

Pour autant…

\- Que comptes-tu proposer, Star Saber ? l'interrogea le géant alors qu'il se redressait, tapotant la table du bout des doigts. Ce tremblement de terre a réellement eu lieu. Sur Cybertron. Il n'y a jamais eu de tremblement de terre depuis la fin de la guerre et, à chaque fois qu'ils ont eu lieu, il s'agissait d'un effet de bombardements et d'utilisations d'armes de destruction massive. Et Ultra Magnus pense que ces secousses, ainsi que ces disparitions, ont un rapport avec la Terre.

Il aimerait quand même comprendre pourquoi Ultra Magnus avait adopté une telle idée.

\- Mais parce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse leur boulot à leur place ! scanda Star Saber. Ces hérétiques croient qu'ils peuvent avoir la main mise sur le Cercle de la Lumière. C'est une façon de nous duper !

\- Arrête d'employer ce terme. Hérétique, l'avertit Dai Atlas, le ton grave. Je ne le supporte plus.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ses commentaires. Le bot rouge se raidit à cette remarque.

Et il ne partageait pas le point de vue de Star Saber. Pour lui, Ultra Magnus n'abusait pas de cette situation pour s'approprier le Cercle de la Lumière. Quand bien même les Autobots souhaitaient l'aide des Cités de Cristal, il connaissait Ultra Magnus. Il avait travaillé comme second d'Optimus Prime. Même s'il ne faisait pas confiance aux Autobots et à leur politique, il devait au moins reconnaître que le Prime avait combattu Megatron avec honneur durant la guerre.

L'honneur était un mot sacré au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Si quelque chose menace Cybertron, Star Saber…Que proposes-tu ? On les laisse tous mourir ? le questionna sérieusement Dai Atlas.

Le bot rouge n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Il se contenta de fixer froidement son leader, le regard perçant. Dai Atlas soutint durement son regard, sans aucune émotion.

Star Saber n'appréciait pas d'être remis à sa place…Dai Atlas le savait. Mais il n'allait pas laisser un tel jugement l'aveugler concernant une situation sérieuse.

\- J'ignore ce qui s'y passe, continua Dai Atlas après un silence, le ton plus posé. Mais les Autobots sont aussi perdus que moi. Eux aussi sont choqués de la situation. Et je dois avouer que j'aimerais en savoir plus, avant de prendre une décision.

\- Une décision ?

\- Je peux vous apporter une réponse, s'éleva une voix calme derrière eux.

Tout de suite, Dai Atlas et Star Saber se retournèrent brusquement. La porte avait été laissée ouverte et une personne se tenait face à eux.

Un étranger. Qui ne faisait pas partie du Cercle de la Lumière. Un bot aux couleurs blanches et marron, les optiques bleues. Il leur offrit un léger sourire discret.

Dai Atlas ignorait comment il était entré. Lui jetant un regard alarmé, le leader posa sa main sur son épée, prêt à la dégainer. L'inconnu étendit les bras, leur signalant qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- C'est un Autobot, grinça Star Saber.

\- Je m'appelle Rung, se présenta l'individu. J'ai des informations qui seraient susceptibles de vous éclairer.

\- C'est Ultra Magnus qui t'envoie ? le questionna Dai Atlas, méfiant.

\- Non.

Rung risqua un pas. Dai Atlas l'invita d'un signe de tête à ne pas s'approcher de plus près. Rung s'inclina. Manifestement, il avait connaissance des usages de présentation aux Cités de Cristal.

\- Cybertron n'est pas située dans une zone à risque des éruptions solaires. Il est donc impossible que ce tremblement de terre soit d'origine naturelle.

\- On en avait déjà connaissance, déclara Dai Atlas.

\- Il nous prend pour des demeurés, railla Star Saber.

\- Le tremblement de terre a bien été provoqué, fit Rung. Et il y en aura d'autres qui suivront. Beaucoup plus puissants. Plus dévastateurs. Plus meurtriers.

Dai Atlas garda les bras croisés, le laissant poursuivre. Après un temps, Rung reprit la parole.

\- …Si celui de Cybertron et celui de la Terre sont reliés…il ne s'agirait pas d'un bombardement indiquant que la guerre recommence.

\- Pourtant, c'est l'hypothèse la plus recevable qui me vient à l'esprit, déclara Dai Atlas, placide.

\- Il y en a une autre. Une arme de destruction massive…mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Rung ouvrit son châssis. Doucement, il en sortit un ouvrage.

Un ouvrage de la connaissance de Dai Atlas. Ce dernier se raidit en lisant le titre de la couverture.

_Les secrets cachés de l'origine de Cybertron._

\- …Les artefacts, compléta Rung.

A ces mots, Dai Atlas pâlit.

\- Non…

\- Sortez ! hurla Star Saber, se plaçant entre l'étranger et son leader, son épée sortie.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière ne peut pas en nier son existence, continua Rung. Vous l'avez écrit, Dai Atlas. Vous-même, vous les mentionnez. Entre de mauvaises mains, les artefacts peuvent apporter la destruction de toute une civilisation. Cela peut se traduire par des tremblements de terre, mais aussi des éruptions, des tsunamis…selon la planète dans laquelle ils sont situés.

Rung toisa Dai Atlas. Dans son dos, le leader sentait les optiques brûlantes de Star Saber qui le fixait.

Dai Atlas sentit une légère vibration. Doucement, il contempla ses mains.

Elles tremblaient.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Appuyée contre un mur, Karan sursauta. Elle se retourna brusquement vers le nouveau venu. Le bot brun s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la contemplant silencieusement, surpris de la retrouver ici, au beau milieu du couloir.

Comparée à sa sœur plutôt casanière, Karan était du genre à vivre dehors. De préférence durant la nuit. La plupart du temps, après son entraînement et durant son temps libre, elle sortait pour explorer les environs des Cités de Cristal. Outrigger avait eu vent, par le biais d'une conversation entre les deux sœurs, de ses retours tardifs durant la nuit.

D'où la raison de ses retards à l'entraînement le matin. Outrigger poussa un soupir, mais décida de ne pas aborder le sujet. Ils le devraient, tôt ou tard. Le bot brun s'appuya contre le mur, à côté d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas dehors, à cette heure-là ? » le questionna Outrigger en levant un sourcil.

\- Je voulais…fit Karan.

La Cyclope croisa les bras contre son torse.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'elle était amère.

\- Je voulais sortir avec Night et Kat. Faire une soirée entre filles, tu vois.

\- Et cela ne s'est pas fait ?

\- Elles ont dit qu'elles n'étaient pas sûres.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais je pense qu'elles veulent surtout passer du temps ensemble. Tu vois…seule à seule.

Outrigger opina du chef.

Il était au courant. Dès l'instant où Night avait mentionné Kat, il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple amitié, peu importe combien deux meilleures amies pouvaient être proches.

Karan aussi, le savait. Mais Outrigger n'avait jamais pensé que cela la dérangerait. Il se rapprocha doucement.

\- Mais je pensais que tu appréciais Night.

\- Je l'apprécie. Je suis contente que ma sœur ramène une fille à la maison, fit Karan alors qu'elle tentait de réprimer un fou rire.

Le ton amer revint.

\- Mais…c'est juste que je me sens laissée de côté.

Outrigger hocha la tête.

Oui…il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. A son âge, lui aussi avait été laissé de côté. Par Dai Atlas, Wing, Axe…ils le considéraient trop jeunes pour assumer de grosses responsabilités.

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, il était adulte et les opinions avaient changé. Mais ce qu'elle traversait n'était pas facile à vivre.

\- Kat a toujours été la première à tout, souffla doucement Karan.

\- Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, des deux jumelles, tu me semblais être la 'dominante.'

\- Oui…mais cela ne change pas qu'elle soit toujours première. La plus travailleuse, la plus sérieuse, celle qui garde les pieds sur terre…et moi, je suis la fêtarde. Qui vit au jour le jour sans penser au lendemain.

\- C'est bien aussi, de vivre au jour le jour.

Karan avait la tête baissée. Outrigger releva la tête, fixant un point qui n'existait pas.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te comparer à ta sœur. Vous êtes jumelles, certes. Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Vous avez chacune vos propres forces et faiblesses. Et tu l'aimes énormément. Trop, même. Tu n'imagines pas ta vie sans elle. Et tu es très protectrice envers elle.

Karan ne répondit pas.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de vivre ta vie de ton côté. Vous serez toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Mais tu devrais te considérer autrement que comme la jumelle de Kat.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Oui.

Si Karan avait pu, Outrigger aurait deviné qu'elle aurait souri.

La porte d'un appartement s'ouvrit. Ils relevèrent la tête. Kat et Night en sortaient. Main dans la main, Night leur adressa un grand sourire.

\- Salut. Ça vous dit, un tour aux auto-tamponneuses ?

\- Ce serait sympa, une sortie de temps en temps, approuva Kat, portant son attention sur sa sœur.

Outrigger devinait que Kat avait senti que sa sœur était troublée. Outrigger hocha la tête, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient.

\- Cool ! Monsieur sérieux prend enfin du bon temps ! ricana Night.

\- Je suis ton senpai !

\- Monsieur sérieux !

Karan se mit à rire à son tour. Alors qu'ils les rejoignaient, Outrigger donna un petit coup derrière la tête de la Cyclope.

\- Tu vois. Tu te prends la tête pour rien.

\- Tu as gardé la figurine ?

\- Non !

\- Pas drôle. Night, on fait équipe pour les auto-tamponneuses ?

Et la voilà de retour aussi joviale et enthousiasme, comme il la connaissait.

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain de l'évènement que le Cercle de la Lumière entier fut réuni à l'intérieur du Dojo de la base. Wing cligna des optiques, la lumière du soleil levant passant à travers les divers vitraux représentant les différents visages de Primus.

Ils étaient réunis en cercle, Dai Atlas au centre. Les bras dans son dos, il semblait troublé. Perturbé par quelque chose.

Avait-il reçu une autre nouvelle ? Axe et Wing s'échangèrent un regard inquiet mais laissa leur leader s'exprimer.

S'il les avait réunis à la première heure en urgence, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet important.

« …J'ai pris une décision »

Il affichait une expression grave sur son visage. Chacun demeura silencieux. Même Star Saber ne commenta rien.

Dai Atlas releva le regard vers eux.

\- …Cela risque d'en choquer quelques-uns. Mais j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et…je ne vois pas d'autres moyens.

\- D'autres moyens ? demanda Axe. C'est à propos…des Autobots ?

Dai Atlas opina du chef.

\- De Cybertron, le rectifia-t-il. Notre planète. Même si on n'y vit plus…il ne faut pas oublier la raison pour laquelle le Cercle de la Lumière a été créé.

\- Protéger l'ancienne culture Cybertronienne, récita Outrigger, concerné.

\- Nous sommes intervenus tard. La guerre a causé des ravages. Beaucoup d'energon a coulé.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Si ce que dit Ultra Magnus est vrai…Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas risquer un nouveau conflit. Cybertron risque de ne pas s'en relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? cracha Star Saber.

Le bot rouge fit un pas en avant.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on doit les aider ?

\- Notre rôle est de protéger les Cités de Cristal, répondit sèchement Dai Atlas. C'est une décision spécifique. Emanant de ma propre volonté.

Wing croisa le regard de Dai Atlas.

Ce dernier continua.

\- Dans certaines situations…nous devons collaborer avec d'autres. Je ne fais pas confiance aux Autobots. Mais s'il y a réellement un danger, je ne souhaite pas que le Cercle de la Lumière ou les Cités de Cristal en paient les conséquences.

\- Et depuis quand vos règles permettent cela ? cria Star Saber, son ton montant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, Dai Atlas ? l'interrogea Axe, les optiques rondes.

Dai Atlas baissa la tête.

\- …Nous allons enquêter. Si quelque chose se passe, sur Cybertron ou ailleurs…il faut en avoir le cœur net.

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Oui, Axe.

La voix de leur leader résonna à travers le Dojo.

\- …Nous allons accompagner les Autobots et nous rendre sur Terre. Nous le devons.

* * *

On le poussa.

On lui cria dans les audios d'avancer. D'accélérer.

Ratchet tomba une première fois.

On l'aida à se redresser. Puis, la marche reprit.

Ratchet s'effondra une deuxième fois.

On lui hurla de reprendre la route. Ratchet ne le voulait pas. Mais le canon d'une arme pressé contre sa tempe le conduisit à obéir.

Peu importe, il ne voyait rien…

On lui avait bandé les optiques. Les mains et les jambes étaient menottées.

Ils avaient tous été capturés. A ses côtés, il entendit l'un de ses camarades chuchoter à un autre de rester fort…

Que tout allait bien se passer…

Ils étaient cinq en tout.

Une épaule frôla la sienne. Il ne saurait deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Il entendait seulement une voix. Celle de Wheeljack.

« On y arrivera, doc… »

Son ton semblait sûr de lui…

Ratchet devinait que le Wrecker souriait.

Lui alors…son sens de l'humour ne le quittait jamais…même dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Ratchet fut brusquement plaqué au sol. Il tomba à genoux.

A ses côtés, plusieurs petits bruits successifs. Ses camarades l'imitèrent. Tous furent mirent à genoux.

Une odeur forte et nauséabonde le prit soudainement à la gorge. Il se mit à tousser intensément.

L'odeur de…cadavre en décomposition…

Il sentit un grand courant d'air sous lui.

Etait-il…au bord du vide ?

Des bruits de pas résonnaient sur le métal. Ratchet comprit qu'ils avaient été conduits sur une plate-forme.

Ce bandeau…l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

Tout était noir…

Tout devint silencieux.

Plus personne ne parla. Pas même leurs geôliers.

Ratchet se mordit la lèvre. Un bruit de canon rechargé le figea.

Derrière lui…quelqu'un était prêt à l'abattre. A les abattre.

Puis, une faible lueur se distingua dans les ténèbres. Même à travers le bandeau, Ratchet pouvait l'entrapercevoir.

Une lueur…au loin.

Une voix s'éleva. Une voix masculine, grave et dédaigneuse.

« Puis-je savoir ce que font des Autobots en ces lieux? »

Il entendit Wheeljack rire.

Non…ne fais pas ça, pensa Ratchet.

\- On vient visiter les lieux. Sympa, malgré le bandeau.

Un temps avant qu'on lui réponde.

\- Je vois qu'il y en a un qui aime bien rire, approuva une autre voix masculine, un peu plus amicale mais néanmoins sinistre.

\- Personne ne quitte ces lieux, grogna la première voix. Vous êtes des ennemis. Et les ennemis seront châtiés.

Ratchet se raidit.

\- Vous êtes méprisables. Vous ne nous laisserez jamais tranquilles.

\- Laissez-nous partir ! cria Ratchet.

\- Je ne crois pas. Vous en savez trop, fit la deuxième voix, le ton mielleux. Et qui nous dit que vous ne reviendrez pas avec des renforts ?

\- C'en est assez ! cracha la première voix. Ce procès est une perte de temps !

\- Un procès ? hurla Wheeljack. Attends. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il s'agit de notre procès ?

\- Pour quelle raison ? cria Red Alert. Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ?

\- Toute atteinte sera punie, fit la deuxième voix. On ne peut pas faire preuve de clémence envers des ennemis.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Lâchez-nous !

\- Laissez-nous partir !

La première voix grinça. Ratchet devina que l'individu avait tapé du poing sur la table.

\- Assez ! Le verdict a été décidé ! Et le châtiment pour l'atteinte en nos lieux est la mort. Je vote la mort !

La deuxième voix pouffa.

\- Je vote la mort aussi.

La même personne sembla s'adresser à une troisième.

Trois…il y en avait trois ?

\- Que décides-tu ?

Le silence tomba.

Ratchet tenta de se débattre. Il voulut crier, appeler à l'aide…

Non…cela ne pouvait pas être…

La personne éleva la voix.

Une voix féminine, monotone, dépourvue d'émotion…

Dépourvue d'âme…

\- …Ratchet.

L'Autobot sursauta à la mention de son prénom.

\- Vous êtes médic, poursuivit-elle doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que—fit la première voix.

\- Nous avons besoin de medic, le coupa fermement la fembot.

La personne capitula, tandis que la deuxième voix continuait de ricaner. Ratchet comprit que son ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

\- Gardons-le en vie.

\- Qu'en est-il des autres ? questionna la deuxième voix.

Personne ne répondit. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse.

Mais l'instant d'après, Ratchet entendit un cri strident.

Un cri coupé par une lame.

Ratchet hurla, sentant son corps être recouvert d'une matière avec laquelle il était trop familière…

De l'energon.

Wheeljack…

Wheeljack ! supplia Ratchet.

Les larmes montèrent tandis qu'il entendait ses autres camarades être abattus les uns après les autres.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

A la tombée du jour, les membres du Cercle de la Lumière furent à nouveau convoqués dans la salle de réunion suite à la décision prise par Dai Atlas. Dès que Star Saber, Wing et Outrigger pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la première chose que remarqua le bot blanc fut un échange de regards rapide entre Axe et Dai Atlas. Le bot jaune et violet contemplait son leader d'un œil inquiet et sursauta légèrement dès l'instant où Wing s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien… ? » lui souffla doucement le bot blanc, le ton suffisamment bas pour que Dai Atlas ne les entende pas.

Axe baissa la tête. Il évitait de répondre.

Mais l'expression qu'il lui adressa fut suffisamment éloquente. Et dès que les optiques de Wing croisèrent celles de son leader, qui le dévisageait d'un air dur, il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

Il connaissait ce regard. Il s'agissait de celui qui indiquait que Wing allait devoir répondre à une faute. Comme le jour où Wing avait décidé de ramener Drift au sein du Cercle de la Lumière, alors que ce dernier était Decepticon. Même s'il s'agissait d'une décision grave et importante, même si le Cercle de la Lumière avait expressément choisi d'aider les Autobots à enquêter, au point même de se rendre sur Terre, cela n'effaçait pas l'erreur que Wing avait pu commettre en rompant avec la position uniforme du Cercle de la Lumière, qui était supposé faire front ensemble. Même s'il avait rompu cette position en posant une simple question, qui lui avait paru légitime, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait causé un grand malentendu entre Autobots et Cercle de la Lumière, alors que cela n'était pas son intention.

Wing se raidit légèrement. Il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Axe, lui adressant un léger sourire compréhensif. Ce dernier avait probablement dû prendre sa défense, comme à chaque fois qu'un désaccord avait lieu entre Wing et Dai Atlas. Le bot jaune et violet avait sûrement dû demander à son leader de ne pas être trop sévère.

« Il s'agit d'une grave erreur… »

Star Saber était assis de l'autre côté de Dai Atlas. Les poings serrés, il murmurait des bribes de phrase derrière son masque, jetant des coups d'œil assassins en direction de son leader. Il lui en voulait d'avoir pris une telle décision, d'assister à des Autobots qui ne le méritaient pas. Dai Atlas se contenta de l'ignorer et porta son attention sur la porte centrale.

Cette dernière se rouvrit. Ultra Magnus entra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par ses camarades. Wing et Axe froncèrent les sourcils, remarquant un membre supplémentaire du groupe qui n'avait pas été présent lors de la réunion précédente. Un bot blanc et marron, aux optiques bleues qui leur paraissait familier.

Puis, Axe se redressa. Les optiques écarquillés, il fixa le nouveau venu avec confusion. Wing lui adressa un air interrogateur, surpris par sa réaction.

« …C'est Rung », lui souffla Axe.

Rung…le bot qui assistait Esmeral au Temple de Caminus ?

Effectivement. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Avez-vous pris une décision ? » les interrogea Ultra Magnus, s'adressant en particulier à leur leader.

Dai Atlas opina du chef.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de prendre de décision aussi importante et aussi rapidement. Mais aux vues de la situation, l'urgence fait loi. Nous avons écouté vos arguments.

Il marqua une pause, jetant un œil en direction de Rung.

\- Votre ami a soulevé une possibilité. On ignore si elle est véridique aux vues des évènements actuels. Mais elle est pertinente. Et si elle est confirmée, Cybertron est en grand danger.

\- Une hypothèse ? demanda le bot jaune.

\- Les artefacts, déclara Dai Atlas.

Un grand silence tomba. Chacun se retourna vers Dai Atlas, crucifiés par une telle déclaration. Leur leader les avait prévenus qu'il expliquerait les raisons de sa réunion en présence des Autobos et les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière partageaient la même pensée.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs audios. Wing avait déjà compris qu'il fallait prendre ces disparitions au sérieux mais jamais il n'aurait envisagé l'hypothèse des artefacts.

\- Heu…de quoi s'agit-il ? fit le bot rouge, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Il s'agit des restes des Mains qui Guident, expliqua Dai Atlas. Les cinq anciennes divinités créées par Primus.

\- Mais c'est seulement une légende ! s'écria Ultra Magnus, incrédule.

Peut-être était-ce une légende pour les Autobots et les Decepticons…

Mais Dai Atlas avait énormément voyagé avant de devenir le leader du Cercle de la Lumière. Il avait traversé de nombreuses galaxies, de nombreux univers. Il était celui qui avait rencontré un Titan. Il avait rencontré Metrotitan qui lui avait raconté qu'un jour, il quitterait Cybertron pour conserver la lumière des Mains qui Guident qui devrait brûler pour l'éternité.

Et ce même Metrotitan l'avait appelé la Carte de Dieu. Au point d'avoir écrit un livre relatant son parcours.

Conserver cette lumière des Mains qui Guident…telle avait été la raison originelle de la création du Cercle de la Lumière.

Wing avait lu ce livre. Il l'avait lu en entier, plusieurs fois. Même si certains passages demeuraient obscurs, il croyait son leader. Tout ce qu'il avait relaté dans ses livres avait réellement eu lieu.

Et cela renforçait l'admiration qu'il arborait à son égard.

\- Vous croyez que c'est une légende parce que vous ne l'avez pas vu de vos propres optiques, gronda Dai Atlas.

\- Les Mains qui Guident…

\- Primus a brisé son propre être en ces cinq divinités. Primus, Mortilus le messager de la mort, Solomus l'incarnation de la sagesse, Epistemus la connaissance et Adaptus, le forgeur des Cybertroniens, récita le leader du Cercle de la Lumière.

Le visage d'Ultra Magnus se tendit. Son camarade rouge prit la parole.

\- Donc…en quoi ces Mains qui guident ont-elles à voir avec les évènements récents ?

\- Il est dit que les artefacts sont les restes de la puissance de ces Mains qui Guident qui ont disparu des milliards d'années avant la création de Cybertron, poursuivit Dai Atlas. Des puissances incomparables. Quiconque trouve ces artefacts en est leur Maître. Les artefacts sont capables d'apporter une paix durable comme elle peut apporter la destruction d'un système solaire entier.

Cela réduisit le bot rouge au silence. En parler procurait une sensation étrange. Une sensation glacée.

Ultra Magnus fit un pas en direction des membres. Star Saber se redressa, l'invitant à ne pas s'approcher davantage.

Le bot bleu paraissait être en colère.

\- Et pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez jamais parlé de ces artefacts durant la guerre ? S'ils existent, vous avez caché un élément essentiel à la sauvegarde de Cybertron.

\- Justement, rétorqua Dai Atlas. J'ignorais ce que vous en auriez fait. J'ai pensé à la sauvegarde de Cybertron en ne révélant pas leur emplacement.

\- Attendez. Vous savez où ils se trouvent ? balbutia Arcee, choquée.

Dai Atlas opina du chef.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne vous révèlerai rien. Aussi longtemps que cette possibilité ne sera pas confirmée, je ne dirais rien. Mais si c'est le cas et qu'une personne mal intentionnée possède ces artefacts…le Cercle de la Lumière agira.

Ultra Magnus garda la mâchoire serrée face à cette déclaration qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Wing jeta un œil à son leader.

Il tiendrait parole…

\- Par conséquent, s'il y a des raisons légitimes qui laissent à penser que tout renvoie à la Terre, poursuivit Dai Atlas, le Cercle de la Lumière vous prêtera leur assistance pour enquêter sur ces phénomènes.

\- Avons-nous donc votre soutien ? l'interrogea Ultra Magnus, un peu plus calme.

\- N'interprétez pas mes mots de la mauvaise façon, Ultra Magnus. Je ne ferai jamais confiance aux Autobots. Jamais nous ne rejoindrons votre cause. Ce qui nous importe est Cybertron. Et nous avons un objectif commun…du moins, ose-je croire qu'il s'agisse de votre objectif de préserver les Cybertroniens, au regard de la situation de notre planète ?

Le ton cassant de Dai Atlas fit légèrement Ultra Magnus. L'Autobot baissa la tête et Wing sentit une profonde amertume au sein de l'ancien second d'Optimus Prime.

Une amertume…liée à un échec…et pas à cause du refus de Dai Atlas.

\- La Terre est le domaine des Autobots, lui fit remarquer Ultra Magnus. Proposez-vous une équipe mixte ?

\- Les Cités de Cristal ont besoin de notre protection, déclara Dai Atlas. Donc, il me parait être la solution la plus probable. Je peux envoyer un membre sur le terrain, voire deux. Mais il me faut la garantie de leur protection.

\- Nous les protégerons. Vous en avez notre parole, répondit Ultra Magnus.

\- Je l'espère. J'espère que vous avez conservé votre honneur.

Puis, son regard se porta sur ses camarades. Sans un mot, il balaya la salle du regard.

Dai Atlas choisissait. Il choisissait qui allait-il envoyer…

Puis, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Wing.

Le bot blanc sursauta légèrement à l'appel de son nom. Dai Atlas le regarda.

\- T'en sens-tu capable ?

Il n'avait jamais exploré la Terre…

Drift l'avait déjà visité en accompagnant des Autobots…

Il disait qu'il s'agissait d'une planète spéciale…

Wing sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer. Il se redressa, essayant de ne pas dévoiler le sentiment d'excitation mêlé à celui d'appréhension à ses autres camarades.

\- Oui…j'en suis capable.

\- J'ai eu idée que tu avais tes propres raisons de vouloir venir sur Terre, commenta Dai Atlas sans aucune émotion.

Wing se figea légèrement.

Il savait qu'il était inquiet pour Gasket…Savait-il que Garboil avait été repéré sur Terre… ?

Wing croisa le regard d'Axe.

Ce dernier lui adressa un timide sourire. Wing lui en fut reconnaissant. Plus déterminé, Wing réitéra sa réponse.

\- Oui. J'en suis capable.

\- Puis-je l'accompagner ? fit Outrigger en se levant à son tour.

Dai Atlas fronça les sourcils à cette initiative. Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire.

Wing devinait qu'il s'agissait de son caractère surprotecteur envers Outrigger qui refaisait surface…Plus jeune, Dai Atlas lui interdisait de quitter la base.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Dai Atlas, il peut venir avec moi, fit Wing doucement. Je veillerai sur lui.

\- Et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il aille seul, renchérit Outrigger.

\- Ils veilleront l'un sur l'autre, approuva Axe.

Après un silence, le géant se rassit, prenant son menton dans ses mains, pensif.

Finalement, après un regard hésitant en direction d'Outrigger, Dai Atlas poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

\- …Soit.

\- Yeah ! fit Outrigger.

\- Ce ne sont pas des vacances, Outrigger, lui rappela froidement Dai Atlas.

\- Pardon.

Dai Atlas ferma les optiques. Doucement, il reprit une inspiration.

Il s'adressa à Ultra Magnus une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais sachez une chose, Ultra Magnus. Si l'hypothèse est confirmée. Peu importe de qui il s'agit, qu'il s'agisse d'humains ou de Cybertroniens…le Cercle de la Lumière interviendra. Vous contrôlez Cybertron mais les artefacts sont le domaine des Cités de Cristal. Et s'il existe une menace pour Cybertron…nous nous en chargerons.

Ultra Magnus ne semblait pas ravi par cette condition.

Toutefois, il ne fit état d'aucune protestation. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Très bien. Si cette hypothèse est confirmée, le coupable sera placé sous votre juridiction.

Dai Atlas fit un signe de tête. La séance était levée. Ultra Magnus et les autres Autobots s'apprêtèrent à quitter la salle.

Mais avant, Ultra Magnus prit le temps de s'incliner, en signe de reconnaissance. Wing savait que l'initiative surprenait Dai Atlas même s'il ne montra rien.

\- Et qui tiendra le Dojo ? demanda Wing, souriant en direction d'Outrigger.

Oui…qui allait entraîner les habitants ?

\- Hm…je peux essayer, se proposa Axe.

\- Merci, dit Wing avant de l'étreindre étroitement.

\- Fais gaffe. Certains sont assez récalcitrants, le prévint Outrigger.

\- Hm. Je peux m'en charger.

Wing sentit le regard de Rung braqué sur eux. Lorsque le bot blanc se retourna vers lui, il remarquait que le bot blanc et marron leur souriait.

* * *

« Donc…tu t'en vas ? »

Alors qu'il préparait ses affaires, Outrigger n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait laissé la porte de son appartement entrouverte. Il se redressa, adressant un sourire en direction de son élève. Night se tenait debout, appuyée contre le mur, un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle l'observait fermer son sac.

\- Tu as de la chance. Papa y est allé. Selon lui, la Terre est une planète assez tranquille.

\- Cela dépend de ce qu'on y trouvera, fit Outrigger.

\- Hmm. Tu as bien tout emporté ? Energon ?

\- Oui.

\- Tournevis ?

\- Oui.

\- Crème solaire ?

\- Pourquoi ? fit Outrigger en haussant un sourcil. Il y fait chaud ?

\- Parfois, oui. A certaines périodes, ricana Night. Jouets intimes ?

Outrigger lui rendit une expression blasée.

\- Dès que je reviens, cela sera quarante tours de terrain.

\- Voui, voui.

\- Continue de t'entraîner, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici, sourit Night tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

Elle lui fit face, une lueur déterminée dans ses optiques.

Outrigger comprenait à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- J'ai l'intention de continuer de m'entraîner…pour que Papa soit fier de moi.

\- Je pense qu'il l'est déjà.

\- Hm. Il ne montre rien, soupira Night.

\- Il est simplement avare en compliment.

Outrigger croisa les bras, pensif.

\- Où est Kat ?

\- Avec sa sœur…Karan avait envie de passer du temps avec elle. Moi…j'en profite pour te dire au revoir.

\- Hm.

Outrigger haussa les épaules et finit par envelopper ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, l'étreignant doucement. Night eut un sourire à ce geste et l'étreignit en retour.

\- Cela va être bizarre sans vous deux mais…faites attention, d'accord ?

\- Tu me connais, maman, soupira Outrigger.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Outrigger hocha la tête avant de l'étreindre à nouveau, ne la lâchant pas.

* * *

« Tu crois que Maman et Papa pourront venir ici durant les vacances ? » demanda Kat tandis qu'elle et sa sœur traînaient aux alentours des Cités de Cristal, des cubes d'energon frais à la main.

Elles venaient d'enchaîner dix tours d'auto-tamponneuse. Leurs réserves étaient basses et les deux étaient assoiffées. Karan eut à peine fini le sien qu'elle prit une gorgée de celui de sa sœur.

\- Hé ! protesta sa jumelle.

\- Hm. Je ne sais pas. Tu sais avec leur bar…ce n'est pas évident.

Kat opina du chef. Karan sentait qu'elle était perturbée.

\- Ça m'embête…de la laisser tenir le bar seule.

\- Hé. On ne restera pas ici pour toujours, Kat. Dès que la situation se sera arrangée sur Cybertron…on pourra rentrer.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui.

Karan attrapa la main de sa sœur, la lui serrant fortement.

\- Et tu peux profiter pour passer du temps avec ta dulcinée ! ricana Karan.

\- Oui…A ce propos, Karan…

Kat se tourna vers elle, lui faisant face.

\- …Je suis désolée qu'on t'ait un peu laissée de côté…avec Night…

Karan tiqua légèrement à cette remarque. Toutefois, elle laissa couler et se remit à rire, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Cela me fait un peu bizarre vu comment on est fusionnelles mais…je ne le prends pas mal.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. C'est à moi de m'adapter aussi…

Même si sa sœur ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue. Karan s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules, la serrant dans ses bras.

Cela arracha un cri de surprise à Kat.

\- Karan…tu fais quoi ?

\- …Rien. Je fais un câlin à ma sœur.

\- Pff.

Toutefois, Kat lui rendit l'étreinte.

\- Hé, Kat.

\- Oui ?

\- …Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras et resteras toujours la personne la plus importante à mes optiques.

A ses mots, Kat approfondit le contact.

\- Toi aussi, Karan. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Karan sentit une boule dans sa gorge à cette réponse.

Mais elle garda le silence et, après de longues minutes, elle finit par se détacher de Kat.

\- On refait des auto-tamponneuses ?

\- Toi alors…

\- Ça veut dire oui.

* * *

« Tout est paré ? » demanda Wing au mécanicien.

Ils étaient tous prêts à partir. Ils arrivèrent très tôt le matin au spatio-port des Cités de Cristal, le soleil se levant doucement à l'horizon derrière les Dunes d'Omega. Dans quelques heures, ils auraient quitté l'atmosphère. Ils prendraient le vaisseau du Cercle de la Lumière, blanc et doré, pour éviter d'afficher les couleurs Autobot tel qu'il en avait été convenu. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une planète complètement étrangère au Cercle de la Lumière, il valait mieux vérifier que le vaisseau soit opérationnel et que chacun des passagers ne manque de rien.

Wing jeta un œil au bot. Ce dernier donna un ultime coup de tournevis avant de tapoter sur le compartiment des réacteurs. Il descendit de l'échelle, son outil dans la bouche, avant de faire face au bot blanc. Le jeune mécanicien au châssis gris lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant.

\- C'est bon, tout est prêt. J'ai mis à jour vos commandes d'autopilote si besoin. Et j'ai un peu trifouillé vos commandes d'attaques.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- Rien de bien méchant. Ma mère dispose des meilleurs moyens technologiques de la Cité. J'en profite pour les mettre en application.

Wing approuva avec un sourire.

\- Merci, Trackstar.

\- De rien. Bon voyage.

Trackstar s'inclina avant de s'éloigner. Wing releva le regard. Les deux groupes étaient prêts à embarquer. Au loin, il aperçut Ultra Magnus donner de dernières directives aux camarades qu'il enverrait sur Terre et avec qui Wing et Outrigger voyageraient.

\- Faites attention. Si quelque chose se passe…nous vous enverrons des renforts aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Pas de souci, Monsieur ! sourit le dénommé Cliffjumper.

\- On vous tiendra au courant dès notre arrivée, déclara Arcee avant de faire un signe militaire Autobot.

Ultra Magnus se tourna vers le bot jaune.

\- Bumblebee…préviens les humains de notre retour. Avertis-les que c'est urgent.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Bumblebee… ? pensa Wing. L'ami de Drift?

Le dénommé Bumblebee s'avança pour serrer la main de son leader.

Pendant un vague instant, le bot blanc eut l'impression qu'Ultra Magnus et Dai Atlas n'étaient pas si différents, vu leur inquiétude à l'égard de leurs camarades respectifs.

Wing fut coupé dans ses pensées par Axe qui se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Faites attention, d'accord ? leur avertit Axe, un sourire qui ne masquait pas son inquiétude.

\- Tout ira bien, répondit doucement Wing avant de l'étreindre.

\- Veille bien sur Outrigger, d'accord ?

\- Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

Wing se tourna vers Dai Atlas. Le bot blanc lui adressa un signe de tête, reconnaissant de le laisser se rendre sur Terre. Toutefois, Dai Atlas ne lui souriait pas.

Il lui en voulait encore.

\- Fais quand même attention, Wing. Ne t'attache pas trop à eux.

\- Je sais…soupira Wing.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la même équipe…il s'agissait d'une alliance.

Le souvenir de la dernière entrevue entre Sentinel et Atomblast revint dans son processeur. Wing secoua la tête.

Il ne devait pas s'attacher…mais ils devaient faire front ensemble.

\- Tu viens, Outrigger ? fit Wing avant de l'attraper par le bras.

\- J'arrive.

\- Bon…avant que tu ne partes, entendit-il un Axe anxieux, ce dernier s'adressant à Rung tandis qu'il montait dans le vaisseau, il n'y a rien entre toi et Esmeral ?

Wing et Outrigger se mirent à pouffer.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'être rassuré. En espérant qu'il saurait gérer les élèves du Dojo…les deux savaient que cela ne serait pas triste.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Alors que Cybertron n'était qu'un amas de roche sans energon, sans chaleur, sans lumière et sans source de vie, Primus apparut au sein du Sanctuaire._

_Il n'avait aucun visage. Tout ce qu'il émanait n'était que lumière et un sourire._

_Il était hors de question qu'Unicron se réveille. Mais il ne saurait le vaincre seul._

_Sans un mot, il étendit les bras._

_L'instant d'après, la lumière et le sourire se divisèrent en cinq êtres._

_Dans chacun de ses êtres, un artefact particulier et unique._

_Des artefacts éternels. Incassables._

_Personne ne doit savoir où ils se situent, m'annonça Metrotitan. Tu dois les cacher et faire en sorte de les garder en sécurité._

Le chapitre était clos. Wing tourna la page, prêt à découvrir le suivant.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les Cités de Cristal. Aux dires des coordonnées, la Terre n'était plus très loin à présent. Chacun se relayait pour piloter le vaisseau blanc et doré. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas du tour de Wing, ce dernier préférait s'isoler dans sa cabine pour redécouvrir _Les secrets cachés de l'origine de Cybertron._

Il l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois. Mais étant donné que les artefacts de Primus étaient potentiellement liés à la situation actuelle, il pensait qu'il était nécessaire et adéquat de relire le parcours retranscrit de Dai Atlas.

Comme à chaque lecture, Wing revivait le même sentiment. Il était impressionné par l'expérience vécue par son leader. Le fait que ce dernier ait observé tellement de choses…le fait qu'il ait découvert tellement d'objets, qu'il ait visité tellement de galaxies…

Chaque chapitre arrachait un frisson au bot blanc. Et quand Metrotitan apparaissait face à Dai Atlas pour lui parler, Wing avait l'impression qu'il s'adressait également au lecteur.

Wing releva la tête. Outrigger, qui n'avait jamais lu l'ouvrage, lui avait demandé de lui lire certains passages. Wing s'était exécuté mais vers le premier quart du livre, il avait réalisé que le bot blanc s'était endormi sur son lit, son caméra-bot Beak s'étant blotti contre lui. Wing étouffa un léger rire et ferma le livre, avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers Outrigger. Le bot brun ne bougeait pas, se contentant de serrer Beak contre lui dans son sommeil, un sourire sur son visage.

Cette image ne cessait jamais d'attendrir le bot blanc. Wing sourit et attrapa une couverture pour le border.

« On dirait que vous avez fait cela toute votre vie ».

Wing sursauta légèrement. La voix s'élevait depuis l'entrée de la chambre. La porte étant restée ouverte, Wing n'avait pas remarqué que Rung l'écoutait lire à haute voix. Le bot brun et blanc lui adressa un sourire gêné, conscient de s'être immiscé dans leur intimité.

« Excusez-moi…je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Wing. C'est moi qui aurais dû être plus discret.

\- On dirait que vous êtes très proches. Toi et Outrigger, remarqua Rung, adressant un coup d'œil au jeune bot marron.

Wing fut légèrement surpris.

Même si l'équipe mixte avait été formée et que les Autobots et le Cercle de la Lumière coopéraient pour une mission spéciale, la glace était difficile à briser entre les deux moitiés de groupe.

Même s'ils partageaient un vaisseau, même s'ils communiquaient pour se relayer au pilotage et se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même salle pour prendre le cube d'energon de la journée, chacun demeurait avec les siens la plupart du temps et gardait ses distances. Le bot blanc restait dans sa cabine et se contentait de lire ou de recharger. Du peu qu'il avait observé, Wing n'avait aucun doute que les Autobots qu'ils accompagnaient étaient des personnes respectables. Toutefois, chacun hésitait à aller vers l'autre pour briser la glace.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Wing aurait fait le premier pas. Wing aurait été plus accueillant et plus amical. Le dénommé Cliffjumper avait essayé de discuter avec lui jusqu'à ce que Arcee le rappelle doucement à l'ordre.

Mais il ne devait pas s'affilier aux Autobots…

Et la dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec l'un d'eux, on avait accusé le Cercle de la Lumière de rejoindre la cause Autobot.

Wing hésita à répondre à Rung. Mais actuellement…ils étaient à bord d'un vaisseau. Personne n'était supposé savoir ce qui se passait, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, Wing hocha la tête, caressant doucement le casque de ce dernier. Ce dernier bougea dans sa recharge, mais n'ouvrait pas les optiques.

\- Cela me rappelle un peu quand il était plus jeune. Axe ou moi, on lui lisait des histoires jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en recharge.

\- Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas, hein ?

Rung s'avança dans la pièce. Les bras croisés, il lui faisait face, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

\- J'ai lu et étudié l'ouvrage de Dai Atlas. C'est vraiment impressionnant tout ce qu'il a parcouru et accompli.

\- Effectivement, approuva doucement Wing.

\- Vous devez être fier de votre chef, hein ?

Wing lui offrit un signe de tête.

\- Je le suis.

Il marqua une pause. Après un silence, le bot blanc finit par se tourner vers lui.

\- Tout comme vous devez être fier d'Optimus Prime, n'est-ce pas ?

Même si la paix promise n'avait pas abouti…Rung sembla deviner ses pensées. Toutefois, son expression ne changea pas. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Allez savoir…je ne le connaissais pas particulièrement.

\- Vraiment ?

Cela l'étonna. Tous les Autobots étaient loyaux à Optimus Prime…fiers de ce qu'il avait accompli…fiers de porter le nom de sa cause…

\- Mais…vous êtes Autobot, non ?

\- Je le suis. Et j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il avait accompli. C'est également impressionnant.

Rung poussa un soupir.

Puis, ce qui lui révéla ne finit pas de le surprendre.

\- Mais…je me suis réveillé amnésique, bien après la fin de la guerre.

\- Amnésique ?

\- Mes fichiers de mémoire ont été effacés. Je me suis réveillé sur Caminus. Et comme je n'avais pas d'endroit où me rendre, je me suis réfugié au Temple du Chemin de la Flamme.

Cela le laissa sans voix.

Curieuse histoire…et depuis ce jour, il travaillait avec Esmeral…alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il portait la couleur Autobot.

Wing n'osait pas imaginer quel effet cela faisait…perdre toute sa mémoire…ou même une partie de sa mémoire…et ne pas savoir qui on était.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soyez pas. J'ai fini par vivre ainsi.

Rung pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant Wing d'une expression indéchiffrable. Le bot blanc finit par lui répondre par un sourire, cachant son malaise derrière une façade.

\- Du coup…vous travaillez pour le compte d'Ultra Magnus ? le questionna Wing à nouveau.

\- Non plus. Je fais cavalier seul. C'est même la première fois que je visite la Terre.

Wing se redressa.

\- Pourquoi nous aider ? Pourquoi vous rendre sur Terre ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Il ne souhaitait pas paraître impoli. Il était sincèrement curieux.

\- Allez savoir. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'appelle sur Terre…et cette histoire d'artefact m'a toujours intéressé. Même si je doute que vous me révéliez leur position.

\- Seul Dai Atlas les connait, lui répondit-il gentiment.

Mais s'il les connaissait…effectivement, Dai Atlas lui aurait interdit de les révéler.

\- Skwak !

Wing remarqua que Beak s'était réveillé. Il était sur le point de lui mettre le doigt sur le bec et lui chuchoter de se taire pour ne pas réveiller son maître, mais Outrigger commençait doucement à émerger, clignant des optiques. Rung sourit, amusé avant de s'incliner.

\- Je vous laisse.

\- J'espère que…vous retrouverez vos souvenirs, lui souhaita Wing.

\- J'espère aussi.

Rung lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Etrange rencontre, pensa Wing avant de se lever tandis qu'Outrigger s'étirait en bâillant.

\- On est arrivés ? demanda Outrigger en se frottant les optiques.

\- Bientôt, Outrigger, répondit Wing en s'asseyant au bureau qui demeurait à proximité du lit.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la Terre.

Wing ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rouvrir son ouvrage, prêt à continuer sa lecture.

\- Hé. Tu penses qu'on va rencontrer un humain ? lui demanda Outrigger.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- J'ai demandé un jour à Night si elle savait à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il paraît qu'ils sont beaucoup plus petits que les Minicons. Et ils ont une apparence particulière.

Outrigger sourit.

\- J'espère en rencontrer un.

Wing opina du chef, amusé par son excitation. Mais manifestement, son manque de réaction ne passa pas inaperçu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Outrigger lui en fit la remarque.

\- Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste que cela. Pourtant, d'habitude, tu es toujours ravi d'explorer une autre planète. Rappelle-toi quand on a découvert Vénus. Tu ne tenais pas en place.

Wing demeura silencieux.

Oui…D'habitude, il était plus enthousiaste que cela. Et Drift avait également évoqué ces humains…

Wing mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas emballé à l'idée d'explorer une nouvelle planète, rencontrer ses habitants terriens…

Lui aussi, souhaiterait en rencontrer un.

Mais…

\- Outrigger. Les affaires entre Cybertroniens et humains ne nous concernent pas, tu le sais, répondit doucement Wing.

\- Mais même…

\- On risquerait d'être affiliés aux Autobots. Et Dai Atlas ne l'approuverait pas. Par conséquent, on laissera les Autobots interagir avec les humains. C'est la chose la plus prudente à faire.

Outrigger était déçu. Wing le sentait.

Et il était déçu aussi…Mais il voulait éviter à Outrigger de subir les mêmes accusations que lui-même avait subi en communiquant avec un représentant Autobot en public.

Surtout qu'ils ignoraient tout de cette planète.

Outrigger poussa un soupir et finit par quitter son lit, prêt à sortir de la cabine.

\- D'habitude, tu accueilles tout le monde aux Cités de Cristal. Autobot et Decepticon inclus. Pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ? On a créé ce Dojo pour aider les autres. On a accueilli des Cybertroniens de tout mode, de toute faction, même hors des Cités.

\- Disons que…la réalité de la guerre m'a rattrapé.

_J'espère que vous vivrez avec cela._

L'image du corps brûlé d'Atomblast empêcha Wing de s'expliquer davantage.

Outrigger jeta un œil au châssis de Wing, avant de sortir de la cabine.

\- …Jolie broche.

_Ne perds pas espoir._

Wing effleura cette dernière du bout des doigts. Depuis que Drift le lui avait offert, elle ne le quittait plus.

C'était comme…s'il se sentait connecté à elle…

Wing finit par porter la main à son audio.

D'ici, il ignorait si cela marcherait…mais depuis qu'il avait quitté Cybertron, il essayait de le contacter tous les jours.

Entrer en communication avec lui tous les jours…

_Bip…bip…_

Cela sonna.

\- Gasket… ? C'est Wing, déclara Wing quand bien même personne ne lui répondait. Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir sur Terre.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit…on a déniché le signal de Garboil sur Terre. J'espère qu'il est encore sur place et qu'on saura le trouver. Si tu es en danger…il pourra nous transmettre des informations.

Wing ferma les optiques, encaissant le silence douloureux.

\- …Si tu m'entends…contacte-moi. Ou contacte Drift…mais ne nous laisse pas sans réponse, s'il te plait. On s'inquiète pour toi.

On s'inquiète pour toi…

Wing coupa la communication.

* * *

« Normalement, si nous conservons la même trajectoire, on devrait atterrir sur Terre demain matin. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Wing pénétra dans la salle de contrôle. Il remarqua que Bumblebee et Arcee étaient aux commandes, tandis que Cliffjumper était penché sur le tableau de bord. Les trois lui tournaient le dos, ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

Wing releva la tête. Les étoiles, les astres défilaient autour d'eux au fur et à mesure que la vitesse du vaisseau accélérait.

Une parfaite vue de l'espace s'offrait à eux…

Pas seulement l'espace…mais également une vue sur une planète qui se dessinait au loin.

Wing écarquilla les optiques. Il était impressionné par ce bleu.

Un bleu pur cristal…

D'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait l'apparence d'Aquatron…un bleu similaire…

Même si Wing y sentait une aura différente.

« La Terre »

Wing fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix bienveillante de Bumblebee. Ce dernier avait remarqué sa présence. Il lui souriait gentiment, l'invitant à s'approcher davantage.

Wing s'exécuta et s'approcha pour obtenir une meilleure vue.

« C'est donc ici où les Autobots se rendent régulièrement…commenta Wing.

\- Optimus Prime souhaitait protéger tout être doté de conscience. Y compris les humains, déclara Bumblebee.

Wing tressaillit à ces mots.

Oui…tous les Autobots disaient cela de lui.

\- Au point même de se dresser contre sa propre planète, compléta doucement Wing.

Il s'en souvenait.

Il se rappelait bien de la réaction de ses camarades, quand le message d'Optimus Prime à Megatron avait été retransmis dans tout l'univers. Qu'il avait l'intention de protéger les humains. Qu'il s'agissait du devoir Autobot.

Star Saber avait hurlé à l'hérésie. Mais Dai Atlas ne l'avait pas approuvé non plus. Il avait déclaré que Cybertron avait assez de difficultés comme cela. Que si Optimus Prime avait décidé de placer la sécurité d'autres êtres en priorité alors que les Cybertroniens avaient besoin d'aide, il ne méritait pas d'être à la tête de Cybertron.

Pour Wing…Wing ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Même si…

Il secoua la tête. Il se retourna vers Bumblebee, un léger sourire sur son visage.

\- Drift m'a raconté que vous étiez amis. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Bumblebee pouffa.

\- J'avais une prime sur ma tête. Drift était venu la prendre mais…certains évènements nous ont forcé à nous allier.

\- Hm. Je vois, répondit Wing, amusé.

\- Il était du Cercle de la Lumière avant, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Bumblebee à son tour.

Wing opina du chef.

\- C'était mon élève.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté là-bas ? demanda Cliffjumper avec curiosité. D'habitude, les membres du Cercle de la Lumière ne choisissent pas de camp, non ?

Le sourire de Wing disparut.

A ce souvenir douloureux, il croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, essayant de ne pas montrer son ressenti.

Néanmoins, il répondit à la question de Cliffjumper.

\- …Un jour, un chasseur de prime nous a attaqués. Et…Drift a dû partir, répondit-il en restant vague. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans les détails et avouer que Drift avait tué quelqu'un.

\- Un Decepticon, n'est-ce pas ? grinça Arcee.

\- …Oui.

Wing ne chercha pas à mentir.

Mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû répondre, au regard de la réaction de la deux-roues. Arcee fit pivoter son siège en direction du bot blanc, le toisant durement.

\- Les Decepticons ont attaqué tout le monde.

\- Ils ont également attaqué les Cités de Cristal, approuva calmement Wing.

\- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas réagi avant pour empêcher que cela arrive.

Arcee croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine.

\- Vous nous avez aidés indirectement.

\- En tant que tiers-partie, la corrigea Wing. Pas en tant qu'alliés.

\- Mais si on s'était alliés, la guerre aurait peut-être pris fin plus rapidement. On aurait pu éviter tous ces morts.

Les optiques de Wing se plissèrent.

Oui…le Cercle de la lumière avait été perçu comme un groupe de lâches.

Ils auraient dû agir plus tôt…Même Wing était d'accord avec les points soulevés par les Autobots.

\- Vous connaissiez notre position, finit par répondre Wing. Nous sommes neutres. Nous le resterons.

\- Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, vous pouvez nous aider à reconstruire Cybertron. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez été créés, n'est-ce pas ? Mais votre leader Dai Atlas refuse de contribuer si cela ne touche pas les Cités de Cristal.

Wing devait défendre son leader.

Quand bien même Arcee avait ses raisons de leur en vouloir, il devait défendre Dai Atlas.

\- Cela ne justifie pas ces décrets imposés, répliqua Wing, employant un ton plus sec. Vous empêchez des Cybertroniens de vivre une vie normale.

\- On ne va pas se sentir désolé pour eux après ce qu'ils ont fait, cracha Arcee.

Son ton montait. Elle était en colère.

\- Les Decepticons nous ont tous pris. Ils ont détruit notre planète. Ils nous ont pris des camarades qui nous étaient chers. Vous vous en rendez compte ou quoi ?

\- Arcee…fit Cliffjumper, lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Non ! j'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à leur trouver des excuses ! A les défendre ! cria Arcee.

Wing demeura calme.

Mais ses mots lui faisaient mal. Oui. Il s'en rendait compte.

\- Non. On ne les défend pas tout comme nous ne défendons pas les Autobots. Chacun a contribué à la destruction de Cybertron…même nous…en ne faisant rien.

Ils auraient dû agir aussi…

\- Mais on dirait que tant que cela n'atteint pas les Cités de Cristal, vous ne nous aiderez pas plus que ça, fit Arcee avant de se lever pour quitter la salle de contrôle.

\- Arcee !

Cliffjumper se redressa à son tour pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Bumblebee et Wing se retrouvèrent seuls. Le bot blanc sentit un pincement au spark.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de dialogue…

Le silence tomba. Wing préféra reporter son attention sur la planète, essayant de ne rien dévoiler.

\- …Excuse Arcee, déclara Bumblebee. Ses mots ont été durs mais…ce que tu ne sais pas est que son partenaire Tailgate a été tué…par une Decepticon.

A ces mots, Wing eut honte.

\- …Je suis désolé.

Il eut honte de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin…de ne pas avoir essayer de rechercher la raison derrière cette haine envenimée.

Après tout, on ne naissait pas avec la haine en notre être.

Cela avait du sens qu'elle soit en colère…surtout si sa mort aurait pu être empêchée…

\- …On est au courant de ces décrets. Et c'est inacceptable. Même beaucoup d'Autobots ne sont pas d'accord avec les décrets et lois imposées, encore plus quand ils proviennent du Conseil de Kaon qui est l'un des plus extrêmes, surtout avec Sentinel à la tête…

Bee enclencha l'auto-pilote avant de se lever.

\- Cela n'excuse rien. Mais malheureusement…les rancœurs ne s'apaisent pas. Tu le vois avec Arcee. On a tous perdu quelque chose durant la guerre, reprit Bumblebee tristement. Quelqu'un. Un camarade.

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on se rend sur Terre. On a peur pour nos amis…J'espère que Ratchet et son équipe vont bien.

Wing ferma les optiques.

Il inhala, exhala.

\- …J'espère aussi pour vous qu'ils vont bien. Que vous les retrouverez.

Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un à cause de la guerre…

Cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Plus tard, Wing vint retrouver Arcee. Cette dernière était appuyée contre la porte de sa cabine, les optiques rivées au sol.

Elle gardait la mâchoire serrée. Doucement, Wing s'approcha d'elle.

Elle intériorisait ses émotions…elle les enfouissait.

La colère était sa propre façon de gérer son deuil.

\- …Je suis désolé pour Tailgate, déclara Wing après un silence.

\- …Merci, répondit Arcee, le ton bas.

Wing baissa la tête. En signe de réconfort, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Il crut qu'elle le rejetterait…

Mais Arcee l'accepta. Elle accepta sa présence et Wing lui en fut reconnaissant.

* * *

« Skwak ! Skwak ! »

Dans la salle qui servait de réfectoire, Outrigger souriait en observant son caméra-bot voler autour d'eux. De temps en temps, il atterrissait sur son épaule ou sur sa tête pour réclamer de l'energon. A la énième tentative et après des minutes sans craquer, Outrigger finit par abdiquer et lui donna un peu d'energon, l'oiseau buvant directement dans son cube.

\- Une fois, d'accord ?

\- Skwak !

Le bot rouge, Cliffjumper, observait la scène en souriant.

\- Il est mignon, ton caméra-bot, Outrigger.

\- Il s'appelle Beak.

\- Ils sont devenus rares aujourd'hui. C'est impressionnant d'en voir un, remarqua-t-il.

Outrigger hocha la tête en souriant, caressant la tête de l'oiseau.

\- On essaie de conserver les trésors de Cybertron. Il en fait partie.

\- Skwak !

\- Hé. Ne prends pas la grosse tête.

Cliffjumper pouffa. Beak porta son attention sur lui, le toisant de ses optiques perçantes.

Puis, l'instant d'après, Beak atterrit sur son épaule et commença à boire dans le cube du bot rouge.

\- Hé, hé, hé. Pas trop non plus. Ton maître ne serait pas d'accord.

\- Skwak !

Puis, Beak releva la tête.

Son regard se focalisa sur un point derrière leurs épaules. Outrigger se retourna pour regarder à son tour.

Cliffjumper l'imita.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils l'aperçurent.

Dehors…dans l'espace…au loin.

\- …D'où il sort, ce vaisseau ? s'écria Cliffjumper.

Un vaisseau rouge et bleu…

Un vaisseau Autobot ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Il faut prévenir les autres, déclara Cliffjumper avant de se lever pour rejoindre précipitamment la salle de contrôle.

\- Skwak ! Skwak !

Beak étendit les ailes avant de se remettre à voler.

Quelque chose n'allait pas…Outrigger avait un mauvais pressentiment et s'empressa de se lever pour rejoindre l'Autobot.

Dehors, le vaisseau ne bougeait pas.

Pourtant, il ne fit aucun appel. Aucun signe pour indiquer leurs intentions.

_Des signaux Autobot qui disparaissaient autour de la Terre…_

Mais celui-là…était un vaisseau Autobot, non ?

Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter…

A moins qu'ils ne se trompent…Alors qu'Outrigger quitta le réfectoire pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Arcee. Cette dernière était en communication.

\- Bee ! Tu me reçois ? Tu as vu le vaisseau ? A-t-il émis des réactions?

\- _Négatif, _entendit Outrigger à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Bizarre. On va essayer d'entrer en contact avec eux.

Devant lui, Arcee pressa le pas et contourna l'angle du couloir avant de disparaître du champ de vision du bot brun.

Mais alors qu'Outrigger se dépêchait de rejoindre les autres, il entendit un cri.

Un cri…Arcee !

Suivi d'un autre cri.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Skwak !

\- J'arrive ! cria Outrigger tandis qu'il courait pour rejoindre la deux-roues.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir les armes, la voix d'Arcee s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Un intrus !

Un intrus… ?

Avant même qu'il n'arrive sur les lieux, une voix familière lui répondit en grognant.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Regarde où tu vas !

Cette voix…

Outrigger écarquilla les optiques.

Non, il n'y croyait pas…

Outrigger fonça.

Dès qu'il contourna l'angle, il fut placé devant le fait accompli.

Arcee…qui pointait ses laser-guns sur une Cyclope de sa connaissance.

Une Cyclope noire et orange de sa connaissance…

\- Karan ! cria Outrigger.

Cette dernière leva les bras en signe de reddition.

\- Hé ho ! calme-toi !

\- Qui c'est ? Qui est cette Decepticon ? hurla Arcee, gardant les armes pointées sur la passagère clandestine.

\- C'est une de nos élèves ! Lâche-la !

Outrigger ne put mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentit actuellement.

De la stupéfaction, de l'incompréhension…

\- Karan ! Mais tu fais quoi sur ce vaisseau ? hurla Outrigger avant de l'agripper par l'épaule.

\- Mais je me suis endormie dans une capsule de stase !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Karan ? cria Wing qui venait d'apparaître.

Lui aussi avait entendu le bruit. Karan croisa les bras, faisant face au bot blanc.

\- Je vais avoir des ennuis, c'est ça ?

\- De gros…

Mais Outrigger n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Une violente secousse l'en empêcha. Bientôt, tout le vaisseau se mit à trembler autour d'eux. Surpris par le choc, Outrigger et Karan tombèrent à la renverse tandis qu'Arcee et Wing se raccrochèrent au mur.

Une secousse…

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Soudainement, Outrigger glissa sur le sol. L'instant d'après, il heurta Karan qui essayait difficilement de se lever.

Comment… ?

Il avait l'impression que le sol était penché en avant.

\- Bee ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Arcee alors qu'elle recontactait son camarade depuis la salle de contrôle.

La réponse les tétanisa.

\- _Le vaisseau nous vise ! On nous tire dessus !_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Arcee n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à l'information donnée par son camarade qu'une nouvelle secousse fit trembler le vaisseau, à quelques secondes d'intervalle avec la précédente. Toutefois, elle parut un peu plus forte au point que Wing, qui était demeuré debout en s'accrochant au mur, vacilla et heurta le sol, ayant simplement le temps d'utiliser ses avant-bras pour se protéger le visage contre le choc.

Ils se faisaient tirer dessus…

Ils devaient rejoindre la salle de contrôle le plus rapidement possible…

« Bee, tu me reçois? Bee ! »

Wing releva le regard. Seule Arcee était restée debout, s'étant agrippée à une barre pour éviter de tomber. Il observa tandis qu'Outrigger essayait de se redresser. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Dès l'instant où le jeune bot tenta de rejoindre la fembot bleue, qui marchait lentement vers la sortie du couloir menant aux quartiers du pilote, ce dernier glissa à nouveau et s'effondra sur le sol.

Wing abaissa la tête et bientôt, son corps glissa à son tour.

Le vaisseau s'inclinait davantage. Il se penchait en avant.

Wing devinait que Bumblebee essayait de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible du vaisseau ennemi pour éviter d'être une cible facile soumise à de nouveaux tirs.

Il réalisa qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus vite du mur. Se remémorant les souvenirs de ses entraînements, Wing fléchit les genoux et avant même qu'il ne puisse heurter la paroi métallique, le bot blanc parvint à amoindrir l'impact en levant les jambes en l'air, les pieds atterrissant sur le mur freinant sa chute.

Brusquement, le vaisseau fut frappé d'une nouvelle secousse, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière. Wing fléchit les genoux à nouveau mais dès qu'il voulut s'asseoir, il fut subitement plaqué au sol. La force de l'attaque avait été brutale et alors que la secousse s'atténuait, Wing sentit une légère douleur au coude causée par la chute.

On leur avait tiré dessus une troisième fois.

« Karan ! »

Wing se retourna. A une grande vitesse, Karan glissait dans sa direction et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, ou du moins, à ralentir sa chute. Pour éviter une collision entre eux, Wing étendit les bras et parvint à attraper la Cyclope, la serrant contre lui.

« Merci…Bon sang, pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à nous ? » cria la Cyclope tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever.

Wing ne répondit pas.

Ultra Magnus avait vu juste…Tous les vaisseaux Autobots passant à proximité de la Terre disparaissaient.

Ils étaient abattus.

Mais…il ne s'agissait pas d'un vaisseau Autobot à l'heure actuelle.

Pourtant…ils étaient quand même attaqués ?

_Debout._

En tout cas, Bumblebee avait besoin d'aide. Il ne saurait lutter seul contre ces ennemis, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Profitant d'une courte accalmie, Wing se mit sur son séant et s'appuya contre le mur, parvenant doucement à se remettre debout malgré que le sol tremblât sous ses pieds. A ses côtés, Karan fit de même, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises.

Wing porta son attention sur Outrigger. Le jeune bot brun rampait au sol vers eux et dès qu'il fut à portée, Wing l'attrapa par les épaules pour le remettre doucement debout. A proximité, Cliffjumper porta sa main à son audio pour entrer en communication avec ses camarades.

\- Bee ! Tu me reçois ? Qu'en est-il de la situation ?

\- _J'ai pu faire reculer le vaisseau à distance raisonnable mais ils nous poursuivent. Ils se préparent à attaquer de nouveau_, entendit-il la voix de Bumblebee.

\- On arrive ! On vient te filer un coup de main !

Soudain, ils entendirent un vacarme assourdissant, comme si quelque chose de massif était tombé. Ils se retournèrent et remarquèrent une forme au loin.

Ils écarquillèrent les optiques. Il s'agissait du meuble renfermant les cubes d'energon. Le sol se remit à trembler et brusquement, le vaisseau fut à nouveau secoué, la force les maintenant à nouveau contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, Wing ne parvint pas à amortir le choc et sa tête heurta le mur violemment.

Pendant quelques secondes, le choc lui fit perdre la vision. Lorsqu'il la recouvrit, cela fut pour apercevoir le meuble glisser dans leur direction à toute vitesse.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus Wing réalisait que cette masse pouvait écraser n'importe qui sur son passage…

\- Tous contre le mur ! ordonna le bot rouge. Bee, essaie de redresser le vaisseau !

Ce dernier était à présent presqu'à la verticale.

Il fallait dégager le passage ! Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et tout de suite, tout le monde s'accrocha au mur, Wing faisant en sorte de recouvrir Outrigger et Karan et de les protéger avec son corps. Le sol tremblait davantage, accélérant la chute du meuble.

Non…non. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils tombent.

Sinon, ils seraient pris au piège !

Mais alors que chacun vérifiait que les autres étaient en sécurité, ils remarquèrent qu'une personne manquait.

\- Arcee ! hurla Cliffjumper.

La fembot était sur le point d'atteindre la porte menant à la salle de contrôle quand cette dernière, alertée par le bruit, se retourna, n'ayant le temps d'apercevoir la masse foncer vers elle.

Non !

Le spark de Wing manqua de s'arrêter.

Mais la collision ne vint jamais.

Arcee s'était couverte le visage. Ils réalisèrent que Cliffjumper avait quitté son emplacement.

La masse avait été arrêtée…

Le bot rouge avait surgi entre Arcee et la masse. Usant de toutes ses forces, la mâchoire serrée, et malgré le fait qu'il pouvait chuter à tout moment, Cliffjumper retenait à bout de bras la masse pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la fembot bleue.

\- Bee…tu m'as entendu ? cria Cliffjumper par le biais de l'audio.

Personne ne répondit. La fembot bleue se tenait dos contre le mur, fixant la scène avec un air horrifié.

Puis, le vaisseau fut à nouveau en mouvement.

Wing resserrait son étreinte sur Karan et Outrigger, fermant les optiques pour se préparer au nouvel impact.

Mais il ne vint pas.

A la place, doucement mais sûrement, le vaisseau se redressa, se positionnant à l'horizontal. Même si les jambes de Cliffjumper manquèrent de vaciller, il parvint à repousser la masse loin devant lui.

Le meuble ne glissa plus. Ils poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement et Wing attendit quelques minutes, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger immédiat pour se séparer d'Outrigger et Karan.

Cliffjumper reprit son souffle, s'épongeant le front avant de se tourner vers Arcee, lui adressant un léger sourire.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! répondit Arcee, la colère évidente sur son visage.

Wing comprenait. La colère masquait l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle avait vu son camarade la protéger de la masse, au point qu'il s'était mis lui-même en danger.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas et se contenta de se précipiter vers la porte menant à la salle, il devinait qu'elle était soulagée que Cliffjumper aille bien.

\- Je t'ai trouvé très brave, souffla Wing au bot rouge, avant de la rejoindre.

Oui. Cliffjumper…avait été vraiment courageux.

Malgré leurs défauts, cette scène montrait que les Autobots tenaient les uns aux autres. Ils se souciaient de leurs camarades.

Pendant un instant, Wing pensait qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents des membres du Cercle de la Lumière qui se protégeaient mutuellement.

Oui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

Il s'agissait d'un court répit.

Ils n'avaient aucun doute que le danger était loin d'être passé. Même si Bumblebee avait su reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau, la situation n'en était pas pour autant résolue. Tout de suite, la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle de contrôle.

A l'intérieur, Bumblebee, assis sur le siège du pilote, était aux commandes.

A travers la vitre, au milieu de l'espace, le vaisseau bleu et rouge leur faisait face.

Pourtant, il n'attaquait plus. Il ne bougeait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? » demanda Rung à autre voix.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Qu'en est-il du vaisseau ?

\- Je suis en train de le scanner pour évaluer les dégâts, fit Bumblebee. Mais ils ont causé de gros dommages à l'aile droite.

Arcee serra les poings.

\- Ça ne peut pas être des Autobots.

\- Et comment le savoir ? souffla Karan.

\- Parce que contrairement aux Decepticons, on n'attaque que pour se défendre ! cracha Arcee en retour.

Karan se raidit à ses mots. Arcee se rapprocha de Bumblebee.

\- Il faut contre-attaquer.

\- On ne peut pas ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a sûrement un malentendu.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que l'un de nos camarades serait capable de s'en prendre aux autres de cette façon ? Même à des vaisseaux étrangers ? Et tu oublies ces disparitions, Bumblebee ! Peut-être que la cause de ces disparitions se trouve devant nous !

Arcee avait raison…pourquoi les signaux Autobots disparaîtraient-ils autour de la Terre?

Wing avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir.

Mais s'ils pouvaient éviter la violence…

Il espérait qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un malentendu…après tout, le vaisseau n'était pas Autobot.

Si les Autobots veillaient sur la Terre, ils croyaient peut-être qu'ils étaient des ennemis venus l'envahir…

\- Je tente d'entrer en communication avec eux, déclara Bumblebee avant d'effectuer les commandes adéquates.

\- Demande-leur ce qu'ils veulent, gronda Arcee, se tenant en alerte.

Dans ses mots, il était clair qu'elle était prête à se battre. Elle était préparée à cette éventualité.

_Bip…bip…_

La connexion se mettait en place. Le signal de leur vaisseau semblait être réceptif au leur.

Manifestement, ils étaient prêts à les écouter. C'était au moins une chose positive.

Ils attendirent.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils n'entendirent que la vibration précédant la communication.

Puis, un silence.

Plus rien.

Les membres de l'équipage s'échangèrent un regard incertain. Personne ne répondait. Attendaient-ils à ce qu'ils s'expriment en premier ?

Finalement, ce fut Bumblebee qui prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes Autobots, déclara-t-il, le ton ferme mais ne trahissant aucune hostilité. Nous avons été envoyés sur Terre. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Aucune réponse.

Pourtant, ils écoutaient. A l'autre bout, ils pouvaient entendre une respiration.

Bumblebee fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha du micro pour parler à nouveau.

\- Nous sommes Autobots. Nous avons été envoyés sur Terre. Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Toujours un silence.

\- Ils se moquent de nous, grommela Arcee.

\- Sois patiente. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, la conseilla Cliffjumper.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Bumblebee.

La respiration devint plus audible.

Plus…oppressante.

Cela ne les rassurait pas. Wing ne montrait rien. Pourtant, l'angoisse montait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Enfin, on lui répondit.

Une voix brouillée…trafiquée…Au bout de la communication, on ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Mais ses mots furent glaçants.

\- _Aucun Autobot._

L'instant d'après, ils furent illuminés par une lumière au loin, éblouissant toute la vue dessinant l'espace.

Cette lumière émanait de l'autre vaisseau.

Ce fut la lumière d'un missile envoyé.

* * *

Tout se brouilla autour d'eux…

Wing n'entendit plus rien…si ce n'était des vibrations, des bourdonnements liés au bruit fracassant du missile qui avait déchiré leurs audios.

La scène se passa lentement…tout était ralenti autour de lui…

Le missile qui avait perforé le cockpit…les débris de verre les éclaboussant, pleuvant autour d'eux…

La chute longue alors qu'il fut projeté en arrière, avant d'heurter violemment le mur.

Il sentit le goût de l'energon dans sa gorge.

_Debout._

Il devait endurer.

Outrigger fut éjecté en arrière. Machinalement, Wing tendit le bras pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Il n'entendit même pas sa propre voix l'appeler.

Le bot brun était étendu sur le sol, ne bougeant pas.

« Outrigger… » entendit-il au loin, sonnant comme un écho.

Wing releva la tête.

« Outrigger ! »

L'audition revint. Il comprit que c'était la voix de Karan. La Cyclope se précipitait vers le bot brun, le secouant frénétiquement pour qu'il lui parle.

Tout de suite, Wing les rejoignit.

Outrigger…allait bien…

Il devait aller bien…

Son spark rata un battement lorsqu'Outrigger ne lui répondit pas.

\- Outrigger !

Le bot brun ne réagit pas.

Puis, ses doigts bougèrent.

Outrigger rouvrit les optiques, encore sonné par la chute.

Wing sentit un bref soulagement lui envahir l'être. Mais dès qu'il essaya d'aider Outrigger à se relever, il fut coupé par une nouvelle secousse.

\- Allez-vous faire voir !

Ce fut la voix d'Arcee.

Wing se retourna. Il réalisa qu'Arcee avait pris le siège du copilote. Ensemble, Bumblebee et Arcee avaient saisi les commandes d'attaque. La fembot bleue pianota sur le tableau de bord, appuyant sur plusieurs boutons.

Leur vaisseau envoya des lasers. Au loin, Wing discerna le vaisseau ennemi reculer pour éviter les dommages.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa combien le vaisseau ennemi était rapide…beaucoup plus rapide que le leur…

Et en plus…

\- Ils ont un bouclier ! cria Wing.

Celui-ci était apparent. Dès qu'un laser s'approchait du vaisseau, il était absorbé par un halo violet.

Arcee poussa un cri enragé et continua d'appuyer sur les commandes, les tirant d'un mouvement sec pour donner plus de puissance à ses attaques. Quant à Bumblebee, ce dernier reprenait le contrôle du pilotage, se rapprochant autant qu'il pouvait de leur ennemi.

Ce fut à son tour de reculer, de s'éloigner…

Mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était une bonne chose. Dès l'instant où le vaisseau blanc et doré était proche du bleu et rouge, un missile était à nouveau envoyé.

Bumblebee donna un violent coup dans les commandes pour pivoter le vaisseau à gauche et esquiver.

Mais c'était trop tard…l'énième secousse avait atteint une partie proche de la salle de contrôle. Ils purent presque sentir un courant d'air frais leur griffer le visage…

Ils avaient causé un trou…Wing se releva et se dépêcha de composer le code pour fermer la porte de la salle de contrôle.

Ils risquaient d'être aspirés…Au loin, le combat reprenait. Bumblebee guidait, Arcee attaquait.

Il y avait un bouclier…mais la deux-roues persévérait.

Elle persévérait, ne lâchant jamais les commandes, pressant encore et encore sur les boutons.

Dans sa tête, il était hors de question d'abandonner.

Ne pas abandonner…

Puis, le halo n'apparut plus. Et dès qu'Arcee envoya de nouveaux lasers, de légères explosions apparurent au loin à certains emplacements du vaisseau ennemi.

Elle avait saturé leur bouclier…

\- Bien joué, Arcee ! la complimenta Bumblebee.

Arcee répondit par un léger sourire.

\- Il est temps de leur demander des comptes.

Arcee s'agrippa aux commandes et effectua d'autres commandes.

Sur l'écran, le missile du vaisseau blanc et doré était prêt à être lancé.

Arcee appuya sur le bouton, procédant au lancement.

\- Non ! cria Cliffjumper en pointant l'écran.

Ils relevèrent la tête et demeurèrent sans voix face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs optiques.

Le vaisseau ennemi avait eu la même idée…

Sauf qu'ils avaient été plus rapides. Leur propre missile venait à peine de quitter le vaisseau quand il percuta brusquement le missile ennemi.

Sauf que l'explosion et le choc causé par les deux attaques causa davantage de dommages à leur vaisseau.

\- Il y a d'autres missiles ! cria Arcee alors qu'elle pianotait pour répliquer.

_Missiles bloqués, _afficha l'écran.

_Erreur. Situation critique. _

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Arcee.

Autour d'eux, le courant d'air s'intensifiait.

Bumblebee essayait de scanner à nouveau le vaisseau pour évaluer son état mais dès qu'il exécuta la commande, l'écran afficha le même message.

_Situation critique._

Devant eux, le vaisseau bleu et rouge se rapprochait.

Ils avaient sûrement d'autres missiles…leur vaisseau était moins bien affecté que le leur…

Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions…Ils allaient perdre.

\- Il faut abandonner le vaisseau ! cria Rung.

\- Aux capsules de sauvetage, vite ! ordonna Bumblebee alors qu'il quittait son siège.

Arcee hésitait. Elle voulait encore se battre…

Mais un regard de son coéquipier lui fut suffisant pour abdiquer. L'instant d'après, elle quitta son siège à son tour.

* * *

Malgré les secousses, malgré le sol qui tremblait sous leurs pieds, le groupe parvenait à se faufiler un chemin à travers le couloir pour accéder à la cabine d'urgence où étaient regroupées les capsules de sauvetage.

Outrigger fermait la marche. Derrière lui, un bruit de verre brisé le fit s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes, figé par l'horreur de la situation.

Le vaisseau allait s'effondrer…

Ils devaient l'abandonner…

Quand il se retourna et vit le groupe s'éloigner, Outrigger prit les jambes à son cou et se dépêcha de les rejoindre, se blâmant pour sa réaction imprudente.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il marcha sur quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui craqua légèrement sous son pied.

Outrigger fronça les sourcils et abaissa le regard.

_Ne perds pas espoir._

La broche de Wing…

Pendant un instant, il souhaita reprendre la route et quitter son chemin mais il s'agissait d'un cadeau que lui avait été donné par Drift…

Outrigger se dépêcha de la ramasser, ouvrant son châssis pour la placer en sécurité à l'intérieur et reprit sa course jusqu'à la cabine d'urgence.

Les autres commençaient déjà à se ruer vers les capsules de sauvetage. Il y en avait quatre. Il y avait de la place pour un maximum de deux personnes.

Karan fit signe à Outrigger de la rejoindre dans la sienne. Beak s'était perché sur la tête de la Cyclope, poussant des piaillements apeurés. Il ne voulait pas que son maître et lui soient séparés. Outrigger jeta un œil à Wing qui le pressait de se dépêcher. Outrigger se hâta et se glissa à l'intérieur de la capsule de sauvetage.

« Tu sais comment ça marche ? le questionna la Cyclope.

\- Je croyais que tu prenais des leçons de pilotage et que tu savais comment expulser les capsules, fit Outrigger en riant jaune, dans une piètre tentative de de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Skwak !

Outrigger soupira et commença à effectuer les commandes tandis que Karan se cramponnait à son siège.

Ce qui s'afficha sur l'écran le coupa dans son geste, le sciant.

\- Non !

\- Quoi ?

Outrigger se rapprocha.

_Capsule de sauvetage défaillante. Sécurité à 14%_

\- 14% !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Wing en se ruant vers leur capsule.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? le questionna Karan en lisant l'écran.

Outrigger eut du mal à répondre.

Toutes les autres capsules étaient à 100% de sécurité…

Avant de partir, il se souvenait que Wing avait mentionné que l'une d'elles étaient défaillantes. Mais étant donné qu'ils étaient six, trois capsules étaient suffisantes pour caser tout le monde en cas de problème…

Oui…ils étaient six.

Non…Il jeta un œil à Karan.

Sept, maintenant.

\- Ça signifie qu'on ne pourra pas atteindre la Terre avant que la capsule ne se rouvre…déclara Outrigger, la voix blanche.

\- Quoi ?

Il n'avait pas pensé que la présence de Karan changerait beaucoup de choses…

Bon sang…pourquoi ?

Wing écarquilla les optiques, arrivant à la même conclusion.

14%...ce n'était pas suffisant.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient… ?

\- …Outrigger, Karan…allez dans la mienne, leur ordonna Wing.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais et toi ? cria Karan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Wing ? s'écria Rung depuis sa capsule qu'il partageait avec Bumblebee.

\- Je vais essayer de diriger le vaisseau le plus rapidement possible de la Terre, fit Wing alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la direction inverse jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Je m'éjecterai quand ce sera nécessaire !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? cria Outrigger. Wing ! Ne fais pas ça !

Bumblebee rouvrit sa capsule, prêt à en ressortir.

\- C'est trop dangereux !

\- Ça ira pour moi, les rassura Wing. Je peux voler !

\- Mais…le vaisseau…il risque d'exploser à tout instant !

A nouveau, une secousse les coupa. Wing adressa un sourire rassurant au jeune bot brun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas…Veille sur Karan…restez ensemble.

\- Non ! hurla Outrigger, affolé. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul !

\- Il le faut. Outrigger…j'ai promis de veiller sur toi et c'est ce que je ferais.

Wing posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune bot.

\- Non…

\- Outrigger. Il n'y a pas d'autres options…Prenez la mienne…Je vous rejoindrai le plus rapidement possible.

\- Non !

\- Ça ira pour moi.

Wing ne répondit plus rien.

Il se contenta de lui adressa un dernier sourire rassurant, lui indiquant que tout irait bien pour lui, avant de se précipiter vers la salle de contrôle.

\- Non ! hurla Outrigger.

\- Outrigger ! Il faut y aller ! lui hurla Karan alors qu'elle lui attrapait le bras.

\- Non ! Non !

Il ne pouvait pas…

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son camarade seul…

\- Skwak !

Outrigger fixa la porte par laquelle Wing était sorti.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser…

Il avait peur…il avait peur de ne plus le revoir…

A son expression, il comprenait que Bumblebee ne souhaitait pas l'abandonner non plus…

\- Outrigger ! Il faut partir !

Il savait…

Il savait qu'ils devaient partir avant que le vaisseau ne tombe en lambeaux…

Outrigger sentit les larmes monter…

Wing ne revenait pas…

Et leurs ennemis continuaient d'attaquer le vaisseau.

Il secoua la tête. Gardant la mâchoire serrée, il finit par attraper son caméra-bot avant de rejoindre Karan jusqu'à la capsule indiquée.

Tout de suite, les deux se glissèrent à l'intérieur et Outrigger se dépêcha d'enclencher les commandes.

_Sécurité à 100%._

Sur l'écran, le compte à rebours pour le lancement était engagé.

Autour d'eux, les capsules des Autobots venaient d'être éjectées, les unes après les autres…

Une nouvelle secousse prit le vaisseau…

_3…2…1_

Wing, pensa Outrigger.

Il serra les poings, ne cherchant pas à masquer son inquiétude.

Wing ne revenait pas.

L'instant d'après, ils furent violemment propulsés du vaisseau.

Autour d'eux…tout tourbillonnait…

Tout tournait…

Karan cria…Outrigger serrait Beak contre lui…

L'espace, les étoiles…

Le bleu pur de la Terre apparut…

Lorsque le rythme et la vitesse de la capsule se mit à ralentir…Outrigger put relever la tête, cherchant le vaisseau du regard.

Ce dernier était au-dessus d'eux…

Il était en flammes…

Non…

\- Outrigger…fit Karan.

Outrigger ne répondit jamais.

En silence, sans un mot, les larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues du bot brun.

* * *

Il fut huit heures de soir quand cela se produisit.

Père Jean promenait Starry aux alentours de Crown City lorsqu'il entendit un vacarme lointain.

Un vacarme fracassant…une vibration légère au sol.

Pendant un instant, Père Jean crut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre tremblement de terre.

Une nouvelle réplique de celui qui s'était produit il y a quelques jours.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps.

Et Père Jean réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tremblement de terre…

C'était comme si…quelque chose était tombé.

Il releva la tête.

Quelque chose qui tombe…

Une météorite ?

A la fois, ce fut proche…et en même temps lointain.

Le silence prit place.

Père Jean resta immobile, attendant durant quelques minutes, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucune autre secousse.

Rien…tout était redevenu calme.

Père Jean était sur le point de reprendre la route pour rentrer chez lui quand il entendit une voix.

Un appel…

Ce fut faible…mais Père Jean l'entendit.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Aidez-moi…_

Ces quelques mots…deux mots simples, prononcés d'une voix faible, presqu'inaudible…

Aussi loin qu'il puisse être, Père Jean les avait entendus.

Le prêtre ignorait ce qui s'était passé…mais cette légère vibration…ces mots…cet appel au secours…

Quelqu'un était dans le besoin…quelqu'un était en danger…

Sans réfléchir plus, Père Jean accéléra le pas. A ses côtés, il sentit son chien Starry reprendre la marche, prêt à le guider n'importe où. Doucement, le prêtre lui chuchota.

« Starry…allons voir ce qui se passe…Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, à l'heure actuelle. »

Starry répondit par un jappement. Toutefois, il semblait avoir compris le message. Père Jean sentit la laisse se tendre. Son compagnon trottinait jusqu'à la direction souhaitée. Jusqu'à la source de l'appel.

Les chiens, et les animaux en général, étaient des créatures intelligentes. Starry avait certainement deviné le problème. Toutefois, il gardait le rythme adapté pour empêcher Père Jean de tomber et permettant à ce dernier de le suivre avec plus d'aise.

Cela venait de loin…Peut-être plus loin que Crown City. Starry ne s'arrêtait pas. En chemin, Père Jean fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon. Il sortit son téléphone. Il était prêt à appeler des secours, une ambulance si c'était nécessaire.

Peut-être que la personne avait eu un accident…peut-être était-elle blessée…

Peut-être y avait-il déjà des gens sur place…

Père Jean complimenta son chien. Il l'encouragea à continuer encore et encore. Le chien s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il entendit Starry renifler le sol avant de reprendre sa route.

En espérant que cela ne soit pas trop grave…

Puis, Starry s'arrêta à nouveau. Définitivement cette fois-ci. Il n'allait pas plus loin.

Père Jean resta immobile, humant le parfum de l'endroit.

Encore…encore cet endroit…

La bordure de Crown City…le centre pénitentiaire…

La forêt…

Père Jean essaya d'avancer encore. Starry se mit à grogner.

Il demeurait ancré dans le sol. Dès que Père Jean souhaita le pousser à continuer, les jappements de Starry reprirent.

_Apparemment, des campeurs y auraient entendu des cris en pleine nuit._

A chaque fois, son compagnon l'empêchait de s'aventurer plus loin.

Il ne voulait pas pénétrer dans la forêt…

« …Starry… »

Il était déconseillé d'y entrer…

« Starry, s'il te plaît… »

Père Jean avait décidé de ne pas être téméraire et de suivre l'instinct de son chien. Après tout, si Starry grondait dès que Père Jean s'approchait, c'était pour le protéger, de toute évidence.

S'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose…

Pour autant…quelqu'un avait appelé à l'aide.

« Starry…Allez. »

Quelqu'un était peut-être en danger…Que ce soit dans cette forêt ou ailleurs, Père Jean avait le devoir d'intervenir.

« Allez ! » répéta-t-il en tirant sur la laisse.

D'autres grognements lui répondirent.

Après quelques secondes à être resté immobile, Père Jean n'hésita plus. Il finit par lâcher la laisse de son chien. Etendant les bras droits devant lui, il commença à marcher lentement et doucement vers la direction du bruit, essayant de ne pas tomber.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas besoin de faire plus. Puisque dès l'instant où Père Jean s'éloigna de quelques mètres, son chien se précipita pour le rejoindre. Père Jean s'arrêta et laissa tomber les bras le long du corps. Il sentit la truffe de Starry lui toucher la main. Quand Père Jean la lui caressa et l'abaissa pour chercher la laisse, il s'aperçut que Starry la gardait dans la bouche, prêt à la lui rendre.

« …Bon chien. »

Père Jean la reprit. Puis, il se remit à marcher.

Cela ne calmait pas les jappements de son chien. Starry demeurait en alerte, prêt à rebrousser chemin si besoin. Mais pour autant, ce dernier était plus disposé à le guider.

C'était une forêt…même si elle renfermait des créatures, la priorité était de venir en aide à la personne en détresse.

Pour la première fois, Père Jean s'y aventura, suivant son propre instinct, peu importe où cela le mènerait.

* * *

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, Starry s'arrêta enfin.

Père Jean l'imita. Après quelques instants de profond silence, occasionnellement coupé par le bruit de grillon, le piaillement d'oiseau et les jappements sourds de Starry, ce dernier se mit à soudainement aboyer.

Père Jean se raidit. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Il huma l'air à nouveau.

L'odeur avait changé. Il ne s'agissait plus du parfum des arbres, des fleurs, de la nature l'entourant…

Non. A la place…une odeur étrange. Une odeur forte de brûlé mélangée à du métal…

Du métal ?

Où était-il… ?

Il avait été dans une forêt…mais il sentait quelque chose se tenir devant lui. Quelque chose de grand, de massif lui barrer la route…

Père Jean fronça les sourcils. Les aboiements de Starry ne cessèrent pas.

Pour autant, il y avait indéniablement une présence aux alentours. Une présence…la personne qui avait appelé au secours ?

Prudemment, Père Jean fit un pas.

Starry se remit à grogner.

Il l'ignora et fit un autre pas.

Il devinait que la masse n'était plus très loin à présent.

Père Jean resta immobile. Peut-être n'était-il pas prudent de continuer ?

Mais s'il ne le faisait pas…il ne le saurait jamais.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Puis, sans un mot, il tendit le bras pour toucher.

Un contact tiède lui répondit…Le contact tiède d'un métal…

Un bâtiment ? Une voiture ? Avait-il quitté la forêt ? Etait-il de retour à la ville ? Ou avait-il atterri dans une zone industrielle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Une forme lisse…douce…

Doucement, délicatement, Père Jean laissa parcourir sa main sur la masse.

Non…ce n'était pas un bâtiment…les contours de la forme semblaient s'arrondir au fur et à mesure qu'il explorait. C'était difficile de deviner de quoi il s'agissait…

On aurait dit un cylindre…une forme cylindrique…

Et quand Père Jean arriva au bout de cette forme, seul le vide l'accueillit. Père Jean se rapprocha davantage pour toucher à nouveau…

Pour toucher un autre cylindre…situé un peu plus bas, plus ancré dans le sol…

Père Jean ne comprit pas. Il se pencha, essayant de placer un mot sur cette forme…

Starry se remit à aboyer.

Père Jean abandonna la laisse et se servit de ses deux bras. L'un après l'autre, il continua de toucher, de masser les deux formes, essayant de trouver un rapport entre elles…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elles se rejoignaient.

Père Jean s'immobilisa. Impossible de deviner…Il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de tel auparavant.

Puis soudainement, l'un des cylindres bougea.

Cela fut bref…mais cela surprit légèrement Père Jean. On aurait dit que la forme s'était repliée…

Comme un doigt qui se repliait…

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Puis, il l'entendit.

Les grognements de Starry montèrent de plus en plus…ils devenaient de plus en plus lourds et agressifs.

Il l'entendit…ce bruit de respiration…

Une respiration forte…en hauteur…

Beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus forte.

Au début, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'une machine…

Mais non…il ne s'agissait pas d'une machine…mais d'un être vivant…

Un humain… ?

Père Jean recula lentement. Non…cela ne paraissait pas être un humain…

Il n'y avait pas la même intonation…

« …Vous m'entendez ? » questionna doucement le prêtre.

Seuls des gémissements lui répondirent…

Des gémissements plaintifs…de douleur…

La forme cylindrée se remit à bouger. Père Jean, qui s'était penché dessus, faillit perdre l'équilibre sous la surprise.

Il releva la tête.

Cela venait d'en haut…

Quelque chose d'inabordable…d'indiscernable…très grand…

Oui…un être vivant très grand…beaucoup plus grand qu'un bâtiment. La forme cylindrique ne semblait être qu'une partie de cet être…

Il y avait autre chose.

Qui que ce fut, la personne semblait vraiment aller mal…

Il n'entendit plus rien…A part une respiration intense et saccadée…

Père Jean demeura silencieux. Il sentit Starry se rapprocher de lui. Le chien semblait prêt à bondir. A attaquer le prochain qui les approcherait.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Père Jean finit par attraper son téléphone.

Avec l'aide de sa commande audio, il alluma son portable pour composer le numéro adéquat.

_« 911, j'écoute ? » _répondit la voix de la standardiste.

\- Je pense qu'il y a eu un accident, déclara Père Jean, prenant un ton calme même si son inquiétude était évidente.

\- _Quel accident ? Sur quelle route ?_

\- Je l'ignore…je suis arrivé sur les lieux…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis dans une forêt…

\- _Pouvez-vous me décrire l'état de la victime ? Ou des victimes ?_

\- Je…je ne saurai le dire…

Père Jean toucha la forme métallique une nouvelle fois.

La respiration redevenait forte.

\- _Il y a-t-il une victime ?_

\- On dirait mais…

\- _Mais quoi, monsieur ?_

\- …ça n'a pas l'air…

Père Jean hésita sur les mots à employer.

Comment présenter cela ?

\- …Je suis non-voyant donc peut-être que je me trompe mais…je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'un humain.

Il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas un humain…

Mais autre chose… ?

Seul le silence de la standardiste lui répondit.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

\- _Evitez ce genre de blague, monsieur. Nous avons d'autres urgences à traiter._

\- Mais on dirait que quelqu'un a besoin de soin.

\- _Dès que vous serez sûr de la situation, rappelez-nous. Nous vous enverrons une équipe._

Puis, l'appel fut coupé.

Père Jean garda le téléphone en main.

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer…

C'était difficile à croire, il l'imaginait…mais…

Les gémissements reprirent.

Le son étrange revint.

Père Jean se rapprocha à nouveau. Prudemment, il garda sa main sur le support doux et métallique.

Il lui murmura, d'une voix douce.

« …ça va aller…accrochez-vous. »

Marie…

Peut-être pouvait-il l'appeler ?

Il semblait souffrir…

Le rassurer…il fallait qu'il le rassure…

Père Jean eut une idée.

Doucement, il porta son téléphone à sa bouche, ordonnant une nouvelle commande.

Une musique…

Une musique celtique qui pouvait distraire d'une blessure, même temporairement…qui pouvait apaiser…relaxer…

Père Jean la régla avant de se rapprocher de l'être.

« Tout va bien…restez avec moi. »

Les gémissements cessèrent.

L'instant d'après, la forme bougea une nouvelle fois.

* * *

_« Situation critique du système »._

_« Erreur…Vaisseau à 20% de ses capacités… »_

_« Atterrissage forcé conseillé… »_

_Se rapprocher de la Terre…_

_Se rapprocher le plus vite possible de cette planète…_

_Wing était agrippé aux commandes de pilotage. A nouveau, une secousse fit tanguer le vaisseau. Pendant un instant, Wing perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière._

_Il parvint toutefois à se raccrocher aux commandes, continuant sa manœuvre._

_Derrière lui, le vaisseau ennemi continuait de l'attaquer._

_Wing savait qu'ils le poursuivaient._

_« Situation critique du système »_

_Wing avait cessé de contre-attaquer. Cela serait une perte de temps de toute façon…Le vaisseau était tellement endommagé que les missiles étaient inutilisables._

_Même s'il contre-attaquait, il ne saurait venir à bout de ses ennemis._

_Non…il fallait qu'il se rapproche le plus vite possible de la Terre…_

_Une capsule de sauvetage à 14% de sécurité…il devrait l'utiliser dès qu'il pénétrerait dans l'atmosphère…_

_Oui…il pouvait le faire…_

_Il pouvait le faire…_

_Le vaisseau y était proche, maintenant…_

_Il pouvait y arriver…_

_Une nouvelle secousse, beaucoup plus virulente, lui fit subitement lâcher les commandes. Autour de lui, les étincelles fusèrent._

_L'écran du tableau de bord s'éteignit brusquement…_

_Et l'air devenait de plus en plus frais…_

_Wing garda la mâchoire serrée…le vaisseau plongeait en piqué vers la Terre…_

_S'il ne prenait pas garde…s'il ne prenait pas garde, cela allait se terminer en crash avant même qu'il ne puisse s'éjecter…_

_Il releva le regard. Des débris de verre du cockpit lui griffèrent le visage, lui laissant échapper un cri de douleur._

_« Situation critique du système… »_

_Devant lui, l'espace…_

_Wing grinça, gardant les mains sur les commandes._

_Il n'arriverait pas dans l'atmosphère avant…Le vaisseau risquait d'exploser à tout instant…_

_Wing jeta un œil vers la capsule de sauvetage._

_Derrière lui, les attaques reprenaient. Les lasers le visaient. _

_Du coin de l'optique, il crut voir une gerbe de flamme dans son champ de vision sur l'espace, provenant de toute évidence de son propre vaisseau._

_Le vaisseau brûlait…_

_Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça…mais s'il utilisait la capsule de sauvetage maintenant, elle risquait de se rouvrir en pleine chute libre…_

_Dans tous les cas, il s'écraserait._

_Les lasers firent à nouveau secouer le vaisseau. Wing grimaça. Il respira. Il inhala. Il exhala._

_Il fallait qu'il se calme…_

_Il essayait de se dire qu'ils y avaient été préparés…_

_Outrigger, Karan et les autres étaient en sécurité…_

_Wing finit par se redresser. Sans un mot, se couvrant le visage, Wing se dirigea vers la cabine d'urgence. Maintenant, la chaleur s'installait._

_Dans quelques minutes, elle deviendrait insoutenable._

_Il n'était pas encore dans l'atmosphère…_

_Mais il avait fait son maximum…gagnant le plus de temps possible pour l'utiliser…_

_Il se glissa à l'intérieur de la capsule._

_Il était prêt à l'actionner…_

_La capsule de sauvetage couvrait les bruits provenant de l'extérieur…_

_Mais dès que Wing posa son regard sur le compteur, son spark se serra._

_12% de sécurité…_

_Wing secoua la tête. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout…_

_Il appuya sur les boutons de commande…l'un après l'autre…_

_Et alors que le vaisseau fut à nouveau secoué, Wing fut éjecté._

_Il ferma les optiques, serrant les dents, essayant de garder un visage composé tandis que tout tourbillonnait autour de lui._

_Les étoiles…l'espace…_

_Il fut à nouveau à l'endroit…_

_En-dessous de lui, le bleu…les nuages…_

_La capsule de sauvetage fut ébranlée…_

_10% de sécurité._

_Du bleu…des nuages…_

_10 000 mètres d'altitude…_

_Wing se cramponna à son siège. _

_Il espérait que la capsule tienne…elle devait tenir…_

_Il fallait qu'elle tienne…_

_Malgré l'ébranlement, malgré le pourcentage qui chutait, il trouva la force de porter sa main à son audio…_

_Cela serait inutile…mais il voulait l'entendre…_

_8000 mètres…_

_8%_

_« …Drift… »_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse._

_6000 mètres…_

_6%..._

_Wing inspira, expira._

_4%..._

_Il y arriverait…_

_4000 mètres…_

_3%..._

_3000 mètres…_

_2%..._

_2000 mètres…_

_1%..._

_Il était prêt à se transformer en son mode volant.  
_

_Mais dès l'instant où la capsule s'ouvrit, noyé par la pression et emporté par la chute vertigineuse, il fut incapable de sortir et de déployer ses ailes à temps._

* * *

_Tout va bien…restez avec moi._

Où suis-je ?

Où était-il… ?

_Vous allez vous en sortir…_

En bruit de fond…une musique.

Une musique douce…qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

A moins qu'il ne l'eût déjà écouté une fois…

Non. Il cherchait dans son processeur…mais rien ne lui indiquait que cette musique ne lui ait été familière…

Wing resta inanimé, étendu sur le sol…

Une surface…plus douce qu'il ne le pensait…

Mais ce qui fut étrange fut cette voix…

_M'entendez-vous ?_

Oui…il l'entendait.

Wing sentit ses doigts se plier et se déplier.

Il n'était pas mort…il bougeait…

Cette pensée le rassura, même si à l'heure actuelle, il était incapable de faire autre chose comme mouvement.

_Je vais réessayer d'appeler les secours…_

De l'air…

De l'air frais…pur sur son visage…

Tout fut noir…

Puis, dès qu'il entrouvrit les optiques, la vision d'un bleu flou l'accueillit.

Wing resta silencieux.

Le ciel…

Le bleu…les nuages…

La respiration erratique et saccadée de Wing se calma peu à peu…

Il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau…

_M'entendez-vous ?_

Qui lui parlait… ?

Etait-ce Outrigger…était-ce un Autobot… ?

Il pensa vaguement à Drift.

Impossible…il ne saurait être ici.

Malgré la douleur, Wing eut la force de tourner la tête sur le côté, vers la source de la voix.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il l'aperçut…

Au début, il ne réagit pas. Il ne comprit pas ce que c'était.

Puis, ses optiques s'écarquillèrent. Brusquement, Wing se redressa.

Un petit être était penché sur lui. Un petit être qui lui touchait un doigt. La réaction de Wing lui arracha un léger cri de douleur.

Le bot blanc avait subi un choc à la hanche…il avait été blessé dans la chute…

L'être était tourné vers lui. Il semblait aussi surpris que lui, quoique son expression démontrait de l'inquiétude.

En tout cas, passées quelques minutes, la voix de l'être s'éleva doucement.

« Tout va bien ? Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Au début, le bot blanc ne répondit pas tout de suite. Wing eut un mouvement de recul.

Il était assis sur quelque chose de vert…de frais…

Wing regarda aux alentours.

Il ignorait où il avait atterri…

Autour de lui…du vert…

A l'horizon…de la brume…

Wing plissa des optiques. Un paysage au loin se discernait…

Un paysage montagneux…

Wing mit un temps pour observer.

Il était similaire…aux montagnes de Caminus…

La musique qu'il avait entendue continuait de jouer…

Une musique calme…douce…

D'où provenait-elle ?

Wing reporta son attention sur le petit être. Ce dernier tenait un objet dans sa main. Wing ne discerna pas bien de quoi il s'agissait…mais on dirait un Pad Cybertronien.

Enfin, après quelques notes supplémentaires, la musique s'arrêta.

La voix de l'être reprit à nouveau.

« …Vous me comprenez ? » l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Wing hésita à répondre.

Finalement, il hocha la tête mais l'être ne sembla pas réagir.

Il était de la taille d'un Minicon. Voire un peu plus petit. L'être se déplaça et Wing eut un meilleur aperçu de son apparence.

Il était habillé de vêtements…comme aux Cités de Cristal…Sauf que les siens étaient noirs et blancs. Et un chapeau lui recouvrait la tête.

Des optiques d'un bleu glaçant…

Mais…on dirait qu'il n'était pas en métal. Non…il était formé d'une matière que Wing ne reconnaissait pas.

_Aussi petit qu'un Minicon._

Ce fut à ce moment que Wing réalisa. Il comprit.

« …Vous êtes un humain ? » l'interrogea-t-il, le ton incertain et légèrement méfiant.

L'être opina du chef.

\- …Vous êtes un ange ? le questionna-t-il à son tour.

Wing fronça les sourcils.

\- Un ange…je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Au son de votre voix, on dirait que ça va.

\- Ça…aurait pu être pire.

Wing se releva douloureusement. L'humain manqua de vaciller et recula doucement. Wing se couvrit le visage dans une main, observant aux alentours.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda l'être.

\- Je…j'ai eu…un accident d'atterrissage.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre…

Outrigger…Karan…

Bumblebee…Arcee…Cliffjumper…Rung…

Ils devaient être quelque part…Il fallait qu'il les retrouve.

Il était sur le point de se remettre en marche quand l'être l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Vous devriez peut-être prendre le temps de vous reposer. Si vous avez subi une chute, peut-être devriez-vous être examiné.

Etait-ce un medic ?

Toutefois, Wing secoua la tête.

Les humains étaient le domaine des Autobots…

\- Je dois retrouver mes camarades.

\- Vos camarades ? Donc, il y en a d'autres ?

L'être se mit à sourire. Il semblait…admiratif.

Impressionné.

Pour quelle raison ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous nous rencontrez, pourtant, répondit Wing.

\- Vous rencontrer ?

\- Les Cybertroniens, clarifia Wing. De Cybertron. Les Autobots veillent sur vous depuis votre entrée en guerre.

\- Vraiment… ?

L'être ne semblait pas être sûr. Il ne paraissait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Wing le fixa, légèrement surpris par son attitude. Pourtant, les Autobots et les humains collaboraient ensemble…

\- Je croyais que vous connaissiez les Autobots…

\- Vous êtes en guerre ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot, répondit Wing.

Il se rappela des mots de Dai Atlas.

Les humains n'étaient pas les affaires des Cités de Cristal…

Si on le surprenait à parler avec un humain…les Autobots risquaient de mal interpréter les choses…comme ils avaient mal interprété son dialogue avec Prowl sur Cybertron.

Wing fronça les sourcils. Il était préférable d'abréger la conversation.

\- Peu importe…je ne suis pas un Autobot, répéta-t-il. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne suis pas là pour vous.

\- Mais…que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je dois retrouver mes camarades.

Il avait rencontré un humain…

Wing tourna les talons et commença à marcher dans une direction inconnue…

Par où devait-il commencer ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Il se retourna.

Il réalisa que l'être le suivait.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Wing ne disposait d'aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Il ressentait une douleur lui parcourant l'ensemble du corps. Plusieurs fois, il tituba et manqua de tomber sous le coup de la fatigue, encore sonné par l'atterrissage de la capsule de sauvetage. Dès qu'il posait le pied, il poussait un gémissement plaintif. Lorsqu'il abaissa le regard, il découvrit que sa jambe droite était recouverte d'energon partiellement séché.

Wing espérait qu'il y ait quelque part des instruments lui permettant de le soigner. Heureusement, après un deuxième coup d'œil, il réalisa que la blessure à la jambe n'était pas aussi grave. Toutefois, il devrait la soigner et vite. En attendant, il essaya d'imaginer la situation comme s'il s'agissait d'un entraînement.

Il devait endurer…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'appuie trop sur sa jambe droite pour l'instant. Ainsi, il se contenta de la traîner et se déplaça en usant principalement son autre jambe, qui était intacte.

Outre la douleur…Wing avait encore du mal à réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait atterri sur Terre…

Sur Terre…la planète bleue…

La planète protégée par les Autobots…

C'était…très différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Tout était si singulier…si étrange…le sol était beaucoup plus mou et humide que l'ensablé des Cités de Cristal ou le métallique sec de Cybertron.

Et l'odeur…l'air lui renvoyait des multitudes de sensations, de parfums avec lesquels Wing n'était pas du tout familier.

Et ce décor montagneux…

Il devait l'admettre…Wing était assez intrigué par son nouvel environnement. Subitement, Wing percuta quelque chose planté dans le sol. Il s'arrêta pour contempler de plus près.

Cela ressemblait à un arbre Cybertronien…Quand il l'effleura du doigt, le toucher lui parut moins lisse et plus raboteux qu'un arbre ordinaire de Cybertron. Quelque chose tomba à ses pieds. Quelque chose de vert et de doux…

Une feuille ? A l'échelle terrienne ?

« …J'entends que vous avez du mal à marcher. »

L'attention de Wing se reporta sur l'habitant qu'il avait rencontré.

Et cet humain…Son apparence était tellement étrange…

L'humain avait le menton levé vers lui, mais il ne semblait pas le regarder dans les optiques. Son regard…était absent. Wing haussa un sourcil.

Le voyait-il ? Ou les humains ne possédaient-ils pas le sens de la vue ?

Après un temps, Wing reprit la parole.

« …Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Vous avez mal. Je le ressens, lui répondit-il calmement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Wing réalisa qu'il était accompagné par un autre être vivant. Un autre être terrien. Contrairement à l'humain qui se tenait sur ses deux jambes, l'être était à quatre pattes. Il poussait des bruits incompréhensibles et émit de nombreux grognements. Il était de couleur noire et blanche, très différent de l'humain. Wing recula légèrement. Toutefois, l'être demeurait immobile.

Wing chercha ses mots. Finalement, il demeura sur sa position.

\- Tout ira pour moi.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr…insista l'humain. Vous devriez vous faire soigner.

\- Je saurai me débrouiller.

De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas se soigner tout de suite. Il ne connaissait pas la Terre. Peut-être existait-il quelque chose qui permettrait de soigner un Cybertronien sur cette planète. Mais seul un Autobot pourrait l'éclairer.

A moins que cet humain…ne sache quelque chose ?

\- Vous dites que les humains vous ont déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit l'humain. Vous avez dit que vous étiez un Cybertronien… ?

\- C'est exact, répondit Wing. Je viens de Cybertron…je pensais que les humains connaissaient déjà l'existence de cette planète…quand Optimus a décidé de la défendre envers et contre tout.

L'humain demeura interdit, durant quelques secondes.

Finalement, l'équivalent d'un sourire gêné apparut sur son visage.

\- Je…Je ne pense pas que nous soyons au courant. J'ignore de qui vous parlez…Je ne connais pas le nom de Cybertron, ni celui d'Optimus…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais…je n'aurais pas dû être surpris. J'ai toujours eu la certitude que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'univers. Que Dieu n'avait pas créé que les humains à son image…

Dieu ?

Si l'humain ignorait tout de Cybertron…son langage sonnait encore plus confus aux audios de Wing.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'humain s'agrandit davantage.

\- En tout cas…c'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer un Cybertronien, déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Son ton semblait sincère…Ses mots semblaient chaleureux…

\- …Mon nom est Père Jean, continua l'humain, posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Père…Jean ? répéta Wing, plissant les optiques.

Un nom étrange…

\- Quel est votre nom… ?

Wing hésita.

\- …Wing, finit-il par se présenter.

\- Enchanté, Wing, répondit l'humain, manifestement ravi par cette information.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

_Les humains sont les affaires des Autobots._

Il prit une inspiration et tourna les talons, prêt à reprendre la route.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? le questionna Père Jean.

\- …Je vous l'ai dit. Je dois retrouver mes camarades.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Vous n'avez pas à rester. Vous n'avez pas à me suivre, l'invita-t-il doucement à rebrousser chemin.

Si l'humain ne connaissait pas Cybertron ou même les Cybertroniens, il ne lui restait que les Autobots pour le soigner.

Wing finit par s'asseoir sur le sol. Doucement, il s'habitua à la sensation, usant de quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Il toucha son châssis…et réalisa qu'il l'avait perdu.

Il avait perdu la broche de Drift…

Cette pensée lui tordit le spark. Il essaya de garder une expression composée et doucement, il porta la main à son audio.

Outrigger…

Seuls des bourdonnements lui répondirent. Wing fronça les sourcils et réessaya.

Outrigger…Outrigger ne répondit pas.

La gorge du bot blanc se noua et, espérant qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé, commença à essayer de contacter Bumblebee.

Rien…

Seulement ces bruits de bourdonnement…

Après quelques autres tentatives, Wing réalisa douloureusement que son oreillette était endommagée.

Il n'y avait pas autre chose à faire…Il fallait qu'il s'adapte. Sans un mot, il ouvrit son châssis.

Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas cassé non plus…

Là…le gadget fourni par Trackstar…il lui permettrait de retrouver la trace du vaisseau blanc et doré…

Alors qu'il effectuait les commandes pour l'activer, il réalisa que l'humain n'était pas parti.

Il restait à ses côtés. Il se redressa au son du _bip _émis par le gadget, indiquant que ce dernier était en état de marche. Wing poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fonctionnait. Il avait résisté à la chute.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? l'interrogea doucement Père Jean.

\- …J'essaie de retrouver mon vaisseau…à condition que ce dernier ait atterri sur Terre.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas retrouver vos camarades ?

\- Mon oreillette pour communiquer avec eux est cassée. Mais à bord du vaisseau, il y a une trousse de secours pour réparer mes fonctionnalités, l'informa-t-il d'un ton calme.

L'écran afficha une barre de recherches.

Wing prit une inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se soigne…il fallait qu'il retrouve ses camarades…qu'il les contacte…au moins pour vérifier qu'ils aillent bien.

Brusquement, un point rouge s'afficha sur une carte. Wing écarquilla les optiques.

Il l'avait trouvé ? Il était là…sur Terre ?

Tout de suite, Wing se pencha pour lire les coordonnées.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Cela ne lui disait rien…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? le questionna l'humain.

\- Je…

Wing eut du mal à répondre.

\- Il m'affiche les coordonnées. Mais…je ne les reconnais pas…

\- Sauriez-vous les lire ?

\- Je ne connais pas les coordonnées terriennes. J'ignore où il se trouve.

Et il avait du mal à croire qu'il l'ait trouvé aussi facilement…le vaisseau était en flammes quand il s'était éjecté…

Il ne devait pas être en un seul morceau.

Père Jean ressortit le petit Pad à taille humaine qu'il utilisait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Affiche-t-il Crown City ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui…il indique que le vaisseau est à 20 kilomètres de là. A l'extérieur de Crown City…vers Crown River…Mais je ne vois pas où c'est.

\- J'habite à Crown City, lui indiqua l'humain.

Wing cligna des optiques et se retourna vers lui. L'humain lui sourit et alluma son propre Pad à son tour.

\- Nous sommes dans la forêt qui borde la ville, déclara Père Jean.

Il porta le Pad à la bouche, soufflant quelques mots à l'objet.

\- Comment rejoindre Crown River ?

\- _Pour rejoindre Crown River, continuez tout droit pendant 15 kilomètres jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez la forêt._

Wing haussa un sourcil.

Les humains avaient des gadgets obéissant à leur voix ?

Père Jean se retourna vers lui.

\- Je pense que c'est le chemin le plus rapide.

\- Si vous le dites.

Continuer tout droit…

Wing était sur le point de suivre l'itinéraire. Père Jean le suivait encore…

Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous ai dit que vous n'aviez pas à me suivre, lui répéta Wing, le ton un peu plus ferme.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul en vous sachant blessé.

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot, lui rappela le bot blanc. Je ne suis pas là pour vous. Je ne suis pas là pour défendre votre planète.

Il devait réaffirmer sa position…

\- Vous n'avez pas à m'aider. Je saurai me débrouiller.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour vous aider, lui déclara Père Jean alors que Wing s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

Le bot blanc se figea.

Cette phrase…

_Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour vous aider._

Combien de fois…l'avait-il utilisé ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Autobot. Et j'ignore ce que sont les Cybertroniens, sourit Père Jean.

Wing ne répondit pas.

\- Laissez-moi vous conduire à votre vaisseau. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez guéri.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

Etait-il prudent… ?

Il avait décidé de laisser les Autobots interagir avec les humains…Il ne s'était pas préparé à en rencontrer un…Du moins, pas dans cette situation.

Si Dai Atlas savait cela…

Wing grimaça lorsque sa jambe droite fut à nouveau réveillée par la douleur.

Pourtant…à l'heure actuelle, ses camarades étaient introuvables.

Et cet humain…voulait l'aider.

Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à cela…

Pour autant, il ne devait pas oublier son affiliation.

Wing resta immobile, durant quelques minutes à contempler l'humain devant lui.

Un peu d'aide…il ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

Cela ne coûtait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …Jusqu'au vaisseau, alors, déclara Wing fermement.

\- Allons-y, sourit Père Jean.

Il caressa la tête de l'autre être qui l'accompagnait.

Ce dernier continuait de grogner. Pour autant, il se mit en marche, Père Jean se laissant entraîner, tenant une sorte de corde le reliant à son compagnon.

Avait-il besoin de lui… ?

\- …Wing.

\- Oui ?

\- …C'est joli, comme nom.

* * *

C'était une sorte de désert…

Un décor sec, rocheux, éclairé par la lumière rouge d'un soleil qui se couchait sur l'horizon.

C'était probablement le soir…

Qu'en était-il de leur planète ? Etait-ce le soir aux Cités de Cristal ?

Outrigger ne savait pas. Et pour être franc, il s'en moquait.

Il se contentait de marcher droit devant lui, d'un pas lourd. Au loin, les restes de la capsule de sauvetage qui avait échouée lors de l'atterrissage.

Où se trouvaient-ils… ?

Outrigger pressa le pas.

A ses côtés, Karan. La Cyclope toussait intensément, respirant la poussière des lieux et la fumée laissée par le crash de la capsule de sauvetage.

A part cela…il n'y eut que le silence.

Outrigger se frotta les optiques. Il tâcha de garder son calme.

Mais c'était inutile…

Il n'arrivait pas…Et il avait l'impression qu'il risquait de craquer à tout moment…

Il fallait qu'il axe son esprit, son processeur sur autre chose…

« …Tu as essayé…de les contacter ? l'interrogea Outrigger, une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne connais pas leurs coordonnées.

\- Primus !

Bien sûr…bien sûr, il aurait dû s'y attendre !

Mais à l'heure actuelle…cela ne faisait qu'envenimer sa colère…son inquiétude…

\- …Ils doivent être vivants !

Oui…Bumblebee…Cliffjumper…Arcee…Rung…

Wing…

Outrigger ouvrit son châssis pour en sortir la broche. Elle était fissurée mais elle était encore entière…

A sa vue, la gorge du bot brun se noua davantage.

\- …Tu ne devrais pas la regarder, le conseilla tristement Karan.

\- …Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire…

\- Je dis ça parce que cela accentue ton anxiété.

Cela le fit sortir de ses gonds.

Outrigger se retourna brusquement vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

\- …De quel droit, hein ? De quel droit peux-tu me dire ce que je ressens actuellement ?

Karan s'arrêta brusquement, choquée par le ton qu'employait Outrigger.

\- …Pourquoi, hein ?

\- Outrigger…

\- POURQUOI N'ES-TU PAS RESTEE AUX CITES DE CRISTAL ? A QUOI PENSAIS-TU ?

Karan ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Outrigger avait les larmes aux optiques. Mais malgré sa vue brouillée, il remarquait que Karan tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Je…je voulais seulement…répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- ON ETAIT EN MISSION ! ON DEVAIT ETRE UN NOMBRE EXACT ! ET TOI, TU FOUS TOUT EN L'AIR !

Il serra les poings.

\- …TU N'AURAIS PAS ETE LA, WING NE T'AURAIT PAS LAISSEE SA PLACE DANS SA CAPSULE ! IL NE SERAIT PAS RESTE EN ARRIERE !

Outrigger tourna les talons, se remettant en marche.

Mais bientôt, il remarqua que Karan ne le suivait pas…

Il cessa. Il se retourna.

Karan demeurait immobile. Les membres tremblants, elle se couvrait le visage.

Même si elle ne versait pas de larmes, Outrigger devina qu'elle sanglotait.

Il était furieux…il était anxieux…

Il avait peur…pour Wing, pour les Autobots…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire…Il était seul avec son élève, sur une planète qui leur était totalement inconnue…

Et Night lui manquait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à elle…mais elle lui manquait. Elle aurait su trouver les mots pour le réconforter.

Mais…la seule image de Karan dans cet état le fit réaliser que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée…

Elle s'en voulait déjà suffisamment…Elle avait pris une décision stupide et cela avait engendré de graves conséquences…

Outrigger desserra ses poings. Finalement, il prit la direction inverse, se rapprochant de Karan. Ses faibles sanglots lui heurtaient le spark.

\- …Excuse-moi.

Il posa la main sur son épaule. Karan secoua la tête, s'appuya contre lui, sans répondre.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- …Tu as raison, répondit-elle seulement. Tu as raison…je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger, sans parler.

Au loin, le soleil avait disparu. La nuit tombait sur eux.

* * *

« …Pas de réponse », soupira Arcee.

Leur capsule avait atterri au beau milieu d'une montagne. Après de longues marches, Arcee et Cliffjumper avaient décidé de faire une pause. Ils s'étaient retransformés et les deux avaient pris place dans une grotte. Cliffjumper restait penché au sol, creusant de l'energon tandis qu'Arcee essayait de recontacter les autres pour la énième fois.

\- Je pense qu'on ne capte pas bien ici, souleva Cliffjumper.

\- Sans rire, grinça la deux-roues.

\- Quand on aura descendu demain, on aura plus de chances, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Oui…elle l'espérait aussi.

Abandonnant, Arcee poussa un grognement et se contenta de s'asseoir. Elle regarda Cliffjumper creuser davantage dans le sol.

\- Tu as trouvé de l'energon ?

\- Bizarrement, non. Pourtant, cette planète est sensée être riche en energon.

\- C'est sûrement toi qui ne cherches pas bien.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas un Wrecker, ricana Cliffjumper, lui offrant un clin d'œil. Dans ces moments-là, Bulkhead me manque. Wheeljack aussi.

Arcee leva les optiques.

\- Wheeljack faisait partie de l'équipe de Ratchet.

\- C'est surprenant, d'ailleurs. Quand on sait que le doc ne peut pas l'encadrer.

\- Il est surtout un solitaire.

\- Comme toi, non.

La deux-roues ne répondait pas. Le sourire de Cliffjumper s'effaça. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

\- Ratchet et Wheeljack sont portés disparus…Bee, Rung et Outrigger a atterri je ne sais où…Et Wing est resté sur le vaisseau.

Arcee croisa les bras.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être réjouie par tout ce qui nous tombe dessus.

\- Tu considères malgré tout Wing et Outrigger comme des camarades, approuva Cliffjumper.

\- Ne te mets pas d'idée dans la tête. Ce ne sont pas mes camarades.

\- Ni tes partenaires.

Arcee le fusilla du regard.

\- Personne d'autre ne sera mon partenaire. Tailgate l'a été et il le restera.

\- Je sais que vous étiez proches.

\- Tu n'en as pas idée.

La deux-roues baissa la tête, poussant un profond soupir.

\- …Seul Bee l'a compris. Il a été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin…d'une présence.

\- Du coup, tu t'inquiètes pour lui…

\- Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde, Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper se contenta d'opiner du chef.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas une insensible.

Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, maintenant. Arcee cachait ses véritables émotions sous un masque.

C'était sa personnalité qui voulait ça. Chacun avait sa propre façon de gérer son deuil.

\- Hé.

\- Hm ?

\- On les retrouvera. Je t'en fais la promesse, lui déclara le bot rouge, une expression déterminée sur son visage.

Arcee répondit à peine par l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Contente-toi de creuser. Les promesses arriveront plus tard, répliqua-t-elle, le ton plus adouci.

\- Tu risques de devoir patienter, ricana Cliffjumper avant de se remettre à creuser.

Et dans quelques minutes, elle allait râler parce qu'il mettait trop de temps à chercher de quoi les approvisionner.

Peu importe…il était habitué.

* * *

« …Je le vois… »

Wing ne le crut pas.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut de la fumée émanant au loin, beaucoup plus lointain que la fin de la forêt elle-même, il comprit qu'il s'agissait du vaisseau…

Leur vaisseau.

Père Jean sourit au ton du bot blanc.

« On dirait que c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Wing ne répondit pas.

Tout de suite, il commença à courir. Il continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse les derniers arbres bordant la forêt.

Il arriva sur un sol goudronné…

La nuit était tombée…mais cette fumée…qui émanait d'une couleur blanche…quelque chose de grand…

Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Wing se précipita.

Mais dès l'instant où il atteignit le nuage, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il abaissa le regard.

Il s'agissait bien du vaisseau…ou plutôt…de la partie d'un vaisseau…probablement une aile…

Le vaisseau avait explosé et s'était décomposé.

Le spark battant, Wing s'abaissa pour le fouiller.

Au moins…il en avait trouvé des restes…pas loin de sa position…

Mais tout ce qu'il avait besoin…

La trousse de secours…

Après de longues minutes à fouiller, à jeter les restes pour chercher cette fameuse trousse, Wing cessa.

Non. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

La douleur le reprit…Wing poussa un profond gémissement, au point qu'il dût s'asseoir pour calmer la douleur.

Il faisait nuit…il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où aller…pas d'autre endroit où chercher…

Lentement, Wing porta la main vers un autre débris pour le soulever, en espérant trouver quelque chose en-dessous.

Quelque chose de doré…comme la broche offerte par Drift…

Ou bien…

Wing écarquilla les optiques.

Il les aperçut.

Sous les restes de l'aile…ancrés dans la terre…il avait failli ne pas les voir…

Un tournevis…

Un fer à souder…

C'était peu…ce n'était pas la trousse de secours qu'il espérait…

Mais…cela serait suffisant. La vue de Wing se troubla tandis qu'il attrapa les deux outils, avant de se rasseoir.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il s'autorisa à sourire.

Wing étendit difficilement la jambe droite. Il fallait qu'il commence par la blessure…il devait la nettoyer…la refermer…

A ses côtés, Père Jean s'était assis, tapotant la tête de la créature l'accompagnant.

« Tout ira bien ?

\- …Je crois, souffla Wing. Même si mes camarades ne sont pas là…

\- Chaque chose en son temps.

Le câble du fer à souder était intact. Doucement, il le brancha à la prise de son doigt.

Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…cela allait même être douloureux…

Une musique s'éleva.

La même musique…qui l'avait réveillé…

Wing se retourna. Père Jean lui adressa un sourire, sans le regarder.

\- Cela vous fera penser à autre chose…vous pourriez vous évader de la douleur.

\- J'endure la douleur, lui rétorqua gentiment le bot blanc. J'ai été entraîné pour cela.

\- Vous aimez la musique ?

Wing hésita avant de répondre, fermant les optiques pour mieux écouter et apprécier le son.

\- …J'aime bien.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Encore un…

Une dernière fois…

Wing prit une nouvelle inspiration. La musique continuait toujours de jouer, atteignant doucement ses audios tandis que le fer à souder rechargeait à nouveau.

Sitôt que la première musique avait fini de jouer, une deuxième avait pris place. La mélodie demeurait différente mais il s'agissait d'un style de musique similaire. Le bot blanc n'en avait jamais écouté de telle. Aucune musique Cybertronienne qui n'avait été aussi douce, aussi apaisante que celle-ci…

Père Jean laissait la mélodie tourner sur son petit Pad. L'humain avait pris place en s'asseyant sur le sol, auprès de Wing. Même si le bot blanc devinait qu'il profitait également du son, l'attention de l'humain ne l'avait pas quitté tout du long, restant silencieux tandis que Wing nettoyait et cautérisait la plaie à sa jambe droite.

Wing était habitué à traiter les blessures sans préparation préalable. En temps de guerre, quand des envahisseurs menaçaient les Cités de Cristal, ils devaient se relever immédiatement même après une violente attaque.

Ce fut Gasket qui lui avait appris à faire un garrot et à soigner les plaies, même sur un champ de bataille. Wing avait appris à oublier la douleur.

Mais il devait admettre qu'une musique douce l'aidait à focaliser son esprit ailleurs que sur une plaie ouverte…

C'était différent…mais pas désagréable.

Wing plaqua le fer fumant sur la plaie quasiment refermée dès qu'il fut rechargé à bloc.

Il grimaça légèrement, mais ne laissa échapper aucune plainte.

Il le retira et débrancha la prise. Il abaissa le regard pour observer le résultat.

Cela tiendrait…

Délicatement, le bot blanc se redressa. Père Jean resta assis.

« Cela va mieux ?

\- Le plus dur est fait, répondit Wing, sans le regarder.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à réparer son oreillette. Doucement, Wing la retira et, utilisant son tournevis, il commença à l'ouvrir.

Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes.

\- Vous semblez avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation, commenta Père Jean.

Il y avait une sorte d'admiration dans sa voix. Wing tapota le capteur de l'oreillette. Le défaut provenait d'ici.

\- Je ne suis pas médic. Je fais avec les moyens du bord, rétorqua-t-il doucement.

\- Vous faites comme les guerriers, approuva Père Jean.

\- Il se trouve que j'en suis un.

Apparemment, le concept était complètement étranger aux humains. Du moins, à cet humain.

\- Un médic…est-ce un médecin ? le questionna-t-il, après un temps de silence. Un médecin Cybertronien ?

Wing répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Et vous réparez une oreillette ? L'équivalent d'une oreille… ?

\- Disons que je répare la fonctionnalité qui permet de contacter mes camarades. Ce sont les audios qui m'aident à vous entendre.

Le sourire du Père Jean s'agrandit davantage.

Il était intéressé… ? Cela…l'impressionnait autant ? Les humains avaient-ils une autre façon de procéder ?

\- Votre technologie paraît très avancée. Beaucoup plus avancée que la nôtre.

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas la technologie humaine.

\- Quand on perd l'un de nos cinq sens, nous ne pouvons le réparer aussi facilement.

Wing s'arrêta doucement dans son ouvrage. Il le fixa avec curiosité.

\- Les cinq sens ?

\- La vue, le toucher, l'ouïe, le goût et l'odorat, expliqua Père Jean.

C'était…étrange. Wing n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle conception du corps d'un être. Pour les Cybertroniens, à part les parties vitales comme le spark ou la tête, tout était susceptible d'être retiré, réparé ou remplacé.

Mais selon Père Jean, ce n'était pas la même chose pour leur espèce…

Lorsque Wing observa les optiques de l'humain, qui s'adressait à lui sans le regarder véritablement, il se demanda si c'était le cas pour lui. S'il avait perdu l'un des cinq sens en question et qu'il parlait en connaissance de cause…

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de deviner la réponse.

Oui. C'était le cas.

\- …Vous avez perdu la vue ? l'interrogea Wing après un léger silence.

Père Jean opina du chef, gardant le sourire.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, Wing avait d'abord cru que tous les humains étaient incapables de voir…

\- Mais les autres humains sont capables de voir les choses ? Avec leurs optiques ?

\- Leurs yeux, le corrigea doucement Père Jean. Donc, vous dites « optiques ? »

Wing hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Ils peuvent voir les choses, fit l'humain, répondant à sa question.

\- Mais…comment faites-vous, donc ? Si vous ne pouvez réparer vos…vos yeux ? demanda doucement Wing, s'arrêtant pour prononcer le mot correctement.

\- Disons que…lorsque l'on perd un sens, les quatre autres sont amplifiés. J'ai un meilleur odorat, j'ai un meilleur sens du goût et du toucher.

Pour approuver ses dires, Père Jean tapota la tête de la créature qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier était couché au sol, immobile mais gardant un œil rivé sur Wing.

\- …Je vois. Donc…vous vous adaptez.

\- On peut dire cela, répondit Père Jean chaleureusement. Je « vois » d'une autre façon.

C'était…intéressant. Les humains ne pouvaient pas réparer leurs yeux s'ils perdaient la vision, mais ils pouvaient voir avec leurs mains, leur odorat, leurs oreilles…

Apparemment, l'espèce semblait plus primitive que celle des Cybertroniens…Pourtant, aux dires de l'humain, il s'agissait de quelque chose d'habituel chez eux.

Wing était sur le point de poser une autre question pour poursuivre le dialogue, mais il se rappela qu'il n'était pas sur Terre pour interagir avec les humains. Pour en apprendre sur eux…

Il avait autre chose à faire…Dai Atlas les avait envoyés pour enquêter sur la possibilité d'une utilisation obscure des artefacts…

Et il devait retrouver Outrigger et Karan. Il devait contacter les Autobots.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Wing se concentra à nouveau sur le capteur. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il replaça l'oreillette sur son audio et la tapota du bout du doigt, il n'entendit plus aucun bourdonnement.

Cela paraissait bon signe…Après un temps d'hésitation, Wing finit par activer la communication.

Normalement, cela marcherait…

Le bruit de vibration fut actionné. Cela indiquait que la connexion allait être établie…

Puis, un silence.

Suivi par une voix familière.

« …_Outrigger à l'écoute ?_

Wing poussa un soupir de soulagement. De toute évidence, le bot brun avait bien atterri.

\- Outrigger ? C'est Wing.

\- _Wing !_

Tout de suite, le ton de sa voix s'éclaira. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du bot blanc.

\- _Je croyais…je croyais que tu étais resté sur le vaisseau ! Quand on a vu les flammes…on a cru que tu n'avais pas réussi à t'éjecter…_

\- J'ai réussi. Enfin…je me suis propulsé avant l'entrée dans l'atmosphère.

Wing essaya de plaisanter.

\- On va dire que j'étais tellement impatient d'atterrir que je n'ai pas pu attendre. La chute a été brutale, par contre.

\- _Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien…_

La voix du jeune bot tremblait…

Wing ferma les optiques, profitant de ces quelques instants de répit.

\- Je suis content de t'entendre aussi, Outrigger. Qu'en est-il de toi… ? De vous ? Karan est avec toi, hein ?

\- _Oui…_

Outrigger marqua une pause.

\- _On a atterri dans une sorte de désert. J'ignore ta position par rapport à nous._

\- Je suis…dans un endroit pas loin de Crown City, répondit Wing, butant légèrement sur la prononciation. J'ai quitté une forêt et j'ai aperçu des restes de l'aile droite du vaisseau.

\- _Et tout va bien… ?_

\- J'ai eu…une petite aide.

Wing jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'humain. Ce dernier s'était éloigné. Aux vues de son expression, il parut vouloir lui laisser un temps d'intimité avec son interlocuteur.

\- Karan va bien ?

\- _Oui…ça va._

_\- _Et Beak?

_\- Skwak!_

\- Bon. Est-ce que tu as réussi à rejoindre les autres Autobots ?

Il y eut un temps avant qu'Outrigger ne réponde.

\- _J'ai eu Bumblebee. Il a demandé à ce qu'on lance une communication générale, dès qu'on aurait eu des nouvelles des autres._

\- Il est avec Rung, hein ?

\- _Affirmatif. Maintenant qu'on sait que tu as atterri et que tu es entier, on peut essayer de les appeler ?_

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- _Ravie de t'entendre, Wing ! _renchérit la voix joviale de Karan.

\- Haha, ravi de t'entendre aussi.

Même si...Quand ils se retrouveraient, Wing devrait lui remonter les bretelles. Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas à cela. Il était surtout content de savoir qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

Et étant donné que Karan était l'élève d'Outrigger, ce dernier devait sûrement déjà s'en charger.

* * *

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la communication générale était établie. Wing avait pu contacter Bumblebee et Rung et ces derniers avaient réussi à joindre Arcee et Cliffjumper. L'équipe mixte était réunie et chacun essayait de situer sa position par rapport aux autres. Toutefois, aux vues des dires et de la description donnée par chacun, le groupe composé d'Outrigger et Karan paraissait être le plus proche de celui d'Arcee et Cliffjumper, étant donné que ces derniers avaient atterri sur une montagne proche d'un désert.

Cela rassura Wing. Au moins, Outrigger et Karan ne seraient pas seuls longtemps.

« _Wing ? Tu as dit que tu étais proche d'une ville nommée Crown City ? _demanda Bumblebee.

\- Oui, effectivement.

\- _C'est plutôt loin du désert de Jasper. C'est environ à 900 kilomètres d'ici._

\- _Bumblebee, où êtes-vous situés, avec Rung ? _demanda Arcee.

\- _Dans le Kansas. _

\- _C'est encore plus loin._

\- _Il vaudrait mieux trouver un point de rendez-vous, où tout le monde se rejoindrait, _proposa Bumblebee après un silence.

\- _Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, _approuva Cliffjumper.

\- _Mais où ? _

Bumblebee mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- _La base Autobot la plus proche est à Jasper. Il s'agit d'une base souterraine._

\- _Tu as essayé de contacter Ratchet ? _l'interrogea Arcee. _Quand il se rend sur Terre avec son équipe, c'est là où ils s'y réfugient._

\- _Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune réponse de lui. Ni des autres._

Wing crut entendre un soupir de la part d'Arcee.

\- Une base Autobot…répéta Wing.

\- _C'est le plus simple pour nous. _

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Wing croisa les bras, pensif.

Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau. Il avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé les autres membres de l'équipe, ils pourraient l'éclairer à ce sujet.

\- …J'ai parlé à un humain, leur avoua Wing.

Le silence tomba.

Il fut rapidement rompu par Outrigger.

\- _Tu as rencontré un humain ? _s'exclama-t-il.

La curiosité et l'excitation étaient flagrantes dans son ton. Tout de suite, il s'empressa de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui vinrent en tête.

\- _De quoi ont-ils l'air ? A quoi ils ressemblent ? Tu pourras envoyer une photo ?_

\- _Outrigger…le temps n'est pas le plus adéquat, non ? _fit Cliffjumper, une trace d'amusement dans sa voix.

Bumblebee reprit la parole.

\- _Un humain… ?_

\- Oui. Il s'appelle Père Jean.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…Vous avez aidé les humains. Vous les avez protégés des Decepticons…mais celui que j'ai rencontré ne semble être au courant de rien.

\- _Disons que…les humains ne sont pas supposés être au courant de notre existence._

Wing écarquilla les optiques. Cette réponse le laissa sans voix.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Il n'y a que les gouvernements et les services secrets qui connaissent la situation de Cybertron. _

\- _Mais pourquoi cacher notre existence si vous travaillez ensemble ? _souleva Karan.

\- _Les têtes pensent que…une telle découverte serait susceptible de paniquer les civils. De remettre en question beaucoup de choses._

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Donc…il avait parlé à un humain…alors qu'ils n'étaient pas supposés révéler leur existence ?

Il jeta un œil à l'humain au loin. Il avait commis en erreur, en se dévoilant à lui…

\- _Dans ce cas, comment on fait pour cacher notre existence ? _demanda Outrigger.

\- _Notre mode véhicule._ _Les humains utilisent des modes similaires pour se déplacer. Voiture, avion…_

Wing pensa immédiatement au sien.

Est-ce que son mode avion serait suffisant pour se cacher ?

\- …J'aurais dû faire plus attention, soupira Wing.

\- _Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais…est-ce que cet humain est toujours avec toi, Wing ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Peux-tu lui demander de venir ?_

Pourquoi… ?

Wing ne posa pas de question. Il se contenta d'obtempérer. D'un pas lent, il rejoignit Père Jean. L'humain se retourna tandis que la créature avec lui se redressa d'un bond.

Doucement, le bot blanc s'abaissa vers Père Jean.

\- Père Jean…l'appela Wing.

\- Hm ?

\- Les Autobot demandent à communiquer avec vous.

Père Jean parut légèrement surpris. Et pour être franc, Wing partageait la même réaction. Toutefois, le bot blanc s'approcha suffisamment pour que Père Jean soit en mesure d'entendre la conversation.

Bumblebee se présenta. Il présenta son équipe, les Autobots. Wing garda le silence et le laissa faire. Il était dans son élément, après tout. Père Jean écoutait, approuvant du chef à chaque mot du bot jaune.

\- _…__Par conséquent, vous ne devrez révéler notre présence sous aucun prétexte._

\- Je comprends, répondit Père Jean une fois que Bumblebee eut tout expliqué.

\- _C'est génial ! Ils parlent comme nous ! _commenta Outrigger.

\- _Avons-nous votre parole ?_

\- Je ne dirai rien à quiconque.

Au ton de la voix de l'Autobot, Wing devinait qu'il était soulagé. Arcee reprit la parole.

\- _Par contre…si cet humain est au courant de notre existence…Il faudra s'en occuper tôt ou tard, non ?_

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Wing, en se redressant légèrement.

Il devina un hochement de tête de la part de Bumblebee.

\- _Effectivement. Un humain, même un civil, nous serait utile pour masquer notre présence. Surtout qu'il est avec Wing…_

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit le bot blanc.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Père Jean.

\- _Vous connaissez bien le territoire américain, Père Jean ? Vous savez où est Jasper ?_

Père Jean se massa le menton, pensif.

\- Oui. J'y vais souvent. Pourquoi ?

\- _On aurait besoin que vous y conduisiez Wing._

\- Attendez…s'interposa Wing. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- _Wing ne connait pas les coordonnées terriennes. Et puisqu'on est séparés…cela serait peut-être mieux qu'il ait un guide._

Wing ne pouvait pas…Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait quelque chose contre Père Jean…Pour un humain, il paraissait sympathique et amical.

Mais…il ne s'agissait pas de ses affaires. Il pourrait utiliser son mode avion et rejoindre cet endroit nommé Jasper…

Peu importait…il saurait trouver un moyen qui n'impliquerait pas un humain.

Toutefois, la requête ne semblait pas déranger Père Jean. L'humain croisa les bras, réfléchissant pendant quelques minutes avant d'opiner du chef.

\- Très bien. Mais…Jasper est plutôt loin. Et pour s'y rendre, il faudra retraverser la forêt puis Crown City.

\- _Wing a un mode avion. Cela devrait être simple, non ? _questionna Outrigger.

\- _Les humains ont des besoins, _sembla deviner Bumblebee. _Vous habitez Crown City, Père Jean ?_

\- Oui. S'il le faut, je n'aurai qu'à rassembler quelques affaires. Je serais très rapide, les rassura Père Jean.

\- _Très bien._

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, les interrompit Wing, le ton calme mais ferme.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un soupir de la part de Bumblebee.

\- _La Terre est sous notre juridiction, Wing. Je pense que vous devriez suivre notre conseil._

\- Les humains sont votre domaine. Pas le nôtre, déclara Wing, le ton légèrement amer.

Il savait qu'il devait écouter leurs conseils…

Mais il ne s'était pas affilié à eux. Dai Atlas ne le permettrait pas…Il n'aurait même pas permis à Wing ou à Outrigger de discuter avec un terrien placé sous la protection des Autobots.

Il faisait partie du Cercle de la Lumière. Pas des Autobots.

\- _Dans ce cas, que proposes-tu, Wing ? _le questionna Bumblebee.

\- Je saurai me débrouiller. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je devrais retrouver mon chemin sur une planète inconnue.

\- _Ça, c'est clair. Les membres du Cercle de la Lumière sont de grands explorateurs, _approuva Outrigger quoique ce dernier paraissait également déçu par la décision de Wing.

Bumblebee n'était pas d'accord.

Toutefois, il semblait comprendre sa position. Et pour sa réponse suivante, Wing lui en fut profondément reconnaissant.

\- _…__Comme tu veux. Mais c'est une mauvaise idée, Wing._

\- Merci, Bumblebee.

\- _Il y a un mécanisme de pont-terrestre à la base Autobot. Le premier groupe qui arrive n'aura qu'à contacter les autres pour leur en envoyer un aux coordonnées._

\- _Cela semble être une bonne idée, _approuva Arcee.

\- _Sur ce, bonne chance à tous, _leur souhaita-t-il.

\- Bonne chance de votre côté, approuva Wing à son tour.

Il adressa un dernier mot à Outrigger.

\- Ça va bien se passer, Outrigger.

\- _Je n'en doute pas. Ne te fais pas repérer._

\- Toi non plus.

Oui…Outrigger était débrouillard.

Il arriverait à retrouver les autres…Wing lui faisait confiance pour cela.

Sans ajouter autre chose, Wing attendit que chacun coupe la communication avant d'y mettre un terme à son tour.

A nouveau, il fut accueilli par le silence de la nuit.

* * *

« …Cela ne me dérangerait pas, de vous conduire à Jasper si c'est nécessaire, déclara Père Jean, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Il avait écouté toute l'intégralité de la conversation.

Pour être honnête, Père Jean n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la tournure des évènements.

Il était…à la fois bouleversé et excité. Il était ému par sa rencontre avec les individus Cybertroniens. Il avait toujours cru à l'existence d'un peuple alien. Toutefois, il avait pensé ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour en rencontrer un.

Maintenant…il en rencontrait un. Il dialoguait avec plusieurs d'entre eux.

Les Autobots…les Cybertroniens…

Même si ces derniers lui avaient interdit de révéler leur existence aux autres humains, et quand bien même il était légèrement déçu de ne pas le partager avec un autre, surtout avec Marie, cela n'atténuait pas sa joie.

Il était juste…enchanté.

Quand bien même il n'avait pas entièrement compris la situation Cybertronienne, il comprenait leurs raisons de garder le secret. La panique pouvait monter très rapidement, notamment au sein de foules.

Mais s'il pouvait les aider…

Wing ne répondit pas immédiatement à sa proposition.

« …Pourquoi votre voix tremble-t-elle ? le questionna le Cybertronien, le ton interrogateur.

\- Hé bien…parce que cette situation me rend heureux. Rencontrer un autre peuple…communiquer avec eux…j'en suis tout émoustillé.

Il sentit une vibration dans le sol.

Wing s'était davantage avancé.

\- …Vous en avez assez fait pour moi, Père Jean, lui déclara doucement Wing. Et 900 kilomètres…c'est loin pour moi. Cela doit l'être encore plus pour un humain.

\- Oui…mais j'ai l'habitude des longues distances.

Père Jean sourit à nouveau.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je fais un pèlerinage.

\- Un…pèlerinage ?

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- …Le mot m'est familier…mais je ne vois pas en quoi—

Wing ne finit pas sa phrase.

Pourtant, Père Jean le sentait curieux.

\- Peu importe…Père Jean, vous m'avez bien assisté. Et je vous en suis reconnaissant de garder le secret. Mais…cela s'arrête là pour moi. Je peux y arriver seul. Je n'aurais qu'à demeurer dans mon mode véhicule.

\- Vos camarades sont inquiets pour vous.

Wing garda le silence. Père Jean sentit la méfiance dans son ton.

\- …Vous ne leur faites pas confiance ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas un Autobot. Il s'agit d'une alliance…entre mon groupe et leur faction. Si je m'affilie avec un humain, cela serait comme s'affilier avec un Autobot.

Pourtant, les Autobots ont protégé leur planète…

Il se demandait quel était le rôle de Wing…de son groupe dans ce conflit. Wing était demeuré vague et Père Jean n'avait pas osé lui poser la question.

\- …Au son de votre voix, on dirait que c'est une mauvaise chose.

\- …C'est juste compliqué, le corrigea placidement Wing. Je ne veux pas attirer de problème. J'en ai déjà causé suffisamment en me dévoilant à vous.

Père Jean souhaita ajouter quelque chose.

Toutefois, il choisit de laisser couler. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- …Je comprends. Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer.

\- Je vais rejoindre Jasper. Je saurai trouver cet endroit rapidement, fit Wing, son ton s'étant adouci.

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…

Même si…

\- …Cependant, si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez me trouver à Crown City, déclara Père Jean.

\- …Je vous remercie pour la proposition. Même si…j'en doute.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Père Jean se redressa. Il tapota la tête de Starry.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez…ajouta Père Jean avant de s'éloigner.

\- Hm ?

\- …Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi…et me décrire à quoi vous ressemblez ? lui demanda calmement le prêtre.

Il devina de l'étonnement sur l'expression de Wing.

\- Je croyais que…vous saviez voir avec vos autres sens.

\- Oui.

Le sourire de Père Jean s'agrandit.

\- Appelez cela un caprice de ma part. Mais j'aimerais avoir une image nette de vous.

\- …Je vois.

Après un temps de silence, Wing exécuta sa demande, au plus grand plaisir du prêtre.

\- …Je suis un géant par rapport à vous. Ma couleur dominante est le blanc mais certaines de mes parties, comme les bordures de mon casque, mes genoux, mes côtes sont ornées de rouge. Je porte une cape dorée et marron, symbole de mon groupe. Mon visage a à peu près les caractéristiques que le vôtre, si ce n'est que je suis issu d'un métal différent.

\- …Et la couleur de vos optiques ?

\- …Jaune.

Père Jean opina du chef, ravi de cette description.

\- Cela sera tout ?

\- …Merci. Prenez soin de vous, Wing.

Il n'entendit qu'un bruit de moteur.

Un bruit…étrange. Suivi des vrombissements d'un avion…

Un mode véhicule…

Père Jean devina que Wing avait quitté son emplacement. Il s'était probablement envolé.

Père Jean resta immobile durant quelques minutes.

« …Allons-y, Starry. »

Il crut que Wing allait revenir…

Mais il devait s'y résigner.

* * *

Alors qu'il traversait la forêt, Père Jean se laissa guider par son chien ainsi que par l'itinéraire de son GPS.

Plus qu'une dizaine de kilomètres avant qu'il ne quitte la forêt…

« …Avec cela, j'aurais fait mon sport de la semaine, ricana-t-il, s'adressant à Starry.

Le chien se contenta d'accélérer.

Puis, la voix de son téléphone lui indiqua une nouvelle notification.

_Trois appels manqués de Marie._

Père Jean sourit tristement à cette pensée. Sa permission prenait fin bientôt et il avait oublié de la rappeler.

Il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait l'existence des Cybertroniens.

Elle serait sûrement surprise. Mais bon…Père Jean avait un secret à garder. Il l'avait promis.

Soudain, Starry s'arrêta brusquement.

« …Starry ? »

Son chien ne bougea pas.

Père Jean sentit qu'il se rapprochait de lui…

« Starry… ? »

Son chien se remit à grogner.

Père Jean fronça les sourcils, demeurant où il se trouvait.

Au loin, il entendit des bruits…des bruits métalliques contre la terre…comme si on creusait.

Des travaux…ici ?

Les grognements du chien s'accentuèrent.

Qu'arrivait-il… ?

Père Jean fit un pas.

Puis, à nouveau, il ressentit une vibration.

La vibration…comme lorsque Wing marchait près de lui.

Etait-ce lui ? Etait-il revenu ?

« Wing ? » appela Père Jean.

Starry se mit à s'aboyer.

« Starry… »

Mais Père Jean fut coupé dans son ordre.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de l'appeler à nouveau, Père Jean tomba subitement au sol.

Il avait été propulsé par terre. Tout de suite, il lâcha la laisse de Starry.

Le chien aboya de plus belle, grondant férocement.

Le noir autour de Père Jean s'assombrit davantage…

Comme…un arbre…

Mais…beaucoup plus grand…

Ce n'était pas un arbre…

« …Voyez-vous cela. Moi qui, à l'origine, n'étais venu que pour extraire de l'energon… »

Père Jean tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se mit à ramper, cherchant Starry à tâtons. Une voix grave, caverneuse s'éleva. La même intonation que les Cybertroniens.

Ce n'était pas Wing…Brusquement, il sentit quelque chose tomber à côté de lui.

Quelque chose de liquide…de visqueux…Père Jean tendit le bras. De la bave.

« Un petit autochtone. La Reine sera ravie d'en avoir un dans sa collection. »

Starry gronda.

Et l'instant d'après, un bruit de croc se refermant sur quelque chose se fit entendre.

Starry avait attaqué.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Je suis de retour des vacances. Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Malgré la dangerosité de la situation qui se dessinait devant lui, malgré les diverses vibrations au sol liées aux pas profonds de l'être manifestement gigantesque, malgré la voix grave menaçante quoique presque doucereuse qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, Père Jean n'arrivait pas à bouger.

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait eu aucune hésitation. Mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Aucun son n'émanait du fond de sa gorge. Aucun son ne provenait de sa bouche.

Il était cloué au sol, alimenté par une seule et même émotion qui lui envahissait l'être au fur et à mesure que les pas devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Le géant s'approchait.

Comme tétanisé par la peur, Père Jean n'eut pas le réflexe de se lever et de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées pour s'éloigner au plus vite du danger.

_Un petit autochtone. La Reine sera ravie d'en avoir un dans sa collection. _

Père Jean ne comprenait plus rien. Il était même incapable de ramper…

La panique le prenait au corps…Le même sentiment qui l'avait tenaillé le jour où avait eu lieu le tremblement de terre au restaurant…quand il avait été avec Marie…

Le simple fait de ne pas comprendre…Dans ces moments-là, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : voir. Voir pour faire face à l'inconnu.

Voir pour dénicher une solution.

Dans ces moments…il paniquait en raison du fait qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle. Dans sa tête, les pensées tournaient à vitesse grand V dans son cerveau…Son cerveau lui criait de reprendre ses esprits, de se calmer, de s'enfuir…

_Tes quatre autres sens sont amplifiés…tu peux t'échapper ! _

Comme si son corps ne lui appartenait pas, Père Jean eut néanmoins le geste de se jeter n'importe où sur le côté dès l'instant où il sentit un corps agressif provenir du dessus qui écrasa le sol à l'endroit même où il se situait précédemment.

Un rire tonitruant lui répondit.

Père Jean essaya de se redresser. Mais une nouvelle violente vibration l'envoya au sol, l'y plaquant face contre terre.

« Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, humain ? »

Ses membres tremblaient.

Un nouveau pas. A quelques centimètres de sa tête, cette fois…

Le géant…s'agissait-il de son pied ?

Père Jean souhaitait lui crier d'arrêter mais ce fut comme s'il avait perdu la parole.

Il devait s'échapper…

Il devait s'échapper…

Une troisième fois, Père Jean sauta en avant pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque. Le rire s'accentua à nouveau.

« On dirait vraiment que c'est le cas…comme c'est amusant. Les humains sont si fragiles, pourtant. »

Père Jean plongea encore. L'herbe lui griffa le visage tandis que son corps roulait au sol, essayant aveuglément de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'être.

Le rire cessa.

Le prêtre se mit à tousser brusquement. Il semblait s'être arrêté…

« Assez plaisanté, entendit-il le géant, son ton moqueur ayant fait place au mépris, les chasses ne sont pas pour moi. »

Il marqua une pause.

Une nouvelle secousse qui fit trembler le sol.

« …Peut-être que si je te coupais les deux jambes, tu ne t'enfuiras plus. Je te garderais en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que la Reine ait le plaisir de te tuer elle-même. »

Le sang de Père Jean se glaça.

Le noir au-dessus de lui s'assombrit à nouveau.

Le géant chargeait.

Un rugissement lui répliqua.

Un nouveau son de crocs se refermant.

Starry ! pensa Père Jean.

Une nouvelle fois, son chien intervint. Starry s'était élancé pour le mordre. Pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage de son maître.

L'être grogna. L'instant d'après, quelque chose de lourd tomba au sol. Un bruit plaintif se fit entendre.

Père Jean se figea, alerté par le son.

Starry…Starry…

« Ta sale bestiole ne te sauvera pas, humain ! »

Encore une fois, l'agression dans sa voix fut évidente.

Encore une fois, il attaqua. Père Jean se protégea le visage avec ses avant-bras.

Un nouveau bruit de crocs.

Cette fois-ci, Père Jean put deviner que l'être avait reculé.

Pourtant, ils étaient si proches…Starry gronda, s'étant placé entre eux. Le chien avait refermé ses dents sur l'être. Aux bruits sourds, Père Jean réalisa qu'il ne lâcherait pas son agresseur. Qu'il l'empêcherait de s'en prendre à lui…

Il lui faisait gagner du temps…

Tout de suite, l'instinct de survie reprit le dessus. Père Jean grimaça. Il devait s'enfuir. Il devait profiter de cette occasion.

Mais…Starry…Il s'agissait de son chien…de son compagnon…Le cadeau de Marie…

Les grondements s'intensifièrent. Père Jean prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, presque mécaniquement, il parvint à se hisser sur ses pieds. A se remettre debout.

Il fit un pas…deux pas…

Sans savoir où il allait, il se mit à courir.

Il fallait qu'il se mette à l'abri. Il devait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible…

Il devait quitter cette forêt.

_Apparemment, des campeurs y auraient entendu des cris en pleine nuit._

Père Jean sentit quelque chose couler sur sa lèvre. Cela provenait de son nez…

Alors qu'il accélérait sa course, il toucha.

Cette texture…il la reconnaissait. Du sang. Il s'était blessé en tombant.

Au loin, il entendit des aboiements stridents…

Suivis par des jappements répétés…

Starry…Starry souffrait…

Père Jean se fit violence pour ne pas rebrousser chemin…il continua de talonner, essayant d'ignorer les gémissements douloureux de son chien…

Que pouvait-il faire… ? Que pouvait-il faire… ?

Où aller…Comment se guider… ?

Les pensées se remirent à tourner…il cherchait désespérément une solution…

Il était encore loin de la ville…

Non…il pouvait y arriver…il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de toute façon…

La fatigue, la douleur à ses membres se faisait sentir…

L'odeur…il pouvait se fier à l'odeur…

Il finirait par revenir dans un endroit familier…il pourrait se mettre en sécurité…

Il devait juste…

Ses pieds heurtèrent une racine.

Père Jean trébucha et tomba en avant.

Il poussa un faible glapissement. Il se dépêcha de ramper, prenant appui contre un tronc d'arbre.

Un silence.

Il n'entendit rien. Aucun bruissement. Aucun pas.

Père Jean serra les dents, posant une main sur sa hanche.

C'était douloureux…mais il devait avancer.

Père Jean se redressa péniblement, endurant la difficulté.

Il se remit en marche, utilisant ses deux bras pour se guider et éviter un autre obstacle.

Toujours…ce silence.

Père Jean poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il poursuivit. Bientôt, le noir s'éclaira légèrement.

Il devina qu'il sortait de l'ombre d'un arbre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit ce son…

Comme un bourdonnement d'abeille…

Ou un autre insecte battant les ailes…

Mais cela fut beaucoup plus gros qu'un insecte ordinaire…

Père Jean se retrouva propulsé en arrière. Son dos heurta violemment le sol le prêtre laissant un échappement un cri de douleur tandis qu'il peinait à se relever.

A nouveau une secousse…

Puis une deuxième…comme deux pieds se posant au sol.

Le géant…

Le géant l'avait retrouvé.

« Cela aura été amusant », gronda l'être.

Non…

Père Jean tendit le bras…

N'importe quoi pour se protéger…

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de crier, Père Jean entendit un vacarme assourdissant à proximité de lui. Un nouveau tremblement de terre empêcha le prêtre de bouger.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre secousse…

C'était comme si…une masse gigantesque était tombée au sol.

Un hurlement de douleur…

Père Jean crut qu'il s'agissait du sien, pendant un instant…

Mais en réalité, il provenait du géant…de l'être qui avait essayé de l'attaquer.

Père Jean eut la respiration coupée. Ses oreilles sifflèrent. Il n'entendit plus rien. Rien qu'un faible écho.

Le géant avait chuté.

Comment… ?

Deux nouvelles secousses.

Deux pieds…quelqu'un avait atterri.

Qui… ?

Puis, une voix familière s'éleva.

Père Jean écarquilla les yeux.

Même s'il ne discernait pas les mots…Il reconnut la voix de Wing.

* * *

Le bot blanc ne fit aucun geste.

Il demeura immobile, ne détachant pas ses optiques du Cybertronien à terre. Son épée été plantée au sol. Il l'avait utilisée comme projectile, fauchant la cheville de l'individu pour lui faire perdre son équilibre. Il gardait son katana en main, pointe en avant.

Silencieusement, Wing observa le Cybertronien. Ce dernier reprenait son souffle, essayant de se remettre debout. Il était de toute évidence choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il laissa échapper un grognement profond.

Un grognement de douleur…

Ou était-ce de la colère ?

Le Cybertronien se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du bot blanc.

Un Insecticon, pensa Wing.

Pas n'importe lequel…L'Insecticon n'était en rien similaire à ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer sur Cybertron ou même aux Cités de Cristal…celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand et plus large que la taille Cybertronienne moyenne. Il ressemblait le plus à un scarabée mais il n'en paraissait pas être un. Son châssis avait pour couleur dominante le vert. Sous sa visière, Wing discernait un seul optique, comme un Cyclope. Une large mâchoire laissait entrevoir des crocs acérés desquels écoulait un filet de bave. D'où venait-il… ? Wing fit un pas en avant, ne changeant pas d'expression.

« …Qui es-tu… ? »

Cette question sembla agacer l'individu. L'Insecticon poussa un grondement de rage. L'instant d'après, il se remit debout sur ses deux pieds. Le dos courbé, ses ailes battaient dans son dos. Au bout de ses doigts, des griffes tranchantes se pliaient et se dépliaient. Il était de toute évidence prêt à s'en servir.

« …Autobot… » grinça l'Insecticon, le ton haineux.

Du coin de l'optique, Wing vérifia l'état du Père Jean. L'humain était en position assise, le corps tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il fit en sorte de demeurer entre lui et l'Insecticon. S'il pouvait éviter le combat…

« …Je ne suis pas un Autobot, lui déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Pourtant, tu défends cette vermine ! cracha l'Insecticon. Comme tes misérables compères Autobots !

Wing plissa des optiques.

Il avait entendu crier…

Quelqu'un semblait être en détresse…

Et il avait découvert qu'il s'agissait de cet humain, Père Jean…

Ce dernier avait été en difficultés.

Wing reprit son calme. Il choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer.

\- Foutaises !

Les poings de l'Insecticon se serrèrent. Malgré la tension palpable, malgré l'atmosphère actuelle dangereuse, Wing poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à lui ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?

La réponse de l'Insecticon ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Ai-je besoin d'une foutue raison pour m'en prendre à cette vermine ?

Wing tiqua à cette remarque. L'Insecticon marchait en cercle autour du bot blanc, prêt à bondir.

\- Tout comme je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour m'en prendre à toi.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Tu es sur mon territoire. Donc, tu es un ennemi.

Wing se tint droit.

Il ne voulait pas en arriver à ce point…mais…

\- Je ne veux pas te combattre.

\- Dommage.

Un sourire macabre se dessina sur le visage de l'Insecticon. Les battements de ses ailes devinrent de plus en plus rapides.

\- Mais si tu veux savoir qui je suis, Autobot…Mon nom est Hardshell. Ce sera le dernier visage que tu verras avant que je ne t'arrache le spark !

Cela sonna le début du combat.

Le dénommé Hardshell chargea.

\- Pars ! cria Wing en direction de Père Jean.

Prenant une courte inspiration, le bot blanc laissa l'Insecticon venir à lui. Il était prêt.

S'il le fallait…

Il para le premier coup. Un direct. Wing fut surpris par le poids que son ennemi plaçait dans son poing, et le bot blanc manqua de glisser au sol. Il n'avait aucune arme blanche, ni aucun laser-gun accroché à sa taille…

Mais il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Wing laissa son arme glisser et esquiva en plongeant sur le côté. Hardshell hurla. Wing se baissa et lui balaya les jambes de son seul genou droit. Cette fois-ci, toutefois, l'Insecticon semblait y avoir été préparé. Il sauta en l'air, utilisant ses ailes pour voler. Wing eut juste le temps de récupérer son épée plantée dans le sol pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Hardshell se retourna et atterrit au sol. Ses grognements devinrent de plus en plus rauques. Il se remit en garde mais Wing ne le laissa pas attaquer. Cette fois-ci, Wing prit son élan et fonça en direction de l'adversaire. Il sauta à pieds joints et, gardant ses deux lames en arrière, envoya un puissant coup de pied en plein visage de l'Insecticon.

L'Insecticon gronda, reculant de quelques pas. Wing toucha le sol, mais alors qu'il relevait la tête, Hardshell s'était déjà précipité sur lui. Ses griffes se levèrent. Wing garda la mâchoire serrée et bloqua le coup droit de l'Insecticon avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre au visage.

Cela énerva Hardshell davantage. Wing recula et Hardshell chargea à nouveau. L'un après l'autre, Hardshell utilisait ses bras pour le cogner furieusement, poussant des rugissements mauvais.

Direct…revers…uppercut…Le bot blanc évitait, parait. Wing croisa les lames et répliqua avec un coup de pied retourné, visant la tête. Hardshell le repoussa et ses assauts reprirent. Dans son processeur, Wing analysait ses mouvements. Hardshell savait se battre. C'était évident. Il distinguait un adversaire qui n'avait aucune notion de combat de celui qui avait subi une formation, un entraînement.

Un entraînement…militaire ?

Wing fut brusquement frappé au poignet. Le katana vola de ses mains d'un revers de bras. Hardshell était sur le point d'enchaîner avec son autre bras. Sans utiliser son épée, Wing utilisa sa main gauche pour lui agripper le poignet.

Hardshell se débattit violemment. Le bot blanc resserra son emprise. Wing cligna des optiques et reçut une frappe en plein milieu du visage. Sa vision clignota légèrement en raison du puissant coup. Wing en reçut un autre au châssis.

Inhale…exhale…

Le bot blanc trembla légèrement. Ses audios sifflèrent. Peu importe, il saurait endurer la douleur. Il plongea ses optiques dans celui de l'Insecticon.

Il ne lâcha jamais son poignet. Sans rien dire, Wing maintint son emprise autour du poignet de Hardshell. Hardshell se débattit à nouveau.

Wing reçut un coup d'épaule qui le percuta en pleine mâchoire.

Inhale…exhale…

Wing ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Son intention était claire. Se débarrassant de son épée à son tour, Wing enfonça ses doigts dans son poignet.

Il devait se concentrer dans une seule attaque. Ne pas s'éparpiller…

Hardshell n'eut pas le temps de le frapper à nouveau pour qu'il le lâche. D'un mouvement sec, Wing lui retourna violemment le poignet. Hardshell poussa un glapissement de douleur. Il tenta de le repousser sauvagement, utilisant son bras libre.

Mais cela ne marcha pas. Wing se retrouva derrière lui, lui faisant une clef de bras. Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer, le bot blanc prit son élan, levant le menton avant de le frapper droit à l'arrière du casque.

Hardshell vacilla. Wing se massa le visage. La douleur était présente mais légère…Hardshell se redressa, le fixant d'une œillade meurtrière.

Il paraissait…surpris. Décontenancé.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. La colère reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle foutue formation tu as subi, Autobot…mais cela ne te sauvera pas ! vociféra-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot, lui répondit simplement Wing.

Il poussa un nouveau cri.

A nouveau, Hardshell prit son élan. Wing devina qu'il utilisait ses ailes pour redoubler de vitesse.

Il allait lui envoyer un coup de pied. Il devait s'y préparer. Wing plia son genou droit, utilisant ses deux lames pour contrer et amoindrir l'impact autant que possible. Toutefois, il ne s'attendit pas à une telle violence du choc. Wing lâcha ses armes et fut à son tour projeté en arrière.

Pendant un instant, il en resta sonné.

Inhale…exhale…

Ne pas oublier qu'il était sur un champ de bataille. Wing se retrouva étendu sur le sol. Hardshell était sur lui. A nouveau, Wing fut cueilli d'un coup de poing.

Puis un autre.

Et un autre.

Alors qu'il le frappait encore et encore, Hardshell riait. Un rire grave, profond, résonnant dans les audios de Wing…

Inhale…exhale…

Comme il l'avait appris à ses élèves…

Repousser…repousser le plus loin possible la douleur…

La douleur viendrait après…

Les intervalles entre chaque frappe s'allongèrent.

Wing attendit. Il endura. Il laissa Hardshell le cogner encore.

Au bout d'un moment, Hardshell s'arrêta. Il se pencha, probablement pour observer que Wing était bel et bien mort.

Le bot blanc rouvrit les optiques. Malgré son visage cabossé, il fixa Hardshell, sans aucune émotion.

La rage d'Hardshell s'accentua.

A nouveau, la confusion…

Les hurlements reprirent.

\- Tu n'es pas encore mort, SALE AUTOBOT ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot, répondit Wing d'une voix calme.

Ce fut la fenêtre dont il eut besoin.

Wing agrippa le cou de l'Insecticon d'une main et utilisa tout le poids de son corps pour le basculer en arrière. Le poids de Hardshell était largement supérieur au sien. Mais dès que celui-ci tenta de se défendre, de répliquer par un nouvel uppercut, Wing resserra son emprise autour du cou de son ennemi tout en balayant le coup à venir.

Bientôt, les rôles s'inversèrent. Wing se retrouva au-dessus de Hardshell. Alors que Hardshell grondait, se cabrait pour pouvoir se redresser, le bot blanc lui envoya une droite en plein milieu du front.

Hardshell tiqua, laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif.

Il ne savait pas endurer la douleur…Wing garda ses deux mains autour du cou de Hardshell, resserrant progressivement.

Hardshell se mit à tousser. Les toux devinrent de plus en plus profondes, de plus en plus graves.

Wing fronça les sourcils. Le corps d'Hardshell commençait à convulser dû au manque d'air. Wing relâcha peu à peu la pression, suffisamment pour laisser Hardshell respirer.

Toutefois, le bot blanc resta sur lui. Il ne bougeait pas, ne le laissait pas partir.

\- …Je ne veux pas te tuer, lui murmura Wing.

Non…

Il n'allait pas le tuer.

C'était contre les règles du Cercle de la Lumière…même s'il s'agissait d'un cas de légitime défense, c'était illégal et immoral.

Non. Il ne le ferait pas. Il voulait également des réponses.

\- Va…va te faire foutre ! gronda Hardshell entre deux quintes.

\- Qui es-tu ? le questionna Wing une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi es-tu ici, sur Terre ?

Il voulait savoir…

Il avait parlé de son territoire…

Hardshell lui cracha au visage. Wing ne cilla pas. L'Insecticon lâcha un rire sardonique. Un rire plein de mépris et de rage.

\- Tue-moi. Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

Wing ne réagit pas.

\- Tue-moi. Parce que sache que si tu ne le fais pas, je te trouverai et je te tuerai.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et crois-moi…je ferais en sorte que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse. Je ferais en sorte que tu souffres le plus longtemps possible avant que tu ne clamses.

Wing garda les mains autour de son cou.

Hardshell continuait de rire. Il tiendrait parole. Il ne lui dirait rien.

Sûrement reviendrait-il.

Mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel à l'heure actuelle. Wing tendit le bras sur le côté. Il parvint à attraper son katana, l'arme étant située plus proche de lui que son épée.

Le sourire de l'Insecticon s'élargit davantage.

S'attendait-il à ce que… ?

Wing lui relâcha le cou.

Mais avant même que Hardshell ne puisse se relever, Wing utilisa le manche de son katana et lui porta un coup sévère en pleine mâchoire. Hardshell trembla sous l'impact. Wing attendit quelques secondes avant de lui en porter un autre, en plein casque cette fois. Ce fut ce coup-ci qui l'assomma.

Sans un bruit, Hardshell s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

_Tu es sur mon territoire. Donc, tu es un ennemi. _

Wing ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là… ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

Sans un mot, Wing contempla Hardshell. Pendant un instant, Wing avouait qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus. Lui en faire dire plus.

Wing rangea ses lames dans leurs fourreaux.

Il aurait aimé…Mais malheureusement, il doutait que cela aurait marché.

Mais alors qu'il tournait les talons pour s'éloigner, les douleurs au visage, au châssis et à chaque partie du corps qu'il avait reçu et encaissé durant le combat refirent brusquement surface, chacune en même temps.

La douleur viendrait après…Wing avait pu tenir. Le bot blanc grimaça et fut forcé de s'asseoir.

Inhaler…exhaler…

On lui avait appris à oublier…Gasket lui avait appris à y faire face. Cela avait été long, cela avait été difficile…

…Mais il avait retenu.

Bientôt, elle disparaîtrait. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

« …Wing ? »

Une petite voix l'appela.

Wing abaissa le regard.

L'humain…Père Jean…

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le combat. Probablement avait-il suivi son conseil et s'était enfui, loin de la scène.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Wing tiqua. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

_Autobot…_

Il l'avait défendu…il avait défendu un humain…

Pourtant, cette pensée fut évacuée plus rapidement qu'il ne l'imaginât.

A ses pieds, Père Jean titubait au sol. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras.

La créature…la créature à quatre pattes qui l'accompagnait…

Père Jean la déposa sur le sol. L'être poussait des faibles gémissements, presqu'inaudibles. Un filet d'un liquide rouge émanait de plusieurs parties du corps. Père Jean caressait la tête de la créature, lui susurrant des mots rassurants.

Wing se raidit.

…Père Jean avait eu besoin de secours…

Même si…

\- …On dirait qu'il souffre, constata Wing, le ton bas.

\- Il souffre…Il a été blessé…

Père Jean se couvrit le visage.

Il finit par sortir le Pad à taille humaine de son vêtement.

\- Je vais appeler Marie, murmura-t-il. Je vais lui demander de venir me chercher et de me conduire à la ville. Il a besoin de soins rapidement.

Wing sentit une boule dans la gorge.

A la vue de la créature en souffrance…Wing eut l'impression de ressentir sa peine. Comme si lui-même souffrait…

Père Jean appuya sur un bouton.

\- Père Jean…

\- Vous devriez y aller, Wing, lui conseilla l'humain, la voix tremblante. Si vous voulez retrouver vos amis…il vaudrait mieux que les humains ne vous trouvent pas quand ils arriveront.

\- Mais…

La créature glapit de plus belle. Un glapissement plus fort…plus douloureux…

Le liquide rouge se fit plus abondant…

Le silence tomba.

Wing secoua la tête. Même si Père Jean était un humain…

Même si ce n'était pas son devoir…

\- …Conduisez-moi à Crown City.

Père Jean sursauta.

\- …Hein ?

\- Conduisez-moi à Crown City. Je vais vous y emmener. Plus vite il y sera, plus vite il sera soigné.

L'humain demeura sans voix.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour vous aider._


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Dans la salle d'attente, assis sur un siège, Père Jean attendait.

L'horloge accrochée au mur indiquait minuit par le nombre de coups. Même si le prêtre paraissait calme, la nervosité demeurait apparente dans ses gestuelles. Il gardait les bras croisés, quelques tremblements lui prenant aux mains occasionnellement.

Il avait peur pour Starry…et outre cela, le contrecoup de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Sa rencontre avec Wing…sa rencontre avec le monde Cybertronien…

L'attaque.

Cela dépassait les compétences de Père Jean. Mais pour l'heure, il essayait de ne pas penser à cela. Un pas après l'autre. Pour l'heure, l'état de Starry était tout ce qui lui importait. Heureusement qu'il y avait cette clinique vétérinaire ouverte la nuit en cas d'urgence.

Ce fut Wing qui l'avait conduit à Crown City, sous les directives de l'humain. Père Jean ferma les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il avait souvent pris l'avion…mais jamais de cette façon.

Cela avait été complètement différent.

_« Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas être repérés par les humains, lui avait rappelé Père Jean après que Wing lui ait proposé son aide._

_Il avait entendu le Cybertronien soupirer. _

_Père Jean avait cru que Wing s'en irait. Qu'il partirait loin. Même si le prêtre ne comprenait pas tout, Wing n'avait pas souhaité être affilié au groupe avec lequel il avait voyagé. Cela porterait à confusion s'il restait en compagnie d'un humain. _

_Pourtant, il était revenu. Il avait senti qu'il avait besoin d'aide et il était revenu. Il l'avait défendu._

_Sans lui…ce qui se serait passé…_

\- _Je vais utiliser mon mode véhicule. Suivre le conseil des Autobots._

\- _Votre mode véhicule ?_

\- _Un modèle aérien._

_Un modèle aérien… ?_

\- _Comme un avion, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oui. C'est à peu près cela._

_Père Jean souhaita lui poser davantage de question sur cet avion. Mais un autre glapissement de la part de son compagnon le dissuada de l'interroger plus. L'instant d'après, il entendit un bruit de mécanique. Puis, la voix de Wing s'éleva à nouveau._

\- _Montez. Dites-moi quelle direction prendre. Je serai très rapide._

_Portant Starry dans ses bras, Père Jean s'assit sur un siège recouvert de métal. Doucement, il toucha son environnement du bout des doigts. Il devina qu'il était dans un cockpit. _

_Il chercha la ceinture à tâtons. Il réalisa qu'il n'y en avait aucune._

_Mais alors que les bruits de moteur indiquaient que Wing était sur le point de démarrer, Père Jean l'interpella doucement._

\- _Wing…_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _N'allez pas trop vite._

\- _Pourtant, la situation est urgente, non ?_

_Père Jean opina du chef. Il caressa la tête de son chien pour le rassurer._

\- _Oui…mais Starry risque de ne pas supporter une trop grande vitesse. S'il vous plait…_

_Il s'excusa de lui en demander plus. Un silence lui répondit. _

_Finalement, Wing reprit la parole._

\- _Bon. J'irai lentement, dans ce cas._

\- _Merci, le gratifia-t-il d'un sourire reconnaissant._

\- _Quel chemin ?_

_Père Jean lui donna l'itinéraire._

_Puis, le moteur se remit en marche. Soudainement, le prêtre se sentit tomber en arrière, la tête contre le dossier de son siège._

_D'un bras, Père Jean serra Starry contre lui. De l'autre, il s'accrocha à son siège._

_En moins de quelques secondes, ils avaient déjà décollé._

Le décollage avait été beaucoup plus brusque et la vitesse largement plus rapide que pour un avion humain. Toutefois, ils étaient arrivés vite sur les lieux. Comme Wing ne savait pas où atterrir, Père Jean l'avait invité à se poser sur le toit. La vibration de l'atterrissage avait été similaire à celle du décollage et Père Jean avait manqué de tomber plusieurs fois. Mais dès l'instant où les moteurs s'étaient arrêtés, Père Jean avait remercié Wing pour l'assistance et avait quitté le cockpit pour se rendre le plus vite possible à la clinique en question.

Heureusement pour eux, il faisait nuit. Peu de gens traînaient dans les rues à cette heure. Wing n'aurait aucun mal à repartir s'il le souhaitait. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage du prêtre.

Il était revenu l'aider.

Bientôt, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Père Jean se redressa. Le vétérinaire de garde l'interpella.

« Nous allons garder Starry en observation.

\- Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? l'interrogea Père Jean.

\- Oui. Malgré ses blessures, il s'en sortira. Il est résistant.

Père Jean hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucun doute. Starry était fort. Marie ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien.

Mais il s'en voulait…Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé en arrière.

\- Puis-je le voir ? demanda le prêtre.

\- Il a besoin de repos. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir demain.

Le prêtre souhaitait insister. Au final, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Il se contenta d'approuver du chef avant de se lever.

\- Merci. Merci de prendre soin de lui.

\- Mais…qu'est-il arrivé ?

Au ton du vétérinaire, il comprit qu'il demandait des explications. Ce qui était compréhensible. Père Jean baissa la tête.

En temps normal, il aurait été honnête…

\- …Un ours nous a attaqués. Il m'a protégé.

\- Les chiens protègent leur maître contre tout danger.

Oui…

Cela le déchirait de le laisser seul. Mais il était reconnaissant que cela ne soit pas aussi grave. Père Jean le remercia une nouvelle fois et, après une hésitation, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte pour quitter la clinique.

Il reviendrait demain. S'il y avait un problème, il savait que le vétérinaire le tiendrait informé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint sur le toit de l'immeuble, il fut agréablement surpris de constater que le Cybertronien n'était pas parti.

Qu'il soit resté tout le temps où Père Jean avait été à la clinique vétérinaire. Qu'il l'avait attendu.

« Comment va-t-il ? » le questionna la voix familière de Wing.

Père Jean sourit.

\- Il ira bien. Il est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le prêtre comprit qu'il était curieux. Cela s'entendait. Il lui répondit avec plaisir.

\- Un chien. Mon fidèle compagnon.

\- Votre…compagnon ? répéta Wing, manifestement confus.

\- Un animal de compagnie.

Un silence tomba avant que Wing ne reprenne la parole.

\- …Vous prenez des chiens comme animaux de compagnie… ?

\- C'est fréquent chez les humains.

Père Jean comprit que cela paraissait étrange du point de vue de Wing. C'était sûrement très différent chez les Cybertroniens.

Wing le lui confirma.

\- Nous avons plusieurs modes chez nous. Certains ont des modes animaux. D'autres, des modes insectes. Mais ils ne sont pas considérés comme des animaux de compagnie.

\- Je le conçois.

\- C'est vraiment…troublant.

Père Jean mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Tous les animaux ne sont pas considérés comme des animaux de compagnie. Beaucoup d'animaux ont besoin de demeurer dans leur environnement naturel. La plupart du temps, il s'agit d'animaux domestiques que nous recueillons. Des chiens, des chats, des lapins, des oiseaux…

Père Jean devina que Wing avait émis un mouvement à la mention d'oiseau.

\- Mais…tous ceux que je connaisse les traitent bien. On s'occupe d'eux. On les nourrit. On les emmène en clinique quand ils sont malades. On leur donne un foyer, un toit, une famille. Je considère Starry comme un membre de ma famille.

\- …Je vois.

Wing marqua une pause.

\- …Nous avons un caméra-bot chez nous. Beak. Il ressemble à un oiseau. On le considère comme un membre de notre groupe. C'est Outrigger qui s'en occupe.

\- Outrigger ? Est-ce un ami ? répéta Père Jean.

\- …De la famille.

Cette réponse éclaira le visage du prêtre.

Il aimerait beaucoup lui poser plus de questions. Sur Cybertron, sur leurs coutumes…Sur sa famille.

Sur Wing lui-même.

En apprendre…

\- …Merci. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Et pour nous avoir ramenés en ville…Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant, déclara le prêtre. Starry aussi, j'en suis sûr.

\- …Je n'aurais pas dû, dit Wing. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que vous étiez un humain. Mon groupe ne protège pas votre espèce.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Autobot ou non, vous m'avez secouru.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas discerner son expression, il devina que cela étonna le Cybertronien. Le prêtre entendit un léger gémissement. Père Jean fit un pas.

\- …Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste…le combat qui m'a fatigué. Je ne m'attendais pas à combattre en arrivant sur Terre.

L'humain hocha la tête. Il avait combattu pour le protéger.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir concerné.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer avant de reprendre la route. C'est même conseillé.

\- Je me débrouillerai. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne dois pas être repéré par les humains.

\- On peut vous trouver une cachette.

Il sentit un nouveau bruit de mouvement. Wing s'était apparemment rapproché de lui.

\- Une cachette ?

\- Je connais peut-être un endroit. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Mais…je dois retrouver Outrigger. Karan. Beak. Les Autobots…je dois les rejoindre aussi.

Si Outrigger était de sa famille, il comprenait qu'il avait envie de le revoir. De les revoir.

Pour autant, Père Jean insista.

\- Vous ne leur serez pas utile dans cet état, Wing. Ils risquent de s'inquiéter si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous.

\- Mais…

\- Permettez-moi de vous y emmener. Si vous êtes toujours décidé à repartir par la suite, je ne vous en empêcherai pas.

Wing garda le silence. Père Jean ne saurait dire s'il allait accepter ou refuser.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, il fut à nouveau assis sur ce siège métallique tandis qu'au-dessus de sa tête, le cockpit se refermait.

* * *

« Il s'agit d'une ancienne scierie, lui expliqua Père Jean une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur les lieux.

Le prêtre descendit. Il manqua de glisser en raison d'une nouvelle secousse. Wing marchait non loin de lui. Il était visiblement dans sa forme d'origine.

\- J'y passe devant de temps en temps, quand je promène Starry. Personne n'est venu ici depuis sa fermeture, il y a cinq ans.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que cela sera suffisant ? le questionna Wing, le ton hésitant.

\- Je pense que vous y serez tranquille. Au moins pour cette nuit.

Père Jean pivota vers l'origine de la secousse, pour faire face à Wing.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous y reposer avant de reprendre la route.

\- Mais…

Wing hésita à finir sa phrase. Père Jean l'encouragea à poursuivre avec un sourire.

\- Vous…où serez-vous ?

Cette question l'amusa.

\- Mon quartier n'est pas loin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Donnez-moi votre Pad.

\- Mon Pad ? répéta Père Jean, confus.

\- Ce que vous tenez à la main…vous lui demandez le chemin.

Père Jean mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser de quoi il parlait.

\- Oh ! Oui. Mon portable. Bien sûr.

Il tendit le bras. Son portable disparut. Wing le lui rendit après quelques secondes.

\- Voilà. Je vous contacterai de cette façon.

\- Très bien. N'hésitez pas à dormir.

\- Dormir ?

\- Vous reposer.

\- Oh…vous voulez dire recharger.

Père Jean opina du chef, prenant le terme en note.

Les secousses s'éloignèrent.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je passe vous voir demain ? l'interrogea Père Jean.

\- Je ne sais pas…nous verrons bien.

\- Très bien. Appelez-moi si besoin. A n'importe quelle heure.

\- Hm.

Un bruit lointain résonna. Comme si une masse s'était assise. Père Jean comprit qu'il s'agissait de la fin de la discussion. Non sans lui adresser un sourire, Père Jean se dirigea vers la sortie. Il connaissait le quartier. Il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver son chemin.

\- Rechargez bien, Wing. Et encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

Wing ne répondit pas. Pourtant, Père Jean savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

Lorsqu'il sortit dehors, Père Jean sentit l'air frais sur son visage. Il était tard. Il devrait rentrer.

Père Jean marcha, s'aidant à l'aide de ses bras pour se guider.

Un craquement derrière son épaule.

Père Jean sursauta malgré lui. Figé, il attendit.

Seulement le bruit du vent sur les arbres…ou un animal errant…

Père Jean sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il décida de continuer.

Il ne devait pas avoir peur de sortir seul, même s'il avait été attaqué…

Même si…le rire sardonique de ce géant résonnait encore dans son esprit.

* * *

Outre deux exceptions, Hardshell n'avait jamais connu la peur.

Non…Tout au long de la guerre, Hardshell n'avait jamais été effrayé de quelque manière que ce soit. Qu'il s'agisse d'un camarade, de sa propre race ou d'une autre, d'un Autobot faible ou d'un quelconque Decepticon, quand bien même ce dernier serait puissant.

Hardshell était un guerrier. Il avait combattu à la guerre. Il avait tué, il avait été blessé. Il avait enduré. Il avait fait souffrir. Il n'avait pas peur de ses ennemis. Ni même de ceux qu'il considérait comme alliés.

Non. La peur était une émotion secondaire chez les Insecticons de sa trempe.

Hormis…deux grandes exceptions.

La première étant Megatron. Son chef. Bien sûr. Le leader Decepticon était connu pour un nombre incalculable de tuerie. Pour le génocide, la Solution Finale qu'il avait adopté et qui avait réduit Cybertron en cendres.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait peur de lui…La mort d'un Insecticon, aussi grand guerrier soit-il, n'était rien à ses optiques.

Mais pourtant…à l'heure actuelle, Hardshell aurait souhaité faire face à Megatron.

D'un pas lent, Hardshell errait dans les couloirs sombres. Au fond, une porte rouge.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il savait qu'elle en serait l'issue.

Hardshell chercha ses excuses. Il eut envie de rebrousser chemin…mais cela serait pire s'il se défilait.

Il était un guerrier. Le plus puissant de tous. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Et puis…il pourrait toujours mentir.

Le spark battant, Hardshell frappa à la porte.

On l'invita à entrer.

Hardshell s'exécuta.

Des cris l'accueillirent. Hardshell jeta un bref regard à la scène. Sur l'échafaud, quelqu'un passait à la question pour lui faire avouer un crime. En temps normal, Hardshell aurait apprécié rester et contempler le spectacle…

Avec elle.

Mais…

Hardshell s'avança vers le trône. La Reine était assise dedans, les jambes croisées, un sourire réjoui sur son visage tandis qu'elle observait la victime du jour se faire écraser et broyer le pied par l'instrument de Tarantulas.

Les cris s'amplifièrent. Cela sonnait comme une douce musique pour chacun d'eux.

Hardshell eut envie de lui prendre la main. Mais cela serait malvenu…

Surtout que…

Hardshell réprima un grognement dès qu'il aperçut une faible lueur les éclairer. Il serra les poings. La peur fut temporairement remplacée par une colère noire mêlée à un mépris considérable.

A côté de sa Reine, cette erreur qui se revendiquait Insecticon. Cette abomination se désignant comme Cybertronienne.

Elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit présente. Glowstrike. Une sous-espèce Insecticon. Une luciole. Celle qu'Airachnid avait nommé comme seconde. Hardshell grimaça à sa vision. Non seulement elle était de race inférieure, mais elle était si hideuse. Rien que la voir le dégoûtait.

Airachnid se tourna vers lui. Son sourire disparut. Tout de suite, Hardshell s'inclina.

« …Ma Reine.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, Hardshell ? grinça Airachnid.

Elle parut ennuyée. Il l'avait dérangée durant sa distraction.

Hardshell se mordit la lèvre. Autant qu'il soit honnête. Autant qu'il aborde directement le sujet. A nouveau, le rythme de son spark s'accéléra. La peur reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Et la Reine le sentait. Dans sa gestuelle, elle parut même jouir de son inconfort.

Dans quelques minutes, elle changerait d'attitude.

\- …Je n'ai pas trouvé d'energon, confessa piteusement Hardshell.

\- Pardon ?

Les optiques d'Airachnid s'écarquillèrent.

\- …Tu n'as pas trouvé d'energon ? répéta-t-elle.

\- J'ai fouillé la zone…j'ai creusé, j'ai cherché…J'ai vraiment essayé, ma Reine.

Il s'inclina à nouveau.

Airachnid se redressa. Elle fit signe à Tarantulas d'arrêter la torture pour se lever. Elle fit face au guerrier. De toute sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un regard froid.

\- …Comment peux-tu ne pas trouver d'energon ? déclara-t-elle, le ton bas.

\- Je…je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu oses revenir les mains vides ? cracha-t-elle, son ton montant rapidement.

Hardshell se mit carrément à genoux. Quelque chose effleura son épaule.

L'une des pinces d'Airachnid remontait jusqu'à la nuque, la lui caressant presque tendrement. Hardshell se mit à tressaillir.

\- …Dis-moi, Hardshell. Si tu ne m'es pas utile…pourquoi devrais-je te garder ?

\- Ma Reine…balbutia-t-il, une voix blanche.

\- Ceux qui ne travaillent pas n'ont rien à faire ici. On t'avait donné une seule tâche. Et tu n'es pas capable d'exécuter ta mission.

Le sourire réapparut sur le visage d'Airachnid.

\- Puisque c'est ça…peut-être que tu devrais prendre sa place, proposa-t-elle en pointant l'échafaud.

Le spark d'Hardshell manqua de s'arrêter.

\- Non, ma Reine ! Je vous en supplie ! s'écria-t-il, joignant les deux mains.

\- Ce sera un beau spectacle. Montrer ce qui arrive aux inutiles.

\- Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Donnez-moi une dernière chance !

Sa voix tremblait. Airachnid recula, agacée. Elle fit un signe à Tarantulas de descendre. Hardshell continua de supplier, de plaider sa cause.

\- Je vous jure que je me rattraperais ! Je vous jure ! Je vous en supplie ! Pitié ! Pitié !

\- Tu me fatigues, Hardshell.

\- Par pitié !

\- Tarantulas…attache-le.

Tarantulas sourit derrière sa visière.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se saisir d'Hardshell, la voix de l'abomination s'éleva.

\- Ma Reine…peut-être n'est-ce pas nécessaire.

Glowstrike fit un pas. Airachnid fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers elle.

\- Tu oses interférer dans mon bon plaisir ?

\- Les réserves d'energon sur Terre s'épuisent de jour en jour, déclara l'erreur, d'un ton dénué d'émotion. Il devient de plus en plus difficile de dénicher de l'energon pour tous.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Et Hardshell est l'un de nos meilleurs combattants. Si d'autres Autobots viennent sur Terre, on aura besoin de lui.

\- Hm.

Airachnid toisa Hardshell. Ce dernier était carrément à ses pieds.

\- Je vous en prie…ma Reine…

Il se moquait bien d'avoir l'air misérable…

Il ne devait pas la décevoir.

La Reine mit un temps avant de répondre. Finalement, elle recula. Elle ordonna à Tarantulas de reprendre la torture. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans aucune question.

Elle s'adressa à Hardshell.

\- Je te laisse une seconde chance. Tu n'en auras pas une troisième. Ne reviens pas les mains vides.

Hardshell sentit un énorme soulagement lui traverser le corps.

\- Merci, ma Reine ! Merci pour votre bonté !

Il lui agrippa le bras pour le lui embrasser.

Elle était si belle…si clémente…

Sa Reine l'avait épargné. Il pourrait se prouver utile à nouveau.

Il lui prouverait qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort de l'épargner.

Airachnid retira son bras d'un geste sec.

\- Pars.

\- Entendu.

Il se leva.

Il croisa le regard de la luciole répugnante. Cette dernière le contempla d'un air vide.

Un monstre sans âme.

La colère reprit. Pourtant, il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de sortir pour exécuter l'ordre de sa Reine bien-aimée. Il n'en pensait pas moins.

Il était un guerrier…

Un guerrier qui devrait régner aux côtés de sa Reine.

A la place, il s'agissait de cette sous-Insecticon qui occupait la position de second.

Peu importe…il avait confiance dans les choix de sa Reine. Cela n'était que temporaire.

Il allait redorer son blason.

Peut-être qu'Airachnid serait impressionnée. Peut-être que, lassée, elle enverrait cette horreur à l'échafaud.

Et il deviendrait son second par la suite.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Ce n'était pas réel…

Elle ne ressentait rien. Rien du tout.

Appuyée contre le mur, les doigts griffant le métal tandis qu'elle sentait les coups de rein en elle, elle fixait un point qui n'existait pas.

Derrière elle, collé contre son dos, elle entendait les grognements. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner pour contempler son partenaire. Ce dernier faisait son possible pour prendre son plaisir, voire pour obtenir d'elle une réaction…

Actuellement, elle aurait pu feindre…

Feindre quelque chose…Un soupir, une émotion, un gémissement…qu'il s'agisse de plaisir ou de douleur…

Peut-être cela l'aurait rassuré…

Mais rien ne venait. C'était comme si un mur de briques avait pris place autour de son spark. Si seulement elle en possédait un…

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas tout à fait.

_Rien de tout ceci n'est réel._

Cela avait été ces mots. A quoi bon faire des efforts ? De toute façon, elle n'était pas connue pour sympathiser avec qui que ce soit.

Elle n'était pas connue pour réconforter en donnant une tape dans le dos et dire que tout allait bien. Elle en était incapable.

Si elle ne ressentait rien, cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant. Elle se cabra, grimaçant en raison de la violence de la pénétration.

Elle l'entendit pousser un cri tandis qu'il se relâchait en elle.

Enfin, les deux se séparèrent. Doucement, Glowstrike se retourna. Elle garda les bras croisés, fixant le scorpion qui reprenait son souffle. Son air était inexpressif. Peut-être aurait-elle été déçue dans une autre vie.

Mais en réalité…quel effet avait la déception ? Oui. Elle pouvait être déçue des échecs de leurs minions. Elle avait appris à imiter la colère, le mépris à perfection…Parfois, elle avait seulement besoin de leur envoyer un avertissement, de leur rappeler ce qui était en jeu et ce qu'il adviendrait s'ils échouaient une nouvelle fois.

La Reine serait au courant.

Mais même…tout ceci n'était que superficiel. Elle le savait, et c'était devenu un fait connu de la plupart de ses cohortes.

Enfin, la voix de Scorponok s'éleva à nouveau. Il lui rendit un regard froid.

« …Je n'ai eu aucun plaisir avec toi, grogna-t-il.

\- Bon à savoir. C'est réciproque, répondit-elle sans enthousiasme.

\- C'est toi-même qui me l'a demandé. Rappelle-toi.

Elle s'en moquait, de toute façon. Elle l'avait invité pour expérimenter. On disait que l'interface était quelque chose qui pouvait être divin, qui permettait de monter jusqu'au septième ciel, selon les dires des plus naïfs.

L'expérience n'avait rien donné. Glowstrike n'en ressortait que plus déçue.

_Rien de tout ceci n'est réel._

Et même si elle pouvait prétendre au plaisir, cela ne serait qu'une vague imitation. Juste…une imitation.

\- Tu es une misérable frigide, Glowstrike, déclara sèchement Scorponok. Tout le monde le dit et le répète. Accepte cette réalité. A se demander comment tu peux vivre avec cela.

Glowstrike demeura silencieuse.

\- Mes mots te blessent ? Quoique…est-ce possible de te blesser, toi ?

\- Non. Cela ne me fait absolument rien.

\- Autant que j'interface avec une fembot qui sache prendre son pied. Je déteste les menteurs. A moins que tu n'apprécies pas la présence de mechs.

Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi Airachnid te garde comme seconde. Deux monstres sans spark…cela va bien ensemble.

Glowstrike tressaillit légèrement à cette remarque. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Scorponok était sur le point de sortir. Mais avant de passer la porte, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Les autres ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu as gardé un Autobot vivant.

\- Je l'ai répété, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sans appel. On a besoin d'un medic. Ce n'est pas Tarantulas qui risque de nous apporter quoi que ce soit. Même si c'est un scientifique, il n'a que de vagues connaissances dans le domaine médical.

Scorponok grimaça.

\- Un foutu Autobot…un mode Cybertronien « standard », en plus.

\- Un medic Autobot. Mais un medic quand même.

\- Super raisonnement, gronda-t-il d'un ton sec. Pourtant, tu as condamné le reste de son équipe. Tu as ordonné leur exécution.

\- Tu pouvais t'opposer au vote.

\- Pourquoi faire un procès ? Cela n'avait aucun foutu sens !

Glowstrike leva les optiques.

\- Il faut bien veiller à ce que la justice soit rendue. Au moins, en apparence. Ils ont atteint notre territoire. On le défend. C'est tout.

Scorponok serra les poings.

\- Et tu penses que le medic va accepter cela ? De soigner ceux qui ont contribué à la mort de ses camarades ?

\- Il n'aura pas le choix, déclara Glowstrike. On peut très bien le forcer. Si d'autres Autobots viennent le secourir, ils auraient la vie sauve si Ratchet accepte de coopérer.

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire le scorpion qui insista.

\- On épargnerait des Autobots ? Ceux qui nous ont chassé ? Ils méritent tous de mourir.

\- Je connais ton avis.

\- Tu es la seule prétentieuse qui accepte de laisser des ennemis en vie ! cracha le scorpion. Des « véritables » Cybertroniens, comme ils s'autoproclament ! On va finir par croire que tu es une traîtresse à notre cause. Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux traîtres…

Glowstrike ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle fit un pas, ne détachant pas ses optiques de lui.

\- Est-ce une menace ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Dans ce cas, tu tomberas avec moi. Rappelle-toi, Scorponok. Réfléchis bien.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Scorponok avait compris le message. Parfois, un simple avertissement était suffisant. Et Scorponok n'était pas bête. Mais il haïssait trop les Autobots et les Cybertroniens dites standards pour faire des compromis.

\- Changeons de sujet, déclara Glowstrike. On a retrouvé l'emplacement de Garboil.

\- Hm. Effectivement.

\- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'approcher.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il organisait une fête pour les Cybertroniens d'ailleurs, comme il les appelle.

Glowstrike opina du chef. Cette information était suffisante. Il s'agissait de savoir quand. Elle tourna les talons, laissant Scorponok sortir rejoindre ses quartiers.

_Rien de tout ceci n'est réel._

Elle porta la main à son oreillette. Elle prit un ton plus posé, s'adressant à son interlocuteur.

\- C'est moi. L'emplacement de Garboil a été retrouvé. Tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire.

Son interlocuteur le savait très bien.

Elle put y deviner un sourire sur son visage. Lui qui aimait les missions intéressantes allait être servi.

* * *

_Ne perds pas espoir._

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une route déserte. La lune était déjà haute, claire dans le ciel. Outrigger leva le regard pour la contempler, un sourire rêveur sur son visage, la broche de Wing à la main.

Il avait déjà exploré des lunes. Lorsqu'il partait en mission avec ses camarades, à bord de leur vaisseau. Mais quand bien même elles étaient presque toutes similaires en apparence, cela faisait toujours plaisir au bot brun de découvrir de nouveaux corps célestes. Qu'il s'agisse de la Lune d'Athéna ou de la Lune propre à la Terre…

Surtout qu'ils venaient d'atterrir sur une planète qui leur était complètement inconnue…et qu'ils avaient encore à explorer. Même si dans le noir, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir.

D'où la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il entendit un bruit de métal contre le sol. Il se retourna. Karan venait de sortir un cube d'energon pour remplir ses réserves.

Son sourire disparut. Il poussa un soupir, croisant les bras. Karan sembla se rendre compte de sa réaction. Elle s'arrêta. Son globe rouge lui rendit son regard.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Pardon ? répondit Outrigger.

\- Tu as des reproches à me faire. Allons-y. Commençons.

Elle lui fit un signe de main pour l'inviter à continuer. Outrigger leva les optiques, avant de se redresser.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je te reproche.

\- Oui. Mais il faut évacuer nos sentiments. Ma mère dit que les non-dits peuvent être dévastateurs, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

\- Tu joues la psychologue, maintenant.

Mais Outrigger n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

\- A quoi pensais-tu, bon sang ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je me suis reposée dans une capsule de stase !

\- Mais tu savais très bien qu'on partait en mission sur une planète inconnue !

Karan détourna la tête. Mais Outrigger n'en avait pas fini.

Oh non. Certainement pas.

\- On est responsables de toi, Karan ! S'il arrive quelque chose à toi ou à ta sœur Kat, tes parents ne nous feront plus confiance.

\- Sans rire, railla Karan.

\- Je suis sérieux, Karan ! Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine ! En plus, si Wing avait péri dans le vaisseau…

\- Je sais ! Le coupa-t-elle brusquement, son ton devenant subitement sérieux. Je sais, c'est ma faute s'il est resté en haut ! C'est ma faute si vous n'êtes pas ensemble à l'heure actuelle !

Outrigger garda la mâchoire serrée. Pourtant, il parvint à garder son calme.

Il devait rester posé…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être là. Je sais, compléta-t-elle, essayant de maîtriser son ton.

\- Mais enfin…A quoi pensais-tu ? cela pouvait être dangereux ! La preuve. On s'est fait attaquer par un vaisseau soi-disant Autobot.

Karan mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Je voulais seulement m'éloigner des Cités de Cristal.

\- Quoi ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Son explication lui coupa la parole.

Karan se recroquevilla, serrant les bras autour de ses jambes. Elle parut plus vulnérable dans cette position.

\- J'avais envie de m'éloigner des Cités de Cristal.

\- Mais enfin…pourquoi ? la questionna Outrigger, interloqué. Je…je croyais que tu t'y plaisais.

\- Je m'y plais…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais…j'ai voulu suivre ton conseil.

\- …Mon conseil ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

\- …Je voulais être plus indépendante. J'avais espéré qu'en partant, je le deviendrais.

\- Plus indépendante ?

\- …Vis-à-vis de ma sœur. Kat. Peut-être que c'est toi qui as raison.

Outrigger devinait qu'elle aurait souri tristement, si elle avait pu.

\- Peut-être que…je devrais arrêter de vivre en tant que la sœur de Kat. Etre juste…moi.

\- Mais enfin…je ne le disais pas de cette façon, Karan !

Il se prit le front, essayant de trouver ses mots.

\- Ecoute. Je le pensais. Pour te réconforter parce que tu te sentais laissée de côté. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais partir loin, très loin des Cités de Cristal en mission dangereuse ! Loin de ta sœur !

\- Je sais…

Son ton devint plus faible.

\- …je me rends compte que c'était stupide. Idiot.

\- Ta sœur doit être morte d'inquiétude, Karan. Pas seulement elle, d'ailleurs.

\- Je le sais…je le sens à travers notre lien de spark. Je ressens son inquiétude, son appel…elle me demande des réponses. Elle se demande où je suis. Entre-temps, elle m'enguirlande.

\- Elle a bien raison. Tu la rassures, j'espère…

\- Bien sûr ! grogna Karan. Je voulais aider. C'est tout.

Outrigger ferma les optiques, prenant une longue inspiration.

Elle devait déjà se sentir affreusement responsable…pas la peine d'en rajouter davantage. C'était évident. Elle avait pensé bien faire…

Bien sûr, cela partait d'une bonne intention mais…cela avait été mal orchestré.

Et résultat, elle était ici, sur Terre. En tant que son mentor, il devait la protéger.

\- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Night. Avoue, pouffa Karan, reprenant son ton joyeux.

Outrigger fit la moue.

\- Toi ou Night, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je l'aurais réprimandée de la même façon.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, chantonna Karan.

Il lui tourna le dos, gardant les bras sur son châssis.

\- Et moi ? Tu m'aimes bien ? plaisanta à nouveau la Cyclope.

\- Tu es mon élève.

\- Et ?

\- Et tu es une élève insouciante, paresseuse, insolente et tête brûlée.

\- Faut bien que j'aie des arguments.

\- Je plains celui ou celle qui tombera amoureux de toi, grogna Outrigger. Cette personne devra faire la baby-sitter 24h sur 24.

Karan se mit à rire. Elle était à nouveau de bonne humeur.

\- Et moi, je plains celui ou celle qui tombera amoureux de toi. Cette personne devra faire des pieds et des mains pour t'arracher un sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, Karan.

\- Tiens, tiens. On ne dit plus rien.

\- J'ai dit bonne nuit.

Il s'allongea dans le sable, piteusement.

De tous les élèves avec qui il aurait pu se retrouver seul sur Terre avec…Il fallait que ce soit Karan.

Cela n'allait pas être tout repos. Cela risquait d'être long avant qu'il ne retrouve les Autobots. Avant qu'il ne retrouve Wing.

Peut-être pour elle. Mais surtout pour lui.

* * *

_« …Tiens. Je te l'offre. »_

_Wing releva la tête. Le bot vert et imposant lui adressait un sourire bienveillant. Assis sur le trottoir, l'inconnu prit place à ses côtés, lui tendant un cube d'energon. _

_Ils étaient à Polyhex. Cet inconnu était là depuis deux jours. Wing hésita avant de le prendre pour en boire une gorgée._

_« Tu devais avoir soif, non ? l'interrogea l'inconnu._

\- _J'ai vu qu'ils vendaient du haute-qualité pas loin. J'essaie de rechercher les Shanix sous les décombres._

\- _Le haute-qualité ne t'aidera pas, répondit le bot vert, une certaine sévérité dans son ton._

_Wing déglutit avant de hocher la tête._

\- _C'était la maison de tes parents, non ?_

\- _Oui, répondit tristement le bot blanc._

\- _Un bombardement, hein… ?_

_Il ne chercha pas à le nier._

_Wing garda le cube à ses lèvres, pensif._

\- _Tu sais où aller ? le questionna doucement l'étranger._

\- _Je ne sais pas…je vais peut-être aller chez des amis. Ou des voisins. Peut-être qu'ils m'accueilleront._

_Wing se força à sourire._

\- _Ils m'ont toujours dit de ne pas hésiter, si j'avais besoin._

\- _Je comprends…tu n'as jamais vécu à la rue avant, non ?_

\- _Non._

_Et cette idée lui faisait peur…Wing essaya de calmer l'appréhension naissante dans son spark…mais cela fut peine perdue._

_Apparemment, l'étranger avait déjà deviné ses pensées._

_Il se leva._

\- _Ecoute._

\- _Hm ?_

\- _Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, sans toit._

_Wing le fixa, surpris. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. L'étranger lui sourit à nouveau, l'air rassurant._

\- _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui vient t'enlever pour t'exploiter, quand bien même c'est courant depuis le début de la guerre._

\- _Donc…_

\- _Je fais partie d'un groupe. Le Cercle de la Lumière. Aux Cités de Cristal. _

\- _…__Les Cités de Cristal ?_

\- _Tu connais ?_

_Wing secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Le bot se pencha vers lui._

\- _Si tu as besoin d'un toit…je t'en donnerai un. Je t'offrirais également une formation_

\- _Une formation ?_

\- _D'arts martiaux. Pour devenir membre. Si tu es intéressé, bien sûr._

_Il lui tendit la main._

\- _Mon nom est Gasket._

Aucune réponse.

Wing garda la main sur l'oreillette, essayant de calmer certains tremblements qui lui prenaient occasionnellement.

Cela sonnait dans le vide…

Rien n'avait changé, malgré son arrivée sur Terre.

Pourtant, il continua de parler.

\- …Je suis dans une scierie. C'est un humain qui m'a caché ici. J'ai encore mal suite au combat…j'essayerais de repartir demain. A la première heure. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps et…je suis inquiet, je ne le cache pas.

Il marqua une pause. Avant de sourire tristement.

\- Je sais ce que tu me dirais, Gasket. De me ménager. D'attendre le temps nécessaire pour me remettre sur pied.

Il se souvenait. Durant les entraînements, du temps où il avait été élève, Gasket était celui qui suppliait Dai Atlas ou Axe de le laisser prendre une pause. Histoire qu'il recharge complètement avant de repartir au combat.

Wing ne l'avait pas oublié.

\- …Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication. En tout cas, comme je te le répète…si tu m'entends…contacte-moi. Ou contacte Drift. On a besoin de toi.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Enfin, il coupa la communication. Il espérait que ses mots arrivent aux audios de son ancien mentor.

Il n'arrivait pas à recharger. Il essayait, pourtant. Et la scierie n'était pas inconfortable. C'était même adéquat…mais…il était trop anxieux pour recharger.

Il préférait demeurer éveillé. Il se laissa retomber contre le mur, amer.

Il eut envie de contacter quelqu'un…Il eut envie de contacter Drift…mais peut-être ce dernier rechargeait-il à l'heure actuelle. Surtout qu'il avait sûrement autre chose à faire.

Il pouvait aussi contacter Outrigger…prendre de ses nouvelles…

Même si le bot brun l'accuserait d'être un parent poule. Wing eut un léger sourire à cette idée.

En tout cas, il devait se distraire. Et il était trop faible pour s'entraîner.

Il demeura immobile.

Puis, sans savoir comment l'idée lui était venue, il commença à entrer certaines commandes pour faire apparaître un hologramme devant ses optiques.

Il ne saurait deviner pourquoi il avait fait cela.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, un plafond d'un gris pâle apparut sous ses optiques.

Bientôt, le visage de Père Jean entra dans son champ de vision. Penché sur son Pad, il le porta à sa bouche pour parler dedans.

\- _Qui est-ce ?_

\- Père Jean ? C'est moi. Wing.

\- _Wing ?_

Il marqua une pause. Un sourire lui éclaira le visage.

\- _Tout va bien ?_

\- Ça va. C'est juste que je m'ennuyais. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- _Non, bien sûr…vous n'arrivez pas à dormir…enfin. A recharger ?_

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

\- _Oh…je lisais. _

\- Vous lisiez ?

\- _Cela m'aide à m'endormir. A recharger._

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

Prudemment, il le questionna.

\- De quoi cela parle ?

\- _C'est un livre policier. Une enquête à résoudre. Je viens de le commencer._

\- J'adore lire. On a des livres un peu du même genre. Une enquête Cybertronienne à résoudre. Cela semble intéressant.

\- _Celui-là est particulièrement passionnant._

Père Jean mit un temps.

C'était comme s'il essayait de lire les pensées de Wing.

\- _Vous souhaitez que je vous en lise un passage ?_

\- Oh, heu…

Wing hésita. Pour autant, la réponse fut plus rapide que prévue.

\- …J'aimerais bien. Peut-être que, comme pour vous, cela m'aiderait à recharger.

\- _Volontiers._

L'instant d'après, Père Jean fut assis dans une sorte de fauteuil à taille humaine. Un livre fut posé sur ses genoux. Wing sourit, jetant un œil à sa couverture.

Il ressemblait aux leurs…était-ce également du parchemin ?

\- _« Le Crime de l'Orient Express » d'Agatha Christie. Je suis sûr que cela va vous plaire._

Père Jean commença la lecture.

Wing se cala contre le mur, se laissant doucement porter par la voix.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous en avez envie. Bonne lecture !**

Ce fut la douce lumière traversant la fenêtre qui réveilla Wing de sa recharge.

Il regarda autour de lui. Encore dans le brouillard, il mit du temps avant de se souvenir des derniers évènements. Il reconnut la scierie abandonnée. Il n'était plus sur Cybertron. Et par le biais de ce constat, les différents souvenirs ressurgirent bientôt dans son processeur.

Il se souvenait de son arrivée sur Terre. Il se souvenait de son atterrissage.

Il se souvenait de Hardshell…de son combat…

Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec cet humain…Père Jean.

Il grimaça, laissant échapper un léger gémissement de douleur. Les séquelles du combat avec l'Insecticon demeuraient. Wing prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'asseoir sur le sol en tailleur, gardant une main sur son genou pour guider ses mouvements.

Le jour s'était levé…

Il devait se remettre en route mais…Il se rappelait qu'il ne devait pas être aperçu par les humains. Un seul l'avait déjà découvert et c'était déjà trop.

Il cligna des optiques, inspectant le lieu qu'il utilisait comme cachette. Cela avait été l'idée de Père Jean mais est-ce que cela serait suffisant ?

Est-ce que cette scierie était bel et bien abandonnée ? N'y avait-il réellement aucun risque que d'autres humains pénètrent ici ? Qu'ils le repèrent ?

Wing ne saurait en être certain. Il posa son menton sur son poignet, essayant de réfléchir à la situation.

Il finit par effectuer des commandes, dans le but de faire apparaître son guide automatique pour se rendre aux coordonnées indiquées par les Autobots.

Mais dès l'instant où il essaya d'entrer le nom de Jasper, ce message apparut sur l'écran.

_« Coordonnées invalides »_

Wing fronça les sourcils, avant de réessayer.

_« Coordonnées invalides »_

Il refit plusieurs tentatives…mais en vain. Le même message apparut à chaque fois.

Il poussa un soupir. Cette commande ne fonctionnait que sur les planètes aux coordonnées Cybertroniennes…

Il ne connaissait pas les coordonnées terriennes…Pourtant, les Autobots l'avaient averti à plusieurs reprises.

Wing finit par éteindre son écran, avant de s'adosser contre le mur.

La voix de l'humain résonnait encore dans son esprit…

Il se rappela que Wing était tombé en recharge après que Père Jean lui ait lu une histoire provenant d'un livre humain.

Même s'il s'agissait d'un auteur humain, il s'agissait d'une histoire…passionnante et intéressante. A chaque fois qu'il en achevait une, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en discuter.

Et ce fut le premier réflexe du bot blanc. Pendant un instant, il eut envie d'oublier sa situation. Il eut envie de profiter.

L'hologramme apparut devant ses optiques.

A nouveau, le plafond gris refit surface.

Puis, ce fut à nouveau le visage de l'humain qui l'accueillit, sans que ce dernier ne le voie véritablement.

« …Bonjour », fit Wing, après un silence.

Père Jean sourit à nouveau, en entendant sa voix.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit l'humain. Vous avez bien rechargé ?

Wing s'étira.

\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas lu d'histoire avant de recharger. Je ne me souvenais plus combien ça aidait.

Père Jean opina du chef, approbateur.

\- J'espère que ce premier livre humain vous aura plu.

\- C'était…

Le bot blanc chercha ses mots.

\- C'était…passionnant, effectivement. Je ne m'attendais pas à la chute…

\- _Le Crime de l'Orient Express _est connu pour sa chute…comme de nombreux livres du même auteur.

\- L'auteur…répéta Wing.

\- Agatha Christie. Je possède d'autres de ses ouvrages, si vous êtes intéressé, lui proposa Père Jean.

Il vit le plafond gris disparaître. L'écran bougea. Père Jean venait de se déplacer dans une autre pièce.

\- C'est…très différent de ce que nous avons l'habitude de lire, déclara Wing.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Père Jean, le ton intéressé.

\- Oui…nous avons des nouvelles policières aussi mais…nous sommes plus axés sur la technologie pour résoudre les affaires.

Il vit que Père Jean avait posé son Pad sur une table.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup lire l'un de vos ouvrages…approuva l'humain.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'en possède pas sur moi.

\- Oh.

Son visage s'éclaira à nouveau.

\- Pas de souci. Je me rappelle que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps.

\- J'aime beaucoup les intrigues policières, fit Wing.

\- Moi de même. C'est mon genre préféré, avec la science-fiction.

Il quitta l'écran pour aller chercher quelque chose hors champ. Lorsque Père Jean revint, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Un pot transparent, renfermant une mixture de couleur verte. Pendant un instant, Wing crut qu'il s'agissait d'energon mais dès qu'il inspecta de plus près, il manqua de se frapper le visage pour son erreur. Père Jean posa le pot sur la table avant de l'ouvrir pour étaler la mixture sur une matière étrange, carrée et dorée. Wing l'observa faire, sans aucun mot.

Père Jean se rendit compte de son silence. Il s'arrêta dans son geste alors que sa voix s'élevait à nouveau.

\- Oh, pardon. Je n'ai pas réalisé…Vous avez peut-être faim ?

\- Vous avez de l'energon ? lui demanda Wing.

\- De…l'energon ?

Wing sourit amèrement, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Ça va. Je réussirais à en dénicher. J'ai entendu dire que la Terre en regorgeait.

\- C'est ce que vous prenez à manger ?

\- …On remplit nos réserves de cette façon.

Le bot blanc ne détachait pas ses optiques de la mixture étrange. Il vit l'humain porter la matière à ses lèvres, avant de mordre dedans. Son regard se porta sur quelque chose situé en arrière-plan. Wing plissa les optiques avant de zoomer sa vision sur ce point.

Une image…encadrée sur un mur. Ou plutôt…une photo.

Cela ressemblait Père Jean…Quoique différemment. Sur cette image, il était assis à une table. Il était entouré de trois autres humains et tous les quatre prenaient la pose en souriant à la caméra.

Wing fixa la scène avec curiosité.

\- Où était-ce ? l'interrogea-t-il. Cette photo…

Père Jean mit un temps avant de répondre. Il se mit à rire.

\- C'était moi à Las Vegas.

\- Las Vegas ?

\- L'une des plus célèbres villes des Etats-Unis. Je m'y étais arrêté, plus jeune…je faisais un peu le fou à l'époque.

C'était évident. Père Jean avait une touffe brune sur le crâne. Et son regard était différent. Père Jean marcha, se guidant jusqu'à la photo en question.

\- Je souhaitais devenir écrivain…c'était avant que je ne rencontre ma compagne. Et…avant que je ne décide de devenir prêtre.

\- …Prêtre ? répéta Wing, interloqué.

\- Héhé. C'était une autre époque.

Père Jean toucha la photo du bout des doigts. Wing ne comprenait pas.

Prêtre…était-ce un terme humain ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un…prêtre ?

Père Jean se retourna vers l'objectif. Comme s'il lui faisait face.

\- C'est ma fonction. Mon métier. Mon but est de faire vivre ma foi. De la rendre présente parmi mes semblables.

\- Votre foi… ?

\- Ma foi en mon Dieu.

Un Dieu… ?

\- Primus ?

\- Il s'agit du vôtre ? sourit Père Jean. Votre Dieu ?

\- Hé bien…on a des Cybertroniens qui parlent au nom de Primus, sur Cybertron.

Il marqua une pause.

Il hésitait à en dire plus mais…au final, quel mal y avait-il à échanger ?

\- D'une certaine façon…moi et mon groupe vivons au nom de notre Créateur. C'est…la raison de notre présence ici.

\- Vraiment ?

Père Jean se rassit.

Il semblait être prêt à en écouter davantage. Wing baissa la tête.

\- Oui…Si on s'est rendus ici…c'est parce qu'on enquête sur l'usage éventuel d'artefacts.

\- Des artefacts ? répéta Père Jean. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- …C'est difficile à expliquer.

En avait-il dévoilé trop ?

De toute façon, il valait mieux continuer sur sa lancée. Wing reprit la parole.

\- Ce sont…des objets sacrés, provenant des diverses identités de Primus. Des reliques.

\- Des reliques… ?

\- Oui…on enquête pour savoir si personne ne les a volés pour les utiliser, à des desseins malveillants.

Wing faillit détailler davantage au sujet de ces desseins malveillants, sur le fait que les cinq artefacts réunis pouvaient engendrer la destruction de tout un système solaire…

Il fixa Père Jean. Au final, il s'en garda.

Après tout, les Autobots avaient évoqué que les humains pouvaient céder facilement à la panique…

Père Jean n'en serait pas l'exception.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous…nous collaborons avec les Autobots, compléta Wing. La Terre est leur domaine. Ils en savent mieux que nous sur votre planète.

\- Je vois…

L'humain croisa les bras.

\- Donc…si ce n'était pour ses artefacts, vous ne seriez jamais venus sur Terre… ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Seulement de la curiosité. Wing le sentait.

Cela le poussa à se confier davantage. D'un ton sombre, il répondit.

\- …Peut-être que je serais venu sur Terre…à un moment donné. Peut-être sans les Autobots. Je ne le saurais pas.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Il poussa un soupir.

\- …Mon ami a disparu. Il s'agissait de mon mentor et…son signal a été repéré pour la dernière fois sur Terre.

\- …Oh.

Le visage de Père Jean se décomposa. Il parut subitement mal à l'aise, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir posé la question et d'avoir trop cherché à en savoir.

Il se rapprocha doucement du Pad.

\- …Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, le rassura Wing, sans pour autant avoir de conviction.

\- Et les Autobots ne l'ont pas aperçu ici ?

Wing répondit par la négative.

\- Non…personne. Personne ne sait où il se trouve.

\- Vous savez…s'il est sur Terre, cela doit être pour une bonne raison. S'il s'agit de votre mentor, il doit faire partie de votre groupe.

\- J'en doute.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Gasket…a été exclu du Cercle de la Lumière.

Père Jean demeura silencieux à cette déclaration.

Son expression était soucieuse…comme s'il réfléchissait. Après un temps, Wing déclara.

\- D'où la raison pour laquelle je dois me rendre à Jasper. Le plus rapidement possible. Je dois rejoindre les miens.

\- Je comprends…

Wing grimaça à nouveau. La douleur s'élançait une nouvelle fois dans sa jambe.

C'était l'inconvénient de reporter sa douleur à plus tard, bien après le combat…même s'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais…sans coordonnée valide, il ne pourrait retrouver son chemin.

Il reporta son attention sur l'humain.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour t'aider_

Il avait besoin d'aide…pour se rendre à Jasper. Pour retrouver son chemin…

\- …Dites.

\- Hm ?

Dai Atlas apparut dans son esprit.

Wing n'était pas un Autobot…il était affilié au Cercle de la Lumière.

Il n'avait aucun droit d'interagir avec les humains. Autrement, cela risquerait de porter une nouvelle fois à confusion.

Mais à l'heure actuelle…quel choix avait-il ?

\- Père Jean…vous avez dit que vous connaissez Jasper, n'est-ce pas ?

Non…

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, Wing poursuivit.

\- …Vous croyez que vous pourriez m'y conduire ?

Non !

La réponse de l'humain ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je peux, effectivement. Cela ne me dérangerait en aucune façon.

Il avait paru enthousiaste à l'idée de l'assister…de servir de guide…

Mais une chose fit abruptement hésiter Wing.

Il ne devait pas…Tout de suite, il se reprit.

\- C'est 900 kilomètres, Père Jean. Cela risque d'être une longue distance pour vous.

\- Nous n'aurions qu'à nous arrêter à certains moments si cela vous inquiète, le rassura l'humain.

\- Pas seulement…mais il peut y avoir des dangers.

Le sourire de Père Jean disparut. Wing baissa la tête.

\- Vous l'aviez remarqué avec Hardshell…c'est une route périlleuse. Même s'il s'agit de votre planète…d'autres dangers sont susceptibles de se produire. Y compris certains que nous ne saurions peut-être prévoir.

Cela laissa l'humain sans voix. Wing comprit qu'il avait intégré la gravité de la situation.

Oui…Wing avait besoin d'un guide. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Autobot ou d'un habitant même de cette planète…cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il y avait urgence.

Mais cela serait un danger pour l'humain.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, ajouta-t-il, un ton plus posé, je ne le prendrais pas mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

Il réfléchissait. Honnêtement, Wing ne lui en voulait pas pour cela.

\- …Puis-je réfléchir ? lui offrit l'humain après un moment.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Vous tenez beaucoup à votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Wing n'hésita pas.

\- Oui. Je lui dois beaucoup.

\- Je vois…

Non…Wing ne lui en voudrait pas s'il refusait.

Père Jean était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand une sonnerie émana même de son Pad. Il s'excusa avant de répondre.

\- Allô ?

Wing n'entendit pas la conversation. Père Jean écarquilla les yeux. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Après un échange avec son interlocuteur, il raccrocha.

Son attitude surprit le bot blanc.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- …Il faut que je me rende à l'église le plus rapidement possible. Avec tout cela, j'avais oublié…Que j'avais un mariage.

\- Un mariage ?

Wing haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le terme. Père Jean se hâta de se diriger vers une autre pièce hors champ. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de son manteau et de son chapeau de la veille.

\- Ecoutez…je vous donnerai ma réponse après la cérémonie.

\- Père Jean…

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous laisser tomber…c'est juste que…Comme vous l'avez dit, je dois réfléchir.

Le spark de Wing s'accéléra à la phrase « je ne souhaite pas vous laisser tomber ».

En temps normal, Wing n'aurait pas cherché plus. Mais actuellement…il s'agissait d'une situation exceptionnelle.

\- …Très bien.

\- Merci.

Père Jean attrapa le Pad dans sa main. Il prit dans l'autre une sorte de canne blanche. Alors qu'une porte ouverte apparut dans le champ de la caméra, Père Jean lui demanda.

\- Vous souhaitez y assister ?

\- Hein ?

\- Au mariage…seulement si vous le souhaitez.

Un mariage… ?

Wing jeta un œil aux alentours.

Pourquoi pas… ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas bouger…et le terme le remplissait de curiosité.

Qu'était-ce un mariage… ?

\- Il s'agit de votre rôle de prêtre ?

Père Jean sourit à nouveau.

\- C'est…l'une de mes missions.

\- Dans ce cas…je serais ravi d'observer.

La réponse fit plaisir à l'humain.

L'instant d'après, le ciel bleu apparut sur l'écran, tandis que Wing suivait Père Jean jusqu'au lieu de destination souhaité.

* * *

Donc…c'était cela.

Un mariage…

En langage humain, il s'agissait d'une cérémonie de lien de spark. Le mariage…une cérémonie d'union.

Par le biais du Pad, posé sur un banc au fond de la salle, Wing observait Père Jean s'adresser à deux autres humains.

Autour de lui, le bâtiment paraissait plutôt ancien. Tout en bois, sombre…Même si Wing fut surpris de retrouver des vitraux similaires à ceux du Dojo au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

Des vitraux laissant entrevoir les reflets de lumière…

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Primus qui était représenté…mais des humains…dans des situations particulières.

Au-dessus d'un vitrail, la statuette représentait un humain crucifié. Wing plissa les optiques, intrigué par une telle représentation. Dans un autre coin de l'église, une statuette d'une humaine portant un autre dans ses bras, beaucoup plus petit.

Etait-ce le culte de l'humain ?

Au centre, près de l'autel, Père Jean s'adressait à deux humains dans des tenues spécifiques. L'un était habillé en costume noir tandis qu'un autre (ou plutôt, selon les dires de Père Jean, une autre) était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche.

Sur les bancs, d'autres humains habillés de la même façon assistaient à la cérémonie.

Wing se demanda si les humains allaient ouvrir leur poitrine pour laisser la lumière de leur spark s'unir.

Effectivement, il était curieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agisse de la même chose que pour les Cybertroniens.

Mais à la place…il n'y eut rien de tel.

Père Jean demanda seulement à l'un et à l'autre s'ils souhaitaient prendre chacun comme époux.

Epoux…était-ce le terme de Conjunx ?

Les deux sourirent. Ils acceptèrent.

Puis, les deux humains se prirent les mains. Et Père Jean les invita à s'embrasser.

Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter…

Wing écarquilla les optiques à la scène.

Au lieu d'un lien spark…ils soldaient leur union par un baiser ?

Le bot blanc ne comprit pas…Mais il ressentit un peu de chaleur au spark face à la scène. Surtout quand les deux humains se séparèrent avant de se sourire et de se chuchoter des mots à l'oreille de l'autre.

Wing y entendit un « je t'aime ».

Et Wing se surprit à sourire aussi.

C'était…très différent sur Cybertron.

Mais…les humains savaient rendre ce genre de cérémonie touchante à leur façon.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent en grand. A l'instant même où le couple d'humains à peine liés se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'église, une nouvelle musique s'éleva jusqu'aux vitraux.

Une musique joyeuse…significative…intense… Wing s'autorisa à fermer les optiques, appréciant davantage le son. Cela provenait d'un instrument qui ressemblait à un orgue Cybertronien, à taille humaine, situé à l'opposé de l'autel où se tenaient Père Jean et le couple. Autour de lui, les bancs se vidèrent.

Tous ceux qui assistaient à la cérémonie avaient quitté le lieu, pour attendre le couple dehors. Sans un mot, le bot blanc zooma sur le couple. Sur leurs expressions.

Ils souriaient. Ils se tenaient par la taille, s'échangeant des regards amoureux.

Non loin d'eux, la foule les applaudissait. Des flashs. Wing réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'appareils photo.

Dans la foule, un petit groupe d'humains sifflaient de joie, en direction de l'humain mâle qui embrassait une nouvelle fois son Conjunx.

Wing observa silencieusement. L'ambiance était…Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire.

Même si c'était des humains, il s'agissait d'une ambiance de pur bonheur…l'ambiance même que devait normalement apporter une union.

La joie…un jour spécial pour chacun des liés…

Pendant un instant, Wing repensa au cortège auquel il avait assisté sur Cybertron. La cérémonie de lien de spark entre une Autobot et un Decepticon refit lentement surface dans son processeur.

L'amertume le reprit, se remémorant cet évènement qui n'avait pas été bercé par la joie, mais par la colère, la haine et la rancœur.

Ici…il semblait n'y avoir aucun de ces trois sentiments négatifs.

Et même s'il s'agissait d'humains…Wing avait presqu'envie de se retrouver parmi eux, en personne…assister à cette cérémonie, même s'il ne connaissait pas les individus en question.

Il réalisa que ce genre d'ambiance…lui avait manqué.

Sur son hologramme, il remarqua Père Jean s'avancer vers le banc pour reprendre son Pad. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Wing remarqua les vêtements de l'humain.

Des vêtements différents. Une longue tunique blanche, drapée d'une étole violette. Wing ne l'avait pas aperçu les porter ailleurs.

« …C'est une très belle cérémonie, déclara Wing. Très différente de ce qu'on a.

Sa réponse fit sourire Père Jean.

\- Comment ça se passe, chez vous ? le questionna l'humain. Quand deux Cybertroniens souhaitent s'unir… ?

\- On s'unit. Au sens littéral du terme. Nous unissons nos lumières de spark.

Père Jean parut légèrement confus. Wing s'empressa de préciser, réalisant que l'humain ne connaissait pas les mœurs des Cybertroniens. Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur son châssis.

\- Dans notre châssis…nous possédons un spark. C'est…l'essence même d'un Cybertronien.

\- Comme une âme ?

\- Oui…effectivement. Dans les textes anciens, on a étudié que le spark avait comme autre nom « la lumière de l'âme ». Sans lui…nous n'existerons pas.

Il mit un temps avant d'en expliquer davantage.

\- Et…chez les Cybertroniens, si nous aimons réellement une personne, deux lumières de spark n'en forment qu'une. D'où…la cérémonie de lien de spark. Mais…contrairement à vous, c'est rapide même si c'est tout aussi solennel.

Père Jean approuva. Il semblait subjugué par un tel procédé.

Tout comme Wing l'était…concernant celui des humains.

\- C'est franchement…captivant, commenta l'humain.

\- Tout comme pour vous, répondit Wing, s'autorisant à sourire à nouveau. Vous embrassez pour solder votre union.

\- Le baiser est notre façon d'unir nos âmes.

Wing hocha la tête. Les idées des êtres humains étaient effectivement passionnantes. Père Jean se guida vers la sortie à son tour. Autour de l'église, le cortège se dispersait. Certains se rendaient dans un petit parc parsemé de verdure situé non loin, tandis que d'autres se dirigeaient vers des voitures.

Wing vit Père Jean serrer la main aux humains liés, ainsi qu'à d'autres de leurs cohortes.

\- Très belle cérémonie, Père Jean. Merci, fit l'humaine, le ton reconnaissant.

\- Encore désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Le jeu en valait la chandelle, de toute façon.

Après quelques mots d'échange, les deux humains liés s'éloignèrent, main dans la main. Alors que Père Jean était sur le point de se rendre à l'intérieur, Wing le vit s'arrêter. Quelque chose avait captivé son attention.

Non loin, l'une des humaines était assise sur un banc. Wing l'avait vaguement aperçue dans le cortège. Lorsque Père Jean s'approcha, utilisant sa canne blanche, les deux furent choqués de constater qu'elle pleurait.

Donc…les humains pouvaient également pleurer ? pensa Wing.

Père Jean s'assit à côté d'elle, entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Vous ne pleurez pas à cause du mariage, hein ? demanda doucement le prêtre, le ton tendre.

L'humaine mit quelques minutes avant de répondre, sa voix brisée par les sanglots. Elle prit un mouchoir, se couvrant le visage tandis que les larmes tombaient au sol.

\- …Ma fille vient de mourir,

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui répondit tristement Père Jean, resserrant son étreinte. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

L'humaine ne répondait pas. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Mais aucun pleur ne saurait être arrêté. Les humains avaient des enfants…et tout comme les Cybertroniens, ils semblaient les aimer plus que la vie.

\- Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à subir cela, fit le prêtre, la compassion évidente dans ses yeux.

\- Non…en effet.

L'humaine se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux embués de larmes le fixèrent. Père Jean ne rendit pas son regard. Il se contenta de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

\- …Celui qui l'a renversée est en prison. Il conduisait en état d'ivresse.

L'humaine eut brusquement un geste de recul. Elle le toisa.

Son attitude avait changé. Malgré la tristesse, Wing put également y discerner de la colère.

\- …Vous voyez ces mêmes personnes en prison. Vous leur apportez un confort…alors qu'ils ne le méritent pas, cracha l'humaine.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Père Jean.

\- Vous les aidez à ramasser des ordures ? Eux ? Des prisonniers…des criminels.

Père Jean ne bougeait pas. L'humaine s'essuya les yeux, sans succès.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte.

Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre une voiture, où un autre humain l'attendait. Ce dernier l'attrapa dans les bras, avant que les deux ne disparaissent à l'horizon sans autre mot.

Ils n'entendirent que les sanglots…

* * *

« Il s'agit donc de votre fonction…préparer les mariages. »

Dès que le cortège disparut, Père Jean s'assit sur un banc dans le parc. Sur l'écran, au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel s'était légèrement assombri, prenant une couleur teintée de gris contrairement au bleu de la matinée. Quelques discrets nuages blancs parsemaient l'azur.

\- Pas seulement, répondit le prêtre. Être prêtre signifie accompagner chaque individu à tout instant de sa vie…

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du banc, un air profondément pensif sur son visage.

\- …On accompagne les naissances par le biais du baptême, en accueillant l'enfant au sein du monde. On accompagne les grands moments, comme l'union, le mariage…

Il sembla hésiter, avant d'ajouter.

\- Et…nous accompagnons la mort. On aide les familles à préparer les funérailles, les enterrements si elles le souhaitent…mais notre rôle ne se limite pas à cela. On se doit d'être à l'écoute. On se doit d'assister autrui à surmonter leur deuil, à accepter la mort…même si ce n'est en rien facile.

Cette humaine…sa fille…

Wing sentit un pincement au spark à l'image de cet être endeuillé. C'était comme…s'il pouvait ressentir ses émotions. Sa tristesse…

Comme s'il se sentait lié à elle…

\- Vous possédez des valeurs similaires aux nôtres. Vous possédez les valeurs de la famille…l'amour inconditionnel d'un parent envers un enfant…poursuivit Wing.

Père Jean sourit tristement à cette remarque.

\- L'amour d'un parent envers un enfant ne meurt jamais. Je n'en suis pas un mais il est une vérité dure et universelle qu'un parent ne devrait pas survivre à son enfant. C'est une grande souffrance et personne ne peut y être indifférent.

Wing baissa la tête.

Lui aussi était préparé à la mort. Les membres du Cercle de la Lumière y étaient préparés depuis le premier jour de leur entraînement.

_Wing…_

_Une petite lumière…_

Mais un parent…ne devrait pas survivre à son enfant, effectivement.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant non plus, déclara Wing, se reprenant. Enfin…Je considère Outrigger comme un fils. C'est le plus jeune de notre groupe. Nous l'avons trouvé dans les Cités de Cristal, mal en point. Ses parents étaient morts donc…nous l'avons recueilli. Nous sommes un peu devenus ses parents de substitution.

L'émotion fut évidente sur les traits du prêtre.

\- C'est une très belle histoire.

\- Je ne saurais imaginer ce que je ressentirais si quelque chose lui arrivait…

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas imaginer le pire…et garder espoir tout du long. Même si c'est difficile.

Le silence tomba. Seul le souffle du vent pouvait être entendu à l'extérieur…

\- Père Jean ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi cette humaine était-elle en colère contre vous ?

Parce qu'elle l'était…même si Wing ne saurait dire si elle était réellement en colère contre Père Jean lui-même ou si le deuil provoquait cette colère qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer.

Père Jean se redressa.

\- Mon rôle de prêtre est également de venir en aide aux autres, de leur apporter du réconfort. Qu'il s'agisse de malades, de démunis ou de prisonniers…

\- Les criminels ?

\- Je pars du principe que tout le monde a droit à de l'aide, Wing. Que chacun peut trouver de l'aide quelque part…je sais que beaucoup ne partagent pas mon point de vue et je le respecte. Beaucoup pensent que les criminels ne changeront pas.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Mais…moi, je pense que ne rien faire n'arrangera pas les autres. Je sais que cela peut paraître scandaleux.

Non…

Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose de scandaleux. Pas pour Wing, en tout cas.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est quelque chose qu'on a en commun, répondit le bot blanc.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tout le monde a droit à la rédemption, expliqua Wing. J'ai…j'ai pris sous mon aile un élève qui volait et tuait pour survivre…C'était la guerre et…il vivait à la rue. Cela n'excuse rien, je sais mais…je voulais l'aider. Comme les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière l'ont fait pour moi.

Père Jean se rapprochait de l'écran, comme pour écouter plus attentivement.

\- Je…à une époque, je croyais pouvoir sauver tout le monde, soupira Wing. Mais…je me rends compte que ma seule volonté n'est pas suffisante. Encore plus depuis la fin de la guerre…La haine ne part jamais, au final.

\- Les fins de guerre ne sont jamais évidentes. Peu importe si le changement s'opère en bien ou en mal, chaque partie aura des difficultés à s'y accoutumer.

\- Même…reprit Wing. Le système de faction existe encore…alors qu'au final, il ne devrait plus y en avoir. A la place, il y a ces lois…ces lois anti-Insecticons…anti-Cyclopes…

Wing se raidit. Il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, les serrant contre lui.

\- Et les cérémonies de lien de spark n'apportent plus aucune joie parce que…plus personne n'est libre de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Chacun reste avec les membres de sa faction. Et l'idée même me fait peur…

Drift et Fracture allaient se lier…

Quand bien même Wing était extrêmement ravi pour eux…cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il y aurait des représailles. Bien sûr…Drift et Fracture savaient se défendre. Mais cela serait dur pour leurs enfants…

L'image de la rayure sur le corps d'Airazor revint en mémoire.

Wing remarqua que Père Jean touchait l'écran. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un moyen pour le rassurer, malgré leur séparation.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de croire que vous pouviez sauver tout le monde ? l'interrogea doucement le prêtre.

\- Parce que c'est naïf…tout le monde le pense.

\- Je ne trouve pas que ce soit naïf de souhaiter une meilleure situation.

L'écran bougea. Père Jean avait replacé son Pad sur les genoux.

\- Wing…

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne vous abandonnerai pas. J'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas vous laisser tomber.

\- Mais…je vous ai dit que c'était dangereux.

\- Je sais.

Wing haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Vous voulez dire… ?

\- …Donnez-moi quelques heures. J'ai pris ma décision.

* * *

« Il sera complètement rétabli dans quelques semaines. »

Père Jean étendit le bras. Il sentit Starry lui lécher la main, poussant quelques couinements plaintifs. Il était à ses pieds, prêt à partir et à quitter le cabinet. Le prêtre eut un léger sourire et lui caressa doucement la tête, tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.

Sa main toucha la collerette.

Père Jean ressentit un pincement au cœur. On le lui avait installé pour éviter qu'il n'arrache ses pansements. La bonne nouvelle était que cela n'avait pas été aussi grave. Starry pouvait sortir dès aujourd'hui, étant donné que les blessures avaient été légères.

Même si…cela lui infligeait tout de même une grande douleur. Après avoir remercié le vétérinaire une nouvelle fois, Père Jean laissa son chien le guider, même si son autre main gardait la canne blanche pour plus de sécurité.

Starry n'était pas en bonne forme. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention.

« …Je suis désolé, lui souffla tristement Père Jean.

Oui…c'était douloureux. Starry poussa un jappement.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, malheureusement.

\- Jean ?

Il se retourna.

Elle était arrivée plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Père Jean émit un sourire, sa tête pivotée dans sa direction. Il entendit les pas de Marie s'approcher de lui.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- …Un ours. Mais rien de grave. Il peut sortir. Il devra porter sa collerette pendant un temps.

Il devina que Marie s'était baissée et que Starry en profitait pour lui lécher la main.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, constata Marie.

Il devinait une mine morose même si sa voix trahissait de l'inquiétude.

\- Je sais…j'ai eu des affaires à régler, prétexta le prêtre.

\- Des affaires à régler ?

Le prêtre opina du chef. Marie demeura silencieuse durant quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- On dîne toujours ensemble, demain soir ?

Son ton…paraissait incertain. Père Jean manqua de se frapper le visage.

Il avait complètement oublié…Il s'agissait du dernier jour de permission de Marie.

Elle reprendrait le jour d'après. Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

Finalement, il baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé…cela ne pourra pas se faire, Marie.

\- …Pourquoi ?

Elle était contrariée. Il le savait.

Cela n'était pas dans son intention…il n'avait pas réfléchi.

\- J'ai…j'ai un pèlerinage, Marie. Je pars ce soir.

\- Un pèlerinage ? C'est si urgent que cela ?

\- Je…j'ai accepté, avant de me rappeler.

Puis, aucun mot.

Marie était sous le choc. Il le comprenait. Il l'avait blessée.

Tout de suite, Père Jean se guida jusqu'à elle. Doucement, il posa la main sur son épaule.

\- …Pardonne-moi. J'ai fait une erreur.

\- …Ne t'excuse pas, déclara-t-elle, se raclant la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix. Je comprends. Tu as tes obligations.

\- Et tu as les tiennes aussi…

Père Jean poussa un soupir.

\- Je me rattraperai. Je te le promets.

\- Tu te rattraperas… ?

\- Dès que tu auras une permission, ce sera moi qui viendrais te voir. D'accord ?

Marie mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- D'accord…

On aurait dit qu'elle avait hésité. Père Jean resserra son emprise sur la laisse, penaud. Il s'en voulait d'avoir commis une telle erreur.

Starry laissa échapper un nouvel aboiement.

\- …Tu l'emmènes ? Dans son état ? le questionna Marie.

\- Non. je devais demander à mon voisin de le garder.

\- Oh…

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Mais…tu sais…tu pouvais me le laisser, lui fit remarquer Marie après un temps.

\- Mais tu vas repartir sur le front, Marie.

\- Oh…oui, c'est vrai.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû oublier. Son attitude était étrange…surtout qu'elle avait précisé que ses chats n'apprécieraient pas la présence de Starry.

\- Marie…

\- Hm ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui…oui, bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Père Jean se rapprocha, gardant la main sur son épaule. Il l'entendit déglutir.

Finalement, elle lui souhaita, le ton rassurant.

\- Profite-bien de ton pèlerinage, d'accord ?

\- Tout ira bien…tu es sûre ?

\- Oui…sûre.

Marie avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine.

Au final, Père Jean lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Marie se laissa faire.

\- Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras arrivée à la base, compris ?

\- Compris…

Pendant un instant, Marie ne sembla pas souhaiter se détacher. Elle restait dans ses bras. Père Jean eut un léger sourire et lui offrit une dernière étreinte, avant de se séparer d'elle.

Il prétendait que tout allait bien…

Mais comme à chaque fois, les séparations étaient douloureuses.

Surtout avec Marie…

Surtout quand c'était réciproque.

* * *

L'heure tournait. Il était dix-neuf heures trente à présent.

Wing attendait au sein de la scierie, les bras croisés.

Père Jean ne devrait plus tarder…et Wing n'était pas quelqu'un d'impatient. Il pouvait attendre encore longtemps.

Il avait seulement besoin…de s'occuper. Finalement, Wing entra quelques coordonnées pour établir une communication.

Comme d'habitude…cela sonnait dans le vide.

« …Gasket…je me mets en route », déclara Wing.

Comme à chaque fois…il espérait qu'il l'entende.

« …je pense prendre le conseil des Autobots…et demander l'aide d'un humain pour qu'il me serve de guide. J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée, par contre. »

Seul le silence…

Chaque jour, cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

« …J'espère que Dai Atlas ne le prendra pas mal…tout comme les Autobots ne l'interpréteront pas de la mauvaise façon… »

Il marqua une pause, avant de sourire.

« J'ai découvert le monde des humains aujourd'hui…une cérémonie de lien de spark humaine…la fonction de prêtre…je te raconterai. »

Il entendit un petit cri.

Tout de suite, Wing se retourna brusquement.

Un humain se tenait à l'entrée.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Père Jean. Tout de suite, Wing se figea. L'humain le fixait bouche bée. Il portait un petit paquet dans les bras.

Il le lâcha sous le choc, la bouche grande ouverte.

Wing ignorait qui était le plus surpris. L'humain se mit à crier à nouveau.

« ROBOT GEANT !

\- Non ! Attendez ! s'écria Wing alors que l'humain était prêt à s'enfuir.

\- LES ALIENS SONT LA ! C'EST L'APOCALYPSE !

Wing haussa un sourcil.

Heu…d'accord ? Il croyait que personne ne venait ici.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit la voix de Père Jean. Le prêtre venait à peine d'entrer à son tour.

\- PRENEZ UNE PHOTO ! VOUS LE VOYEZ COMME MOI, HEIN ? hurla son cohorte.

\- Hein… ?

Père Jean tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Oh…le salon de la science-fiction se prépare ici ?

\- Le salon de la science-fiction ? cria l'humain.

\- Mais oui…ils profitent que le lieu soit abandonné pour répéter.

Le prêtre lui offrit un grand sourire.

Wing comprit le message.

\- Oui…on répète. On va faire le tour en ville…

\- Salon…de science-fiction ? répéta l'humain. Donc…ce n'est pas l'apocalypse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Père Jean.

Pourtant, le ton de sa voix cachait une double signification.

Wing la comprit tout de suite.

« Et si on y allait ? ».

Il valait mieux ne pas rester là. A la seconde où l'humain inconnu disparut du paysage, probablement pour se ruer avertir ses amis, Wing et Père Jean mirent immédiatement les voiles.

\- Je croyais que cette scierie était abandonnée.

\- Faut croire que je me suis trompé, fit le prêtre gêné avant de se mettre à rire.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Quelque part, dans le désert de Jasper, Outrigger se réveilla à son tour, grimaçant à la lumière du jour. Difficilement, il ouvrit les optiques avant de pousser un grognement. A côté de lui, Beak poussait des petits cris tout en sautillant. Il réclamait de l'energon. Outrigger soupira avant de se redresser.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le jeune bot brun remarqua que le soleil levant était déjà haut dans le ciel. Même s'ils étaient situés sur une autre planète, Outrigger comprit qu'il était déjà tard. Pourtant, il s'était juré de ne pas perdre de temps à rejoindre les autres. Ils avaient déjà trop traîné.

Les piaillements de Beak ne s'arrêtaient pas. Outrigger sourit tristement avant de lui caresser la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ses réserves étaient basses. Sans un mot tout en gardant une expression rassurante, Outrigger porta la main à son châssis, prêt à remplir les réserves de son caméra-bot.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il baissa le regard.

Et qu'il se raidit, découvrant que Karan s'était rapprochée de lui durant sa recharge. Elle avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, l'étreignant contre elle durant son sommeil.

Outrigger ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de faire un signe de tête en direction de Beak, l'invitant à reculer.

L'instant d'après, Karan fut propulsée par terre, quelques mètres plus loin. Le résultat fut fructueux. Elle se réveilla en hurlant, se massant la tête tandis qu'elle regardait partout, se demandant où elle se trouvait.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Outrigger. Le jeune bot était déjà debout, la toisant d'un air ennuyé.

« NON MAIS TU ES MALADE ? » hurla la Cyclope tandis qu'elle s'époussetait.

\- Je suis malade ? Tu as cru que j'étais quoi ? Un doudou ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour traiter les gens comme ça !

Elle se releva, se frottant le dos douloureusement. Outrigger haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis ton mentor, tu sais. Je ne suis pas un baby-sitter.

Même si, aux vues du comportement de Karan, il devait agir en tant que tel. L'idée l'ennuyait déjà. La Cyclope croisa les bras. Son ton était agacé. Outrigger décida de ne pas y accorder davantage d'attention et s'agenouilla près de son caméra-bot pour lui donner son energon. Les cris de Beak changèrent. Ils devinrent plus joyeux et plus sereins. Il était manifestement ravi de reprendre des forces. Après tout, ils avaient une longue route à faire.

Alors que Karan s'approchait, Beak s'arrêta pour la toiser, l'air méprisant.

\- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? s'étonna la Cyclope.

\- Il est territorial, ricana Outrigger.

Très, même.

\- Je n'y peux rien. J'ai toujours été habituée à dormir avec quelqu'un.

\- Voyons cela.

\- Oui, s'expliqua d'emblée Karan. Avec Kat, quand on était plus jeunes, on dormait toujours ensemble.

\- Et plus grande ?

Karan mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est plus Kat qui me tient compagnie…soupira Karan.

\- Qui donc ? Les mechs des Cités de Cristal que tu ramènes après avoir fait la fête en leur compagnie ? grinça Outrigger.

Karan tiqua à cette remarque. Par sa gestuelle, elle paraissait surprise qu'il soit lui-même au courant. Outrigger poussa un soupir tandis que Beak vola pour se percher sur son épaule.

\- Toi et ta sœur, vous n'êtes pas douées pour garder les secrets.

\- Je profite de ma jeunesse.

\- Tu es imprudente. Au moins, essaie de te forger une véritable relation au lieu de te mettre en danger avec des étrangers.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tous des gamins.

\- Et toi alors ?

Karan se figea.

Oui. Outrigger le pensait.

\- Tu es déjà quasiment adulte, Karan, commença Outrigger sur un ton réprobateur. Tu es aux Cités de Cristal pour apprendre à t'entraîner. On t'a donnée un but.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et toi, tu ne fais rien. Tu arrives en retard, tu rechignes à l'échauffement. Au lieu d'adopter un rythme de vie sain, tu sors tous les soirs et tu ramènes des inconnus…

\- C'est ça, hein ? On va s'expliquer sur mon comportement à l'entraînement.

\- Disons que si c'était Dai Atlas qui s'occupait de l'entraînement, tu serais déjà exclue et renvoyée sur Cybertron en capsule depuis longtemps.

Karan ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir son châssis pour sortir un nouveau cube d'energon. Outrigger nota amèrement qu'il ne leur en restait plus beaucoup.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire pour se justifier. A quoi bon ? Toutefois, Outrigger n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Ils étaient seuls. C'était le moment idéal pour régler leurs comptes.

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, dis-le simplement.

\- Ça me plait, râla Karan. Mais j'ai besoin de motivation.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas pire que ne l'était Night à ses débuts, constata doucement Outrigger. Mais elle était motivée.

Outrigger remarqua que les poings de Karan se serrèrent légèrement.

\- Voilà ! On reparle encore de Night. C'est toujours pareil !

\- Pitié. Ne fais pas ta crise de jalousie, fit Outrigger en levant les optiques. C'est seulement pour t'expliquer.

\- Tu le fais tout le temps en entraînement. Tu sais, me comparer à ton étudiante chérie ne va pas m'aider, lui rétorqua la Cyclope plus calmement.

Cela énerva le bot brun.

\- Vous êtes tous mes étudiants !

\- A d'autres, à d'autres.

\- Et je ne te le dirais pas si tu faisais preuve d'un minimum de volonté ! Mais faut croire que tu souhaites encore te comporter comme une gamine !

Karan lui tourna le dos.

Et voilà. Plus de son, plus d'image. Karan se murait dans le silence. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort. Et elle osait clamer qu'elle se comportait en adulte. Karan, dans toute sa splendeur.

Outrigger prit une inspiration. Peu importait. La discussion serait probablement remise à plus tard. Doucement, il ouvrit son châssis pour ranger Beak, l'invitant à ne pas piquer les réserves d'energon restantes qui leur seraient nécessaires pour la suite du voyage.

Malheureusement, son caméra-bot était gourmand. Ce serait la surprise de savoir s'il avait résisté ou non à la tentation.

\- On y va.

\- Bonne idée.

Outrigger poussa un nouveau soupir à son ton froid. Il se transforma en son mode aérien tandis que Karan utilisa son mode véhicule, qui était un motocycle noir et orange. A peine démarra-t-il que Karan avait déjà foncé sur la route. Il soupçonnait qu'elle ne l'évite volontairement.

Si c'était son intention…cela allait être encore plus compliqué de la supporter. Sans autre mot, Outrigger la rejoignit, faisant rugir ses moteurs.

* * *

« Outrigger…

\- Quoi ? fit l'avion, surpris que Karan ne lui adresse la parole après cinq heures de trajet.

\- …Quelqu'un vient.

Outrigger ne s'arrêta pas.

Il abaissa le regard, se focalisant sur deux points noirs qui se distinguaient au loin de la route, dans un léger brouillard. Outrigger ralentit le rythme.

Deux véhicules qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Etait-ce des humains ? Pendant un instant, Outrigger hésita sur la façon d'agir. Mais par réflexe, il s'éloigna un peu plus du sol. Peu important, il était imprudent d'attirer l'attention.

Les véhicules se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Outrigger plissa les optiques, établissant un zoom sur eux pour mieux les discerner.

Un deux-roues bleu et une voiture rouge…

A bord du premier, une silhouette humaine, casquée.

Pendant un instant, Outrigger eut envie de se rapprocher. Wing avait déjà rencontré un humain. Lui aussi souhaitait en voir un de ses propres optiques.

Mais dès qu'Outrigger y regarda à deux fois, il réalisa que la silhouette en question grésillait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la réalité le frappa. Un hologramme…

Un deux-roues…

Tout de suite, Karan freina. Les deux autres véhicules s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Outrigger demeura en l'air, en alerte.

L'instant d'après, la Cyclope se retransforma. Elle fit un signe de main aux deux individus.

« Nous venons en paix. »

Durant quelques secondes, aucun des deux véhicules ne bougea. Aucun d'eux ne réagit.

L'idée qu'Outrigger et Karan se soient trompés effleura l'esprit du bot brun. Mais cette pensée fut balayée de son processeur dès que la voiture rouge se transforma à son tour.

Cliffjumper apparut devant eux. Il leur offrit un grand sourire ravi. Il était apparemment heureux de les revoir.

\- Bumblebee avait prévenu qu'on se recroiserait, fit le bot rouge, son regard s'attardant sur l'avion au-dessus d'eux.

\- C'est génial de vous voir ! s'exclama Karan. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point on s'ennuyait.

Cliffjumper cligna des optiques, légèrement surpris. Compréhensible. Il ne connaissait pas Karan jusqu'à ce que leur propre vaisseau soit attaqué. A son tour, Outrigger finit par se poser au sol avant de se retransformer en son mode robot. Cliffjumper fit un pas vers lui et les deux se serrèrent la main en guise de salutations tandis qu'Arcee quitta son mode deux-roues pour leur faire face.

\- Vous n'avez pas été aperçus par les humains ? les questionna-t-elle immédiatement, le ton sérieux.

Outrigger et Karan s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Non. Je pense qu'on a été discrets.

\- Il le faut. Sinon, c'est notre couverture qui tombe.

\- Au moins, comme ça, vous allez pouvoir nous conduire à la base, fit la Cyclope, posant les mains sur les hanches, l'air de rien. C'est sympa, la Terre. Un peu trop de déserts, par contre…

Les optiques d'Arcee se plissèrent tandis qu'elle observait Karan. La fembot bleue fit un bref mouvement de recul avant de la contourner, prête à ouvrir la marche.

Karan se retourna. Et Outrigger devina qu'elle était légèrement surprise par son attitude.

Pour être honnête, elle ne fut pas la seule. Outrigger l'était aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à l'insigne Autobot plaqué sur le châssis de Cliffjumper.

Bien sûr…Autobot…Decepticon…Ils se méfiaient encore grandement l'un de l'autre. Cliffjumper se racla la gorge, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Eh bien…On ne qualifierait pas Jasper comme le plus bel endroit sur Terre.

\- Je me demande de quoi il s'agit, fit Karan.

\- On n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme, je crois, leur rappela Arcee, le ton implacable. Il faut se mettre en route. Et vite.

\- Arcee…toujours aussi sérieuse, ricana Cliffjumper.

\- Et toi, toujours aussi bavard.

\- Tu aimes mes histoires.

Cliffjumper fit une légère moue. Arcee se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se retransformer à nouveau, démarrant au quart de tour. Bientôt, les trois autres l'imitèrent, la suivant à distance respectable.

Arcee n'eut pas tort. L'instant d'après, Cliffjumper reprit la parole, contant la première fois où leur équipe Autobot avait rencontré les humains, et les diverses réactions causées par les deux parties. La stupéfaction, le choc, l'horreur, l'admiration…

Et étrangement, l'anecdote intéressa Outrigger suffisamment pour qu'il écoute jusqu'au bout.

* * *

« On n'atteindra pas la base avant demain matin. »

Après avoir roulé quasiment toute la journée, le quatuor avait décidé de s'arrêter pour recharger. L'idée avait été approuvée par tout le monde et ils avaient trouvé refuge dans le flanc d'une montagne, à l'abri des regards autochtones. Chacun était réuni en cercle autour d'un feu à l'initiative de Cliffjumper. Outrigger eut un léger sourire nostalgique au souvenir de certaines missions où lui et ses camarades avaient été forcés de faire du camping dans les dunes d'Omega.

Ils se seraient crus invincibles. Eux contre le monde…et quand c'était avec Axe, le bot violet et jaune ramenait toujours un cube de haute-qualité pour le lui faire goûter. Personne n'avait jamais rien su. Wing aurait paniqué et Dai Atlas les aurait sévèrement réprimandés. Cela avait été leur petit secret, à eux deux.

« Dès qu'on y sera, on pourra avertir les autres et leur ouvrir un pont-terrestre, déclara Cliffjumper qui caressait la tête de Beak.

Contrairement à Karan, le caméra-bot avait déjà adopté le bot rouge.

\- Et on pourra peut-être faire en sorte de lancer un appel aux camarades Autobot disparus, ajouta-t-il, le ton plus sombre.

Outrigger opina du chef. Il comprenait leur inquiétude. Il remuerait ciel et terre si le signal de ses camarades venaient à disparaître…

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il espérait qu'ils les retrouvent. Il remarqua que Cliffjumper faisait en sorte de demeurer optimiste et de garder le sourire quoiqu'il arrive…même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour masquer son inquiétude.

Seule Arcee s'était légèrement éloignée. La main sur l'oreillette, elle semblait essayer de joindre quelqu'un. Probablement le reste manquant de leur équipe mixte. Karan pivota la tête vers sa direction.

Si elle avait porté une expression faciale, elle aurait probablement émis un sourire malicieux.

\- Comment s'appelle l'Autobot jaune ? les interrogea-t-elle, nonchalamment.

\- Bumblebee, lui répondit Outrigger.

\- Elle doit s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est même sûr.

Outrigger cligna des optiques, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Même si on était trop occupés à survivre…j'ai vu comment ils se regardaient, durant notre affrontement dans l'espace. Ils se plaisent, ces deux-là. J'en suis certaine !

Il n'avait même pas remarqué…A côté de lui, Cliffjumper manqua de s'étrangler avec son cube d'energon.

Il paraissait choqué par cette constatation…voire un peu blessé.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi, déclara Outrigger, observant silencieusement la réaction du bot rouge.

\- Peut-être que je devrais lui demander franchement ? proposa Karan avant de se lever.

\- Karan…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Karan haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut bien rompre la glace entre les factions. Rien de tel que les histoires de mechs pour se rapprocher.

\- Mais…

Outrigger ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, tandis que Beak s'installait sur ses genoux.

Et puis…pourquoi pas ? Si elle souhaitait contribuer à une réconciliation entre Autobots et Decepticons, c'était son choix. Cliffjumper et lui suivirent Karan du regard tandis qu'elle marchait dans la direction d'Arcee.

La fembot bleue se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant. Karan avait les bras croisés, la contemplant de bas en haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? entendirent-ils la deux-roues, le ton méfiant.

\- Je me disais qu'on pouvait discuter.

Arcee se contenta de prendre son cube d'energon pour en boire une gorgée. Karan hésita un peu, avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu sais…ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de factions différentes qu'on ne peut pas se parler.

La fembot bleue ne répondait toujours pas. Karan échangea un bref regard avec Outrigger. Elle reporta son attention sur Arcee.

\- Je voulais te dire…je suis certaine que Bumblebee ira bien.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de ton avis ?

Karan se raidit, face à cette réponse froide, presque dédaigneuse. Arcee ne cilla pas, ne détachant pas ses optiques de la Cyclope.

\- Tu crois que je vais oublier ce que tes pairs ont fait subir aux miens ? Aussi facilement ? Après des millions d'années de guerre ?

\- Ce n'était pas—

\- Je doute que tu saches quoi que ce soit de la guerre. Mais une chose est sûre : je ne vais pas me lier d'amitié avec des serviteurs de Megatron qui a massacré notre planète. Qui a tué nos camarades. Nos partenaires !

Outrigger se leva. Il ne fut pas le seul. Cliffjumper l'imita à son tour.

Karan…tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi violente. A des mots aussi durs…

\- …Je n'ai tué personne…réussit-elle à articuler.

\- Je m'en moque. Tu restes une Decepticon. Et si vous aviez gagné, Megatron vous aurait ordonnés de tuer tous les résistants Autobots restants. Y compris ceux qu'il considérait comme des traîtres.

\- Je—

\- Et tu n'aurais pas dû être là en plus ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir sur Terre ! acheva Arcee.

Elle jeta son cube d'energon vide au loin. Karan essaya de répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle finit par baisser la tête avant de tourner les talons, s'éloignant du groupe.

Outrigger prit une inspiration. Même si Karan méritait d'être rappelée à l'ordre, elle ne méritait pas d'essuyer des accusations aussi injustes.

La voir ainsi…Le bot brun ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour elle.

\- Arcee…soupira Cliffjumper.

\- Elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de tes camarades, répliqua Outrigger, outré. Et vous aviez également commis des actes atroces, en tuant ses pairs comme ils l'ont fait pour les vôtres.

Lui aussi pouvait être dur. Et Karan était trop jeune pour endurer cela.

\- Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas, répéta Arcee, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Tailgate te manque. On le sait, répondit doucement le bot rouge, posant la main sur son épaule. Mais elle est innocente. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'agresser. D'accord ?

Arcee n'émit aucune réponse. Outrigger se contenta de la dévisager sévèrement avant de rejoindre Karan à l'extérieur.

Elle était allongée. En apparence, elle semblait recharger mais Outrigger devinait déjà que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ses épaules montaient et descendaient. Outrigger posa Beak à côté de lui, avant de s'allonger derrière elle.

Après une hésitation, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant doucement contre lui.

\- …Tu restes avec moi ? entendit-il la Cyclope.

\- Bien sûr.

Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

\- …Demain, je te ferais revoir les bases. Je t'aiderai à apprendre comment te défendre.

Autant contre les attaques physiques que les atteintes morales.

Karan hocha simplement la tête, avant de se retourner et de lui rendre son étreinte.

* * *

« …C'est magnifique… »

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il volait. Wing avait fait en sorte d'adapter sa vitesse pour que Père Jean ne soit pas trop mal à l'aise du fait de sa rapidité. Pourtant, aux vues de son calme, il semblait s'y être habitué.

A travers les nuages, Wing pouvait observer le paysage qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

Actuellement, ils volaient au-dessus d'une forêt d'un vert sombre. Il ne pouvait discerner que la cime des arbres. Devant lui, ce même décor montagneux…ces montagnes hautes et pointues parsemées de poudre blanche, se détachant nettement d'un ciel gris nuageux.

De l'autre côté, le reflet du soleil sur une vaste étendue d'eau brillante, d'un bleu transparent. Elle ressemblait à la mer qui entourait Caminus.

Wing ferma les optiques, l'air frais caressant son mode avion.

« Aucun building…aucun gratte-ciel…tout semble si paisible ici, commenta Wing, le ton rêveur.

\- Je suis ravi que vous trouviez notre planète belle, répondit Père Jean.

Il se cala dans son siège. Wing devina qu'il était pensif.

\- Nous, les humains, nous ne nous en rendons pas compte tous les jours. Les médias, les informations…on ne nous apporte que le côté négatif. On oublie facilement qu'il y a encore des endroits qui valent le détour, qui méritent qu'on s'y arrête, qu'on les observe et qu'on les conserve.

Wing cligna des optiques, un peu surpris par cette constatation. Qu'on les conserve…

Sous-entendait-il qu'il restait peu de cette quiétude ? L'avion s'inclina légèrement en avant, évitant de se retrouver emprisonné dans un nuage épais.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres endroits ?

\- Beaucoup, sourit l'humain. Il y a les déserts des Etats-Unis. Les fjords de la Norvège…mais l'un des plus bels endroits que j'ai pu explorer dans ma jeunesse…a été au Japon. Il s'agit du Mont Fuji. La Montagne Sacrée.

\- La Montagne Sacrée ? C'est un joli nom.

\- Encore aujourd'hui, j'aime tellement cet endroit que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'y rendre pour un pèlerinage. Au moins plusieurs fois par an.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. J'ignore quel est cet endroit. Mais je comprends le fait de vouloir revisiter un endroit qu'on a tant aimé.

Comme il avait aimé une fois Cybertron…

Il espérait que Père Jean ne soit pas déçu si jamais, cette Montagne Sacrée venait à changer.

\- Peut-être que cela vous plairait, déclara Père Jean. Quand vous aurez un moment, si jamais vous le souhaitez, je vous le montrerais.

\- J'ignore si je possèderais un tel temps.

Même si…depuis sa rencontre avec Père Jean, la curiosité sur le monde terrien, sur les humains, avait envahi l'être du bot blanc.

Le silence tomba. Wing poussa un léger soupir de fatigue. Père Jean l'entendit.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- …Oui. J'ai juste besoin de remplir mes réserves…

\- Je vois. On peut s'arrêter, si vous le souhaitez. J'ai également besoin d'une pause.

Wing chercha du regard un endroit où ils pourraient atterrir.

Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la forêt noire…Toutefois, il ignorait ce qu'ils découvriraient après. Il valait mieux s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Accrochez-vous, avertit doucement le bot blanc, souriant intérieurement alors que l'avion se pencha davantage, se mettant en position pour se poser au sol.

Il réprima un léger rire lorsqu'il réalisa que Père Jean s'accrochait au siège.

Avait-il si peur que cela ? Manifestement, oui.

* * *

Wing prit son souffle.

Il recommença.

Il recommença à creuser encore et encore.

En vain. Rien n'apparaissait. Wing s'agenouilla, se penchant pour observer si l'energon n'était pas caché dans la terre.

Aux dires des Autobots…la planète était riche en energon. Wing creusa à nouveau.

Rien…

Malheureusement, il n'était pas un Wrecker. S'il possédait un marteau, peut-être aboutirait-ce à quelque chose.

Wing poussa un soupir avant de s'éloigner. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chances ailleurs ?

A ses côtés, Père Jean tournait la tête en direction du bruit de pas du bot blanc, qui se déplaçait pour former un autre trou ailleurs.

Il n'y avait toujours rien. Aucune trace d'energon.

Père Jean baissa la tête. Il semblait impuissant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage.

« Je suis désolé…

\- Cela ne fait rien, Père Jean.

Wing avait cru que sa commande lui permettant de détecter les traces d'energon dans son environnement lui serait bénéfique. Toutefois, cette dernière affichait de l'energon dans un périmètre où il n'y avait rien.

\- Le système est sûrement défaillant, déclara Wing. Je ne suis pas sur une planète cybérisée, après tout.

\- Réessayez, lui conseilla l'humain. Peut-être finirez-vous par trouver quelque chose.

Wing demeurait dubitatif.

Si son application avait besoin d'une mise à jour, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire…

Toutefois, il finit par relancer sa commande une dernière fois. Qui savait… ?

_« Signal détecté »._

A 400 mètres d'ici…

\- Suivez-moi, déclara Wing avant de se pencher vers l'humain.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, lui présentant une main tendue pour le porter.

Père Jean tendit le bras, effleurant très délicatement l'un des doigts du bot blanc.

Wing ne s'était pas rendu compte que la taille de l'humain était pareille à celle de ses doigts…

Cela renforçait l'idée de puissance que certains Cybertroniens pouvaient avoir vis-à-vis de cette espèce…L'image de Hardshell réapparut dans son processeur.

Père Jean sourit avant de faire un pas, se retrouvant dans le creux de sa main.

Il me fait confiance, pensa Wing.

Wing se releva, faisant attention à ce que l'humain ne tombe pas.

Sans un mot, il marcha vers la source indiquée.

Le signal sonna. Il résonna dans ses audios alors que le bot blanc continuait sa marche.

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Encore quelques mètres…

Un bruit l'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Père Jean.

Wing releva le regard.

La vibration du signal s'intensifia. Ils étaient proches…

Mais dans ce cas…

Le bruit recommença.

Arrivés sur les lieux, les optiques de Wing s'agrandirent face à la scène qui se présenta devant lui.

A l'endroit même de la source indiquée, un autre individu les avait déjà devancés.

Ce n'était pas un humain…même si l'individu n'était pas plus haut que la taille d'un humain ordinaire.

Père Jean s'accrocha à son doigt. Wing ne bougeait pas.

L'individu avait déjà creusé le trou. Il en ressortait des morceaux d'energon incrustés dans le sol, le détaillant avec des optiques rondes.

La taille…Wing réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un Minicon. La ressemblance lui fit presque penser à Divebomb, l'un des fils de Fracture. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

Celui-ci était différent…Un Minicon avec un mode ressemblant à celui d'un animal. Ses couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et le jaune. Une queue dans son dos, des optiques jaunes et rouges…

Ce qui le frappa le plus fut la flamme qui ornait son casque.

« excuse-moi…l'appela doucement Wing.

Le Minicon se figea.

Il fixa Wing, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le cube en main, le Minicon tourna les talons avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse.

Wing posa Père Jean par terre avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il l'appela à nouveau.

\- Attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Je veux seulement discuter !

Mais le Minicon ne s'arrêta. Il accéléra le pas.

L'instant d'après, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Wing n'eut pas le temps de rattraper le Minicon que ce dernier s'était déjà rué sur le tronc d'un arbre, utilisant ses griffes pour l'escalader le plus vite possible pour parvenir jusqu'en haut.

Wing leva la tête. Le Minicon le fixait, sans aucune expression.

Puis, il sauta sur l'arbre d'à côté, d'une branche à une autre.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Wing continua de suivre la direction, tout en demeurant au sol.

Au bout d'un moment, dès que le Minicon fut suffisamment loin du bot blanc, ce premier sauta à nouveau par terre avant de courir.

Ce fut à cet instant que Wing entendit la musique.

« Père Jean…

\- Je suis là, l'appela l'humain, qui avait commencé à se rapprocher, se guidant de sa canne.

Wing fit marche arrière pour rejoindre l'humain et le récupérer dans le creux de sa main.

\- Cette musique…vous l'entendez ?

\- Oui.

D'où cela venait… ?

Wing cligna des optiques, discernant quelque chose derrière l'étendue d'arbres qui n'en finissait pas.

Le bot blanc les contourna…

La musique ne cessait pas. Au contraire, elle s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la source.

Il repoussa une branche qui lui barrait le visage.

Puis, il aperçut la maison au loin.

Une grande maison…mieux qu'une maison.

On aurait dit un château.

Un château…ici ?

Wing suivit le Minicon du regard.

Ce dernier se précipitait pour le regagner, serrant l'energon contre lui, n'accordant plus aucune importance à l'égard du bot blanc.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Wing n'était en mesure de détacher ses optiques du château, situé à l'horizon.

Bien des émotions le traversèrent. L'étonnement, la confusion, l'interrogation…

En effet. Pourquoi un Minicon habiterait-il dans un château ? Avait-il choisi cette propriété pour s'isoler sur Terre ? Pour se tenir éloigné de Cybertron ?

Après tout, les Minicons étaient maltraités sur leur planète d'origine. Ils étaient perçus comme au mieux, des esclaves. Au pire, ils étaient comme des outils qu'on rangeait et qu'on remplaçait. L'idée même fit frémir le bot blanc. Peut-être que ce Minicon s'était installé ici pour échapper à sa condition ?

Pourtant…Aux vues de la musique et d'une certaine agitation provenant de ce château…il ne semblait pas être seul.

Mais ce château semblait appartenir aux humains…est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il y avait davantage d'humains connaissant l'existence des Cybertroniens qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ?

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose…Wing repensa aux extraits d'energon que le Minicon avait retiré du sol.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, perplexe. A ses pieds, Père Jean tendit l'oreille pour mieux écouter le son provenant de l'immense bâtiment.

« Il s'agissait d'un Minicon, lui expliqua Wing, après un silence.

\- Un Minicon ?

\- Il existe différentes sortes de Cybertroniens chez nous. La taille est très importante et les Minicons constituent la caste la plus défavorisée. Ils sont aussi grands que vous, les humains.

Père Jean écoutait. Aux vues de son expression, il paraissait intrigué par un tel mode de pensée. Aux premiers abords, Wing se demanda si les humains jugeaient également leurs pairs par rapport à leur taille.

Mais manifestement, il s'agissait d'un concept qui leur était totalement étranger.

\- La plupart du temps, les Minicons n'ont pas de libre-arbitre, poursuivit amèrement Wing. Ils sont au service de quelqu'un, d'un bot de plus grande taille. Ils se transforment en mode pour qu'ils puissent s'accrocher à leur propriétaire. Ils peuvent leur servir d'arme, ou d'accessoire, selon les besoins de leur Maître.

Père Jean cligna des yeux, apparemment troublé.

\- Je…c'est plutôt spécial, comme façon de vivre.

\- Ce n'est pas spécial. C'est scandaleux, soupira Wing. Le fait qu'on puisse traiter des individus comme des esclaves me révulse. Tout cela parce qu'ils sont plus petits que nous.

Tout comme les Insecticons, les Cyclopes, les individus au mode animal étaient maltraités en raison de leur appartenance à une faction…

Mais concernant les Minicons, cela avait toujours existé. Même avant la guerre. Wing secoua la tête. Il essaya de ne pas laisser la désolation le gagner. Il reporta son attention sur le château.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle cela me surprendrait qu'un Minicon soit tout seul ici.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres Cybertroniens…situés aux alentours ? l'interrogea Père Jean, surpris.

\- Je l'ignore…il s'agit d'un château.

\- Un château…dans cet endroit ?

Cela semblait le surprendre. Apparemment, l'humain ne connaissait pas plus le coin que le bot blanc. Wing se mordit la lèvre. Il hésitait entre le choix de suivre le Minicon ou celui de rebrousser chemin. Il jeta un œil à l'humain.

S'il y avait effectivement des humains habitant dans ce château…Père Jean lui serait utile. Peut-être que le Minicon pourrait apporter des informations sur leurs mystérieux agresseurs.

Autrement…

Wing prit une inspiration. Si besoin, il veillerait sur Père Jean comme il l'avait fait face à Hardshell. Du moins, il espérait que sa protection lui serait suffisante. Il ignorait sur qui ils tomberaient. Finalement, il se baissa à nouveau pour tendre la main à l'humain. Père Jean se guida jusqu'à lui et se plaça dedans, demeurant debout, tenant toujours sa canne blanche. Wing le souleva doucement, puis se dirigea lentement vers le château.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? le questionna l'humain.

Lui aussi paraissait hésitant. Wing marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- Pas vraiment…mais je préfère vérifier.

Après tout…autant en avoir le cœur net. Wing jeta un coup d'œil à ses armes rangées dans leurs fourreaux avant de poursuivre son chemin.

* * *

Les bruits de pas résonnaient dans l'herbe. Gardant Père Jean à la main, Wing vit le château devenir de plus en plus gigantesque au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait. La musique battait son plein, le son paraissant de plus en plus fort. Toutefois, Wing devina qu'elle provenait davantage de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Peut-être émanait-elle de la partie qui menait au jardin ?

C'était un grand bâtiment biscornu, orné de pierres grises et marron. De nombreuses fenêtres rangées en lignes à plusieurs étages. A vue d'œil, Wing compta une dizaine d'étages. Il balaya l'horizon du regard. Autour de ce château, de la verdure sombre. Une grande pelouse apparemment entretenue s'étendait en long et en large aux alentours, semblant être sans fin. A proximité des marches de pierre qui menaient jusqu'à l'entrée, une petite fontaine représentant une créature humaine avec des ailes dans le dos crachant de l'eau.

La musique qui s'ensuivit fut plus calme que la première, même si dotée d'un certain rythme entraînant. Wing ne put s'empêcher de penser à Fracture et à ses cours de danse mais il effaça cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment.

En tout cas, il semblait y avoir une activité dans ce château. Wing sentit Père Jean se raidir. Le bot blanc ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer.

« …Je suis là. »

Ses mots sonnaient étranges, provenant de la bouche d'un membre du Cercle de la Lumière envers un humain…mais ils rassurèrent Père Jean qui se contenta de lui sourire, reconnaissant.

Tandis que Wing s'apprêtait à monter les marches, l'écho d'un grincement leur répondit. Le bot blanc se figea, relevant le menton vers la source du bruit.

La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte en grand.

Le Minicon qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt leur faisait face.

Lui qui paraissait inexpressif quelques instants plus tôt, tremblait à présent de tous ses membres. Il semblait stressé. Et la flamme sur sa tête s'agitait légèrement.

Wing garda sa main libre en l'air, lui indiquant qu'il ne lui souhaitait aucun mal.

« Je ne veux pas d'ennui, le coupa brusquement le Minicon avant même que le bot blanc ne puisse s'exprimer. J'étais là avant vous !

Cette phrase prit Wing au dépourvu. Toutefois, il reprit une mine composée. Il lui répondit doucement, le ton amical.

\- Je comprends…Tu peux garder cet energon. Mais sache que je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir à l'intérieur, grogna le Minicon, gardant une attitude méfiante. Mon Maître a organisé une petite fête.

\- Une fête… ?

D'où la musique…

Wing esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Nous sommes invités, donc ?

\- Oui ! Tout le monde est le bienvenu ! cria le Minicon avec impatience. Enfin…tous les Cybertroniens y sont les bienvenus.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, essaya d'expliquer Wing. Je voulais juste…

\- Par Primus, soit vous entrez, soit vous partez ! aboya leur hôte, leur faisant de grands signes pour qu'ils s'exécutent. Vous vous expliquerez plus tard.

Wing eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris par l'initiative du Minicon.

Tout le monde…était le bienvenu ?

Il regarda Père Jean, qui haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. L'humain semblait être aussi décontenancé qu'il ne l'était.

Mais la curiosité prit le dessus. En fin de compte, Wing se dirigea vers l'entrée tandis que le Minicon gardait la porte ouverte pour leur permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'ils atteignirent l'entrée, Wing contempla les alentours tandis que le Minicon refermait la porte.

De l'extérieur, le château paraissait constituer la propriété privée d'humains.

Mais l'intérieur…était aménagé de sorte qu'un Cybertronien de la taille de Wing puisse se tenir debout. Tout l'intérieur, à chaque endroit, arborait les couleurs dorées et argentées. Les murs, les escaliers, les portes…Wing observa le plafond et vit qu'un lustre formé d'un métal similaire à du cristal blanc y était accroché, tanguant légèrement à chacun des pas des habitants.

Sur les murs, des tableaux. Et leur contenu leva le doute sur la nature des propriétaires du château.

L'un d'eux représentait la ville de Cybertron, durant l'Âge d'Or.

Wing adressa un œil interrogateur en direction du Minicon. Celui-ci passa devant lui, prêt à monter les escaliers menant à l'étage.

\- Je vais chercher mon Maître. Je vais l'avertir de votre présence.

\- D'accord…répondit Wing.

\- Il y a des cubes d'energon au buffet, leur indiqua le Minicon en désignant une porte située à leur droite du bout de la griffe.

Wing souhaita ajouter quelque chose mais le Minicon détala jusqu'à l'étage avant même qu'il ne puisse le questionner.

Finalement, le bot blanc marcha jusqu'à la porte en question et la poussa doucement. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire plus. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement dans un grincement strident.

Ils tombèrent dans une grande salle blanche, quasiment vide à l'exception d'un grand buffet drapé de blanc. Wing trouva les cubes d'energon facilement.

Il hésita à en prendre un…Après tout, il avait l'impression de s'être incrusté.

Mais cette hésitation ne fut pas longue. Après tout, ils étaient invités, non ? Wing posa délicatement Père Jean sur le sol avant d'attraper un cube pour le boire avec hâte.

Cela faisait longtemps…et cela lui procura un bien fou. Ses réserves devaient être bien basses…alors qu'il continuait de boire, Père Jean s'assit au sol. Il ôta le petit sac de voyage qu'il portait sur le dos pour l'ouvrir. Ses mains le fouillèrent avant qu'il n'en ressorte un petit paquet de papier argenté. Il le déballa. Il s'agissait de la même matière qu'il avait pris le matin avant de partir à la cérémonie. Il commença à mordre dedans à pleines dents.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, déclara Wing.

\- Tout est plus illuminé autour de moi, constata Père Jean. Est-ce que ce château est beau, Wing ?

\- Hé bien…

Impressionnant, oui. Beau…n'était pas le terme que Wing aurait choisi.

\- Disons qu'il frappe. Souhaitez-vous que je vous le décrive ?

Père Jean opina du chef avec enthousiasme. Cela fit sourire Wing qui commença à lui donner une description rapide mais assez détaillée pour que Père Jean puisse se l'imaginer dans sa tête.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à Versailles, dans l'un des plus célèbres châteaux de France.

\- Ce que vous prenez…enfin. Ce que vous mangez pour remplir vos réserves ? le questionna Wing.

\- Oh.

Père Jean le leva pour que Wing ait un meilleur aperçu.

\- On l'appelle un sandwich.

\- Cela parait étrange…

\- Voulez-vous goûter ?

\- Hé bien…voulez-vous goûter de l'energon ?

Sans réfléchir, Wing se pencha pour attraper délicatement le tout petit sandwich du bout des doigts. En retour, il échangea avec Père Jean et son cube d'energon fut posé à côté de l'humain.

Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne toucha au mets proposé. Wing contempla le tout petit sandwich dans le creux de sa main tandis que Père Jean effleura le cube qui faisait trois fois sa taille.

Ils émirent en chœur un rire gêné avant d'échanger à nouveau, reprenant leurs repas initiaux.

\- Je crois qu'on risque de tomber malade, ricana Père Jean. Ou d'être empoisonnés.

\- Je crois aussi.

* * *

« Donc…voilà notre sixième invité de la soirée. »

Une voix charmeuse s'éleva depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Wing se retourna, son cube d'energon.

Il fut soudainement frappé par l'apparence du nouvel arrivant. Un bot qu'il dépassait d'une tête lui fit une révérence, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'agissait d'un bot bleu sombre, au mode Cybertronien standard. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, le toisant de ses optiques rouges perçantes.

Wing resserra le cube d'energon entre ses doigts, le fixant, bouche bée. Son spark fit une embardée lorsque le bot s'approcha de lui d'une démarche affirmée et sereine.

Non…

Il l'avait déjà vu. Il l'avait déjà rencontré.

Il en était certain…Le bot bleu lui tendit la main. Wing mit un léger temps avant de la lui serrer.

Il l'avait déjà vu…

A leurs pieds, le Minicon les observait, visiblement tendu.

\- Moi qui croyais que plus personne ne viendrait aussi tard, ajouta l'hôte, sa poigne assez virulente.

\- Excusez-moi mais…qui êtes-vous ? le questionna Wing, perturbé par son apparence tandis qu'il retirait sa main.

Le bot bleu se contenta de passer devant lui, attrapant un cube d'energon que Wing reconnut comme du haute-qualité.

\- Je suis un habitant Terrien, bien sûr.

Cela ne répondit pas à la question de Wing. Calmement, il précisa.

\- Mais…Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je garde mon nom pour la fin, mon cher. Saviez-vous que ce château a été bâti dans les années 1700 dans l'ère humaine ? Nous étions en guerre sur Cybertron. Mais les humains n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Dès que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale a ravagé la Terre, ce château a été laissé à l'abandon.

Il fit une pirouette, comme s'il présentait un spectacle.

Donc…il s'était renseigné sur l'histoire humaine…Wing se mordit la lèvre.

\- Impressionnant…mais…

\- Et comme plus personne n'y habitait, j'ai décidé d'en faire mon palace. Avec ma Conjunx, nous espérons que vous passerez une très bonne soirée, Autobot.

\- Autobot…vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas Auto—

\- Vous êtes accompagné par une vermine, le coupa sèchement l'hôte. Donc, pour moi vous êtes un Autobot.

\- Je ne suis- tenta Wing à nouveau, doucement agacé par son comportement.

\- Mais peu importe. Ici, nous sommes sur Terre. Pas sur Cybertron. Les factions n'existent plus. Qu'il s'agisse d'Autobot, de Decepticon, ou autre…Nous sommes tous de la même équipe.

Il leva son cube, presque théâtralement.

\- Nous sommes…les Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs !

\- Si vous le dites…

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle conception, d'une telle vision des choses. Wing se racla la gorge, laissant l'individu se remplir les réserves.

Il mourrait d'envie de savoir…

S'il ne se trompait pas…

\- Donc, fit l'hôte après un temps. Quel est votre nom, mon brave ?

\- …Wing. Et voici Père Jean…

\- Ha, vous donnez un nom à votre animal de compagnie ?

Il jeta un œil en direction du Minicon.

\- Swelter a gardé son nom d'origine mais si cela n'en était tenu qu'à moi…je l'aurais surnommé « l'incapable outil ».

A ses pieds, le dénommé Swelter ne répondit pas. Toutefois, Wing le vit serrer les poings assez discrètement pour que son maître ne le remarque pas.

\- Cet idiot vous a causé du tort, hein ? ajouta l'hôte. Il vous a volé de l'energon ? Heureusement qu'il vous a parlé de la fête sinon…il aurait eu droit au fouet.

Swelter baissa la tête. Wing se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

Ce n'était pas une façon de traiter un Minicon.

\- Vous vous trompez. Swelter…ne m'a causé aucun tort.

\- Par moment, je regrette de l'avoir engagé, grinça l'hôte, jetant un air dédaigneux envers Swelter. De les avoir engagés, d'ailleurs. Mais disons qu'il s'agissait d'un bénéfice pour avoir tué leur ancien propriétaire. Razorpaw.

Wing essaya de ne rien montrer, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Leur histoire ne les regardait pas.

Et il fallait qu'il sache…Wing prit son souffle et lui posa la question, de but en blanc.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

L'hôte le dévisagea. Son sourire avait disparu. Wing poussa un léger soupir, reprenant un ton plus calme.

\- Je vous ai dit mon nom…j'aimerais connaître le vôtre.

Le bot ne changea pas d'expression. Il se contenta de garder le silence. Wing comprit qu'il en attendait davantage.

\- J'aimerais savoir…qui est le propriétaire de ce palace qui pense à la bonne cause des Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs, se justifia Wing, essayant de sourire.

Quand bien même son sourire paraissait trop forcé.

Toutefois, cela marcha. L'hôte sembla apprécier la démarche. Il reposa son cube avant de s'avancer vers lui. Wing sentit une main sur son épaule. Il n'y fit pas attention et se contenta de rester immobile.

Dans l'entrée, il remarqua une nouvelle arrivante. Une fembot, de la même couleur que leur hôte.

Le spark de Wing manqua de s'arrêter à l'instant même où l'hôte se présenta officiellement.

\- Mon nom est Garboil. Et voici ma Conjunx Canopus.

* * *

Wing encaissa.

Il endura aussi fortement qu'il pouvait. Au fond de lui, il l'avait su. Il l'avait su au moment même où le bot était apparu devant lui pour la première fois.

_…__Selon ses dernières activités et la localisation de son signal, il n'est plus sur Cybertron. Il est sur Terre._

_Durant la guerre, il s'agissait d'un voleur et d'un escroc qui abusait de la confiance de clients._

Mais le fait d'entendre son nom fut comme un déclencheur pour le bot blanc.

Des milliers de questions fusèrent dans son processeur. Dont l'issue demeurait la même. Wing se moquait bien de qui Garboil était, durant la guerre.

Il se moquait de tout cela…

Il souhaitait juste savoir…

« Garboil…Vous ne me connaissez pas…s'exclama-t-il immédiatement.

Wing le suivit à travers le couloir. Il en oublia Père Jean. Il en oublia Swelter. Il ne se concentrait que sur le bot devant lui, qui présentait son bras à sa Conjunx, qui se contenta de fixer Wing d'un air acerbe.

Garboil ne lui accordait aucune attention.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas…mais vous avez parlé à l'un de mes amis ! clarifia Wing, accélérant la cadence.

\- Ha oui ? J'ai beaucoup d'amis, en réalité. Il faudra être plus précis, répondit Garboil, le ton détaché.

\- Vous avez parlé à Gasket !

Garboil ne s'arrêta pas. Wing persévéra.

Il le suppliait…il le suppliait de lui donner des réponses.

\- Gasket…un mendiant qui vivait à Kaon. Il a disparu…et vous êtes l'un des derniers à l'avoir vu. A lui avoir parlé.

Garboil continua sa marche.

Toutefois, Wing eut l'impression qu'il avait frémi, durant un bref instant.

Il avait obtenu une réaction…

Toutefois, il reprit sa démarche droite. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, mon cher. J'ignore de qui vous parlez.

Wing ne le croyait pas.

Il avait réagi…il avait réagi à la mention de son nom.

\- Vous devez le connaître ! On vous a aperçu. Par le biais des caméras de surveillance de la ville.

\- Vous êtes officier sur Cybertron ?

Wing cessa de courir.

Il répondit par la négative.

\- …Non.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucun droit d'utiliser les caméras de surveillance. N'est-ce pas un délit ? Dois-je en référer aux autorités de Kaon ? Cela serait désolant pour vous, non ?

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Ils l'avaient découvert…parce que Fracture avait piraté le système de surveillance de la Cité de Kaon.

\- …Nous vous avons vu.

\- Je regrette. Il n'y a aucune preuve que ce soit le cas.

Garboil arriva à la hauteur d'une porte. Il composa un code.

\- Et puis…vous vous inquiétez pour un ami ?

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Garboil reprit immédiatement son ton jovial, s'exprimant presqu'en criant.

\- Alors qu'ici, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour faire de nouvelles rencontres ?

Wing leva la tête.

Devant eux, la partie menant jusqu'au jardin. Le bot blanc cligna des optiques, essayant de discerner son nouvel environnement.

La partie jardin était composée de verdure…la même que celle située à l'entrée du château. Mais elle fut relativement moindre. La pelouse laissa place à une grande terrasse. Une masse d'eau illuminée de lueur verdâtre ancrée dans le sol, qui ressemblait à une piscine Cybertronienne.

Mais le plus étonnant était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

La musique provenait de là…Une enceinte était branchée sur la terrasse. Tout autour, Wing découvrit d'autres habitants du château. Chacun s'occupait à leur propre façon, semblant apprécier la petite fête organisée par Garboil. Certains se servaient en cube d'energon, d'autres dansaient, et bien sûr, d'autres profitaient de la piscine, plongeant avant de remonter à la surface, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

Wing se raidit. Garboil lui adressa un sourire mesquin avant de faire un pas en avant.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. Et brusquement, toute l'attention fut focalisée sur eux.

\- Je vous présente Wing et son fidèle animal de compagnie Père Jean.

Wing trembla légèrement. Plusieurs paires d'optiques furent rivées sur eux. Garboil ricana avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos. Enfin, il tourna les talons, sa Conjunx au bras.

\- Profitez bien. Faites connaissance.

\- Garboil…je vous en supplie !

Il voulait qu'il soit honnête…

\- Je sais que vous avez rencontré Gasket !

Pourquoi mentait-il ?

Garboil se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'attirer Canopus contre lui, une lueur d'envie dans les optiques.

\- Ma compagne et moi avons autre chose à faire…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Garboil !

\- Dégage de mon chemin, outil ! cracha Garboil en balançant un coup de poing derrière la tête de Swelter qui le suivait.

Swelter grimaça, se frottant l'arrière du casque douloureusement.

Wing essaya de le rattraper…

Mais l'instant d'après, les portes furent refermées, laissant Wing dehors avec les invités.

* * *

Wing n'y croyait pas…Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Garboil était présent…en face de lui. Dans ce château. Sur Terre.

Lui qui souhaitait obtenir des informations…qui souhaitait savoir où avait pu se rendre Gasket…la personne qui était la plus susceptible de l'aider se trouvait là.

Et Garboil refusait d'en dire davantage…il refusait de parler de Gasket.

Pourquoi… ?

Et pourquoi mentait-il ? Ils savaient tous que Garboil et Gasket se connaissaient. Ou du moins, avaient interagi.

Et Garboil prétendait que Gasket n'existait pas…

Wing se prit le visage dans les mains. A ses pieds, il sentit une petite tape qui quémandait son attention.

Père Jean l'avait rejoint.

« …Donc…vous pensez que Gasket se trouverait ici ? le questionna doucement l'humain.

Il semblait atterré. Désolé pour le bot blanc. Wing prit une inspiration. Il essayait de reprendre son calme.

Il essayait de ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions.

\- Je ne sais pas…mais je suis sûr que Garboil le connait. Et il refuse de me le dire.

Il avait réagi au nom de Gasket.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut rien me dire…

\- Peut-être qu'il sera plus enclin à communiquer après sa fête ? offrit Père Jean.

Peut-être…peut-être que Garboil avait trop abusé du haute-qualité…

Comment le saurait-il ?

\- Un Cybertronien au mode standard ? cracha une voix derrière lui.

Il avait presqu'oublié où il se situait. Wing se retourna doucement. Une Insecticon barbotait dans la piscine. Elle ressemblait à une abeille. Ses optiques pâles le toisaient méchamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet Autobot fiche ici ? Comme si moi, Zizza, allait tolérer une telle chose !

\- Je ne—commença Wing.

\- Fichez le camp, bon sang ! J'étais venue pour m'amuser ! Pas pour tolérer de la vermine ! cracha la dénommée Zizza.

A ses côtés, une autre personne passa devant lui. Mais elle ne lui accorda aucune attention. Elle se dirigeait vers l'enceinte. L'instant d'après, elle semblait la fouiller.

\- Brille, brille…entendit-il.

Une fembot au mode oiseau…on aurait dit une pie. De taille moyenne, sa couleur dominante était le bleu sombre tandis que ses optiques arborait un bleu pâle et jaune. Elle essaya de démonter l'appareil, probablement pour fouiller l'intérieur. Mais un autre des convives lui frappa la main, la réprimandant froidement.

Il s'agissait d'un Insecticon au mode scarabée. A peu près de la taille de la pie, il se retourna vers Wing. Lui était bleu et mauve. Plutôt élégant. Il portait une corne assez longue au beau milieu du front et l'eau de la piscine se reflétait dans les optiques jaunes. A sa main, un cube. Alors que Wing cherchait un endroit où s'isoler, il fut surpris que le scarabée le rejoigne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne faites pas attention. C'est plutôt déjanté ici, le rassura-t-il d'une voix charmeuse. La fête a déjà commencé depuis plusieurs heures à présent…et nous sommes tous un peu…d'humeur ivre.

Lorsque Wing se retourna vers lui, une image violente apparut dans son processeur.

L'image…de cet immeuble effondré…réduit à des restes délabrés…

Cet immeuble…A Kaon…

Wing secoua la tête. Il ne comprit pas d'où cela venait. Sans un mot, il se plaça devant Père Jean.

Au cas où on souhaiterait s'en prendre à lui.

Le scarabée porta son regard sur un point situé derrière Wing.

\- Ouah…siffla-t-il, admiratif. Je dois avouer…que je n'ai jamais vu pareille épée dans toute mon existence.

Pareille épée…

Mentionnait-il la Grande Epée qu'il transportait…celle qu'il n'utilisait jamais ?

Wing chercha ses mots. Le scarabée sourit à nouveau.

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- Je…on me l'a donnée.

\- La personne qui vous a offert ce cadeau a de très bons goûts.

Le bot blanc se contenta de le remercier, sans conviction. Le scarabée s'assit à ses côtés, s'accoudant contre le mur tandis qu'il reprenait une gorgée de son cube d'energon.

\- Mes excuses. Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas alors que je ne me suis pas présenté et c'est indigne d'un gentlebot. Je me prénomme Saberhorn.

\- …Wing.

\- Enchanté. C'est un joli nom.

Wing plissa les optiques, sans comprendre. Saberhorn recula, un sourire gêné sur son visage.

\- Non. Je ne vous courtise pas, si c'est ce que vous croyez. Enfin, si mon spark n'était pas déjà pris, je croiserais volontiers le fer avec vous.

D'un geste de main, Saberhorn pointa ses hanches. Wing remarqua des épées rangées dans leurs fourreaux.

Un escrimeur ? pensa vaguement Wing.

\- J'ai vu comment il vous a traité, soupira Saberhorn. Je suis navré. Un tel traitement de la part d'un hôte, c'est inacceptable.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, déclara Wing, le ton éteint.

\- Pour vous rassurer…Il pense faire partie de la noblesse et de la royauté, mais il ignore même le principe même de la révérence. Je n'ai jamais vu aussi pâle imitation. Voyez comment s'incliner de façon respectueuse.

Saberhorn se redressa et s'exécuta, se courbant sans aucune gêne.

Cela fit légèrement sourire Wing, même si l'humeur n'y était pas. Effectivement, c'était assez différent.

\- Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur.

\- Avec plaisir. Autre chose. Un hôte digne de ce nom reste avec ses invités. Cela fait partie du code des gentlebots. Comme ambiance de fête, il y a eu mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème.

Pour autant, Wing trinqua avec l'Insecticon.

Son regard se porta sur la porte, à l'endroit même où Garboil se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pourquoi me caches-tu la vérité ? pensa Wing.

Il savait qui était Gasket…c'était évident.

Avait-il une bonne raison de mentir ?

Si c'était le cas…de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Pendant un instant, derrière les rideaux d'une fenêtre située au premier étage, il crut discerner la lueur d'optiques rouges braqués sur lui.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Autour du château, le ciel s'était légèrement assombri. Wing fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il sentait le vent lui frapper le visage de plus en plus violemment. A ses côtés, Père Jean faisait en sorte de rester debout, maintenant la main sur son chapeau pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole.

Apparemment, cela se couvrait…Pourtant, tout autour d'eux, les autres convives ne semblaient pas y prêter attention. Ils continuaient de profiter de la fête, comme si de rien n'était.

Saberhorn ne le quittait pas. Il continuait de prendre son cube, se resservant à nouveau en haute qualité. Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur à côté de Wing, il lui demanda, d'un ton détaché.

« Alors dis-moi…Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, mon camarade ?

Camarade…Lorsque Wing lui demanda des précisions, Saberhorn répondit comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'évident.

\- Comme tu l'as entendu…nous sommes les Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène sur Terre ?

Wing jeta un œil en direction de Père Jean, avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre.

Les rideaux s'étaient refermés…

A moins qu'il n'ait rêvé ?

Non…Wing le savait. Il n'avait rien imaginé. Le bot blanc réfléchit, avant de transmettre sa réponse.

\- …Je cherche un ami.

Pas question d'évoquer les artefacts. Cela ne concernait les autres en aucune façon…surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une mission officieuse. Saberhorn haussa un sourcil, plutôt étonné.

\- Oh…Que lui est-il arrivé ? Quel est son nom ?

\- …Gasket.

Saberhorn secoua la tête.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Il a disparu, de toute façon. Personne ne sait où il se trouve…

A part une personne…qui n'était pas disposée à lui parler.

Wing ressentit une vague d'impuissance lui traverser l'être. Il aimerait monter pour prendre Garboil à part…mais cela ne servirait à rien.

Saberhorn soupira.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous le retrouverez, mon cher.

\- Je le sais aussi. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est vivant.

\- Comment en être sûr ? le questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

\- …L'instinct.

Gasket était en vie…

Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible…Saberhorn émit une expression pensive avant de poser son cube sur le rebord d'une table.

\- Moi, je suis venu sur Terre pour chercher un endroit tranquille.

\- Et vous l'avez déniché ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- Hm. Pas encore.

\- Moi je suis venu pour me rendre utile ! débarqua une sauterelle qui atterrit dans leur direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Saberhorn lui adressa une moue dédaigneuse. Wing se retourna vers le scarabée, interrogateur.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je ne connais aucun des convives d'ici, d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis venu pour me faire de nouveaux amis ! Je m'appelle Kickback ! fit ce dernier en lui présentant la main.

\- …Wing.

Wing la lui serra. Kickback fit le même geste envers Saberhorn. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant royalement.

Le sourire enjoué de la sauterelle disparut en un éclair.

\- Vous voulez nager ?

\- Non merci, répondit doucement le bot blanc.

\- Vous voulez faire du ping-pong ?

\- Non merci.

\- Vous voulez danser ?

\- Non merci.

\- …Vous voulez du haute-qualité ?

\- Le bar est à côté. J'y vais, répondit Saberhorn en passant devant lui.

Il se tenait la tête, comme s'il avait un mal de tête. Il s'adressa à Wing.

\- Un conseil. Il m'a tenu la jambe toute la soirée. Evite de lui parler.

\- Mais- firent les deux concernés d'une même voix.

Saberhorn n'ajouta rien d'autre et fila. Kickback fit une moue abattue, les épaules descendues. Wing eut presque de la pitié à son égard et lui tapota doucement le dos.

\- Ça va aller…

\- Toi, tu es gentil. On pourrait faire connaissance après la fête ?

Wing hésita. Il avait autre chose à faire…surtout qu'il avait de la peine envers la sauterelle pour le manque d'attention qu'on lui accordait.

Finalement, il choisit d'être poli.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Cool ! J'ai hâte !

Kickback lui serra à nouveau la main, presque comme un hochet, avant de sauter vers la piscine pour y plonger dedans, comme un plouf. Cela éclaboussa l'abeille dénommée Zizza qui poussa des cris outrés.

Wing eut un léger sourire à cette image. Il finit par s'asseoir au sol, auprès de l'humain qui se rapprochait de lui, resserrant son manteau pour ne pas attraper froid.

\- Pardonnez-moi, s'éleva une voix derrière lui. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Wing se retourna, étonné.

\- Oui ?

\- Aimez-vous votre visage ?

Il s'agissait d'un individu au mode animal, comme un serpent. Il arborait du rouge et du vert tout le long de son corps, de sa queue jusqu'au visage. En raison de la longueur, il dépassa Wing de plusieurs têtes, ce fit légèrement sursauter ce dernier de surprise. Ses optiques perçantes le toisaient tandis qu'un sourire malicieux l'invitait silencieusement à répondre.

\- Heu…Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Quel dommage, soupira l'individu, sans ôter son sourire. J'aurais adoré remplacer votre tête par une autre.

Wing écarquilla les optiques, manquant de s'étrangler.

Attends…Quoi ?

\- Je pourrais placer la tête de votre animal de compagnie sur votre corps et vice-versa. Je suis un bot de science, ricana-t-il.

Père Jean se raidit à son tour, bouche bée.

\- Non merci ! crièrent les deux.

\- Dommage…ça aurait été une expérience à faire.

\- Excusez-moi ? s'exclama le bot blanc, sur la défensive.

\- Pardon. Je me présente. Vertebreak. Scientifique.

Wing secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il le touche.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, lui rétorqua le bot blanc, le ton implacable.

\- N'hésitez pas…si vous changez d'avis, susurra le dénommé Vertebreak avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

Wing et Père Jean gardaient la mâchoire serrée.

\- Il est…spécial, commenta Père Jean.

\- C'est un maigre mot, pouffa légèrement Wing, la mine pincée.

Ils furent interrompus soudainement par la porte du jardin qui s'ouvrit à nouveau. Tout le monde se retourna.

Garboil se tenait devant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Wing résista à l'envie de se relever pour lui poser de nouvelles questions mais il préféra se taire.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Et Garboil avait d'autres intentions. Le bot bleu sombre émit un sourire, levant son cube d'energon haute-qualité à l'assemblée. Il s'adressa à la cantonade, l'air sincèrement ravi.

\- Ils disaient que ce n'était pas possible, déclara-t-il. Ils disaient qu'il était impossible que des Cybertroniens de différentes factions, de différents modes, se réunissent au même endroit sans s'entretuer.

A ses côtés, affichant le même sourire jusqu'aux audios, Canopus joignait ses mains sur son châssis, scrutant la réaction de chacun avec attention.

\- Et pourtant…nous y voilà. Ce soir…Des Autobots, des Decepticons…sont réunis dans la même pièce. Grâce à moi.

Il fit un grand geste théâtral, les saluant à sa façon.

\- Souvenez-vous de moi. Garboil. Le créateur de l'idée « Les Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs ». A votre santé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde leva son cube en guise de réponse.

Wing entendit même un « bravo » de la part de Kickback.

Puis, tout le monde but d'une traite. Wing se prêta au jeu, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Garboil sourit à nouveau. Il observa le ciel qui était devenu noir autour d'eux.

Le vent s'intensifiait. Wing sentit quelque chose tomber sur son bras.

Il regarda.

La pluie…

La frayeur s'empara de lui. Il se souvenait des pluies durant la guerre…

Des Pluies acides de Cybertron…causées par les armes de destruction. Même si les Cités de Cristal avaient été épargnées, cela ne rendait pas moins l'idée terrifiante.

Manifestement, sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue puisque Garboil s'était avancé vers lui, une mine condescendante.

\- Rassurez-vous, mon brave. Ce n'est que de l'eau.

\- De l'eau ? répéta Wing, d'une voix blanche.

\- Je connais cette planète mieux que quiconque.

Il jeta un air hautain en direction de Père Jean. Finalement, il éleva la voix, quémandant l'attention des autres invités.

\- Le temps est menaçant. Allons souper à l'intérieur.

\- Je n'attendais que ça ! s'écria Zizza.

\- Brille ! fit la pie.

Wing présenta sa main en direction de l'humain. Il était sur le point d'emmener Père Jean à l'intérieur quand Garboil le coupa vivement, le ton cassant.

\- Les bêtes à l'extérieur.

\- Pardon ? demanda Wing, choqué.

\- Les animaux de compagnie ne partagent pas leur energon avec leur Maître. Il ne sera pas tout seul. Glacius et Swelter lui tiendront compagnie.

A ce moment, Père Jean pivota sa tête en direction de la voix de Garboil.

Il ne souriait plus.

\- Je ne suis pas une bête, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

\- Vous êtes un humain. Un vermisseau.

\- De quel droit osez-vous traiter les gens comme ça ? renchérit Wing, le ton sec. D'abord, les Minicons…ensuite les humains…

Non.

C'était inacceptable. Wing n'en avait pas terminé. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de son envie de savoir où était Gasket qui parlait…

Il était rare que Wing n'apprécie pas les gens sans les connaître.

Mais Garboil lui donnait une très mauvaise impression.

\- C'est normal, se justifia Garboil, les sourcils froncés, l'air agacé. Ce sont des sous-êtres.

\- Et vous êtes censés encourager la tolérance ? Peu importe notre faction…peu importe notre taille…notre espèce…

Garboil ne changeait pas d'expression.

\- …Stupide Autobot, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot ! lui clarifia-t-il, faisant en sorte que Garboil ne lui coupe pas la parole.

Wing souhaitait partir…

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait…

Pourtant, il sentit Père Jean lui tapoter à nouveau la jambe, de légers cliquetis métalliques résonnant faiblement jusqu'aux audios.

\- Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il, tandis que Garboil lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour rejoindre sa Conjunx.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser s'exprimer de la sorte…

Oui, la liberté d'expression existait. Mais il y avait des limites…

Père Jean sourit à nouveau.

\- Vous n'y ferez rien…et vous souhaitez savoir où est Gasket, hein ?

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

Père Jean haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux essayer de me renseigner…

Se renseigner… ?

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez…

C'était…

Wing était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose…

Mais la porte était sur le point de se refermer. Autour d'eux, la pluie s'intensifiait, l'eau tombant à grosses gouttes autour d'eux.

Père Jean se couvrit le chef avant de se guider à l'aide de sa canne vers l'endroit où Swelter avait rejoint un autre Minicon.

Un Minicon qui lui ressemblait en tout point…ou presque. A l'exception qu'il était bleu et blanc…

Et qu'à la place d'une flamme, il y avait de la glace. Etaient-ils jumeaux ?

Cela embêtait le bot blanc de les laisser sous la pluie…mais il se disait que le trio avait sans doute l'habite des précipitations.

En silence, Wing les laissa seul, rejoignant le groupe dans la grande salle blanche où se maintenait le buffet.

* * *

« Vous avez déjà rencontré des humains ? »

Père Jean s'était installé par terre. Il entendit des bruits de métal contre un autre, signe que les deux Cybertroniens étaient proches.

Autour de lui, la pluie tombait abondamment. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact doux et glacé. Il n'y avait pas eu de pluie depuis longtemps à cause de la sécheresse…

Cela faisait tant de bien.

Aucun des Cybertroniens ne répondait.

Même si Père Jean n'avait pas apprécié être qualifié de bête, il devait mettre ses rancœurs de côté pour se concentrer sur Gasket.

Wing le cherchait et s'inquiétait pour lui.

« …Vous êtes au service de Garboil depuis longtemps ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

De toute façon, les êtres appelés Minicons ne devaient pas être accusés des crimes de leur Maître.

Ils ne devaient certainement pas montrer la même attitude.

Finalement, ce fut l'autre Minicon qui répondit. Son ton paraissait plus calme et plus composé que le dénommé Swelter, qui semblait plus impulsif que son compère.

« …Pas longtemps.

\- On n'a pas tellement le choix, grogna Swelter. Glacius et moi, on est à son service depuis qu'il a tué Razorpaw.

\- Razorpaw…

\- Notre ancien maître, clarifia l'autre Minicon.

Père Jean opina du chef, compréhensif.

\- Ce Garboil semble strict envers vous.

\- Razorpaw était encore pire, déclara le deuxième Minicon. Il nous forçait à chasser pour lui et nous laissait que les restes.

\- Les restes ?

S'il avait pu voir, il aurait deviné un sourire sur le visage de Swelter lorsque celui-ci lui répondit, le ton sinistre.

\- Les restes d'energon de Cybertroniens qu'on cueillait. Dommage que tu sois un humain, d'ailleurs.

\- Swelter…

Il crut entendre un soupir de la part de Glacius.

\- Au moins, la Conjunx de Garboil nous traite bien. Elle fait en sorte qu'on se nourrisse…

\- Mais Garboil nous fouette et nous insulte. On passe d'un tyran à un autre. C'est moi ou on est maudits quand il s'agit de trouver des Déployeurs, Glacius ?

\- On fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre, Swelter. Les Minicons sont devenus tellement démodés…

Cela attrista le prêtre.

Wing lui disait que l'esclavage était encore d'actualité, sur leur planète. Des individus traités comme des outils à tout faire…

Il était intéressant d'en apprendre sur la culture Cybertronienne même si…C'était une autre mentalité, pensa-t-il, quand bien même Wing ne paraissait pas être d'accord avec cette vision.

\- Faut voir le bon côté des choses, poursuivit le dénommé Glacius.

\- Et votre Maître…a-t-il parlé avec un bot dénommé Gasket ?

Il y eut un silence.

Père Jean ne s'en démonta pas. Il poursuivit.

\- …Mon partenaire le cherche.

\- On ne peut rien dire, le rabroua Swelter. C'est interdit d'en parler.

Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter, le ton dédaigneux.

\- Encore plus à une vermine.

\- Swelter…

Père Jean tiqua à cette insulte.

Il entendit des bruits de pas.

Swelter était parti. Pourtant, il entendait la respiration de l'autre Minicon. Après un temps, Glacius leva à nouveau la voix.

\- …On ne peut rien dire, répéta-t-il. Mais le Maître a eu des affaires avec Gasket. C'est tout.

\- Je vois…

Les bruits de pas reprirent.

Père Jean réalisa qu'il était tout seul, à présent. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre les gouttes de pluie qui l'encerclaient frappant l'herbe au sol.

Des affaires… ?

Intéressant, pensa-t-il.

* * *

« Vous savez…si la pluie vous terrifie, déclara Garboil, la voix imposante qui fit taire tout le reste des convives, je peux très bien vous loger ici. »

Cela sembla tellement inattendu. Dans un coin de la pièce, Wing l'écoutait attentivement, faisant attention à chacune de ses interventions.

Garboil avait l'air goguenard, presqu'insolent. Il se tenait au centre de la pièce, un bras autour des épaules de sa Conjunx qui lui faisait prendre son cube en le lui portant à ses lèvres, le tenant à bout de bras.

Personne ne répondit.

« Après tout, j'ai plusieurs chambres de libre si besoin.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, susurra Vertebreak.

\- Bien sûr.

Il embrassa sa Conjunx sur le haut du casque.

\- Après tout…ce n'est pas des êtres comme vous qui puissent s'offrir un si beau palace.

\- Brille…déclara la pie.

\- Oui, Filch, approuva Garboil.

Il se tourna en sa direction.

\- Au fait…est-ce moi ou tu ne sais dire que ce mot ?

\- Brille…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle doit être attardée. « Brille, brille, brille ». C'est pitoyable, non ?

La dénommée Filch se contenta de contempler partout, sans réagir à l'insulte.

\- Elle ne capte même pas, pouffa Garboil avant de se laisser aller et de rire aux éclats.

Pourtant, il fut le seul à rire. Wing ne souriait pas.

C'était davantage méprisable.

\- Mes excuses, répondit Saberhorn, nonchalant. Je ne savais pas que c'était supposé être drôle.

\- Vous devez rire aux blagues de votre hôte, Saberhorn, lui rétorqua Garboil, cessant de rire. C'est dans le code des gentlebots.

\- On ne doit pas avoir la même notion du code, mon cher.

\- Encore plus quand celui-ci vous invite dans un noble palace et tente de faire bouger les choses.

Saberhorn ne cilla pas.

Il se contenta de poser son cube. Il s'adressa à Garboil, une expression vide sur son visage.

\- En voilà une blague, mon camarade, déclara le scarabée, presque sèchement. Etant un Cybertronien standard, vous n'avez jamais connu la misère comme nous, les Insecticons et les modes animaux qui devons se battre tous les jours pour qu'on nous engage dans la vie active.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis devenu pirate. Je vivais sur mon vaisseau et cela me suffisait.

\- Vous viviez sur votre vaisseau, lui fit remarquer Garboil, le ton froid. Maintenant, vous vivez sur une planète de vermisseaux. Pour des cloportes, cela vous va à merveille.

Wing garda la mâchoire serrée.

Alors que Garboil était sur le point de demander quelque chose à sa Conjunx, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Filch attraper une sorte de vase de métal, qui luisait à la lumière.

\- Brille !

\- POSE CA !

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Garboil agrippa violemment le vase, l'arrachant des mains de la pie. Filch sursauta, bouche bée, face à cette violente réaction.

Elle dévisagea Garboil, choquée.

Elle ne fut pas la seule. Garboil lui montra les dents, l'avertissant clairement.

\- Ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur un objet aussi raffiné !

\- Brille !

Elle se prit une gifle.

Wing bondit immédiatement et, l'instant d'après, il se plaça entre Garboil qui était sur le point de lui en placer une autre et Filch, qui reculait en titubant, une aile sur l'endroit même où elle avait été frappée.

\- Comment osez-vous frapper une fembot ? le réprimanda Wing.

\- Frapper une fembot, c'est impardonnable ! renchérit violemment Saberhorn à son tour. C'est indigne d'un gentlebot !

\- Cette vermine est une kleptomane ! se justifia violemment Garboil.

\- Et c'est une raison pour la frapper ?

Filch baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés.

Elle semblait se retenir pour ne pas attaquer Garboil à son tour. La colère était évidente sur son visage.

\- …Arrêtez de frapper Filch…déclara-t-elle, à voix basse, par monosyllabes.

\- Enfin, elle sait dire autre chose que « brille », grinça Garboil.

Wing recula.

Il toisa Garboil froidement.

\- Je vais partir, l'avertit Wing durement.

Ce fut à ce moment que Garboil releva la tête vers lui.

Puis, d'un sourire narquois, il lui répondit.

\- Je croyais que vous souhaitiez chercher votre ami.

Le spark de Wing manqua de s'arrêter.

Il avait eu raison…

Garboil avait menti…mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne connaissiez pas Gasket…lui rappela Wing, la gorge serrée.

\- Je vous dirais ce que vous souhaitez…à condition que vous profitiez du reste de la fête.

\- Drôle de fête, commenta Zizza.

Garboil ricana avant de poser son cube.

Il fit un mouvement en direction du bot blanc, l'air condescendant.

\- Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus…je serais dans mon bureau demain, à la première heure.

\- …Dites-moi où il est, répondit Wing, sur un ton d'avertissement.

Il ne riait plus.

Il souhaitait juste savoir.

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. En attendant…je vais aller recharger. Tu m'accompagnes, ma chère ? s'adressa-t-il à Canopus.

\- Attendez…

\- N'hésitez pas. Choisissez votre propre suite, déclara-t-il aux autres invités. La plus luxueuse que vous ne pourriez jamais obtenir.

\- Attendez !

Wing le poursuivit.

Pourtant, Garboil l'ignora.

L'instant d'après, il avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers.

Wing prit une inspiration. Il tâchait de garder son calme…

Mais en présence d'un individu comme Garboil, c'était difficile…trop compliqué.

Gasket…

Il savait où il était…et Garboil semblait enclin à le lui dire.

Mais…

Derrière lui, les autres invités observaient piteusement la scène.

Seul Kickback brisa le silence qui s'était ensuivi, durant de longues minutes.

\- Et si on dansait ?

Les autres l'ignorèrent.

\- Je commence à avoir mal au crâne, déclara Zizza.

\- Pareil, ma chère, soupira Saberhorn en se prenant la tête.

Wing sentit la douleur lui envahir la tête à son tour.

La journée, le voyage, les émotions, le haute-qualité…

Il ne pouvait endurer la douleur en plus de celle qu'il avait gardé durant le combat contre Hardshell.

Et de plus…il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir.

Il devrait peut-être aller recharger…Apparemment, il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette idée car Vertebreak, Kickback et Filch commencèrent à grimper les marches menant à l'étage où étaient situées les chambres.

Il devait en faire de même…

Demain…peut-être qu'il saurait.

Autrement…il lui ferait arracher la vérité.

\- Un palace, mentionna Saberhorn alors qu'il passait près de Wing pour rejoindre l'étage. Profitons-en tant qu'on peut.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

Wing opina du chef avant de se diriger vers la porte du jardin pour aller chercher Père Jean.

Dehors, la pluie avait pratiquement noyé la verdure, tandis que la piscine débordait.

Au loin, la statuette de l'humain ailé était trempée.

On aurait cru que des larmes émanaient de ses optiques.

* * *

« …Des affaires ? » répéta Wing, dès que Père Jean lui ait rapporté tout ce qu'il avait reçu comme information.

Le long couloir couvert d'un tapis rouge était longé par une multitude de portes. Wing devinait qu'il s'agissait des chambres aménagées pour les Cybertroniens.

Sans un mot, il en choisit une au hasard. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une chambre qui faisait la taille de son appartement aux Cités de Cristal.

Un lit double, une laverie, un petit salon…

Wing ne perdit pas de temps à découvrir le reste et s'allongea immédiatement sur le lit. Il posa Père Jean à côté de lui, alors qu'il se calait pour trouver une position adéquate.

« …Ce n'était pas le genre de Gasket de faire des affaires avec un individu comme Garboil, répondit Wing, détaché.

Encore plus quand ce genre d'individu frappait les fembots.

\- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, répondit Père Jean.

\- Ils ont peut-être menti…

\- Je ne pense pas…j'ai senti une certaine sincérité dans leur ton.

Wing ne changea pas d'expression.

Pour lui, Gasket n'aurait pas fait cela.

\- Vous sentez les choses mieux que la plupart de vos cohortes, mais peut-être que vous vous trompez, répondit le bot blanc.

\- C'est quelque chose à creuser, je pense.

Mais Père Jean avait tort…

Wing le sentait. Gasket n'aurait pas fait cela.

Pourtant…

\- …Merci, déclara Wing.

\- Je vous en prie. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

\- Ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

Oui…

Père Jean avait essayé de l'aider.

Wing devait lui reconnaître cela.

Le bot blanc ferma les optiques.

Il avait besoin de recharger…de ne penser à rien…

De se détendre…

A côté, il sentit quelque chose contre son bras.

Il entrouvrit un optique. Père Jean s'était calé dessus, son chapeau posé à côté de lui, prêt à dormir.

\- …Puis-je ?

Wing émana un léger sourire amusé à cette question.

Son silence valut confirmation. Wing ferma les optiques, prêt à plonger dans une recharge.

Une recharge sans rêve…

Avec Père Jean à ses côtés.

Dans la nuit, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une silhouette avait traversé le couloir pour rejoindre une chambre, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Wing marchait à travers les couloirs…_

_Autour de lui, tout était vide. Tout était silencieux. Hormis une légère lueur rouge qui l'éclairait, tout n'était que ténèbres._

_Cette lueur…elle provenait des chandeliers argentés qui émanaient des murs, l'encerclant presque…_

_Il crut entendre des murmures…_

_Puis, des éclats. S'agissait-il de rires…_

_Ou de pleurs ?_

_Wing atteignit le fond. La porte était devant lui._

_Il n'avait plus qu'à l'ouvrir…_

_Wing étendit le bras._

_Gasket…Gasket était à l'intérieur…_

_« Pars », entendit-il, comme un écho._

_Enfuis-toi._

_Il se retourna._

_Le couloir avait disparu._

* * *

Quand bien même il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce, quand bien même il n'y avait aucune fenêtre depuis laquelle ils pouvaient voir le soleil se lever à l'horizon, l'horloge interne de Wing indiquait à ce dernier que le matin était déjà présent.

Au premier abord, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite son environnement lorsqu'il ouvrit les optiques. Toutefois, la réalité refit surface lorsqu'il entendit un léger ronflement émanant de son bras.

D'un air hagard, il abaissa le regard. Père Jean était encore assoupi. Il était allongé, appuyé contre le bras du bot blanc, son chapeau lui barrant les yeux tandis que ses mains jointes reposaient sur sa poitrine.

Wing ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement attendri par cette vision. C'était plutôt amusant, de voir un humain recharger…

Surtout après ce rêve étrange…

Le bot blanc poussa un léger bâillement. Cela fut apparemment suffisant pour sortir l'humain de sa recharge. Doucement, Père Jean se redressa lentement, étirant les bras tandis qu'il imitait Wing. Ses petites mains tapotèrent le bras de Wing, un léger sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

« Bien rechargé ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le bot blanc.

Wing se frotta les optiques.

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il résidait encore dans son processeur…Une forte douleur à la tête le prit.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas consommé de haute-qualité, la veille.

A l'intérieur de son châssis, son spark se serra.

Wing fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi…

Pourquoi cette boule au ventre… ?

Pourquoi cette angoisse… ?

C'était comme…s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Manifestement, l'humain s'en rendit compte. Il se tenait debout devant lui, la tête pivotant en direction des sons provenant de la bouche de Wing.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je…je suis seulement inquiet.

Garboil avait promis de lui révéler tout ce qu'il connaissait de Gasket…

L'impatience le fit presque oublier ses habitudes…Il avait été blessé la veille. Il n'avait pas pratiqué ses enchaînements matinaux comme chaque matin. Si Dai Atlas était présent, il aurait rétorqué qu'être blessé n'était pas une excuse…

Gasket l'aurait réprimandé, quoiqu'avec plus de laxisme…

Et Drift…aurait souri. Et il se serait excusé pour une telle impolitesse.

La boule d'angoisse diminua…

Penser à des choses positives…cela diminuer cette anxiété avec laquelle il n'était pas familier.

Actuellement, il se sentait mieux. Et Garboil était chez lui…Il sortirait de sa recharge à l'heure qu'il souhaiterait, malheureusement. Même si Wing mourrait de savoir…

Il mourrait de savoir…mais l'entraînement ne devait pas être négligé. Wing se redressa, faisant en sorte à ne pas bousculer l'humain. Il attrapa ses épées.

L'espace était assez grand, quoique pas très accueillant...

Wing ferma les optiques, avant de saluer un adversaire invisible.

Son katana coupa l'air en un arc de cercle.

Son pied quitta le sol et vint frapper le vide.

Il cria.

Il se tint droit, reprenant son souffle, le métal de son épée contre son front.

Dès qu'il aurait obtenu l'information qu'il souhaitait, il partirait…

Il entendit un sifflement.

Il se retourna. Père Jean était agenouillé sur le lit.

« …Que faites-vous ? le questionna le prêtre. Comme art martial, je veux dire.

Wing mit un temps avant de répondre, se tournant vers lui.

\- …L'art du katana et de l'épée.

\- Je suis ravi de constater que les humains et les Cybertroniens partagent ce sport en commun…même si cela doit signifier une autre valeur pour vous, non ?

Wing hésita.

Il finit par hausser les épaules, détournant le regard.

\- …Il nous transmet les valeurs de l'honneur.

\- L'honneur…

\- La base même de mon groupe. Le Cercle de la Lumière. Nous l'avons toujours conservé durant la guerre.

Père Jean sourit.

\- C'est très noble.

\- L'honneur doit perdurer, déclara Wing. Autrement…nous devenons des bêtes sauvages.

Même si…

Wing secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour penser à cela. Il vit que Père Jean fit un signe particulier.

Il toucha son front du bout du doigt, puis l'endroit où se tenait le spark.

Puis, chaque épaule.

\- Et vous, que faites-vous ? lui renvoya-t-il la question.

\- Le signe de ma foi. Je prie chaque matin.

Prier…

Il ne priait plus autant qu'avant, il devait l'admettre.

Enfin, il savait que Dai Atlas priait avant l'entraînement. Star Saber aussi, même s'ils ne le faisaient jamais ensemble. L'entraînement avait remplacé la prière le matin. Ils croyaient que c'était suffisant pour montrer leur foi en Primus, même si Dai Atlas pensait que son devoir était de partager un moment avec lui.

Mais…

\- …Peut-être que prier donne du courage, approuva Wing du chef.

\- Je le pense. Mais vous êtes libre de le faire ou de ne pas le faire. Chacun est différent. Et mon Dieu le sait.

Etait-ce le cas pour Primus… ?

Oui…sûrement. Sans aucun doute.

Peut-être que cela effacerait ses angoisses.

Wing rangea ses lames et s'agenouilla au sol.

Sans un mot, il ferma les optiques.

Et pria Primus que rien n'arrive à Gasket…peu importe ce qu'il découvre.

A lui…comme à Drift. Comme à Outrigger. Comme à chaque personne à laquelle il tenait.

Wing fit en sorte de n'en oublier aucune.

* * *

Lorsque Wing ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun chandelier incrusté dans les murs du couloir…La lumière illuminait les corridors, jusqu'aux escaliers menant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Cette pensée le rassura légèrement…

Ce n'était pas réel, pensa le bot blanc. Rien de tout ceci ne l'était…

Il tenait toujours Père Jean dans le creux de sa main tandis qu'il se dirigea vers les marches pour les descendre.

En bas, il entendit des bruits de mouvement. Des cubes frappés l'un contre l'autre, des pas, des rires…Une activité.

Quelqu'un était déjà debout. Wing se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer sa marche.

Cela provenait de la salle à manger, où le buffet s'était tenu. Lorsque Wing et Père Jean pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, ils constatèrent rapidement que le buffet trônait encore. Il ne semblait pas avoir été débarrassé.

Autour, certains convives de la veille. Wing ne mit pas de temps à se souvenir de leurs noms. Kickback, Saberhorn, Filch et Zizza étaient réveillés. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion, un cube d'energon à la main.

« Moi qui croyais qu'avec un tel palace, nous recevrions notre cube dans notre chambre, remarqua Zizza avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment.

\- Brille ! répondit Filch, tournant et retournant un cube dans tous les sens.

\- Voyons…un tel gentlebot le ferait, se moqua Saberhorn.

\- Moi, je pense—commença Kickback avant de se faire couper la parole.

Ils se retournèrent vers Wing, ayant constaté sa présence. Le bot blanc souhaita demander quelque chose mais finit par se raviser. Il passa devant eux, se servant en cube d'energon. Il entendit un ricanement méprisant de la part de Zizza, même si cette dernière n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- Mon cher ! l'accueillit Saberhorn avec un grand sourire, marchant dans sa direction. Vous vous êtes levé tôt, vous aussi ?

Le bot blanc opina du chef. Il déposa Père Jean sur le buffet, le laissant s'installer.

\- Garboil n'est pas levé ? le questionna Wing.

\- Visiblement non, déclara le scarabée, jetant un œil distrait en direction des escaliers que Wing avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Mes réserves étaient basses, donc je me suis levé et je me suis servi.

\- La porte de sa chambre était fermée, ajouta Kickback, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

A côté, le Minicon de glace apportait des plateaux, faisant apparemment le service. Wing fit un signe de main, refusant gentiment.

Wing haussa un sourcil, un air amusé sur son visage.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas réellement…mais je pensais que les gentlebots attendaient l'arrivée de leur hôte avant de se servir.

\- Ventre affamé n'a point d'audio, soupira Saberhorn en croisant les bras. Et au temps des nobles castes, les horaires se devaient d'être respectés. Il avait promis d'être présent autour de sept heures en horaire humain.

Wing pivota vers Père Jean. Il venait d'allumer son Pad. Wing jeta un œil à l'écran, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il est neuf heures…

\- Une panne d'oreiller, ça arrive, justifia Kickback même si personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il racontait.

\- Même…moi, j'aimerais bien partir, grinça Zizza avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche, ma chère ? fit Saberhorn.

Zizza sembla réfléchir. Elle sembla percuter et poussa un grognement, avant de se prendre la tête, manifestement lasse.

\- Stupide fête, commenta l'abeille avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Cela vous dit, un jeu de cartes ? proposa Kickback alors qu'il pointait quelque chose qui traînait sur le buffet.

Pour une fois, ses paroles firent mouche, chez les uns comme chez les autres…

Kickback attrapa le jeu de cartes avec un grand sourire. Saberhorn et Wing échangèrent un regard, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins, cela nous fera passer le temps, répondit ce dernier, accueillant l'offre de la sauterelle.

Et puis…il ne partirait pas sans l'information de Garboil.

\- Qui connaît la bataille ? proposa Saberhorn. Tout le monde peut y jouer.

\- Je veux ! s'exclama Kickback en levant la main.

\- Brille ! fit Filch en l'imitant.

\- Zizza…susurra Saberhorn en direction de l'abeille.

Elle était en train de hurler sur l'un des Minicons pour que ce dernier lui ouvre la porte. Elle se retourna vers le scarabée, lui adressant une grimace.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour de tels enfantillages ?

\- Tu as peur de perdre ? ricana Saberhorn.

Zizza parut outrée par une telle insinuation.

\- Qu'oses-tu dire ?

\- Cela serait quelque chose de logique…et normal…même si une véritable dame n'a pas peur de la défaite, sourit Saberhorn.

\- …Une Dame n'a jamais peur…encore moins une Reine !

\- Une Reine ? répéta Wing, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Autobot !

Wing se figea à cette réplique même s'il n'exprima rien.

Zizza serra les poings avant de faire marche arrière pour les rejoindre à nouveau dans la salle blanche. Le jeu en mains, Kickback leur pointa une table où ils purent s'installer en cercle. Tandis que les autres se placèrent, Wing chuchota à Père Jean.

\- Je suis désolé…ça va aller pour vous ?

Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

\- Je suis un animal de compagnie, plaisanta Père Jean avant de sortir un livre.

Un livre à la couverture rouge.

Cette constatation provoqua un pincement au spark de Wing. Toutefois, l'humain ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Je saurai m'occuper. Fais ce que tu as à faire, fit Père Jean avant de commencer à lire, faisant courir ses doigts sur les pages.

Wing sourit tristement avant d'opiner du chef. Après un dernier regard, il laissa Père Jean seul tandis qu'il rejoignait les autres qui commencèrent déjà à distribuer.

* * *

L'heure tournait sur une horloge placée au mur, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils en étaient déjà à leur cinquième partie. Wing avait peu de chance concernant ses cartes. Il ne recevait que des cartes chiffrées tandis que les autres joueurs sortaient des cartes de valeur.

Et il était toujours le premier à perdre. La première partie fut remportée par un autre. Filch en gagna deux tandis que Zizza et Kickback gagnèrent les deux suivantes. La pie était douée malgré son manque d'inattention au jeu en lui-même.

Wing poussa un soupir, avant de sourire, plaçant sa dernière carte.

Un deux.

\- C'est minable ! remarqua Zizza avant de lancer la carte montrant une Reine avec sa couronne.

\- Je dois dire que tu as fait mieux, mon cher, sourit Saberhorn avant d'abattre un roi.

\- Brille, brille, brille ! répéta Filch avant de jeter son as.

\- Elle a toujours les meilleures cartes, c'est dingue, grogna l'abeille.

\- A moi ! lui répondit la pie avant de prendre le tas de carte et les ranger dans sa pile.

\- Heu…fit Kickback avant de montrer sa carte, un peu en retard par rapport aux autres.

Saberhorn leva les optiques.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il expliquer à cet imbécile que le Joker est une carte clé ?

\- Je ne le connais pas ce jeu…bredouilla piteusement la sauterelle.

\- Au bout de la cinquième partie ? cracha Zizza.

\- Voyons…ce n'est qu'un jeu, essaya de les calmer Wing vainement.

\- Oh, pardon…j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Ils se retournèrent.

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Wing en apercevant Vertebreak se dresser devant eux, un cube à la main.

Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu approcher.

\- Puis-je jouer ? les interrogea le serpent d'un ton mielleux qui donnait froid dans le dos.

\- Vous vous êtes levé tard, fit remarquer Saberhorn.

\- Oh. J'avais des choses à faire et d'autres.

Il fit un clin d'œil en direction du bot blanc. Wing ne montra rien et se contenta de détourner la tête.

L'heure sonna. Onze coups furent frappés.

Un silence tomba.

Zizza croisa les bras, énervée.

\- Record.

\- Est-ce normal qu'il se lève aussi tard ? demanda Saberhorn en s'adressant à Swelter qui débarrassait le buffet.

Swelter secoua la tête, sans répondre.

\- Alors, qu'attends-tu pour aller le réveiller ? lui cria Zizza.

\- Oui…j'y vais, fit Swelter avant de poser ses cubes et se hâter aux escaliers.

Toutefois, au même instant, un nouvel arrivant les dévalait, rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée. Wing pencha la tête sur le côté, pour mieux discerner de qui il s'agissait.

Canopus. La fembot bleue sombre regardait partout autour d'elle, l'air manifestement inquiète.

Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose…

\- …Vous…vous n'avez pas vu Garboil ? les questionna-t-elle.

Les autres invités s'échangèrent des regards, confus.

\- Non…pourquoi ? répondit Wing.

\- Personne ne l'a vu ce matin, précisa Saberhorn. Il ne rechargeait pas avec vous ?

\- Je…le lit était vide.

Elle se plaça la main sur la bouche, s'approchant de la porte-fenêtre pour se rendre dehors, dans le jardin.

Vertebreak se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise, semblant scruter la réaction de Canopus tandis qu'elle fouillait la zone.

Zizza en eut assez. Elle frappa la table du poing, avant de se lever brusquement.

\- J'en ai marre. J'y vais.

\- C'est très impoli, ma chère, fit Saberhorn.

\- Je m'en moque de tes manières, cloporte. Toi, va m'ouvrir cette foutue porte ! cria Zizza en direction de Swelter.

Swelter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et composa le code pour activer l'ouverture.

Canopus revint à l'intérieur.

Son stress n'en était que plus flagrant…Et Wing commençait à s'inquiéter aussi.

\- Garboil n'est pas là…

\- Il n'est pas sorti ? demanda Kickback.

\- Non ! Il ne sort jamais…du moins, sans me prévenir. Il tient beaucoup trop à son palace pour le quitter et…

Canopus ne finit pas sa phrase.

Ils entendirent un cri provenant de dehors. Ni une ni deux, tout le monde quitta la table de jeu pour foncer à l'extérieur voir ce qui se passait.

Par réflexe, Wing porta la main à ses armes.

Zizza fixait l'étendue du parc autour du château.

Au début, ils ne comprirent pas…Rien n'avait changé…

Rien n'avait bougé…

Il n'y avait personne…Garboil n'était pas présent et—

Wing se raidit.

L'éclat du soleil sur un reflet…comme si une barrière transparente les empêchait de se rendre à l'extérieur.

Ils comprirent.

\- Un dôme ! hurla Zizza.

\- Oui…murmura Canopus, d'une petite voix.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

\- …Une mesure de sécurité. Pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer.

\- Attendez…on ne peut pas sortir ? s'écria Saberhorn, écarquillant les optiques.

Canopus garda le silence.

\- Répondez, bon sang ! cracha Zizza.

\- …Non. Il faut le code.

\- Alors, dépêchez-vous de l'entrer pour le désactiver, déclara Saberhorn.

\- Je ne peux pas…seul Garboil le connait…

\- PARDON ?

La réaction générale fut immédiate.

\- Quel genre d'idiot pense à ce genre d'idioties ? aboya Zizza, criant de façon stridente dans les audios de Canopus.

\- Filch veut sortir !

\- Kickback veut sortir ! renchérit ce dernier.

\- La ferme ! lui rétorqua Zizza en se tournant vers lui.

Saberhorn ne semblait pas plus rassuré. Il fixait le dôme, sans un mot. Alors que le ton montait entre Canopus et Zizza et que la pie paniquait à son tour, Wing fit un pas et s'exclama, de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende malgré les hurlements.

\- Il faut seulement trouver Garboil.

\- Il a raison. Ne perdons pas de temps ! approuva Saberhorn.

\- Je suis aussi de cet avis.

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! cria Zizza tandis que les autres rentraient à l'intérieur.

Elle leva les optiques avant de les rejoindre, visiblement à contrecœur. Swelter et Glacius rejoignirent le groupe, ayant entendu les cris tandis que Wing s'arrêta pour récupérer Père Jean qui avait fermé son livre.

\- Garboil…commença Père Jean, confus.

\- On ne sait pas, dit Wing, ayant deviné ses pensées.

\- Je vais re-fouiller le premier étage, déclara Canopus.

\- Il y a dix milles pièces dans cette maison ! Il peut être n'importe où ! fusa Zizza.

\- Bon…on a qu'à se diviser en groupe pour fouiller un étage, proposa Saberhorn.

\- Qui veut venir avec moi ? demanda Kickback avec un grand sourire.

Les autres avaient déjà quitté le rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre les escaliers. Wing soupira avant de s'approcher de Kickback.

\- Viens avec nous.

\- Merci ! s'extasia Kickback, reconnaissant.

De toute façon, Wing (et il devinait que Père Jean partageait son avis) ne souhaitait pas faire équipe avec Vertebreak. Ce dernier n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire tout du long.

Il était trop calme…cela mettait Wing mal à l'aise.

Surtout avec sa façon de les fixer…Accompagné par Père Jean et Kickback, Wing se hâta de monter les étages.

Garboil…

Où était-il ?

A nouveau, cette boule au ventre revint.

* * *

« Pas au quatrième, leur signala Saberhorn depuis le rebord de l'escalier.

\- Et au cinquième ? les questionna Canopus.

\- Rien du tout ! On l'a déjà fouillé, lui répondit Kickback, se penchant un peu trop près du rebord.

Ils étaient au onzième. En bas, l'horloge sonna une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure à fouiller les étages. Alors qu'il le retenait délicatement par le bras, Wing jeta un œil à la porte au fond du couloir menant jusqu'aux escaliers suivants.

Garboil était nulle part…

Il ne restait plus qu'un étage…

Le douzième. Brusquement, Père Jean eut l'air soucieux.

« …Wing… ?

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- …Je sens une…faible odeur. C'est étrange.

Wing le scruta.

\- A quoi cela vous fait-il penser ?

\- Je l'ignore…je ne l'ai jamais senti auparavant.

Une faible odeur… ?

Wing se tourna vers Kickback. Vertebreak, Filch et Canopus étaient en train de monter les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

Cette boule au ventre…

Wing marcha en direction de la porte. Lorsque Swelter composa le code pour l'ouvrir, elle mena vers des escaliers étroits, formés d'anciennes pierres.

Le bot blanc les grimpa, faisant attention à ne pas dégringoler suite à un faux pas.

Au-dessus de lui…une lueur rouge. Menant à l'étage.

Le visage de Wing se tordit.

Pourtant, il continua…jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à hauteur de l'accès au couloir.

Wing cessa de marcher.

« Wing ? » l'appela Père Jean.

Wing ne répondit pas.

Les chandeliers…

Les chandeliers étaient là.

Et cette porte…

Comme dans son rêve…

Cette lueur…ces ténèbres…

Wing cessa de marcher. Il fixa la porte au loin, au fond du couloir.

Il n'y en avait qu'une. Une seule.

Fermée.

C'était ici…

« Wing ? » l'appela Père Jean à nouveau.

Comme saisi d'un automatisme, Wing marcha en direction de la porte. Il entendit les autres le suivre, mais c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Il n'était concentré que sur cette porte…

Wing continua…la porte se rapprocha…

Une odeur étrange…mais extrêmement familière lui saisit les narines.

Wing essaya de ne pas penser à ce dont il s'agissait…

Malheureusement, il le savait…

Au fond, il le savait…mais il refusait.

Il refusait de l'admettre.

Il sentit le souffle de Vertebreak dans son dos.

Il put y deviner un sourire froid sur le visage du serpent.

Wing ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tressaillait.

D'une main tremblante, tandis que l'un des Minicons composait le Code de cette porte, Wing s'apprêtait à la pousser.

L'odeur devint plus forte…plus intense…

Plus insupportable.

Non…

La porte s'ouvrit. Wing la poussa.

Au début, des ténèbres.

Puis l'odeur le frappa violemment. Wing se mit à tousser, à cracher…

Il entendit le hurlement de Canopus derrière lui…

Mais c'était comme s'il était spectateur de la scène…comme si rien n'existait…

Non…Wing crut rêver. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il crut rêver lorsqu'il aperçut le cadavre ensanglanté de Garboil qui se distinguait vainement dans les ténèbres.

Oui…il crut que ce n'était pas la réalité…jusqu'à ce que ses optiques croisèrent les siennes, dorénavant sans vie.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Pendant un lapse de temps, Wing ne vit plus rien.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes…quelques secondes où il ne ressentit plus que l'energon coulant au sol, sous ses pieds. Ce fut comme si ces optiques sans vie l'avaient paralysé, l'avaient privé de tout moyen de respirer…

Garboil…se tenait là.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il était parmi eux. Il avait organisé cette fête. Il semblait joyeux, en bonne santé.

Malgré son attitude détestable, il semblait croquer la vie à pleines dents, en dépit de la guerre…

Et maintenant…

Il n'y avait plus que ce cadavre sans vie.

Wing fut ramené à la réalité par un cri déchirant d'effroi.

Il vit Canopus le bousculer violemment pour se précipiter vers celui qui avait été son Conjunx.

« Chéri ! Chéri ! »

Elle lui attrapa le visage, le forçant à la regarder.

Garboil ne réagissait plus…Il ne respirait plus…

Elle se mit à le secouer, l'appelant encore et encore.

« Chéri ! »

Mais rien…

Rien…Canopus se mit à crier à nouveau, tandis que des larmes abondantes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle serra le cadavre dans ses bras, l'étreignant intensément, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse si elle le lâchait…

« Chéri… »

Wing se raidit.

Son spark se pinça à une telle vue. En dépit de tout…

En dépit de tout…cette scène lui faisait mal. Cette scène le blessait…

Cette fembot qui appelait désespérément son Conjunx…

Les autres, derrière lui, qui demeuraient tétanisés par la vue du cadavre. Pendant un instant, il entendit même un faible cri de surprise. Il ne saurait deviner s'il s'agissait de Kickback ou de Filch.

Wing…

Wing…était blessé. Mais plus que tout, il était envahi par la confusion…

Et également…par ce nouveau sentiment d'impuissance.

Cette anxiété qu'il avait ressenti le matin à son réveil…

C'était ceci…

Il entendit Vertebreak inhaler et exhaler fortement. Wing ne se retourna même pas. Le serpent était proche de lui.

Il ne put que rester spectateur tandis que Zizza s'éventait le visage, fixant la scène d'un air dégoûté. Saberhorn apparut dans son champ de vision alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le cadavre. Canopus le tenait toujours contre elle, mais cela fut apparemment suffisant pour Saberhorn qui s'abaissa pour examiner les blessures.

Pendant un instant, Wing crut voir le teint du pirate blêmir légèrement, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

« …On lui a tranché la gorge, constata Saberhorn.

\- Tu veux dire…tu veux dire qu'on l'a tué ? balbutia Kickback tandis qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Il ne se l'est pas fait tout seul, grinça le scarabée tandis qu'il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Wing tressaillit à nouveau. Il sentit la main de Père Jean lui effleurer le doigt. Cela attira l'attention du bot blanc qui le contempla, malgré sa vision trouble.

L'humain réitéra le geste, comme pour le calmer.

Pendant quelques secondes, cela l'apaisa…mais les tremblements reprirent Wing dès qu'il posa à nouveau ses optiques sur le cadavre.

Pourtant…il en avait déjà vu d'autres.

Des cadavres…

Celui que Gasket avait tué…

Lockdown…que Drift avait tué…

Mais cette fois…ce fut différent. Il n'arrivait pas à encaisser. Saberhorn se redressa tandis que Zizza pivota vers Canopus. Elle était furieuse et bientôt, elle perdit le contrôle et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces sur la fembot bleue sombre.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? PRIMUS, COMMENT EST-CE ARRIVE ?

\- Je l'ignore ! hurla Canopus en retour, sa voix se brisant.

\- IL NE SE L'EST PAS FAIT TOUT SEUL !

Oui…

Quelqu'un l'avait tué…

Wing frissonna à nouveau. Pourtant, il parvint à faire un pas pour se placer entre les deux fembots, essayant d'apaiser les tensions d'un ton vide.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'éloigne…

\- MAIS QUI ES-TU POUR ME DONNER DES ORDRES, VERMINE AUTOBOT ? cracha l'abeille.

\- Il a raison. On doit partir ! renchérit Saberhorn.

Wing essayait de garder une mine composée…

Ils voulaient partir…alors qu'un cadavre avait été découvert… ?

Le pirate le bouscula à nouveau avant de s'adresser à Canopus, le ton insistant et impatient.

\- Donne-nous le code pour désactiver le dôme !

Canopus continuait de sangloter.

\- Primus, donne-nous le code !

\- Je…je l'ignore ! répondit-elle, le ton brusque, presqu'hystérique.

\- Je ne resterai pas dans une baraque alors qu'un meurtre vient d'être commis ! Je n'ai pas signé pour ça ! s'énerva Saberhorn alors qu'il poussait l'épaule de la fembot pour qu'elle le force à le regarder.

\- Doucement ! l'interpella Wing.

Saberhorn pivota vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

Malgré tout, le bot blanc pouvait comprendre leur réaction.

Il avait été entraîné toutes ces années…Il avait oublié que le premier réflexe lorsque notre sûreté était en péril était de s'enfuir, pour se conserver.

Mais Canopus n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir…ni de répondre à leurs questions. Wing finit par soupirer, essayant de détourner son regard du cadavre dégoulinant d'energon.

\- …On pourrait essayer de trouver la salle de contrôle ? de chercher à le désactiver ?

Saberhorn hésita pendant un instant, avant de hocher la tête, semblant approuver l'initiative.

\- Cela me paraît être une bonne idée.

Il porta les mains à sa hanche. Il sortit deux épées d'une lame extrêmement fine, l'une plus petite que l'autre. Il se mit en position de défense avant d'ouvrir la marche.

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille tous, déclara Saberhorn.

\- Pour…pourquoi ? s'écria Kickback.

\- A ton avis, imbécile ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- Si ça se trouve, l'assassin est toujours dans le château. Je préfère m'équiper au cas où.

\- Mais…qui l'aurait tué ? répéta Kickback, avant de saisir la première chose qui passait sous la main. Une bougie.

Le pirate ignora sa question et fut le premier à quitter le couloir. Il fut suivi de près par Filch et Zizza, qui marchait d'un pas lourd.

\- Je suis d'accord, siffla Vertebreak alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Wing. On ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer.

Wing garda la mâchoire serrée. Pour une raison qui lui était propre, il laissa Vertebreak quitter les lieux avant lui.

Il remarquait que Canopus ne les suivait pas. Elle gardait les optiques rivés au sol. Il s'arrêta et finit par s'approcher d'elle.

\- Saberhorn a raison. On devrait rester ensemble.

\- …Laissez-moi…

\- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Il mit un temps avant d'ajouter.

\- …Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal.

\- …Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? répliqua-t-elle avant de lever lentement les optiques vers lui.

Wing ne cacha pas sa peine.

Son état faisait peine à voir…

Même si…

Il lui tendit la main.

\- …Ne me croyez pas. Mais personne ne vous attaquera. Je vous le promets.

Il pouvait au moins faire cela…

Il gardait la main tendue vers elle.

Canopus demeura immobile durant de longues minutes.

Mais avant même que le groupe qui était parti devant ne puisse quitter complètement les escaliers du dernier étage, Canopus finit par lui attraper la main et laissa Wing l'aider à se remettre debout.

Alors qu'il quittait le couloir, accompagné par Canopus et Père Jean, une seule pensée lui tenaillait le processeur.

Une seule…

Garboil…allait lui révéler ce qu'il savait sur Gasket…

Garboil…avait été prêt à lui parler.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu système ? » cracha Zizza alors qu'elle frappait sur l'écran de l'unité principale.

Devant eux, l'écran grésillait plusieurs fois. Il paraissait prêt à s'éteindre et ne jamais se rallumer. Canopus fixa la scène, honteuse.

« C'est du matériel préhistorique ou comment ça se passe ? renchérit l'abeille.

Elle avait apparemment pris la fembot bleue en grippe et même si elle ne l'énonçait pas expressément, Wing ne doutait pas qu'elle la rendait responsable de ce qui leur arrivait.

Ils n'avaient croisé personne durant le trajet. La salle de contrôle était au troisième étage. Et malgré qu'il ne s'agisse d'un grand château, la salle de contrôle était relativement petite au point qu'une moitié du groupe dût rester dans le couloir, la salle ne permettant l'accès à seulement trois personnes à la fois. Wing demeura en retrait tandis que Zizza et Vertebreak s'y mettaient à deux pour chercher le code et que Canopus essayait d'entrer toutes les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour désactiver le dôme.

Mais à chaque fois, une seule réponse s'affichait.

_Echec._

_Echec._

_Echec._

\- Cela ne sert à rien ! Primus ! Il n'a pas une fichue base de données où il aurait stocké tous ses mots de passe ? vociféra Zizza.

\- C'est toujours à voir, répondit piteusement Canopus tandis qu'elle commençait à chercher un fichier y ressemblant.

\- Laissez-moi faire, je suis un scientifique. Le matériel informatique ne me fait pas peur ! déclara fièrement Vertebreak alors qu'il prit place pour entrer des commandes de piratage.

\- Vérifiez les caméras aussi, leur conseilla Saberhorn depuis l'extérieur de la pièce. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses à voir.

Wing leva la tête.

Une base de données…

Fracture était un as de l'informatique…même s'il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, Wing savait qu'il pourrait le guider sur la façon de pirater une unité. C'était ce que répétait Drift, après tout…

Et même…s'il ne pouvait pas le contacter…

\- …J'ai des amis qui sont sur Terre, déclara Wing.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Saberhorn.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Contacte-les ! renchérit précipitamment Kickback. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent nous sortir de là.

Il se mit à gémir davantage.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est la DJD qui est venue nous chercher !

\- Ne sois pas idiot ! hurla Zizza.

Wing opina du chef. Il pouvait essayer de contacter Outrigger et Karan. Il pouvait essayer de contacter les Autobots…

Leur indiquer leur position…

Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de détruire le dôme de l'extérieur.

Wing porta la main à son oreillette.

Il attendit que la communication se mette en place.

\- Outrigger…c'est Wing…réponds-moi…

Pourtant…il n'y avait rien…

Il n'y avait rien…cela sonnait dans le vide.

Wing réessaya. Il essaya de contacter Karan…

\- Karan…

Même effet…

Il finit par reprendre son calme. Finalement, il contacta Drift.

Mais…il n'y eut aucune réponse, à l'instar des deux premiers essais…

Wing laissa les bras pendre le long de son corps.

Personne ne répondait…

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Saberhorn.

\- …Non…On dirait que le dôme bloque toute communication provenant de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur.

Le scarabée écarquilla les optiques. Il finit par porter sa main à son audio à son tour. Apparemment, il essayait de contacter quelqu'un de son côté.

Il n'était pas venu seul sur Terre ? pensa Wing.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est la DJD ! s'exclama Kickback. Ils viennent nous chercher ! Nous sommes sur leur liste !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, grogna Saberhorn alors qu'il abandonnait la communication. Je te signale qu'ils sont morts, pauvre idiot. Tous sont morts à part leur Minicon. Alors à moins qu'ils ne soient revenus sous forme de fantômes et qu'ils se cachent sous le lit pour nous faire peur, j'ai du mal à imaginer leur rôle dans cette affaire.

\- Brille ! s'écria Filch, alors que son corps convulsait, manifestement dans un état de frayeur.

Ou de manque…puisqu'elle s'arrêta de trembler dès qu'elle vit un bouton de manchettes trôner sur le bureau. Elle le saisit tout de suite avant de le glisser dans son châssis, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Wing se retourna vers Canopus. Cette dernière s'essuyait les optiques, sa respiration étant faible et rapide.

\- …Je suis désolé, lui déclara Wing.

Il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela…

Cela devait être une sensation douloureuse pour elle. Canopus ferma les optiques.

\- …Je sais que c'était loin d'être un Prime…mais en attendant, il prenait soin de moi. Il me protégeait. Il m'aimait…

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau.

\- …Et je l'aimais aussi.

\- Quand on prend les gens de haut, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que la vie nous fasse de cadeaux ! lui hurla Zizza, emplie de dédain à son égard.

\- Zizza ! la réprimanda sévèrement Saberhorn.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? la questionna Wing.

Mais Zizza demeurait silencieuse. Elle se contenta de détourner le regard, reportant son attention sur les écrans.

Vertebreak poussa un sifflement admiratif dès que plusieurs vignettes apparurent.

\- J'ai trouvé les caméras, déclara le serpent, fier de lui.

Wing ne put qu'être décontenancé par le calme dont il faisait preuve.

\- Remonte-les en arrière, lui conseilla Saberhorn.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Vertebreak appuya sur quelques touches du clavier holographique. Les chiffres défilèrent en arrière…Vertebreak effectua une autre commande pour accélérer.

Puis. Tout devint noir.

Vertebreak haussa un sourcil avant d'effectuer de nouvelles commandes pour rallumer les caméras, mais lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent, ils étaient revenus à l'instant même où la fête s'était terminée.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a effacé les caméras, constata-t-il, d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Tu dois rire, là ? hurla Zizza.

\- Non…juge par toi-même.

Des caméras dans tous les lieux…Les chambres de chacun…

Il put apercevoir Vertebreak dans la sienne, de dos, en train de trafiquer quelque chose, comme une sorte d'outil…

Il vit Saberhorn faisant les cent pas, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Kickback et Filch étaient déjà couchés dans leurs lits…

Zizza avait les mains jointes…

Comme si elle priait…

Wing plissa les optiques lorsqu'il s'aperçut lui-même discuter avec Père Jean. Il se rappelait de leur conversation de la veille.

Dans les couloirs, Swelter et Glacius allaient et venaient, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils faisaient apparemment le ménage.

Quant à Canopus, elle lisait dans son lit, ne se doutant de rien.

Garboil était vu pour la dernière fois dans le couloir. Wing devinait qu'il remontait en direction de sa chambre.

\- Pas seulement quelqu'un, évidemment, soupira Saberhorn. Apparemment, le coupable avait tout prévu.

\- La DJD ? répéta Kickback.

Saberhorn grogna, se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- Il n'y a pas de copie ? questionna Wing.

\- J'essaie, répondit tranquillement Vertebreak en sifflotant.

\- Et ce mot de passe ? réitéra Zizza, montant le ton. Les deux Miniatures ne peuvent pas nous être utiles ?

\- …C'est la salle privée du Maître, déclara Swelter.

\- …C'était, le corrigea doucement Glacius.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour quiconque d'entrer ou sortir ? répéta Kickback, pour essayer de se rassurer.

\- …Non.

Canopus baissa la tête.

\- Garboil…aimait placer son château en sécurité.

Oui. C'était évident que personne ne saurait venir à bout d'un tel dôme sans se faire remarquer.

Le bot blanc croisa les bras.

\- …Vous ne connaissiez vraiment pas Garboil avant ? Aucun de nous ne le connaissait avant cette fête ?

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui.

Zizza grogna.

\- Tu nous accuses ?

\- Non…je souhaite juste savoir.

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce type ! Ni son incapable de Conjunx !

Saberhorn secoua la tête, amer.

\- Il souhaitait sûrement se réunir avec ceux qui logeaient sur Terre, mon cher. Personne ne se connaissait, ni le connaissait avant ce soir.

\- Sauf si quelqu'un ment, le coupa Vertebreak, un sourire macabre sur son visage.

Wing tressaillit à nouveau.

Il essayait de ne pas y croire.

Si personne ne pouvait provenir de l'extérieur…cela ne restait forcément que quelqu'un de l'intérieur.

A moins que…

\- Les caméras sont en place ? questionna Wing.

\- Oui.

\- Peut-être qu'en vérifiant chaque salle, chaque étage, chaque recoin…ce château est immense.

\- Hmm…j'aime ton idée, apprécia Vertebreak.

Mais Wing ne rendit pas son compliment. Toutefois, le serpent commença à effectuer les commandes pour fouiller le château.

Wing reporta son attention vers Canopus.

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme si elle essayait de se protéger du monde extérieur…

Il finit par lui attraper la main avant de la lui serrer fortement. Canopus sursauta légèrement, le toisant, visiblement surprise.

\- …On va sortir de là, lui déclara doucement Wing. Et ensuite, on ira retrouver les miens.

Oui…

Canopus devait être protégée…son Conjunx avait été tué, après tout. Si quelqu'un leur en voulait…

Tout le monde devait être protégé…

Wing reporta son attention sur Père Jean.

Il remarqua que l'humain murmurait quelque chose à son petit Pad, de façon suffisamment inaudible pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Que faites-vous ? lui souffla Wing doucement.

\- …J'enregistre.

Il enregistrait…

Pour quelle raison ?

Et qu'enregistrait-il ?

Père Jean se contenta de sourire. Wing comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Sans un mot, et non sans méfiance, Wing se pencha pour observer chaque caméra et déceler dans chaque lieu une ombre, une silhouette qui se cacherait dans le moindre recoin sombre.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« …J'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose bouger. »

Ils étaient penchés sur les écrans de surveillance depuis plus d'une heure.

A tour de rôle, chacun se relayait pour observer chaque pièce du château. Pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucune ombre se déplacer d'une salle à l'autre…

Pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun autre intrus…

Wing se tendait. Il devait y avoir un autre intrus…Quelqu'un s'était introduit au sein du château, avait réussi à passer outre le dôme et avait pris Garboil pour cible…

Pour quelle raison ? Personne ne le savait.

Mais cela ne pouvait être que cette issue.

Et peut-être que cet intrus était encore au sein même du château.

Wing se rapprocha. Kickback pointait quelque chose sur l'écran. Il désignait une chambre située au huitième étage.

Le bot blanc plissa les optiques, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans les ténèbres.

A première vue, il n'apercevait rien.

« Tu es sûr ? » le questionna Wing.

\- J'en suis sûr ! J'ai vu quelque chose bouger, glapit la sauterelle.

\- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne, grogna Zizza. C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours à force de rester là à contempler les écrans.

\- Au moins, on est en sécurité ici, lui répondit Canopus. On est ensemble.

Zizza se contenta de la foudroyer du regard. Saberhorn s'était appuyé contre le mur, observant la scène de loin. Néanmoins, il parut soucieux par rapport aux constatations de Kickback.

\- Je propose qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'œil, déclara le scarabée. S'il dit avoir aperçu quelque chose…

\- Je ne vois rien ! cracha Zizza. C'est une perte de temps !

\- Quand bien même. Ce n'est pas en restant ici à vérifier les caméras qu'on sortira plus facilement.

\- C'est vrai qu'on risque d'en oublier l'essentiel, gloussa Vertebreak.

\- J'ai passé une heure de ma vie à contempler des caméras alors qu'on était venus à l'origine pour désactiver le dôme ! hurla Zizza, scandalisée.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à nous le rappeler, ma chère, déclara Saberhorn d'un ton presque doucereux. Et puis…il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Peut-être que cet intrus nous recherche.

\- Pour s'en prendre à nous ? balbutia Kickback, la voix tremblante.

Saberhorn se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est possible. Après tout…on a bien tué Garboil. Pour une raison qu'on ignore.

Vertebreak haussa simplement les épaules, se remettant à pianoter sur le clavier.

\- Je peux continuer d'essayer de pirater. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

\- Ou peut-être…commença Canopus.

Elle mit un temps, avant de finir sa phrase.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a bel et bien un endroit où il a enregistré tous ses mots de passe.

\- Tu es sa Conjunx et tu ignores une telle chose ? grimaça Zizza, dédaigneuse. Tu n'es pas supposée t'intéresser aux affaires de ton Conjunx ? Je rêve ou votre lien de spark était si faible que cela ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous vous êtes liés quelques heures après votre rencontre ?

Elle leva les optiques.

\- A moins que tu n'en eusses qu'après son palace…

Canopus bondit à cette remarque. Sans avertissement, elle marcha rapidement vers l'abeille.

Wing n'eut pas le temps de cligner des optiques. L'instant d'après, un bruit de gifle se fit entendre. Zizza recula, titubant légèrement sous le choc. Canopus la toisa froidement, le dégoût évident dans ses optiques.

\- Que tu sous-entendes de telles choses…ça me révulse.

\- Tu as osé frapper une reine ? cracha Zizza avant de s'élancer sur elle à son tour.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre le coup que Wing lui avait déjà attrapé le poignet. Il la tira brusquement en arrière et la fixa droit dans les optiques, le ton implacable.

\- Ça suffit.

Le visage de Zizza se tordit sous la colère tandis qu'elle se débattit. Mais Wing la tenait fermement, l'empêchant de partir.

\- De quel droit oses-tu me toucher, sale Autobot ?

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot. Pour la dernière fois.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas une combattante. N'importe qui aurait pu se défaire facilement. Wing la maintenait de la façon la moins serrée possible. Elle avait tout le loisir de se dégager.

\- On est tous sur le même bateau, déclara Wing, le ton plus calme. On devrait peut-être coopérer et mettre de côté ces enfantillages.

Il entendit quelqu'un l'applaudir. Il se retourna. Il s'agissait de Saberhorn, qui lui accordait un sourire approbateur.

\- Bravo ! Bien dit. Cessons un peu de nous disputer. Le crêpage de chignon est indigne de la part de Ladies.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer davantage la colère de Zizza. Wing lui adressa un air sévère avant de la relâcher.

\- Canopus, quels seraient les endroits susceptibles qu'on pourrait fouiller ? la questionna le bot blanc.

Canopus reprit son souffle. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air hagard.

\- …La bibliothèque. Son bureau. Ce sont les endroits qu'il appréciait le plus.

Wing opina du chef. Cela semblait logique…

Pourtant…se séparer n'était pas une bonne idée…Aux vues de la situation actuelle qui demeurait encore obscure.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare en plusieurs groupes, proposa le pirate. Peu importe ce qui arrive, personne ne sera seul.

C'était vrai qu'il était imprudent d'être isolé…

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part de Wing, Saberhorn s'adressa à la cantonade.

\- Je propose que Wing, son animal de compagnie, Canopus et Filch aillent explorer la bibliothèque tandis que moi, Kickback et Zizza nous irons au bureau.

\- C'est gentil de me laisser seul, railla Vertebreak même si son ton manquait d'émotion.

\- Voyons, tu ne seras pas seul, mon cher. Swelter et Glacius te tiendront compagnie, déclara Saberhorn d'un ton mielleux.

Vertebreak se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse.

Manifestement, cela lui convenait. Même si Swelter et Glacius ne semblaient pas partager son opinion. Wing put apercevoir les deux Minicons blêmir à cette constatation.

\- Hé.

Dans la main de Wing, Père Jean s'adressait à eux. Glacius releva la tête, l'expression incertaine.

\- Tout ira bien. Nous ne serons pas loin, fit l'humain, le ton rassurant.

Alors que Wing tournait les talons pour se diriger vers la porte et prendre la direction du couloir, ils entendirent Swelter murmurer, le ton sombre et méprisant.

\- …Vermine Autobot.

* * *

« …Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? »

Wing se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la bibliothèque tandis que Canopus et Filch pénétraient à l'intérieur, commençant déjà à fouiller chaque recoin de murs complètement recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres Cybertroniens. Wing fixait Père Jean dans le creux de sa main, son ton quémandant des clarifications.

Père Jean se contenta de serrer son petit Pad contre sa poitrine. Son sourire avait disparu. Son expression devint sérieuse, demandant toute son attention.

« …Qu'est-ce que vous enregistriez ? continua Wing.

\- …J'enregistrais tout, lui répondit Père Jean, le ton détaché.

\- …Tout ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Parfois…cela peut être utile.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Père Jean haussa les épaules, un sourire presque gêné réapparaissant sur son visage.

\- Je me dis qu'aux vues de ce que j'ai lu…et comme nous possédons la technologie qui n'existait pas à l'époque…Je pensais que cela serait utile.

\- …Ce que vous aviez lu ?

Wing tressaillit.

Il repensait au livre que Père Jean lui avait lu, le premier soir.

_Le Crime de l'Orient Express…_

Oui. Un meurtre y avait été commis…

Et Garboil avait été assassiné…

Pourtant…

\- …Vous croyez que nous sommes…dans l'un de vos romans humains ? balbutia Wing, choqué.

\- Non, bien sûr. Nous sommes dans la réalité.

Mais Père Jean paraissait sûr de lui.

\- Non…en effet. Les choses ne se passent pas comme ça…dans la réalité…approuva le bot blanc.

Du moins, l'espérait-il…

Il remarqua que Canopus s'était arrêtée de fouiller. Elle les observait silencieusement, semblant se demander pourquoi ils restaient immobiles, sans les aider.

\- Tout va bien ? les interrogea la fembot.

\- Brille ! s'écria Filch avant de prendre des livres au hasard et les jeter au loin.

\- Oui…pas de souci, répondit Wing, tâchant d'avoir l'air tranquille.

Il valait mieux ne pas traîner. Le temps tournait…

Et Garboil n'avait plus de temps…

Il se pencha pour ramasser un ouvrage. Il haussa un sourcil, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre en ancien parchemin, l'aspect plutôt ancien. Le parchemin avait jauni mais le bouquin était plutôt en bon état.

\- …Garboil adorait lire, déclara doucement Canopus, l'expression dévastée.

\- …je n'en doute pas.

Il reconnaissait ce livre.

_« La mythologie Cybertronienne. »_

Il y avait le même dans la bibliothèque de Dai Atlas…

Wing ne croyait pas qu'il y aurait un autre exemplaire sur une autre planète. Et l'idée même déconcerta le bot blanc.

* * *

« …Wing.

\- Hm ?

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle, où Vertebreak et les Minicons les attendaient, Père Jean lui posa une question qui prit le bot blanc au dépourvu.

\- …Comment est-il mort ? l'interrogea le prêtre, l'expression sérieuse.

Wing s'immobilisa durant quelques secondes.

Oui…Père Jean était aveugle. Il aurait dû s'attendre à une telle question…

Pourtant…cela n'atténua pas sa surprise.

\- …On lui a tranché les câbles de la gorge, répondit Wing, le ton éteint.

\- Je vois…

\- Pourquoi cette question ? ne put s'empêche de le questionner le bot blanc.

Père Jean baissa la tête. Il paraissait…presqu'honteux.

\- Parce que…je pensais que cela pourrait nous éclairer. Par rapport à tout cela…

\- Vous dites que vous faites attention à la manière de tuer ?

Bien sûr…les Cybertroniens faisaient la même chose.

Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qu'ils encaissaient différemment. Ils avaient des machines qui permettaient de retrouver le signal d'un individu et où se situait sa position au moment de l'acte…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils traquaient les criminels de guerre. Et le moindre faux pas permettait aux autorités de réagir, de les dénicher facilement…

D'où la raison pour laquelle Wing ne croyait pas que Gasket était mort…sinon, on l'aurait retrouvé. Mort ou vivant…

Lui…Comme toutes les personnes disparues.

Non…il n'y croyait pas. Mais la manière de penser des humains ne le rendait que davantage curieux.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Père Jean, Wing se sentit obligé de préciser, le ton faible.

\- …Il est interdit de tuer au Cercle de la Lumière. Même si nous avons pu observer l'horreur de la guerre à travers les témoignages, les rediffusions, les attaques des deux factions…Les champs de bataille.

Il avait vu des cadavres.

Le dernier en date avait été Atomblast…

Et à chaque fois, c'était une vision douloureuse à laquelle il ne saurait s'y habituer.

\- Mais…sans machine, comment espérer en apprendre ? l'interrogea doucement Wing. Je doute qu'il y en ait.

\- Je ne suis qu'un humain, déclara Père Jean. Et je n'ai pas fait d'étude de criminologie.

\- La criminologie ?

\- L'étude de comportements criminels.

La criminologie…

Il n'y avait pas une telle chose, sur Cybertron. Durant la guerre, on se contentait seulement d'attribuer le crime sur le dos d'une faction ou d'une autre.

Et c'était encore le cas, malgré la fin du conflit…

On ne cherchait pas plus loin que la faction…Pas le criminel en lui-même.

\- …Vous dites qu'avec cette criminologie, on peut en espérer en apprendre sur l'assassin de Garboil?

\- C'est une possibilité, proposa Père Jean.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas fait d'étude de criminologie.

\- En effet…

Père Jean marqua une pause.

\- Mais…mon ancienne compagne en a fait. J'ai lu quelques-uns de ses livres…

\- Votre compagne… ?

Qui était-ce ?

Aux vues des informations retransmises, Père Jean semblait vivre seul. L'humain s'assit dans la paume du bot blanc, pensif.

\- Mes excuses…Je crois tout savoir alors qu'en réalité…j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de votre peuple. C'était sûrement arrogant de ma part.

\- Non…

Non…

Wing ne pensait pas que c'était arrogant. Père Jean souhaitait aider…

Avec les moyens de l'humain…

\- La nuit dernière, répondit Wing en relevant la tête vers le plafond, où les escaliers traversaient les différents étages, le douzième au sommet et paraissant presqu'inatteignable, j'ai rêvé de cet étage.

\- Cet étage ?

\- Je n'y étais jamais allé…c'est juste que…je n'avais pas besoin de chercher…pour découvrir le cadavre de Garboil.

_Pars._

_Enfuis-toi._

Pourquoi… ?

Il n'y comprenait rien…

Le fait de ne pas savoir…même s'il ne montrait rien, cela l'effrayait.

Wing finit par rapprocher sa main vers son châssis, gardant Père Jean près de lui.

\- …Wing ?

\- …il faut essayer, déclara Wing.

Après tout…il n'y avait rien à perdre, hein ?

Dans une telle situation…autant user de tous les moyens. Peut-être que l'idée de Père Jean était à tenter…

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise.

Sans ajouter autre chose, Wing commença à monter les marches, se dirigeant lentement vers le dernier étage.

Il grimpait pour l'atteindre, pour atteindre le sommet… tandis qu'il essayait de calmer l'anxiété qui renaissait à nouveau en son être.

* * *

Après avoir posé Père Jean au sol, Wing fit face à la porte.

Le bot blanc prit une longue inspiration. Il inhala, exhala…

Il l'avait déjà vu…Il n'y avait rien de plus…

« On n'est pas obligés, l'assura l'humain.

\- …On peut essayer, répéta-t-il.

\- Mais vous…

Pendant un long moment, Wing demeura immobile. Il n'osait pas pousser la porte.

Il n'osait pas entrer…

Mais il n'y avait rien de plus…Il savait déjà…

Il savait.

Wing reprit une mine composée. Il le fallait.

Il finit par pousser la porte.

A l'instar de la première fois, cette dernière s'ouvrit en un long grincement.

D'abord les ténébres…

L'odeur nauséabonde…

Wing ferma les optiques. Il les rouvrit.

Garboil étendu au sol, dans la même position que la dernière fois.

Les optiques grandes ouvertes.

Wing reprit son souffle, le rythme de son spark s'étant accéléré.

Finalement, il s'approcha doucement avant de s'abaisser près de Garboil.

L'humain enregistrait déjà…

Wing ne détacha pas ses optiques de celles de Garboil. Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière…plus aucune étincelle, plus aucune vie en son sein…

Wing se contenta de lui couvrir les optiques de sa main droite. Puis, son regard s'abaissa sur la blessure fatale à la gorge.

L'energon était encore humide…mais plus rien ne coulait. Lorsque Wing toucha la plaie du bout des doigts, un filet d'energon recouvrit sa paume gauche.

Il inspira à nouveau avant de se rapprocher de Garboil.

\- …Je ne suis pas un scientifique, Père Jean. Ni un as de la technologie. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous éclairer.

\- Vous êtes mieux que ce que vous ne pensez, Wing.

Wing se retourna vers lui.

Père Jean hocha la tête, reprenant la parole.

\- …Vous êtes un guerrier. Vous avez une connaissance de l'art du combat.

\- Mais…ce n'était pas un combat.

Du moins, il le croyait.

De toute évidence, Garboil avait été pris par surprise. Wing fixait le cadavre, essayant d'enfouir le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il ressentait à cette vue.

Dai Atlas saurait gérer cette situation si on lui demandait…Axe aussi.

\- Wing…vous n'êtes pas obligé, répéta Père Jean, levant le bras comme un signe pour le dissuader de continuer. Je sens que c'est dur pour vous…

\- Je suis un guerrier…

Wing découvrit le visage de Garboil.

Il se redressa légèrement.

\- Je…je pense qu'il a été pris par derrière. Je pense qu'on l'a maintenu pendant qu'il se débattait…l'assassin n'a pas été long à lui trancher les câbles.

\- Wing…

\- Ça va…je vais bien…

Il ne pouvait empêcher le souvenir de ce cadavre de marchand d'esclaves aux pieds de Gasket…

Ni celui de Lockdown aux pieds de Drift…

S'il n'avait pas pu empêcher le meurtre de Garboil…est-ce que Dai Atlas considérerait qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre ?

Est-ce que Wing serait exilé à son tour ?

\- L'incision est droite…elle a été faite en un seul geste. Je pense que l'assassin avait des notions de combat…ou au moins, en chirurgie.

\- Vous le pensez ?

\- Oui…Et il ou elle devait avoir assez de force pour commettre cet acte.

Wing se retourna vers Père Jean.

\- Cela…enregistre toujours ?

\- Oui.

Père Jean se prit le menton.

\- Wing…est-ce que le cadavre est recouvert ?

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que…selon ce que j'ai appris, autant dans les livres que dans les lieux où les gens venaient pour se confesser, même de leurs pires actes, quand on recouvre un cadavre, c'est un signe qu'on éprouve des remords.

Wing ferma les optiques, encaissant l'information.

\- Mais peut-être est-ce différent pour nous, les humains…

\- Non…Père Jean, le cadavre n'est pas recouvert.

L'assassin n'avait pas éprouvé de regret.

Il l'avait seulement laissé comme cela…

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit des bruits.

Des bruits de pas. Tout de suite, Wing se hâta hors de la pièce sombre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Garboil.

Le cadavre n'avait pas été recouvert.

Et ce que disait Père Jean pouvait tenir la route…selon ce qu'ils avaient constaté sur les champs de bataille…on recouvrait les morts pour leur offrir du respect.

Cela avait été la première chose que faisait leur leader, quand ils en croisaient…leur offrir une sépulture décente…

Les bruits de pas reprirent.

Wing releva le regard.

Au premier abord, il n'y eut personne.

Personne à part eux…Le couloir était vide.

Mais lorsque Wing reporta son regard sur la porte de la salle qui renfermait la dépouille de Garboil et qu'il se retourna, il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut Zizza se tenir en face de lui.

L'abeille le toisait d'une expression indéchiffrable.

Un mélange de stupeur et de…

Une émotion qui prit Wing au spark. Cet air le transperça et l'envahit dans tout son corps.

\- …Que faisiez-vous ? l'interrogea Zizza d'une voix sourde.

\- Je ne…

\- Que faisiez-vous avec le cadavre ? le coupa l'abeille.

Wing ne sut quoi répondre.

Il parvint seulement à articuler

\- Je…je souhaitais en savoir plus…

\- A d'autres. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile qui reviendrait sur les lieux d'un crime. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Zizza fit un pas vers Wing.

Puis deux.

Elle le fixa sans ciller, gardant la même expression.

\- Un imbécile…ou quelqu'un d'un peu trop confiant pour oser se balader seul avec un assassin en vadrouille…

\- Que…voulez-vous dire ?

\- …Tu sais ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle, le ton froid.

Le rythme du spark du bot blanc s'accéléra. Wing recula d'un pas.

Zizza continuait de le dévisager comme si…

Non…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit une voix provenant des marches de l'escalier.

Wing et Zizza pivotèrent vers la source de la voix.

Saberhorn les contemplait, légèrement surpris de trouver Wing ici.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui…j'allais redescendre, répondit Zizza tandis qu'elle ne détachait pas ses optiques de Wing.

L'abeille passa devant Saberhorn avant de redescendre les marches, se tenant droite tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

Le pirate la regardait partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté l'étage.

Enfin, il se retourna vers Wing, le fixant d'un air interrogateur avant de reporter son attention sur la porte où était enfermé le cadavre.

Puis, il se focalisa à nouveau sur Wing.

Avant de se mettre à sourire amicalement.

\- Un conseil, mon cher. Rôder autour du lieu où un crime a été commis…ce n'est pas malin.

\- Attends—

\- C'est presque…suspicieux, tu vois.

Wing ne répondit pas, tétanisé par de tels propos.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules avant de lui tapoter dans le dos. Il semblait…rassurant.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez malin une fois. J'ai failli être exécuté pour mes crimes de piraterie durant la guerre. J'ai appris à faire attention.

\- Je voulais seulement en apprendre davantage…

Oui…il avait souhaité savoir.

Saberhorn le fixait, nonchalant. Wing ignorait s'il le croyait ou non.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le souci du pirate. Saberhorn se contenta de regagner l'escalier, fixant droit devant lui.

\- Sache que c'est imprudent de rester seul après un tel acte, Wing.

\- Je n'étais pas seul.

Il avait été avec Père Jean…

\- Et puis…s'il y avait eu quelqu'un…commença le bot blanc. On l'aurait vu et entendu.

\- Parce que tu penses toujours qu'il y a un intrus rôdant ici, mon cher ?

Wing cessa de marcher.

Il contempla Saberhorn, aucun son ne sortant de la bouche.

Le pirate afficha un sourire amer.

\- A mon avis…c'est la théorie la plus naïve qui m'ait été donnée d'entendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que personne ne peut entrer ou sortir de ce dôme. Le système est hautement sécurisé. Et personne n'a pu s'y attendre. Autrement, nous ne serions pas restés, je me trompe ?

Il marqua une pause.

Le spark de Wing accéléra à nouveau.

Il devinait ce que ça signifiait…

Il devinait, au fond de lui…Au fond de lui, il n'y avait pas d'explication plausible…

\- L'un d'entre nous l'a tué, acheva Saberhorn. Cela ne peut être autre chose. Et je compte bien savoir qui.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ****Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! ****Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_L'un d'entre nous l'a tué. Cela ne peut pas être autre chose._

L'un d'entre eux…

Wing endura le constat du scarabée avec plus de facilités qu'il ne le crut. Pourtant, une douleur criait dans son spark. Une douleur qu'il essayait de faire taire…

« …Ce n'est pas vrai, déclara Wing avec moins de conviction qu'il ne l'eut imaginé.

Père Jean dans sa main, il ne perdit pas de temps à dévaler les escaliers pour rattraper le pirate. Saberhorn continua sa marche, fixant droit devant lui, une expression neutre sur son visage. Pourtant, il avait entendu la réponse du bot blanc.

Il marqua un temps avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Pourtant, il s'agit de l'hypothèse la plus plausible, mon cher.

\- Il y a sûrement une autre explication…déclara tristement Wing.

Oui…

Wing chercha dans son processeur.

Il y en avait une autre…

\- Peut-être que…Garboil et Canopus ne nous ont pas tout dit. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre habite dans ce château.

\- Un autre individu ? répéta Saberhorn en haussant un sourcil.

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres. Il paraissait approuver l'idée. Toutefois, l'acidité dans son ton ne s'évanouissait pas.

\- Donc, un autre individu aurait commis le crime. Et il serait caché quelque part.

\- Peut-être qu'il ou elle était là bien avant que nous arrivions…poursuivit Wing.

Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas leurs hôtes…

Et Garboil…avait été du genre à garder des secrets. Pourquoi une telle hypothèse ne serait-elle pas possible ?

Saberhorn croisa les bras, pensif.

\- …Je ne renie pas votre idée. Mais…je persiste à croire que c'est gros. Nous n'avons rien observé sur les caméras. Et nous n'avons croisé personne depuis que nous avons découvert le corps.

\- Le château est immense, répliqua Wing. Et cette personne a peut-être effacé les caméras. La preuve…la personne savait sûrement où se rendre pour désactiver les enregistrements lorsque l'acte a été commis.

Garboil avait également été pris par surprise…

En suivant cette hypothèse…Il n'y avait que deux observations possibles.

Soit la personne s'était bien débrouillée pour l'attaquer dans le dos…

Soit…il connaissait son agresseur.

C'était étrange. Wing avait l'impression d'avoir étudié les scènes de crime durant des années, alors qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il en analysait une.

Bien sûr, sur les champs de bataille, personne ne s'arrêtait pour comprendre comment le bot avait été tué.

Les possibilités étaient infinies…

\- Donc, poursuivit Saberhorn, c'est plus facile pour vous d'admettre que c'est une personne lambda plutôt qu'une personne que nous avions côtoyée.

\- Je ne veux accuser personne, répondit Wing, la gorge serrée.

Parce qu'il ne le souhaitait pas…

Les optiques de Saberhorn plongèrent dans les siens.

Son air était indéchiffrable. Mais Wing ne détourna pas la tête, même si son spark accélérait dans son châssis.

\- Pourtant…Au fond de vous, vous suspectez quelqu'un, non ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Wing.

Il voulut nier…il ne voulut pas répondre…

Néanmoins…un visage apparaissait dans son processeur dès que le meurtre était mentionné.

Wing se raidit et finit par secouer la tête.

\- Il est trop tôt pour tirer de conclusions hâtives.

\- Cela peut être l'un d'entre nous, déclara Saberhorn, son regard s'assombrissant légèrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre personne habitant dans ce château, c'est la théorie la plus vraisemblable. Je ne suis pas détective mais n'importe qui en viendrait à cette conclusion.

Donc…Saberhorn était déjà en train d'accuser un membre du groupe…

Il avait déjà ses suspicions.

Saberhorn effectua un pas en arrière. Son expression ne changeait pas. Il ne souriait pas.

\- …Cela peut être vous, d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il.

Wing bondit à cette remarque.

Il fut scandalisé.

\- …Vous me soupçonnez ?

\- Vous vous baladez seul dans le couloir. Vous êtes venu demander des comptes à Garboil sur votre ami…répondit Saberhorn comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir des doutes.

Wing était calme…

Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Posant doucement Père Jean par terre, il fit face au pirate.

\- …Vous aussi, d'ailleurs. Si on joue à ce jeu, vous êtes également suspect. Surtout que…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Wing avait reporté son regard aux hanches du scarabée.

Il avait rangé ses lames dans ses fourreaux.

L'assassin, aux vues de ce qu'il avait observé, savait manier une lame. Il avait tranché les câbles de la gorge de Garboil en un seul geste.

Wing ressentit de la honte. Il ressentit de la honte d'accuser quelqu'un sans preuve…

Mais…il n'aurait jamais tué Garboil.

Saberhorn se prit le menton, l'air vague.

\- Oui, effectivement. J'avais des raisons d'en vouloir à Garboil, admit-il.

\- A cause du fait qu'il ne respectait pas le code des gentlebots ?

Après tout, Saberhorn avait montré du dédain à l'égard du bot bleu sombre plus d'une fois durant la soirée.

Mais de là à le tuer…

\- Oui. Il était un rustre et en plus, il se comportait comme une star sous prétexte qu'il habitait dans un château luxueux, au milieu de nulle part, sur Terre.

Wing tressaillit à cette remarque.

\- Vous en vouliez après son château ? Pour votre « endroit tranquille » ?

\- Même si son palace est impressionnant, c'est trop clinquant pour moi, répliqua Saberhorn en croisant les bras. Je ne me vois pas y vivre.

Il marqua un temps.

\- …Je préférerais encore rester à bord de mon vaisseau. Ou bien, me trouver un nid confortable quelque part, déclara Saberhorn, le ton presque rêveur.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- C'est une question de principe, Wing. Je le jugeais arrogant. Il parlait comme s'il nous comprenait, nous les Insecticons et les modes animaux, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne comprenait pas notre envie de quitter Cybertron, d'habiter ailleurs pour fuir toute cette discrimination.

Saberhorn se redressa légèrement.

\- J'ai arrêté d'avoir l'espoir de revenir habiter un jour sur ma planète d'origine.

Son spark se serra à nouveau.

Oui…Il comprenait le raisonnement de Saberhorn. Lui, comme les autres modes qui étaient exclus par les législations Autobots.

Peut-être que les enfants d'Atomblast avaient choisi de quitter Cybertron aussi…d'imiter Saberhorn ? Ainsi que tous les Cybertroniens qui avaient souhaité échapper à cette situation injuste d'après-guerre.

A leur place, Wing aurait probablement fait pareil…

\- …Mais, Wing, compléta Saberhorn, ce n'est pas une raison valable pour moi de le tuer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Quel genre de gentlebot serais-je si je tuais une personne sous prétexte que je ne l'apprécie pas ? Je ne dispose pas de preuve sur moi, mais je travaille avec des gens que je n'apprécie pas et pourtant, je n'ai jamais essayé de les tuer.

Wing opina lentement du chef.

Cela avait du sens…

A côté de lui, il ne doutait pas que Père Jean continuait d'enregistrer. Saberhorn devint brusquement silencieux.

Il releva la tête vers Wing, reprenant la parole.

Son acidité était revenue.

\- Et vous… ? Pourquoi aurais-je des raisons de ne pas vous soupçonner ? Surtout que…vous avez été pris sur le fait en train de fouiller le corps.

Wing blêmit à nouveau. Saberhorn se rapprocha de lui davantage.

\- Et puis…vous dites que Garboil avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de votre ami…Si votre ami existe bel et bien…

Son spark manqua de s'arrêter.

Malgré lui, ses doigts tremblaient.

Wing prit une inspiration. Il ne l'avait pas tué…

Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela…

_Pars._

_Enfuis-toi._

\- …Oui. Je recherche mon ami, parvint-il à articuler. Il existe bel et bien…et si je suis venu sur Terre, c'était pour le retrouver.

\- Comment suis-je supposé vous croire ?

\- Moi, je le crois, intervint Père Jean.

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils, adressant une expression dédaigneuse envers Père Jean.

\- Vous êtes son animal de compagnie.

\- Je ne suis pas son animal de compagnie. Ce sont des choses sur lesquelles il est impossible de mentir sur le long terme.

Wing baissa la tête, essayant de calmer la tension naissant au sein de son être.

\- Gasket existe bel et bien. Personne ne peut douter de son existence. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé sans foyer, il m'a abordé. Moi. Un parfait inconnu, un sans domicile-fixe. Il m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a donné un toit. Il m'a donné un entraînement. Il m'a donné une famille. Et il m'a donné un but. Personne ne peut douter de l'existence de quelqu'un comme lui.

Il mit un temps avant de poursuivre.

\- Il a été présent pour moi. D'une certaine façon, il m'a sauvé. Non…il m'a indéniablement sauvé. Et lorsque les choses se sont inversées, lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé sans toit à son tour, il a toujours pensé à moi. A mon entraînement. Il ne souhaitait pas que je me détourne de mes véritables responsabilités pour lui venir en aide. Il voulait tout affronter tout seul. Affronter la situation, se faire mettre à terre avant de se relever. Se faire mettre à terre avant de se remettre debout encore et encore, avec le sourire. Et prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise passe.

Oui…

C'était Gasket. Même si à la fin, son agacement et sa lassitude avaient été évidentes…il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui.

Même si ses mots l'avaient blessé, Gasket avait souhaité l'aider à sa façon.

\- Je ne peux pas mentir sur son existence. Je suis venu sur Terre. Nous avons été attaqués par un vaisseau et je me suis retrouvé séparé de mon équipe. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Père Jean. Peut-être que oui, j'ai l'air suspect. Gasket avait été abordé par Garboil quelques heures avant sa disparition. Je souhaitais seulement avoir des explications. J'étais prêt à attendre. Mais il est mort avant même que je ne puisse lui poser la question…

La vision de Wing devint floue.

\- …J'ignore même s'il est mort ou vivant à l'heure actuelle…Je l'appelle tous les jours, sans jamais avoir de réponse. Je suis inquiet…et rien que pour cela, pour m'avoir privé de ces informations, je veux retrouver le coupable.

Gasket était vivant…

Il souhaitait le croire.

Saberhorn était silencieux. Il l'avait écouté depuis le début. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, mais il ne semblait plus y avoir d'animosité dans son regard.

\- …Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de chercher votre ami, alors. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de combler son absence par la présence d'un animal de compagnie.

Wing tressaillit à cette remarque.

C'était faux…il ne comblait pas l'absence de Gasket.

\- Si une personne que j'aime, qui m'a tout donné, était portée disparue, je ferais tout ce qui serait en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver.

Toutefois, il lui posa une dernière question.

\- Pourtant…je vous ai vu fouiller le corps. Vous sembliez chercher quelque chose.

\- C'était mon idée, lui répliqua Père Jean.

\- On désirait seulement…avoir plus d'informations sur le meurtre. Sur l'assassin. On voulait appliquer…la criminologie humaine.

Saberhorn demeura confus à cette justification.

\- La criminologie humaine ?

\- L'étude des comportements criminels…expliqua Père Jean.

\- On voulait en apprendre plus sur la psychologie de l'assassin…

\- Mais il n'y a que des Decepticons ici, répliqua Saberhorn, presqu'amusé. A tous les coups, vous allez attribuer ce crime sur notre faction, non ?

\- Une faction ne définit pas un être, Saberhorn. On ne peut pas être responsable de crimes commis par nos pairs.

Cela réduisit Saberhorn au silence.

Il parut pensif. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- …Si vous aviez été un Autobot, j'aurais été moins enclin à vous écouter mais…vous ne l'êtes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Wing confirma par la négative.

\- Je suis membre du Cercle de la Lumière, des Cités de Cristal. Je suis neutre.

\- D'où l'impressionnante épée…

Saberhorn se redressa.

\- C'est tellement…abracadabrant que je ne peux m'empêcher de vous croire. Cette criminologie…il faudrait être fou pour l'inventer.

\- Nous ne l'inventons pas.

\- Je le sais maintenant.

De façon inattendue, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Cela prit Wing au dépourvu.

\- Bien…Vous avez réussi le test.

\- Pardon ? crièrent Wing et Père Jean en même temps.

\- Après des constatations et examen de vos arguments, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous n'étiez pas coupables du meurtre de Garboil. Pas à mes optiques, du moins.

Wing se sentit assailli par un certain soulagement.

Saberhorn le croyait. Le pirate était sur le point de tourner les talons quand il sembla se raviser. Il lui fit face.

\- …Peut-être qu'en interrogeant les autres, on n'aurait aucun mal à coincer le coupable. Qu'en dites-vous, mon cher ?

Wing lui répondit par une expression interrogatrice. Saberhorn haussa les épaules avant de lui présenter sa main.

\- Et si nous faisions équipe ? On sera plus performants à plusieurs.

Plus performants…

Wing hésita.

Toutefois, Saberhorn paraissait sincère. A ses optiques et aux vues de son attitude suspicieuse envers les autres, il ne semblait pas jouer la comédie.

Surtout que…il abondait dans son sens. Il fallait coopérer ensemble, pour sortir de cette situation.

Wing finit par accepter avant de lui prendre la main pour la lui serrer.

\- Mais vous… ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous chercher le coupable ? le questionna Wing à son tour.

\- Oh. Instinct de survie, puisque nous sommes coincés ici. Et pour m'amuser, on va dire.

* * *

« Vous pensez la même chose… ? » demanda Wing en s'adressant à Père Jean dès qu'ils furent seuls, dans un coin de la salle de réception où tout le groupe était réuni.

Père Jean passa une commande pour enregistrer quelque chose sur son Pad.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- …Vous croyez que c'est l'un d'entre nous ? Que…il n'existe aucune autre personne vivant au château et que l'assassin est quelqu'un du groupe ?

Père Jean mit de longues secondes avant de répondre.

\- …Je pense que toute piste est bonne à prendre. Saberhorn a peut-être raison…même si…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il parut…mitigé.

\- De toute façon, peu importe de qui il s'agit, on finira probablement par le savoir.

\- Sauf si Vertebreak parvient à désactiver le dôme.

Oui. Wing souhaitait également quitter les lieux. Il souhaitait partir…retrouver ses camarades…

Mais cela ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de Garboil, de partir alors qu'on ignorait tout de son assassinat. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Cybertron, où le coupable serait très probablement retrouvé prochainement.

Cela ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de Canopus non plus…En parlant d'elle, cette dernière faisait le service avec les Minicons, distribuant des cubes d'energon à ceux présents dans la pièce.

Saberhorn avait émis l'idée que chacun interroge les autres membres du groupe, l'un après l'autre. Qu'ainsi, s'il y avait une faille entre les deux discours, ils obtiendraient potentiellement un indice.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…Wing jeta un œil à Filch et Kickback, assis à une table qui buvaient leurs cubes. Quant à Saberhorn, il était assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Zizza.

Manifestement, son interrogatoire débutait.

Il fallait qu'ils interrogent tout le monde…mais Wing ne saurait comment aborder le sujet.

Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Zizza…ou Vertebreak.

Les optiques de Wing se posèrent sur Kickback. Il serait probablement le plus facile à aborder. Père Jean dans sa main, Wing se leva et se dirigea vers la sauterelle. Ce dernier se figea en le voyant. Filch avait déjà reporté son attention sur l'argenterie autour d'eux.

Wing s'arrêta devant lui. Il lui adressa un doux sourire amical.

\- Kickback…j'aimerais parler avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Heu…pas du tout !

\- Il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir.

Kickback haussa un sourcil. Wing remarque que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Tout de suite, il le rassura.

\- Tout va bien. J'aimerais seulement qu'on m'éclaircisse sur quelques points.

\- Certains…points ?

\- Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Kickback se couvrit la bouche, hésitant.

\- …Bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. On est amis, après tout.

\- Oui. On est amis.

La sauterelle lui paraissait sympathique.

_L'un d'entre nous l'a tué._

Kickback finit par échanger un regard avec Filch avant de se lever de table pour les suivre dans un autre coin de la pièce, suffisamment isolés des autres. Une fois que Wing fut certain que personne n'écoutait, il se retourna vers la sauterelle.

\- Je souhaiterais savoir…Tu ne connaissais personne, avant de venir ici ?

Kickback secoua la tête, peut-être un peu trop énergiquement.

\- Non…Je ne connais personne.

\- Comment as-tu été contacté par Garboil ? Comment as-tu été au courant pour la fête ?

La sauterelle regarda ses pattes.

Il mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Il avait publié une invitation sur les réseaux sociaux. Il disait que tous ceux qui avaient atterri sur Terre étaient les bienvenus. Donc…j'y suis allé.

Une invitation ?

\- Tu l'as sur toi ? l'interrogea doucement Wing.

\- Oui…oui.

Kickback pressa sur un bouton situé sur son avant-bras. Un hologramme apparut, comportant une rangée de fichiers. La sauterelle effectua une autre commande pour rechercher le fichier demandé avant qu'il ne clique dessus, faisant apparaître un document bleu translucide sur l'hologramme.

Doucement, la sauterelle se rapprocha du bot blanc pour lui montrer. Wing se pencha pour en lire le contenu, à voix basse.

_Les Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs. Mouvement émergent pour accueillir tous ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Venez nombreux à la première réunion chez son fondateur Garboil._

La date et l'adresse étaient mentionnées plus bas.

Donc, n'importe qui aurait pu se rendre chez Garboil ? Par le biais de cette seule invitation ?

Cela avait été imprudent de la part de Garboil de diffuser une annonce sur les réseaux sociaux…mais peut-être ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

\- Et…qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à y aller, Kickback ? demanda calmement Wing, reportant son attention sur la sauterelle.

La sauterelle tiqua.

\- Je…pour me faire des amis, bien sûr ! C'était une bonne idée, après tout. Je me suis fait des amis et…tous ceux que j'ai rencontré ici m'adorent ! déclara Kickback en étendant les bras.

Il se fit brusquement percuter par Swelter. Le Minicon lui montra les dents avant de reprendre son travail.

La sauterelle laissa les bras pendre le long de son corps, visiblement abattu.

\- Mais…Garboil te traitait bien…toi comme les autres convives ?

\- Il était super, comme gars ! fit Kickback en levant le pouce. Super amical, toujours la pêche !

Wing plissa les optiques.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui…enfin, il m'a appelé « parasite » à un moment donné, mais bon. Il adorait balancer des blagues sur le compte des Insecticons donc…je ne l'ai pas mal pris.

Il cachait ses émotions derrière un sourire.

Wing connaissait ce mécanisme mieux que quiconque. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Personne ne peut te traiter comme ça.

\- Oh, mais ça va ! Je te jure. Je suis habitué, de toute façon.

\- Même…ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

En dépit de la surprise évidente, Wing devina un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage de Kickback.

\- …Je…je ferais attention, déclara Kickback avant de se bomber le torse.

Wing était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Wing, Kickback et Père Jean se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Wing se figea lorsqu'il vit Saberhorn à terre, se massant le visage, l'air hagard tandis que Zizza s'était remise debout, le foudroyant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? cria Wing alors qu'il s'élançait pour se placer entre les deux et les séparer.

\- Pourtant, j'ai été courtois, soupira Saberhorn.

\- Vous osez m'accuser ? cracha Zizza. Moi ? Une Reine ?

Saberhorn se redressa difficilement avant de la toiser froidement.

\- Reine… ? Et peut-on savoir Reine de quoi ?

\- Tu le sais…Reine de cette Terre !

L'abeille se mit à ricaner.

\- Puisque les Autobots ne sont plus les bienvenus…je vais faire de ce territoire mien. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? déclara-t-elle à la cantonade, avant de pousser un éclat de rire profond.

Chacun demeura interdit par une telle déclaration. Wing resta tétanisé face à la scène.

Elle ne laissa à personne le temps de répondre. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons pour quitter les lieux.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha, Chimary, Estela Prime et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Wing demeura à l'intérieur. Il ne détachait pas ses optiques d'elle.

Elle s'était réfugiée dehors. Près de la piscine. Elle fixait l'horizon. Autour du château, le bot blanc remarqua que le ciel était orageux. La pluie frappait violemment sur le dôme, menaçant de noyer le paysage tout entier. Néanmoins, elle en demeura épargnée. Aucune goutte ne l'atteignit. L'immense capsule transparente la protégeait, ainsi que les autres résidents du château.

Cela ne serait pas simple. Wing le devinait déjà.

Si elle avait pu frapper Saberhorn, alors que ce dernier était un combattant Decepticon sous prétexte qu'il lui avait posée une question, il n'osait pas imaginer comment elle réagirait vis-à-vis de lui.

Elle l'accusait d'être une vermine Autobot.

Mais elle avait mentionné être une Reine…elle avait ouvertement mentionné prendre le contrôle de cette planète…à la vue et aux audios de tous.

Pourquoi croyait-elle devenir Reine régnant sur la Terre ?

Pourquoi se considérait-elle comme telle ?

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, Wing, déclara Père Jean.

Manifestement, l'humain sentait son appréhension. Probablement cette compensation de son sens perdu par les autres, comme il l'avait souligné lors de leur première rencontre.

\- …De toute façon, on ne pourra pas l'éviter. Il faudra bien l'aborder à un moment donné. Vous enregistrez, Père Jean ?

\- Toujours. Je ne suis pas encore à court de batterie.

Wing prit une inspiration.

Autant qu'il lui pose directement la question…Le bot blanc finit par composer le code donné par Canopus et ouvrit la porte de la sortie donnant sur le jardin.

Zizza ne s'était pas retournée. Elle continuait toujours de fixer le ciel.

Elle s'était isolée alors qu'un assassin rôdait, pensa Wing.

Ce n'était pas prudent…

A moins qu'elle n'ait quelque chose à voir avec cela…

Wing secoua la tête à cette pensée et l'effaça aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

Il devait rester sur ses gardes dans ses mots.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle, fixant dans la même direction.

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla. Wing jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers elle.

Son visage semblait fermé. Mais dès que Wing détourna la tête, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Vous allez m'accuser, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aussi, vous croyez que je l'ai tué ?

Wing tressaillit légèrement à sa question.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la brutalité de ses mots.

\- Non. Je ne vous accuse pas. Je cherche des réponses, c'est tout. Saberhorn aussi, cherche des réponses.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Vous vous êtes improvisez détectives. Et ton animal de compagnie est même présent.

Wing fronça les sourcils. Cela commençait à l'agacer qu'ils traitent Père Jean de cette façon. A son expression, cela ne semblait pas faire plaisir à l'humain mais il demeura silencieux, se contentant d'enregistrer le dialogue.

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'arrêter ? Es-tu flic, d'ailleurs ? Quoique tous les Autobots agissent comme tels, depuis que la guerre est finie.

Wing soupira.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas Autobot.

\- Que souhaites-tu que je te dise, alors ? J'avoue avoir tué Garboil. Arrêtez-moi. Que vas-tu faire alors ? Mettez-moi en prison. Exécutez-moi. Après tout, les Insecticons ne sont que de la graine de vermine. On nous le répète tous les jours.

Elle se mit à rire. De façon presqu'hystérique. Cela prit Wing au dépourvu et il ne se rendit pas compte que Zizza s'était déjà rapprochée de lui, son visage se tenant à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle approcha sa bouche de son audio, lui murmurant ces quelques mots distinctement, sans que son regard ne se détache de Père Jean dans la paume de Wing.

\- Tu sais. Je n'ai pas adopté ce mode pour rien. Je relâche certaines toxines qui peuvent être handicapantes pour les Cybertroniens mais…très dommageables pour les humains.

Wing tiqua. L'instant d'après, il avait reculé pour se tenir à distance suffisante de l'abeille. Il la foudroya du regard, l'invitant à ne pas continuer.

Zizza ricana à nouveau.

\- Puisque tu tiens à cet humain, j'en conclue qu'il s'agit de ta faiblesse.

\- Je ne…

Les mots ne sortirent pas de la bouche de Wing.

Il venait à peine de rencontrer Père Jean…mais il n'arrivait pas à rétorquer.

Zizza grimaça. Un air hautain apparut sur son visage.

\- Si tu dois accuser quelqu'un, Wing…tu devrais mieux surveiller Canopus et les miniatures.

Wing mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis, Wing ? grinça l'abeille. Elle prétend jouer les veuves éplorées…mais au fond, je suis certaine qu'elle se moque complètement de la mort de Garboil.

Une accusation aussi assumée…

Le bot blanc en demeura intrigué.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'en réalité, elle sait comment désactiver ce dôme. Comment nous libérer. Elle connaît les codes, les mots de passe…cela ne peut pas être le contraire. Mais elle ment.

\- Elle mentirait ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour nous tuer, bien sûr. Tu penses que certains ont besoin d'une raison pour cela ?

Wing frissonna.

Pour Zizza…tuer était apparemment quelque chose de normal. Pas seulement pour elle, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Je vais trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit sordide.

Zizza était sur le point de rentrer à l'intérieur lorsque Wing l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi « Reine » ?

L'abeille gloussa à nouveau. Wing le devinait.

Elle le jugeait idiot.

\- C'est évident que tu ne connais pas les insectes terriens. Les abeilles vivent en ruche…avec une seule autorité, une seule Reine à la tête.

Sans ajouter autre chose, elle disparut à l'intérieur du château. Wing était sur le point de la suivre mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il l'entendit crier sur Glacius qui lui apportait un plateau de cubes.

Wing se contenta d'observer tandis que Zizza attrapait un couteau et commençait à couper l'energon en fines tranches, avant d'en porter une à ses lèvres, la dégustant avec plaisir.

\- Une Reine a des goûts raffinés. On doit prendre soin d'elle.

Cela laissa Wing sans voix.

* * *

« J'ignore quoi en penser, soupira Wing une fois qu'il fut seul avec Père Jean.

Il se cala contre le mur. L'entretien avec Zizza s'était avéré beaucoup plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Sur sa vraie nature, sur Garboil, sur Canopus…Il se demanda si elle ne disait pas la vérité. Si cette dernière ne dissimulait pas véritablement les mots de passe et les codes de son Conjunx pour une raison inconnue.

Pourtant, Canopus avait paru sincère. Elle semblait sincèrement dévastée par la mort de Garboil. Plusieurs fois, il l'aperçut se frotter les optiques pour ravaler ses sanglots avant de reprendre difficilement sa tâche.

Wing ne croyait pas qu'elle était capable de prétendre une telle comédie…

\- Je veux dire…Zizza est dangereuse. C'est indéniable, déclara Wing. Mais je ne saurais dire si elle a véritablement franchi la limite.

Il avait l'impression que la situation était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle n'en avait l'air…

Père Jean opina du chef, gardant le Pad contre lui.

\- Qui reste-t-il ?

\- …Filch, Canopus, Swelter, Glacius…

Wing marqua une pause, avant de compléter.

\- …Et Vertebreak.

Il appréhendait d'interroger ce dernier.

Il avait l'impression qu'il serait le plus difficile à aborder. C'était même presqu'une certitude.

Père Jean s'agenouilla prudemment avant de s'asseoir dans la paume de Wing, le bot blanc le gardant en main.

\- Donc…

\- Hm ?

\- Je suis une faiblesse ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un léger sourire amusé. Une de vos faiblesses ?

Wing sursauta, surpris par la question.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, oubliant que Père Jean ne pouvait voir ses gestes.

\- Nous nous connaissons peu, lui répondit poliment Wing.

\- Pourtant, depuis que je suis ici, c'est peut-être idiot à croire mais…

Père Jean mit un silence, avant de déclarer.

\- …j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis longtemps.

\- Parce que je vous ai évoqué ma planète…nous avons échangé sur nos univers respectifs.

Au fond, Wing ne lui en voulait pas de ressentir cette sensation.

Dans son spark, il avait également l'impression de connaître Père Jean depuis des années.

C'était idiot…leur rencontre ne remontait qu'à à peine quelques jours.

Alors…

Wing et Père Jean furent brusquement coupés dans leur dialogue. Le bot blanc tourna la tête, remarquant la fembot oiseau se diriger silencieusement vers l'une des salles.

Filch…Wing ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. La fembot continua sa trajectoire d'un pas de loup, comme si elle essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer.

C'était étrange…d'habitude, elle était quelqu'un de très exubérant. Wing fronça les sourcils, intrigué, avant de se lever pour la suivre.

Filch ne s'arrêta pas. Elle poursuivit sa route.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit bureau. Probablement le bureau que l'autre groupe avait fouillé tandis que celui de Wing et de Père Jean avait fouillé la bibliothèque.

L'espace était plutôt petit. Wing remarqua une dizaine, voire une vingtaine de coffrets qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce.

Des coffrets…que contenaient-ils ?

Filch se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et commença à composer le code de l'un d'eux, situé dans la troisième rangée partant du bas.

Elle effectua une commande…

Cela choqua Wing. Comment connaitrait-elle la combinaison ?

Pour autant, il la laissa continuer.

Filch recula et l'instant d'après, un petit « clic » se fit entendre.

Elle saisit la poignée du coffre pour l'ouvrir avant de fouiller à l'intérieur. Filch en ressortit quelque chose.

Un petit flacon renfermant des étincelles argentées.

Wing plissa des optiques. Il ne saurait deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Filch se contenta de le reposer à côté d'elle avant de se remettre à fouiller.

Ses optiques rencontrèrent les siennes.

Brusquement, Filch se figea. Elle émit la réaction propre à celle de quelqu'un qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Tout de suite, elle s'écria de façon véhémente.

\- Brille !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, Filch ? la questionna doucement Wing.

\- Brille !

Tout de suite, Filch regarda partout autour d'elle, avant de saisir le flacon pour lui montrer.

\- A moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Wing se retourna. Saberhorn se tenait dans l'entrebâillement. Il fixait la pie curieusement, un peu surpris de la trouver ici.

\- Vous cherchiez quelqu'un ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- Vous, mon cher, déclara Saberhorn. J'avais des choses à vous dire…par rapport à…notre affaire.

Il lui adressa un œil significatif.

Avait-il trouvé quelque chose ? Néanmoins, l'attention du scarabée fut attirée par le petit flacon que Filch tenait dans le creux de sa main.

Puis, ses optiques s'écarquillèrent. Il en demeura bouche bée.

\- Garboil avait cela ?

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? lui demanda Père Jean.

Saberhorn attrapa précautionneusement le petit flacon pour le contempler, un sourire lui éclairant le visage.

\- C'est du sable Cybertronien.

\- Du sable Cybertronien ? s'écria Wing.

Il ne l'aurait pas deviné…

Dai Atlas l'avait mentionné une fois dans son livre…mais il n'en jamais aperçu de ses propres optiques.

Il croyait que cela avait disparu après la guerre…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta le prêtre.

\- …C'est du sable pour qu'un Cybertronien ait de beaux rêves durant sa recharge, lui répondit doucement Wing.

Le sourire enchanté de Saberhorn fit naître le sien. Mais tout de suite, il disparut lorsqu'il vit Saberhorn ouvrir son châssis pour ranger le petit flacon.

\- Depuis le temps que j'en cherchais…sourit Saberhorn.

\- C'est à Garboil ! lui cria Wing.

\- Il n'en a plus besoin.

\- Mais vous devriez demander à Canopus la permission d'en prendre…

Saberhorn se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Un flacon de plus ou de moins…Il doit y en avoir des tonnes ici, répondit-il de façon nonchalante avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Il retourna son attention vers Filch.

Cette dernière s'était arrêtée de fouiller. Elle parut embêtée. Alors que Wing était sur le point de lui poser une question, la fembot passa rapidement devant lui avant de prendre le même chemin que Saberhorn.

\- Filch…

\- Filch a trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Brille ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Pourtant, aux vues de son attitude, cela ne semblait pas être la première chose qu'elle cherchait…

Avait-elle quelque chose en tête ?

\- Je deviens paranoïaque, soupira Wing avant de se prendre la tête dans une main.

Il commençait à douter de tout…de tout le monde…

Peut-être avaient-ils raison…peut-être devaient-ils quitter cet endroit…

Wing n'était pas du genre à soupçonner…

Non. Il n'était pas du genre à interpréter les réactions des autres…

Mais à présent…

Non. Il devait arrêter.

Il fallait qu'il arrête.

* * *

« …Père Jean…attendez-moi ici. »

L'humain parut surpris par la requête de Wing. Alors que le bot blanc déposait doucement Père Jean, ce dernier pivota en sa direction, l'expression interrogatrice.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Attendez ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ce n'était pas prudent de se séparer dans une situation. Il le savait.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était peut-être le moyen le plus sécurisé.

\- Wing…

\- Ça ira pour moi, le rassura doucement le bot blanc avant de marcher vers la pièce en question.

Il se tenait devant la salle de contrôle.

Il était encore là…devant les écrans, à pianoter le clavier, à la recherche d'un moyen de désactiver le dôme…

Vertebreak ne s'était pas retourné vers lui. Mais par un geste corporel, il avait déjà senti sa présence.

Wing crut deviner un sourire sur son visage.

\- On est venus me tenir compagnie ?

Le bot blanc tressaillit légèrement.

Oui…il ne valait mieux pas que Père Jean l'accompagne.

Le souvenir de Vertebreak leur proposant d'échanger leurs têtes arracha presqu'un haut-le-cœur au bot blanc.

\- Je savais que je vous manquais trop, déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Wing inhala, essayant de n'émettre aucune réaction.

Sa voix s'éleva.

\- Vertebreak…

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes un scientifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le serpent continuait de pianoter.

\- C'est exact…

\- Celui qui a tué Garboil…vous pensez qu'il a utilisé quel type de lame ?

Wing l'avait peut-être déjà deviné mais avec le type de caractère qu'affichait Vertebreak, il valait peut-être mieux le flatter avant de poser les questions.

Cela avait été la tactique d'Axe, lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à des habitants récalcitrants et imprévisibles aux Cités de Cristal.

Vertebreak se contenta de croiser les bras, pensif.

\- Oh…sifflota-t-il, ravi d'une telle question. Une lame bien tranchante…mais assez petite et fine.

\- Une lame fine et petite…

\- Probablement un poignard. Si ces lames existent encore, de nos jours…

Wing opina du chef.

Vertebreak ricana.

\- Je suis un scientifique. On dit que je ne suis pas le meilleur…mais il n'y a que moi qui aurait l'idée d'expériences révolutionnaires…

Il pivota sur son siège, lui faisant enfin face.

Wing essaya de calmer les battements de son spark qui menaçait de sortir de son châssis dès que les optiques du serpent se posèrent sur lui.

\- Une créature mi-Cybertronienne…mi-humaine…qui d'autre aurait une telle idée ?

Il ne souhaitait pas le savoir…

Il ne voulait pas connaître plus de détails…

\- Et qui aurait l'idée d'assassiner Garboil ? rétorqua-t-il, posant la question le plus calmement possible.

Sur le visage du serpent, le sourire s'était agrandi, lui coupant le visage en deux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

L'instant d'après, Vertebreak avait disparu.

Tout de suite, la respiration de Wing fut coupée.

Il sentit une pression importante lui entourant la taille, le châssis, le cou…

Un poids…une sensation d'écrasement provenant de tous les côtés.

Wing étouffa un cri dès que le corps de Vertebreak, qui s'était enroulé autour de lui, se resserra d'un mouvement sec.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de me provoquer, Wing, susurra-t-il, lui murmurant dans le creux de l'audio.

\- Arrêtez…

\- Vous croyez que Garboil a ressenti les mêmes émotions, quand il était sur le point de se faire assassiner ?

Wing sentit les câbles craquer sous la pression.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a crié ? Qu'il a pleurniché ? On dit qu'on révèle sa vraie nature durant ses derniers moments…

\- Arrêtez…

\- Vous croyez que vous me supplierez ?

\- Arrêtez…

Wing ne pouvait plus respirer…

Son épée…il devait saisir son épée…

Vertebreak se rapprocha davantage.

\- Vous croyez être aussi irréprochable que vous ne souhaitiez le paraitre ? Nous pouvons vérifier… ?

Wing attrapa son katana…

Il se focalisa sur l'extrémité du corps de Vertebreak…

Sa queue…

Dans un geste sec, Wing lui transperça violemment la queue.

Vertebreak émit un jappement de surprise mêlée à de la douleur. Wing en profita pour se dégager et, à bout de bras, il repoussa brutalement Vertebreak loin de lui.

L'energon coulait…

Celui de Vertebreak…

Vertebreak siffla de douleur. Wing récupéra son katana et, sans un autre mot, il se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Il se mit à courir…

Le souffle lui manquait…Il avait l'impression que son spark allait s'arrêter…

Wing inhala, exhala…

Il fallait qu'il se calme…

L'image de Vertebreak autour de lui ne quittait pas son esprit…

Ses mots…

Il inhala, exhala…

Il devait le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Apaiser son esprit…

Ne pas céder à la panique…

Wing inhala, exhala.

Il devait le faire…jusqu'à ce que son rythme redevienne normal.

* * *

Wing était étendu sur son lit, la porte fermée.

Le soir était tombé…la pression était légèrement redescendue…

Il avait réussi à apaiser son corps…son esprit…

Pourtant, l'inquiétude ne le quittait pas.

« C'était imprudent, de le voir seul, lui déclara Père Jean, un air sévère sur son visage.

\- Je sais…mais je souhaitais seulement…

Il n'avait même pas obtenu de réponse de la part de Vertebreak.

S'il pouvait être un suspect…

Oui. Au fond de lui, si Wing soupçonnait véritablement quelqu'un, cela serait Vertebreak.

Il ne le souhaitait pas…mais après leur dernier entretien…

\- Wing. Se séparer est une mauvaise idée.

\- Je voulais seulement…

Au fond, il avait souhaité épargner Père Jean.

S'il l'avait accompagné, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ?

Wing soupira à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que la porte est bien fermée ?

\- Vous avez composé le code de fermeture.

\- Oh…c'est vrai.

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Tout le monde avait décidé d'un commun accord de s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre et de ne laisser personne entrer, sous aucun prétexte.

Il n'était même pas revenu vers Saberhorn sur ses découvertes…

Il oubliait même un geste qu'il avait effectué quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était étrange…il n'avait jamais été comme ça…C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait…

\- Je me sens idiot…d'habitude, je gère mieux que cela, se justifia Wing, s'excusant presque.

\- N'importe qui peut faire une attaque de panique…le rassura doucement Père Jean. J'en ai fait une, moi-même…avant que vous ne me sauviez.

Wing cligna des optiques, surpris par les mots de l'humain.

Dehors, il entendit la pluie ruisseler sur le dôme.

Il l'entendait distinctement.

\- Essayez de recharger, lui conseilla doucement Père Jean.

\- Je…vais tâcher de dormir même si…je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir.

Père Jean hocha la tête.

\- Wing…

\- Hm ?

\- Saberhorn a dit vous avoir laissé un flacon de sable…sur votre table de chevet.

Wing pivota sur le côté.

Là…sous ses optiques.

Le flacon même qu'il avait vu entre les mains de Filch.

\- …Pourquoi me l'a-t-il laissé ? Il souhaitait le récupérer.

\- Il disait y en avoir assez pour vous deux.

Wing l'observa. Par réflexe, il regarda si cela avait été ouvert.

Non. Le flacon était verrouillé.

Il ne semblait y avoir aucun risque…même s'il n'en avait jamais utilisé…

\- Vous pensez que… ?

\- Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de cauchemars, non ? sourit Père Jean.

C'était exact…

Et puis…après tout, que risquait-il ?

Le flacon était verrouillé. Et puis…cela serait une expérience.

Wing l'ouvrit.

Il versa un peu de son contenu dans le creux de sa paume. Puis, il se frotta les optiques avec.

Encore une fois, il vérifia que la porte était bel et bien verrouillée. Sans réfléchir, il posa ses épées près de son lit, prêt à les utiliser en cas de problème.

Sans un mot, il s'allongea.

\- Père Jean…vous ne dormez pas ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Je vais réécouter les enregistrements.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui. Dormez. Je veillerai sur vous et je vous appellerai s'il y a un problème.

Je veillerai sur vous…

Wing sentit son spark se réchauffer. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

C'était même…agréable.

Wing opina du chef.

\- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

\- Héhé, je ne suis pas si vieux.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Hmm…Cinquante-cinq ans.

Wing émit un sourire amusé.

\- Effectivement. Vous êtes jeune à côté de moi.

\- Et vous ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Hé bien…Je dois avoir quelques millions d'années.

Père Jean laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

\- C'est très vieux.

\- Ne vous moquez pas, sourit Wing tandis que ses optiques commençaient doucementà papillonner.

L'effet du sable était rapide…

Bientôt, il se sentit plonger doucement en recharge.

\- Bonne nuit, Père Jean.

\- Bonne nuit, Wing.

* * *

_Autour de lui, tout était blanc et doré._

_La lumière émanait des vitraux représentant les figures de Primus. Il devinait où il était. _

_Il était aux Cités de Cristal…au Dojo du Cercle de la Lumière…_

_Il était assis sur le tapis…Drift à ses côtés._

_Wing avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Un souvenir…un souvenir agréable…_

_Du temps où Drift était encore un membre du Cercle de la Lumière…_

_Du temps…où ils ne pensaient pas au futur._

_« Tu penses qu'on pourra habiter un jour ensemble ? lui avait demandé Drift._

_Cela avait amusé le bot blanc._

\- _Hé bien…nous habitons déjà ensemble, non ? lui avait répondu Wing._

\- _Pas comme ça…_

_Drift se cala, sans se détacher de Wing._

\- _Je parlais…ensemble. Nous deux. Sur Cybertron._

\- _Sur Cybertron ?_

_Wing était demeuré pensif à cette idée._

_Il ne l'avait pas trouvé mauvaise…au contraire…_

\- _Enfin…seulement si Cybertron sera encore habitable quand on y habitera, précisa Drift._

\- _Pourquoi ne le serait-elle plus ? _

\- _A cause de la guerre…On détruit tout…On détruit notre propre planète._

_Wing l'avait compris._

_Mais à cette époque-là, il avait cru que tout s'arrangerait…_

_Que la guerre se terminerait…_

_Que Cybertron renaîtrait…_

\- _On ne la détruira pas, Drift, lui avait souri Wing. On reconstruira ce qu'on a perdu._

\- _Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_

\- _Je le sais…La haine ne dure jamais éternellement. La guerre non plus. Après la guerre, tout s'arrangera._

_Tout s'arrangera._

_Wing s'était rapproché de lui, lui touchant doucement le visage._

\- _Et pour te répondre…oui._

\- _Hm ?_

\- _J'adorerai habiter avec toi._

_Drift avait souri._

_Cette promesse au spark, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées._

_Un baiser qui l'avait scellée._

* * *

Le flacon de sable semblait marcher…

La respiration de Wing s'était calmée. Elle était désormais moins rapide, plus posée…

Et Père Jean ne ressentait plus l'angoisse qui avait animé le bot blanc durant ces dernières heures.

Cela fit sourire le prêtre. Il lui effleura doucement le doigt avant de reporter son attention sur les enregistrements.

Encore une fois, il rembobina.

_Je n'ai pas adopté ce mode pour rien. Je relâche certaines toxines qui peuvent être handicapantes pour les Cybertroniens mais…très dommageables pour les humains._

_Vous osez m'accuser ? Moi ? Une Reine ?_

_Reine…peut-on savoir Reine de quoi ?_

_Il m'a appelé « parasite » à un moment donné, mais bon._

_Rôder autour du lieu où un crime a été commis…ce n'est pas malin._

_L'un d'entre nous l'a tué._


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Lorsque Wing émergea de sa recharge, l'aspect blanc et doré du Dojo du Cercle de la Lumière était encore présent autour de lui.

Un peu de sable Cybertronien tombait de ses optiques. Les restes de son rêve…Et lorsqu'il cligna les optiques, il était revenu dans sa chambre.

Wing poussa un léger soupir, avant de se redresser difficilement sur son lit. C'était étrange…il était dans une situation ambigüe et critique…mais il avait bien rechargé.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait aussi bien rechargé…Peut-être cela datait-il du temps où la guerre n'avait pas encore totalement ravagé Cybertron…

Il ne saurait le dire.

Il sentit un léger mouvement sur le côté. Doucement, il se retourna. Père Jean était encore éveillé. Il était assis contre son bras, son chapeau à côté de lui.

« …Bonjour, le salua Wing, d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Bonjour, sourit Père Jean. Bien rechargé ?

\- Bizarrement, oui.

Il ne pouvait nier le bien que cela lui avait procuré.

Le prêtre sembla enchanté par cette réponse. Prudemment, il se releva, se dressant debout.

\- Je l'ai constaté.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Vous rechargiez profondément…Je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Je vous ai entendu parler dans votre sommeil.

\- Vraiment ? fit Wing, étonné par sa remarque.

\- Oui…cela semblait plaisant. Vous prononciez quelques bribes de phrase et c'était plutôt intéressant à entendre.

Son sourire amusé ne disparaissait pas. Wing se recroquevilla, légèrement embarrassé. Oui…c'était arrivé qu'il parle dans sa recharge. On le lui avait rappelé plusieurs fois.

Mais c'était Père Jean qui lui en faisait la remarque…

\- Mes excuses…on raconte que j'ai tendance à dire n'importe quoi quand je recharge.

\- Hm. Cela ne paraissait pas être n'importe quoi…sauf pour la phrase « danser sur la lune ».

Wing se frappa le visage. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette partie. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules même s'il ne doutait pas que Père Jean devait ressentir sa gêne.

Père Jean croisa les bras.

\- Vous évoquiez un nom…

\- Un nom ?

\- Un certain Drift…

Wing demeura silencieux.

Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il attendit que Père Jean reprenne la parole.

\- Il s'agit d'un ami à vous ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

\- Oui…

Wing mit un temps, avant d'ajouter.

\- C'était plus qu'un ami, en réalité.

\- Je vois…

Il aimerait être le plus vague possible…mais quand il s'agissait de Drift, la nostalgie le rattrapait rapidement.

\- Et où est-il ? le questionna Père Jean, le ton accueillant mais prudent.

\- Sur Cybertron. Il y vit.

\- Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …Oui.

Drift lui manquait tous les jours…

\- Mais aujourd'hui…Il vit avec quelqu'un. Il va se lier avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de relater les souvenirs…même si aujourd'hui, la situation avait changé.

Pas seulement sa relation avec Drift…mais son point de vue sur la situation de Cybertron en général.

\- Une situation compliquée, n'est-ce pas ? devina Père Jean avec bienveillance.

\- On peut dire que c'est le cas.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

Wing haussa un sourcil, surpris d'une telle réponse.

Il était sur le point de lui en demander davantage lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Le bot blanc fronça les sourcils avant de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ses lames. Sans ouvrir la porte, il demanda.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Canopus…

Son ton paraissait distant.

Wing hésita. Il n'avait pas oublié la raison pour laquelle il avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre.

Pour autant, il se hâta de composer le code pour ouvrir à la fembot bleue sombre. Cette dernière le contempla, de gros cernes sous les optiques.

Elle n'avait pas rechargé. Le spark de Wing se serra légèrement.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Une réunion spéciale, lui rapporta Canopus, le ton las. Apparemment, Vertebreak a déniché quelque chose.

La mention du nom de Vertebreak balaya le rêve agréable de cette nuit.

Il repensa à son interrogatoire…à la crise de panique qui en avait résulté…

Wing réprima un frisson et se contenta de demander.

\- …De quoi s'agirait-il ?

\- Je l'ignore. Nous devrions descendre.

\- Très bien…j'arrive.

Wing rangea ses lames dans ses fourreaux, avant de présenter sa main à Père Jean.

Il souhaita ajouter quelque chose mais Canopus avait déjà quitté le couloir.

Il poussa un soupir, avant de prendre la même direction pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. En chemin, il souffla à l'humain.

\- Vous avez déniché quelque chose ? Dans vos enregistrements ?

Père Jean ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Pas encore…même si…j'ai un doute.

\- Un doute ?

\- Il est encore tôt pour le savoir. Il faut que je creuse davantage.

Un doute…

Avait-il repéré un suspect parmi les enregistrements ? En tout cas, il paraissait sûr de lui.

Une fois qu'il eut descendu les marches de l'escalier, il se rendit à la salle à manger pour rejoindre les autres invités qui étaient déjà présents.

* * *

« J'ai réussi à désactiver le dôme. »

Tout le monde se figea. Wing, qui n'avait pas réussi à regarder Vertebreak depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, se redressa également.

Cette déclaration le laissa perplexe.

Il avait…désactivé le dôme ?

En tout cas, son initiative fut accueillie par un cri de la joie, de la part de Saberhorn et de Zizza.

\- Bien joué, mon ami ! l'acclama le pirate, frappant dans ses mains pour l'applaudir.

\- On va pouvoir partir d'ici ! Enfin ! s'exclama Zizza, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Wing ne partageait pas leur joie.

Vertebreak souriait.

Toutefois, son sourire n'inaugurait rien de bon. Il le confirma dès l'instant où il fit un geste, coupant tout le monde dans leur euphorie de quitter le domaine.

\- Quoi ? s'écria l'abeille.

\- J'ai dit que j'ai réussi à désactiver le dôme…mais il ne le sera qu'après la mise à jour.

\- La mise à jour ? s'écria Kickback, confus.

\- Oui…la mise à jour va durer encore quelques heures de plus. Ensuite, je pourrais le désactiver.

Zizza laissa les bras tomber le long de son corps. Saberhorn leva les optiques, avant de prendre son visage dans une main.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le préciser avant ? Merci pour ce faux espoir.

\- Cela reste de l'espoir, ricana Vertebreak. J'ai réussi à désactiver le dôme. Mais j'avais envie d'observer vos mines déconfites avant d'annoncer la suite.

\- ESPECE DE-

\- Zizza ! Calme-toi ! lui rétorqua le pirate sévèrement.

Zizza le fusilla du regard avant de serrer les poings. Vertebreak pivota doucement vers Wing et Père Jean.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

\- Nous allons passer encore plus de temps ensemble.

Wing fit un pas en arrière. Père Jean avait également frissonné à ce constat. Il agrippa le pouce de Wing un peu plus fermement, comme s'il avait peur de tomber.

\- Combien de temps cela va prendre ? le questionna Kickback.

\- Oh…huit heures tout au plus.

\- Bon, bah…on n'a qu'à jouer aux cartes ! proposa la sauterelle.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? grinça Saberhorn avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce, sans toutefois oublier de garder ses lames en mains.

Wing regarda Canopus. Cette dernière était demeurée inexpressive durant tout l'échange. Elle se tenait en retrait, comme si elle ne se sentait pas inclue dans le groupe.

C'était son château…elle vivait ici…

Quelques heures…cela leur laissait peu de temps.

\- Je propose qu'on s'enferme dans nos chambres ! offrit Kickback en levant le bras.

\- Filch est d'accord ! approuva la pie alors qu'elle suivait Kickback de près.

Vertebreak émit un léger hochement de tête avant de sortir à son tour, non sans jeter un dernier regard en direction de Wing.

Par réflexe, Wing se toucha le châssis, se remémorant malgré lui la sensation de suffocation qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Vertebreak s'était enroulé autour de lui.

Ne pense pas à ça, se répéta Wing.

Inhaler…exhaler…

Il remarqua qu'il était à présent seul avec Canopus. La fembot bleue s'était assise à une table, s'y accoudant, l'expression vide.

C'était dur pour elle…beaucoup plus que tous ceux réunis ici…

Wing s'approcha. Déposant doucement Père Jean sur la table, il se tourna vers elle.

Enfin, il prit la parole, prenant un ton rassurant.

\- Mon offre tient toujours.

\- Votre offre… ? répondit Canopus, sans réellement le regarder.

\- …De venir avec moi. Ensemble, nous irons rejoindre mes camarades.

Canopus ne changea pas d'expression.

\- A quoi bon ? Je suis une Decepticon. Les Autobots n'accepteront jamais une Decepticon.

\- La guerre est finie, lui répliqua doucement Wing. Et notre groupe est certes constitué d'Autobots, mais il y a également une Decepticon.

Qui s'était invitée un peu malgré elle…

\- …Et moi-même…je ne suis pas un Autobot.

Canopus resta muette.

Même si elle paraissait loin d'être convaincue, Wing sentait qu'elle considérait sa décision.

\- …Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- …Parce que c'est mieux que d'être seule, non ?

Il comprit qu'il avait marqué un point. Maintenant, Canopus lui accordait toute son attention.

\- Pourtant, je suis la Conjunx de Garboil.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Vous ne l'appréciez pas.

Garboil l'avait ennuyé, en effet…

Pendant un instant, Wing repensa aux mots de Zizza.

Peut-être que Canopus mentait…peut-être qu'elle feignait ses émotions…peut-être qu'elle connaissait en réalité les mots de passe leur permettant de sortir.

\- …Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous aider.

Il y ressentit une étrange sensation…

Il avait souvent répété cette phrase…mais elle sonnait différemment à présent.

Sur la table, Père Jean affichait un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Lui était-ce destiné ?

\- …Vous accepteriez ? demanda Wing.

Canopus fut immobile. Malgré tout, ses optiques vides s'éclairèrent légèrement.

Ce fut à ce moment que Wing comprit que Zizza avait reporté la faute sur elle. Que Zizza avait déblatéré des rumeurs pour qu'il doute.

Personne ne pouvait être capable de feindre une telle peine et un tel soulagement qu'on lui tende la main…

L'ombre de cette réaction fut l'effet d'une victoire, même si sa réponse resta vague.

\- …J'y réfléchirai. Je ne promets rien.

Wing opina du chef, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Canopus joignit les mains, contemplant droit devant elle.

Mais à présent, elle était plus disposée à parler avec lui.

\- …Garboil avait ses défauts. Mais au fond…il souhaitait faire avancer les choses, déclara tristement Canopus.

\- Je le conçois…

Même si cela n'avait pas semblé être son but premier.

Toutefois, Canopus avait mieux connu Garboil que lui. Avec du recul, il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait connu que durant une soirée. Canopus connaissait mieux ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, étant sa Conjunx.

\- Il souhaitait briser le système des factions…il a parlé avec des bots de toute faction. Des Autobots, des Decepticons…de tout mode.

\- De tout mode ?

Wing fronça les sourcils à cette constatation.

Canopus n'ajouta rien. Wing jeta un œil à Père Jean, hésitant à lui poser la question.

Ce n'était pas le moment…mais il finirait par ne jamais le savoir, s'il la reportait.

\- …Vous connaissiez Gasket ?

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Le spark de Wing accéléra.

Et si Canopus niait? Et si elle lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Et si…Quelque chose s'était réellement produit ? Entre Garboil et Gasket ?

La fembot poussa un soupir.

Enfin, elle avoua.

\- …Pas personnellement. Mais Garboil le connaissait.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- Gasket refusait d'adhérer à son mouvement…Il refusait d'adhérer au mouvement des Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs.

Wing se figea.

Garboil avait proposé à Garboil de faire partie de ce mouvement…Pour quelle raison Gasket aurait-il refusé ? Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, Canopus haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je l'ignore. Il aurait eu un toit. Une place. Des amis. Même si ce n'était pas sur Cybertron, il aurait échappé à la discrimination. Mais selon Garboil, Gasket était trop arrogant pour adhérer à son mouvement.

Garboil et Gasket s'étaient entretenus quelques heures avant la soirée…avant qu'il ne disparaisse…

Leur échange avait l'air houleux…Etait-ce à cause de ça… ?

\- …Je connaissais Gasket, confessa Wing. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'arrogant. Il pouvait être fier, oui. Mais pas arrogant.

Et il avait toujours pensé aux intérêts des autres avant le sien…

S'il avait refusé, cela devait être forcément pour une autre raison.

\- Je ne connais pas l'entièreté de l'histoire, répliqua Canopus. Mais…aux dires de Garboil, je sais que Gasket a causé des problèmes à tout le monde. Garboil se plaignait beaucoup de lui. Et apparemment…il n'était pas le seul.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il a causé des problèmes à d'autres bots.

Canopus prit une inspiration.

\- …Des Insecticons, plus précisément.

\- Des Insecticons… ? répéta Wing, sans y croire.

\- Aux dires de Garboil, Gasket a refusé de traiter des affaires avec eux. Sous prétexte qu'il ne les appréciait pas, à cause de ce qu'ils étaient, de leur mode. Il disait qu'avec du recul, avec une telle fermeture d'esprit, il n'aurait jamais pu adhérer à son mouvement.

\- C'est faux.

La réponse de Wing avait été sans appel.

Canopus plissa les optiques.

\- Gasket était ami avec tout le monde. Y compris avec des Insecticons.

Il avait fréquenté Atomblast et ses enfants…

Non. Il refusait de croire que le Gasket qu'il connaissait aurait eu des ennuis avec d'autres bots en raison d'un mode choisi.

\- Vous savez qu'on peut ne pas apprécier la race en général et compter quelques personnes comme l'exception ? déclara presque sèchement Canopus.

\- Ce n'était pas le genre de Gasket, répéta fermement Wing.

\- Peut-être que vous ne connaissiez pas votre ami aussi bien que cela. Moi…je connaissais mon Conjunx.

Cette phrase le heurta.

Wing se remit debout.

\- …Ce n'est pas la vérité.

\- Vous vous êtes peut-être trompés sur lui.

Il ne s'était pas trompé…

Il n'était pas dans le déni. Il connaissait bien son mentor…

Autrement…il ne passerait pas autant de temps à le rechercher.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Gasket avait traité d'affaires également avec Garboil…quel genre d'affaire était-ce ? l'interrogea Wing une dernière fois, se rappelant de la conversation que Père Jean avait obtenue de Swelter et Glacius.

Cette fois-ci, Canopus parut décontenancée par une telle déclaration.

\- Je l'ignore…Je ne me mêlais pas des affaires de mon Conjunx. Mais il est possible qu'ils aient eu le commencement d'un contrat ensemble…Mais si Gasket a refusé d'adhérer à son mouvement, je doute que cela ait tenu longtemps.

\- …je vois.

\- C'est tout ce que je sais.

Un contrat… ?

Pour du travail ? Est-ce que Garboil lui aurait proposé un travail particulier ?

Il en avait assez entendu.

Ces informations…étaient-ce celles que Garboil lui aurait révélé s'il n'avait pas été assassiné ?

\- …Et vous sauriez où se trouve Gasket aujourd'hui ? demanda prudemment Wing.

\- Je suis désolée…je l'ignore.

Bien sûr…

Cela aurait été trop facile. Mais cela n'amoindrit pas l'inquiétude de Wing.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir avec Père Jean, il remercia malgré tout Canopus pour son aide.

\- …Wing.

\- Oui ?

\- Même si on se connait à peine…C'est moi qui vous remercie, le gratifia-t-elle d'un ton presque tendre.

* * *

_C'est moi qui vous remercie._

« Canopus paraissait sincère… » constata Père Jean dès qu'il eut fini d'écouter l'enregistrement de la conversation entre Wing et Canopus.

Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas apaiser Wing. Auprès de lui, Père Jean pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité du Cybertronien tandis qu'il se laissait porter dans sa main. Le support était fait de métal, mais c'était un métal doux et confortable.

Père Jean pourrait rester des heures dans sa main…mais cela finirait par être inconfortable pour son transporteur. Père Jean posa son portable sur ses genoux. Les vibrations qu'il ressentait cessèrent. Wing s'était arrêté.

« Je veux dire…se reprit l'humain. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit coupable. Je sens que son deuil est réel.

\- Ce n'est pas le Gasket que je connais, déclara Wing.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre. Wing avait peut-être besoin d'être rassuré…

\- Peut-être a-t-elle mal compris. Après tout, elle a clairement dit qu'elle ne se mêlait pas des affaires de son compagnon.

\- Elle doit avoir tort…fit Wing en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Gasket avait besoin d'un travail…il était sans domicile fixe. Il n'aurait jamais refusé un travail ou un toit sans une bonne raison…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et plus que tout, il n'a jamais rien eu contre les Insecticons ou les autres modes. Il accueillait tout le monde. Vous devez me croire, Père Jean…

\- Je vous crois, Wing.

\- Gasket…il serait même ami avec un humain.

Père Jean eut un léger sourire quoiqu'amer à cette remarque.

Il se demandait si Wing le considérait comme tel. Peut-être pas comme un ami mais au moins…comme un allié.

\- Vous le retrouverez, Wing.

Père Jean faillit dire « nous le retrouverons. »

Mais même pour lui, la situation devenait de plus en plus complexe…de plus en plus floue…et réécouter les enregistrements ne semblait pas le mener sur une piste. Il pouvait seulement écarter Canopus de la liste.

Pour ce que cela valait, il était sûr, comme Wing, qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de son compagnon.

Mais autrement…qui ?

Il avait des doutes par rapport à une personne…Il n'avait aucune preuve de son insincérité.

C'était juste…une intuition.

Et plus il comparait les réactions de chacun, plus il était perdu.

Si Marie était présente…elle aurait apporté plus de réponse. C'était certain. C'était elle qui avait l'expérience. C'était elle qui était dans l'armée. Elle avait suivi les études appropriées.

Et à l'heure actuelle, elle croyait qu'il était en pèlerinage.

Il avait également essayé de la contacter, mais à l'instar de toute autre forme de communication, de ce qu'il avait entendu, rien n'entrait et sortait de ce dôme.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment… ? l'interrogea Wing, une voix faible. Qu'il est quelque part ?

\- Faites confiance à votre instinct, Wing. Après ce que vous avez raconté sur lui, ce qu'il a fait pour vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de douter. De lui comme de vous-même.

C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait dire…

Pourtant, cela sembla avoir son effet.

\- …Merci, répondit Wing.

\- Je vous en prie.

Même s'il ne connaissait pas Gasket, Wing le connaissait.

Il fallait se fier à lui.

Père Jean entendit une vibration dans son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Il n'allait plus avoir beaucoup de batterie. Heureusement, il avait un chargeur. Père Jean sortit son sac et commença à le fouiller. Il y avait probablement une prise quelque part. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Soudain, la respiration de Wing cessa.

Père Jean ne comprit pas. Il dût attendre quelques secondes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas furtifs, probablement à l'autre bout du couloir où ils étaient.

Puis, les sons s'évaporèrent.

Wing reprit la parole, parlant à voix basse.

\- J'ai vu Swelter sortir d'un mur.

\- Un mur ?

\- Une trappe dans le mur…Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une telle trappe lorsqu'on fouillait les étages.

Il devinait que Wing fronçait les sourcils.

\- …Père Jean. Il faut que j'aille voir.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Canopus n'a pas mentionné l'existence de cette trappe.

Le doute envahissant Wing l'affecta également.

C'était bizarre, effectivement…Mais il était inquiet à l'idée de laisser Wing seul.

\- Je vous ai dit que nous séparer était une mauvaise idée, l'avertit-il doucement. La dernière fois, vous avez fait une crise de panique.

\- C'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil…

\- Wing, soupira Père Jean.

\- J'appréhende que quelqu'un se doute de mon absence.

Cela réduisit Père Jean au silence.

Il lut entre les mots. Wing avait besoin que quelqu'un fasse diversion.

Mais si quelque chose arrivait à Wing alors qu'il explorait cette trappe… ?

\- J'ai peur pour vous.

\- Cela ira pour moi, déclara Wing sans conviction. J'en ai seulement pour deux minutes…

\- Deux minutes…j'enclenche le chronomètre, alors.

\- Père Jean, soupira Wing, quoique son ton parut amusé.

\- Pardonnez-moi d'être prudent.

Les vibrations reprirent. Wing marcha à nouveau.

\- Où est-il parti ? le questionna Père Jean.

\- Dans la salle à manger. Juste…restez près des lieux. Si quelqu'un approche…

\- …Je ferais diversion, devina Père Jean.

Il persistait à croire que c'était une mauvaise idée…

Mais d'un autre côté…peut-être que cela les mènerait à une piste ? Et Père Jean ne pensait pas être utile à Wing autrement qu'en suivant son plan.

La main bougea.

Père Jean se sentit se rapprocher rapidement, mais doucement du sol. Bientôt, il fit un pas. Deux pas.

Il se tenait debout. Wing avait retiré sa main et se releva.

Les vibrations devinrent moins intenses. Il s'éloignait.

\- Deux minutes, lui rappela Père Jean.

\- …Deux minutes, approuva Wing.

Puis, les pas devinrent de moins en moins lourds, de plus en plus lointains.

Wing se dirigeait probablement vers l'endroit qu'il avait repéré.

Puis, le silence.

Un grincement sourd se fit entendre. Une porte qui s'ouvrit…

Et l'instant d'après, cette porte se referma en un claquement.

\- Où est votre Maître ? lui adressa une voix calme et composée.

Il sursauta. Il reconnut cette voix. Aux vues des mouvements, la personne était très proche de lui.

Père Jean reconnut le ton de Glacius. Il réprima un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il serait plus facile à aborder que Swelter.

\- Il est parti prendre un peu l'air, répondit Père Jean, tâchant de sourire dans la direction où devait se tenir le Cybertronien.

\- C'est étrange…vous ne me regardez pas dans les optiques. Je suis à quelques mètres à côté de vous.

\- Oh…je ne vous vois pas, mais je vous entends.

D'habitude, Père Jean arborait plus d'assurance. Il plaça ses mains dans son dos, essayant de ne rien trahir.

\- Bizarre. Ne pas voir…je ne saurais deviner comment vous faites. Je ne le supporterais pas, confessa Glacius.

\- On s'y habitue.

Des cliquetis se firent entendre. Il portait quelque chose. Comme un plateau avec des verres…ou des cubes, selon l'appellation qu'employaient les Cybertroniens.

\- Parlez-moi un peu de vous, Glacius, déclara Père Jean, changeant de sujet.

\- Vous parler de moi ? Comment ça ?

Il semblait décontenancé par la question.

\- Vous êtes proche de Swelter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devina un acquiescement.

\- Oui…On a toujours été ensemble.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui…nous nous sommes connus dans le même magasin de vente de Minicons. Et nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble. Pourquoi cette question ?

Père Jean haussa les épaules, répondant presqu'immédiatement.

\- Par curiosité. Vous vous connaissiez avant Garboil ?

\- Oui…et maintenant…j'ignore comment on va faire. Si on sera en mesure de se trouver un nouveau maître sur Terre.

Glacius marqua une pause.

\- Swelter est plus impulsif et émotionnel que moi. Mais il souffre. Il souffre d'essuyer un nouveau changement de Déployeur.

Une relation était une relation, après tout. C'était difficile de la remplacer.

\- Vous vous prenez soin les uns des autres…c'est l'impression que j'en retire, constata Père Jean.

\- On est comme des frères. Et nos pouvoirs sont complémentaires…

\- Vos pouvoirs ?

\- …Le feu pour lui. La glace pour moi.

Les Cybertroniens possédaient également des pouvoirs… ?

Wing ne l'avait pas mentionné. Les Cybertroniens pouvaient contrôler les éléments ? Père Jean croisa les bras, de plus en plus époustouflé par les découvertes qu'il apprenait.

\- Impressionnant…

\- Cela n'est pas grand-chose, répliqua Glacius distraitement.

\- Pour moi, cela l'est.

Un silence lui répondit.

Manifestement, son compliment déconcerta Glacius.

\- Bon…répondit le Cybertronien, se raclant la gorge. Vous souhaitez que je vous serve quelque chose ?

\- Heu…que me proposez-vous ?

\- De l'energon.

Cela arracha un sourire à Père Jean.

S'il pouvait le conduire ailleurs…

\- Je pense que je vais me contenter de mon jus d'orange.

\- Un…jus d'orange ? répéta Glacius, confus.

\- Mais je peux vous aider !

La surprise ne quitta pas le ton du Cybertronien.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez…

\- Si, bien sûr. Allons ailleurs, prétendit Père Jean en lui faisant un geste, l'indiquant à quitter le couloir. On aura tout le loisir de discuter. Et…Il faut que je trouve une prise pour mon chargeur de batterie.

Cela n'atténua pas la perplexité de Glacius. Il le sentait.

Mais cela marcha.

Les cliquetis des cubes et les bruits des pieds métalliques contre le sol reprirent. A l'aide de ses mains, il se guida de lui-même et tâcha de suivre les pas de Glacius, peu importait où il le mènerait.

Tant que cela aidait Wing…

Tant que ce dernier faisait attention…

* * *

C'était sombre…

C'était étroit…

Une odeur de poussière ancienne lui prit aux narines. Les murs se refermaient autour de lui. La largeur du couloir n'était suffisante que pour laisser le chemin à un bot à la fois. Wing activa sa vision nocturne, essayant de se repérer dans l'obscurité pour ne pas heurter quelque chose.

Pourquoi est-ce que Canopus, Glacius ou Swelter n'avaient pas mentionné cet endroit ?

Ils croyaient avoir tout fouillé…sauf cet endroit.

Où cela conduisait-il ?

Wing agrippa le mur, ignorant les rayures qui apparaissaient sur le métal de ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Ses pas devinrent plus lents.

Une pente se dessinait devant lui. Wing manqua de trébucher, mais se rattrapa de justesse avant de continuer.

Plus il marchait, plus la pente gagnait en profondeur.

Il s'aventurait loin…très loin, d'ailleurs.

Il repensa à sa propre hypothèse…sa propre théorie. Celle où quelqu'un d'autre habitait dans ce château…

Quelqu'un qui vivait ici…

Quelqu'un qui aurait utilisé cette trappe…qui serait remonté…

Qui aurait assassiné Garboil…sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive…

Le spark de Wing s'accéléra.

Au fond de ce petit couloir, il identifia une issue qui amenait à un endroit encore plus sombre. De cette distance, il ne put discerner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche…

Les ténèbres s'éclaircissaient légèrement. Une fine lueur semblait illuminer faiblement le couloir, conduisant Wing à régler une nouvelle fois sa vision.

Une fine lueur…

Wing continua d'avancer.

Bientôt, il se tint dans l'entrebâillement de l'issue.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il discerna la source de cette lueur.

Elle émanait de sur un support. Une petite table ou un petit bureau…En inspectant les alentours, Wing devina un vieux débarras. Ou une sorte de cave.

Serait-ce là où Garboil et Canopus rangeaient leurs affaires ?

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Swelter s'était rendu ici ?

Au-dessus de lui, il entendit des bruits de pas lourds et audibles. Wing haussa un sourcil. Il était apparemment dans les sous-sols.

Il reporta son attention sur la faible lumière.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle demeurait fixe. La couleur était jaune pâle.

Une petite lampe ? Une lanterne ?

Cela aurait été logique…

Mais Wing vérifia. Il marcha jusqu'à hauteur du support.

Jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit suffisamment proche de lui.

Il ne discernait rien sous ce drap…

Pendant un instant, Wing eut idée de faire demi-tour. De remonter. Père Jean s'inquiétait pour lui.

Mais au bout du compte, il tendit le bras vers la faible lumière.

Une sensation glacée le prit au corps…comme s'il était contrôlé…aspiré par une force invisible…

Comme si un fantôme se tenait à ses côtés…lui murmurait des choses dans le creux de l'audio.

Il souleva le drap.

Et sous ce drap, apparut une couronne de métal que Wing reconnut comme de l'or, bordée discrètement de rouge sur les contours, incrustée de cristaux bleus et blancs, brillant de mille feux.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Elle ne paraissait pas réelle, pensa Wing dès l'instant où il posa ses optiques dessus.

Pourtant, elle existait. La faible lueur qui éclairait le bot blanc existait bel et bien. La couronne semblait avoir été forgée dans le soleil. Les diamants incrustés paraissaient avoir été déterrés de la plus profonde des fosses qui détiendrait les trésors mythiques éparpillés dans les quatre coins des Cités de Cristal.

Elle brillait…elle resplendissait, comme si elle chassait les cauchemars accompagnant les ténèbres.

Une couronne…

La première question que Wing se posa fut la plus évidente : de quoi s'agissait-il ?

La deuxième fut d'autant plus pertinente.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Pourquoi Garboil possédait-il un tel objet ?

Wing repensa vaguement aux paroles de Drift, le jour où ils avaient découvert l'identité de Garboil.

Un escroc… Néanmoins, Wing effaça ce scénario.

Cela avait de toute évidence de la valeur…Le bot blanc, qui n'avait jamais vu cet objet de sa vie, le sentait dans le creux de son spark.

Wing étendit la main, la dirigeant vers la couronne.

La lueur ne s'atteignait pas.

Pendant un instant, Wing hésita à toucher.

Mais lorsqu'il finit par poser délicatement sa main sur l'objet, rien ne se produisit. Wing sentait seulement un métal froid comme de la glace, quand bien même sa couleur aurait laissé présager le contraire.

Une couronne taillée pour les Cybertroniens…

Elle était faite pour un roi…un empereur…

Et encore, l'idée de porter un tel objet sur sa tête, même sacré, paraissait être une idée ridicule. Même en temps de guerre. Jamais Megatron ou Optimus n'en aurait porté une.

Dai Atlas répétait même que la couronne ne rendait pas quelqu'un d'important.

A moins que Garboil ne le croyait…était-ce la raison pour laquelle il l'avait conservée, à l'abri des regards ? Comptait-il la porter un jour ?

Il y en avait-il plus… ?

Le regard de Wing fut attiré par quelque chose, partiellement caché par la couronne.

Une inscription. Quelques mots en ancien Cybertronien.

Wing parvint malgré tout à la déchiffrer.

A voix basse, il lut.

_« Et le juste règnera avec sagesse et honnêteté »_

Wing ôta sa main.

Durant quelques secondes supplémentaires, il observa la couronne en silence, sans bouger.

Il pesa le pour et le contre.

Finalement, il ouvrit son châssis. Prudemment, il saisit la couronne à bout de bras, la tenant à deux mains.

Il ne comptait pas la voler. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Wing. Une telle idée ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit.

Mais…c'était comme une intuition. Une intuition qui lui disait que cet objet était important.

Il souhaitait savoir ce que c'était. Il souhaitait savoir pourquoi Garboil avait conservé un objet pareil à l'abri des regards.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était répondre à ces deux questions.

* * *

« Le juste règnera avec sagesse et honnêteté, répéta Père Jean aussitôt que Wing lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

Ils en avaient profité d'un moment où ils étaient seuls. Durant un bref instant, Wing s'était demandé s'il était utile d'en parler à Père Jean. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un objet Cybertronien. L'humain ne pourrait peut-être pas l'aider. Ou peut-être ne le croirait-il pas.

Mais dès l'instant où il avait retrouvé l'humain, Wing avait balayé ces doutes. Il ne saurait garder une telle information pour lui seul. Il devait se confier à quelqu'un. Sur sa trouvaille. Sur l'objectif de cacher un tel objet.

Père Jean ne pourrait peut-être pas l'aider, mais il enregistrait tout. Il enregistrait pour qu'ils obtiennent une piste et la suivre. Peut-être cette couronne était-elle un indice…

L'humain parut surpris et, en même temps, subjugué.

\- Une couronne ancienne…Une couronne Cybertronienne…récapitula-t-il, marquant un temps pour chercher ses mots.

\- J'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Est-ce un bel objet… ? Sauriez-vous me la décrire ?

Wing répondit par l'affirmative et lui offrit une description détaillée.

Père Jean hocha la tête, pensif.

\- C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé la voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Garboil et Canopus l'ont caché, déclara Wing. Autrement, ils nous auraient parlé de cette trappe dans le mur, la fois où on cherchait Garboil quand on croyait qu'il était encore vivant.

Père Jean se prit le menton, semblant réfléchir.

\- Ce qui me perturbe est la phrase.

\- La phrase.

\- Cela me rappelle une citation dans la Bible. Le livre de ma religion. _La bouche du juste annonce la sagesse, Et sa langue proclame la justice._ Psaume 37 :30.

Wing en demeura intrigué.

Effectivement…c'était très similaire. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler des religions humaines.

Quel rapport y aurait-il… ?

A moins qu'il n'y en ait aucun…

\- La couronne est symbole de pouvoir, de justice et de sagesse, continua Père Jean. Dans les livres d'Histoire, le monarque portait une couronne pour représenter ces trois facettes. Il régnait, jugeait et décidait tout en étant avisé.

\- La couronne est tombée en désuétude depuis longtemps, répondit doucement Wing. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un concept pour les Cybertroniens. Un concept pour donner de l'importance à ceux qui règnent ou souhaitent régner. L'hypothèse qui me vient à l'esprit serait que Garboil souhaitait devenir le roi de son mouvement des Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs.

Il avait le château. Il obéissait au code de gentlebots soi-disant…

Il avait des serviteurs.

Il se considérait comme créateur d'un mouvement. La couronne n'illustrerait que ce qu'il a accompli.

Père Jean resta silencieux.

\- Mais…C'est un objet de grande valeur, fit Wing amèrement. Garboil était quelqu'un d'arrogant. Peut-être était-il aussi avare. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'un autre s'empare de cet objet qu'il comptait garder pour lui-même.

\- C'est possible…

Mais même…

Wing se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison sous-jacente. Une autre signification.

\- C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de la prendre, soupira Wing. Peut-être n'est-ce rien, au final.

\- Vous avez une intuition, Wing. Suivez-la.

\- Mais une intuition n'est parfois pas suffisante…

Wing finit par s'asseoir au sol, près de l'humain. En son sein, il gardait la couronne au chaud.

C'était comme de la glace dans son châssis…

Il irait la reposer plus tard…Autrement, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la garder.

Il ne souhaitait pas être accusé de vol…

\- …Vous avez parlé avec Glacius ? le questionna Wing, changeant de sujet.

Père Jean répondit par un sourire.

\- On a un peu discuté. Garboil n'était pas un maître tendre à leur égard. Canopus est plus facile à vivre. Mais à leurs dires, elle réagissait peu face aux punitions qu'il leur infligeait.

Wing plissa les optiques.

\- …Vous les soupçonnez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Pour l'instant, j'écoute seulement, répondit Père Jean.

Il enregistrait…Il écoutait…

Il ne soupçonnait personne.

Alors que de son côté, Wing doutait. Il doutait de tout et de tout le monde…

Il s'en voulait. Il suspectait tous ceux qu'il rencontrait…et cela le rendait malade.

Il aimerait faire preuve de la même attitude que l'humain…

\- …Et vous pensez qu'ils seraient susceptibles d'être coupables ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais Glacius semblait dévasté. Cependant, il semblait l'être plus par le fait de ne plus avoir de Maître que par véritable affection à l'égard de Garboil.

Père Jean marqua une pause.

\- Vous n'avez pas revu Swelter ?

\- Non. Mais…Aux dires de Glacius, Swelter est impulsif et fonce sans réfléchir.

Cela tenait la route, pensa Wing.

Il repensait à la blessure nette au cou de Garboil.

Il avait du mal à l'envisager, mais Wing ne croyait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre fait sous le feu de l'action. Sous le coup de la colère…

\- …C'est un assassinat, compléta Wing.

Le meurtre avait été calculé. Prémédité.

\- Swelter et Glacius ont des pouvoirs, fit Père Jean. Le feu, la glace. Peut-être les auraient-ils utilisés plutôt que de servir d'un poignard, non ?

\- A moins qu'ils n'aient eu peur d'attirer les soupçons…

Dans tous les cas, Garboil connaissait la personne.

Il n'avait rien probablement rien soupçonné…

\- Menteuse !

Ce fut un cri qui coupa leur conversation.

Un cri qui provenait du couloir…Tout de suite, Wing se redressa. Le cri s'ensuivit d'un bruit de mouvement.

Puis, le mur trembla comme si un poids l'avait percuté.

\- Meurtrière ! MEURTRIERE ! POURQUOI TU NE NOUS DIS PAS LA VERITE, HEIN ?

Le bot blanc ne réfléchit plus. Ce fut à ces deux mots que Wing se précipita dans le couloir pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il ne vit personne au premier abord.

Le mur trembla encore.

Le même choc…

Wing cligna des optiques.

Lorsqu'il détourna la tête de l'autre côté du couloir, il aperçut deux ombres proches l'une de l'autre.

L'une d'elles tenait l'autre, manifestement par les épaules.

Avant de la secouer…de la projeter à nouveau contre le mur…

Deux personnes se battaient !

Wing se remit à courir.

Les ombres disparurent.

A la place, Zizza et Canopus se faisaient face, leurs visages se déformant.

Zizza avait plaqué la fembot bleue sombre contre le mur, utilisant le poids de son corps pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

Dans ses optiques, la haine brûlait.

\- Tu mens ! JE SUIS SURE QUE TU MENS DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

Zizza avait remonté ses mains.

De son côté, la fembot bleue se débattit avec violence, essayant de s'extraire de l'emprise de l'abeille. Elle tenta de la repousser, de lui donner des coups de poing, de coups de pieds.

Zizza ne cillait pas.

Bientôt, ses mains serrèrent la gorge de Canopus.

Wing écarquilla les optiques. Sans avertissement, il se précipita vers les deux fembots. Alors que le visage de Canopus se tordait sous la douleur, sous le besoin de reprendre son souffle, Zizza continuait de serrer.

Elle l'étranglait…

Mais ce qui déconcerta le plus Wing fut l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur l'expression de Zizza.

C'en fut trop. L'instant d'après, le bot blanc tira Zizza en arrière. Sa poigne fut suffisamment puissante pour que l'abeille lâcha sa captive.

Wing ne s'arrêta pas là et la repoussa sans ménagement, loin de Canopus. Zizza lâcha un cri de surprise avant de tomber contre le mur, se retrouvant dans la même position que l'était Canopus plus tôt.

Wing la fusilla du regard, faisant en sorte de rester entre les deux fembots pour éviter que cela dégénère.

\- Wing…POUSSE-TOI ! hurla Zizza, la colère ayant réapparu.

\- C'en est trop, Zizza ! Même pour toi ! répliqua Wing, le ton calme mais froid.

\- ELLE NOUS MENT !

Elle pointa Canopus d'un doigt accusateur.

Cette dernière tressaillit, sans un mot.

\- TU NE LE VOIS PAS ? ELLE NOUS MENT ! ELLE NOUS MENT DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

\- Ça suffit, répondit le bot blanc.

\- ELLE NOUS RETIENT PRISONNIERS ! ELLE NE NOUS LAISSERA JAMAIS PARTIR ! ELLE MENT !

\- Je t'ai dit : ça suffit !

Wing ne monta pas le ton.

Mais cela fut suffisant pour réduire Zizza au silence.

Elle serra les poings. Ses lèvres tremblaient, comme si elle était au bord de l'explosion.

\- Tu prends des conclusions trop hâtives, déclara Wing après un silence.

\- Parce que tu ne le fais pas, toi ? grinça Zizza.

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

\- Vous m'avez accusée…Toi et Saberhorn, vous m'accusez…

\- Je ne t'accuse de rien. Toi, par contre, tu accuses Canopus sans aucune preuve.

\- AUCUNE PREUVE ? TU VEUX DES PREUVES ? SON COMPORTEMENT N'EST PAS SUFFISAMMENT SUSPICIEUX ? ELLE NE SAIT RIEN DE SON PROPRE CONJUNX!

Elle bouillonnait. Elle perdait pied…

Zizza s'agrippa la tête, essayant de se calmer d'elle-même. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Après un temps, sa rage s'exprima de plus belle.

\- DE TOUTE FACON, VOUS M'ACCUSEZ PARCE QUE LES INSECTICONS SONT UNE RACE DE VOLEURS ! UNE RACE DE TUEURS ! C'EST CA ?

Wing frissonna.

Son spark battit plus vite.

Cela faisait mal…cela lui faisait mal que Zizza le juge comme tel.

C'était profondément injuste…Pourtant, Wing essayait de prendre un ton plus calme, plus doux.

\- Non…Zizza…je n'ai jamais considéré les Insecticons d'une telle manière…

Pourquoi…cela lui faisait autant mal ?

\- Je sais que vous avez souffert, sur Cybertron…toi…les Insecticons…les autres modes animaux…à cause des législations récentes…je trouve ça révoltant et scandaleux.

Sans elles, Atomblast ne se serait pas donné la mort…

\- …Tu ne mérites pas ça, Zizza. Personne d'autre ne le mérite…

\- LA FERME !

Zizza le coupa brusquement.

Elle n'affichait plus seulement de la rage…mais également de la rancœur.

De la rancœur…

Et ses optiques…

Wing n'oublierait jamais cette image.

La folie se baignait dans ses optiques.

\- TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX NOUS COMPRENDRE ? TU N'AS PAS TA PLACE ICI !

\- Zizza…

\- APRES TOUT, TU ES LE SEUL AUTOBOT ! LE SEUL DE TA FACTION DANS CE CHATEAU ! DANS UNE FETE A L'ORIGINE RESERVEE AUX DECEPTICONS !

Elle continua de s'approcher, les optiques fumantes.

Wing crut qu'il allait s'en prendre à nouveau à Canopus…mais à la place, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas supposé être ici…MAIS POURTANT, TU ES LA ! POURQUOI ES-TU LA ?

Wing essayait de répliquer…

Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

Brusquement, Zizza redevint silencieuse.

Elle fixa Wing d'une expression indéchiffrable.

Une expression…comme si elle avait surpris Wing avec le poignard même qui avait tué Garboil.

\- Toi et ton animal de compagnie…vous êtes trop suspects pour être innocents, déclara-t-elle après un long moment, la voix tremblante.

Wing blêmit.

\- Non…

\- Vous fouillez les cadavres…vous cachez quelque chose…vous complotez…je le sens…

\- Non…

\- Oh oui…vous prétendez être des personnes irréprochables…alors qu'en réalité…

La voix de Zizza devint de plus en plus sourde.

Wing en demeura tétanisé.

\- …C'est toi.

\- Quoi… ? balbutia Wing d'une voix blanche.

\- …C'est toi, le coupable.

Une vive chaleur prit Wing au châssis.

Cela se produisit sans prévenir…sans avertissement…

Ce fut comme si Wing s'était brûlé…

Son visage grimaça. Il se tint le châssis, les mains tremblantes.

Ses audios sifflèrent. Pourtant, il continuait d'entendre Zizza.

Il entendit subitement un rire.

\- C'est toi, le coupable ! Tu nous as bien eus, hein ?

Non…

La chaleur ne s'atténuait pas…elle empirait, même. Comme une véritable brûlure…

Comme si du feu s'élevait à l'intérieur de lui…

Comme si son spark s'enflammait…

\- Hé, tout le monde ! entendit-il Zizza appeler, cette dernière ne cessant jamais de rire. J'AI TROUVE LE COUPABLE ! WING EST LE COUPABLE ! C'EST LUI QUI A TUE GARBOIL ! IL COMPTE TOUS NOUS TUER !

Zizza continuait de rire, hystérique.

Pourquoi cette brûlure ne s'arrêtait pas… ?

Etait-ce les mots de Zizza qui lui firent mal… ?

Etait-ce autre chose… ?

Wing fut obligé de s'asseoir.

Il ne retirait pas la main de son châssis.

C'était trop douloureux…il avait besoin d'aide…

\- WING EST LE COUPABLE ! IL MERITE D'ETRE EXECUTE ! EXECUTONS-LE !

Il crut apercevoir la silhouette de Vertebreak.

Le serpent joignit son rire à celui de Zizza.

Ce n'était pas lui…

Il avait besoin d'un medic…

Il avait besoin…

Endurer la douleur…

Inhaler…exhaler…

Cela ne le quittait pas…cela lui oppressait le châssis…

Autour de lui, les rires devinrent des échos.

Il sentit une petite main lui tapoter la jambe.

Père Jean…

La brûlure devenait insupportable…Wing réprima un cri de douleur, ne cessant jamais d'inspirer, d'expirer.

Puis, il le réalisa.

Cela ne provenait pas de son châssis…

Le métal froid…

C'était la couronne.

Cela provenait de la couronne qui brûlait.

* * *

« …Je pense que Zizza a eu une crise de folie, lui déclara Saberhorn.

Il se retrouvait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Le pirate toisait Wing, les bras croisés. Il semblait soucieux.

Wing gardait la main sur son châssis.

Il n'y avait plus de douleur…plus de chaleur…plus aucun feu, plus aucune brûlure…

Même si cela avait paru durer des heures…aux dires de Saberhorn, cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes.

Derrière lui, Père Jean s'était assis sur son lit, écoutant sans un mot.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules.

\- Elle est partie dans sa chambre avec du haute-qualité, mon cher ami. Je crois qu'il n'y a que cela qui puisse la calmer.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…soupira Wing.

\- Elle vous a accusé, je vous rappelle !

Oui…et cela avait été presqu'aussi douloureux que la brûlure physique à l'intérieur de son châssis.

Mais…en même temps, elle était enfermée avec des inconnus. Depuis deux jours, maintenant. Quelqu'un avait été assassiné et personne n'avait idée de l'identité du meurtrier.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait une crise de folie…

\- …Ce n'est rien, je ne lui en veux pas, fit Wing.

\- Vous êtes bien indulgent.

Saberhorn paraissait déconcerté mais il ne commenta rien de plus.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur, mon cher, ajouta Saberhorn avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le couloir. Pendant un instant, on aurait dit que vous aviez eu une attaque de spark.

Wing tressaillit.

\- Ce n'est pas les mots de Zizza qui vous ont mis dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …Non.

Le bot blanc afficha un faible sourire, quand bien même il ne serait pas convaincant.

\- Ça ira.

\- Reposez-vous, mon cher. Vous en avez besoin.

Wing le remercia vaguement avant de refermer la porte derrière le scarabée.

Il composa le code pour verrouiller la porte avant de se retourner dans la direction de Père Jean.

L'humain demeurait silencieux. A l'instar de Saberhorn, il était inquiet.

Même plus qu'inquiet…

\- Ce n'était pas mon spark, le rassura doucement Wing alors qu'il le rejoignait pour s'asseoir.

\- Oui…mais sur le coup, j'ai envisagé le pire, sourit Père Jean, un peu gêné.

\- C'était la couronne…

\- La couronne ?

Wing ouvrit son châssis.

Il la ressortit, la tenant du bout des doigts. Mais elle ne brûlait plus…

Le métal était de nouveau froid…

\- Elle est devenue…chaude, brûlante, expliqua Wing d'une voix sourde. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé…j'ai cru que mon spark s'était consumé…mais…je vais bien.

Il avait eu peur…

Et il n'avait pas encaissé les mots de Zizza, qui avaient été trop durs à endurer…

Wing baissa la tête avant de reposer la couronne à côté de lui, sur son lit.

_WING EST LE COUPABLE ! IL MERITE D'ETRE EXECUTE ! EXECUTONS-LE !_

Non…il n'avait pas su endurer.

Pas de telles accusations…

\- …Pourquoi on fait cela, au juste ? questionna Wing, la voix lente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …Pourquoi chercher l'assassin, au final ?

Pendant un instant, il douta.

\- On s'improvise détectives…alors qu'on n'est pas sur Cybertron. On est sur Terre. Il n'y a aucune autorité ici, mise à part les Autobots. Et si on attrape le coupable…qu'en adviendra-t-il ?

Oui…

Le ramènerait-il sur Cybertron ?

Pour qu'il soit jugé ?

Mais avec quelle preuve ?

Et serait-il même jugé ?

\- …Et est-ce une raison pour ne rien faire ? demanda Père Jean. Sous prétexte qu'il n'y a aucune autorité ici, doit-on laisser l'assassin de Garboil en liberté ? Le laisser impuni ?

Laisser l'assassin de Garboil impuni…

Wing se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée.

Ce n'était pas une bonne pensée…ce n'était pas la meilleure hypothèse…

\- Cela ne rendra pas justice à Garboil. Et cela sera injuste pour Canopus. Pas seulement eux, mais pour l'assassin en lui-même, déclara Père Jean. S'il n'est pas impuni, il ne prendra jamais conscience de ses actes. Il ne changera pas et ne deviendra pas une meilleure personne.

\- Vous aviez dit que l'assassin n'avait montré aucun regret…

\- Pour moi, non. Mais…Tout le monde peut changer, Wing.

Tout le monde pouvait changer…

Cela avait été les mots qu'il avait dit à Dai Atlas, le jour où il avait présenté Drift au Cercle de la Lumière.

Tout le monde pouvait changer…

Wing…était en train d'abandonner ?

\- …Pourquoi avez-vous autant confiance en moi, Père Jean ? finit-il par l'interroger d'une voix sourde.

Oui…

Pourquoi ?

\- …Si Zizza me croit coupable…

\- Tu n'es pas coupable, Wing, déclara Père Jean.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir… ?

Après tout, il avait rêvé de ce couloir…avant même qu'ils ne découvrent le corps de Garboil.

Avec les chandeliers…

Et si…Et si Wing avait tué Garboil…sans s'en rendre compte ?

Était-ce la raison de ces souvenirs ?

Il aurait tué…Garboil ? Sans le savoir… ?

\- …Je sais que vous n'êtes pas capable de commettre une telle chose, déclara Père Jean, un sourire rassurant sur son visage. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître pour le savoir.

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- Vous faites en sorte de garder tout le monde en vie, même vos ennemis.

Cela réduisit Wing au silence.

Il doutait de tout le monde…

Y compris de lui-même… ?

Mais…Père Jean semblait confiant…il semblait le croire innocent…

\- Vous avez confiance en moi, Wing ? demanda Père Jean.

Wing l'observa.

\- …Je pense que oui.

Après tout, ils se faisaient confiance pour travailler ensemble.

\- Alors…faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas coupable. Vous n'avez jamais tué personne, Wing. Et cela n'arrivera jamais. Compris ?

Cela n'arrivera jamais…

Comment le savoir… ?

Wing avait peur.

Peur de tout…de lui-même…

Il prit une inspiration, essayant de chasser les mauvaises pensées.

Si Père Jean lui faisait confiance…s'il faisait confiance à Père Jean…

\- …Compris.

Peut-être fallait-il qu'il le croie…

Père Jean se plaça debout sur le lit.

\- Peut-être y a-t-il des livres à la bibliothèque qui pourraient nous renseigner sur cette couronne ?

Wing jeta un œil à l'objet en question.

Prudemment, il la toucha à nouveau.

Rien ne se produisit.

\- …Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Wing.

* * *

Pendant trois heures, Wing et Père Jean s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Garboil avait possédé toute sorte de livre.

Des livres d'histoire, des livres fantastiques, des livres d'aventure…

Il n'avait rien eu à envier à la Grande Librairie de Cybertron…Il possédait son propre répertoire.

Garboil avait probablement été quelqu'un d'intelligent, pensa Wing. Quelqu'un qui avait aimé la culture.

Père Jean enregistrait tandis que Wing lisait les extraits d'ouvrage qui pouvaient potentiellement mentionner une couronne.

Ou du moins, les trois facettes du symbolisme de la couronne.

Le pouvoir, la justice, la sagesse.

Mais rien qui ne les mit sur la piste d'une éventuelle couronne…

Jusqu'à ce que Wing tombe sur l'un des livres.

_La mythologie Cybertronienne._

Wing hésita.

Finalement, il l'ouvrit et parcourut les pages, lisant chaque paragraphe, chaque phrase, chaque mot, à haute voix.

Ce fut au bout de trois heures qu'il tomba sur un passage qui arrêta sa lecture.

_Et le juste règnera avec sagesse et honnêteté _

_Toi la froideur qui règneras avec sagesse._

_Toi le digne qui trancheras avec impartialité._

_Toi l'honnête qui ne mentiras point._

_Toi qui ne respecteras pas ces pouvoirs seras condamné à brûler._

_La Couronne de Solomus._

_Exauce les vœux._

_Recherche la sagesse._

_Poursuis la vérité._

_Brûle pour les menteurs._


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Exauce les vœux…_

_Brûle pour les menteurs…_

Wing avait relu ce passage plusieurs fois. Dans le même temps, il ne cessa d'observer l'objet précieux qui trônait près de lui.

La Couronne demeurait d'un métal froid…mais elle continuait de briller.

Wing ne put décrire, placer un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait.

La Couronne de Solomus…

Ils avaient déniché la Couronne de Solomus…Ils l'avaient trouvé ici, sur cette planète, sur Terre…Dans ce château…

_Vous croyez que c'est une légende parce que vous ne l'avez pas vu de vos propres optiques_

« …On en a trouvé un…balbutia Wing, sans être en mesure d'ajouter autre chose.

Ils existaient…Ils existaient réellement.

Cet objet avait été là…juste sous ses optiques.

Bien des pensées défilèrent dans le processeur de Wing. Mais celle qui revint le plus souvent fut le souvenir de la lecture d'un passage particulier dans le livre écrit par Dai Atlas.

Le dialogue de son leader avec Metrotitan…

Lorsque ces artefacts furent mentionnés pour la première fois…

\- …On en a trouvé un…répéta Wing.

_Quiconque trouve ces artefacts en est leur Maître._

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Père Jean en croisant les bras, une expression interrogatrice et perplexe sur son visage. Cet objet signifie-t-il quelque chose d'important ?

Wing ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Père Jean était un humain. Il n'avait pas connaissance des trésors Cybertroniens.

Et lors de leur première rencontre, Wing avait omis de lui dévoiler la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait accompagné les Autobots sur Terre.

Il ne lui avait rien révélé…parce que Dai Atlas avait volontairement caché l'emplacement de ces artefacts pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne les retrouve et s'en serve.

Et aussi…parce que, selon les Autobots, les humains étaient facilement sujets à la panique.

Mais Wing ne s'était pas attendu à dénicher un artefact durant son voyage. Il ne s'était pas attendu à en découvrir un sur Terre.

Tout comme il n'avait pas prévu de voyager avec un humain.

Wing hésita à nier. Il referma le livre.

Il avait encore du mal à admettre le fait qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'un des objets les plus importants et potentiellement, les plus dangereux de tout l'univers.

Parce que le livre le soulignait…avec de tels pouvoirs, n'importe qui pouvait s'en servir à des mauvais desseins.

\- …Vous devez me promettre que rien ne sortira de cette pièce, déclara sévèrement Wing.

Père Jean fronça les sourcils.

\- Wing…Je sens une vive inquiétude émanant de vous…

\- Promettez-le-moi. Parce que si quelqu'un entendait notre conversation, cela aboutirait à des sérieuses conséquences. Personne ne doit savoir…pas même un Cybertronien…et encore moins un humain.

Wing était sérieux. Il souhaitait que Père Jean en ait conscience.

Il souhaitait que Père Jean prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation.

L'humain émit un léger mouvement de recul. Probablement ne s'attendait-il pas à une tournure de la conversation.

\- Père Jean…promettez-le-moi, répéta Wing, le ton sans appel. Quand bien même la tentation est grande, promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien à personne.

\- …Je vous le promets.

Bien sûr…Père Jean avait caché son existence, ainsi que celle des autres Cybertroniens, à ses pairs.

Wing observa partout autour de lui. Il y avait des caméras ici. Il le savait. Il en repéra une dans un coin du plafond, braquée sur eux.

Le bot blanc hésita. Il hésita à intervenir.

Et si Vertebreak se trouvait encore derrière les écrans… ?

Non. Il se souvenait l'avoir aperçu retourner dans sa chambre…après l'incident avec Zizza.

Et si quelqu'un d'autre… ?

Wing secoua la tête et finit par se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

Il appuya sur le bouton et désactiva la caméra.

Toutefois, il y avait-il des micros ?

Sans ajouter autre chose, Wing se leva pour vérifier. Il vérifia partout. Dans toute la pièce. Sous les bureaux, sur les étagères, derrière les fauteuils, entre les livres…

Une lumière rouge entra dans son champ de vision. Wing attrapa le gadget dans le creux de sa main.

Il était activé. Wing fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce Garboil qui l'avait placé là ?

Si Garboil en avait placé dans toutes les pièces…peut-être son assassin n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il avait été écouté ?

Le bot blanc finit par le désactiver à son tour. Il reposa le micro délicatement, à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé, avant de se retourner vers Père Jean.

\- …La Couronne de Solomus…constitue un artefact.

Il lui raconta tout.

Il raconta tout depuis le début. Les disparitions sur Terre, la visite des Autobots, le tremblement de terre sur Cybertron…

Et il remonta à encore plus loin. La rencontre entre Dai Atlas et Métrotitan, les cinq facettes de Primus, les vestiges des Mains qui Guident…

Wing lui offrit presqu'un cours d'Histoire sur Cybertron. Père Jean écoutait jusqu'au bout. Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage de Père Jean se décomposa.

Il but ses paroles, les unes après les autres. Wing se rassit, ne détachant pas ses optiques de la Couronne. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle puisse disparaître à tout instant.

\- …Si quelqu'un est en sa possession, cela risque d'entraîner de graves conséquences si cette personne est mal intentionnée.

Toutefois, il n'évoqua pas Unicron.

Il n'évoqua pas la destruction potentielle de l'univers.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle le Cercle de la Lumière s'est rendu sur Terre, compléta Wing. Pourquoi nous avons choisi de coopérer avec les Autobots. Dai Atlas a gardé ces trésors cachés, dans l'ombre de tous. Et un jour, des tremblements de terre sur plusieurs planètes se produisent de façon intermittente, sans qu'ils soient d'origine naturelle, sans que nous soyons dans une zone à risque d'éruption solaire.

\- …Plusieurs tremblements de terre violents se produisent souvent sur notre planète, dans les quatre coins du monde, répondit Père Jean. C'est en raison des plaques tectoniques, et être placé sur l'une d'elles nous soumet à des risques de tremblement de terre, d'intensité variée. Même si dernièrement…l'un d'eux a frappé une ville voisine de la mienne. Sans que nous soyons situés sur une plaque.

Père Jean paraissait visiblement choqué par les révélations de Wing. Il ne souriait pas, comme à son habitude. Et Wing crut croire sa main droite trembler légèrement.

\- …On le sait, fit le bot blanc. C'est ce que nous ont dit les Autobots. Mais selon eux…quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de très grand. Et si quelqu'un a découvert l'emplacement des artefacts…nous serons tous soumis à la volonté de cette personne.

\- …Mais comment êtes-vous certain que cette couronne soit l'un de ces artefacts ?

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Il comprenait le doute de Père Jean…mais pour lui, il s'agissait d'une certitude.

\- Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, de mes propres optiques. Mais…Vous m'aviez dit de suivre mon intuition…Solomus représente la Sagesse. Tout laisse à penser que cette Couronne soit son artefact. Il y a tout… « le Juste règnera avec sagesse et honnêteté… ». Cette Couronne est dite exaucer les vœux. Les artefacts sont susceptibles d'apporter une paix durable…comme ils peuvent entraîner la destruction.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

\- …J'ignore comment Garboil a pu se procurer un objet pareil. Comment il a pu le dénicher. Mais c'est compréhensible qu'il ait souhaité la garder pour lui, à l'abri des regards. Et…peut-être que ces tremblements de terre ont commencé dès l'instant où Garboil s'est emparé de cet objet.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence…Dai Atlas avait pris soin de respecter la volonté de Métrotitan. Tout cela…ces tremblements de terre, la présence de cet objet dans le château de ce dernier…

Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'un hasard.

Mais s'il a bel et bien trouvé la Couronne de Solomus…peut-être avait-il découvert les quatre autres artefacts ?

Wing réalisa que le rythme de son spark accélérait. Il secoua la tête, essayant de le calmer.

\- …Saint Thomas ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait, déclara Père Jean après un silence. Vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Je ne le suis pas non plus.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Dans ce cas, si vous êtes certain que cet objet constitue un artefact…qu'allez-vous en faire ?

C'était une bonne question.

Wing n'y avait pas réfléchi…mais il savait déjà qu'il devait intervenir. Ne rien faire serait dangereux…

\- …Je ne peux pas la laisser ici. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans ce château. Je devrais peut-être la rapporter à Dai Atlas.

Après tout, son leader avait de l'expérience. Il était le mieux qualifié pour prendre une décision par rapport à de tels objets.

\- Mais…pourquoi est-ce que cette Couronne aurait brûlé ? l'interrogea Père Jean, d'une voix sourde.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette Couronne aurait brûlé… ?

Wing ne put retenir un frisson à cette question.

_Brûle pour les menteurs…_

\- …Durant l'échange avec Zizza…avec Canopus…Quelqu'un a menti. Je ne saurai dire qui. Ni à quel sujet. Ni pour quelle raison, répondit Wing. Mais la Couronne a réagi.

\- Vous voulez dire que… ?

Père Jean se redressa.

\- …Si la personne porte cette couronne…si elle ment, la Couronne brûle ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la porter, répondit Wing en rouvrant le livre pour vérifier. Je ne la portais pas quand elle a réagi.

Il feuilleta pour revenir à la page.

A voix haute, il lut la suite.

\- …_Le Véritable Juste n'a pas besoin de couronne pour régner avec sagesse. _Je…je ne comprends pas.

\- Peut-être que cette couronne symbolise l'accessoire dont le Sage n'a pas besoin, proposa Père Jean.

\- La Couronne de Solomus symboliserait le fait qu'une couronne sur la tête ne fait pas de quelqu'un un roi ?

Il s'agissait d'une interprétation valide.

Et si quelqu'un la portait…si la Couronne réagissait à un mensonge, il était probable qu'elle brûlerait sa tête.

Wing demeura pensif à ce passage. Doucement, il récupéra la Couronne, la contemplant en silence.

\- …Dites-moi un mensonge, Père Jean.

\- Quoi ? fit Père Jean, surpris par une telle question.

\- Dites-moi un mensonge. N'importe lequel.

Il voulait être certain.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

\- Cela serait sans risque pour moi ?

\- C'est moi qui la tiens. Rien ne s'est passé la fois précédente. Je veux juste être sûr.

\- Wing…

\- Faites-moi confiance, Père Jean.

Il lui faisait confiance…

Père Jean hésita. Finalement, il mentit piteusement.

\- …Je n'ai pas bu à Las Vegas.

Tout de suite, Wing ressentit une différence de température.

La Couronne s'était réchauffée. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas été aussi insupportable que la première fois.

\- …Vraiment, Père Jean ? sourit Wing, amusé.

\- Vous m'avez dit de mentir.

\- Cela n'a pas été aussi fort que la première fois, constata Wing. La première fois, elle m'avait presque brûlé l'intérieur du châssis.

Il plissa les optiques, soucieux.

\- …Vous pensez qu'elle réagit…selon le type de mensonge ?

\- Plus le mensonge est grand, plus elle brûle ? demanda Père Jean.

\- …C'est possible. Mais rien n'est sûr.

Il reposa doucement l'objet. Les bras croisés, une idée lui vint en tête.

Une idée folle…

\- …Si c'est le cas…on a l'occasion d'identifier le coupable. L'assassin de Garboil.

\- Wing…fit doucement Père Jean.

Wing se tourna vers lui.

\- S'il s'agit d'un objet dangereux…peut-être serait-il imprudent de l'utiliser systématiquement ?

\- C'est vrai…mais au moins…on serait fixé.

Dai Atlas serait contre…Il savait qu'il le serait.

Utiliser un artefact pour identifier le meurtrier…alors qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact dont dépendait la sûreté de l'univers tout entier…

Pendant un instant, Wing jugea l'idée dangereuse.

Il jugea l'idée stupide.

Il pouvait très bien récupérer la couronne…et attendre que le dôme soit désactivé pour rejoindre ses camarades. Il contacterait Dai Atlas ensuite.

Personne n'en saurait rien.

\- …On rendrait justice à Garboil. A Canopus, déclara tristement Wing.

\- Wing…il y a sûrement d'autres façons.

\- Lesquelles ?

Père Jean baissa la tête.

\- Je peux réécouter mes enregistrements. Et…des micros ont été installés. Peut-être que le responsable n'a pas eu conscience de leur présence quand le meurtre s'est produit.

\- Et si…ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Wing rouvrit son châssis.

A l'intérieur, il plaça la Couronne.

\- Wing…la dernière fois, vous avez souffert, lui rappela doucement Père Jean. Je pense que mentir par rapport à un meurtre est un mensonge suffisamment important. Comparé au mien.

\- Nous ne sommes que deux à être en possession de la Couronne…déclara Wing.

A part Garboil…

Wing pensa à Canopus.

Etait-elle au courant de cela ?

Et si elle l'était, avait-elle eu conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un artefact ? Que ses pouvoirs étaient susceptibles d'entraîner la décimation d'un système solaire ?

\- Père Jean…vous l'avez dit. On n'a aucune raison de laisser cet acte impuni.

\- Wing…

\- …J'ai toujours pris des risques. J'ai toujours pensé que, pour aider les autres, il fallait en prendre.

Oui…l'univers dépendait des artefacts.

Mais…à l'heure actuelle, c'était Garboil qui avait été tué.

Utiliser un artefact pour percer un assassin…cela ne devrait pas engendrer la destruction…n'est-ce pas ?

\- Solomus n'aurait pas accepté qu'on ne fasse rien, acheva Wing.

\- La Sagesse est aussi faire attention à soi, répondit doucement Père Jean. A ne pas se mettre en péril.

\- …Cela ira pour moi.

\- Je ne vous ferais pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, effectivement.

Wing se releva. Il tendit la main à Père Jean pour que ce dernier vienne dedans.

\- …Faites attention, Wing. Faites très attention.

Wing opina du chef.

Il comprenait l'inquiétude de l'humain.

\- …Je ferai de mon mieux, Père Jean.

\- …Et j'en ferai même de mon côté.

* * *

Il commença par Kickback.

Wing se tint devant la porte de sa chambre. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur du couloir.

Encore quatre heures…

Père Jean était parti retrouver Glacius. Il pensait qu'avec son aide, ils pourraient vérifier la présence de micros dans d'autres pièces. Peut-être que cela avait échappé à l'assassin. Peut-être qu'ils sauraient dénicher un indice supplémentaire.

Mais…cela serait-il suffisant ?

Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Wing frappa à la porte.

« Kickback ? »

Puis, il entendit une voix émanant de l'autre côté. Une voix tremblante.

« …Partez ! Allez-vous-en !

\- Kickback…

\- J'ai un pied de biche ! Si vous ouvrez, je vous tue !

\- Kickback…c'est Wing.

Il comprenait pourquoi la sauterelle réagissait comme ça. Après tout…C'était lui-même qui avait suggéré que chacun s'enferme dans sa chambre jusqu'à la désactivation du dôme.

Il avait peut-être peur d'être tué aussi…c'était même une hypothèse certaine.

La Couronne dans son châssis, Wing reprit la parole.

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser entrer ?

\- …Pourquoi je le ferais ? lui répondit Kickback. Hein ?

\- Kickback…je souhaite seulement discuter.

\- Et de quoi ?

La sauterelle n'ouvrit pas.

Wing se racla la gorge.

\- Kickback…je vous promets que je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

\- Je veux être seul pour l'instant !

\- Kickback…il ne va rien vous arriver.

Le bot blanc mit un temps avant de continuer.

\- …Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? N'était-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis !

Wing recula d'un pas, surpris par une réponse aussi violente et aussi sèche.

\- Vous me voyez tous comme un minable ! cria Kickback. Je veux me faire des amis ! Et à chaque fois…à chaque fois…je repars déçu ! Je m'essuie des critiques, des moqueries, des menaces de mort tous les jours ! Tous les jours ! Tu sais ce que ça fait ?

Wing cligna des optiques.

La Couronne ne réagissait pas…Il disait la vérité. Mais…

Comment ?

\- Qui vous menace, Kickback ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! De toute façon, Zizza m'a dit de me méfier de vous !

Cette phrase coupa Wing net.

\- …Kickback…

\- On ne se reverra pas après, de toute façon ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à faire de moi ? Lâchez-moi ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande ! Cela me fait mal de vous parler !

Cela faisait mal…Wing serra la mâchoire, hésitant à poursuivre.

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix…

Kickback…pleurait ?

\- …Kickback… ?

\- …Je suis désolé…

Désolé ?

\- …Désolé de quoi ?

\- …Je suis désolé…je suis désolé…

Puis, plus rien.

Wing essaya de l'interroger, de lui parler une nouvelle fois. Mais Kickback ne parlait plus.

Il craignit que quelque chose soit arrivé…mais il entendait les pleurs et la respiration saccadée de la sauterelle de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

« Ha, mon camarade. Vous venez boire un cube avec moi ? »

Il trouva Saberhorn dans la salle à manger. Il était assis à la table. Ses épées sorties, le scarabée portait un cube d'energon à ses lèvres. Il sourit dès qu'il vit Wing entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Asseyez-vous, l'invita Saberhorn en tapotant la chaise en face de lui. C'est toujours plus plaisant de boire à plusieurs.

Wing renifla le cube.

Du haute-qualité.

\- …Tout va bien, Saberhorn ?

Le scarabée ne le regardait pas dans les optiques. Il paraissait légèrement hagard. Wing se demanda combien de cubes avait-il déjà ingurgité.

Finalement, le bot blanc s'assit en face de lui. Saberhorn posa son cube avant de porter son attention sur lui.

\- Alors…vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Wing secoua la tête.

Il manqua de lâcher un cri de douleur. Wing grimaça et porta sa main sur son châssis.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, constata Saberhorn, ayant remarqué sa réaction. Vous feriez mieux d'aller consulter un medic. Il y a peut-être un problème au Spark.

\- Tout va bien…

Wing avait menti aussi…

La Couronne avait réagi. Moins fortement qu'avant…mais cela demeurait un mensonge.

Mais...Personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Pas même Saberhorn.

Surtout que…

\- Saberhorn…

\- Oui ? Au fait, j'espère que le sable Cybertronien vous a apaisé.

\- Oui…mais je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour cela.

Saberhorn demeura silencieux. Il l'invita à continuer.

\- …Vous avez peut-être raison, poursuivit Wing, cherchant ses mots. Peut-être que…l'un de nous est bel et bien le coupable.

\- Vous suspectez quelqu'un ?

Le pirate lui souriait. Wing ne saurait dire si c'était de la curiosité ou de la condescendance. Après tout, c'était Saberhorn qui l'avait envisagé en premier.

\- …Probablement. Je n'ai pas encore de réponse sûre…

La réplique suivante de Saberhorn le prit au dépourvu.

\- Wing. Je pense que maintenant, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire.

Wing fronça les sourcils. Saberhorn reprit une gorgée de son cube.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Voyons. Il reste quatre heures avant que nous puissions partir, fit Saberhorn. Ensuite, chacun prendra des chemins différents. Quel intérêt de continuer à chercher le coupable ?

Il ne comprit pas.

C'était Saberhorn qui avait suggéré de coopérer.

Il…changeait d'avis ?

\- Vous abandonnez ?

\- Je ne suis pas détective, Wing, fit Saberhorn. Je suis un pirate.

\- Mais…vous aviez dit que vous souhaitiez trouver le meurtrier. Je vous croyais mon allié.

\- Oui. Mais maintenant…à quoi bon ? Nous sommes sur Terre.

Le scarabée haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne sera pas le premier à être tué, ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance. Beaucoup ont été tué durant la guerre. Et…tout le monde meurt un jour, de toute façon.

Cette remarque foudroya Wing.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement. Il connaissait Saberhorn depuis peu. Mais Wing croyait qu'il prenait cette affaire au sérieux et qu'il était prêt à l'épauler.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, mon ami.

\- …Un meurtre reste un meurtre, grinça Wing. Personne n'a le droit d'ôter la vie à un autre.

\- Vous avez une conception assez…dépassée, rétorqua Saberhorn assez sèchement.

\- La guerre ne nous autorise pas à devenir des monstres.

\- La guerre a déjà fait de nous des monstres.

Wing fusilla Saberhorn du regard.

\- …Votre attitude n'est pas claire, Saberhorn.

\- Allons bon. Vous me suspectez encore ? répondit le pirate.

Il continuait de sourire.

Mais ses optiques montraient de l'agacement.

\- Je croyais qu'on faisait équipe…autrefois.

\- Vous n'aimiez pas Garboil.

\- En effet, non. Mais je ne tuerais jamais quelqu'un sous prétexte que je ne l'apprécie pas.

Oui…

Il avait dit cela. La première fois…

\- …Vous, par contre…vous fouillez des cadavres, lui fit remarquer le scarabée.

\- Vous savez pourquoi.

\- Vous êtes naïf. On ne s'improvise pas détective.

\- Cela ne vous a pas dérangé…la dernière fois que nous avions abordé le sujet, commenta Wing, son ton devenant froid. Vous avez accepté de coopérer avec moi.

\- Parce qu'on ne savait pas comment sortir, se justifia Saberhorn. Maintenant qu'on en a un…à quoi bon persévérer ?

Wing persévérerait…

Peu importe le prix…Peu importe qui était Garboil…

A l'intérieur, la Couronne ne réagissait pas.

Avec Kickback, cela ne l'avait pas mené à grand-chose…mais Saberhorn était face à lui.

Autant lui poser la question directement.

Autant être fixé…

Saberhorn avait changé d'avis…c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison.

\- …Saberhorn. Avez-vous tué Garboil ?

Dès que ces quelques mots furent prononcés, le rythme de spark de Wing s'emballa.

Pendant un instant, il regretta presque sa question.

Le pirate ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Mais son sourire s'élargit.

\- …Vous jouez à ça, Wing ?

\- …Répondez. C'est tout.

\- Et que feriez-vous si c'était le cas ?

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Wing.

Après quelques minutes sans bouger, sans répondre, Saberhorn se leva. Récupérant ses épées, il abandonna son cube sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- …Je n'ai pas tué Garboil, mon cher.

Cette phrase fut prononcée sans aucune chaleur ou amitié.

Saberhorn quitta la pièce sans ajouter autre chose.

Wing ferma les optiques.

La Couronne n'avait pas réagi.

Elle était demeurée froide durant tout leur échange.

* * *

« Filch… » appela Wing.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte de sa chambre.

La pie ne répondit pas.

« Filch ! » répéta doucement le bot blanc.

Pendant un instant, Wing crut qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Peut-être était-elle sortie.

Pourtant, il entendit un bruit de respiration à l'intérieur. Wing fronça les sourcils et frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois.

Il avait des questions à lui poser.

Il souhaitait en savoir plus…savoir ce qu'elle cherchait dans le bureau de Garboil.

Il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas le sable Cybertronien qu'elle cherchait, quand bien même ce sable brillait et était devenu un produit rare.

Non…elle avait eu en tête autre chose.

Mais…est-ce que Filch serait à même de lui répondre ?

Est-ce qu'il pourrait obtenir quelque chose d'elle ?

Personne ne répondit. Wing poussa un soupir et frappa à la porte une dernière fois.

« Filch…j'aimerais discuter.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser cette fembot tranquille ?

Wing se retourna.

Zizza se tenait devant lui. Le bot blanc remarqua qu'elle titubait. Du bout des doigts, elle tenait un cube vide, qu'elle semblait être sur le point de lâcher au sol à tout moment.

Saberhorn avait mentionné que Zizza avait emporté du haute-qualité dans sa chambre.

\- Elle dort. Tu ne le devines pas ? grogna l'abeille.

\- Mes excuses, je ne le savais pas.

\- Tu veux la tuer? gronda Zizza. Tu veux tous nous tuer ?

Wing grimaça.

Zizza demeura immobile pendant un temps.

Puis, doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, ne détachant pas ses optiques des siennes.

\- …Vous vous souciez d'elle ? la questionna Wing, avec curiosité.

\- Bien sûr que je me soucie, gronda Zizza. Une Reine doit se soucier de ses sujets.

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle continuait d'avancer.

Wing ne bougeait pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'impressionnait, malgré le fait que Zizza était susceptible de s'en prendre à lui à tout moment, il demeura debout, sans ciller.

\- …Pourquoi rester sur Terre ? Pourquoi régner sur cette planète ? lui demanda Wing.

Zizza lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Pourquoi en devenir la Reine ?

\- Parce que les humains sont si simples à détruire, rétorqua l'abeille.

Wing lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

Elle croisa les bras, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je n'aurais aucune chance contre les autorités Autobot…mais crois-moi que si je pouvais les écraser…je le ferais.

Il y avait une menace sous-jacente dans son temps. Vis-à-vis de lui. Wing demeura calme.

\- …Je vous le répète. Je ne suis pas un Autobot.

\- Pourtant, vous faites tout pour y ressembler.

\- C'est faux.

Zizza grimaça.

\- Je suis neutre. Je ne suis ni Autobot ni Decepticon, la corrigea Wing d'un ton implacable. Mais… je doute quand même que les Autobots vous laissent faire.

Ils étaient très attachés à cette planète.

Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee… Leur désir de protéger cette planète était évident dans leur ton.

\- Une Reine a toujours des ennemis, finit-elle par rétorquer d'un ton acide. Et puis…je préfère affronter les Autobots ici plutôt que sur Cybertron où je n'ai aucune place.

A ces mots, Wing baissa la tête.

\- Vous y avez votre place.

\- Je ne crois pas, Wing.

\- Un jour ou l'autre, tous ces décrets, toutes ces lois seront annulées.

\- Vous êtes bien optimiste, répondit Zizza.

\- Je le souhaite vraiment. Pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous.

Pour la première fois, Wing perça de l'amertume sincère sur le visage de Zizza.

Elle ne fut pas indifférente à ces paroles.

Mais cette amertume disparut lorsque le sourire de Zizza revint.

\- En tout cas…rien ne m'empêche de m'occuper de ces humains et de m'en servir comme bouclier.

\- Je vous le déconseille, Zizza.

\- On s'est pris d'affection pour un humain, hein ?

Wing secoua la tête.

Il porta à nouveau sa main au châssis, la Couronne ayant à nouveau réagi.

Zizza finit par passer devant lui. Elle prit soin de le bousculer violemment, d'un coup d'épaule. Wing ne laissa rien échapper, se contentant de masser l'endroit qu'elle avait percuté.

\- Vous n'étiez pas supposé être là, de toute façon, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle était sur le point de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Quatre heures…

Quatre heures pour se servir de la Couronne…

_Vous n'étiez pas supposé être là_

Soudain, Wing se figea.

Cette phrase…

Elle l'avait déjà dit.

_Vous n'étiez pas supposé être là_

\- …Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû être là ? la questionna Wing avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement.

Zizza s'arrêta. Elle cessa de marcher.

Elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur de colère dans ses optiques.

\- …Il s'agissait d'une fête pour les Decepticons.

\- C'était une fête pour les Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs, lui rétorqua doucement le bot blanc.

Elle ne quittait pas son emplacement. Wing poursuivit.

\- …Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ? Ou il y en avait-il une autre ?

Zizza ne réagit pas.

Wing risqua un pas.

\- …Vous souhaitez être Reine.

Il en effectua un autre.

\- Garboil était une nuisance, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le considériez comme un obstacle ? Pour une raison que j'ignore mais…je pense que cela avait à voir avec le fait qu'il comptait régner sur Terre. En étant à la tête de son mouvement. Les Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs.

Aucune réponse. Wing poursuivit.

Il poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin.

\- Vous possédez des toxines causant des dommages aux Cybertroniens…vous aviez choisi ce mode-là parce que vous seriez en mesure d'éliminer vos ennemis, Zizza.

Zizza devrait nier.

Clamer son innocence, lui cracher dessus, l'insulter…

Donner les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'était pas la meurtrière…

Oui…Wing ne l'aurait pas soupçonné en premier.

\- …Vous avez utilisé vos toxines sur Garboil. Et vous avez pris un poignard. Vous lui avez tranché la gorge. Sans aucun regret.

L'abeille le contempla, une expression indescriptible.

C'était comme si…quelque chose s'était arrêté en elle.

\- …je n'étais pas supposé être là, hein ?

\- …Je n'ai pas tué…

A nouveau, cette chaleur…

Cette chaleur émanant de la Couronne…

Père Jean avait raison. Elle fut beaucoup plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte que pour le mensonge de l'humain.

Plus le mensonge était grand…plus la Couronne brûlerait.

Zizza mentait.

\- …Garboil vous gênait. Donc, vous l'avez tué. Et vous m'avez accusé d'être le coupable. Vous avez accusé Canopus d'être le coupable.

Zizza leva le bras.

Et brusquement, elle lui jeta le cube vide qu'elle gardait à la main à la figure. Wing eut le réflexe de se déplacer pour l'éviter.

Le cube vint se briser en mille morceaux contre le mur.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Il ne restait plus que deux heures.

Deux heures avant que la mise à jour n'opère et que le dôme ne soit totalement désactivé. Même s'ils n'étaient enfermés dans ce dôme que depuis deux jours maintenant, Wing eut l'impression qu'ils étaient coincés ici depuis une éternité.

Une éternité…qui prenait maintenant fin.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le couloir. Wing, Canopus, Saberhorn, Vertebreak, Kickback, Swelter…

Tous encerclaient une seule porte.

Tous partageaient la même expression. Une expression de stupeur mêlée à celle de choc. D'autres arboraient l'incompréhension et l'incrédulité…

Après tout, personne n'aurait pu imaginer une telle tournure.

« …Zizza… » appela Wing une énième fois, le ton de sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible.

Derrière la porte, Zizza ne répondait pas. Mais le bot blanc savait qu'elle écoutait. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là.

Elle savait qu'ils attendaient des réponses.

« Zizza…répondez ! Nous allons discuter, répéta le bot blanc.

A l'intérieur de son châssis, la Couronne ne réagissait plus.

Wing avait obtenu sa réponse.

Zizza avait tué Garboil.

Elle était la meurtrière, l'assassin.

\- Zizza…s'il vous plait ! Fuir ne vous apportera rien, continua Wing.

Zizza avait tué Garboil pour le pouvoir. Parce qu'il avait constitué une menace pour elle qui avait souhaité conquérir le territoire, régner sur Terre…

\- …Laissez-moi…

La voix de l'abeille résonna enfin.

Son ton était froid. Défiant. Sans appel. Il contrastait avec la colère chaude dont elle usait généralement.

\- …Tu as tué Garboil…

Les poings serrés, Canopus n'ajouta rien d'autre. D'un bond rapide, son visage se déformant sous une rage meurtrière, elle se précipita vers la porte et se mit à la frapper violemment.

\- Tu as tué Garboil ! Tu as tué mon Conjunx !

\- Canopus…

\- Tu as tué mon Conjunx !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle frappa. Encore et encore.

Elle frappa…comme s'il s'agissait de Zizza en face d'elle.

Encore et encore, elle répéta la même phrase.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Pourquoi AVOIR FAIT CELA ?

Outre la colère, outre la rage, la haine, le désir de tuer la meurtrière de son Conjunx, Wing ressentit dans son ton une immense douleur.

Derrière la porte, Zizza s'était à nouveau muée dans le silence.

Wing essaya d'imaginer l'expression qu'elle pouvait avoir…

Qu'éprouvait-elle, actuellement ?

Est-ce qu'elle prenait plaisir à la souffrance de Canopus ? Elle avait accusé la fembot bleue sombre du meurtre de son propre Conjunx durant tout le temps où ils avaient été enfermés…

Elle l'avait détesté. Pendant tout ce temps, Zizza l'avait prise comme bouc émissaire…alors qu'elle était celle qui avait tué Garboil. Elle était celle qui avait joué la comédie tout du long.

Eprouvait-elle une forme de défaite ? D'avoir été percée à jour ? Lorsque Wing avait émis les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commettre l'irréparable, l'expression de Zizza avait été semblable à quelqu'un qui avait laissé son masque tomber.

Ou…éprouvait-elle actuellement des remords ?

Des regrets ? D'avoir ôté la vie d'un autre ?

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle ne répondait pas ?

Wing remarqua que de l'energon émanait d'entre les doigts de Canopus à force de heurter la porte métallique.

Elle s'était blessée…Doucement, Wing posa la main sur son épaule. Canopus se retira violemment et continua de tambouriner.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…

\- Canopus…

\- Elle a tué mon Conjunx…elle a tué mon Conjunx…

Pourtant, le timbre de sa voix devenait de moins en moins fort.

Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta de crier. Elle arrêta de se blesser.

Elle se laissa seulement tomber, le corps traînant le long de la porte. Elle paraissait…si vulnérable. Si impuissante.

Wing baissa la tête. Il finit par faire un pas vers elle et, doucement, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Venez…venez…

La meurtrière de son Conjunx se trouvait derrière cette porte…

Si Zizza sortait, si Canopus la croisait, nul doute qu'elles en viendraient aux mains, au point de s'entretuer.

Et…cela ne la faisait que plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

\- Canopus…venez…suivez-moi…

Prudemment, Wing l'aida à se relever. Canopus se laissa faire, ne prononçant plus aucun autre mot.

Elle devait s'éloigner…

Il fallait qu'il soit présent pour elle…qu'elle ait du réconfort.

Doucement, Wing tourna les talons, conduisant Canopus hors du couloir pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- Ma chambre…

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Derrière lui, les autres s'étaient légèrement éloignés de la porte.

Il n'entendit que Kickback prononcer ces mots.

\- Donc…ça se termine comme ça…n'est-ce pas ?

Wing ferma les optiques.

Cela ne devait se terminer que de cette façon.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles…

* * *

« …J'en ai trouvé un, s'éleva à nouveau la voix de Glacius.

Père Jean esquissa un léger sourire à la trouvaille du Cybertronien. A la main, son portable enregistrait toujours. Se guidant de ses mains, Père Jean marcha lentement en direction de Glacius.

Il entendait sa respiration saccadée couper le silence de façon intermittente. Le Cybertronien devait probablement être épuisé. Après tout, il s'agissait maintenant de la huitième place qu'ils fouillaient.

Et à chaque fois…le résultat aboutissait toujours au même. Père Jean essaya d'être optimiste. Il espéra que cette fois-ci, les choses seraient différentes.

Il espérait qu'ils pourraient en tirer quelque chose…

Mais…

« …Désactivé, soupira Glacius après un nouveau temps qu'il utilisa pour l'examiner.

\- Dommage…

C'était le cinquième micro qu'ils trouvaient.

Le cinquième qui aurait pu leur laisser un indice. Leur donner un lien avec Garboil ou son assassin le jour du crime.

Mais ils avaient tous été désactivés.

Comme si…l'assassin s'y était déjà préparé.

\- Mais…n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de récupérer un quelconque enregistrement sur ces micros? le questionna Père Jean.

\- S'ils ont été désactivés le jour du meurtre, on ne peut pas vraiment espérer grand-chose, lui rétorqua Glacius, le ton las.

Bien sûr…

Père Jean croisa les bras, pensif.

\- Et celui-ci ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Sous la table…

Donc…l'assassin avait su où chercher. Il avait su où dénicher les micros. Dans n'importe quelle pièce, dans n'importe quel endroit de cette dernière…

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut nous apporter de plus ? l'interrogea Glacius après un bruit de mouvement, comme s'il remettait le micro à son emplacement.

Il devinait un froncement de sourcils sur son visage.

\- …L'assassin connaissait la maison, fit Père Jean.

\- Cela paraît évident, maintenant. Non ?

\- Je veux dire…il la connaissait parfaitement bien.

Il voyait mal l'un des invités connaître la maison sous toutes ses coutures, au point même de savoir où fouiller pour se débarrasser de micros.

Pendant un instant, Père Jean eut un doute.

Et si…l'assassin ne faisait pas partie des invités ?

Et si…il y avait autre chose ?

Père Jean garda ses pensées pour lui. Il ne souhaitait pas les confier à Glacius et que ce dernier ne se braque. Après tout, cette accusation était susceptible de le viser lui.

Même si…Aux vues de l'attitude du Minicon, au point même qu'il accepte de l'assister, lui un simple humain, à chercher des micros et à écouter des enregistrements susceptibles d'incriminer telle ou telle personne…

Il y devina une indéniable sincérité.

\- Pourquoi faire cela, de toute façon ? soupira Glacius.

\- Cela serait juste, non ? répondit doucement Père Jean.

\- Sur Cybertron, peut-être le coupable aurait-il pu être attrapé. Mais sur Terre…je doute qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Père Jean esquissa un sourire rassurant en destination du Cybertronien.

\- Ne sous-estime pas la Terre. La plupart du temps, on parvient à attraper les coupables.

Il fut bien de demeurer silencieux par rapport à ses doutes.

Puisque quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle voix s'éleva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Père Jean sursauta légèrement. La voix de Swelter.

Il entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher d'eux et Père Jean sentit la chaleur émaner du corps de son vis-à-vis.

\- Glacius, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec la vermine Autobot ? grogna Swelter, s'adressant à son compagnon.

Glacius garda son timbre de voix neutre.

\- On cherchait des micros dans les pièces.

\- Garboil plaçait des micros dans chaque pièce. Tu le sais ! Il était quelqu'un de très paranoïaque à l'idée qu'on lui vole ses affaires. Il n'était même pas reconnaissant quand on les lui réparait.

\- On en a déniché cinq. Tous désactivés.

Cela réduisit Swelter au silence.

\- Tous ? Ils sont tous désactivés ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Ces micros sont reliés à un même système. Si tu me dis qu'ils sont tous désactivés, alors Zizza a dû trafiquer l'unité centrale.

Père Jean tressaillit à cette déclaration.

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il avait mentionné…Zizza ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- …Pourquoi Zizza ? demanda Glacius qui sembla aussi surpris que Père Jean.

\- Quelque chose s'est passé ? renchérit le prêtre.

Il entendit Swelter soupirer.

\- …Manifestement, Wing a démasqué le coupable.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est Zizza ? s'écria Glacius. Zizza a tué notre Maître ?

Père Jean devinait que les optiques du Cybertronien s'étaient écarquillées.

Zizza…Il ne se serait pas attendu à elle…Wing l'avait démasquée grâce à la Couronne ?

\- Mais…pourquoi ? l'interrogea Glacius. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

\- On ne sait pas. Mais je crois qu'ils ont dit que c'était parce que Zizza considérait Garboil comme une menace pour son rêve de domination sur Terre.

Père Jean n'eut rien à répondre face à cela.

Zizza…oui. Elle pouvait relâcher des toxines qui étaient susceptibles d'endommager les Cybertroniens. Des toxines fatales aux humains…

\- Donc…qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Zizza ? le questionna Glacius, visiblement encore sous le choc. Enfin…elle sera ramenée sur Cybertron ? Elle sera condamnée ?

\- Je l'espère, fit Swelter du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi attaché à Garboil, fit Glacius.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste soulagé que l'assassin ait été découvert. Au moins, on ne risque plus rien.

Il marqua une pause.

\- On ne mourra pas comme Garboil.

Zizza était donc la coupable…

Elle avait tué Garboil pour le pouvoir…

Pour Père Jean, cela paraissait tenir la route. Mais…

Pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose qui demeurait obscur.

Et certains aspects se contredisaient.

Comment est-ce que Zizza avait pu connaître l'emplacement de tous les micros ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il y en avait ?

Et comment aurait-elle pu tuer Garboil sans que personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte ?

Pour Père Jean, cela restait trop flou pour qu'on ne s'y attarde pas.

\- Là, grinça Swelter. Vous n'êtes plus obligés de jouer les détectives. On l'a découvert. On peut passer à autre chose.

\- C'est vrai, admit Glacius quoiqu'encore perplexe par les mots de Swelter.

\- Glacius, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de parler aux vermines ! On a du travail à faire. Et je doute que Canopus soit plus indulgente sans Garboil.

Il devina un hochement de tête de la part de son camarade.

\- Il a raison, s'adressa-t-il à Père Jean. On a des tâches. Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher.

Comment Zizza aurait-elle pu connaître l'emplacement des micros ?

Père Jean ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'offrir un signe de tête. Les pas reprirent.

Swelter et Glacius s'étaient déjà éloignés.

Peut-être devrait-il réécouter une nouvelle fois ses enregistrements.

Tous les enregistrements…

* * *

Canopus était tombée en recharge. Endurer la révélation sur Zizza avait dû être un immense choc pour elle et Wing n'avait nul doute que cela l'avait épuisée. Alors que Wing veillait sur elle, il se mit à la contempler tristement.

En deux jours, elle avait perdu son Conjunx. Elle avait dû faire face aux accusations. Elle avait découvert l'assassin de Garboil.

Wing ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas alors qu'elle était aussi brisée…

Mais en même temps…il ignorait quoi faire de Zizza.

Ils l'avaient démasqué…mais qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?

Il pouvait l'arrêter…la conduire aux Autobots…ils seraient ceux qui la jugeraient.

Elle avait commis un meurtre.

Mais…était-ce également la meilleure chose à faire ?

Et…quelle serait sa punition ?

_Je préfère affronter les Autobots ici plutôt que sur Cybertron où je n'ai aucune place._

Et puis…pouvaient-ils être certains qu'il s'agisse d'elle ?

Oui. La Couronne avait réagi. Zizza avait menti sur le meurtre de Garboil. Elle avait nié l'avoir tué. Et la Couronne avait brûlé pour son mensonge.

Et si…c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il repensa à son rêve. Au rêve de la nuit précédant le meurtre de Garboil.

Ces couloirs…ces chandeliers…

Il avait tout reconnu.

Le spark de Wing se serra à nouveau.

Et s'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui ? Et s'il avait bel et bien tué Garboil…sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Bien sûr, c'était impossible.

_Vous n'avez tué personne, Wing._

_Faites-moi confiance._

Pourtant…

« …je n'ai tué personne, murmura Wing à voix basse, sans que personne ne l'entende.

La gorge nouée, le spark au bord de l'implosion, Wing attendit.

Il attendit une réaction…il attendit à un feu de la Couronne.

Mais…rien ne se produisit.

« Je n'ai tué personne, répéta-t-il.

Aucune autre réaction.

Il n'avait pas tué.

Il en était sûr, maintenant. Cette pensée lui offrit un soulagement profond. Wing poussa un soupir, posant sa main sur son châssis.

Deux mains se frappèrent l'une l'autre.

Comme si on l'applaudissait…

« …Bravo, mon cher ami. »

Wing se retourna. Saberhorn se tenait à l'entrebâillement de la porte, appuyé contre le mur.

Le pirate lui souriait.

Wing se tendit légèrement, leur dernier entretien datant de seulement quelques heures plus tôt remontant à la surface.

Saberhorn avait lâché l'affaire…et Wing l'avait accusé.

Il était surpris que le scarabée lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Mais il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans son ton. Il s'agissait d'un sourire amical…presqu'admiratif.

\- Je dois avouer que vous m'épatez, Wing.

\- Je…vous épate ? répéta le bot blanc, surpris.

Saberhorn approuva du chef.

\- Il ne restait que quelques heures et vous parvenez à coincer Zizza. Sans aucun diplôme de détective. Je vous tire mon chapeau, mon cher.

Il lui offrit une révérence pour illustrer ses propos. Wing ne rendit pas son sourire.

\- Vous devriez être fier, fit Saberhorn après un temps.

Le manque de réaction du bot blanc n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- …A quoi bon ? Cela ne lui rendra pas son Conjunx, déclara tristement Wing.

Le sourire de Saberhorn s'évanouit légèrement.

Il s'arrêta d'applaudir.

\- …C'est vrai, admit-il après un temps.

\- Au moins…elle ne fera plus de mal à personne.

\- Vous la ramènerez sur Cybertron ?

Wing hésita avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas mon devoir de la juger. Il y a des autorités compétentes pour cela.

\- Compétentes, souligna amèrement le pirate.

Le visage de Sentinel apparut dans le processeur du bot blanc.

Il essaya de l'effacer.

\- …Au moins, vous avez fait plus que tous les autres invités ici présents, déclara le pirate.

Le compliment paraissait sincère.

Mais Wing ne le reçut pas.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas mon rôle. Je me suis mêlé d'affaires qui ne me concernaient pas.

\- Vous êtes intervenu pour protéger la veuve, mon cher. Même s'il s'agissait d'une personne que vous connaissiez à peine.

Saberhorn sourit à nouveau.

\- C'est plutôt rare. De rencontrer des gens comme vous, de nos jours.

Drift lui avait dit la même chose…

Il lui avait précisé qu'il s'agissait même de la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux de lui…

_Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour vous aider._

\- …Merci du compliment, je pense, finit par répondre Wing.

\- …Et si on allait prendre un cube d'energon ? Pour vous remettre de vos émotions ?

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit opportun.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à considérer cela comme…une façon à moi de m'excuser. Ainsi qu'un cadeau de « au revoir », mon cher. Puisqu'il est peu probable que nous nous revoyons par la suite.

Wing releva la tête vers lui.

Saberhorn souriait toujours. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité…

\- Non pas que je ne souhaite plus vous voir, se corrigea doucement le pirate. Mais avec ce qui se passe sur Cybertron…cela risque d'être compliqué. Et vous avez des devoirs aux Cités de Cristal, non ?

Wing opina du chef.

Après réflexion faite…peut-être que Wing avait bel et bien besoin d'un remontant.

\- …Qu'en est-il de Zizza ? demanda le bot blanc.

Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée. Même s'ils étaient nombreux au château, elle était toujours susceptible de constituer un danger.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules.

\- Hé bien…Je crois que la sauterelle monte la garde.

\- Kickback…

\- Il criera sûrement s'il y a un problème.

Wing soupira.

Ce genre de commentaire blessait beaucoup ce dernier. Quand bien même Saberhorn pouvait ne pas s'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas une raison pour être désagréable envers Kickback.

\- Vous êtes dur avec lui.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je n'aime juste pas les idiots, susurra Saberhorn avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois seul, Wing hésita de le rejoindre.

Il jeta un œil à Canopus.

Cette dernière rechargeait toujours. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Wing prit une inspiration.

Je veillerai sur elle, pensa-t-il. Je prendrai soin d'elle quoiqu'il arrive.

Dans ce genre d'épreuve, il ne fallait pas être seul.

Il tiendrait parole.

Sans un mot, il quitta la chambre pour prendre les escaliers et rejoindre Saberhorn dans la salle à manger.

Sur le chemin, une pensée le traversa.

La Couronne…

Il fallait qu'il contacte Dai Atlas le plus vite possible. Et après des jours sans communication, il était plus que probable que son leader imagine déjà le pire.

Serait-il fier de lui ? Pour avoir résolu une enquête ?

Ou bien…le jugerait-il imprudent d'avoir utilisé un artefact pour une telle raison ?

Wing ne saurait le dire.

Il descendit les marches.

* * *

_WING EST LE COUPABLE ! IL MERITE D'ETRE EXECUTE ! EXECUTONS-LE !_

A l'aide de la commande vocale, Père Jean rembobinait l'enregistrement, remontant un peu en arrière.

_Tu n'étais pas supposé être ici…MAIS POURTANT, TU ES LA ! POURQUOI ES-TU LA ?_

L'un après l'autre, il tenta de déchiffrer chacune des paroles de Zizza. N'importe quel indice qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur son implication.

_Je n'ai pas adopté ce mode pour rien. Je relâche certaines toxines qui peuvent être handicapantes pour les Cybertroniens mais…très dommageables pour les humains._

_Puisque les Autobots ne sont plus les bienvenus…je vais faire de ce territoire mien. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?_

C'était vrai…à ses dires, même sans l'accuser, ses mots étaient déjà suffisamment cryptiques.

Mais…

Père Jean fronça les sourcils, avant de repasser l'enregistrement.

_Tu n'étais pas supposé être ici…MAIS POURTANT, TU ES LA ! POURQUOI ES-TU LA ?_

Wing n'était pas supposé être ici…

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle comptait assassiner Garboil ?

Il secoua la tête.

Dans ce cas, les autres avaient été susceptibles de constituer des obstacles à son plan. Mais elle ne les mentionnait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Il joua un autre fichier. Une autre conversation.

_Il m'a appelé « parasite » à un moment donné, mais bon._

_Je…pour me faire des amis, bien sûr ! C'était une bonne idée, après tout. Je me suis fait des amis et…tous ceux que j'ai rencontré ici m'adorent _

Père Jean écouta attentivement, analysant chaque morceau mot par mot.

Le ton n'était pas naturel…il n'était pas seulement nerveux.

_Tous ceux que j'ai rencontré ici m'adorent _

Il y avait de la peur.

Père Jean y ressentait une profonde angoisse…une énorme souffrance…

Il poursuivit.

_L'un d'entre nous l'a tué._

_Rôder autour du lieu où un crime a été commis…ce n'est pas malin._

_Non…le corps n'est pas couvert, Père Jean._

_Reine…peut-on savoir Reine de quoi ?_

_Tu le sais…Reine de cette Terre !_

Père Jean s'arrêta.

Il réécouta.

_Tu le sais…Reine de cette Terre !_

_Tu le sais…Reine de cette Terre !_

Tout de suite, Père Jean arrêta les enregistrements.

Il se leva précipitamment mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se ruer vers la sortie, il heurta le mur et tomba à la renverse.

La douleur le prit au dos, le faisant grimacer.

Difficilement, il se redressa. Se guidant de ses mains, il avança par petits pas.

Pour la première fois, il se maudit de ne pas aller plus vite…

Il fallait qu'il l'avertisse…

Il fallait qu'il rejoigne Wing…

* * *

« Je vous jure, ricana Saberhorn après avoir pris une gorgée de son cube, je lui ai dit que c'était la mer qui était son domaine. Pas l'espace. Il n'avait absolument rien compris à la signification d'un mode sous-marin et il essayait encore de nous attaquer par la surprise alors que mon équipage et moi…nous l'avions remarqué de bien plus d'une distance entre Terre et Lune.

Wing touilla son cube.

\- Il a donc perdu.

\- Il a perdu. Mais pourtant, je lui avais laissé le choix entre le combat pour quitter mon équipage ou y rester et servir de domestique. A ma grande surprise, il a préféré la deuxième option.

Il se mit à pouffer avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Mais heureusement qu'il y ait resté. Ses créations à l'energon étaient à se vendre à Unicron. Il aurait pu se reconvertir, je pense. Enfin. Pourquoi m'en plaindre ?

Saberhorn explosa de rire à nouveau, apparemment réjoui de ressasser les bons souvenirs. Wing était face au pirate, les deux étant assis à la table l'un en face de l'autre. Wing buvait difficilement l'energon de son cube. En réalité, ses réserves étaient pleines et il se forçait seulement pour ne pas contrarier le pirate.

Saberhorn essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en lui racontant des anecdotes, lui tendant la perche pour que Wing se laisse aller et risse à son tour. Il lui énonçait quelques histoires durant un voyage dans l'espace avec son équipage, revenant plusieurs fois au dénommé Hammerstrike son domestique. Wing écoutait assez pour retenir, mais l'humeur n'y était pas.

Quand bien même l'intention était bonne, il n'avait pas la tête à cela.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais souhaité faire autre chose ? le questionna Wing. Outre la piraterie ?

\- Faire autre chose ?

Saberhorn se prit le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Hmm…pourquoi le devrais-je ? J'ai toujours aimé la piraterie et la vie que cela m'offrait.

\- Même si Cybertron vous manque ?

Le pirate haussa les épaules, nonchalant. Toutefois, il mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit une fois. J'ai fait mon deuil. Et…il n'y a pas que Cybertron dans l'univers.

\- Vous le pensez ? fit Wing avec curiosité.

\- Oui. Après tout, vous êtes bien sur Terre. Vous aimeriez assez cette planète pour y vivre ?

Ce fut au tour de Wing d'être réduit au silence.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

\- …Je vis aux Cités de Cristal. Et avant cela, j'habitais Cybertron.

\- Si vous souhaitez garder votre animal de compagnie, répliqua gentiment Saberhorn, vous feriez mieux de commencer à envisager de vous installer sur Terre.

\- Sur Terre… ?

L'idée de Saberhorn n'était pas farfelue. Bien au contraire…

Après tout, les paysages de la Terre étaient magnifiques, de ce qu'il en avait aperçu.

Même si…les paysages ne faisaient pas tout. Wing ne connaissait pas suffisamment la Terre. Ni même ses habitants.

Et il avait ses devoirs aux Cités de Cristal.

\- …Ma place est au Cercle de la Lumière.

Il appréciait la Terre. Mais il devait être raisonnable.

\- Rassurez-vous, approuva Saberhorn. C'était seulement une hypothèse. Restez où vous devez rester, dans ce cas.

\- Merci, fit Wing.

Cette fois, il but une gorgée sans se forcer.

Même s'il s'agissait d'energon, ce fut une gorgée qu'il apprécia.

Wing cligna des optiques. Il reposa son cube avant de se tourner vers le scarabée.

Un détail le chiffonnait.

\- Saberhorn.

\- Oui ?

\- …Une fois, lorsque nous avions commencé à enquêter…Vous étiez venu me voir. Vous aviez des choses à me dire. A propos de notre affaire, comme vous l'aviez appelé.

Saberhorn ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Apparemment, cette question le prit au dépourvu.

\- Vous aviez trouvé quelque chose ? le questionna Wing.

\- Hé bien…ce n'est pas important, déclara Saberhorn. Enfin…cela ne l'est plus, maintenant que vous avez démasqué le coupable.

Wing le toisa.

Il souhaitait en savoir plus.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'était ?

Le pirate s'arrêta de boire.

Il finit par soupirer. Doucement, il recula sa chaise avant d'ouvrir son châssis.

L'initiative surprit Wing.

Encore plus lorsqu'il posa les optiques sur l'objet que le pirate sortit.

Quelque chose de pointu…d'aiguisé…

Wing eut un mouvement de recul à son tour.

Pourtant…il en avait déjà vu.

\- Regardez la lame, l'invita Saberhorn.

Wing demeura immobile. Il hésita mais finalement, il se pencha pour observer la lame du poignard que Saberhorn brandit devant lui.

Une tâche d'energon…une tâche d'energon séchée.

\- …C'est…

\- Le poignard de Canopus.

\- Où l'aviez-vous découvert ?

\- …Dans sa chambre, déclara Saberhorn.

Il reposa la lame.

Il reprit son cube dans une main, mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres.

\- …Vous croyez que…Zizza l'a utilisé ? demanda Wing.

\- Que Zizza l'a utilisé ?

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, mon camarade. Je pense que ce n'était pas elle.

\- Quoi ?

Il soupçonnait quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Cela a du sens, non ? dit Saberhorn. Canopus sait comment se servir d'une lame. Comment trancher la gorge de quelqu'un. Il s'agissait de son Conjunx. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Et Garboil ne se serait pas douté d'elle. Pas une seule fois.

Cette déclaration piqua Wing au vif.

\- Cela ne peut pas être elle !

\- Que savez-vous d'elle ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

La Couronne avait désigné Zizza…

Zizza avait menti quand elle disait ne pas avoir tué Garboil…

Pourquoi Canopus l'aurait tué ?

\- Ce n'était pas la réaction de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas son Conjunx.

\- Elle pouvait aimer son Conjunx et le tuer quand même, rétorqua Saberhorn.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Vous avez une intuition. Suivez-la, Wing. Moi je dis ce que je pense.

\- Vous pensez… ?

\- Je suis sûr que Canopus a tué Garboil.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Canopus a tué Garboil…et Zizza n'y est pour rien.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le spark de Wing s'accéléra.

Là…tout de suite. Après ces quelques mots…

Cette simple phrase…ces simples mots…mais avec tellement de puissance. Tellement de force…

Tellement de conséquences…

Wing n'y crut pas au début.

Il pensait…Il pensait qu'il avait démasqué l'assassin.

Il pensait que Zizza était la meurtrière. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible…

Pourtant…

Pourtant…

\- …Vous mentez, Saberhorn.

Le pirate reposa son cube.

Il fixa Wing, perplexe.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous mentez, Saberhorn. Pourquoi dites-vous que Canopus a tué Garboil ?

La Couronne avait réagi…

La Couronne s'était brusquement réchauffée.

A l'annonce du constat de Saberhorn…

_Brûle pour les menteurs_

Cela ne signifiait pas autre chose…

\- Mais…c'est ce que je pense, fit Saberhorn. Je pense qu'elle l'a tué mais je peux me tromper.

\- Non. Vous vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, Saberhorn. Vous avez menti délibérément. Pourquoi ?

\- Mais enfin…pourquoi êtes-vous si certain que je mens ? Cela n'a pas de sens !

Wing pâlit.

Le rythme de son spark était tellement fort…

Les bruits de son propre spark recouvraient les mots de Saberhorn…

\- Je le sais. C'est tout.

Il n'entendit rien d'autre…seulement les battements.

Puis, l'expression de Saberhorn changea.

La surprise, la confusion…toutes ces émotions disparurent en un instant.

Saberhorn ne souriait plus.

Il ne riait plus.

Il fixait Wing en silence.

Un silence insoutenable, pesant qui dura de longues minutes.

\- …Vous l'avez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y eut rien d'autre que de la froideur dans ses optiques.

Saberhorn se leva doucement.

Le spark de Wing ne se calmait pas…

Il crut qu'il allait sortir de son châssis.

\- …Il restait une heure. Une heure.

\- Saberhorn…

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû me traiter de menteur, Wing.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Une heure…_

« …Vous. »

La chaleur lui avait envahi le châssis. La Couronne brûlait en son sein. Pourtant, une sensation glacée lui traversait la tête et l'échine.

Wing essaya d'ajouter autre chose.

Mais aucun autre mot n'émana de sa bouche. Il souhaitait bouger. Il souhaitait se lever, tendre le bras, se placer en position de défense…

Mais il en était incapable. Il se sentait comme paralysé.

Comme si ses pieds avaient été scellés dans le sol, l'empêchant d'agir, de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il aurait pu appeler…

Mais il ne pouvait que demeurer assis sur sa chaise, immobile. A contempler le pirate, impuissant.

Saberhorn ne le regardait plus. Il lui tournait le dos. Wing n'aurait su deviner l'expression qu'il arborait actuellement.

« …Bravo, mon cher. »

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il souriait à nouveau.

« …Impossible…déclara Wing, essayant de contrôler les tremblements qui menaçaient de faire disparaître sa voix.

\- …Pourquoi cela serait-il impossible ?

Pourtant, le ton du pirate était dur. Trop froid pour qu'il puisse prétendre quoi que ce soit.

Ce ton lui parut soudainement beaucoup plus vrai que le comportement amical, chaleureux qu'il avait utilisé à l'égard du bot blanc depuis leur première rencontre.

C'était…particulièrement effrayant. Le fait qu'il est pu masquer ses véritables intentions pendant si longtemps…

\- …Vous aviez dit que vous ne l'aviez pas tué.

Wing parvenait enfin à articuler ses pensées. Mais pour l'instant, ce fut tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Il ne comprenait pas…Il souhaitait savoir…

La Couronne n'avait pas réagi. Elle n'avait pas brûlé quand Saberhorn avait avoué ne pas avoir tué Garboil.

Il avait dit la vérité…alors pourquoi… ?

\- …Je ne l'ai pas tué, répondit Saberhorn, sans lui faire face.

Une nouvelle fois, la Couronne ne réagit aucunement.

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Vous disiez ne pas tuer quelqu'un sous prétexte que vous ne l'appréciez pas.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, Wing, répéta le pirate.

Son ton était si calme…

\- Alors…comment ?

\- …Je ne l'ai pas tué…mais je n'ai pas empêché son meurtre pour autant.

Wing crut voir Saberhorn hausser des épaules.

\- Alors…vous saviez qu'il était mort ? Qu'il allait être tué ?

\- Vous êtes bien naïf, Wing. Bien sûr que je le savais.

\- Mais…

Le bot blanc essaya à nouveau de bouger.

Son corps ne répondait plus…

\- Comment…

Wing se sentit faible.

La véritable question était…qui ?

Et surtout…pourquoi ?

Enfin, le pirate se retourna vers lui.

Il semblait être une personne différente. Moins amical, plus hostile, l'avertissement flagrant de ne pas poursuivre pouvait être lu sur son visage.

\- J'ai dit la vérité. Je ne tuerais jamais quelqu'un pour une raison aussi pauvre. Autrement, je n'aurais pas été capitaine d'un équipage de pirates.

\- Pourquoi, alors ? le coupa presque le bot blanc. Pourquoi le tuer ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?

\- Pour la raison que tu caches dans ton châssis, répondit le pirate, pointant le châssis du bot blanc du bout de l'index.

Wing ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

Néanmoins, il demeura silencieux.

\- Vous avez tué Garboil…à cause de la Couronne ?

\- Ce n'était pas sa Couronne, de toute façon.

Saberhorn soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, demeurant à une distance moyenne du bot blanc qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever.

\- …C'est la nôtre.

\- La vôtre ? répéta Wing, d'une voix blanche.

\- Arrêtez les politesses, Wing. Vous savez ce que c'est. Vous êtes un membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer la connaissance de cet objet.

Saberhorn marqua une pause.

\- Après tout. C'est votre leader lui-même qui l'a mentionné. Qui l'a caché.

\- Mais enfin…Qui êtes-vous ?

Dai Atlas n'avait jamais mentionné quelqu'un du nom de Saberhorn…

Et qu'entendit-il par « notre Couronne » ?

L'amusement pouvait presque apparaître au coin des lèvres du pirate.

\- Moi ? Mais je suis Saberhorn, mon cher. C'est mon véritable nom. Un vrai guerrier donne son nom avant de combattre son ennemi.

\- Vous me voyez comme un ennemi ?

Pourquoi… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me considériez comme un ennemi ?

Le ton de Wing monta.

Il n'arborait aucun sentiment hostile envers Saberhorn. Il n'avait rien contre lui, ni contre aucune personne dans ce château…

\- Ce n'est pas vous le problème, Wing, le rassura presque Saberhorn, son ton s'adoucissant. C'est votre peuple.

\- Mon peuple ?

\- J'avais deviné que vous n'étiez pas un Autobot. Et votre épée m'a donné raison. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Les Autobots n'ont pas la culture, ni la finesse, ni l'esprit ouvert pour forger une telle arme.

Saberhorn fit un pas vers lui.

Puis, les mots suivants résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Wing.

\- Pour avoir rencontré un membre du Cercle de la Lumière, je sais les reconnaître à présent.

\- Vous avez rencontré… ?

Non…

Il savait déjà qu'il ne parlait ni d'Axe, ni d'Outrigger…

Dai Atlas peut-être ? Il avait rencontré tellement de personnes durant ses voyages, ses périples.

Drift ?

Cela avait du sens…mais Drift était devenu Autobot depuis longtemps.

\- Votre ami disparu, Gasket…nous l'avons déjà rencontré.

* * *

_Reine…peut-on savoir Reine de quoi ?_

_Tu le sais…Reine de cette Terre !_

A nouveau, Père Jean s'effondra sur le sol. Il tomba en avant, face contre terre, son front heurtant douloureusement le métal glacé sous lui.

Pendant une seconde, il demeura étendu.

Encore une fois, il se redressa. Il se remit debout.

Et se guida à travers les couloirs.

Il utilisa ses mains, tendues droit devant lui. Il agrippa le mur, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas chuter à nouveau…

Il devait atteindre Wing…

Il devait le retrouver…lui faire part de ses découvertes.

_Il m'a appelé « parasite » à un moment donné, mais bon._

Ces mots…

Chaque extrait rejouait dans son esprit.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû envisager cette possibilité.

Dans cette nouvelle qu'il avait lue, cette possibilité avait été envisagée. Elle avait été confirmée. _Le Crime de l'Orient Express._

Mais il n'était pas Hercules Poirot. Peut-être se trompait-il réellement. Peut-être faisait-il fausse route.

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de Zizza en définitive.

Pour commettre un crime, pour ne pas attiser les soupçons…Il avait entendu des prisonniers se confesser, sur la manière dont ils avaient tué leur victime.

La plupart du temps, ils ne commettaient pas l'acte seuls. Dans la majorité des témoignages, des confessions qu'il avait recueillies, des livres qu'il avait lu, des documentaires basés sur de véritables faits, le tueur était souvent accompagné d'un complice.

Quelqu'un qui l'aidait…soit parce qu'ils partageaient un but. Ou parce que l'un souhaitait aider l'autre à l'atteindre.

Zizza n'aurait pu faire cet acte seule.

Mais…au regard des divers enregistrements qu'il avait collecté, il en avait tiré des conclusions.

Des conclusions terrifiantes.

Il espérait réellement se tromper…peut-être en venait-il à accuser…à accuser sans aucune preuve…

Père Jean heurta le mur. Il se massa le nez et le contourna.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Wing…

Il devait le prévenir…il fallait qu'ils se rejoignent.

Il était sur le point de reprendre sa route jusqu'à son but lorsque ses pieds se détachèrent brusquement du sol.

Père Jean se figea. Il étendit les bras, essayant désespérément de se dégager.

Quelqu'un l'avait saisi par la taille.

Ce n'était pas Wing…il savait que ce n'était pas Wing.

« Brille ! »

La voix de l'une des Cybertroniennes.

S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait de celle qui se prénommait Filch.

\- Brille ! répéta-t-elle.

\- Tiens donc, susurra une autre voix féminine, beaucoup plus grave. Ne serait-ce pas l'animal de compagnie de l'Autobot qui se balade tout seul ?

Filch et Zizza…

Père Jean tenta à nouveau de s'échapper. Mais la prise sembla se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle fut si brusque, si étouffante que Père Jean en lâcha un glapissement de douleur, la respiration brutalement coupée.

\- Après tout, le décompte a commencé, sourit Zizza. Dès qu'on aura récupéré la Couronne, nous partirons d'ici. On peut sûrement s'amuser un peu.

\- Brille !

\- Hm. Comme tu le dis, Filch.

Père Jean sentit un souffle lui frapper le visage.

Il devina que l'une des Cybertroniennes se tenait proche de lui. Et brusquement, la chaleur monta au visage du prêtre. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration désespérément.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à la contrôler…Il se mit à tousser intensément.

\- Il ferait un parfait petit jouet. Un parfait petit esclave. Digne d'une fembot telle que moi.

\- Je vous en prie ! articula Père Jean.

\- Et ça piaille, en plus ? J'avais oublié à quel point les humains pouvaient être aussi bruyants.

Pendant un instant, la prise se desserra.

Il réalisa qu'il était en hauteur, juste au-dessus du vide. Le plafond n'était probablement pas situé loin de sa tête.

Ses pieds pendaient sous lui.

Père Jean blêmit. Même si la main l'emprisonnait toujours, il ignorait à quelle hauteur il se situait du sol.

Il devinait que s'il chutait, il serait au moins paralysé.

\- …Je vous en prie, répéta-t-il.

\- Hm. Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, humain ? Je suis quelqu'un qui se lasse vite.

\- Laissez-moi partir !

Il devina un sourire.

Un sourire froid, dépourvu de bonnes intentions…

\- Fallait le préciser.

Le cœur de Père Jean s'arrêta dès que Zizza prononça ces mots.

\- Filch…laisse-le partir.

\- Brille !

Les doigts métalliques de Filch se tendirent.

Non !

Au moment où il sentit son corps quitter la main de la Cybertronienne, Père Jean cria.

Ses oreilles sifflèrent. Père Jean tomba en arrière, dans le vide, aussi lourdement qu'une pierre.

La terreur le noya.

La sensation fut douloureuse…insupportable…

Cela paraissait si court…et si long à la fois.

Dans sa chute, Père Jean essaya désespérément de s'agripper à quelque chose.

Il n'eut qu'une pensée en tête.

Ces enregistrements…

Tous.

Ils y étaient tous, pensa Père Jean alors qu'il serra les dents, étendant les bras, se préparant à l'impact.

* * *

« …Garboil travaillait avec notre autorité. »

La vue de Wing se troubla.

_Votre ami disparu, Gasket…nous l'avons déjà rencontré._

La gorge nouée, Wing eut l'impression qu'une bombe avait explosé, lui coupant tous les membres.

Le privant de toute faculté de réagir…

Pourtant, Saberhorn continuait de parler. Nul doute que son état n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais si c'était le cas, le scarabée ne montra rien.

\- Il travaillait avec notre autorité. Lorsque nous avons appris l'existence de la Couronne, des autres artefacts, Garboil se porta garant pour les localiser.

Le pirate se rapprochait davantage.

Wing ne cillait pas. Mais ses audios écoutaient.

\- C'était idiot de sa part, continua-t-il. Dai Atlas n'avait pas révélé l'existence de ces artefacts dans son livre. Il a suivi les conseils de Metrotitan. Il les a cachés. Personne n'aurait pu savoir où les trouver, où les récupérer…jusqu'à ce que Garboil n'évoque le Cercle de la Lumière.

Wing releva lentement la tête vers Saberhorn.

Le pirate le toisait, avec une expression presque désolée sur son visage.

Il l'était, pensa Wing. La Couronne ne réagissait pas. Il ne mentait pas.

\- Seul le Cercle de la Lumière aurait pu savoir. Il a mentionné avoir eu vent d'un membre qui avait été exilé. Gasket. Qui vivait à Kaon, dans les bidonvilles. Garboil s'est chargé de nous le ramener. Ici. Sur Terre.

Gasket…

\- Et nous l'avons interrogé, confessa Saberhorn. Nous l'avons interrogé en usant de tous nos moyens. Garboil était si sûr de lui. Si sûr de son idée.

\- …Gasket ne savait rien…

Sa voix…ne ressemblait pas à la sienne.

Seul Dai Atlas connaissait l'emplacement des cinq artefacts.

\- Si, Wing, rétorqua doucement le pirate. Il savait. Il ne nous l'a jamais avoué. Il n'a jamais voulu parler. Malgré tous les moyens, malgré toute notre persuasion…il refusait de nous révéler leur emplacement.

Wing endura l'information. Saberhorn mit un temps avant de reprendre la parole.

\- …Gasket était brave. On doit vous le reconnaître. Le Cercle de la Lumière est composé de guerriers forts. Dans une autre vie, j'aurais aimé un combat avec l'un de vous.

Maintenant, le scarabée était penché sur lui.

\- Cela a pris du temps…mais nous avons réussi à récupérer ses données.

\- …Ses données…

\- Nous avons récupéré les données de son processeur. Tu ne le savais sûrement pas, mais il est possible d'utiliser les données, les piocher, les enlever…Certaines personnes évoquent même avoir perdu leurs souvenirs de cette façon. Parce qu'on a joué avec leurs données. Et parmi celles collectées dans le processeur de Gasket, un enregistrement d'un entretien avec votre leader.

Wing tressaillit malgré lui.

\- Et ce leader lui révélait l'emplacement d'un artefact. La Couronne de Solomus.

\- …Il n'aurait jamais fait cela…

Il ne l'admettait pas.

Dai Atlas avait exilé Gasket.

\- Même s'il l'a exilé, fit Saberhorn comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de Wing, il lui faisait confiance. Suffisamment pour lui dévoiler une telle information.

\- Il n'a jamais révélé l'emplacement des artefacts à l'un de nous.

Cela avait été son secret…

Le secret entre Dai Atlas et Metrotitan. Un secret entre un Titan et un Cybertronien.

Pourquoi l'avoir seulement révélé à Gasket ?

\- …Lorsque nous avons enfin pu dénicher l'emplacement de cette Couronne, déclara Saberhorn, Garboil a choisi de la prendre pour lui. Il a choisi de nous trahir. Il souhaitait créer son propre mouvement. Peut-être avait-il prévu d'utiliser la Couronne pour s'en servir contre ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Wing.

Gasket avait été capturé…Il avait été emprisonné, utilisé, torturé…

Par Garboil, par Saberhorn…

Dai Atlas et Gasket avaient partagé le secret de la location de la Couronne de Solomus…sans que lui ou les autres membres ne le sachent.

Et maintenant…

\- Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas une idée sage de nous trahir, fit Saberhorn en soupirant. Solomus lui-même aurait été d'accord avec moi. Il fallait récupérer ce qui nous appartenait. D'où l'idée de ce plan. Retrouver Garboil et lui faire payer. Même si…on n'avait pas prévu ce dôme. On n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre serait présent. Que Canopus serait présente.

Saberhorn le fixa droit dans les optiques.

\- …Que tu serais présent.

_Tu n'étais pas supposé être là_

\- …Où est Gasket ?

Il ne pensait pas à la Couronne…

Il ne pensait à rien d'autre…

Saberhorn demeura silencieux.

Ce fut à ce moment que Wing explosa. Il perdit son calme. Son processeur tournait sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

\- Dis-moi où est Gasket ! hurla Wing. Dis-moi s'il est en vie ! Dis-moi au moins s'il est en vie !

Brièvement, très brièvement, il remarqua que le bras de Saberhorn trembla légèrement.

Ce fut si discret que Wing crut avoir halluciné.

L'attente parut si longue.

\- …Je l'ignore.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ignore s'il est en vie. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Ce qu'elle a fait de lui.

« …Elle… »

\- Tu mens, répondit Wing.

\- La Couronne n'a pas réagi, Wing. Tu sais que je dis la vérité.

\- Vous…elle…mais de qui parlez-vous, enfin ?

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir si Gasket était mort ou vivant…

_J'espère sincèrement que vous retrouverez votre ami._

Ces mots devinrent bien plus douloureux à se souvenir.

\- …Nous…c'est notre chez-nous, Wing, précisa Saberhorn après une hésitation.

\- Je croyais que vous cherchiez un endroit tranquille, rétorqua Wing entre les dents.

\- …Je le cherche toujours.

Saberhorn se redressa.

\- Tu sais ce que je regrette, Wing ?

Wing ferma les optiques, ne souhaitant plus le regarder.

\- Je vous appréciais bien.

\- Vous feriez mieux de regretter d'avoir tué Garboil.

La dernière image de Gasket…rechargeant contre lui…Wing rouvrit les optiques. Il fusilla Saberhorn du regard.

\- …Vous feriez mieux de regretter d'avoir torturé Gasket. D'avoir torturé un camarade. Un mentor. Un ami !

Saberhorn recula d'un pas.

Etait-ce volontaire ou non… ?

\- Vous avez torturé un bot…vous avez tué un autre bot ! Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour une Couronne ? Pour une Couronne qui ne vous appartient pas ? poursuivit Wing, sans s'arrêter, sa voix se perdant.

Le visage du pirate se tendit.

\- …Cette Couronne est à nous. On en a besoin.

Wing ne devait pas l'écouter…

\- On en a besoin puisqu'on n'a plus de chez-nous, continua Saberhorn froidement. On n'est plus les bienvenus sur Cybertron. On n'est plus les bienvenus parce que nous sommes des Decepticons. Nous sommes des Insecticons. Nous sommes des modes animaux. Et ceux qui y sont restés, que leur arrive-t-il ? Dis-moi.

L'image d'Atomblast s'immolant réapparut violemment dans le processeur de Wing.

\- On les exclue. On leur refuse tout travail, tout foyer, toute vie décente. On promulgue de nouveaux décrets qui nous interdisent d'avoir un peu de temps pour nous. Même ceux qui essayent véritablement de s'intégrer, de reconstruire Cybertron, on leur crache dessus. On nous insulte. On nous passe à tabac. On nous pousse à bout. Et dès qu'un problème se produit, on accuse les Decepticons d'être les seuls responsables. Dis-moi comment est-on supposés réagir ? A part émigrer ailleurs sur une autre planète et trouver quelque chose qui empêchera les autres de votre espèce de nous attaquer ?

Saberhorn baissa la tête. Cela lui avait coûté de dire ça.

Mais Wing refusait ce dialogue.

\- …Tu parles de notre espèce…mais nous sommes tous de la même espèce, Saberhorn ! Cela ne compte pas ? Pour toi ?

Le regard du pirate se fit plus dur.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu te trouves des excuses, continua Wing. Oui…l'attitude des Autobots envers les Decepticons est haineuse et cela me brise le spark de voir ça ! Cela m'a brisé le spark de revenir sur Cybertron et de revoir ma planète d'origine dans cet état. De voir Cybertron être noyée par un cercle vicieux de haine entre anciennes factions qui n'ont plus le mérite d'exister aujourd'hui.

De voir Drift et Fracture lutter pour se lier, alors que cela n'avait aucun sens…

De voir les Autobots, les Decepticons souffrir…les uns comme les autres…

\- La haine ne s'arrêtera pas, Wing. La guerre est terminée mais la haine ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Parce que vous-mêmes, vous nourrissez cette haine. Vous la prenez et vous la rendez.

Wing reprit son souffle.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

\- Vous dites que les Autobots vous haïssent et vous chassent. Mais vous les haïssez tout autant. Vous les chassez tout autant. Vous torturez, vous tuez. En quoi est-ce que ce comportement est meilleur ? En quoi ce comportement saurait mettre un terme à ce cercle de haine ?

Saberhorn montra les dents à cette remarque.

Dans ses optiques, il n'y avait rien d'autre à part de la colère.

De la rage…et peut-être l'ombre d'une blessure.

\- Ta conception est complètement dépassée, Wing. Tu ferais mieux de voir au-delà des Cités de Cristal que tu chéris tant.

Non. Il ne se laisserait pas faire…

\- Même si ma conception est dépassée, rétorqua sèchement le bot blanc, cela ne justifie rien ! Cela ne justifie pas vos actes !

\- Garboil n'était pas aussi pur qu'un Prime.

\- Et vous croyez l'être plus, en le tuant ? En torturant un innocent et en lui volant ses données pour obtenir l'emplacement d'une arme ?

Wing le jugeait hypocrite.

Il avait ses raisons de haïr les Autobots. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se comporter de façon encore plus déplorable ?

Il s'en était pris à Gasket…il s'en était pris à Garboil…

Les poings du scarabée se serrèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un membre du Cercle de la Lumière…alors que vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour intervenir dans la guerre. Pour un camp ou pour l'autre. Vous étiez des guerriers forts et pourtant, vous avez été lâches. Vous êtes intervenus seulement quand la situation vous affectait personnellement. C'est l'attitude de guerriers, peut-être ?

Cela fut douloureux…

Wing était habitué.

Mais cela ne procurait pas plus de douleur que le fait de ne rien savoir sur Gasket.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers Wing, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Puis, il lâcha, le ton méprisant.

\- J'ai encore moins de leçons à recevoir de quelqu'un qui n'est pas Autobot et qui, pourtant, utilise un animal de compagnie humain pour combler le vide qu'a laissé l'absence de son ami.

Cette phrase…

Cette dernière phrase acheva le bot blanc.

Il sentit quelque chose rouler sur sa joue.

Wing souhaita toucher son visage…mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger les mains.

Il n'arrivait pas à lever le bras…

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

\- Cela doit être les toxines de Zizza, Wing. Cela peut paralyser un bot si ce dernier est sa cible.

Saberhorn finit par se baisser. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui, son visage se trouvant à hauteur du châssis de Wing.

Le bot blanc ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre…il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que prévoyait le pirate lorsque ce dernier lui agrippa brusquement le châssis.

\- Non !

Wing était incapable de bouger…

Les larmes noyaient ses optiques. Tout était brouillé autour de lui.

Saberhorn ne souriait pas.

\- Donne-moi cette Couronne, Wing.

\- Non…

\- Je t'ai dit de me la donner.

Il était hors de question qu'ils prennent un artefact…

Peu importe leur raison…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en empare…

Saberhorn lui jeta un air sévère. Il finit par se redresser et, sans un mot, il sortit l'une de ses épées.

Celle avec la lame la plus petite.

Wing n'avait pas peur pour lui-même…

Il avait peur pour ce qu'il allait en faire…il avait peur de la façon dont il pourrait l'utiliser.

\- Saberhorn…je t'en prie…

Ne fais pas ça…

\- Saberhorn…

Gasket avait lutté.

A ses dires, il avait lutté jusqu'à ce que ses données lui soient retirées.

Saberhorn leva l'épée.

Et brusquement, au même instant où un coup sourd s'abattit sur lui, Wing poussa un cri strident.

L'energon gicla autour de lui.

Wing se mit à violemment convulser.

Il essayait de bouger…mais il en était incapable.

L'energon se répandait. Wing ne baissa pas le regard. Mais malgré la douleur qui le paralysait, il devinait que Saberhorn avait utilisé son épée pour perforer le châssis et provoquer son ouverture.

Des points noirs apparurent devant les optiques de Wing.

La chaleur, qu'elle soit dégagée par la toxine ou qu'elle soit provoquée par la douleur, monta rapidement à la tête du bot blanc. Pourtant, sa vision était encore suffisamment nette pour qu'il voie Saberhorn tenir la Couronne dans sa main.

Il ne détachait pas son regard de la scène.

\- Arrête cela…Je t'en prie, Saberhorn…

Contrairement à Gasket, il ne pouvait que supplier…

Saberhorn ne réagit pas.

Il se contenta d'ouvrir son châssis pour ranger la Couronne, avant de le refermer.

Puis, il entendit des éclats de voix.

Mais la vision de Wing se retrouva considérablement réduite.

Il put seulement apercevoir les optiques jaunes de Kickback lui rendre son regard.

Lui non plus, ne souriait pas.

Sa propre expression était le reflet de celle de Wing.

\- …Je suis désolé…

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il entendit de Kickback.

Puis, la sauterelle disparut.

Pendant un instant, Wing crut être seul.

Il crut qu'ils étaient tous partis…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête et qu'il croise le sourire de Vertebreak.

Père Jean, pensa Wing avant que tout ne devienne noir, le bot blanc se laissant doucement tomber dans l'inconscience.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

Il avait perdu connaissance.

Il le sentait. Sa tête parut beaucoup plus lourde qu'à l'ordinaire. Une énorme douleur le traversait du haut de son casque jusqu'au bout de son cou, tandis que quelques points noirs et quelques grésillements lui barraient la vision, constituant un véritable handicap.

Il fut incapable de bouger son bras. Ni même sa main.

Il put à peine plier le bout du doigt sans crier.

Cette douleur au casque et au cou…ce n'était pas la pire à l'heure actuelle.

Non…la pire à l'heure actuelle…fut sans aucun doute celle qui lui brûlait le châssis. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes lui éclabousser le haut des cuisses. Wing cligna des optiques, poussant un grognement discret.

De l'energon…provenant de la blessure causée par Saberhorn qui lui avait perforé le châssis…

La blessure était encore ouverte…

Il fallait qu'il la traite. Wing essaya de se calmer. Il tâcha de se rassurer, essayant de se rappeler toutes les fois où il avait essuyé les pires blessures du champ de bataille.

Mais…toutes les fois où il avait affronté des situations dangereuses, il avait toujours été accompagné par ses camarades…il avait toujours été soigné…

Il avait toujours été préparé. Même s'il n'aimait pas le recours au combat, il avait toujours été préparé à affronter leurs ennemis.

Ici…c'était différent. Il n'y était pas préparé.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver ici. Il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle embuscade…

Il n'avait rien planifié…

Il n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué.

« Je n'aurais manqué ton réveil pour rien au monde. »

Wing essaya à nouveau de plier le doigt.

Il grimaça à nouveau, la douleur au châssis se réveillant. Il sentit au coin de sa lèvre un filet d'energon qui coulait de sa mouche, rejoignant le menton.

Ses joues étaient encore humides…

De l'energon…des larmes…

Cette voix chaude, doucereuse, mielleuse…

Cela arracha un frisson au bot blanc et la douleur ne devint que plus intense.

Son regard partit du sol. Il releva difficilement la tête, contemplant le corps de Vertebreak avant de remonter jusqu'à sa tête.

Vertebreak le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ce fut à ce moment que Wing se rendit compte qu'il était assis.

Il rabaissa le regard. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Tous ses membres étaient liés…et son châssis demeurait ouvert.

Wing aurait pu y observer une faible lueur provenant de son propre spark, signe que sa blessure était sérieuse et nécessitait un traitement rapide…mais il ne pouvait détacher ses propres optiques du serpent qui le toisait, sa langue pendante, tandis que ses mains essuyaient quelque chose avec un tissu.

Qu'avait-il fait… ?

Qu'avait-il fait… ? Wing écarquilla les optiques et tout de suite, son regard alarmé balaya son propre corps, l'horreur que Vertebreak y ait changé quelque chose lui frappant le processeur…

« Rassure-toi, ricana Vertebreak. J'attendais justement que tu sois réveillé pour procéder à l'opération.

En premier lieu, aucun son n'émana de la bouche de Wing.

Il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'articuler distinctement.

\- …L'opération… ?

\- Hé bien…maintenant que j'ai le champ libre, je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon vœu le plus cher depuis que mes optiques se sont posées sur toi la première fois.

Le spark de Wing rata un battement.

Vertebreak jeta son tissu au sol.

Wing cligna des optiques, observant son reflet dans le bocal que brandissait Vertebreak devant lui.

Il ne put retenir un frisson.

Quelques secondes après, le serpent le déposa, avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Je vais commencer par une anesthésie pour que cela soit moins douloureux pour toi. Je ne suis pas un sadique non plus.

Wing toussa, crachant de l'energon.

\- Et puis…ensuite, nous procéderons au décollement de ta tête. Nous la placerons dans ce bocal.

Vertebreak lui adressa un sourire macabre.

\- Enfin, je ferais de même avec celle de ton animal de compagnie…même si je ne suis pas certain que ce dernier survive à l'opération. Mais le résultat en vaut la chandelle, non ?

Wing ne put empêcher ses propres poings de se serrer.

Il ne put réprimer la douleur qui s'ensuivit, comme si on lui perforait le châssis une nouvelle fois.

Vertebreak approuva du chef, comme si sa réaction le satisfaisait.

\- Bien. Je n'attendais pas mieux d'un Autobot. Mais si tu es sage, cela sera rapide.

_Si tu es sage, cela sera rapide…_

Wing parvint à secouer la tête et à prononcer ces quelques mots.

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot.

\- Comme vous le dites.

Vertebreak se retourna.

Il prit une scie aiguisée qu'il nettoya avec le même tissu.

Wing pâla.

Oublie la douleur, tenta-t-il de se dire.

Oublie la douleur…reporte-la à plus tard.

Oublie ton châssis…oublie ton cou…oublie ta tête…

Tu dois sortir d'ici, essaya-t-il de se répéter.

Il ne devait pas laisser la panique le gagner.

Alors que Vertebreak se tenait dos à lui, occupé à purifier sa scie aiguisée, Wing essaya d'utiliser ses doigts blessés dans le but de défaire ses liens.

C'était dur…

Non…cela ne pouvait être aussi dur.

Oublie la douleur, se répéta-t-il. Reporte-la à plus tard.

Tu dois respirer.

* * *

Il avait perdu connaissance.

Il le sentait. Sa tête parut beaucoup plus lourde qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'air. Il avait l'impression de voler.

Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Son cou avait mal. Il avait probablement fait un faux mouvement alors qu'il avait essayé de s'élancer en avant.

Au final, il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

La main gauche de Père Jean pendait dans le vide à l'instar de ses pieds.

Sa main droite s'était raccrochée au bord de la rampe métallique par-dessus laquelle Filch l'avait jeté.

C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait sauvé la vie.

Il n'en était pas sorti pour autant. Il ignorait où s'accrocher. Il ignorait où aller. Il ignorait même si Zizza et Filch étaient encore présentes.

Il savait juste une chose.

Il devait remonter.

Père Jean grinça. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se retourner pour se placer face à la rampe. Mais dès l'instant où il bougea, son cœur faillit sortir de sa poitrine. Ses doigts manquèrent dangereusement de glisser, au risque qu'il ne lâche son seul point d'accroche.

Heureusement, Père Jean se rattrapa de justesse, faisant en sorte d'incruster presque dans le métal pour ne pas chuter.

Ses membres se mirent à trembler intensément…comme s'il convulsait.

Il avait peur…il paniquait.

Non. Il avait une seconde chance de vivre…

Il ne devait pas la gâcher.

Père Jean effectua un nouveau manquement, et l'instant d'après, il fit volte-face.

Une nouvelle fois, il manqua de tomber.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Père Jean était encore accroché.

Il avait peur de chuter. Et pendant de longues minutes, cette peur l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

Cette peur le paralysa, l'empêchant de bouger.

Il ne voulait pas tomber…

Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise…

Même s'il ne voyait que les ténèbres, il leva la tête vers le ciel.

Il fallait qu'il remonte.

Prudemment, il osa faire un nouveau geste, utilisant sa main gauche pour s'appuyer sur la rampe, renforçant sa prise.

A nouveau, Père Jean faillit glisser une troisième fois. Mais cette fois, ce fut lorsqu'il tenta de trouver un point d'appui avec son pied droit.

Le vide…

Il ne devait pas penser au vide…

Père Jean serra les dents.

Il avait peur…son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Il avait peur qu'il ne s'arrête.

Il avait peur de…

Père Jean essaya à nouveau de faire un geste.

Ses poignets tremblaient à leur tour. Il ne se calmait pas. Il manquait de respiration…

Il manquait de souffle.

Brusquement, une voix stridente le fit violemment sursauter, lui faisant presque lâcher la rampe. Heureusement, il se rattrapait à temps.

Il avait peur…

En bas…cela venait d'en bas. Probablement du rez-de-chaussée.

« Vous… »

La voix de Canopus…Père Jean se figea. Des pas lourds s'ensuivirent.

Plusieurs personnes…

Le groupe…

« C'était vous…tout du long… » cracha Canopus, la voix tremblante.

_Vous…_

\- C'est bête, hein ? ricana Zizza.

La sueur colla à son front.

Père Jean ne voyait rien…mais eux pouvaient le voir. S'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà remarqué…

Pourtant, l'échange se poursuivit.

\- Vous avez tué mon Conjunx…s'écria Canopus alors que sa voix finit par se briser définitivement, les sanglots la noyant. Vous avez tué mon Conjunx !

Cette fois, ce fut Saberhorn qui s'exprima.

\- Laissez-nous partir.

\- Vous ne partirez pas !

Un coup résonna dans le mur.

Père Jean ignorait si ce fut Canopus qui avait frappé. Ou si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui avait frappé comme pour l'empêcher d'agir, comme de s'approcher davantage.

\- Vous êtes des salauds…vous méritez tous de mourir ! hurla Canopus. Vous méritez tous de mourir !

\- Laissez-nous partir, répéta Saberhorn plus froidement.

\- Qu'avez…qu'avez-vous fait de Wing ?

Père Jean oublia presqu'il était au bord du vide à l'heure actuelle. Qu'il pouvait basculer à tout moment.

Canopus pleurait toujours.

Wing…où était-il ?

Zizza se mit à rire.

\- Peut-être mort de sa blessure. Il se l'est peut-être fait tout seul avec sa propre épée. Les Autobots sont si maladroits.

Wing n'était pas un Autobot, faillit répondre Père Jean.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

\- On s'en va ! s'écria Kickback, sa voix sonnant comme une tentative de calmer tout le monde. On n'a qu'à…la laisser là, tout simplement !

Il y eut un temps, avant que Saberhorn ne réponde.

\- Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

\- Surtout qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, sourit Zizza.

\- Tout ce qu'il vous faut… ? répéta Canopus.

Le choc était évident dans sa voix.

\- Vous…vous avez tué Garboil…et vous…qu'avez-vous prit ?

\- Restez en dehors de cela, répliqua Saberhorn.

\- QU'AVEZ-VOUS PRIT ?

Puis, Zizza lâcha la phrase suivante.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre ton propre Conjunx dans le Allspark ?

A partir de cet instant, les oreilles de Père Jean sifflèrent.

Canopus cria.

Un bruit sourd résonna.

Zizza répondit par un cri strident.

L'instant d'après, un autre bruit s'ensuivit. Un bruit sourd, différent…

Le métal contre le métal…

Père Jean sentit quelque chose éclabousser le sol.

Un son, ressemblant à un hoquet, émana de la gorge de Canopus.

Père Jean pâlit.

Non…ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait…Ce n'était pas ce qu'il interprétait.

Mais l'instant d'après, un poids s'effondra sur le sol. Cela fit trembler toute la zone, et même Père Jean faillit à nouveau lâcher la rampe dès que la secousse l'atteignit.

Non…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ZIZZA ? s'écria Saberhorn, la rage évidente dans son ton.

\- C'est elle qui m'a attaquée la première !

\- Garboil était une cible ! On avait prévu de le tuer ! Garboil ! ET SEULEMENT GARBOIL !

Zizza gronda, poussant un sifflement menaçant.

\- Oh, la ferme ! En quoi est-ce mieux ? Au moins, on se sera débarrassé de tous les témoins de cette façon ! Ne commence pas à jouer la carte du moralisateur !

Un ricanement s'ensuivit.

\- Et puis…j'avais envie de la tuer dès le premier jour. Je dois avouer que c'est jouissif.

Père Jean ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

Canopus…

\- …Zizza…elle était innocente, balbutia Kickback, la voix blanche.

\- …Filch n'avait pas prévu cela…renchérit Filch.

\- Oh, fermez-la tous ! Vous êtes stupides au point de penser qu'elle était innocente ? Elle ne l'était pas ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

Wing avait promis à Canopus de l'emmener avec lui…

La gorge de Père Jean se noua. Son cœur se brisa.

Canopus…elle qui avait été présente avec eux, tout du long depuis leur arrivée ici…

\- Maintenant, partons ! cracha Zizza. Le dôme est ouvert, maintenant !

\- Où est Wing ? demanda Saberhorn une dernière fois, effectuant un mouvement comme s'il s'était penché sur quelque chose…

Ou sur quelqu'un…

\- Bah. Il est sûrement resté dans la salle à manger. Mes toxines l'ont bien rouillé, je pense, affirma-t-elle fièrement.

La salle à manger…

Il entendit un soupir de la part de Saberhorn, puis les pas reprirent.

La salle à manger, pensa Père Jean.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il n'y arrivait pas…

Canopus…

Canopus était innocente…et elle était morte. Ils l'avaient tuée…

Comment allait-il réagir ?

Wing avait promis à Canopus de l'emmener avec lui…

Comment allait-il réagir…quand Père Jean le lui annoncerait ? Quand il apprendrait qu'il ne pourrait honorer sa promesse ?

L'honneur…une valeur que Wing avait qualifiée de propre au Cercle de la Lumière…

Père Jean secoua la tête.

Wing était en danger…Il avait peur, mais Wing était en danger. Il utilisa toutes ses forces, celle de ses bras, celle de ses jambes pour se hisser en hauteur.

Il n'avait jamais été sportif…il n'avait jamais su garder son souffle durant l'effort. Marie le lui avait souvent répété. Il échoua à la première tentative et à nouveau, la peur le paralysa.

Père Jean serra la mâchoire.

Il avait peur, il était terrifié…Mais Wing était en danger.

Lui qui côtoyait la mort, lui qui s'y était préparé…il avait maintenant peur de mourir ?

Alors que Canopus était morte…Elle venait de mourir juste devant lui…

A nouveau, il s'élança, se hissant en hauteur pour atteindre la plateforme.

* * *

Il n'y arrivait pas…

Les liens étaient trop difficiles à desserrer. Wing gardait les dents serrées. A nouveau, la douleur lui écrasait le châssis.

Wing savait que c'était en raison du stress. Il savait qu'il devait l'oublier…il savait qu'il devait reporter la douleur à plus tard…

A l'heure actuelle, il ne devait pas y penser…Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense.

Il devait continuer. A nouveau, il tenta de défaire les liens. Mais alors qu'il releva la tête, il réalisa que Vertebreak s'était retourné vers lui.

Dans sa main, il tenait une seringue. Wing se raidit, une sensation de malaise le prenait au corps et à la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne ressentiras même pas la séparation entre ta tête et ton corps, susurra Vertebreak alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

Wing blêmit.

Il sentit la main froide de Vertebreak lui tenant le cou, l'invitant à pencher sa tête sur le côté. Wing lutta, résista, lui envoyant un coup de tête dans le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son instrument. L'instant d'après, Vertebreak perdit son sourire et renforça sa prise sur son cou, le poussant brutalement pour y avoir accès.

Wing grinça dès le moment où il sentit la pointe de la seringue lui piquer le cou.

« Tu n'auras pas mal, ricana Vertebreak alors qu'il enfonçait davantage la seringue à l'intérieur du corps du bot blanc.

Non…

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua l'un des instruments de Vertebreak posé sur la table. Un scalpel, à côté d'un bidon d'essence.

Ils avaient déjà tué Garboil…

Ils avaient déjà la Couronne…

Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Vertebreak faire ce qu'il voulait de lui…

Un bruit les coupa.

Vertebreak s'arrêta pendant une brève seconde. Il releva la tête pour observer en direction de la porte menant vers le couloir.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de recommencer, le même bruit, plus lourd.

Comme si quelque chose était tombé.

« …Saberhorn ? C'est toi ? grogna Vertebreak alors qu'il se redressait.

Personne ne répondit.

« Saberhorn ? répéta le serpent.

Finalement, au plus grand soulagement de Wing, il retira la seringue de son cou quoiqu'avec humeur. Wing tressaillit, essayant de ne pas penser aux effets du liquide que Vertebreak lui avait injecté. Toutefois, il remarqua brièvement que la seringue transparente était encore pleine.

Avec espoir, Vertebreak ne lui en avait peut-être pas injecté suffisamment pour qu'il perde connaissance…

Vertebreak s'approcha de la porte.

« Saberhorn ? Zizza ? Filch ? »

Le serpent haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Le bruit reprit.

Le serpent adressa un sourire faussement rassurant en direction de Wing, lui signalant qu'il reviendrait tout de suite, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

Wing cligna des optiques. La minute d'après, il se hâta. C'était le moment de défaire ses liens…c'était le moment de l'affronter.

Wing usa de toutes ses forces pour rapprocher sa chaise vers la table et récupérer le scalpel…n'importe quoi pour trancher ses liens.

Malheureusement, la table était trop loin…

Une ombre sortit. Wing s'immobilisa. Pendant un instant, il crut voir le serpent revenir.

Mais lorsqu'il abaissa le regard, il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas du serpent.

« Père Jean ! s'écria Wing, avant de se reprendre brusquement, se rappelant que Vertebreak n'était pas loin.

\- J'ai peut-être commis trop de bruit en me cognant. Dépêchons-nous, avant qu'il ne revienne !

\- Je suis proche de vous, Père Jean.

Père Jean marcha à travers la pièce, se guidant avec la voix de Wing. Le bot blanc le contempla tristement s'approcher de lui.

Il est revenu pour moi, pensa Wing.

Alors qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir.

\- Père Jean…il faut que je coupe mes liens.

\- Vos liens… ?

\- Apportez-moi le scalpel sur la table.

Wing étant trop loin, il parvint toutefois à tendre ses jambes liées en direction de l'humain pour que ce dernier puisse grimper dessus. Puis, usant de toutes ses forces et de sa souplesse, le bot blanc leva les deux jambes en hauteur.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois et vous sautez en avant, lui souffla Wing.

\- Compris.

Il compta.

Un…deux…

Père Jean sauta.

Il atterrit sur la table quoique maladroitement. Prenant quelques secondes pour se remettre, il fouilla à l'aide de ses mains, à la recherche du scalpel.

\- Vous y êtes presque…

Père Jean le toucha.

Il avait réussi ! Alors qu'il se baissait pour le ramasser et le tenir à bout de bras, Wing réalisa combien cela devait être lourd à porter pour l'humain.

Les Terriens et les Cybertroniens n'avaient pas les mêmes proportions…

Soudainement, Vertebreak réapparut dans l'ombre, à l'entrée de la porte.

Wing se figea. Père Jean se raidit, ne lâchant pas le scalpel qu'il essayait de porter avec difficultés.

Le sourire de Vertebreak s'agrandit jusqu'aux audios.

\- Non ! hurla Wing alors que le serpent s'avançait lentement dans leur direction.

\- Il fallait me prévenir que ton animal de compagnie était vivant…nous aurions gagné un temps précieux.

\- Non ! Ne le touche pas !

Non…

Il ne laisserait pas Vertebreak s'en prendre à lui.

Brusquement, le serpent se jeta sur la table, fondant sur sa proie, la main tendue vers l'humain dans le but de le saisir.

Wing ne réfléchissait plus. Le serpent se tenant proche de lui, Wing utilisa ses jambes jointes pour lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes.

Cela fit reculer le serpent. Vertebreak grogna sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise, ne s'y étant manifestement pas préparé.

\- Père Jean ! Passez-moi le scalpel !

\- Certainement pas ! cria le serpent.

Père Jean courut dans sa direction.

Mais l'instant d'après, Vertebreak lui barra la route.

Père Jean fut brusquement saisi dans sa paume. Il lâcha un cri étranglé, mais alors que Vertebreak le soulevait, il lâcha le scalpel.

Il faillit presque tomber au sol.

Presque. Wing prit son élan et se jeta en avant, se servant de sa souplesse pour rattraper l'instrument de justesse dans la bouche, avant même que Vertebreak ne puisse l'atteindre.

Vertebreak le remarqua et brandit l'humain dans sa poigne, resserrant sa prise, son sourire tordu ne disparaissant pas de son visage.

\- Tu n'oserais rien me faire, n'est-ce pas, Auto-

Wing ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

Ses mains se libérèrent et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il s'élance en avant, les bras tendus vers Vertebreak. Même si ses pieds demeurèrent liés, Wing parvint à l'agripper par les épaules et le bascula violemment en avant, le précipitant brusquement au sol, le maintenant sous lui.

Il ne sentait plus de douleur…c'était comme si elle avait emprisonné son châssis…

\- Père Jean ! cria Wing en direction de l'humain, qui était tombé au sol.

L'humain lui adressa un pouce en l'air, se massant l'arrière de la tête.

Vertebreak ricana. Tout de suite, il se débattit. Il envoya des coups d'épaule, des coups de pied, dans le but de faire céder le bot blanc.

Toutefois, ses bras n'étaient pas suffisamment entraînés pour lui causer des dégâts.

Wing ne le laissa pas se relever. Il leva son poing.

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot !

Sans ajouter autre chose, il lui fracassa violemment la mâchoire. Le sourire de Vertebreak se transforma brusquement en grimace. Il se mit à tousser, une dent tombant au sol.

Wing ne s'arrêta pas là. Il leva son autre poing.

Cette fois-ci, il lui visa le châssis, avant de lui envoyer un nouveau direct en plein visage.

Vertebreak émit un hurlement de douleur. Wing le contempla froidement. Mais alors que le serpent était sur le point de faire un nouveau geste, le bot blanc bascula sa tête en arrière avant de le viser, utilisant sa propre tête pour cogner la sienne.

Cette fois-ci, Vertebreak s'effondra sur le sol. Wing fronça les sourcils, l'observant quelques secondes avant de se retirer de lui, agrippant le scalpel pour se libérer les jambes.

\- Père Jean…où sont les autres ? Il faut partir immédiatement !

\- Wing…les autres…

Père Jean se redressa avec difficultés. Wing remarqua qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et se pencha pour poser un doigt dans son dos, l'aidant doucement à se relever.

\- Père Jean…

\- Les autres…ils étaient tous impliqués, reprit Père Jean entre deux quintes de toux.

Wing resta silencieux à cette déclaration.

Il le savait…il ne l'avait su que trop tard…quand Saberhorn avait arraché la Couronne de son châssis.

Mais il ignorait comment Père Jean en était arrivé à cette même conclusion.

\- Les enregistrements…s'expliqua Père Jean.

\- …Et Canopus… ? Où est-elle ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Père Jean.

Avant même que Vertebreak ne puisse lui porter l'attaquer par-derrière, Wing fit immédiatement volte-face et bloqua son coup avec son bras droit, avant de lui envoyer un uppercut en plein milieu du visage à l'aide de son bras gauche. Vertebreak fut éjecté et propulsé en arrière, heurtant brutalement le mur alors qu'il geignit de douleur.

Ils attaquent toujours de cette façon, pensa Wing amèrement. Wing découvrit son katana, son épée de combat et sa Grande Epée, posées toutes les trois contre le mur de la pièce. Vertebreak les lui avait probablement retirées avant de l'attacher. Tout de suite, Wing se précipita vers elles pour les récupérer au même moment où Vertebreak se relevait.

\- Je ne veux pas vous tuer, Vertebreak ! hurla Wing.

\- Dommage pour toi.

Vertebreak tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

Le bidon d'essence…

Au même moment où Wing sautait pour éviter le jet, Vertebreak ouvrit son châssis pour en sortir quelque chose qui glaça l'energon du bot blanc.

Il était trop familier avec cela…Il était devenu récemment trop familier avec cela…

Se tenant proche de la sortie, prêt à s'échapper à tout moment, Vertebreak tenait le briquet, déjà allumé.

\- Non ! Vertebreak ! Vous êtes fou ? Vous allez nous tuer tous les trois !

\- Pourquoi mourrais-je ? répliqua Vertebreak. Vous ne serez pas capable de me tuer, Autobot ou qui que vous soyez.

\- …Mais moi, si, répondit une voix s'élevant derrière Vertebreak.

Wing n'eut le temps de rien voir.

L'instant d'après, Vertebreak lâcha le briquet et fut précipité en avant.

Wing suivit la flamme du regard tomber au sol sur la flaque d'essence.

Le feu recouvrait à toute vitesse la flaque d'essence.

Père Jean…

Wing ne put l'expliquer.

Mais dès que le feu s'agrandit et éclaira la pièce, au lieu de quitter la salle, son seul instinct fut de se ruer vers l'humain, agrippant sa Grande Epée.

Puis, au même instant où la pièce explosa dans un tourbillon de flammes et d'essence, Wing utilisa non seulement sa Grande Epée, mais également son propre corps comme bouclier, ayant attrapé Père Jean dans une main pour le serrer contre lui tandis que les flammes qui ravagèrent rapidement le sol et le plafond, brûlèrent également son dos.

Wing ne put ignorer la douleur.

Il cria. Il cria comme il n'avait jamais crié auparavant.

Mais jamais il ne baissa sa Grande Epée.

Jamais il ne laissa ces flammes atteindre l'humain.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

**Petit avertissement pour ce chapitre. Je vous laisserai découvrir ce que c'est, mais certains pourraient être mal à l'aise.**

De la distance où ils se situaient, ils ne virent au début qu'une faible lueur orangée apparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Saberhorn plissa des optiques, effectuant un pas pour mieux discerner la scène.

Ils ne comprirent pas.

Pourtant, ce fut très rapide.

L'instant d'après, une violente explosion de rouge et de jaune se produisit, faisant sursauter les membres du groupe. Ils écarquillèrent les optiques, ne pouvant qu'observer le château dans lequel ils avaient logé durant ces quelques jours disparaître brusquement derrière un mur de flammes.

En quelques minutes, le château fut ravagé.

Ce furent les pierres qui s'effondrèrent en premier.

Puis, la toiture.

De cette distance, seul un faible écho atteignit leurs audios.

Le château fut réduit à l'état de poussière. Pourtant, les flammes perdurèrent, commençant doucement à gagner la verdure du jardin tandis qu'un épais nuage gris et noir s'élevait jusqu'au ciel qui s'était obscurci, témoin de l'incendie auquel ils venaient tout juste d'assister.

Le groupe demeura silencieux. Aucun n'osa s'exprimer, prendre la parole. Saberhorn ne détachait pas ses optiques de la scène. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il ne tourna pas la tête. Zizza l'avait rejoint.

« …Dommage. Un si beau château. »

Du coin de l'optique, Saberhorn aperçut un sourire narquois se former au coin des lèvres de l'abeille. Ce sourire lui était apparemment destiné.

« Au moins, on est maintenant sûrs qu'ils sont morts, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Où est Vertebreak ? demanda Saberhorn à la cantonade, inspectant les alentours pour le voir apparaître.

Le serpent était parti devant pour joindre l'autre côté et demander un pont-terrestre. Il était supposé les rejoindre au point de rendez-vous.

Zizza mit un temps. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Le ton nonchalant, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Il était resté en arrière.

\- Excuse-moi ? fit le pirate, pivotant vers elle pour la toiser.

\- Il était resté en arrière pour procéder à son opération, précisa Zizza. Vous saviez. La création mi-humaine, mi-Cybertronienne qu'il comptait mettre en place.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il était resté là-bas ? Au château ?

Le silence de Zizza constitua une réponse suffisante.

Saberhorn serra les poings, la colère le gagnant rapidement. Tout de suite, il effectua un pas vers elle, la main sur le manche de son épée. Instantanément, Zizza recula, les paumes en avant, comme pour se protéger le visage d'un éventuel coup.

\- Ne me frappe pas ! brailla-t-elle, la peur pouvant être lue sur son visage. Cela serait indigne d'un gentlebot ! C'est toi-même qui l'a dit.

\- Je croyais qu'il était parti ouvrir un pont-terrestre !

\- Oui. Mais il savait que tu t'y serais opposé, grinça Zizza.

\- Oui, je m'y serais opposé ! grinça Saberhorn entre les dents, se plantant à quelques centimètres de Zizza, le visage proche du sien. Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! A cause de toi, Vertebreak est mort maintenant !

Zizza se redressa. Elle le fusilla d'un air méprisant.

\- Et en quoi est-ce ma faute ? Je n'y suis pour rien, si Vertebreak a choisi de jouer avec ses expériences. Je n'y suis pour rien s'il a toujours nourri un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Tarantulas. Je n'y suis pour rien si ça a mal tourné. Tôt ou tard, cela lui serait retombé dessus.

L'arrogance de Zizza fit davantage trembler le poing de Saberhorn.

\- C'est de sa faute à lui, poursuivit-elle, les lèvres pincées. Moi, je l'ai juste laissé s'amuser avec cet Autobot.

\- Ce n'est pas un Autobot, grinça le pirate.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Ce n'était pas un Autobot, se reprit-il en observant au loin le nuage épais cacher les flammes, ne discernant à travers qu'un chapelet de lueurs orangées.

Cette situation l'enrageait.

Ils avaient rencontré un membre du Cercle de la Lumière sur Terre. Le Cercle de la Lumière qui ne quittait jamais les Cités de Cristal, qui n'avait pris aucun parti durant la guerre. Ils en avaient rencontré un. En compagnie d'un humain.

Etait-ce un signe que le Cercle de la Lumière avait prêté allégeance aux Autobots ? ou du moins, qu'ils avaient décidé de s'allier ?

Tout l'indiquait.

Des guerriers puissants avec des qualités et une maîtrise du combat trop haute pour leur groupe réuni.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Wing avait failli faire échouer la mission. Il avait réussi à les percer à jour. A deviner leurs motivations.

Il avait failli prendre la Couronne pour la garder. Pour lui et pour son groupe. Ou pour le compte des Autobots, selon la situation.

Cela aurait pu très mal se terminer. Pourtant, ils avaient quand même perdu un membre de leur groupe.

Saberhorn reposa le bras le long du corps. Il fallait qu'il se calme. S'énerver ne résoudrait rien. Il se détourna de Zizza, avant d'ouvrir son poignet pour entrer les coordonnées de l'autre côté et quémander un pont-terrestre.

\- Sérieusement, quel est le problème ? grogna l'abeille, essayant encore de se défendre et de se chercher des excuses. Wing est mort. Son animal de compagnie aussi. C'est le principal, non ? J'ai juste laissé le plaisir à Vertebreak. J'avais déjà éliminé Canopus.

Saberhorn ne prit plus la peine de la regarder dans les optiques.

\- Est-ce une raison pour se comporter comme des bouchers sadiques ? Vertebreak n'était pas un guerrier. Tu ne l'es pas non plus. Il y a un certain respect à adopter.

\- Parce que tu te considères toi-même comme tel ? railla Zizza. Alors que ce sont mes toxines qui ont mis Wing à terre ?

Saberhorn garda la mâchoire serrée, sentant la Couronne de Solomus à l'intérieur de lui alourdir son être.

Pourquoi s'était-il mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? pensa-t-il. Ils auraient pu seulement trouver la Couronne et prendre des routes séparées. Wing n'aurait jamais rien su.

Il ne serait pas mort.

Saberhorn soupira. Après avoir murmuré les coordonnées, il referma son poignet. Quelques instants plus tard, un pont terrestre s'ouvrit devant eux.

\- Elle sera furieuse, commenta-t-il. Vertebreak était un scientifique compétent.

\- Pas aussi compétent que Tarantulas, ricana Zizza.

\- Même. Il lui offrait des distractions.

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait surtout déçue d'avoir perdu un jouet. Ses compétentes étaient secondaires à ses optiques.

\- Bah, on a la Couronne de Solomus, fit l'abeille. Elle s'en moquera.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de raison pour se défouler sur nous, répliqua Saberhorn.

\- Hm. Des jouets… ?

Le regard de Zizza se déplaça sur un point particulier, situé au loin.

Saberhorn, Kickback et Filch suivirent son regard, observant dans la même direction.

Pendant un instant, ils crurent qu'il s'agissait encore des flammes de l'incendie…

Mais il ne s'agissait pas du même feu. Ce feu était accompagné par de la glace.

Saberhorn les reconnut. Les esclaves de Garboil et Canopus.

Swelter. Glacius, se souvenait-il.

_Sûrement morts, hein…_

Les deux Minicons se tenaient à distance raisonnable du groupe. Les visages déformés par la colère, Glacius et Swelter avaient les poings serrés. Saberhorn comprit qu'ils retenaient leurs attaques respectives. Zizza leur adressa un sourire condescendant, avant de se placer en position défensive. Kickback recula tandis que Filch rejoignait Zizza, les optiques menaçantes, les dissuadant de s'approcher.

\- …Vous avez tout ruiné, gronda Glacius d'un ton haineux. Tout.

\- On a tué Garboil et Canopus. On peut vous tuer aussi, rétorqua Zizza.

\- Essayez, fit Swelter avec un sourire moqueur, des flammes apparaissant dans le creux de ses mains. Au moins, cela nous fera de l'energon pour un mois entier en additionnant vos cadavres.

Filch gronda. Elle se préparait à s'élancer sur eux mais Saberhorn posa la main sur son épaule. Il secoua la tête, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les épées dans leurs fourreaux, Saberhorn adressa un sourire presque désolé aux deux Minicons.

\- On a tué vos Maîtres par nécessité, répondit-il. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû les perdre.

\- On se moquait bien d'eux, grinça Swelter. En tant que personnes. Mais ils restaient nos Maîtres. C'est le rôle d'un Minicon de les venger. Surtout qu'à cause de vous, nous n'avons plus de toit.

\- Je le conçois.

Saberhorn croisa les bras, pensif. Il observa leurs pouvoirs avec intérêt.

Le feu…la glace…

Si le Cercle de la Lumière s'était allié avec les Autobots, ils auraient également besoin d'alliés. Saberhorn décroisa les bras. Il fit un nouveau pas en direction des deux Minicons, qui se braquèrent immédiatement et reculèrent.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau Déployeur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? cracha Swelter. Tu te portes candidat ? Comme si on allait accepter un cloporte comme Déployeur.

Saberhorn ne tiqua pas à l'insulte.

\- Garboil et Canopus ont pris quelque chose qui nous appartenait. Vous en feriez autant à notre place, pour défendre votre territoire.

Parce qu'il s'agissait de leur territoire. La Terre…c'était chez eux, maintenant.

Même si quand bien même Saberhorn ne se sentait pas chez lui, il ne retournerait aucunement sur Cybertron, avec les Autobots à sa tête.

\- Mais…on vous a causé un préjudice, admit Saberhorn. On ne peut pas ramener vos Maîtres du Allspark…mais on peut vous offrir un toit.

Parce que c'était ce qui les intéressait, hein ?

De l'energon ? Un toit au-dessus de leur tête ?

Swelter et Glacius s'échangèrent un regard, perplexe.

Manifestement, la proposition du pirate les fit tiquer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est la moindre des choses, fit Saberhorn. Au moins Canopus n'aurait pas souhaité que vous soyez abandonnés.

Il jeta un œil significatif en direction de Zizza.

L'abeille ne disait rien, mais il savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Hm…De l'energon, fit Swelter avec une mine intéressée.

\- Swelter…Ils ont tué nos Maîtres, lui rappela Glacius, qui semblait moins enclin à accepter la proposition.

\- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas nos Maîtres qui nous fourniront de l'energon…pour le peu qu'on y avait droit.

Glacius parut scandalisé.

\- Swelter…Là, tu deviens injuste. Injuste et bête.

\- Hé bien, reste ! Mais moi, je ne compte pas mourir de faim.

\- Il a une tête de menteur. Comme tous nos anciens Déployeurs.

\- Merci, le gratifia Saberhorn d'un sourire. Mais on a de l'energon. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit votre cas.

Swelter était apparemment celui qui écoutait le plus ses émotions alors que Glacius paraissait écouter sa tête, retint Saberhorn.

Le pirate sourit et se pencha vers Swelter, lui tendant la main.

\- On a donc un marché ?

\- …Seulement si vous ne nous baladez pas, l'avertit Swelter.

\- Garboil avait volé notre propriété. Vous…Je ne vois aucune raison de vous balader.

Swelter parut hésiter.

Finalement, il serra la main de Saberhorn, n'accordant aucune attention envers Glacius qui demeurait en retrait, ne cachant pas sa méfiance.

\- Le chemin est par là, déclara Kickback. Moi c'est Kickback !

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Vous n'avez rencontré personne d'autre ? les questionna Saberhorn.

S'ils étaient vivants…

Peut-être que Wing l'était aussi…

\- Personne, dit Swelter. On est sortis avant que cela ne s'effondre.

Il suivit la sauterelle tandis que Saberhorn contempla Glacius, observant sa réaction.

Il hésitait. Entre passer son chemin ou suivre son cohorte. Pour être franc, il n'était pas le seul. Au fond de lui, Saberhorn doutait aussi. Swelter et Glacius n'étaient pas concernés par cette histoire. Ils n'avaient pas à subir cela. Ils n'avaient pas à subir ce marché, ni à ce qui les attendait.

Non. Ils n'avaient pas à subir cela. Ils pouvaient simplement partir. Saberhorn faillit changer d'avis. Il faillit rappeler Swelter. L'envoyer paître, lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour eux.

Mais lorsque Glacius finit par effectuer un pas vers le pont-terrestre, choisissant de suivre Swelter malgré ses propres méfiances à l'égard du pirate, Saberhorn décida de se taire. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du pont-terrestre, n'ajoutant rien d'autre.

La mission, leur territoire était leur priorité, pensa-t-il alors que le pont-terrestre se refermait derrière eux.

* * *

Père Jean toussa profondément.

La chaleur frappa son visage et seul le contact frais de l'armure du Cybertronien lui offrait du réconfort. L'air manquait. La fumée avait pénétré ses poumons et malgré qu'il ne voyait rien, ses yeux piquaient.

A plusieurs reprises, il essayait de parler, d'articuler le nom de Wing, mais aucun son n'émana de sa bouche. Avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer quoi que ce soit, la toux le reprit.

Outre la toux, le manque d'air, la panique le gagna et Père Jean voulut appeler à l'aide. Le prêtre se sentait perdu. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Il ignorait s'il était sorti du château.

Il ne sentait rien…pas de brise…rien…

Il était encore dans la main de Wing. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il ne parlait pas. Père Jean toucha le métal froid.

Aucune réponse.

Il ne pouvait même pas sauter au sol. Il risquerait de se blesser une nouvelle fois. Père Jean essaya de parler à nouveau mais à la place, il cracha. La toux ne s'arrêtait pas. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux. Il allait être asphyxié…

A moins qu'il ne l'était déjà…

A moins que…

Soudain, il sentit un bruit de mouvement. Puis, le support sur lequel il était assis se mit à bouger.

Vers le haut…comme s'il s'éloignait du sol.

Ce fut brusque mais Père Jean parvint à s'accrocher au doigt du bot.

Puis, quelque chose se présenta à lui. Père Jean fronça les sourcils. Il toucha. Quelque chose de doux…de soyeux…

Un…tissu ? Un mouchoir ?

« Plaquez cela sur votre visage, murmura une voix inconnue.

Père Jean ne comprenait pas.

Il ne reconnaissait pas son auteur…

Une voix masculine…Aux vues des intonations, Père Jean devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un Cybertronien.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir. Il attrapa le tissu et le plaqua sur son visage.

« Inspirez lentement. On va sortir. »

Il inhala à l'intérieur. Une fois, lentement…

Deux fois…

Trois fois…

Il toussa. Mais cela paraissait se calmer.

Le bruit de mouvement reprit. Père Jean manqua de basculer en arrière, mais quelque chose le retenait.

C'était comme…s'il était assis sur une chaise.

Il oublia un instant qu'il était bien au-dessus du sol.

Il oublia un instant qu'il était au milieu d'un incendie, que la pièce autour de lui avait explosé…

Wing…

Il inhala une nouvelle fois dans son mouchoir.

Dans tous les cas, il était avec Wing…

Père Jean se concentra sur sa respiration. Autour de lui, des bruits assourdissants de part et d'autre, dans tous les endroits.

Le bâtiment s'effondrait…

Durant un instant, la chaleur manqua de lui brûler le visage.

L'instant d'après, ils furent dehors. Le vent, l'air les accueillit.

Et Père Jean comprit qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

* * *

« …Wing est inconscient », lui déclara l'inconnu.

Père Jean gardait le mouchoir sur son visage. Il était posé dans l'herbe. Il profitait de ces minutes de répit pour apprécier le contact de la terre et du sol ainsi que la brise sur son visage. Il émit une faible quinte de toux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- …Est-ce que… ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir… ?

Son cœur rata un battement.

Il attendit la réponse de l'inconnu avec appréhension.

\- Il va s'en sortir. Mais il a besoin de soins immédiats. Son châssis est ouvert.

Père Jean poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci…Sans vous, nous serions…

\- L'heure n'est pas à cela, humain, le coupa l'inconnu sèchement. Est-ce que Wing est venu sur Terre seul ?

Père Jean mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Non. Il a été accompagné par les Autobots mais…ils ont été séparés.

\- Les Autobots ?

\- Je crois que l'un de ses amis, Outrigger, est ici aussi…mais…

\- Bon.

Il entendit des bruits, comme si l'inconnu appuyait sur des boutons.

\- …Ici, se trouve le bouton pour accéder au signal de ceux qui sont à proximité. A côté, se situe le bouton pour les contacter. Demandez-leur un pont terrestre et des soins d'urgence.

\- …Je ne les vois pas, répondit piteusement Père Jean.

L'inconnu n'émit aucun son.

Toutefois, il sentit une masse se pencher vers lui. Lorsque Père Jean étendit le bras, il sentit le métal froid Cybertronien l'accueillir.

Il comprit ce que cela signifiait. L'inconnu l'invitait à monter sur sa main. Père Jean n'hésita pas et grimpa. Cet inconnu l'avait sauvé.

Il pourrait avoir confiance en lui.

A nouveau, il atterrit sur une plateforme métallique. Père Jean se pencha, manquant de glisser et tâta du bout des doigts. Il découvrit une surface plus dure et lisse que d'ordinaire. En effectuant un geste circulaire de la main, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un bouton.

\- J'ai enclenché la commande sonore, fit l'inconnu. Il vous préviendra des Autobots aux alentours. Mais évitez les Decepticons.

\- Je comprends…

\- Attendez seulement que je sois parti. Ensuite, vous les préviendrez.

Père Jean ne comprit pas.

\- Mais…Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, humain, répliqua froidement l'inconnu. Obéissez, c'est tout.

\- Mais Wing a besoin d'aide.

\- Il aura encore plus besoin d'aide s'ils me trouvent avec lui. Sur ce, je dois partir.

\- Attendez !

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller.

Père Jean trembla. Il garda sa main droite levée, peu importe s'il faisait face à son interlocuteur ou non.

\- Je m'appelle Père Jean…

Mais l'étranger ne répondit pas à sa présentation.

Quelques minutes après, le silence. Père Jean n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le bruissement des feuilles et le craquement des troncs d'arbre.

Père Jean poussa un soupir, peiné. Il finit par s'agenouiller près de la surface du bouton.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé combien Wing serait grand…le bouton devait faire trois fois la taille de sa main…

Trois fois la taille de sa main…

A l'aide de son pied, il pressa dessus.

_« Recherche d'Autobots à proximité »._

Père Jean attendit.

Il entendit une respiration saccadée de la part du bot. Père Jean émit un triste sourire avant de tapoter le métal froid du bout des doigts.

« …ça va aller, Wing. Je suis là »

_« Autobots détectés : 2 à 300 kilomètres. Contacter ? »_

Père Jean tâtonna.

Il trouva le bouton que mentionnait l'étranger. Utilisant l'autre pied, il appuya dessus.

_« Communication en cours »_

* * *

Le pont-terrestre se referma derrière eux. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas, Swelter poussa un sifflement, manifestement surpris par la vision de ce qui se tenait devant eux.

« …C'est… »

Le groupe se tenait devant l'entrée.

Oui.

« Le Sanctuaire », déclara Saberhorn.

Autrefois, elle avait été appelée l'Île sous l'ancienne autorité. L'Île des Decepticons. Un petit coin de paradis, sur un îlot isolé de la population humaine.

Autour d'eux, l'océan.

Ils avaient atterri sur la rive. Ils apprécièrent le sable blanc et fin sous leurs pieds, mais Swelter et Glacius étaient davantage captivés par la tenue de l'immense base métallique noire qui se dressait, entourée par de nombreux peupliers, palmiers et arbres depuis lesquels, lorsqu'un individu en atteignait le sommet, pouvait admirer la vue du soleil se levant ou se couchant derrière des montagnes à l'horizon.

Quand Saberhorn s'y retirait, il s'agissait du plus bel endroit sur Terre.

Pas sur Cybertron, sur Terre…quoique la Terre n'avait rien à envier à Cybertron, leur planète étant devenue polluée et pourrie par la présence Autobot.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu de pareils paysages ? les questionna la sauterelle.

\- Non.

\- C'est magnifique, admit Glacius.

En apparence, souhaita ajouter Saberhorn.

Zizza s'étira.

\- Bon. Qui y va ?

Chaque membre du groupe s'échangea des regards.

\- Où ça ? demanda le Minicon de glace.

\- …C'est à moi d'y aller, déclara Saberhorn.

\- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Zizza, qui posa une main sur son épaule, manifestement ravie par son volontariat. Je te dois une fière chandelle !

Saberhorn se dégagea de son toucher. Il lui adressa un air furieux et méprisant avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant à la place vers l'immense bâtiment noir.

Même s'il travaillait avec elle, il n'avait jamais apprécié Zizza.

Non. Jamais il ne l'avait apprécié. Pour une fembot, elle n'avait aucune finesse.

Et elle se prétendait être Reine…

Et le fait qu'elle ait tué Canopus avec autant de plaisir…

Mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel à l'heure actuelle.

Saberhorn déglutit. Il ouvrit son châssis et en sortit la Couronne de Solomus.

Il l'observa silencieusement, ses optiques ne pouvant se défaire du métal doré et blanc, dans lequel étaient incrustés les diamants.

Elle était magnifique…

_Exauce les vœux._

Exaucer les vœux, hein ? pensa Saberhorn avec amertume avant de se remettre en marche.

Etait-ce aussi simple ?

* * *

Plus il avançait, plus il sentit une émotion désagréable le gagner.

Saberhorn continua. Il essaya de ralentir, mais cela serait encore pire.

Cela serait une torture plus sadique, ralentir et retarder le moment appréhendé…

Saberhorn inspira.

La peur…

Il s'agissait de l'émotion que chacun ressentait, au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approchait de la porte rouge.

Quand on savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

Saberhorn tenait la Couronne dans les bras.

Il l'avait…et il avait ramené deux esclaves pour qu'elle se divertisse…

Mais à chaque fois, selon son humeur, personne ne savait si cela serait suffisant.

Saberhorn fut face à la porte rouge.

Il se tenait juste devant.

Il n'entendit rien. Aucun son.

Etait-elle occupée ?

Ou alors, était-elle… ?

Il frappa.

Il attendit de longues minutes. Trop longues à son goût.

Le rythme de son spark s'accéléra.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Mais pas sur Airachnid. Sur Hardshell.

Il sortait de la pièce au même moment où il entrait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, tout de suite, les sourcils d'Hardshell se froncèrent à la vue du scarabée.

« …Sale cloporte. Dégage de mon chemin. »

Il passa à côté de Saberhorn, prenant soin de lui percuter l'épaule d'un violent coup de poing.

Saberhorn grimaça de douleur, se massant l'épaule lésée avant d'adresser un rictus en direction du commandant de guerre.

« …Bonne journée, Monsieur. »

Glandu, pensa Saberhorn amèrement avant de se retourner.

Elle était là.

Airachnid. Là. Assise sur son trône.

L'araignée était apparemment seule. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête dans sa direction, elle émit un léger sourire.

Cela fit tressaillir Saberhorn. Et involontairement, ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

« Ha, Saberhorn. On est revenu de mission, à ce que je vois. »

Elle lui tendit la main.

« Je t'en prie, entre. Tu as quelque chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Saberhorn s'avança.

Trop lentement, au goût d'Airachnid. Cette dernière plissa les optiques et Saberhorn accéléra légèrement, se retrouvant plus vite que prévu devant le trône de l'autorité actuelle. Airachnid avait les jambes croisées, un sourire aguicheur sur le visage. Elle prit appui sur les bras de son trône, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Saberhorn s'inclina respectueusement, de la manière que chacun s'inclinerait devant une autorité puissante.

La Reine l'observa silencieusement. Saberhorn croisa son regard. Ses optiques étaient focalisées sur la Couronne.

« …Intéressant. La Couronne de Solomus.

\- Telle qu'elle, ma Reine.

Airachnid approuva du chef. Elle tendit les bras pour la recevoir, ne venant pas la chercher elle-même. Saberhorn la lui offrit, prenant soin de garder les optiques rivés au sol alors qu'elle la prenait pour la contempler.

Ne jamais se relever sans y avoir été invité, se rappela Saberhorn. Telle était la consigne.

\- Et Garboil ? le questionna Airachnid.

Saberhorn mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Mort, ma Reine.

\- Mort ? Sans m'avoir laissée l'opportunité de le déchirer ?

Le pirate se sentit tressaillir. Pourtant, il demeura à genoux.

L'irritation se fit sentir dans le ton de l'araignée. Le scarabée déglutit, essayant de rester silencieux, au risque de prononcer une parole susceptible de l'irriter davantage.

Airachnid décroisa les jambes. Elle finit par soupirer.

\- Et la mission ? Rien à signaler ?

\- …Vertebreak est tombé, ma Reine.

Saberhorn eut l'impression que son spark était remonté jusqu'à sa gorge.

Autant être rapide, pensa-t-il.

Airachnid fronça les sourcils.

Pendant un instant, Saberhorn crut sentir le contact d'une pince sur son casque. Il se raidit davantage, sans pour autant dévoiler ses émotions sur le visage.

L'araignée haussa les épaules.

\- …Bah. Vertebreak était d'un moindre calibre que Tarantulas. On peut bien se passer de lui. Il ne manquera à personne, après tout.

Sa réponse surprit légèrement le pirate. Airachnid l'invita à se relever. Saberhorn se dressa debout, face à elle.

Un sourire macabre s'afficha sur le visage d'Airachnid.

\- On fêtera la réussite de ta mission comme il se doit. Avec un artefact, nous sommes déjà invincibles. La porte est-elle bien fermée ?

\- Il me semble.

Saberhorn s'inclina à nouveau.

\- Bien, ma Reine. Je suis honoré d'avoir pu remplir ma mission.

\- Mais…Saberhorn.

Saberhorn se raidit.

Le sourire d'Airachnid ne disparut pas.

A nouveau, les membres du pirate s'alourdirent.

\- Tu as échoué.

\- …Ma Reine ?

\- Sans ton incompétence, Vertebreak ne serait pas mort. Je me dois de t'offrir une punition. A juste titre.

Saberhorn se sentit reculer.

Cette réaction parut amuser l'araignée, qui se redressa.

\- Tu sais…La perte d'un membre, aussi inutile était-il…ne peut rester impuni.

Il pâlit.

Non…ne montre rien, pensa Saberhorn.

\- Je pensais te flageller. Vingt coups de fouets au moins. Mais…j'ai peut-être une autre idée.

Leurs optiques se croisèrent.

Saberhorn tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à quitter la pièce.

Mais l'instant d'après, il fut plaqué au sol. L'araignée était sur lui, pressant l'une de ses pinces contre sa tête, son souffle près de son audio.

\- Allons, Saberhorn…ne fais pas le difficile.

\- Arrêtez ! cria-t-il.

Ne faites pas ça…

Pitié…ne faites pas ça…

\- L'interface. On est pareils, toi et moi. C'est un juste châtiment, non ?

\- Non ! Arrêtez !

Saberhorn fut retourné.

Il fit face à Airachnide. Cette dernière passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et commença à palper son châssis, comme si elle recherchait quelque chose.

C'était insupportable…Saberhorn se débattit, essayant de la dégager de lui. Mais Airachnid utilisa ses deux mains pour lui agripper les poignets, ses griffes s'y plantant. Un mince filet d'energon tomba au sol.

\- Arrêtez ! Non ! hurla-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

\- Et pourquoi je m'arrêterais ?

\- Je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça !

Airachnid ne s'arrêtait pas.

Elle continua. Au fur et à mesure, elle outrepassait les limites.

\- Je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça !

\- Ferme-la, lui adressa-t-elle plus froidement.

La vue du pirate se troubla.

Airachnid descendit davantage, ses optiques ne se détachant pas des siens.

\- Je peux très bien appeler Hardshell et lui dire que c'est toi qui m'a forcé à interfacer avec toi. Nous savons très bien tous les deux qui il croira.

\- Arrêtez…

Airachnid ne le regardait plus.

Elle resserra son emprise et Saberhorn hurla.

L'instant d'après, il perdit sa respiration.

Il fixa le plafond d'un œil vide, alors qu'Airachnid se connectait à lui.

* * *

Il était assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui conduisait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Saberhorn sentit la nausée monter. Il chercha du regard quelque chose qui l'apaiserait.

Cela avait duré de longues minutes…des minutes qui lui avaient paru être des heures. Il avait senti le toucher, la connexion, Airachnid qui haletait de plaisir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit…

Sans pouvoir réagir…alors qu'il était physiquement plus imposant qu'elle. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu faire…avait été de sortir de la salle de trône en titubant, avant de se traîner dans un coin isolé pour rendre toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Sa réaction suivante avait été de prendre une douche dans sa laverie, pour effacer tout contact du toucher d'Airachnide.

Faites que j'oublie, n'avait-il cessé de se répéter.

Faites que j'oublie tout cela…

Mais il n'oubliait pas.

Il n'oubliait pas le sourire d'Airachnide.

Il n'oubliait…

Il brancha son lecteur.

Une musique humaine Terrienne s'écoula dans les audios.

Saberhorn chanta. Il chanta, comme pour évacuer son stress, sa douleur...

Pour faire disparaître tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer durant cette interface…

A travers la musique, il entendit des bruits de pas.

Il enleva un écouteur. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et se figea lorsqu'il aperçut Glowstrike apparaître devant lui.

Elle était debout…aussi tardivement ?

Saberhorn se leva difficilement. Glowstrike lui faisait face, les optiques éteintes. Un regard qui ne cessait jamais de prendre le pirate au dépourvu.

« …Bonsoir, Saberhorn.

\- …Bonsoir, ma chère.

Mais en même temps…il s'agissait d'optiques qui le fascinaient.

On l'appelait le monstre sans spark.

Le monstre sans émotion.

Le monstre sans âme.

Elle était connue comme telle au Sanctuaire. Il était de connaissance courante qu'elle ne ressentait absolument rien. Qu'elle en était incapable. Saberhorn le savait déjà, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait jamais su comment.

Oui…

Comment pouvait-on ne rien ressentir ?

Lorsqu'on lui posait la question, Glowstrike ne répondait pas.

Elle était incapable de répondre. Elle se contentait de passer son chemin, sans ajouter autre chose.

Mais il y avait des bruits.

Des bruits…comme quoi on lui avait retiré sa boîte à émotion, à la suite d'une opération pour traiter d'une Fièvre de Rouille quand elle avait été plus jeune. Elle était ainsi incapable de ressentir ce que son Spark essayait de lui transmettre.

On lui aurait également retiré certains mécanismes qui garantissaient une procréation certaine.

On racontait que c'était Pharma qui l'aurait opérée.

Mais Pharma était mort…tué par la DJD.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Saberhorn savait que Glowstrike le traquerait.

Elle le traquerait et le tuerait.

Elle était incapable de sentir la moindre chose. Ni la peine, ni le regret, ni d'autres émotions fortes.

C'était ce qu'elle disait.

« …Tu es revenu il y a longtemps ? le questionna la luciole.

\- Non.

\- Garboil… ?

\- Mort.

\- Je vois.

Un silence tomba entre eux.

Saberhorn la regarda.

\- …J'ai appris que la Couronne de Solomus pouvait exaucer tous les vœux.

Aucun moyen de remédier à cette opération, avait-on dit.

Une boîte à émotion était impossible à remplacer, avait-on répété.

Une telle opération risquerait de la tuer, avait-on renchéri.

\- …Je suis sûr que…

\- C'est impossible, Saberhorn, le coupa Glowstrike.

\- Je me disais juste que…

\- Les livres sont obscurs, déclara-t-elle froidement. Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes. Les artefacts ne sont efficaces que s'ils sont réunis.

\- Mais je croyais…

Il croyait que la Couronne était suffisante…

\- Cela ne sera jamais suffisant pour Airachnide, répondit Glowstrike, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

_Exaucer les vœux…_

Saberhorn tressaillit à la mention d'Airachnid.

Manifestement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux optiques de Glowstrike.

\- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire, Saberhorn. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les artefacts. Et tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à cela.

\- …Je ne perds pas mon temps.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je souhaite seulement t'aider à trouver un moyen. C'est tout.

\- L'altruisme n'existe pas chez nous.

\- Effectivement.

Glowstrike avait la main posée sur son propre châssis.

Elle baissa la tête et la retira.

Saberhorn ouvrit le sien.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il en sortit le petit flacon.

Le flacon de sable Cybertronien.

\- Tu pourras recharger, déclara-t-il. Je veux dire…recharger sans faire de cauchemars.

Glowstrike le contempla.

Une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

\- …Tu devrais le garder. Pour toi.

Elle savait.

Elle savait déjà. Elle savait toujours, même quand Saberhorn ne révélait rien.

Tu es comme un livre ouvert, avait-elle dit une fois.

\- On ne refuse pas un cadeau, ma Chère.

\- A moins que tu ne souhaites autre chose ?

\- Peut-être, admit-il.

Glowstrike approuva du chef.

\- …Tu souhaites effacer tes données ? Par rapport à ce moment passé ?

Il ne refuserait pour rien au monde. Il jeta un air significatif en direction de la luciole.

\- …Seulement si cela n'affecte rien d'autre.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Ils étaient revenus il y a peu.

Elle avait appris la nouvelle quelques heures plus tôt, de la bouche de deux habitants du Sanctuaire. Sans un mot, ses ailes battant doucement derrière son dos pour l'emporter dans le vent, la faisant flotter au-dessus du sable que ses pieds effleuraient à peine, Rose se dirigeait vers la Tour Sud de la base, transportant dans ses bras un petit panier.

Ce dernier contenait des cubes d'energon. Rose en avait sauvé quelques-uns. Les horaires étaient très stricts ici. Les habitants du Sanctuaire ne bénéficiaient que de dix minutes de pause pour se revigorer et éventuellement, échanger quelques mots et d'autres avec leurs camarades. Mais le reste du temps, ils travaillaient toute la journée à la Ruche.

Un travail qui consistait à entretenir le Sanctuaire sur l'Île pendant que l'autorité régnait. Cela pouvait se constituer par le biais de diverses tâches. La quête d'energon, la surveillance extérieure et intérieure, la réparation de pièces mécaniques ou autres travaux. Rose avait choisi la préparation d'energon. Et l'apporter à ceux qui en avaient besoin faisait partie de ses tâches.

Beaucoup considéraient qu'il s'agissait d'un travail facile, voire le plus aisé parmi tant d'autres au Sanctuaire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Chacun devait se lever très tôt pour partir recharger tard dans la nuit, à condition que le travail soit exécuté.

Autrement, leur ration était supprimée.

Telle était la vie à la Ruche. Ceux qui ne travaillaient pas n'avaient aucun droit à l'energon.

Cela avait été la règle instaurée. Et Rose l'avait appris à la dure à ses débuts au Sanctuaire. Elle était encore naïve sur certains points. Mais beaucoup lui disaient de s'accoutumer vite car la Reine était connue pour être absolument intransigeante.

Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était même pire que Megatron dans ses plus mauvais jours…

Rose l'ignorait. Elle ne connaissait pas la Reine. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne. Et personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, outre quelques personnes.

Rose poussa un léger soupir avant d'atterrir près de la porte d'entrée. Elle composa le code et la porte s'ouvrit en deux, l'autorisant à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle entendit des piaillements. Elle dressa une antenne et prudemment, contourna l'angle du couloir pour observer la scène.

Elle émit un léger sourire en voyant Filch et Chop Shop ensemble, en train de crier l'un sur l'autre. Le sujet de la discorde du jour était un bouton de manchette humain. Ce dernier était tombé au sol et alors que Chop Shop tendait le bras pour le saisir, Filch en son mode oiseau bondit sur ses épaules pour l'éloigner, lui bourrant la tête avec ses ailes.

« Brille !

\- Donne !

\- C'est à Filch !

\- C'est moi qui l'ait volé !

\- Ça brille donc c'est à Filch !

\- Je l'ai volé donc c'est à Chop Shop !

\- Brille !

Rose leva les optiques avant de poser son panier. D'un bras ferme, elle chopa Filch par le cou pour la détacher de Chop Shop, la replaçant sur ses pieds, avant de la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Rose la toisait sévèrement.

\- Tu es à peine de retour et vous commencez déjà à vous disputer.

\- Voyons, Rose, fit Chop Shop d'un ton moqueur. Tu sais que c'est notre façon de montrer notre affection.

\- En vous battant pour un bouton de manchette qui ne vous servira à rien ?

\- Il faut bien s'occuper, sourit légèrement le Déployeur rouge, dont les bras bougeaient malgré lui. Nous avons des carrières de voleur derrière nous. Donc, forcément, nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord.

Rose haussa les épaules, avant d'abdiquer. Depuis le temps, elle devait commencer à y être habituée. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à deux gamins désobéissants plutôt qu'à deux soldats Decepticons responsables. Chop Shop en profita pour s'abaisser et attrapa le bouton.

Filch bondit à nouveau.

\- A Filch !

\- Trop tard, chantonna Chop Shop, lui montrant bien le bouton pour la narguer.

\- Filch va te dépecer !

\- J'attends de voir ça.

\- Calmez-vous. Sinon, je vous mets au coin.

Rose s'abaissa pour ouvrir le panier. Elle en sortit un cube d'energon et le tendit à Filch. Cette dernière lorgnait toujours le bouton doré avec envie, et Rose fut obligée de la rappeler à l'ordre, lui flanquant presque le cube dans ses mains, tout en lui adressant un regard sévère. Il n'était pas question que la pie n'augmente pas ses réserves et ne recharge pas. Filch fit la moue, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause aujourd'hui et finit par se retransformer en son mode robot normal, portant le cube à ses lèvres tout en jetant des œillades noires en direction de Chop Shop qui répondait par des sourires satisfaits.

Beaucoup d'individus étaient venus au Sanctuaire pour la simple promesse d'un monde meilleur. Des messages sur les réseaux sociaux, des appels à tous ceux qui étaient lésés par le nouveau gouvernement Autobot et qui les invitaient à les rejoindre. Rejoindre un endroit avec de l'energon et un toit au-dessus de la tête, sans discrimination.

Rose n'en était pas l'exception. Elle avait été renvoyée du jour au lendemain de son travail de secrétaire parce que les Insecticons n'étaient plus tolérés à Kaon. Elle ne doutait pas que le gouvernement de Sentinel avait quelque chose à voir avec ces législations. Et le fait qu'elle n'ait plus accès qu'à une quantité limitée d'emplois l'avait poussée à partir.

Rose repensa à sa mère, qui avait refusé de partir. Elle avait jugé sa fille naïve de croire à l'idée qu'il y ait un sanctuaire pour tous les modes discriminés, comme les Insecticons, les modes animaux et les Cyclopes.

Mais Rose avait cru que rien ne pouvait être pire que sur Cybertron.

Elle pensait avoir raison. Et elle le croyait toujours…

Même si…c'était dur. Et très souvent, sa mère lui manquait.

Le papillon approuva du chef dès que la pie eut fini son cube. Filch paraissait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était réellement et Rose s'était entichée d'elle à la minute où elle l'avait aperçue. Tout comme Chop Shop, d'ailleurs. Les deux mettaient une bonne ambiance et parvenaient à éclairer des journées de dur labeur.

De même que…

Rose se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Au fond du couloir, Glowstrike était accompagnée par deux individus qu'elle connaissait bien. Clampdown et Kickback la suivaient de près. Aux vues des brouhahas qui émanaient du groupe, Rose comprit qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz.

« Mon voisin est insupportable ! » entendit-elle les deux crier en même temps, aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une histoire de propriété d'une chambre. Rose haussa un sourcil, se demandant comment ils pouvaient déranger la seconde de la Reine pour une telle affaire triviale. Clampdown braillait que Kickback avait élu domicile dans sa chambre alors que Kickback rétorquait qu'il avait le pass. Glowstrike ne cillait pas et continuait son chemin, sans même leur adresser un regard. Toutefois, comme les deux ne la lâchaient pas, elle finit par se retourner vers eux, leur adressant d'un ton qui trahissait sans honte son léger agacement.

\- Je n'ai rien écouté. J'ai seulement une question : qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? soupira Glowstrike. Vous êtes aussi incompétents l'un que l'autre, même pour garder une chambre.

\- Mais…commencèrent les deux.

\- Vous m'ennuyez. Je vais vous mettre d'accord. Vous irez dormir dehors, près de l'océan, dans le sable. Ca vous va ?

\- Mais…

Clampdown était sur le point de rouspéter et de faire un pas vers elle, mais Glowstrike l'en dissuada dès lors qu'elle levait la main, qui s'éclaira légèrement, signe que le crabe allait être rôti par une boule d'énergie s'il persévérait. Tout de suite, Clampdown recula.

\- …L'océan me va.

Et sans ajoute autre chose, il détala. Quant à Kickback, ce dernier croisa le regard de Rose. Le papillon sentit une légère embardée dans son spark et la sauterelle lui adressa un regard gêné ainsi qu'un signe timide de la main avant de suivre son compère, les deux étant redevenus soudainement les deux meilleurs amis.

Rose ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait laissé ses pensées défiler jusqu'à ce que la luciole la rappelle sur Terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce pauvre minable ? lui adressa sèchement Glowstrike.

\- Hm…rien ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

La luciole lui jeta un air blasé.

\- On dirait des gosses amoureux.

\- Pas du tout…Il est…Il est gentil, fit Rose, l'air de rien.

\- Hm. Même les crétins comme lui savent plaire, alors.

Glowstrike se laissa appuyer contre le mur. Rose reporta son attention sur Filch qui avait sorti de son châssis toute sorte d'objets brillant au soleil, tandis que Chop Shop se penchait pour observer.

\- J'ignore comment tu fais, déclara Glowstrike. Pour être patiente avec eux.

\- Je trouve que tu peux l'être quand tu veux.

\- Je le suis obligée. Airachnide est bien trop occupée avec…ses séances de jeux.

Rose haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les deux Insecticons se parlaient fréquemment, mais Glowstrike demeurait silencieuse par rapport à la Reine et à ses occupations. Quand Rose essayait d'en savoir plus sur elle, la luciole se refermait comme une huître et lui indiquait que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ce à quoi Rose se contentait de s'allonger.

Elle n'avait pas de rang aussi haut, après tout. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

\- J'ai une réunion demain, fit Glowstrike. Il faut qu'on traite la question de la conservation d'energon.

\- La Reine sera présente ?

\- Non.

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

Un Sanctuaire…

\- On nous avait promis de l'energon, Glowstrike. A tous.

\- Il y en a, mais le problème est que tout le monde se rend sur Terre, maintenant.

Glowstrike se redressa.

\- Une solution sera trouvée, mais je doute qu'elle plaise à tout le monde.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

La luciole ne répondit que par le silence.

\- …La situation s'arrangera-t-elle ? la questionna prudemment Rose.

Son interlocutrice mit un temps, avant d'approuver lentement du chef.

Lui disait-elle cela pour le plaisir…ou bien avait-elle une idée en tête ?

\- Foutaises !

Tout le monde sursauta. A l'entrée, une silhouette apparut. Zizza tituba lentement dans leur direction, tenant quelque chose à la main. Elle se rendait à ses quartiers, manifestement. Rose écarquilla les optiques, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un cube de haute-qualité.

Où l'avait-elle déniché ?

\- Zizza…

\- On est tous condamnés ! L'autorité nous ment ! s'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Glowstrike n'afficha aucune expression. Elle se contenta de fixer Zizza sans un mot.

\- Tu te fais mener en bateau par une menteuse, ajouta-t-elle avant de pouffer à nouveau. Par des menteurs.

Elle porta le cube à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée. Glowstrike suivit ses mouvements des optiques. La laissant finir, elle finit par répondre, à voix basse.

\- Tu laisses un camarade mourir…et tu voles.

Le spark de Rose s'accéléra.

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait…Zizza le savait également.

Et actuellement…elle volait ? Devant une autorité même ?

\- Ouais, ouais ! Ici, tous les crimes sont égaux ! rétorqua Zizza. Je risque la peine de mort ? Eh bien, vas-y ! Condamne-moi ! Comme tu l'as fait avec cette équipe d'Autobots !

Glowstrike ne réagit pas.

\- Si j'étais Reine…quand je serais Reine, hoqueta l'abeille, je te jure que j'abolirais ça ! et tout le monde sera à mes pieds.

La tension monta.

Le silence tomba sur tout le groupe. Même Filch et Chop Shop s'étaient détournés de leur occupation, observant la scène avec inquiétude.

Rose était particulièrement focalisée sur Glowstrike.

Qu'allait-elle dire… ?

Ces seuls mots étaient passibles même de la peine de mort.

Sur cette Île, rien n'était toléré. Qu'il s'agisse de larcins, de luttes, de menaces…tout était passible de punition sévère.

Glowstrike l'avait prévenue le jour de son arrivée. Aucun ne devait sortir des rangs.

Pourtant, la luciole se contenta de tourner les talons, prête à prendre l'escalier pour rejoindre son appartement.

\- …On verra cela plus tard. Cuve bien, lui souhaita-t-elle entre les dents.

Zizza haussa les épaules avant de continuer sa route, bousculant Rose alors que cette dernière se tenait sur sa route.

\- …Glowstrike était indulgente aujourd'hui, remarqua Chop Shop tandis que la concernée s'éloigna.

Indulgente… ?

En apparence, elle l'était effectivement.

Mais…Glowstrike n'était pas connue pour être clémente.

Non…elle ne l'était pas et c'était la raison pourquoi de nombreuses personnes la détestaient.

Surtout que Rose avait cru voir Glowstrike jeter un coup d'œil furtif en direction de l'abeille par-dessus son épaule, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Le ciel…

Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel était orangé, presque jaune avec des traînées roses.

Une légère odeur de brûlé prit doucement Wing aux narines. Comme si quelque chose avait été incendié…

Wing était étendu au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'air égaré.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait reprit connaissance. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était plongé en stase d'urgence.

Il observa son châssis, sans réagir.

Un bandage entourait sa poitrine, pressant son dos et son buste. Comme pour couvrir une blessure…

Wing sentait l'air pénétrer à l'intérieur de son châssis malgré tout. Quelqu'un lui avait fourni les premiers soins.

Quelqu'un l'avait soigné…

Même s'il aurait besoin d'un medic à l'heure actuelle. Wing était incapable de bouger, de se lever.

L'incendie…son dos avait souffert du feu…

Alors qu'il abaissait le regard, il découvrit l'humain à ses côtés. A l'instar de Wing, Père Jean était allongé dans l'herbe, sur le côté, les yeux clos.

Etait-ce lui qui l'avait soigné ?

« …Père Jean… ? l'appela doucement le bot blanc, d'une voix faible.

L'humain réagit presqu'immédiatement.

Wing eut un léger sourire.

Il l'avait soigné… ?

\- Wing…vous êtes réveillé, fit le prêtre, un sourire lui éclairant le visage.

\- Je…j'ai besoin…

Wing ne put finir sa phrase.

La douleur revenait. Père Jean se guida jusqu'à lui, avant de poser doucement une petite main sur son doigt.

\- Vous ne devez pas bouger. Vous avez besoin de soins, Wing.

\- Je sais…je…dois contacter…

Père Jean le coupa gentiment.

\- J'ai contacté tes camarades.

\- Mes…mes camarades ?

Wing demeura sans voix. Père Jean se rapprocha davantage de lui.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

\- Vous…vous m'avez sorti de là ? le questionna Wing, la voix tremblante. Vous m'avez soigné et vous avez contacté les Autobots ? Outrigger ?

Il n'en revenait pas…

Les humains étaient si forts que cela… ? Même avec leur taille, ils étaient capables de venir en aide aux Cybertroniens ?

Wing ne l'aurait pas imaginé.

\- Vous m'épatez, Père Jean, sourit-il faiblement

\- Vous vous trompez, Wing. J'ai contacté les Autobots, c'est vrai. Mais…c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vous a sorti des flammes. Et qui vous a soigné.

Wing ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Au loin, le feu s'était apparemment éteint. Même s'il demeurait un énorme nuage de fumée.

\- …Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- J'ignore de qui il s'agissait. Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix.

Il pensait à Drift.

Mais Drift n'était pas sur Terre, à sa connaissance. Il était sur Cybertron.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'un des invités ?

Ce souvenir ne rendit que la douleur plus forte.

\- …Canopus… ? fit Wing.

S'était-elle enfuie avant que l'incendie n'embrase sa propriété ?

Avait-elle pu s'échapper ? Du feu…

Des invités ?

Le sourire de Père Jean disparut.

Son air devint sombre. Il posa la tête sur le support métallique de la main de Wing.

\- …Père Jean… ?

\- Wing…

Wing ne put camoufler l'inquiétude dans son expression et dans sa voix.

\- …Canopus…ne reviendra pas.

* * *

La température s'était réchauffée.

Pourtant, le vent frappait le visage du bot blanc.

Wing espérait que le vent emporte les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Père Jean ne s'était pas séparé de lui.

Il ne le quittait pas. Il gardait sa main posée sur lui.

Wing se concentrait sur le ciel.

Une image heureuse…une image paisible…

Mais cela n'atténuait aucunement son mal.

« …je lui avais promis, déclara Wing entre les larmes.

\- Je sais.

\- Je lui avais promis que je veillerais sur elle, que je la mettrais en sécurité ! Et…et…

Wing essayait de retenir davantage de larmes.

Père Jean secoua la tête.

\- Non, Wing. Laissez-vous aller. Laissez-vous aller.

\- Je…Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse !

Il étouffa un nouveau sanglot.

\- Je n'ai pas pu la sauver… !

Wing était naïf.

Wing voulait aider tout le monde…

C'était ce qu'on répétait souvent de lui.

Au final, il n'aidait personne.

Au final, il était naïf et n'aidait personne.

\- Je…comme Atomblast, je n'ai pas pu sauver une personne qui avait besoin d'aide. Maintenant, Canopus…Canopus est…

Pour la Couronne de Solomus…

Elle avait été tuée pour une Couronne.

\- …Vous m'avez sauvé, moi, Wing, lui répliqua tendrement Père Jean. Une deuxième fois.

Wing ferma les optiques.

Les larmes roulaient, tombaient dans l'herbe.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé…et vous avez essayé de sauver Canopus. Vous avez percé à jour les meurtriers de Garboil. Des personnes que vous ne connaissiez même pas.

\- A quoi bon… ?

Les épaules tremblaient.

\- A quoi bon essayer de sauver le monde quand il y existe un un tel cercle de haine ?

Ce cercle infernal de haine…

Un cercle que tout le monde prenait…

Même Wing. Wing leur en voulait.

Zizza, Vertebreak, Filch, Kickback, Saberhorn…

Il leur en voulait. A tous.

Ils avaient volé la Couronne de Solomus pour leur propre compte…

Mais ils avaient tué Garboil. Ils avaient tué Canopus.

Et il était probable qu'ils en tueraient d'autres.

Avec cette Couronne…ils étaient capables de s'en prendre à n'importe qui.

Les Autobots, surtout…

\- Je suis trop naïf, continua Wing. Je…on me le répète tout le temps. Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde et je n'arrive pas…je n'arrive pas à l'accepter !

Non, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il était inconcevable pour lui de ne pas aider une personne. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait.

Mais s'il ne s'était pas mêlé d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas, Canopus serait peut-être encore en vie.

\- Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas. C'est ce que…Dai Atlas m'aurait dit.

Père Jean sourit tristement.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Je ne connais pas ce Dai Atlas mais…je pense qu'il n'a pas tout le temps raison. Tout comme vous n'avez pas tout le temps tort.

\- Que voulez-vous dire… ?

\- Vous pensez qu'en arrêtant d'aider tout le monde, même ceux que vous croyez ne pas le mériter…vous empêcherez ce cercle de haine de tourner ?

La vue embuée de larmes, Wing se tourna vers Père Jean.

\- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, de toute façon.

\- Peut-être que non, Wing. Mais parfois…une seule personne est nécessaire pour changer la vision des autres sur le monde. C'est ce que l'Histoire nous a beaucoup appris.

Une seule personne… ?

Il pensa à Dai Atlas.

Il pensa à Optimus…

Il pensa à Megatron…

Ils avaient changé la vision des Cybertroniens sur leur propre planète.

\- Et vous croyez que cette personne serait moi ?

\- Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas vous ?

\- Je…Je n'aide personne. Je ne fais que rendre les choses compliquées.

Oui…

C'était ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, Wing. Personne ne peut changer la vision d'un monde en un jour. Même l'être le plus puissant n'en serait pas capable.

Père Jean sourit à nouveau.

\- Mais…vous m'avez aidé, Wing. Et d'une certaine manière, vous avez aidé Garboil.

\- Vous ne devriez pas me dire ça juste pour me rendre heureux, Père Jean.

Non.

Au moins, Dai Atlas était honnête.

Père Jean répondit tranquillement.

\- Je ne le dis pas pour vous rendre heureux, Wing. Mais pour vous faire arrêter de vous autodénigrer alors que vous ne le méritez pas. Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même alors que vous êtes une belle personne, dans tous les sens du terme.

Wing cligna des optiques.

Sa vue se fit plus nette. Père Jean apparaissait plus distinctement à travers les larmes.

\- Une personne…belle ? Mais…on se connait à peine.

Père Jean opina du chef.

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas de penser que vous êtes une belle personne et que beaucoup devraient prendre exemple sur vous. Peu importe ce que vous pensez de vous-même à l'heure actuelle…pour moi c'est suffisant. Et j'aimerais en apprendre davantage sur vous. Apprendre à connaître le Wing qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a aidé et qui essaie de faire le bien autour de lui.

Wing ne répondit pas.

\- Vous savez, ajouta Père Jean, même si je n'ai l'air de ne rien montrer, mon handicap me bloque l'accès à beaucoup de choses. Je peux ressentir autrement les émotions, je peux me connecter autrement avec les autres. J'ai des gens qui m'entourent, Wing.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Mais j'ai peu d'amis. Et parfois, je me sens seul.

_Je me sens seul._

Aucun mot n'émana de la bouche du bot blanc. Sa gorge se noua, les mots de Père Jean résonnant dans son esprit.

_J'aimerais en apprendre davantage sur vous._

\- Wing, fit Père Jean.

\- Oui ?

\- …La personne qui vous a sauvé…elle n'avait pas besoin de raison pour vous sauver, non ?

Pendant un instant, Wing oublia sa situation.

Il oublia le fait que les invités avaient dérobé la Couronne de Solomus.

Il oublia le fait qu'il était blessé.

Il n'oublierait pas Canopus.

Mais pendant un instant, il ne pensa qu'à Père Jean. Qu'à cet humain, qui l'avait accompagné depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

\- …Père Jean, déclara Wing, étouffant un nouveau sanglot. J'aimerais aussi en apprendre davantage sur vous.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« Les lasers ! »

Outrigger para.

« Les épées ! »

« Les lasers ! » répéta Cliffjumper en retour, avant de tirer à nouveau.

L'un après l'autre, le jeune bot brun recevait les impacts de lasers bleus que tirait Cliffjumper, ses bras s'étant transformés en canons.

Outrigger se baissa et jetant au sol, glissant sur le carrelage jusqu'à l'Autobot rouge. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire approbateur avant de plonger en arrière, évitant un coup d'épée passant à proximité de ses cornes.

Cliffjumper réatterrit sur ses pieds et se rua à nouveau vers son adversaire, pliant son coude pour lui envoyer un uppercut. Outrigger le reçut tardivement mais il avait malgré tout anticipé l'attaque, utilisant simplement son katana pour amoindrir le choc.

« Tu parles trop », ricana Cliffjumper en retour.

\- On ne parle pas dans un combat, lui fit remarquer Outrigger en sautillant sur ses pieds.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu montres l'exemple.

Outrigger plissa les optiques, avant de percuter, se sentant légèrement honteux d'être entré dans le jeu du bot rouge. Pour se venger, Outrigger effectua une roulade tandis que Cliffjumper reprenait ses canons et tirait sur lui.

Outrigger se redressa immédiatement et envoya son épée en l'air.

Cliffjumper la suivit des optiques.

Cela fut suffisant pour Outrigger. L'instant d'après, il sauta de l'autre côté, par-derrière l'Autobot rouge.

Cliffjumper se retourna, mais cela fut trop tard pour établir une défense. Outrigger le renversa et l'instant d'après, le bot rouge se retrouvait étendu sur le dos, le bot marron gardant une main sur son châssis et la pointe du katana sur la gorge de son adversaire.

Cliffjumper fit la moue et laissa la tête retomber au sol, vaincu.

\- Les épées, reprit Outrigger avec un sourire.

\- Mes lasers t'ont quand même donné du fil à retordre, fit Cliffjumper alors que le bot brun l'aidait à se relever.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais les lasers sont éphémères. On est toujours obligés de recharger avant de porter de nouveaux dégâts. L'épée est éternelle.

\- Et elles peuvent se casser.

\- Comme tes bras.

Cliffjumper pouffa légèrement. Il s'épousseta et jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Arcee. Cette dernière était penchée sur l'écran de contrôle. Depuis leur arrivée à la base, ils attendaient le retour de leurs camarades.

Bumblebee, Rung, Wing…

Outrigger ne niait pas qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son mentor.

Même lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de le contacter, il n'y avait eu aucune réponse.

Et son impatience s'était fait ressentir parmi les Autobots. D'où l'idée de cet entraînement pour relâcher la tension, qui avait été l'idée du bot rouge.

Autrement, Outrigger risquait de devenir fou.

\- Dis, Arcee, l'interpella Cliffjumper. Les épées ou les lasers ?

\- Ne me mêlez pas à votre dilemme existentiel.

\- Je dis juste…

\- Optimus aurait probablement choisi l'épée, soupira le deux-roues.

Cliffjumper haussa les sourcils avant de croiser les bras, peu ravi par cette réponse. Arcee continuait de pianoter sur le clavier tandis qu'Outrigger se tournait vers Karan, qui s'était assise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il était sur le point de la réprimander, quand il réalisa que Karan était en communication. Elle gardait la main sur son oreillette, et aux vues de ses gestuelles, il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation plaisante.

Non. Pas du tout même. Outrigger se rapprocha et il entendit une voix familière à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« _Tu veux que Maman ait une attaque de spark ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton délire ?_

\- Mais sis…

\- _Pas de sis avec moi, sœurette ! Là, tu as dépassé les bornes ! Sur quelle planète vis-tu pour croire que tout cela était une bonne idée ?_

Bon. Il était ravi que Kat fasse le méchant policier à sa place. Outrigger avait suffisamment disputé Karan mais se faire sonner les cloches par son mentor n'avait pas le même effet que lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre sœur.

\- _Ils sont super inquiets, Karan ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils nous ont envoyé aux Cités de Cristal ! Ils voulaient qu'on soit en sécurité !_

\- J'ai compris. Je vais devoir m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? soupira Karan.

\- _Jusqu'à la fin des temps ! T'es punie !_

\- Attends, rétorqua Karan, d'une voix blanche. De quel—

\- _Du droit du spark ! Plus de sortie ! Plus de mechs ! Plus rien du tout !_

Outrigger ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la réaction de la jumelle présente avec lui. Beak demeurait perché en hauteur et le bot brun savait qu'il enregistrait toute la conversation.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me surveiller éternellement ! répliqua Karan. Night n'apprécierait pas.

\- _Oh, elle sait très bien que je dois te garder à l'œil._

\- Je lui retournerais le processeur.

\- _Je ne crois pas. Salue Outrigger de ma part et dis-lui de te garder en cage._

\- Avec Beak, tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne garde pas Beak en cage, susurra Outrigger.

Karan était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand la conversation fut brusquement coupée. Karan gardait la main sur l'oreillette, n'ayant pas intégré la situation.

\- …Elle m'a raccroché au nez.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! Moi, sa propre sœur !

\- C'est tellement beau, l'amour, railla Outrigger.

Karan se remit debout.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, renchérit le bot brun. Mets-toi à sa place. Tu n'apprécierais pas que ta sœur te fasse la même chose et s'enfuit sans prévenir.

\- Elle m'a fait le coup, une fois, grogna la Cyclope. Elle avait fait le mur avec Night, sans m'inviter. Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses.

\- Pas une pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Outrigger.

Elles faisaient probablement un concours, alors. Savoir laquelle des deux était la plus irresponsable…quoiqu'il n'eût jamais observé Kat en action.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, à l'entraînement. Autrement, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à gérer les deux jumelles.

\- Elle n'a pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit, fit Karan.

\- Elle a le droit, rétorqua Outrigger, placide. Elle a peut-être raison de vouloir te mettre en cage.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est qui celui qui était au bar à faire la fête, la dernière fois ? Avec un contrebandier en plus ? susurra Karan.

Outrigger se figea.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je le sais. J'ai des connaissances, ricana Karan. Il était pas mal en plus. T'aurais dû lui demander ses coordonnées pour moi.

\- Tu te rends aux bars, toi ? susurra Cliffjumper. Moi qui te prenais pour un monsieur sérieux.

\- Pas du tout ! Je ne fréquente pas ce genre d'endroits !

\- Bizarrement, je crois Karan, déclara le bot rouge avant de frapper la main de la Cyclope.

\- Merci du soutien !

Et évidemment, ni Night ni Wing n'étaient présents pour le soutenir et témoigner de sa bonne volonté. Même Beak ne semblait pas vouloir prendre sa défense.

Quelle bande d'ingrats. Le bot brun préféra s'isoler. Arcee lui jeta un regard presque désolé avant de se remettre aux commandes.

\- Tu recherches toujours Ratchet ? demanda Outrigger du bout des lèvres.

\- …Je consulte son historique. Histoire d'obtenir des coordonnées sur lui, sur Wheeljack et le reste de l'équipe.

\- Je vois.

Outrigger opina du chef.

Elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée. Il le sentait. Même si Arcee s'était légèrement déraidie depuis son arrivée à la base, son inquiétude était encore omniprésente.

Outrigger ouvrit son châssis, dans l'intention de saisir un tissu pour nettoyer son arme, rituel qu'il pratiquait toujours après un entraînement.

Mais alors qu'il tirait sur le tissu, il fit malencontreusement tomber quelque chose.

Il baissa la tête, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la broche de Wing.

Outrigger marqua un temps, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il repensa à son camarade, au fait qu'il ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie durant ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

Cliffjumper était persuadé qu'il allait bien…

Que tout le monde allait bien…qu'ils reviendraient très vite…

Même si ce n'était pas dans le genre de Wing de ne donner aucune nouvelle…

Outrigger finit par pousser un soupir discret avant de se baisser pour ramasser la broche.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de la replacer dans son châssis, il remarqua quelque chose.

La broche…était légèrement fendue.

Il se raidit. Il ne l'avait quand même pas cassée ?

Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'examiner, il découvrit que la fente n'était pas due à un choc.

Non…

Là. Discrètement, à une extrémité de la broche…le mécanisme.

Outrigger activa le mécanisme.

La fente disparut.

Etrange.

D'où cela venait-il ?

Outrigger appuya sur le mécanisme.

La fente réapparut.

Outrigger plissa les optiques.

Quelque chose de blanc…à l'intérieur.

Outrigger crut qu'il s'agissait d'un reflet, ou de sa vision qui lui jouait de mauvais tours…mais en réalité, lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il réalisa qu'il n'imaginait pas des choses.

Non.

Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur…

Outrigger fronça les sourcils et garda le pouce appuyé sur le mécanisme, tandis qu'il glissait son autre main pour fouiller dans l'ouverture.

Soudain, la voix d'Arcee le coupa brusquement dans son geste.

\- J'ai un signal !

* * *

« …Et Gasket m'a retrouvé, compléta Wing, le ton calme. Après de longues négociations, de longues discussions… Il a finalement pu convaincre Dai Atlas de me laisser entrer au Cercle de la Lumière, en tant que son élève.

Wing toussa légèrement.

La température s'était doucement rafraîchie. Le ciel était gris. La nuit tombait presque. Wing ferma les optiques, reprenant doucement son souffle.

Discuter lui faisait du bien…Malgré sa situation, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait effacer le visage de Canopus ou de Garboil dès qu'il tombait en recharge, malgré le fait que son spark était douloureux, discuter lui permettait d'évacuer et de penser à autre chose.

Père Jean écoutait sans le couper.

\- …Dai Atlas semble être assez sévère, non ? De ce que vous me dites de lui.

\- …Il l'est, approuva Wing. C'est quelqu'un de très strict, de très dur…qui prend des décisions qu'il croit être les bonnes.

C'était amusant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de ses camarades à d'autres personnes. Pas aussi librement, en tout cas.

\- Certaines décisions ne vous plaisent pas.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, répondit Wing. Il ne souhaitait pas que les habitants des Cités de Cristal deviennent des bouchers sous prétexte que c'était la guerre.

\- C'est une bonne chose, déclara Père Jean. Il voulait mettre de l'ordre et c'est tout à son honneur.

Oui, Wing savait tout cela…

Mais…

\- J'aurais seulement souhaité qu'il tienne compte de circonstances atténuantes. Envers Gasket. Envers Drift aussi…

\- Drift…vous l'avez mentionné plusieurs fois.

Wing baissa la tête.

Il était presque soulagé que Père Jean ne puisse pas voir son expression.

\- …Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une histoire compliquée. Il a été mon élève et…il a suivi le même chemin que Gasket. Il est entré au Cercle de la Lumière, je l'ai entraîné…et il est parti. Il a rejoint les Autobots.

\- Vous lui en voulez ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir.

C'était vrai…Il était incapable d'en vouloir à Drift.

\- …Vous l'aimez toujours ?

Wing ne répondit pas.

Père Jean croisa les bras, affichant une expression de regret.

\- …Je suis désolé. Cela ne me regarde pas.

\- Il va bien avec Fracture, déclara seulement Wing. Ils sont heureux ensemble. Cela se sent. Et je sais qu'avec Drift, Fracture sera moins enclin à écouter ses vieux démons. Ils se complètent.

Oui…

Tel était le mantra qu'essayait de se répéter Wing.

\- …Je souhaite seulement que Dai Atlas comprenne que Gasket et Drift ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes. Ils…ils croyaient tous les deux bien faire. Ils ont tué…ils ont tué par légitime défense. Mais…Dai Atlas a considéré cela comme des meurtres et…il les a exilés.

Wing se retourna vers l'humain.

\- S'il vous plait, ne les jugez pas.

\- Je ne les juge pas, Wing. J'ai arrêté de juger les autres depuis longtemps.

Le bot blanc poussa un léger soupir de soulagement à cette réponse. Père Jean posa la main sur sa poitrine, pensif.

\- Et on ne choisit pas qui on aime, Wing.

\- Vous m'aviez dit une fois…que vous connaissiez les histoires compliquées.

\- Oui. En effet.

Père Jean se contenta de sourire.

Puis, il raconta.

Il raconta son histoire.

L'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui souhaitait devenir écrivain. Qui s'était fait agressé à la sortie d'un bar. Qui rencontra une femme, Marie, qui le secourut.

Ils tombèrent amoureux. Ils passèrent plus d'une vingtaine d'années ensemble, à ne pas se soucier du futur, à vivre dans le présent, au jour le jour. A croquer la vie à pleines dents.

Au moins, jusqu'à ce que Père Jean tombe malade, perde la vue. Et que Marie, ne pouvant supporter cette situation davantage, finisse par le quitter.

Wing demeura tétanisé. Dès que Père Jean acheva son récit, Wing ne sut trouver les mots.

Que répondre à cela ?

Que répondre à quelqu'un, peu importait qu'il soit humain ou Cybertronien, qui avait perdu la personne qu'il aime en plus de la vue et de ses rêves ?

\- …Ne la jugez pas, Wing, reprit doucement Père Jean.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait tenir ?

\- Elle est revenue récemment. Elle est restée ensuite pour me soutenir, malgré tout. Même si…nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Elle reste une personne importante à mes yeux.

Père Jean se prit le menton, comme s'il réalisait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

\- …J'ai oublié de la contacter.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous êtes là avec moi, alors que…

\- Ne vous excusez pas, Wing.

L'humain sourit à nouveau.

\- C'est moi-même qui ait choisi de venir.

Wing sentit quelque chose tomber sur son front.

Il releva la tête.

Une goutte.

Deux gouttes…

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une pluie d'acide…même s'il n'y avait plus de dôme pour le protéger.

\- C'est agréable, non ? le questionna Père Jean.

Wing ferma les optiques.

Agréable… ?

\- …Peut-être, répondit-il après un temps.

Il réalisa que Père Jean tremblait.

Wing ne comprit pas.

\- …Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va…j'ai seulement un peu froid.

\- Oh.

Sans aucune hésitation, malgré la douleur au sein de son châssis et dans son dos, Wing décida d'activer son chauffage.

Doucement, il posa un doigt sur le ventre de Père Jean pour le pousser doucement contre lui.

\- Wing…vous ne devriez pas.

\- Je vais bien.

Wing augmenta la température, gardant sa main au-dessus de la tête de l'humain pour empêcher les gouttes de l'atteindre.

Oui…

La pluie glacée…

Cela pouvait être agréable…quand on savait que cette pluie ne blessait pas les Cybertroniens.

Une lumière verdâtre l'éblouit.

Wing se retourna vers la lueur, écarquillant les optiques.

Un pont-terrestre ?

Qui… ?

Deux silhouettes émanèrent.

\- Wing…l'appela Père Jean.

Wing se redressa.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'eux…

Les Cybertroniens venus d'ailleurs…

Qu'ils revenaient…

Mais à la place, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Wing ne les discerna pas immédiatement, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'interpella.

\- Tu es dans un sale état !

L'instant d'après, il vit Bumblebee se ruer dans sa direction.

Rung demeurait en retrait. Bumblebee se pencha vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules, le contemplant avec inquiétude.

\- Wing ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je…d'où vous sortez ? demanda Wing.

\- Ça fait plaisir, sourit Rung en se rapprochant d'eux.

Prudemment et doucement, Bumblebee essaya d'aider Wing à se relever, même si le mouvement arracha un cri de douleur strident de la part du bot blanc. Rung se dépêcha de lui prêter main forte et ensemble, les deux soulevèrent le bot blanc pour le porter vers la lumière verte.

\- C'est Arcee qui a découvert nos signaux, lui expliqua Rung. Ils sont arrivés à la base.

\- Merci Primus.

Le sourire de Rung s'agrandit davantage.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir le pont, Wing les arrêta.

\- Père Jean…il doit venir avec nous.

\- Tiens, tiens, ricana Bumblebee. Ce n'est pas toi qui avais dit que tu ne souhaitais pas interagir avec les humains ?

Wing n'eut pas la force de répliquer.

Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à répliquer.

Bumblebee se pencha pour tendre la main à Père Jean.

\- Venez ici, Père Jean.

L'humain obéit et Bumblebee le posa doucement sur son épaule, avant de soutenir Wing et de reprendre la route, le groupe se dirigeant vers leur destination tandis que le pont se refermait derrière eux.

* * *

« Wing ! »

Outrigger en oublia sa remontrance vis-à-vis de Karan.

Dès l'instant où Bumblebee, Wing et Rung pénétrèrent dans la base, Outrigger oublia la Cyclope. Il oublia l'entraînement.

Il se précipita vers Wing. Le bot blanc tituba légèrement pour venir à la rencontre du plus jeune, avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué…répondit doucement Wing.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi…Primus !

Il remarqua les bandages entourant la poitrine du bot blanc. Il releva le regard vers son camarade, lui demandant silencieusement des explications.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je…je t'expliquerais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Outrigger. Il n'y a rien de grave.

\- Mais…

\- Je vais soigner Wing, les coupa doucement Rung. Je veillerai sur lui. Il ira bien.

Outrigger ne souriait pas. Wing se contenta d'approuver silencieusement les mots du bot. Outrigger finit par obtempérer et lâcha doucement Wing, ne détachant pas ses optiques de lui jusqu'à ce que Rung ne le transporte jusqu'au couloir et que les deux ne quittent la pièce.

\- Ouah…Que lui est-il arrivé ? fit Karan en apparaissant derrière lui. Il avait l'air en mauvais état.

\- …Je l'ignore, Karan.

Outrigger sentait juste que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Près d'eux, Arcee et Bumblebee se rejoignirent. Le deux-roues sourit au bot jaune, sincèrement ravie de le voir.

\- Contente que vous alliez bien.

\- Le sentiment est mutuel, répondit Bumblebee, lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux se rapprochèrent avant de s'étreindre. Karan lâcha presqu'un « yes » ravi alors qu'Outrigger jeta un œil envers Cliffjumper. Le bot rouge tiquait un peu mais cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses camarades, serrant Bumblebee contre lui.

\- Cela a été avec Rung ? fit Cliffjumper.

\- C'est ça, un humain ? s'écria Karan en pointant quelque chose perché sur l'épaule du bot jaune.

Outrigger se rapprocha pour observer.

Une créature minuscule sur l'épaule de Bumblebee…à peine la taille de son doigt.

Aucunement faite de métal…Pourtant, elle affichait les mêmes expressions qu'eux.

Un humain… ?

\- On dirait un insecte, souffla Karan.

\- Karan ! la rabroua Arcee, la fusillant du regard.

\- Oups, désolée.

Outrigger eut un léger sourire, voyant que la créature avait un mouvement de recul. Outrigger s'inclina.

\- Moi, c'est Outrigger.

L'humain mit un temps avant de répondre, quoique sa voix fut légèrement tremblante.

\- Wing m'a parlé de vous.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Et il a parlé de moi ? s'incrusta Karan.

\- Non, la railla le bot brun.

Un humain…

Il en voyait un pour la première fois, alors que c'était mal parti à la base…Puisque Wing n'avait pas souhaité interagir avec eux.

Avait-il changé d'avis ?

\- On ferait mieux d'aller se reposer, proposa Bumblebee. Vous avez froid, Père Jean ?

\- Un peu.

\- On va vous trouver quelque chose pour vous réchauffer.

Le bot jaune s'éloigna. Outrigger était sur le point de le suivre pour demander plein de choses à l'humain et ainsi, satisfaire sa curiosité. Peut-être pourrait-il même prendre une photo pour le montrer à Axe.

Mais à la place, il choisit de demeurer en retrait. Il finit par s'asseoir, un peu las.

Ils avaient raison. Ils avaient besoin de repos.

Outrigger réalisa qu'il avait gardé la broche à la main.

_Ne perds pas espoir._

De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Ce blanc dans cette broche…

Outrigger activa à nouveau le mécanisme.

La fente réapparut.

Prudemment, Outrigger plaça les doigts à l'intérieur pour retirer doucement l'objet logé dans l'ouverture.

Du bout des doigts, il parvint à l'agripper.

L'objet se déroula lentement. Outrigger vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit rouleau. De peur de le déchirer, il ralentit sa cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement sorti.

Il reposa la broche sur ses genoux.

Il observa le rouleau dans la paume de sa main.

Du parchemin…comme au Cercle de la Lumière.

Outrigger hésita.

C'était Drift qui avait offert cette broche à Wing…

Peut-être ne devrait-il pas ouvrir quoi que ce soit…peut-être ne devait-il pas fouiller…

Pourtant…quelque chose lui disait de vérifier. Quelque chose l'incitait à aller jusqu'au bout.

L'hésitation fut moins longue que prévue. Outrigger commença à dérouler doucement le petit rouleau.

Un visage apparut.

Outrigger fronça les sourcils, étirant le papier pour en obtenir une image nette.

Un visage dessiné à la main…

Un dessin.

Le dessin d'une Cybertronienne. Apparemment très jeune. Plus jeune que Karan manifestement.

En noir et blanc.

Des traits fins, un visage timide, le casque orné en queue de cheval derrière la tête.

Une signature en bas de page.

Outrigger ne détacha pas ses optiques, reconnaissant l'écriture de Wing.

Un mot. Un nom.

_Heavenlight. _


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Lorsque Fracture toucha l'emplacement à côté de lui, il fut étonné d'y trouver un emplacement métallique froid.

Cela fut suffisant pour lui pour l'inciter à se lever. Fracture ouvrit les optiques avec douleur, son regard rouge balayant la chambre du regard.

Il ne comprit pas. Pendant un instant, le spark de Fracture s'accéléra. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses optiques se posent sur la silhouette devant la fenêtre, la lumière de la ville extérieure illuminant légèrement la pièce. Autrement, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

« …Drift ? »

La silhouette massive ne réagit pas. Fracture discerna qu'il était tourné vers la fenêtre, fixant dehors.

Fracture fronça les sourcils et se redressa, étouffant un léger gémissement avant de se rapprocher doucement du samouraï.

« Tu ne recharges pas ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Fracture finit par le rejoindre devant la fenêtre, à tâtons. Doucement, il s'abaissa pour se placer à sa hauteur. Il toucha son bras, l'incitant à le regarder.

L'expression de Drift était vide…

Cela frappa le bot violet tellement il n'avait pas l'habitude.

\- Drift…

Drift ne cillait pas.

\- …Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Etait-ce l'idée de se lier qui le travaillait ?

L'idée pinça le spark de Fracture. Mais lorsqu'il lui posa la question, Drift le nia.

\- Ce n'est pas cela…c'est…

Il y eut un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

\- Drift ? Hé…fit Fracture avant de le saisir par les épaules. Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Drift gardait la mâchoire serrée.

\- Drift…

\- …J'ai commis quelque chose d'affreux, Fracture.

Ces quelques mots…

Cela déconcerta Fracture. Drift ? Lui ? Qui ne jurait que par l'honneur ?

\- …Que veux-tu dire ?

\- …Durant la guerre.

\- Quand tu étais Deadlock ?

\- …Non.

Etrangement, ce seul constat permit à Drift de prendre la parole. De lui parler. De se libérer.

Un mot pas plus haut que l'autre, il raconta.

Il raconta tout. Fracture écouta.

Plus Drift avançait son récit, plus le visage de Fracture se décomposa. Mais il parvint à tenir jusqu'au bout et il incita Drift à terminer son histoire.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, seul un lourd s'ensuivit.

Drift baissa la tête. Fracture ouvrit la bouche, essayant de répondre quelque chose…

Mais que répondre à cela ?

Au final, il attrapa Drift dans ses bras et l'étreignit fortement.

\- …Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Drift, déclara Fracture après un temps qui parut interminable.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Je le pense. Tu n'étais pas capable de faire du mal à quiconque, encore moins en tant que Drift.

\- J'ai quand même fait souffrir.

\- Oui…mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Tu as fait une erreur. Mais tu as choisi de l'assumer. Tu as choisi de la corriger.

\- …Parce que tu penses qu'il est possible de corriger cela ?

Fracture desserra son étreinte, mais ne se sépara pas de son futur Conjunx.

\- Drift, c'est un criminel qui te parle. Je reconnais ceux qui sont des sadiques psychopathes qui ne rêvent que de voir brûler ceux qui les entourent. Toi, tu n'en es pas. Compris ?

\- …C'est rassurant.

\- Je te dis juste ce que je pense. Et cela aurait été difficile de cacher éternellement la vérité.

\- …Mais peut-on corriger cela ?

Corriger… ?

Fracture toucha son visage.

\- …Les blessures cicatrisent toujours avec le temps. On te l'a appris, non ?

Les ecchymoses qui lui barraient le visage n'avaient pas disparu.

Peu importe le temps qu'il faudrait…et cela valait pour toutes les blessures.

\- …On devrait peut-être déménager, suggéra Drift après un temps. Aller se lier ailleurs.

\- Non. Certainement pas. Ce ne sont pas des voisins qui me feront partir parce qu'ils sont étroits d'esprit. Et puis, ils ne sont pas tous méchants.

\- Oui. Tu commences à errer dans les bars avec celui du palier d'en face.

\- Lui, il est sympa, ricana fièrement Fracture. C'est le seul qui nous parle. Et sans lui, la dernière fois, je n'en aurais pas mené large. Non pas que je ne sache pas me défendre, bien sûr.

L'agresseur Decepticon qui s'en était pris à lui avait souffert autant qu'il en avait infligé. Fracture émit un rictus sadique à la pensée de le voir baigner dans son energon. Quand l'air de Drift devint plus sombre, Fracture se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- Viens te coucher.

\- …Fracture ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Fracture sourit, avant de le guider à travers la pièce.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

_« …Regarde… »_

_Autour d'eux…_

_Partout…autour d'eux…_

_« Des lumières. Elles bougent. Elles tourbillonnent. Tu as vu ? »_

_Il se sentit sourire à cette remarque._

_Sa gorge se noua. _

_« …Petite lumière._

\- _Hm ?_

\- _Rien. Je dis juste que tu es ma petite lumière._

\- _Petite lumière. Tu devrais les dessiner._

Wing rouvrit les optiques.

Le processeur encore embrouillé, il inspecta aux alentours, essayant de discerner où il avait atterri.

Il se rappela les évènements de la veille. Il se rappela l'herbe, de la pluie glacée.

La mémoire lui revint complètement dès que les portes se séparèrent, laissant Outrigger pénétrer à l'intérieur, un plateau dans les bras.

« Salut ! »

Wing sourit à sa vue.

Il était au chaud. A la base Autobot. Son châssis lui était encore douloureux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'avant. Alors qu'Outrigger déposa le plateau à côté de lui, Wing l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'attirer contre lui.

« Mais Wing…je n'ai plus l'âge des câlins ! soupira Outrigger en se débattant.

\- Je m'en moque éperdument. J'étais inquiet, répliqua Wing, le ton tranquille.

\- Tu me traites comme un étincelant.

Wing lui offrit un clin d'œil. Outrigger leva les optiques en faisant la moue, avant d'abdiquer, laissant le bot blanc l'étreindre.

\- Tu es pire qu'Axe, des fois.

\- Je sais, je sais. Tu es grand. Mais bon…ça me fait un peu mal au spark, parfois, sourit Wing.

\- Mouais, mouais. N'oublie pas ton cube d'energon.

\- Et toi, tu me traites comme un grand-père.

Ce fut au tour de Wing de faire la moue. Pourtant, il s'exécuta et attrapa son cube pour le porter à ses lèvres.

Outrigger le fixa silencieusement. Wing le remarqua et reposa son cube, confus.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- …Rien. Je…je n'ai pas compris ce qui t'es arrivé. A toi et…à cet humain.

\- Son nom est Père Jean.

Wing fronça les sourcils à la question d'Outrigger.

Oui…Il n'était plus au château de Garboil.

Il n'était plus en compagnie des invités.

…Il n'y avait plus la Couronne de Solomus…

…Il n'y avait plus Canopus…

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à vous contacter avant et…Je sais que je vais vous devoir des explications, déclara amèrement Wing.

\- Des explications ?

\- …Des informations importantes. Je…je vais devoir vous rendre des comptes. Aux Autobots…

Il marqua une pause. Cela lui coûtait de le dire.

\- …Et au Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Dai Atlas a appelé.

Wing tressaillit à la mention de son nom. Outrigger le contemplait avec inquiétude.

\- Il était inquiet pour nous, tu sais. Je pense qu'il a paniqué quand il a appris qu'on s'était séparés. Quand il a appris que tu étais absent.

\- Tu lui as parlé de l'incident du vaisseau ?

\- …Je préférais t'attendre pour le recontacter, répondit Outrigger, le sourire légèrement amer.

Wing opina lentement du chef.

Il avait raison.

Pour être franc, il appréhendait cette conversation. Et envisager de parler avec les Autobots à propos d'ennemis qui ont réussi à s'emparer de la Couronne de Solomus lui parut soudainement moins difficile que de l'annoncer à Dai Atlas.

Comment réagirait-il ?

Mal…c'en était certain.

\- …ça va.

\- …ça va. Je…je crois que j'ai commis une erreur.

Wing se prit la tête dans une main.

Il inspira, expira. Son visage se recomposa et il put à nouveau faire face à Outrigger.

\- …Merci pour l'energon.

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- Je t'expliquerai, le coupa doucement Wing. Je te le promets.

Outrigger ne parut pas convaincu. Toutefois, il ne lui posa pas plus de questions et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Je te laisse te reposer.

\- Merci.

Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la chambre, Outrigger fit brusquement volte-face.

\- …Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te donner.

\- Quelque chose ?

Wing haussa un sourcil. Outrigger avait ouvert son châssis.

Il tendit quelque chose qui lui était très familier. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Wing dès qu'il posa les optiques sur la broche offerte par Drift.

\- Tu l'as retrouvée ?

\- Tu l'avais perdue.

Wing tendit le bras pour la récupérer.

Il remarqua quelque chose qui accompagnait ce dessin.

Un parchemin…

Wing le déplia.

Un visage apparut devant lui.

\- …C'est ta signature, lui signala Outrigger.

Wing ne réagit pas.

Il se contenta de scruter la figure de la Cybertronienne dessinée.

\- Heavenlight…Qui est-ce ?

Heavenlight…

_Petite lumière…_

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- C'est toi qui l'as dessiné, non ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne me rappelle pas.

Le parchemin était très ancien. Quand Drift avait rejoint les Cités de Cristal, Wing se souvenait que durant ses temps libres, il dessinait des choses. Diverses et variées.

Peut-être une passante qu'il avait dessiné aux Cités de Cristal.

\- C'est un très joli dessin, déclara Wing avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs.

Outrigger ne souriait pas.

Alors qu'il passait la porte de la chambre, Wing ne détachait pas ses optiques de la petite Cybertronienne qui lui rendait son regard.

A l'intérieur, son spark criait.

* * *

« …Il faut évoquer la conservation de l'energon. »

Ils étaient réunis autour de la table.

Chacun se faisait face, assis. Près de Glowstrike, Saberhorn observait les autres membres de la tablée. Scorponok lisait les Pads de la réunion, son visage ne laissant transparaître que son expression renfrognée.

Hardshell garda les bras croisés.

Sa visière empêchait les autres de percer ses émotions. Mais il avait toujours du mal à cacher sa rage.

A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Et dès que la vermine prit la parole, sa colère ne s'accentua que davantage.

« Où est la Reine ? » grinça Hardshell.

Après tout, il y avait un conseil. C'était une réunion importante.

Airachnid devrait être présente. Glowstrike pivota dans sa direction.

« …La Reine est occupée, actuellement. En son absence, je la remplace.

\- C'est ça…comme cela t'arrange.

Glowstrike ne démontra rien.

Encore une fois, cela énerva Hardshell. Le monstre sans spark demeurait assis. Elle prit les Pads que lui tendit Scorponok et reprit la parole.

\- …Au regard des dernières analyses, la Terre ne contiendrait plus qu'environ 25% d'energon.

\- 25% ? répéta Saberhorn, fronçant les sourcils.

\- …Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire ? la questionna Scorponok.

Glowstrike prit une inspiration. Manifestement, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Hardshell se pencha en avant pour mieux écouter.

\- …Cela signifie qu'à ce rythme, dans trois ans, il n'y aura plus suffisamment d'energon pour nourrir le Sanctuaire.

Le silence tomba.

\- Tu mens, déclara Hardshell.

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais je ne mens pas. Lis les rapports, Hardshell, répondit calmement Glowstrike.

Alors qu'elle lui faisait passer les Pads, Hardshell leva le bras et envoya son poing dans le Pad que lui tendit Scorponok. Le scorpion eut un violent geste de recul, fixant Hardshell, les optiques écarquillés.

\- Les rapports. Tu crois que ce sont des sources fiables ? cracha Hardshell.

\- Quel intérêt pour moi de mentir ? grinça Glowstrike, sans hausser le ton.

\- On est suffisamment paré en matière d'energon ! Sinon, on n'en trouverait pas autant.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses, lui rétorqua froidement Glowstrike. Même toi, tu le sais.

Scorponok ramassa le Pad, l'écran s'étant légèrement fissuré en raison de la violence du coup.

\- On doit trouver une solution, alors, déclara Saberhorn. Mais je ne vois pas comment…

\- La solution la plus simple serait de réduire les rations, soupira Glowstrike.

\- Quoi ? Encore ? cria Scorponok.

Glowstrike opina du chef. Hardshell montra les dents.

Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse.

\- Encore réduire les rations ? Non mais, tu te fiches de qui là ? Mes équipes de purs Insecticons ne peuvent pas endurer les épreuves sans une ration suffisante par jour !

Glowstrike plissa les optiques. Saberhorn et Scorponok tiquèrent également.

Oui. Purs Insecticons…Hardshell se considérait comme tel.

Ces trois-là…ils n'étaient même pas le quart d'un Insecticon véritable.

\- Cela ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre alternative, déclara le monstre.

\- Ce sont les envahisseurs de la Terre, les problèmes ! hurla Hardshell. Les Autobots ! Si on les élimine, on élimine les carences d'energon.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? grogna Saberhorn. Ils ne sont plus seuls, maintenant. Le Cercle de la Lumière les accompagne.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière et les Autobots se sont alliés ? On n'a qu'à les prendre les uns après les autres ! On les attaque de front ! cracha le commandant des armes.

Saberhorn se tourna vers l'abomination.

\- Glowstrike ?

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur lui, l'air vague. Manifestement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Une autre raison pour laquelle elle ne méritait pas son rôle de seconde.

\- …Qu'en est-il des humains ? fit Scorponok. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont la raison pour laquelle les Autobots protègent la Terre. Et si on manque d'energon, c'est peut-être aussi à cause de leurs activités dévastatrices.

Pour une fois, Scorponok évoquait une parole sensée.

\- On ne s'attaquera pas aux humains, le coupa sèchement Glowstrike. Tant que nous ne possédons pas les cinq artefacts, les Autobots et les membres du Cercle de la Lumière auront raison de nous.

\- Tu oses adopter la politique de la lâcheté ? gronda Hardshell. Alors que tu es la seconde de notre Reine ?

Il croisa le regard furieux de Saberhorn. Le cloporte lui indiquait silencieusement à ne pas poursuivre.

Comme s'il pouvait lui faire peur…

\- Et si on durcissait les législations ? On chasse ceux qui ne sont plus utiles ? proposa le scarabée après un temps.

\- Comme toi, on aurait pu te chasser ? déclara sèchement Hardshell. Après ton échec de la dernière fois ?

Saberhorn se redressa et lui fit face.

La colère était apparente sur son visage.

\- J'ai ramené la Couronne de Solomus.

\- Et tu as perdu un membre de l'équipe ! cracha Hardshell. On aurait dû te supprimer ta ration ! Voire t'exécuter ! Mais à la place, cette erreur de la nature qui se nomme Insecticon-

\- C'est moi qui juge qui je dois punir et quel est le châtiment, l'interrompit Glowstrike. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Hardshell. Et pour l'instant, nous sommes les seuls à nous salir les mains.

Hardshell se tourna lentement vers elle.

Elle osait ? Osait-elle vraiment ?

\- Tu n'es qu'une luciole. Une sous-Insecticon, articula-t-il lentement. Tu ne vas pas me commander, alors que tu ne mérites même pas ton poste de seconde.

\- N'ose pas la menacer, siffla Saberhorn en se redressant.

\- Ferme-la toi !

Puis, Glowstrike prononça ces quelques mots, sans aucune honte ou aucune frayeur.

\- J'avais cru que ton rôle était d'implorer ta Reine pour échapper à l'échafaud.

Elle ne connaissait pas la peur. Tout le monde le savait.

Mais peut-être qu'Hardshell en serait la seule exception. Tout de suite, Hardshell marcha dans sa direction. Il ignora Scorponok qui criait à tous de se calmer. Il ignorait Saberhorn qui s'était levé et qui avait les mains posées sur les manches de ses épées, prêt à intervenir.

Non. Il n'était concentré que sur cette abomination.

Elle ne cillait même pas. Elle le laissait s'approcher, sans aucune réaction.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être seconde…Cela aurait dû être lui…

Mais alors même qu'il levait le poing, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Toute la tablée se retournait. Airachnide se tenait debout, droite devant eux.

Elle leur adressait un sourire carnassier.

\- Je constate que cela travaille dur.

\- Ma Reine ! fit Hardshell, se précipitant pour s'incliner à son tour.

Les trois autres l'imitèrent, offrant une discrète révérence. Airachnide les observa fièrement avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse.

\- La réunion est-elle terminée ?

\- Oui, ma Reine.

\- Bien, approuva-t-elle. Parce que j'organise une petite fête pour ma victoire sur les Autobots.

Elle tendit le bras à Hardshell. Ce dernier s'empressa de le lui prendre.

Les optiques de Glowstrike s'agrandirent légèrement.

\- …Une fête ?

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on récupère un artefact, déclara Airachnide. Chacun peut récupérer tout l'energon qu'il souhaite.

Airachnide et Hardshell se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le spark de l'Insecticon rempli de fierté d'être au bras de sa Reine.

Et le fait de voir la mine déconfite de cette hideuse créature ne le satisfaisait que davantage.

\- Mais…L'energon manque, ma Reine.

\- Qui s'en moque ? ricana Airachnide, avant de rire à gorge déployée.

Un rire qui fut bientôt imité par celui de son commandant.

Parce qu'il était son commandant…

Son commandant et son amant. Une position que tout le monde enviait…

Même s'il aurait dû être second…Tout le monde devait l'envier, effectivement.

* * *

Autour d'eux, la musique résonnait dans toute la salle.

Une seule poignée d'habitants du Sanctuaire avait été invitée à la fête organisée par la Reine. Après tout, la totalité devait rester veiller sur la Ruche…surtout qu'Airachnide n'appréciait pas spécialement la foule en général.

Certains dansaient. Certains profitaient de leur cube comme s'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

La musique, qui était universellement connue comme la partition « _The Empyrean Suite_ » battait son plein.

Hardshell discerna quelques grimaces à travers le public à son son, mais il s'agissait de la préférée d'Airachnide. A ses côtés, Hardshell et Glowstrike l'entouraient. Scorponok avait rejoint les danseurs tandis que Saberhorn montait la garde, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Hardshell remarqua qu'Airachnide avait invité des sous-Insecticons parmi les invités. Cette sauterelle, notamment. Ce dernier dansait avec l'un des papillons et les deux s'esclaffaient de la performance de l'autre.

Répugnant. Mais Airachnide était bien clémente. La Reine lui offrit un sourire avant de porter son cube aux lèvres, tandis que le spark d'Hardshell faisait une embardée dans sa poitrine par ce seul geste.

« Tarn avait vraiment de bons goûts… »

La musique accéléra.

La cadence des danseurs suivait.

Hardshell se laissait emporter par l'ambiance.

Puis, Airachnide s'étrangla.

Cela commença par une faible toux.

Puis, par de véritables quintes, presque jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Tout de suite, Hardshell se précipita vers elle. Mais Glowstrike avait été plus rapide. Elle essayait de lui parler, de l'inviter à lui répondre mais Airachnide en était incapable.

« Le medic ! » entendit-il quelqu'un. « Le medic ! »

« Airachnide ! » cria Hardshell.

Airachnide s'écroula.

* * *

L'accusée fut emmenée jusqu'à la salle.

Plutôt, Hardshell la traînait jusqu'au lieu où l'audience se tiendrait.

Heureusement, au plus grand confort de tous, la Reine avait pu être prise en charge à temps. Le medic avait été récalcitrant à ses débuts. Mais Tarantulas avait pu l'utiliser comme son jouet.

Airachnide était en repos. Et pour une fois, Hardshell devait bien admettre que l'abomination leur serait utile.

Dommage. Airachnide aurait apprécié le spectacle qui allait s'ensuivre.

Glowstrike, Scorponok et Saberhorn avaient pris leurs sièges respectifs de juges.

Glowstrike dominait l'audience, étant donné qu'elle était celle ayant le dernier mot. Hardshell jeta l'accusée au sol. A l'instar des Autobots qui avaient été amenés ici dès leur arrivée sur Terre.

La concernée geignait. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle essaya de se relever mais Hardshell plaqua sa main sur son épaule, l'en empêchant. De l'autre mot, il lui maintenait la tête, forçant l'abeille à regarder droit devant elle.

Glowstrike ne cillait pas.

« …Zizza. Avez-vous essayé d'empoisonner Airachnide ? la questionna-t-elle, d'une voix basse mais suffisamment audible.

Zizza se débattit.

Hardshell fut obligé de lui envoyer un coup derrière la tête. Zizza cracha de l'energon avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Hardshell la remit debout.

« …non…

\- Mais tu n'as jamais cessé de répéter que tu souhaitais être Reine, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Glowstrike.

\- Je n'ai pas empoisonné la Reine !

\- Et tu as les toxines, aussi, qui t'ont permises d'handicaper Garboil. Notre précédente cible.

Glowstrike et Saberhorn s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Il a également été rapporté que tu étais celle qui avait porté le coup final à Garboil.

\- J'ai rempli ma mission ! cria Zizza, jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire ? Tuer Garboil ? Récupérer la Couronne ?

La luciole ferma les optiques, l'air pensif.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as rempli ta mission…avec beaucoup de zèle. Trop, même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ?

\- Peut-être souhaitais-tu récupérer la Couronne pour toi-même ? grinça Scorponok. Au point de vouloir tuer notre Reine ?

Zizza blêmit.

Pour Hardshell, il s'agissait de la parfaite réaction d'une coupable.

\- Je n'ai pas empoisonné Airachnide !

\- J'ai du mal à la croire, déclara Hardshell.

\- Etrangement, moi aussi, approuva Saberhorn.

Zizza se figea.

L'instant d'après, elle se débattit de nouveau, avec davantage de violence. Mais Hardshell avait une poigne suffisamment puissante pour l'empêcher d'effectuer un pas.

\- Je n'ai pas empoisonné Airachnide ! Vous osez m'accuser ? Moi ! J'ai toujours été fidèle au Sanctuaire !

\- Fidèle au point d'empoisonner notre Reine ? lui rétorqua Glowstrike.

\- Je n'ai pas-

\- Prouve-nous que tu ne l'as pas empoisonnée, alors. Tu étais à la fête, hein ? fit Saberhorn.

Zizza ouvrait la bouche.

\- Et tu as discuté avec la Reine quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne soit empoisonnée, n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Glowstrike.

Zizza essayait de s'exprimer.

Mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

\- Je…Je ne faisais que…échanger…

\- Le temps de glisser un poison dans son energon ? Un poison mortel en plus, fit Saberhorn.

\- « Le poison de la mygale », lut Scorponok. Ce n'est pas rien. Cela peut atteindre le spark en seulement cinq minutes.

Zizza se mordit la lèvre.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut la soumettre à la question pour qu'elle avoue ? proposa le scorpion.

Glowstrike ne détachait pas ses optiques de l'abeille.

\- …Avouez, Zizza.

\- Je n'ai pas—

\- Avouez et vous n'aurez pas à souffrir davantage.

\- Je n'ai pas empoisonné Airachnide ! s'exclama l'abeille, la voix de plus en plus stridente.

Hardshell agrippa Zizza par les deux bras.

\- Je n'ai pas empoisonné Airachnide !

Il était sur le point de la conduire sur l'estrade quand brusquement, l'abeille explosa.

\- Ne me faites pas ça ! Pitié, ne me faites pas ça !

Glowstrike se redressa.

\- Vous avouez ?

\- J…j'avoue ! Pitié ! Tout sauf ça !

Un silence lui répondit.

Ils n'entendirent plus qu'un soupir dans la salle. Celui de Glowstrike.

\- …Je vote la mort, déclara Scorponok.

\- Pitié ! cria Zizza. Je vous en prie ! Pitié !

Elle se dégageait de l'emprise d'Hardshell.

Tout de suite, elle se jeta à genoux.

\- Pitié ! Je vous en prie ! Ne me faites pas ça !

Des larmes émanèrent de ses optiques.

\- …Je vote la mort aussi, renchérit Saberhorn.

\- Par pitié ! Glowstrike !

Maintenant, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle essayait d'implorer la luciole de l'épargner, de ne pas la condamner à mort, de ne pas la soumettre à la pire des exécutions.

\- On…entre Insecticons, on se comprend ! Tu…tu sais régner mieux que personne ! Tu…tu sauras être juste, hein ? Tu sauras être juste ?

Glowstrike ne bougeait pas. Elle ne répondait pas.

Zizza pleurnichait comme elle n'avait jamais pleurniché de sa vie…elle qui avait été si hautaine, si imbue d'elle-même.

\- Je suis un bon atout ! Tu le sais ! J'ai rempli ma mission ! Je peux en remplir d'autres ! S'il te plait ! Je…je regrette ! Je regrette profondément mes mots !

Elle ne répondait toujours pas.

Le ton de Zizza montait dans les aigüs. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

\- Par pitié ! Ne me condamnez pas à mort !

\- …Tu es déjà morte.

Hardshell avait réussi son pari.

Elle passerait ses derniers moments à prier pour sa vie.

Zizza poussa un profond hurlement.

Un hurlement qui résonnait à travers la large salle d'audience.

Puis, l'abeille ne hurlait plus.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle ne parlait plus.

Elle gisait à présent sur le sol, les optiques vides et grandes ouvertes, ces dernières grésillant légèrement avant de s'éteindre.

Glowstrike observa Hardshell.

Ce dernier gardait son canon levé. L'arme fumait encore. Elle venait tout juste d'être utilisée.

L'energon émanait à présent de l'énorme trou traversant la tête de l'abeille, formant une piscine du liquide vital autour d'eux.

Peut-être ne manqueraient-ils pas d'energon, après tout, pensa Hardshell distraitement.

* * *

« …Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Dans trois ans, il n'y aurait plus assez d'energon pour nourrir le Sanctuaire._

Trois ans…c'était peu dans le cycle d'un Cybertronien. Cela ne signifiait rien.

Pourtant, ce qui avait été sa préoccupation principale n'en était devenue que secondaire.

Penchée sur son Pad, à la seconde où Glowstrike aperçut Saberhorn se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle comprit.

Le scarabée se tenait appuyé contre le mur, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

Son expression…devait être celle qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'ils avaient dû approcher de Garboil. Avant de l'achever et de prendre la Couronne.

« …Il n'y a pas de micro dans ta chambre ? l'interrogea seulement l'ancien pirate.

Glowstrike demeura silencieuse.

Elle se contenta de le fixer, sans aucune émotion.

\- …la réponse est non, alors, devina-t-il, approuvant du chef.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta Glowstrike.

\- Je sais que c'est toi.

Glowstrike quitta son Pad. Elle le posa sur sa table de chevet.

Elle ne détachait pas ses optiques du scarabée.

C'était comme au combat. Ne jamais quitter son adversaire des optiques.

C'était lui-même qui le lui avait appris, une fois.

\- …Bravo, Glowstrike. Tu avais presque réussi ton coup.

Glowstrike émit un mouvement de recul.

Pourtant, le ton de Saberhorn n'était pas menaçant. Rien n'indiquait qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre la Reine pour la prévenir, de l'informer de ce que Glowstrike avait fait.

Non. Il semblait…impressionné. Admiratif.

\- …Comment ? demanda-t-elle simplement, le ton calme.

\- Comment l'ai-je deviné ? Je t'ai vue discuter avec l'un des Toolbox. Celui qui lui apportait l'energon empoisonné, spécifiquement, déclara Saberhorn, l'air de rien.

_Apporte-le-lui._

_La Reine est de bonne humeur, ce soir._

Glowstrike croisa les bras.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ne connaissait pas la peur.

\- Zizza parlait trop. Tôt ou tard, elle aurait été condamnée, de toute façon.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas les rivales, j'imagine ? sourit Saberhorn, manifestement intéressé.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement. Mais bon…je n'aime personne. Tout le monde le répète.

Le sourire du pirate fanait légèrement.

\- Malheureusement, fit Glowstrike, choisissant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Cela n'a pas été suffisant.

\- Airachnide est d'une forte consistance, malheureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avertir la Reine ? Maintenant que tu m'as percée à jour ?

Oui. Il pouvait.

Il pouvait aller prévenir la Reine…Glowstrike serait traînée devant l'araignée. Elle serait forcée d'avouer. Elle serait exécutée.

Au moins, elle essayerait de ne pas paraître aussi pathétique que Zizza.

Oh oui. Zizza avait été tellement pathétique et misérable.

\- …Voyons, Glowstrike.

Le sourire du scarabée réapparut, aussi grand que le précédent.

\- Tu me connais. Jamais je n'oserais.

\- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Tu désires quelque chose pour ton silence, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'avait déjà deviné. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

Elle souhaitait seulement qu'il soit bref.

\- …En effet.

Saberhorn se redressa, ses optiques jaunes se focalisant sur le visage de la luciole.

\- …Je ne désire rien. Je souhaite seulement en être.

La luciole haussa un sourcil.

\- A cause de la dernière fois ? l'interrogea-t-elle, presque prudemment.

Son ton s'était étonnamment radouci.

Saberhorn ne changeait pas d'expression.

La suppression des données avait fonctionné. Saberhorn ne se souvenait plus du moment…ou plutôt, des détails du moment.

\- …Et parce qu'Airachnide nous conduira à notre perte. Je ne suis pas venu au Sanctuaire pour y mourir à cause d'elle.

Glowstrike demeura silencieuse.

Il s'agissait…d'une raison valable.

Saberhorn s'inclina, comme pour approuver ses dires.

\- …Ma Dame.

\- Toi, alors, grinça-t-elle.

\- Je ne dirai rien.

Il tourna les talons. Il était prêt à quitter sa chambre quand, de façon inattendue, il ajouta sous un ton malicieux.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…peut-être qu'une promotion serait un bon échange de procédés…au cas où Airachnide viendrait à en être accidentellement empoisonnée.

Si Glowstrike avait pu, cela l'aurait amusé.

\- Selon tes performances, Saberhorn.

\- Bien sûr, ma Chère.

\- Je vais devoir m'occuper de ce Toolbox, alors.

Saberhorn ricana, l'air énigmatique.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un preux chevalier qui s'en soit déjà chargé.

Sans ajouter autre chose, il quitta la pièce.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

**Note : Hellfire appartient à Kuro Sha et Yuma et Andrea appartiennent à Cao dreams in the books**

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

_Bip…_

Trois fois, la vibration émit de son téléphone. Mais Père Jean n'émergea de son sommeil qu'au bout de la troisième. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à tâtons la source du son.

On avait aménagé un petit espace pour lui. A l'heure actuelle, il était le seul humain que la base Autobot hébergeait. Il ignorait si d'autres viendraient. Dans tous les cas, il n'en avait croisé personne.

En tout cas, les Cybertroniens savaient comment accueillir leurs invités, peu importe que leurs hôtes soient d'une autre espèce. Ils avaient installé un matelas avec des couvertures chaudes et le bot appelé Bumblebee, qui possédait quelques connaissances sur la nourriture humaine, lui avait servi de l'eau et des boîtes de conserve de légumes pour qu'il se rassasie. Dans l'incendie, Père Jean avait égaré son sac avec toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur. Il avait dévoré la nourriture et n'en avait pas laissé une miette.

A cette pensée, Père Jean demeura immobile, son téléphone en main vibrait toujours.

Tout ce qui s'était passé…Tout ce qui s'était produit au château de Garboil…Père Jean se demandait s'il parviendrait à oublier tout cela.

Non. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier. Il s'était cru dans un roman policier. Il avait cru savoir résoudre une enquête. Et avec l'aide de son compagnon Cybertronien, ils avaient pu en venir à bout.

Mais les conséquences n'en avaient pas été moins douloureuses. Canopus et Garboil étaient morts. Il avait risqué sa vie. Wing avait également failli mourir…

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient vivants. Père Jean avait pensé que c'était pour la bonne cause. Rendre justice à Canopus et Garboil, peu importe qui ils étaient. Mais est-ce que Wing lui en voulait ? De l'avoir poussé à continuer, à dénicher les coupables ?

Au point de perdre la Couronne de Solomus, qui était, aux dires de Wing, un objet précieux pour les Cybertroniens et pour l'univers tout entier ?

L'expression du prêtre s'assombrit à cette idée. Mais une seule pensée lui rendit une faible lueur d'espoir. Wing semblait souhaiter le connaître un peu mieux, comme Père Jean voulait en savoir davantage à son sujet.

C'était peut-être le début de quelque chose…cela amoindrit ses doutes, même si la situation demeurait grave aux vues des circonstances.

Mais il ne doutait pas que les Cybertroniens dénicheraient une solution…Il n'y avait jamais de problèmes. Mais toujours des solutions, comme il l'avait appris.

Même si…il se demandait comment il pourrait aider.

Il finit par appuyer sur l'écran. Cela suffit à répondre à l'appel.

« …Allô ?

\- …_Jean. Enfin, tu réponds._

Père Jean se mit à tressaillir.

\- …Marie. Je…

\- _Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'essaie de te contacter._

Le timbre de sa voix était fatigué mais en même temps soulagé. Elle avait dû s'inquiéter énormément. Père Jean baissa la tête.

\- …Je suis désolé. Je…je n'ai pas d'excuse. La seule explication que je puisse te donner est que je n'avais pas de réseau.

C'était la vérité. Autrement, il aurait cherché à la contacter plus tôt.

Père Jean ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à en dire plus. Mais il ne parvint pas. Il demeura silencieux.

\- _…__Tout va bien ? Où es-tu, actuellement ?_

\- Je suis à…

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse, cherchant une excuse crédible.

\- …Je suis à l'auberge, actuellement.

\- _De ce que je vois derrière toi…Cela paraît grand._

Père Jean sourit.

\- Cela l'est.

\- _Tu sembles…fatigué. Tu…tu as une expression différente._

Différente…

Il n'en doutait pas. Mais en même temps…il souhaitait pouvoir lui dire. Lui dire toute la vérité…les véritables raisons de son départ. Où il se situait réellement.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas…

\- Tout va bien. J'ai marché toute la journée d'hier. Je vais sûrement me reposer aujourd'hui.

\- _Je vois._

Elle marqua une pause.

\- _Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, Jean. Pendant un instant…appelle cela un sixième sens mais…j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose._

Tu ne l'imagines pas, pensa amèrement le prêtre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il tendrement.

\- _Quand rentres-tu ?_

Quand il rentrerait ?

\- Bientôt, je pense.

Après tout…son rôle avait été de conduire Wing jusqu'à la base Autobot. Il avait atteint son but. Wing était avec les siens.

Ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reparte. Même si Père Jean ne le souhaitait pas…

Non. Il souhaitait aider davantage…même s'il ignorait comment.

En tout cas, sa réponse parut faire grandement plaisir à Marie.

\- _J'ai hâte. Je…j'attends ton retour avec impatience._

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? sourit le prêtre.

Il espérait une bonne nouvelle.

Pourtant, Marie ne répondait rien. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Père Jean ne comprit pas.

Marie demeura muette.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui demander si tout allait bien de son côté, la voix de Wing provenant du fond de la salle le coupa.

\- Père Jean ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

L'humain se raidit brusquement.

Par réflexe, il pivota sur lui-même, tenant le portable près de son visage pour faire en sorte que Marie ne voit aucunement ce qui se passait derrière lui.

\- Père Jean ? répéta le bot.

\- _Jean ? Qui est-ce ?_

En espérant qu'elle n'ait rien vu…qu'elle n'ait pas vu Wing. Tout de suite, Père Jean adressa un sourire embêté vis-à-vis de la direction d'où provenait la voix du Cybertronien.

Trouver une excuse…trouver n'importe quoi…

\- _Jean ?_

\- Ce n'est rien, Marie. C'est…seulement le propriétaire de l'auberge. Il m'appelle pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- _…__Tu te comportes étrangement._

Bien sûr, elle le connaissait.

\- C'est quelqu'un de très strict et sévère, prétendit Père Jean. Rigide sur le règlement. Un vrai commandant de l'armée qui ne sourit pas souvent. Il m'a dans le collimateur. Les portables ne sont pas autorisés ici.

\- _Ha…_

Il entendit un raclement de gorge de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pourtant, la réponse de Marie le soulagea rapidement.

\- _Bon…Je vais te laisser, alors. _

\- Passe une bonne journée.

\- _Toi de même. Profite de ton pèlerinage. Ha…avant que j'oublie. Finalement, je suis intéressée par le concert de Yuma et Andrea._

\- Vraiment ?

Cette réponse le fit sourire.

\- _C'est le 17 août. Tu voudras m'accompagner ?_

\- Je serais volontiers ton cavalier.

Il devina un hochement de tête de la part de son interlocutrice. La communication allait couper.

\- …_Tu me manques, _déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Père Jean garda le téléphone dans ses mains.

Il murmura, même si Marie ne pouvait l'entendre.

\- …Tu me manques aussi.

* * *

« …Rigide…strict et sévère…sourit rarement… » répéta Wing par monosyllabes.

Il marchait en direction de la salle de réunion de la base, l'humain dans ses mains. Père Jean s'était assis dans le creux de sa paume, semblant assez piteux.

\- Désolé. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour te cacher. Autrement, elle se serait posée des questions.

\- Je suis votre petit secret, alors ? le questionna Wing, légèrement amusé.

Père Jean haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

\- On va dire ça.

\- Elle paraît gentille, déclara Wing.

\- Elle l'est.

Il aurait aimé voir à quoi elle ressemblait…mais cela aurait plongé Père Jean dans une situation embarrassante. Il aurait eu un mal fou à s'expliquer.

\- Je vous sens inquiet, Wing, fit Père Jean.

\- …Je le suis.

Il ne chercha pas à le cacher.

La porte de la salle de réunion était entrouverte. Bumblebee, Arcee, Rung, Cliffjumper, Outrigger et Karan étaient à l'intérieur.

Il remarqua qu'Outrigger était assis devant un écran. Il tentait d'établir une communication à distance. Et en lisant les coordonnées, Wing frissonna en reconnaissant celles du Cercle de la Lumière.

Doucement, il déposa Père Jean au sol. Alors qu'il était sur le point de les rejoindre, Père Jean lui effleura doucement la cheville.

\- …ça se passera bien, Wing. Tu as fait de ton mieux, déclara-t-il.

Wing se mordit la lèvre. Même s'il ne détachait pas ses optiques de l'humain…

Intérieurement, il cherchait une sorte de réconfort. Un moyen de se rassurer. Et lorsque l'image de Dai Atlas apparut sur l'écran, Wing frémit à nouveau.

Père Jean lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant. Wing prit une inspiration avant de s'approcher.

\- …Dai Atlas, le salua le bot blanc.

\- _Wing. Je suis heureux de te voir._

Son leader était sincère. L'ombre d'un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- _J'ai cru que quelque chose s'était passé._

\- …En effet.

Chaque bot présent dans la pièce se tourna dans sa direction.

Wing soupira.

\- …J'ai des informations importantes à vous communiquer. Cela nous concerne tous. Chacun de nous.

Le silence tomba.

Dai Atlas ne cilla pas. Il croisa les bras, se tenant droit, fixant Wing avec attention.

\- …_Nous t'écoutons._

Wing ferma les optiques.

Autant commencer par le début.

* * *

Dès l'instant où Wing acheva son récit, plus personne ne prononça un mot.

Il s'agissait d'un choc pour tout le monde. Et dans ce genre de situation, il n'y avait rien à dire. Wing l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Bumblebee, Arcee et Cliffjumper s'échangeaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Outrigger et Karan n'osaient pas bouger, le premier appréhendant manifestement la réaction de son leader.

Il n'était pas le seul. Dai Atlas resta immobile, les optiques closes, la mâchoire serrée.

Wing souhaitait qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Ce fut Rung qui rompit le silence, à la surprise générale.

« …C'est donc la Couronne de Solomus qui serait à l'origine de ces tremblements de terre ? Parce que Garboil l'avait récupéré ?

\- Tout semble l'indiquer, déclara Arcee.

\- Et maintenant, ils l'ont.

Bumblebee se redressa.

\- Si c'est ce que tu nous dis est vrai, ces invités…cela serait eux qui nous auraient attaqué ? Qui auraient détruit notre vaisseau ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Karan. On ne la possédait même pas, cette Couronne ! On n'a rien demandé à personne ! Pourquoi s'en seraient-ils pris à nous ?

Wing se tourna vers elle.

\- Je crois qu'ils nous perçoivent comme des intrus. Ou plutôt…ils perçoivent les Cybertroniens venant sur Terre comme des intrus.

Il se rappelait des mots de Saberhorn.

Il disait qu'ils en avaient besoin.

\- …Je crois qu'ils veulent la Couronne de Solomus pour leur propre compte. Pour s'en prendre à nous.

\- Ce sont eux qui nous attaqués en premier ! s'exclama Arcee.

\- Ils se sont peut-être crus être en danger, souleva Wing. Ils sont chassés de Cybertron.

\- _Cela n'excuse rien._

Le ton de Dai Atlas était glacial.

Il rouvrit les optiques, toisant Wing sans aucune émotion.

\- _…__Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? _

\- Je souhaitais seulement…

\- _Tu souhaitais seulement quoi ?_

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

Il s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- …Je voulais seulement savoir qui avait tué Garboil.

\- _Au prix de révéler son existence aux invités ? L'existence d'un artefact ? Alors que tu savais pertinemment que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses si un individu mal intentionné mettait la main dessus ! Et c'est ce qui s'est produit !_

\- Dai Atlas…vous ne devriez peut-être pas…commença Rung.

Dai Atlas ne le laissa pas finir.

\- _Je n'ai rien dit par rapport à cet humain que tu as décidé d'emmener dans tes bagages. Je trouve cela inconvenant. Extrêmement inconvenant pour quelqu'un qui se prétend être neutre. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être naïf. _

\- Je souhaitais juste savoir, répliqua Wing, la voix tremblante.

\- _Et quel en était l'intérêt ? Garboil était déjà mort ! L'univers n'est pas encore détruit ! Et ce que tu as fait n'a aucunement servi à le protéger! Parfois, il vaut mieux privilégier le plus grand nombre par rapport à une seule personne mais tu ne peux pas retenir cette leçon. Au point de vouloir sauver le monde, tu finis par le condamner !_

Wing eut un mouvement de recul.

Il était en colère…Il était déçu. Et même si Wing comprenait ses raisons, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste.

Oui…il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser cette Couronne. Pas pour cela.

Mais privilégier « le plus grand nombre »…qu'est-ce que c'était supposé signifier ?

\- _Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait, Wing ? Est-ce que tu en es conscient ? _répéta Dai Atlas.

\- Dai Atlas…je crois qu'il a compris, essaya d'intervenir Outrigger.

\- _Outrigger, reste en dehors de cela ! J'ai passé des millénaires à protéger ces artefacts. Et du jour au lendemain, j'apprends que quelqu'un s'en est emparé ! Au prix de toutes les vies de cet univers ! Comment suis-je sensé réagir ?_

Dai Atlas se prit la tête dans une main. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était furieux et qu'il avait besoin de se calmer pour trouver une solution.

\- _S'ils savent pour la Couronne de Solomus, ils connaissent sûrement l'emplacement des quatre autres artefacts._

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient su grâce à Gasket, rapporta Wing, les optiques plissées. Parce que tu lui avais révélé les emplacements. A lui.

Et à personne d'autre.

Et Gasket était toujours porté disparu…

\- Pourquoi, Dai Atlas ? Pourquoi l'avoir dit à lui ?

\- _Wing, je suis déjà suffisamment en fureur contre toi. Ne viens pas me poser ce genre de question maintenant alors que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire._

\- Dai Atlas ! s'exclama Outrigger, scandalisé.

Le spark de Wing se brisa. Néanmoins, il ne démontra rien et se contenta de prendre sur lui, de ne pas répondre aux mots de son leader.

Rung se couvrit la bouche, pensif.

\- Mais si on arrive à récupérer les artefacts avant eux, ils auraient moins de chance de réunir les cinq ensembles.

\- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

Chacun pivota dans la direction du bot marron et blanc.

\- Vous dites que les pouvoirs des cinq artefacts ne peuvent fonctionner que s'ils sont réunis. Alors, s'ils n'ont pas encore mis la main sur les autres artefacts, on a peut-être une chance de les récupérer.

\- _Hm._

Dai Atlas semblait réfléchir à cette proposition. Wing admettait que c'était une bonne idée.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autres plans pour le moment.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut faire ? fit Arcee. Partir à la recherche des artefacts ?

\- Mais seul Dai Atlas connait leur emplacement.

\- Ainsi que Gasket, ajouta Wing.

Le géant bleu et blanc se raidit. Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait.

\- _…__Je ne veux pas que ces emplacements soient révélés._

\- Bon sang, Dai Atlas ! cria Arcee. Vous ne nous faites toujours pas confiance ?

\- _Dois-je vous faire confiance ? Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que l'une ou l'autre faction les utilise à mauvais escient._

Arcee serra les poings.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sont les Decepticons qui les auront. C'est ce que vous souhaitez ? Qu'ils détruisent l'univers et qu'ils y règnent ? Ils connaissent déjà leur emplacement. Autant les en empêcher, non ?

\- Arcee…fit Cliffjumper.

\- L'univers est déjà en danger ! La seule chose à faire est de se battre pour le protéger. Vous souhaitez protéger les Cités de Cristal oui ou non ? Alors, dites-nous. Et on changera leur emplacement si nécessaire ! On est même prêts à nous rendre dans une autre galaxie si cela peut empêcher les Decepticons de les atteindre !

Dai Atlas ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Mais Wing le connaissait. Dès qu'il réagissait ainsi, cela signifiait qu'il considérait les mots de son interlocuteur.

Et il lui donna raison. Dès l'instant où il prononça ces mots.

\- …_Elle a raison. _

\- Merci, grinça Arcee.

\- Un point pour les fembots ! fit Karan.

\- Karan, tais-toi !

\- _…__Mais je ne vous conseille pas de me poignarder dans le dos, _les avertit Dai Atlas entre les dents. _Je ne vous conseille pas de me faire regretter de vous avoir fait confiance._

Wing baissa la tête.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, répondit Bumblebee fermement.

Dai Atlas hésitait encore. Mais sa décision était prise.

Wing le savait. Dai Atlas avait passé sa vie à suivre les directives de Metrotitan. Il considérait le fait de révéler ces emplacements comme un échec, alors que cela avait été l'un des combats de sa vie.

Mais actuellement…il allait devoir se résilier à leur faire confiance.

\- …_Très bien._

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Puis, Dai Atlas révéla le nom des artefacts. L'un après l'autre. Puis, leur localisation.

\- _J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Dois-je intervenir ?_

\- On se débrouillera, déclara Bumblebee.

\- _J'aimerais vous croire. S'ils parviennent à réunir les cinq artefacts, c'est la fin de l'univers. J'espère que vous en avez conscience._

Bumblebee opina du chef.

\- On fera tout pour le protéger.

\- _Protégez aussi mes camarades._

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dai Atlas, je—commença Wing.

Mais Dai Atlas avait déjà coupé la communication.

A nouveau, Wing sentit la main de Père Jean lui effleurer la jambe. Comme une façon de lui dire qu'il avait bien fait. Qu'il ne dût pas prendre les mots de Dai Atlas pour lui-même, surtout si ce dernier était en colère.

Mais cela n'heurtait pas moins le bot blanc.

\- …On va avoir besoin d'un vaisseau, déclara Bumblebee.

\- On peut contacter les Autobots pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre, proposa Arcee.

\- Mais le temps presse ! fit Cliffjumper. Et les Decepticons connaissent déjà les emplacements. Ils sont peut-être en route à l'heure actuelle.

\- Hmm…

Outrigger se lissa le menton, pensif.

\- Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui navigue non loin de la Terre…mais…

\- Mais ? fit Wing.

\- …Il va falloir le payer, par contre.

Wing écarquilla les optiques, surpris.

\- …Qui ?

Karan croisa les bras. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait émis un sourire jusqu'aux audios.

\- Une connaissance d'Outrigger dont tu ne sais rien !

En guise de réponse, Outrigger lui envoya son cube d'energon, qu'elle évita avec grâce.

* * *

« …Donc, Outrigger n'a pas parlé de moi ? » sourit le dénommé Hellfire.

Son vaisseau s'était posé dans un coin reculé de la Norvège. Bumblebee lui avait envoyé un pont-terrestre pour qu'il rejoigne Wing, Outrigger, Arcee et Karan au désert de Jasper. Etant un contrebandier, il préférait ne pas dévoiler les coordonnées de son vaisseau, au risque de tomber sur une patrouille Autobot. Wing jeta un œil curieux en direction d'Outrigger, qui fixait le sol, gêné.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Hellfire.

\- Tu fréquentes les contrebandiers, maintenant ? demanda Wing.

\- J'ai juste pris un cube d'energon avec lui.

\- Et tu as d'autres secrets à nous cacher ? fit le bot blanc, légèrement amusé.

\- Je—

\- On dirait que ton gardien est surprotecteur.

\- Moins que Dai Atlas, soupira Outrigger.

\- Hé, Hell ! fit Karan. Tu as des coordonnées ?

Hellfire émit un léger sourire.

\- Il y en a une qui ne perd pas de temps. Désolé, ma jolie, mais je suis lié. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Lio serait ravie.

\- Pff.

\- Karan, tu nous fais honte, grogna Outrigger en levant les optiques.

\- Quoi ? Si moi je ne perds pas de temps, toi tu as les optiques qui brillent !

\- Arrête d'interpréter des choses !

\- On se calme, grinça Arcee.

\- Et je ne risque rien avec elle ? Après tout, c'est une Autobot.

Arcee ne réagit pas.

\- L'heure n'est pas à cela, déclara Wing.

\- Si vous le dites.

Néanmoins, ses explications semblaient convaincre le contrebandier.

\- Bon…en quoi puis-je vous aider ?


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« Et le voici. »

Chacun se retourna en direction de la voix du contrebandier.

Hellfire étendit le bras. Ils levèrent la tête et observèrent l'engin même qu'ils avaient commandé apparaître dans le ciel, avant de se diriger vers eux à vitesse rapide. Karan sauta en arrière, comme si elle avait peur que l'engin n'atterrisse pile à l'emplacement où elle se situait.

Sa réaction amusa Wing et Outrigger ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à son comportement. La taille du vaisseau s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'eux, avant d'atterrir sur le sol terrien, de façon lente et calculée, dans un nuage de fumée.

Lorsque ce dernier se dissipa, le moteur fut coupé. Le cockpit s'ouvrit, laissant une fembot en sortir pour rejoindre Hellfire. Le contrebandier sourit en l'apercevant et l'attira doucement contre lui. Wing devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de sa Conjunx, qui avait apparemment piloté le vaisseau jusqu'à sur Terre. Karan ne détachait pas son globe du vaisseau, ne réagissant pas à la scène.

Même si elle s'était éprise du contrebandier, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, manifestement.

« Ça a été rapide, constata Wing.

\- On est des rapides, dans la profession, répondit Hellfire. Et Lio est une super pilote.

La Cyclope posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Il est minuscule, ton vaisseau.

\- Karan !

\- Minuscule ? C'est l'un des derniers modèles, sourit Hellfire, amusé. L'un des plus rapides, ma jolie.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il est petit.

\- Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte.

\- Et tu n'es jamais contente, soupira Outrigger en levant les optiques.

Arcee plissa les optiques, croisant les bras. Elle était encore sur la défensive vis-à-vis de l'aide des deux contrebandiers, même si elle ne faisait état d'aucune remarque.

\- Peu importe. On a seulement besoin d'un vaisseau pour nous conduire d'un point A à un point B, déclara Bumblebee.

\- Où comptez-vous vous rendre ? les questionna Lio, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Wing marqua une hésitation avant de répondre.

\- …Sur Messatine.

\- Couvrez-vous. Il fait un peu frisquet, là-bas, leur conseilla la fembot.

\- Pas moins de -90 degrés, ricana Hellfire.

Si elle avait pu, Karan aurait fait la moue.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu les placer sur une planète plus chaude. Genre Aquatron ?

\- Qui ça ? l'interrogea Hellfire.

\- Karan…

Outrigger fusilla Karan du regard. La Cyclope semblait s'être rendue compte de sa maladresse et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- On cherche un endroit pour les vacances.

\- Des vacances. Il y a des chanceux.

\- Puisqu'on en parle, remarqua Wing à l'attention des contrebandiers, vous sauriez comment nous y rendre ? On a entendu dire que les coordonnées avaient changé pour Messatine, en raison de certains écueils.

Hellfire et Lio échangèrent un air ravi.

\- Cela risque de faire quelques Shanix de plus. Les informations ne sont pas gratuites.

\- Ok, soupira Rung en avançant la monnaie.

Où trouvait-il autant d'argent ? s'interrogea Wing. Hellfire compta les Shanix en silence. Satisfait, il les plaça dans son châssis avant de leur donner un itinéraire clair et précis, et surtout rapide. Comme s'il avait déjà deviné les attentes du groupe.

Messatine…Wing essaya de visualiser l'artefact qu'avait évoqué Dai Atlas. Son leader l'avait caché sur cette planète, enterré sous la glace et la neige.

Même si Dai Atlas leur avait donné les latitudes exactes sur l'endroit même où il l'avait enfoui, cela risquait d'être difficile de le retrouver…Wing se demandait même s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser là. Mais cela serait risqué. Après tout, les Decepticons les recherchaient aussi.

Le Livre d'Epistemus…L'incarnation de la Connaissance. Wing se rappelait de chaque information que leur avait fourni Dai Atlas. Selon lui, il valait mieux commencer par chercher celui-là. D'autres comme les artefacts de Mortilus, d'Adaptus et de Primus, seraient plus compliqués à récupérer.

_La Connaissance._

_Le livre des Merveilles._

_Atteins le spark jusqu'à sa dernière étincelle._

_Exauce les vœux._

_Change le destin._

Exauce les vœux…comme la Couronne de Solomus. Mais changer le destin…de quelle façon pouvait-on changer le destin d'un autre ?

Ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt.

\- Nous partirons demain, dans ce cas, énonça Bumblebee.

\- Hé, Hell ! Lio ! ça vous dit de sortir, ce soir, avant de repartir ? proposa Karan en agrippant le bras d'Outrigger.

Le bot brun grogna, surpris par l'initiative de Karan.

\- Karan…ils n'ont peut-être pas…

\- Pourquoi pas ? le coupa Lio en adressant un clin d'œil vis-à-vis de son Conjunx.

\- C'est proposé si gentiment.

Puis, le contrebandier se tourna vers Wing.

\- Vous ne partez pas réellement en vacances, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il, une fois qu'il eut rempli sa part de la transaction. Messatine est loin d'être la destination idéale.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est…compliqué.

\- Je vois.

Mais il ne dévoilait rien. Selon Dai Atlas, il y avait déjà trop de personnes au courant des emplacements.

Il fallait s'en tenir.

* * *

« Donc, comment procède-t-on ? »

Une fois qu'ils furent retournés à la base Autobot, la question suivante fut rapidement abordée : qui partirait ?

Qui resterait ? Bumblebee croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

« On ne peut pas tous partir. Au cas où les Decepticons s'en prendraient aux humains, il est nécessaire que quelques-uns d'entre nous restent ici.

\- Et il faut également trouver Ratchet et Wheeljack, renchérit Arcee.

\- Hm…

Rung releva la tête. D'emblée, il se porta volontaire.

\- Je peux en être.

\- Wing et moi, on peut l'accompagner, offrit Outrigger à son tour.

Wing se retourna vers lui.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…mais il avait peur pour la sûreté d'Outrigger. Messatine demeurait quand même une planète hostile, pas complètement sécurisée pour les visiteurs. Il y avait eu état de nombreux incidents là-bas. Pas seulement en raison des températures, mais Hellfire évoquait également les rares habitants hostiles aux étrangers.

Mais d'un autre côté…était-ce plus dangereux de partir que de rester ici, alors que leur vaisseau avait été abattu par les invités de Garboil ?

Et puis…Wing jeta un œil à Père Jean, qui écoutait silencieusement la conversation.

Bumblebee soupira.

\- Il faut au moins qu'un Autobot vous accompagne.

\- Dans ce cas, je me porte volontaire ! fit Cliffjumper en levant la main. J'adore Messatine ! C'est très convivial. La température est fraîche, on observe des aurores boréales spectaculaires…

Arcee eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être bavard.

\- On dirait qu'Arcee a envie de l'accompagner, ricana Outrigger.

\- Pas forcément, fit la deux-roues en haussant les épaules.

Bumblebee opina du chef.

\- Donc…Arcee. Tu les accompagnes ?

\- Mais…

\- Je m'occuperai de chercher le signal de Ratchet, de Wheeljack et des autres.

Arcee baissa la tête. Elle hésitait.

Wing la comprenait. Elle souhaitait retrouver ses camarades avant tout. Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, elle finit par accepter.

\- Très bien. Je te fais confiance, Bee.

\- Wing ? Outrigger ? Que décidez-vous ?

\- Et moi ? Je compte comme un membre de l'équipe ? fit Karan.

\- Un passager clandestin, plutôt, railla Outrigger.

\- Hm…que décides-tu de faire, Karan ? la questionna le bot blanc.

\- Bah…Messatine est trop froid pour moi. Alors, je vais rester pour enquêter.

\- Venant de ta part, c'est surprenant. Je croyais que tu aurais voulu en être, commenta Arcee.

Karan ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Je sais que je risquerais d'être plus un poids qu'autre chose.

\- Merci, Karan, la gratifia sincèrement Rung.

Karan se figea légèrement. Manifestement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la remercie.

\- Euh…je ne comprends pas la raison mais…de rien, répondit-elle, gênée.

Wing prit une inspiration. Peut-être que cela serait plus prudent ainsi.

\- Outrigger…Tu veilles sur Karan ?

\- Merci du cadeau, grinça Outrigger. J'aurais préféré venir sur Messatine.

Comme Wing aurait préféré rester sur Terre. Malheureusement, l'heure n'était pas à ce qu'il souhaitait.

Même si…

Il posa seulement la main sur l'épaule du jeune bot, essayant de le convaincre avec un sourire suppliant.

\- Elle est ton élève.

\- Ouais. Je suis ton élève ! ricana Karan.

\- Et…Cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Outrigger, boudeur.

\- Vous veillerez l'un sur l'autre.

\- Comme toujours, j'imagine.

\- Ha. Il n'a pas nié ! Il veille sur moi.

\- Parce que je suis obligé.

Wing approuva, amusé, avant de serrer Outrigger contre lui. Le jeune bot mit un instant avant de soupirer et de lui rendre l'étreinte.

\- Merci.

\- …Fais attention.

\- J'y veillerai.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque Wing rejoignit Père Jean à l'extérieur de la base. Les Autobots se préparaient au départ, tandis qu'Outrigger et Karan étaient déjà sortis retrouver Hellfire et Lio. Wing n'avait pas essayé de les en empêcher. Après toutes ces choses qui leur étaient arrivées ces derniers jours, à chacun d'entre eux, ils avaient le droit de se détendre. Et Hellfire avait l'air quand même d'être quelqu'un de relativement honnête, malgré son métier de contrebandier.

Ils veilleraient les uns sur les autres…

Wing s'assit à côté de l'humain. Ce dernier était en train d'écouter quelque chose sur le Pad.

Non. Pas un Pad. Son portable. Le bot blanc ferma les optiques, appréciant la musique qui en émanait.

La musique celtique…celle que lui avait fait découvrir Père Jean lorsque Wing avait été blessé, lors de leur première rencontre.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda l'humain, dès que la musique se termina.

Par réflexe, Wing posa la main sur son châssis.

\- …Je me sens mieux. C'est encore présent mais…j'ai pu endurer.

\- Et vous ne vous sentez pas anxieux ? A l'idée de partir ?

Wing émit un fin sourire à cette question.

\- …Bien sûr que si. Trouver ces artefacts est angoissant et stressant mais…il faut le faire. Je ne souhaite pas que des personnes mal intentionnées le récupèrent pour leur propre compte…

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, le ton plus sombre.

\- …Comme ils l'ont fait pour la Couronne de Solomus.

\- Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, Wing.

\- Si…parce que Dai Atlas a raison, au final. Si je ne l'avais pas utilisé pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Garboil, je…

Père Jean le coupa doucement.

\- C'est une trop grande responsabilité pour une seule personne. Comme vous l'avez énoncé, on parle de l'univers tout entier.

Cela n'atténuait pas les mots de Dai Atlas.

_J'ai passé des millénaires à protéger ces artefacts. Et du jour au lendemain, j'apprends que quelqu'un s'en est emparé ! Au prix de toutes les vies de cet univers !_

\- …Dai Atlas était seul. Mais il a quand même réussi à protéger ces artefacts durant des millénaires. Et…moi, je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Mais Dai Atlas était aidé d'un Titan…de ce que vous m'avez raconté ?

Père Jean avait remis son Pad dans sa poche.

\- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouvez, Wing. Vous avez essayé. Et vous essayerez encore de protéger ces artefacts. De protéger les autres artefacts. C'est déjà très louable de votre part.

Wing ferma les optiques.

\- Même au point de commettre une nouvelle erreur ?

\- Tout le monde en commet, Wing. Vous ne serez pas le premier ni le dernier, lui répondit tendrement l'humain.

Chacun commettait des erreurs.

Wing leva la tête vers le ciel bleu sombre au-dessus de sa tête.

Cela semblait tellement infini…tellement profond…

\- Je ne veux pas que les Decepticons que nous avons rencontrés s'emparent des artefacts. Et s'ils détruisaient l'univers avec ces artefacts ?

A ses dépens, Wing avait appris que n'importe qui pouvait mentir sur ses intentions. Cela avait été encore plus flagrant au château de Garboil.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas leur intention, répondit Père Jean.

\- Ils disent en avoir besoin. Pour se protéger, je pense. Après tout, les Autobots les ont chassés de Cybertron. Pas seulement eux…nous n'avons rien fait pour contribuer à une paix durable. A la paix durable promise par Optimus Prime. Nous, les Cités de Cristal, nous sommes restés dans notre coin…Nous n'avons rien fait.

Mais cela ne justifiait pas pour autant les actions des Decepticons…quand bien même Wing les comprenait. Il les comprenait vraiment.

Il sentit Père Jean se rapprocher.

\- Vous faites quelque chose actuellement. Pour protéger l'univers.

\- Oui. Mais même si nous récupérions tous les artefacts…qui nous dit que les factions ne trouveront pas un autre moyen de s'en prendre l'une à l'autre ?

Après tout…tout était possible.

S'ils avaient pu apprendre l'emplacement d'artefacts cachés durant des millénaires…le pire était possible.

\- Wing.

\- Oui ?

\- On a été en guerre, nous aussi. Entre nous.

Cela coupa le bot blanc. Tout de suite, Wing contempla Père Jean. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle fixaient au loin.

\- Durant des siècles et des siècles. Et beaucoup de législations injustes ont été adoptées durant ces périodes sombres. C'est encore le cas dans certains pays d'aujourd'hui.

\- …Pourquoi faire la guerre ? Pour votre planète ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- On va dire que oui. Et encore aujourd'hui, la haine et la guerre perdurent. Dans la guerre, il y a la haine. Mais il peut y avoir de la haine sans guerre. Et ce que vous me dites, par rapport à la haine entre factions, n'est pas très différente de celle qu'ont certains humains entre eux.

Wing croisa les bras, songeur.

\- Vous dites qu'il y a une guerre et une haine…entre factions humaines ?

\- Il y a la guerre et une haine pour tout, malheureusement. Parce que certains humains ne sont pas d'accord entre eux. Parce qu'il y a des enjeux politiques, économiques ou sociaux…Parfois, la peur d'une personne qui a des caractéristiques différentes d'une autre est malheureusement suffisante pour engendrer la haine et la guerre.

Donc, les humains n'étaient pas aussi paisibles que ne le laissait croire les Autobots…

Pourtant, en voyant Père Jean…Wing avait cru que la réalité était différente.

\- …Je ne le savais pas, répondit seulement Wing.

\- Tout le monde commet des erreurs. Le cercle de haine est difficile à arrêter. Mais…ce n'est pas impossible de le briser, sourit Père Jean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- J'aime à penser qu'un jour, il n'y aura plus de guerre. Je sais que c'est idéaliste. Mais en comparant certaines situations d'aujourd'hui à d'autres dans le passé…Je pense que tout le monde peut apprendre de ses erreurs. Et qu'au moins, certaines législations injustes disparaîtront.

Wing sentit une légère chaleur lui donner du baume au spark.

\- Vous…vous sauriez me donner un exemple ?

\- Hé bien. Aujourd'hui, au moins dans la plupart des pays, on est libre d'être avec la personne qu'on choisit d'aimer. Peu importe de qui il s'agit et de ce qu'ils sont. Ce n'était pas le cas avant. Je ne dis pas que c'est parfait partout…mais il y a du progrès. Et peut-être que dans un futur proche, sur Cybertron, chacun sera libre d'aimer qui il veut.

_Chacun libre d'aimer qui il veut._

Est-ce que Drift et Fracture pourraient se lier un jour, sans qu'il n'y ait de jugement de la part des autres ?

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que votre conception soit dépassée ? lui demanda Wing.

\- Je préfère être optimiste. Le monde, l'univers n'est pas parfait. Mais cela n'empêche pas d'essayer de l'améliorer. Je sais que les erreurs ont tendance à se répéter. Les individus ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Toutefois, on apprend. On apprend de nos échecs. Parfois, il est nécessaire d'échouer plusieurs fois avant de comprendre et de réussir. Le plus important est de ne pas renoncer. Et je ne souhaite pas que vous renonciez, Wing…même si c'est difficile, même si vous dites avoir commis une erreur en utilisant la Couronne de Solomus. Je ne veux pas que vous baissiez les bras et que vous vous auto-dénigriez pour quelque chose dont vous n'aviez pas le contrôle.

Le silence tomba.

Wing songea à ces mots, à tout cet échange avec Père Jean.

L'humain l'invitait à se battre.

Il l'invitait à ne pas renoncer, malgré avoir commis une erreur avec la Couronne de Solomus…

Dans son dos, Wing contempla sa Grande Epée…

Il était un combattant. Un membre du Cercle de la Lumière…

La règle des combattants du Cercle de la Lumière est de se battre avec honneur…mais également de ne pas jeter les armes.

Un cercle de la haine difficile à arrêter…mais pas impossible à briser.

\- …Père Jean. Donnez-moi votre portable, déclara Wing.

\- Hm ?

Père Jean leva son bras et le lui tendit.

Wing le récupéra. Il appuya sur une commande située à son avant-bras, avant de faire apparaître un hologramme.

\- Que faites-vous ? demanda Père Jean.

\- …Je vais partir sur Messatine bientôt. Avec Arcee, Cliffjumper et Rung. Vous ne pourrez pas m'accompagner.

Bientôt, l'hologramme apparut au-dessus du portable, émanant directement de son écran.

L'hologramme représentait Père Jean.

\- …Mais je crois que j'aurais besoin de vous. Trouver les artefacts ne sera pas facile mais…J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me dise de ne pas renoncer. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'attende sur Terre…si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

Le sourire de Père Jean s'élargit.

\- …Je vous attendrai à la base.

* * *

« Encore un ! » s'exclama Karan en tenant son cube d'energon de haute-qualité.

Outrigger leva les optiques, avant de prendre une gorgée du sien. Dans le vaisseau du contrebandier, la soirée battait son plein. Hellfire était étendu sur son canapé, un bras adossé sur le dossier, tandis que Lio souriait face à l'attitude de la Cyclope.

« Je crois qu'il y en a eu assez pour toi.

\- Plus qu'assez, grinça Outrigger.

\- Skwak !

Beak se percha sur l'épaule de Hellfire et tenta de boire dans son cube. Hellfire leva les optiques et le lui retira.

\- Il m'ennuie, ton poulet.

\- Ce n'est pas un poulet, ricana Outrigger. C'est un caméra-bot.

\- Skwak !

\- Tu n'es pas gentil, Hell, pouffa Lio.

Lio se tourna vers Outrigger.

\- Tu sembles…ailleurs, lui adressa la fembot. Tout va bien ?

Outrigger cligna des optiques. Il fixa distraitement Lio, avant de pousser un soupir.

\- Je pense juste à des choses…

\- A quoi ? demanda Karan.

Outrigger prit une nouvelle gorgée.

A quoi pensait-il ?

\- … Heavenlight…

\- Heavenlight ? répondit Karan, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Le dessin que j'ai retrouvé dans la broche de Wing…je me demande de qui il s'agit.

Karan croisa les bras.

\- N'avait-il pas dit qu'Heavenlight était une passante des Cités de Cristal qu'il aurait dessiné dans sa jeunesse ?

\- Oui mais…je trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux, répondit Outrigger. Je peux me tromper mais…le seul fait d'avoir retrouvé ce dessin dans cette broche…

Non. Cela ne pouvait pas seulement être une passante qu'il aurait rencontré par hasard.

Et même s'il n'était pas doué en dessin…il y avait perçu un tel sens du détail des traits.

\- Mais si cela était quelqu'un d'important, il s'en souviendrait, non ? demanda Lio.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Si tu as une intuition, déclara Hellfire, tu devrais la suivre.

Karan se redressa.

\- Une enquête ? J'en suis !

\- Seulement quand tu auras décuvé, soupira Outrigger avant de lui retirer son cube des mains.

\- Mais euh…

Outrigger était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand brusquement, il remarqua que Beak était absent.

\- Beak ?

\- Il a quitté la pièce, fit Lio en pointant la porte du vaisseau qui menait à l'extérieur.

Super. Il n'aurait pas pu prévenir ? Outrigger se leva avec difficultés, titubant jusqu'à la sortie. Il aurait peut-être dû consommer moins de hauta-qualité. Une fois dehors, il contempla tout autour de lui, cherchant une trace du caméra-bot.

\- Beak ?

\- Skwak !

Il entendit un piaillement audible. Outrigger fronça les sourcils, décuvant immédiatement.

\- Beak !

Un nouveau piaillement. Beaucoup plus strident, cette fois-ci. Tout de suite, Outrigger comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait son caméra-bot par cœur. Sans hésiter, il agrippa ses lames et fonça vers la source du bruit.

\- Skwak !

\- Brille !

Outrigger stoppa net, fixant la scène devant lui.

Son caméra-bot, entre les serres d'un oiseau bleu, beaucoup plus gros. Beak cria de façon répétée, essayant de se débattre. L'oiseau bleu resserra son emprise.

\- Brille !

Une voix féminine…

Outrigger agrippa son katana, le pointant vers l'oiseau bleu.

\- Lâche-le immédiatement ! lui ordonna-t-il, ne détachant pas ses optiques de Beak.

\- Skwak !

\- Brille ! A moi !

\- Non ! Il n'est pas à toi !

L'oiseau bleu ne réagissait pas. Outrigger finit par s'élancer sur lui, le katana en avant. L'oiseau piailla à son tour, se décalant pour éviter le coup du jeune bot. Outrigger fit volte-face avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied retourné.

Cette fois-ci, l'oiseau bleu recula. Une voix stridente émana du bec de l'oiseau et tout de suite, lâcha Beak qui retomba au sol.

\- Beak ! ça va, mon vieux ? fit Outrigger.

\- Skwak !

Il comprit tout de suite ce que voulut dire Beak. Outrigger se baissa pour esquiver l'oiseau bleu qui était revenu à la charge, plongeant vers lui, les serres sorties pour viser sa tête.

Outrigger se retrouva au sol. L'oiseau bleu poursuivit sa route avant de changer de direction, se jetant à nouveau sur le bot brun. Cette fois, Outrigger brandit son épée et l'utilisa pour parer son coup, mais cela ne servit qu'à amortir le choc, le corps de l'oiseau étant beaucoup plus lourd que son épée.

\- Brille !

Encore une fois, l'oiseau bleu fit volte-face pour s'en prendre à lui.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de causer davantage de dégât. Un pied noir et orange apparut dans le champ de vision d'Outrigger et percuta profondément la tête de l'oiseau bleu. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol, sonné, tandis que Karan apparut devant Outrigger, les bras tendus, prête à en découdre.

\- Je suis là ! Les secours sont là !

\- Karan… ?

L'oiseau la fusilla du regard. Il se redressa, à nouveau prêt à bondir.

\- Brille !

\- Brille pas ! Lâche mon prof ! lui rétorqua Karan.

Les deux allaient s'élancer l'un sur l'autre quand l'oiseau bleu fut brusquement saisi par derrière, deux bras rouges lui emprisonnant les ailes pour la tirer en arrière.

\- Brille !

\- Allons, Filch…reste calme.

Outrigger et Karan se relevèrent.

Ils écarquillèrent les optiques lorsqu'ils aperçurent un individu apparaître derrière l'oiseau bleu. Il était de corpulence massive, son armure presqu'entièrement rouge tandis que son visage était pâle. D'autres couleurs de part et d'autre décoraient son armure, comme le noir et le jaune. Mais ce qui immobilisa Outrigger fut les quatre optiques jaunes de l'individu qui les toisait, un sourire mesquin apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Un Insecticon...

\- Désolé. Filch ne peut pas s'en empêcher quand elle remarque quelque chose qui lui plait. Elle croit que cela lui appartient.

\- C'est ton amie ? lui demanda Outrigger.

\- Oui…plutôt collègue, en fait.

Karan n'émit aucun mot.

L'individu se tourna vers elle. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avec l'un de ses optiques gauches.

\- Beau coup de pied. Karaté, je présume ?

\- Pas totalement, répondit Karan par monosyllabe.

\- Elle est bourrée, on dirait.

\- En tout cas, retiens-la ! grogna Outrigger. Elle a failli s'en prendre à Beak !

\- Désolé. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Il s'adressa à la dénommée Filch.

\- Excuse-toi.

\- Brille !

\- Bon, désolé, rien à en tirer pour l'instant. Pardon pour le dérangement. Mon nom est Chop Shop, au fait, sourit-il en direction de Karan.

\- Karan.

\- Karan…c'est un inconnu, soupira Outrigger.

\- Je viens de donner mon nom donc je ne suis plus un inconnu. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Karan. Et…monsieur le propriétaire du caméra-bot.

Outrigger le fusilla du regard.

\- Allez, Filch. On rentre à la maison.

\- Brille !

\- Brille pas ! Allez.

Puis, les deux tournèrent les talons avant de s'éloigner, disparaissant aussi vite qu'ils n'étaient apparus.

Outrigger fronça les sourcils. Etrange rencontre…Il repensa aux mots de Wing sur les invités qu'il avait rencontré au château de Garboil.

Des Decepticons…même s'il n'avait pas discerné les insignes…à moins qu'ils n'en portaient pas ?

\- Karan…tu viens ? Je pense qu'on doit rentrer à la base.

\- Hm… ? Oui ? Tu me ramènes ?

Outrigger mit un temps avant de répondre, attrapant Beak dans ses bras. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été blessé même si l'emprise avait dû être douloureuse.

\- Oui. Et au fait ?

\- Hm ?

\- Bon coup de pied, en effet.

Et il était sincère.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Quelque chose avait changé._

_Elle en fut sûre avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les optiques._

_D'abord, tout fut noir._

_Puis, une lueur apparut devant elle._

_Ensuite, des rires._

_Et enfin, un visage penché sur elle. Qui lui souriait._

_Elle plissa les optiques, essayant de discerner les traits de l'individu qui la toisait de ses optiques bleues._

_Elle se sentait…vide. Elle essaya de bouger, de lever ne serait-ce que sa main…mais c'était comme si son propre corps refusait de lui obéir._

_Qui…_

_« Tu n'es pas passée loin, ma chère, ricana l'individu, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Un peu plus et tu aurais rejoint le Allspark._

_Elle essayait de répondre._

_Mais aucun son n'émanait de sa bouche. Et où était-elle ? Elle devina brièvement qu'elle était allongée sur une table. En abaissant le regard, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était attachée._

_« Ta Fièvre de Rouille s'est développée à une vitesse foudroyante. Elle s'est généralisée dans presque la totalité de ton corps. J'ai dû enlever quelques-unes de tes fonctions pour que tu survives, parce qu'elles étaient trop infectées pour que tu puisses continuer à t'en servir. »_

_Quelles fonctions ?_

_Son regard se porta sur le côté. Elle y découvrit une scie, imbibée d'energon._

_A côté de cette scie…une petite boîte._

_Elle n'avait pas peur. Etrangement…dans ce genre de situation, n'importe qui serait terrifié._

_Mais pas elle…_

_« Tu dois sûrement te demander de quoi je parle. Eh bien…la Fièvre de Rouille était sur le point d'atteindre ton spark. Donc, par conséquent, j'ai dû retirer toutes les fonctions qui s'y appareillaient de près. »_

_De près…_

_Cette petite boîte…_

_« Ha ? ça ? Hé bien…c'est ce dont je parlais, justement. Ta boîte à émotions… »_

_Sa boîte à émotions…_

_Non, non, non…Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?_

_Rien…son spark ne battait pas plus rapidement. La panique ne venait pas…_

_La terreur n'apparaissait pas…_

_« Oui. Ce qui te permet de réguler les émotions provenant de ton spark…j'ai dû l'ôter. Mais cela ne fait rien. C'était davantage un bien qu'un mal, ne penses-tu pas ? Cela ne coûte rien, d'enlever les émotions. »_

_Les émotions…_

_Il lui avait enlevé ses émotions…à elle ? _

_« Plus d'émotions. Tu ne ressentiras plus rien, effectivement. Tu ne connaîtras plus la peur… »_

_Non…_

_« Tu ne connaîtras plus la douleur… »_

_Non…_

_« Ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni aucune autre émotion négative que tu aurais ressentie alors que tu étais sur le point de mourir…cela doit t'arranger, non ? »_

_Brusquement, tout son corps entier se mit à trembler. _

_Ses membres essayèrent désespérément de bouger, sa voix tentait impuissamment de crier…_

_Non…elle ne pouvait pas ne plus ressentir ! Elle devait forcément ressentir quelque chose !_

_Actuellement, elle avait peur…elle était terrifiée…mais c'était comme si un barrage empêchait cette terreur d'atteindre son cerveau par le biais de câbles._

_Elle avait peur…elle savait…elle savait qu'elle était effrayée._

_Le medic continuait de sourire. Sur son châssis, une étiquette qui indiquait son nom._

_Pharma._

_« Non, je suis désolé. Mais peu importe ce que tu ressens actuellement, sans ta boîte à émotions, ces sentiments ne sont pas réels. Ils n'existent pas. »_

_Si ! Ils existaient !_

_« Ils n'existent pas…ce que tu ressens sont des douleurs fantôme. Ton cerveau agit comme si tu possédais encore des émotions, mais cela finira par cesser au fil du temps. Et ces douleurs fantômes disparaîtront au bout du compte. »_

_Quelque chose brouillait sa vision._

_Quelque chose qui mouillait, qui roulait sur ses joues. _

_« Là…c'est la même chose. Ces larmes disparaîtront. Tu perdras la faculté de pleurer quand ton cerveau sera complètement habitué. »_

_Son sourire réapparut à nouveau._

_« Mais bon…Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, au final. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de famille. Alors, tes sentiments ne te serviront pas à grand-chose en temps de guerre. A moins, dans la rare hypothèse que tu te déniches un Conjunx et que tu aies un enfant…mais malheureusement, tu serais incapable de les aimer. »_

_Elle ne l'écoutait plus._

_Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré._

_Cela faisait mal…elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment mais cela faisait mal…_

_« Ne verse pas de larme. Elles ne sont pas réelles. Rien n'est réel. »_

* * *

Glowstrike finissait de compter. Lasse, elle abaissa le Pad dès qu'elle lut les résultats.

Ils étaient à présent à 220 travailleurs à la Ruche. La semaine dernière, ils étaient encore à 235. Aux dires de Rose, un autre Insecticon avait succombé cette nuit.

Sans un mot, Glowstrike tourna les talons pour quitter le bâtiment et se rendre à la Tour Sud.

Depuis que les rations avaient diminué, les travailleurs étaient affamés. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas la corpulence adéquate ne résistaient pas. Cela ne serait pas avec un demi-cube de ration pour la journée qu'ils augmenteraient leurs réserves.

La famine commençait.

Intérieurement, Glowstrike soupira.

Même si elle ne le faisait pas par plaisir, cela avait été son idée de diminuer les rations. Mais Airachnide et Hardshell consommaient au moins trois cubes d'energon par jour, alors qu'ils pouvaient utiliser cet energon pour nourrir les habitants. Ils agissaient au motif qu'étant les autorités, ils avaient le droit de faire tout ce qu'ils désiraient, au point de laisser leur propre peuple mourir.

Et les petites fêtes qu'elle organisait n'arrangeaient pas la situation.

Surtout que ceux qui étaient affamés s'écroulaient rapidement par la fatigue. Et s'ils ne travaillaient pas, leur ration était supprimée. Un cercle vicieux.

Comment pouvaient-ils espérer garder le Sanctuaire en agissant de cette façon ?

Glowstrike repensa à la Couronne de Solomus. Elle croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre un mur.

Si cette Couronne, ainsi que les autres artefacts, permettaient d'exaucer le vœu de chacun, ils seraient en mesure d'émettre le vœu de demander de l'energon en quantité illimitée, quand bien même les réserves de cette planète ne le permettaient pas.

Le temps qu'ils réunissent ces artefacts, chacun devrait essayer de tenir avec la ration qu'ils avaient. Cela ne serait que temporaire…

Du moins…l'espérait-elle.

Elle repensa aux mots de Saberhorn. Les artefacts réunis pouvaient exaucer n'importe quel vœu.

Par réflexe, elle toucha l'endroit où était situé son spark.

Pharma avait énoncé qu'il était impossible de remplacer une boîte à émotions…mais s'ils utilisaient les artefacts…

Glowstrike reprit sa route.

C'était beau, comme rêve. Mais tant que la situation ne s'améliorera pas, tant qu'Airachnide sera en vie, elle sera bien incapable d'utiliser les artefacts pour son propre compte.

Elle secoua la tête et finit par se diriger vers les escaliers qui conduisaient au sous-sol. Là où étaient tenus les laboratoires.

Tandis qu'elle descendait, elle entendit le bruit d'une scie en plein fonctionnement.

Par réflexe, Glowstrike tressaillit, s'arrêtant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Tarantulas était penché sur un ouvrage. Glowstrike fronça les sourcils, inclinant la tête pour observer et discerna la silhouette étendue sur une table.

Le cadavre d'un travailleur…L'un de ceux qui étaient tombés.

Quelque chose passa près d'elle. Elle baissa le regard et vit un petit Minicon blanc et masqué traverser la porte, transportant des fioles.

En arrière-plan, au fond du laboratoire…Le medic. Ratchet. Ce dernier leur tournait le dos. Il était apparemment penché sur des compositions chimiques, usant les mêmes fioles que transportait le Minicon.

Tarantulas remarqua la présence de Glowstrike et arrêta sa scie, avant de pivoter vers elle.

« Glowstrike…Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la seconde de notre bien-aimée Reine ? »

Glowstrike tiqua. Toutefois, elle n'exprima rien et rendit le regard du scientifique.

« Je suis venue observer comment se déroulait la composition de l'energon synthétique.

\- Hé bien…Malheureusement, cela n'avance pas, déclara Tarantulas. La recette que nous avons déniché, celle qu'utilisait le Seigneur Megatron lui-même, n'est plus conforme à notre situation. Il nous manque trop de composants. Donc j'essaie de les remplacer par autre chose.

\- Et parmi cet « autre chose », ce cadavre en fait partie ? l'interrogea Glowstrike en désignant le cadavre étendu.

Elle crut deviner un sourire sous la visière du scientifique.

\- Hé bien…je fouille. J'essaie de nouveaux protocoles.

\- Je ne veux pas que les habitants le sachent, lui ordonna froidement Glowstrike.

\- La Reine me l'a demandé…

\- La Reine…n'a pas encore lu le rapport de la situation du Sanctuaire. Elle risque de mettre un frein à tes travaux.

Tarantulas haussa les épaules. Il ne paraissait pas inquiet, même si le ton employé par Glowstrike le dissuada apparemment de répliquer.

La luciole reporta son attention sur Ratchet. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé de position. Elle s'adressa à nouveau à Tarantulas, lui indiquant qu'elle souhaitait lui parler seul à seule.

Tarantulas ne broncha pas et se dirigea vers Ratchet et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'étreignant par-derrière tout en posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- A plus tard…assistant.

Elle vit Ratchet frissonner. Tarantulas marqua une pause. Manifestement, l'air confus de Glowstrike ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'il ajouta, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- …Il me rappelle Prowl…parfois.

Prowl…

Bien sûr. Glowstrike attendit que Tarantulas soit parti pour s'avancer vers le medic. Le silence tomba. Ratchet ne prit pas la peine de lui faire face. Il continuait la manipulation d'outils.

\- …Il faut une recette pour faire ralentir la famine, déclara Glowstrike, coupant court au silence. N'importe laquelle.

\- …Vous avez demandé l'energon synthétique. Nous sommes en plein processus, rétorqua Ratchet par monosyllabe.

Elle perçut les cernes sous les optiques de l'Autobot. Glowstrike joignit les mains, jetant un œil au travail fourni.

\- D'ici la semaine prochaine, nous perdrons encore des travailleurs.

\- Vous avez bien anéanti mon équipe.

Enfin, il se retourna.

Ses optiques bleues plongèrent dans celles de la luciole.

\- Vous avez ordonné à vos soldats de massacrer mon équipe. J'ai perdu mes amis à cause de vous.

\- Vous souhaitez peut-être les rejoindre ? lui répliqua Glowstrike calmement.

Si cela avait été la Reine qui avait ordonné l'exécution, son équipe aurait été broyée vivante sous ses optiques. Lui compris. Au moins, leur mort avait été rapide.

La colère et la lassitude passa sur le visage du medic.

\- Vous n'avez aucune conscience. Comment pouvez-vous vous lever tous les matins et vous regarder dans un miroir ? Après tous ces actes…

Se regarder dans une glace…

Pour y découvrir quoi ?

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier qui me le dira.

\- Vous n'avez aucun regret ? D'avoir ôté des vies ? De façon aussi cruelle ?

Il lui rappelait Pharma…ils se ressemblaient…

Glowstrike ferma les optiques.

\- …Je ne connais pas le regret.

Elle finit par tourner les talons pour quitter le laboratoire. Alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers, le Minicon blanc revenait en sens inverse. Elle le regarda s'éloigner tandis que Tarantulas la rejoignait.

Undertone…se rappelait-elle.

\- Dois-je le torturer ? la questionna Tarantulas.

\- Non.

Un medic restait un medic.

\- …Mais s'il n'obtempère pas, menace-le de torturer Undertone, répondit Glowstrike avant de s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers ses quartiers.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, elle découvrit Chop Shop et Saberhorn assis devant un écran de télévision. Glowstrike plissa les optiques et s'avança en silence, pour découvrir ce qu'ils visionnaient.

« Trop lent, commenta Saberhorn, levant la main pour désigner le combat d'escrime qui se poursuivait sur l'écran.

Un combat d'escrime humain…

\- Pourquoi on regarde un combat de vermisseaux ? ricana Chop Shop, se prenant le visage entre les mains.

\- Pour observer leur nullité, grogna Saberhorn, agacé par les postures des deux adversaires. Enfin, là ! Même moi, j'arrive à parer celui-là !

Chop Shop pouffa. Le Déployeur s'étira en bâillant.

\- J'ai croisé une Cyclope hier.

\- Oh ? sourit Saberhorn, reportant son attention sur lui. Tu vises haut, dis-moi. Ils sont connus pour être de grands visionnaires.

\- Mouais. Trop jeune pour moi.

Une Cyclope…

\- Et toi, Saberhorn ? répliqua Chop Shop en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Toujours pas de chaussure à ton pied ?

\- Oh, tu es rustre ! grinça le scarabée. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Glowstrike se racla la gorge. Les deux se retournèrent, remarquant enfin qu'elle était présente avec eux.

Tout de suite, l'embarras put se lire sur leurs visages.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, leur fit-elle remarquer. Dois-je appeler Rose ?

\- Hm. Non, non, bredouilla Chop Shop alors qu'il se levait de son siège.

Tout de suite, il se hâta de quitter la pièce. Glowstrike leva les optiques, tandis que Saberhorn lui adressait un sourire gêné. Remarquant que le combat continuait, il s'empressa d'éteindre l'écran quoiqu'un peu à contrecœur.

\- J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec les gamineries de Clampdown et Kickback…grogna Glowstrike.

\- Oh, pitié. Ne me compare pas à ces deux-là, soupira Saberhorn.

A nouveau, il sourit à la luciole.

\- Tu sais, ma Chère…Parfois, il est nécessaire de profiter des rares moments de détente qu'on puisse obtenir au Sanctuaire.

\- Des rares moments de détente ? répéta Glowstrike, pas convaincue.

\- Oui…Autrement, nous devenons fous.

\- Nous sommes déjà fous.

Saberhorn poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir son cube d'energon. Alors qu'il était sur le point de le porter à ses lèvres, il s'arrêta dans son geste.

Leurs optiques se croisèrent. Saberhorn fit un pas vers elle, lui tendant son cube.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle.

\- Tu as pris ta ration ? la questionna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Le scarabée perdit son sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas raisonnable.

\- Mes réserves ne sont pas en-dessous de la barre.

\- Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Tous les jours. S'il te plait, Glowstrike.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette sollicitude…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien ne m'arrivera. Tu ne perdras pas ta précieuse promotion, lui rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Le visage de Saberhorn se décomposa.

Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Glowstrike se retourna, croyant que Chop Shop revenait.

Mais ce n'était pas Chop Shop qui se dressa devant eux.

Il s'agissait d'un autre individu. Un avec un mode animal. Il ressemblait à un lynx terrien. Glowstrike fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui, tandis que Saberhorn se tenait en retrait, même s'il gardait une main posée sur son fourreau.

\- Que veux-tu ?

L'un des travailleurs. Le lynx baissa la tête. Il paraissait nerveux.

\- Madame…s'il vous plait.

\- Que veux-tu ? répéta-t-elle.

\- …Mon fils est malade. Il ne peut travailler durant deux jours.

Glowstrike le toisa.

\- …Je le conçois. Mais vous connaissez les règles. Ceux qui ne travaillent pas n'ont pas de ration.

\- Je vous en prie. Il est jeune !

Glowstrike ne changeait pas d'expression. Le lynx se jeta à ses pieds, la détresse évidente dans ses optiques.

\- …Pitié. Donnez-lui à manger. Ce n'est pas normal…ce n'est pas normal qu'on ne puisse pas nous nourrir.

De façon inattendue, la luciole ne trouva rien à répondre.

Elle fixa le lynx qui la suppliait encore et encore.

Un souvenir réapparut dans son processeur.

Pendant un instant, Glowstrike repensa à l'ancienne autorité. Celle qui avait été présente au Sanctuaire, avant qu'Airachnide ne vienne et ne la tue pour prendre sa place.

Glowstrike avait été sa Seconde, avant de devenir celle d'Airachnide.

L'ancienne autorité n'avait pas la même vision des choses que la Reine actuelle. Elle avait été une Reine plutôt dévouée, qui veillait sur son peuple de près.

Oui. Glowstrike souhaitait un endroit tranquille. Même si elle ne récupérerait jamais sa boîte à émotions, elle souhaitait un endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle.

Et il était vrai. Elle l'admettait. Il était vrai qu'elle se souciait plus de cet endroit paisible que de ses habitants.

Mais l'ancienne Reine était aimée de tous. Elle était compréhensive. Elle aurait été clémente.

_Tu n'obtiens rien sans compassion, Glowstrike._

Même quand elle en était incapable ?

\- …Très bien, déclara-t-elle, après un temps.

\- Madame ?

\- Continuez de travailler comme vous le faites. Et votre fils aura droit à la ration de Zizza.

\- Merci, Madame !

Le lynx s'inclina.

\- Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

\- Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

L'individu hocha la tête et s'empressa d'obéir.

Glowstrike ferma les optiques.

L'ancienne Reine aurait approuvé.

C'en était une certitude. Mais Glowstrike ignorait comment se positionner par rapport à cette décision.

Si elle devrait la regretter ou non…en vue de leur propre situation…

_Je ne connais pas le regret._

* * *

Peut-être des promotions…

Des promotions qui sauraient motiver les travailleurs à continuer leur tâche ? Glowstrike avait cogité toute la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

Cela avait été son entrevue avec le lynx qui lui avait donné l'idée.

S'il n'y avait plus d'energon, ils devaient dénicher un substitut. Même si rien ne saurait réellement remplacer l'energon, ils devaient garder le moral…au moins jusqu'à ce que les cinq artefacts soient réunis.

Mais quel genre de promotion ? Ils devraient remplacer Zizza et Vertebreak. Encore fallait-il dénicher des individus de leur trempe.

Glowstrike se retrouva devant la porte rouge.

Prenant une inspiration, elle l'ouvrit.

« Ma Rei—

Sa phrase se perdit dans les cris provenant de l'échafaud.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Mon fils ! Mon fils ! »

Glowstrike demeura immobile.

Elle était tétanisée face à la scène.

Le lynx d'hier. Il était attaché à un poteau, à une extrémité de l'estrade.

A l'autre extrémité, Tarantulas était penché sur un lynx, beaucoup plus jeune, positionné entre deux barres de bois dans lesquelles étaient plantées des clous. Les cris du plus jeune devinrent de plus en plus stridents alors que Tarantulas, par le biais d'un levier, resserrait les barres entre les cuisses du plus jeune, les clous s'enfonçant profondément dans les genoux.

Sur son trône, la Reine riait. Hardshell l'accompagnait dans son rire.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on désobéit aux règles, fit Airachnide en direction de Glowstrike. Il parait que c'est toi qui as fait preuve de clémence ? »

Glowstrike ne répondit pas.

Hardshell s'avançait vers elle, les poings serrés.

Glowstrike comprit.

« …Refais-lui le portrait, mon amour, susurra l'araignée. Qu'elle comprenne. »

_Puisque tu as été la Seconde de cette vermine, tu seras la mienne._

_Il paraît que tu ne ressens rien ?_

_Peut-être que je devrais vérifier jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'endurer ?_

Le premier coup fut porté au visage tandis que l'enfant s'arrêtait de crier.

* * *

Monstre…abomination…

Glowstrike se frotta le visage. Il était encore cabossé et les ecchymoses étaient encore évidentes.

Elle releva le regard vers le ciel. A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait. Au-dessus, le ciel lumineux virait au jaune et à l'orange.

Ici…c'était le coin à elle. Le coin où elle pouvait s'isoler quand elle n'arrivait plus à endurer.

Cette balançoire, située en hauteur, accrochée entre deux arbres.

Cela lui permettait d'avoir une belle vue sur à la fois l'océan, la forêt et les montagnes.

« …Puis-je ? »

Glowstrike se retourna.

Saberhorn battait des ailes. Il avait décollé du sol et s'était envolé jusqu'à elle. Il lui demandait la permission de s'asseoir.

Glowstrike souhaitait être seule…Mais la présence du scarabée ne la dérangeait pas réellement. Elle lui adressa juste un signe de tête. Saberhorn s'assit, avant d'ouvrir son châssis.

\- J'ai appris ce qui s'était produit.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? je ne le connaissais même pas.

Le scarabée gardait dans sa main un flacon et du coton. Glowstrike fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'antiseptique.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Cela risque de s'infecter.

A nouveau, il lui demanda la permission.

La luciole faillit l'envoyer paître. Mais au final, elle tendit les mains pour recevoir les deux objets avant de verser l'antiseptique sur le coton.

\- C'est un bel endroit, déclara Saberhorn après un silence.

\- Probablement le seul sur cette île.

Le seul qui n'était pas pollué par la présence d'Hardshell et Airachnide.

\- Je vais la tuer, fit Glowstrike. Elle paiera pour tout cela. Hardshell aussi. Cet imbécile obéit à la Reine comme un pauvre toutou.

\- L'heure n'est peut-être pas à cela, ma Chère.

Glowstrike le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à me surveiller.

\- Je m'inquiète seulement.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour ta promotion à venir ? Je t'ai dit que rien ne m'arriverait. Tu n'as pas à jouer les gardes du corps ou les chevaliers servants ou je ne sais quoi.

Saberhorn lui rendit son air furieux.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Malgré elle, la luciole tressaillit à cette déclaration.

Elle comprit. Au fond, elle le savait déjà avant même que les deux ne décident de travailler ensemble.

_Tu es incapable d'aimer._

Elle finit par se lever, posant l'antiseptique à côté d'elle.

\- …Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux et tu le sais.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je voudrais, selon toi ?

\- Ce que veulent tous les mechs.

Ses ailes se déployèrent.

Glowstrike était prête à s'envoler.

Saberhorn baissa la tête.

\- Peut-être que oui, d'une certaine façon, j'ai envie que tu récupères tes émotions. Mais…si tu penses que je le fais pour moi-même, sache que c'est faux.

\- Et cela serait pour quelle raison ? le questionna Glowstrike, le ton amer.

\- …Pour que tu sois heureuse. Même si ce concept te paraît étranger, à l'heure actuelle.

Heureuse…

L'avait-elle été, avant de perdre ses émotions ?

Glowstrike se contenta de tomber en arrière.

Le spark de Saberhorn serait meurtri dans tous les cas.

* * *

Alors qu'elle volait au-dessus de l'océan, elle découvrit un radeau.

Un radeau…avec trois Insecticons à l'intérieur.

Glowstrike fronça les sourcils, avant de s'approcher.

Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'enfants.

Le plus grand la remarqua et étendit des bras dans sa direction.

Glowstrike s'arrêta devant eux, ses ailes battant dans son dos.

« C'est ici…le Sanctuaire ? » la questionna l'enfant.

La luciole ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Airachnide…son message invitant les populations lésées à les rejoindre tournait toujours…

Les trois la fixèrent avec curiosité.

_Peut-être que je devrais vérifier jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'endurer ?_

« …Partez. Il n'y a pas de place pour vous.

\- Mais on n'a nulle part où aller ! pleura le plus jeune.

\- Je vous ai dit de partir !

Les trois ne réagissaient pas.

Glowstrike laissa apparaître une boule d'énergie dans ses mains.

Cet avertissement fut suffisant. Les trois firent tout de suite demi-tour, tandis que la luciole s'éloignait de l'eau.

Pas d'émotion…

Pas de sentiment.

Et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

« T'es-tu déjà rendu sur Messatine ? »

Wing pivota en direction de la voix.

Rung lui souriait, l'air fatigué. Le bot blanc secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

Ils étaient déjà partis depuis plusieurs jours. Le vaisseau fourni par le contrebandier était convivial et réchauffé.

Cela faisait du bien…Le regard du bot blanc se perdit dans l'espace, les diverses planètes apparaissant à l'horizon.

Si près…et pourtant si loin…

« Tu ne contactes pas ton ami ?

\- Mon ami… ? répéta Wing.

\- Gasket…

A la mention de Gasket, Wing baissa la tête.

Oui…il y avait pensé.

Il y avait pensé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château.

Mais…

« …Il est sûrement mort, répondit Wing après un temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Je l'ai deviné.

Un tremblement manqua de briser sa voix.

Ce manque, cette absence, cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti depuis le départ du bot vert, de son mentor…

Il était venu sur Terre…il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

Et les invités ignoraient ce qui lui était arrivé, après qu'ils aient volé ses données.

\- …Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous ai connu plus combatif et plus optimiste lors de notre première rencontre.

Wing frotta ses optiques, prenant une inspiration.

\- Ne jetez pas l'éponge, lui conseilla Rung avant de le laisser seul.

Ne pas jeter l'éponge…

Il était la troisième personne qui lui disait cela.

_Je ne veux pas que vous baissiez les bras et que vous vous auto-dénigriez pour quelque chose dont vous n'aviez pas le contrôle._

Wing sourit tristement.

_Ne perds pas espoir._

Oui…ils avaient raison. Tant qu'il ne savait rien, il pouvait continuer à espérer.

Même si…il risquait d'avoir mal.

Ne jetez pas l'éponge…

Wing actionna la communication à distance.

« …Gasket…c'est moi. »

Il espérait que son mentor puisse l'entendre.

« …Je sais que je ne t'ai pas contacté depuis un certain temps mais…beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et…j'ai tellement à te dire… »

Il réprima un nouveau tremblement.

« …contacte-moi. Une ligne est faite pour cela. J'apprécierais entendre ta voix, Gasket. Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il marqua une pause.

« …Tu me manques. »

Son regard se porta sur le dessin que lui avait donné Outrigger avant son départ.

Le dessin de cette petite Cybertronienne…

Wing s'arrêta pour le contempler.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son spark s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il posait les optiques dessus.

Etrange…qu'il ne se rappelle pas.

Brusquement, la voix de Bumblebee le coupa de ses pensées.

« Messatine en approche ! »


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPITRE 46**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Dai Atlas avait souvent mentionné Messatine.

Wing se remémorait le livre que son leader avait écrit. Il se rappela qu'il y avait souvent référé la planète de Messatine. Il se souvenait des descriptions, des ressentis que Dai Atlas avait enduré en atterrissant sur cette planète, à plusieurs reprises…

Et dès que le vaisseau se posa, la seule vue offerte à travers la vitre fut suffisante à Wing pour savoir que Dai Atlas n'avait aucunement exagéré ses descriptions.

La glace, la neige…tout un étendu blanc rocheux et non lisse qui devait parcourir des centaines de kilomètres aux alentours.

A l'horizon, une lueur de soleil faible éclairait vainement toute la contrée. Cela rendait l'horizon moins hostile.

Avec du recul, Wing pensait que la décision de cacher un artefact ici avait du sens. Messatine serait le dernier endroit où les voyageurs se rendraient.

Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du vaisseau, qui leur procurait une chaleur confortable. Mais chacun redoutait déjà de poser un pied dehors.

« Cela sera pire qu'en Antarctique, grogna Arcee en frémissant à l'idée même.

\- Et encore, Antarctique était plus sympa que ça, ricana Cliffjumper.

\- Antarctique ? les questionna Wing, intrigué par la mention d'un endroit qui lui était complètement étranger.

\- L'un des recoins les plus froids sur Terre.

Hm. Sur Terre…

Wing s'avança vers un tiroir pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortit diverses tenues chaudes qui leur permettrait de conserver leur température corporelle nécessaire. Wing attrapa une combinaison pour l'enfiler, la refermant jusqu'à son nez même. A ses côtés, ses camarades l'imitèrent. Cliffjumper poussa un sifflement dès qu'Arcee se retourna vers lui, la combinaison étant trois fois trop large pour elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Arcee ? ricana Cliffjumper.

\- Raah. Ne te moque pas, grogna Arcee, la combinaison laissant entrevoir ses sourcils froncés.

Wing ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop chaud comme ça.

\- Ici ? Certainement pas !

\- Je trouve ça mignon, fit Cliffjumper, l'air de rien, avant d'enfiler la sienne.

Néanmoins, il eut du mal à la refermer. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Arcee de le taquiner.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on n'a pas échangé nos combinaisons ?

\- Hé. Je ne suis pas aussi gros que ça !

\- C'est Bulkhead qui dirait la même chose, fit Arcee, la nostalgie évidente dans sa voix. Et il nous serait bien utile à l'heure actuelle pour creuser…avec Wheeljack.

Cliffjumper approuva silencieusement du chef, un silence lourd tombant sur le groupe. Rung le rompit et s'adressa au bot blanc.

\- Tu as les coordonnées ?

\- Oui. J'ai tout noté, répondit Wing.

Les latitudes exactes…

Au centre même de Messatine. Heureusement, ils n'avaient atterri qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur destination. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à marcher.

Alors que Rung se dirigeait vers le mécanisme d'ouverture des portes, Wing et Arcee s'échangèrent un regard. Il devina les émotions de la deux-roue sous sa couverture.

Elle était inquiète.

Pour être honnête, il la partageait.

\- Tout ira bien, la rassura doucement le bot blanc.

\- J'espère.

Les optiques d'Arcee se plissèrent. Elle souriait.

Cela fit plaisir à Wing. Puis, un violent courant d'air frais leur frappa le visage.

Un vent glacial, sec…Même leurs combinaisons ne les protégeraient pas suffisamment.

Wing posa un pied dehors.

Il eut l'impression qu'il brûlait.

Il émit une quinte de toux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il se retourna vers ses camarades, qui avaient quitté le vaisseau à leur tour.

Quelques kilomètres…

Wing fit un autre pas. Il garda la mâchoire serrée à la sensation désagréable.

Endure, pensa-t-il. Reporte ta douleur à plus tard.

\- …Allons-y, déclara Wing, sa voix étouffée par la combinaison.

Il la remonta doucement. Ce fut Rung qui marcha ensuite, ouvrant la marche.

L'un après l'autre, ils s'éloignaient lentement et difficilement du vaisseau, chacun essayant de ne pas regarder en arrière pour ne pas revenir s'y réfugier.

Le Livre d'Epistémus…

Ils devaient le trouver.

Cette phrase repassa dans leurs processeurs, leur rappelant vindicativement ce qui était en jeu.

* * *

Aux dires de Bumblebee, ils avaient atterri.

Père Jean ferma les yeux à cette pensée, avant d'enclencher l'aspirateur. Le bruit frappa ses oreilles, même s'il ne couvrait pas entièrement d'autres bruits que le prêtre était susceptible d'entendre, comme les doigts du Cybertronien sur le clavier ou les pas rapides et lourds de la dénommée Karan.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre. Ils savaient que le trajet serait un peu long. Et tout le monde appréhendait la destination.

Même s'ils n'avaient qu'à récupérer un artefact, celui-ci était important. Et cela ne rendait pas moins le voyage dangereux.

Intérieurement, Père Jean aurait souhaité être du voyage. Être avec Wing, l'accompagner…

Mais c'était impossible. Il le savait pertinemment. Si les températures étaient déjà extrêmement dangereuses pour un Cybertronien, un humain ne tiendrait pas. Il ne tiendrait pas non plus sans oxygène.

Et surtout, il serait un poids lourd. Autant pour Wing que pour le reste de l'équipe. Ils ne pourraient le protéger continuellement.

Père Jean laissa l'aspirateur avaler la poussière tout autour de lui, l'autre main tenant une canne que Bumblebee avait trouvé pour lui. Il souhaitait aider. Mais malheureusement, il ne saurait faire grand-chose si les artefacts n'étaient pas localisés sur Terre.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider…c'était cela. Nettoyer la base. Cette dernière était grande et avait été laissée inoccupée lorsque les Autobots y résidant avant eux étaient partis.

Bien sûr, c'était peu. Mais cela l'occupait. Et autant contribuer à quelque chose, quand bien même il ne s'agissait pas du plus important à l'heure actuelle.

« Je vous le répète. Nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention. »

Père Jean entendit la voix de Bumblebee résonner jusqu'à dans la pièce où il était situé. Il paraissait discuter avec quelqu'un.

« Vous nous connaissez depuis longtemps, maintenant. Depuis notre guerre. Et nous vous avons toujours protégé. Nous le ferons encore.»

Des bruits de mouvement vif. Père Jean se recroquevilla légèrement. Par le ton du Cybertronien, la conversation semblait houleuse.

« Les Autobots protègent votre planète. Optimus a rejoint le Allspark mais nous tâchons de suivre ses pas concernant la protection des êtres humains. Nous ne laisserons pas les Decepticons—

Le silence tomba soudainement.

La voix de Bumblebee reprit, tremblante. Père Jean devinait que son visage s'était décomposé.

« …Ne faites pas cela, je vous en prie, balbutia-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas nous interdire l'accès sur Terre. »

Interdire l'accès sur… ? Père Jean éteignit l'aspirateur pour mieux écouter.

« Je vous en prie…Sans nous, les Decepticons qui y résident vous chasseront de votre propre planète. A l'heure actuelle, vous êtes en grand danger. Vous devez nous laisser vous aider…»

Mais son interlocuteur semblait catégorique. Père Jean entendit un bruit sourd. Bumblebee s'était apparemment laissé tomber contre le mur.

« …Je sais que les Autobots ont causé énormément de dommage à votre planète, à cause de notre guerre. Mais on ne peut—non. Ecoutez…Vous ne pouvez pas- »

Puis, plus aucune réponse. Père Jean entendit un profond soupir.

A nouveau, les pas. Bumblebee avait apparemment quitté la pièce. Il était entré dans celle où se trouvait le prêtre. Père Jean éleva la voix, tâchant de se faire entendre.

« …Tout va bien ?

\- Non. Rien ne va…nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus parmi les vôtres, bredouilla Bumblebee. Le gouvernement et l'armée ont été catégoriques.

\- Bumblebee…

Mais le Cybertronien ne répondit rien d'autre. Le sol trembla légèrement. Père Jean comprit qu'il traversa la pièce sans s'arrêter avant de sortir dehors.

Il souhaitait être seul. Père Jean baissa la tête.

Marie était militaire…Peut-être que s'il lui expliquait la situation, elle pourrait essayer de communiquer avec ses supérieurs.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas supposée le savoir, pensa-t-il amèrement. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se remettre à son ouvrage, son portable se mit à vibrer.

Intrigué, Père Jean le sortit de sa poche avant de décrocher.

« Allô ?

\- _Père Jean ? C'est le centre pénitentiaire. _

Père Jean tressaillit, blême.

La réalité refit brusquement surface. Il avait complètement oublié…

\- _Vous n'êtes pas venu assurer la séance de lecture hebdomadaire. Ni celle de la semaine d'avant._

\- Je…j'ai cru vous avoir prévenu que j'étais en pèlerinage. J'ai laissé le soin des séances à Père Nathan.

Son interlocuteur, le directeur du centre, émit un soupir agacé à cette remarque.

\- _Vous revenez à peine de pèlerinage que vous y retournez. Vous me fatiguez, Père Jean._

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais—

\- _Et quand comptez-vous revenir ? Un pèlerinage ne devrait pas être aussi long !_

Père Jean pensa à Chris Marshall…

Il n'avait pas pensé à Chris Marshall…ni aux autres prisonniers qu'il suivait et qu'il écoutait se confesser quand ils en avaient besoin.

Non. Il n'avait aucunement pensé à cela…

\- …je l'ignore.

Il s'en voulait de les avoir abandonnés. Surtout qu'ils étaient dans une situation où ils avaient besoin d'écoute attentive.

Et Père Jean n'était pas présent pour assurer ce rôle.

\- _Vous l'ignorez ? Non, mais vous vous fichez de qui ? _

\- Je vous jure que je ne le sais pas…

Il avait promis de rester à la base jusqu'au retour de Wing. De l'attendre…

Le ton du directeur devint plus froid.

\- _« Chaque prisonnier a droit de trouver refuge dans la religion ». C'est vous-même qui nous l'avez rabâché ! Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de suivre vos propres enseignements._

\- Père Nathan est un très bon-

\- _Non ! _le coupa le directeur. _On a choisi votre paroisse, Père Jean ! Pas celle du Père Nathan ! Déjà que vous outrepassez les règles par rapport aux corvées des prisonniers, vous ne venez plus du jour au lendemain !_

La main de Père Jean trembla.

\- S'il vous plait—

\- _Vous avez intérêt à vous ressaisir, Père Jean ! A vous reprendre. Je vous le conseille fortement ou nous ferons appel aux services d'une autre église !_

Père Jean essaya de s'expliquer. Il tenta de trouver les mots. Mais le directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il raccrocha violemment, sans aucun au revoir.

Sans un mot, la gorge nouée, Père Jean ne put agir autrement que de s'asseoir au sol, laissant le portable sonner dans le vide.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta dans cette position, immobile.

Il ne savait comment réagir.

Il avait délaissé son poste…c'était une attitude irresponsable.

Mais en même temps…il ne pouvait pas abandonner un Cybertronien quand ce dernier avait besoin d'aide.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus rompre une promesse qu'il avait choisi de tenir.

Il repensa aux mots de Wing.

_J'ai besoin de vous._

La musique…écouter de la musique calme…

Père Jean sélectionna la playlist, plaçant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Puis, mécaniquement, il reprit l'aspirateur avant de le remettre en marche, poursuivant sa tâche et essayant de prétendre que cet échange n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? »

Le groupe s'était enfin arrêté. Wing reprit une inspiration, tâchant d'ignorer la douleur que le froid infligeait à ses pieds, remontant lentement vers ses chevilles. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Ce sont les coordonnées mêmes…Dai Atlas a enterré le Livre ici, à vingt mètres de profondeur sous la glace… »

Malgré les températures, Wing discerna les optiques de Cliffjumper qui s'écarquillèrent.

\- Vingt mètres de profondeur ? Mais il était déchaîné, ce jour-là ?

\- C'est peut-être mieux, déclara Rung en claquant des dents.

Cliffjumper poussa un soupir. Il glissa sa main sous sa combinaison, pour ouvrir son châssis.

\- Bon bah…autant commencer à creuser. Les instruments ne remplaceront pas les Wreckers, mais ils seront utiles à l'heure actuelle.

Arcee fit de grands mouvements de bras pour se réchauffer. Alors que Cliffjumper tendait les pelles vers Wing et Rung, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la deux-roues, la serrant brièvement contre lui.

Cela fit légèrement sursauter Arcee qui se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je t'empêche de mourir de froid, lui répondit le bot rouge, un sourire tendre apparaissant sur son visage.

Malgré la distance, Wing crut presque que les joues d'Arcee s'étaient réchauffées.

Tout de suite, la fembot bleue lui agrippa la pelle des mains avant de se ruer vers le point pour commencer à creuser.

\- Irresponsable !

\- Pas de souci, pouffa Cliffjumper.

Wing et Rung ne purent s'empêcher de l'imiter, riant de bon cœur à leur tour. Alors qu'Arcee peinait à casser la première couche de glace, ils se précipitèrent pour lui prêter main-forte.

* * *

Ils avaient atteint autour de dix-huit mètres quand Wing s'arrêta pour faire une pause, reprenant son souffle. Cliffjumper le relaya immédiatement tandis que le bot blanc contemplait ses doigts.

Le gel commençait à les recouvrir. Wing toussa à nouveau. L'expérience et les voyages lui avaient appris qu'il n'était pas prudent de s'arrêter dans un environnement aussi instable que celui-ci. On lui avait appris qu'il devait continuer. Mais il avait besoin d'un peu de repos.

Wing entoura son propre corps de ses bras, contemplant autour de lui.

Le soleil était légèrement plus haut qu'à leur arrivée.

Alors qu'il parcourait le paysage du regard, ses optiques se portèrent sur quelque chose situé au loin.

Une roche…aussi bleue que celui des Cités de Cristal.

On l'aurait pris pour un diamant. Wing se redressa pour mieux observer.

« Messatine était une mine de nucléaire autrefois, soupira Cliffjumper, remarquant la roche à son tour sans cesser de creuser.

Wing poussa un léger soupir.

\- Je sais.

Il savait que cela pouvait être nuisible, voire dangereux pour les Cybertroniens.

L'expression de Cliffjumper se radoucit.

\- Mais…depuis la fin de la guerre, les Autobots ont mis tout en œuvre pour désinfecter la planète et mettre un terme aux mines. On ne souhaitait pas que Messatine devienne un danger plus important qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Désinfecter la zone… ?

\- Et cette zone… ? demanda Wing d'une petite voix.

\- Elle ne semble pas être un danger pour nous, déclara Arcee. Mais bon…autant ne pas prendre de risques.

Wing opina du chef.

Il repensait à ce que son châssis contenait.

Une pierre…offerte par Père Jean.

Une pierre…un cadeau de la Terre, avant son départ.

Une pierre grise, baignée dans la poussière…

_Si vous pensez que vous êtes sur le point d'abandonner, prenez cette pierre et regardez-la. Contemplez-la autant que vous en auriez besoin._

_La Terre et Cybertron ne sont pas des planètes aussi opposées qu'on ne le pense._

Ils ont connu les guerres, la haine existait toujours…même entre eux, même entre propres membres de leur espèce.

Wing émit un léger sourire, repensant à leur dernier échange.

_Même si nous sommes sur des planètes différentes, gardez à l'esprit que je vous attendrai sur Terre. A la base._

_Vous ne partirez pas ?_

Père Jean lui avait souri.

_Je ne partirai pas. _

C'était dommage. Il souhaitait rapporter quelque chose de Messatine à l'humain.

Un souvenir Cybertronien…comme cette pierre qui constituait un souvenir humain.

Il aurait cru que cette roche constituerait un bon souvenir…

Mais Messatine n'était pas sûre. Cela l'était encore moins avec ces anciennes mines de nucléaire qui était, aux dires des Autobots, extrêmement nocif pour les êtres humains.

Wing secoua la tête. Arcee avait raison. Autant ne pas prendre de risque.

« Wing ! »

Wing se retourna.

Derrière lui, Arcee, Rung et Cliffjumper s'étaient arrêtés de creuser.

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Ils…ils l'avaient trouvé ?

\- …Il n'y a rien, déclara Arcee.

\- Hein ?

Non…c'était impossible.

\- Peut-être que c'est plus profond que cela, suggéra Cliffjumper alors qu'il se remettait à creuser.

* * *

Une demi-heure passa.

Pourtant, au bout d'une quarantaine de mètres, il n'y eut toujours aucun signe du Livre d'Epistemus.

« ça doit être une blague ! cria Arcee en jetant la pelle au sol.

\- Il est là, commenta Rung.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? cracha la deux-roues. Bon sang ! Ne me dites pas qu'on a fait tout ce détour pour rien !

Non. Ce dont Wing avait peur était que quelqu'un l'avait déniché avant eux…

Pourtant, Dai Atlas avait bien choisi minutieusement les emplacements. A l'abri des regards.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est là. Sur cette planète. Je le sens.

\- Merci, Rung, grinça Arcee. Sur cette planète? Cela nous avance beaucoup. On ne va quand même pas ratisser toute la planète ? On risque de mourir de froid !

Non…ils ne le pouvaient pas.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus abandonner ce Livre…surtout quand quelqu'un d'autre était susceptible de connaître son emplacement.

Wing reprit la pelle pour creuser encore. Il ignorait le froid qui s'était intensifié depuis leur arrivée.

Il fallait le trouver…

Autour de lui, les voix éclatèrent.

\- Cela ne sert à rien ! fit la fembot.

\- On s'est peut-être trompés sur les coordonnées ? proposa Cliffjumper.

\- Non. Dai Atlas ne se serait pas permis cette erreur, répliqua Wing.

Mais alors qu'il continuait, la voix de Rung les interpella.

\- Quelqu'un vient !

Les trois se figèrent, avant de se retourner d'un bloc.

Wing cessa de creuser, levant la tête.

Quelqu'un…venait ?

Mais…depuis qu'ils étaient ici…ils n'avaient croisé personne. Le paysage était désert.

Des pas…

Au loin, ils l'aperçurent.

Une silhouette obscure…enveloppée dans un combinaison similaire à la leur.

Un habitant ?

La silhouette s'avançait lentement, le visage étant indiscernable en raison de la distance la séparant du groupe.

Tout de suite, Arcee se redressa.

« Arrête-toi ! »

L'individu ne cilla pas. Il continuait de marcher.

La fembot gronda d'avertissement, Cliffjumper se plaçant en position défensive.

« J'ai dit : arrête-toi ! »

L'étranger ne réagissait pas.

Il s'approchait.

Encore et encore.

Arcee étendit lentement les bras, ses laser-guns à ses poignets.

Pendant un instant, Wing se demanda s'il devait également sortir ses armes. Au moins, son katana.

Mais Rung n'imita pas les deux camarades. Il se contentait de fixer l'individu, dont les traits devenaient de plus en plus nets.

Arcee tira en l'air.

Enfin, l'individu se figea, arrêtant sa trajectoire.

Arcee pointa son arme sur lui.

« Maintenant, qui es-tu ? »

L'étranger ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Il leva le menton vers le groupe.

Puis, une voix grave et étouffée émana de sa bouche.

« …Equipe Prime ? »

Comment… ?

Le silence tomba. Personne ne comprit. Les deux Autobots parurent décontenancés par l'attitude de l'étranger, qui leur paraissait au départ si hostile.

« Arcee ? Cliffjumper ?

\- Tu…tu connais nos noms ? répondit Cliffjumper par monosyllabes, manifestement confus.

L'individu se contenta de porter les deux mains à sa tête.

Puis, il abaissa le col de sa combinaison, dévoilant son visage.

Soudain, Arcee lâcha son arme, le laser-gun tombant sur la glace dans un bruit sourd, craquant contre la neige.

« …Roller ? »

* * *

« Bon sang ! Arcee ! Cliffjumper ! »

Le dénommé Roller ne laissa pas le temps aux membres du groupe de réagir. Il se précipita d'un pas rapide en direction d'Arcee et l'attira contre lui pour l'étreindre fortement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La fembot bleue mit un temps avant de réagir et de lui rendre son étreinte et son sourire.

« Roller ! Primus…qu'est-ce que ça faisait longtemps !

\- Roller ! Mon pote ! s'écria Cliffjumper avant de bondir sur lui.

L'étranger pouffa et le serra dans ses bras à son tour, lui offrant une claque amicale dans le dos.

\- Qui est-ce ? les interrogea Wing, légèrement déconcerté par la situation.

L'individu était un grand bot, dominant Cliffjumper d'une tête. Malgré la combinaison blanche, Wing discerna un châssis bleu et gris, les jambes dévoilant une couleur rouge vif alors que son casque était noir. Il arborait les optiques bleues des Autobots, amenant Wing à rapidement conclure sur son appartenance.

\- Roller était un ami d'Optimus Prime, l'informa Cliffjumper. Enfin…d'Orion Pax, plutôt.

\- Cliffjumper…mon partenaire de crime. Si j'avais su que je te reverrais, s'esclaffa Roller.

\- Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ? s'écria Arcee. On croyait que tu avais disparu !

\- Je vous retourne la question. Vous fichez quoi sur Messatine ?

Le silence tomba. Arcee et Cliffjumper s'échangèrent un regard, hésitant manifestement sur la réponse à donner.

Finalement, le bot rouge attrapa Roller par l'épaule, lui présentant le reste du groupe.

\- Roller…je te présente Wing et Rung. Nos compagnons de voyage.

\- Enchanté, fit Wing.

\- De même, répondit Roller. Enfin…moi et mes mauvaises manières. Je devrais être en train de vous conduire à mon vaisseau ! Vous offrir une boisson. Tu te rappelles, Cliffjumper ?

Roller adressa un clin d'œil au concerné. Cela sembla immédiatement ravir son vieil ami.

\- Ha…toi et ta réserve d'energon.

\- Roller…je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons le temps…commenta Arcee.

Roller ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il attrapa Arcee et Cliffjumper chacun par une épaule, sans leur laisser le temps de s'échapper.

\- Non, non, non. On ne me l'a fait pas ! « Le boulot passe avant tout », j'ai suffisamment entendu cette réplique durant la guerre. Mon vaisseau n'est pas loin d'ici. Profitez-en pour vous recharger les batteries !

\- Mais—coupa Arcee.

\- Venez aussi ! Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! ajouta Roller en direction de Wing et Rung.

Wing jeta un œil en direction du trou.

Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser là…surtout si l'artefact se trouvait en-dessous…

A moins que Dai Atlas ne se soit trompé.

Le bot blanc entendit son ventre gargouiller. Ses joues se réchauffèrent d'embarras. Il devait admettre qu'un cube était une bonne idée.

Surtout que le froid commençait déjà à traverser sa combinaison.

\- Mais…il fait chaud, dans votre vaisseau ? le questionna Wing, abdiquant finalement.

\- Un peu qu'il fait chaud ! On a même un jacuzzi ! sourit Roller.

\- Là, je me lie à toi ! Lie-toi à moi, mon pote ! s'exprima un Cliffjumper enthousiaste en le serrant contre lui.

\- Haha…désolé, mais je suis lié. Ma Conjunx est avec moi, d'ailleurs.

Wing ne put retenir un frisson.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ici ? Enfin…vous n'avez pas froid ?

\- On s'y habitue, plaisanta l'individu en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hmm…

Wing mettrait BEAUCOUP de temps avant de s'habituer à de telles températures. Et aux vues de l'expression de ses camarades, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

* * *

« Mais dites-moi…que recherchiez-vous en fait ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous faisiez sur Messatine, » s'étonna Roller alors qu'il les conduisait à un grand vaisseau bleu et rouge.

Les couleurs Autobot habituelles, nota Wing alors qu'il les suivait.

Arcee traîna des pieds derrière lui.

« Personne n'y vient jamais.

\- C'est que…on n'a pas eu le choix, fit simplement la fembot bleue.

\- Hm…Vous êtes en mission ?

\- On peut dire ça. Et toi ? demanda Cliffjumper.

Roller haussa les épaules.

\- Je désinfecte la zone. C'est devenu une vraie mine à risque durant la guerre. Et on n'a pas vraiment besoin de nucléaire pour flinguer une nouvelle planète.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, soupira le bot rouge.

\- Bon…vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble, vous deux ? sourit Roller en pointant Arcee et Cliffjumper du doigt.

Les deux concernés se figèrent, l'embarras se dessinant sur leurs traits.

\- Jamais ! crièrent les deux, Arcee plus fortement que Cliffjumper.

Le bot rouge se mit à tousser.

\- Hm. Et toi, Roller ? Ta Conjunx… ?

\- Tiens, répondit son ami avant de composer le code pour ouvrir la porte. Fais attention. Elle peut être aussi susceptible qu'Arcee, surtout si tu la critiques sur sa taille.

Arcee croisa les bras tandis que le groupe pénétrait à l'intérieur du vaisseau l'un après l'autre, chacun laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement dès qu'ils furent accueillis par la chaleur.

C'était agréable…et la lumière ainsi que l'odeur d'energon qui frappa leurs narines ne rendaient que la sensation meilleure. Wing sourit, appréciant de quitter le froid extérieur pour se réchauffer à l'abri.

\- On risque de s'entendre, alors.

\- Roller ?

Une voix féminine émana du couloir.

Ils se retournèrent. Un sourire accueillant apparut sur le visage de Wing, le bot blanc étant prêt à remercier la Conjunx de Roller de les recevoir.

Son sourire disparut soudainement lorsque la personne apparut sur le seuil de l'entrée, les fixant avec des optiques rondes.

Le silence tomba.

Cela ne pouvait pas être elle…mais tout la monde la reconnut dès l'instant même où ils posèrent leur regard sur la petite Minicon bleue tenant un tournevis dans la main.

Nickel. L'ancienne medic de la DJD.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPITRE 47**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Messatine étant réputée comme une planète dangereuse, hostile au climat instable, l'ambiance chaleureuse et familiale retrouvée entre Roller, Arcee et Cliffjumper avait été la bienvenue.

Quand bien même il ne connaissait Roller que depuis à peine une heure, Wing avait senti combien ces trois-là avaient été proches autrefois. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis longtemps, même s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue durant la guerre, leur relation n'en avait pas été affectée. Arcee et Cliffjumper avaient agi comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, comme si cette séparation de plusieurs millénaires n'avait jamais existé.

Aucun des trois n'avaient changé. Aucun des trois n'avaient perdu leurs traits qui avaient invité cette proche amitié à se nouer…

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. L'ancienne medic de la DJD toisa les nouveaux arrivants. Elle haussa les sourcils, manifestement surprise de voir Roller accompagné.

« Pour une surprise…Tu ne m'avais pas signalé qu'on aurait des invités, déclara-t-elle après un temps, le ton nonchalant quoique légèrement cassant.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, effectivement, ricana Roller en se frottant l'arrière du casque. A croire que Messatine est devenue beaucoup plus accueillante depuis qu'on vit ici.

Nickel les fixa tour à tour. Wing se raidit, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Tout le monde connaissait la DJD. Durant la guerre, Dai Atlas avait une fois fait état de leur présence aux Cités de Cristal, lorsque Beak avait repéré leur vaisseau au loin, dans le désert d'Omega. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois avant que la DJD ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Mais leur visite avait causé une grande terreur parmi les habitants. Chacun avait paniqué, avait cru avoir commis tel ou tel acte pour être répertorié sur la Liste de la Decepticon Justice Division. Si certains habitants s'étaient barricadés à l'intérieur de leur propre maison, d'autres avaient, au contraire, essayé de s'enfuir tandis que quelques-uns avaient été prêts à livrer leur propre voisin juste pour avoir leur vie sauve, ainsi que celle de leur famille. Pour calmer la situation, Dai Atlas avait pris la décision de se rendre au vaisseau seul, sans être accompagné. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y convier Star Saber même si ce dernier aurait été un bon atout contre le groupe.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, la DJD avait quitté le Désert d'Omega. Tout le monde avait eu extrêmement peur. Ils avaient cru que Dai Atlas ne reviendrait pas. Que la DJD prendrait sa tête pour se tenir sur leur chemin. Mais malgré les questions insistantes de ses camarades, Dai Atlas n'avait jamais révélé ce qui s'était déroulé durant leur échange.

Non. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, pas une seule fois. Il était seulement devenu plus froid. Plus impatient. Et Wing doutait qu'ils sachent un jour.

Autour de lui, aucun de ses camarades ne parla. Seul Rung se contenta de sourire, même s'il demeura silencieux. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Cliffjumper ou d'Arcee. Le premier démontra un mouvement de recul, réprimant une grimace tandis que le visage de la deux-roues se décomposa violemment.

La tension qui pesait sur le groupe s'était rapidement mise en place. Chacun le sentait.

\- Des Autobots ?

\- Oui. Je te présente Cliffjumper, mon vieil ami d'enfance, sourit Roller en désignant le bot rouge. Wing, Rung et Arcee, sa future copine.

Mais ni Arcee, ni Cliffjumper ne protestèrent à la remarque de Roller. Wing fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par l'attitude de Roller.

Etait-il au courant ? De qui était Nickel ? Ou l'ignorait-il ? En tout cas, la Minicon bleue émit simplement un signe de tête.

\- Bah, installe-les, dans ce cas ! Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on traite des invités, surtout avec ce froid à se geler les roues !

\- Mais j'allais-

\- Sers-leur de l'energon, prépare leurs chambres ! le coupa Nickel en tournant les talons. Ne les laisse pas plantés là !

Puis, à leur grande surprise, elle leur adressa un sourire amical.

\- Excusez-nous. Nous ne sommes plus habitués à recevoir. Faites comme chez vous. Réchauffez-vous. Roller va vous accueillir comme il se doit.

\- Mais…tu ne m'aides pas ? balbutia Roller, estomaqué.

\- Tu as assez paressé concernant les tâches de la maison. Maintenant, c'est ton rôle ! Sois déjà content que je leur chauffe l'huile au jacuzzi, lui rétorqua Nickel alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre pièce.

C'était…étrange.

Trop étrange. Personne ne sut comment réagir face à cette scène qui leur paraissait surréaliste.

Un ancien membre de la DJD…avec un Autobot ? pensa Wing. Et ils agissaient comme si tout était normal…

Roller se racla la gorge, avant de pouffer.

\- Bon. Eh bien…venez vous installer.

* * *

« J'étais triste honnêtement, soupira Roller qui apportait le plateau, rempli de cubes d'energon chaud. J'étais triste d'apprendre qu'Optimus avait rejoint le Allspark, alors qu'il s'était battu pour voir Cybertron renaître de ses cendres. »

Les quatre invités étaient assis sur le sol, tout autour d'une table basse. De la même manière qu'aux Cités de Cristal, une couverture chauffante la décorait, recouvrait leurs pieds pour les tenir à l'abri du froid. Wing reçut son cube sans un mot, se contentant d'écouter le récit de Roller.

« J'aurais dû être là, ajouta Roller avant de les rejoindre sous la couverture. J'aurais dû donner signe de vie. Mais j'avais peur que ma mission ne soit compromise si je contactais le Prime lui-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en danger à cause de moi si je commettais une erreur. »

Non loin d'eux, se tenant à une distance raisonnable, Nickel était assise sur une petite chaise, tricotant un ouvrage, sans réagir aux explications de l'Autobot. Wing se demandait de quoi il s'agissait et ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Enfin…au moins…la guerre est terminée, compléta Roller en buvant son cube à l'aide d'une paille. On n'a plus qu'à reconstruire, puisque tout est détruit. Comment va Ratchet au fait ? Et Wheeljack ? Et Ultra Magnus ? »

Il marqua une pause, avant d'éclater de rire.

« ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Bulkhead. Le temps passe si vite ! Oh, et Bumblebee ? Et Sideswipe ? Comment vont—

\- …Pourquoi est-elle ici ? le coupa soudainement Arcee.

Son ton était froid, même si ses optiques brûlaient de fureur. Elle posa lentement son cube sur la table, ne détachant pas les optiques de la personne qu'elle considérait comme un ennemi.

Nickel interrompit son travail, relevant la tête vers la deux-roues.

\- …Pourquoi es-tu accompagné d'un membre de la DJD ? l'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau, articulant bien sur chaque mot prononcé.

Le sourire de Roller s'évanouit.

\- Elle est ma Conjunx, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Elle ? Ta Conjunx ? Non, je ne le crois pas, Roller ! Pas toi ! Cela ne peut pas être ta décision, cracha Arcee.

Nickel intervint à son tour, adoptant le même ton qu'Arcee.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Un lien de spark, ça se fait à deux, non ? grinça-t-elle, usant un ton d'avertissement.

\- Roller est un Autobot, rétorqua sèchement la deux-roues. Il a toujours soutenu notre cause ! Il a toujours soutenu Optimus Prime !

Elle s'était redressée. Nickel abandonna son tricot, la toisant silencieusement avec un air de défi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour le manipuler ? Dis-moi, la questionna Arcee, la voix sourde.

Il y eut un temps avant que la Minicon ne réponde.

\- Je ne l'ai pas manipulé. J'aime Roller.

\- Tu ne l'as pas manipulé ? Vraiment ?

\- Arcee…intervint Roller.

La fembot l'interrompit sèchement.

\- Roller. Est-ce que tu sais qui elle est ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ?

Pour être honnête, cela avait été une question que se posait Wing. Roller reposa son cube, avant de croiser les bras.

\- Oui. Je sais. Elle s'appelle Nickel. Elle était un membre de la Decepticon Justice Division.

\- Et tu l'as choisi pour Conjunx ? s'exclama Arcee, pointant la Minicon du doigt.

Roller ne cilla pas.

\- J'ai dit : elle ETAIT un membre de la Decepticon Justice Division. Cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

Cette fois-ci, Arcee perdit son calme.

\- Non mais tu te fiches de QUI, ROLLER ?

\- Arcee ! s'écria Cliffjumper, essayant de l'attraper par le bras pour la faire se rasseoir.

Arcee se dégagea.

\- Cela n'a plus d'importance ? Elle a été membre d'un groupe de fanatiques lunatiques qui contribuaient à la cause Decepticon en massacrant des populations ! Des innocents ! Des Autobots ! NOS CAMARADES !

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il gardait la mâchoire serrée.

\- Et ils ne se contentaient pas de les tuer ! Ils les ont torturés de la pire des manières ! Tu le sais ? Est-ce que tu es au courant de tout cela ?

\- Je le sais, répondit-il durement. Je connais ses actes. Elle a purgé sa peine. Cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

\- Si, ça a de l'importance ! gronda la fembot. C'est un monstre ! C'était des tueurs d'Autobots ! Y compris des tueurs de Decepticons ! Et tu lui pardonnes comme ça ? On oublie tout ? On oublie le passé ? Alors que son groupe broyait des Cybertroniens vivants, leur faisait manger leur propre cerveau au nom de la cause Decepticon ?

Wing vit Nickel tressaillir.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, déclara Roller. Et c'était pour éviter ce genre de commentaire que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles. Que j'ai préféré rester sur Messatine pour faire disparaître le nucléaire qu'utilisait son groupe. Nickel y contribue aussi. Elle veut réparer cette erreur.

\- Tu agis comme si elle n'avait commis que cette erreur ! hurla Arcee. Il n'y a rien à réparer ! Pas pour des gens comme elle !

\- Oui, elle a commis des actes effroyables, répliqua calmement Roller. Je suis d'accord. Ils sont irréparables. Mais elle a rejoint la cause Autobot. Elle nous a aidés. Comme punition, elle a été envoyée en prison pendant quelques millénaires. Elle a payé sa dette à la société. Maintenant, on passe à autre chose.

Arcee perdit patience. Elle n'approuvait pas cette explication. Pas du tout. Elle ne manqua pas de le faire savoir.

\- Mais bien sûr. On va oublier le passé. On va oublier les raisons qui ont causé la guerre. On va oublier le fait que les Decepticons ont détruit notre planète. On va oublier aussi le fait qu'Airachnide a tué Tailgate ? Qu'en dis-tu, Cliffjumper ?

\- Arcee…

\- Les Decepticons n'étaient pas les seuls à détruire notre planète, soupira Nickel en quittant sa chaise. Parce que c'était leur planète aussi.

\- Tu ne la considères même pas comme ta planète, fit Arcee.

\- Je vivais sur Prion.

Prion…

Le visage de Wing se tendit. Pourtant, Prion avait été entièrement massacrée. La colonie avait été réduite en cendres après le passage du Black Block Consortia.

Mais Nickel était vivante…cela signifiait qu'elle avait survécu ?

Nickel baissa la tête et se retourna vers Roller.

\- Je vous laisse seuls. Je vous dérange.

\- Pas la peine, répondit Arcee, le ton éteint. On va partir de toute façon.

\- Restez au moins pour la nuit, leur conseilla leur hôte.

\- Non. Moi…j'ai besoin de me vider le processeur. Parce que je ne comprends pas ton attitude, Roller. Tu n'es plus le même.

Roller marqua une pause, fermant les optiques.

\- Je suis le même. Hormis le fait que Nickel soit ma Conjunx, je n'ai pas changé.

\- On a une mission. La mission est la plus importante, leur rappela Arcee, l'air hagard, avant de se rendre dans le couloir, vers la porte menant à l'extérieur.

Cliffjumper soupira avant de se lever pour la suivre.

\- Je l'accompagne, déclara Cliffjumper. Rung ? Wing ? Vous venez ?

Rung se contenta de prendre une paille pour boire le contenu de son cube.

\- Je pense que je vais rester. Il fait trop sombre dehors. On n'avancera pas plus aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi, Wing ?

Wing hésita.

Arcee avait raison…la mission était plus importante.

Mais…il valait mieux qu'Arcee se calme pour l'instant. Et d'eux tous, Cliffjumper était celui qui était le plus susceptible de lui apporter du réconfort.

\- Je vais rester aussi. Faites attention sur la route.

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir, leur rappela Roller. Si vous avez des ennuis ou n'importe quoi d'autre, contactez-nous.

Cliffjumper lui adressa un léger sourire reconnaissant, avant de se précipiter dehors, à la poursuite d'Arcee.

\- C'était bien de te revoir, mon pote.

\- Le sentiment est mutuel, murmura Roller une fois que le bot rouge eut quitté le vaisseau.

* * *

« Vous ne dormez pas ? »

Pianotant sur l'ordinateur central de la base Autobot, Outrigger interrompit sa recherche et abaissa le regard en direction de la voix.

A ses pieds, l'humain se tenait debout. Le jeune bot haussa un sourcil à son accoutrement. Il était vêtu d'habits légers violets tandis que dans ses mains, il tenait une petite tasse fumante, y soufflant dessus à plusieurs reprises.

Le bot brun ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Dormir ?

\- Recharger, si vous préférez, corrigea Père Jean.

Outrigger sourit, comprenant mieux à quoi il se référait.

\- Non. C'est mon tour de garde. Vous arborez une drôle d'apparence, Père Jean.

\- Hé bien…c'est mon pyjama, expliqua l'humain en tirant sur son habit.

\- Je trouve ça marrant que vous portez toujours des vêtements. Nous, on n'en a pas besoin.

La mine de Père Jean se décomposa à cette déclaration. Son attitude fit pouffer davantage le bot brun.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes…toujours nu ?

\- Nu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'air embarrassé de l'humain ne lui échappa pas et cela ne cessa pas d'amuser le jeune bot. Il aimait bien plaisanter. Le Terrien sembla essayer de trouver une façon d'expliquer le terme quand brusquement, un bruit à l'écran attira l'attention du jeune bot.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le questionna l'humain.

Outrigger écarquilla les optiques.

Un point rouge…

Un signal…

\- Il a détecté une présence à quelques kilomètres de la base, répertoria Outrigger avant de se lever brusquement.

Une présence…

Pendant un instant, Outrigger crut qu'il s'agissait de Wing et des Autobots qui revenaient de Messatine. Il crut qu'ils étaient de retour, qu'ils avaient récupéré l'artefact.

Mais cette idée s'évanouit rapidement dans son processeur. C'était impossible…pas aussi vite. Pas aussi tôt.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des camarades Autobot que Bumblebee, Arcee et Cliffjumper recherchaient ?

\- Père Jean, allez prévenir Bumblebee ! Je pars devant !

Outrigger se rua dehors. Alors qu'il courrait, il vérifia néanmoins que ses armes étaient toujours dans leurs fourreaux.

Son katana, sa Grande Epée…

Et si c'était un danger ? Un piège ? A cette pensée, Outrigger ralentit légèrement avant de reprendre sa course.

Et s'il s'agissait de ceux qui les avaient attaqués… ? Ceux qu'avait mentionné Wing ?

Dans tous les cas, il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils s'approchent de la base. Outrigger releva le menton.

Deux collines de sable. Le signal provenait de là.

Il entendit un piaillement. Propre à un oiseau. Outrigger fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas Beak…il reconnaîtrait le cri de son caméra-bot des kilomètres à la ronde…

Outrigger fit un bond en arrière.

De façon inattendue, une grande ombre battant des ailes avait brusquement surgi de derrière les collines, le prenant au dépourvu. Passée la frayeur, Outrigger plissa les optiques, essayant de discerner les traits de l'étranger.

Un Cybertronien avec un mode-oiseau…

Outrigger s'immobilisa. Puis, ses poings se serrèrent.

Il s'agissait de l'oiseau, le même qui avait tenté de kidnapper Beak.

Il croyait qu'il ne viendrait plus les embêter! Outrigger poussa un grondement et s'élança pour se transformer en son mode avion, se ruant à la poursuite de l'intrus.

L'oiseau continuait son vol, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait derrière lui. Outrigger fit rugir les moteurs et accéléra son vol, se retrouvant à quelques mètres de la silhouette.

Enfin, l'oiseau se retourna. Ses optiques se plissèrent.

« Brille ! »

Encore cette voix stridente…Outrigger essayait de se rappeler de son nom. Celui qu'avait mentionné Chop Shop…

Filch, se remémora-t-il.

Elle était sur le point de se projeter en avant pour plonger en piqué, comme si elle essayait de l'éviter, mais Outrigger avait déjà anticipé le coup et la suivit de près.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle touche le sol. Outrigger se transforma et brusquement, entoura son cou de ses bras pour l'entraîner dans sa chute.

L'instant d'après, ils tombèrent dans le sable, la poussière les éclaboussant tandis qu'Outrigger entendait un bruit de transformation.

Il toussa, se frottant les optiques avant d'abaisser le regard.

Une fembot se tenait sous lui, le fusillant du regard. Elle s'était retrouvée dans son mode robot.

Son apparence le surprit légèrement. Elle paraissait en réalité plutôt jeune. Son visage était blanc avec des teintes de bleu, tandis que son châssis et des plumes pendantes au bout de ses bras, lui rappelant les ailes, étaient teintés de bleu sombre presque noir. Ses optiques jaunes rendirent le regard agacé du jeune bot brun.

« Je vous ai dit de ne plus revenir !

\- Brille !

\- Non, ne brille pas ! Tu es venue pour Beak, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Brille !

Filch se débattit. Outrigger lui agrippa les poignets et la maintint au sol.

\- Tu arrêtes ! Compris ? Tu es venue pour Beak ! Avoue !

\- Brille ! energon !

\- Pardon ?

\- Filch cherche energon ! Lâche Filch !

Elle se référait à la troisième personne. C'était étrange. L'air d'Outrigger se fit plus dur.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

\- Ne crois pas mais lâche Filch !

Elle avait du mal à parler le Cybertronien moderne. Les modes animaux ainsi que les Insecticons conservaient parfois leurs propres dialectes. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un tic de langage ?

Outrigger entendit un gargouillement. Cela provenait du ventre de l'oiseau. Manifestement, elle disait vrai. Il soupira et lâcha Filch. La jeune fembot le repoussa sauvagement avant de se redresser et de s'épousseter.

\- Brille !

\- Tu étais obligée de revenir ici ?

\- Le nid de Filch n'est pas loin !

\- Ton nid ?

Filch fit la moue.

\- Filch aime bien récolter de l'energon pour elle le soir. Pour se vider le processeur.

Hmm…

Elle paraissait dire la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Outrigger lui ferait confiance. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à Beak. Toutefois, elle semblait déterminée à continuer sa chasse.

Les gargouillements reprirent. Outrigger leva les optiques.

Ok. Il avait compris le message.

Sans un mot, il ouvrit son châssis.

\- Brille ?

\- Ne brille pas, lui rétorqua Outrigger en lui tendant l'energon. Prends ce cube et fiche le camp !

Filch inclina la tête sur le côté, curieuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste, apparemment.

\- Brille ?

\- Allez ! J'insiste ! Prends-le, répéta Outrigger en rapprochant sa main de son châssis, l'invitant à le récupérer.

Filch le lui arracha des mains. Cela surprit Outrigger. A nouveau, il recula tandis que Filch contemplait le cube, vérifiant qu'il était réel.

Elle releva la tête vers Outrigger.

\- Filch veut aussi ton caméra-bot !

\- Non ! lui cria Outrigger, d'un ton ferme.

\- Filch reviendra le prendre, de toute façon !

Elle ouvrit son châssis pour glisser le cube à l'intérieur, avant de le refermer et de se retransformer.

A nouveau, elle décolla.

\- Que je ne te revoie plus ! gronda le jeune bot.

\- Jeune bot devrait faire attention, lui déclara l'oiseau, battant des ailes, prête à reprendre sa route. Jeune bot voler après un autre oiseau signifie qu'il souhaite la courtiser !

Outrigger se figea.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Puis, ses joues se chauffèrent. Elle était sérieuse ?

\- Mon nom est Outrigger, pas « jeune bot » ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !

\- Outrigger ? Merci !

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela non plus. Il se contenta de fixer stupidement l'oiseau qui s'envola dans le ciel de la nuit, sans se retourner.

\- …De rien, balbutia-t-il après un silence.

\- Outrigger, tu vas bien ? l'interpella la voix de Bumblebee.

Il se retourna.

Bumblebee, Karan et Père Jean le rejoignaient, l'Autobot jaune ayant sorti son laser, prêt à en découdre.

\- Skwak ! fit Beak qui vola vers Outrigger, le bot brun tendant les bras pour le recevoir.

\- Elle est où, le piaf ? demanda Karan, les poings sortis.

\- Elle est partie, soupira Outrigger avant de tourner les talons, traînant les pieds. Mais elle va revenir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en ait fini avec elle.

Karan croisa les bras.

\- Elle n'était pas accompagnée de l'Insecticon ?

\- Non. Pas cette fois, fit Outrigger tandis que Bumblebee rangeait son arme.

Père Jean releva la tête vers Outrigger.

Puis, l'humain se mit à sourire.

\- Serait-ce de la gêne ? Dans votre voix ? le taquina-t-il.

A nouveau, les joues du jeune bot s'échauffèrent.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? s'exclama Karan.

\- Au lit.

\- Outrigger, tu as quelque chose à cacher ? insista la Cyclope.

\- Je crois que oui, répondit l'humain.

\- KARAN, AU LIT ! ET C'EST VALABLE POUR VOUS AUSSI, PERE JEAN !

\- MAIS JE N'AI RIEN FAIT…cette fois, répliqua Karan, non sans se corriger à la dernière minute.

Père Jean fit la moue. Et si Karan l'avait pu, elle l'aurait certainement imité.

* * *

Wing gardait les optiques closes. Alors que la chaleur de l'eau pénétrait à travers son fuselage, il se sentait se détendre petit à petit.

Pendant un instant, le bot blanc oublia tout. Il oublia qu'il était sur Messatine. Il oublia la rencontre avec Nickel. Il oublia la colère d'Arcee et le malaise qui s'était ensuivi au départ de celle-ci.

Roller n'avait pas exagéré. Le jacuzzi était vraiment une belle invention qui faisait fondre tout le froid qu'il avait enduré depuis leur arrivée sur Messatine.

Wing eut le sentiment de revenir aux Cités de Cristal. De profiter du Onsen. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui manquait depuis qu'il avait quitté la base.

Juste pour un temps…Il souhaitait en profiter pour un temps.

Le bot blanc rouvrit les optiques.

Puis, il repensa au Livre d'Epistemus.

La réalité refit doucement surface autour de lui. Le bot blanc réprima son désarroi, s'enfonçant davantage dans l'eau.

A travers les fenêtres du vaisseau, le matin pointait à l'horizon. Wing observa la vue, laissant les interrogations défiler dans son processeur.

S'il n'était pas aux coordonnées indiquées par Dai Atlas…où se trouvait-il ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait récupéré avant eux ? A cette pensée, le spark de Wing se serra.

Si les Decepticons sur Terre avaient récupéré le Livre d'Epistemus, en plus de la Couronne de Solomus…

Si Dai Atlas l'apprenait…

Les mauvaises pensées commençant à l'envahir, Wing finit par ouvrir son châssis.

Il en sortit la pierre de Terre.

_Si vous pensez que vous êtes sur le point d'abandonner, prenez cette pierre et regardez-la. _

Wing s'exécuta et la contempla.

Il essaya de ne penser à rien d'autre. Il tâchait de se concentrer sur l'objet dans le creux de sa paume.

Peu à peu, les pensées sombres s'éloignèrent.

Le Livre d'Epistemus, la Couronne de Solomus, les artefacts…

Ils s'éloignaient. Cela ne résolvait pas le problème.

Mais…cela le réconfortait. Cela le détendait.

Il entendit un bruit qui interrompit son exercice de relaxation.

Cela provenait de dehors. Wing se redressa pour observer.

Nickel…en combinaison, qui marchait dans la neige, près du vaisseau.

Que faisait-elle ? Wing fronça les sourcils. Il souhaitait rester dans le bain, mais la curiosité finit par l'emporter. Un peu à contrecœur, il sortit de l'eau et se sécha avant d'enfiler sa combinaison.

En sortant dehors, il aperçut la silhouette de Nickel qui s'éloignait.

« …Nickel… » l'appela le bot blanc.

Ses pas s'enfonçant dans la neige, Wing suivit la Minicon bleue.

Cette dernière l'avait entendu mais elle ne se retournait pas.

« …Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, adresse-toi à Roller, déclara Nickel sèchement.

Wing s'arrêta.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sorti la rejoindre…

Mais…c'était comme si son instinct l'invitait à la suivre.

\- …Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras.

Wing plissa les optiques.

Puis, il reconnut.

Des fleurs bleues.

\- …Vous pratiquiez aussi des rites Cybertroniens sur Prion ? l'interrogea prudemment Wing.

\- Tout le monde les pratique. Même si…la DJD prohibait la religion. Je pensais que Primus m'avait abandonnée. Je ne pensais pas m'y remettre un jour.

La religion…

Donc, ces fleurs…

Nickel reprit sa marche.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Quand Wing le contourna pour prendre sa direction, Nickel s'arrêta, avant de s'agenouiller dans la neige.

La Minicon posa le bouquet de fleurs bleues. Puis, elle commença à déterrer la neige, formant un petit trou pour les planter.

Wing la regarda faire, sans oser intervenir.

\- …Vous avez perdu quelqu'un de cher.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait. Nickel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle continua son ouvrage.

\- …On était une colonie calme, sur Prion. On ne demandait rien à personne. On vivait sous la protection de Micronus. Là-bas, tout le monde se connaissait. Tout le monde s'entraidait. Ce n'était pas comme sur Cybertron où tout le monde se tirait dessus à vue d'œil.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Wing l'écoutait attentivement, la laissant s'exprimer.

\- …Je n'avais plus mes parents. Mais j'appréciais mes voisins. On était ensemble. Je souhaitais devenir medic pour leur venir en aide. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, j'ai poursuivi ma formation pour accomplir mon rêve.

Elle marqua une pause, plantant la première fleur.

\- …Et en plus d'accomplir mon rêve, j'ai rencontré Atone. Ma première petite amie.

Wing ferma les optiques, sa gorge se nouant à cette confession.

\- …Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la sentir au début. Elle était autoritaire et moralisatrice. Puis, on a appris à se connaître. On a appris à s'aimer. J'ai découvert qu'outre son sale caractère, il y avait autre chose en elle. Une personne qui avait enduré sa condition de Minicon avant de fuir la guerre. Une personne qui appréciait la découverte. Une personne qui souhaitait sauver le monde.

Nickel s'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Une personne qui était belle à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Une belle personne…contrairement à moi qui suis devenue un monstre.

Le regard de la Minicon bleue était vide. Mais son timbre de voix était calme, presque serein.

Mais la douleur était clairement apparente.

\- …C'est pour elle et les Prioniens que tu plantes ces fleurs ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- …Pour elle, pour les Prioniens…et pour ma seconde famille.

Sa seconde famille…

Wing se raidit légèrement. Mais si Nickel avait remarqué son attitude, elle n'en démontra rien.

\- Je sais. Je sais que c'est hypocrite. Je sais que c'est immoral. Ils étaient des monstres, des machines à tuer, des psychopathes. Tout ce que tu diras, je l'accepterai. Mais…eux aussi méritent des fleurs bleues. Au moins, à mes optiques.

Wing ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Au bout du compte, il finit par s'agenouiller dans la neige à ses côtés.

\- Tu les considérais vraiment comme ta famille…

Il n'y avait pas de malice dans sa voix. Seulement de la curiosité.

Nickel ferma les optiques.

\- Tarn a tout ruiné. Il a vraiment tout détruit. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis partie, pour laquelle j'ai quitté la DJD. Et au bout du compte, je me dis que sa mort était largement méritée. Il ne méritait pas d'autre sort. J'approuve tout ce que tu diras vis-à-vis de lui. Mais s'il te plait…ne dis pas du mal de lui devant moi. Ne dis pas du mal d'eux devant moi.

Monstres, machines à tuer, psychopathes…

Tant de rumeurs à leur sujet.

Wing observa Nickel. Des monstres, peut-être l'étaient-ils.

Mais même des monstres avaient des proches qui les pleuraient.

\- Ils m'ont recueilli après la destruction de ma colonie. Tarn a été correct envers moi. J'ai pleuré Atone. Je l'ai pleuré des jours et des jours. Il m'a réconforté, il m'a donné un but. Il m'a empêché de détruire mon diplôme de medic. Il m'a dit que j'étais sa deuxième sauveuse, après Megatron, parce que j'étais son medic et je veillais sur lui.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

Nickel se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne te jugerai pas, la rassura doucement Wing.

\- …Oui. Je le considérais comme tout. Et j'aime à penser qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. J'étais une figure maternelle quand c'était nécessaire, j'étais une amie et une confidente quand c'était nécessaire et j'étais sa compagne quand nous le souhaitions tous les deux.

Quelque chose tomba dans la neige. Cela provenait de ses optiques.

Sa voix se brisa. Tout de suite, Wing oublia qu'elle était une ancienne membre de la DJD.

Il oublia qui elle était.

Wing posa la main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Atone…Tarn…Deux personnes qu'elle avait aimées. Qu'elle avait perdu l'un après l'autre.

\- Atone me manque. Tarn me manque. La DJD me manque. Prion me manque et…et…sanglota Nickel alors qu'elle se laissait noyer par ses larmes. Et j'ai peur que Roller ne suive le même chemin. Je l'ai repoussé. Tant de fois, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'approcher de moi, de me laisser tranquille…

\- Je doute que Roller soit du genre à abandonner.

\- Je me dis par moment qu'il devrait. Que c'est tout ce que je mérite. Je sais. Je suis devenue un monstre. Mais…mais parfois, je me sens seule ! Je ne devrais pas être avec lui mais je me sens seule !

\- Ssh…je comprends.

Nickel s'essuya les optiques, même si les larmes continuaient de tomber.

\- …C'est la raison pour laquelle on…on a quitté Cybertron. On se dit que…personne n'accepterait qu'il soit dans une relation avec une Minicon. Encore moins une relation avec un ancien membre de la DJD.

\- …La personne que j'ai aimé est un Autobot. Il est avec un Decepticon…ils souhaitent se lier, déclara Wing.

Nickel le contempla, incrédule.

\- …Et ça te rend triste ?

\- Je suis triste pour eux…Mais…je me dis qu'un jour, peut-être qu'on obtiendra cette paix qu'on a tant attendu. Que tout le monde saura vivre ensemble, sans s'inquiéter du lendemain.

_Ne perds pas espoir_

\- Il faut garder espoir.

Oui…espérer…

Nickel posa la main sur son châssis.

A travers les larmes, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Roller est vraiment quelqu'un de bien…

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Wing, sincèrement ravi pour elle. Il semble très gentil. Il prendra soin de toi. Je le sais.

\- …de nous.

Le tricot…

Les optiques de Wing s'éclairèrent.

Il comprit…Nickel prit une inspiration.

\- Il est possible qu'on ait des jumeaux. Peu importe l'issue…un Atone et un Damus. Personne ne fera le lien…mais je me dis que c'est mieux comme cela.

Wing opina du chef.

Un Atone et un Damus…

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'idée lui plaisait. Au moins vis-à-vis de Nickel.

\- Tu sais… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Et si on commençait à créer cette paix…de notre côté ? lui proposa Wing.

Nickel lui jeta un regard étonné.

Ils n'obtiendraient rien sans des efforts.

Et Wing…avait une idée.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPITRE 48**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Encore…_

_Encore cette pièce. _

_« Un petit conseil : mets-toi à l'aise. Tu risques de rester ici pour un moment donc fais comme chez toi. »_

_Ces menottes…La fembot bleue était suspendue au-dessus d'une plateforme. Ses bras étaient étendus en croix par des menottes électriques qui lui envoyaient une décharge dès qu'elle tentait vainement de bouger._

_Encore une tentative…_

_La décharge reprit. Cela fut si douloureux qu'elle en arracha un cri strident. _

_« Tu sais. Pour un Autobot, ta résistance est plutôt impressionnante. »_

_Cette ombre…cette voix…_

_Elle s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort…ce ton mielleux, presque poli mais qui ne paraissait même pas déguiser la dangerosité et la pulsion sadique qui animait son geôlier, ce dernier tournant autour d'elle d'un pas lent et menaçant._

_Non…sa geôlière._

_« On dirait que peu importe ce que je puisse te faire, tu ne craqueras jamais. Essayons autre chose, non ? »_

_Puis, ils l'amenèrent._

_Arcee leva difficilement la tête avant de poser son regard sur la petite forme d'un bleu ciel._

_Son camarade se débattant entre les mains d'un soldat Decepticon._

_Un soldat au châssis vert, au visage blanc ressemblant à une tête de mort. Des pointes sur ses épaules, un crochet à la main droite sous la gorge de son partenaire._

_Elle ne se focalisait que sur lui._

_Il était terrifié. Elle le sentait, quand bien même sa visière ne montrait rien. Il gémissait piteusement, tentant de se dégager des griffes de son bourreau._

_« Arrête… »_

_« Dis-moi où ils sont. Ou Lockdown va se faire un plaisir de le déchiqueter. »_

_« Je t'en prie ! Arrête… »_

_Il n'y eut qu'une faible lumière bleuâtre qui illuminait la pièce. Pourtant, Arcee percevait le sourire macabre se dessinant sur le visage de l'araignée._

_« Je ne sais rien ! finit par lâcher Arcee. Je ne sais pas où sont les coordonnées de mes camarades ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Mais l'araignée ne croyait pas._

_Elle se contenta de tourner les talons pour faire face à Tailgate._

_« Non ! » supplia Arcee, horrifiée, dès lors qu'elle aperçut la lame d'Airachnide se lever._

_Son sourire s'agrandit. Un sourire que partageait le plus célèbre chasseur de primes._

_Elle n'avait pas besoin de raison pour tuer…ils n'avaient pas besoin de raison pour tuer…_

_« Non, je t'en prie ! Arrête ! » répéta la fembot bleue, sa voix se brisant._

_Tailgate murmura un seul mot._

_Un seul nom. Pas le sien. _

_« …Cyclonus… »_

_Puis, la lame tomba._

_L'energon gicla, atteignant le visage d'Arcee._

_« TAILGATE ! »_

* * *

Arcee se réveilla en sursaut.

Pendant un instant, sa respiration fut coupée. La panique s'était emparée de son corps. Elle essayait de lutter désespérément pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle était encore là-bas…elle était encore faite prisonnière…elle était encore piégée par Airachnide…

Tailgate…elle pouvait encore sauver Tailgate !

« Arcee ? »

L'instant d'après, Cliffjumper se tenait auprès d'elle, la main sur son épaule, l'invitant à reprendre doucement sa respiration.

Arcee crut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Que Cliffjumper n'était pas présent.

Pourtant, elle obéit et reprit son souffle. Plusieurs fois.

La panique descendit. Puis, la réalité l'accueillit. Elle était sur Messatine. Dans le vaisseau Autobot. Pour sa mission…

Pour retrouver le Livre d'Epistemus…

« …Encore ce rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea tristement Cliffjumper.

Arcee baissa la tête, ne cherchant pas à nier.

« …Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

\- Tu t'en veux encore.

\- Je pense que je le mérite…de m'en vouloir encore pendant longtemps, répondit Arcee, la voix rauque.

Cliffjumper garda un air pensif. Mais son expression montrait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

\- Que pouvais-tu faire, Arcee ? Dis-moi ?

\- J'aurais pu le sauver. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser capturer par Airachnide. Encore moins par elle !

Cliffjumper se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle, s'asseyant sur son lit, gardant les optiques rivées au sol.

\- …Airachnide était une grande combattante. Tout comme l'était Lockdown. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre eux.

\- Lockdown est mort…mais Airachnide est encore en vie ! cria Arcee. Je le sais ! Comment peut-elle être encore en vie ?

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, essayant de se calmer.

\- Et…on me demande…depuis la guerre…de faire la paix avec des gens comme eux ? Des individus aussi cruels ?

\- Optimus a toujours dit, commença Cliffjumper, le ton doux, que les Decepticons n'étaient pas tous des sadiques à la hauteur de Megatron, Starscream ou Airachnide.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Il souhaitait une paix durable.

\- Je sais…mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Roller qui a choisi comme Conjunx un ancien membre de la DJD…c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Elle pivota pour le toiser, sa vue étant encore brouillée.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu m'entends ? Pas avec des individus comme eux !

\- Arcee, soupira Cliffjumper. Tailgate…n'était-il pas en couple avec l'un d'eux ? Un fervent partisan de Megatron même ?

Arcee se raidit.

_Cyclonus…_Tel avait été le dernier mot de Tailgate. Son dernier mot.

A cette constatation, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Rien à répondre.

\- Mais…tu ne lui en as jamais voulu pour cela ? Pourquoi devrais-tu en vouloir à Roller, même pour avoir choisi Nickel ?

\- Cela…n'a rien à voir, fit Arcee. Cyclonus est en prison. Il purge ses crimes.

\- Donc, tu admets que la rédemption est possible pour certains Decepticons ?

Arcee garda le silence.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Cliffjumper.

\- Dans ce cas…pourquoi ne pas faire confiance au jugement de Roller ? Et accorder une chance à Nickel ?

\- Ses crimes ne sont pas comparables…

\- Même lorsque notre ami est vivant et heureux ?

Arcee se mordit la lèvre, gardant un air pensif aux mots du bot rouge.

\- On ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance…mais évite de lui cracher dessus, Arcee. S'il te plait. On a cru pendant longtemps que Roller était mort. Je ne veux pas que nos retrouvailles deviennent amères.

\- Tu es vraiment diplomate. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela venant de toi.

Cliffjumper ricana.

\- C'est juste…que j'essaie de m'adapter aux circonstances. Faire selon ce qu'Optimus aurait fait.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Arcee sentit la main de Cliffjumper se poser sur la sienne. Le geste la surprit légèrement.

Ses optiques rencontrèrent ceux de son actuel partenaire. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à le repousser.

\- Si ton deuil est trop lourd, on peut le partager, Arcee, fit Cliffjumper. Il était mon camarade aussi.

\- Mais…

\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

Arcee ferma les optiques.

Sans prononcer un autre mot, elle posa la tête sur le châssis du bot rouge. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de son partenaire d'être pris au dépourvu.

Oui. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela. Pas d'elle-même, en tout cas.

\- …Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Cliff.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour deviner que son camarade était ravi.

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant longtemps…depuis la mort de Tailgate, il avait été son pilier.

Et l'idée de le perdre lui…en plus de Tailgate…elle ne saurait le supporter.

Et peut-être s'en voulait-elle aussi.

De ne pas avoir su profiter suffisamment de Tailgate…de sa présence quand il était encore vivant.

Finalement, elle se détacha de Cliffjumper, avant de l'observer une nouvelle fois.

Cliffjjumper gardait les optiques mi-closes. Comme s'il avait déjà deviné, avant elle, ce qui suivrait…

Arcee se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Il s'agissait d'une légère bise, sans approfondir davantage le contact. Mais Cliffjumper lui rendit, aussi léger et court fût-il.

Arcee sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pourtant, elle n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Primus. Elle avait passé l'âge pour les flirts…

\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel.

\- Je sais, pouffa Cliffjumper.

\- Arcee ! Cliffjumper !

Cela provenait de dehors. Tout de suite, les deux Autobots se redressèrent, leur attention se portant sur la porte.

La voix de Wing…

Arcee se rua pour composer le code et ouvrir. Le bot blanc était dans sa combinaison. Mais l'effroi était évident dans ses optiques.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Arcee, alarmée.

\- Il y a quelque chose…il faut que vous veniez !

\- Quelque chose ?

Avait-il trouvé le Livre ?

Non…il s'agissait d'un danger ? Une menace ?

S'armant de ses lasers-guns, Arcee ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dehors, ne prenant pas la peine de fermer complètement sa combinaison, au grand dam de Cliffjumper qui tenta de lui rappeler que les températures étaient en-dessous de la moyenne.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? répéta Arcee, suivant Wing.

Le bot blanc se contenta d'accélérer le pas.

Il semblait pressé de lui montrer quelque chose.

\- Wing !

Pourtant, Wing gardait le silence.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…de faire autant de mystères…

\- Wing ! Vas-tu nous dire-

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la suite de la phrase.

Elle se reçut une boule de neige en plein visage.

* * *

« Vous êtes MALADES ? »

Arcee ne put réprimer un frisson. Sa vision étant barrée par la couche blanche, Arcee entendit toutefois les rires de ses camarades.

Elle devina le rire de Wing…accompagné par celui de Cliffjumper.

Arcee se dépêcha d'ôter le reste de neige de ses optiques. Elle les fusilla du regard.

« Non mais ! Vous croyez que c'est drôle ? Vous croyez que c'est le moment pour—«

Elle se reçut une nouvelle boule de neige.

Dans le dos cette fois.

Jouer, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle fit volte-face pour lancer des éclairs à Cliffjumper qui se contentait de siffloter, l'air de rien.

« …Non mais…On est en mission, je vous rappelle ! Et vous pensez que c'est le temps pour des GAMIN—«

Elle plongea en avant.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait anticipé. Wing l'avait visé à son tour. Le bot blanc lui offrit un léger clin d'œil.

Arcee serra les poings, faisant un pas vers lui.

« Tu crois que je n'avais pas prévu ça ? Je croyais que les membres du Cercle de la Lumière attaquaient avec honneur !

\- Désolé, mais…Dai Atlas n'est pas là, fit Wing avec un sourire désolé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Elle entendit un gémissement, quelques mètres plus loin.

Puis, la voix de Nickel s'éleva, le ton furieux.

\- Tu es MALADE, Roller ! Tu crois que c'est drôle ?

\- Désolé, ma biche ! roucoula Roller.

Nickel s'était faite avoir aussi ?

Arcee se jeta en arrière, évitant trois attaques simultanées de la part du bot blanc. Depuis quand pouvait-il créer des boules de neige aussi rapidement ? Arcee manqua de glisser dans la neige et se dépêcha de se ruer à l'intérieur pour éviter un nouvel assaut.

Mais Cliffjumper lui bloquait la route.

\- Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me casser les noises ! cracha Arcee.

\- Désolé, Arcee, chantonna Cliffjumper. Tu ne passeras pas.

\- On n'est pas dans un de ces films humains ! On est en mission !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse comme ces films humains et que je chante ?

\- Je ne te le conseille pas !

Elle vit Nickel passer devant eux, utilisant des fusées pour se déplacer dans l'air et éviter les assauts de Roller qui les rejoignait en riant.

\- Wing ! Ce n'était pas prévu, ça ! cria la Minicon bleue.

\- Rien de tel qu'un travail d'équipe pour améliorer les liens, sourit fièrement Wing. Toi et Arcee vous êtes nos cibles !

\- Jamais je ne fais équipe avec elle ! Je rentre et je reste dans le vaisseau jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez un éclair de lucidité ! rétorqua Arcee.

Elle reçut une nouvelle boule.

Ok. Elle en avait marre. Elle finit par attraper une boule de neige et l'envoya en direction de Wing qui l'avait prise pour cible depuis le début.

\- Tu me soûles ! fit Arcee.

\- Vous aussi ! renchérit Nickel.

Wing l'esquiva. Lui et Cliffjumper se rejoignirent tandis qu'Arcee préparait une deuxième boule.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la lancer qu'elle se prit un jet en pleine figure, les rires de ses gentils camarades l'accompagnant.

A côté d'elle, Nickel était par terre. Elle se massait le visage, peu ravie du traitement.

\- Je ne dois pas faire d'exercice, Roller. Rappelle-toi !

\- Pas besoin, fit son Conjunx. Je ne touche que le visage, chérie.

Il lui envoya une nouvelle boule. Nickel bondit en l'air avant de se faire toucher.

Arcee grogna.

\- Ça, c'est mort ! Je me défendrais seule !

Elle glissa par terre.

Et bien sûr, ils en profitèrent pour attaquer. Bande de lâches. Et où était Rung ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas les assister, histoire que cela soit équitable ?

Arcee et Nickel se relevèrent et foncèrent derrière le vaisseau tandis que Cliffjumper, Roller et Wing les pourchassaient derrière.

\- Je pense qu'on doit faire équipe, commenta Nickel une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Ils se fatigueront avant.

Nickel croisa les bras, blasée.

\- Tu sais…si on était coincée ici avec de véritables ennemis…il faudrait qu'on s'entraide.

\- Tu es mon véritable ennemi, grinça Arcee, quand bien même son ton manquait de conviction.

La Minicon bleue soupira.

\- Je ne le suis plus.

Elle ferma les optiques, pensive.

\- Wing et Roller m'ont prise par surprise.

\- Oui…Cliffjumper aussi, admit Arcee à contrecœur.

\- L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Parce qu'ils le sont actuellement.

Arcee la toisa froidement.

\- Tu n'es pas mon amie.

Elle sortit la tête de derrière le vaisseau. Elle se dépêcha de se réfugier à nouveau dès qu'un nouveau jet l'accueillit.

Ils étaient déchaînés, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Cliffjumper est malheureusement obstiné.

\- Hm. Roller aussi.

Bien sûr…

Arcee eut soudainement très froid et se rendit compte que le gel commençait à lui envahir les chevilles. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la combinaison.

\- Tu en veux autant aux Decepticons ? la questionna Nickel.

\- …Oui.

A quelques-uns du moins.

Nickel fronça les sourcils.

\- Du coup…aucune exception qui ne confirme la règle ?

\- …Peut-être.

\- Vraiment ?

Tout être doté de conscience avait droit à rédemption, disait Optimus.

Mais comment pouvait-elle l'appliquer pour Airachnide ?

\- …mon ancien partenaire a été tué par un Decepticon, confessa Arcee entre les dents.

Elle mit un temps, avant d'ajouter.

\- …Mais il était en couple avec un autre Decepticon. Et il était Autobot.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- …Cyclonus.

Elle réalisa que Nickel avait la taille de Tailgate.

Etrangement, ils se ressemblaient. Arcee frémit. Non. Ils ne se ressemblaient aucunement. Pas en personnalité, en tout cas.

\- …Je connais Cyclonus, déclara Nickel.

Arcee se tourna vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui. Je peux te filer ses coordonnées si tu as besoin de lui parler. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, non ?

…C'était vrai.

Parler de Tailgate…Apprendre à le connaître.

Qu'avait vu Tailgate en lui ?

Arcee ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Mais lorsque sa voix s'éleva, son ton était plus calme.

\- …Je veux bien.

Au loin, les autres pouffèrent.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, avant de se baisser à hauteur de Nickel. Cela surprit légèrement la Minicon mais Arcee n'y fit pas attention.

\- …Il faut s'armer.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Commençons nos munitions. Ils risquent de réapparaître.

Ils réapparaîtront.

Nickel sourit. Mais Arcee ne le lui rendit pas.

\- Cela ne signifie pas que je te pardonne. Tu ne peux pas être pardonnée. Pas aussi facilement, du moins.

\- Je comprends.

Même si sa réponse parut satisfaire la Minicon.

Les deux commencèrent à créer leurs munitions, à se préparer pour répliquer.

Peut-être…que cela pouvait être amusant, de voir Cliffjumper manger de la neige, imagina Arcee, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Et alors que ce dernier apparaissait dans le brouillard, le bras levé pour tirer sur elles, Arcee et Nickel s'échangèrent un air entendu.

C'était le moment. Elles étaient prêtes.

Puis, elles sortirent de leur cachette et commencèrent à les bombarder.

\- AHH ! Je suis touché! entendirent-elles Cliffjumper.

\- Je venge mon honneur ! lui cria Arcee alors que Wing et Roller les rejoignirent pour assister leur camarade.

\- Le mien aussi ! approuva Nickel avant de poursuivre Roller avec ses fusées, le visant à son tour.

* * *

« Arcee ! Pitié ! Pitié ! »

Trop tard.

Arcee tira sur sa combinaison et lui glissa la boule de neige dans son cou. Il se figea soudainement, la bouche ouverte.

Puis, la fembot bleue s'éloigna pour admirer.

Pas mal. On dirait un bonhomme de neige humain en taille Cybertronienne. Il ne manquait plus qu'une carotte et un chapeau.

Roller n'était pas mieux loti. Il était par terre, Nickel sur lui, lui faisant manger la neige trouvée.

\- Attention au nucléaire ! lui lança Roller.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une zone sans risque ici. Tu le sais, susurra Nickel.

\- Traîtresse !

Wing tituba légèrement, avant de s'effondrer par terre à côté de son compère. Vaincu, il abandonnait les armes.

\- C'était…marrant, fit Nickel, l'air confus, semblant chercher le terme.

\- Bien sûr que c'était marrant, sourit Cliffjumper à la fembot. Aucun regret ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Cela avait été difficile à admettre.

Mais oui…ils avaient relâché la pression. Au moins momentanément.

Arcee approuva du chef, sans ajouter autre chose. Elle se contenta de contempler Nickel et Roller s'embrasser tandis que ce dernier se relevait, couvert de neige et de glace, tout en gardant la Minicon dans ses bras.

\- Au fait, balbutia Roller une fois qu'ils furent calmés, vous n'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous étiez venus chercher ?

Wing, Arcee et Cliffjumper s'échangèrent un regard.

Ils hésitaient à divulguer les raisons.

Pourtant…si le Livre était ici, sur Messatine…ils auraient peut-être besoin d'aide pour le trouver.

Mais Arcee hésitait à le révéler en présence de Nickel. Et si la Minicon se servait de ces informations à son avantage ?

_La rédemption est possible pour certains Decepticons…_

Leur solution serait donc d'accorder le bénéfice du doute, hein ?

\- …On cherche un Livre, finit par déclarer Cliffjumper.

Puis, ils racontèrent.

Ils racontèrent tout. Les tremblements sur Terre et sur Cybertron, les artefacts, les Decepticons qui les avaient attaqués…

Tout.

\- Un…Livre ? répondit Nickel après un silence.

\- Oui. A Messatine…sous la glace ?

Puis, Roller se mit à rire aux éclats.

Son attitude déconcerta ses camarades. Ils ne comprirent pas. Les larmes aux optiques, il essaya de se contenir, avant de lâcher, sans crier gare :

\- Mais…pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Un poids tomba sur le groupe.

Chacun partagea la même réaction.

Le même mot. Le même cri.

\- QUOI ?

* * *

« Lorsque vous aviez parlé d'un Livre sous la Glace, expliqua Roller alors qu'il les conduisait au salon, ça a tout de suite percuté mon processeur. »

Si Wing n'avait pas été aussi tétanisé par le retournement de situation, il aurait ri à son tour.

Mais pour l'heure, il était trop choqué, son processeur essayant d'intégrer l'enchaînement des dernières informations.

Il n'était pas le seul. Chacun semblait partager le même état d'esprit. Roller les invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte, qui paraissait mener à sa bibliothèque.

« Il y a plusieurs mois, on cherchait des traces de nucléaire sous la glace. Aux coordonnées énoncées. On a détecté quelque chose mais lorsqu'on a creusé pour voir, on a trouvé un vieux Bouquin poussiéreux à la place.

\- Un vieux bouquin qui est l'un des artefacts, lui rappela doucement Wing.

Rung ne cessait pas de sourire.

\- Je savais qu'il était ici. Je le sentais.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le Livre, suggéra amèrement Arcee.

\- Mais…tu n'as rien vu d'inhabituel ? l'interrogea Cliffjumper à son tour.

A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, Roller semblait fouiller les rayons.

\- A part un bouquin sous la neige ? Sur Messatine ? Non…pas spécialement. Ha. Le voilà.

Il réapparut au salon, soulevant à deux bras un énorme livre.

Wing plissa les optiques. On aurait dit un dictionnaire similaire à ceux gardés dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Dai Atlas.

Un dictionnaire en parchemin…qui n'avait pas été altéré par les années sous la glace.

\- C'est ce qui m'a surpris, admit Roller. En fait…je m'attendais à le voir en piteux état mais pas du tout.

\- Pas du tout ? répéta Wing.

Il passa une main sur la couverture.

Il était en bon état…presque comme neuf.

Le titre était affiché en ancien caractère Cybertronien.

\- _Epistemus, _lut Nickel en croisant les bras, suivant le geste de Wing du regard.

\- Epistemus…

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Même Arcee se détendit, son expression s'agrandissant d'émerveillement et d'étonnement à la vue de l'artefact. Le bot blanc resta immobile devant l'objet, le fixant avec ses optiques dorées.

L'artefact…Ils avaient déniché l'artefact à l'endroit où ils s'y attendaient le moins.

\- On est plutôt rassurés que ce soit vous qui l'aviez, ricana Cliffjumper. On a cru qu'il avait disparu ou que quelqu'un l'avait volé.

\- Non. Je l'avais gardé dans ma collection, répondit Roller en prenant une gorgée d'energon à coup de paille.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Wing hésitait.

Mais après quelques secondes, il finit par ouvrir prudemment le Livre, veillant à ne pas le salir ou l'abîmer de quelque façon que ce soit.

Rien.

Des pages blanches.

L'assemblée poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Attends…il n'y a rien dedans ? s'écria Cliffjumper.

\- Pas besoin de mots pour écrire un livre, déclara Rung comme si c'était quelque chose de normal.

\- Super ! Un livre qui sert à rien ! gronda Arcee, agacée par la remarque du bot marron et blanc.

Wing cligna des optiques.

Rien…

Mais alors…son pouvoir ne provenait pas de ses mots ?

Mais d'autre chose…

Mais alors que le bot blanc fouillait pour découvrir un éventuel contenu, quelque chose apparut sur une Page.

Cela fit prit Wing au dépourvu et le bot blanc sursauta.

\- Wing ! Tu as vu quelque chose ? l'interrogea immédiatement Arcee, s'approchant pour observer.

\- Là !

Il pointa l'endroit du bout du doigt.

Une phrase…en ancien Cybertronien.

Mais Arcee ne changea pas d'expression.

\- …Une phrase ? Mais je ne vois rien.

\- Si ! Regardez ! Elle est située ici, déclara Wing en tapant du bout du doigt sur la phrase écrite.

Cliffjumper s'approcha à son tour.

\- …Non. Il n'y a rien, Wing.

\- Mais…elle est présente !

Ils n'arrivaient pas à la lire…

Ou ne la voyaient-ils pas ?

Pourquoi Wing était le seul à pouvoir la lire ?

\- Mais que dit-elle, dans ce cas ? demanda Arcee en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était vrai. Il devait prouver qu'il n'inventait rien.

Prudemment, Wing la traduisit.

_Les secrets finissent toujours par nous rattraper._

_Cherche le tien._

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien, commenta Arcee.

\- Mais Wing n'a pas pu l'inventer ! s'exclama Cliffjumper.

\- …Vous avez entendu ? les interrompit Nickel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Puis en silence, ils écoutèrent.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Nickel, se redressant immédiatement.

Elle se tenait en alerte.

Ces bruits…ils provenaient de dehors.

On dirait des bourdonnements.

Alors que Wing reporta son attention sur la page où était inscrite la phrase, il constata avec stupeur que cette dernière avait disparu.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPITRE 49**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Les bourdonnements reprirent.

Plus ils persévéraient, plus ils devenaient audibles. Comme s'il se rapprochait de leur vaisseau…comme s'il était sur le point de les atteindre…

Le groupe ne put réprimer un frémissement. Wing se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Au début, il n'y eut rien.

Puis, au loin, dans le ciel, cachant les faibles rayonnements du soleil, quelque chose apparut dehors.

Une forme noire…comme un nuage de fumée…Wing plissa les optiques pour mieux discerner.

Les bourdonnements s'intensifièrent. Le nuage se sépara en plusieurs particules.

A sa plus grande stupeur, Wing réalisa très rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nuage. Non…

Les bourdonnements…Des ailes qui battaient dans le dos…

Des Insecticons…qui fonçaient droit sur leur vaisseau.

Wing ne détacha pas ses optiques des arrivants. Il demeura tétanisé et n'avait pas réalisé qu'Arcee l'avait rejoint jusqu'à ce que cette dernière, à présent à ses côtés, ne s'exclame :

« Ils nous ont poursuivis ? »

La deux-roues serrait les dents, fixant avec une fureur masquée l'essaim d'Insecticons s'agrandir de plus en plus. Ils étaient sur le point d'atterrir, avant de se transformer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Nickel avant de les rejoindre à son tour.

Wing mit un temps avant de répondre.

Le souffle lui manquait.

\- Les Insecticons…Les Decepticons de la Terre, déclara-t-il.

\- Ce sont…ceux qui ont attaqué votre vaisseau ? les interrogea Roller.

Peut-être que oui…

Wing fixa les silhouettes tour à tour, à présent dans leur mode robot, marcher lentement en direction du vaisseau.

Aucun qu'il ne reconnaissait, nota-t-il. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose.

\- Ils sont venus récupérer le Livre, énonça Rung, se plaçant en position défensive.

Immédiatement, Roller se tourna vers Wing.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il attrapa le Livre, le soulevant à deux bras.

\- Roller ! s'exclama Cliffjumper.

\- Prenez-le ! S'ils sont ici pour le Livre, il faut que vous le preniez et que vous partiez.

Wing écarquilla les optiques tandis que Roller le plaçait dans ses bras. Il toisa leur hôte, éberlué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez compris ! Il y a une porte derrière. Vous n'auriez qu'à vous enfuir par là.

\- Mais…et vous ? s'écria Arcee à son tour.

Quand bien même son attention était portée sur Roller, elle incluait également Nickel.

Roller haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son cube.

\- Nous les retiendrons.

\- C'est hors de question ! refusa instantanément Cliffjumper.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, sourit Roller. Après tout, c'est la sûreté de l'univers qui est en jeu.

\- On n'abandonne pas un camarade !

Non…

Ils n'abandonneraient personne, pensa Wing.

Mais Roller paraissait déterminé. Sans un mot, il attrapa un laser-gun et le plaça à sa hanche, avant de tourner les talons vers la porte.

\- Roller ! hurla Nickel.

\- Je vais les retenir, ricana Roller. Ce ne sont que des seconds rôles.

\- Des seconds rôles ?

\- Référence aux jeux de rôle qu'on jouait ensemble, Cliff et moi, pouffa Roller.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? cracha Nickel, tétanisée.

Il fit un pas en direction de la sortie. Mais Nickel ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher davantage. Elle lui barra la route, l'empêchant de composer le Code pour sortir.

\- Roller ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser-

Roller se contenta de se pencher vers elle.

\- Tu ferais mieux de les accompagner, lui conseilla Roller. Pour la sûreté des enfants.

\- Tu crois réellement que je vais abandonner-

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, coupant court à toute réprimande qu'elle était sur le point de lui envoyer.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes avant que Roller ne se détache.

\- Allez. Partez. Enfuyez-vous par la porte de derrière !

\- Roller !

Roller n'ajouta rien de plus.

Il se rua pour composer le Code et, avant même que Nickel ne puisse le retenir davantage, Roller se précipita dehors.

Wing fixa l'emplacement où s'était tenu l'Autobot quelques instants plus tôt.

Les mains tremblantes, il se retourna vers ses camarades.

\- …On ne va pas le laisser seul, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas laisser cet idiot seul, soupira Nickel en levant les optiques, avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

En silence, Arcee et Cliffjumper s'échangèrent toutefois un air entendu, avant d'attraper leurs armes respectives.

Tenant toujours le Livre dans ses bras, Wing porta la main à son katana, prêt à le dégainer. Rung s'avança vers lui, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, les bras tendus.

\- Rung ? fit Wing, confus.

\- Cela risque de te gêner. Je vais placer le Livre à l'abri.

\- Tu…tu es sûr ?

\- Je ne suis pas un combattant, malheureusement. Je risque de vous ralentir. Autant que je sois utile autrement.

Wing l'observa longuement.

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Rung de suivre son idée. Wing opina du chef.

Il sortit son katana et son Epée.

Puis, leur attention se porta sur l'extérieur alors que Rung se ruait vers la porte de derrière.

* * *

Un, deux, trois…

Tenant le cube d'energon en main, Roller comptait.

Six. Six Insecticons au total, qui se tenaient tous en ligne droite devant la porte du vaisseau. Le dominant tous d'une demi-tête, la rage derrière leurs visières, les crocs en avant, ils paraissaient prêts à bondir sur leur proie, juste pour obtenir son energon. Celui dans son corps.

Au loin, une nouvelle silhouette s'approcha, marchant sur la glace. Roller plissa les optiques. Un Insecticon ressemblant à un scorpion géant trottinait dans leur direction, les pinces en l'air.

Malgré lui, Roller fit un pas en arrière, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître. Le scorpion se transforma tandis que ses cohortes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser place.

Son apparence surprit légèrement l'Autobot. Il était complètement différent de l'escouade qui l'accompagnait. Les autres Insecticons étaient qualifiés de ceux que beaucoup de Decepticons qualifiaient de « race pure » tandis que ce dernier possédait de toute évidence une lignée ayant impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre un Cybertronien qualifié de « standard ». Le bot possédait comme couleurs dominantes le marron et le vert, son visage était légèrement jauni. Traînant dans son dos la queue du scorpion, ses optiques rouges se posèrent sur Roller, un dédain évident sur son visage.

Manifestement, il n'appréciait pas les Autobots. Roller prit une nouvelle gorgée de son cube.

« Bonjour. Mon nom est Roller. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Ne joue pas l'innocent, Autobot. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là.

Pff. Les mauvaises manières…

\- Déjà, bonjour, le corrigea poliment Roller. Et de deux…Je ne connais pas votre nom et je ne possède pas le don de lire le processeur des autres.

Le visage du scorpion se tordit.

\- Ne commence pas à m'énerver.

\- Mon nom est Roller. Quel est le vôtre ? Peut-être qu'ensuite, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

Les poings du scorpion se serrèrent.

Pourtant, il finit par abdiquer et se présenta à son tour, quoiqu'à contrecœur.

\- Scorponok.

\- Désolé. Il me reste peu d'energon, s'excusa ironiquement Roller.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour l'energon.

Ses optiques se plissèrent.

\- Tu as quelque chose qui nous appartient.

Bien sûr.

\- Hm ? Quoi ? Mon cube ? prétendit Roller, comme s'il ignorait de quoi il parlait.

\- Ne joue pas l'idiot.

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage du Decepticon.

Lentement, il lui tendit un bras.

\- Si tu nous donnes le Livre, nous partirons sans aucune casse.

\- Un livre ? Bien sûr. Que souhaitez-vous ? Un livre sur la romance ? Un livre d'aventure ? J'ai de bons ouvrages policiers et un bouquin sur les bonnes manières, si ça vous intéresse.

Le sourire n'avait pas duré longtemps. Le scorpion laissa les bras tomber le long de son corps, lui montrant les dents, tandis que les ailes de ses camarades se remirent à battre.

\- Je parle du Livre d'Epistemus, bien sûr. Que toi et tes camarades Autobot veulent garder pour vous-mêmes égoïstement.

Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- Désolé, je ne vois pas.

\- Tu vas vite te rappeler, grogna le dénommé Scorponok en levant à nouveau son bras gauche.

Roller sortit son laser-gun.

Il donnait le signal à son groupe. Roller se plaça en position défensive, prêt à utiliser son arme. Il se comportait aimablement et c'était ce à quoi il avait droit ?

Mais avant même que Scorponok ne claque des doigts, un tir à ses pieds le fit sauter en arrière tandis que les autres Insecticons poussèrent des cris de surprise. Scorponok releva le regard, tandis que Roller vérifia d'où provenait le tir.

Là. Depuis le toit du vaisseau. Il pouvait apercevoir la lumière du soleil réfléchir sur le canon du fusil de précision que tenait sa Conjunx bien-aimée.

Il poussa un soupir. Primus, qu'elle était têtue !

Scorponok se mit à ricaner.

« Comme si toi et un fusil allait nous arrêter !

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, s'éleva la voix d'Arcee derrière Roller.

L'instant d'après, la deux-roues, dans son mode véhicule, fit rugir son moteur avant de s'élancer vers les Insecticons. Arrivée en hauteur, elle se transforma avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du premier qui se trouvait à proximité.

Roller était sur le point d'intervenir quand il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Cliffjumper qui passa devant lui et envoya son poing dans le visage d'un autre. Il fut bientôt suivi par Wing qui contourna l'Autobot et bloqua le bras d'un troisième par le biais d'une lame, avant de lui envoyer un coup de tête, le mettant à terre.

L'Autobot ne put que fixer la scène, légèrement blasé.

\- Ça valait la peine que je me sacrifie.

\- On ne sacrifie pas un camarade, lui jeta Cliffjumper.

\- Finis ton cube ! renchérit Wing. On s'en charge!

\- Et vous laisser avoir tout le fun ?

Pourtant, Roller obtempéra avant de jeter son cube au loin. Il fit craquer ses doigts et se précipita dans la mêlée.

Quand il fallait y aller…

Roller leva son pied avant de l'envoyer dans un châssis.

* * *

« Comme au bon vieux temps ! » s'exclama Roller alors que lui et Cliffjumper frappait chacun de leur côté, se tenant dos à dos.

Arcee usa tout le poids de son corps pour précipiter son adversaire au sol tandis que Wing parait et bloquait les coups de l'un des Insecticons. Ce dernier était déchaîné, quand bien même il n'utilisait que ses bras et ses griffes.

Sur le côté, Scorponok avait agrippé Cliffjumper par le cou pour le propulser au loin. Wing grinça à la scène et essaya de faucher les jambes de son ennemi pour le faire tomber. L'Insecticon s'élança en l'air pour esquiver, utilisant ses ailes pour l'appuyer. Le bot blanc recula, gardant les sourcils froncés.

Cela ne servait à rien de frapper au corps avec ce genre d'individus.

Wing conservait sa garde. Alors que l'Insecticon plongeait en piqué vers lui, Wing croisa ses lames pour amoindrir l'impact, avant de lever la jambe et lui envoyer un coup de pied vers la tête.

L'Insecticon recula, sonné. Le bot blanc ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter et lui percuta le cou avec sa propre épaule, utilisant le bras attaché pour l'envelopper autour de son cou et le plaquer au sol.

Wing resta au-dessus de lui, plaçant son pied sur le châssis pour l'empêcher de le relever. L'Insecticon grondait, se débattait.

Le bot blanc ne changea pas d'expression. Son poing se leva et vint le frapper en plein milieu du front. Cela fut suffisant pour assommer son adversaire.

Tout de suite, Wing se redressa. Scorponok et Cliffjumper se trouvaient dans la même position, le scorpion se tenant au-dessus du bot rouge, sa queue à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le bot blanc ne perdit pas de temps et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Alors que Scorponok était sur le point d'abattre sa queue empoisonnée sur la tête de son camarade, Wing agrippa son katana et le propulsa sur le côté, le dégageant de Cliffjumper. Scorponok atterrit quelques mètres plus loin avant de se relever, le regard mauvais.

« Foutus Autobots.

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot ! cracha Wing en réponse.

Wing leva son katana mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser que Scorponok pivota autour de lui-même et lui envoya un coup de queue en plein dans les mains. Wing parvint à garder l'épée, mais son katana s'échappa, traînant dans la glace.

\- Tu as le tempérament de l'un d'eux, grinça Scorponok. Le Cercle de la Lumière s'est allié avec les Autobots…alors que vous aviez toujours été neutres.

\- Nous ne vous laisserons pas détruire l'univers ! lui rétorqua Wing, parant avec sa seule épée.

Scorponok se mit à rire.

\- C'est ce que tu crois…cela vous coûtera cher.

Il sauta sur le côté. Cliffjumper avait pointé ses laser-guns sur le scorpion tandis qu'Arcee envoya un coup de genou dans l'un des derniers Insecticons qui demeurait debout. L'un de ses compères était sur le point de l'attaquer par-derrière pour venir en aide à son camarade quand Nickel envoya un nouveau tir, lui visant le dos cette fois-ci. L'Insecticon poussa un cri strident avant de tomber au sol.

Wing plissa les optiques.

Au loin, sur le toit…il pouvait discerner l'expression de Nickel.

Elle souriait.

Wing fronça les sourcils mais ne put y accorder plus d'attention qu'il bloqua une nouvelle attaque de Scorponok.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'attaquait pas à mains nues ou avec sa queue empoisonnée.

Son reflet apparut dans le creux de la lame.

Wing se figea, réalisant que Scorponok avait ramassé son propre katana. Pour s'en servir contre lui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à tes propres armes, Autobot, railla le scorpion. Je croyais que le Cercle de la Lumière était connu pour n'avoir qu'une seule arme dans la vie de leur membre.

Wing montra les dents.

Il ne se retint pas. Wing fonça vers le scorpion, son épée en avant. Cette fois-ci, il ne se défendait plus et ce fut lui qui attaqua. Scorponok gronda et para en retour, ses jambes se fléchissant lorsque les lames s'entrechoquaient.

Il était un combattant, remarqua Wing. Il savait se servir d'armes blanches.

Alors que leurs lames se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, Scorponok prit le dessus du bot blanc. Les poignets de Wing tremblèrent, même s'il parvenait à résister aux assauts continus du scorpion, sa lame appuyant sur la sienne.

Il utilisait son katana…qui était plus lourd que l'épée.

Scorponok pencha la tête vers lui, ne cessant pas de sourire.

\- Surpris, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais connu pour mener de grands pillages d'envergure.

\- …On ne parle pas durant un combat, grogna Wing en retour.

Wing parvint à se libérer de son emprise et coupa l'air en arc de cercle, son menton percutant la joue du scorpion. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le mettre à terre.

Ces lames…elles avaient été celles de Gasket. Les siennes avant qu'il ne soit exilé du Cercle de la Lumière.

Celle que son mentor lui avait remis, avant son départ.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son katana entre ses mains.

Wing et Scorponok se firent à nouveau face.

\- …Tu t'appelles bien Wing, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …Oui, déclara Wing.

\- Cela ne fera pas plaisir à Saberhorn, ricana Scorponok. Il croyait que tu étais mort. Que tu avais péri dans l'incendie. Non seulement cet idiot a perdu un membre de sa propre équipe, mais il a été infoutu d'achever son ennemi.

Donc, lui et Saberhorn se connaissaient ?

Wing fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr…s'ils étaient tous les deux sur Terre…

Comme Zizza, Vertebreak, Filch et Kickback…

Wing se mit à nouveau en garde.

Scorponok susurra.

\- Il a rapporté que tu étais accompagné d'un humain. Ton animal de compagnie n'est pas avec toi ?

Cette fois-ci, Wing sortit de ses gonds.

Poussant un cri de rage, le bot blanc agrippa son épée à deux mains et se jeta sur le scorpion. Ce dernier fut manifestement surpris puisque dès qu'il essaya de bloquer son attaque, il n'anticipa pas la feinte du bot blanc qui se retrouva derrière lui.

Son épée visa l'arrière de son genou. Scorponok gronda de douleur et tenta de lancer sa queue vers la gorge du bot blanc. Le bot blanc esquiva en se baissant, sa jambe venant le frapper en pleine mâchoire.

Scorponok recula en titubant, lâchant son katana.

Wing le toisait froidement.

\- Ne parle pas de lui.

Le katana…

Wing se baissa immédiatement pour le récupérer. Mais avant même que sa main ne puisse l'atteindre, sa vision disparut.

Wing fut éjecté en arrière, son dos et l'arrière de sa tête percutant lourdement la glace.

Il entendit un léger craquement sous lui.

Wing écarquilla les optiques. Scorponok se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers lui.

Cette fois-ci, son sourire était animé par la rage.

\- Je vais te montrer qui est le patron ! cracha Scorponok en levant son pied.

Wing lança un coup d'œil sur le côté.

Son épée.

Il tendit la main. Et avant même que Scorponok ne puisse lui écraser le visage, Wing planta sa propre épée dans la glace.

Cela attira l'attention de Scorponok pendant quelques secondes.

Quelques précieuses secondes…Wing en profita pour rouler sur le côté, se dégageant loin du scorpion.

Le craquement reprit, plus fort.

Puis, une fissure. Wing se redressa.

Scorponok était figé, la fissure commençant à se répandre dangereusement autour du scorpion, à toute vitesse.

\- ELOIGNEZ-VOUS ! cria Cliffjumper en poussant Arcee en avant.

La glace se brisa.

Scorponok lâcha un cri tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau glacée qui apparut sous ses pieds.

Bientôt, le corps du scorpion entier disparut dans l'eau.

Seul son bras tendu émergeait encore, comme pour appeler à l'aide.

Il ne survivrait pas dans l'eau glacée…pas à des températures aussi intenses…

Wing se précipita vers le trou formé. Faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau à son tour, il saisit la main du scorpion pour le tirer hors de l'eau.

Scorponok sortit, frigorifié par les quelques secondes passées sous l'eau. Wing le souleva et avant même que la glace ne put se fendre sous ses pieds, il sauta à pieds joints pour atterrir vers une zone sans risque, à la neige plus solide.

Le scorpion avait une poussée de tremblements. Il ne ressentait pas de chaleur…Scorponok était en hypothermie. Wing ne réfléchit pas et enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules du scorpion, qui gardait les siens autour de son corps pour se réchauffer.

Wing poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'y était pris suffisamment tôt…

Scorponok devait se réfugier dans un endroit à température ambiante pour le réchauffer. Autrement, il ne survivrait pas.

\- Ta température corporelle doit remonter ! lui signala Wing.

Scorponok tourna la tête vers lui.

Malgré sa condition, malgré ses tremblements, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire mauvais.

\- Et tu oses prétendre que tu n'es pas Autobot ?

Le Cercle de la Lumière ne tuait pas…

Scorponok montra les dents, sans cesser de sourire.

Derrière lui, Wing entendit un hurlement.

\- Nickel ! cria Roller.

En hauteur…Wing remarqua l'un des Insecticons qui s'était envolé jusqu'à sur le toit du vaisseau.

Le spark de Wing rata un battement dès lors qu'il vit Nickel tomber du toit, précipitée au sol par l'Insecticon.

Elle avait besoin d'aide…

Wing était sur le point de se ruer pour l'assister, lorsqu'il sentit les griffes de Scorponok se planter à l'arrière de son cou. Le bot blanc poussa un jappement de surprise et essaya de se dégager mais Scorponok usa tout le poids de son corps pour le maintenir au sol, plaçant ses jambes sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Non…Non…

Impuissant, Wing ne put qu'observer l'Insecticon se tenir debout sur Nickel tandis que la Minicon tâchait de se défendre, le repoussant à bout de bras pour éloigner ses crocs de sa gorge. Roller courrait dans leur direction pour tenter de lui prêter son assistance, mais l'Insecticon se retourna juste à temps pour l'éjecter au loin d'un revers de bras.

\- Roller ! cria Cliffjumper.

Wing porta son attention sur Nickel.

Cette dernière avait usé de ces quelques instants d'inattention pour fouiller dans son châssis.

Malheureusement, l'Insecticon reporta son attention sur elle et manqua de lui viser les câbles de sa gorge, Nickel poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que l'Insecticon appuyait dangereusement son châssis par le biais de son poing.

\- Dommage pour tes amis, susurra Scorponok, tandis que la queue du scorpion apparaissait dans le champ de vision du bot blanc.

Wing aperçut quelque chose traîner au sol.

Cela ressemblait…

Un cellulaire…un ancien cellulaire Cybertronien…

Nickel cria.

Sans cesser de se défendre, elle tourna la tête sur le côté.

Ses optiques rencontrèrent celles de Wing.

\- Wing ! Mon portable !

Son portable…

Pourquoi en avait-elle… ?

La queue de Scorponok s'abattit sur lui.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Wing parvint à dégager un bras du sol, malgré le poids du scorpion l'enfonçant dans la neige.

Puis, Wing utilisa toutes ses forces et leva brusquement le cou, envoya un coup de tête en plein dans le cou du scorpion.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se dégage et qu'il attrape le portable, Scorponok se tenant le visage, marqué par la douleur.

\- Donne-le-moi ! le supplia Nickel alors que les crocs de l'Insecticon effleurèrent son cou.

Wing le lui lança.

Nickel tendit un bras et le reçut.

Puis, de façon inattendue, Nickel le plaça sous les optiques de l'Insecticon.

\- Un message pour toi, grogna Nickel.

Personne ne comprit.

Ni Wing, ni Scorponok, ni l'Insecticon.

Puis, une voix s'éleva.

Une voix grave et profonde qui résonnait sur le champ de bataille.

_Mon nom est Tarn._

_Si vous écoutez actuellement ce message…Mes excuses. Cela signifie que vous êtes sur le point de mourir._

L'Insecticon se figea.

Scorponok se raidit à son tour.

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir._

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? cria Scorponok.

Il ne bougeait plus…

Wing écarquilla les optiques, tétanisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Nickel ne changeait pas d'expression. Elle en avait profité pour se dégager de l'emprise de son assaillant et se redresser, une main protectrice sur son châssis.

_Ce qui m'importe…la seule chose qui m'importe est que vous avez essayé de vous en prendre à mon amie._

* * *

_« _Je ne peux plus bouger…déclara Scorponok par monosyllabe.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai paralysé, enfoiré ! cracha Nickel. Toi et ton ami !

La Minicon se précipita vers le scorpion.

Elle était furieuse. Cela se ressentait.

Scorponok ne put que la contempler, abasourdi.

\- Je peux repasser ce message ! cracha Nickel, la haine dans sa voix. Je peux en profiter pour t'exterminer !

\- Nickel…fit doucement Wing.

\- Tu t'en es pris à une ancienne membre de la DJD ! Et tu t'en es pris à mes amis ! Tu t'en es pris au mech que j'aime !

Son visage se tordant, elle serra les poings.

\- Tu t'en es pris à mes enfants !

Elle appuya sur les touches de son cellulaire.

Elle était prête à tenir parole. A rejouer le message.

Wing se releva avec difficultés, avant de tendre le bras vers elle.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse mettre ses menaces à exécution, Wing l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Nickel siffla, le fusillant du regard.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Nickel…

\- Lâche-moi, Wing ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Nickel…je t'en prie.

\- Il a failli tuer mes enfants ! Ils ont failli tuer Roller !

Oui.

Il comprenait. Il comprenait sa rage.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre leur défense ! Ils ont tenté de nous tuer !

\- Je sais…

Wing baissa la tête.

\- Mais…Leur mort n'arrangera pas les choses. Et tu souhaites devenir une meilleure personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Nickel lui montra les dents.

Elle ne décolérait pas.

\- …Ne retombe pas là-dedans, Nickel. N'écoute pas tes anciens instincts.

Si une paix devait avoir lieu entre les Autobots et les Decepticons…chacun devait y mettre du sien.

Nickel…ne devait pas écouter sa soif de tuer. Et elle le savait.

La Minicon bleue tremblait de fureur.

\- Nickel…pense à Roller…

Il lui avait donné une chance.

Elle ne devait pas la gâcher.

Nickel gronda.

Son doigt demeurait posé sur le bouton « play ».

Pendant un instant, Wing crut qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Qu'il serait obligé de le lui arracher des mains, pour empêcher la voix de Tarn de résonner.

Pourtant, Nickel n'appuya pas.

Elle fixa Wing, l'air hagard, sans prononcer un mot.

Puis, son attention se porta sur Roller qui s'était redressé.

Elle gardait la mâchoire serrée.

Son doigt ne quittait pas la touche.

Mais…Après quelques instants, elle retira son doigt.

Wing poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Puis, il l'attira contre lui, l'étreignant doucement.

\- C'est bien…C'est bien, Nickel.

\- …Vraiment ?

Auprès d'eux, les Insecticons reprirent peu à peu usage de leurs membres, le souffle coupé par l'expérience qui avait eu lieu.

Scorponok toussa, comme si la seule voix de Tarn l'avait étranglé.

\- Tu…

\- Partez ! Foutez le camp ! leur cracha la Minicon. Sinon, je vous le refais écouter jusqu'à ce que votre spark explose ! C'est clair ?

Scorponok lui répondit par un grognement.

Bientôt, Arcee et Cliffjumper les rejoignirent, leurs armes toujours braquées sur eux.

Scorponok se mit à tituber.

Le froid et la douleur…

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il s'obstinait.

Par réflexe, Wing garda une main sur son épée.

Scorponok finit par faire un signe de tête en direction des Insecticons encore debout.

\- On s'en va…

\- Ne revenez plus, les avertit Arcee.

Le scorpion se contenta de s'éloigner, sans répliquer.

Wing fronça les sourcils.

C'était fini… C'était enfin terminé.

\- Wing !

La voix de Scorponok l'alerta.

Il était situé à distance respectable.

Il tenait quelque chose dans la main. Le spark de Wing rata un battement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son katana.

Scorponok se mit à rire.

Puis, il leva son katana…

Avant de le fracasser contre un rocher.

Wing ne respira plus.

Il n'émit aucun mot. Il n'arriva pas à bouger.

Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été affecté par le message de Tarn.

Il contempla Scorponok lever à nouveau son katana et réitérer son geste.

Sa vue se brouilla.

Il ne put même pas l'empêcher, ni le supplier d'arrêter.

Il fixa la scène, impuissant.

Puis, au bout de la troisième fois, la lame se brisa en mille morceaux.

Scorponok lâcha l'arme avant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre son escouade.

Il entendit son rire…

Wing s'avança lentement.

Il s'avança pour observer les débris, les restes du katana que lui avait offert Gasket.

Son spark se brisa à cette vue.

\- …Je suis désolée, entendit-il Nickel.

Il secoua la tête.

Il avait empêché Nickel de tuer Scorponok…

\- …C'est seulement…un katana.

Mais un katana offert par Gasket.

Wing ferma les optiques, ne pouvant supporter la vue plus longtemps.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPITRE 50**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« …J'ai fait de mon mieux. »

A l'entrée de leur propre vaisseau, Wing aperçut Roller s'avancer dans sa direction, les morceaux de ce qui avait été autrefois son katana enroulés dans un drap. Le bot blanc abaissa le regard. Lorsque l'Autobot le découvrit, il comprit ce qu'il avait voulu signifier.

Wing se força à sourire avant de tendre les bras pour recevoir le drap emballé. Roller le lui plaça dans les bras, et recula, se grattant l'arrière du casque, une lueur de culpabilité dans ses optiques pour ne pas avoir pu aider plus.

Mais Wing ne lui en voulait pas. Au moins, il avait essayé de le réparer.

Cliffjumper avait déjà rejoint Rung à l'intérieur. Les deux Autobots étaient penchés sur le Livre d'Epistemus qu'ils avaient posé sur une petite table. Dans la continuité de leurs recherches, avant que Scorponok et son escouade d'Insecticons ne s'en prennent à eux, ils fouillèrent en vain les pages de l'artefact pour découvrir un éventuel contenu.

Wing les observait faire.

Pourtant, il était certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Il avait vu cette phrase apparaître, de ses propres optiques.

« Au moins…On a su conserver un artefact ! sourit Roller, se bombant le torse.

\- Il nous en reste encore trois à récupérer, lui signala Arcee. Et ils ont la Couronne de Solomus.

\- Mais il n'en suffit que d'un, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Roller. Vous aviez dit que les cinq artefacts devaient être réunis.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Wing.

Roller se tourna vers Nickel qui s'approchait. Wing porta son regard sur le châssis de la Minicon bleue et l'inquiétude ne tarda pas à remonter à la surface.

Cependant, Nickel se contenta de lui offrir un léger sourire rassurant.

\- J'ai passé une échographie, déclara Nickel. Ils vont bien. Mais pas de stress ou d'exercice pendant plusieurs semaines.

Le sourire de Roller s'agrandit.

\- Tu…tu es sûre ? la questionna Wing.

\- Bien sûr ! approuva Nickel, en haussant les épaules. J'ai été medic, après tout.

\- Mais si tu consultais…commença Roller.

Nickel refusa vivement.

\- Pas question qu'un autre medic remette en cause mon travail de medic et pose ses vilaines papattes sur moi ! Et au moins, cela incitera Roller à être plus responsable dans les tâches domestiques.

\- Je suis responsable, fit Roller en faisant la moue.

\- Redis-moi cela.

En guise de réponse, l'Autobot attrapa sa Conjunx par les épaules pour l'étreindre étroitement. A cette information, Wing poussa un soupir de soulagement.

A côté de lui, Arcee sembla chercher ses mots.

Elle souhaitait dire quelque chose…Et cela n'était pas facile. Cela amusa légèrement Wing qui lui offrit un signe de tête, l'invitant à continuer.

\- …Merci. Pour votre aide. Roller…Nickel.

Cliffjumper pouffa et tapota le dos de la deux-roues, qui baissa le regard, manifestement gênée.

\- Hé bien voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, ricana le bot rouge.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Roller. C'est normal de s'entraider. Surtout après ces millénaires d'absence.

Arcee gardait le silence. Cliffjumper se contenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille et Wing nota qu'Arcee ne chercha pas à se dégager ni ne fit aucun commentaire.

Son spark se réchauffa. Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait.

\- Vous êtes certains que vous ne souhaitez pas rester ? Une nuit ou deux ? leur proposa Nickel.

Roller hocha la tête, approbateur.

\- Oui ! Maintenant que vous avez le Livre, on peut profiter. On pourrait s'accorder une revanche.

\- Une revanche ? répéta Arcee.

\- Vous nous avez massacré à la bataille de boules de neige ! J'exige une autre partie ! La lessive, comme on l'appelle, s'extasia Roller.

\- Je ne crains que vous n'ayez aucune chance contre la gente féminine, commenta Nickel.

Arcee renchérit.

\- Les fembots sont trop fortes pour vous.

\- Non mais dites donc ! C'est quoi, ces commentaires ? s'exclama Roller, outré.

\- Et on se prendrait tous un cube de haute-qualité pour se réchauffer, répondit Cliffjumper sur le même ton. On se raconterait les vieilles histoires.

\- Mais trop !

Wing considéra ses mots.

C'était tentant. Très tentant. Et c'était vrai qu'ils pourraient tous profiter un peu…s'accorder une pause…

Néanmoins, en dépit d'une courte hésitation, la réponse d'Arcee fut plus rapide que prévu.

\- …C'est gentil. Mais…comme vous voyez, la mission n'attend pas. Il faut encore trouver les artefacts avant eux. Et je doute que la prochaine fois, nous ferions face à la même escouade, s'excusa la deux-roues piteusement.

\- Mais…cela aurait été avec plaisir, ajouta Cliffjumper.

Roller ne le prit pas mal. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Nickel et lui s'échangèrent un sourire entendu, avant que l'Autobot ne reprenne la parole.

\- Et si on venait vous aider ? On n'aurait qu'à rassembler quelques affaires. On viendrait vous prêter main-forte.

\- Vous le feriez ? l'interrogea Wing.

\- Oui, bien sûr. On est amis, maintenant.

\- On n'a jamais cessé d'être amis, le corrigea Cliffjumper.

Arcee posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- …Cela serait dangereux pour vos enfants.

\- Mais…si jamais on a besoin de renforts, on ne manquera pas de vous contacter.

\- Je l'espère ! Hors de question qu'on se perde de vue une nouvelle vue ! fit Roller, réprobateur, avant de donner une légère tape à l'épaule de Cliffjumper.

Wing porta son attention sur Nickel.

Elle tenait encore le portable en main.

Tandis que Roller attirait Cliffjumper et Arcee pour une étreinte générale, le bot blanc s'éloigna pour s'abaisser vers la Minicon bleue.

Elle avait cessé de sourire. Elle contemplait le gadget dans ses mains, un air pensif sur son visage.

\- …J'ai longtemps hésité à le jeter, déclara-t-elle après un temps, l'hésitation évidente dans son ton.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais…je pense que je vais le garder. Au moins…jusqu'à ce que la situation s'améliore et qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger.

\- Il s'agissait d'un cadeau, Nickel.

Nickel releva la tête vers lui.

A nouveau, son expression changea.

Quelque chose…qui ressemblait à de la gratitude.

\- …Si tu ne m'avais pas empêché, j'aurais sûrement tué Scorponok. J'aurais oublié toutes mes vieilles résolutions. J'aurais pu le faire…

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, la rassura Wing.

Elle avait de la volonté.

Elle avait peut-être hésité mais… au final, elle avait pris la bonne décision.

\- …J'ai oublié qui j'étais, compléta tristement Nickel. Qui j'ai souhaité devenir. Un medic…un medic qui voulait aider ses patients.

\- …Atone aurait été fière de toi.

Nickel ne le croyait pas.

Wing lui sourit à nouveau.

\- …J'en suis persuadé.

Un silence tomba.

En fin de compte, Nickel rangea le portable dans son châssis avant de tendre la main vers Wing, en guise d'au revoir. Wing se contenta de la lui attraper pour l'attirer vers lui, dans une étreinte amicale.

Et Nickel la lui rendit.

\- …Prenez soin de vous, lui souhaita Nickel. Et ne nous laissez pas dans l'interrogation.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus, la rassura Wing avant de se lever pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Le vaisseau n'allait pas tarder à démarrer. A quitter Messatine.

\- Arcee ! l'appela Nickel.

La fembot bleue se retourna.

Nickel lui tendit un petit calepin. Arcee se baissa pour le recevoir.

Elle le lut en silence, avant de reporter son attention sur la Minicon.

\- …Les coordonnées de Cyclonus.

\- …Je pensais que tu oublierais.

\- Hé bien…ce n'est pas le cas.

Arcee mit un temps avant de réagir.

Finalement, elle ouvrit son châssis pour placer le calepin à l'intérieur, puis le referma.

\- …Merci.

\- De rien.

Wing observa la scène.

Ce n'était pas encore la meilleure des amitiés, pensa-t-il. Mais au moins…les deux semblaient déjà mieux se tolérer.

_On peut briser ce cercle de haine._

C'était déjà un début…

Alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer, Roller lança en direction de Cliffjumper, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Prends soin d'Arcee, mon pote !

Les joues d'Arcee et Cliffjumper s'échauffèrent à vue d'œil.

\- Je savais que vous vous mettriez ensemble, ricana Rung, s'étant placé aux commandes.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Wing.

\- C'était si évident ? les interrogea Cliffjumper, se grattant le casque, embarrassé.

Wing et Rung répondirent en chœur par l'affirmative.

\- Quand Bumblebee le saura, chantonna Wing.

\- ARG ! Fichez-nous la paix ! leur rétorqua Arcee avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

A travers la vitre, le bot blanc remarqua Roller et Nickel les saluer d'un signe de main.

Wing sourit avant de leur répondre, tandis que le vaisseau décollait lentement dans un nuage de fumée.

Le bot blanc les vit s'éloigner au fur et à mesure, leurs silhouettes devenant de plus en plus petites. Mais aucun d'eux ne cessèrent de leur dire au revoir.

Puis, ils disparurent complètement lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'atmosphère.

* * *

_« On a essayé ! J'ai vraiment essayé ! »_

Tels étaient les mots qu'il répétait depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis que la communication avait commencé.

Dans la salle de trône, l'écran géant illuminait la pièce sombre. La silhouette de Scorponok se dessinait malgré les problèmes de fréquence. Ils remarquèrent qu'il se situait dans la salle de contrôle, sur son poste de pilotage.

Ils notèrent les nombreuses ecchymoses sur son visage et sur son châssis. Mais à l'heure actuelle, sa souffrance physique n'était qu'un embarras secondaire.

Airachnide se redressa sur son trône, les poings serrés. Hardshell la fixait avec inquiétude.

Elle qui avait été de si bonne humeur ce matin…Les nouvelles allaient ruiner la journée qui s'annonçait belle.

« Tu as « essayé », Scorponok ? répéta Airachnide avec irritation.

\- _On est tombés sur une embuscade ! On ne s'attendait pas à croiser un membre de la DJD !_

La panique était évidente dans son ton. Scorponok tâcha de se reprendre.

\- _On a essayé ! J'ai vraiment essayé !_ justifia-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- La ferme ! le coupa sèchement Airachnide.

Scorponok se figea. Il n'était pas le seul. Tarantulas fut également pris au dépourvu par le ton de la Reine. Le scientifique se tourna dans sa direction, perplexe.

\- Un membre de la DJD ? Mais ce groupe a été rasé ! Il y a de cela bien longtemps ! cracha la Reine. Tu oses te donner de fausses excuses ?

\- _Pas…pas du tout, ma Reine ! On ne peut pas vous mentir ! Ils étaient accompagnés par un membre du Cercle de la Lumière !_

Derrière sa visière, Hardshell écarquilla les optiques.

Un membre du Cercle de la Lumière… ?

\- Un Membre du Cercle de la Lumière avec un membre de la DJD ? On marche sur la lune, là ! vociféra Airachnid, la colère montant de plus en plus dans ses gestuelles.

\- _Je vous jure ! L'un des membres, Wing, était présent !_

Wing…

Hardshell serra les poings à son nom.

\- …Cet enfoiré n'est pas encore mort ?

\- Qui se moque du Cercle de la Lumière ? gronda Airachnide. Les Autobots sont en possession du Livre d'Epistemus !

A présent, Airachnide s'était levée.

\- Inacceptable, Scorponok. Inacceptable. Et tu oses prétendre au titre d'officier ?

Scorponok avait bien intérêt à chercher ses mots, pensa Hardshell avec sadisme.

\- Tu avais toute une escouade à ton service, lui rappela Airachnide. Et cela n'a pas été suffisant pour toi ? Tu aurais peut-être eu besoin d'autre chose ?

\- _Ils n'étaient pas préparés à cela, ma Reine…_

A son tour, Hardshell se redressa, piqué au vif. Il s'avança d'un pas lourd vers l'écran, montrant les crocs.

\- Mes soldats sont largement efficaces !

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…_

\- Tu oses porter la faute sur eux alors que c'est toi qui as été un mauvais commandant ! Mais que pouvions-nous espérer d'un Insecticon avec de l'energon de Cybertronien standard dans ses câbles ?

\- Silence, Hardshell ! le rabroua sèchement Airachnide.

Son avertissement fut néanmoins suffisant. Hardshell recula tandis qu'Airachnide se rassit sur son trône, s'appuyant le menton sur son poignet.

\- …Ne reviens pas avant d'avoir ramené au moins deux artefacts, grinça Airachnide. Cela sera ta façon de te racheter. Autrement…Je ne saurais garantir ta survie au Sanctuaire.

A travers la caméra, Scorponok blêmit.

La Reine était bien clémente, jugea Hardshell. D'ordinaire, elle n'accordait pas de délai ou de seconde chance. Le châtiment était immédiat.

Scorponok n'avait pas le choix. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- _…__Bien, ma Reine. Je…je ne vous décevrai pas._

\- Fin de transmission, ordonna Airachnide.

Le scorpion se pressa d'obtempérer et coupa la communication. L'écran s'éteignit. La Reine poussa un soupir avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le dossier du trône.

\- Dire qu'il n'aime pas les lâches…Mais il y ressemble, commenta Airachnide.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, ma Reine.

Mais Airachnide ne rendit pas sa complicité.

Elle lui adressa un regard glacial qui fit tressaillir Hardshell.

\- Hardshell…Est-ce que Scorponok dit vrai ? Tes troupes ne sont plus efficaces pour récupérer un artefact ?

La menace n'était même pas masquée dans son ton. Hardshell s'empressa de s'incliner.

\- Non…Non, ma Reine. Je…je pense que Scorponok n'a pas su mener à bien les troupes que nous lui avions confié. Mes soldats sont plus que aptes à vous défendre.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, Hardshell. Parce que je ne verrais pas l'intérêt de les laisser polluer mon Sanctuaire.

Airachnide attrapa un cube d'energon pour le porter à ses lèvres. Le troisième de la journée.

\- Un Insecticon à l'energon de Cybertronien standard n'est pas qualifié pour mener des troupes composées de purs Insecticons.

Quel était l'intérêt même de conserver des sous-Insecticons au sein de leur Sanctuaire ?

Des sous-Insecticons qui ne leur étaient même pas utiles…

Scorponok, Chop Shop, Saberhorn, Rose, le monstre sans spark…

Tous autant qu'ils étaient…Ils n'avaient aucune place ici.

Airachnide haussa les épaules.

Une expression méprisante s'afficha sur son visage. Et Hardshell fut choqué de réaliser que ce mépris était dirigé contre lui.

Lui…Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il pu faire ?

\- Va entraîner tes troupes, Hardshell. Ou tu répondras de leur prochain échec.

Hardshell s'inclina à nouveau.

\- Bien, Ma Reine…

Airachnide ne lui accordait plus d'attention. Elle se tourna vers Tarantulas, le scientifique l'informant des dernières avancées de ses travaux.

\- Donc…Arcee était dans le groupe, entendit-il Airachnide commenter.

Il l'avait offusquée, pensa Hardshell amèrement.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte rouge pour quitter la salle du trône.

Au loin, derrière lui, Hardshell remarqua qu'Airachnide tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite.

Un papier…avec une image qu'il ne saurait discerner.

Une photographie ?

Hardshell traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement. Si la Reine était déçue, il fallait remédier à cela. Il devait entraîner ses troupes au double, quitte à ce qu'ils soient morts de fatigue à la fin de l'entraînement.

Et ce Wing…

Il était encore en vie. Mais Hardshell allait s'assurer qu'il ne le reste pas longtemps.

Oh non. C'était une promesse.

Alors qu'il contourna l'angle du couloir, il croisa l'abomination qui prenait le chemin inverse, son Pad à la main.

Hardshell poussa un grognement de mépris que la luciole se contenta d'ignorer.

Dire que cette sous-Insecticon était la seconde…

Pourquoi était-elle la seconde ?

Alors qu'elle continuait sa marche, Hardshell s'arrêta pour l'observer longuement. Elle lui tournait le dos, s'éloignant progressivement.

Il était un pur Insecticon. En principe, il lui était supérieur.

Parfois, il espérait qu'il puisse la remettre à sa place…Il souhaitait réellement lui faire comprendre qui était le patron.

Son regard descendit vers ses jambes. Ses courbes, plus exactement.

Hardshell se passa une langue sur les lèvres à cette vision.

C'était une idée alléchante…prouver sa dominance…Puisqu'Airachnide ne supportait pas être soumise, il trouverait une autre personne qui comblerait ce besoin.

Il se demandait si elle était aussi frigide qu'on ne le pensait…Si elle ressentait la douleur physique…

L'Insecticon reprit son chemin, se focalisant sur son but initial. Alors qu'il se rendait vers sa destination, il croisa l'un des modes oiseaux qui se dirigeait vers la Ruche, un cube d'energon à la main.

Il lui envoya son poing. L'oiseau tomba au sol, tandis que le cube qu'elle portait se fracassa.

\- Fais attention où tu vas, railla Hardshell.

\- Arrêtez de frapper Filch…glapit l'oiseau qui se tenait le visage.

Hardshell l'ignora. Il poursuivit sa route, ignorant Chop Shop qui se précipitait pour assister l'oiseau, criant en direction du commandant des armes.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ses troupes.

* * *

_Les secrets finissent toujours par nous rattraper._

_Cherche le tien._

Ils voyageaient à présent depuis plus de cinq heures, maintenant.

Dans sa chambre, Wing gardait le Livre d'Epistemus sur ses genoux.

Sans ciller, il contempla la couverture.

Puis, il finit par rouvrir le Livre d'Epistemus.

Il scruta les pages blanches, les feuilletant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la page où il avait vu apparaître la fameuse phrase.

Mais il avait beau tourner les pages, aucun mot n'apparaissait.

Wing ne comprenait pas.

Il persévéra, essayant de dénicher quelque chose. Une phrase, un mot, un signe…

N'importe quoi.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné.

Wing parvint à la fin du livre.

Rien. Absolument rien.

Il poussa un soupir. Il finit par poser le Livre sur son lit, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

Il entendit un son. Un son qui provenait de ses oreillettes.

Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui. Wing porta la main et activa la connexion pour répondre.

_« Wing…tu me reçois ? »_

Un sourire chaleureux apparut sur le visage du bot blanc.

« …Père Jean. Je suis ravi de vous entendre.

\- _Arcee nous a signalés que vous avez trouvé le Livre d'Epistemus._

\- Oui…Effectivement. Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. Nous allons nous ressourcer un peu avant de reprendre la route.

A son ton, l'humain semblait ravi.

\- _Je suis content pour vous. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter._

\- Ne vous en faites pas, sourit Wing. Je vous raconterai tout en détail lorsque nous arriverons.

Sur le côté, le drap dans lequel était enveloppé les restes de son katana.

Sentant l'anxiété monter en son être, Wing ouvrit son châssis.

Il en sortit la Pierre de Terre qu'il contempla attentivement.

L'angoisse parut redescendre légèrement…

\- …Père Jean.

\- _Oui ?_

\- …Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé…Je peux commencer à vous raconter le début.

Il entendit Père Jean pouffer.

\- _Volontiers. Je vais me faire un peu de thé et je suis à vous._

\- J'ai hâte de revenir, déclara Wing. J'espère que Karan et Outrigger sont sages.

\- _Comme des images._

Wing attendit, le temps que l'humain reprenne la communication.

Soudain, une tâche apparut en bas de la page sur laquelle le bot blanc s'était arrêté.

Brusquement, Wing lâcha son oreillette et se pencha pour lire.

Deux mots. Deux mots qui disparurent dès que Wing finit de les déchiffrer.

_Petite Lumière._

* * *

On frappa.

Une fois. Mais ce fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention de la luciole. Glowstrike leva le regard, fixant la porte située à l'autre bout du salon.

La mâchoire serrée, Glowstrike interrompit son ouvrage avant de se lever pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'elle discerna la silhouette, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'ôter la chaîne et de composer le code pour ouvrir au visiteur.

« Tu places une chaîne de sécurité, maintenant ? l'interrogea curieusement Saberhorn dès que ses optiques la remarquèrent.

Glowstrike tourna les talons pour se rasseoir sur son siège.

\- …Ces derniers jours, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe.

\- Qu'on t'observe ? répéta l'ancien pirate, fronçant les sourcils.

Glowstrike ne changea pas d'expression.

\- C'est seulement un pressentiment.

\- …Tu souhaites que j'enquête ? lui proposa le pirate.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je peux me défendre seule, de toute façon.

En espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Elle reprit son support et son crayon, poursuivant ce qu'elle faisait. Saberhorn restait debout, à distance respectable d'elle. Il semblait avoir peur de l'importuner.

Maintenant qu'il était là…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? demanda Glowstrike, sans relever les optiques de son travail.

\- …Te donner cela.

Il sortit quelque chose de son dos.

Glowstrike y jeta un coup d'œil avant de croiser les bras. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait été blasée.

D'accord. S'il avait eu peur de l'importuner, il avait lamentablement échoué.

\- …De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant les fleurs violettes.

Elle se redressa, posant son support sur les genoux.

Saberhorn haussa les épaules, sans répondre.

\- …J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

Elle aurait dû se douter que Saberhorn était de la vieille école. Chaque mode avait sa propre façon de courtiser le Cybertronien de son choix. Durant l'avant-guerre, les anciens rituels avaient été à la mode. Beaucoup étaient nés dans la croyance que pour une longue relation, il fallait suivre les rituels propres à son mode.

Les aviateurs volaient, opérant presqu'un ballet dans le ciel, ne laissant place à aucune autre invitation. Les modes terrestres emmenaient l'élu de leur spark au lieu qu'ils baptisaient leurs propres « paradis » pour permettre à l'autre d'y accéder à leur côté.

Les Insecticons…offraient des cadeaux. N'importe lequel. L'autre partie n'avait qu'à accepter.

Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, ces rituels n'étaient plus d'actualité. Certains pensaient que c'était devenu obsolète.

Pourtant, le pirate se tenait présent devant elle, avec ce bouquet à la main.

\- Non, démentit-il faiblement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est…un cadeau d'excuse.

\- Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Et pour quelle raison devrais-tu t'excuser ? le questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

Saberhorn soupira.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, ma Chère. Je souhaitais m'excuser par rapport à la dernière conversation qu'on a eu. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mentionner le concept du bonheur. J'aurais dû réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible pour toi.

Glowstrike demeura immobile, le toisant en silence.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- …Je ne t'en voulais pas. Je savais que l'intention était bonne, quand bien même j'ai parfois du mal à te croire.

Les Insecticons étaient intraitables lorsque l'un des leurs avait un handicap, de quelque nature que ce soit.

Ils savaient que c'était une vision dépassée aujourd'hui. Mais telle était leur conception. Contrairement aux Cybertroniens qui possédaient un point de vue plus compréhensif et moderne et aux Cyclopes qui étaient qualifiés comme visionnaires.

Mais Saberhorn agissait comme si elle n'était pas une abomination alors qu'il devrait.

Elle avait du mal à croire en de bonnes intentions. Même si, paradoxalement et bien malgré elle, il était l'un de ceux à qui elle faisait confiance dans ce Sanctuaire.

\- …Je n'aime pas les fleurs, répondit-elle.

\- Oh ? fit Saberhorn.

\- Je les déteste depuis le jour où Clampdown a voulu m'offrir des orties.

Saberhorn ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, amusé par l'anecdote. Glowstrike se remit à son travail. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'il pouvait rester s'il le souhaitait.

Après tout, il ne la dérangeait pas. Saberhorn parut ravi et après avoir jeté les fleurs par la fenêtre, il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans chercher à se rapprocher davantage.

Il observa son travail d'un air intéressé.

\- …Il est beau, ce chat, commenta-t-il.

\- Pff. Tu parles.

\- Je t'assure, c'est joli. Et puis…J'ignorais que tu aimais dessiner.

Glowstrike haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste un passe-temps.

Saberhorn observa les alentours.

Elle avait décoré sa chambre avec les dessins qu'elle avait faite elle-même. Il n'y avait aucune intimité sur cette île.

Elle voulait seulement se sentir chez elle. Avoir une pièce rien qu'à elle, marquée de sa patte.

\- …Franchement, tu n'as rien à envier à Hardshell et aux Insecticons dits « purs ». Ils seraient verts de jalousie face à ton talent.

\- Ce n'est pas un talent.

\- Je sais reconnaître les visages.

Il pointa l'un des portraits.

\- Tu as dessiné Rose ici, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Saberhorn.

\- Elle fait un bon modèle.

\- Et ici, l'un des lynx de la Ruche ?

Glowstrike gardait le silence.

Saberhorn s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il fixa un autre portrait, qui représentait Clampdown se faire démembrer. Il fit une légère grimace avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu as dessiné beaucoup de Cybertroniens standards, non ?

\- …On n'est jamais des Insecticons 100% purs. On a tous de l'energon de standard dans nos câbles. Quoiqu'en dise Hardshell, déclara-t-elle.

Saberhorn opina du chef.

\- …L'un de tes parents étaient un standard ?

\- …Je l'ignore, je ne les ai jamais connus, répondit Glowstrike, son ton un peu sec.

\- Excuse-moi.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'excuser. Mais Glowstrike n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet. Pas quand c'était trop personnel.

Puis, l'attention du pirate fut attirée par quelque chose.

Glowstrike s'arrêta et se raidit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il avait remarqué.

L'un des portraits…accroché au-dessus de son lit.

Primus ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

\- …Dehors, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- C'est…moi ? Tu m'as dessiné ? fit Saberhorn, éberlué.

\- Pas du tout.

\- La corne, les ailes…il n'y aucun doute.

Et cela l'amusait ?

Glowstrike se leva immédiatement.

\- Je l'ai fait sans le penser ! Dehors, répéta-t-elle.

\- Hm, hm. Je te crois.

Un grand sourire jusqu'aux audios apparut sur le visage.

Il était heureux, en plus ?

Elle pointa la porte du bout du doigt.

\- Dois-je te faire sortir ?

Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Saberhorn tourna les talons pour sortir, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Tu es gênée, ma Chère.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Hm. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, je reviendrais avec un « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

\- Dehors.

Elle le poussa légèrement. Saberhorn leva les bras, vaincu, non sans ricaner, sincèrement ravi.

Glowstrike claqua la porte derrière lui, puis se rassit pour se remettre à son dessin.

Tout compte fait, la prochaine fois, il resterait dehors.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPITRE 51**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Même si trois jours avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Messatine, Wing avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre.

Il fut surpris lorsque la planète bleue entra dans son champ de vision.

Et son spark devint plus léger dès que le vaisseau pénétra dans l'atmosphère.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas des Cités de Cristal…Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la planète où il vivait…

Mais malgré tout, après l'expérience passée sur Messatine, aussi courte avait-elle été, cela faisait du bien d'y revenir.

Et ils n'y revenaient pas les mains vides.

« Je n'irai plus jamais sur Messatine, soupira Cliffjumper.

Rung ricana.

\- L'air y est sympathique.

\- Rien ne vaut la planète Terre.

\- Rien ne vaut Cybertron, lui rétorqua doucement Arcee.

Mais sa déclaration manquait de conviction. Wing devina combien la deux-roues était attachée à cette planète et à ses habitants, malgré ses dires.

Cela fit sourire le bot blanc, un degré de compréhension envahissant son être.

Alors que le vaisseau s'approchait de la base Autobot pour atterrir, Wing jeta un coup d'œil à sa combinaison.

Dans l'une des poches, quelque chose y dépassait.

Intrigué, il s'avança vers elle. Il n'hésita pas davantage et commença à fouiller.

Il en sortit quelque chose.

Et il fut déconcerté lorsqu'il y découvrit une petite pierre de glace.

Elle provenait tout droit de Messatine…Un petit mot y était accroché. Wing plissa les optiques et commença à le lire.

_« Le détecteur de nucléaire l'a déclaré négatif. Un souvenir à rapporter. _

_Nickel et Roller »_

Wing cligna des optiques, fixant la pierre glacée sans comprendre.

Vu sa taille, qui tiendrait presque dans la paume d'un humain, les chances qu'il y demeure des résidus de nucléaire auraient été infimes.

C'était…attentif de leur part…

Mais comment avaient-ils… ?

Une secousse fit trembler le vaisseau, le faisant presque tomber contre le mur. Ils avaient atterri.

Les membres de l'équipage levèrent la tête en direction des portes. Dans un nuage de fumée, ces dernières s'ouvrirent.

A travers le nuage, ils discernèrent les silhouettes de leurs camarades respectifs. Bumblebee fut le premier à les accueillir. Il se précipita vers Cliffjumper et Arcee pour les étreindre respectivement, son sourire s'agrandissant dès qu'il aperçut le bot rouge tenir en possession le Livre d'Epistemus.

L'émerveilla passa dans les optiques du bot jaune. Mais lorsqu'il reçut l'artefact, ses optiques se focalisèrent sur ses deux camarades qui se tenaient la main, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

A nouveau, son sourire s'agrandit. Wing et Rung s'échangèrent un rire, avant de quitter le vaisseau à leur tour.

Outrigger et Karan étaient également présents. Le bot blanc ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança vers le jeune bot brun pour le serrer dans ses bras. Outrigger grogna en faisant la moue.

« Wing…

\- Désolé. Tu n'y échapperas pas, sourit Wing.

\- Et moi alors ? lui fit remarquer la Cyclope.

Wing lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de l'attirer contre lui, l'empêchant de protester davantage.

Il était d'accord avec Cliffjumper…Même si ce n'était pas sa planète, cela lui avait manqué.

L'attention du bot blanc se porta sur Père Jean. L'humain était également présent, un sourire ravi sur son visage. Wing s'abaissa à son niveau, lui rendant l'expression quand bien même l'humain ne le verrait pas.

Wing hésita sur les mots à choisir. Mais au final, il ne put qu'articuler.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même.

Le bot blanc se redressa, prêt à rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion.

Mais avant de reprendre sa route, il s'arrêta.

Il avait presque failli oublier.

\- Père Jean…j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Père Jean prit une expression curieuse. Le bot blanc fit attention à ne pas le surprendre et lui attrapa doucement sa petite main dans la sienne.

Leur différence de taille le surprendrait toujours…

Wing ouvrit le châssis.

Il en sortit la Pierre de glace, qu'il déposa délicatement dans le creux de sa paume.

\- Un souvenir de Messatine.

\- Wing ?

\- Si vous pensez que vous êtes sur le point d'abandonner, prenez cette pierre et touchez-la. Demeurez en son contact tant que vous en aurez besoin.

\- …C'est l'objet le plus froid que je n'ai jamais touché.

Le prêtre ferma les yeux, posant la Pierre froide contre sa poitrine. Il frémit légèrement avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

Cela amusa Wing, même si le bot blanc ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- …Merci, Wing.

\- De rien.

Derrière son dos, Wing entendit un raclement de gorge.

\- Bon…c'est bien gentil tout cela, railla Karan, mais l'heure n'est pas à cela, il me semble ?

\- Non, non.

Wing et Père Jean pouffèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de réunion, où l'écran géant de communication avait déjà été mis en place, prêt à l'usage.

Un artefact, pensa Wing.

C'était déjà un exploit.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Dai Atlas priait.

Devant lui, la lumière du soleil traversait les vitraux de Primus. Assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce, sur le Tatami qui servait aux membres lors de leurs entraînements, Dai Atlas ne se lasserait jamais de cette vision.

Pour lui, cela le réconfortait dans le fait que leur Dieu était présent avec eux. Que Primus les écoutait attentivement. Qu'il ne les abandonnait pas. Cela pouvait paraître trop poétique pour certains, mais le leader du Cercle de la Lumière en était persuadé.

A ses côtés, Star Saber se tenait dans la même position. Les optiques closes, il priait également. Néanmoins, Dai Atlas ne lui accordait pas beaucoup d'attention.

Il s'agissait d'un moment intime. Et Dai Atlas avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne répéterait jamais ses secrets à autrui.

C'était une ambiance paisible…cela lui faisait oublier la menace qui se tenait comme une épée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il ne priait pas seulement pour une meilleure Cybertron. Il ne priait pas seulement pour un futur plus rayonnant. Et il ne priait pas seulement pour que l'univers soit hors de danger, en dépit de la menace causée par ceux qui comptaient s'emparer des artefacts.

Non…Il priait avant tout pour ses camarades.

Axe…Star Saber…Outrigger…Wing…

A cette pensée, l'expression de Dai Atlas se durcit.

Comme à chaque fois, il s'agissait d'une protection pour murer son être.

Il n'aurait pas dû les envoyer sur Terre pour enquêter. Il n'aurait pas dû leur ordonner de retrouver les artefacts, alors que cela pouvait leur causer un grand préjudice.

Quelle erreur avait-il pu commettre…Alors qu'un danger imminent régnait…alors qu'un désastre était sur le point de poindre.

Il aurait dû s'y rendre lui-même. Il aurait dû laisser le Cercle de la Lumière à un autre membre et partir à la recherche de ces artefacts, quitte à ce que cela coûte son spark…

Quitte à ce que cela coûte sa propre vie…

Encore plus quand il connaissait les emplacements.

A la place, il était là. Aux Cités de Cristal. Avec Axe et Star Saber…

Ces artefacts étaient sa responsabilité…

Metrotitan lui avait ordonné de les cacher…Personne ne devait les trouver. Et Dai Atlas avait failli à son devoir.

Au point d'y envoyer ses propres camarades…sous prétexte que les Cités de Cristal seraient menacées sans la présence de leur leader, alors qu'à l'heure actuelle, il s'agissait de la sécurité de l'univers entier.

Outrigger. Il avait envoyé Outrigger en mission…Alors que ce dernier était encore très jeune. Le jeune bot n'était pas préparé à de telles missions. Et Dai Atlas avait écouté Wing et Axe…Il avait laissé Outrigger partir.

Alors qu'il s'était juré de le protéger. Lui comme les autres.

Et Wing…

Dai Atlas baissa le regard, ne souhaitant pas affronter l'expression illustrée de Primus lorsque ces pensées traversaient son processeur.

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'absence de Wing lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Ironiquement, il croyait presque qu'il avait envoyé loin le bot blanc pour s'infliger une souffrance supplémentaire. Sa souffrance.

Dai Atlas rouvrit les optiques.

Son entretien avec son Dieu était terminé. Il s'inclina une dernière fois, avant de se lever du Tatami. Star Saber avait fini depuis longtemps et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Ils avaient entendu une vibration. Quelqu'un tentait de communiquer avec eux.

* * *

« …Vous avez récupéré le Livre d'Epistemus. »

Dans la salle de réunion, assis sur son siège, Dai Atlas contemplait l'écran. A ses côtés, Axe et Star Saber avaient également pris place pour l'entourer. Dans un coin de la pièce, Ultra Magnus saluait ses camarades Autobot pour leurs efforts.

Bumblebee opina du chef.

_« Les Decepticons de la Terre ont envoyé des troupes. Vous aviez raison. Ils connaissent l'emplacement des autres artefacts._

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle il faut les trouver avant eux, lui rétorqua Dai Atlas.

\- _On en a déjà un._

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Et le Livre d'Epistemus n'était pas le plus difficile à dénicher, déclara le géant. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai conseillés de commencer par celui-là.

Ultra Magnus lui envoya un air désapprobateur.

Dai Atlas savait qu'il pensait que ses camarades faisaient de leur mieux. Et intérieurement, Dai Atlas approuvait leur détermination.

Le Cercle de la Lumière ne prendrait jamais parti, pour un camp comme pour l'autre. Cela n'affectait pas son point de vue en la matière.

Mais…il appréciait leur volonté de sauvegarder leur planète. Il les admirait presque.

Outrigger s'avança, se raclant la gorge.

\- _Mais…on a beau l'étudier dans tous les sens…Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le pouvoir du Livre d'Epistemus._

Cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Dai Atlas ne l'avait pas compris la première fois, lorsque Metrotitan lui avait révélé son existence.

\- …Parmi les Mains qui Guident, Epistemus symbolise la Connaissance. Le Livre ne fait que révéler la Connaissance de soi. Au point d'y déterrer des vérités que nous-mêmes ignorions.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Mais Epistemus disait que la Connaissance ne valait rien si on n'allait pas la chercher nous-mêmes. Il disait que se connaître soi-même était la meilleure façon de connaître les autres.

\- _Etrange, comme façon de penser, _commenta le bot rouge nommé Cliffjumper.

Dai Atlas croisa les bras, l'air songeur.

\- …Quel est votre prochain artefact ?

\- _…__Le Diamant d'Adaptus, _déclara Bumblebee.

Dai Atlas tressaillit à sa mention.

\- …Il est situé à Arkus, en plein milieu de la Voie Lactée.

\- _Et il y fait aussi froid qu'à Messatine ? _l'interrogea amèrement la deux-roues bleue.

Le leader du Cercle de la Lumière se contenta de l'ignorer, tandis qu'Ultra Magnus la réprimanda silencieusement pour son attitude.

Le Diamant d'Adaptus…

Il avait été créé en troisième. Avec l'artefact de Mortilus, il s'agissait probablement du plus vicieux des artefacts qu'il avait été amené à affronter.

\- Quel est son pouvoir ? l'interrogea Ultra Magnus.

Dai Atlas marqua un temps avant de répondre.

Autant être le plus précis possible.

\- …Il est susceptible de vous piéger dans une illusion…

\- _Une illusion ? _répéta Wing.

\- _…_Il vous montre ce que vous désirez le plus.

Une vie alternative…

Une vision idéale…

Même lorsque Dai Atlas l'avait touché la première fois, la vision offerte avait été tellement parfaite, tellement prometteuse qu'il avait failli ne pas la quitter lui-même.

Les Chevaliers de Cybertron…cela avait été son rêve, son désir, sa quête avant qu'il n'intègre le Cercle de la Lumière…

Il les avait rencontrés en vrai…mais seulement dans cette illusion.

Aujourd'hui, s'il en venait à interagir de nouveau avec cet artefact…est-ce que cette vision serait la même ?

Est-ce qu'elle changerait ?

Dai Atlas n'osait pas l'imaginer.

Un silence tomba. Sur l'écran, Bumblebee eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- …_Merci pour l'information._

\- _En vrai, c'est fastoche, _renchérit Cliffjumper sarcastique.

\- Ne les sous-estimez pas, leur rappela sèchement le leader du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- _Ce n'est pas notre intention._

C'était ce qu'ils disaient…mais ils ne les connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui.

\- …Faites attention, leur souhaita Ultra Magnus en guise de bonne chance.

\- _On y arrivera, _sourit Arcee en guise de réponse.

Dai Atlas ferma les optiques.

\- Vous aussi…Outrigger. Wing, renchérit-il.

Outrigger et Wing opinèrent du chef.

\- _On ne vous décevra pas ! _s'exclama Outrigger.

\- J'espère que tu n'oublies pas tes exercices, Outrigger ! commenta Axe. Au fait, vos étudiants sont vraiment des teignes !

\- _Ils apprennent._

Les optiques de Dai Atlas croisèrent celles de Wing.

Il avait appris que son katana avait été brisé durant la bataille. Le katana offert par Gasket.

Cette perte l'avait heurté. Même si le bot blanc n'exprimait rien, Dai Atlas le connaissait bien.

Cela lui presque fit oublier ses erreurs liées à la Couronne de Solomus. Pendant un instant, le leader du Cercle de la Lumière hésita sur la conduite à adopter.

Au bout du compte, il prit une inspiration. Puis, le ton plus calme, sa voix s'éleva.

\- …Je suis désolé, Wing.

\- _…__Ce n'était qu'un katana. _

\- Ce n'était pas ta vie. Mais cela reste une perte.

Son amertume ne lui avait pas échappé.

Dai Atlas toussota.

\- …Lorsque vous reviendrez, j'irais dans la Cité de Cristal souterraine. Le forgeron qui y travaille arrivera sûrement à le réparer.

\- _…__Merci, Dai Atlas_, le gratifia-t-il d'un sourire reconnaissant_._

A ses pieds, Dai Atlas remarqua l'humain qui écoutait la scène avec attention.

Celui que Wing avait choisi d'emmener avec lui…Il était encore là. Wing ne l'avait pas quitté.

Le bot blanc avait une tendance à s'attacher un peu trop facilement. Et parfois, Dai Atlas se demandait si chacun avait une chance de trouver grâce aux optiques de Wing.

Oui. Il s'agissait d'un fait. Dai Atlas avait accepté l'intégration de Drift au sein du Cercle de la Lumière car cela rendait Wing heureux.

Il avait fermé les optiques sur ses visites clandestines sur Cybertron pour continuer à voir Gasket car le géant savait qu'il tenait énormément à son mentor et ami.

Dai Atlas avait accepté cela. Tout cela. Mais maintenant, il s'agissait d'un humain. Un habitant terrien protégé par les Autobots.

Et il n'approuvait pas. Dai Atlas n'était pas sûr d'accepter une telle chose.

Non…Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il le savait.

\- _Dai Atlas._

\- Oui ? fit ce dernier lorsque la voix de Wing s'éleva à nouveau.

Il avait une question à lui poser.

\- …_Quand j'ai feuilleté le Livre d'Epistemus…une phrase est apparue._

\- Une phrase ?

\- _…__Petite Lumière._

Petite Lumière…

Dai Atlas ne réagit pas. Il ne laissa rien montrer.

\- _Vous sauriez ce que cela veut dire ?_

\- …Absolument pas.

Dai Atlas se redressa. Il était prêt à couper court à la communication.

\- Contentez-vous de poursuivre la mission.

\- _Très bien, _répondirent ses camarades en chœur.

\- …Faites attention.

La transmission se coupa.

Dai Atlas réprima un soupir, laissant son casque tomber sur le dos de son siège.

Axe le contempla avec inquiétude.

S'il savait…il aurait raison de s'inquiéter.

Petite Lumière…

Dai Atlas ferma les optiques.

Peut-être devait-il arrêter de se comporter comme un lâche…Et peut-être devait-il agir dès à présent.

Pour protéger Wing, Outrigger ainsi que les Cités de Cristal et Cybertron…

La Terre…devaient-ils également protéger la Terre ?

Dai Atlas fronça les sourcils. S'ils protégeaient l'univers, ils devaient y inclure la Terre.

Mais officieusement.

* * *

« …Il est possible de briser ce cercle de haine… »

La chaleur du désert de Jasper lui fut presque une renaissance, après tout ce temps passé dans le climat glacial de Messatine. Wing veillait à ce que ce changement ne provoque pas de choc dans sa température corporelle. Mais pour l'heure, il préférait profiter de cette brise chaude.

Père Jean était assis à côté de lui, tournant la tête au son de sa voix. Wing contemplait le sable sous les doigts, avant de sourire légèrement.

« …Vous repensez à Nickel et Roller ? l'interrogea Père Jean.

\- …Oui. A eux, aux Decepticons, aux Autobots, en général.

Wing caressa le sol du bout des doigts.

\- …Peut-être que vous aviez raison. Cette partie de boules de neige…même si cela a été bref…je n'ai pas ressenti un tel bien-être depuis que j'ai quitté les Cités de Cristal.

Père Jean sourit à cette constatation.

\- …Si un membre de la DJD, qui était connu pour être l'un des groupes les plus extrêmes des Decepticons durant la guerre, accepterait de créer des rapports avec un Autobot…peut-être que Cybertron n'est pas perdue, poursuivit Wing.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Wing ?

Le bot blanc souffla doucement sur le sable.

\- Mieux.

En effet…

Même si son katana était perdu…il ne regrettait pas d'être allé sur Messatine. Il ne regrettait pas ces moments passés. Avec Nickel, Roller, Arcee, Cliffjumper et Rung.

\- …Petite Lumière… prononça-t-il soudainement.

\- Hm ?

Cette phrase…

Elle lui trottait dans le processeur depuis un certain temps.

\- …C'est étrange. J'ai rêvé d'une Petite Lumière…bien avant de découvrir le Livre d'Epistemus. Je me demande si cela a une signification.

Bien sûr qu'il y en avait une.

C'était comme si un vieil instinct remontait à la surface.

\- …Même si Dai Atlas dit ne rien savoir…je suis sûr qu'il y a une vérité à ce sujet.

\- Quelqu'un de ton entourage porterait-il ce nom ? l'interrogea doucement l'humain.

Wing secoua la tête.

\- Je le saurais…si c'était le cas.

Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de se recroqueviller.

Oui…Il l'avait rêvé…Cette phrase lui était apparue…

Alors…pourquoi ne savait-il pas ?

Pourquoi ne savait-il rien ?

\- As-tu demandé à un proche ? lui suggéra Père Jean. Peut-être quelqu'un saurait-il quelque chose.

_Se connaître soi-même était la meilleure façon de connaître les autres._

\- …Peut-être que je peux poser la question à Drift, songea Wing. Ou à Gasket…lorsque je le retrouverai.

En espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas mal en découvrant son katana brisé en pièces…

Wing croisa les bras, pensif.

\- A moins que cela ne soit rien du tout…

\- Si votre instinct vous guide…Je vous conseille de le suivre, Wing.

\- Vous êtes parfois la voix de la sagesse, Père Jean.

Père Jean pouffa.

\- Je pense que vous l'êtes autant que moi.

L'humain se releva. Il attrapa sa canne, prêt à reprendre la marche.

Puis, il pivota pour lui faire face.

Son expression affichait quelque chose de mystérieux. Wing ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que l'humain lui fasse la proposition.

\- …Et si je vous faisais découvrir la Terre plus en détail, Wing?

Wing n'en crut pas ses audios.

\- …En détail?

\- Quand repartez-vous ?

Le bot blanc haussa les épaules, gêné.

\- …Dans deux jours, je pense.

\- Hé bien…si vous avez le temps, je peux vous montrer quelques coins connus sur Terre.

Bien malgré lui, les optiques de Wing brillèrent à cette invitation.

\- …Des coins ?

\- Oui. Cela vous dit ?

\- Mais…lesquels ?

Le sourire de l'humain s'élargit.

Wing ne disait pas non.

Oh non. Il ne disait pas non.

\- …J'en ai plein en tête. Le Mont Fuji au Japon, Paris en France, le Lac Tekapo en Nouvelle-Zélande…

Père Jean mit un temps avant de compléter.

\- …Et Las Vegas !

que de noms intéressants…

De très beaux noms…

Wing sentit son spark s'accélérer. Il essaya de se recomposer.

\- Mais…on aura le temps pour tout cela ?

\- On a un pont-terrestre, non ?

Effectivement.

Père Jean attendit qu'il réponde.

C'était tentant…Découvrir une nouvelle planète, explorer de nouveaux lieux…

Wing n'était pas un Autobot. Mais…il était toujours en soif de découvertes.

Et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir demandé, d'avoir attendu que Père Jean ne le lui propose.

Après tout…être membre du Cercle de la Lumière ne l'interdisait pas de visiter. N'est-ce pas ?

Et Wing n'avait aucune réponse, hormis la suivante, presqu'instinctive.

\- …Par où commencer ? demanda-t-il avec un enthousiasme mal dissimulé.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPITRE 52**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent…

Le spark battant, Karan attendit.

Mais rien. Aucune réponse. Aucun son, à part des grésillements.

Scrap ! Elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un petit défaut. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son oreillette tombait en panne, mais généralement, cela ne durait jamais longtemps et il s'agissait seulement d'un ennui temporaire.

Karan réprima un grognement et une nouvelle fois, elle débrancha son oreillette pour trouver un moyen de la réparer.

Elle avait promis à Kat de lui donner des nouvelles tous les jours. Elle qui lui avait assuré que rien ne lui arriverait, qu'elle serait sage…comment pourrait-elle prouver ses dires si son oreillette décidait de lâcher l'affaire ?

Elle imaginait déjà la réaction de Kat. Elle serait sûrement en train d'essayer de pirater toutes les ondes possibles et inimaginables pour dénicher ne serait-ce qu'une trace de sa sœur avant de se mettre à se créer des scénarios catastrophes en croyant que Karan avait rejoint le Allspark, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et Karan n'avait pas franchement envie de se prendre une nouvelle volée de réprimandes. Ou que sa sœur fasse une attaque de spark. Selon les probabilités.

Elle hésita à demander à utiliser l'unité centrale des Autobots, mais Arcee y était actuellement occupée. Et sachant ce que la deux-roues pensait d'elle, inutile d'être un génie pour deviner qu'elle l'enverrait sûrement paître si Karan demandait à parler avec sa sœur. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que les Autobots écoutent des conversations privées familiales. Outrigger commentait déjà suffisamment leurs échanges.

Elle leva le regard vers l'extérieur.

Hmm…Elle espérait que la communication passait peut-être mal. Les murs étaient solides ici. Peut-être qu'elle aurait plus de chance dehors.

Elle remarqua que Outrigger et Bumblebee ne faisait pas attention à elle. Ils étaient dans des conversations impliquant le prochain artefact. Bien. En attendant, elle avait quartier libre.

Discrètement, Karan grimpa les marches pour sortir de la base. Une fois dehors, elle se transforma et roula.

* * *

« …C'est magnifique… »

Wing prit une profonde inspiration, avant de rouvrir les optiques et de sourire au paysage dessiné devant lui.

Des montagnes, un champ d'herbe et de fleurs entouraient le Lac Tekapo. Wing attendit quelques minutes avant de se retransformer en son mode robot, suivant Père Jean. A l'aide de sa cane blanche, l'humain le conduisit près du lac attendu.

Wing s'assit sur le sol, son sourire ne disparaissant jamais de son visage.

« Vous avez vraiment de la chance, vous les humains…

\- Je suis persuadé que vous avez des paysages magnifiques sur Cybertron.

\- Oui…Ils l'étaient.

Avant la guerre. L'expression de Wing s'assombrit légèrement à cette pensée. Père Jean sembla lire son processeur et se contenta de garder le silence.

Wing tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Une pensée lui serra le spark.

\- …Vous n'en profitez pas.

\- J'en profite.

Père Jean croisa les bras.

\- …Je ne vais pas mentir. J'aimerais bien pouvoir voir de nouveau mais…disons que c'est différent. Je suis habitué maintenant.

Oui…

Mais même…Wing avait l'impression qu'il forçait l'humain à lui montrer des choses auxquelles il ne pouvait lui-même accéder.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Père Jean était celui qui avait eu l'initiative. Cela amoindrit le regret de Wing, même s'il demeurait encore présent.

\- Peut-être que sur Cybertron, il y a des moyens de vous rendre la vue…

\- Haha, j'en suis persuadé.

Mais son ton manquait de conviction.

Un silence tomba entre eux. Wing se racla la gorge, portant son regard du lac avant que ses optiques ne se concentrent à nouveau sur Père Jean.

Plusieurs fois, il les fixa tour à tour.

Puis, une idée lui vint.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous baigner ?

\- Moi ?

Cela prit Père Jean au dépourvu. Il sursauta avant de ricaner nerveusement.

\- Hé bien…L'eau doit être froide. Et je n'ai pas mes affaires.

\- Vos affaires ? Vous en avez besoin ? questionna Wing avec curiosité. Vous savez nager ?

\- Oh oui…Je nageais il y a longtemps.

\- Et vous ne le faites plus ? Vous ne pratiquez plus de sport ?

Père Jean se leva.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Wing et, avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre en chemin, Wing lui barra la route avec son pied.

\- …Le sport, c'est la vie, déclara Wing.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je n'ai pas l'âme d'un sportif.

\- ça, je ne le saurais que quand je vous aurais observé. Allez ! Une séance n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

\- Pas question.

\- Je doute que l'eau soit aussi froide que sur Messatine.

Père Jean tenta de reprendre la marche.

Wing ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'attrapa dans sa main gauche en riant diaboliquement.

\- Non ! supplia Père Jean.

\- Si, si.

\- J'avais un professeur de sport qui me faisait faire vingt longueurs dans une eau à 7 degrés chaque matin.

\- C'est idéal pour commencer, approuva Wing.

\- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit ! Non ! Pitié !

Mais Wing ne connaissait pas la pitié. Pas quand il s'agissait de sport.

Il semblait aussi têtu que Karan à l'entraînement. Même si Wing avait surtout suivi sa formation en art de l'épée et du katana, il avait également pratiqué un peu de natation à ses débuts au Cercle de la Lumière.

Et c'était quelque chose qui pouvait vider l'esprit.

\- Allez, Père Jean, susurra Wing. On ne repartira pas sans ces vingt longueurs.

\- Maintenant, je comprends ce que disait Outrigger.

\- De quoi ? fit Wing, amusé.

\- Vous êtes maléfique.

\- Allez ! A l'eau !

Wing le reposa, avant de s'élancer dans l'eau du Lac, éclaboussant l'humain au passage. Père Jean se tourna vers lui, les habits trempés.

Il frissonna mais Wing ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

\- Elle est délicieuse.

\- Vraiment ? fit Père Jean sans le croire.

\- Vous êtes déjà dedans. Allez…après, on ira à Las Vegas…

L'humain soupira.

Wing comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait gagné.

* * *

En plein milieu du désert de Jasper, Karan s'arrêta entre deux dunes avant de se transformer. Elle observa tout autour d'elle.

Ici, cela serait parfait.

Cela lui permettait également d'admirer le paysage. Elle qui n'en avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Même si elle souhaitait voir autre chose que des dunes et du sable. Au bout d'un moment, cela devenait ennuyeux. Karan s'assit sur le sol et commença à régler son oreillette pour entrer en contact avec sa jumelle.

A nouveau ces délicieux grésillements…

Karan grogna et réessaya. Rien.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre.

« Non, pitié, ne mourrez pas ! » cria une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Karan rouvrit le globe.

Elle s'était seulement assoupie pour quelques minutes…Lorsqu'elle vit une tête penchée sur elle, la fixant avec quatre optiques jaunes, Karan ne put réprimer un sursaut et elle se mit soudainement à crier. Sans aucun avertissement, elle se redressa de façon virulente, cognant accidentellement son front contre celui de l'inconnu qui répondit par un glapissement de douleur.

« Non mais ! Tu es malade ?

\- C'est toi qui es malade ! rabroua Karan en se plaçant en position défensive.

L'individu se frotta le front, encore sonné par la collision.

\- Tu me fais quoi ? questionna-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? je fais quoi ? Je me défends, pervers!

\- Pervers ? Je croyais simplement que—

L'inconnu fit un geste de la main en levant ses optiques.

\- Oh et puis, laisse tomber !

Karan s'arrêta net.

Elle le reconnaissait…Elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

Ces quatre optiques, cette armure rouge…Cet Insecticon…

\- …Chop Shop ? demanda-t-elle, se souvenant du nom qui réapparut dans son processeur.

\- Exact, répondit le concerné. Karan ?

\- Oui. Tu voulais seulement « quoi » ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance…

\- Ca en a pour moi !

Chop Shop soupira.

\- Je croyais que tu étais en train de mourir.

\- Pas du tout, je me reposais !

\- Au milieu du désert ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est convivial, ici.

L'Insecticon haussa les épaules, croisant les bras.

\- Tu sembles être assez…étrange, pour une Cyclope.

\- Vous paraissez un peu pervers pour un Insecticon, rétorqua ironiquement Karan.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Et toi, tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je cherchais de l'energon…ainsi que des gadgets, déclara Chop Shop.

Il pointa l'antenne de Karan.

\- Comme celui-ci…

\- Pas touche ! grinça Karan.

Chop Shop pouffa.

\- Enfin, vas-y ! Prends-la ! grogna la Cyclope. Après tout, elle ne marche plus.

\- Elle ne fonctionne plus ?

\- Non.

Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus aux Cités de Cristal…L'un des parents de Night était un pro en technologie. Il le lui aurait réparé en quelques secondes.

Chop Shop fronça les sourcils.

\- Plus du tout ?

\- Manifestement, non. Je souhaitais contacter ma sœur. Je pensais seulement que les ondes passaient mal.

\- Hm.

L'Insecticon s'assit dans le sable.

\- Ta sœur ?

\- Ouais.

\- …Montre-la-moi. Je peux peut-être essayer de faire quelque chose.

Karan eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Calme-toi…je ne vais pas te le piquer…Normalement. Mais je m'y connais un peu.

\- C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? le railla-t-elle.

\- Quelle peste ! Allez. File-moi ça.

La Cyclope hésita.

Finalement, elle soupira avant de décrocher son antenne pour la lui tendre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi avec. Elle en avait besoin.

Et s'il s'enfuyait avec…Karan se prépara à lui faire un croche-pied.

Pourtant, Chop Shop ne partait pas. Se prenant le menton, il contempla l'antenne avec attention.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules avant de commencer à la triturer, sous le globe attentif de Karan.

Faites qu'elle marche, supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas mal du tout ! » le complimenta Wing.

Père Jean tressaillit avant de continuer de nager, utilisant la technique du crawl. Wing croisa les bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela avait été laborieux au début…Père Jean avait eu du mal à mettre un pied dans l'eau. Puis, il avait dû lutter pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et à la tête. Mais maintenant, il avait pris ses aises et avait pris goût à la natation.

Ou plutôt, il y avait repris goût.

\- Je suis beaucoup plus lent que dans ma jeunesse, articula Père Jean dès qu'il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle.

\- Allez, debout !

\- On en a fait quarante, Wing. Quarante, lui rappela le prêtre, éreinté.

\- Encore quelques-unes et je vous laisserai tranquille, lui promit Wing, le ton léger.

S'il nageait bien…

L'humain poussa un léger soupir avant de se remettre à l'eau, nageant dans le sens inverse, cette fois-ci. Wing demeurait assis, son sourire s'agrandissant dès que l'humain prit un peu de vitesse.

\- Cela vous fait du bien ?

\- …Oui.

Père Jean cessa de nager.

Un air songeur se distingua dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Père Jean ? l'interrogea Wing, haussant un sourcil, un peu étonné par son soudain silence.

\- …J'y avais perdu goût. Quand j'ai perdu la vue il y a longtemps, j'ai cru que cela m'empêcherait de m'y remettre. Au sport, je veux dire.

Il marqua un temps.

\- …Ou alors, je manquais de courage. Probablement.

\- Vous êtes courageux, Père Jean.

Wing ne put s'empêcher de se vendre.

\- Et…Vous aviez besoin d'un coach.

\- Wing…pouffa Père Jean.

\- Hé. J'ai entraîné Drift durant des années. Je peux faire de même avec vous. On pourrait revenir ici chaque matin pour nager ensemble ?

\- De ce que je constate, vous n'avez pas beaucoup nagé.

\- Il n'y a pas assez d'eau pour moi.

Pourtant, l'idée ne parut pas déplaire au prêtre qui se contenta d'opiner du chef.

\- …Pourquoi pas ? Enfin…N'oubliez pas les artefacts.

\- C'est vrai.

Mais Wing n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Il replongea dans l'eau, s'y allongeant presque.

Cette sensation…cela faisait longtemps.

\- Ce sera bientôt le soir.

\- On devrait faire attention à l'heure, ricana Père Jean. N'oubliez pas Las Vegas.

\- Après vos cinq longueurs.

\- Pff. C'est vraiment pour vous.

Dépité, Père Jean s'y remit à contrecœur. Mais Wing était persuadé qu'il y prenait également un certain plaisir.

D'une certaine façon, cela le rassurait.

* * *

Un nouveau modèle…

Glowstrike posa son support sur les genoux, l'air pensif. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle qui, à l'origine, réfléchissait à de nouvelles promotions, comme des positions plus favorables ou des « cadeaux » nécessaires quoiqu'insignifiants (aussi insignifiants que les restes d'energon), elle se retrouvait à dessiner.

Un hobby qui était devenu comme un moyen vital de se détendre. Encore plus depuis la conversation avec l'ancien pirate, qui avait commenté qu'elle avait du talent.

Du talent…

Dessiner quoi, au juste ?

Elle n'avait plus vraiment de modèle. Elle ignorait quoi dessiner. Peut-être un paysage. Ou peut-être pouvait-elle dessiner un autre portrait d'un même modèle.

Glowstrike poussa un soupir avant de poser son crayon, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Comment avait-elle pu être amenée à aimer le dessin, déjà ?

Pendant un instant, elle hésita à dessiner le visage de Saberhorn. Une nouvelle fois…

Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Cela ne signifiait rien.

Non…Cela ne signifiait rien.

Elle entendit un léger bruit derrière la porte. Il fut bref et presqu'inaudible, mais cela suffit à Glowstrike pour la mettre en alerte.

Prudemment, elle se redressa et marcha en direction de la porte, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait observée…

Et si ses soupçons étaient fondés ?

Le bruit reprit.

Cela ressemblait à un cri…

Glowstrike fronça les sourcils. Un oiseau ? Un autre mode animal ?

La lumière à sa taille servant d'arme s'illumina. Sans réfléchir davantage, Glowstrike ouvrit la porte.

Elle trouva un panier sur le pas de sa porte.

Glowstrike plissa les optiques, observant une forme bouger sous les draps.

Une forme…

_Miaou…_

Cela déconcerta la luciole. Prudemment, elle s'abaissa et attrapa le drap du bout d'un doigt pour le tirer légèrement.

La tête d'un chat terrien en émana…

Glowstrike émit un léger sourire. Pas pincé, pas sarcastique.

C'était minuscule.

« Coucou, toi. »

Elle découvrit un petit mot à côté du chat qui commença à ronronner. Glowstrike attrapa l'animal dans une main et lut le mot dans l'autre.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

Elle leva le regard et croisa les optiques de Saberhorn qui l'observait depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il se préparait apparemment pour partir en mission.

Une légère appréhension se distingua dans ses optiques jaunes.

Il attendait une réponse…

Une réponse positive. Si elle acceptait son cadeau ou non…

Dire qu'il avait osé.

Glowstrike porta à nouveau son attention sur le chaton terrien qui commença à se frotter contre son doigt.

Son sourire s'élargit à cette vue et elle se contenta d'opiner du chef, sans entrer dans le détail.

Mais aux vues de l'expression du pirate, ce simple geste lui suffisait pour comprendre sa réponse.

* * *

« …Et voilà. »

Karan se figea.

Elle n'y crut pas. Non. Au début, elle crut que Chop Shop se moquait d'elle ou lui faisait une plaisanterie.

Lorsque Chop Shop lui tendit son oreillette, elle le refusa presque.

« Quoi ?

\- Qui me dit que tu ne me baratines pas ?

\- Bah…essaie.

Karan le fusilla du regard.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à se moquer d'elle. Pas quand il s'agissait de Kat. Pas quand il s'agissait de la famille de la Cyclope.

Karan rebrancha l'oreillette.

Puis, elle la fit démarrer.

Cette fois-ci, cela sonna. Le spark battant, Karan attendit que la communication se mette en place.

Qu'il y ait une connexion…

Soudain, une voix résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

_« Kat à l'appareil ? »_

Karan coupa immédiatement la communication.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'Insecticon, qui détournait le regard, un peu vexé.

\- …De rien, lui déclara-t-il.

\- …Merci.

Il lui avait réparé son oreillette…

A elle. Une parfaite inconnue. Chop Shop lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de se redresser.

Il était prêt à partir.

\- Bon…Je vais te laisser passer ton coup de fil.

\- Heu…

Karan se leva à son tour.

Elle fit face à Chop Shop, se grattant l'arrière du casque.

Elle ne saurait comment aborder la chose…

\- …Tu connais la Terre ?

\- Heu…Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah…

Punaise, sois plus loquace, ma fille ! se blâma Karan.

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- …Je me disais que tu pourrais me faire visiter.

\- Parce que réparer ton oreillette n'a pas suffi ? Au fait, cela te coûtera 20 Shanix.

\- Va te faire voir !

Elle qui avait essayé de lui jeter une perche pour en savoir plus sur lui…C'était carrément loupé. Karan tourna les talons, prête à partir.

\- …Las Vegas, tu connais ? lui lança Chop Shop.

Karan se retourna, son intérêt revenant à la surface.

\- …C'est bien ?

\- Ce n'est pas mal. J'y vais souvent pour voir les humains jouer. Ca donne des idées. Il y a des casinos et d'autres endroits amusants.

Ne suis pas un inconnu qui te propose des endroits amusants ! lui aurait sorti Kat.

Mais Karan n'était pas sa sœur.

\- J'adore les casinos.

Elle saurait se défendre. Chop Shop lui adressa une expression approbatrice.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Va pour ce soir, lui répondit la Cyclope presqu'immédiatement.

Chop Shop ricana.

\- Très bien. Ne sois pas en retard.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Mais l'Insecticon ne parut pas la croire. Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main avant de se retourner pour quitter le désert aussi vite que possible.

Las Vegas…casino…Las Vegas…casino…chantonna Karan, effectuant presqu'une pirouette.

…Beau mâle Insecticon ! ajouta-t-elle, avant de se gifler mentalement pour cette pensée.

Peu importait. Elle devait y aller.

* * *

« Vous allez à Las Vegas, hein ? Vous allez à Las Vegas ? »

Bien sûr qu'ils y allaient !

Elle avait entendu Wing et Père Jean évoquer cette destination. Le bot blanc était assis dans un fauteuil, sirotant un cube d'energon tandis que Karan s'extasiait devant lui.

« Heu…Hé bien…Oui, c'était une idée.

\- Menteur ! fit Karan. Vous comptez vous évader cette nuit pour y aller ! Père Jean est en train de se préparer.

\- Karan…soupira Wing. Tu as bien suivi ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Heu…

Karan traîna des pieds.

Elle l'avait légèrement séché…enfin, elle avait séché la première demi-heure.

\- Karan…Quand vas-tu apprendre ? se lamenta le bot blanc.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! le coupa la Cyclope. On y va ? On y va ?

\- Karan…

\- Allez !

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fait la moue.

\- Allez ! Je te laisserai tranquille avec Père Jean !

\- Heu…

Wing se racla la gorge, apparemment gêné.

\- Toi alors…Tu as le feu vert d'Outrigger ?

\- Bien sûr !

…Que non, se garda-t-elle d'ajouter.

Wing et Karan reportèrent leur attention sur l'humain qui venait d'entrer, habillé dans des vêtements différents de ceux de ce matin.

Des habits noirs, plutôt chics. Et le chapeau sur la tête de Père Jean ne faisait qu'ajouter une touche d'élégance.

\- Ouah !

\- Vous êtes prêts ? sourit Père Jean.

Wing était sur le point de le rejoindre mais il s'arrêta net.

Pas bon, pensa Karan.

\- Mais…on risque de se faire repérer.

\- Se faire repérer ? répéta Karan.

\- Oui…Avec nos formes Cybertroniennes. Vous disiez qu'il y avait beaucoup d'humains là-bas, Père Jean.

Père Jean se lissa le menton, pensif.

\- C'est ça qui vous gêne ? s'esclaffa Karan.

Elle se tourna vers Wing.

\- Mais on a des hologrammes, mon petit !

\- « …Hologrammes… » « petit… »

\- Regarde le mien ! Je n'ai qu'à effectuer cette commande !

Karan s'empressa de pianoter les boutons situés sur son poignet.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une forme humaine apparut.

Son équivalent humain…Un humain au féminin, les cheveux couleur auburn avec une frange lui cachant les yeux, une robe rouge jusqu'aux mollets qu'elle appréciait bien.

Espérons que Chop Shop a la même idée, pensa Karan.

Wing fixa l'humain, bouche bée.

\- Plus de problème d'immersion ! ricana la Cyclope.

\- Mais…Je n'ai pas cette commande sur moi.

\- Quoi ? Bumblebee ne te l'a pas installé ?

Le bot blanc n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Karan soupira avant de l'attraper par le bras.

\- Suis-moi !

* * *

La Karan humaine fixait le Wing humain, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire de triomphe sur son visage.

« …Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » déclara Wing, un peu ébahi par la scène.

Karan ricana.

\- Tu es très bien !

Le Wing humain partageait la même expression que son équivalent Cybertronien. Ce dernier était plutôt jeune en apparence. Des cheveux blancs longs lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules tandis que les yeux dorés observaient tout le monde avec curiosité. Toutefois, au contraire de Karan et Père Jean, il n'était pas habillé très chic. Il s'était contenté d'un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues et d'un pantalon rouge, ce qui serait apparemment considéré comme une tenue de tous les jours chez les humains.

\- Pas mal !

\- J'ai l'air ridicule, bredouilla Wing. Cachez-moi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es très bien ! sourit Père Jean.

Le Wing humain baissa la tête, embarrassé. Dans sa forme Cybertronienne, le concerné se demandait s'il se comportait de la même façon en temps normal.

\- …Si vous le dites.

\- Allez ! On a un casino à visiter ! s'écria Karan.

\- Tu restes près de nous, Karan, lui rappela l'humain aux cheveux blancs.

\- Mais oui ! Let's go !

Arcee sourit en observant le petit groupe se diriger vers la sortie. La fembot bleue leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

\- Merci pour les hologrammes, Arcee, la gratifia Wing.

\- C'est Ratchet qui a trouvé le programme, le corrigea-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'unité centrale.

Puis, elle ajouta, une lueur mesquine dans les optiques :

\- N'oubliez pas les jeux !

\- Les jeux ?

\- Les jeux de casino, bien sûr ! expliqua Père Jean avant de tirer Wing par le bras.

Bon sang…

Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? pensa Wing avant d'être traîné par le prêtre à l'intérieur du pont-terrestre.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPITRE 53**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« Wow ! »

Wing cligna des optiques, légèrement aveuglé par toutes les lumières qui apparaissaient tout autour de lui, à travers la vitre du véhicule dans lequel ils avaient pris place. Toutefois, Karan était aux anges et c'était évident vu le sourire qu'affichait son hologramme humain. Elle n'arrêtait pas de remuer sur son siège, posant ses pieds sur le dossier de celui du conducteur qui lui cria à maintes reprises de se tenir tranquille. Karan l'ignora royalement et se mit debout avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux pour passer la tête à travers, observant la ville à l'air libre tout en étendant les bras.

« C'est juste génial ! Hé, Wing ! Tu devrais venir voir ! C'est encore meilleur que Kaon !

\- Rasseyez-vous ! Vous risquez de vous tuer ! beugla le chauffeur qui accélérait.

\- Oh ça va, Francis ! Nous sommes des touristes tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Normal qu'on soit curieux !

\- Karan…soupira Wing.

Il se sentait légèrement oppressé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de la ville en elle-même. Plutôt par rapport au si petit espace que leur offrait le taxi. Il se sentait assez à l'étroit dans son hologramme humain même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sa véritable forme et qu'il suffirait d'une commande pour revenir dans sa forme Cybertronienne, actuellement à la base. Mais il se sentait assez dépaysé. Père Jean posa la main sur son bras, adressant un sourire dans sa direction.

\- Impressionné ?

\- …Légèrement, répondit timidement Wing. Mais…c'est très beau.

\- Profitez. Je suis sûr qu'on va passer une bonne soirée.

\- Et comment ! ricana Karan, avant de tendre le bras en direction du prêtre pour l'inciter à se mettre debout et à la rejoindre.

\- Assis !

Le chauffeur grogna. Pourtant, Père Jean ne l'entendit pas (ou l'ignora) et se mit à hauteur de Karan. D'en bas, Wing vit Karan faire apparaître un hologramme pour prendre une photo ensemble.

\- Il paraît que sur Terre, ils appellent cela un « selfie » !

\- ça, c'est sûr, vous êtes des aliens ! Pour ne pas connaître les selfies, gronda le chauffeur.

Wing se raidit. Père Jean fit un signe de main, lui indiquant de ne pas prendre son commentaire trop à cœur. Enfin, heureusement que le chauffeur ne voyait pas les capacités de Karan à l'heure actuelle, étant trop occupé à conduire.

\- Hé, Wing ! On prend une photo tous les trois ensemble ?

\- …Si cela ne dérange pas Père Jean…répondit Wing en jetant un œil gêné en direction de l'humain.

Pourtant, Père Jean ne sembla pas le prendre mal.

\- Certes, non, ricana Père Jean. Même si je sais déjà que je ne suis pas photogénique.

Wing se plaça debout, attirant à son tour les foudres du chauffeur. Il ferma les optiques, inspirant profondément l'air frais qui fit voleter ses « cheveux » humains, comme les appelait Père Jean. Cela lui procurait une sensation étrange…mais pas désagréable.

\- Dites « cheese ! » fit Karan avant de les prendre en photo.

\- Rasseyez-vous ! cria le conducteur.

\- T'inquiète, Francis ! On se fait un selfie ensemble juste après, toi et moi !

Elle lui envoya même un baiser. Le conducteur sursauta face à cette attitude. Cette fois-ci, Wing fut obligé de la réprimander.

* * *

Ce fut lorsque Wing fut devant la porte du bâtiment qu'il réalisa à quel point sa tenue ne semblait pas correspondre à ce monde.

Allant et venant, des humains entraient et sortaient, bras dessus, bras dessous, tous habillés de la même manière que Père Jean et Karan : tenues élégantes, costard cravates, robes chics…

Et Wing…était habillé un peu à la manière des humains qui sortaient des bars, dans le même état que lorsque les Cybertroniens prenaient un cube de haute-qualité : ivres qui voyaient des scraplets roses pousser la chansonnette.

Non pas que cela lui était déjà arrivé…Quoique…

Néanmoins, alors que Karan poussa la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, Père Jean attrapa le bras de Wing, comme s'il s'en servait comme support à la place de sa canne.

« Nerveux ?

\- …J'ai l'air ridicule.

\- Même si je ne vous vois pas, je sais déjà que vous ne l'êtes pas. Et puis…je suis sûr que vous allez adorer.

Cela rassura légèrement Wing. Après une semi-hésitation, il finit par suivre Père Jean.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'ils entendirent déjà Karan pousser un nouveau cri d'excitation.

\- WOW ! C'est encore plus badass que les casinos de Kaon !

Un casino…

Là, tous autour d'eux…des humains étaient assis à des tables, soit en train de boire, soit en train de faire des activités que Wing reconnaissait comme des jeux divers : jeux de carte, roulette…

Certains fumaient. D'autres humains se retiraient dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. Wing passa devant deux humains qui se chuchotaient des choses, et le bot blanc ne doutait pas qu'ils flirtaient. Un peu gêné par la situation, il détourna le regard pour ne pas les déranger.

C'était…différent.

A la fois, c'était familier…après tout, il y avait ce genre de choses sur Kaon…mais pas de la même façon.

\- Karan…Tu restes près de moi et surtout, tu ne—

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Karan avait déjà rejoint une table pour regarder des joueurs lancer des dés. Wing secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Quoi ? répondit Karan en voyant son expression.

\- A croire que tu as l'habitude de ce genre d'endroits…

\- Kat et Night ont déjà fait le mur pour en visiter un ! lui rétorqua Karan. Et je n'étais même pas là !

\- Sur tes conseils, je suppose ? ricana Wing.

\- …Tu me connais très bien.

Cela ne surprenait même plus le bot blanc.

\- Eh bien, Père Jean…commença-t-il. Par quoi commencer- ?

Une nouvelle fois, il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Père Jean avait quitté son bras et avait déjà rejoint le bar, commandant quelque chose avant de le rejoindre.

\- Mettez-vous à l'aise. Vous avez déjà essayé la machine à sous ?

\- …On en a sur Cybertron, répondit vaguement Wing.

Mais aux vues des machines à sous humaines, cela ne paraissait pas être le même concept. Père Jean approuva du chef et reprit le bras de Wing, l'humain aux cheveux blancs s'empressant de lui donner appui.

\- Hé bien…allons à l'une d'elles. J'avais promis de vous faire visiter notre planète, non ?

\- Effectivement.

Wing se détendit avant d'emmener l'humain auprès d'une machine à sous humaine.

Puis, Père Jean le fit asseoir sur le siège devant elle, avant de lui expliquer en détails le procédé.

Wing hocha la tête, semblant avoir compris le principe. Contrairement aux machines à Shanix, où il fallait entrer un algorithme particulier, les machines à sous ne semblaient demander aucune réflexion. Il enclencha le levier.

Sur les trois dessins qui devaient être identiques, seulement deux s'affichèrent. Quand Wing annonça le résultat à Père Jean, celui-ci lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Dommage. Mais on peut recommencer dès lors qu'on a des pièces.

\- Des pièces ? répéta Wing en haussant un sourcil.

\- De la monnaie humaine.

Père Jean tendit une poignée de main. Wing écarquilla les optiques, contemplant la monnaie humaine dans le creux de sa paume.

\- …Je peux réessayer ? interrogea Wing, demandant confirmation.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je vous avertis : c'est addictif.

\- Hmm…Je pense pouvoir endurer et ne pas céder à la tentation, sourit Wing avant de prendre quelques pièces.

Puis, il tira à nouveau sur le levier.

* * *

De loin, Karan pouffa de rire en contemplant la scène.

Elle avait compté. Wing en était à sa trentième tentative, récupérant les sous tombant pour les replacer dans la machine et tirer à nouveau sur le levier.

A côté, Père Jean commanda une nouvelle boisson humaine, encourageant son compère au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait.

« Il faut atteindre mille ! » entendit-elle l'humain.

Karan ricana, fière de Wing. Peut-être qu'à ce rythme, ils gagneraient suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle puisse les utiliser et explorer d'autres horizons de la Terre. A leur insu, Karan les prit en photo et l'envoya à sa sœur.

« _L'honorable Cercle de la Lumière et son petit-ami humain » _plaisanta Karan dans le commentaire.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Karan sursauta et effectua un vif mouvement de recul, se retournant vers l'intrus qui avait osé entraver son espace personnel.

Un humain aux cheveux rouges lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, coupé par intermittence par la musique de fond qui couvrait les bruits de machines et de jets de dés.

« …Est-ce que ton antenne marche, maintenant ? lui susurra l'inconnu.

Pour une fois, Karan était ravie de pouvoir exprimer un sourire.

Sans un mot, elle le prit en photo.

\- Fais attention. Nous n'avons pas la même technologie que les humains, l'avertit Chop Shop.

\- Ils auront qu'à dire qu'ils étaient bourrés.

\- Madame est une connaisseuse de la vie, sourit-il, amusé.

\- Disons…je découvre.

La Karan humaine croisa les bras, haussant les épaules.

\- Ton hologramme humain est cool.

\- Le tien aussi, la complimenta Chop Shop. Je te paie un verre ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Notre organisme n'accepterait pas les compléments humains.

\- Mais l'offre est généreuse.

Karan s'étira.

\- Tu as une table où on pourrait jouer ?

\- J'ai un très bon jeu, fit Chop Shop. Cela s'appelle…le poker.

Cela amusa l'humaine rousse.

\- Bien sûr que je connais ce jeu !

\- Nan…tu es une petite joueuse ou une grande joueuse ?

Karan lui offrit un léger coup dans l'épaule en guise de réponse, avant de tendre son bras, l'air princier.

Chop Shop ne comprit pas la référence au premier abord, avant de soupirer et de le lui prendre.

\- Madame…

\- Allons-y, mon camarade.

\- J'ai de l'argent humain. A parier.

\- Là, tu m'intéresses de plus en plus.

Elle était satisfaite.

Un casino, un bel hologramme humain…Et Chop Shop était présent.

Karan et Chop Shop s'isolèrent à une table et Chop Shop commença à distribuer les cartes, les deux étant à présent devenus rivaux autour de la table.

Après tout, l'argent était l'argent. Rien d'autre ne comptait à présent.

* * *

« Wing…

\- Non, je réessaie.

Wing tira à nouveau sur le levier.

Deux sur trois…

Toujours deux sur trois…

Père Jean pouffa.

\- Encore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je peux y arriver !

\- J'ai compté…On en est à cinquante, non ?

\- Une dernière fois…supplia Wing.

\- Comme celle d'avant et celle d'avant…

Pourtant, l'humain le laissa faire. Wing prit une inspiration comme s'il était sur le point de se rendre sur le Tatami pour un affrontement.

Même si ce n'était pas un combat standard…Wing avait l'impression qu'il en s'agissait d'un.

Il tira sur le levier.

Un…deux…trois…

Les trois.

Les trois étaient identiques.

\- …Non ! fit Père Jean en entendant une musique émaner de la machine à sous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Wing ne comprenait pas. Mais Père Jean jeta son verre et lui saisit les épaules.

Il explosa de joie, levant le poing en l'air.

\- Le thème des Avengers !

\- Avengers ? répéta Wing, confus.

\- Tu as réussi !

Puis, la machine se mit à cracher des sous en masse. Wing percuta en voyant la quantité de monnaie humaine émaner, tombant même au sol et poussa à son tour un cri de joie, attrapant Père Jean contre lui.

\- J'ai réussi !

\- Tu as réussi ! approuva Père Jean.

\- Il a réussi ! s'incrusta un humain qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, posant la main sur l'épaule de Wing.

Par réflexe, Wing le repoussa. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son geste, il s'excusa, un peu gêné. L'humain lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et s'éloigna, le laissant seul avec l'humain.

\- On devrait les ramasser, fit Père Jean avant de s'abaisser pour attraper les sous.

\- Vous avez raison.

Wing le rejoignit et les deux ramassèrent le plus de sous humains possible. Les bras pleins de monnaie, Père Jean se rappuya sur lui.

\- Allons essayer un autre manège, non ?

\- Il y a une table verte avec des numéros, lui indiqua Wing.

\- Cela s'appelle la roulette. Il s'agit d'un jeu de hasard, l'informa Père Jean.

Les optiques du Wing humain s'allumèrent.

\- Allons-y, alors !

\- Héhé, on est impatients.

\- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Et Wing n'en avait pas honte.

Dai Atlas le tuerait s'il le voyait dans une telle situation…mais pour l'heure, cela importait peu. Wing avait hâte d'essayer la roulette.

Il était sûr que ce jeu serait très intéressant.

* * *

« Alors, Chop Shop… ? le questionna Karan avec un sourire.

Chop Shop fit la moue. Karan comprit que c'était mal parti. Elle s'accouda sur la table, le toisant avec une expression malicieuse.

\- Allons, Choppy…Il n'y a pas de mal à perdre.

\- …Je mise tout ce que j'ai.

Il repoussa sa pile de sous humains. Karan écarquilla les optiques, surprise.

…Soit il bluffait…soit il avait véritablement un bon jeu…

\- …Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. Tu suis ?

Si elle suivait…

Karan hésitait. Elle pouvait tout miser…ou abandonner. Mais…elle avait peur de ce qu'elle risquait.

Si Chop Shop bluffait…il s'agirait d'un coup à prendre.

Mais s'il ne bluffait pas…elle perdait tout.

Dans les deux cas, il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Elle repensa brièvement à ce que son père disait.

_Dans la famille, on n'abandonne pas !_

Et sa mère disait que leur père avait été l'un des plus grands trouillards durant la guerre…

Karan prit une inspiration. Elle finit par pousser sa mise à son tour.

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- …Je suis.

\- Courageuse.

\- Montre tes cartes, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un air de défi.

\- …Toi d'abord.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Karan dévoila son jeu.

\- …Carré d'as, lut Chop Shop.

\- Sans rancune, Choppy ?

\- Non…sans rancune.

Il dévoila ses cartes.

\- …Si ce n'est que je t'ai battue à plates coutures, pouffa Chop Shop, ravi de sa blague.

Karan jeta ses cartes à la figure tandis que son cher adversaire la traitait de mauvaise joueuse. Karan lui répliqua qu'il était un foutu tricheur. Le ton commença à monter et Chop Shop se leva de table, lui faisant face.

Malgré qu'elle soit infiniment plus petite que lui, elle l'imita et lui fit face. Tandis que les deux commencèrent à crier l'un sur l'autre, un pauvre type humain passa.

\- Les femmes ne jouent pas, commenta-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

Cela stoppa le combat imminent. Les deux se retournèrent brusquement vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu veux tenter ta chance ? cracha Karan. Contre une fembot ? Tu verras si je ne sais pas jouer !

\- Peut-être que contre nous deux, tu auras de la chance ? renchérit Chop Shop.

L'humain pâlit, balbutiant qu'il ne voulait pas chercher des ennuis. Mais Chop Shop l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua sur le siège, tandis que Karan commençait à distribuer les cartes.

\- mais…Mais…bredouilla l'humain.

\- La ferme ! A toi l'honneur, joue ! gronda Karan.

Et les humains avaient ce genre de mentalités ? Comme si les Cybertroniens ne suffisaient pas en traitant les premières fembots Cybertroniennes « d'abomination ».

Quoique…

Elle regarda Chop Shop.

Elle fut légèrement flattée qu'il ait pris sa défense.

Légèrement…pour ne pas dire « beaucoup ».

* * *

« Arg non ! » se plaignit tristement Wing.

Encore une fois, le dé n'affichait pas le nombre demandé. Cela avait été sa vingtième tentative. Père Jean pouffa avant de prendre un nouveau verre.

\- cela arrive. Les jeux de hasard sont les plus compliqués, balbutia Père Jean, la voix pâteuse. Comme le Loto.

\- Le Loto… ?

\- Le Jeu où tu gagnes telle somme si tu choisis les bons numéros.

Wing opina du chef, faisant la moue au résultat donné par le dé. Père Jean finit par basculer et s'accrocha à lui. Cela fit sursauter Wing, qui n'avait pas été préparé à un tel geste.

\- On devient rapidement addictif, poursuivit Père Jean.

\- …J'ai l'impression que vous êtes celui qui est addict, remarqua Wing, amusé. Combien de cubes avez-vous pris ?

\- De cubes… ? …Je dirais que c'est mon quatrième.

\- Père Jean…vous n'êtes pas raisonnable.

Pire qu'un Cybertronien bourré. Wing l'aida à se redresser avant de le serrer contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- …Et si on s'arrêtait, Père Jean ?

\- Quoi ? il est à peine minuit !

\- …Il est quelque chose comme trois heures du matin, Père Jean.

\- Papa…fit Père Jean, avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

Wing poussa un soupir avant de l'aider à se remettre debout. Apparemment, Père Jean ne tenait pas bien les substances fortes. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il prenait un cube de haute-qualité.

Oui. Valait mieux ne pas y penser.

L'un des humains l'interpella alors que Wing raccompagnait Père Jean jusqu'à la porte.

\- …C'est votre père ?

\- Heu…

Le processeur de Wing tourna à pleine vitesse, avant de répondre « oui » stupidement.

Il chercha Karan du regard.

Il découvrit cette dernière à une table, avec deux humains. Wing hésita à lui demander de les rejoindre et de rentrer avec eux.

Mais après tout…elle pouvait rester s'amuser un peu. Il demanderait à Outrigger de revenir la chercher. Wing reprit la marche, Père Jean s'appuyant contre lui.

\- Votre app—commença Wing.

Père Jean le coupa en lui transmettant l'adresse avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras, complètement lessivé.

Décidément…sourit Wing.

* * *

Wing jeta un coup d'œil en direction du réveil.

Quatorze heures. Quatorze heures lorsque l'humain émergea enfin. Wing sourit en le voyant se redresser difficilement, poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le bot blanc avait conservé sa forme holographique mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il avait installé l'humain sur son canapé, après avoir cherché les clés pendant une bonne heure. Il avait dû demander un double à la gardienne de l'immeuble. Quand cette dernière lui avait demandé qui était-il, Wing s'était présenté comme le fils du Père Jean.

Et manifestement, cela avait pris l'humaine au dépourvu. Wing n'avait pas compris pourquoi. L'humain précédent l'avait cru. Pourquoi pas elle ?

« …Il est huit heures ? l'interrogea Père Jean lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Wing.

\- Quatorze heures, sourit Wing.

\- Hmm…Je vais me rendormir alors.

Père Jean se rallongea aussi sec. Wing se pencha sur lui, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

\- …Si vous voulez, Père Jean.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Mais je vais devoir partir. Bientôt, sourit tristement Wing.

\- Hmm…

Aux vues de l'expression de Père Jean, il parut un peu déçu. Mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. L'humain approuva du chef, avant de chercher Wing pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- …Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi drôle.

\- Drôle ? répéta Wing.

\- Oui…Cela m'a fait oublier beaucoup de choses.

Le spark de Wing se réchauffa à cette constatation.

\- …J'ai adoré aussi, Père Jean.

C'était vrai…

Depuis qu'il était venu sur Terre…Il n'avait pas pensé à en profiter, à s'amuser. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa mission.

Cela avait été…agréable. Alors que Père Jean se rallongeait en boule sur le canapé, recouvrant son corps d'une couverture que le bot blanc avait installé sur lui, Wing entendit une voix humaine provenir du réveil posé sur la table que l'humain utilisait probablement pour manger.

_« Attention, les amis. Nous sommes le 17 août, l'heure de notre programme de musique ! »_

A cette information, Père Jean sursauta d'un bond. Cela parut beaucoup plus efficace que les tentatives de Wing pour le réveiller.

\- …Le 17 août…Bon sang ! J'avais complètement oublié !

\- De quoi ? demanda doucement Wing.

\- …Le concert. Avec Marie.

Marie…

Wing émit un sourire en se remémorant la conversation à laquelle il avait assisté entre les deux humains.

\- …A quelle heure avez-vous rendez-vous ?

\- Je…A dix-huit heures. Mais…

Père Jean se gratta le crâne. Il parut…honteux.

Pour quelle raison ?

\- …Elle va m'en vouloir…Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pris plus de ses nouvelles, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- …Je doute qu'elle vous en veuille.

Il n'avait pas prévu…

La culpabilité lui envahissant le spark, Wing se rapprocha doucement de lui, tâchant de masquer ses émotions avec un ton rassurant.

\- …Et…vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, Père Jean. C'est moi qui vous ait demandé de rester à la base…je n'avais pas pensé que vous souhaitiez peut-être profiter de votre vie et…j'en suis désolé.

Je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste.

Wing s'était tellement focalisé sur les artefacts, sur Gasket…Il ne s'était pas mis une fois à la place de l'humain qui l'accompagnait.

Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Et l'humain avait dû tout laisser derrière.

Père Jean le chercha à nouveau, reprenant doucement le bras de Wing.

\- …C'est moi qui l'ait choisi.

\- Mais c'est moi qui—

\- Bon. On est tous les deux fautifs, d'accord ? lui rétorqua gentiment le prêtre.

\- Et on devrait arranger les choses.

Wing se redressa.

\- …Préparez-vous, Père Jean.

\- Hm ?

\- Je vous embarque.

Il pouvait au moins se rattraper…

Il avait embarqué Père Jean dans une aventure inattendue…et il n'avait pas pensé à ses proches. Ni à Marie, ni aux autres amis que l'humain pouvait avoir…

Wing se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre de Père Jean pour lui choisir ses habits tandis que Père Jean cherchait des « pastilles de menthe ».

Wing ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais selon l'humain, cela couvrait l'haleine.

* * *

Elle attendait.

Autour d'elle, la foule s'était attroupée devant l'estrade. Yuma et Andrea allaient bientôt apparaître sur scène.

Marie contempla son téléphone, un air amer sur son visage.

Normalement, il était rentré. Il l'avait dit.

Elle souhaitait l'appeler…une nouvelle fois. Il s'agirait du sixième coup de fil qu'elle passerait, sans compter les messages qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour lui proposer de l'amener en voiture.

Mais…Père Jean n'avait pas donné de réponse.

Enfin, Yuma monta les escaliers de l'estrade en première. Sa sœur Andréa la rejoignait déjà. Cela allait commencer. Ils avaient déjà installé les pianos, les rétroprojecteurs s'étaient déjà allumés.

Les gens applaudissaient déjà, poussant des sifflements encourageants.

Marie croisa les bras, essayant de masquer ses émotions.

Au final…peut-être avait-elle mal compris. Peut-être que Père Jean ne viendrait pas. Qu'il avait été retenu. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Marie savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être déçue.

Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être déçue par l'absence de Père Jean.

Cela serait bien hypocrite de sa part.

Yuma prononçait un discours. Marie serra la mâchoire, fixant tristement la jeune femme sur la scène.

Après un long moment à demeurer immobile, à écouter les remerciements, les spectateurs encourager le duo d'artistes…Marie finit par tourner les talons.

Elle était prête à quitter l'évènement.

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, Starry se mit à aboyer.

Elle leva le regard. Une silhouette familière apparut depuis le bout de la rue, une canne blanche à la main.

Le visage de Marie s'illumina lorsque Père Jean les rejoignit.

Il était en tenue décontractée, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Non…ce n'était pas pour elle, pensa Marie.

Père Jean étendit les bras et Starry vint le rejoindre, l'accueillant à grand coups de langue sur le visage.

« Haha, tu m'as manqué, Starry ! »

Père Jean tourna la tête en direction de Marie. Il présenta maladroitement le bouquet qu'il tenait.

La jeune femme souriait, même si Père Jean ne le remarquerait pas.

« …Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il piteusement. Je sais que j'aurais dû donner des nouvelles mais…tellement de choses se sont passées et—

Marie le coupa en lui prenant le bouquet des mains, l'acceptant silencieusement.

\- …Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Avec moi, pensa-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Profitons, alors ? proposa Marie. Yuma va entamer son premier morceau.

\- j'ai hâte.

Père Jean et Marie rejoignirent la foule, main dans la main, Starry à ses côtés.

* * *

Ce qu'ils ignoraient était que Wing les observait au loin, dans sa forme humaine.

Il souriait à cette vision. Père Jean et Marie semblaient passer un agréable moment. Et quelque part, cela le soulageait qu'ils aient pu arriver à temps.

Pendant un instant, Wing eut envie de les rejoindre, assister au concert. Mais il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un moment privilégié entre les deux humains.

Wing poussa un léger soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la Terre une nouvelle fois…mais il le devait.

Il le devait…pour récupérer le Diamant d'Adaptus.

Il tourna les talons et tendit le poignet pour désactiver son hologramme humain.

Wing réapparut dans la base, dans son modèle Cybertronien.

Il vérifia précipitamment qu'il était bel et bien revenu dans sa forme actuelle. Un peu heureux de retrouver son corps, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le vaisseau pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Entre temps, il contacta Gasket.

« …Gasket ? C'est moi. Comme tu le sais, depuis mon dernier message…on a récupéré le Livre d'Epistemus. »

Il marqua une pause.

« On va récupérer le Diamant d'Adaptus, situé à Arkus. Comme toujours…contacte-moi. Ou contacte Drift. Mais juste…dis-nous si tu es en vie. »

Wing ignora la boule dans sa gorge.

« …Dis-moi si tu es en vie. Je…je continue de croire mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile chaque jour, Gasket. »

Il mit fin au message.

* * *

« …C'était une très belle soirée »

Au volant de sa voiture, Marie fixait la route droit devant elle. Jean était assis sur le siège passager, Starry à l'arrière.

\- Tu lui as manqué, l'informa Marie.

\- Je sais…répondit Jean avec regret. Je m'en veux…Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles.

Marie reporta son attention sur lui.

\- …Tu as des problèmes ? Des choses dont…tu aimerais me parler ?

Pendant un instant, Jean parut hésiter.

Il y avait quelque chose, c'était certain. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Elle savait quand quelque chose le troublait.

Pourtant, il ne dévoila rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- …Je te le dirais en temps voulu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?

\- …Non. C'est juste…compliqué.

Le prêtre posa sa main sur la sienne. Marie retourna son étreinte avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur la route.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher chez toi, déclara Jean. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à faire le taxi.

\- …Cela ne me dérange pas, Jean.

\- J'insiste. Et puis. Cela nous ferait du sport à tous les deux, Starry et moi.

Marie émit seulement un murmure amusé.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Père Jean. L'humain descendit, Starry à ses côtés.

\- …Merci, Marie.

\- Evite de ne pas me laisser dans le flou pendant trois semaines, répondit ironiquement Marie.

\- C'est promis. Cela n'arrivera plus.

Marie opina du chef.

Pendant un instant, elle souhaita garer la voiture et le suivre.

Rester avec lui…

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle le savait.

Elle redémarra le moteur après avoir échangé un dernier au revoir, puis roula jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Jusqu'à son domicile.

Enfin…son domicile.

Elle gara sa voiture au milieu du cimetière de voiture. Ici, elle savait qu'on ne la dérangerait pas. Et puis…elle possédait encore son arme.

Marie s'était résignée à sa condition, de toute façon.

Depuis le jour où…

Elle sortit et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture.

Son nécessaire de toilette, ses vêtements…sa couverture…son oreiller.

Elle commença à former un petit lit à l'arrière, prêt pour la nuit.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit de transformation.

« …C'était bien ? » la questionna une voix masculine de sa connaissance.

Elle n'était même plus surprise.

Elle se retourna avant de se déshabiller. Heureusement, il faisait chaud en cette période de l'année.

Mais lorsque le froid arrivera…

\- …Belle vue, siffla-t-il en sa direction.

\- Rustre, grogna Marie.

Elle choisit cependant de l'ignorer.

\- …Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- …Oui.

Elle demeura silencieuse, un peu interloquée par son absence de réponse.

\- …Et tu vas jouer le mort encore longtemps, Gasket ?

Le bot vert baissa la tête, mettant une longue pause avant de répondre honnêtement, le ton sec.

\- …Il le faut.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPITRE 54**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_« …Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_Il ne restait qu'à peine quelques heures avant le début de la soirée. Assis à l'emplacement où était situé son abri, Gasket ressassait ses retrouvailles avec Wing. Il se remémorait l'instant où il avait vu le bot blanc apparaître au sein même du bidonville, s'avancer dans sa direction et son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il avait croisé les optiques de son ancien mentor._

_Je ne veux pas de toi._

_Tels avaient été ses mots. Ses propres mots à l'égard du bot qu'il avait pris sous son aile, qu'il avait recueilli alors que ce dernier venait tout juste de perdre sa maison._

_Oui. Gasket avait eu honte de son attitude. A l'égard de Wing, mais également à l'égard de Drift. Oui. Il détestait sa condition. D'être demeuré un sans-abri alors que Drift et Wing avaient su sortir la tête de l'eau. Ils n'y étaient pour rien dans sa condition et il le réalisait, quand bien même il ne pouvait réprimer une certaine envie à leur égard._

_Non. Il les avait envoyés paître pour une autre raison. Et en se remémorant la scène entière, Gasket avait eu honte. _

_Il s'était détesté. Sa propre attitude et tout le reste._

_Il détestait le fait d'avoir coupé les ponts avec Drift alors que ce dernier avait partagé sa même douleur durant un temps. Il détestait le fait d'avoir quitté le Cercle de la Lumière et il détestait le fait d'avoir laissé Wing dans l'interrogation, d'avoir demandé à Drift de mentir sur sa condition, comme quoi tout s'était arrangé pour lui et que la roue avait fini par tourner. _

_Mais à chaque fois que le regret et la culpabilité refaisaient surface, Gasket jetait un œil au building à sa gauche qui avait été récemment reconstruit. Un grand gratte-ciel qui s'était effondré quand les Decepticons avaient siégé à Kaon pour la première fois._

_Gasket le contemplait, suffisamment pour se rappeler de quoi il avait eu l'air autrefois. _

_Et ce que sa destruction avait engendré. _

_Gasket se disait seulement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Qu'au moins, il veillait dessus. Comme une sorte de sanctuaire._

_Wing n'était pas obligé de revenir à Kaon pour souffrir._

_Et même si son comportement avait profondément heurté le bot blanc, il valait mieux cela qu'autre chose. Et Gasket se demandait si cette soirée même était une bonne idée._

_Son recueillement avait été coupé par l'arrivée d'un intrus. Un certain bot bleu qui lui sourit d'un air narquois._

_« Juste discuter. »_

_Discuter…De quoi ?_

_La méfiance envahit rapidement le bot vert. Quand bien même il ne le connaissait pas, quelque chose lui indiquait de ne pas laisser le bot bleu s'approcher de lui._

_Ses doutes furent confirmés dès que la voix de l'étranger s'éleva._

_« Mon nom est Garboil. Et tu es Gasket, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Gasket se contenta d'opiner du chef._

\- _…__Gasket. Ancien membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Exilé pour avoir tué un marchand d'esclaves._

\- _Que me veux-tu ? répéta Gasket._

\- _Des informations._

_Les optiques de Gasket s'écarquillèrent lorsque le dénommé Garboil énonça la raison de sa venue._

_Toi seul est en mesure de m'aider à l'heure actuelle._

_Plusieurs fois, le spark de Gasket manqua de s'arrêter._

_Les Cinq artefacts des Mains qui Guident…_

_Il les voulait._

_Comment était-il au courant de leur existence ?_

_Comment savait-il… ?_

\- _…__Je suis un bot d'affaires. Tu te doutes bien qu'il me faut les trouver. Je pourrais t'offrir une immense baraque. Des Shanix. Une vie plus confortable que ce taudis._

_A proximité, Atomblast et ses trois enfants observaient la scène avec inquiétude._

\- _…__Dégage._

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _J'ai dit DEGAGE !_

_Garboil ne sembla pas comprendre la première fois._

_D'une force puissante, Gasket repoussa violemment l'individu. Cela le précipita à terre, dans la poussière._

\- _N'ose même plus revenir par ici !_

\- _Tu commets une grave erreur, siffla Garboil sur un ton de menace._

_Gasket s'avança, les poings serrés. Garboil parut réaliser à qui il avait affaire et que quand bien même Gasket avait été exilé, il demeurait encore un puissant guerrier._

_Garboil se releva et tourna les talons, non sans lui adresser un dernier sourire malicieux._

_Un sourire froid, sans aucune chaleur._

_Atomblast rejoignit Gasket, d'une démarche hésitante._

\- _…__Tout va bien ?_

_Non. Gasket ne répondit pas._

_Que préparait-il avec les artefacts ? Gasket l'ignorait mais il savait déjà que cela ne présageait rien de bon._

_Peut-être devait-il contacter Dai Atlas ? Mais ce dernier ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de lui._

_Peut-être en parler à quelqu'un d'autre…Drift. Wing. Est-ce qu'ils le croiraient ?_

* * *

_Gasket était éveillé depuis longtemps. Etendu sur le clic-clac, Wing était encore en recharge, dans ses bras. _

_Il paraissait tellement serein. Tellement paisible. Un tel contraste avec l'état actuel de Gasket. Pourtant, le fait de le contempler dans cette position, en train de rêver, en train d'oublier le monde autour de lui…apaisait le bot vert._

_D'un air absent, Gasket effleurait le visage de Wing, son pouce caressant doucement sa joue. Wing tressaillit légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les optiques._

_Il fallait qu'il le lui dise…Qu'il le prévienne par rapport aux artefacts…qu'il prévienne Drift…_

_Il ne pouvait pas garder le silence._

_Peut-être que Dai Atlas serait plus enclin à l'écouter par leur intermédiaire…_

_Un son presque berçant atteignit ses audios._

_Gasket frémit, ne comprenant pas._

_Un rire…_

_Un rire presqu'enfantin. Comme si quelqu'un passait un bon moment. Il savait que cela ne provenait pas de l'appartement. _

_Non…cela venait de l'extérieur._

_Le rire reprit._

_Je suis là. Je t'attends._

_Gasket chercha une arme. Pendant un instant, il crut se servir du katana de Wing, ce dernier étant rangé dans son fourreau, à quelques mètres de Gasket. _

_Gasket hésita. Peut-être pourrait-il réveiller Wing et l'avertir._

_Un bruit d'un canon qui se chargeait. _

_Gasket ne réfléchit plus et s'élança à l'extérieur, non sans avoir attrapé une des lames de Fracture qui trônait, accrochée au mur._

_Gasket quitta l'appartement et se retrouva dehors._

_Il regarda partout. Personne._

_Mais le rire résonnait toujours dans son processeur._

_Gasket fit volte-face, sa lame en avant. Il se retrouva bientôt dans une ruelle, après avoir contourné plusieurs angles pour dénicher la source du rire._

_Le bot vert s'avança._

_Encore et encore…_

_Puis, une silhouette au loin. Sombre, des optiques rouges…_

_Cette dernière disparut quelques secondes après que les optiques de Gasket aient rencontré les siennes._

_Tout devint flou._

_Il poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui piquer le cou._

_Le sourire de Garboil réapparut dans son champ de vision._

_« Je t'avais averti que tu commettais une grosse erreur. On aurait pu éviter tout cela, tu sais. »_

_Gasket sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba en arrière tandis que quelqu'un le rattrapait avant qu'il ne touche le sol._

_Puis, tout devint noir._

* * *

_« Installe-toi. Apprécie le séjour. Cela risque de durer longtemps. »_

_Il était étendu sur une table métallique. _

_Autour de lui, tout était noir…Il ne put que discerner que la silhouette élancée s'approcher dangereusement de lui, cette dernière étant faiblement éclairée par la lumière des chandeliers entourant une porte rouge._

_Les bruits de vibration…comme si quelqu'un cherchait à entrer en communication avec lui._

_Une patte métallique apparut dans son champ de vision, prête à tomber comme un couperet. Un mode Insecticon._

_Un mode araignée._

_Le ton était mielleux, presque courtois…Mais Gasket savait que cela ne signifiait qu'une chose._

_Il ne mourrait pas avant que son geôlier n'obtienne les informations dont il avait besoin. Ou plutôt…celles dont elle avait besoin._

_« Dis-moi où sont les artefacts, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sucrée, et je te promets de t'arracher le spark rapidement. »_

_Non…_

_Non…Gasket se débattit._

\- _Excuse-moi…je ne t'entends pas._

\- _…__Je ne dirai rien…_

_Pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence ? _

_Il aurait dû prévenir Wing…Il aurait dû prévenir Drift…Il aurait dû prévenir Dai Atlas…Il aurait dû les prévenir quand il en avait encore l'occasion…_

_Maintenant…il était…il était…_

\- _Tu ne révéleras rien ? répéta l'araignée._

_Gasket étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque la patte s'enfonça violemment dans sa jambe. L'araignée approcha son visage du sien._

_Une langue se passa sur ses lèvres. Cela fit frissonner Gasket._

\- _Cela tombe bien…je m'attendais à cette réponse. Je te remercie, d'ailleurs. C'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça._

_Son visage disparut._

\- _…__Tarantula…_

\- _Oui, ma Reine._

_Ma Reine…_

_Gasket hurla lorsque la patte se retira brusquement de sa jambe pour lui transpercer le bras droit à peine quelques instants après._

\- _Où sont les artefacts ?_

\- _Je…je ne dirai rien…_

\- _Nous verrons cela._

_Non…_

_Endure…reporte ta douleur à plus tard…Tels avaient été les enseignements appris durant son séjour au sein du Cercle de la Lumière._

_L'autre bras fut transpercé._

\- _Où sont les artefacts ?_

\- _Je ne dirai rien…_

_Endure…reporte ta douleur à plus tard, se répétait-il intérieurement._

* * *

_« Où sont les artefacts ? »_

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut le corps entier de Gasket qui convulsa._

_Il s'était presque détaché de la réalité…Il avait presque oublié qu'il était dans ce corps. Il s'était presque créé une réalité dans laquelle il devenait le spectateur._

_Tarantula appuyait sur le bouton. L'instrument pressa davantage les contours de son pied. Gasket hurla à s'en perdre la voix._

_De l'energon émanait de ses optiques, de sa bouche…Il coulait à ses pieds. Dès que Gasket essayait de bouger, il crachait de douleur en raison des nombreuses scarifications recouvrant son armure et son visage._

_Il s'était presque créé une réalité dans laquelle il n'était que le spectateur qui observait un bot vert, sans domicile fixe, se faire broyer le pied._

_« Tu ne parleras pas, hein ? » susurra Airachnide._

_Gasket cracha dans sa direction en signe de mépris._

_L'instant d'après, son pied fut écrasé d'un bruit sec. Il sursauta et ne put arrêter ses propres cris d'envahir la salle._

_Airachnide était assise sur son trône._

_« Il est résistant. J'ai l'impression que la douleur ne le fera pas avouer, grogna l'araignée._

\- _j'ai bien peur que non, ma Reine, confessa un autre Insecticon qui ressemblait à un scarabée._

\- _Peut-être peut-on lui placer la tête dans une turbine ? proposa perfidement un troisième portant une visière, qui se tenait à ses côtés._

\- _Où sont les artefacts ? répéta Airachnide en se redressant._

_Gasket n'osa pas regarder l'état de son pied lorsque Tarantula lui ôta l'instrument, prêt à l'utiliser sur son autre pied._

\- _Où sont les artefacts ?_

\- _…__Va te faire voir. Tue-moi juste._

_Airachnide ricana._

\- _Je crains que cela ne soit pas aussi simple._

\- _Qu'en est-il de la fouille des données ? proposa une autre Insecticon au mode de luciole._

_Gasket se figea. _

_Non…Non…_

_L'araignée se tourna vers elle, intéressée par sa suggestion._

\- _C'est une idée. Peut-être qu'on trouvera ce que nous cherchons dans ses données._

\- _C'est même certain._

\- _Apportez l'ordinateur et le câble, ordonna Airachnide à des servants se tenant à l'entrée._

_Non…Ils n'allaient pas…_

_Fouiller dans ses données…Il croyait que cela n'était plus possible aujourd'hui. Que cette méthode n'était plus pratiquée depuis la fin de la guerre._

_Tarantula exerça une autre pression sur son pied valide. Gasket convulsa violemment en réponse. Il toussa, un filet d'energon coulant sur son menton._

_L'un des servants apporta l'ordinateur et le câble, prêt à être branché à son processeur. Gasket avait cru avoir perdu la force de se battre. Pourtant, dès que le servant le posa sur la table, à côté d'autres instruments de torture divers et variés, dont certains avaient déjà été utilisés sur la victime, le bot vert se mit à se débattre avec véhémence. _

\- _Non…Non…Lâchez-moi !_

\- _Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix, susurra froidement le scarabée._

\- _Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi ! Allez-vous faire voir ! _

_Ils crèveraient tous…_

_Ils crèveraient tous…_

\- _Vous crèverez tous !_

\- _Ils disent tous cela, ricana Airachnide en caressant distraitement la jambe de la luciole, cette dernière s'approchant de Gasket._

_Elle lui fit face, le fixant sans aucune expression. Une telle froideur qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer Gasket davantage._

_A ses côtés, Tarantula exerça une pression sur la tête de Gasket. Le bot vert se débattit à nouveau._

_Il espérait désespérément que cela suffise…Il en vint presque à espérer que la pratique tue son processeur avant qu'ils ne puissent dénicher les informations qu'ils souhaitaient._

_Le câble fut branché. Une décharge électrique traversa le corps de Gasket._

_Puis, les données binaires apparurent devant ses optiques…_

_Plusieurs souvenirs les uns après les autres…Son entrée dans le Cercle de la Lumière. Sa rencontre avec les autres membres…_

_Le meurtre du marchand d'esclaves…_

_Sa rencontre avec Drift…_

_L'étreinte douce qu'il partageait avec Wing._

_Le bâtiment…le building qui s'effondrait dans une explosion provoquée par un bombardement._

_Puis, tout disparut. _

_Gasket demeura raide et immobile, n'arrivant pas à bouger._

_Ce fut comme s'il en avait perdu la faculté…Ses optiques grésillèrent._

_Il mourrait…il mourrait et il n'avait même pas su conserver ces informations…_

_Il entendit la voix doucereuse d'Airachnide._

\- _Cela ne devrait plus être long. _

_Gasket perdit temporairement la vue._

_Pourtant, il devinait un sourire sur les lèvres de l'araignée._

\- _Maintenant que j'ai obtenu ces informations, tu ne m'aies plus d'aucune utilité. _

_Une autre voix…_

_Celle de Garboil._

\- _Qu'en est-il de ses amis ? Ils vont essayer de lui porter secours._

_Ce fut la dernière chose que Gasket entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

\- _Bah…S'ils se rendent sur Terre, ils mourront après lui. Et puis, grâce à ses données, nous savons qui sont les personnes les plus importantes pour lui. _

_Non…_

_Ne vous en prenez pas à Drift…_

_Pitié, ne vous en prenez pas à Wing…_

\- _De toute façon, c'est de sa faute. Il nous a donnés la position des artefacts et ses amis risquent de périr à cause de lui._

_C'est ma faute…_

_Les larmes aux optiques, Gasket laissa sa tête tomber en avant._

_C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû…prévenir quelqu'un…n'importe qui…_

* * *

_« …Monsieur ? »_

_Gasket rouvrit difficilement les optiques._

_Où était-il ?_

_Il ne ressentait rien…absolument rien…Les optiques de Gasket voyaient à peine à deux mètres autour de lui._

_Il discerna seulement une lueur pâle bleue devant lui. Gasket cligna des optiques._

_Cela ressemblait à un spark…_

_Avait-il rejoint le Allspark ?_

_Oui…Ils avaient dû le tuer maintenant. Ils avaient dû le mettre à mort…maintenant qu'ils avaient obtenu les informations qu'ils souhaitaient…_

_A cause de lui._

_Une vive douleur au visage le fit gémir. _

_Il était assis sur quelque chose…comme une sorte de fauteuil roulant. Que quelqu'un poussait._

_Quand Gasket essaya de tourner la tête, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette de son interlocuteur. Mais quand le fauteuil s'arrêta enfin, il réalisa qu'il était dehors._

_Dehors…dans une forêt…_

_Et la lueur bleue…provenait de la lune au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient en pleine nuit._

_Il n'était pas dans le Allspark._

_Celui qui l'avait amené ici était un Minicon, blanc, portant un masque. Il le scruta avec des optiques bleues, pleines de curiosité._

_« …Où suis-je ? bredouilla Gasket._

\- _Vous avez quitté le Sanctuaire, lui répondit le Minicon._

\- _Le Sanctuaire… ?_

\- _La Terre d'Airachnide._

_Le Minicon blanc sauta sur ses genoux. Gasket réprima un cri et le Minicon s'excusa d'un mouvement de tête avant de sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos._

_Gasket frémit à la vue de la lame. Celle de Fracture, qu'il avait utilisé pour se défendre de Garboil…_

_Il l'avait récupéré…et il allait l'achever avec ?_

_Mais le Minicon se contenta de défaire les liens aux poignets de Gasket, avant de sauter par terre et de le pousser en avant._

_La douleur de Gasket était trop insupportable…il n'arrivait pas à bouger._

_« …Partez le plus loin possible, lui conseilla le Minicon._

\- _…__Je ne peux pas._

\- _Il y a des fusées de détresse. Si vous connaissez des Autobots sur Terre, vous pourrez les prévenir de cette façon. _

\- _…__Tout comme tes compères._

_Le Minicon secoua la tête._

\- _J'ai utilisé un pont-terrestre. Vous êtes à Crown City, une ville sous le joug Autobot. Vous ne risquerez rien ici._

\- _…__Pourquoi…pourquoi m'aides-tu ?_

_Le Minicon se contenta de s'incliner._

\- _…__Nous ne sommes pas tous des partisans fidèles à la Reine. J'ai été capturé et exploité comme Minicon. _

_Il marqua une pause._

\- _Vous ne méritez pas ce sort qui vous attend._

\- _Mais…tu peux venir avec moi !_

\- _…__Non. Je ne peux pas quitter mon Déployeur._

_Son Déployeur… ?_

\- _Tarantulas, précisa le Minicon. Soignez-vous à Crown city et si vous pouvez, informez les Autobots de la situation._

\- _…__Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_Alors que le Minicon rejoignait le pont-terrestre qu'ils avaient probablement emprunté pour quitter le Sanctuaire, Gasket le vit hésiter sur la réponse à donner._

\- _…__Undertone._

_Undertone ne laissa pas le temps à Gasket de répondre. Il traversa le pont-terrestre._

_Quelques minutes après, celui-ci se referma. _

_A présent, Gasket se laissa tomber au sol, les optiques humidifiées. _

_La douleur lui tirait les membres…Il essaya de se redresser, voire même de ramper, mais au bout de trois tentatives, il s'écroula._

_Les traces d'energon émanaient de son pied broyé. Gasket ne pourrait même pas l'utiliser._

_Les membres tremblants, il se maudissait pour son incompétence. Il se maudissait pour sa faiblesse._

_Il était coincé ici…sur une planète qu'il ne connaissait pas. _

_La Terre…la planète des Autobots. La planète de Drift…_

_Et ces monstres…le Sanctuaire…_

_Il avait condamné l'univers avec ses propres données…Maintenant, ils connaissaient l'emplacement de chaque artefact._

_A cause de lui…Comme l'avait souligné Airachnide._

_De toute façon, c'est de sa faute. _

_Non…Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser mettre la main sur les artefacts !_

_S'ils le faisaient…qui savait ce dont ils seraient capables en utilisant leurs pouvoirs ?_

_Gasket secoua la tête._

_Debout…_

_Non…Il ne devait pas abandonner ! Undertone lui avait offert une chance de s'enfuir. Il devait la saisir !_

_Il devait saisir la chance de vivre…_

_D'une main tremblante, il atteignit son dos. Il réprima un gémissement lié à l'effort douloureux._

_Il effleura les fusées…_

_Il pouvait les utiliser…Juste…un petit effort._

_Gasket les détacha de son dos._

_Puis, tout en essayant d'ignorer les nombreuses blessures qui recouvraient sa carcasse, il commença difficilement à activer le mécanisme tout en y prêtant une particulière attention._

_Cela ne servait à rien de se précipiter, quand bien même sa vie était en danger…il fallait seulement être attentif._

_L'instant d'après, les fusées rouges explosèrent dans le ciel alors que Gasket s'effondrait à nouveau._

* * *

_« …Cybertronien. Vous m'entendez ? »_

_Gasket rouvrit les optiques._

_Au-dessus de sa tête, un plafond blanc et lumineux._

_Un violent mal de tête attaqua le casque de Gasket. Le bot vert grimaça et referma les optiques pour se cacher de la douleur._

_Des bruits autour de lui…_

_Des bruits de perceuse…Gasket tourna la tête sur le côté et découvrit une machine activée connectée à son bras, triturant ses câbles au poignet. _

_Pendant un instant, le bot vert crut qu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire et se redressa avec virulence. _

_La voix qui l'avait interpellé s'éleva une nouvelle fois._

_« Calmez-vous…Nous sommes ici pour vous soigner. »_

_Qui… ?_

_Gasket chercha autour de lui._

_Il n'y avait aucun Cybertronien…_

_Mais un être de toute petite taille se tenait face à lui. Lorsque Gasket plissa des optiques, il y découvrit une forme qui n'était pas faite de métal, mais dotée d'une composante organique à la place._

_Un organique…_

_« …Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_

\- _…__Je suis un humain. Un Terrien. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Cybertronien._

_Le Terrien s'avança, un bras tendu._

\- _…__Mon nom est Marie. Quel est le vôtre ?_

\- _…__Gasket._

_Des humains…_

_S'agissait-il de ceux que les Autobots protégeaient ? Ces êtres organiques minuscules ?_

_Gasket abaissa le regard vers son pied et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait été réparé. Gasket effectua de légers mouvements de va et vient._

_Son pied marchait…_

_Comme s'il n'avait jamais été broyé._

_L'organique parut sourire. Elle opina du chef, avant de déclarer d'un ton satisfait._

\- _Je vous laisse vous reposer, Gasket. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité ici._

\- _ …__Non. Ça ira._

_Gasket ferma les optiques, laissant ses bras pendre le long de son corps._

\- _…__Marie ?_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _…__Merci._

_Il avait été kidnappé._

_Mais…pour la première fois…_

_Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il était sur Terre…_

_Vous êtes en sécurité ici._

_Gasket savait qu'il ne devait pas. Le Cercle de la Lumière ne devait pas s'affilier avec des liens Autobots ou des Decepticons…_

_Mais il repensa au Sanctuaire._

_Il repensa au visage sombre d'Airachnide, à son sadisme et à ceux de ses sujets…_

_Il n'était pas en sécurité sur Terre._

_Mais il préférait croire Marie. Il choisit de croire l'humaine, peu importe combien cela lui coûterait._

_Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il était ici, malgré son kidnapping, sa douleur lancinante, Gasket se laissa aller à une recharge paisible._

_Autant profiter…quand il le pouvait encore._


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPITRE 55**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« Il le faut ? »

Marie enclencha son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. Elle le rangea dans la poche de son veston avant d'en tirer une bouffée. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune verdure dans les alentours du cimetière de voitures, elle pouvait entendre les bruits de grillon au loin, couvrant discrètement le silence de la nuit. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucun nuage. Cela lui permettrait de s'endormir avec une belle vision sur les astres.

Pourtant, Marie n'était pas encore prête à s'endormir. A côté d'elle, Gasket fouillait dans les décombres. C'était devenu une habitude. Il cherchait la moindre chose qui lui pourrait être utile. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'instruments, de batteries encore en état de marche ou d'energon. Le bot vert finit par s'arrêter et se laissa tomber par terre, éreinté.

« On ne va pas avoir la même discussion à chaque fois, soupira Gasket.

\- Enfin, Gasket…à l'école des militaires, on apprend à être précis. Pour quelle raison ne pas contacter tes amis et les prévenir que vous êtes sur Terre ? Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude à l'heure actuelle.

Gasket croisa les bras, pensif.

\- Je l'aimerais bien. Mais tu oublies que je n'ai plus mes oreillettes de communication.

Marie se blâma intérieurement. Oui. On les lui avait retirées sans son consentement. Une pratique que Marie n'avait pas du tout approuvé. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Cybertronien ou d'un Terrien, le droit humain devait s'appliquer de façon équitable. Le consentement demeurait une base phare.

Même ça, ils n'avaient pas été capables de le respecter.

_Les Cybertroniens ne sont plus les bienvenus ici._

_S'il n'est pas Autobot, il doit forcément être Decepticon. Il doit forcément nous vouloir du mal. Depuis le début de la guerre, les Decepticons n'ont pas cessé de s'en prendre à nous._

_Les conséquences risquent d'être terribles. On ne peut pas autoriser leur présence sur notre planète. Un de ces jours, ils détruiront notre planète pour de bon._

Marie tira une nouvelle bouffée. A chaque fois, ces mêmes échanges tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne doit pas lui venir en aide, _avait-elle défendu.

_A l'heure actuelle, l'humain est la priorité._

_Ce sont des êtres dotés d'intelligence. Ils ont besoin de nous. On ne peut pas les abandonner après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous._

_Ce sont des machines, _l'avait violemment rabroué son supérieur. _Cette guerre est supposée être finie. Ce n'est plus notre ressort. Maintenant que cette guerre est finie, nous n'avons plus de raison d'aider ces créatures._

A chaque fois, cela la mettait en rogne. Enfoiré d'agent Dumas. Toujours à se prétendre de la même trempe que leur ancien supérieur. Et il avait pris exactement toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il fallait éviter.

\- Arrêtez d'y penser, fit Gasket comme s'il avait deviné son état d'esprit. Vous êtes bloquée dessus.

\- Si vous récupériez vos oreillettes, l'interrogea Marie, vous contacteriez tes camarades ?

Gasket demeura silencieux. Marie écrasa avec humeur sa cigarette au sol, avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Répondez à ma question.

\- Je ne pourrais pas, déclara tristement Gasket.

\- Vous avez bien sauvé ce Wing.

\- Je sais. Je le devais.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Mais il n'empêche que les Decepticons sont à ma recherche à l'heure actuelle. Airachnide doit se demander pourquoi mon corps n'est pas encore accroché à sa porte. Ce serait trop dangereux de les contacter sans que nos ondes s'entrecroisent.

\- Vous auriez pu rester avec votre ami jusqu'à ce que l'aide arrive. Cela vous aurait évité de vous retrouver seul.

Il se prit le visage dans une main.

\- Dans ce cas, essayez de chercher la présence d'Autobots, renchérit l'humaine. C'est ce qu'on vous répète depuis le début, souligna Marie. Vous m'avez raconté que votre plus proche ami, Drift, en faisait partie. Pourquoi ne pas le contacter ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas.

Son ton devenait plus bas.

\- S'ils apprennent que c'est moi qui aie vendu les artefacts aux Decepticons…Je risque une sentence lourde. J'ai condamné l'univers, Marie. Il y a de grandes chances que le Conseil de Kaon ordonne aux autorités de m'arrêter. Je serais jugé. Et connaissant Sentinel, je serais déjà chanceux si j'obtiens la prison à vie.

Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il avait peur. La peur l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement.

Si les Decepticons le trouvaient, il ne pourrait pas se défendre : il serait torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. C'était le scénario le plus susceptible de se produire.

Si les Autobots le trouvaient, il risquait d'être arrêté et d'être assimilé aux mêmes Decepticons qui veulent détruire l'univers.

Il aurait pu compter sur les humains. Mais à la place, son supérieur avait décrété qu'il était une menace et que sa désactivation devait être ordonnée. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre toutes ces menaces en même temps ?

Malgré cela, Marie n'était pas prête à ce qu'il abandonne.

\- …Il y a ce qu'on appelle le moindre mal, Gasket, lui rappela Marie, son ton s'adoucissant. Vous ne savez pas ce que les Autobots feront. Vous avez peur pour votre vie. Vous avez peur pour la sûreté de l'univers. Mais ce n'est pas en restant dans votre coin à vous lamenter que vous réussiriez quoique ce soit. Utiliser ce simple doute pour prendre la bonne décision.

Gasket demeurait silencieux, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Marie s'appuya contre le capot de sa voiture.

\- Vous n'êtes pas habitué à une telle pression. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. J'ai choisi de vous faire confiance, Gasket. Maintenant, il est temps que vous vous repreniez en main. Vous voulez sauver l'univers oui ou non ?

\- Bien sûr…

\- Mais pourtant, vous pensez en être incapable ! Vous lâchez les armes, vous agitez le drapeau blanc ! Les Decepticons sont en route pour les artefacts. Vous ne sauriez les arrêter seul. Faites appel à de l'aide ! Sitôt que vous vous serez confectionné une oreillette de communication, appelez Drift ! Ou Wing. Parlez-leur et faites-leur confiance.

Marie s'avança à ses pieds, les yeux rivés dans ses optiques.

\- Vous avez échoué. Mais vous pouvez encore réussir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils diront… ? le questionna Gasket, la mâchoire serrée. A moi ?

\- Vous avez peur qu'ils vous jugent ? Vous étiez prisonniers. Bien sûr qu'ils ne vous en voudront pas. Ils vous en voudront de ne pas les avoir contactés plus tôt.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Bien sûr ! Les secrets n'aident personne. Vous en avez fait suffisamment les frais.

Marie poussa un soupir. Gasket était vraiment têtu. Mais contrairement à son supérieur, elle pensait qu'il savait réfléchir. Qu'il était capable de prendre la bonne décision.

\- Peu importe les épreuves, lui signala Marie, si vous tenez réellement à vos amis, à Drift, à Wing…vous devez savoir les endurer pour s'assurer de leur sécurité et de la vôtre. Vous n'arriverez à rien seul.

\- …Vous avez raison, Marie.

Gasket se pencha doucement vers elle.

Avait-elle réussi à le convaincre ? A lui faire entendre raison ?

\- Je ne rendrai pas justice à l'aide d'Undertone. Pas seulement à lui…Vous m'avez aidé aussi. Et…je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir su assurer votre sécurité…après ce que vous avez fait.

\- …J'ai des principes, répondit Marie. Je persiste à croire que la société Cybertronienne est pire que la nôtre. Mais des fois, la position doit être écartée pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

\- C'est vrai, sourit doucement Gasket. Je dois penser à Drift, à Wing…à vous aussi.

\- Vous allez me faire pleurer.

Marie s'étira avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture. Elle sentit le regard attristé de Gasket posé sur le petit lit formé sur la banquette arrière.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait qu'elle soit arrivée là. Il devait croire que c'était sa faute. Et peut-être était-ce légitime.

Mais Marie n'était pas en colère contre lui.

\- Maintenant…comment puis-je contacter les Autobots ? Avec les Decepticons, les humains dehors… ?

\- C'est encore une cachette sûre. Au moins, temporairement. Vous avez pris la décision de vous battre, lui répondit Marie. C'est déjà beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. On réfléchira à un plan d'attaque demain.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à l'armée, ricana Gasket.

Marie haussa les épaules avant de s'allonger sur la banquette.

\- Marie ?

\- Oui ?

\- …Vous ne m'avez pas toujours pas dit le nom de cet homme. Cet humain pour qui vous donnerez votre vie.

\- …Ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il accepterait que vous dormiez dans votre voiture ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Les secrets n'aident personne.

Marie secoua la tête. Il souhaitait réellement jouer cette carte ?

Oui. Il n'avait pas tort. Mais il était hors de question d'impliquer Jean dans cette histoire.

Et puis…elle se débrouillerait. Elle se débrouillait toujours.

\- Bonne nuit, Gasket.

\- Bonne nuit, Marie.

Puis, le silence.

Et distinctement, au loin, les grillons reprirent leur chant.

* * *

« …C'était génial. »

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Karan et Chop Shop quittèrent Las Vegas. Toujours dans leur hologramme humain, ils attendirent qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés de la population humaine pour s'asseoir sur un banc, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Karan ouvrit sa poche dans laquelle elle avait rejoint les Shanix humains, les déversant par terre en poussant de grands cris de joie.

\- On a de quoi être riches jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, s'esclaffa Karan.

\- Dommage qu'il s'agisse seulement de monnaie humaine, fit Chop Shop, amer. Cela aurait été tellement mieux sur Cybertron.

\- Je doute qu'on aurait gagné autant. Les humains sont tellement naïfs.

Karan lui offrit un nouveau coup dans l'épaule. Il fallait qu'il prenne du plaisir et qu'il relâche de temps en temps la pression.

\- Au moins…C'était une super soirée, fit le Chop Shop humain en se grattant la tête.

\- Bien sûr. La Terre est plutôt agréable à visiter.

\- Et encore. Il y a plein d'autres endroits.

Le silence tomba.

La Karan humaine le contempla avant de sourire.

\- Hé. Merci de m'avoir aidé à clouer le bec de cet humain.

\- Même les humains peuvent être des pourritures par moment, souffla Chop Shop. Mais…c'était avec plaisir.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Alors…tu loges où ?

\- Tu crois que je ramène des mechs chez moi le premier soir ? lui envoya Karan.

Enfin…oui. C'était ce qu'elle faisait généralement. Mais…ce n'était pas un rencard après tout.

\- Je veux seulement savoir où tu habites sur Terre. Si ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour te cacher des humains.

\- Bah…on va dire que j'ai une petite cachette à Jasper, répondit Karan en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

\- Hmm. J'habite sur un petit îlot. Les humains n'y viennent jamais.

L'hologramme humain sourit à nouveau.

\- J'adorerai visiter un îlot. Cela me changerait du désert.

\- Oh crois-moi. L'océan et le sable n'est pas aussi impressionnant que cela en a l'air, déclara Chop Shop.

\- Même. Ce serait cool de visiter.

Chop Shop lui offrit un clin d'œil.

\- Serait-ce une demande indirecte pour qu'on se revoie ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? pouffa Karan. C'est bien plus amusant avec toi. Et puis…Au moins, je m'occuperais à ma façon.

Chop Shop opina du chef. Le convaincre fut apparemment beaucoup plus facile que prévu.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Quand ?

\- Demain ? proposèrent les deux en même temps.

Karan pouffa avant de lui envoyer un nouveau coup dans l'épaule.

\- Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais bien voir. Paris, tu connais ? le questionna Karan.

\- Non. Ce sera une première. Mais j'ai un ami qui y est allé et qui aime bien, approuva Chop Shop.

\- Du coup, tu n'es pas tout seul ?

\- Disons que…nous vivons en colocation. Loin de Cybertron et de sa discrimination.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compatir. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'était réfugié sur Terre tout comme tout comme ses parents l'avaient envoyé aux Cités de Cristal.

\- …On n'aura qu'à en discuter demain en détails, lui suggéra Karan.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Disons…huit heures ?

\- ça marche.

Chop Shop lui offrit un pouce en l'air.

Puis, après un échange d'au revoir plutôt précipités au goût de Karan, l'hologramme humain de Chop Shop disparut.

Karan attendit quelques minutes avant de désactiver le sien. Elle se retrouva à nouveau à la base, entre ces murs.

Karan toucha son châssis, se réhabituant peu à peu à sa forme Cybertronienne. Être humain était quelque chose de particulier. Et ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant. Pour une fois qu'elle avait une expression lui permettant de sourire…

Puis, elle se leva avant de se promener à travers la base. D'un coup au spark, elle réalisa amèrement que le vaisseau était déjà parti. Wing, Bumblebee et Rung avaient déjà fait cap sur Arkus. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se rasseoir. Elle aurait bien apprécié échanger avec le bot blanc sur leur soirée et s'il avait également passé un bon moment avec le prêtre.

L'humain n'était pas non plus dans les parages.

Elle finit par établir une communication et attendit, appréciant son antenne réparée comme neuve. Puis, la voix de Kat résonna.

\- Kat ! J'ai rencontré un mech ! lui déclara Karan en guise de bonjour, le ton excité.

\- _Karan…Encore ?_

\- Mais il est trop beau ! Si tu savais ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ! Attends, prends un cube d'energon et je te raconte tout en détail !

\- _Ai-je le choix ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

\- Ha ! tu es curieuse ! C'est bien ma sœur ! Toujours à échanger des commérages !

\- _Karan…_

Mais son ton sonnait amusé. Elle prit cela comme une invitation pour dire « vas-y ! raconte-moi tout et ne me laisse pas mariner ».

Karan ricana et s'assit, entamant son récit depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

* * *

De son côté, à nouveau dans sa forme Cybertronienne, Chop Shop marchait dans le sable, près de l'océan.

Par moments, Chop Shop jetait des coups d'œil à l'horizon. Le ciel était gris, de gros nuages s'approchant peu à peu de l'îlot. Un orage approchait.

Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas de Pluies Acides. Mais cela n'enlevait pas le fait que Chop Shop se sentait oppressé. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir quitter l'îlot comme il le souhaitait ne rendait parfois cette situation que trop malaisante.

Au loin, le petit groupe l'attendait. Chop Shop accéléra le pas.

Il avait choisi cet endroit pour la même raison que les autres : un endroit tranquille pour les races discriminées. Mais il était arrivé ici qu'à la fin du règne de l'ancienne autorité. Avant même que cette dernière ne soit tuée par Airachnide.

Cet endroit avait tellement semblé prometteur…

Chop Shop s'arrêta enfin. Devant lui, Glowstrike, Filch et Rose étaient prêts à écouter son rapport. Le Déployeur ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur la présence du papillon. Après tout, son rang était parmi les plus bas.

Pourquoi la convier à un rendez-vous sur une mission aussi importante ? Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Rose. Il l'adorait même.

Mais…cela demeurait surprenant.

« Alors ? le questionna Glowstrike, les bras croisés.

\- Leur base est à Jasper, répondit Chop Shop. C'est la chose dont je suis sûr.

\- Donc, il est probable que l'artefact y soit aussi.

Chop Shop opina du chef.

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- Je ne suis pas satisfaite des possibilités. Y est-il ou non ? Il nous faut les cinq. Rappelle-toi.

Le Déployeur se mordit la lèvre. Il finit par confirmer à nouveau d'un signe de tête.

Il espérait sincèrement que son hypothèse soit juste. Parce que s'il se trompait…

La seconde poussa un léger soupir.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qui vous reste à faire. A Filch et toi.

\- J'avais compris le plan, répliqua Chop Shop, le ton détaché. Se rapprocher d'eux et subtiliser le Livre d'Epistemus. C'est plutôt simple, en fait. Je suis assez doué pour me faire apprécier.

\- Filch est aussi douée que toi ! grinça la pie. Brille !

\- Ne vous disputez pas, sourit Rose.

\- Rose, fais en sorte qu'ils assurent leur mission, lui indiqua Glowstrike. La Reine veut les artefacts, peu importe les moyens employés.

Le papillon opina du chef.

Donc, elle était leur surveillant ? Chop Shop ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amer. Il était un grand gaillard. Il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Mais bon. On ne discutait pas les ordres, après tout.

\- Hardshell et Saberhorn sont déjà partis pour Arkus. Ils rejoignent Scorponok là-bas, les informa la seconde. Si on pouvait récupérer le Livre et le Diamant d'une pierre deux coups…cela nous serait très utile.

\- On n'y manquera pas.

\- Je l'espère bien.

Glowstrike tourna les talons et ce fut à ce moment que Chop Shop remarqua quelque chose qu'elle portait sur son épaule. Une créature miaula pour attirer son attention et la luciole s'empressa de le caresser du bout du doigt, l'être se frottant contre sa joue métallique tout en ronronnant.

\- Le nouveau membre de la tribu, pouffa Rose. Galamb. Il est mignon, non ?

\- Brille !

\- Non, Filch. Il n'est pas pour toi.

\- Cadeau ! pointa la pie.

Chop Shop remarqua un petit bracelet que portait Rose au poignet, formé de pétales de fleurs.

\- …Il vient de Kickback, ricana Rose.

Il aurait juré que ses joues s'étaient réchauffées. Chop Shop ne répondit pas. Son manque de réaction ne passa pas inaperçu et Rose lui jeta un air inquiet.

\- …Tu penses pouvoir assurer la mission ?

\- …Oui, fit Chop Shop en soupirant. Tant que je peux continuer à voler.

Puis, il se déploya. Chaque membre de Chop Shop atterrit au sol, les araignées se regroupant pour rejoindre la Tour Sud en file indienne.

Etre ensemble les rendait plus fort, surtout dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais parfois, il fallait leur laisser un peu de liberté. Sinon, ils devenaient trop dépendants les uns des autres.

Rien de plus facile. Karan pouvait être simple à berner. Cela ne serait pas difficile.

* * *

Messatine était une planète froide, vide et dénuée de population.

Arkus en fut tout son opposé. Arkus était une planète composée de sable épais, de températures de chaleur plus hautes que celles à Jasper et de population robotique, chacun habitant dans des immeubles composés de ce même sable et d'autres produits locaux.

« Nous sommes au bon endroit ? fit Rung.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux coordonnées données par Dai Atlas, Wing, Bumblebee et Rung prirent un peu de temps pour contempler leur environnement. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais visité cet endroit auparavant. Et leur présence ne passa pas inaperçue puisque certains habitants se retournèrent pour les observer avec curiosité. Parfois, cette même curiosité laissait place à la méfiance.

Comme s'ils se questionnaient sur leurs intentions.

\- Apparemment, oui, répondit Wing.

\- ça ressemble un peu à l'Egypte sur Terre, déclara Bumblebee en marchant droit devant lui, le trio se fondant un passage dans une ruelle étroite.

\- L'Egypte ? répéta Rung en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Bumblebee se tourna vers Rung pour lui sourire.

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour visiter la Terre. Quand tu peux.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais le temps ?

\- Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que tu auras le temps.

\- La Terre est très belle, déclara Wing. Je comprends pourquoi vous la défendez.

Le sourire du bot jaune s'élargit.

\- Merci, le gratifia-t-il.

Néanmoins, Rung ne paraissait pas convaincu par les mots de Bumblebee. Comme si quelque chose le perturbait…Wing souhaita lui poser la question mais il fut coupé lorsqu'il constata qu'ils arrivèrent à une impasse.

\- On est aux bonnes coordonnées, non ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- Ce sont celles que m'a donné Dai Atlas.

\- Peut-être que la ville a changé, proposa Rung.

Ils devaient se rendre à un endroit appelé le Saut d'Adaptus.

Apparemment, Primus était une religion très pratiquée sur cette planète, même si lorsqu'ils passèrent devant certains Temples, ils remarquèrent d'autres rites qu'ils n'avaient jamais observé auparavant. Wing s'était arrêté devant l'un des Temples qui pratiquait le culte de la Main Adaptus. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un être indépendant de Primus. Sur certains vitraux, Adaptus était représenté donner à ses fidèles la capacité de se transformer.

Comme l'énonçait le Livre de Dai Atlas…Adaptus. Le Forgeron.

Wing avait déjà entraperçu sur certaines planètes le Culte de Solomus mais jamais de cultes d'autres Mains. C'était surprenant de voir Adaptus se faire adorer de cette façon. Wing se demanda si Mortilus, qui représentait la Mort, pouvait faire l'objet d'une telle adoration alors qu'il était détesté par beaucoup de Cybertroniens.

\- Pourtant, le Saut d'Adaptus doit encore exister aujourd'hui, grogna Bumblebee, irrité.

Il interpella l'un des habitants qui eut un mouvement de recul par son geste. Lorsque Bumblebee lui demanda de leur indiquer leur destination, l'habitant se contenta de leur pointer l'impasse qui leur barrait la route avant de s'éloigner.

\- Super, soupira Bumblebee. En quoi une impasse-

\- Ce n'est pas l'impasse, déclara Rung.

Wing et Bumblebee relevèrent le regard, suivant des optiques le geste du bot blanc et marron.

Là…Derrière l'impasse.

Un bâtiment très grand, situé en hauteur sur une plateforme, en forme de triangle.

Cela réduisit le trio au silence.

\- Une pyramide, commenta finalement Bumblebee. On est bien en Egypte.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPITRE 56**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Et dans une lumière blanche, celui prénommé Adaptus se leva derrière Metrotitan._

_La Main offrit à son disciple le Joyau du salut et du désastre._

_Prends garde, lui dit-il. En sautant dans l'illusion, tu risques d'abandonner la seule chose qui te retenait de rejoindre le Allspark._

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le monument appelé le Saut d'Adaptus, Wing ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé un lieu pareil comme cachette secrète.

Dai Atlas avait caché les artefacts de façon à ce que personne ne les retrouve et ne s'en serve à de mauvais desseins. Comme à Messatine, qui avait été le dernier endroit à fouiller pour dénicher la cachette du Livre d'Epistemus. Pourtant, s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, le Diamant d'Adaptus se trouvait dans ce lieu même.

Et autour d'eux, de nombreux visiteurs entraient et sortaient du bâtiment, des airs satisfaits et respectueux évidents sur leurs visages. Wing, Bumblebee et Rung s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour observer avant de reprendre leur marche.

Ici…c'était un lieu touristique. Tout le monde pouvait accéder à l'artefact.

Tout le monde pouvait le dérober…

Alors…pourquoi Dai Atlas avait-il jugé bon de le cacher ici ?

« Je pense que nous nous sommes trompés, déclara Wing après un silence.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? le questionna Rung.

\- Parce que Dai Atlas est trop prudent pour laisser un artefact à la vue de tous.

Rung fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourtant, il est ici. Je le sens.

Non. Cela ne ressemblait pas au leader du Cercle de la Lumière.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur du monument, ils atterrirent dans un grand hall. De façon similaire à ce qu'ils avaient entraperçu dans les Temples, des vitraux représentaient Adaptus sous toutes ses formes. Qu'il s'agisse de son apparence de forgeron ou qu'il s'agisse de la Main offrant à ses disciples la capacité de se transformer.

Le lieu n'était pas bondé de monde, mais quelques visiteurs étaient éparpillés dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Un bot s'approcha d'eux. Wing fut surpris de voir qu'il était marqué par un sceau sur le front.

Le Sceau du Culte. Un losange rouge.

\- Bienvenue au Saut d'Adaptus, leur adressa-t-il avec un sourire de bienvenue. Je remarque que vous n'êtes pas d'Arkus et que vous venez d'ailleurs.

\- C'est si évident que cela ? commenta Bumblebee.

\- Tout le monde se connaît ici. Je suis le gardien de ce lieu. Si vous avez besoin de vous recueillir, ou si vous désirez d'autres informations, je me tiens à votre disposition.

Le trio s'échangea un regard.

Finalement, ce fut Bumblebee qui reprit la parole.

\- Est-ce que…ce Temple contient des reliques d'Adaptus ? Ou d'autres objets lui ayant appartenu ?

Il s'agissait d'une bonne approche. Wing était sûr qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Mais autant vérifier en ne dévoilant pas immédiatement l'existence de l'artefact, même à un gardien d'un Temple.

Ce dernier opina du chef.

\- Veuillez me suivre. C'est dans cette direction, leur indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt une porte argentée au fond du hall.

Ce fut à ce moment que Wing, Bumblebee et Rung remarquèrent avec surprise des sentinelles postées dans chaque recoin. Les gardes avaient été tellement discrets qu'ils ne les avaient pas aperçus au premier abord.

Les gardes arboraient une tunique rouge et noire et leurs fronts étaient marqués du même sceau que celui du Gardien du Temple. Ils étaient à peu près une dizaine entre ces murs et lorsque Wing plissa les optiques, il remarqua des canons à chacun de leurs bras.

\- Cela doit être des objets très sacrés, non ? le questionna Rung.

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, déclara le Gardien. Le Culte d'Adaptus n'est pas reconnu sur Cybertron. Pourtant, c'est ce qui fait le symbole d'Arkus. On y tient énormément.

Alors qu'il les conduisait à la salle en question, Rung se rapprocha du Gardien, la curiosité évidente dans son regard.

\- Arkus a toujours été comme ça ? Enfin…Cette planète a-t-elle toujours vénéré Adaptus ?

\- Pas au début, répondit le Gardien. Arkus était un désert au milieu de la Voie Lactée jusqu'à ce qu'Adaptus n'y apparaisse pour nous laisser ses reliques. Et puis, ses premiers apôtres ont bâti Arkus telle qu'on la connaît aujourd'hui.

Il leur adressa un sourire amical.

\- On est né sous la croyance qu'Arkus est sous la protection de la Main qui Guide. Et que tant que ses reliques seront avec nous, les habitants ne risqueront rien.

_Tant que ses reliques seront avec nous…_

\- Vous pratiquez le Culte ? Sans indiscrétion ? les interrogea le Gardien sans une once d'hostilité.

\- Non, déclara Wing après un temps. Enfin…là d'où on vient, beaucoup pratiquent le Culte de Primus.

Le Gardien approuva du chef, manifestement intéressé.

\- Tant mieux que vous soyez aussi curieux pour venir jusqu'ici. Arkus est très méconnue dans l'univers, malheureusement.

Un garde passa près d'eux. Il leur adressa une œillade méfiante comme avertissement avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Etait-ce ce que Dai Atlas avait prévu ? pensa amèrement Wing. Avait-il envisagé un tel Culte ? Une telle protection ?

Bumblebee et Wing partageaient le même état d'esprit. Si le Diamant d'Adaptus se trouvait réellement ici, cela serait compliqué de le récupérer.

* * *

« Vous êtes en retard »

Le vaisseau avait atterri à l'entrée d'Arkus. Scorponok gardait les bras croisés, laissant ses camarades venir à lui. Hardshell ouvrit la marche et lorsqu'il se retrouva face au scorpion, le commandant des armes lui adressa un sifflement méprisant.

« Tu n'as aucun commentaire à me faire, sous-Insecticon. Si tu n'avais pas échoué durant ta dernière mission, on ne serait pas ici à pallier à ton incompétence. »

Saberhorn vit Scorponok tiquer légèrement à cette déclaration. Le scorpion lui rendit un léger grognement mais n'ajouta rien de plus lorsque les ailes de Hardshell battirent dans son dos, ce qui laissait présager un combat imminent s'il le poussait à bout. Saberhorn lisait ses pensées. Même si Scorponok n'était pas un lâche et haïssait ceux agissant comme tel, il savait qu'il ne pourrait venir à bout du commandant des armes.

S'il souhaitait revenir au Sanctuaire, il fallait qu'il se taise et qu'il laisse couler.

« La Reine est très mécontente de toi, ajouta Hardshell. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit aussi clémente après ton échec. Parce que si c'était moi qui régnais sur le Sanctuaire, je t'assure que je ne t'aurais pas laissé de seconde chance.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Notre Majesté est trop bonne.

\- Et si on y allait ? proposa Saberhorn, le ton las.

Les trois Insecticons se mirent en route en direction de la Cité. Alors qu'ils traversaient les ruelles, Hardshell poussa un reniflement méprisant en direction des habitants, certains se retournant à leur passage. Toutefois, ils n'osaient rien laisser paraître puisque Hardshell les menaça du regard. Cela fut suffisant pour qu'ils s'éloignent rapidement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire pour moi, grogna Hardshell. Le fait que je voie des standards mener la belle vie tandis qu'on lutte pour survivre…ou d'être coincé avec des sous-Insecticons incompétents.

Le scarabée prenait sur lui. Pourtant, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile d'endurer ces remarques.

\- Moi aussi, j'adore travailler avec toi, Hardshell, grinça-t-il, le ton blasé.

Il marqua une pause, pensif. Il repensait aux portraits dessinés par Glowstrike et à ses mots par rapport aux Insecticons.

\- …Il paraît que chacun de nous a de l'energon de standard dans sa lignée, déclara-t-il.

\- Dire que tu es supposé être cultivé, tu oses proférer de telles stupidités ? On voit que tu n'es qu'un cloporte sans aucune intelligence. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de quelqu'un qui a laissé l'un des nôtres mourir en cours de mission, cracha Hardshell.

Saberhorn serra les poings, sans répondre. Il était beaucoup plus cultivé que cette brute, merci bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'une telle réponse. Il savait endurer les insultes à son égard, après tout. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors qu'ils contournaient l'angle de la ruelle, Hardshell percuta volontairement d'un coup de pied un passant qui priait sur les marches d'un Temple. Ce dernier gémit de douleur tandis qu'Hardshell l'ignorait, poursuivant son chemin.

\- Non mais regardez-moi ça, railla-t-il. Maintenant, tout le monde peut inventer un Culte et le pratiquer sans aucune honte.

\- En effet, quelle disgrâce, souligna Saberhorn, sarcastique.

En réalité, il se moquait bien du culte de chacun. Chacun était libre de ses croyances mais pour sa part, Saberhorn ne croyait pas en Primus.

Primus ne laisserait jamais de tels malheurs se produire sur ses propres créations.

\- Vivement qu'on obtienne les artefacts. Ainsi, le seul culte qu'ils pratiqueront sera celui de notre Reine bien aimée.

Le scorpion soupira, sa voix s'élevant à nouveau.

\- Le Diamant serait dans un lieu nommé le Saut d'Adaptus.

\- Je me demande bien quel est son pouvoir, releva Hardshell avec curiosité.

\- Selon les données de Gasket, il serait en mesure de montrer notre plus profond désir, rapporta Saberhorn, l'air absent. C'est plutôt terrifiant, non ?

Hardshell émit un sourire.

\- Mon plus profond désir…la chose qu'on aime le plus…Le choix est vite fait, ricana Hardshell.

Scorponok et Saberhorn s'échangèrent un regard.

Il pensait à la Reine, certainement.

\- Je me demande quel serait le vôtre, ricana le commandant des armes en leur direction. Enfin…si vous le savez vous-mêmes.

Puis, il cessa sa marche.

Il fit face au scarabée. Son sourire méprisant s'agrandit jusqu'à ses audios. Saberhorn fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Il paraît que tu offres des cadeaux à la frigide du Sanctuaire pour la courtiser ?

Saberhorn prit une inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

\- Cela ne te regarde en aucune façon.

\- Un peu que cela me regarde. Cela regarde Scorponok également.

Le scorpion haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je m'en fiche, vous savez. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- A se demander avec combien de mechs a-t-elle pratiqué l'interface, railla Hardshell, condescendant.

La mâchoire serrée, Saberhorn préféra ne rien répondre. Il comprenait le jeu de Hardshell. Il s'agissait de celui de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Franchement, tu es pathétique, pouffa le commandant des armes. Tu courtises la seule femelle avec un dysfonctionnement dans le processeur.

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse ? demanda Saberhorn, le ton calme.

\- Eh bien…je m'intéresse à un camarade, comme tu le dis si bien, fit Hardshell en lui tapant dans le dos, en signe de moquerie. Elle n'a aucune émotion, après tout. Et toi, tu as décidé de la courtiser alors que tu n'obtiendras rien en retour.

Saberhorn ferma les optiques.

Tout cela…il le savait. Mais c'était insupportable venant de la bouche de Hardshell.

\- Libre à elle de refuser mes invitations, rétorqua Saberhorn.

\- Elle ne doit pas être la seule à avoir un dysfonctionnement dans le processeur, alors.

Il s'en moquait. Il se moquait des remarques pathétiques et dégoûtantes d'Hardshell.

Ce qu'il désirait ? Un endroit tranquille. Avec la personne qu'il aime. Le reste importait peu. Il s'agirait probablement de ce que le Diamant d'Adaptus lui montrerait, s'il devait lui montrer une illusion de son plus profond désir. Il en était sûr.

Oui…tant que lui et Glowstrike survivaient, le reste importait peu.

Hardshell se prit le menton, poursuivant sa marche.

\- Hmm…Je me demande.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me demande si je peux en tirer quelque chose.

Ce fut comme si le pirate ne possédait plus son propre corps.

Un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis l'époque où il était commandant d'un équipage de pirates.

Le poing de Saberhorn partit tout seul en plein dans la figure de Hardshell.

Le commandant des armes ne s'y était pas attendu. Oh oui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un sous-Insecticon ose le frapper et réussisse quand il s'y attendait le moins. Hardshell recula sous le choc, se tenant le visage. Saberhorn le toisa, bouillonnant de fureur.

Il s'attendait à une contre-attaque. L'instant d'après, Hardshell l'agrippa violemment par le cou, le plaquant contre un mur en resserrant son emprise.

\- TU AS OSE ME FRAPPER, SALE CLOPORTE ?

Saberhorn toussa.

Pourtant, il souriait.

\- Tu oses me traiter de pathétique…mais en attendant, qui est celui qui courtise une Reine qui ne l'aimera jamais ?

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas !

Son emprise l'étouffait presque.

Il s'en moquait. Il pouvait le menacer comme il le souhaitait, il ne menacerait pas Glowstrike en sa présence.

S'il pouvait faire autant mal…

\- Première nouvelle, Hardshell…Airachnide se serait accouplée avec un standard, selon les rumeurs, continua Saberhorn, son rire s'éteignant dans sa gorge. Et elle garderait même une photo de lui dans ses affaires.

\- Ferme-là !

\- Ca fait mal…de savoir que ta Reine bien-aimée poursuive quelqu'un faisant partie des standards que tu détestes tant ?

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER !

\- ça suffit !

Scorponok s'était interposé.

Il montrait au loin quelque chose…la respiration sifflante, Saberhorn ne put que suivre des optiques ce que pointait son doigt.

Un monument…en forme triangulaire.

\- On y est presque, grinça le scorpion. La mission importe. Souvenez-vous-en.

\- Hm.

\- La Reine doit récupérer ces artefacts.

Ses paroles firent mouche, puisqu'Hardshell relâcha le pirate quelques secondes après. Saberhorn tomba au sol, toussant violemment pour reprendre sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il ne vit pas le poing d'Hardshell lui revenir en plein visage. Saberhorn se retrouva contre le mur, le corps tremblant.

L'energon lui barrait presque la vue. Il lui avait apparemment ouvert le front. Même si ses audios sifflaient à l'heure actuelle, il entendit distinctement les mots d'Hardshell.

\- Je te jure que ça va se payer.

Il tourna les talons.

Malgré la douleur, Saberhorn ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire mélangé avec de la nervosité mais avec aussi beaucoup de plaisir.

Il l'avait mérité.

Sûrement…mais Hardshell ne méritait rien d'autre que du mépris.

* * *

« Voici les reliques qui ont été découvertes sur Arkus par les premiers habitants. »

Outre la lueur provenant de petites lanternes entourant chacune des reliques présentées par le Gardien, la pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres. Wing, Bumblebee et Rung se tenaient devant les restes d'un T-cog profondément ancien, mais qui n'avait pas été affecté par la Rouille en dépit des années.

« Il s'agit de son premier T-cog. Le tout premier qui a permis à ses créatures de développer leur capacité de se transformer. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rung.

\- Impressionnant, commena-t-il.

Le Gardien les conduisit à un autre objet, conservé dans une vitre en cristal.

Cela ressemblait à une partie de la chambre d'un spark. Les interrogations de Wing furent confirmés quand le Gardien leur énonça qu'il s'agirait de la chambre emprisonnant le spark d'Adaptus.

\- Selon la Légende, le spark d'Adaptus ne s'est véritablement jamais éteint. Il y aurait toujours une lueur quelque part, à l'intérieur.

Il était évident que le Gardien était un individu passionné. Et c'était clair qu'il croyait à ce qu'il disait. Son enthousiasme était suffisant pour que le trio boive ses paroles avec attention.

Le Gardien leur présenta tour à tour divers objets qu'Adaptus aurait laissé sur Arkus : sa forge légendaire, son empreinte dans une tablette de sable datant de plusieurs millénaires, ses premiers écrits à l'attention de ses disciples…

Plus ils approchaient de la fin de la visite, plus le rythme de leurs sparks accélérèrent.

Arrivés au dernier objet, le Gardien leur offrit un clin d'œil. L'inquiétude montant au sein de son être, Wing ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger directement.

\- Adaptus n'a pas laissé d'autres reliques ?

Le Gardien se lissa le menton, pensif.

Il semblait hésiter par rapport à la réponse à donner.

\- …Eh bien. Il y a un autre objet. Mais c'est très précieux.

\- Un autre objet ?

Le Gardien hocha la tête. Rung effectua un pas.

\- Peut-on le voir ?

\- Hé bien…je ne suis pas sensé le faire. Il s'agit de l'objet le plus précieux d'Arkus.

\- Le plus précieux ?

Bumblebee sourit, l'espoir regagnant l'équipe.

\- Et vous allez nous laisser dans l'interrogation ?

\- Les visiteurs n'y ont pas accès, souffla le Gardien, amusé.

\- S'il vous plait…

Wing lui offrit des optiques d'oiseau battu. Un air qu'adoptait Beak à la perfection. Il espérait que cette imitation suffise.

Le Gardien hésita à nouveau.

Mais heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi. Mais pas longtemps.

Wing et Rung échangèrent un sourire victorieux.

Le Gardien les conduisit à une porte ancrée dans le mur. Il composa à l'abri des regards un Code à dix chiffres.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Le trio fut étonné d'apercevoir un ascenseur en marche, prêt à être utilisé.

\- Je dois vous avertir, déclara le Gardien, vous risquez de vous perdre.

\- De nous perdre ? répéta Wing.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Puis, ce dernier descendit.

* * *

Ils crurent que cela n'en finirait jamais.

C'était comme si l'ascenseur descendait jusqu'au centre d'Arkus. Pourtant, ils savaient que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande salle noire, éclairée d'une forte lueur rouge.

Une lueur rouge…

Ils levèrent le regard.

Dans une grande vitre de cristal, quelque chose était enfermé à l'intérieur.

C'était de là d'où provenait la source de lumière…

Wing effectua un pas. Il entendit un lourd craquement sous son pied.

Il abaissa le regard.

Il réprima un cri de terreur lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla Bumblebee en le rejoignant.

Un cadavre au sol…celui d'un bot inanimé. Ses optiques s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps et la Rouille avait déjà envahi son corps vide.

\- …La raison pour laquelle nous avons préféré enfermer le Diamant, déclara le Gardien d'un air peiné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ceux qui descendent ici jusqu'aux sous-sols peuvent ne pas remonter à la surface.

_Le Diamant d'Adaptus enfermait dans une illusion…_

Wing essaya de ne pas regarder le cadavre.

Il tâcha de se focaliser sur la source de lumière.

A l'intérieur du cristal…

Le Diamant, rouge comme une pierre de soleil.

Wing cligna des optiques, légèrement ébloui par une telle lueur.

Il marcha en direction de l'artefact, suivi de près par ses camarades.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, le Diamant devenait de plus en plus gros.

Wing ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il s'agissait du même sentiment que celui qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait posé ses optiques sur la Couronne de Solomus la première fois.

Le même caractère sacré, inabordable.

\- C'est le tout premier objet que nous avons découvert, énonça le Gardien. Le symbole d'Arkus. Le Sceau de notre Culte.

Ce qui expliquait le losange rouge…

Il s'agissait du Diamant d'Adaptus.

\- Nous avons préféré le garder en sécurité.

\- Vous craigniez que…Quelqu'un vienne vous le voler ? l'interrogea Rung.

Wing n'entendit pas la réponse du Gardien.

Un sifflement le prit aux audios. Le bot blanc fronça les sourcils, essayant de se concentrer sur l'échange.

Pour l'heure, il ne voyait que l'artefact.

\- Nous laissons le choix aux visiteurs, entendirent-ils le Gardien, d'une voix qui sonnait comme un écho. Nous leur laissons toujours le choix.

\- Le choix ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- Adaptus a de nombreux pouvoirs. Il a toujours laissé à ses créatures leur libre volonté mais cela ne l'empêche pas de juger leur spark, leur âme.

C'était étrange…tout devenait de plus en plus sombre autour d'eux…

\- Il est dit qu'Adaptus apparaîtrait aux âmes arborant les sentiments les plus purs.

_Le Diamant d'Adaptus enfermait dans une illusion…_

Dai Atlas disait que l'artefact dévoilait ce que chaque être désirait le plus au fond de lui…

\- Vous dites que tant que les objets seront présents sur Arkus, vous ne risquerez rien…entendit-il Bumblebee à nouveau.

Wing essayait de parler.

Aucun son n'émana de sa gorge.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il si vous ne possédez plus ces objets ?

A nouveau, ce sifflement…

Il n'entendit pas la réponse du Gardien.

Puis, le silence.

Plus aucun son.

\- …Bumblebee ? Rung ?

Quand Wing se retourna, il se retrouva dans le noir.

Bumblebee, Rung, le Gardien…

Ils avaient disparu.

Wing était seul.

* * *

_Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?_

Cette voix…

Qui lui parlait actuellement?

Il contempla autour de lui.

Même si la nuit tombait, le ciel était encore clair.

Il ignorait où il était.

Tout autour, des fleurs. Un champ de fleurs…

Au loin, un lac.

Le Lac de Tekapo. Celui qu'il était allé visiter avec Père Jean.

Il était donc sur Terre ?

Wing marcha à travers le champ, essayant de ne pas abîmer les fleurs violettes autour de lui.

_Ton plus profond désir…_

Wing s'arrêta.

Une silhouette au loin se discernait.

Lorsque Wing l'appela, la silhouette se retourna.

Son élève. Drift.

Le spark de Wing s'emballa en le voyant. Drift lui souriait tendrement, laissant le bot blanc s'approcher.

Des bruits…tout autour de lui…

Des chuchotements, des murmures…

Wing continua de s'approcher. Drift ne s'en allait pas. Il le laissait venir.

Puis, plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, Wing se retrouva face à Drift, seulement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

« …Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus, lui déclara Drift.

\- Tu m'attendais ? lui demanda Wing.

\- Toujours, Wing. Tu m'as manqué.

Tu m'as manqué…

Wing réalisait combien Drift lui avait manqué aussi.

Toute cette absence…

\- …Je ne voulais pas que tu quittes les Cités de Cristal, déclara tristement Wing.

Dai Atlas l'avait exilé. Il l'avait exilé parce que Drift s'était défendu contre un chasseur de primes.

Contre Lockdown…Il l'avait tué…et en punition, Drift avait été exilé du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Je suis désolé…

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela. De ne pas avoir pu t'empêcher de partir.

_Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ?_

Je souhaite que tout redevienne comme autrefois…

\- …Je souhaite que tu reviennes, répondit honnêtement Wing.

Il n'avait pas été sincère…Il n'avait pas été sincère une seule fois depuis son départ.

Même quand ils s'étaient récemment retrouvés sur Cybertron…Wing avait caché ses sentiments pour ne pas tout ruiner.

Il avait caché ses sentiments pour prétendre être une personne compréhensive, qui ne désirait rien de plus que revoir son ancien élève.

Rien de plus.

Drift se rapprocha.

\- Je souhaite que tu reviennes…qu'on reprenne tout à zéro…que tu ne sois jamais parti…

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. C'est l'un de mes plus profonds regrets…

Le regret que leur histoire se soit terminée de cette façon.

Wing prit une inspiration.

Ces mots…Il avait l'impression qu'il ne les avait pas prononcés depuis une éternité.

\- …Je t'aime tellement, Drift.

Oui…

Quand il mourrait, ces sentiments mourraient avec lui. Pas avant.

Drift lui rendit un sourire tendre.

\- Moi aussi…Moi aussi, je t'aime, Wing.

Instinctivement, Wing enveloppa ses bras autour de Drift qui lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

Tout de suite, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se retrouvèrent. Comme un automatisme, Wing et Drift s'embrassèrent comme autrefois. Il s'agit d'abord d'un contact léger, jusqu'à ce que Drift ne l'approfondisse.

\- Hmm…

Leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, la langue de Drift pénétrant doucement dans la bouche de son amant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, avant de se réunir à nouveau. Dans leur étreinte, Wing caressait le dos de son ancien élève, ses caresses devenant de plus en plus insistantes au fur et à mesure que leurs baisers échangés se poursuivaient.

C'était comme autrefois…comme avant…

Bientôt, Wing fut attiré en avant. Toujours enlacés, lui et Drift tombèrent ensemble au sol, dans les fleurs. Ils se mirent à cœur joie, avant que Wing ne coupe le bot orange en l'embrassant encore.

\- Je t'aime…répéta Drift entre les baisers.

\- Hmm…moi aussi…

Comme autrefois…

Wing avait envie que cela ne se termine jamais.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent encore, leurs bouches s'ouvrant pour goûter l'un l'autre. Wing ne put empêcher un gémissement quand la main de Drift descendit plus bas sur son châssis.

\- Haah…

_Nous leur laissons toujours le choix._

Autrefois…

Oui. Wing aimerait toujours Drift.

Il avait envie de lui…de faire sa vie avec lui…de se lier à lui…

Le bot blanc rompit le contact.

Devant l'air décontenancé de Drift, Wing ne put que lui sourire tristement en guise d'excuse.

Oui…autrefois. Aujourd'hui…ils avaient changé. Tout avait changé.

\- Wing ?

\- …Pardonne-moi, Drift.

Il se détacha de lui, restant assis dans les fleurs.

\- …J'aurais vraiment aimé…qu'on continue d'être ensemble. Qu'on continue notre histoire. Mais je sais que…cela ne serait pas juste. Pas pour toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Wing posa la tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu as bien progressé. Tu as accompli ta formation. Et… Tu as ta vie maintenant. Il y a quelqu'un qui…a besoin de toi plus que je n'ai besoin de toi.

Cela faisait mal.

C'était douloureux…c'était douloureux de dire au revoir à un amour qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Mais…peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Il devait avancer.

Il savait qu'aimer…c'était laisser l'autre partir.

Drift baissa la tête.

\- …Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? Ne t'excuse pas, sourit Wing, sa vue s'embuant légèrement. C'est la suite logique des choses, Drift. Et puis…rien ne nous empêche de nous voir.

Tant qu'il pouvait continuer à le voir…

\- …Non. Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Pour tout… ?

_Ton plus profond désir…_

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Drift…n'était pas son plus profond désir ?

Le bot orange se releva et lui tendit une main. Wing l'attrapa dans la sienne, et Drift le fit se lever à son tour.

Derrière lui…Quelque chose se discernait.

Une silhouette…beaucoup plus petite que Wing, que Drift…

Des lumières…des lumières qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Comme des étoiles.

\- …Qui est-ce ? questionna Wing en direction de Drift.

\- …Tu le sais.

La personne se retourna.

Il s'agissait d'une petite Cybertronienne. Très jeune. C'était une enfant. Même si son visage était blanc, son armure portait des couleurs bleue et dorée.

Son casque était formé d'une queue de cheval noir, tandis que des optiques de la même couleur que son armure fixaient le bot blanc.

Elle souriait.

Wing se sentit…vide.

Comme si quelque chose était mort en lui.

\- …Petite Lumière, devina Wing, articulant par monosyllabes.

\- …Ta fille, Wing, lui déclara tristement Drift.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPITRE 57**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_J'ai une fille._

_Petite Lumière…_

_Ta fille, Wing._

La dénommée Heavenlight lui fit face, un sourire enchanté sur son visage.

Cela dura à peine quelques secondes. Quelques secondes avant que l'image ne disparaisse. Que Drift, Heavenlight ne disparaissent…et que Wing ne se retrouve à nouveau devant le Diamant rouge d'Adaptus.

Il n'était plus dans ce champ de fleurs sur Terre…mais à Arkus. Au milieu de la Voie Lactée.

« Wing… »

Wing ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que l'illusion avait pris fin.

Ce fut comme s'il était enfermé dans ses propres pensées. Que rien d'autre ne comptait, que tout avait disparu autour de lui.

Exceptée cette image…

Heavenlight…

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit la main ferme de Rung sur son épaule qu'il reprit conscience. Il se tourna vers le bot marron et blanc, le fixant d'un air hagard. Il se demandait d'où il venait.

« Le Cristal… »

Le Cristal…

Wing fit volte-face vers le Diamant.

Il était encore présent, plus brillant que jamais. Mais le cristal qui l'enfermait avait disparu.

« Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria Bumblebee en se rapprochant du Diamant.

Wing essaya de se concentrer sur ses camarades.

Avaient-ils été aussi victimes de ces illusions ?

Si c'était le cas…Qu'avaient-ils vu ? Ou Wing avait-il été le seul affecté ?

_Ton plus profond désir…_

Le Gardien du Temple apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il leur offrit un léger signe de tête, un sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres.

Mais dans ses optiques…une immense appréhension. Wing ne saurait comprendre pourquoi.

Sa voix s'éleva.

\- Vous avez dévoilé vos sentiments à Adaptus. Vous vous êtes révélés…et il a jugé.

\- Il a jugé ? répéta Bumblebee.

\- Il a jugé que vos sentiments étaient purs. Qu'une personne qui pouvait se concentrer à ce point à une cause, au point d'abandonner la chose qui la rendait heureuse plus que tout…méritait de voir son souhait accordé.

Wing secoua la tête.

Non, c'était faux. Il avait laissé Drift partir. Il avait cru qu'il était son plus grand désir.

Mais…ce n'était pas le cas. Heavenlight l'était. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne la connaissait même pas.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait une fille. Un enfant…un enfant à lui.

L'illusion n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Mais…Wing ne désirait qu'une chose : y retourner.

Il souhaitait y retourner…il souhaitait savoir, poser des questions à Drift…

Seul lui pouvait l'éclairer. Mais lorsque Wing effectua un pas en avant pour s'approcher du Diamant, le Gardien l'arrêta d'un simple geste.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous n'y retourniez pas.

\- Je veux savoir…répondit Wing d'une voix faible.

\- Vous risquez de souffrir.

_Il est susceptible de vous piéger dans une illusion._

Wing se rappelait des avertissements de son leader. Dai Atlas les avait prévenus de ses pouvoirs.

C'était donc ce qui rendait le Diamant si redoutable…

Mais à l'heure actuelle, Wing se moquait bien d'être piégé dans une illusion. Il se souciait seulement de réponse.

Il voulait juste savoir…

Il avait une fille…une fille dont il avait ignoré l'existence.

Wing reporta son attention sur l'artefact.

\- …On peut seulement le récupérer, déclara Wing après un temps.

Un silence tomba.

Les visages respectifs de Bumblebee et Rung se décomposèrent. A ce moment-là, Wing réalisa qu'il y avait pire que se retrouver piégé dans une illusion. Que ce pouvoir n'était qu'un aspect du Diamant.

\- …On ne peut pas. On ne peut pas le récupérer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas ?

Wing se tourna vers eux.

\- Comment, « on ne peut pas » ?

\- Le Diamant d'Adaptus appartient à Arkus, intervint le Gardien. Il s'agit de notre protection. Tant que ses reliques seront avec nous, les habitants ne risqueront rien.

Wing garda le silence, attendant plus de précision. Il laissa le Gardien poursuivre.

\- D'où la raison pour laquelle nous avons gardé le Diamant d'Adaptus enfermé ici. Si d'aventure, quelqu'un venait à s'en emparer, à le retirer de son socle contre la volonté d'Adaptus, pour de mauvais desseins…

Il marqua une pause avant de se reprendre.

\- …Cela entraînerait la destruction de la Cité.

* * *

« …Ce n'est pas possible. »

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient actuellement. En silence, Wing, Rung et Bumblebee fixaient le Diamant d'Adaptus, une expression désemparée sur leurs visages.

Wing ferma les optiques, essayant d'ignorer les appels du Diamant d'Adaptus, à présent libéré de son cristal.

Cela serait si simple de s'en emparer et de retourner dans cette illusion…revoir Heavenlight, en apprendre davantage…

Et si Rung et Bumblebee n'avaient pas été présents avec lui…nul doute que Wing aurait écouté ces appels.

C'était difficile de résister…Mais il ne devait pas. Wing fit dos au Diamant et chercha ses mots, essayant de se reconcentrer sur la situation actuelle.

« …On devrait réfléchir à cette situation à froid…

\- Ce n'est pas possible…répéta Bumblebee en croisant les bras, essayant de se calmer. Quelle entité aurait l'idée de créer un artefact pareil ?

Oui. Il partageait son avis là-dessus. Wing n'aurait pas imaginé une telle issue.

Le Diamant d'Adaptus jugeait sur la pureté des sentiments de celui qui s'en approche. Et s'il en était satisfait, il lui laissait le loisir de le prendre, de décider de son utilisation…quand bien même cela conduirait à une Cité dévastée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Dai Atlas ne nous a pas prévenu ? s'écria Bumblebee.

\- Je suis persuadé que si Dai Atlas l'avait su, il nous aurait averti, déclara Wing tristement.

Son ton manquait de conviction.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'avec Dai Atlas, le doute était permis. Il n'avait jamais douté sur ses intentions. Il n'avait jamais douté de son leader auparavant et cette pensée lui blessait profondément le spark.

Après tout, Dai Atlas avait la sûreté de l'univers en tête. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Wing avait utilisé la Couronne de Solomus pour découvrir le meurtrier de Garboil, il avait mentionné qu'il fallait privilégier parfois le plus grand nombre, au point de faire des sacrifices.

Serait-ce l'intention de Dai Atlas ? Causer la destruction d'une Cité pour sauver l'univers ? Wing frémit à cette pensée.

Non. Ce n'était pas son leader. Cela ne pouvait être la pensée de Dai Atlas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rung, croisant les bras.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Bumblebee.

Pourtant, en dépit du fait que tous les trois ne provenaient pas de la même faction, tous les trois partageaient la même pensée.

Peu importait, il était hors de question de sacrifier une Cité et sa population. Ils en étaient incapables.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire, fit le bot jaune en se levant.

\- On peut peut-être…essayer de contacter Dai Atlas, suggéra Wing.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre d'initiative sans son accord.

Mais en même temps…il avait peur de sa réponse. Que se passerait-il si son leader refusait toute discussion ? Qu'il ordonne la récupération de l'artefact aux dépens de la survie d'Arkus ?

Dire qu'auparavant, Wing aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour Dai Atlas…

Mais à l'heure actuelle, aucun n'avait d'autre solution. Rung fit un signe de tête en direction du Gardien. Le bot blanc y sentit chez ce dernier un certain soulagement. Avait-il douté de leurs intentions ?

Sûrement. Et il aurait eu raison d'avoir peur.

Wing resta à proximité de son groupe, leur présence le rassurant. Puis, le spark battant, il effectua la commande pour contacter son leader.

L'hologramme apparut.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, l'image de son leader se dessina.

\- Dai Atlas…On doit vous parler sérieusement, déclara Bumblebee, la voix blanche.

Le regard du bot bleu se durcit.

Pourtant, il les laissa parler. Wing prit une inspiration et chacun des trois commencèrent à expliquer la situation. Tout. Du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- _…__Et qu'as-tu aperçu dans cette illusion ? Au point que le Diamant d'Adaptus ne se libère de sa prison ?_

Dai Atlas posa son regard sur Wing. Son expression ne changea pas.

Mais ses optiques tremblèrent. Le spark de Wing battit plus rapidement.

Avait-il …peur ?

_Ta fille, Wing._

\- …J'ai aperçu Drift…rapporta Wing. Nous étions revenus aux débuts de notre relation. Il m'a proposé de rester avec lui. Qu'on ne se sépare jamais.

Derrière lui, il sentit Bumblebee réagir d'un mouvement de tête. Wing comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment évoqué les détails de sa relation avec Drift.

\- …Adaptus a deviné que je l'aimais encore. J'ai préféré le laisser partir.

Wing pensait qu'il devait peut-être avoir honte de continuer à s'accrocher. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne ressentait rien de tel.

Une vague tristesse apparut dans les optiques de Dai Atlas.

Pendant un instant, Wing voulut parler d'Heavenlight. Il voulut la mentionner, ou au moins, la sous-entendre…

Mais il craignait que s'il en parlait, il céderait à nouveau au désir de revenir dans l'illusion.

\- …Que devons-nous faire, Dai Atlas ? lui demanda Wing.

Il eut besoin de Père Jean.

Actuellement, il avait besoin de la présence de l'humain à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'il saurait comment agir en de telles circonstances. Ou au moins, sa présence allégerait le poids qu'il ressentait.

Peu importait la décision de son leader…

\- _…__Je n'aurais pas dû vous envoyer à Arkus._

Il n'y eut aucun reproche dans la voix de Dai Atlas.

\- _…__Lorsque j'ai déposé le Diamant en ces terres, Metrotitan m'avait averti que le Diamant serait protégé. Que le Diamant ferait un avec Arkus. Que personne n'oserait jamais s'en emparer avec de tels pouvoirs. Je n'avais jamais compris ses mots. Maintenant, je comprends._

Dai Atlas baissa la tête.

Wing connaissait son leader. Il savait qu'il croyait avoir échoué. Mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi évident jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Un tel fardeau n'était pas possible à endurer seul, répondit Wing pour le rassurer.

\- _C'est le mien. _

\- Mais nous sommes une équipe. Tu as parlé des artefacts à Gasket. Tu pouvais nous en parler également.

Au moins, cela aurait soulagé son leader. Un peu.

\- Les secrets n'aident personne, ajouta Wing.

\- _…__Les secrets évitent la souffrance et la destruction._

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du bot blanc.

Il osait juger son leader…Mais en attendant, il gardait l'existence de Heavenlight cachée. Dai Atlas sembla se reprendre.

\- _…__Nous ne sommes pas obligés de sacrifier une Cité. Et cela serait contraire à mes vœux. A ma mission. _

Le soulagement fut apparent sur le visage du trio. Wing poussa un soupir.

Son leader avait pris la bonne décision…

\- _Pour l'instant, il est préférable de laisser le Diamant d'Adaptus. Et de se concentrer sur les autres artefacts. Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de garder le Diamant sous haute surveillance._

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? le questionna Rung.

Dai Atlas marqua un temps.

\- _…__Jusqu'à ce que la situation se termine…J'assurerai la sécurité du Diamant personnellement._

\- Cela signifie que tu quitteras les Cités de Cristal ? demanda Wing.

\- _Je n'ai pas le choix. Et c'est la solution qui coûterait le moins._

Il ferma les optiques.

\- _Axe assurera la permanence._

Un léger sourire apparut les lèvres de Wing.

Pendant un instant, le soulagement lui fit presqu'oublier Heavenlight…

\- Merci, Dai Atlas.

Dai Atlas tressaillit. Et Wing crut presque voir l'ombre d'un sourire lui répondre.

\- _Je partirai pour Arkus dès aujourd'hui. En attendant, faites attention._

Dai Atlas sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose.

Mais personne n'entendit la suite de la phrase.

Un bruit fort résonna, faisant violemment trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Tout de suite, Wing attrapa Rung par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

On aurait dit…une explosion.

Peu après, le même bruit recommença, beaucoup plus intense. Cette fois-ci, Wing et Bumblebee s'effondrèrent à la renverse. L'hologramme de communication grésilla et s'éteignit avant que Dai Atlas ne puisse réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Rung.

Un cri lointain s'ensuivit.

Le cri d'une fembot. Tandis qu'ils se relevaient, Bumblebee répondit.

\- Je l'ignore…mais si Dai Atlas possède la capacité de se téléporter, c'est le moment de s'en servir.

* * *

« Faites feu ! » entendirent-ils le commandant hurler.

Ils avaient placé des sentinelles à l'extérieur. Ils étaient environ quatre ou cinq. Tout de suite, Saberhorn s'abaissa pour éviter les tirs les visant à la tête. A côté d'eux, Hardshell poussa un profond grondement de rage avant de laisser les ailes battre dans son dos et de sauter sur le groupe de sentinelles. Il en attrapa un par la taille avant de le lancer sur un deuxième. Saberhorn vit un autre se précipiter dans sa direction, tirant une nouvelle fois de son canon au bras. Le pirate évita de croiser les lames en bouclier car ces dernières céderaient à l'impact des attaques à distance. Il finit par laisser le garde se jeter sur lui avant de faire une pirouette, plaçant ses deux lames en avant en-dessous des bras de l'adversaire pour le projeter par-dessus sa tête, ce dernier s'écrasant juste derrière lui. A côté de lui,

Après avoir achevé le garde en le transperçant dans le bas-ventre, Saberhorn se précipita à l'intérieur pour suivre Hardshell et Scorponok. Alors même qu'ils avaient passé la porte, ils furent accueillis par de nouvelles sentinelles, ces dernières étant beaucoup plus nombreuses avec des armures plus résistantes. et durent plonger derrière un mur pour éviter que les tirs ne les atteignent. Une fois de plus, ce fut Hardshell qui sortit en premier et plaqua deux d'entre eux contre le mur. Alors que l'un d'eux se débattait, Hardshell ouvrit ses crocs et lui ouvrit les câbles de la gorge tandis qu'il étranglait le deuxième de l'autre main. L'energon gicla, recouvrant le châssis du commandant des armes.

« Vous croyez qu'on a toute la journée ? cracha Hardshell en direction du mur qui protégeait encore Saberhorn et Scorponok.

Le pirate grimaça. Il se redressa avant de surgir de derrière le mur. D'un bond, il utilisa ses ailes pour décoller du sol avant d'envoyer un coup de pied en plein visage d'un garde. Profitant qu'il soit désorienté, Saberhorn lui agrippa le bras pour l'attirer vers lui et lui enfonça la pointe dans l'estomac.

\- C'est dommage, susurra le pirate dans l'audio de son adversaire qui crachait de l'energon, les lames sont si peu considérées de nos jours. Il faudrait arrêter d'utiliser les canons.

Saberhorn le poussa en avant et enchaîna avec un autre, utilisant le propre camarade de ce dernier comme bouclier. Cela fut sa faiblesse et rapidement, le pirate mena le combat avant de l'envoyer dans le mur, l'assommant d'un seul coup. A côté, Scorponok avait plaqué un autre au sol, se servant de la pointe de sa queue pour lui transmettre le poison et ainsi, le paralyser.

\- Où est le Diamant ? grogna Scorponok en attrapant le garde par la gorge.

Le garde lui cracha à la figure en guise de réponse. Tout de suite, Hardshell bondit derrière lui et lui saisit la gorge, lui hurlant dessus alors que des traces d'energon coulaient sur le front de sa victime.

Le garde ne prononça rien. Saberhorn fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras, observant tandis que Hardshell resserrait son emprise sur sa gorge. Il aurait pu jurer que le garde souriait presque.

Il devait admettre. C'était courageux de sa part, de résister. Presque comme Gasket. Lorsque Hardshell écrasa la tête de sa victime sur le sol, l'energon formant une piscine autour du cadavre, Saberhorn ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

\- On fouille toutes les pièces ! ordonna Hardshell. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me décevoir !

Je ne me bats pas pour toi, souhaita lui répliquer Saberhorn. Alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, d'autres gardes apparurent depuis diverses portes.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. La lutte reprit. Saberhorn esquiva un tir en plongeant sur le côté avant d'effectuer une roulade au sol et se relever à proximité du garde qui l'avait pris pour cible. Saberhorn lui agrippa l'arrière du casque et enfonça sa lame courte dans la gorge.

Alors que le scarabée cherchait dans quelle salle pouvait légitimement se trouver le Diamant, il ouvrit une porte d'un puissant coup de pied et tomba nez-à-nez avec un bot standard.

Le pirate se mit en position. Mais il réalisa rapidement que l'individu ne l'attaquait pas. Il n'était pas armé. Il était vêtu d'une tunique lui recouvrant le corps.

Manifestement, il était un Gardien du Temple. Pas un soldat. Aucune expression n'apparut sur son visage.

\- Dis-moi où se trouve le Diamant, l'avertit le pirate.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

L'individu se plaça à genoux. Cela prit Saberhorn au dépourvu, craignant immédiatement à une feinte pour s'en prendre à lui.

Mais à la place, le Gardien ne fit aucun geste. Il se contenta de clore les optiques. Comme pour prier. Et Saberhorn comprit que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. Lorsqu'il contempla autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de prière.

Pendant un instant, il hésita. Il pouvait très bien lui trancher la tête d'un coup d'épée. Mais Saberhorn avait appris à discerner ses ennemis au fil du temps.

Il ne parlerait pas. Saberhorn reporta son attention sur la porte située à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il finit par abaisser ses lames. Ce n'était pas sportif, de s'en prendre à un bot à terre.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rester caché ici, si vous souhaitez survivre.

Le bot se contenta d'opiner du chef, avant de poursuivre sa prière. Saberhorn quitta la pièce après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui et se rua en direction d'une autre.

Cette fois-ci, celle-ci était fermée à double tour. Il fallait un code pour l'ouvrir. Il poussa un juron avant d'appeler ses coéquipiers. Hardshell et Scorponok le rejoignirent rapidement. Hardshell recula de quelques pas pour prendre son élan.

L'instant d'après, la porte céda dans un craquement assourdissant.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, simplement illuminée par quelques bougies qui entouraient divers objets. Saberhorn plissa les optiques lorsqu'il remarqua un écriteau sur le mur.

_Les reliques d'Adaptus._

Si le Diamant était ici, il ne pouvait être que dans cette pièce. Rapidement, ils cherchèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à l'artefact.

Mais après avoir fait le tour, ils réalisèrent que rien n'y ressemblait. Il ne s'agissait que de divers objets et variés. Derrière lui, Hardshell poussa un grognement irrité et balaya d'un revers de main l'une des reliques qui se brisa rapidement au sol. Saberhorn leva les optiques.

\- Tu ne peux pas être un peu classe de temps en temps ?

\- Va te faire voir !

Quelles mauvaises manières, pensa amèrement Saberhorn.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! il doit être ici !

\- Chut, leur fit Scorponok.

Un silence tomba.

\- Quoi ? le questionna Hardshell en lui montrant les dents.

\- Ecoutez…

Pour l'instant, ils n'entendirent rien. Ni Hardshell, ni Saberhorn ne comprirent à quoi Scorponok faisait allusion.

Puis, le silence fut coupé par un bruit sourd.

Un « bip ».

Soudain, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le mur.

Saberhorn n'eut que le réflexe de dégainer ses lames pour bloquer une épée blanche et dorée.

Wing était apparu devant lui. En raison du poids de l'épée, Saberhorn ne put que reculer, les pieds traînant dans le sol.

Passée la surprise, le scarabée lui adressa un sourire amical.

\- Je te croyais mort.

\- Et alors ? grinça Wing, l'hostilité apparente dans son ton.

\- Content de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Et c'était sincère. Un guerrier aussi puissant ne pouvait pas mourir dans une telle explosion.

Et grâce à leur présence, ils savaient maintenant où était le Diamant. Ils venaient de leur donner l'emplacement. A côté d'eux, l'un des Autobots jaunes avait sorti un laser-gun pour viser Scorponok qui esquivait les tirs. Il se transforma en sa forme Insecte avant de grimper sur le mur pour bondir sur son assaillant, les deux roulant au sol.

Il ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide. Tout de suite, Saberhorn attaqua. Wing para. Il réalisa rapidement que le membre du Cercle de la Lumière n'utilisait qu'une seule épée. Pendant un instant, le pirate afficha un sourire ravi.

Il avait l'avantage d'en utiliser deux. Peut-être avait-il une chance. Balayant l'air de ses lames, Saberhorn redoubla de rapidité et utilisa ses ailes pour faire reculer le bot blanc.

Cela semblait marcher. Wing reculait. Leurs lames se quittèrent avant d'entrer en collision à nouveau. Alors que Wing essayait d'attaquer à son tour, Saberhorn plongea en arrière en utilisant ses ailes. Il s'échauffa avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur lui.

C'était étrange. C'était étrange que cela soit aussi facile. Le pirate ne l'avait pas encore atteint à une partie du corps. Pourtant, Wing devait savoir se défendre plus que ça.

\- Tu vas bien, mon ami ? l'interrogea Saberhorn, usant volontairement le terme qu'il employait à l'égard de Wing lorsqu'ils avaient été coincés ensemble au domaine de Garboil.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu sembles…ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

Réalisait-il qu'il était en plein combat ?

Wing releva le regard vers lui.

Tout se passa très vite.

Saberhorn n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup arrivé que l'instant d'après, Wing porta un coup puissant à son poignet gauche, envoyant l'une des lames voler derrière lui.

Cela surprit le pirate qui regarda sa main. Tout de suite, ce fut lui qui para. Et bientôt, il réalisa que les tendances s'étaient inversées.

Même avec une seule épée, Wing le faisait reculer. Beaucoup plus rapidement que Saberhorn n'ait pu le faire quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Tu ne prendras pas le Diamant, lui déclara froidement le bot blanc. Vous avez déjà pris la Couronne de Solomus. Vous n'aurez pas celui-là non plus !

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils et lui envoya son pied en plein visage. Cela effleura la joue du bot blanc et tout de suite, le pirate enchaîna en fondant en avant.

\- Tu comptes nous en empêcher ? rétorqua Saberhorn sur le même ton.

Wing ne répondit pas. Le scarabée se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Le pirate se décala pour éviter la lame du bot blanc. Il se retrouva derrière lui et plongea la tête en avant, le frappant dans la cote avec sa corne.

Wing tressaillit légèrement mais cela ne le déstabilisa aucunement. Cela surprit légèrement son adversaire et tout de suite, il bloqua avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre au visage.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour Garboil et Canopus, répliqua le scarabée.

\- On ne parle pas durant un combat, gronda Wing en repoussant la corne de Saberhorn d'un revers de main.

\- Allons ! C'est pathétique, mon ami.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami !

Wing marqua une pause, les épaules tremblantes.

\- Tu es tellement hypocrite…le traita Wing avant de lui balayer les jambes.

Saberhorn sauta en l'air et le frappa en pleine cote.

A nouveau, Wing ne réagit pas à ses attaques.

\- Tu veux détruire les Autobots sous prétexte qu'ils vous discriminent. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais vous les mettez en danger tout autant.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez neutre, rétorqua Saberhorn avec dédain.

L'instant d'après, Wing plia son bras. Saberhorn se prit un coup de coude en pleine mâchoire.

\- Tu es vraiment naïf, lui répliqua Saberhorn en retour.

Cette remarque fut répondue par un coup de pied retourné de la part de Wing qui le visa en plein châssis. Saberhorn ne s'y attendait pas. Il atterrit sur le sol, lâchant son épée qui glissa à quelques mètres de lui.

Wing s'avança vers lui.

Il connaissait cette colère. Ce type de colère. De la colère froide. Saberhorn pensait que c'était même pire que de la colère chaude.

C'était…plus terrifiant. Même si Wing n'exprimait rien.

Saberhorn le frappa en pleine jambe.

Wing bascula légèrement avant de reprendre son équilibre. Saberhorn attrapa son épée la plus proche et le prit d'assaut à nouveau.

Encore une fois, les lames se rencontrèrent. Les échanges reprirent.

Saberhorn croisa le regard de Wing.

Ce dernier était vide.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas, le nombre de vies que tu peux détruire ? l'interrogea doucement Wing. Avec ta haine ?

Il discerna presque de la tristesse dans les optiques du bot blanc. Saberhorn mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Je peux recharger avec cette pensée.

Le reste importait peu.

Il était sur le point de lui porter un nouveau coup.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il fut brusquement précipité en arrière.

Saberhorn retomba au sol. Un peu sonné, il regarda aux alentours.

Que s'était-il passé ? Wing l'avait frappé ?

Devant lui, Hardshell faisait face à Wing.

Le commandant des armes montrait les crocs, de l'energon émanant de sa bouche.

\- Tu ne t'en prendras pas à lui, Saberhorn.

\- Pardon ? cracha le pirate, outré.

\- Il est à moi ! J'ai une vengeance à tenir !

Saberhorn serra les poings, scandalisé.

Cela avait été son combat. Son combat à lui ! Et même cela, Hardshell ne le lui laissait pas.

Wing répliqua. A son tour, Hardshell bloqua. Pendant un instant, Saberhorn voulut s'interposer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la trappe par laquelle ils étaient sortis. Et le scarabée se rappela de la mission.

Il poussa un soupir frustré avant de ramasser son autre lame. Puis, il se précipita vers la trappe.

Le Diamant…Le Diamant était à l'intérieur…

\- Non ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Il s'agissait de l'Autobot jaune. Saberhorn fonça à l'intérieur.

Il remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur. Ce dernier ne pouvait que descendre.

Il comprit. Alors qu'il pressait sur le bouton, l'Autobot jaune bondit dans l'ascenseur avant même que les portes ne se referment sur lui. L'Autobot les repoussa violemment à bout de bras et força un passage.

Saberhorn attrapa sa lame courte. Tandis qu'il comptait s'en servir sur l'Autobot, l'ascenseur se mit à descendre à toute vitesse. Cela déstabilisa légèrement le pirate et l'Autobot jaune en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage.

Pendant quelques secondes, la vision de Saberhorn disparut légèrement.

Sous ses pieds, le sol ne cessait de descendre.

Cela parut interminable. Il récupéra sa vision et vit l'Autobot sur lui, luttant pour lui faire lâcher sa lame courte.

Brusquement, l'ascenseur stoppa.

Les portes se rouvrirent. Saberhorn se dégagea de lui et se précipita pour sortir dehors. Il entendit le bot jaune le poursuivre derrière lui.

L'ascenseur se remit en marche, prêt à être remonté.

Au loin, droit devant lui, Saberhorn aperçut un Diamant baigné dans une lumière rouge, flottant en hauteur sur un socle de cristal.

Le sourire du pirate s'élargit. Il l'avait déniché. Il était sur le point d'effectuer un nouveau pas quand brusquement, il se prit un coup de coude en pleine gorge.

Saberhorn gémit de douleur. Il se défendit comme il pouvait avec sa lame courte. L'Autobot reculait pour être hors d'atteinte.

Saberhorn discerna à sa taille un laser-gun.

Il le possédait encore.

Le pirate était sur le point de dégainer son autre lame et engager le combat lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il y avait un troisième individu. Un Autobot blanc et marron.

Ce dernier s'était placé entre eux et le Diamant, les bras tendus. Comme pour le protéger.

Saberhorn sourit à nouveau. Il ne paraissait pas armé.

Tout de suite, Saberhorn se rua dans sa direction. L'Autobot marron et blanc tenta de le repousser mais Saberhorn lui attrapa le poignet d'une main ferme, avant de pivoter pour enrouler son bras autour de son cou, la lame sous sa gorge.

L'Autobot jaune pointait son arme sur eux.

\- Si tu m'approches, menaça-t-il, je l'extermine.

\- Laisse-le partir ! gronda l'Autobot.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tant que je tiens ton petit camarade, tu ne m'attaqueras pas.

L'Autobot serra les poings sur son laser-gun.

Saberhorn se contenta de lui adresser un sourire hautain.

Il connaissait les Autobots. Il savait qu'ils étaient suffisamment faibles pour privilégier la vie de leurs camarades.

Il ne leur en voulait pas pour cela, par contre.

L'Autobot jaune serra les dents. Et de façon prévisible, il abaissa son arme.

Saberhorn ricana et recula en arrière, maintenant sa victime contre lui tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'artefact.

Le Diamant continuait de briller.

Saberhorn s'approcha encore.

Usant de sa main libre, il tendit le bras vers l'artefact.

Si simple…Si facile d'accès.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de s'en emparer, la voix de l'Autobot marron et blanc s'éleva de façon inattendue.

\- …Si tu fais cela…tu condamnes Arkus.

Saberhorn s'arrêta.

Il tourna la tête en direction de sa victime.

Son sourire disparut. Un air méprisant apparut à la place sur son visage.

\- Vous avez déjà perdu, Autobots.

\- Je dis la vérité, répondit doucement le bot. Sans ce Diamant, Arkus ne peut survivre.

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils, son air méprisant ne disparaissant pas.

\- En quoi cela m'importerait qu'Arkus survive ou pas ?

\- …Arkus est sous la protection d'Adaptus. Cette Cité a été créée à partir de lui.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Quiconque choisit de s'en emparer à de mauvais desseins mènera la Cité à sa destruction. C'est la condition de la Main qui Guide. D'où la raison pour laquelle cet artefact est aussi dangereux.

Saberhorn ne répondit pas. Toutefois, il ne fit pas d'autre geste.

Il mentait. Il devait mentir.

\- Je dis la vérité, déclara l'Autobot, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Comme tous les artefacts, user de celui-ci peut mener à la destruction. Pas seulement d'Arkus. Mais aussi de l'univers tout entier.

Le pirate demeura immobile.

\- Tu mens.

\- Il y a eu des tremblements de terre sur Terre.

Saberhorn gronda.

Oui, il y avait eu des tremblements dernièrement sur Terre. Leur Sanctuaire avait été légèrement atteint mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Cela avait causé une brève panique à la Ruche. Certains avaient été blessés. Sans plus.

\- Cela peut être des tremblements d'origine naturelle.

\- Alors, explique-moi pourquoi Cybertron a tremblé en même temps.

Cela réduisit le scarabée au silence.

Le regard de l'Autobot se radoucit.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Que ces artefacts pussent mener à la destruction de l'univers si on les utilisait à mauvais escient ?

Saberhorn ne parvint pas à répondre avec des mots.

A la place, il secoua la tête.

Non. Il l'ignorait. Il pensait seulement que les artefacts accordaient les vœux de celui qui les utilisait.

C'était aussi simple…mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

\- …Tu penses que l'univers m'importe ?

Saberhorn resserra son emprise sur le cou de l'Autobot.

Malgré lui, la main qui tenait la lame tremblait.

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé par votre faute, les Autobots, vous me demandez de penser aux vies que vous protégez ?

L'autre Autobot jaune tiqua.

\- Ce sont les Decepticons qui ont détruit Cybertron ! On a peut-être une part de responsabilité. Mais vous, vous êtes responsables !

\- Je me moque de cet univers dont vous vous souciez autant.

_Je peux recharger avec cette pensée._

Saberhorn s'avança à nouveau vers le Diamant, le bras tendu.

La voix de son otage s'éleva encore.

\- Ça ne vous dérange donc pas, de commettre un génocide ? Je croyais que certains Decepticons avaient suffisamment d'honneur pour ne pas franchir certaines limites. Suffisamment de panache. Suffisamment de classe.

Ces mots, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Saberhorn demeura interdit.

Panache…Classe…

Cela le définissait.

_Génocide._ Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un tel mot soit prononcé et soit lié à lui.

\- …Et vos proches ? compléta l'Autobot. Vous savez qu'en condamnant l'univers…vous les condamnez aussi. La destruction n'épargnera personne.

Cette fois-ci, Saberhorn desserra le cou de l'Autobot.

Il n'y avait pas pensé. Enfin…Quels proches avait-il ?

Tant que lui et Glowstrike survivaient, rien d'autre n'importait.

Mais…et si Glowstrike mourrait, parce qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision ?

S'il causait réellement la destruction de l'univers…

Il réalisa combien il était différent de celui qu'il était autrefois.

Il n'avait jamais été un enfant de chœur. C'était certain. Il avait toujours été un pirate qui pillait et menait des raids. Mais il s'en était toujours contenté.

Lui qui avait désiré un endroit tranquille…le Sanctuaire n'avait fait que le corrompre plus.

Saberhorn ferma les optiques. La résignation lui emplit l'être.

_Je peux recharger avec cette pensée._

Au final, peut-être ne le pouvait-il tout simplement pas.

Il abaissa le bras.

L'otage poussa un soupir de soulagement.

A ce moment-là, les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent. Wing fut projeté en avant, retombant au sol tandis que Hardshell pénétrait dans la salle.

\- C'est toujours à moi de faire le sale boulot ! gronda le commandant des armes en direction du pirate, apparemment irrité que ce dernier n'ait pas récupéré le Diamant plus tôt.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'artefact, Wing se releva.

Il ramassa son épée et chargea.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPITRE 58**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Vous avez déjà pris la Couronne de Solomus, vous n'aurez pas celui-là non plus !_

Dans son processeur, la même pensée tournait encore et encore. Wing bloqua, para les différents coups portés par Hardshell. Son pied glissa sur le sol et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Mais alors que Hardshell fondait sur lui, ses poings joints pour lui aplatir le visage, Wing parvint à esquiver et à lui envoyer un coup de tête en plein dans la mâchoire.

Hardshell grogna sous le coup de la douleur. A nouveau, Wing tint son épée à l'horizontal pour amortir un nouveau coup de poing de la part de l'Insecticon. Contrairement à Saberhorn, Hardshell n'utilisait pas d'armes. Cela le rendait beaucoup plus rapide et menaçant. Wing laissa échapper un gémissement quand l'Insecticon le frappa dans la côte. Le bot blanc grimaça avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration et de se tenir droit, chargeant une nouvelle fois.

A l'heure actuelle, Wing savait qu'il n'était pas concentré. Il n'était pas concentré sur Hardshell, sur Saberhorn ou sur un autre éventuel ennemi.

Il ne pensait qu'au Diamant d'Adaptus. Il ne pensait qu'à le protéger, à protéger la population d'Arkus.

Et il savait qu'avec cet état d'esprit, il perdrait à coups sûrs.

« Tu aurais dû m'achever ! gronda Hardshell. La dernière fois qu'on s'est affrontés, tu aurais dû m'achever ! »

Wing leva son pied pour parer encore. Hardshell siffla de colère.

« Mais à croire que le Cercle de la Lumière est rempli de lâches qui ne sont pas capables de tuer leurs adversaires ! Ou alors, ta vermine d'humain te donnait la motivation de prétendre à une plus grande force que moi !

Wing essaya de ne pas réagir à la mention de Père Jean. La dernière fois, il l'avait défendu contre lui et il avait réussi à remporter le combat.

Mais à présent, il s'agissait de défendre toute une population. Et Wing se maudissait d'avoir autant de difficultés. Mais il savait que le combat d'avant avec Saberhorn l'avait déjà suffisamment épuisé pour tenir la distance face à Hardshell.

Il devait se calmer…il devait oublier la fatigue et la reporter. L'instant d'après, son épée fut agrippée. Le bot blanc écarquilla les optiques et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hardshell. Wing essaya de se dégager mais l'emprise de l'Insecticon était trop puissante pour le lui permettre.

« Je voulais une revanche…mais manifestement, je t'ai peut-être surestimé. Tu vas rejoindre le Allspark dès maintenant.

\- Je ne crois pas ! cria une voix derrière eux.

L'attention de Hardshell fut détournée pendant quelques secondes. Quelques précieuses secondes qui permettèrent à Wing de foncer sur Hardshell pour lui rentrer dedans, lui envoyant un uppercut dans la gorge. Cela ralentit l'Insecticon et l'instant d'après, Wing le contourna et dégagea son épée de son emprise, avant de lui percuter le dos d'un coup d'épaule.

Bumblebee tira. Avec son laser-gun, il visa Hardshell au châssis. L'Insecticon gronda de fureur et se rua sur l'Autobot jaune qui se déplaça pour tirer pile dans son épaule gauche.

Hardshell hurla de douleur. Wing fronça les sourcils en remarquant une traînée d'energon couler de son épaule. L'Insecticon perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genoux, la main pressant sur sa blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Pendant un instant, Wing voulut répondre à ses instincts. Il souhaita venir en aide à Hardshell et traiter sa blessure.

Mais néanmoins, il fut coupé par l'Insecticon qui s'était tourné vers Saberhorn, se tenant proche du Diamant. Wing écarquilla les optiques et fut frappé par l'horreur en apercevant le pirate tenir Rung en otage.

« Non ! cria-t-il immédiatement.

\- Saberhorn, récupère ce Diamant maintenant ! hurla Hardshell. C'est ta chance ! Fais-le !

Le bot blanc se redressa, récupérant son épée.

Il fallait…il fallait qu'il l'en empêche. Hardshell était diminué à l'heure actuelle. Et Saberhorn ne devait pas être pris à la légère.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il ne fit aucun geste en direction du Diamant.

Wing discerna l'expression du scarabée.

Une expression flagrante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir sur le visage de quelqu'un comme Saberhorn.

L'hésitation. La résignation.

\- Je ne peux pas, déclara Saberhorn.

Le visage de Hardshell se tordit de rage.

\- Comment, « tu ne peux pas » ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

Saberhorn baissa le regard vers Rung.

Le bot blanc et marron ne détachait pas ses optiques d'Hardshell, un air de défi dans son regard.

\- …Si on le récupère, on détruit Arkus. On ne peut pas faire ça, Hardshell.

Wing plissa les optiques à la déclaration du pirate. Le choc et la surprise lui emplit l'être, déconcerté par la réponse du pirate.

\- C'est un mensonge, répliqua son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne pense pas. On ne pourra pas le prendre aussi facilement. Il faut abandonner la mission.

Il…renonçait ? Il renonçait alors qu'il s'était battu pour obtenir le Diamant d'Adaptus ? De la même manière que la Couronne de Solomus ?

Un sourire léger apparut sur les lèvres de Rung.

Il avait su. Il avait su trouver les mots. Et cela avait marché.

Hardshell émit un puissant hurlement. Un hurlement de rage intense qui résonna à travers la salle. Cela fit sursauter à la fois Bumblebee et Wing, qui demeuraient les plus proches de lui.

Puis, son hurlement se transforma peu à peu en éclats de rire. Un rire sardonique qui remplaçait sa colère au fur et à mesure.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, sa voix s'éleva.

\- Mais tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? De l'avenir d'une Cité remplie de standards répugnants pratiquant une secte ?

Il marqua un temps.

Son ton devint plus sombre.

\- …Je me moque du sort de cette Cité. Comme la Reine se moque du sort de cette Cité. Tant qu'on règne ensemble sur l'univers et qu'on puisse écraser tous ces Autobots pour reprendre notre place...

Brusquement, Hardshell se releva.

L'instant d'après, malgré les cris, les supplications de Rung, il se précipita en direction de l'autel sur lequel était entreposé le Diamant.

A nouveau, Bumblebee tira plusieurs fois dans le but d'arrêter la trajectoire de l'Insecticon. Il parvint à viser la jambe droite de Hardshell. Cela déstabilisa à peine l'Insecticon qui accéléra sa course, le bras tendu, prêt à retirer le Diamant d'Adaptus de son socle.

Wing courut à son tour pour lui barrer la route de n'importe quelle manière.

Ses optiques croisèrent celles de Saberhorn.

Pendant un instant, Wing le supplia du regard.

Il le supplia de réagir, d'arrêter Hardshell. Ou du moins, de relâcher Rung pour que ce dernier intervienne.

Mais Saberhorn ne bougea pas. Quand bien même ses lames étaient baissées et qu'il ne menaçait plus Rung, il ne libéra pas le bot marron et blanc pour autant.

C'était comme s'il était paralysé par l'hésitation.

Wing releva le regard et reporta son attention sur Hardshell qui s'éloignait peu à peu de lui. Il finit par lâcher son épée et se transforma en son mode aviateur.

Hardshell ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'artefact, prêt à atteindre le Diamant quand l'avion blanc fonça et le percuta violemment, le déviant de sa trajectoire. Hardshell fut projeté au loin, son poids faisant presque trembler le sol sous leurs pieds lorsqu'il atterrit durement sur le dos.

Wing se retransforma, visant à pieds joints le châssis de l'Insecticon. Hardshell poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque ses pieds le lui écrasèrent dans un craquement insupportable. Wing se dépêcha de se retirer. En se retournant, il réalisa que son geste avait presque fendu la poitrine de l'Insecticon.

La respiration coupée, la bouche d'Hardshell bougea sans qu'aucun mot n'y émane. Wing s'abaissa à sa hauteur, ses optiques s'attardant sur l'energon de l'épaule de l'Insecticon qui avait recommencé à couler.

\- Cessez cette folie, déclara sérieusement Wing.

Au bout de quelques difficultés à lutter pour répondre, Hardshell parvint à s'exprimer entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Ne me prends pas de haut, sale Autobot.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Wing ne put achever sa phrase.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le poing de Hardshell arriver sur lui.

L'instant d'après, Wing fut frappé en plein visage, au niveau des optiques et il fut à son tour projeté en arrière, son dos et ses ailes heurtant durement le mur.

A genoux, la respiration sifflante, Wing releva difficilement le menton. Sa vision était fracturée de l'optique gauche tandis qu'un rideau noir recouvrait l'autre, indiquant que ce dernier était fortement endommagé.

Pourtant, encore sonné, il parvint à discerner Hardshell qui se relevait avant de se ruer sur lui.

Une tâche jaune se planta entre eux, lui barrant la route. Wing réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Bumblebee qui le protégeait, ses bras s'étendant pour agripper les poignets de l'Insecticon et l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

Il était venu…Il risquait sa vie pour l'aider…

\- ça suffit, Hardshell ! gronda Bumblebee.

Ses pieds glissaient en arrière, ses avant-bras tremblaient. Mais il persistait. Hardshell poussa un grognement avant de forcer davantage le passage.

\- Je mourrai avant d'obéir à un Autobot !

Hardshell lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire, envoyant Bumblebee qui tomba à côté de lui. Malgré les difficultés pour voir, Wing rampa pour attraper Bumblebee et l'aider à se redresser.

Hardshell se rapprochait à nouveau. Bumblebee pencha la tête pour murmurer quelque chose dans le creux de l'audio de Wing.

\- Lance-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lance-moi !

Bumblebee pointa discrètement quelque chose du bout du doigt. Wing cligna des optiques, essayant désespérément de faire marcher sa vision.

Malgré les fissures à son optique gauche, il remarqua ce que le bot jaune visait. Le laser-gun, à quelques mètres seulement mais trop loin pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre.

Les pieds de l'Insecticon apparurent dans leur champ. Wing grimaça, sentant un mal aigü le prendre à la tête.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça…il ne devait pas se focaliser sur la douleur. Alors que Hardshell levait les bras pour leur écraser le crâne, Wing attrapa Bumblebee par la taille.

Ils n'auraient droit qu'à un essai.

Wing eut encore la force de donner un puissant coup de pied dans le genou de l'Insecticon avant que ce dernier ne s'en prenne à eux. Puis, usant de toutes ses forces restantes, Wing lança Bumblebee dans la direction souhaitée.

\- espèce de sale-gronda Hardshell.

Bumblebee saisit le laser-gun.

Et alors qu'Hardshell pivota dans sa direction, Bumblebee lui tira en plein dans sa blessure déjà ouverte à l'épaule.

Un cri étranglé répondit, un cri qui fit tressaillir Wing, quand bien même il ne put voir l'expression douloureuse de l'Insecticon. Toutefois, il put discerner quelques jets d'energon qui jaillirent du corps d'Hardshell, alors que ce dernier retombait en arrière sur le sol, immobilisé par le tir.

La vue du bot blanc grésilla. Hardshell tremblait de tous ses membres, presque jusqu'à la convulsion.

Bumblebee ne l'avait pas tué. Mais il avait besoin de soins rapidement. Tout comme eux.

La chaleur le prit à la tête. Pendant un instant, le bot blanc crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Wing remarqua la main de l'Autobot jaune tendue dans sa direction. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était revenu vers lui.

Malgré la douleur, Wing la lui prit.

\- Merci, le gratifia douloureusement le bot blanc.

\- Je t'en prie. Il faut sortir maintenant.

\- Oui…

C'était fini…

Hardshell ne s'en prendrait pas à l'artefact.

Ils entendirent Rung pousser un cri étouffé.

Tout de suite, les deux se retournèrent en direction de leur camarade.

Saberhorn ne le maintenait plus. Mais Rung avait été plaqué contre le mur, griffant les mains de son gêolier.

En relevant le regard, ils réalisèrent avec horreur que le Diamant avait disparu de son socle.

Scorponok se tenait devant eux, la gorge de Rung dans une main, le Diamant dans l'autre, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Non…

* * *

Au début, rien ne se produisit.

Seul un silence tomba sur la grande salle.

Le choc traversant chaque personne présente dans cette pièce sacrée, tous les optiques étaient braqués sur le scorpion, le Decepticon fixant le Diamant rouge qui ne brillait que davantage entre ses doigts.

\- Scorponok…ne put que prononcer Rung, le ton douloureux.

Le Diamant brilla comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence qui s'ensuivrait…

Puis, cela commença.

Cela commença par un bruit sourd.

Un bruit qu'ils auraient très bien pu ne pas entendre.

Puis, le bruit s'intensifia et progressa très rapidement.

Un bruit…d'effondrement. Comme une tour qui s'écroulait…

D'où cela venait-il… ?

De dehors…ou de l'intérieur du Temple.

Dans la pièce, rien ne bougea. Mais le bruit terrifiant se poursuivit.

Puis, peu à peu, le sol commença à trembler.

La bouche grande ouverte, une expression de terreur sur son visage, Rung hurla. Son expression fut imitée par Scorponok qui relâcha immédiatement le bot marron et blanc, regardant autour de lui, horrifié tandis que Saberhorn perdit l'équilibre alors que la secousse devenait de plus en plus importante.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? cria Scorponok.

\- Repose immédiatement cet artefact là où tu l'as trouvé ! gronda Saberhorn.

\- Non ! C'est trop tard ! leur rétorqua Rung, la voix stridente.

C'était…trop tard ?

Non…non…

Ces bruits…

Ce bâtiment…ces bâtiments qui s'effondraient…

Wing réalisa qu'il était bien plus que familier avec cette sensation.

Ce n'était pas la guerre mais…

Brusquement, un trou se forma dans le sol, trop près de Bumblebee et Wing. La secousse continue fit grandir le trou qui devint semblable à un cratère. Le bot blanc parvint à agripper Bumblebee pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans le vide.

Le bot blanc sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et sa tête.

De la poussière…des débris…

Le bâtiment s'écroulait sur eux…Ils seraient ensevelis vivants !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'exclama Saberhorn en direction de Scorponok, l'expression apeurée.

\- On s'en va…

Bumblebee et Wing se figèrent à la voix qui s'élevait derrière eux.

Hardshell, malgré ses blessures importantes, s'était redressé pour se remettre debout.

\- …On s'en va et on prend le Diamant…

\- Tu rigoles ?

Hardshell ignora les mots du scarabée.

Une flaque d'energon s'était formée autour de lui. Poussant un bourdonnement douloureux, Hardshell se transforma en son mode insecte.

Une nouvelle secousse fit perdre l'équilibre de Wing, le faisant glisser au sol à toute vitesse.

Handicapé par son optique non-fonctionnel, il chercha un endroit où se raccrocher. Mais il ne voyait rien autour de lui.

Il ne voyait plus rien…il ne voyait plus rien…

Il sentit l'air froid du vide sous ses pieds.

Non…Père Jean était non-voyant. Et il s'en était sorti.

Wing ne devait pas l'oublier. Il se transforma à son tour en mode aviateur.

Rapidement, il se projeta au-dessus de la surface qui s'était effondrée. Par intermittence, la moitié de la pièce était en train de s'écrouler en un nuage de débris qui enterraient tous ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Dans quelques minutes, tout serait détruit.

A l'endroit où se tenait le socle, il n'y avait plus rien.

Il chercha autour de lui précipitamment. Il chercha ses camarades.

Là…Rung. Bumblebee. Le bot blanc et marron hissa son camarade pour le remettre debout.

Ils allaient se précipiter vers l'ascenseur quand ils réalisèrent que ce dernier était déjà ouvert.

Hardshell et Scorponok se tenaient déjà à l'intérieur.

Alors que Bumblebee et Rung fonçaient pour l'atteindre, Hardshell leur adressa un sourire narquois alors que les portes se refermaient.

\- Non !

L'ascenseur remontait déjà.

La pièce…le Temple…tout cela serait effondré avant que l'ascenseur ne redescende. S'il n'était pas détruit avant.

Hardshell et Scorponok pourraient très bien mourir dans cet ascenseur, piégés sous les décombres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta Bumblebee, la voix sourde.

Wing se transforma et reporta son attention vers le trou qui avait été formé.

De l'air frais…

Il se rappela que le Saut d'Adaptus était un bâtiment situé en hauteur, sur une plateforme qui dominait la Cité.

Wing serra les poings.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour sortir d'ici.

Sauter dans le vide.

Bumblebee et Rung n'avaient aucun mode aviateur. Mais s'il le fallait, il les porterait.

Wing reçut un choc à la tête.

Un débris pointu lui avait fendu le casque.

Il endura, prêt à se transformer.

Soudain, il remarqua Saberhorn allongé sur le sol, la jambe enterrée sous les décombres tandis que la poussière lui recouvrait le corps.

Il essayait de se dégager avec difficultés.

\- Hardshell ! Scorponok !

Ses camarades avaient déjà quitté les lieux.

Rung n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita vers lui pour dégager les décombres. Wing vit Rung lui tendre la main qu'il attrapa. Le scarabée fut remis debout, de l'energon coulant de ses jambes et de ses ailes en raison des diverses blessures provoquées par le poids des murs qui tombaient sur eux.

\- Il faut partir ! Maintenant ! s'écria Wing.

Il se transforma.

Rung et Bumblebee devinèrent son plan. Tout de suite, ils le rejoignirent, s'agrippant chacun aux ailes de Wing. Le bot blanc fit signe par un rugissement de moteur à Saberhorn de les rejoindre aussi.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser être enterré vivant. Le pirate se rua et s'accrocha à l'avion tandis que Wing démarrait.

Puis, alors que le reste du Temple s'effondrait sur leur têtes, le groupe plongea dans le cratère.

* * *

Autour d'eux, un ciel rouge et gris.

La vision de Wing était floue. Il ne saurait dire où était la terre, le sol.

Un nuage de poussière les aveuglait. Ils toussèrent, crachèrent.

Pourtant, il continuait de voler, plongeant en piqué tandis que le bruit assourdissant de la destruction fit siffler ses audios.

La destruction…une image trop familière…

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient quitté le Temple depuis longtemps…mais le bruit persistait.

« Pose-toi… »

Wing n'entendit pas immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas seulement le Temple…il le savait.

« Wing ! Pose-toi ! »

Wing sortit de sa torpeur.

Le sol…le sable…

Il apparut juste sous lui.

Wing veilla à amortir l'atterrissage. Mais malheureusement, même avec tout le soin possible, ce dernier fut brutal. Lorsque Wing se posa, il n'eut juste que le temps de se transformer avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, à côté de ses camarades qui avaient été éjecté et avaient suivi le même chemin.

Ils restèrent immobiles, pendant de longues minutes.

Le bruit ne s'arrêtait pas.

Wing se redressa. Il parvint à s'asseoir avant de contempler la scène désastreuse qui se produisait au loin.

La Cité...

Les immeubles qui se détruisaient les uns après les autres…

La terreur, l'horreur, l'angoisse des habitants qui essayaient d'y échapper.

Wing voulut prononcer un mot mais rien ne vint.

Il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Bumblebee, Rung, Saberhorn…tous furent dans la même position, à contempler la Cité, dorénavant sans protection, se détruire dans une longue agonie.

* * *

Au coucher du soleil, il ne resta plus rien.

La Cité, qui avait été précédemment baignée dans une angoisse fracassante, fut frappée d'un silence de mort.

Personne ne prononça un mot.

Malgré sa vision réduite, Wing voyait tout.

Il n'y avait plus de Saut d'Adaptus.

Il n'y avait plus de Cité.

Il n'y avait plus d'Arkus.

Il ne resta même pas de cendres.

Pour peu, pour un voyageur qui n'avait jamais visité l'endroit, c'était comme si la Cité n'avait jamais existé. Ou alors, elle avait existé des millions d'années auparavant avant de s'éteindre. Alors que la Cité avait été détruite quelques heures avant.

Rung se prit le visage dans les mains. Lorsque Wing s'approcha, il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

La gorge serrée, Wing chercha à dire quelque chose. Mais à la place, il ne put que poser la main sur son épaule, ses optiques ne se détachant pas de l'horizon.

Rien…

Plus rien.

Les épaules tremblantes, Wing essaya de prendre plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Mais cela ne serait pas suffisant.

Au loin, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur. Comme un vaisseau qui démarrait.

Immédiatement, Saberhorn se tint en alerte. Il se tourna en direction de la source. L'expression indescriptible, le scarabée sembla savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il ne fut pas le seul. Wing le regarda, la mâchoire serrée. Le scarabée était prêt à repartir.

« …Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, déclara le bot blanc, la voix brisée.

\- …Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi, répondit Saberhorn, la voix sourde.

Cela fut douloureux. Sa réponse fit sortir Bumblebee de ses gonds.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Comment peux-tu revenir vers eux après ce qu'ils ont fait ?

Saberhorn n'eut rien à répondre.

Il se contenta de s'éloigner, sans un mot.

\- Quand je pense qu'on a risqué notre vie pour lui…et que des innocents sont morts à la place ! gronda Bumblebee.

\- Laisse, Bumblebee, le coupa Rung tristement. Ce n'est pas important.

Oui…Des innocents.

Les habitants, le Gardien du Temple…tous ceux qui avaient été présents.

Alors que Saberhorn disparaissait à l'horizon, ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

Quelqu'un s'approchait. Dans le brouillard de poussière qui les entourait, un bot leur fit face.

L'un des habitants d'Arkus…ou plutôt, de ce qu'il en restait.

\- …Vous…les étrangers, prononça-t-il, la rage évidente dans sa voix.

Aucun des membres du trio ne prononça de mots.

Le bot gronda. Les poings serrés, il se baissa pour attraper quelque chose.

Une pierre.

Il la lança en leur direction. Bumblebee n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'il la reçut en plein visage.

\- Bumblebee ! cria Wing qui accourut vers lui.

Le jet lui laissa une blessure au front et quelques instants après, elle saigna.

\- C'est de votre faute…si vous n'avez pas été là…ce désastre ne serait pas arrivé ! hurla l'habitant avant que les larmes n'envahissent sa voix et son visage.

Wing baissa la tête.

Oui…il comprenait…il savait tout cela…

Il tourna le dos et marcha sans direction déterminée, avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

Il finit par ouvrir le châssis et ressortit la pierre de Terre, donnée par Père Jean.

_Si vous pensez que vous êtes sur le point d'abandonner, prenez cette pierre et regardez-la. Contemplez-la autant que vous en auriez besoin._

Il en avait besoin actuellement…

Wing la contempla.

Ils avaient fait de leur mieux, essaya-t-il de se dire.

Ils avaient fait de leur mieux…et cela n'avait pas été suffisant.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPITRE 59**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. J'avertis: ce chapitre peut choquer voire mettre certains mal à l'aise. Je me suis moi-même sentie mal en l'écrivant. **

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de quitter la terre et de s'isoler, elle rejoignit la balancelle entre les deux arbres, hissée en hauteur, pour contempler l'horizon.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait pris soin d'emporter son matériel de dessin. A côté d'elle, Galamb étouffa un miaulement, roulé en boule sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle dessinait son portrait. Le dixième depuis son arrivée ici. Mais elle s'en moquait. C'était un portrait dont elle ne se lassait pas.

Elle avait prévu d'y rester un petit moment, loin de toute l'agitation du Sanctuaire. La matinée avait été dure et chargée. Il y avait eu une nouvelle secousse à la Ruche, paralysant toute l'activité pendant plusieurs heures. Glowstrike fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, sans toutefois s'arrêter de dessiner. Il était fréquent que la planète soit frappée par des tremblements de terre. Pourtant, celui-ci s'était révélé être un peu trop puissant, comparé aux précédents.

Elle poussa un léger soupir avant d'affiner les traits. Galamb bâilla, une réaction qui amusa presque la luciole. Elle se pencha légèrement pour lui caresser la tête du bout du doigt, avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que son regard se porta sur les landes au-delà de l'océan, près des montagnes. Elle plissa les optiques, réglant sa vision pour observer de plus près.

Entre les montagnes, il y avait toujours eu un lac. Un petit lac, qui peignait les montagnes d'une lueur bleue.

Cette lueur bleue avait disparu. Glowstrike s'arrêta de dessiner et posa l'ouvrage à côté d'elle.

C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas courant qu'un lac s'assèche aussi rapidement, alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il y était encore. Elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur cette planète.

Mais un instinct au fond d'elle lui susurrait que ce n'était pas normal. Loin de là.

Elle entendit un léger bruit en hauteur. Elle leva la tête pour observer d'où il provenait.

Elle plissa les optiques en remarquant le vaisseau au travers des nuages. Le vaisseau de Hardshell.

Il était revenu…avec Saberhorn.

Elle rangea son portrait avant de prendre Galamb dans les bras. Ses ailes s'étendirent et elle quitta la balancelle pour se poser au sol.

* * *

« Scorponok a repris le vaisseau ? » entendit-elle tandis que Glowstrike pénétrait dans la salle principale.

La porte rouge se referma derrière elle. Elle trouva Airachnide assise sur son trône, tandis que Hardshell et Saberhorn lui faisaient face. Alors que Glowstrike s'avançait, elle remarqua quelque chose briller entre ses mains.

Un rubis…Non. Un Diamant rouge dont la lueur l'éblouissait presque. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'araignée qui le contempla de ses optiques violettes.

« Il le ferait bien. Je lui avais interdit de revenir avant d'avoir déniché deux artefacts. Il ne lui en reste qu'un. Et encore. Si je suis de bonne humeur… »

Le Diamant d'Adaptus…Glowstrike se mit à hauteur de la Reine pour pouvoir l'observer de ses propres optiques.

Il était resplendissant…Elle l'imaginait plus grand. Néanmoins, elle savait que la taille n'avait rien à voir et qu'elle ne devait pas le sous-estimer.

Airachnide ouvrit son châssis et le rangea à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous a coûté ? susurra-t-elle.

Glowstrike porta son regard sur Saberhorn.

Le scarabée avait le visage sombre et fermé, ce qui prit Glowstrike un peu au dépourvu. Lui, qui était d'habitude, masquait sa haine et sa rancœur envers Airachnide à travers des formules de politesse et de déférence, ne prit même pas cette peine. Sa voix s'éleva, coupant Hardshell.

\- La destruction d'Arkus.

La luciole se sentit se raidir malgré elle.

Ils avaient détruit Arkus ? La Cité ? Pour un artefact ?

Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas perturber la Reine le moins du monde. Son sourire ne s'agrandit que davantage.

A nouveau, que pouvait-elle espérer d'autres comme réaction ? De la part d'une personne qui se moquait bien de torturer les habitants de son propre Sanctuaire ?

\- J'espère que les habitants ont crié d'agonie, ricana-t-elle. Si j'avais su, je me serais déplacée.

Elle ne s'étonnait même pas que la récupération du Diamant avait coûté la destruction d'une Cité ?

A sa place, n'importe qui devrait s'en étonner. Glowstrike elle-même espérait avoir des détails sur cette mission. Toutefois, Hardshell reprit la parole, jetant un œil dédaigneux en direction de Saberhorn.

\- Ma Reine. Sans son hésitation, on aurait pu être plus rapides.

Glowstrike demeura figée tandis qu'Airachnide plissa les optiques.

\- Plus rapides ?

\- Il avait pout intention d'abandonner la mission, l'informa Hardshell. On aurait pu passer à côté d'une grande opportunité s'il avait mené cette mission.

Airachnide se redressa sur son trône.

Glowstrike fit un pas en avant, prête à intervenir. Elle devinait les intentions d'Hardshell. Lui et Saberhorn ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Et s'il pouvait se donner le beau rôle aux optiques de la Reine tout en vendant les erreurs du scarabée, il le ferait avec joie.

\- Explique-toi, Saberhorn, murmura Airachnide d'un ton sourd.

Saberhorn se recroquevilla malgré lui. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Il étouffait au maximum sa terreur en son être.

Sa voix s'éleva, sans aucun tremblement.

\- J'ignorais que cela risquait d'engendrer la destruction d'une Cité quand j'ai accepté cette mission.

Arrête, pensa Glowstrike. Ne prends pas cet air de défi face à la Reine.

Le sourire d'Airachnide s'évapora aux mots du scarabée.

\- Et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de la vie d'une Cité que je ne connais même pas ?

\- Sauf votre respect, ma Reine—

\- Je me moque bien de ton respect !

Saberhorn recula brusquement d'un pas. La Reine s'était relevée de son trône. Elle avait haussé le ton, ce qui serait son seul avertissement. Quand bien même elle demeurait droite et immobile, ses pinces s'étaient levées en alerte, prêtes à fendre sa cible.

\- Tu es sous le commandement d'Hardshell. Son commandement. Et tant qu'il dirige les opérations, tu lui obéis !

Saberhorn garda la mâchoire serrée. Airachnide s'avança d'un pas en sa direction. Le regard de Glowstrike croisa celui de Saberhorn. Silencieusement, elle l'invita à ne pas continuer.

Le ton de l'araignée devint plus mielleux.

\- Tu sais, Saberhorn, désobéir à un ordre d'un supérieur…Cela peut être considéré comme signe d'une trahison.

Elle marqua une pause. Elle s'adressa à Hardshell.

\- Je pense qu'un juste châtiment serait nécessaire, non ?

Saberhorn pâlit à ce dernier constat.

Non. A son tour, Glowstrike prit la parole.

\- Ma Reine. Je pense que Saberhorn a commis une erreur de jugement, déclara-t-elle, placide. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est à votre service.

Airachnide se tourna lentement vers elle.

\- Depuis quand as-tu ton mot à dire ? Qui t'a permise de parler ? l'interrogea-t-elle, une expression hostile sur son visage.

Tu es pitoyable comme souveraine, souhaita lui lancer Glowstrike.

A la place, la luciole se contenta de s'incliner.

\- Je suis votre seconde, ma Reine. Il est de mon devoir de vous conseiller. Je pense qu'un petit rappel à l'ordre serait plus approprié qu'une vraie punition.

\- Une sous-Insecticon comme se—

\- La ferme, Hardshell ! lui hurla Airachnide.

A son tour, Hardshell sursauta, choqué. Glowstrike aurait pu presqu'approuver la Reine juste pour voir cette réaction.

Airachnide demeura silencieuse durant quelques secondes, qui parurent trop longues à la fois pour Glowstrike et probablement pour Saberhorn. Elle réfléchissait, son regard ne se détachant pas du scarabée.

En fin de compte, elle haussa les épaules. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

\- Tarantula ? appela-t-elle le scientifique, ce dernier étant en train de stériliser la place de l'échafaud pour les futures exécutions.

Ce dernier se retourna.

Malgré elle, le spark de Glowstrike rata un battement dans sa poitrine.

Si elle envoyait Tarantula…

\- Saberhorn a besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre. Attache-le et donne-lui dix coups de fouet.

Glowstrike ferma les optiques. Même si elle ne voyait pas la réaction de Saberhorn, elle devina que ce dernier avait bondi à l'ordre donné.

Elle lui devinait deux grandes émotions. La terreur et le choc.

\- Bien, ma Reine, approuva Tarantula.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Airachnide alors qu'il s'approchait.

Toute l'attention se porta sur l'araignée.

Le sourire d'Airachnide réapparut.

\- …Vingt coups de fouets, modifia-t-elle avec plaisir. Je veux le voir souffrir.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du scarabée. Saberhorn secoua la tête, crucifié par la décision de l'araignée.

\- Tu vas le suivre ou tu as besoin que j'augmente le rappel à l'ordre ? lui demanda Airachnide, le ton ennuyé.

Le scarabée demeura immobile. Il n'avait pas le choix. Vingt coups de fouet… ce n'était pas cher payé pour avoir désobéi à la Reine.

Les optiques de Saberhorn rencontrèrent celles de Glowstrike.

D'un signe de tête, elle lui suggéra de suivre Tarantula sans discuter. Blême, Saberhorn finit par se laisser porter par ses jambes, suivant lentement et difficilement le scientifique jusqu'à l'échafaud.

Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, Glowstrike put seulement se pencher discrètement pour lui murmurer dans le creux de son audio.

\- …Endure. Ce sera douloureux mais ce sera temporaire.

Saberhorn ne montra aucune réaction. Il s'éloigna sans répondre en direction de l'estrade tandis qu'Airachnide renvoya Hardshell alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur le trône.

\- Glowstrike.

La luciole se retourna. Airachnide lui fit un signe de la main.

Elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Glowstrike se rapprocha d'elle, sans protester. La Reine lui entoura les épaules d'un bras. Elle attendit qu'Hardshell ait quitté la pièce pour pouffer.

\- Il est vraiment naïf, tu ne penses pas ? Comme s'il pensait qu'il allait devenir mon consort.

Glowstrike ne répondit pas. Elle la laissa poursuivre.

Airachnide ouvrit à nouveau son châssis. Elle ressortit une photo.

La photographie d'un standard, de couleurs blanche et verte, les optiques rouges, un crochet à la main.

Lockdown. Bien sûr. La Reine en parlait souvent.

\- Il n'y aura jamais qu'un seul consort. Quand j'obtiendrai tous les artefacts, je le ferai revivre. Et nous régnerons ensemble.

Glowstrike émit un frisson lorsque la main d'Airachnide descendit jusqu'au bas de son dos pour lui caresser les ailes.

\- Il est beau, tu ne penses pas ?

Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

\- Oui, ma Reine.

\- Maintenant, regarde.

Glowstrike s'exécuta.

Elle se tourna et regarda tandis que Tarantula donnait le premier coup de fouet.

* * *

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Même si la punition n'avait duré au total qu'une dizaine de minutes environ, elle avait trop duré pour Saberhorn. Assis sur les marches de l'escalier, la luciole attrapa un désinfectant qu'elle passa sur les ailes meurtries du scarabée. Heureusement pour lui, les ailes lui avaient protégé le dos des coups de fouet même s'il s'agissait d'une partie très sensible pour chaque Insecticon en possédant. Saberhorn en tremblait encore, et il poussa un sifflement de douleur quand Glowstrike retira l'éponge.

\- Oui. Il s'agissait de ses mots.

\- Il aurait pu mentir, répondit Glowstrike.

\- Il n'aurait pas menti. Ce n'est pas dans la nature des Autobots. Et…celui-ci dégageait une aura particulière. Je l'ai senti quand je l'ai pris en otage.

Glowstrike fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration.

\- Les artefacts réunis détruiraient l'univers ?

\- Tu as bien vu ce qu'a engendré le Diamant d'Adaptus.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Imagine ce qui se passerait si on utilisait les cinq artefacts.

Une destruction de l'univers tout entier…

Glowstrike souhaitait que Saberhorn mente. Ou qu'il soit apeuré. Mais elle savait que cela ne serait pas dans son intérêt de mentir.

Elle repensa à ce lac asséché.

S'agissait-il d'une conséquence de l'utilisation de ces artefacts ?

Elle souhaitait croire qu'il n'en était rien. Qu'il s'agissait d'une conséquence des changements climatiques de la planète.

Mais…cela serait difficile à avaler.

Elle reposa l'éponge.

\- …Si l'univers était détruit, le Sanctuaire le serait aussi.

Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas que le Sanctuaire, le Sanctuaire de l'ancienne autorité, son Sanctuaire à elle qu'elle dirigeait, finisse en cendres comme cela avait été le cas de la Cité d'Arkus.

Mais…la Reine conduirait le Sanctuaire à sa perte. Si elle pouvait faire revivre Lockdown…que se passerait-il s'ils régnaient ensemble ?

Ils utiliseraient probablement les artefacts pour causer la destruction de tout…peu importe les conséquences. Et Airachnide était déjà suffisamment une plaie à elle seule.

\- Il faut l'arrêter, déclara Glowstrike.

Et par l'arrêter, il fallait la tuer.

Elle…comme ceux qui constitueraient une menace pour le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Elle retrouva Airachnide dans la même posture. Sur son trône.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, Glowstrike remarqua qu'elle portait quelque chose sur sa tête.

La luciole s'immobilisa, réalisant qu'il s'agissait du tout premier artefact qu'ils avaient récupéré. La Couronne de Solomus.

_L'artefact qui brûlait en présence du mensonge de quelqu'un._

Elle était face à l'un des ouvriers avec un mode d'aigle. Ce dernier avait été plaqué au sol par Hardshell et le commandant des armes releva violemment sa tête pour qu'il confronte la Reine en personne.

« Donc, tu me dis que tu n'as pas volé les restes de ration ? l'interrogea Airachnide en croisant les bras.

\- Pitié ! cria l'ouvrier.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Non ! Non ! cria-t-il d'une voix stridente.

Airachnide attendit quelques minutes.

\- …Ca brûle encore.

L'aigle reçut une puissante gifle qui le fit à nouveau tomber. Son casque avait été fendu et une traînée d'energon coulait de son front. Cela n'améliorait pas les ecchymoses qu'il avait déjà reçu.

\- Réponds honnêtement, grogna l'araignée.

\- Pitié ! Pitié ! J'ai…j'avais tellement faim…

\- Dommage pour toi.

Bien sûr…Les mensonges ne pouvaient être protégés d'un trésor provenant de la Main qui Guide elle-même.

Mais cela dégoûtait Glowstrike. Même sans émotion, cela la révulsait qu'Airachnide puisse utiliser un artefact pour un sujet aussi trivial. Bien sûr, tous les crimes étaient égaux ici. Mais après avoir attendu les mots de Saberhorn et les risques que les artefacts puissent engendrer s'ils étaient utilisés de la mauvaise façon, elle pensait qu'un objet pareil ne devait pas tomber entre les mains d'une personne comme Airachnide.

Dire que cette personne était leur Reine…elle ne méritait aucunement ce titre.

La luciole observa. Elle observa en silence tandis qu'Hardshell profitait que l'aigle soit au sol pour le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il crache l'energon par la gorge.

\- Et si on continuait ? s'amusa Airachnide. Est-ce la première fois que tu voles au Sanctuaire ?

\- O-oui…répondit l'aigle d'une voix étranglée.

\- ça brûle encore.

Le lac asséché…la lueur bleue disparue…Les cris de l'ouvrier redoublèrent.

Glowstrike finit par faire face à Airachnide, ne montrant aucune émotion face à la souffrance du supplicié.

A sa vue, le sourire de l'araignée se crispa.

\- Tu viens encore me déranger. Pour quelle raison, cette fois-ci ?

Elle ne pouvait pas la tuer ici. Pas en présence d'Hardshell. Pas en présence de ces témoins.

Glowstrike n'exprima rien d'autre que du détachement.

\- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire ça, ma Reine.

\- Pardon ?

Tu ne portes qu'une Couronne sur ta tête. Tu ne ressembles aucunement à une Reine.

Les mots vinrent plus facilement.

\- Si les artefacts sont aussi dangereux, il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas les utiliser de façon systématique. Vous risquiez d'en souffrir physiquement.

Hardshell s'arrêta de frapper l'aigle. L'ouvrier ne laissa échapper que des faibles gémissements.

Airachnide mit un temps avant de réagir.

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Non mais, tu entends cela, Hardshell ? Elle prétend être ma Seconde. Et pourtant, elle ne sait pas encore combien j'aime la douleur.

Glowstrike resta de marbre à cette moquerie. Airachnide s'accouda sur son trône, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

\- Tu sais, Glowstrike. Peut-être qu'Hardshell n'a pas tort.

La luciole cligna des optiques.

\- Tu commandes tout, tu donnes tous les ordres, toutes les directives…Dernièrement, tu te prends un peu trop pour la Reine de ce Sanctuaire.

Cette fois-ci, Glowstrike tiqua.

Je commande tout, je donne les ordres, parce qu'autrement, tu mènerais le Sanctuaire à sa perte.

\- N'est-ce pas, Glowstrike ? compléta Airachnide.

J'ai été là avant toi, souhaita lui rétorquer la luciole. Bien avant toi. Sans toi, l'ancienne autorité ne serait pas morte.

\- On dirait qu'elle n'a rien à dire, ma Reine, roucoula Hardshell.

Si.

C'est moi, la Reine de ce Sanctuaire. Tu en as peut-être le titre officiel mais c'est moi, la véritable autorité.

Airachnide pouffa une nouvelle fois avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de l'Insecticon.

\- Laisse tomber ce voleur, Hardshell. Je pense que ma Seconde a besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre.

Glowstrike écarquilla les optiques.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, s'écarter, esquiver, Hardshell leva son poing et l'abattit en plein dans son visage.

Glowstrike se retrouva par terre. Les mains recouvrirent son visage ensanglanté tandis que sa vision grésillait. Sonnée, elle essaya de se redresser, cherchant la porte de sortie du regard.

Une main forte lui saisit le poignet. A nouveau, elle fut debout sur ses pieds.

A nouveau, elle fut frappée au visage.

L'energon coula sur ses pieds. Le coup avait été tellement puissant que Glowstrike cracha de l'energon par la bouche, ses mots se noyant dans sa gorge.

Une troisième fois, elle reçut un coup de poing.

Ses audios sifflèrent. Pourtant, la voix sinistre d'Airachnide se fit distinctement entendre.

\- Elle ne crie toujours pas, Hardshell.

Non. Elle ne crierait pas. Elle ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir.

Brusquement, elle fut retournée. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, le visage contre le métal froid.

Elle serra les dents, ses ailes vrombissant dans son dos tandis qu'elle se débattait.

Elle entendit un clic.

L'energon coulant depuis un coin de la lèvre, Glowstrike frissonna lorsqu'elle comprit ce que cela signifiait.

\- Vous m'offrez un spectacle ? demanda Airachnide, sa voix amusée sonnant comme un écho.

\- Bien sûr, ma Reine, souffla Hardshell.

Ce ton…

L'envie, la luxure…Glowstrike observa ses propres mains trembler.

A nouveau, Hardshell l'enfonça contre le mur.

Glowstrike cracha à nouveau de l'energon. Elle sentit un violent coup de rein pénétrant en elle qui manqua de la faire vomir, tellement la douleur fut forte.

Hardshell se retira. Il était prêt à recommencer.

Non. Il ne recommencerait pas…

Glowstrike pivota d'un bloc et, avant même qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, la lumière apparut dans le creux de sa paume.

Alors qu'elle était prête à lui balancer une boule d'énergie, elle changea d'avis et plaqua sa main en plein sur son visage. Hardshell hurla de douleur tandis que Glowstrike serrait, oppressait, rentrait ses doigts dans son visage, dans sa visière.

Pendant un instant, elle eut idée de le tuer. Puis, tuer la Reine ensuite.

Les cris ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Glowstrike parvint à se dégager et perdit l'équilibre, la violence du geste d'Hardshell ayant saisi son corps entier.

Hardshell se tenait le visage à son tour. Il retira ses mains et Glowstrike remarqua les brûlures.

Elle montra les dents.

\- Ne m'approche pas.

\- Monstre sans spark !

A nouveau, il fonça vers elle.

S'il la frappait encore une fois, elle perdrait connaissance. Glowstrike était sur le point d'envoyer une nouvelle boule d'énergie quand brusquement, elle fut saisie par-derrière. Quelqu'un lui attrapa les épaules et la plaça derrière lui.

Glowstrike reconnut les ailes meurtries. Saberhorn s'était placé entre elle et Hardshell. La fureur dans ses optiques, le scarabée avait sorti ses lames.

Le silence tomba. Puis, passées quelques minutes à se dévisager, prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre, Saberhorn leva la voix.

\- Tu te prétends commandant des armes et tu oses faire une telle chose ?

Son ton était froid. Hardshell se mit à glousser malgré la douleur.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? C'est de ta faute, après tout.

Saberhorn resserra son emprise sur ses lames.

\- Ma faute ?

\- Tu méritais une punition. La voici.

\- Il a raison, renchérit Airachnide.

Glowstrike ne comprit pas. En dépit des coups portés, elle était encore consciente pour tout entendre.

Quoi ?

\- J'ai reçu ma punition. Ma punition était les coups de fouet, répondit Saberhorn, la voix tremblante. Elle n'a jamais impliqué Glowstrike !

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas toi qui décides, sourit Airachnide.

Elle offrit un signe de tête en direction d'Hardshell. Ce dernier émit un grognement avant de reculer.

Saberhorn se rapprocha à nouveau de la luciole, même s'il gardait une lame levée, prêt à s'en servir si Hardshell s'approchait d'eux.

\- On dirait que tu as compris le message. La prochaine fois que tu perturbes une nouvelle fois une mission, ce sera encore pire, l'avertit l'araignée, son ton ayant changé en quelque chose de plus froid et plus cruel.

Glowstrike se reprit le visage.

L'energon lui brouillait la vue. Elle devait se soigner et rapidement.

C'était injuste…c'était tellement injuste…

Elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Saberhorn stoppa sa chute en la rattrapant par la taille. La nausée la reprit à la gorge et elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, les ailes tremblant de douleur. Elle entendit que Saberhorn lui murmurait des mots comme pour la rassurer.

Elle serait soignée, elle ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé…C'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours…

\- Ha, les interpella Airachnide. J'avais oublié.

Elle sortit quelque chose de son châssis.

Des gouttes rouges tombèrent au sol. Glowstrike abaissa le regard.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut de quoi il s'agissait, les mots de Pharma résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_Tu ne connaîtras plus la douleur… Ni la colère, ni la tristesse, ni aucune autre émotion négative que tu aurais ressentie alors que tu étais sur le point de mourir…_

Ses poings se serrèrent. Et pendant un instant, elle oublia presque que tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir n'était pas réel.

Oui, ce n'était pas réel. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, même lorsqu'elle vit Galamb, ne signifiait rien.

\- Après, c'est la faute de Saberhorn, répondit nonchalamment Airachnide. Il n'avait qu'à pas t'offrir de chat.

Glowstrike se contenta de se retourner. Elle oublia sa nausée. Elle oublia les coups portés au visage.

Elle se précipita d'un pas rapide pour sortir de la salle et être le plus loin possible de cette personne qui se prétendait être Reine.

Elle devait partir…elle devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

* * *

« …Je suis désolé. »

Il pouvait l'être…

Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était elle qui avait choisi d'accepter, après tout.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter l'invitation de quelqu'un pour qui elle ne ressentait rien. Quelqu'un qui risquait de perdre la vie à cause d'elle, au bon vouloir d'Airachnide.

Au bon vouloir de cette chose qui croyait être Reine…

Glowstrike gardait la tête baissée tandis qu'elle rejetait les tentatives de Saberhorn pour désinfecter ses plaies. Elle releva les optiques vers les divers portraits de Galamb. Ceux qu'elle avait dessiné depuis son arrivée ici.

\- …Tu n'aurais pas dû hésiter, déclara la luciole, la voix sourde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si tu n'avais pas hésité…on n'aurait pas souffert tous les deux.

Saberhorn posa le désinfectant à côté de lui. Son expression était douloureuse. Même Glowstrike n'arrivait pas à y être indifférente.

\- Je ne veux pas détruire l'univers si ça t'y inclue, Glowstrike. Tu le sais.

\- A ta place, je l'aurais fait, répondit Glowstrike, le visage fermé.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas.

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Si les rôles étaient inversés et si cela nous aurait permis de protéger le Sanctuaire d'erreurs comme Airachnide, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter !

Saberhorn secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas ?

\- Tu veux être Reine. Je sais. Mais tu veux surtout retrouver tes émotions, Glowstrike. N'oublie pas ton objectif initial.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour un bonheur que je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir ? grinça la luciole, sans expression.

Elle sentit que ses mots heurtèrent le scarabée. Il finit par se lever.

\- Rien n'est inscrit dans la pierre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi, Saberhorn, lui conseilla-t-elle froidement.

Elle lui indiqua la porte. Ses intentions étaient claires.

Les mains de Saberhorn tremblèrent. Pourtant, il choisit d'obéir et se retourna pour quitter la chambre.

\- Je ferai tout pour toi, Glowstrike, lui déclara-t-il avant de disparaître. Tout. Tu le sais.

Oui. Elle le savait.

Mais cela ne devait pas être réciproque.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Glowstrike mit un long moment à se lever pour ouvrir. Quand elle jeta un œil à travers l'ouverture pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait, elle fut étonnée de ne voir personne.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur l'un des Minicons. Le dénommé Swelter, celui de feu.

« Excusez-moi, Ma Dame mais…on a trouvé ça. »

Il tenait un petit panier.

Glowstrike plissa les optiques et se pencha pour regarder.

Des miaulements se firent entendre.

Glowstrike souleva doucement la couverture et vit trois petites têtes, qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à Galamb.

Impossible, pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, quelque part, cela lui procura un léger allègement en son être, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? » demanda Swelter.

Glowstrike se contenta de caresser la tête du chaton sans un mot.

Bien sûr qu'elle aimerait les garder…mais cela ne servait à rien. Pas tant qu'Airachnide vivrait. Leur place n'était pas ici.

« …trouve quelqu'un qui s'en occupera. Loin du Sanctuaire. »

Puis, elle referma la porte.

* * *

Le soir, elle frappa à la porte de Saberhorn.

Elle se sentit idiote. Surtout quand elle considérait leur dernier échange ensemble. Quand le scarabée lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il fut manifestement surpris de la trouver ici, sur le pas de la porte.

Et les mots furent faciles à prononcer.

« …Je voudrais dormir avec toi, ce soir. »

Je ne veux pas dormir seule.

Saberhorn lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer à l'intérieur.

« Je dois dormir sur le canapé ?

\- Non. Je veux dormir à côté de toi.

Elle comprit que cela lui faisait plaisir.

Elle avait besoin d'une présence…pour lui faire oublier que le Sanctuaire dans lequel ils étaient était un enfer.

Tant qu'Airachnide vivrait, tout serait un enfer. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre.

Glowstrike la tuerait. Et ensuite, elle régnerait sur le Sanctuaire.

Elle le pensait qu'elle le méritait, plus que quiconque.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPITRE 60**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« Tu n'iras pas !

\- J'irai !

\- Tu n'iras pas, j'ai dit !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que !

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse !

\- Parce que c'est tout ! Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine !

\- Qui est celui qui agit comme un gamin maintenant ?

C'était n'importe quoi. A toute vitesse, Karan passa devant Cliffjumper qui leva le nez de son Pad et traversa la base à grandes enjambées tandis qu'Outrigger lui criait de revenir, qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Sans autre forme de procès, la Cyclope se contenta de se diriger vers le pont-terrestre qu'elle avait ouvert dans son dos.

Sous prétexte qu'Outrigger était responsable d'elle, il n'avait pas à contrôler tous ses faits et gestes. Ca va ! Il n'était pas son père, non plus !

\- Sérieusement, Outrigger, tu me soûles ! hurla Karan. C'est seulement une sortie ! Ce n'est pas une demande de lien Conjunx !

\- Tu le connais à peine, ce type ! brailla Outrigger de plus belle.

\- Tu ne disais rien quand je m'amusais aux Cités de Cristal.

\- Parce que ce sont les Cités de Cristal ! On connait tout le monde. Mais ici, on est sur Terre ! Il y a des Decepticons qui nous ont attaqués. Rappelle-toi !

Karan grogna en guise de réponse.

\- Sauf qu'il ne fait pas partie des Decepticons qui nous ont attaqués !

\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que Wing nous a dit les noms de ceux qui ont volé la Couronne de Solomus ! Et il n'en fait pas partie ! Et s'il en faisait partie, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été hostile vis-à-vis de moi, au lieu de vouloir passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Cela ne change pas le fait qu'il peut être dangereux.

\- Mais je suis une grande fille !

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Et l'heure n'est pas au batifolage ! gronda Outrigger. Wing, Bumblebee et Rung vont revenir ce soir ! On est une équipe, on doit être tous soudés !

Karan se retourna.

\- Une équipe ? Je n'étais pas censée faire partie du voyage. Vous me l'avez suffisamment répété.

Comme par hasard, elle faisait partie de l'équipe quand cela les arrangeait. Mais en-dehors de ça, elle était davantage traitée comme un enfant qu'ils devaient surveiller plutôt que comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Oui, des Decepticons les avaient attaqués mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils devaient être paranoïaques à l'égard de chaque Decepticons qu'ils croisaient. Elle était un Decepticon elle-même.

Outrigger serra les poings.

\- Karan, on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtise ! Tu le sais !

\- Mais je serais prudente. Arrête de t'en faire ! A moins que tu ne sois jaloux que je sorte avec quelqu'un ?

Elle avait lâché cette phrase sous un ton à la fois amusé et curieux. Outrigger se figea de surprise et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tu dis que tu en as marre d'être traitée comme une gamine. Mais on n'y peut rien ! Tu agis comme telle. Ta sœur Kat et Night ne feraient jamais pareille chose en cette situation !

\- Et voilà ! Toujours dans la comparaison ! On ramène irrémédiablement tout à Night ! Sérieusement, arrête !

Cela l'aurait étonnée qu'il n'agisse pas autrement, d'ailleurs. Ils entendirent Arcee pousser un soupir depuis la salle de contrôle.

\- Laisse tomber, Outrigger. C'est une gosse pourrie gâtée. Tu ne la changeras pas.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que-

Karan n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase.

Elle s'était déjà éclipsée.

* * *

A l'entrée de Paris, Chop Shop fit en sorte d'arriver quelques minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous initialement fixée. Encore dans sa forme Cybertronienne, les Minicons formant ses bras dans son dos, l'Insecticon pensait que cela lui donnerait meilleure impression s'il n'arrivait pas en retard.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître la forme véhicule de Karan au loin, il lui adressa un sourire enchanté, attendant qu'elle se transforme pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque désolé.

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es pile à l'heure.

Les phrases clichées de tout rendez-vous dans les comédies romantiques qu'il visionnait secrètement dans sa chambre, au Sanctuaire. En tout cas, cela ne rata pas. Il put deviner un sourire sur le visage sans expression de Karan.

\- Alors ? On commence par quoi ? demanda la Cyclope.

\- Hm. Ton choix. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des lieux phare à visiter dans Paris. Mais on devra utiliser nos formes holographiques pour y accéder.

Karan haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Au moins, tu verras mes expressions.

\- Ce n'est pas un critère pour moi, tu sais. Quand il s'agit de forme Cybertronienne.

C'était partiellement vrai. Il n'était pas du genre à critiquer l'apparence des autres. Après tout, il n'était qu'un être composé de Minicons lui-même. En tout cas, son compliment marcha. Karan se gratta l'arrière du casque, signe d'embarras suite au compliment.

\- Très bien. De toute façon, cela sera mieux pour s'intégrer dans la masse.

\- Pourquoi ? la questionna Chop Shop, intrigué. Quelqu'un te poursuit ?

\- Non ! Enfin…Si. Mon tuteur, en fait.

\- Ton…tuteur ? répéta Chop Shop.

Karan pouffa.

\- Il croit que je ne suis pas assez mature pour sortir seule avec un inconnu. Du coup, il est à ma poursuite. J'ai utilisé un pont-terrestre mais…on est suffisamment à distance pour qu'on puisse se cacher.

Chop Shop haussa un sourcil, pensif. Si elle avait utilisé un pont-terrestre et qu'elle l'avait laissé ouvert, il pouvait peut-être l'utiliser pour récupérer directement le Livre d'Epistemus. Pendant un instant, il considéra sincèrement l'idée.

\- C'est…ingénieux. Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Oh. Pas très loin. Mais bon. Il doit déjà l'avoir fermé depuis que je suis partie.

\- Ha.

Il jeta un œil à Karan. Bon, tant pis. Son but original avait été de la faire parler, lui demander des indications sur la localisation exacte de sa base. Mais bon…Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, au final.

\- Très bien. Frayons-nous dans la masse et ne soyons pas attrapés !

\- Yeah !

Comme synchronisés, ils activèrent en même temps leurs hologrammes humains. Karan humaine lui adressa un sourire ravi avant que les deux hologrammes ne se dirigent vers Paris en marchant d'un pas rapide.

\- Je vais finir par être habitué à la forme humaine, commenta Chop Shop.

\- Oh oui. Moi aussi.

* * *

Où avait-elle pu aller ? Outrigger poussa un soupir alors que le pont-terrestre se refermait derrière lui. Il contempla les alentours, cherchant la moindre trace de la Cyclope. Evaporée. Comme si elle n'avait jamais traversé le pont-terrestre.

Peu importait, il allait la retrouver et la ramener par le cou à la base. Outrigger leva les optiques avant de se mettre en route. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour la surveiller…

« Skwak ! »

Outrigger opina du chef.

\- Oui. Je suis d'accord. Tu peux partir devant, Beak, approuva-t-il.

\- Skwak !

Tout de suite, Beak déploya ses ailes et vola en hauteur. Demeurant au sol, Outrigger le suivit en inspectant les lieux.

Il finit par remarquer la ville de Paris se dessiner au loin, formée de gratte-ciels de la taille d'un Cybertronien standard. Alors qu'il se rapprocha, il remarqua deux formes au sol, chacun en position assise. Outrigger plissa les optiques et se rapprocha pour discerner de qui il s'agissait.

Karan. Et l'individu nommé Chop Shop qu'ils avaient rencontré une fois. Outrigger ne pourrait jamais oublier une telle apparence. Il serra les poings.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : ils avaient déjà activé leurs hologrammes humains. Super. Comment allait-il pouvoir les retrouver maintenant ?

Peut-être devait-il attendre…attendre qu'ils reviennent. Mais si quelque chose arrivait à Karan pendant ce lapse de temps ?

Non. C'était trop risqué.

« Skwak ! »

Outrigger se retourna brusquement en direction de la voix de Beak.

Tout de suite, il fut figé sur place en remarquant la silhouette d'un grand oiseau bleu plonger dans leur direction. Un oiseau bleu de sa connaissance. Tout de suite, il rappela Beak qui se planqua derrière son épaule tandis qu'ils regardaient l'oiseau se transformer en une Cybertronienne de leur connaissance.

\- Brille ! s'écria Filch en pointant Beak du bout de la griffe.

\- Non ! Certainement pas ! cracha Outrigger en se plaçant en position défensive.

Filch le fixa d'un air blasé.

\- Oh. Outrigger connait Filch, de toute façon.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir ici !

\- Filch a tenu parole. Tu ne peux pas empêcher Filch de traîner sur Terre.

Filch croisa les bras. Outrigger fronça les sourcils à cette constatation.

Il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu es avec Chop Shop, n'est-ce pas ? grogna Outrigger après un silence.

\- Filch n'est pas responsable de Chop Shop.

\- Mais vous êtes ici ensemble, non ? demanda Outrigger. Où est Karan ?

Filch pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive.

\- Filch ne connait pas Karan. Mais Chop Shop fréquente qui il souhaite. Outrigger cherche Chop Shop ?

\- Je veux ramener Karan, c'est tout.

\- Karan ne risque rien avec Chop Shop. Chop Shop traite bien les fembots.

Filch s'assit dans l'herbe, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Outrigger ne détachait pas ses optiques d'elle.

\- Que cherches-tu ? C'est quoi, votre but ?

\- Rien. Filch veut être tranquille. Outrigger le sait déjà.

\- Allons bon.

Peu importait que Chop Shop traite bien Karan ou non, il n'était pas assez en confiance pour la laisser seule avec lui. Outrigger était sur le point de s'éloigner quand Filch l'interpella.

\- Filch n'a pas oublié le geste d'Outrigger.

\- Quel geste ?

Filch lui jeta un air significatif. Ha oui. Le cube d'energon. Outrigger avait oublié. L'oiseau bleu se redressa.

\- Outrigger veut-il passer du temps avec Filch ?

Pendant un instant, le bot brun hésita. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Outrigger est protecteur de Karan. Mais Filch dit qu'elle ne risque rien avec Chop Shop. Outrigger devrait croire Filch.

\- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Quand tu as voulu kidnapper Beak ?

Filch fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Filch souhaite se rattraper.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, y croyant peu.

\- Attends Filch ici.

La fembot bleue se redressa et se transforma à nouveau. Puis, elle déploya les ailes pour s'envoler vers une direction indéterminée.

Outrigger ne put savoir pourquoi il avait choisi de l'attendre, au lieu de se remettre en route et de chercher Karan comme il l'avait initialement souhaité. Quand elle revint, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ce fut pour donner à Outrigger un cube d'energon.

\- Brille !

\- …Merci, je suppose. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée. Surtout si tu es en quête d'energon.

\- Filch aime retourner le geste.

Elle commença à boire, avant de fixer Outrigger avec des optiques rondes.

\- Outrigger boit avec Filch ?

\- …Seulement boire. Après, j'y retourne.

C'était une idée stupide. Pourtant, Outrigger sentait que Filch était sincère dans son idée de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Après quelques hésitations, Outrigger soupira et finit par l'imiter, buvant le cube par petites gorgées.

* * *

« Ouah ! »

Karan se pencha légèrement vers le bord pour admirer la vue. A côté d'elle, Chop Shop contemplait dans la même direction.

Il devait admettre…Pour un monument à taille humaine, les organiques savaient comment surprendre. Karan ricana en s'inclinant un peu plus.

« Dire que si on était venus dans nos tailles Cybertroniennes, on aurait été probablement blasés.

\- Evite de tomber, sourit Chop Shop.

\- Bah. C'est un hologramme. Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Oui. Mais les humains ne le sauraient pas. Je pense que de cette hauteur, un humain normal serait mort. Ils sont fragiles, de ce qu'on dit.

Karan haussa les épaules. A côté d'eux, un mâle humain les contempla d'un air interrogateur. Chop Shop sourit avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour s'accouder au bord.

\- C'est l'Arc de Triomphe mais…j'ai entendu dire que la Tour Eiffel offrait un plus beau panorama, déclara Chop Shop.

\- La Tour Eiffel ? répéta Karan.

\- Là.

Il pointa du doigt la Tour qui se trouvait à l'opposé de l'Arc de Triomphe. Karan sourit à nouveau avant d'opiner du chef, approbatrice.

\- On ira faire un tour, alors !

\- Je suis aussi de cet avis.

Il se racla la gorge tandis que Karan se hissa pour s'asseoir au bord, faisant face à Chop Shop humain.

\- Donc…commença-t-il pour aborder tranquillement le sujet. Vous êtes combien dans votre base ? Vous avez choisi Jasper pour une raison particulière ?

Karan gardait la tête rivée sur l'horizon, fixant par-dessus son épaule.

\- On est une petite équipe.

\- De Decepticons ?

\- Non…On est assez mélangés. Autobots, neutres et Decepticons, en fait. Quoique…quand je parle de Decepticon, je suis la seule représentante.

Elle étouffa un rire. Chop Shop ne comprit pas et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander des détails.

\- Des mélanges ? Entre factions ? Mais…ce n'est pas courant.

\- Non. Mais après, la guerre est finie. On n'est pas obligés de rester dans sa propre faction, quoique certains en disent.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela.

\- Les vieilles rancœurs ne s'oublient pas facilement, tu sais, répliqua doucement Chop Shop. J'en sais quelque chose.

Pour toutes les fois où les Insecticons avaient été discriminés, ils pensaient avoir raison de ne pas faire aveuglément confiance aux Autobots.

\- Je sais. Mes parents partagent ton point de vue, même s'ils n'interdisent pas la présence d'Autobots sur leur lieu de travail. Mais…Mon mentor est neutre, répondit Karan avant de le regarder à nouveau. Il est du Cercle de la Lumière. Pourtant, il m'a pris sous son aile. Moi comme d'autres Decepticons.

\- C'est…plutôt étrange.

Chop Shop finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle à son tour.

\- Il est très autoritaire. Très fondé sur le Code, au moins quand il s'agit d'entraînement, raconta Karan. Mais bon…il est très tolérant et c'est un exemple à suivre. Je veux dire…la copine de ma sœur est née d'une union entre Autobot et Decepticon et il l'entraîne sans lui en tenir rigueur.

Chop Shop cligna des optiques, écoutant avec de plus en plus d'attention.

\- Une union entre Autobot et Decepticon, répéta-t-il, perplexe.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait possible. Mais aux dires de l'attitude de Karan, briser les factions deviendrait un phénomène sur Cybertron.

\- La Cybertron que j'ai connu, avant de venir sur Terre, était très discriminatoire.

\- Elle l'est encore, soupira Karan. C'est la raison pour laquelle nos parents nous ont envoyées au Cercle de la Lumière. Moi, Kat et Night…ils voulaient nous éviter de subir cela.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais…si les Autobots et les Decepticons sont plus enclins à travailler ensemble, peut-être qu'on pourra y rentrer plus tôt que prévu, fit Karan, ne cachant nullement l'espoir dans son ton.

Chop Shop avait du mal à y croire…Pourtant, Karan n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Contrairement à lui.

\- Je vois mal les Autobots et les Decepticons travailler ensemble, main dans la main.

\- C'est ce que mes parents croyaient aussi, fit Karan. J'ai été conçue après la guerre donc je ne peux pas savoir comment c'était avant. Mais…rien n'est impossible, manifestement. Esmeral, la Conjunx d'un des membres du Cercle de la Lumière, a pris un Decepticon comme Amica. Et Wing s'est lié d'amitié avec un humain alors que le Cercle de la Lumière était neutre vis-à-vis de la position envers les organiques.

Effectivement. C'était des exemples factuels, mais qui existaient…Chop Shop ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Reine et à l'attitude des habitants du Sanctuaire vis-à-vis des Autobots en général.

Il pensait que c'était la même chose sur Cybertron. Que les Autobots agissaient de façon aussi raciste qu'eux.

Soudain, Karan lui attrapa la main. Cela surprit légèrement Chop Shop mais ce dernier fit bien de garder le silence. Elle s'était remise debout au sol et le tirait en direction de la sortie.

\- ça te dit, on va à la Tour Eiffel ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? approuva Chop Shop avant de la suivre. Allons-y.

* * *

« Ok. C'est carrément le niveau supérieur ! » siffla Karan alors qu'ils montaient jusqu'au sommet de la Tour Eiffel.

Elle étendit les bras, embrassant le paysage de Paris face à elle. Chop Shop toussa légèrement, un peu épuisé d'avoir enduré toute la montée des escaliers. Pourtant, quand il rejoignit Karan, il se trouva ébahi par la grandeur du paysage humain devant eux.

\- En effet, siffla Chop Shop à son tour.

\- Les humains se comportent tous de la même façon ? Dans tous les endroits ? le questionna Karan.

\- Hé bien…ça dépend. Je ne les fréquente pas autant que j'aimerais mais…Je pense que certains se comportent différemment selon les pays. Selon leur culture. Un peu comme nous et selon les différentes planètes où nous vivons.

Comme les Camiens et les Cybertroniens qui possédaient chacun différente culture. Karan sembla ravie par cette information et se retourna vers lui.

\- Paris n'a rien à envier à Kaon. Tu vivais sur Kaon ?

\- Non. J'habitais à Polyhex, l'informa Chop Shop.

Il y avait été assemblé à la toute fin de la guerre. Il y avait travaillé et lorsque Polyhex avait élu un Conseil Autobot à la tête, il s'était retrouvé au chômage et avait perdu son appartement par la suite. Mais Chop Shop se garda d'ajouter cette partie de l'histoire. Cela ne concernait pas Karan après tout.

\- Du coup…Toi et ta sœur. Vous êtes véritablement jumelles ?

Cette information ne lui apporterait rien sur le Livre d'Epistemus. Il le savait. Mais il était curieux.

\- Ouais ! Quand on était petites, on était peintes de la même manière, répondit Karan. Les autres avaient du mal à nous identifier. Mais au final, nos parents ont voulu nous donner notre propre identité et ils nous ont peintes pour être en adéquation avec leurs couleurs. J'ai hérité de celles de mon père et Kat ressemble davantage à ma mère. Ils ont eu raison, au final. On est radicalement opposées en personnalité.

\- Je vois…

Chop Shop s'accouda contre le mur.

\- On est très différentes, ajouta Karan après un silence. Elle était toujours plus douée que moi dans les études et dans les tâches mais c'était moi qui la défendais quand elle se faisait embêter par les autres enfants. Je détestais qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et je déteste toujours autant d'ailleurs. Je suis contente que Night prenne soin d'elle.

\- Vous semblez très proches, répondit Chop Shop.

Selon la façon dont elle en parlait, il y avait un lien profond et véritable entre elles. L'expression de Karan s'assombrit, ce qui déconcerta Chop Shop malgré lui.

\- Je pense qu'on ne l'est plus comme autrefois. Je sais qu'on a toutes les deux grandi mais…ça me fait toujours autant bizarre. J'aimerais bien, parfois, qu'on retrouve notre relation. Celle d'avant.

Chop Shop garda le silence à cette déclaration.

Puis, sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Les relations familiales, c'est toujours compliqué, approuva-t-il, le ton doux. Moi, je n'ai pas eu de sœur ou de frère. J'en ai trouvé dans une famille de sparks, on dira.

\- Hé ! ça compte autant que les véritables liens de spark ! sourit Karan.

\- Oui. J'ai une « sœur » qui est une véritable casse-pieds. On se bat toujours pour les choses brillantes.

C'était étrange…Même s'il avait toujours considéré Filch comme telle, il ne l'avait jamais expressément avoué à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et vous vous battez souvent ? ricana Karan.

\- Oh oui. Tout le temps, même.

\- Elle est comme toi en personnalité ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je sais que là où je suis, on se moque beaucoup d'elle. Et comme toi avec Kat, je n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

\- Ha. Le « je t'aime, moi non plus », approuva Karan.

\- On va dire ça comme ça.

Oui…il s'agissait de la meilleure description de leur relation. Karan avait eu le mot juste.

Ce n'était pas déplaisant, d'évoquer ce sujet…Et Karan était plutôt agréable. Un peu bavarde, mais agréable.

Karan porta son attention sur un vendeur assis non loin d'eux. Ils vendaient des petites Tours Eiffel en version miniature. Le sourire de la Karan humaine s'élargit et elle s'approcha de lui. Chop Shop émit un sourire amusé, comprenant son intention.

Si elle rapportait un souvenir de leur « rendez-vous », tant mieux pour elle.

Elle lui présenta la Tour Eiffel miniature. Elle ne prononça aucun mot mais son geste était sans équivoque.

Cela surprit Chop Shop.

\- …Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

\- Je te l'offre. Je ne t'avais pas remercié pour avoir réparé mon antenne.

\- Mais…tu n'es pas obligée, fit Chop Shop avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

Il ne l'avait fait que pour se faire bien voir. Karan secoua la tête, insistant davantage.

\- Allez. Prends-la. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de souvenirs humains, non ?

\- Je vis sur cette planète depuis un certain temps.

\- D'où la raison pour laquelle il vaut mieux récupérer des souvenirs…si un jour, tu décides de revenir sur Cybertron.

Karan gardait la main tendue.

Un peu gêné, Chop Shop ouvrit la bouche. Aucun mot n'en sortit. Au final, il prit la petite miniature pour la contempler en silence.

L'intention était touchante…mais…

Karan continuait de lui sourire.

En fin de compte, il choisit d'accepter et la plaça dans sa poche.

\- …Merci.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de jouer la comédie.

\- Je t'en prie, approuva Karan.

* * *

« Insupportable ! Elle est juste insupportable » finit-il par conclure.

Lui et Filch avaient fini leurs cubes depuis longtemps, mais la discussion ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant. Outrigger ne s'en était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient passé plus de quatre heures assis dans cette position, près des corps Cybertroniens de Karan et de Chop Shop. Quand il le réalisa, Outrigger se frappa le visage.

« Je parle trop, soupira-t-il.

\- Ils ne vont pas nous échapper, répondit Filch. Ils vont finir par revenir.

Filch posa le cube à côté d'elle.

\- Jeune bot est trop protecteur envers Karan.

\- Il le faut bien. Elle est irresponsable.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Au moins, Kat et Night savent quand trop, c'est trop. Même si Night était dure à entraîner au départ, elle ne lâchait rien. Et elle a compris que ce qu'on faisait était sérieux. Karan ne retient pas cette leçon.

\- Est-ce qu'Outrigger aime Night ?

Outrigger se figea. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question.

\- …Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Outrigger en parle comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse à ses optiques.

\- Hé bien…Elle est précieuse à mes optiques, répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

C'était vrai.

\- …Mais. Pas comme ça.

\- Peut-être qu'Outrigger devrait arrêter de comparer Karan à Night. Elle sent qu'Outrigger fait des préférences et ça ne va pas aider Karan à se sentir mieux.

Cela réduisit Outrigger au silence.

Il…il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il aurait pu nier si une personne de sa connaissance avait fait la remarque. Mais là, il s'agissait de Filch. Cette dernière ne connaissait ni Night, ni Karan et ne les avait jamais rencontrées avant.

Le fait qu'une personne apparemment objective lui donne ce conseil…Cela le laissait sans voix.

\- Filch ne dit pas que tout est de la faute d'Outrigger. Mais…un oiseau donne de bons conseils.

\- Je vois.

Il se sentit un peu détendu. Malgré tout, cela lui avait fait du bien de vider son sac. Même s'il était clair que Filch n'avait pas tout compris, cela lui avait fait du bien que quelqu'un l'écoute attentivement.

Outrigger se redressa. Beak s'était posé au sol et s'avança timidement en direction de Filch, la fixant avec des optiques méfiantes.

Filch abaissa le regard en sa direction, un peu surprise. Elle reporta son attention sur le bot brun.

\- …Filch peut ?

\- …Seulement si tu ne le kidnappes pas.

Filch sourit à cette réponse, ce qui fit accélérer le spark d'Outrigger. Elle porta la main en direction du caméra-bot pour le caresser mais Beak eut un geste de recul. Il se dépêcha de se cacher derrière le dos d'Outrigger en réponse.

\- Caméra-bot n'aime pas Filch, soupira cette dernière.

\- C'est normal, déclara Outrigger. Il n'a pas une très bonne impression de toi.

\- Hm.

Elle haussa les épaules. Puis, elle lui demanda de but-en-blanc.

\- Et Outrigger aime bien Filch ?

Ses joues s'échauffèrent. Il répondit en haussant les épaules, tâchant de masquer son embarras.

\- …Disons que je te tolère un peu plus.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose.

Un mouvement les coupa. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc.

A côté d'eux, les formes respectives de Karan et Chop Shop s'étaient réactivées. Les quatre optiques du second clignotèrent en même temps alors qu'il reprenait conscience de son corps tandis que Karan plia et déplia ses membres.

\- Merci pour la journée, s'adressa-t-elle à Chop Shop, la reconnaissance évidente dans son ton.

\- …Je t'en prie, répondit-il, l'air de rien.

Outrigger se racla la gorge. Ils pivotèrent en leur direction.

Karan se figea tandis que Chop Shop leur offrit un sourire amical.

\- Filch…et Monsieur le propriétaire de caméra-bot.

\- Mon nom est Outrigger, grimaça-t-il.

La Cyclope se tendit.

\- Le pire est que tu as osé me suivre. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix avec toi. Tu es tellement—

Il allait ajouter « immature » ou « irresponsable ».

Mais lorsqu'il croisa les optiques de Filch, il se rappela que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Non. Cela ne serait pas la bonne solution. Cela ne servait à rien de lui faire la morale.

Après tout, involontairement ou non, il avait choisi de passer l'après-midi à discuter avec la fembot-oiseau de son côté.

Il avait autant à se reprocher que Karan.

Il finit par étouffer une autre toux, avant de se lever pour lui faire face.

\- …Bon. Karan…les autres nous attendent.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

Outrigger se tourna vers Filch pour la gratifier d'un signe de tête. Ce à quoi Filch répondit de la même manière. Karan fit face à Chop Shop, rentrant les épaules, le regard baissé.

Elle paraissait…plus timide, plus vulnérable de cette façon. Cela surprit légèrement Outrigger, quand bien même il resta pour observer discrètement.

\- …Merci.

\- Merci à toi…pour la miniature, répondit Chop Shop avec le même ton presque nonchalant pour cacher son embarras.

\- Prends-en soin.

Karan se pencha en direction de Chop Shop. Ce dernier se figea mais la laissa venir tandis qu'elle posait son globe contre sa joue, de la manière que les Cyclopes faisaient pour embrasser un autre Cybertronien. Le contact ne dura pas longtemps mais cela parut perturber légèrement l'Insecticon.

Karan se détacha vers lui avant de rejoindre Outrigger.

\- Rentrez bien, leur souhaita Chop Shop, l'air de rien.

\- Oui. Vous aussi, lui répondit le bot brun.

Le pont terrestre s'était ouvert. Outrigger laissa Karan entrer la première et, après un dernier regard en direction de Filch, il suivit Karan et pénétra à l'intérieur.

\- …Peut-être que tu as raison, déclara Outrigger.

\- Hm ?

\- …On ne doit pas être paranoïaques envers tous les Decepticons qu'on croise.

Karan plaça sa main sur l'épaule en guise de réponse.

\- Contente que tu le réalises.

Outrigger hocha la tête avant de lui tapoter le haut du casque en signe d'affection.

Filch avait raison. Il devait arrêter de comparer Karan aux autres. Elle avait sa propre personnalité et même si cela ne le dispensait pas de la rappeler à l'ordre, il fallait qu'il arrête de la critiquer sous prétexte qu'elle n'agissait pas comme ses autres élèves.

\- Lorsqu'on rentre, on s'entraîne ? lui demanda Karan.

\- …Bien sûr.

Elle évoluerait à son rythme.

Outrigger devait le réaliser et l'accepter.

* * *

« Alors ? » leur demanda Rose dès qu'ils traversèrent le pont-terrestre pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

Elle fut surprise de voir Chop Shop et Filch revenir bredouille. Après tout, Glowstrike les avait choisis pour cette mission parce qu'ils étaient des maîtres en matière de vol et de cambriolage.

Alors, qu'ils ne reviennent sans l'artefact demandé…

Filch se contenta de passer devant elle alors que Chop Shop réprima un soupir, le visage fermé.

« …Cela ne saurait tarder. J'ai gagné la confiance de Karan. Il n'y a plus qu'à patienter. »

Ce fut tout. Chop Shop partit rejoindre Filch vers la Tour Sud tandis que Rose les observait s'éloigner.

Malgré la réponse de l'Insecticon, leur attitude était étrange. Ils semblaient…ailleurs. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était produit durant leur mission ?

Quelque chose lui cacha les optiques. Elle sourit, devinant de qui il s'agissait.

« Kickback…

\- Ravi de te voir aussi, lui répondit la sauterelle.

Rose sourit avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui prendre la main pour le suivre.

\- Tu n'es pas occupée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour toi, je trouve toujours le temps.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Chez toi ?

\- Volontiers.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPITRE 61**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour Noël ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. Joyeux Noël à tous !**

« Ma demande de liberté conditionnelle a été rejetée. »

Père Jean fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette déclaration. A proximité, il sentit Chris Marshall s'agitant légèrement à côté de lui. Assis sur une chaise, le prêtre pivota dans sa direction, les mains sur les genoux.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. La dernière fois, Chris Marshall avait laissé sous-entendre que c'était acquis. Qu'il sortirait avant les trois ans initiaux.

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous êtes toujours bien comportés en prison, répondit tristement Père Jean.

Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir sa demande rejetée. Chris Marshall avait toujours adopté une conduite exemplaire. Il en était témoin, lui comme les gardiens du centre pénitentiaire en charge de sa surveillance.

A son ton, Père Jean put deviner une légère tension sur le visage de Chris Marshall.

\- Ils disent que ce n'est pas assez, apparemment.

Il sentit Chris Marshall serrer les poings. Mais Père Jean n'avait pas peur. Chris Marshall ne le frapperait pas. Il ne s'était jamais battu en prison, après tout.

\- Je me démène comme je peux pour aller à tous ces ateliers, je fais du sport, j'essaie de contribuer à la vie en communauté…et ils rejettent ma foutue demande !

\- Je comprends que vous soyez en colère, Chris Marshall.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas !

Sa hargne prit le prêtre au dépourvu, mais il savait que c'était la colère qui le faisait parler. Père Jean prit une inspiration, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je suis désolé. Franchement, c'est injuste pour vous. Je suis d'accord.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'avais fait rédiger une attestation de bonne conduite pour le directeur du centre pénitentiaire. Pour témoigner de votre bonne foi.

\- Manifestement, ils n'ont pas apprécié que vous ayez pris des vacances surprises, grogna Chris Marshall.

Père Jean tiqua légèrement.

\- Ce n'était pas des vacances, Chris Marshall.

\- Et vous appelez comment votre « pèlerinage » ?

Père Jean aurait dû être plus présent. Il n'aurait pas dû négliger ses tâches. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Peut-être que s'il avait assuré sa fonction, son attestation aurait eu plus de poids.

\- J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de me conduire comme un enfant de chœur ! hurla le détenu.

\- N'abandonnez pas, Chris Marshall, lui répondit Père Jean. Vous avez fait tous ces efforts. Ne lâchez pas maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter, maintenant ?

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

\- …Il y aura d'autres demandes de liberté conditionnelle. La prochaine sera la bonne. On la préparera ensemble.

\- Des promesses, des promesses.

Il y eut un léger bruit. Chris Marshall s'était redressé.

\- Moi, je veux voir ma famille. Je veux voir mon enfant, avant qu'il n'ait 18 ans si c'est possible.

\- Vous le verrez, Chris Marshall. Mais…n'abandonnez pas maintenant. Vous êtes près du but.

Père Jean entendit son portable sonner.

En temps normal, il l'aurait ignoré. Il serait resté à écouter Chris Marshall, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier en ait assez de sa présence.

Mais…un pressentiment l'invitait à répondre. Père Jean s'excusa auprès du détenu et il décrocha, activant sa commande vocale.

_« Père Jean ? C'est Bumblebee. Vous pourriez nous rejoindre à la base ? »_

Père Jean fut surpris par le ton de l'Autobot.

Quelque chose s'était passé…il le savait.

\- Vous êtes rentrés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Oui. Venez, s'il vous plait. On vous ouvrira un pont._

Père Jean pensa immédiatement à Wing.

Il devait y aller…il raccrocha et se leva doucement de sa chaise.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. On continuera la semaine prochaine, Chris Marshall. Et cette fois, je resterai autant que vous le souhaitiez.

Mais Chris Marshall ne semblait pas le croire.

\- Ouais. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous gagnerez des points, Père Jean.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le directeur du centre pénitentiaire en a marre de vos excuses. Mais allez-y. Si vous le sentez.

Le cœur du prêtre s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

Il désirait lui dire qu'il s'en voulait. Qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Ni lui, ni les autres. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il finit par s'excuser une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à la base, accompagné de Starry, Père Jean sentit une atmosphère lourde l'accueillir. Quand il accueillit ceux qui étaient partis en mission, il n'obtint qu'un vague retour sombre.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Ils avaient ramené l'artefact ? Père Jean chercha Wing, appela son nom. Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas.

Pendant un instant, Père Jean eut peur. Il eut peur que Wing ne soit pas revenu. Qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant son voyage.

Et le cœur du prêtre se serra violemment à cette pensée.

Ce fut Bumblebee qui l'en informa. Et ce qu'il entendit scia l'humain sur place.

« On n'a pas réussi à récupérer le Diamant. On n'a pas été assez efficaces. »

Il mit un temps, avant de compléter.

« …Arkus a été détruite.

\- Quoi ? hurla Karan en guise de réponse, le ton choqué.

Père Jean frémit à cette réponse. Et il sentit une même réaction chez Arcee et Cliffjumper.

\- C'est une blague ? renchérit la Cybertronienne. Comment…Arkus…ils n'ont pas détruit Arkus ?

\- Si, répondit Bumblebee, le timbre lent. On…On a essayé de les empêcher…mais…prendre le Diamant signifiait condamner Arkus à la destruction. Et…on n'a pas été assez rapides.

Un silence tomba.

Les mains tremblantes, Père Jean caressa la tête de Starry. Il voulait chercher du réconfort, une présence rassurante. De quelque manière que ce soit.

Même s'il ne connaissait pas Arkus, même s'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent…l'idée qu'un tel artefact ait pu détruire une Cité…c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

\- On ne vous l'a pas dit parce que…on préférait vous l'annoncer en personne, se justifia Bumblebee.

\- …Et Wing ? Rung ? prononça Père Jean, la voix tremblante.

\- …Rung est dans sa chambre. Quant à Wing, il est dehors. Ils avaient besoin de s'isoler, je pense, émit tristement Bumblebee.

Arcee leva la voix à son tour.

\- Ils ont détruit Arkus…une Cité…même des Decepticons ne tomberaient pas aussi bas.

\- Il faudra l'annoncer à Ultra Magnus. Et à Dai Atlas, approuva Bumblebee.

\- Dai Atlas nous dira que c'est de notre faute, de toute façon ! grogna Arcee.

Elle fit trembler le sol. Père Jean devina qu'elle s'éloignait. Apparemment, elle avait besoin d'endurer la nouvelle.

Seule. Père Jean comprenait.

\- …Je…je suis sûr que Dai Atlas se montrera compréhensif, balbutia Outrigger.

\- Je l'espère aussi, renchérit Bumblebee.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute.

Non…personne n'aurait pu y faire quoi que ce soit.

Père Jean ferma les yeux, Starry lui léchant la main comme pour lui assurer que tout irait bien.

Lorsque Wing avait mentionné les artefacts pour la première fois…Père Jean n'avait pas réalisé leur dangerosité. Il ne s'attendait pas que ça aille aussi loin.

Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Père Jean tira doucement sur la laisse de Starry.

\- Allez, mon grand, lui chuchota-t-il, essayant de reprendre un ton composé.

Il n'était pas celui qui avait besoin de réconfort à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Wing n'avait pas bougé. Quand Père Jean se retrouva dehors, guidé par Starry et l'appela par son nom, il sentit un bref mouvement lointain, sans l'accompagner par des mots. Père Jean reconnut instantanément les mimiques du Cybertronien.

L'humain se rapprocha lentement et prudemment. La présence de Wing ne devint que plus forte. Père Jean finit par arrêter Starry et l'humain s'assit par terre auprès de son ami.

Il voulait parler à Rung. Il voulait parler à Bumblebee. Mais ce dernier lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire. De les laisser gérer à leur manière. Il n'avait pas eu de mauvaise intention. Chacun avait sa propre façon d'endurer une nouvelle pareille.

Mais…il savait que Wing avait besoin de parler. Il le connaissait assez pour le savoir.

« …Je suis content que vous soyez vivants, déclara Père Jean après un silence.

Il essaya de sourire. Mais il savait que Wing ne le lui rendit pas. Il entendit un bruit métallique. Et Père Jean comprit que le Cybertronien avait détourné le regard.

Est-ce qu'il…avait honte ?

Père Jean caressa la tête de Starry.

Puis, il reprit doucement la parole.

« J'ai apprécié le concert de Yuma et Andrea. Elles ont prévu d'en organiser un autre prochainement. Je pense que vous aimeriez leur musique. Marie a adoré. Moi aussi. »

Wing gardait toujours le silence.

« Il y a eu une chanson. Une chanson en espagnol, dont le titre était intitulé _Toujours se battre, _raconta l'humain, la nostalgie emplissant peu à peu son être.

\- …J'essaie de me battre, finit par répondre Wing, le ton sourd et tremblant.

Le Cybertronien marqua une pause.

\- J'ai laissé la Couronne de Solomus tomber entre leurs mains. Je croyais pouvoir me rattraper…et à la place, ils ont récupéré le Diamant d'Adaptus. Et Arkus a été détruite. Parce qu'on n'a pas su la protéger.

\- C'était au-dessus de vos compétences, Wing.

Père Jean se redressa.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que cela allait engendrer. Vous avez essayé. Vous avez fait de votre mieux.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de me convaincre.

\- Nous avons encore le Livre d'Epistemus, Wing. Aussi longtemps que nous l'aurons, les cinq artefacts ne seront pas réunis.

Il devina que Wing s'était pris le visage entre ses mains.

\- Dai Atlas nous avait prévenus que le Diamant d'Adaptus était l'un des pires. Avec celui de Mortilus…mais…j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'y aller. J'ai peur que le même schéma se répète. Qu'une autre Cité soit détruite si on essaie de le récupérer.

Wing reposa ses mains sur le sol.

\- …J'ai peur. Je…je ne veux plus subir cela.

\- Alors, n'y allez pas cette fois, lui conseilla doucement Père Jean.

\- Ce serait lâche. Et ce serait indigne d'un membre du Cercle de la Lumière. On nous apprend à prendre conscience de nos émotions pour pouvoir les reporter après un combat. Mais…là…je n'y arrive tout simplement pas, ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Père Jean se décala pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas le juger d'avoir peur.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Vous avez déjà approché les pouvoirs de trois artefacts. Et au bout d'un moment, c'est trop à supporter. Si vous avez peur et que vous ne souhaitez pas y aller, personne ne vous jugera.

Wing mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Mais…Si je n'y vais pas cette fois…quelqu'un d'autre devra l'endurer. Quelqu'un d'autre devra endurer leur puissance.

L'humain devina de qui il parlait.

\- Vous pensez à Outrigger ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse le même calvaire. Il est trop jeune pour…voir des cadavres ou…regarder une Cité brûler.

Cela ne le surprenait pas.

Si Wing considérait ce dernier comme un fils, il était évident qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger ou le conserver d'une telle éventualité.

C'était l'amour d'un parent qui le faisait agir ainsi…

\- Je comprends, lui assura tendrement l'humain. Mais…pensez à vous, Wing. Vous, comme Rung…vous avez déjà beaucoup enduré avec les artefacts. Et vous ne pouvez pas porter un tel poids sur vos épaules à vous seuls. Pensez à votre santé. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Même si Wing agissait comme si cela ne devait pas l'affecter…Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par craquer. Et ce n'était pas ce que Père Jean souhaitait.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Puis, Wing lui confia :

\- C'est à cause de moi s'ils ont pu prendre le Diamant d'Adaptus.

\- Wing…Je vous en prie…

Le prêtre n'accepterait pas qu'il se blâme.

Non. Il ne l'accepterait pas.

\- C'est vrai. Le Diamant était renfermé dans un cristal. Un cristal qui s'ouvre à ceux dont les sentiments sont les plus purs. Je me suis trop approché. Et…le cristal s'est ouvert.

Père Jean cligna des yeux.

\- L'artefact a évalué vos sentiments ?

\- Oui. Je…j'ai été enfermé dans une illusion, comme celles qu'avait mentionné Dai Atlas. J'y ai vu Drift. Et…j'y ai vu quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'autre.

L'humain garda le silence, le laissant continuer.

\- …J'y ai vu ma fille. Heavenlight. Petite Lumière.

* * *

Suite à cette déclaration, Père Jean était resté muet un long moment. La surprise et le choc le traversèrent et il ne s'agissait pas d'émotions qui nécessitaient de mots pour les exprimer.

Puis, il lui posa des questions. Wing n'avait jamais mentionné une fois qu'il avait une fille. Pas depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Père Jean se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un évènement douloureux que Wing avait préféré garder sous silence.

Mais le Cybertronien partageait les mêmes émotions que l'humain. Cela s'entendait à sa voix.

« …J'ignore. J'ignore qui est cette Heavenlight. Je ne connaissais même pas son existence jusqu'à ce que je sois en présence du Diamant. »

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour un fou. Je…je veux dire…je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais une fille que je ne connais même pas.

Non. Le prêtre ne le prenait pas pour un fou.

Père Jean se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un désir inné d'enfant de la part de Wing. Mais le Cybertronien parut deviner ses pensées, puisqu'il renchérit :

\- Je sais qu'elle existe. Je l'ai dessinée, une fois.

Père Jean garda le silence, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Si les artefacts ne se trompaient pas, au point que le cristal s'était ouvert après avoir jugé des sentiments de Wing…

Il devait y avoir une explication plausible. Qui engloberait la raison pour laquelle Wing ne se rappelle pas.

\- Vous…est-ce que vous avez été avec quelqu'un à un certain moment…et avec qui vous auriez pu avoir une fille ? le questionna prudemment Père Jean.

Il était embarrassé. Il ne connaissait rien à propos de la reproduction Cybertronienne. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de la même manière que chez les humains…

\- Hé bien…répondit Wing après un temps. A part Drift, non. Personne d'autre. Mais…j'aurais su s'il l'avait porté ou si je l'avais porté. J'aurais senti la connexion.

Père Jean hocha la tête. Donc, les Cybertroniens pouvaient se reproduire entre eux de cette façon. L'humain croisa les bras, pensif.

\- …Wing. Si vous avez besoin d'avoir des réponses, et je pense que c'est le cas…C'est peut-être à lui que vous devriez poser la question.

Après tout, ils avaient été ensemble. Il devina que Wing se recroquevillait.

\- Mais…si j'avais vraiment eu une fille…Au Cercle de la Lumière, les autres l'auraient également su.

\- Peut-être. Mais vous avez dit que l'artefact ne mentait pas. Donc…il y a sûrement quelque chose.

Père Jean leva le bras et chercha le contact de Wing. Il posa la main contre le métal.

\- Contactez Drift, Wing. Je pense que vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Mais…si la réponse ne me plait pas ?

\- Dans ce cas, vous serez fixé.

A nouveau, le silence.

Wing réfléchissait.

\- …Vous resterez avec moi ? Pendant que je le contacte ?

\- …Bien sûr.

Si la réponse était dure à entendre…Wing avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour traverser cela.

Père Jean ne bougea pas.

Il ne bougea pas quand Wing commença à entrer les coordonnées pour contacter la personne qui lui offrirait des explications.

Ensemble, ils attendirent.

* * *

« …Drift. »

Lorsque la silhouette du bot orange apparut sur l'hologramme, Wing sentit les mots se noyer dans sa gorge.

Les optiques de Drift s'éclairèrent.

« _Wing ! Je suis ravi de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu ? »_

Il était dans son salon. Dans son appartement, à Kaon. En arrière-plan, Fracture pouvait être aperçu, penché sur quelque chose. Il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de se remettre à son ouvrage.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

Comment aborder le sujet ? Le sujet d'une fille dont il ignorait l'existence ?

Il avait sorti la broche offerte par Drift. Mais plus que tout, il avait sorti le dessin d'Heavenlight.

Il le regarda, sentant à nouveau son spark se tendre à la vue de cette petite Cybertronienne qui souriait.

\- Je…

Il reporta son attention sur Père Jean, hésitant à continuer.

L'humain sourit et tendit le bras pour lui toucher la cheville, comme pour le rassurer qu'il ne le quitterait pas.

Wing déglutit.

\- …Je…j'ai besoin de te parler, Drift.

Drift opina du chef.

\- _Bien sûr. A quel sujet ?_

\- Au sujet d'Heavenlight.

Puis, le sourire de Drift disparut.

La lumière dans ses optiques s'éteignit. Le silence tomba.

Le bot orange baissa le regard. Et l'appréhension dans le spark de Wing ne devint que plus forte.

\- _…__Je vois. _

En arrière-plan, Fracture avait quitté son ouvrage pour se rapprocher de Drift. Wing mit un temps avant de montrer le dessin d'Heavenlight face à l'écran.

\- Tu as placé ce dessin dans cette broche pour que je tombe dessus, hein ?

Drift ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais quand il émit une réaction, ce fut pour répondre à l'affirmative.

\- …Tu…tu connais Heavenlight ? Tu sais qui elle était ?

Il vit Drift se tendre.

Fracture posa la main sur la sienne.

\- _Drift…je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Le sujet est lancé, de toute façon. Tu savais que cela arriverait._

Son ancien élève ferma les optiques.

Wing avait déjà observé Drift dans des situations stressantes.

Mais pas à un tel point. Comme Père Jean le faisait actuellement pour lui, Fracture offrait une présence rassurante à Drift.

Wing décida de demander franchement.

Il fallait qu'il le sache.

\- …On a une fille ensemble ?

Une sœur pour Jetstorm, Slipstream, Night…

Sa fille…à lui et Drift ?

\- _…__Non. Tu as eu une fille, Wing._

« J'ai eu une fille… »

Pourquoi ne disait-il pas « j'ai une fille » ?

Drift reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre.

\- _ Cela datait du temps où je venais de rejoindre le Cercle de la Lumière. Tu étais parti en mission à Kaon pour rendre visite à Gasket. C'était durant la guerre. _

Il marqua une pause.

\- _Tu…as trouvé une petite Cybertronienne orpheline dans la rue. Une Insecticon. Elle vivait dans les bidonvilles. C'était une petite qui venait à peine d'être créée. Elle était affamée et mal en point. Tu l'as soigné, tu l'as nourrie. Vous avez noué contact…et rapidement, vous avez développé des liens. Vous deux._

Des liens…

Wing ne comprit pas.

\- Mais…je ne me souviens pas d'être parti à Kaon.

\- _Tu y es resté durant cinq ans. Tu faisais l'aller-retour entre les Cités de Cristal et Kaon pour la voir. Dai Atlas ne souhaitait pas que tu ramènes Heavenlight aux Cités de Cristal. Alors, tu avais décidé de l'élever à Kaon autant que tu pouvais. _

« Petite Lumière… »

\- …Je l'appelais « Petite Lumière », hein ?

\- _Oui. C'était son surnom. Et…au bout d'un temps ensemble, elle avait fini par t'appeler papa._

Wing frémit à cette pensée.

Lorsque Wing avait demandé des explications à Dai Atlas…ce dernier avait dit que cela ne lui disait rien.

Il avait menti… ? Il avait été au courant et il lui avait menti… ?

\- _Quand tu étais aux Cités de Cristal, Gasket s'en occupait. Quand on était ensemble, tu ne parlais que d'elle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi heureux, aussi épanoui._

Drift efforça un sourire que Wing ne lui rendit pas.

Gasket aussi…Gasket lui avait également caché la vérité.

\- _Je l'ai rencontré une fois. Et j'avais compris pourquoi tu t'étais autant attaché à elle. Tu la considérais comme ta fille. Et…on s'était dit qu'on l'élèverait ensemble, qu'on serait une famille. Aux Cités de Cristal ou ailleurs…On avait commencé à rassembler des Shanix ensemble. Kaon venait tout juste d'être libérée de l'occupation Decepticon. Tu avais pris un appartement pour elle et Gasket, pour qu'ils aient une vie plus confortable jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution par rapport à Dai Atlas. Pour le convaincre de laisser Heavenlight venir aux Cités de Cristal._

Leur fille…

Leur fille qu'ils auraient pu avoir… ?

Wing sentit ses mains trembler sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

\- …Drift.

\- _…__Oui, Wing ? _

Cette question…cette question…

\- …Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas d'Heavenlight ? Si…si elle était si importante pour moi…

Oui.

Pourquoi ?

\- …Que lui est-il arrivée ?

_Petite Lumière…_

A nouveau, son spark criait. Mais Wing ne ressentait pas.

\- _…__Un jour, tu avais décidé de parler à Dai Atlas. Tu t'étais rendu aux Cités de Cristal pour lui donner un ultimatum. Ou tu revenais avec Heavenlight, ou tu ne revenais plus. Tu avais laissé Heavenlight avec Gasket. Les Decepticons souhaitaient reprendre Kaon._

Puis, la suite lui fit l'effet d'une détonation.

\- _…__Un bombardement a frappé le bâtiment où ils se trouvaient…et il s'est effondré. Heavenlight était à l'intérieur._

_Papa…papa…_

Ce fut comme si Wing entendait les appels de sa fille. Cette fille qui lui était auparavant inconnue…

\- _Gasket a essayé de la sauver…il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, Wing. Mais…cela n'était pas assez._

Wing sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, endurant la nouvelle de Drift. Père Jean écoutait aussi. Il garda la main sur sa cheville.

\- _Tu ne t'en étais jamais remis. Tu…tu ne t'alimentais plus. Tu ne rechargeais plus. Tu…tu souffrais tellement. Tu voulais la revoir alors que c'était impossible. C'était impossible de te rendre Heavenlight…_

« J'ai eu une fille »

\- _…__Dai Atlas pensait que…pour t'éviter toute cette souffrance…il valait mieux effacer tes données. Tous tes souvenirs sur Heavenlight…_

A nouveau, un nouveau coup de massue.

Wing fixa Drift, l'optique vide.

Le bot orange déglutit. Fracture garda la main du bot orange dans la sienne.

\- _Je voulais te le dire…depuis longtemps. C'était…la véritable raison pour laquelle Gasket ne voulait pas que tu reviennes sur Cybertron. Il ne voulait pas que…ces souvenirs reviennent. Il ne voulait pas que tu souffres à nouveau._

\- …Je ne souffre pas, Drift.

Cette fois-ci, Wing sourit.

Il sourit alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu une fille…

Mais…mais…

\- …Je devrais souffrir mais je ne me rappelle pas. Je ne me rappelle pas de la souffrance que j'ai ressenti.

Quand bien même il devrait…

\- …Je ne me rappelle pas d'Heavenlight. Tout simplement. Comment pourrais-je souffrir si je ne me souviens pas ?


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPITRE 62**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

Père Jean n'avait jamais eu d'enfant.

A une époque, il avait envisagé l'idée d'être père. Avant de devenir prêtre, au temps où il voyait encore, souhaitait être un écrivain et où sa relation avec Marie devenait sérieuse.

Aujourd'hui, il avait renoncé à cette idée. Par choix. Et en fin de compte, il ne l'avait jamais véritablement vécu comme un manque.

Il connaissait peu la parentalité, mais il était sûr d'une vérité universelle : la douleur de perdre un enfant était une douleur injuste, intense qui était difficilement guérissable.

En tant que prêtre, il avait souvent rencontré des parents endeuillés et quand bien même il essayait de leur apporter du réconfort, il ne pouvait pas y demeurer insensible. Personne ne devait subir cette douleur.

Et en entendant toute l'histoire de la bouche du Cybertronien qui avait été le plus important dans la vie de Wing, Père Jean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce que devait ressentir Wing. Savoir que son ami, l'un de ses seuls amis, avait vécu une pareille épreuve…c'était un choc.

Un choc et une douleur sans nom. Une douleur pour laquelle Dieu apportait peu de réponse.

« …Wing… »

Lorsque Drift eut fini de raconter son histoire, celle d'Heavenlight, celle qui avait été la fille de Wing, un silence pesant tomba. Père Jean chercha ses mots. Mais il n'en trouva aucun.

Que pouvait-il dire à quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre la perte d'un enfant qu'il avait aimé et choyé ? Et connaissant Wing, Heavenlight ne devait pas manquer d'amour de sa part.

« …Je… » entendit-il Wing. « …Je…j'ai besoin de… »

Il marqua un temps avant de se reprendre, d'achever sa phrase. Il s'adressa à Drift. Selon les échanges des deux Cybertroniens, la communication n'avait pas été coupée.

« …Merci, Drift. Merci…d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

\- _…__Je suis vraiment désolé, Wing._

\- Tu…tu n'as pas à l'être.

Puis, Wing éclaircit sa voix.

\- J'avais juste besoin de savoir. Maintenant, je sais. Je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant.

\- _Wing…tu…tu n'as pas à prétendre. Tu as parfaitement le droit de nous en vouloir. On comprendrait._

C'était la voix de Drift qui tremblait.

\- _Ce qu'on a fait est inacceptable et impardonnable. On n'aurait jamais dû enlever tes souvenirs…on n'aurait jamais dû te faire oublier Heavenlight…sans ton consentement…_

\- Je t'assure, lui répondit doucement Wing. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne vous en veux pas. Il n'y a aucun mal.

Il devina un sourire sur les lèvres de Wing.

\- Merci encore. Et pardon de vous avoir dérangés…

\- _Wing…_

\- Au fait, vous avez trouvé une date pour la cérémonie de lien de sparks.

Un silence lui répondit.

Père Jean partageait la même émotion que devaient ressentir ses interlocuteurs. La surprise. Le choc.

\- _…__Non. Pas encore, _répondit finalement le compagnon de Drift à la place.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main. Je serais ravi de vous aider.

\- _Wing…_

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Vous…vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail. Et…il faut qu'on se prépare pour notre prochaine mission. J'étais ravi de vous parler.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'étais ravi. A bientôt.

Il entendit un bruit sourd. Père Jean comprit qu'il avait coupé la communication.

* * *

Il sentit Wing se redresser. Père Jean garda la main sur le métal.

Le prêtre souhaitait adopter une attitude professionnelle. Il souhaitait se comporter de la même façon qu'il se comportait avec ceux qu'il rencontrait. Ceux qui lui demandaient d'assurer la cérémonie d'adieux d'un proche, qu'il s'agisse d'un parent, d'un conjoint, d'un enfant. Il souhaitait s'adresser avec une attitude calme, composée, rassurante. Ecouter, réconforter.

Père Jean souhaitait porter le masque du prêtre. Mais à l'égard de Wing, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Je…je n'ai aucun mot pour vous dire…combien je suis désolé.

Ne partez pas, pensa Père Jean. Pas après une telle nouvelle…ne vous retrouvez pas seul…s'il vous plait.

Wing lui répondit avec calme.

\- Père Jean. Je vous assure que je vais bien.

Il manquait quelque chose dans son ton.

\- Vous avez parfaitement le droit de craquer. Vous…vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire semblant. Personne ne vous jugera.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant.

Wing se racla la gorge.

\- Je…Je ne ressens aucune peine. Je vous assure, Père Jean. Je…je dois avouer que je m'attendais à réagir plus mal que ça…mais…en fin de compte, ce n'est pas aussi dur que je l'imaginais.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas encore réalisé, déclara tristement Père Jean.

Il connaissait les mécanismes du deuil. Wing était de toute évidence dans la première phase. La phase de déni.

\- Si. Je réalise que j'ai eu une fille. Une fille que j'ai aimée et qui…

Il ne finit cependant pas sa phrase.

\- J'ai obtenu la réponse que je cherchais.. Je sais maintenant qui est Heavenlight. C'est tout ce que je cherchais. Je n'ai plus qu'à passer à autre chose.

\- Wing…vous avez parfaitement le droit d'être triste, d'être en colère.

Il entendit le Cybertronien déglutir.

\- J'ai peut-être un pincement au spark, Père Jean. A l'idée d'avoir eu une fille que j'ai perdu. Mais…je ne ressens pas la douleur à laquelle je m'attendais. Même si elle a été mon enfant…je ne connais pas Heavenlight.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- …Je dois être un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non…bien sûr que non.

\- Et je ne ressens aucune colère non plus. Ni envers Drift, ni envers Gasket, ni envers Dai Atlas. Je sais qu'ils ont fait ça pour mon bien. Vous l'avez entendu comme moi. J'étais inconsolable. Je me laissais mourir…Et peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'on retire mes données. Je ne leur en veux pas. Je devrais peut-être…mais je sais qu'ils ont souhaité me préserver.

Père Jean n'eut aucune réponse à donner. Aucune.

Peut-être parce qu'il ignorait tout de la technologie Cybertronienne qui permettait de retirer les souvenirs des individus. Peut-être parce que la réaction de Wing le dépassait. Peut-être que Dai Atlas, Gasket et Drift avaient eu raison d'agir ainsi.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Un souvenir était précieux. Il appartenait à l'individu propre. Mais qui était-il pour juger ?

Tout n'était pas blanc ou noir…Chacun pouvait commettre des actes avec de bonnes intentions.

Ce qui était le plus difficile était que Wing paraissait sincère, quand il disait qu'il ne ressentait aucune peine.

\- …Si c'est que vous ressentez…mais…vous savez que je ne vous jugerai pas si vous ressentez autrement, déclara Père Jean.

\- …S'il vous plait, Père Jean. Ne…ne me dites pas ce que je dois ressentir, ni de quelle manière je dois me comporter.

Père Jean sentit un serrement au cœur.

Aux vues de leurs attitudes, c'était comme si l'humain était celui qui avait perdu un enfant. Il se sentait désolé. Pour Wing, pour cette petite Cybertronienne nommée Heavenlight qui avait enduré une telle douleur et qui avait été oubliée.

Mais Wing avait raison. Il ne devait pas lui dicter comment se comporter.

\- …Pardonnez-moi.

\- Non. Père Jean…Pardonnez-moi. Je sais que…vous êtes inquiet pour moi.

Père Jean ressentit une légère secousse sous ses pieds. Wing s'était abaissé vers lui. Il devina qu'il avait posé sa main au sol.

Sans un mot, l'humain se guida pour marcher jusqu'à elle. Puis, il sentit qu'il décollait du sol.

Wing l'avait apparemment conduit près de son visage. Père Jean s'assit en se calant contre la surface qui constituait manifestement le pouce du Cybertronien.

\- C'est…c'est bien que vous n'en vouliez pas autant à vos amis, répondit Père Jean. Ils ne souhaitaient que votre bonheur et ils ont pensé prendre la bonne décision. Cela se sent que Drift tient énormément à vous.

\- Je sais. Ils sont ma famille. Et je me dis…que cela ne sert à rien de leur en vouloir. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas changer grand-chose.

\- …J'ai peur.

\- Vous avez peur ?

\- J'ai peur…j'ai peur de perdre une autre personne. De ne plus me souvenir d'elle. De ne pas ressentir de peine à son égard parce que je ne la connais pas. J'ai peur…que cela arrive.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, cela avait affecté Wing plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Père Jean caressa doucement le doigt du Cybertronien.

\- Je comprends. Ce sont vos souvenirs. On vous les a touchés.

\- …Je ne veux pas souffrir plus. Je ne veux pas perdre une personne que j'aime et agir comme si elle n'avait existé.

Il aurait pu sentir les lèvres de Wing trembler.

\- …Comme Drift…comme Outrigger…Comme Gasket…

Puis, il ajouta.

\- …Ou vous, Père Jean.

L'humain se redressa.

Wing poursuivit, la gêne évidente dans son ton.

\- Je…je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne veux pas vous perdre et…ne pas me souvenir de vous. Je le refuserai. J'aurais dû refuser qu'ils m'effacent mes souvenirs d'Heavenlight mais…je sais que maintenant qu'une telle chose a déjà été faite…je refuserais qu'on efface mes souvenirs avec vous. Qu'on vous efface de ma mémoire. Je sais que…je ne le supporterai pas.

Père Jean ne put que sourire tristement.

\- …Vous ne me perdrez pas, Wing. Je vous le promets. Tant que je ne vous perds pas.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, Père Jean.

Puis, il lui déclara cette phrase. Une phrase que Père Jean avait attendu sans s'en rendre.

\- …Pour moi aussi, vous êtes un ami précieux à mon spark.

Il le savait.

Il aurait été comblé de joie…sans cette amertume les entourant. Malgré tout, Père Jean étreignit le doigt de Wing contre lui.

\- C'est réciproque.

Ils demeurèrent ensemble dans cette position, durant de longues minutes. Père Jean sentit la respiration presqu'haletante de Wing.

\- …J'ai l'impression que mon spark ressent un peu de douleur…mais je ne les ressens pas moi-même, déclara Wing. Ma tête, mes souvenirs ne me laissent pas ressentir ces émotions.

\- Heavenlight vous manque.

\- Mais je ne le réalise pas.

Il était dans le déni, pensa Père Jean.

Et bientôt, ce déni se transformerait en autre chose…

Ils furent coupés par un raclement de gorge derrière eux.

\- …Dai Atlas vient d'entrer en communication avec nous, les informa Outrigger.

\- …Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, lui répondit Wing. Pas pour l'instant.

Cela sembla surprendre Outrigger. Pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Mais Wing—

\- J'ai suffisamment été une déception à ses optiques.

Ce n'est pas vrai, voulut lui dire Père Jean.

Mais Outrigger semblait avoir compris le message.

Bientôt, le silence retomba.

* * *

Père Jean dans la main, Wing attendit à l'extérieur que la communication avec Dai Atlas se termine.

Il entendit un bruit de vibration dans ses audios. Il comprit que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui.

Drift, devina-t-il. Il souhaitait lui parler.

Wing ne décrocha pas. Il le voulait…mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était comme si un énorme poids lui entourait le corps tout entier.

Le bot blanc avait envie d'être laissé seul. Il avait envie d'être avec lui-même.

Mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucunement le temps pour cela.

Ils avaient déjà échoué à conserver deux artefacts…il en restait deux.

Wing attendit simplement que la conversation se termine. Puis, il rejoignit le groupe à l'intérieur.

Outrigger lui jeta un air inquiet, ce à quoi Wing lui répondit par une légère étreinte à bout du bras libre qui ne tenait pas Père Jean.

« …Dai Atlas regrette l'incident d'Arkus, l'informa Bumblebee d'un air sombre.

\- …Un incident ? C'est un euphémisme, soupira Arcee.

\- Il ne faut pas se laisser aller, répondit le bot jaune. On n'a pas le temps pour cela.

\- Pas le temps ?

Arcee se redressa d'un bond.

\- Une Cité a été détruite, je te rappelle ! Des milliers d'habitants ont perdu leur maison ! Et la totalité d'eux ont perdu la vie ! A cause d'eux ! A cause de Decepticons ! Et tu nous demandes de ne pas se laisser aller ?

\- Arcee…viens là, lui chuchota Cliffjumper avant de la serrer contre lui.

Bumblebee ferma les optiques, pensif.

\- Je sais…mais le temps est compté. Il faut qu'on trouve les deux derniers artefacts avant qu'ils ne mettent la main dessus.

\- …Le prochain ? le questionna Wing d'un ton las.

Le bot jaune mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …La Main de Mortilus.

\- Quel est son pouvoir ? l'interrogea Karan.

\- …L'artefact nous révèle l'avenir.

La Cyclope croisa les bras.

\- …Bah c'est cool alors ! Je pourrais lui demander de me révéler mon futur métier ? Et si je serais liée avec des étincelants ! Cela me permettra d'arrêter mes crises existentielles.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le temps de rire ? grogna Arcee.

\- Il le faut bien.

Wing secoua la tête.

Cela paraissait simple…mais ce n'était jamais simple avec les artefacts.

\- Je me porte volontaire, se proposa Outrigger.

\- …Non. Je refuse, lui répondit Wing.

Le jeune bot fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais Wing…je peux très bien participer. Tu as déjà contribué pour trois artefacts. Toi et Rung, vous pouvez vous reposer.

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Bumblebee. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé à Arkus, vous en avez tous les droits. Vos corps ne pourront pas supporter une telle pression.

Wing jeta un œil à Outrigger, puis à Karan.

C'est vrai que c'était tentant…qu'il avait tous les droits de se reposer, de faire une pause. Notamment après les révélations de Drift.

Mais…s'il avait eu une fille, si Heavenlight s'était tenue à la place d'Outrigger, il aurait tout fait pour la préserver des dangers des artefacts.

Et puis…s'il faisait une pause maintenant, il ne serait pas sûr de pouvoir continuer. Et la quête des artefacts lui ferait penser à autre chose que des souvenirs manquants.

\- …Je sais. Mais j'insiste.

\- Wing…

\- Ça ira pour moi, Outrigger.

Il lui caressa doucement le haut du casque.

Ça irait pour lui…

\- …Dans ce cas, je viens aussi, se proposa Rung.

\- Rung. Toi non plus, tu n'es pas en forme, fit Arcee.

\- …Je me sens un peu mieux. Je peux poursuivre.

Wing lui adressa un léger sourire compréhensif.

Lui non plus, ne souhaitait pas se laisser aller.

\- …Où se trouve la Main de Mortilus ? Qu'a dit Dai Atlas ?

Outrigger émit une hésitation avant de répondre.

\- …Il est sur une planète appelée Frayus, dans la région de Benzene Cluster.

\- …Une planète remplie de vies organiques ? fit Wing.

\- C'est ça.

Père Jean leva la voix à son tour.

\- ...Des organiques ? Comme…comme les humains ?

\- Oui, effectivement, répondit Bumblebee.

\- Et l'oxygène est possible sur Frayus ?

Bumblebee fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, Père Jean. Mais c'est trop dangereux pour vous.

\- Je me dis juste que…si l'oxygène est possible, je peux vous accompagner, non ?

Wing comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il souhaitait venir avec lui. Le soutenir.

Non. Il n'en était pas question. Père Jean avait fait assez.

\- …Père Jean. Vous avez vos tâches ici, sur Terre, déclara doucement Wing. Rappelez-vous.

\- Wing…

\- Je suis touché par votre demande. Mais…votre église a besoin de vous. Vos paroissiens ont besoin de vous. Marie a besoin de vous.

Wing abaissa sa tête pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Et…comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi, Père Jean.

Peu importait combien il en avait besoin…combien il avait besoin de lui à l'heure actuelle…

Il ne devait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé avec la Couronne de Solomus.

Il ne souhaitait pas que Père Jean mette sa vie entre parenthèses pour lui.

\- …Je ne veux pas vous oublier.

Doucement, il reposa l'humain au sol avant de se redresser.

L'humain était inquiet. Il le sentait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Wing devait privilégier sa sûreté.

\- …Est-ce votre décision ? Rung ? Wing ?

Wing et Rung échangèrent un regard avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

\- …Dans ce cas, déclara Bumblebee, j'irai aussi. Nous partirons dès ce soir.

\- Très bien.

Wing se dirigea vers Outrigger pour l'étreindre fortement dans ses bras.

Et cette fois-ci, Outrigger ne se plaignit pas. C'était comme s'il comprenait que quelque chose s'était passé.

\- …Wing ?

Le bot blanc se tourna vers Père Jean.

\- …N'enfouissez pas tout, Wing. Ecoutez vos émotions. Ne vous en voulez pas pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable.

\- …Je le sais.

_Petite Lumière…_

Même s'il ne se rappelait pas d'Heavenlight…il pouvait au moins essayer d'empêcher d'autres de ses proches de suivre un destin pareil.

Oui…il pouvait essayer. Peut-être que cela amoindrirait le vide qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPITRE 63**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

Cela faisait plus de deux jours que Wing, Rung et Bumblebee étaient partis pour se rendre à Frayus.

Le trajet étant beaucoup plus long que celui pour Arkus, Père Jean ne put s'empêcher, assis sur les marches menant à la base pour écouter un livre audio, de compter les heures séparant la Terre et Frayus. Aux dires de Bumblebee, si leur trajectoire était stable, ils seraient à leur destination dans deux jours.

Cinq jours, c'était long. Et quand bien même Père Jean admirait la ténacité de Wing, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui et si son état d'esprit n'entraverait pas le bon déroulement de la mission.

Il sentait que les Autobots ne toléreraient pas un nouvel échec. Et même si la sûreté de l'univers risquait d'être sérieusement menacée par la perte d'un nouvel artefact, il avait surtout peur que Wing ne craque. Qu'il s'agisse de l'évènement en trop qui risquerait de le briser.

Père Jean poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas juste. La mort était quelque chose qui n'était pas décidée malheureusement. Tout être n'était pas éternel et devait mourir tôt ou tard.

Mais peu importait la mort, tant qu'on n'oubliait pas le défunt, tant qu'ils vivaient dans nos mémoires, personne ne disparaissait jamais complètement.

Heavenlight n'y avait pas eu droit.

Ce n'était pas juste que Wing survive à son enfant. Mais c'était encore plus injuste que Wing ne se rappelle même pas d'Heavenlight. Les raisons de Dai Atlas, de Drift, de Gasket avaient été louables et Père Jean ne pouvait pas les juger. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce pincement au cœur dès que son esprit revenait irrémédiablement à Heavenlight.

Elle qui avait été si jeune, avait été séparée de son père…et elle était morte oubliée par ce dernier.

Père Jean coupa son livre audio. Il n'avait plus la tête à cela. Doucement, il rappela Starry. Il était sur le point de demander un pont-terrestre pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui quand il entendit des bruits de pas rapides derrière lui.

« Karan ? » devina-t-il.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

« Ha ! L'humain.

\- Père Jean, lui rappela-t-il. Où te rends-tu ?

\- Heu…

Il sentit l'hésitation dans la voix de Karan.

\- J'allais sortir. Boire quelques cubes d'energon.

\- Outrigger t'a donnée l'autorisation ?

\- Hé bien…disons qu'il est devenu plus souple envers moi ces derniers jours.

Mais apparemment, pas encore assez pour qu'elle file en douce. Père Jean croisa les bras.

\- Ecoute. Tant que tu es prudente, je ne vais pas faire le policier.

\- je m'en doute. Mais ça va. Je vous promets. Je vais voir un ami.

\- Le dénommé Chop Shop ?

L'humain émit un petit sourire.

\- J'ai entendu Outrigger en parler.

\- Hm…ouais, répondit-elle, gênée.

Cela ne le regardait pas, après tout. Il était sur le point de la laisser partir quand Karan lui fit une proposition des plus inattendues.

\- Et si vous veniez avec moi, Père Jean ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas être seule avec Chop Shop ?

\- Ha…touchée.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …Mais d'habitude, je ne vois des mechs que pour des rencards d'un soir, parfois deux. Je ne dis pas que c'est sérieux mais j'ai jamais été aussi loin avec quelqu'un. Et j'aurais besoin de conseils en la matière.

Père Jean pouffa.

\- Donc…vous vous attendez à ce que je vous serve de conscience ?

\- A la Jiminy Cricket ? Oui, Outrigger m'a montré le film. J'adore Pinocchio ! Et oui, c'est exactement mon intention.

Cela l'amusa. Il aimait bien le dessin animé aussi. Même si…

\- Heu. Je ne bois pas d'energon, Karan. Mon organisme risque d'être désintégré.

\- Hé bien…achetez-vous quelques bouteilles de composant humain et rejoignez-nous ! Je vous dépose en moto à la supérette la plus proche ? Je peux y installer même un attelage de sidecar pour votre compagnon à poils.

Il entendit un bruit de transformation.

Père Jean hésita. Il savait qu'il avait un mauvais rapport avec l'alcool, et il était hors de question qu'un humain ivre donne de fausses idées aux Cybertroniens sur leur espèce. Et il n'était pas question qu'il montre le mauvais exemple à Karan.

Mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, cela lui ferait penser à autre chose. Prudemment, il se guida jusqu'à la moto et déposa Starry dans le sidecar avant de grimper.

\- Casque ! lui rappela Karan.

\- Bien sûr, bredouilla l'humain avant de le chercher à tâtons pour le retrouver posé sur le réservoir.

Le bon exemple jusqu'au bout.

Et puis…lorsque Karan démarra, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de familier. Père Jean sourit. Il avait été sûrement motard dans une autre vie. En tout cas, il appréciait la sensation plus que jamais.

* * *

« Hé… » lui souffla Karan une fois qu'il sortit de la supérette, des thermos de thé et de café pleins les mains.

Père Jean se rassit sur le siège avant de remettre son casque.

\- …Vous croyez qu'on a une chance ? De sauver l'univers ?

L'humain ne put que sourire en guise de réponse.

\- Je suis sûr qu'en faisant de notre mieux, on y arrivera.

\- Vous semblez sûr de vous.

\- Il le faut.

Il entendit un bruit de moteur rugir.

\- Je me suis entraînée plus sérieusement ces derniers-jours, admit Karan. Je dois avouer. C'est plus intéressant que je ne le croyais.

\- Vous commencez à y prendre goût.

\- En effet. Outrigger est ravi.

\- Et vous ?

Il aurait pu deviner un haussement d'épaules de la part de Karan si elle s'était retransformée.

\- On va dire que oui. Accrochez-vous, Père Jean.

Père Jean opina du chef.

L'instant d'après, la moto démarra en trombe. Père Jean leva le menton, appréciant l'air lui frapper le visage. Starry à ses côtés, il se laissait guider par la Cybertronienne qui les emmenait dans une direction inconnue.

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la moto s'arrêta. Père Jean reprit son souffle. Cela avait semblé étonnamment court. Père Jean descendit prudemment de la moto tandis qu'il entendit un nouveau bruit de transformation.

« Ha. Tu as amené un ami avec toi ? » leur souffla une voix profonde et chaude.

Père Jean tressaillit légèrement. Voilà donc le dénommé Chop Shop.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Chop Shop.

\- Voici Père Jean, le présenta Karan. Père Jean déprimait parce que son petit-ami Cybertronien a quitté la Terre. Donc, je lui ai proposé de passer.

\- Une relation entre un Cybertronien et un organique ? Vraiment ? ricana Chop Shop.

Père Jean se racla la gorge, un peu étonné par la question du nouveau venu.

\- Heu…Non. On n'est pas ensemble. Mais Wing compte énormément pour moi.

\- Hm. Ca s'entend. Allez, on se pose tranquille ?

\- Oui ! J'ai amené pas mal de haute-qualité !

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Père Jean ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait atterri au mauvais endroit. Pas parce qu'il s'agissait de deux Cybertroniens qui s'attiraient manifestement mutuellement, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être parmi une bande de jeunes qui se posaient dans un coin pour boire et profiter de la vie. Il ne manquait plus que de la…

\- Ha ! J'ai de la bonne musique Terrienne ! s'écria Chop Shop.

\- Il me tarde de l'écouter. J'en ai écouté quelques-unes et elles sont moins froides que les Cybertroniennes.

Il n'avait rien dit. L'humain avait passé l'âge. Pour autant, Starry le guida et le petit groupe s'assit bientôt dans de l'herbe sèche tremblant sous une douce brise. L'humain posa la main dans l'herbe et sentit une fleur sous sa paume.

Un crocus. Une prairie, devina Père Jean.

Bonne idée pour un rendez-vous.

* * *

« Marie… »

Caché dans son mode véhicule, Gasket observait la scène. L'humaine s'était habillée de façon officielle. Dans une tenue qu'elle appelait sa « tenue de militaire ». Elle consistait en quelque chose qu'elle surnommait un « costard cravate noir » avec une « jupe » de même couleur. Pourtant, Marie avait admis que ce n'en était pas véritablement une. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit présentable pour ce qui risquait d'arriver.

« …Tu es certaine que cela va marcher ?

\- Bien sûr, déclara Marie, le ton hargneux. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Mais…on peut trouver un autre moyen.

\- Ta société a peut-être sa propre perception, mais la Terre est immense, Gasket. On ne retrouvera pas les Autobots en un claquement de doigts.

\- Mais Undertone disait que Crown City était sous leur joug.

\- Mais a-t-on croisé un Autobot depuis ton arrivée ? Non. Ils sont peut-être occupés ailleurs. Les Decepticons ont peut-être attaqués autre part, et cela ne me surprendrait pas.

Elle croisa les bras, agacée.

\- De toute façon, on l'a décidé. On s'y tient. Ras-le-bol d'attendre. On a mis plusieurs jours pour dénicher un plan solide. Pas question de le faire foirer.

\- Et ça…c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé.

Ca et quelques Insecticons qui s'étaient approchés un peu trop près de la ville de Crown City. Le premier réflexe de Gasket avait été de se cacher mais quand Marie l'avait poussé à se lever et se battre pour rejoindre ses camarades, il s'était fait violence.

Et il avait réussi à les faire fuir. En utilisant des objets qu'il avait transformé en armes. Mais cela avait été suffisant, apparemment. Ils avaient été quatre mais ils avaient pris la fuite. De toute évidence, ils cherchaient de l'energon et aux vues de leur prestance, ils ne s'agissaient pas de véritables combattants.

Quant à Gasket, il n'aurait jamais cru devoir combattre à nouveau un jour.

Mais suite à cela, Marie lui avait adressé le seul et unique compliment de sa part depuis leur rencontre : « c'est bien, mon petit ».

D'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait son ancien chef Dai Atlas. Les deux étaient froids et avares en compliments.

\- Mais…tu es certaine que…

\- Erik me doit un service. Pour toutes les fois où je l'ai couvert pour ses fautes en service, il me doit bien cela.

Un léger dégoût apparut sur le visage de Marie à la mention de ce personnage. Apparemment, leur relation ne paraissait pas vraiment amicale.

Gasket avait un doute. Un gros doute.

\- Maintenant, tais-toi, grogna Marie.

Dans son mode véhicule, Gasket recula légèrement en entendant une voiture se garer derrière la grille entourant le cimetière de voitures.

Ensuite, il se figea. Marie se tenait droite, laissant une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Gasket modifia sa vision pour mieux apercevoir l'individu frêle en costume vert qui rejoignit Marie.

\- Marie…

Elle ne lui adressa pas un bonjour. Avec Marie, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

\- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, Erik ?

\- Oui…oui.

Erik se tira le col avant de fouiller dans sa poche et de lui tendre un objet. Marie le lui prit des mains et commença à appuyer sur plusieurs boutons bleus.

On aurait dit une télécommande Cybertronienne. Mais selon Marie, le gadget à l'intérieur serait suffisant pour remplacer celui que l'armée humaine avait arraché. Peut-être que de cette façon, son oreillette serait réparée.

Il pourrait recontacter les autres. Drift, Outrigger…

Wing…

\- Et le manuel ? grogna Marie.

\- Tiens, tiens.

Erik lui tendit un nouvel objet. Un livre de taille humaine.

\- …Marie. Tu me mets dans une mauvaise position.

\- Tout comme toi qui me mettais dans une mauvaise position à chacune de tes bavures.

\- Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

\- Tu es amnésique, maintenant ? Une fois…et neuf de plus ! Tu n'as rien à me dire.

Erik soupira.

\- Si tu n'avais pas libéré cette machine…

Gasket se raidit. Le ton de Marie devint soudainement plus froid.

\- Son nom est Gasket. Ce n'est pas une machine. C'est un être vivant comme nous. Et vous avez souhaité le désactiver alors qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal.

\- Il pouvait condamner notre espèce.

\- Il était neutre, Erik ! explosa Marie. Il cherchait seulement un moyen de s'échapper des Decepticons. Et personne ne l'a écouté quand il disait qu'il avait de bonnes intentions !

\- Peu importe. On ne veut plus de Cybertroniens sur notre planète. Ils ont causé trop de destruction et trop de morts.

Marie fit un pas vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. La haine ne fait qu'engendrer la haine. Et avec ce genre de mentalité, quand les Decepticons nous attaqueront, les Autobots ne nous aideront pas. Nous serons seuls contre eux !

\- Pour l'instant, les Cybertroniens sont une menace générale. On doit défendre l'humanité.

L'humaine sembla se reprendre. Elle haussa les épaules avant de lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais, Erik. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais entré dans l'armée avec de telles généralités. J'ai presque pitié de toi.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de ranger la télécommande dans sa poche, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Gasket rendit sa vision rapprochée plus nette.

Erik avait grimacé. Et cette attitude n'avait pas échappé à Marie non plus.

\- Vas-y, Erik. Dis-moi la vérité, gronda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu fais toujours cette tête-là quand tu caches quelque chose ! Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Allons, donc. Tu oserais mentir à ta supérieure ?

Erik se figea.

Il finit par bondir à son tour.

\- Tu n'es plus ma supérieure ! Je ne te dois plus rien !

\- Je croyais que tu étais de bonne foi.

Marie ressortit la télécommande et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Elle jeta l'appareil au sol avant de sortir le manuel.

Gasket reporta sa vision sur elle. Elle ouvrit le manuel d'un claquement sec et montra quelque chose à Erik.

\- Un mouchard, espèce de sale—

\- On n'est plus si arrogante, maintenant ! cracha Erik. On sait que tu caches Gasket ! Tu sais où il est !

Marie se remit droite.

Le ton d'Erik se radoucit.

\- Allons, Marie. Sois raisonnable. Prochainement, une armée va venir vous cueillir. Toi et Gasket. Autant vous rendre bien gent-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Marie lui avait envoyé un coup de genou bien placé entre les deux jambes.

Gasket ne put réprimer un sifflement. Marie prit son élan avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui immobiliser les deux poignets, les tenant derrière le dos d'Erik qui criait de douleur. Marie palpa son veston avant d'en ressortir une arme.

Un Taser.

Qu'elle utilisa contre son propriétaire lui-même. Erik s'effondra au sol. Marie lui adressa un sourire presque désolé.

\- Frapper un soldat, espèce de sale—

\- Erik boit durant ses heures de service ! Vous devriez le renvoyer pour son incompétence ! gronda Marie dans le mouchard.

\- _Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez, Marie !_ entendit-il une voix.

Elle se contenta de jeter le mouchard et de l'écraser du pied. Elle ramassa le gadget et le manuel qu'elle avait jeté au sol et fonça en direction de Gasket. Ce dernier cligna des optiques et tout de suite, lui ouvrit les portières. Marie s'assit au siège conducteur et referma la porte derrière elle. Gasket fit rugir le moteur et démarra au quart de tour tandis qu'Erik geignait, étendu au sol.

\- ET MAINTENANT, ON FAIT QUOI ? cria Gasket. JE CROYAIS QUE TU LUI FAISAIS CONFIANCE !

\- MAIS CA VA, JE ME SUIS TROMPEE SUR CE GUIGNOL ! CA ARRIVE A TOUT LE MONDE !

\- ET OU VA-T-ON MAINTENANT ? TU AS UNE IDEE ? ILS VONT TE TRAQUER ET TE TROUVER ! ET MOI, PAR LA MEME OCCASION !

\- MAIS JE SAIS TOUT CA ! TU CROIS QUE JE N'EN SUIS PAS CONSCIENTE !

Primus. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas son Conjunx. Leur vie en ménage se terminerait certainement en pugilat.

\- …Je sais, déclara Marie après avoir prit une inspiration. Il y a un endroit où ils risquent de ne pas nous trouver.

\- De quoi ?

\- Chez l'humain dont je t'ai parlée. On n'aura qu'à te cacher dans le parking près de son église, le temps de réparer ton oreillette.

\- Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas le mêler à cela.

Il sentit Marie tressaillir.

\- …Non. Tu as raison. C'est une mauvaise idée. Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de mon histoire avec les membres de l'armée. Ils ignorent même que j'ai failli me marier.

\- Je vois.

\- Et…il y a une vieille règle qui dit qu'on ne peut pas retirer quelqu'un d'un lieu saint. Je me dis que personne n'irait chercher dans une église. Et si tu restes caché dans ton mode véhicule…

Gasket comprit où elle souhaitait en venir.

D'un coup, il accéléra.

\- Très bien. Où se trouve cette église, Marie ?

\- Dans cette direction. Tu prendras la voie rapide juste après.

Gasket s'exécuta.

Marie s'accouda sur le bras de son siège, regardant dehors d'un air absent. Gasket comprit que la scène qui venait de se passer l'avait quand même choquée, même si elle faisait en sorte de ne rien montrer.

\- …Hé.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu te bats bien.

\- Merci.

Il eut presque droit à un sourire.

* * *

« Et là, Kat me dit : hors de question que je fasse le caniche ! »

Père Jean et Chop Shop se mirent à rire en chœur. Karan se racla la gorge.

\- Mes parents nous avaient inscrit dans une école de théâtre quand on était plus jeunes. J'avais tellement la honte de jouer un caniche que je lui ai demandé de se faire passer pour moi. On était jumelles, après tout.

\- Tu parles beaucoup, beaucoup de ta sœur, admit Chop Shop.

\- C'est ma marque de fabrique. Au final, elle a accepté mais le pot aux roses a été découvert. Mais bon. Les parents n'ont rien dit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai dû jouer le rôle d'une ballerine étoile, ricana Père Jean. J'ai fait semblant d'être malade pour éviter cela.

Un souvenir longtemps enfoui qu'il revivait. Il se rappelait distinctement la tête qu'il avait quand la professeure avait annoncé son rôle.

Une véritable honte.

\- ça va ? lui souffla Karan. Je n'en fais pas trop ? Avec ma sœur surtout ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Chop Shop à sa place. Tu n'en fais pas trop. Je sais que c'est un sujet important pour toi.

Il sentit l'embarras dans la voix de Karan.

\- Merci.

\- Dites…

Chop Shop marqua une pause, prenant son temps avant de reprendre la parole.

\- …Vous pensez que Cybertron accepte les secondes chances ? les questionna-t-il après un silence.

Père Jean prit un air songeur, étonné par les mots de Chop Shop.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Karan.

\- Eh bien…

\- Tu es un criminel ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Karan…la recadra doucement Père Jean.

Il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'en parler. Chop Shop soupira.

\- Je…je n'ai pas été totalement honnête. J'ai commis quelques actes dont je n'étais pas fier autrefois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'était la fin de la guerre. Je pensais que les Autobots se comportaient comme des tyrans et j'ai eu envie de…vous savez. Leur rabattre le caquet. De façon un peu rebelle…même si…j'ai mal tourné.

Il sentit que Chop Shop secoua la tête.

\- Enfin. Rien de si terrible, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais…voilà. J'ai préféré que vous le sachiez.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Chop Shop, dit immédiatement Karan sans aucune hésitation dans sa voix.

Père Jean sentit que Karan se rapprochait.

\- Tu t'adresses à une fille d'un couple de Decepticons. Ils ont commis des actes dont ils n'étaient pas fiers durant la guerre. Et ils étaient loin d'être les seuls. Tu es loin d'être le seul dans ce cas donc…ne te sens pas obligé de rougir.

Elle prit un temps, avant de compléter.

\- Et oui. Je pense que Cybertron, une fois que la situation se sera calmée, accepte les secondes chances. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y aies pas droit.

\- Karan a raison, approuva Père Jean.

Le prêtre sourit.

\- Je pense qu'en général, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance. Chacun mérite d'être écouté et entendu.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui, approuva Père Jean. Votre planète a subi des pertes terribles. De ce que m'a raconté Wing, beaucoup ont essayé de survivre. A leur manière. Et…ma vision est qu'on ne naît jamais mauvais. On ne l'est pas fondamentalement.

Personne n'était complètement blanc ou noir…

Chacun était libre de ses choix, du meilleur comme du pire. Si Chop Shop regrettait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'ait pas droit à une autre chance.

Ils ne pouvaient que l'encourager dans cette voie-là.

\- …Je suis content que vous le pensiez, fit Chop Shop.

\- Tu as juste été honnête, répondit Karan d'un ton tendre. Et ça me donne envie d'en apprendre davantage sur toi.

Père Jean se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

Il se rendit compte que l'ambiance avait changé. Quand bien même Karan lui avait demandé de rester et agir comme sa conscience, au final, peut-être n'en avait-elle pas besoin.

Peut-être avait-elle envie de rester seule avec lui. Père Jean se racla la gorge.

\- Je…je vais peut-être rentrer.

\- Hm ? Oh oui. Je peux demander à Cliffjumper de t'envoyer un pont jusqu'à chez toi.

\- Je le veux bien.

Quoique…

\- Non…à mon église. J'ai bien envie de méditer.

Et puis, il devait prendre soin du lieu et des paroissiens qui avaient besoin d'une oreille pour les écouter. Père Jean repensa aux reproches de Chris Marshall.

Il ne devait pas commettre la même erreur avec d'autres.

\- Comme tu veux. Chop Shop, tu restes avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Chop Shop, lui déclara Père Jean.

Il devina que Chop Shop s'était tourné vers lui.

\- …Je comprends pourquoi Karan vous apprécie.

\- Ha bon ? pouffa le concerné.

Karan ne tarda pas à bondir.

\- Mais…mais…pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, Père Jean ? s'écria-t-elle, la gêne évidente dans son ton.

\- Vraiment, Karan ?

\- Fais gaffe à tes chevilles qui enflent !

\- Je vous laisse, alors, chantonna le prêtre.

Il reprit la laisse de Starry et s'avança vers un noir plus clair. Le pont-terrestre venait de s'ouvrir.

\- A plus tard.

\- A plus tard, répondirent les deux en chœur.

Oui. Ils étaient mignons, ensemble, admit Père Jean avant de traverser le pont.

* * *

Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva près de l'église qu'il le rencontra.

Au début, Père Jean ne comprit pas pourquoi Starry s'était redressé et s'était subitement mis à aboyer et à grogner en tirant sur la laisse.

L'humain se figea et tenta de le retenir, son attitude le déconcertant. Starry était généralement accueillant envers les passants…

Il repensa au deuxième Cybertronien qu'il avait rencontré après Wing.

Hardshell. Celui qui s'en était pris à Starry. Celui contre qui Wing l'avait défendu.

La peur refit surface. Père Jean se remit à trembler tandis que Starry continuait d'aboyer en direction d'un individu en face de lui.

C'était idiot…il n'y avait aucune raison.

« …Starry… »

Starry continua d'aboyer.

« Starry ! » le rappela l'humain.

Un pas…

Un pas…d'un Cybertronien. Beaucoup plus léger que ceux auxquels il avait l'habitude.

Un pas…qu'il avait déjà entendu.

Puis, cette voix.

« Encore vous, la vermine ? »

Père Jean se figea.

Il reconnaissait cette voix.

\- …Swelter ! s'exclama l'humain.

\- Epargnez-moi vos discours ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Toujours ce même ton agressif…Swelter n'avait pas changé malgré la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

Père Jean se figea.

\- Vous êtes en vie…déclara-t-il après un temps.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous croyez que je suis un fantôme ?

\- Vous avez survécu à l'incendie. A l'incendie du château de Garboil.

Il devina que Swelter émit un mouvement de recul.

\- Ouais…répondit-il amèrement.

\- Je suis content.

\- Content ? répéta Swelter, manifestement étonné.

Père Jean opina du chef. Cela le surprenait ?

Non loin d'eux, il entendit des bruits faibles étouffés. Starry se remit à aboyer. Père Jean tira sur la laisse et lui ordonna de se taire pour écouter.

Des miaulements…d'un chat. D'un chaton.

De plusieurs chatons.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? le questionna Père Jean.

\- …Rien.

\- Swelter…

Swelter grogna.

\- …Ne te mêle pas de ça, humain.

\- Tu as des chatons avec toi ?

Un nouveau miaulement étouffé lui répondit.

\- …Oui. On m'a demandé de leur trouver une maison.

\- Des chatons à taille humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment ! Vous croyez que c'était quoi d'autre ?

Père Jean émit un léger sourire.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis plusieurs jours. Mais aucun humain ne fait attention à eux. Vous n'êtes même pas une espèce qui prend soin des autres.

\- Sur ce point, je crains que tu n'aies raison.

Père Jean fit un pas.

\- Swelter…est-ce qu'ils ont leur mère avec eux ?

\- Non. Leur mère est morte.

\- Et tu les as nourris ?

\- …Une ou deux fois. On m'a dit qu'il fallait les nourrir avec du lait. Mais c'est difficile d'en trouver sans se faire remarquer.

Le sourire de l'humain disparut.

Il fallait qu'ils soient nourris immédiatement, autrement, ils ne survivraient pas.

\- …Accompagne-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- A l'église. On va faire quelque chose.

Il tapota la tête de Starry. Le chien poussa un autre grognement avant de se remettre en marche, guidant le prêtre à sa destination initiale.

Il devina que Swelter ne le suivait pas.

\- Swelter…faites-moi confiance.

\- Hm.

Le pas reprit.

Et Père Jean fut soulagé qu'il eut pris cette décision.

* * *

« Là. Très bien. »

A ses pieds, il entendit les petits chatons boire le lait à petits coups de langue. Père Jean sourit avant de se pencher pour les caresser du bout du doigt.

« …Et ça ira pour eux ? » l'interrogea Swelter.

Père Jean hocha la tête.

\- On va les surveiller et ensuite, les emmener cher le vétérinaire. Mais je pense qu'ils iront bien.

\- Vous pensez…

Des ronronnements.

Père Jean sentit Swelter sursauter à côté de lui.

\- Ils…ils me collent !

\- Ils vous prennent sûrement pour leur mère, pouffa le prêtre. Vous avez veillé sur eux durant tout ce temps.

\- Leur mère ne m'appartenait même pas, grogna Swelter.

Père Jean huma l'odeur de poussière. Cela venait de la partie privée de l'église.

Il se demanda brièvement si cet endroit serait assez bien pour eux.

Swelter poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- Enfin, bref. Si vous voulez les garder, prenez-les. Mais ne les abandonnez pas comme d'autres de votre espèce le font.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais les garder, Swelter.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je ne vis pas ici, d'ailleurs.

\- Donc, vous allez les abandonner aussi ? cracha Swelter, le ton redevenant brusquement hostile.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai pas pris de décisions. Mais je ne les laisserai pas à la rue, Swelter. Je m'en porte garant.

Il sentit le Cybertronien se détendre doucement.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour eux.

\- Et alors ?

\- …Où est-ce que vous habitez, Swelter ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- …Vous ne vivez pas à la rue, j'espère ?

\- Non. J'ai de nouveaux maîtres. De nouveaux Déployeurs. Avec Glacius, on se débrouille comme on peut.

\- Et ça vous rend heureux ?

Il entendit Swelter grogner.

\- Je suis un outil. Mon bonheur n'importe pas.

\- Si. Au contraire. Je suis un humain et je ne peux pas vous traiter d'outil quand nous ne sommes pas de la même société. A mes yeux, votre bonheur compte.

Swelter s'était déplacé. Il s'était éloigné de lui.

\- …Si vous avez besoin d'un toit…Glacius et vous. Mon église est ouverte à ceux qui le désirent.

\- Comme si j'allais me faire héberger chez un humain. Vous ne seriez même pas capable de me nourrir, même si je vous le demandais.

\- C'est vrai. Mais vous seriez en sécurité.

Le ton de Swelter monta.

\- Arrêtez de me prendre de haut, humain ! Qui vous fait croire que je ne suis pas en sécurité ? Que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ?

\- …J'ai assisté à la façon dont vous traitait Garboil. Vous employez le même ton qu'en sa présence.

\- Mais c'est normal ! La façon dont il nous traitait est normal ! Et mon ton…

Cette fois-ci, Swelter se rapprocha.

\- Mon ton…vous croyez que j'ai peur ?

\- Non.

Père Jean déglutit, réfléchissant à ses mots.

\- …Mais vous êtes en colère.

\- Je le suis ! Parce que ça fait plusieurs jours que j'erre pour trouver une maison décente à des chatons terriens. Et qu'aucun de vous ne peut les garder longtemps ! Dans la rue, personne ne faisait attention à eux ! Les humains passaient leur chemin sans les regarder ! Et quand quelqu'un s'approchait pour les prendre avec lui, ils les abandonnaient le jour suivant derrière les poubelles !

Père Jean recula d'un pas, le cœur accélérant dans sa poitrine.

Etait-ce la façon…dont il se percevait ?

Est-ce que Swelter n'évoquait que les chatons…ou il y avait-il autre chose ?

\- Votre espèce me dégoûte ! Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'irai crécher chez un humain !

\- Swelter…

Mais Swelter ne l'écoutait pas.

Les miaulements reprirent.

\- Que faites- vous ?

Swelter soulevait quelque chose.

\- Je les reprends ! Vous allez les abandonner aussi ! Donc, je les reprends ! J'ai besoin d'energon !

\- Swelter…attendez. Ne prenez pas d'initiative.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me dire quoi faire !

\- Mais on peut trouver une solution ! Arrêtez…Swelter !

Père Jean se guida jusqu'à lui.

Il ne fallait pas que Swelter parte. Non. Il ne fallait pas.

Il se prit un coup au visage. Père Jean sentit une douleur aigüe et se tint le nez, vacillant légèrement. Il parvint à reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant contre un mur.

A nouveau, le noir devint plus clair.

Un pont-terrestre…Il avait ouvert un pont-terrestre.

Les miaulements devinrent plus forts.

\- Swelter !

\- Lâche-moi, vermine !

Swelter s'éloignait…

Non !

Sans réfléchir, Père Jean attrapa sa canne blanche.

Starry aboyait.

\- Starry, non !

Ne l'attaque pas…

Le pont allait se refermer…

Père Jean se jeta dans la faible lueur qui illuminait ses ténèbres quotidiennes.

Il allait suivre Swelter…il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir…

Swelter…où allait-il ?

\- Jean !

Quelqu'un l'appelait…

Une voix…

Qui ?

\- Jean ! répéta la voix.

Puis, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

Il reconnut un parfum. Un parfum qui lui était familier…

Marie ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la lueur disparut.

Et le silence tomba.


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPITRE 64**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

La première chose qui frappa Père Jean fut l'odeur.

Une odeur de mer…un doux air marin qui vint envahir ses narines. Une bourrasque vint les frapper au visage et le prêtre put presque entendre le vent battre les cheveux de Marie. Sa main sur son bras, cette dernière ne s'était pas détachée de lui.

« Jean… » souffla-t-elle, le ton bas.

Père Jean ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il n'était plus dans son église, à Crown City.

Mais…ailleurs. Les deux étaient ailleurs. Ils avaient traversé le pont et se retrouvaient à présent dans un endroit inconnu.

Il avait suivi Swelter.

Et Marie…Marie l'avait suivi.

« …Tu…tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, entre deux quintes de toux, s'habituant à l'air nouveau autour d'eux.

\- Ça va…

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- A…à toi de me le dire, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Nous sommes sur Terre ?

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient sur Terre. Il s'agissait d'un pont-terrestre et ils pouvaient respirer. Mais il avait cru bon devoir poser cette question. Père Jean utilisa son sens développé pour essayer de deviner où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Presque comme s'il pouvait comme peindre l'environnement sur une toile, Père Jean n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la mer. Ils y faisaient face. Mais elle était lointaine. Sous leurs pieds, Père Jean ne sentait pas le sable mouillé ni les coquillages.

A la place, du métal. Il posa la main sur une surface devant lui. Quand il la laissa glisser, il réalisa qu'il s'était appuyé sur un rebord. Ils étaient apparemment situés sur une plate-forme, plus ou moins en hauteur.

Rien ne lui était familier. Père Jean huma à nouveau l'air. Malgré l'air marin, ce dernier n'était pas pur. Il sentait à travers une pollution discrète mais présente.

Il sentit Marie bouger à ses côtés. Il devinait qu'elle observait partout, encore stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le silence tomba. Un silence comblé par le bruit lointain des vagues.

\- …Jean. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? finit-elle par l'interroger, le ton choqué.

\- Je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où nous as-tu emmenés ?

Père Jean ne répondit pas.

Il devina que Marie avait les sourcils froncés tandis que de nombreuses questions traversaient ses lèvres.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'y entraîner. Je voulais juste-

Je voulais juste suivre Swelter.

Brusquement, il se tut.

Il repensa à Wing. Aux Autobots…

Il repensa à la promesse qu'il leur avait faite. Il avait juré de garder secrète leur existence. Leur venue sur Terre.

L'existence des artefacts…

La réalité le frappa enfin. Père Jean se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver une explication valable. Marie ne bougeait plus. Il sentit son attention portée complètement sur lui.

\- …Ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Jean. Comment ? Comment as-tu pu nous emmener ici ?

\- Je te promets qu'il y a une explication logique à tout cela.

\- Hé bien. Je t'écoute.

Le ton de Marie était soudainement devenu plus sévère. Père Jean réprima un soupir. Sans le vouloir, il lui avait révélé l'existence de la technologie Cybertronienne.

\- …Il…il s'agit là…d'un nouveau modèle pour le Salon de science-fiction qui se tiendra en ville prochainement…

\- Jean. Comment es-tu au courant de l'existence des ponts-terrestres ?

Père Jean se figea.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Marie marqua une pause avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! La Bible t'interdit de mentir. Réponds à ma question. Comment es-tu au courant de l'existence des ponts-terrestres ?

\- Tu…tu connais toi aussi ?

\- Oui, je connais ! Mais toi, tu n'es pas supposé le savoir !

Père Jean déglutit, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Comment…tu…tu sais donc tout des ponts-terrestres ? De leur origine ? De leurs créateurs ? l'interrogea-t-il pour être certain de ne pas se tromper et de ne pas dévoiler la vérité par inadvertance.

\- Tu parles des Cybertroniens et du conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons ? Oui ! lui répondit Marie un peu trop brusquement.

Le choc le traversa. Père Jean n'eut rien à répondre à cela.

Marie…avait été au courant tout du long ? Père Jean se rappela des humains que Bumblebee avait contacté lorsque Wing, Rung, Arcee et Cliffjumper avaient été sur la planète Messatine.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Marie ferait partie des rares au courant du conflit. Cette dernière poursuivit, le timbre de sa voix devenant de plus en plus rapide.

\- Il s'agissait d'un secret défense. Je suis militaire. J'étais impliquée dans ce dossier. Personne ne devait être au courant ! On devait faire en sorte de garder l'existence des Cybertroniens et du conflit secrète.

\- …Je vois.

\- Mais toi, tu le sais ! Comment le sais-tu, Jean ?

Père Jean se raidit.

Il sentit Marie se rapprocher de lui.

\- Parle-moi, insista-t-elle, la voix sans appel. Ne me raconte pas d'histoire ! Il faut que je sache pour qu'on sorte d'ici.

Père Jean baissa la tête.

Puis, il prit la parole. Et lui raconta tout d'une traite, faisant attention à n'omettre aucun détail.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit, la première réponse de Marie fut la plus inattendue.

« Tu connais Wing ? » s'écria-t-elle, explosant presque.

Père Jean se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Attends. J'ai bien entendu. Tu as bien parlé de Wing, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Père Jean.

\- Mais…mais…mais…balbutia-t-elle.

Sa voix devint plus étouffée. Elle s'était prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Tu connaissais Wing…depuis le début.

\- Mais…pourquoi ? Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?

\- Gasket le cherche ! cria soudainement Marie.

Père Jean sursauta.

A nouveau, le rythme de son cœur accéléra.

\- Tu as parlé de Gasket ?

\- Wing t'en a parlé ?

\- Tu le connais ? Il est ici ? Il était ici depuis le début ?

\- N'inverse pas les rôles, Jean.

\- Il avait disparu ! Wing le cherche aussi !

Un silence tomba.

…C'était une situation très étrange, ne put s'empêcher de penser Père Jean.

\- …Nous voilà bien.

\- Quelle ironie, renchérit Père Jean pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le fait de savoir que Wing et Gasket avaient passé leur temps à se chercher l'un l'autre et que la réponse à leurs interrogations se trouvaient dans l'ami de chacun des humains qui les accompagnaient.

Père Jean ne put pas croire aux coïncidences. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'il ressentait encore plus la main de Dieu sur l'univers.

Et malgré la situation, il était heureux. Il était ravi pour Wing.

Si Marie disait vrai…cela signifiait que Wing retrouverait Gasket. Lui qui s'était tant inquiété pour lui…maintenant, il pourrait retrouver son ami !

\- …A quoi pensais-tu ?

Père Jean ne comprit pas la question. Passée la stupeur, Marie répéta, le ton irrité.

\- Dans quelles histoires tu t'es embarqué, Jean ?

Le prêtre prit une inspiration.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Marie. Wing était en détresse. J'ai seulement essayé de le secourir.

\- Mais cette histoire ne te concernait pas, Jean ! Il fallait s'adresser aux autorités compétentes ! Il fallait m'appeler, au moins ! Je suis militaire.

\- Wing ne me l'aurait pas autorisé. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu étais au courant. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Autobot.

La voix de Marie devint faible.

\- Tu aurais pu me faire confiance, tu sais.

\- Je sais, répondit-il plus doucement. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sauver tout le monde…alors que cela risque de te coûter gros.

Père Jean ne put qu'opiner du chef en guise de réponse. Il devina que Marie s'éloignait.

\- C'était donc pour cela, ton pèlerinage ?

\- Oui. Il me fallait une excuse.

\- Mais…ton église ? Tes missions ?

Père Jean s'attendait à sa réaction.

\- Parfois, il y a des priorités.

\- Ce n'était pas ton rôle, Jean, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

\- Je sais. Tu me le dis souvent.

Son ton était calme. Père Jean devinait que c'était l'inquiétude qui parlait. Que Marie ne lui en voulait pas réellement. Et peut-être avait-il été trop imprudent ?

Il avait seulement cru faire ce qui lui semblait juste.

\- …Et tu connais tous les détails sur les artefacts. C'était pour suivre Wing que ce pont-terrestre s'est ouvert ?

\- Non. Pour suivre Swelter.

\- Pourquoi ? Swelter est un Decepticon. De ce que tu m'as dit, il a été au service de Garboil ! Et tu m'as dit que c'était lui qui avait récupéré l'artefact de la Couronne.

La réponse parut beaucoup plus facile.

Dans tous les cas, elle allait le réprimander.

\- …Garboil est mort. Swelter était perdu. Il avait besoin d'aide pour des chatons dont il s'occupait. Je pense qu'il n'est pas totalement mauvais.

\- …Encore une fois, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Quand bien même il s'agit de la sûreté de l'univers qui est menacée par ces personnes.

Père Jean utilisa sa canne pour lui emboîter le pas.

\- Marie. Comment as-tu rencontré Gasket ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas contacté Wing ? Au moins pour l'avertir qu'il allait bien ?

\- Tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, on doit quitter cet endroit.

Il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

Père Jean finit par le concéder. Il valait mieux rejoindre Crown city le plus rapidement possible.

\- Merde, grinça Marie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux savoir la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas contacté Wing ? Il n'a pas pu. Mes supérieurs lui ont retiré son antenne de communication. On avait prévu de la lui réparer et j'avais presque oublié que je ne pouvais pas le contacter pour lui réclamer de l'aide.

\- Oh.

Pourquoi ses supérieurs lui avaient retiré son antenne ?

Père Jean fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher son téléphone.

\- Je peux essayer de contacter les Autobots.

Mais alors qu'il l'allumait, le téléphone lui annonça par commande vocale qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

Oh non.

\- Génial. Comment on va quitter cet endroit, alors ? soupira Marie, essayant manifestement de garder son calme.

Père Jean se prit le menton, pensif.

Une idée lui vint.

\- …Peut-être qu'en retrouvant Swelter, il pourrait nous envoyer un pont-terrestre pour nous ramener chez nous ?

L'idée ne parut pas lui plaire.

\- Et tu penses sincèrement qu'il nous aidera ? C'est un criminel qui aide les Decepticons à voler les artefacts !

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Gasket le dit. Tu le dis toi-même. Ils ont des mauvaises intentions ! Ils veulent ces artefacts pour leur propre intérêt personnel.

\- Ce n'est pas un criminel.

Il interagissait fréquemment avec les criminels. Et même si Swelter venait d'une espèce différente, Père Jean ne le reconnaissait pas comme tel.

\- J'ai voulu lui parler. Je m'y suis mal pris mais peut-être que je peux encore essayer. Dans tous les cas, on n'a pas d'autres moyens. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il y a un mécanisme de pont-terrestres dans les environs.

Marie ne répliqua pas.

Il la connaissait bien. Elle considérait ses mots.

\- …On peut essayer. De trouver un mécanisme de pont-terrestre.

\- Tu saurais comment les activer ?

\- Cela ne serait pas si compliqué.

Il entendit un bruit métallique.

Père Jean connaissait ce bruit par cœur. Marie était militaire. Elle emmenait son arme partout où elle allait. Marie l'informa qu'elle n'avait que cinq balles.

Cinq balles…Père Jean espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir.

Puis, Marie lui attrapa la main pour qu'il la suive. Tendrement, Père Jean la referma dans la sienne dans une douce étreinte.

Elle était inquiète. Il voulait la rassurer. De n'importe quel moyen.

Il sentit Marie se tendre légèrement alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

* * *

« Swelter n'a pas dû aller bien loin… »

Marie ne lâchait pas sa main, guidant Père Jean dans un endroit qui devenait de plus en plus étroit. Père Jean utilisa l'autre main pour ne pas heurter un mur.

« Pourtant, il est introuvable, grogna Marie.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Marie s'arrêta. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de lui décrire son entourage.

\- Nous sommes dans un long couloir. Le plafond est si grand qu'il faudrait un gratte-ciel pour le toucher. Il y a clairement des Cybertroniens qui vivent ici.

\- Peut-être sommes-nous dans un repère ?

\- J'ignore où nous sommes. Mais si nous sommes dans un repère, je prie pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de celui des Decepticons.

Père Jean devina qu'elle grimaça.

\- Mais si tu m'as dit que tu as suivi Swelter jusqu'ici et qu'il s'est trouvé des Déployeurs, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas. Et si c'est vrai, nous sommes gravement en danger.

\- Marie…

Il essayait de l'apaiser mais la voix de Marie fut peu à peu envahie par la panique.

\- Non, Jean. Toi, tu m'écoutes. Tu ignores qui ils sont. Tu connais peut-être des Cybertroniens mais tu ne les connais pas aussi bien que moi ! Ce qu'ils ont fait à Gasket…ce qu'il m'a raconté…je ne saurais te le décrire.

Père Jean grimaça à son tour.

\- J'imagine que Gasket a beaucoup souffert.

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu ne réalises pas qui sont les Decepticons. S'ils nous trouvent, ils risquent de nous torturer de façon inimaginable.

Le prêtre ne put qu'entourer les épaules de Marie de son bras libre pour l'étreindre.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Autrement, ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici.

\- J'imagine très bien ce que feront les Decepticons, lui souffla-t-il. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas céder à la panique.

\- Tu sembles si sûr de toi. Tu…tu restes si calme.

\- Disons que…comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai déjà rencontré. Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant.

Hardshell. Zizza. Vertebreak. Saberhorn. Filch. Kickback. Garboil. Canopus.

Même si ce qu'il avait subi avec eux ne devait pas être comparable à ce qu'avait subi Gasket pour que Marie s'emporte comme ça.

\- …L'un d'eux a essayé de me tailler en pièces, un autre m'a jeté dans le vide et un troisième a causé un incendie dans lequel j'étais emprisonné dedans. Et je m'en suis sorti, déclara-t-il, d'un ton à moitié sous la plaisanterie et à moitié sérieux. Enfin, je rigole mais sur le moment, je peux t'assurer que j'étais mort de terreur.

\- …Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies traversé tout cela…

\- Héhé, je n'arrive pas à le croire moi-même. Wing m'a quand même beaucoup aidé. Disons que j'ai essayé de contribuer à la sûreté de l'univers à ma façon. Mais rien de comparable à côté de toi, je pense.

\- …Non.

Malgré les évènements au cours de ces années, Père Jean réalisa qu'une part de lui souhaitait encore l'impressionner, comme au début de leur relation. Marie s'écarta de lui. Elle parut un peu plus calme maintenant. Père Jean lui tapota doucement l'épaule alors que Marie le tira pour qu'ils reprennent la marche.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée dans cet endroit.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de t'excuser.

\- Essayons de visiter les pièces, proposa Père Jean. On trouvera sûrement quelque chose.

\- Je l'espère.

Soudainement, il se sentit plaqué contre le mur.

Marie gardait un bras devant lui. Père Jean ne comprit pas…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Quelqu'un vient…

Père Jean toucha le mur. Il comprit que Marie et lui étaient cachés dans un recoin du mur. Les Cybertroniens étaient très grands.

Peut-être ne les remarqueraient-ils pas avec leur taille ? Auparavant, cela l'avait servi au manoir de Garboil.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui souffla Marie.

Elle effectua un mouvement. Elle risquait la tête pour voir qui venait.

\- A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

\- …Il y a de tout. Des Cybertroniens de notre taille…décrivit-elle.

\- Des Minicons.

\- …Et des Cybertroniens…plus grands.

Père Jean hocha la tête.

Il se demanda si Swelter était parmi les Minicons. Pendant un instant, il souhaita poser la question à Marie. Mais malheureusement, il serait incapable de lui décrire son apparence. Il ne la connaissait pas lui-même. Il ne reconnaissait que la chaleur qui l'entourait à chaque fois qu'il était proche de lui.

Des brouhahas se firent entendre. Il ne comprit pas. Mais en tendant l'oreille, il entendit quelqu'un crier « au travail » aux autres.

Au travail…

\- Tu penses qu'ils font quoi, comme travail ? lui demanda Père Jean.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Marie lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Des minutes qui leur parurent longues.

Puis, Marie lui tira à nouveau le bras. A pas de loups, ils trottèrent pendant plusieurs mètres.

Les bruits devinrent plus distincts. A côté de cris, de murmures, de grognements, des bruits métalliques résonnant à travers le couloir. Comme si quelqu'un utilisait un marteau.

A nouveau, Marie l'arrêta. Elle s'écarta de lui, avant de l'informer.

\- On est proches d'une porte. On dirait une usine. Ce sont des ouvriers apparemment.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles. Père Jean devinait que Marie vérifiait s'il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à un mécanisme de pont-terrestre.

Il était ravi de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Sans elle et ses yeux, Père Jean n'aurait même pas accompli un tel trajet.

Marie le poussa doucement pour qu'ils se remettent en route. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la porte, plus le brouhaha s'étouffait. Père Jean ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils avaient manqué Swelter.

Mais aux vues des voix, aucune ne correspondait à la sienne. Peut-être ne travaillait-il pas ici ? Peut-être était-il ailleurs ?

Marie le stoppa à nouveau.

Ils étaient devant une autre porte.

\- Pareil. D'autres ouvriers. Est-ce que tu reconnais la voix de l'un d'eux ?

Père Jean écouta. Il secoua la tête. Aucune voix familière.

Marie plaqua une nouvelle fois Père Jean derrière un recoin. Ils étaient devant une autre porte. Quelqu'un chuchotait derrière. Mais aux vues du timbre de sa voix, celle-ci était sûrement close.

Des pas se firent entendre. Des ouvriers allaient et venaient dans le couloir. Marie poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils ne les avaient pas remarqués.

Derrière la porte, Père Jean entendit deux voix féminines échanger.

« C'est la mission. Tu le sais. »

Une voix douce, assez profonde. Père Jean se pencha vers la porte pour écouter davantage.

« On vous a choisis parce que vous étiez des voleurs hors pairs. Tu es ici depuis plus longtemps que moi. Aucun échec ne sera toléré. »

Des voleurs hors pairs…

Un silence s'ensuivit. Puis, l'autre voix prit la parole.

Une voix plus aigüe. Plus enfantine.

« Brille.

\- Filch, lui répondit doucement l'autre voix. Ne sois pas aussi contrariée.

\- Filch n'est pas contrariée.

\- Quand tu réponds par « brille », cela signifie que tu l'es.

Filch… ?

Aux vues de la conversation, cela ne paraissait pas être un échange hostile. Cela ressemblait à une discussion entre deux personnes proches. Comme des membres d'une même famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Tu as dit que tu le ferais avec plaisir.

\- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Filch, sois raisonnable.

Un nouveau silence.

\- C'est à cause de ce Cybertronien ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Outrigger ?

Ce fut l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans l'estomac.

Père Jean blêmit. Ils parlaient d'Outrigger…

\- Laisse Outrigger en-dehors de ça ! gronda la dénommée Filch.

\- Non, Filch. Si les supérieurs l'apprennent, ils seront moins cléments que moi. Ta loyauté ne doit pas être remise en question. On le sait toutes les deux.

\- Brille ! Filch est loyale !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et je sais que c'est difficile. Mais on a besoin de cet objet pour assurer notre sécurité. La sécurité du Sanctuaire est tout ce qui importe.

\- Filch le sait ! Mais Filch n'a pas envie de le faire.

Marie posa la main sur l'épaule de Père Jean. Elle lui indiquait qu'il fallait avancer.

Père Jean souhaita rester et écouter la suite de la conversation. Mais malheureusement, la situation ne le lui permettait pas.

Le fait qu'ils mentionnent Outrigger de cette façon…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir satisfaire sa curiosité. Marie l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin, et Père Jean ne put entendre la suite de la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? souffla Marie.

\- Ils ont parlé d'Outrigger. Il est en danger.

\- Nous le sommes tous !

De quel objet parlaient-ils ?

Un objet…un artefact… ?

Père Jean laissa les pensées l'envahir. Marie accéléra le pas et il dût s'efforcer de suivre sa cadence.

\- Tiens bon. Nous y sommes presque. Nous sommes sur le point de quitter le couloir.

Cette information ne manqua pas de le soulager.

\- Ça ira, alors, fit Père Jean. On va y arriver.

\- Toujours optimiste.

Mais la suite lui donna raison.

Bientôt, le noir devint plus sombre.

Marie s'arrêta.

\- Je monte ou je descends ?

Père Jean hésita.

\- On descend.

Marie s'exécuta.

Ensemble, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers les marches descendantes.

* * *

« Outrigger…il est ici aussi ? l'interrogea Marie alors qu'ils descendaient.

Père Jean répondit par l'affirmative. Marie s'arrêtait pour l'aider à enjamber les marches, beaucoup plus grandes que celles d'escaliers à taille humaine.

Il s'agissait d'escaliers à taille Cybertronienne, après tout.

\- Ils ont mentionné un objet qu'ils devaient récupérer, l'informa Père Jean. Cela ne peut pas être autre chose que les artefacts.

Marie s'arrêta.

\- …Combien en avez-vous ?

\- Dai Atlas a demandé à Wing et aux Autobots de tous les récupérer. Mais nous ne possédons que le Livre d'Epistemus pour l'instant.

\- …Et celui que Gasket appelle le Diamant ?

Le cœur de Père Jean se serra.

\- Les Decepticons l'ont récupéré. Au prix de la Cité d'Arkus. Wing, Rung et Bumblebee sont partis chercher les deux autres.

A cette pensée, Père Jean fronça les sourcils.

Il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Si…s'ils cachent les artefacts ici…peut-être pouvons-nous essayer de les reprendre ? Nous ?

La Couronne, le Diamant…

Si cela leur permettait d'empêcher la destruction de l'univers…

\- …Ce serait trop risqué, Jean, répondit tristement Marie.

\- Nous sommes ici.

Une telle occasion ne se présenterait plus.

Mais quelques mots de la femme qui avait partagé sa vie durant de nombreuses années le dissuada d'explorer cette idée.

\- Réfléchis. Nous sommes dans un repère rempli de Decepticons. Et les artefacts font probablement dix fois notre taille. On ne saurait les transporter jusqu'aux Autobots.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

Il souhaitait contribuer, aider leurs amis à protéger les artefacts. Mais elle avait raison. S'ils essayaient, ils se feraient rapidement attraper.

Peut-être les Decepticons seraient-ils même plus méfiants que jamais ?

\- Tu as raison.

\- Je sais que tu veux aider. Mais tu dois réaliser qu'on ne peut pas aider tout le monde en même temps. On doit penser à notre survie.

Oui…leur survie…

Ils ne devaient pas oublier leur situation actuelle. Un seul combat à la fois, comme l'avait mentionné Wing.

\- …Jean. Arrête-toi.

Père Jean se figea.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de descendre davantage, Marie l'aida à se mettre à plein ventre sur une marche.

Des chuchotements et des murmures se firent entendre en bas de l'escalier.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? souffla Marie.

Père Jean utilisa à nouveau son audition développée.

De nouvelles voix. Père Jean se pencha davantage.

Une voix féminine. Une voix masculine.

Deux personnes échangeaient en bas. Père Jean espérait que lui et Marie étaient hors de portée et qu'ils ne les remarqueraient pas.

La voix masculine était rauque et plutôt agressive. L'autre paraissait beaucoup plus calme, s'exprimant comme dans un souffle.

\- Vous avez encore diminué les rations ! gronda le Cybertronien.

\- Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, répondit son interlocutrice de façon posée, il y a des horaires à respecter.

\- Vous voulez que le peuple crève ou quoi ?

Des pas se firent entendre.

L'interlocutrice mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, répondit-elle, le ton presque désolé. C'est la Reine. Je ne suis que la Seconde. J'applique ses ordres.

\- Vous vous dissuadez de votre foutue responsabilité. Vous laissez les gens crever de faim ! Et quand ils viennent demander des comptes, vous les torturez et vous les exécutez !

Le ton de la Cybertronienne changea.

Père Jean ne put retenir un tressaillement. Il ne comprit pas d'où il provenait. La Cybertronienne prit un ton plus doux, presque mielleux.

Un ton qui ne laissait aucune émotion réelle transparaître.

\- La Reine ne désire que le meilleur pour son peuple.

\- A d'autres ! Vous vous alimentez sur le dos des ouvriers ! Parce que vous êtes les têtes, vous croyez que vous pouvez tout vous permettre !

Le Cybertronien adopta un ton plus hostile, presque menaçant.

\- Vous savez. Un de ces jours, il y aura des révoltes. Et vous serez les premiers à en pâtir.

\- Est-ce une menace ? lui rétorqua la Cybertronienne, le ton glaçant.

Elle n'avait pas peur…

Contrairement à lui. Père Jean attrapa la main de Marie pour la lui serrer.

La Cybertronienne mit un temps avant de répondre plus calmement, sans toutefois camoufler un certain avertissement.

\- Vous savez, déclara-t-elle finalement. Je pense que vous avez peut-être raison.

\- De quoi ?

\- Peut-être que des révoltes sont nécessaires pour faire comprendre à l'autorité le ressentiment du peuple.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- On cherche à satisfaire tout le monde. Mais en ces temps de guerre, c'est compliqué de satisfaire les désirs du peuple et de la Reine.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je crains que la Reine ne se soit délaissée, l'informa-t-elle après un temps. Mais on ne peut lui en vouloir. Elle est en deuil. Son ancien Conjunx a rejoint le Allspark il y a peu. Et quand bien même j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison, ma voix ne comptera pas autant que celle du peuple. Je ne suis que la Seconde, après tout.

Le Cybertronien grogna, même si Père Jean devinait qu'il prenait ses mots en considération.

\- Que me conseillez-vous de faire ?

\- La Reine n'écoute que ceux qui sont plus forts qu'elle. Physiquement et mentalement. Scowl, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez l'air costaud. Je me suis renseignée sur vous. Vous aimez détruire des choses, non ?

\- En effet.

\- Si vous voulez vous faire écouter par la Reine, vous ne devrez pas avoir peur de détruire également des personnes. Y compris la Reine elle-même. Si vous lui montrez qui est le plus persuasif, je suis certaine qu'elle écoutera vos revendications.

Père Jean fut foudroyé par ce récit.

Le dénommé Scowl parut hésiter.

\- Vous me demandez d'utiliser la force ? Mais…c'est la Reine !

\- Vous souhaitez parler au nom du peuple. Soit. Les gens vous respecteront sûrement pour avoir eu le courage d'exprimer leur ressenti en premier. Et de toute façon, cela ne dérangera nullement la Reine.

Scowl balbutia.

\- Mais…et si je suis exécuté ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je me dois de connaître la Reine. Et je sais qu'elle aime la douleur plus que n'importe qui. Dans le pire des cas, elle sera suffisamment séduite par votre persuasion pour vous attribuer une place élevée au sein de ses rangs. Et puis…

Son ton devint plus bas.

\- Vous avez une famille, n'est-ce pas ? Une Conjunx et des étincelants en route. Si vous réussissez à vous faire entendre physiquement par la Reine, vous n'inspirerez que de la crainte et de la terreur parmi vos compères. Personne ne touchera à votre famille. La Reine, moi-même, nous y veillerons personnellement. A moins que vous ne préféreriez continuer à vivre comme ça. Ou que vous ne vous enfuyez que comme un lâche et qu'en représailles, vous regardiez votre famille se faire massacrer ?

Non, pensa Père Jean. Ne l'écoute pas.

Pourtant, il était évident que Scowl hésitait. Il hésitait réellement.

\- …Vous pensez que cela marchera ? Que la Reine m'écoutera ?

\- Bien sûr. Elle est en ce moment-même dans la salle du trône.

\- Dans ce cas…

Il n'allait pas obéir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était un piège…La main de Marie resserra son emprise.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Scowl était sur le point de s'éloigner, de partir.

Soudain, une voix masculine familière résonna dans l'escalier.

\- Tu n'as pas des tâches à accomplir, Scowl ?

Cet accent…

Où avait-il pu entendre cette voix ? Alors que Scowl poussait un grognement et descendait les escaliers, le nouvel arrivant reprit la parole.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Glowstrike ?

Il crut deviner un haussement d'épaules de la part de la Cybertronienne.

\- Je discutais seulement. Il avait des revendications à formuler, répondit-elle d'un ton placide. Je l'ai envoyé voir la Reine pour en parler.

L'individu frappa dans ses mains, en signe d'applaudissement.

\- Bravo, Glowstrike ! Quel coup de génie ! Quel retournement de situation. Je n'y avais pas pensé moi-même.

Mais il n'y eut que du sarcasme dans sa voix.

Puis, son identité fut révélée dès l'instant où Glowstrike lui rétorqua froidement.

\- Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, Saberhorn.

Saberhorn…

\- Tu le connais ? lui souffla Marie. Elle avait probablement dû voir sa réaction.

Père Jean opina du chef.

L'un des invités au Château de Garboil…il était également ici…

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Lorsqu'il avait choisi d'aider Wing, il aurait dû s'attendre à devoir recroiser ceux qui ont repris la Couronne de Solomus.

Glowstrike poussa un soupir.

\- J'ai échoué à tuer la Reine la dernière fois. J'essaie seulement autre chose pendant qu'Hardshell est loin du Sanctuaire.

\- Et cet « autre chose » implique d'envoyer ce pauvre mech à la mort parce qu'il aura défié la Reine ? l'interrogea-t-il, le ton ironique.

\- La Reine n'est peut-être pas aussi forte qu'on le croit. Lui, il a détruit des villes. Il peut peut-être en venir à bout.

\- Je vois.

Saberhorn monta à nouveau. Marie et Père Jean se figèrent.

S'ils se faisaient repérer…

Mais Saberhorn ne monta pas plus. Il n'avait pas fini de discuter avec la dénommée Glowstrike.

\- Tu peux peut-être simplement engager un assassin, ma Chère.

\- J'y ai pensé. Crois-moi. Mais je n'aurais pas assez pour le payer.

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- Et puis, je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce qu'il la tue. Plutôt qu'il l'affaiblisse.

\- Suffisamment pour que tu portes le coup final ?

\- …En effet. Au moins, ils verraient à qui ils devront obéir par la suite.

\- C'est mesquin et peu honorable. L'idée m'aurait plu, en temps normal.

Lorsque Wing et Père Jean l'avaient rencontré la première fois, Père Jean s'était questionné sur l'honnêteté de Saberhorn à leur égard. A l'égard de Wing, surtout. Mais au final, l'humain avait préféré lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il écoute les enregistrements pour démasquer l'assassin de Garboil. A partir de ce moment-là, les doutes n'avaient plus été permis.

Le ton de Saberhorn changea. Le sarcasme disparut.

\- Mais je croyais que tu souhaitais protéger le Sanctuaire d'Airachnide elle-même, commenta-t-il sérieusement.

\- Et donc ?

\- Tu envoies un ouvrier du Sanctuaire à la mort. Simplement pour tuer Airachnide.

A cette remarque, Glowstrike ne répondit rien.

Saberhorn continua.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu contradictoire, ma Chère ?

\- Il faut bien faire des sacrifices. J'ai sacrifié Zizza. Et tu t'es chargé de ce Toolbox pour protéger mon secret. Cela ne devrait pas te poser de soucis maintenant.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce que tu crois.

Père Jean devina que Saberhorn s'était rapproché d'elle.

\- …Mais depuis ce qui s'est passé à Arkus, j'en ai assez de voir des innocents mourir encore et encore. Quand bien même cela nous débarrasserait d'Airachnide.

\- …C'est ce que tu penses réellement ? répondit Glowstrike d'un ton sourd. Tu te sens coupable par rapport à Arkus ?

\- …Cela t'étonnerait si je répondais que c'est le cas ?

Un nouveau silence.

Glowstrike effectua un mouvement. Probablement pour se retourner.

\- Tu as douté. C'est normal. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir la destruction d'une Cité.

\- Tu me cherches des excuses ?

\- Je serais hypocrite si je ne le faisais pas.

Il sentit un sourire dans la voix de Saberhorn.

C'était étrange. Il paraissait être une personne différente de celle qu'ils avaient rencontré au Château de Garboil. Plus sincère, plus tendre.

\- Au bout d'un moment, les excuses ne marchent plus. Et si tu me cherches des excuses, tu admets que j'ai commis un acte impardonnable, déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas à te juger.

\- Alors, ne m'imite pas. Tu as un but à accomplir. Tu souhaites retrouver tes émotions. Si tu désires protéger le Sanctuaire comme l'ancienne autorité le faisait, ne sacrifie pas les résidents mêmes du Sanctuaire que tu souhaites protéger.

Leur relation était on ne peut plus claire.

Ils étaient amants. Ou peut-être en étaient-ils au tout début de leur relation. Il s'agissait de la même atmosphère que Père Jean avait partagé avec Marie dans leur jeunesse, avant qu'il ne devienne prêtre lui-même.

\- …Tu m'ennuies.

Quand bien même Père Jean ne perçut rien dans la voix de Glowstrike, l'instant d'après, ils l'entendirent rappeler Scowl. Lorsque ce dernier revint, Glowstrike l'invita froidement à respecter les horaires pour lui soumettre à elle ses revendications, non sans lui laisser un avertissement sur toute éventuelle menace physique à son encontre et envers la Reine.

Apparemment, Saberhorn avait semé le doute dans l'esprit de Glowstrike. Assez pour la faire changer d'avis.

La faire changer d'avis en bien, ne put s'empêcher de penser Père Jean.

\- Satisfait ? lui demanda Glowstrike.

\- Que mon avis t'importe ? Bien sûr, ma Chère, plaisanta Saberhorn.

\- N'en rajoute pas.

\- Au fait…

Saberhorn marqua une pause.

\- Tu as eu un cauchemar la nuit dernière ? Je t'ai entendu appeler dans ton sommeil.

\- …Cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- Je m'inquiète juste. Tu avais l'air…

\- Terrorisée alors que c'est impossible ? acheva Glowstrike.

Père Jean devina un hochement de tête de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- …C'est seulement que quand j'étais plus jeune, je dormais avec mon père pour me rassurer. Peut-être le fait de dormir avec toi m'a rappelé ce souvenir.

\- Je vois.

De nouveaux pas se firent entendre.

Père Jean n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui se passait. Saberhorn avait pris Glowstrike dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

Malgré lui, comme pour se rassurer lui-même à son tour, Père Jean se rapprocha de Marie.

La sentir à proximité. Près de lui.

Puis, brusquement, Père Jean sentit une poigne puissante lui entourer la taille.

Ses pieds quittèrent le sol avant même qu'il ne puisse crier.

Une voix résonna dans ses tympans.

\- Des humains ici !

Non…non…

\- Lâche-nous ! hurla Marie qui avait été soulevée à son tour.

\- Ils sont trop mignons !

La voix…la même voix qui parlait avec la dénommée Filch quelques instants plus tôt.

Père Jean essaya de se dégager mais sa respiration se coupa.

La Cybertronienne qui les tenait se mit à accélérer le pas, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Père Jean trembla, aucun son n'émanant de sa bouche.

Puis, la Cybertronienne s'arrêta.

\- Saberhorn ! Glowy ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Je crois que des humains ont réussi à dénicher notre Sanctuaire !


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPITRE 65**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

_Je crois que des humains ont réussi à dénicher notre Sanctuaire !_

Ils avaient été trouvés…ils avaient été perçus à jour…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Père Jean s'arrêta de respirer.

Pas seulement en raison de l'emprise autour de sa taille qui laissait difficilement son souffle passer à travers son corps, mais également par la terreur qui le broya dès lors que la Cybertronienne qui les avait attrapés avait prononcé ces quelques mots.

Cet état dura le temps du trajet de la Cybertronienne dans les escaliers, où Père Jean ressentit les pas précipités faisant trembler la main qui le maintenait au-dessus du sol.

Cette panique…Père Jean l'avait déjà ressentie. Au domaine de Garboil. Quand il avait écouté les enregistrements et que Filch l'eut jeté dans le vide pour l'empêcher de prévenir Wing.

Ce même état…mais en pire. En pire parce qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans un endroit inconnu. En pire parce qu'il venait de recroiser Saberhorn. En pire parce que Wing n'était pas présent pour le protéger.

En pire parce que Marie était présente. Il ressentit sa terreur en plus de la sienne qui lui était propre. Dans l'autre main, non loin de lui, il pouvait l'entendre crier, se débattre en vain pour se libérer de l'emprise de la Cybertronienne.

Oui. Tout cela dura jusqu'à ce que les pas s'arrêtent et qu'elle atteigne la fin des marches. Père Jean sentit la présence de Saberhorn et de la dénommée Glowstrike à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait deviner leurs yeux, ou plutôt leurs optiques, braquées sur eux.

Dans une tentative pour récupérer de l'air, Père Jean plaça sa main sur le métal froid de celle de la Cybertronienne. Ses pieds coupant l'espace, il essaya de se redresser, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle.

Fort heureusement, la Cybertronienne parut comprendre le message puisqu'elle desserra instantanément son emprise quelques secondes après.

« Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas conscience de ma force par rapport à celle des humains. C'est la première fois que j'en vois d'aussi près ! » s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement.

Et ce n'était pas sarcastique. Elle parut extrêmement sincère et gênée par son geste.

Mais ce bref moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps.

Un court silence tomba avant que la voix de Glowstrike ne s'élève à nouveau.

« …Comment des humains ont-ils pu atterrir ici ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

A nouveau, Père Jean frissonna.

Ce même ton détaché. C'était une chose de l'entendre s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'en était une autre de l'entendre s'adresser à lui-même.

« Hé bien, renchérit-elle, d'un ton qui, même sans lever la voix, parut un peu plus impatient après un autre silence. J'attends. Comment des humains comme vous ont-ils pu atterrir ici ? Dans notre domaine ? Dans notre Sanctuaire ? »

Un Sanctuaire…

Père Jean ne répondit pas. Marie non plus, mais il la connaissait. Marie était un soldat. Elle devait probablement la défier silencieusement à l'heure actuelle.

Elle refuserait de parler. C'était même certain.

L'autre Cybertronienne finit par s'exprimer à leur place.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils parlent notre langue ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils parlent notre langue, déclara froidement Glowstrike. Autrement, les Autobots ne perdraient pas leur temps à les protéger, eux et leur planète.

Père Jean baissa la tête. Un nouveau pas. L'un des deux interlocuteurs s'était rapproché. Il ne sut deviner lequel.

\- Je les imaginais plus bavard, s'étonna la Cybertronienne. Kickback dit qu'ils le sont, de ce qu'il en a vu.

\- Et tu crois encore cet imbécile, Rose ? soupira Glowstrike.

\- Glowstrike…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Saberhorn qui parla, le ton grave.

Et une sensation glacée parcourut le dos de Père Jean dès lors qu'il entendit la phrase qu'il redoutait inconsciemment depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de la présence de Saberhorn en ces lieux.

\- …Je le reconnais. L'humaine ne me dit rien, mais je reconnais celui-là.

\- Pardon ? fit Glowstrike en guise de réponse.

Il put deviner que cette dernière s'était penchée. Rose leva les mains. Probablement pour que Saberhorn et Glowstrike les inspectent de plus près.

\- D'où le reconnais-tu ? Ils se ressemblent tous, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix presqu'acide.

\- …Il était au Château de Garboil. Avec le membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Avec Wing.

Il s'y était attendu.

Ils s'étaient fait repérer. Après son vécu avec les Decepticons qu'il avait rencontré, Père Jean essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que ceux-là seraient susceptibles de leur faire.

A lui, à Marie.

Il écouta la respiration discrète de Glowstrike.

Etait-ce de l'hésitation ? Toutefois, ce court moment disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Son ton indiquait maintenant une trace de curiosité.

\- …Quel est ton nom ?

Il devina que Marie lui indiquait silencieusement de ne pas répondre d'un signe de tête. Père Jean poussa un soupir avant de s'exécuter.

Saberhorn l'avait déjà reconnu, de toute façon.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Père Jean.

Mais il ne put savoir si Glowstrike s'en souciait véritablement. Elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Saberhorn.

\- Tu disais que vous aviez croisé Wing, le dénommé Bumblebee et un autre Autobot à Arkus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Et Scorponok les a également rencontrés à Messatine.

Mais il devina que c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà. Père Jean comprit où elle voulut en venir.

Wing, ainsi que le Cercle de la Lumière en général, était neutre. Père Jean avait essayé de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Donc, le Cercle de la Lumière et les Autobots se sont alliés contre nous, constata-t-elle froidement. N'est-ce pas vrai, Père Jean ?

Elle eut du mal à prononcer son nom. Mais par le venin qui apparaissait discrètement dans son ton, ce ne fut pas accidentel.

Père Jean choisit de garder le silence.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus aucune neutralité possible, grinça Glowstrike d'une voix qui le fit à nouveau frissonner. Tant qu'ils ne nous attaquaient pas, il n'y avait pas à les attaquer. Mais maintenant qu'ils ont choisi un camp…Ils blâmeront les Autobots pour les avoir entraînés dans ce conflit. Comme les humains qu'ils comptaient soi-disant protéger.

Il se raidit tandis que Marie continuait de se débattre dans la main de Rose.

C'était clairement une menace à leur égard. Et l'échange suivant fit apparaître une boule d'angoisse dans la poitrine du prêtre, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de canaliser.

\- Glowy…l'interrogea Rose après un silence. Tu…tu vas en faire quoi ? Des humains ? On peut les garder ?

Son ton fut presque innocent.

\- Aucun humain n'est supposé connaître notre existence. Ils ont découvert notre Sanctuaire. Et ils risquent de révéler son emplacement aux Autobots et aux humains.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je suis sûre que la Reine sera ravie d'en ajouter dans sa collection.

Marie hurla. Père Jean l'entendit presque frapper contre la main métallique de Rose pour qu'elle la lâche.

Mais Rose ne la lâchait pas. Père Jean fut à nouveau soudainement emprisonné dans sa paume. Il se remit à tousser, cherchant de l'air.

\- Glowy…prononça Rose, hésitante.

\- Glowstrike, lui fit remarquer Saberhorn. Wing m'a sauvé.

Cela réduisit cette dernière au silence.

\- Et puis…On a peut-être plutôt intérêt à les garder en vie.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Pour peu, Père Jean aurait pu deviner un sourire fin sur les lèvres de la Cybertronienne.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

A nouveau, il la sentit se pencher sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? cracha Marie, la colère évidente dans son ton.

\- On n'est pas obligés de vous tuer. Seulement si vous coopérez.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a besoin d'objets sacrés, répondit Glowstrike calmement. On peut vous garder comme otages…et vous rendre aux Autobots contre l'artefact que vous avez.

Le Livre d'Epistemus.

Non. C'était hors de question.

Ils avaient déjà la Couronne, le Diamant…ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser avoir le seul artefact qu'ils aient !

Marie mit un temps avant de rétorquer.

\- Et comment savons-nous que vous allez tenir parole ? Que vous allez bel et bien nous rendre aux Autobots ?

\- On a quelque chose qui s'appelle la classe, répliqua Saberhorn d'un ton sec. Et quel intérêt aurons-nous à vous garder ici ?

\- A part pour combler un autre des plaisirs de la Reine, renchérit Glowstrike, crachant presque de dégoût.

A nouveau, Rose desserra sa prise.

Père Jean avait peur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas…Ils ne pouvaient pas les utiliser comme otages. Les Autobots avaient la sûreté des humains à l'esprit. S'ils acceptaient l'échange, leur chance de sauver l'univers ne ferait que s'amoindrir considérablement par la perte d'un nouvel artefact.

Mais si les Autobots refusaient…

Père Jean avait peur pour lui et pour Marie. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Mais il s'en voudrait si, par leur faute, la sienne surtout, l'univers et tout ce qu'il connaissait soient détruits.

La seule chose qui le conforta était qu'au moins, Marie partageait son même état d'esprit. L'instant d'après, elle rétorqua d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Vous croyez réellement que les Autobots vont se bouger pour nous ? Pour en plus, vous donner un objet aussi important ?

Wing le ferait, pensa amèrement Père Jean. Les Autobots le feraient également. Mais même si le Cercle de la Lumière était supposé être neutre et ne pas s'affilier aux humains, Père Jean savait que Wing ferait tout son possible pour le sauver dans pareille hypothèse.

_Je ne veux pas vous perdre et ne pas me souvenir de vous._

Il le croyait vraiment.

\- Ils l'ont toujours fait dans le passé, grinça Glowstrike. Au point de mettre la sûreté de l'univers en péril. Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude.

\- Vous êtes vraiment fêlés, gronda Marie. Complètement tarés.

A nouveau, elle se débattit. Puis, elle explosa.

\- Vous osez réunir des artefacts ? Au point de potentiellement condamner un univers tout entier ? Vous détruirez votre propre planète ? Cybertron ? Vous vous moquez de son sort ? Alors que depuis le début, ce foutu conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons était par rapport à votre planète détruite !

Père Jean sentit l'agacement chez Saberhorn mais il ne discerna aucune émotion chez Glowstrike.

C'était comme si ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas.

\- Et que sais-tu de Cybertron, humaine ? articula lentement Glowstrike.

\- J'en sais assez pour m'en préoccuper.

\- Ce n'est plus chez nous, Cybertron, rétorqua froidement Saberhorn à son tour. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on s'est réfugiés ici ? Parce que les Autobots s'en sont pris à nous.

La répartie de Marie fut plus rapide que toutes les autres.

\- Tout comme vous vous en êtes pris à Gasket ? En quoi êtes-vous mieux que les Autobots ?

Père Jean n'aurait pas osé.

Elle était extrêmement courageuse. C'était la Marie qu'il connaissait. La Marie soldat. La brave. Il n'aurait pas osé braver sa peur pour exprimer une telle colère.

Mais cela avait été une erreur. Une immense erreur puisque l'instant d'après, Glowstrike et Saberhorn échangèrent d'un ton entendu.

\- Donc, cette petite humaine connait Gasket.

\- C'est parfait. D'une pierre deux coups.

Marie gronda.

\- Vous êtes des monstres. Et je sais qu'un jour, vous paierez ! C'est un fait universel. Tout le monde paie un jour ou l'autre !

\- Soyez déjà chanceux qu'on vous garde en vie, grinça Saberhorn.

Puis, il s'adressa à Rose.

\- J'admire sa bravoure. Elle est soit incroyablement courageuse ou incroyablement stupide. Tu aurais pu t'occuper de ces prisonniers. Mais si elle continue, c'est moi qui me charge d'elle.

\- Va te faire voir ! lui rétorqua Marie en guise de réponse.

\- Marie ! Arrête ça! lui cria Père Jean.

Ils n'étaient pas en position de négocier.

Il devina un haussement d'épaule de la part de Saberhorn.

\- Tu l'auras voulu.

Il y eut un mouvement rapide. Le prêtre comprit tout de suite.

\- Non ! Laissez-la ! supplia Père Jean.

Tout de suite, il perdit ses moyens. Marie relâcha un couinement. Saberhorn venait de l'agripper.

\- Laissez-la ! Laissez-la !

\- Je ne crois pas, lui rétorqua Saberhorn sèchement.

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez-

Un coup de feu venait de résonner dans ses oreilles.

Le cœur de Père Jean manqua de s'arrêter.

Un bruit faible, comme du verre qui se brisait.

Cela venait du revolver de Marie.

Tout de suite après, Saberhorn poussa un hurlement strident.

Un hurlement de douleur. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre tandis que Saberhorn plaquait ses mains sur son visage.

Marie était tombée au sol.

Père Jean n'avait pas discerné d'émotion chez Glowstrike…au moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Il sentit une vive rage chez la Cybertronienne. Et Père Jean comprit que Marie avait utilisé son arme contre son geôlier.

Selon le son de verre brisé, Père Jean se rappela des optiques des Cybertroniens. Marie avait visé celle de Saberhorn.

Et aussitôt que Marie toucha le sol, la Cybertronienne avait effectué un mouvement vif du pied qu'elle percuta sur Marie.

Père Jean crut sortir de son propre corps. De devenir spectateur lorsque Marie heurta le mur dans un écho lointain.

\- Marie !

Mais Marie ne répondit pas.

Son sang se glaça. Et pendant un instant, Père Jean crut que Glowstrike l'avait tuée.

Mais lorsque les pas de Glowstrike s'éloignèrent et qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose, Père Jean fut soulagé d'entendre la respiration saccadée de Marie.

Une odeur de sang frappa ses narines.

Marie avait besoin de soin. Et le soulagement de Père Jean s'évapora lorsque Glowstrike prononça cette parole d'un ton sinistre.

\- Tout compte fait, on n'a pas réellement besoin de deux humains.

\- Marie ! Glowstrike, arrêtez ! supplia Père Jean.

Glowstrike ne répondait pas.

\- Glowstrike ! répéta Père Jean.

Elle parut parler à quelqu'un en-dehors de la pièce. Par communication ?

\- Tarantulas. Ordonne à ton Autobot de soigner Saberhorn s'il ne veut pas voir l'un des humains qu'il comptait protéger servir comme sujet d'expérience.

\- Jean…cracha Marie entre deux toux.

\- Marie…

La rassurer…

Il devait la rassurer…trouver les mots…

\- On va s'en sortir. Marie…je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir ! On sortira d'ici ! Je viendrai pour toi ! hurla Père Jean à en perdre la voix.

Mais Marie ne répondit plus.

Il comprit qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Qu'ils l'avaient déjà emmenée.

* * *

Il fut posé sur une surface métallique.

Père Jean devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une table à taille Cybertronienne. Il entendit les pas de la Cybertronienne s'éloigner.

« …Tu dois penser que je suis cruelle. Que je suis un monstre » commenta Glowstrike, méprisante.

Père Jean ne répondit pas.

Il eut l'impression d'être face à un lion. Un animal qui bondirait sur lui à tout instant.

« …Tu ne seras pas le premier à me le dire. Ni le dernier, je pense.

\- Où est Marie ?

Il ne pensait qu'à elle. A la rigueur, même si Glowstrike le terrorisait, elle n'était que le cadet de ses problèmes par rapport à la condition de Marie.

Il devina un haussement d'épaules de la part de Glowstrike.

\- Elle a besoin de soin, dit Père Jean. Nous ne sommes pas faits de métal comme vous, les Cybertroniens.

\- Je sais déjà ça.

Il comprit qu'elle s'était éloignée.

\- Elle a besoin d'un médecin.

\- Il n'y a qu'à espérer que le médic Autobot sache aussi soigner les humains. Mais il ne s'en occupera que s'il soigne l'optique de Saberhorn. C'est ton amie qui l'a attaquée le premier.

\- Vous nous menaciez, Glowstrike…

Mais il devinait déjà qu'elle s'en moquait.

Père Jean inspira. Il devait se calmer. Il n'obtiendrait rien dans cet état-là.

\- Nous nous sommes sentis menacés.

\- Je peux te le dire ici car personne ne croira un humain. Ils sont faibles et pathétiques.

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Saberhorn ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, de toute façon.

\- Comment pouvions-nous le savoir ?

\- Parce que je le connais. Parce ce qui s'est passé à Arkus l'a considérablement affecté, quand bien même il ne montre rien. Et je pense qu'il a demandé à vous garder en vie parce qu'il se sentait redevable. Une sorte de Code de l'honneur qu'il façonne à sa manière.

Glowstrike avait sans doute grimacé à cette dernière phrase.

Un Code de l'honneur. Comme l'honneur enseigné par Wing ?

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en voulait absolument pas à Marie pour s'être défendue. Elle souhaitait se protéger. Le protéger aussi.

\- Si vos amis nous rendent l'artefact, continua Glowstrike, il est très probable qu'il m'aurait obligée à respecter ma parole.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait une Reine, répondit Père Jean après un silence.

Il la sentit frémir à cette constatation.

\- Qui commande ici ?

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je te réponde ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Cela ne concerne pas les humains. La chaîne de commande ne concerne que le Sanctuaire.

\- Mais il y a bel et bien une Reine en ces lieux…

Une Reine que Glowstrike souhaitait apparemment faire assassiner. Mais Père Jean se garda de le dire.

\- Comment pouvez-vous garantir réellement notre sécurité ? La Reine ne sait pas que nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle ne le sait pas, grogna Glowstrike. Elle serait capable de vous tuer sans réfléchir à ce que vous pouvez nous apporter.

Elle parut se reprendre. Son ton redevint détaché.

\- Mais si les Autobots refusent, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à vous garder en vie.

\- Saberhorn vous obligerait à respecter votre parole ? répéta Père Jean, sans trop y croire.

Mais il devait lui parler. Il devait essayer de la convaincre de le laisser voir Marie.

Il fallait qu'il discute avec elle. Au moins, qu'il essaie.

\- …Je l'ai dit.

\- Marie me protégeait. Vous en auriez fait autant pour Saberhorn si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

Continuer. Continuer.

\- Vous devez drôlement l'aimer pour l'écouter autant.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

Malgré elle, il y eut de l'hésitation.

\- Ce n'est qu'un outil pour moi. Un outil bien serviable.

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

\- Ne vous rendez pas plus cruelle que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

Pour lui, l'attitude de Glowstrike n'était pas celle de quelqu'un qui considérait Saberhorn comme un outil.

A nouveau, la menace revint dans son ton.

\- N'ose pas me donner des ordres, humain. Tu ne me connais absolument pas.

\- Marie me protégeait, insista Père Jean. Si quelqu'un doit être puni, c'est moi.

\- Peut-être.

Sa voix démontrait qu'elle considérait ses mots.

\- Mais c'est toi qui es proche des Autobots. Pas elle.

Père Jean se racla la gorge, pour camoufler sa voix tremblante. Pendant un instant, il souhaita abandonner. Ne pas en dire davantage.

Mais…il pensait qu'en persévérant.

\- Je ne suis pas si proche que ça des Autobots.

\- Mais tu es proche de Wing, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?

\- Parce que depuis le début, il ne nous met que des bâtons dans les rues. Lui et le Cercle de la Lumière.

Glowstrike sembla se redresser.

\- Ils clament leur neutralité. Mais au final, ils sont Autobots dans l'âme. Quelle blague. Et ils se prétendent Autobot en gardant des humains comme animaux de compagnie.

Animal de compagnie…

Cela faisait longtemps que cette phrase n'était pas revenue. Père Jean frissonna malgré lui.

\- Mais tu veux savoir quelque chose, humain ?

Il savait que Glowstrike s'était retournée.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière n'est pas un allié de poids pour les Autobots. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas notre cible principale. Pourquoi on ne les vise pas en priorité. Parce que ce sont des lâches. Ils refusent d'assumer leurs positions, ils refusent d'assumer la guerre et ils refusent de prendre des responsabilités. Ils abandonnent toujours au dernier moment.

De la rancœur, devina Père Jean.

Glowstrike inspira.

\- …Ils vous abandonneront aussi. Les humains, les Autobots. Tous pareil.

\- Non, répliqua doucement Père Jean.

\- Ils vous abandonneront. Non seulement les humains sont pathétiques, mais en plus ils sont naïfs.

Il n'abandonnerait pas Wing et Wing ne l'abandonnerait pas. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire.

\- Vous paraissez beaucoup leur en vouloir.

\- Bien sûr. Ils refusent de nous laisser prendre ce qui nous appartient.

\- Les artefacts ne vous appartiennent pas, répliqua Père Jean, de façon soudaine et plutôt ferme.

Il ne s'était pas exprimé jusqu'à maintenant.

Peut-être que Marie l'influençait aussi…

\- Ni à vous, ni aux Autobots. A personne.

\- Donc, ils appartiennent au Cercle de la Lumière. C'est ce que vous sous-entendez.

\- J'ai dit qu'ils n'appartenaient à personne.

\- C'en est presque touchant. La façon dont tu défends le Cercle de la Lumière. La façon dont tu défends Wing.

Le dédain revint.

\- Vous savez. Si j'étais au pouvoir, si le Cercle de la Lumière avait été un tant soit peu raisonnable et avait conservé sa neutralité, ils auraient sûrement été épargnés. Mais bon. Il s'agirait du parfait scénario.

\- Le parfait scénario serait que vous rendiez les artefacts.

\- Pas si le Sanctuaire est en danger.

\- Vous ne causerez que des morts.

Cela réduisit Glowstrike au silence.

\- …Non. Il n'y aura pas autant de morts que ça. Tant que vous nous laisserez tranquille. Je ne suis pas Airachnide.

Brusquement, elle se coupa d'elle-même.

Père Jean sentit qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

\- …Tu n'es qu'un humain. Qu'est-ce que vous comprendriez de toute façon ? Au conflit ? Au Sanctuaire ?

Discuter avec elle…

Il fallait qu'il choisisse les bons mots. Au moins pour qu'il la laisse prendre des nouvelles de Marie. Ou qu'il soit enfermé dans la même cellule qu'elle.

\- Vous avez raison. Je ne comprends pas. J'apprends. Je veux seulement savoir ce qui vous pousse à de tels extrêmes alors que la guerre est terminée.

\- La guerre est terminée ? C'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

Puis, Père Jean devina un sourire mesquin sur le visage de Glowstrike.

Ce fut lui qui recula à son tour. Il manqua de glisser et se rattrapa d'un geste en posant la main sur le métal froid de la table.

\- …Tu souhaites que je te montre quelque chose ? lui susurra Glowstrike.

Père Jean ne répondit pas.

Il entendit Glowstrike enclencher la communication.

Puis, sa voix résonna dans son cerveau.

\- Scorponok. La Reine Airachnid t'envoie un escadron de cent Insecticons pour t'assister dans ta mission à Frayus.

Père Jean manqua de s'effondrer. La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

Cent Insecticons…

\- …Ne les gâche pas et ne revient pas les mains vides, acheva-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

…Wing, Rung et Bumblebee…

Ils pouvaient être puissants…mais ils seraient largement dépassés par un tel escadron…

Et pour l'heure, seul Père Jean et Glowstrike savaient qu'ils étaient en route. Pour récupérer l'artefact suivant.

Brusquement, ses pieds quittèrent la surface métallique.

Glowstrike l'avait saisi, le portant à bout de bras tandis qu'elle resserrait son emprise autour de la taille.

Il fut projeté dans un emplacement qui lui fut beaucoup plus étroit. Une porte devant lui se referma.

Une cage…

\- …Vas-y. Dis maintenant que je suis un monstre, répéta Glowstrike, presque sur un ton provocateur.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

Que répondre… ?

Glowstrike ne le laisserait pas voir Marie. Et elle venait d'envoyer tout un escadron pour récupérer un artefact et se débarrasser des Autobots.

Il avait échoué. Il avait échoué à discuter.

La boule d'angoisse le prit à la gorge.

Pourtant, il put seulement articuler.

\- …Vous aimerez bien que je vous dise que vous l'êtes. Que vous êtes un monstre. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne vous offrirai pas ce plaisir.

Glowstrike ne répondit pas.

Il n'entendit qu'un faible soupir, presqu'inaudible.

Puis, la porte se referma.

* * *

Il s'était sûrement assoupi.

Les pensées avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore. Des pensées qu'il essayait d'enfouir autant que possible.

C'était trop tard. Avec eux comme otages, avec un escadron de cette taille qui venait pour les Autobots, ils ne gagneraient pas.

Ils mourraient. Il ne serait même pas avec Marie quand cela se produirait.

Mais il ne devait pas les écouter. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. La situation n'était pas encore perdue, après tout.

Ils les gardaient en otage.

Marie devait tenir…Il devait la rejoindre, veiller sur elle.

Il entendit la porte se rouvrir.

Père Jean fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce Glowstrike qui revenait ?

Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais ce ne fut pas elle. Ce n'était pas son pas.

« …Ma Dame ? »

Cette voix…

Il la reconnaissait. Père Jean se redressa et se rapprocha pour se faire entendre.

« Glacius ! »

Il sentit Glacius se raidir.

\- …Vous ici ! L'humain…enfin…je ne me souviens pas de votre nom.

\- Moi ici, sourit Père Jean.

Les mauvaises pensées s'éloignèrent, même de façon temporaire.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- …J'ai croisé Swelter, dit Père Jean. Et…j'ai souhaité le suivre.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Père Jean mit un temps.

\- Pour…les chatons. Ceux dont il s'occupe.

\- Oh.

Le silence tomba.

Il ignorait si Glacius l'écouterait…s'il agirait de façon aussi méfiante que Swelter.

Père Jean prit une inspiration. Il valait mieux essayer. Tout essayer.

\- …Est-ce que tu me laisserais sortir d'ici ?

La réponse de Glacius fut plus rapide que prévu.

\- Si on vous a enfermés, c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de sortir pour aider mon amie.

\- Votre amie ?

Père Jean hocha la tête.

\- Elle est en danger. S'il te plait, Glacius.

\- …Je ne sais pas si je dois vous croire.

Il fallait réfléchir.

\- …J'ai peut-être une solution pour les chatons de Swelter. Mais pour ça, il faut que je sorte.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous les prendriez avec vous ?

Glacius soupira.

\- Swelter n'en recharge plus. Il a peur de les perdre.

\- Je les prendrai avec moi. Je m'en occuperais. Je ferais de mon mieux pour leur offrir un foyer. Et si vous le souhaitez, je vous offrirais un abri. A vous deux.

\- Un abri ? A moi et Swelter ?

\- Oui.

Père Jean toussa. Il souffrait encore de l'emprise de Glowstrike.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. C'est une promesse.

Peu importe ce que Marie dirait…Ce n'était pas le plus important maintenant.

Glacius ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Père Jean réprima un soupir de soulagement et rapidement, il sortit. Il chercha Glacius de la main.

Il finit par lui toucher le bras.

\- Merci.

\- Il faut sortir, alors, déclara Glacius.

Père Jean chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire.

Glowstrike avait mentionné un nom…

Taran…Quelque chose…Tarantule…

Il se rappela.

\- Amène-moi là où se trouve le dénommé Tarantulas.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPITRE 66**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

La seule chose positive avait été que Glacius n'avait pas cherché à poser de questions.

Dès l'instant où Père Jean lui avait demandé de l'emmener à Tarantulas, il n'avait senti qu'un léger tressaillement traverser le corps du Minicon. Cela avait été suffisant pour que Père Jean comprenne qu'ils auraient affaire à quelqu'un de particulier.

Néanmoins, il s'était exécuté et à l'aide de ses optiques, il avait pu guider Père Jean à travers les couloirs et les escaliers étroits jusqu'à la destination indiquée. Toutefois, en dépit des explications de Père Jean en cours de route, cela ne l'avait pas dispensé de répéter qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr, sur cette terre inconnue, ils devaient partir du principe que tout était hostile. Après tout, ils étaient retenus en otage en échange de l'artefact qu'ils possédaient. Glowstrike avait blessé Marie, et manifestement, assez gravement. Il avait été emprisonné en cage.

Mais les expressions corporelles et le ton de Glacius indiquaient que Tarantulas n'était pas quelqu'un qui se satisferait d'enfermer ou de blesser un humain. Le cœur de Père Jean avait failli lâcher quand Glacius l'avait informé que ce dernier était non seulement le scientifique en chef, mais également le tortionnaire du Sanctuaire. Quand quelqu'un désobéissait gravement aux ordres, ou bien qu'il constituait une perte de temps pour la Reine, cette dernière faisait appel à Tarantulas pour qu'il offre à la fois une punition douloureuse pour le concerné, entraînant généralement la mort, et un « spectacle » pour la Reine.

Les informations de Glacius faisaient prendre douloureusement conscience à Père Jean de l'étendue de la cruauté qui pouvait malheureusement animer un être. Pas seulement par rapport à Tarantulas, mais par rapport à la Reine elle-même. Si elle existait réellement, Père Jean priait intérieurement pour qu'ils n'aient pas à la croiser. Ou qu'elle n'apprenne pas leur existence. Cela avait été le but de Glowstrike, après tout. Mais Glacius réitérait que si Glowstrike avait choisi d'envoyer Marie aux bonnes mains de quelqu'un comme Tarantulas, cela signifiait qu'elle y resterait longtemps et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle quitte un jour le Sanctuaire.

Cela avait alarmé Père Jean, surtout en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Glowstrike.

« Nous sommes ses otages. Elle nous retient pour nous échanger contre le Livre d'Epistemus. Elle a dit qu'elle respecterait sa parole.

\- Vous y croyez ? soupira Glacius. Glowstrike n'est pas différente de la Reine. Oui, elle peut être parfois plus clémente envers nous mais elle est sans pitié envers ses ennemis. Tout le monde ici vous perçoit comme des insectes à écraser et elle n'en est pas l'exception.

Père Jean n'eut rien à répondre à cela.

Quand bien même elle s'était montrée impitoyable envers lui et Marie, Glowstrike paraissait également contenir beaucoup de souffrance en elle. Cela s'entendait à sa voix et quand quelqu'un agissait de manière aussi détachée, il s'agissait en général d'un mécanisme de défense. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose. Mais il espérait vraiment que Glacius se trompe et qu'elle ait vraiment eu l'intention de respecter sa parole. De laisser le medic, qui qu'il fut, soigner Marie une fois qu'il eut soigné Saberhorn.

\- Sérieusement, répéta Glacius, c'est une mauvaise idée d'y aller. Pour vous, je veux dire.

\- …C'est mon amie. Je ne peux pas la laisser là alors qu'elle est blessée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire contre quelqu'un comme Tarantulas ? Vous vous ferez écraser en moins de deux ! Et je doute que vous soyez un combattant hors pair.

C'était vrai. Il n'était pas un combattant. Il essayait d'éviter la confrontation autant qu'il pouvait. C'était Marie la combattante, pas l'inverse.

Et si ce que disait Glacius était vrai…

Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pensa-t-il. Plus le temps avançait, plus son inquiétude pour Marie s'agrandissait.

Soudain, Glacius lui posa un doigt métallique sur la bouche, l'invitant à se taire.

\- …On est devant la porte du laboratoire, lui chuchota-t-il. Elle est fermée.

Père Jean ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson. Doucement, il effectua un pas. Puis un deuxième avant que Glacius ne le retienne, le dispensant d'aller plus loin.

Ils entendirent des voix s'élever depuis la pièce en question, à moitié étouffées par la porte close.

« Je vous en prie »

Une voix masculine. Il s'agissait d'un Cybertronien qui parlait. Cela s'entendait à l'intonation.

« Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi la soigner ! »

Père Jean sursauta.

Le Cybertronien paraissait assez âgé. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Tarantulas mais du medic qu'avait mentionné Glowstrike.

« Laissez-moi la soigner, Tarantulas ! J'ai réparé l'optique de Saberhorn. Laissez-moi la soigner ! »

La soigner…

Nul doute qu'il s'agisse de Marie. A nouveau, Père Jean déglutit, une douleur spontanée lui tiraillant soudainement les membres, les ankylosant presque. Son corps tout entier devait trembler malgré lui comme une feuille.

Le medic suppliait encore et encore, mais ils n'entendirent rien comme réponse.

« Je vous en prie ! Tarantulas ! »

Le désespoir dans son ton frappait l'humain. Cela ne fit que renforcer son angoisse vis-à-vis de la situation de Marie.

Des bruits…comme du verre qui se brisait au sol.

Enfin, une voix profonde et glaciale s'éleva.

\- Tu oses me donner des ordres, mon amour ? Dois-je te rappeler que sans tes capacités médicales, tu ne serais pas ici ?

\- Tarantulas…

\- La Seconde a mentionné une fois que tu ressemblais à ce medic, là. Pharma. Il paraît que lui aussi suppliait pour obtenir quelque chose. Ou pour éviter qu'on lui retire quelque chose. C'est marrant. Je croyais qu'après la perte de ton équipe, tu n'avais plus rien à perdre et donc, que tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de supplier.

La même voix se mit à siffloter un air musical inconnu aux oreilles de Père Jean.

\- Je vous en prie. Je ferai tout. Absolument tout.

\- Tout ?

Il s'arrêta de siffloter.

\- Tu me le répètes déjà suffisamment. Pour me dissuader d'empaler Undertone sous tes optiques, juste pour m'amuser et observer ta réaction. Tu le ferais aussi pour une vermine ? Une vermine sans aucune valeur ?

De façon inattendue, la réponse du medic ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Oui. Tout.

\- Et qu'as-tu donc à m'offrir, mon amour ? l'interrogea Tarantulas après un silence.

Père Jean se sentit reculer.

\- Tout…absolument tout.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse suffisante.

\- Mais je ne sais pas ! explosa le medic. Tout ce que vous voudrez !

\- Hm.

Des pas lourds mais lointains firent trembler le sol sous les pieds de l'humain.

Puis, la voix de Tarantulas devint brusquement plus douce, plus tendre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je veux, selon toi ?

Père Jean put entendre le medic déglutir.

La peur…Il avait peur.

\- …Moi.

\- Non. Pas toi, lui répliqua Tarantulas. Je veux un « nous ». Accepte ma proposition de te lier à moi et je te laisserai soigner l'humaine.

\- …Non…répliqua le medic, la voix tremblante.

Marie…

Le medic parut se reprendre.

\- Elle…elle n'a pas de temps.

\- Cela m'est égal. Tu veux soigner l'humaine, je veux un lien. Que tu deviennes mon Conjunx. Que tu sois à mes côtés. Que je t'appelle Prowl. Tu me dois bien ça. Sans moi, tu ne survivrais pas en ces lieux. Undertone aurait été dépecé depuis longtemps.

Comment pouvait-il parler de façon aussi nonchalante ? Comment pouvait-il forcer quelqu'un à se lier contre son gré ? Il ignorait si c'était monnaie courante chez les Cybertroniens. Mais Wing avait mentionné que le lien était quelque chose de sacré.

Non. Même si Père Jean était désespéré pour Marie, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce medic se lier. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

Tarantulas marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sais quoi, Ratchet ?

Le nom le fit tiquer.

Ratchet…l'Autobot disparu ? Celui qu'avait cherché Arcee, Bumblebee et Cliffjumper depuis leur arrivée sur Terre ?

\- …Je t'accorde l'opportunité de lui faire les premiers soins. Mais si, dans une heure, je n'obtiens pas un « oui » comme réponse…La tête d'un humain est si fragile à écraser.

Père Jean eut un haut-le-cœur. Il sentit Glacius se retourner vers lui, lui demandant discrètement si tout allait bien.

Une heure…Une fenêtre d'une heure pour empêcher Ratchet de se lier à Tarantulas et de libérer Marie. Non. Ils devaient libérer Marie et Ratchet. Et si besoin, le dénommé Undertone.

Mais comment pouvaient-ils ?

Père Jean était un simple humain…Et Glacius ne pourrait pas venir non plus à bout de Tarantulas.

Au moins, Ratchet pouvait soigner Marie. Au moins, lui administrer les premiers soins.

\- A-t-on un marché ? lui susurra Tarantulas.

\- …Oui.

\- Et mon bisou ?

Ratchet ne répondit pas. Mais Père Jean devina qu'il s'était exécuté.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Père Jean recula pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la porte. Il ne fallait pas que Tarantulas les remarque.

\- Je vous avais averti qu'on ne pouvait rien faire, soupira Glacius.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen.

\- Mais vous voyez bien que c'est perdu d'avance. Allons trouver Swelter et tirons-nous d'ici !

Oui, c'était tentant…Partir.

Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas…

\- Je suis désolé, lui adressa Père Jean.

\- Hm ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous imposer quoi que ce soit. Ni à vous mettre en danger. Vous pouvez aller trouver Swelter et vous ouvrir un pont-terrestre à l'adresse de mon église, à Crown City.

Il se débrouillerait. Il les rejoindrait avec Marie et Ratchet. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre. Qu'il y arriverait.

Mais comment ?

\- Mais vous nous avez promis un abri, un refuge, soupira Glacius. A quoi bon un refuge si vous ne vous portez pas garant ?

Père Jean ne put que sourire tristement à cette remarque. Il avait raison.

A nouveau, les bruits métalliques avaient repris.

Si Tarantulas restait dans le laboratoire, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

A moins de…

Père Jean fronça les sourcils.

A moins de…le faire partir. Brusquement, Père Jean réalisa qu'il avait l'amorce d'un plan.

\- Vous avez une idée, commenta Glacius. Ca se voit sur votre visage.

Le faire partir ? Mais comment ? L'appeler ? Prétendre une urgence ? Parler au nom de la Reine ?

Non. Trop risqué. Soudain, Père Jean se remémora le bref souvenir d'une nuit au Japon lors d'un pèlerinage où quelqu'un avait involontairement activé l'alarme-incendie. Tous les clients avaient dû quitter l'autel précipitamment et avaient attendu jusqu'au matin pour regagner leurs chambres.

\- …Glacius.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a…une alarme-incendie ici ? Ou quelque chose ? Pour faire évacuer le Sanctuaire ?

Glacius hésita.

\- Une fois, l'ancien Bâtiment de la Ruche s'était effondré. On a perdu beaucoup d'ouvriers. Du coup, un système de Sirène a été mis en place.

\- C'est parfait ! s'écria Père Jean, avant de se couvrir la bouche.

\- Mais si on l'active alors qu'il n'y a aucun incident en cours, on risque la mort.

Père Jean en était conscient.

Mais ils devaient prendre le risque. Il chercha Glacius de la main.

\- Où se trouve cette Sirène ?

\- Il y en a à tous les étages. Le plus proche est dans la salle de mécanique.

Père Jean sourit.

Et cette fois-ci, depuis leur arrivée ici, il s'agissait d'un sourire optimiste.

\- Conduis-moi à cette salle. S'il te plait, Glacius.

* * *

« Nous y sommes ».

Glacius lui indiqua que la Sirène était située en hauteur, à quelques mètres de lui. Et à ses dires, le système n'était pas si différent du système humain, à savoir appuyer sur un bouton. Père Jean poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le plus difficile allait être de l'atteindre. Père Jean lui proposa de lui faire la courte échelle, ce que Glacius ne comprit pas. Père Jean prit le temps de lui expliquer la signification de l'expression humaine.

\- Si vous le dites…

Même si le ton de Glacius indiquait qu'il n'était pas convaincu, il obtempéra sans discussion. A nouveau, Père Jean lui en fut reconnaissant.

Alors que Glacius le soulevait pour le guider jusqu'au bouton, Père Jean lui posa une question qu'il n'avait pas pensé poser avant.

\- Glacius. Quand cela se produit, est-ce que tous les habitants de la Ruche doivent quitter le bâtiment ?

\- Bien sûr. On a un point de rendez-vous sur la plage, grogna Glacius, comme si c'était quelque chose d'évident. C'est Glowstrike qui a rendu cette politique obligatoire.

\- Je vois.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Et quelque part, cela l'arrangeait.

Père Jean leva le bras. Glacius lui indiqua de s'écarter un peu plus sur la droite, avant d'appuyer.

Il prit une légère bouffée d'air avant de lever le poing. Le bouton devait être gigantesque. Il ne devait pas louper son coup.

Après quelques secondes pour prendre son élan, Père Jean frappa sur le bouton d'un puissant coup de poing.

Cela ne marcha pas.

Tant pis. Il devait réessayer.

\- Un peu plus fort, lui conseilla Glacius.

Père Jean frappa encore.

Rien. Encore.

Père Jean reprit son souffle.

Wing y serait arrivé sans problèmes…Mais il n'était pas là actuellement. Il fallait qu'il use de ses propres moyens.

Père Jean s'en voulut presque, de devoir dépendre autant de son ami dans des situations dangereuses. Il en était conscient…mais cela n'atténuait pas sa culpabilité.

Père Jean frappa une troisième fois.

Puis, la Sirène explosa fortement dans ses oreilles. Glacius l'aida à redescendre et Père Jean poussa un bref cri de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle intonation, au point qu'il fut obligé de se boucher les tympans.

La Sirène résonnait dans la pièce, dans les couloirs…Partout dans le bâtiment. Brusquement, Père Jean entendit une voix féminine couvrir à peine l'alarme, indiquant à tous les résidents de quitter les lieux pour se rendre sur le point de rassemblement sur la plage.

Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. Cela devait leur laisser un sursis. Tarantulas allait sûrement quitter le laboratoire pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Mais maintenant, comment on va faire ? s'écria Glacius, essayant de se faire entendre malgré le boucan de la sirène.

\- Quoi ? lui répliqua Père Jean, presqu'en criant.

\- Les cellules sont à taille Cybertronienne ! C'est un système sécurisé. On n'aura pas la force ni la taille, même à deux, de libérer ton amie !

Père Jean se figea.

Il avait raison…

Et il n'avait pas pensé non plus à un autre problème dans son plan. Celui que Ratchet quitte aussi le laboratoire et accompagne Tarantulas au point de rassemblement.

Et tout cela n'aurait servi à rien…

Dans le couloir, ils entendirent des pas lourds précipités, qui firent presque tomber Père Jean au sol.

La première pensée qu'il eut fut de poser une question à Glacius.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit ! s'exclama Glacius, agacé. Dans la salle de mécanique !

\- Et qu'il y a-t-il ?

Quelque chose…

Quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser…pour forcer les cellules. Au moins, celle de Marie. Il ignorait si Ratchet était prisonnier ou non.

Père Jean marcha. Et soudain, sa route fut coupée par quelque chose de grand et de métallique qu'il manqua de cogner.

Quelque chose de grand…de métallique…

Père Jean toucha de sa paume et suivit la forme.

Elle s'élevait. Encore et encore…

\- …Un Cybertronien ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Non. Une armure.

\- Une armure ? répéta Père Jean, ne comprenant pas.

Au loin, il entendit des cris dans le couloir.

Les habitants du Sanctuaire paniquaient. Chacun essayait de se forcer un passage pour quitter le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible.

Pourtant, Glacius poursuivit, le ton nonchalant.

\- Hardshell a mis en place de nouvelles armures de combats pour les missions. C'est Tarantulas qui les as fabriqués. Mais elles ne sont pas encore au point. Celui-ci est le premier modèle.

\- …Le premier modèle ?

_« Quittez le bâtiment ! »_

_« Il va s'effondrer ! »_

Père Jean fronça les sourcils.

\- En quoi consiste cette armure ?

\- Père Jean ! On n'a pas le temps, s'insurgea Glacius. Tarantulas va sûrement quitter le laboratoire. Si vous souhaitez avoir une chance pour libérer votre amie, c'est maintenant !

Oui, il le savait.

Il était de taille humaine. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas aider autrement.

\- …Répondez juste à ma question, Glacius.

\- Sérieusement ?

Il valait mieux obtenir trop d'informations que pas assez.

Après un temps d'hésitation marqué par de l'impatience, Glacius finit par soupirer avant de répondre, le ton irrité.

\- Elle consiste en sa définition : une armure ! Ni plus ni moins ! Le soldat se place à l'intérieur et peut s'en servir pour se protéger des attaques de ses ennemis. Rien de plus ! Le sujet peut actionner certaines commandes mais ça s'arrête là !

\- Certaines commandes ? Lesquelles ?

\- Vous ne lâchez pas, hein ?

Glacius se rapprocha.

\- Vous avez un pôle offensif qui vous permet d'attaquer par le biais de commandes spéciales et un pôle défensif qui permet à l'individu de se protéger de ses ennemis. Tarantulas a tout prévu pour que les troupes de Hardshell aient le dessus.

Un pôle offensif…un pôle défensif.

L'attaque et la défense. C'était Marie, le maître en ces domaines. Père Jean ne connaissait rien à la stratégie militaire, même si cela lui aurait été utile actuellement.

Pourtant…quelque chose lui indiquait de s'approcher de cette armure. Quelque chose, un instinct. Il devait lui faire confiance. Encore davantage après que Glacius l'ait lui décrite.

Un humain…Une armure Cybertronienne…

Père Jean effectua un pas. Cela fut suffisant. Tout de suite, Glacius s'exclama.

\- Non ! Je vois ce que vous essayez de faire. Mais cela ne marchera pas ! Ôtez-vous de suite cette idée de la tête.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cela ne marchera pas ?

_« A la plage ! »_

_« A la plage ! »_

Tout essayer…

Il avait bien essayé de parler à Glowstrike. Cela avait échoué.

Mais qui disait que cette fois-ci, cela échouerait ?

\- Cela ne fonctionne qu'avec les Cybertroniens. Tarantulas a précisément expliqué que ces armures fonctionnaient avec la lumière illimitée d'un spark Cybertronien.

\- …Mais est-ce qu'elles fonctionneraient autrement ?

Tout essayer…

Une armure devant lui. Il ne connaissait rien au combat.

« _Au secours ! »_

Il avait causé une véritable panique au sein de la Ruche.

Mais cela serait dommage de ne pas passer cette chance…surtout si cela permettait au moins de se protéger et de profiter de sa taille pour ouvrir les cellules de Marie et de Ratchet.

\- Emmenez-moi.

\- Père Jean ! Vous êtes aveugle ! Comment pouvez-vous espérer utiliser une telle armure ?

C'était vrai…

Mais le temps était précieux.

\- Emmenez-moi, répéta doucement Père Jean. Et ensuite, je vous laisserai tranquille.

\- Vous nous avez promis un abri !

Glacius grogna.

Cependant, cette phrase entraîna une autre action. Et bientôt, Père Jean se sentit soulevé dans les bras métalliques du Minicon. Le prêtre le remercia alors que Glacius prononçait les paroles suivantes.

_« Identifiant : nouveau._

_Mot de passe : 1502P% »_

Père Jean sourit en entendant un bruit s'apparentant à une porte blindée qui s'ouvrait grandement en grinçant.

Ils pouvaient y arriver.

Non. Ils y arriveraient.

* * *

Père Jean se retrouva assis sur un siège d'environ dix fois sa taille.

L'environnement, quoique plutôt grand, rendit le noir beaucoup plus sombre autour de lui. Il chercha à tâtons des leviers. Des commandes. Quelque chose pour démarrer l'engin.

« Je vous avais dit que cela ne marcherait pas ! » entendit-il Glacius dans un écho lointain, la voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de l'armure.

Père Jean soupira.

Il n'avait jamais conduit d'engins pareils. Il ignorait même comment la démarrer.

Peut-être un bouton ? Père Jean frappa au hasard dans le vide.

Rien ne fonctionnait. L'armure demeura immobile.

« Vous n'avez pas de spark ! Vous devez beaucoup aimer votre amie, mais vous ne pourrez pas l'activer aussi facilement ! »

Père Jean grimaça.

Que croyait-il ? Il était un humain. Il n'avait jamais piloté d'armure Cybertronienne. Il ne possédait pas de spark.

Glacius avait raison. Il s'agissait d'une perte de temps. Et il en restait peu avant que Tarantulas ne revienne.

Il avait pensé…

Mais ce n'était pas de la science-fiction. C'était réel.

« Vous devriez redescendre, Père Jean ! Vous n'appartenez pas à une telle catégorie ! Ce n'est pas votre rôle ! »

_Ce n'était pas son rôle._

En effet. Il avait entendu cette phrase beaucoup de fois. Ce n'était pas son rôle d'aider les prisonniers dans leurs corvées. Ce n'était pas son rôle de se mêler du conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons.

Ce n'était pas son rôle de piloter une armure.

Père Jean se redressa sur son siège.

Il était prêt à la quitter pour rejoindre Glacius.

Dans une vaine tentative, il prononça un seul mot.

« _On »_

« On »…Pour démarrer.

Peut-être que cela fonctionnait par commande vocale ?

Mais rien ne se produisit.

« …Démarre. »

Rien.

Père Jean se releva.

« …Relève-toi », ordonna-t-il à tout hasard.

Un bruit résonna dans toute la pièce.

Père Jean ne comprit pas. Alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre la sortie à tâtons, le noir redevint soudainement plus clair. Comme s'il était éclairé par une forte lumière.

Puis, un violent courant d'air lui frappa le visage, manquant de le projeter en arrière.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Père Jean souhaita se relever. Il tomba à nouveau.

Les sols sous ses pieds…se soulevaient. Se rapprochaient de lui.

« Père Jean ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » entendit-il la voix de Glacius.

Est-ce que… ?

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, tout s'arrêta.

Père Jean releva la tête, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se produire.

Le noir…restait clair.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- L'armure ! Elle a bougé ! Je ne comprends pas ! Vous n'avez pas de spark !

Père Jean ne put que sourire, ravi.

Il avait réussi.

\- Cela marche par commande vocale.

Une voix robotique féminine s'éleva dans la pièce, couvrant la réponse de Glacius.

_« Choisissez votre nom d'utilisateur »_

Père Jean tressaillit.

_« Choisissez votre pôle »_

Son pôle ?

\- Glacius ! Il me demande de choisir mon pôle.

\- Offensif ou défensif ? Quel mode souhaitez-vous choisir ?

Père Jean réfléchit.

Il n'était pas un combattant. Il avait seulement besoin de libérer Marie et Ratchet.

\- …Défensif, choisit-il.

Encore une fois, une bourrasque le fit basculer en arrière. La tête de Père Jean heurta violemment le mur. Père Jean s'évanouit durant quelques secondes. Quand il reprit conscience, la même voix féminine lui demanda :

_« Quelle est votre prochaine directive ? »_

Sa prochaine directive… ?

Père Jean rampa, levant la main pour trouver son siège.

Il parvint à s'y agripper. Oubliant son mal de tête douloureux dû au choc, il se hissa pour se rasseoir.

_« Quelle est votre prochaine directive ? » _répéta la question.

Directive…ordre…

Il devait parler…

\- …Avance.

A nouveau, il tomba au sol.

L'armure avait bougé. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, l'empêchant de ré-accéder au siège.

\- Père Jean ! l'avertit soudainement Glacius. Vous foncez dans le mur !

\- Arrête-toi !

L'armure s'arrêta.

D'accord, pensa Père Jean. Il comprenait.

\- Glacius.

\- Oui ?

\- …Je vais avoir besoin de tes optiques, s'excusa-t-il d'avance. Pour me guider.

* * *

Marie reprit conscience au moment où des bruits stridents de sirène résonnaient autour d'elle. Elle poussa un grognement douloureux. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser, elle poussa un cri dû à la sensation déchirante dans son corps.

Comme si une voiture…Non, quelque chose de plus grand qu'une voiture, lui avait broyé le corps en roulant dessus.

Marie était habituée aux blessures de guerre. Mais lorsqu'elle abaissa le regard et constata une immense hémorragie de sang recouvrir sa poitrine, tâchant ses vêtements et recouvrant le sol autour d'elle, elle manqua de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois.

La chaleur lui prit à la tête et une nausée insupportable lui envahit l'être tout entier. Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle put à peine se retourner pour contempler les alentours et avoir une idée de son lieu de captivité.

La mémoire lui revint. Elle était au Sanctuaire. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait.

Jean…Où se trouvait-il ?

La pensée que quelque chose ait pu lui arriver la foudroya, rendant la douleur au corps pire à endurer. Elle devait être pâle comme un linge et la sueur lui collait ses cheveux bruns-gris.

La Sirène lointaine ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle cligna des yeux, des lumières lui barrant la vue tandis qu'une migraine commençait à naître.

Elle avait besoin d'aide…elle avait besoin de renfort…

« Ne bougez pas »

Elle fut doucement placée sous le dos. Le geste ne fut pas brusque mais la douleur revint aussi vite. Marie ne put réprimer un nouveau cri.

Elle fit face au plafond au-dessus d'elle.

Une tête géante apparut dans son champ de vision. Le cœur de Marie accéléra dans sa poitrine.

Un Cybertronien…

Ils étaient au Sanctuaire. Ils étaient leurs prisonniers, leurs otages.

Ses optiques étaient bleues.

Marie plissa des yeux. Un Autobot ?

Ce dernier lui adressa une expression désolée, comme s'il s'excusait d'avance pour sa captivité.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, la rassura-t-il. Je suis ici pour vous soigner.

\- …Vous êtes un Autobot ?

Un traître ?

Le Cybertronien répondit par l'affirmative.

\- …Mon nom est Ratchet. Je…je suis prisonnier ici aussi. Comme vous.

\- Comme moi…

Marie se mit à tousser. Elle réalisa en contemplant sa main, qu'elle crachait également du sang.

Quelque chose pressait sur sa blessure. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du doigt de Ratchet qu'il utilisait pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- Parlez-moi…déclara-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux. Faites-moi penser à autre chose…Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ratchet mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- Quelqu'un a activé la Sirène pour avertir les habitants d'un danger.

\- Un danger ?

Elle toussa encore.

\- …De quoi… ?

\- J'ignore autant que vous.

\- Et…vous…vous êtes seul ?

Elle remarqua les lèvres du Cybertronien trembler. Il était bouleversé. Même si Marie était au bord du malaise, elle pouvait le voir malgré tout.

\- Oui. Enfin…Tarantulas m'a proposé de sortir mais…je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans soin. Donc, il m'a enfermé avec vous.

Sans soin…

Avec une telle blessure…elle était encore en vie ?

\- Je vais m'en sortir ?

\- …Oui. Enfin…la blessure ne vous tuera pas. J'ai effectué les premiers soins rapidement.

\- Rassurant. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que ce n'est pas ça qui me tuera ?

\- …Non.

Marie n'était pas dupe.

Il ne pouvait pas la rassurer si lui-même était un prisonnier.

\- …Ratchet.

Une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- …Avez-vous…vu un autre humain ? Un autre humain qui m'accompagnait…il était avec moi…

Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

Elle devait au moins savoir où il était.

Mais la réponse de Ratchet lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

\- …Il n'y avait personne d'autre, Marie. On vous a amenée…seule.

Seule…

Brusquement, la voix de la dénommée Glowstrike résonna dans son esprit.

_On n'a pas réellement besoin de deux humains._

Non !

Non…ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas l'avoir gardée en vie…et avoir…

Sa vue se brouilla.

Ce n'était pas le malaise. Elle le savait. Elle ressentit une violente boule en travers de la gorge. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle inspira et expira profondément.

Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour la calmer. Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coula sur ses joues.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas du sang. Tout de suite, Ratchet se pencha vers elle.

\- Je vous ai fait mal ?

\- …Non…répondit-elle, des sanglots brisant sa voix.

Que pouvait-elle espérer ?

Elle cherchait d'autres explications…elle ne parvenait pas à en trouver une.

Jean…Son Jean…

\- Marie ! Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Gasket…Gasket l'aurait rassuré. Mais il n'était pas là à l'heure actuelle.

Marie se couvrit le visage. Elle, qui avait toujours refoulé ses sentiments, elle qui avait toujours essayé de garder la tête froide, de ne pas montrer ses émotions en public, elle se mit soudainement à sangloter de façon abondante.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire…

\- Marie…

\- …Je ne lui ai même pas dit ce que je ressentais.

Non…

Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'elle ne méritait aucune seconde chance…

Mais maintenant, elle regrettait seulement d'avoir gardé le silence…quitte à ce que cela aurait détruit sa relation avec Jean pour de bon.

Soudain, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir.

Marie n'eut pas la force de se retourner. Ratchet leva la tête.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Marie bougea les lèvres, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Elle put simplement tourner la tête pour regarder dans la même direction que le medic.

Un Cybertronien se tenait devant eux. Un Cybertronien plutôt imposant, des bras d'apparence assez frêle avec une armure noire et blanche. Contrairement à Ratchet, il n'avait aucun visage. Seulement une visière qui lui barrait les optiques.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Ratchet.

Elle avait entendu l'ordre de Glowstrike.

Tarantulas…

Etait-ce… ?

Un frisson parcourut son corps, et la douleur provoquée par la blessure la ramena à la réalité.

\- Marie ?

Mais de façon inattendue, le Cybertronien s'exprima avec sa voix.

Ce ne fut aucune autre voix…Seulement celle de Jean qui émana du Cybertronien accompagné par un autre de plus petite taille, d'apparence féline aux couleurs bleues et blanches, un bloc de glace lui recouvrant la tête.

Marie ne comprit pas.

\- …J-…Jean ?

\- Tu pleurais ? Marie, est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

Marie se sentit idiote. Pourtant, ce ne fut rien à côté du soulagement qui se mit à l'envahir d'une douce chaleur au fait de le revoir vivant.

Elle se frotta les yeux, balayant tous ses regrets d'un revers de main et essayant de ne pas perdre la face.

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Jean qu'elle avait cru qu'il était mort…

\- Non…tout va bien. Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans un corps de Cybertronien ?

\- Il s'agit d'une armure.

\- Une armure ? répéta Ratchet.

De façon inattendue, sans crier gare, Marie fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Elle se mit à rire.

Peut-être était-ce les nerfs qui lâchaient…peut-être était-ce la situation en elle-même qui était drôle…

Jean…dans une armure Cybertronienne…

\- J'ai tout essayé. Je n'ai trouvé que ça, dit Jean, d'un ton penaud.

\- Et la sirène ? demanda Marie.

\- C'est nous qui l'avons activé, confessa le petit Cybertronien.

Marie fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu…Vous l'avez activé ?

\- Pour faire partir Tarantulas.

\- Et l'armure ?

\- Pour forcer les cellules.

C'était une bonne idée…étonnamment surréaliste, mais une très bonne idée.

Il était revenu…Il était revenu pour elle.

Et cette pensée lui apporta du baume au cœur.

A nouveau malgré elle, Marie se remit à rire.

\- Jean…Jean…s'exprima-t-elle entre deux rires.

\- Hm ?

\- …Ce n'est pas ton rôle…de faire ça…hahaha!

Effectivement…Cela n'était pas le sien…

Mais à l'heure actuelle, cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- …Sors-nous de là ! Vite ! le supplia-t-elle presque.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPITRE 67**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

« A gauche…Encore ! »

Ils s'y étaient mis tout de suite.

Dans un écho lointain, la Sirène continuait de retentir.

Par le biais de la commande vocale, Père Jean ordonna à l'armure de lever manuellement les bras pour ouvrir le disjoncteur du laboratoire afin de sélectionner les câbles à débrancher ou éventuellement à couper.

Sous les directives de Glacius et de Ratchet, Père Jean essayait d'être le plus attentif possible. Il n'avait jamais été doué en mécanique, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se tromper. Au début, Père Jean avait cru pouvoir forcer les barreaux de la cellule, mais Glacius l'avait immédiatement mis en garde en disant qu'il s'agissait de barreaux en laser et les toucher risquerait de l'électrocuter, ou au mieux, d'endommager l'armure. Quand Ratchet avait émis l'idée d'un code, Glacius avait également rejeté l'idée. Si cela avait été aussi simple, l'armure n'aurait pas été indispensable.

Père Jean comprenait mieux Glacius quand ce dernier avait mentionné qu'ils n'auraient ni la taille, ni la force adéquate pour les faire sortir. La dernière solution avait été le disjoncteur et ce dernier se trouvait dans un compartiment en hauteur, touchant presque le plafond selon les informations de Glacius.

Heureusement que Glacius avait la connaissance nécessaire. Il était ses yeux et dès que Père Jean se dirigeait au mauvais endroit, le Cybertronien le rappelait immédiatement à l'ordre.

Ce n'était pas évident à manier, mais pour l'heure, ordonner à l'armure d'effectuer les gestes pour désactiver les barreaux de la prison n'était pas le plus compliqué. Contrairement à la marche où Père Jean tombait plusieurs fois de son siège, le prêtre pouvait la stabiliser à l'arrêt et rester droit tandis que l'armure se contentait d'utiliser ses bras.

« Bien, vous tenez à présent les câbles noirs et bleus. Essayez de les joindre ! » lui cria Glacius.

Cette technologie le dépassait…mais en essayer une ne lui arriverait sûrement qu'une fois dans une vie.

Père Jean s'exécuta.

« Joins-les ensemble, » ordonna-t-il calmement.

Un bruit de grésillement se fit entendre, quand bien même il était étouffé par l'insistance de la Sirène qui continuait de sonner.

Tant qu'elle sonnerait…ils auraient un délai.

Une légère lueur illumina son noir…Cela disparut aussi vite que cela n'était apparu. Père Jean devina qu'il s'agissait d'une étincelle.

« Père Jean ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » hurla Glacius, ne cherchant plus à cacher la terreur dans sa voix.

Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, il avait suivi les directives de Glacius. Avait-il commis une erreur ? Avait-il effectué malencontreusement une mauvaise manœuvre en joignant les câbles ?

Si c'était le cas, qu'en était-il de… ?

Brusquement, un bruit sourd coupa Glacius en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Puis, la voix de Ratchet résonna derrière eux.

« Ca a marché ! » s'exclama-t-il.

\- Les barreaux…

\- Ils ont été désactivés !

En chœur, Glacius et Père Jean laissèrent échapper un même soupir de soulagement.

Ils avaient réussi. Ratchet et Marie étaient libres.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna Père Jean à l'armure qui le transportait.

Une nouvelle fois, Père Jean tomba en avant. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'y était préparé en raison du nombre de fois que cela s'était produit durant le seul trajet de la salle de mécanique jusqu'au laboratoire de Tarantulas. Sans surprise, il tendit les bras en avant et amortit sa chute en plaçant ses paumes au sol. Peu après, il réagrippa son siège pour se hisser dessus.

Il entendit les bruits de pas du Cybertronien s'alourdir, signe que ce dernier se rapprochait de lui. Il était manifestement sorti de sa cellule.

Puis, après un silence, la voix de Ratchet s'éleva.

\- …Qui êtes-vous ?

Son ton était sombre, méfiant.

Après ce qu'il venait de vivre auprès de Tarantulas, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à peine. Et puis…Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé ici ? Le prêtre se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

\- Mon nom est Père Jean. Je suis l'ami de Marie.

\- Un humain…un autre humain qui a découvert notre existence, murmura le dénommé Ratchet. Qui se trouve au Sanctuaire sans aucune conséquence ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal. Pas plus que Marie. J'ai découvert votre existence lorsque Wing est venu sur Terre.

\- Wing ? répéta Ratchet.

Ha. Peut-être ne le connaissait-il pas ?

\- Wing vient du Cercle de la Lumière, lui déclara Père Jean. Comme Outrigger.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Comment peux-tu au courant pour le Cercle de la Lumière ?

Il ne le croyait pas. Si Père Jean avait pu voir, il aurait sans doute aperçu l'expression fermée et froide de l'ancien captif.

\- C'est impossible. C'est impossible qu'ils soient ici. Ils ne se mêlent pas de nos affaires avec les humains, de toute façon.

Non. Il ne devait pas dire ça….

\- Ils se sont alliés avec les Autobots. Vos amis…Arcee, Bumblebee et Cliffjumper sont ici sur Terre, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire.

La surprise tomba.

Il devina que Ratchet avait écarquillé les optiques de stupeur et de perplexité.

\- …Non. Ils…ils sont revenus ? émit-il, la voix sourde et déconcertée.

\- Je vous expliquerai. Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance. Nous faire confiance à moi, Marie et Glacius, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

\- …Ils sont là…Mes amis.

Père Jean sourit. Ils allaient se retrouver. Il allait retrouver ses amis. Tout comme Wing allait revoir Gasket. Tout de suite, il appela le nom de Marie. Cette dernière lui répondit et sa voix le guida jusqu'à elle. Le prêtre sourit et commanda à l'armure de tendre son bras. Quand il jugea qu'il fut suffisamment auprès d'elle, il arrêta l'armure.

\- …Qu'est-ce que… ? l'interrogea Marie, la voix faible et hésitante.

\- Je vais te porter.

\- Mais…est-ce que c'est fiable ?

Père Jean hésitait à répondre. Etait-ce fiable ?

\- …J'ai choisi de faire confiance à la technologie Cybertronienne, répondit-il simplement.

\- Jean…

\- Je vais te porter, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il pouvait au moins faire ça. L'aider à sortir, l'extraire de cet endroit alors qu'elle était blessée.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Marie pouvait paraître petite par rapport à lui dans cette armure…mais il put deviner un frisson traverser l'échine de son amie.

Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de mouvement suffit pour lui faire comprendre que Marie était grimpée sur la main géante. Père Jean ordonna à l'armure de garder le bras tendu et de ne lâcher Marie sous aucun prétexte.

\- Il faut partir, maintenant ! cria Glacius. On doit se rendre à la salle des ponts-terrestres si on veut s'échapper d'ici.

Oui. Il fallait que Marie soit évacuée. Qu'elle reçoive les soins nécessaires.

\- …Non, répliqua Ratchet, sans aucun avertissement.

Le silence tomba sur le groupe.

Ni Père Jean, ni Marie, ni Glacius ne comprirent.

\- Non ? Comment ça « non » ? On vient de vous libérer, Autobot ! cracha Glacius, la panique revenant à la surface.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Undertone.

Undertone…

Oui. Aux vues de la conversation à laquelle ils avaient assisté, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important pour Ratchet. Père Jean n'aurait pas dû l'oublier.

\- Où peut-on le trouver ? l'interrogea le prêtre.

\- Vous ne le trouverez pas. Il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez en danger ! gronda Ratchet. Marie est blessée. Il faut que vous filiez si vous souhaitez avoir une chance de vous en sortir !

\- Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser tomber non plus ! rétorqua Marie.

\- Je ne laisserai pas tomber Undertone. Il a été là pour moi ! Il a tout donné pour moi ! Et puis…il faut…il faut…

Ratchet se mit à tousser. A plusieurs reprises. Une fois qu'il récupéra de l'air, il compléta sa phrase.

\- Ils ont des armes. Des armes de destruction massive. Tarantulas, Airachnide, Glowstrike…il ne faut pas les laisser en leur possession. Autrement, c'est l'univers tout entier, dont votre planète, qui risquerait d'être détruit.

\- Vous voulez parler des artefacts ? l'interrogea calmement Père Jean.

Il sentit Ratchet tiquer. A nouveau, il ressentit cette stupeur.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle le Cercle de la Lumière s'est rangé aux Autobots, lui répondit le prêtre. Ils sont à leur recherche. Nous en avons un. Les autres sont en route pour récupérer le quatrième.

Ratchet mit un temps avant de répondre, d'une voix tremblante.

\- …Et eux, ils en ont deux. Ils ne doivent pas trouver les autres.

\- Nous le savons.

\- C'est pour ça que vous devez partir ! s'écria Ratchet, l'agacement et l'inquiétude le dominant. C'est mon combat ! Ce n'est pas celui des humains ! Vous nous avez chassés ! Mais Optimus…Optimus se serait battu pour vous.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester auprès de Tarantulas, lui rétorqua Père Jean.

Il comprenait Ratchet. Il le comprenait vraiment. Et il voulait l'aider. Mais Marie devait être évacuée aussi.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre sur deux fronts à la fois. Mais Ratchet ne partirait pas sans Undertone. Ni sans un artefact.

Père Jean ignorait quoi faire. Placer Marie et Glacius en sûreté ou suivre Ratchet et l'aider à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait ?

Non…ça ne devait pas être un choix aussi difficile.

Soudain, la voix de Glacius résonna une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée de l'endroit où seraient cachés les artefacts, déclara-t-il, le ton soucieux.

Toute l'attention se concentra immédiatement sur le Cybertronien.

\- Sur le chemin pour se rendre à la salle des ponts-terrestres…il y a une porte qui mène à une salle des trésors. Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer. Il est fermé par un mécanisme automatique…mais je peux peut-être le geler et forcer l'entrée pour y accéder.

\- Le geler ? s'étonna Marie.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'ai des pouvoirs de glace.

\- Pourquoi nous aiderais-tu ? grogna Ratchet, la colère animant son ton. Tu es avec eux…Tu es un Decepticon…

La réponse de Glacius ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Nous n'avons pas de Déployeur officiel…et Père Jean nous a promis un foyer. A Swelter et moi. Si je demande à Swelter de venir nous rejoindre…je pense qu'il finira par m'écouter.

Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Marie sur lui. Père Jean décida de ne pas y prêter attention et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- On pourrait essayer d'y accéder, c'est vrai.

\- Et comment transporteriez-vous les artefacts ? leur demanda Ratchet.

\- Sans moi, les humains ne sauraient pas ouvrir un pont-terrestre, répliqua Glacius. J'ouvrirai la porte…et Père Jean n'aura qu'à entrer à l'intérieur et récupérer les artefacts tandis que j'ouvrirai le pont-terrestre.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Mais Père Jean devait imposer sa condition. Une seule.

\- Dans ce cas, tu conduiras Marie au pont-terrestre. Ouvre des coordonnées à un endroit où elle pourra être soignée. C'est elle, la priorité. Elle doit être évacuée en premier.

\- Non ! rétorqua la concernée.

A son tour, sa voix trembla.

\- Je refuse qu'on se sépare !

\- Marie…ça ira pour moi…

\- Je refuse que tu sois seul ! hurla Marie.

\- Il ne sera pas seul. Je le rejoindrai le plus vite possible…la coupa Ratchet, la sévérité évidente dans son ton. Je ne veux pas mettre les humains en danger…Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais le plan de Glacius n'est pas bête. Et son armure permettrait de transporter les artefacts.

\- Et vous êtes en train de me dire que vous savez ouvrir un pont-terrestre ? cracha Marie.

\- Il se trouve que oui, répliqua Ratchet.

Confier Marie à Glacius…récupérer un artefact…Faire pencher la balance…

Ils n'auraient peut-être plus d'occasion. Et si Glacius l'avait aidé à s'échapper, il lui faisait confiance pour amener Marie en lieu sûr.

\- Je suis d'accord…

\- Jean !

\- Je te rejoindrai le plus vite possible, Marie.

Il avait l'occasion d'être utile. De lui être utile. Il devina que Marie secouait la tête frénétiquement.

\- Marie… Glacius te sortira d'ici.

Elle refusait…Elle refusait d'accepter.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas !

\- Marie…tu as toujours été celle qui me défendait, lui déclara-t-il, prenant un ton doux et tendre.

Oui. Contre les agresseurs, contre les écueils de la vie…

\- …Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de te défendre. Je ne suis pas un combattant. Je ne saurai pas me battre, même avec une telle armure…Mais je peux au moins essayer de te protéger.

Même si Marie et lui avaient pris des chemins différents, Père Jean n'oubliait plus ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, durant toutes les années qu'ils avaient partagé, quand bien même la maladie avait fini par les séparer.

Il avait arrêté de laisser l'issue de leur relation parasiter leurs souvenirs. Leurs bons souvenirs.

\- …Ce n'est pas ton rôle, répéta Marie.

\- Cette fois, ça l'est, répliqua-t-il calmement. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. S'il te plaît.

Il lui devait bien cela.

Il ne la voyait pas…mais il pouvait presque sentir les larmes chaudes de Marie rouler sur ses joues.

\- …J'ai toujours pensé que je devais te protéger pour…pour me racheter. Pour n'avoir pas été présente pour toi quand tu as perdu la vue.

Lui qui tombait malade, elle qui cessait de se battre et qui faisait ses valises pour partir du jour au lendemain.

Ce passage de sa vie…il le revivait même en dormant.

Il devina un sourire à travers les larmes de son amie.

\- Mais…peut-être que tu n'en as pas besoin. Que tu n'as pas besoin que je te défende. Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore compris que…je ne pouvais pas effacer le passé.

Père Jean ouvrit et ferma sa bouche. Il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose.

Quelque chose pour la réconforter. Il était dans cette armure. Il ne pouvait pas la serrer dans ses bras, peu importe combien il en avait envie.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, déclara Marie après un temps, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher.

Il ignorait si elle pouvait apercevoir son expression malgré l'armure qui les séparait.

En tout cas…le choix était fait. Et elle ne s'y opposerait pas, peu importait combien c'était douloureux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Undertone n'est pas loin, déclara Ratchet. Je te rejoindrai tout de suite, Père Jean. Dans tous les cas, bouge le moins possible jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

Père Jean opina du chef.

\- Attendez…les coupa subitement Glacius.

Le silence tomba. Personne ne parla.

\- …Ecoutez…leur ordonna doucement le Cybertronien, sa voix devenant basse.

Père Jean se figea.

\- Ecoutez…

_Ecoutez…_

Le silence. Le silence dans le laboratoire.

La Sirène ne résonnait plus.

Ils comprirent ce que cela signifiait.

Déjà au loin…provenant des couloirs, des escaliers…Père Jean pouvait entendre de faibles éclats de voix…

\- Dépêchons-nous, leur ordonna Ratchet dans un souffle. Dépêchons-nous ! Tarantulas est en train de revenir !

_Il est en train de revenir…_

Ainsi que les autres…

Père Jean garda le bras tendu, Marie dans ce qui était probablement la paume de l'armure.

\- Marche, commanda vocalement Père Jean.

* * *

« Par là ! » le guida Glacius. « Par là ! »

Même si Père Jean chuta de son siège une nouvelle fois, l'armure continuait de marcher. Père Jean lui commanda de le suivre, peu importe où il irait.

Il gardait le bras tendu, n'osant pas espérer de peur que Marie ne tombe au sol.

Il entendit de faibles gémissements provenant de son amie…la douleur la reprenait. Il avait peur que la blessure ne se soit aggravée. Le cœur de Père Jean s'accéléra. Tandis qu'il suivait Glacius, il essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

Je suis là, essaya-t-il de lui dire. Je suis là.

Il essayait de se faire violence pour ne pas changer d'avis et dire à Glacius que finalement, il les suivrait jusqu'au pont-terrestre. Juste pour vérifier que Marie soit en sécurité.

Mais Glacius était sincère. Il le sentait. Il veillerait sur elle…quand bien même c'était douloureux pour Père Jean d'entendre Marie souffrir comme ça.

Enfin, Glacius lui cria de s'arrêter. Père Jean se réagrippa à son siège.

\- Nous sommes devant la porte, leur informa-t-il. La salle des trésors.

Père Jean entendit les pas de Glacius s'éloigner.

Il reculait.

\- Le mécanisme est là. Avec mes pouvoirs, je peux le détruire et ouvrir la porte.

\- Je sais que tu peux, le conforta Père Jean d'un ton encourageant.

L'instant d'après, un bruit s'apparentant à celui d'un bloc de glace se brisant dans la mer se fit entendre.

Il comprit qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs…

Un choc assourdissant se fit entendre, résonnant violemment dans une porte métallique à proximité d'eux.

A nouveau, le silence.

Puis, le même choc revint frapper la porte. Encore et encore.

Glacius continua. Il continua d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il gronda d'impatience. Père Jean comprit que la porte ne cédait pas. Mais il persévérait.

Et peu à peu, quand bien même le prêtre était à l'abri dans son armure, il sentit l'air se refroidir considérablement.

\- Cette porte est complètement indestructible ! cracha Glacius.

\- Attends. Essaie de l'emprisonner dans la glace.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui donner un coup de main.

Doucement et prudemment, Père Jean ordonna à l'armure de déposer Marie. Père Jean vacilla quand l'armure se pencha pour la déposer délicatement au sol.

\- ça ira pour toi ? lui adressa le prêtre.

\- Oui, le rassura Marie.

\- Fais face à la porte, commanda le prêtre.

L'armure pivota. Père Jean lui ordonna de s'arrêter.

Le choc serait violent pour lui. Il s'y préparait. Mais si c'était utile, autant l'endurer.

\- …Frappe la porte.

Père Jean serra la mâchoire tandis que l'armure prenait son élan.

Puis, l'instant d'après, il fut projeté dans le mur tandis que l'armure frappa de toutes ses forces dans la porte métallique.

* * *

Encore et encore…

Père Jean ne saurait dire combien de temps ils passèrent à s'acharner sur la porte. Glacius utilisait ses pouvoirs, Père Jean utilisait l'armure pour ne serait-ce qu'au moins l'emboutir…

Mais les réactions de Marie et de Glacius ne changèrent pas. Rien n'avait bougé.

« On devrait partir ! Peut-être qu'on fait ça pour rien ! » leur signala Marie.

Oui…

Mais au moins, essayer…Ils devaient au moins essayer de savoir si les artefacts étaient emprisonnés à l'intérieur.

Finalement, Père Jean opta pour une autre solution.

« C'est une porte s'ouvrant à la verticale ou à l'horizontale ? le questionna-t-il.

\- …La verticale.

\- Guide-moi, Glacius.

Il commanda à l'armure de se baisser.

C'était peut-être quelque chose à tenter.

Père Jean prit une inspiration, se préparant pour les nouvelles turbulences à venir.

Puis, il ordonna à l'armure de tendre les bras et d'essayer de forcer la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir par-dessous.

Glacius hurla que cela ne marcherait pas. Père Jean sentit de violentes vibrations traverser son environnement. Il ne put même pas se rasseoir qu'il fut brusquement plaqué au sol, face contre terre.

L'armure obéissait. Elle était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, de forcer une ouverture quelle qu'elle soit.

« Encore… » balbutia Père Jean.

Les vibrations et les secousses s'intensifièrent.

Des secousses qui lui rappelaient celles du tremblement de terre qui avait frappé Crown City il y a peu.

« Encore… » répéta-t-il, essayant de ne pas défaillir.

L'armure ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle obéissait à ses ordres…alors que cela pouvait la détruire ou au moins, l'endommager gravement.

Père Jean voulut laisser tomber.

Mais il fallait…il fallait…

« Encore ! »

Père Jean fut propulsé en avant.

A nouveau, sa tête heurta le mur. Pendant quelques secondes, Père Jean vit des étoiles couvrir le noir habituel alors qu'il sentit son corps retomber au sol, sa respiration sifflante, le souffle coupé.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Pendant quelques secondes, Père Jean demeura dans cette position.

Il entendit la voix de Marie résonner. Mais c'était comme s'il était sous l'eau…ses mots, ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles.

« …Deux mètres…l'ouverture… »

Deux mètres…

Enfin, Père Jean retrouva l'ouïe. Doucement, il se redressa. Une vague nausée lui prit à la gorge mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Vous avez réussi à forcer une ouverture de deux mètres ! entendit-il Glacius.

Père Jean inspira et expira lentement, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

\- On ne pourra pas y accéder ! cria Glacius.

\- Si…

Deux mètres…c'était suffisant pour une taille humaine. Sa taille, au moins.

\- …Ouvre-toi, ordonna-t-il à l'armure, la voix éreintée.

Père Jean effectua un pas et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait déjà quitté l'armure jusqu'à ce qu'il ait touché le sol.

\- Jean ! l'appela Marie, le ton inquiet. Tout va bien ? Parle-moi !

Son front était en sueur et il était actuellement en pleine tachycardie : son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à vitesse grand V et la nausée n'avait pas disparu.

C'était étrange. Pourtant, c'était l'armure qui avait effectué tout l'effort. Pas lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

\- Je suis sûrement un peu nauséeux à cause des montagnes russes, plaisanta le prêtre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il fallait se concentrer. Ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité et le plus dur restait à venir.

\- Ouvrez-vous un pont-terrestre et sauvez-vous. J'attendrai Ratchet.

\- Jean…

Père Jean lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- …Ca ira. A tout de suite, Marie.

\- …A tout de suite, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Aidé par Glacius, Père Jean parvint à trouver l'ouverture avec ses mains et se prépara à se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- …Merci, Glacius, le gratifia-t-il, reconnaissant. Merci…de prendre soin de Marie.

\- Et vous…prenez soin de Swelter.

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase.

Glacius et Marie avaient disparu.

Avaient-ils déjà rejoint le pont-terrestre ?

Le silence tomba. Père Jean appela. Personne ne lui répondit.

Et alors qu'il se retournait, le noir autour de lui, le noir qui l'avait toujours accompagné depuis le début de sa cécité…devint lumineux.

* * *

C'était comme dans un rêve.

Dans les rêves, Père Jean voyait. Il revivait ses souvenirs. Il revivait sa jeunesse. Il revivait la période dans laquelle il pouvait encore discerner les multiples couleurs. Le bleu, le rouge, le jaune, le blanc…

Pas que le noir qui s'illuminait selon les périodes, mais qui ne laissait rien d'autre paraître.

Ce noir inconnu, comme une couverture chaude qui l'enveloppait mais qui le coupait à tellement de choses…tellement de choses à lesquelles il ne pouvait accéder que par les autres sens…

Les multiples couleurs…partout.

Les guirlandes de Noël, la lumière du soleil, le bleu du ciel, le vert de la prairie et le rose pâle des lèvres du souvenir de Marie jeune.

La première chose que vit Père Jean fut un rouge lumineux. Une lueur rouge lointaine.

Père Jean demeura immobile, n'osant pas bouger.

Il crut qu'il s'était endormi. Mais même en marchant, en se pinçant, il eut du mal à y croire.

Il eut du mal à croire que c'était vrai…que c'était la réalité.

Cette lueur rouge…qui devenait de plus en plus nette…qui laissait entre-paraître une forme de losange…comme un rubis…

Un diamant…

Père Jean s'arrêta.

Des voix, des chuchotements parvenaient à ses oreilles…

Le prêtre se retourna…

Une silhouette se discerna. Une silhouette humaine, cette fois-ci.

Mais il la reconnaissait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, mais il la reconnaissait…Il ne l'oublierait jamais, même dans ses derniers moments.

Elle lui faisait dos…mais il savait de qui il s'agissait.

La vue de Père Jean se brouilla.

La gorge nouée, la mâchoire serrée, il risqua à faire un pas.

Ses cheveux bruns…ses épaules carrées…cette chemise bleue…

Pareille à celle qu'il avait rencontrée. Celle qui l'avait défendu contre ses agresseurs à la sortie d'un bar.

Père Jean se prit le visage dans les mains.

Marie…c'était Marie…

Il la revoyait…Il était aveugle, il avait perdu la vue depuis longtemps…

Et il la revoyait…Elle était face à lui.

Ses yeux…ses yeux voyaient !

« Marie… » l'appela-t-il faiblement, la voix étranglée.

Ses joues étaient mouillées. Il réalisait qu'il pleurait.

De joie…des larmes de joie.

Il se retourna encore une fois.

Au loin, une autre silhouette. Beaucoup plus grande que lui…infiniment plus grande que lui…

La taille de ces immeubles d'autrefois…de ces gratte-ciels…

Père Jean ne comprit pas. Il fixait la silhouette, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans s'arrêter.

Une silhouette faite de métal…blanche et rouge…des reflets lumineux…

Des lames dans son dos…

Cette description…ne correspondait qu'à une seule.

« Wing » appela-t-il.

Wing lui faisait dos. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Pas plus que celui de Marie.

Pourquoi ne se retournaient-ils pas ? Il voyait…il pouvait enfin voir…et ils ne se retournaient pas.

A nouveau, cette lueur rouge entra dans son champ de vision.

Cette forme de losange…qui flottait dans le noir.

_Tu souhaites te rendre utile…_

Me rendre utile…

Père Jean cligna des yeux.

_Marie risque de mourir…l'univers risque d'être détruit…Wing risque d'être éternellement malheureux…_

Mourir…Eternellement malheureux…

Les silhouettes distinctes ne bougeaient aucunement.

_Tu serais prêt à tout abandonner…tu serais prêt à tout détruire pour mieux reconstruire…_

Père Jean ne comprit pas.

_Ton plus profond désir…_

Celui de voir…

Au fond, il avait toujours voulu recouvrir la vue. Il avait toujours voulu revoir Marie…en personne, avec ses yeux, malgré que les médecins disent que cela soit impossible.

Il avait cru aux miracles…

C'était un miracle qui se produisait.

Alors, pourquoi…ressentait-il également une profonde anxiété ?

_La clé pour tout détruire et tout reconstruire…_

_La clé pour sauver Marie…_

_La clé pour sauver l'univers…_

_La clé pour rendre Wing heureux…_

Père Jean réalisa qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

_Ton plus profond désir…_

Père Jean cligna des yeux.

Il ne discerna pas bien ce qu'il tenait dans sa paume…cela paraissait si petit, si fragile…

Quelque chose en métal, de gris et noir…Son cerveau tourna à toute vitesse, essayant de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait.

Un…une…

Il ne discernait pas bien à travers les larmes…

_Ton plus profond désir. _

Il se souvenait…

Cette forme…

Une clé USB.

_Cette clé…se trouve entre tes mains._

Et alors qu'il relevait la tête pour reporter son attention sur la lueur rouge émanant du rubis flottant au loin…la lumière l'aveugla à nouveau.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux…il n'y eut plus que du noir. Que le noir auquel il avait toujours été accoutumé depuis le commencement de sa maladie.

Père Jean agita la main.

Il voyait…il voyait maintenant.

Rien n'apparut devant ses yeux. Il l'agita encore, de plus en plus désespéré à l'idée de voir quelque chose.

Rien…rien n'apparaissait…

Il ne voyait plus…

Sans un mot, il tomba à genoux.

La violence et le désespoir envahissant tout son être, le prêtre ne put l'endurer plus longtemps.

La réalité refaisant douloureusement surface, et quand bien même il pria de tout son cœur pour avoir l'opportunité de voir encore une fois, Père Jean sanglota.

Les larmes de joie s'étaient transformées en larmes de douleur…et il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant.

* * *

« Père Jean… »

La première fois, Père Jean ne réagit pas.

Il demeura dans la même position, n'entendant que les faibles échos de la voix de Ratchet, le Cybertronien masqué par le noir qui barrait les yeux du prêtre.

Il avait presqu'oublié la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…Lui. Marie. Ratchet. Glacius.

Il était dans le Sanctuaire. Il était dans le Sanctuaire et ne voyait plus.

« Père Jean ! Tu m'entends ? »

Père Jean s'essuya les joues.

Cela ne servait à rien…la peine était encore trop présente.

« Je suis là, répondit-il, la voix étranglée.

\- Vous avez forcé une ouverture. Je vais essayer de la forcer davantage pour laisser Undertone passer.

Donc, il avait retrouvé Undertone.

Père Jean opina du chef, sans réagir.

\- Vous avez fait un bon travail.

L'instant d'après, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre.

Ratchet s'était probablement baissé pour soulever la porte afin de laisser Undertone passer au travers.

Des bruits de pas accoururent vers lui. Père Jean sentit une main inconnue quoique rassurante toucher son épaule.

\- …Undertone ?

\- Oui, lui répondit une voix masculine, d'un timbre assez calme.

Père Jean renifla.

\- …Tout va bien ? le questionna Undertone.

\- Oui. Le Diamant…le Diamant se trouve ici.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Faites attention. Wing a évoqué le pouvoir dangereux de ces artefacts.

\- Qu'avez-vous dans la main ?

Père Jean fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de petit…

\- …Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Une clé USB…où l'aviez-vous trouvée ?

Une clé USB…

Mais…il avait rêvé. Il avait rêvé de tout cela.

De cette illusion…Le Diamant d'Adaptus l'avait emprisonné dans une illusion…

\- Je n'ai pas de clé…

\- Si. Vous la tenez en ce moment-même.

Une clé USB…

Mais…Il ne l'avait pas inventé, si ?

Mais quand Père Jean l'effleura du bout du doigt, le métal tiède lui répondit.

C'était réel…

_Cette clé…se trouve entre tes mains._

Pourquoi…pourquoi lui enlever sa vue…et lui laisser une clé USB ?

Il ne comprenait pas…

\- Père Jean !

Père Jean fut coupé dans ses pensées.

Oui. Le Diamant. Marie. S'enfuir.

Précipitamment, il glissa la clé USB dans sa poche de pantalon. Il sentit Undertone lui agripper la main et l'inviter à le suivre. Sa gestuelle indiquait qu'il tenait quelque chose dans l'autre bras.

Père Jean ne chercha pas à demander. Il se contenta d'utiliser ses mains pour sortir de la pièce à travers la même ouverture qu'il avait utilisé pour entrer.

\- Tu as récupéré le Diamant ? questionna Ratchet, s'adressant à Undertone.

\- Oui.

\- Et la Couronne ?

Père Jean devina une réponse négative de la part d'Undertone. Ratchet poussa un profond soupir d'impatience.

\- Ils conservent toujours un artefact !

\- On n'a pas le temps, lui rétorqua Père Jean. Nous en avons fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Un seul combat à la fois.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Undertone fut le premier à approuver.

\- Il a raison, Ratchet.

Oui. Ils en avaient fait assez…

Père Jean s'essuya les yeux, ces derniers étant encore humides.

\- ça va, Père Jean ? lui demanda doucement Undertone.

\- …Oui.

Il fallait qu'il se réhabitue. Il était sorti temporairement de sa cécité…pour une courte durée. Il devait à nouveau s'y accoutumer.

D'une voix lasse, Père Jean commanda à l'armure de se rouvrir.

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de la conduire ? l'interrogea Ratchet, l'inquiétude évidente dans son ton.

\- Oui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que cet artefact avait essayé de lui montrer…ni pourquoi il avait cette clé USB en sa possession.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à cela. Ils avaient le Diamant. Ils devaient retrouver Marie et Glacius. Il se força à sourire avant de se guider vers l'entrée de l'armure, aidé par Undertone. Puis, une fois à nouveau à bord de l'armure, Père Jean ordonna à l'armure d'ouvrir son châssis pour que Ratchet glisse le Diamant à l'intérieur avant de le refermer.

Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Père Jean appréhendait qu'il soit emprisonné dans une nouvelle illusion avec le Diamant si proche de lui.

Tout ira bien, essaya-t-il de se rassurer. Il ne devait pas paniquer.

_Tout ira bien…_

Aux bruits de pas précipités des deux Cybertroniens, Père Jean devina que Ratchet et Undertone s'étaient mis à courir.

Tout de suite, Père Jean commanda à l'armure de les suivre. Il s'agrippa à son siège pour ne pas chuter durant le trajet.

_Tout ira bien…_

\- La salle de pont-terrestre est juste là ! entendit-il Ratchet.

_Tout ira bien…_

Le noir devenait plus clair.

Ils allaient rejoindre Marie et Glacius. Ils allaient rejoindre son église. Ils allaient rejoindre les Autobots.

Ils allaient…

\- Vous n'irez nulle part.

Cette voix…

Père Jean se figea.

Tout de suite, il commanda à l'armure de s'arrêter.

Tarantulas se tenait face à eux.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPITRE 68**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

Le silence tomba.

Dans son armure, Père Jean sentit son cœur rater un battement. Quand bien même il était actuellement à l'abri, il ne s'agissait que d'un maigre réconfort. Il ignorait où Tarantulas se situait par rapport à lui, mais selon le volume de son timbre de voix, il devina que le Cybertronien n'était pas très loin d'eux.

« Vous croyiez réellement que vous pourriez vous échapper d'ici ? Vous pensiez que j'étais aussi dupe ? » poursuivit tranquillement Tarantulas, le ton calme.

Père Jean devinait un sourire sur son visage. Etait-il capable de sourire ? Il entendit la respiration saccadée de Ratchet à proximité.

Il était inquiet…apeuré.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

Pourtant, Tarantulas ne s'avançait pas. Père Jean devinait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se tenait entre eux et le pont-terrestre de toute façon.

« Très ingénieux, de déclencher la Sirène, commenta Tarantulas. Hélas, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

\- Laisse-nous partir, Tarantulas ! lui rétorqua Ratchet, la voix tremblante.

Père Jean se raidit à l'intérieur de l'armure.

Ratchet n'avait pas seulement peur…Il paniquait. Tarantulas parvenait à déclencher ces émotions en lui. Et Père Jean n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait traversé Ratchet tout au long où il était demeuré prisonnier.

Undertone ne disait rien. Mais Père Jean y devinait également des émotions similaires.

Brusquement, Père Jean sentit une violente odeur frapper ses narines. Il ignorait d'où cela venait.

Une odeur forte…mais familière. Où l'avait-il déjà sentie ?

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Tarantulas ? l'interrogea Ratchet, articulant lentement sur chaque mot.

\- Ratchet…tu me brises le spark. Moi qui attendais ta réponse à ma proposition de nous lier avec impatience. Et tu oses me faire ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tu oses t'enfuir ?

Ratchet tiqua. Père Jean ordonna à l'armure de reculer.

Il sentit le regard de Tarantulas braqué sur lui.

Père Jean ne saurait deviner son expression actuelle, s'il en possédait une.

\- Et en plus…tu oses prendre non seulement mon Minicon…mais également l'une de mes armures ? Ma création ?

\- Je t'ai dit de nous laisser partir ! répéta Ratchet, la voix stridente.

\- Et moi, je refuse, rétorqua froidement Tarantulas.

Enfin, Père Jean entendit un pas.

Puis, un second.

\- Tu sais, Ratchet. Il suffirait d'un appel, d'une communication…pour que la Reine soit au courant de ta petite fugue. Après tant de temps à son service, elle m'a laissé l'opportunité de garder un animal de compagnie. Parce que je lui suis fidèle. Parce que je ne la déçois pas. Mes compétences de tortionnaire et de scientifique m'ont rendu indispensable, susurra-t-il.

La réponse de Ratchet fut immédiate, quoique son ton fut incertain.

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie ! Ni même ton Conjunx ! Et je ne le serai jamais !

\- Mais cette fois-ci, compléta Tarantulas, ignorant la réponse même de Ratchet, elle sera moins encline à me laisser te garder si elle l'apprend.

Puis, d'un ton sombre, teinté d'un sadisme évident, il ajouta ces mots, faisant tressaillir Père Jean.

\- Tu rejoindrais les camarades que tu chéris tant, Prowl.

Ses camarades… ?

Père Jean déglutit tandis qu'il sentit Ratchet bondir en avant.

\- N'OSE PAS PARLER D'EUX !

\- Non ! lui cria Père Jean, devinant ses intentions.

Mais le prêtre ne put rien faire. Il ne put même pas utiliser ses bras mécaniques. Il entendit Ratchet se précipiter en direction de Tarantulas, ne réprimant pas un cri de rage mêlée à de la douleur inconditionnelle.

Le deuil, reconnut-il.

L'instant d'après, Père Jean sursauta quand il entendit le corps lourd de Ratchet percuter le sol. Tout de suite, le prêtre voulut se précipiter. Il était sur le point de commander à l'armure de lui prêter assistance quand Ratchet, entre deux quintes profondes de toux, lui hurla.

\- Ne t'approche pas !

\- J'ignore qui est venu t'assister, déclara Tarantulas, mais crois-moi, il ne te sauvera pas. C'est moi qui connais toutes les faiblesses de cette armure. C'est le premier prototype, après tout.

Père Jean sentit son propre corps trembler.

Il voulait bouger, bien sûr…la commander de bouger. Mais c'était comme si la peur le paralysait, l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre commande. Comment pouvait-il même assister Ratchet avec l'armure ? Quelle commande utiliser ? Il souhaitait demander des explications à Undertone, mais ce dernier ne disait toujours rien.

A nouveau, la sueur revint, lui mouillant le front. Et l'odeur forte ne devint que plus forte.

L'odeur d'energon…la même qu'il avait senti au château de Garboil, lorsque lui et Wing avaient découvert ensemble le corps de ce dernier.

Mais…

Non. D'où cela venait-il ?

Le ton de Tarantulas redevint soudainement mielleux.

\- Mais tu sais, Prowl…

\- Ne m'appelle pas Prowl !

\- …Je peux fermer les optiques sur ce qui s'est passé. Si tu acceptais de revenir avec moi. Si tu acceptais de devenir mon Conjunx. La Reine n'en saurait jamais rien.

Père Jean devina que Ratchet lui avait craché dessus. Brusquement, Tarantulas effectua un mouvement. Ratchet poussa plusieurs bruits étranglés. Père Jean l'entendit se débattre. Il comprit immédiatement que Tarantulas l'avait empoigné.

\- Que serais-tu sans moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…Je t'ai épargné, je t'ai nourri, je t'ai gardé en vie…Je t'ai donné quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre soin de toi après la mort pathétique de tes camarades.

\- Ne…Ne me parle pas d'eux ! parvint-il à articuler.

\- …Je t'ai donné quelqu'un qui pouvait t'aimer. Qui pouvait t'aimer mieux que tes anciens camarades. Et toi, tu me poignardes dans le dos. Regarde ce que tu me fais faire, Prowl.

\- La ferme !

\- Arrêtez ! cria Père Jean en même temps qu'Undertone.

Pourtant, Tarantulas ne sembla entendre qu'Undertone. L'instant d'après, Père Jean entendit le bruit d'un objet lancé. Undertone lui avait lancé quelque chose pour venir en aide à Ratchet.

Tarantulas poussa un grognement et Ratchet réprima un nouveau cri de douleur.

\- Undertone ! Je suis ton Déployeur ! Ton Maître ! lui grinça Tarantulas.

Il sentit Undertone se figer.

\- …Non…

\- On a passé un contrat qui ne prendra fin qu'avec ma mort ou la tienne ! Tu dois me servir ! Maintenant, je t'ordonne de reprendre ta forme !

\- …Non…répéta Undertone.

\- Tu es là pour me servir ! N'oublie pas ta place d'outil ! gronda Tarantulas. Si je peux tuer le bot que j'aime, je peux très bien tuer un vulgaire outil comme toi sans aucun d'état d'âme !

Undertone ne répondit pas.

Pendant un instant, Père Jean sentit son hésitation. Elle était faible mais présente.

\- Reprends ta forme de disque si tu ne veux pas que je le tue devant toi ! acheva Tarantulas.

Il n'allait pas l'écouter, hein ?

\- Undertone…tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, parvint à souffler difficilement Père Jean.

Bien sûr…bien sûr qu'il ne le suivrait pas…

\- …Vous avez raison, Maître. Veuillez me pardonner.

\- N'oublie pas ta place !

Non !

Pourtant, Père Jean douta. Il avait du mal à croire les mots du Cybertronien.

\- Reprends ta forme de disque maintenant !

Le doute lui était permis.

Le ton…semblait quasi-robotique. Comme s'il jouait une pièce de théâtre.

\- Undertone ! Reprends ta forme !

\- …Bien, Maître.

Puis, le doute s'évapora complètement dès l'instant où Père Jean sentit Undertone se tourner lentement vers lui, lui adressant ces quelques mots à voix basse.

\- …Enfuyez-vous le plus vite possible vers le pont-terrestre. Protégez l'artefact.

Un bruit de transformation s'ensuivit.

Père Jean comprit que cela avait été son intention depuis le début. Et quand Undertone chargea, probablement dans la forme disque ordonnée par Tarantulas, et malgré la violence pour lui de le laisser derrière, le prêtre commanda à l'armure de foncer droit vers le pont-terrestre. Père Jean tomba de son siège dès qu'elle se mit en marche.

Derrière lui, la lutte commença. Père Jean ignora qui avait pris le dessus sur l'autre. Tarantulas poussa des sifflements, des grondements enragés tandis qu'il effectuait des mouvements vifs pour soit attaquer, soit se défendre.

Le prêtre s'agrippa au siège, le sol tremblant sous ses pieds.

L'armure continuait d'avancer. Le noir devenait un peu plus gris autour de lui. Il se rapprochait de la lumière du pont-terrestre.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse y entrer complètement, l'odeur d'energon lui sauta à la gorge.

La terreur le prit. Il comprit. Il comprit d'où elle venait l'instant où il entendit les quelques mots prononcés par Glacius, des mots baignant dans l'energon qu'il inhalait.

\- Marie…est en sécurité…

Père Jean commanda immédiatement à l'armure de s'arrêter.

\- Glacius ! hurla-t-il.

\- Non…partez…

\- Va le rejoindre ! cria Père Jean en direction de l'armure.

\- Non ! rétorqua faiblement Glacius tandis que derrière lui, les hurlements de douleur de Ratchet reprirent, couvrant ceux qui pouvaient émaner de Tarantulas.

Quel idiot…Quel idiot avait-il été de s'enfuir…

Personne ne laissait ses camarades derrière…Même à l'armée, il s'agissait d'un principe, pensa Père Jean. Même s'il y avait l'artefact en jeu, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre de les laisser en arrière.

Père Jean commanda à l'armure d'activer son bras, de le tendre vers le Cybertronien blessé.

\- Dis-moi ! Dis-moi si c'est grave !

\- Non…ça va…je vous assure !

\- Je vais te porter !

\- Non ! L'artefact…vous devez veiller sur l'artefact ! Rappelez-vous ! Et Marie…Marie a déjà traversé le pont…elle va bien ! vous n'avez qu'à la rejoindre !

\- Mais moi, je ne t'abandonne pas ! Grimpe ! Grimpe ! Essaie de grimper !

Il avait une promesse à tenir ! Il lui avait promis un asile. Pour lui, pour Swelter…

Glacius poussa un grognement de douleur. Pourtant, Père Jean l'entendit bouger, se rapprocher de son bras.

Mais alors que Glacius était sur le point d'atteindre le bras mécanique de l'armure, Père Jean vacilla soudainement en avant.

Son crâne cogna le sol tandis qu'il sentit son environnement basculer. Il ignorait où se trouvait la terre, le plafond…

\- Père Jean ! entendit-il Glacius s'exclamer.

L'armure…l'armure tombait. Père Jean souhaita lui commander de ne pas tomber mais son ordre se noya dans le gigantesque fracas qui s'ensuivit, plaquant Père Jean contre le sol même qui tremblait avec forte intensité.

Père Jean se retrouva sonné. Un filet de bave coulait de sa lèvre fendue, tandis que du sang émanait depuis son nez. L'humain, qui avait sûrement perdu connaissance pendant quelques secondes, le toucha d'une main faible. Il devait être cassé.

Il comprit qu'on l'avait atteint, probablement à la zone de la tête. Derrière lui, il sentit Tarantulas se rapprocher.

\- Vous ne savez même pas manier mon armure correctement, commenta Tarantulas de façon nonchalante. Peu importe qui vous êtes.

Père Jean n'eut pas le force de répondre.

Ratchet…Undertone…

\- Cela me fait mal…mais bon. Ce n'est que le premier modèle. J'aurai le temps de l'améliorer.

\- Ne le touche pas !

Ratchet…Ratchet s'était relevé.

Tarantulas ne l'avait pas tué…

Au-dessus de lui, Père Jean entendit un bruit de collision. Probablement Ratchet avait-il percuté Tarantulas de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de lui.

\- Père Jean… ? l'interrogea Glacius, le ton exténué.

\- …Je vais bien, parvint-il à répondre.

Relève-toi, lui commanda-t-il.

Pitié, relève-toi !

Au bout de quelques tentatives qui parurent vaines, l'armure parvint à s'exécuter. Père Jean serra la mâchoire, son siège se retrouvant collé au mur tandis qu'elle se relevait.

Des sons de grésillement firent comprendre à Père Jean que l'armure avait été endommagée.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici…peu importait le coût…

\- Glacius !

\- Non ! Enfuyez-vous !

\- Non ! Agrippe-toi si tu peux !

Encore une fois, Père Jean commanda à l'armure de tendre son bras. Il entendit le son que produisait l'articulation siffler quand l'armure s'exécutait.

Alors qu'il tentait à nouveau d'atteindre Glacius pour le porter jusqu'à la sortie, un nouveau choc atteignit l'armure, le propulsant cette fois-ci en arrière. Père Jean parvint à commander à l'armure de s'appuyer sur son pied droit pour amortir la chute, cette dernière glissant jusqu'à cogner une surface ferme.

Encore une fois, Tarantulas chargeait. Les oreilles de Père Jean sifflèrent.

Tarantulas le frappa une troisième fois à la tête. Père Jean cria, n'ayant pas le temps de dicter quoi que ce soit. L'armure heurta le mur et un nouveau coup fit trembler le sol, Père Jean chutant une énième fois.

\- Pas très solide, le pilote !

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Tarantulas avait toute l'intention du monde le mettre à terre. Père Jean tenta faiblement de commander de bloquer le coup suivant du Cybertronien, mais ce ne fut pas assez. Les coups de Tarantulas étaient fluides et rapides…

Père Jean se demanda brièvement s'il avait bel et bien deux bras…ou plus…

Au coup suivant, Père Jean fut éjecté de son siège et atterrit contre le mur tandis que l'armure s'effondrait en arrière dans un vacarme assourdissant qui cloua Père Jean sur la surface qui l'empêchait de traverser l'armure dans sa chute.

Son souffle se coupa. Père Jean essaya de reprendre sa respiration, ignorant la douleur physique qui le tétanisait.

L'armure…se redressait. Elle se relevait.

Comment était-ce possible ? pensa Père Jean, réagissant à peine lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau droite.

Il comprit que c'était Tarantulas qui l'avait relevée de lui-même…pour lui porter un énième et puissant coup au visage de l'armure.

Un bruit de craquement alerta Père Jean.

Tarantulas…il avait perforé la zone du casque ?

\- …Qu'est-ce que je vois là ? susurra-t-il.

Père Jean n'osa rien répliquer. Il devina que Tarantulas s'était rapproché de lui.

Le prêtre demeura immobile, la douleur l'empêchant d'effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un geste en retour.

Sans avertissement, Tarantulas se mit à glousser.

\- …Je rêve. Le premier à utiliser mon armure…est un humain ?

Père Jean ne rétorqua rien. Il garda la bouche ouverte, les pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

\- …Pas très futé, l'humain. Tu m'étonnes que mon armure soit aussi vulnérable. Surtout si tu l'as activé en mode défensif.

Au loin, quelqu'un rampait. Au son de la voix, qui suppliait désespérément Tarantulas de les laisser partir, Père Jean devina brièvement qu'il s'agissait de Ratchet.

Mais Tarantulas le gardait maintenu. Un bruit sourd émana du sol. Un cri de douleur s'ensuivit tandis que Ratchet s'effondrait au sol.

\- Dommage pour toi…L'armure n'est vraiment utile que par le biais d'un spark, poursuivit Tarantulas comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- …Quoi ? parvint-il à prononcer.

A nouveau, Tarantulas étouffa un rire.

\- Vous, les humains, vous êtes tellement pathétiques à utiliser des technologies qui ne vous appartiennent pas…vous en ignorez les conséquences mêmes.

Il marqua un temps.

\- Mais tout ira bien. Je vais t'extraire de là avant que tu ne te fasses davantage mal.

Une bourrasque frappa Père Jean au visage.

Quelque chose de fort tapait contre la surface qui le gardait enfermé. Au fur et à mesure, cela s'intensifiait. Tarantulas frappait le casque pour pouvoir le briser et le laisser entrer.

Ou…s'il était aussi grand, laisser sa main géante entrer.

Père Jean demeura contre le mur, les jambes se dérobant sous lui. Sans un mot, il s'effondra par terre tandis que les coups continuaient.

L'artefact…il ne devait pas ouvrir le châssis et voir l'artefact…ou tout était perdu.

Un son de verre brisé…

Tarantulas avait réussi son but. Père Jean serra la mâchoire, se rapprochant du mur pour être hors d'atteinte.

Mais ce n'était qu'une question avant qu'il…

\- Père Jean ! lui hurla Glacius. Le bouclier ! Activez le bouclier !

Le bouclier…

\- Comme c'est mignon, souffla Tarantulas. On dirait qu'un outil s'est pris d'affection pour un humain.

Un son s'activa.

Ce même son…

Celui d'un canon…un canon qui se chargeait.

Père Jean pâlit.

\- …Bouclier…active le bouclier…balbutia-t-il.

\- Vas-y ? ricana Tarantulas. Répète-le plus fort.

\- Active le bouclier !

Tarantulas se mit à rire. Père Jean comprit que rien ne se passait.

\- Dommage pour toi…On dirait que mon armure ne fonctionne pas aussi bien avec un humain. Ce sera utile de le mentionner dans mon rapport.

Je t'en prie…Je t'en prie…On est si près du but.

Sans réfléchir, Père Jean hurla.

Il hurla de toutes ses forces à l'armure d'activer le bouclier.

Il entendit Tarantulas arracher un cri de surprise tandis qu'un son dur et mécanique se mit à envahir les oreilles de l'humain.

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre près du mur lui faisant face. Père Jean comprit que Tarantulas avait été éjecté en arrière et qu'il avait rebondit contre le mur, amortissant le choc.

Le sifflement de l'articulation des bras atteignit l'humain.

Le bouclier.

\- Glacius ! l'appela immédiatement Père Jean.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait activé, il devait le garder. Au moins pour se défendre. Il ne risquerait plus rien…il pourrait protéger et Glacius, et l'artefact…

Père Jean commanda à l'armure de se rapprocher de Glacius. Peut-être qu'en le plaçant à l'intérieur du cockpit, il serait plus à même de le garder en sécurité.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de l'atteindre, le Cybertronien se tenait à quelques centimètres de l'armure, Glacius émana un cri strident, hurlant aussi fort que Père Jean n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un hurler auparavant.

Père Jean sentit l'armure être violemment poussée en arrière.

Le bruit…le canon qui se chargeait…

L'odeur d'energon qui ne s'intensifia que davantage.

\- Non ! hurla Père Jean. Glacius ! Glacius !

Mais Glacius ne répondait pas.

Le cœur de Père Jean manqua de s'arrêter. A nouveau, l'armure fut frappée en pleine poitrine.

Cette fois-ci, Tarantulas utilisait son arme. Père Jean commanda rapidement à l'armure de se redresser, mais cela ne stoppa pas la chute. Bientôt, Père Jean roula au sol, utilisant ses ongles pour ralentir la descente en piqué, le sol s'inclinant de plus en plus.

Une nausée le prit à la gorge…et Père Jean se mit soudainement à vomir.

Il avait mal au ventre, mal à la tête, son cœur battait comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine…et il n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras. Son bras humain.

Glacius…

A nouveau, la vibration coupa Père Jean et l'empêcha d'agir. Qu'il s'agisse de commander l'armure ou même de se redresser…L'humain ne put rien faire.

Il n'était pas un combattant…

Il ne pourrait pas sortir…ils ne pourraient pas sortir…

\- Belle démonstration, ricana Tarantulas.

Père Jean était trop faible pour répondre.

\- Mais comme je l'ai expliqué à mon bien-aimé Prowl…tu ne le sauveras pas. Tu ne sauveras personne. C'est fini pour toi.

Le prêtre essaya de relever la tête.

Mais Père Jean se laissa tomber au sol, attendant la prochaine attaque. La dernière attaque qu'il pourrait endurer.

Mais le tir ne vint jamais.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta. Quelqu'un interrompit Tarantulas avant même qu'il ne puisse l'achever.

\- …Il paraît que tu t'en es pris à Marie.

Père Jean se figea.

Cette voix…il la reconnaissait.

Il l'avait déjà entendue…cette voix…

Celui qui l'avait sauvé…qui avait sauvé Wing de l'incendie du Château de Garboil.

Lui…il était là. Il était revenu.

\- Gasket, ricana Tarantulas dans un crachat méprisant. Toi ici.

Père Jean n'entendit plus rien.

Il n'entendit plus aucun mot de son bienfaiteur, ni de son agresseur.

* * *

_Ne pas écouter sa peur…_

_Ne pas écouter sa peur…_

Même si Gasket n'avait plus osé y retourner, n'avait plus osé revenir pour affronter les Decepticons, les humains, les Autobots au risque d'être torturé une nouvelle fois et de succomber à ses blessures…tout changea dès l'instant où Marie revint du pont-terrestre, le corps et le visage ensanglantés.

Quelque chose s'était passé…et Gasket avait réalisé qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ses explications.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ses explications pour agir.

Quelqu'un s'en était pris à Marie, à la personne qui l'avait sauvée…et à d'autres…

C'était à son tour de lui venir en aide. Ces années au Cercle de la Lumière, aux Cités de Cristal, son entraînement…tous ces évènements refirent surface.

Gasket était entré dans le pont-terrestre et s'était élancé dans la bataille.

Tarantulas envoya un coup de tête en plein visage de Gasket. Le bot vert cracha de l'energon et bloqua le deuxième. Toutefois, il ne put esquiver à temps la troisième et quatrième attaque, Tarantulas usant plusieurs de ses pattes à la fois.

« Tu n'aideras jamais personne, Gasket ! Tu es mort ! »

Le venin dans sa voix était clairement audible.

Gasket bloqua un énième coup. Il se fit griffer à la joue droite en essayant d'attaquer.

Le bot vert reprit son souffle durant quelques secondes, le temps de voir l'une des pattes de Tarantulas se lever et plonger droit sur lui.

D'un geste sec, le bot vert la saisit.

Puis, il tira. Il tira de toutes ses forces.

« Lâche-moi…Lâche-moi ! »

Gasket tira…

Et d'un geste fluide, il lui arracha la moitié de sa patte, le bout atterrissant au sol tandis que l'autre partie saignait abondamment.

Profitant de cette ouverture, Gasket saisit Tarantulas par le poignet avant même qu'il ne puisse viser une autre victime avec son canon au bras…et le retourna brusquement sur lui-même pour le lui tordre, dans un craquement sec.

Tarantulas hurla de façon stridente. Tout de suite, il essaya d'utiliser son autre bras pour tirer sur Gasket, de façon aléatoire sur différentes parties du corps, tandis que ses sept autres pattes giflait, griffait ses joues, son front.

Gasket n'écouta pas sa peur. Il n'écouta aucune émotion. Il les reporterait à plus tard.

Gasket le retourna, et tout en gardant une prise autour du cou de l'Insecticon, il planta ses doigts dans le poignet qui maintenait le canon pour le lui faire lâcher.

« Monstre ! Lâche ! Tu oses revenir ! » cracha vivement Tarantulas.

Gasket gronda.

L'energon jaillit des câbles provenant de son poignet. Tarantulas hurla de douleur et commença à se débattre, tordant son corps pour le repousser et le faire reculer, et ainsi, atténuer son emprise sur lui.

Cela ne marcherait pas. Gasket ne fit que la renforcer davantage. Il donna un coup de pied dans le canon qui avait atterri au sol près d'eux, avant de retourner Tarantulas tandis qu'il usait son autre bras pour maintenir son corps contre le sien, le serrant au maximum contre lui.

Tarantulas le frappa, hurla. Il le frappa sur le côté du casque, un coup après l'autre, utilisant ses sept pattes dans son dos, que Gasket avait réussi à emprisonner avec leur propriétaire.

Gasket était de corpulence imposante…plus imposante que lui.

Cela avait été son avantage au Cercle de la Lumière…Axe n'était jamais arrivé à le battre. Pas une fois.

Tarantulas poussa un sifflement de douleur tandis que les côtes commençaient à se briser, l'une après l'autre.

Gasket se prit un coup de poing dans l'optique. Il resserra son emprise.

« Lâche ! Lâche ! Lâche ! »

Oui…lâche…

« Tu n'oseras pas me tuer ! Le Cercle de la Lumière l'interdit ! » prononça Tarantulas, d'une voix étranglée.

Gasket hocha la tête.

\- …Je ne suis plus au Cercle de la Lumière.

Il n'avait plus de raison de ne pas tuer celui qui s'en prenait à ses amis.

Le cri de Tarantulas se mit à résonner de façon stridente, atteignant les audios de Gasket.

Le tuer…le tuer…Il avait tué Vertebreak. Il le tuerait aussi.

Gasket remonta ses bras qui se nouèrent autour du cou de Tarantulas.

A nouveau, il serra. Il serra au maximum pour lui dévisser la tête…

« Pitié ! »

Gasket se raidit.

« Pitié ! »

Tarantulas…implorait la pitié ?

Lui ? cela devait être une blague !

Gasket ne cessa pas son attaque. Il luttait, forçait pour que Tarantulas meure le plus vite possible.

\- Pitié !

\- Non ! J'ai trop souffert à cause de vous ! Vous m'avez torturé ! Vous m'avez tout prit ! Tout !

Des souvenirs qui resteraient jusqu'au jour où il rejoindrait le Allspark…

Il n'était plus Gasket. Il n'était plus un ancien membre du Cercle de la Lumière qui avait appris du combat et qui n'avait plus peur de son issue.

Il avait redécouvert la peur…à cause d'eux.

Tarantulas lui envoya un énième coup de pied dans la jambe. Gasket tressaillit légèrement mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour qu'il le lâche.

\- Pitié ! Pitié ! Arg…

\- Non…c'est terminé…c'est terminé…

Gasket entendit une visse sauter du cou de Tarantulas.

Il y était presque…Gasket oublia les sept pattes qui gigotaient, se débattaient pour qu'on les laisse libres…

Tarantulas allait mourir…Il allait mourir…

L'Insecticon poussa un cri étranglé.

Gasket ferma les optiques avant de soupirer.

Puis, sans un mot, il repoussa Tarantulas violemment à bout de bras, l'Insecticon s'effondrant au sol dans un gémissement plaintif.

Gasket le toisa froidement.

\- …Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te tue.

Il était déplorable…Mais Gasket ne souhaitait pas devenir comme lui.

Tarantulas se tourna douloureusement vers lui, la peur apparente en dépit de sa visière qui lui cachait son visage et ses émotions. Il aurait trop mal pour attaquer encore.

Après un dernier regard, Gasket fonça en direction des blessés. Il trouva un bot orange et blanc qui avait été poignardé à la cheville. Un Minicon blanc et masqué le soutenait comme il pouvait pour qu'il reste debout.

Un Minicon de sa connaissance…

« …Undertone ?

\- …Gasket.

S'il avait pu, le Minicon lui aurait souri.

\- Je savais que vous reviendriez nous aider.

\- Glacius ! cria celui qui était dans l'armure Cybertronienne blanche et noire.

En dépit des dommages causés à l'armure, Gasket réalisa que celui qui avait le plus besoin d'être traité en urgence était un Minicon bleu et blanc, étendu au sol, baignant dans son energon suite à une hémorragie intense provenant d'une blessure au châssis, à l'endroit même où était situé le spark.

Tout de suite, le spark battant, Gasket se précipita vers lui et le secoua, lui criant de se réveiller.

Glacius ne se réveillait pas.

Gasket serra les dents. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, posant sa main sur la blessure pour la compresser et empêcher davantage les saignements.

\- Undertone…Va…va aider Père Jean, lui ordonna le bot orange et blanc, la voix tremblante.

Père Jean ?

Les souvenirs de Gasket refirent surface. Il se rappelait d'un humain…un humain qu'il avait rencontré en sauvant Wing des flammes, après un guet-apens tendu par les Decepticons.

Père Jean…mais…ça ne pouvait pas être le même.

Même amoché, Undertone courut vers l'armure pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- …Glacius…

\- Il va bien…tenta de le rassurer Undertone.

Mais le dénommé Père Jean n'était pas dupe. Le visage ensanglanté de l'humain apparut à travers un trou formé dans l'armure, probablement causé par Tarantulas dans la lutte.

Gasket le regarda.

Il le reconnaissait. C'était bien lui.

Cela signifierait que Wing…

\- …Non. Il ne va pas bien, prononça Père Jean, le timbre de sa voix lent provoqué par le choc. Je le sens.

Il l'aiderait…

Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider…Gasket se tourna vers le pont-terrestre, prêt à quitter le Sanctuaire.

La voix de Tarantulas résonna à nouveau.

\- …Ratchet.

Le bot blanc et orange se retourna dans sa direction.

Tarantulas crachait de l'energon. Il lui adressa, d'un ton presque tendre et affectueux.

\- …Tout ira bien…doc.

Les optiques de Ratchet s'écarquillèrent.

Son expression, lasse et terrifiée, changea brusquement.

Lentement, Ratchet se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose.

Gasket ne réalisa que trop tard de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Non ! Ratchet !

Gasket bondit vers lui, le bras tendu pour l'empêcher de commettre quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

Ne tire pas ! Ne tire pas !

Ne détruis pas ton âme !

Dans un hurlement déchirant de rage et de douleur, Ratchet pointa le canon de Tarantulas sur son propre propriétaire et tira.

Il tira à multiples reprises, poussant un nouveau cri à chaque détonation.

Tarantulas expira une dernière fois avant de tomber au sol, ne réagissant plus.

* * *

Une fois que la Sirène cessa de sonner et que la Reine fut escortée à sa suite, Glowstrike retourna seule dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses optiques sur la cage vide qui avait autrefois emprisonné l'humain, la luciole ne se rappela pas qu'elle ne devait plus rien ressentir. Que toute réelle émotion lui était désormais impossible.

Elle ne ressentit pas la fausse rage, la fausse colère.

Elle ne ressentit pas le faux mépris envers les humains, les Autobots ou même ses propres camarades qui auraient dû apercevoir cet humain s'échapper bien plus tôt.

Elle ne ressentit même pas le simple agacement d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation et d'avoir été trompée par un être organique plus petit qu'elle.

A la place, elle ne ressentit qu'un vide…avec le fantôme d'une brève douleur qui lui tordit le spark.

Quelque chose s'était échappé…quelque chose qu'elle avait cru retrouver et qui lui avait à nouveau échappé…pour cette fois-ci, disparaître pour de bon.

Glowstrike ferma les optiques, reprenant doucement son souffle.

Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte derrière elle. Quelqu'un l'interpella.

« …Où est Glacius ? »

Swelter.

Glowstrike n'eut aucune réponse à lui donner.

Elle se contenta de fermer la porte, mettant fin à toute tentative de communication.

* * *

« Glacius… »

Dans le pont-terrestre menant jusqu'à la base des Autobots, Père Jean demeura dans son armure, utilisant les bras pour porter Glacius tandis que Gasket soutenait Ratchet derrière lui.

« Accroche-toi », l'encouragea-t-il, quand bien même Glacius était inconscient. « On va te soigner…on va te soigner… »

Il essaya de réprimer les sanglots qui étouffaient sa voix.

Il fallait qu'il continue de lui parler…

« On va t'aider…on ne te laissera pas tomber…on arrive…on arrive… »

Ils approchaient de la fin du pont.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Père Jean s'effondra, sombrant à son tour dans l'inconscience.


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPITRE 69**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

Père Jean marchait sans savoir où aller, où se rendre.

Autour de lui, le noir habituel…mais Père Jean eut l'impression de marcher dans un long tunnel. Un long tunnel qu'il devait traverser pour pouvoir sortir et rejoindre l'extérieur.

Il devait être inquiet. Il devait être paniqué, terrifié. Pourtant, il ne ressentit rien de tout cela.

Il ressentit…à la place, une sensation de profonde sérénité. Une aura de bien-être, de paix intérieure.

Père Jean continuait ses pas.

Devant lui, une lumière. Une lumière blanche, brillante l'éblouissant presque.

Des murmures, des chuchotements…Il eut l'impression d'entendre des voix qui lui parurent familières. Des voix qu'il n'avait pas entendues depuis longtemps.

Son père…sa mère…morts depuis dix ans.

Ils l'appelaient. Ils l'invitaient à les rejoindre. A nouveau, une bouffée de chaleur envahit le cœur du prêtre.

Cela paraissait si bon, si prometteur. Père Jean poursuivit sa marche, tendant les bras en direction de la lumière.

Puis, ces pensées.

_La clé pour tout détruire et tout reconstruire… _

_La clé pour sauver Marie… _

_La clé pour sauver l'univers… _

_La clé pour rendre Wing heureux…_

_Cette clé…se trouve entre tes mains._

Père Jean s'arrêta net.

Il observa la lumière blanche se rapprocher de lui, comme prête à l'engloutir.

L'humain recula…et bientôt, il fut aspiré à l'intérieur de l'aura brillante qui disparut dans un trou noir aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

* * *

Père Jean reprit conscience sur une surface dure, quoiqu'atténuée par la mollesse d'oreillers et de couvertures.

Autour de lui, les chuchotements ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Les bruits d'un électrocardiogramme atteignirent ses oreilles. Venant à peine d'émerger, Père Jean eut l'impression que son esprit avait quitté son corps. Quand il essaya de bouger la main droite, au moins deux bonnes minutes qui lui parurent trop longues passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il pût être en mesure d'effectuer le mouvement.

Etait-il à l'hôpital ? Père Jean sentit sa bouche sèche s'ouvrir difficilement, mais aucun mot n'en émana.

Il ne se souvenait pas de qui s'était passé…il se souvenait seulement avoir perdu connaissance. Mais pour ses souvenirs d'entre-temps, et de tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse…son esprit ne lui apportait aucune réponse.

« Jean… »

Père Jean ne réalisa pas que sa main avait été saisie. Le noir habituel lui voilait les yeux. Mais il reconnut après un temps, la paume douce et chaude de Marie qui lui serrait la sienne.

« …Jean. Comment tu te sens ? Tu sais où tu es ? Tu me reconnais ? »

Sa voix semblait bouleversée. Père Jean se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop faible pour se tourner dans la direction d'où provenait la voix de Marie.

« Bon sang…Jean. Tu…tu m'as vraiment fait peur…tu…j'ai cru que… »

Marie n'eut pas besoin de prononcer la fin de la phrase.

_J'ai cru t'avoir perdu._

Père Jean avait cru l'avoir perdue aussi…peu à peu, ses souvenirs revinrent, par bribes et par fragments. Le Sanctuaire…Marie blessée…

« …Toi… » parvint-il seulement à demander.

Marie prit une inspiration.

\- …Je vais bien, Jean. Ratchet m'a soignée. Il t'a soigné aussi…Nous sommes…nous sommes à la base Autobot. A Jasper.

Père Jean laissa le soulagement l'envahir.

\- Je ne pourrais plus courir ou faire de l'exercice pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais ça va. Je m'en sortirai.

Tant mieux, souhaita-t-il lui dire.

Mais…ce qui s'était passé…Son amnésie laissait un grand flou dans son esprit. Père Jean rendit l'étreinte de Marie et resserra sa prise, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui était arrivé.

Avait-ce été le choc émotionnel…qui l'avait plongé dans cet état-là ? Le stress…le fait qu'il avait risqué sa vie… ?

\- …Tu as eu un arrêt cardiaque, Jean, lui annonça-t-elle.

La nouvelle résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Cela laissa le prêtre sans voix.

\- …Ton…ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant deux minutes. Je…je voulais t'emmener à l'hôpital…Mais Ratchet m'en a dissuadée. Il s'est servi du défibrillateur…Il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer jusqu'à ce que ton cœur rebatte. On…on a cru que c'était la fin…S'il ne m'avait pas convaincue…cela aurait été trop tard…

La fin…

Ce tunnel sombre…cette lumière blanche…ces voix…

Père Jean n'eut rien à répondre. Il ne comprenait pas…il n'avait jamais eu d'antécédents cardiaques…

Marie caressa doucement sa paume, dans un geste réconfortant teinté d'affection discrète.

\- …Il a établi un diagnostic. Il a conclu que c'était dû à l'armure que tu utilisais…

L'armure…ah oui. Maintenant, il s'en rappelait distinctement. Le pilotage, le toucher, la chaleur du cockpit…

\- Tarantulas a créé l'armure pour que le spark, l'énergie du pilote y soit connectée. Même si un cœur humain est aussi capable de la faire bouger, à la commander…ce que Tarantulas n'avait peut-être pas prévu…un cœur humain n'est pas aussi résistant qu'un spark. Il s'use beaucoup plus facilement. Et cela a provoqué l'arrêt cardiaque.

Père Jean déglutit, encaissant les différentes informations.

Cela expliquait son malaise, ses nausées…

\- On a ramené l'armure…elle peut être utile pour les Autobots. Mais…un humain ne doit pas l'utiliser, Jean.

\- …Au moins, j'en aurais piloté une. Une armure Cybertronienne, une fois dans ma vie, déclara Père Jean en affichant un faible sourire.

\- Tu as toujours été un geek dans l'âme, répondit Marie sous le ton léger de la plaisanterie.

Le silence tomba. Père Jean laissa son cerveau accueillir les différents souvenirs qui revenaient au fur et à mesure.

\- …L'artefact ? demanda le prêtre.

\- Le Diamant est en sécurité, le rassura Marie.

L'odeur de l'energon lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Père Jean souhaita se redresser. Mais Marie lui posa une main ferme sur son épaule, l'invitant à se re-asseoir.

La question lui brûla les lèvres.

\- …Glacius ?

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, Père Jean ne devina que trop douloureusement le visage de Marie se fissurer.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'accéléra.

\- …Non…prononça-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

\- …Il n'est pas mort, Jean. Mais…il est en stase d'urgence.

\- En stase d'urgence ?

\- L'équivalent d'un coma pour les humains, clarifia Marie.

Un coma…

Père Jean ne put savoir s'il devait se sentir soulagé que Glacius ne soit pas mort…ou davantage inquiet. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- …Il va se réveiller, hein ? demanda Père Jean, le ton vide.

\- …Je l'ignore, Jean.

\- Il va se réveiller.

Glacius était fort…

Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour eux.

\- Jean.

\- Je lui fais une promesse, se rappela Père Jean. Je dois la tenir.

\- Pour l'instant, tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu dois te reposer…c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, à l'heure actuelle.

Le prêtre opina du chef, l'angoisse lui resserrant le cœur.

Marie ne partait pas. Avec difficultés, Père Jean posa sa seconde main sur sa paume.

\- …Tu restes avec moi… ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Marie.

Il la sentit se rapprocher. Il la laissa venir à lui pour poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, dans une étreinte silencieuse, mais tendre.

Ils en avaient besoin. Tous les deux…Père Jean avait besoin de sa présence. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Glacius, se contentant d'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux doux de Marie.

* * *

« Ratchet…Primus, parles-nous ! »

Les mains tremblantes posées sur son châssis, Ratchet baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard de la deux-roues qui brûlait dans son dos.

Pourquoi…comment pouvait-elle encore lui parler ? Comment pouvait-elle encore le regarder ?

_« Ratchet ! Primus, parle-nous ! Parle-nous ! Dis-nous ce qui s'était passé. »_

_Aussitôt que Père Jean et Marie furent tirés d'affaire, Ratchet rejeta l'étreinte offerte par la deux-roues et le bot rouge. Dès l'instant où Arcee et Cliffjumper s'étaient avancés vers lui, un sourire rempli d'espoir sur leurs visages, sincèrement ravis de le revoir vivant, Ratchet avait rejeté leur accueil, se concentrant à la place sur les blessés à soigner._

_Il savait qu'il devait partager leur joie…qu'il devait être heureux de revoir ses anciens camarades…_

_Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était comme s'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il s'était évadé du Sanctuaire…De cet enfer…Qu'il s'agissait d'une autre tromperie de la part de Tarantulas…_

_« Ratchet…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Wheeljack ? Où sont les autres membres de l'équipe ? Où sont nos amis ? Parle-nous ! »_

_Je ne veux pas vous parler…_

_Laissez-moi…Laissez-moi…_

_« Je dois les soigner… »_

_Comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, à l'heure actuelle. Tarantulas risquait de changer d'avis._

_Parle-nous, Ratchet…Parle-nous !_

_« Ratchet, arrête ! Tu nous fais peur, là ! Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé… »_

_Ratchet avait serré la mâchoire. S'ils étaient véritablement avec lui à l'heure actuelle…Comment pouvait-il…Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer cette douloureuse nouvelle ? _

_Eux, qui souriaient i peine quelques minutes…comment pouvait-il leur annoncer cela et ne pas les détruire ?_

_« Ratchet ! Pose cet équipement ! Assieds-toi ! Parle-nous ! On est inquiets ! »_

_Ratchet s'était arrêté._

_« …Wheeljack…First Aid… »_

_Puis, comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier souffle, il déclara, le ton vide._

_« …Ils sont tous morts. Ils ont tous été massacrés. »_

Arcee avait pleuré. Elle, qui avait été toujours été si forte, qui s'était toujours comportée durant les périodes dures et avait toujours agi comme si rien ne l'avait jamais affectée, avait explosé en larmes et avait sangloté dans les bras de Cliffjumper pendant de longues heures. Quand bien même le bot rouge avait également essayé de paraître résistant, il fut profondément dévasté et accablé par la nouvelle.

Leurs camarades ne reviendraient pas…ils étaient morts, tués par des monstres, des fous et des sadiques. Et Ratchet s'était contenté de rester immobile, à contempler ses camarades Autobots pleurer leurs pertes.

Encore à l'heure actuelle, la deux-roues lui faisait face, la gorge nouée et les larmes dans ses optiques qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

\- …Parle-moi, Ratchet.

\- …Je m'en vais.

Son sac à la main, il était prêt à utiliser un pont-terrestre et partir. Loin.

Il ignorait où mais loin d'ici…Pendant un temps, il fut presque tenté de retourner au Sanctuaire. C'était sa place. C'était là où il appartenait. C'était là où il méritait de souffrir.

\- Ratchet…tu n'as pas à t'en aller…

\- C'est de ma faute, déclara Ratchet, le ton sombre.

\- Non ! Ne dis pas ça, s'écria Arcee alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui précipitamment.

\- Si, c'est de ma faute ! cria-t-il soudainement, faisant reculer la deux-roues.

Toute la douleur, toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée…tout cela…tout revenait en lui. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba à genoux. Pourtant, il continuait de parler.

\- C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts ! hurla-t-il, les poings serrés, prêt à frapper quelque chose. J'aurais dû empêcher leur mort ! J'aurais dû mourir ! J'aurais dû mourir avec eux !

_Tout ira bien, doc._

Tout cela parce qu'il avait été le medic…parce que ces monstres avaient eu besoin d'un medic !

\- Un Autobot ne laisse pas ses camarades périr ! Je ne mérite pas ce titre ! Non ! Je ne mérite plus ce titre ! Je dois partir, maintenant.

\- Tu vas laisser tomber tes camarades ? Les camarades qui te restent ? gronda Arcee, le ton montant. Tu vas te renfermer sur toi-même ?

\- …Au moins, je ne souffrirai plus. Et plus personne ne souffrira à cause de moi et de mes erreurs !

Arcee n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Ratchet se prit le visage dans les mains. Et quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une étreinte douce lui envelopper les épaules.

Il sentit un sourire peiné sur le visage de la deux-roues, son souffle saccadé caressant le cou du médic.

\- …Je sais ce que ça fait, déclara Arcee après un silence. Perdre un camarade, un partenaire, un ami…et je sais que tu as affronté l'enfer. Qu'on aurait dû venir te chercher plus tôt.

Oui…

Ratchet se mordit la lèvre.

\- Mais…te renfermer sur toi-même ne fera pas avancer les choses. Tu le sais.

\- C'est de ma faute…vous devriez m'en vouloir.

\- Non. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu m'entends ? Arrête de t'autoflageller comme ça. Arrête de t'en vouloir.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Ratchet…reste avec nous. On a besoin de toi ici. Pas seulement parce que tu es le medic. On a besoin de toi parce que tu nous as manqués. Atrocement. A moi, à Cliffjumper, à Bee…à tous. Ne nous abandonne pas, s'il te plait.

Ratchet ferma les optiques.

\- …N'abandonne pas Undertone. Il a besoin de toi aussi.

A nouveau, Ratchet sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Arcee resserra son étreinte, acceptant sa réponse silencieuse.

\- …Ils mourront tous…cracha-t-il, les sanglots dans sa voix. Ils paieront…ils paieront…

\- …La vengeance ne ramènera pas nos camarades, Ratchet.

Mais c'était tous ce qu'ils méritaient, à l'heure actuelle ! Tous ce que ces sadiques méritaient !

_Ne détruis pas ton âme…_

Ratchet laissa son sac glisser de ses doigts et tomber au sol. Il finit par se retourner lentement pour serrer Arcee contre lui, évacuant par les larmes toute la douleur et le deuil qu'il n'avait pas pu exprimer aussi librement au Sanctuaire.

* * *

« …Merci. »

La veille, Père Jean avait dormi toute la journée. La fatigue et les émotions l'avaient achevé. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait un peu plus en forme. Suffisamment pour se lever du lit et tituber jusqu'au chevet de Glacius.

Il avait envie de demander à Ratchet de déplacer son lit pour être plus proche du Cybertronien. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée. Le fait de savoir Glacius dans le coma, que ce dernier ne répondrait pas, ne réagirait pas à ses mots lui perçait le cœur.

Mais il avait voulu au moins le remercier. Père Jean chercha à tâtons et finit par poser sa main sur le métal qu'il devina comme étant un doigt de Glacius.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui.

« …Vous devriez être couché, Père Jean », s'éleva la voix de son bienfaiteur.

Père Jean sourit, reconnaissant Gasket. Doucement, sans se détourner complètement de Glacius, il pivota la tête en direction du Cybertronien.

« …Je sais. Mais je souhaitais vous remercier aussi, déclara l'humain.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, soupira Gasket. C'est vous, Marie et Ratchet qui avez réussi à placer l'artefact en sécurité.

\- Mais sans vous, nous étions morts. Vous nous avez également sauvés des flammes, au Château de Garboil, Wing et moi.

Il sentit Gasket tiquer. Père Jean se redressa avant de s'asseoir sur le sol.

\- …Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas révélé votre identité, Gasket ? Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté avec nous ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

\- …Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Marie. J'avais peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Des Decepticons. Des Autobots…de votre espèce.

Père Jean fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- …Et de la réaction des membres du Cercle de la Lumière. C'est à cause de moi s'ils connaissent la position des artefacts.

\- On vous a forcé, Gasket. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire grand-chose.

\- Si. J'aurais dû faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils ne découvrent rien.

\- Vous n'allez pas repartir, n'est-ce pas ?

L'hésitation du Cybertronien ne fut que flagrante.

Soudain, un détail revint en mémoire de l'humain.

Comment avait-il pu oublier une information aussi importante ? Tout de suite, il s'exclama.

\- …Gasket. Il faut contacter Wing, Bumblebee et Rung. Le Sanctuaire a envoyé un escadron de cent Insecticons à Frayus, pour récupérer le prochain artefact.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Oui. Glowstrike les avait envoyés. Père Jean se rappelait de chaque détail de leur conversation.

\- Il faut les contacter, répéta le prêtre.

\- Dans ce cas, on s'en chargera. Mais malheureusement, il est probable qu'ils soient déjà arrivés à Frayus. Et cette planète est hors de portée de nos réseaux de communication sur Terre en raison de leur distance. Ratchet essaie actuellement d'effectuer des manipulations pour pouvoir les contacter mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

\- …Mais…est-ce que Cybertron et Frayus sont loin l'une de l'autre ?

Il devina un air songeur sur le visage de Gasket.

\- …Assez loin. Mais cela risque d'être juste au niveau de la distance.

\- Peut-être peut-on demander à quelqu'un qui habite sur Cybertron de les contacter ? Vous connaissez sûrement quelqu'un, non ?

Gasket mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Oui. Je connaitrais quelqu'un. Drift…Drift peut essayer de les contacter.

Père Jean approuva du chef l'idée.

\- On peut faire ça.

\- Vous devriez vous recoucher, Père Jean. Vous êtes fatigué.

Alors qu'il se redressait, l'humain se raidit. Il passa une main dans la poche de son pantalon, qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire.

Il sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur…et lorsque Père Jean attrapa l'objet pour l'extraire, il réalisa au contact qu'il s'agissait de la clé USB qu'il avait emporté alors qu'il cherchait l'artefact.

_La clé pour tout détruire et tout reconstruire… _

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Gasket.

\- Je l'ignore…je l'ai trouvé au Sanctuaire. Ou plutôt…c'est le Diamant d'Adaptus qui…qui me l'a donnée.

\- Attends…l'artefact t'a donné quelque chose ?

Père Jean hocha la tête. Gasket ne répondit pas. Il sentit qu'il était déconcerté. Prudemment, le Cybertronien lui demanda de le lui donner et Père Jean obéit, lui tendant le bras pour qu'il le reçoive.

\- …Vous croyez que cela signifie quelque chose ? demanda le prêtre.

L'humain devina qu'il examinait la clé USB en question.

\- …C'est étrange, déclara Gasket.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une clé USB avec un programme spécial. Quelque chose que vous, les humains, appelleriez un malware. Il s'agit de vieille technologie Cybertronienne. Habituellement, on ne se sert de ce type de clé USB que pour deux raisons.

Deux raisons… ?

\- …Pour collecter les données personnelles d'un Cybertronien, confessa Gasket.

\- Les données personnelles ?

\- Les souvenirs, si vous préférez. Les Cybertroniens peuvent choisir de placer des données sur ces clés USB et de les réutiliser plus tard si besoin. On peut également en extraire de notre système et les supprimer de notre mémoire, tout en les conservant sur cette clé USB via le programme.

Supprimer des souvenirs de sa mémoire ? Quel genre de souvenir ?

Père Jean repensa à Wing. Aux souvenirs effacés de sa mémoire…ceux qui concernaient sa fille.

Cela réduisit l'humain au silence. Il se rappela que Gasket, Drift et Dai Atlas avaient délibérément choisi d'effacer ses souvenirs pour protéger Wing de la douleur.

Et qu'avant son départ, Wing…ignorait les appels de Drift et ne souhaitait pas non plus communiquer avec Dai Atlas.

\- …Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'artefact vous a montré cela, compléta Gasket.

\- Je l'ignore aussi.

Mais…est-ce que Wing accepterait de parler avec Gasket ?

Quelque chose interpella l'humain. Il hésita, mais finit par questionner le Cybertronien :

\- …Donc, le malware supprime les données de la mémoire d'un Cybertronien ?

\- En effet, déclara Gasket.

\- Et…est-il possible de retrouver les données perdues ? Au cas où quelqu'un…y aurait accédé ?

Un court silence lui répondit.

Il ne savait pas si c'était opportun d'évoquer ce sujet avec Gasket et de lui avouer qu'il connaissait la vérité par rapport à Heavenlight. Que Wing le savait aussi.

Il pouvait. Mais…ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. C'était à eux-deux de se parler, de s'expliquer.

\- …Oui, finit-il par répondre. Oui, il est possible de recollecter nos données perdues, en inversant l'algorithme du programme. Par contre, c'est très complexe.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin de savoir.

Gasket lui donna la clé USB, indiquant qu'ils devraient demander à Ratchet de l'examiner plus tard.

\- …Gasket, l'interpella Père Jean avant que le Cybertronien ne s'éloigne.

Il devina que son interlocuteur s'était retourné.

\- …Réparez votre antenne, lui conseilla Père Jean, un sourire complice sur son visage. Wing n'a jamais cessé de vous envoyer des messages depuis que vous êtes parti.

Cela laissa le Cybertronien sans voix.

\- …Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, le ton hésitant.

\- Il tient beaucoup à vous. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété. S'il est venu sur Terre, ce n'était pas seulement par rapport aux artefacts. Mais c'était également pour vous, pour vous retrouver.

Il croyait que Gasket avait besoin de le savoir.

Etant donné que Wing avait tout donné pour essayer de le retrouver, et peu importe ce qui s'était passé, Père Jean savait que Wing serait heureux de revoir Gasket vivant.

Gasket ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'éloigner, sans un mot. Toutefois, il s'arrêta avant de lancer distraitement :

\- …Tu devrais parler à Marie. Elle a des choses à te dire.

Père Jean entendit Outrigger au loin le prendre à part.

\- Gasket ! Tu…te souviens de moi ? lui demanda le jeune bot. J'étais petit, à l'époque.

Il devina un sourire sur les lèvres de Gasket.

\- On ne s'est pas beaucoup croisés mais…Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, Outrigger. C'est difficile de t'oublier.

Cet échange ravit Père Jean. L'humain décida de les laisser seul et se guida lentement jusqu'à son lit avant de s'y allonger. Il tendit le bras et retrouva la main de Marie, cette dernière ayant promis de rester avec lui.

\- On a quand même accompli tant de choses ensemble, déclara Père Jean, le ton léger.

\- Hm ?

\- On a voyagé beaucoup ensemble. On a découvert l'existence des Cybertroniens ensemble. On a traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble. Et…actuellement, on contribue ensemble à la sécurité de l'univers. Et à nous deux…Wing et Gasket seront réunis.

Il devina un sourire sur le visage de Marie.

\- …C'est vrai, admit-elle.

\- Gasket m'a informé que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, Marie.

Il la sentit se raidir.

Un silence tomba. Marie finit par prendre une inspiration. Une longue inspiration.

\- …Je n'ai plus d'appartement, Jean.

Cette révélation foudroya le prêtre. Et comme promis plus tôt au Sanctuaire, Marie lui raconta tout. Elle lui raconta la rencontre entre Gasket et les humains, le fait que ces derniers avaient essayé de désactiver le Cybertronien, sa position à ce sujet, et le fait qu'elle ait choisi de libérer Gasket…

Et son renvoi. L'armée, après de nombreux services de la part de Marie en tant qu'officier, avait renvoyé Marie pour insubordination et faute lourde.

D'où la méfiance de Gasket envers les humains, pensa Père Jean.

\- …Ils m'ont dit que j'avais mis la sécurité de l'univers en péril.

\- C'est plutôt eux qui la mettent en péril avec leur mentalité, rétorqua le prêtre, scandalisé d'une telle décision de leur part.

Il reprit la main de Marie.

\- …Mais…tu pouvais m'en parler, Marie. Tu pouvais m'en parler et me le dire…je t'aurais aidé.

\- Je n'avais pas envie, Jean.

Il devina qu'elle avait baissé la tête.

\- …Après que je t'ai laissé tomber…cela n'aurait pas été juste pour toi de m'héberger quand je ne le mérite pas. Parce que c'est ce que tu m'aurais proposé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le prêtre soupira.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été juste. Peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas juste de ta part de ne pas m'en parler.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Marie…

Père Jean se rapprocha d'elle.

\- …Viens habiter chez moi. Mon appartement n'est peut-être pas grand. Mais ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir dans la voiture.

\- Jean…

\- Starry sera ravi de te voir, ajouta-t-il sous un ton amusé.

Marie ne répondit pas.

\- …Tu as toujours été trop gentil, Jean.

\- Je crois que je partage ce point commun avec Wing, rétorqua-t-il tranquillement.

\- …Jean.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …J'ai encore des sentiments pour toi.

Père Jean releva le menton. Il sentait le poids de mots que Marie avait du mal à prononcer. Il adressa dans sa direction un sourire encourageant, l'invitant à continuer.

\- …Je veux dire, par là, que je t'aime encore. Je pense que je t'aimerai même toujours. Pas dans le sens platonique du terme. Je…Je t'aime encore comme un compagnon. Comme mon compagnon. Le seul que je n'aurais jamais.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle était anxieuse. Et en même temps, Père Jean devinait sa culpabilité et son rejet d'elle-même.

\- …Je suis désolée, compléta-t-elle.

\- Ne le sois pas.

Père Jean l'attira dans une étreinte forte et rassurante, que Marie s'empressa de rendre.

\- …Je t'aime aussi, Marie. C'est juste que…maintenant, c'est différent.

Il était prêtre, maintenant.

Tout comme Wing avait laissé Drift partir, il devait laisser Marie partir.

\- …Mais viens habiter chez moi. Ne reste pas seule.

Marie ne répondit pas. Malgré les sanglots étouffés dans sa poitrine, Père Jean devina un hochement de tête timide de sa part.

* * *

La salle plongée dans le silence, les bras croisés, Glowstrike contemplait la dépouille de Tarantulas.

« Tarantulas était…un brillant scientifique. »

Dans son dos, le ministre du culte du Sanctuaire prononçait un discours vantant les qualités de Tarantulas et quel genre de personne était-il. L'action était peut-être louable, mais encore fallait-il trouver des qualités chez un individu pareil.

Airachnide avait organisé ce cinéma. Des funérailles pour un officier de qualité. Et seulement pour un officier de qualité. Quelle Reine aussi attentionnée. Glowstrike l'observa du coin de l'œil. L'araignée faisait la moue et c'était probablement la chose qui pouvait potentiellement ressembler le plus à de la tristesse. Chez elle, du moins.

Quant à elle, Glowstrike ressentait autant de tristesse que devant une pantoufle par terre.

« …Il…adorait la science. Il était quelqu'un qui respirait la joie de vivre…il était…gentil quand il pouvait, récita le responsable, cherchant ses mots.

Une heure que durait ce cirque et c'était trop long. Glowstrike échangea un regard avec Saberhorn. Ce dernier s'ennuyait autant qu'elle et il ne manqua pas de lui offrir un sourire charmeur pour lui faire comprendre.

Elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le cadavre de Tarantulas et que le Diamant avait été volé, Glowstrike endurait difficilement la défaite. Distraitement, la luciole se massa l'ecchymose au poignet. Airachnide avait été folle de rage en apprenant la nouvelle, au point qu'elle avait mis le vol de l'artefact et la mort de Tarantulas sur le compte des ouvriers de la Ruche tout simplement parce que l'alerte avait été sonnée.

Sur ce point, Glowstrike admettait qu'il y avait eu une négligence quelque part, même si elle était certaine que c'était le medic qui avait été derrière tout cela. Peut-être avait-il récupéré les humains et l'artefact au passage, avant de tuer Tarantulas. Mais Airachnide avait souhaité faire exécuter tous les ouvriers pour faute. Cela aurait signifié la fin de la Ruche et du Sanctuaire par extension. Même Hardshell avait été contre un tel acte. Toutefois, Glowstrike avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas procéder à une telle boucherie. A la place, Airachnide avait choisi le plus gradé avant de le torturer et l'exécuter.

Néanmoins, même si cela avait soulagé les pulsions d'Airachnide, du moins temporairement, cela ne réglait pas le problème. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul artefact. Glowstrike ne regrettait pas Tarantulas, mais ils avaient perdu leur scientifique. Et leur plan d'utiliser les humains comme otage était tombé à l'eau. Au moins pour l'instant.

Airachnide ordonna au ministre de Primus de se taire. Elle prit une inspiration.

« Pour honorer la mémoire de mon officier tombé, j'organise une fête ce soir. Tout le monde est invité. Chacun aura droit à la quantité d'energon qu'il souhaite. »

Encore une fête, pensa Glowstrike amèrement. A croire qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Et comme c'était touchant de penser à Tarantulas. Mais le lynx, l'aigle, tous ceux qui étaient morts, n'avaient pas eu droit à un tel traitement. Pour peu, elle aurait été presque ravie qu'Airachnide perde son jouet de distraction. Elle le méritait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Galamb.

L'araignée passa près d'elle. Glowstrike se figea, mais la laissa venir à elle. Airachnide enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de son audio.

« …J'espère que tu as un plan de secours. Sinon, ce sera toi, la prochaine pour qui on organisera des funérailles. »

Glowstrike ne réagit pas. Airachnide rapprocha son visage vers les câbles de son cou, comme pour humer l'energon qui circulait en elle.

« …J'aime ton parfum » déclara l'araignée, ses mains remontant doucement vers sa poitrine avant de la relâcher pour rejoindre Hardshell.

Meurs, pensa Glowstrike amèrement. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Glowstrike relâcha un frisson de dégoût.

* * *

Glowstrike ne se rendit même pas à la fête organisée par Airachnide et sa clique. Elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Quand son regard se posa sur la cage vide, Glowstrike détourna immédiatement la tête.

Trouver un plan…lequel ? Bien sûr, Chop Shop et Filch étaient sur le coup pour récupérer le Livre d'Epistemus. Ils pourraient également chercher le Diamant et dépouiller complètement les Autobots.

Glowstrike ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle avait l'impression de combattre sur deux fronts. Combattre les Autobots et combattre Airachnide…

Oui. Le Sanctuaire était menacé autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle ne saurait dire laquelle de ces menaces était la plus dangereuse à traiter. Mais si elle ne veillait pas sur les habitants du Sanctuaire, personne d'autre ne le ferait.

Mais…veiller sur le Sanctuaire, le protéger surtout contre les Autobots, contre le Cercle de la Lumière…c'était plus compliqué qu'elle n'avait imaginé.

Elle était sur le point de refermer la porte quand Saberhorn la bloqua d'un bras. Il paraissait essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru.

« J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, déclara Saberhorn.

\- Un artefact volé ? demanda Glowstrike amèrement. Parce que c'est ce qui pourrait me rendre de meilleure humeur tout de suite.

\- Désolé, ma Chère, ricana Saberhorn. Mais…je pense que ça t'intéressera quand même.

Glowstrike fronça les sourcils.

Saberhorn ouvrit son châssis…et en ressortit une petite fiole. Glowstrike s'approcha pour observer un contenu vert translucide.

Quand elle réalisa de quoi elle s'agissait, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle resta sans voix face au spectacle se présentant à elle.

\- …L'energon synthétique ?

\- On dirait que Tarantulas a achevé la recette que tu lui as demandé, approuva Saberhorn. Ce bougre a quand même réussi quelque chose.

\- Et on pourra le reproduire.

\- On pourra le reproduire.

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, Glowstrike se détendit considérablement et s'autorisa à sourire.

\- On n'aura plus besoin de diminuer les rations.

\- C'est ce que je dis.

Même s'ils avaient encore besoin des artefacts, c'était une bonne nouvelle. La famine au Sanctuaire allait s'arrêter. Ils pourraient faire passer des formations et recruter un scientifique qui serait capable de reproduire le travail de Tarantulas.

Saberhorn se mit à rire, se délectant de leur trouvaille. Glowstrike le contempla sans un mot.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, ce fut elle qui initia le geste. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Saberhorn. Ce dernier, quoiqu'un peu surpris, lui rendit l'étreinte immédiatement, une expression réjouie sur les lèvres.

Glowstrike ne le rejeta pas. Sans mesurer le temps, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la luciole enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du pirate.

Puis, elle recula, sans se détacher de lui. Elle était consciente de leur proximité actuelle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ses optiques rencontrèrent celles de Saberhorn. Pendant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla.

Puis, Glowstrike abaissa son regard vers ses lèvres. Elle eut envie de se laisser tenter. De se laisser séduire. D'arrêter de le repousser.

Au moins, pour savoir si elle ne ressentirait rien comme elle s'y attendait…ou si, au contraire, elle ressentirait véritablement quelque chose.

_Plus d'émotions. Tu ne ressentiras plus rien._

Parfois, elle désirait croire que c'était faux. Au final, elle se détacha de Saberhorn, gardant la fiole en main.

\- …Autant fêter ça, tu ne crois pas.

\- C'était l'idée que j'avais en tête, ma Chère.

Mais loin d'Airachnide. Glowstrike le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière eux.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPITRE 70**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

« …De l'energon synthétique… »

Comme toujours, Glowstrike faisait face à l'araignée, cette dernière étant assise sur son trône, appuyant son menton sur son poignet, la toisant d'un air paresseux. Les cubes vides datant de la fête de la veille traînaient encore sur le sol, derniers témoins de sa dernière euphorie. La luciole essayait de ne pas prêter attention à tout cet energon gâché, se répétant que cela ne servirait à rien de se lamenter à l'heure actuelle . Elle tenait la fiole dans sa main pour la lui présenter.

« La dernière création de Tarantulas, déclara Glowstrike, gardant une expression détachée pour ne pas dévoiler sa propre réjouissance suite à son idée concrétisée. L'energon synthétique devrait pouvoir pallier la famine du Sanctuaire, lorsque les réserves d'energon naturel manqueront sur Terre.

Parce que cela avait toujours été une question importante à résoudre. En attendant de récupérer les artefacts, d'éradiquer les Autobots et de garantir leur survie…

Elle avait toujours été pessimiste quant aux résultats. Mais Tarantulas avait réussi, même si Glowstrike ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la présence du medic Autobot avait grandement contribué aux recherches et aux travaux.

Hardshell, Scorponok…tous ceux qui s'étaient plaints de sa décision d'épargner un Autobot, sous prétexte qu'il était un mode standard et appartenait à un camp ennemi…Ses compétences médicales et scientifiques leur avaient été grandement utiles. Ils avaient obtenu un résultat qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible et qui allait pouvoir leur permettre de sauver les habitants du Sanctuaire.

Même s'il n'aurait jamais dû s'enfuir, pensa Glowstrike amèrement. Ils n'avaient plus de médic, mais ils règleraient le problème plus tard.

« Cet energon synthétique ne remplira pas nos réserves aussi rapidement que de l'energon normal, expliqua Glowstrike. Mais autrement, cela nous permettra de tenir, le temps de récupérer les artefacts. »

Le silence tomba.

Glowstrike effectua un pas vers elle, pour lui tendre la fiole.

Airachnide ne la reçut pas. Elle se contenta de fixer le flacon sans rien dire.

Puis, son expression ennuyée se transforma en moue dédaigneuse.

« Tu penses que je vais te laisser nourrir mon Sanctuaire avec une formule appartenant à Megatron ?

Glowstrike tiqua. Pourtant, elle ne changea pas d'expression.

\- …Megatron était le chef Decepticon. Je pensais que lui emprunter quelques-unes de ses idées nous serait bénéfique.

\- Il n'y aura que de l'energon naturel, rétorqua Airachnide, d'une voix sans appel.

La luciole se raidit.

Airachnide avait toujours eu des lubies folles et inconsidérées…mais Glowstrike en avait toujours deviné ses raisons, peu importe combien elles étaient bancales. L'égoïsme, la folie, une pulsion sadique à assouvir…A chaque fois, Glowstrike avait toujours étiqueté ses décisions finales par un mot.

\- …J'ai testé moi-même l'energon synthétique. Moi, ainsi que quelques-uns de nos ouvriers. Il est sans danger pour nous, ma Reine.

Qu'est-ce que ce titre lui arrachait la boîte vocale.

\- J'ai dit que je ne désirais que de l'energon naturel.

Glowstrike en demeura sans voix.

Oui. Elle avait toujours mis un mot sur ses lubies…Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait aucun. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la Reine pouvait refuser une telle solution. N'importe qui, avec la famine à ses portes, la choisirait.

\- Il n'y aura bientôt plus d'energon naturel, lui expliqua lentement Glowstrike.

\- Il y en aura toujours, grinça Airachnide.

\- Plus sur Terre. Il y en a sur Cybertron, mais si nous nous y rendons, les Autobots nous tomberont dessus. L'energon synthétique peut nous être bénéfique.

Glowstrike marqua une pause.

\- …Et puis, on peut le reproduire autant qu'on le souhaite.

Airachnide se redressa doucement. Ses optiques violettes croisèrent les siennes, une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits.

Glowstrike n'ajouta rien de plus. Airachnide ne pouvait qu'accepter, avec de tels arguments. N'importe qui de sensé accepterait.

Mais Airachnide n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sensé ou d'un tant soit peu raisonnable, malheureusement.

L'araignée lui fit un geste. Celui de venir. Glowstrike prit une discrète mais profonde inspiration. Elle redoutait à chaque fois de s'approcher d'elle. D'entrer dans sa sphère personnelle. A chaque fois, à chaque fois qu'Airachnide la touchait, elle avait l'impression que l'araignée lui arrachait une partie d'elle-même avant de la lui brûler.

Pourtant, elle s'exécuta, serrant la mâchoire pour endurer ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Cela ne rata pas. Airachnide saisit la fiole d'une main avant de caresser du bout de la griffe son châssis. L'air absent, ses mains remontèrent avant de s'attarder sur sa poitrine, presque comme une demande de s'ouvrir pour elle et ainsi, laisser Airachnide entrer.

Glowstrike réprima un frisson, croyant qu'il s'agissait précisément de son intention. Qu'elle s'ouvre pour elle. Mais à la place, sa main libre descendit jusqu'à sa taille, poursuivant son chemin sur l'une des ailes de la luciole.

Glowstrike craignait toujours qu'Airachnide ne la lui arrache. Elle savait pertinemment combien une aile était importante aux Insecticons.

Il y eut un temps, durant lequel ni Glowstrike, ni Airachnide ne bougèrent. C'était comme si tout s'était immobilisé. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Puis, l'araignée passa une main derrière son casque pour la faire se pencher. Airachnide rapprocha son visage du sien. Quand bien même aucune émotion ne la traversa, Glowstrike crut sentir son spark rater un battement. Elle plissa les optiques tandis que les lèvres d'Airachnide se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Elle n'oserait pas, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'oserait pas. Airachnide était beaucoup plus vicieuse qu'Hardshell en la matière. Beaucoup plus subtile. Même quand il s'agissait de violer l'intimité. Glowstrike pensa à Saberhorn, à son souvenir effacé, à ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Et l'envie de la voir mourir n'en fut que plus forte.

Au final, Airachnide s'arrêta, son souffle caressant la bouche de la luciole alors qu'elle prononçait ces quelques mots.

\- Ta Reine a déjà refusé, Glowstrike.

Puis, l'araignée la repoussa violemment et Glowstrike bascula. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Pourtant, elle posa le pied pour se rattraper de justesse. Airachnide leva la main dans laquelle elle tenait la fiole et la jeta dans un geste sec.

A quelques mètres d'elles, la fiole se fracassa sur le sol en plusieurs centaines de petits débris de verre.

Glowstrike serra les poings face à ce geste. Malgré elle, malgré toutes les intentions du monde à rester calme, à ne pas laisser son dégoût envers l'araignée avoir raison d'elle, elle ne put empêcher sa fausse colère de monter en elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Tu oses me demander pourquoi.

\- Si vous n'appréciez pas l'energon synthétique, on pouvait laisser l'energon naturel aux officiers et distribuer l'energon synthétique aux ouvriers.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui aurais dû avoir l'idée, rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

D'accord. Elle piquait une crise de jalousie parce que c'était Glowstrike qui en avait eu l'initiative ?

Mais Airachnide se fichait totalement de son peuple ! Elle n'émettait aucune initiative pour le garder en vie ! Et elle osait ruiner cette solution pour une raison aussi triviale ?

\- N'oublie pas quelle est ta place, Glowstrike, grogna Airachnide tandis que la luciole tournait les talons, prête à quitter la pièce.

\- …Bien, ma Reine.

Glowstrike ne s'inclina même pas. Tant pis si Airachnide prenait cela pour un affront et la faisait fouetter pour manque de respect. Ce n'était rien comparé aux ouvriers qu'elle risquait de condamner avec son orgueil mal placé.

Comment allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Laisser le Sanctuaire mourir ? Diminuer les rations encore et encore ? Comme si cela allait arranger le problème.

Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de se rendre à la Ruche, essuyant une nouvelle défaite, son regard fut attiré par le reflet de la lumière provenant de derrière la porte rouge, laissée entrouverte.

Glowstrike s'arrêta pour regarder. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. La lumière avait disparu.

Le reflet de la lumière sur un objectif.

L'objectif d'une caméra pointé en direction de la salle du trône.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle les trouva à la Ruche, en bas de l'escalier menant jusqu'au sous-sol. Un endroit discret pour que les comploteurs puissent échanger et mener à bien leurs plans. Pas difficile de les dénicher. Glowstrike connaissait très bien cet endroit puisqu'elle s'y rendait elle-même pour échanger avec Saberhorn quand leurs chambres respectives ne leur permettaient pas d'être tranquilles.

« …Filmer la Reine à son insu est puni de mort » leur informa calmement Glowstrike.

Le groupe se retourna d'un bloc en sa direction. Ils étaient trois, et parmi eux, la luciole reconnut le dénommé Scowl qu'elle avait failli envoyer à la mort. Tout de suite, le Dinobot effectua un pas vers elle, les poings serrés et menaçants mais Glowstrike ne tressaillit aucunement. Elle connaissait parfaitement sa force et ses chances.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir si vous ne souhaitez pas devenir une victime collatérale, grogna Scowl en signe d'avertissement.

Glowstrike tourna la tête vers un lézard qui tenait une caméra en mains. Probablement celui qui avait filmé et qu'elle avait aperçu traîner devant la salle du trône.

\- Parler à la Seconde de cette façon est puni de la même sentence, déclara la luciole. Tous les crimes sont égaux ici.

\- Tu ne seras bientôt plus Seconde, l'avertit le troisième, aussi musclé que Scowl. Tout comme Airachnide ne sera bientôt plus Reine.

\- Une insurrection aura seulement le mérite de vous accorder une mort lente et douloureuse, commenta Glowstrike.

Ce n'était pas la première tentative vis-à-vis d'Airachnide. Durant le temps où Glowstrike avait été sous la protection de l'ancienne autorité, il y avait également eu des tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne. Mais contrairement à Airachnide qui punissait cette audace de la pire façon, l'ancienne Reine se contentait seulement d'exiler les soi-disant résistants, peu importe combien ils méritaient un sort plus douloureux.

Glowstrike ferma les optiques, sentant la désolation l'envahir. L'ancienne Reine avait été si gentille…même un peu trop.

Les trois se raidirent. Glowstrike marcha dans sa direction.

\- Je peux avertir la Reine…vous seriez exécutés avec une belle audience.

\- Vous nous laissez crever de faim ! cracha Scowl, la rage dans son ton. Alors que vous possédez de l'energon synthétique ! Vous allez nous laisser mourir !

\- On voit tout sur cette vidéo ! gronda le lézard. On va la faire circuler ! Tout le monde va se révolter ! Vous allez tomber !

Glowstrike opina du chef.

Oui. Sur ce point, ils avaient raison d'être en colère. Elle était même prête à dire qu'elle comprenait leur réaction. Et pendant un moment, elle fut même tentée de les laisser faire : divulguer la vidéo à tous les habitants du Sanctuaire pour montrer à quel point Airachnide était une Reine pitoyable et un mauvais leader.

\- …Pas la peine de faire ça, leur rétorqua-t-elle.

Mais si Airachnide n'avait plus aucune légitimité, Glowstrike en aurait encore moins en tant que Seconde.

\- …Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Supprimez la vidéo. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas. Et en plus, je vous laisserai de l'energon synthétique à vous et à vos familles.

Les trois écarquillèrent les optiques. Ils s'étaient sûrement attendus à mourir. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à un tel revirement de la part de la Seconde, qui pourtant, était supposée être fidèle à Airachnide.

Autant que leurs familles ne périssent pas pour un caprice de la Reine, pensa Glowstrike. Surtout Scowl qui avait des enfants.

\- J'ai juste besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose.

Lorsque Glowstrike leur expliqua le petit service qu'elle désirait en échange, le lézard s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à exprimer un avis, non ?

Seul Scowl ne parut pas enchanté.

\- …Vous risquez de mourir aussi, ma Dame, commenta-t-il. Ou que la Reine vous torture aussi de la pire façon.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut me faire de pire, déclara froidement Glowstrike du bout des lèvres.

Elle avait déjà suffisamment subi à cause d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire de plus. Les attouchements, Galamb, l'energon synthétique…

Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

\- …Il y a des milliers de manières de torturer, vous savez, ajouta Scowl avant de remonter les marches. Et pas seulement physiquement.

Glowstrike ne réagit pas à cette remarque.

Elle laissa Scowl rejoindre ses camarades à la Ruche. Une fois seule, elle relâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Cela pouvait marcher. Elle en était sûre.

* * *

Et cela marcha.

Durant la pause, Saberhorn et Glowstrike furent rejoints à la Tour Sud par Rose qui leur brandit un Pad sous les optiques.

« C'est génial, Glowy ! »

Elle savait qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle avait reconnu le lézard. Il s'occupait de la partie actualités du Sanctuaire et avait pour ordre de retranscrire les informations du jour, y compris les nouvelles législations. Glowstrike se pencha pour lire l'article.

Elle approuva le titre. _« L'energon synthétique, une idée en cours de Glowstrike ? »_

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon idée, déclara Glowstrike l'air de rien. C'est celle de Megatron. Je me suis contentée de l'étudier.

\- Moi qui commençais à perdre espoir ! s'exclama Rose, posant le Pad pour attraper les mains de Glowstrike dans les siennes. On va enfin pouvoir nous nourrir !

Son sourire était rayonnant. Glowstrike devait admettre que son enthousiasme était plutôt mignon.

\- Ne nous embarquons pas, fit la luciole. Il faut encore que la Reine approuve.

Il était fortement probable que le lézard ait gardé des copies de la vidéo. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire à la Reine que l'information avait fuitée sans qu'ils n'en connaissent la source. Cela occuperait Airachnide. Mais si elle souhaitait garder son Sanctuaire, elle serait obligée de se plier à l'idée et d'autoriser la distribution de l'energon synthétique. Et si elle refusait, Glowstrike n'aurait qu'à trouver un moyen de faire glisser les flacons sous le manteau. Après tout, s'il restait une copie de la vidéo, elle pourrait toujours s'en servir pour commanditer une véritable insurrection plus tard.

A l'heure actuelle, elle avait gagné en légitimité et en popularité.

\- Tu devrais commander, Glowy ! C'est toi qui sauves le Sanctuaire ! s'extasia Rose alors qu'elle rejoignait l'autre bouffon de sauterelle qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

A cette remarque, Glowstrike émit un léger sourire. Bizarrement, elle ressentait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

Elle se retourna vers Saberhorn. Ce dernier lisait par-dessus son épaule. Mais contrairement à Rose, il ne souriait pas, ne la prenait pas dans ses bras, ne la félicitait pas.

Il paraissait…soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea doucement Glowstrike. Tu devrais être content.

\- Cela risque de te porter préjudice, ma Chère.

\- Pour l'instant, cela m'avantage.

\- Pour l'instant.

Saberhorn croisa les bras, ne changeant pas d'expression.

\- …Mais Airachnide va réagir.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques, répondit Glowstrike, le ton léger.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques pour survivre, répéta-t-elle.

\- …Il y a d'autres façons de survivre, je pense.

Etrangement, Glowstrike n'eut rien à répondre à cela.

Saberhorn n'ajouta rien de plus.

* * *

_Et bientôt, Mortilus apparut dans les nuages de Cybertron, entouré des Chevaliers de Cybertron._

_Laisse-moi te prédire le futur_

_Laisse-moi te conter les plus belles de tes gloires que tu risques de gagner…_

_…__Et les choses les plus importantes que tu risques de perdre._

« …Nous y sommes »

La Forêt des Chevaliers. Le Lieu sacré dans lequel était supposé être confiné la Main de Mortilus, le quatrième artefact né.

Wing, Bumblebee et Rung s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt Sainte depuis maintenant huit heures, Wing refermant la marche du groupe. Ils avaient atterri à Frayus il y a peu et la Main de Mortilus était apparemment situé au cœur de la forêt. Aux dires de Dai Atlas, cette planète avait été habitée par des autochtones organiques durant la guerre. Mais lorsque les forces du Black Block Consortia et du Conseil Galactique sont entrées en conflit, Frayus était devenu un champ de bataille au point que les Autobots avaient dû évacuer la planète en totalité pour éviter un génocide. Même en rejoignant la Forêt, le trio avait trouvé les lieux laissés à l'abandon, sans vie. Apparemment, les habitants avaient migré ailleurs et n'étaient pas retournés sur cette planète depuis l'évacuation.

Quand bien même Wing était légèrement déçu à l'idée de ne pas croiser d'organique, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'y aurait pas la destruction de toute une civilisation à la clé, contrairement à Arkus. Wing inhala l'air.

De l'oxygène. La planète était habitable pour les humains. Père Jean aurait peut-être été ravi de venir ici. Mais malheureusement, cela aurait été trop dangereux. Wing sentit son spark se serrer et il accéléra le pas pour garder la distance par rapport aux Autobots.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction des coordonnées fournies par Dai Atlas, le bot blanc entendit une vibration, comme si on essayait d'entrer en communication avec lui.

Lorsque Wing décrocha, seuls des grésillements lui répondirent. Une voix essayait de lui parler mais il ne discerna pas de qui il s'agissait.

Peut-être était-ce Drift…Wing prit une inspiration, essayant de calmer la douleur à son spark qui était restée présente mais silencieuse depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre.

Finalement, il raccrocha. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui. Et même s'il pouvait…Même si la mission importait plus que tout…Wing n'était pas certain qu'il soit prêt à lui parler.

Il avait souhaité entrer en communication avec lui. Depuis leur départ de la Terre. Wing n'avait jamais décroché. Il avait voulu…mais cela avait été au-dessus de ses forces.

Il savait que c'était injuste. Drift lui avait révélé la vérité. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait souhaité entendre. Il avait été sincère par rapport à l'existence de sa fille, à ce qui était arrivé à Heavenlight…

Et ils avaient effacé ses souvenirs. Pour son bien. Ils avaient seulement souhaité le protéger. Le préserver de la douleur.

Oui. Wing n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. De leur en vouloir. Ils avaient fait…ce que n'importe quel autre ami aurait fait. Le préserver.

Dai Atlas, Gasket, Drift…ils avaient souhaité son bien.

Alors…pourquoi cela faisait-il mal ?

Pourquoi cela faisait-il mal alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette fille qu'il aurait aimé, avec qui il se serait lié… ?

« Wing ? »

Wing rouvrit les optiques. Il se retourna en direction de Rung qui le contemplait, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

« …Tout va bien.

\- …Oui. Je vais bien.

\- Tu as l'air…si triste, depuis qu'on est partis.

La lèvre de Wing trembla.

\- …Père Jean…Outrigger…Karan…ils me manquent, c'est tout.

Il aurait souhaité dire qu'Heavenlight, sa propre fille, lui manquait aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas alors qu'il le devrait.

Dire qu'il avait été père…Il avait été père et on lui avait enlevé cette partie de sa vie.

On lui avait enlevé sa fille.

\- On les retrouvera, le rassura doucement Rung.

\- …Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'artefact, leur signala Bumblebee.

Brusquement, Rung et Wing levèrent le regard, suivant la direction du bot jaune.

Au fond de la Forêt des Chevaliers…une clairière. Une clairière à peine illuminée par la lumière du jour à travers les arbres, tombant sur un autel constitué de pierres blanches et noires.

Au centre de cet autel…Une Main de pierre, de Taille Cybertronienne. Une Main figée, en position ouverte, tendue vers eux.

Wing ne détacha pas ses optiques de l'artefact.

C'était comme si…l'artefact les attendait déjà.

Alors que Rung et Bumblebee effectuèrent un pas, Wing se rappela le souvenir du passage sur l'artefact de Mortilus, qui était supposé représenter la Mort.

La Mort…

_Elle t'appelait « papa »._

Wing s'arrêta.

_…__Et les choses les plus importantes que tu risques de perdre._

Perdre…une chose importante.

Alors qu'il avait déjà perdu quelque chose d'important…le cauchemar qui était, disait-on, le pire pour un parent…

\- …Je ne peux pas, fit Wing.

\- Wing ? réagit Rung, se retournant vers lui.

\- Allez-y…mais…je ne peux pas. Je ne m'en approcherai pas.

Sa voix tremblait.

Bumblebee et Rung s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Wing…

\- Je…je ne souhaite pas qu'il…qu'il me prédise mon avenir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il prédirait ? Que risquait-il de perdre ? Qu'allait…qu'allait-il perdre ?

\- …On n'échappe pas à notre avenir, lui souffla doucement Rung. Et…peut-être que ce ne sera pas aussi terrible que tu le penses.

\- Mais…est-on obligés ? Est-on obligés de voir notre avenir ?

Il ne le souhaitait pas.

\- Je comprends que tu aies peur, Wing, renchérit Bumblebee. Mais…à l'heure actuelle, c'est la sûreté de l'univers qui est en jeu.

La sûreté de l'univers…

Alors qu'Heavenlight, qui était apparemment tout pour Wing, était morte ? Et qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle ?

Wing baissa la tête. Il sentit Rung poser sa main sur son épaule, dans une étreinte brève mais presque réconfortante.

\- …Quand tu rentreras…je suis sûr que tu auras des réponses à tes questions, à tes interrogations.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je le sais. Je préfère agir comme toi. Être optimiste.

Rung se rapprocha de lui.

\- Mais…à l'heure actuelle, on doit sauver les autres. On doit sauver l'univers. L'essentiel, c'est ça. Le présent…pas le futur.

\- Et puis…ajouta Bumblebee. Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre. Tu sais…j'ai perdu ma boîte vocale durant la guerre. Je pensais que je ne reparlerais plus jamais. Au final…à l'heure actuelle, je peux communiquer avec les mots. Avec vous.

Cela laissa Wing sans voix.

Le présent…pas le futur. Rien n'était gravé dans la pierre…

Même s'il s'agissait d'un artefact provenant d'une divinité ?

Wing prit une inspiration, sa vue se brouillant légèrement.

C'était vrai. Ils avaient des gens à sauver.

Wing releva le regard. Il fixa droit devant lui.

L'artefact était prêt à les recevoir.

Rung lui tendait la main.

\- …Ensemble, Wing ?

Wing hésita.

Le futur…n'était pas gravé dans la pierre, essayait-il de se répéter, le spark battant.

Finalement, il choisit de saisir la main de Rung.

Bumblebee prit l'autre, et tous les trois s'avancèrent vers l'artefact.

Ils allaient voir leur avenir…de façon simultanée.

Reporte ta douleur à plus tard, pensa Wing.

Ils furent à présent à quelques mètres de l'artefact.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment proches, Wing se pencha et saisit la Main de pierre qui leur était tendue.

* * *

_Sur Terre… ?_

_Il était sur Terre. Autour de lui, le Lac Tekapo…_

_Wing se tenait au bord du lac bleu, entouré par les fleurs violettes qui tapissaient la verdure terrienne autour de lui._

_C'était une vision, pensa-t-il. Une vision du futur. _

_Dans le futur…il serait sur Terre ?_

_Quelqu'un passa près de lui. Il abaissa le regard. _

_Père Jean, accompagné par Starry, portant dans sa main un panier. Comme s'il comptait faire un pique-nique._

_Il riait. Il sifflotait. Il paraissait si heureux…_

_Wing l'observa s'arrêter pour s'asseoir et ouvrir son panier. Il en sortit une nappe et, dans un geste fluide, l'installa dans l'herbe, devant lui._

_Son futur…impliquait Père Jean ?_

_Père Jean leva la tête dans sa direction._

_Sa couleur des yeux…elle avait changé. _

_Wing fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas._

_Il fit un geste, comme pour le saluer._

_Wing entendit des rires._

_Des rires…les rires d'un enfant._

_Un enfant ? Tout son corps entier se mit à frissonner._

_Et son spark manqua de s'arrêter en voyant une petite Cybertronienne courir dans les champs, se précipitant dans les bras d'un Cybertronien blanc et rouge avec un mode aviateur, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Il la souleva dans les airs, un sourire heureux sur son visage._

_Ce Cybertronien…c'était lui._

_Wing. _

_Et cette petite fille…_

_Elle…elle ressemblait tellement à Heavenlight. A celle qu'il avait vu._

_Mais…ce n'était pas elle._


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPITRE 71**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. **

Wing n'eut que le temps de croiser le regard doré et lumineux de la fille que son futur tenait dans ses bras et serrait contre son châssis avant qu'il ne rouvre les optiques et que la clairière ne réapparaisse. Brusquement, il lâcha la Main de Mortilus avant de s'effondrer en arrière, tombant lourdement dans l'herbe, près de Rung à qui il tenait toujours la main.

« Wing… » entendit-il la voix exténuée du bot marron et blanc.

Wing inhala, exhala…Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, il ne put répondre. La vision avait été beaucoup plus éprouvante que celle qu'il avait pu voir à Arkus, avec le Diamant d'Adaptus.

Peut-être parce que le Diamant d'Adaptus lui avait révélé des choses que lui-même ignorait…son plus profond désir…sa fille…alors que la Main de Mortilus lui avait montré une vision du futur.

Un futur…qui paraissait si gai…si joyeux…Lui, avec Père Jean…au Lac Tekapo…

Tenant dans ses bras une fille qu'il aurait…

« Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? leur demanda Bumblebee, visiblement à bout de souffle.

\- …Toi d'abord, lui répondit Rung.

Oui…Qu'avaient-ils vu ? Est-ce que leur futur paraissait aussi joyeux que ne le serait celui de Wing ?

Pourtant…Wing n'arrivait pas à ressentir de joie. Plus…un doute. De la confusion.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait élevé une fille…Heavenlight, qui avait été tout pour lui…et il en aurait une autre dans le futur ?

Mais…pourquoi ? Comment ? L'adopterait-il aussi ? Ou l'aurait-il avec quelqu'un ? Et si c'était le cas…avec qui ?

Et pour quelle raison ressemblerait-elle autant à Heavenlight ?

Elles pourraient être sœurs, pensa tristement Wing.

\- …J'étais avec mes camarades Autobot…J'étais avec Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead…cita Bumblebee, le regard absent.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Et Optimus Prime.

\- …Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Rung.

Optimus Prime était mort, après tout.

\- …Je l'ignore. Mais…on riait ensemble, on passait des bons moments…le futur paraissait prometteur.

Wing lui offrit un triste sourire. Au moins…Il était ravi que son futur ne montre aucune désolation ni amertume.

\- Et toi, Wing ?

Wing se mordit la lèvre. Pourtant, le regard doux de Rung l'empêcha de rester aussi secret.

\- …J'étais avec ma famille.

Père Jean…sa fille…

Ils étaient sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …On était sur Terre. On profitait aussi. Le futur…le futur semblait joyeux.

\- Je vois.

Même si son ton ne paraissait pas aussi convaincant, Wing essaya de suivre le conseil de Rung : montrer de l'optimisme. Croire au meilleur…quand bien même c'était si difficile.

_Heavenlight…avais-tu une sœur ? Si c'est le cas, où se trouve-t-elle ? Et pour quelle raison Drift ne me l'aurait-il pas mentionné ? A moins que vous n'étiez séparées ?_

A moins qu'il ne se trompe…mais il la voyait. Cette jeune fille bleue et mauve au regard doré qui lui souriait…celle qu'il aurait.

Oui…peut-être l'aurait-il avec quelqu'un. Mais à part Drift…avec qui d'autre ? Et Wing refusait de croire que Drift reviendrait vers lui. Quand bien même il le souhaitait tellement intérieurement, il savait que cela ne se produirait jamais.

\- …Rung. Et toi…qu'as-tu vu ?

Rung…ne souriait pas. Il paraissait…préoccupé. Soucieux.

Avait-il vu quelque chose de néfaste ? De négatif ?

La réponse de Rung ne laissa place à aucun doute. Après un silence lourd, sa voix s'éleva.

\- …Rien. Je n'ai rien vu.

Wing et Bumblebee froncèrent les sourcils.

\- La Main de Mortilus n'a pas marché sur toi ? proposa Bumblebee, étonné. On a tous vu nos futurs et toi…

\- …C'est ce que je dis. J'ai vu mon futur…et il n'y avait rien. Que du noir.

Du noir…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? A moins que…

Le spark battant, Wing resserra sa main autour de celle de Rung, gardant la mâchoire serrée.

\- …Rien…n'est inscrit dans la pierre, hein ? Et puis…Peut-être qu'il y a une autre interprétation à cette vision, proposa Rung, essayant de les rassurer vainement.

\- On fera tout pour empêcher que quelque chose ne t'arrive, lui déclara Bumblebee en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il était sûrement arrivé à la même conclusion.

\- …J'en suis certain.

Rung…Non. Wing refusait d'admettre que quelque chose ne lui arrive.

Même s'il avait échoué à aider Atomblast, ses enfants, Garboil, Canopus, les habitants de Arkus…ils pourraient trouver un moyen de protéger Rung. Le bot blanc et marron avait été là pour eux, les avait soutenus durant leur quête des artefacts, malgré son amnésie, quand bien même il ne croyait pas en Optimus Prime…

Oui. C'était certain. Wing ferait tout en son pouvoir pour le conserver. Et il savait que les Autobots feraient également de leur mieux.

\- …Mais peut-être que c'est ce qui nous attends tous, non ? fit tristement Rung.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le Allspark. Nous sommes tous réunis avec nos proches, dans le Allspark. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Allspark…

_Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions un._

Wing se sentit se raidir.

Le silence tomba.

\- …En effet. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un dans le Allspark, ricana une voix derrière eux.

D'un bloc, le trio se retourna de façon virulente.

\- …Et vous allez le rejoindre très prochainement.

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

Ni lui…ni les autres. Combien de temps avait duré cette vision ?

Combien…de temps ?

* * *

Situé à quelques mètres d'eux, entouré par des dizaines d'Insecticons armés, Scorponok leur adressa un sourire sinistre.

« …Je vous propose un choix. »

Tout de suite, Wing, Bumblebee et Rung se placèrent devant l'autel, prêts à le protéger. Leur geste poussa les Insecticons à dégainer leurs armes et à les pointer sur eux. Mais aucun des trois ne bougèrent.

Scorponok effectua un pas vers eux, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

« …Laissez-nous l'artefact. Vous aurez peut-être la chance de rester en vie. Ou bien…mourrez et nous le prendrons quand même.

\- Super choix, grinça Bumblebee. On préfère prendre une troisième option, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autres options, déclara Scorponok.

\- Je sais. C'était sarcastique.

En guise de réponse, la main de Bumblebee oscilla à sa taille, prêt à dégainer son laser-gun. Wing souhaitait prendre son épée. Il désirait s'en servir.

Mais…Il en avait assez de se battre. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, à Arkus, à Messatine…Il en avait assez de se battre contre Scorponok, contre Hardshell, contre Saberhorn…

Contre tout le monde.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de nous battre ? lui demanda Wing, le ton calme.

\- On arrêtera de se battre lorsque nous obtiendrons les cinq artefacts, lui répliqua le scorpion, le ton tranquille.

\- Mais cela ne rime à rien !

\- Depuis quand nous protéger ne rime à rien ? grinça-t-il.

\- Vous avez laissé une Cité entière se détruire ! gronda Rung, montant le ton.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je m'en préoccupe ? lui rétorqua Scorponok.

Rung serra les poings. Wing prit une inspiration.

\- On sait que vous avez été victimes de haine et de discrimination sur Cybertron. On le sait ! Mais vous venger ne mènera à rien.

\- Ferme-la, Autobot. Ce n'est pas de la vengeance. C'est seulement justice pour nous. Vous nous avez regardé de haut pendant trop longtemps, vous, les standards. Mais maintenant, la roue tourne et vous allez payer !

\- Parce que massacrer des innocents qui ne vous ont même pas discriminés, c'est « justice » ? cracha Bumblebee.

Pendant un instant, Wing vit Scorponok tiquer.

Mais cela fut bref. Il se mit à rire.

\- Ce sont des pertes collatérales acceptables.

\- Ordure ! hurla Bumblebee.

\- Les standards vous ont peut-être causés du tort, renchérit Wing. Mais pas tous ! Gasket…Il a été ami avec des Insecticons. Avec Atomblast. Avec ses enfants…

J'ai élevé une Insecticon, faillit-il révéler. Et je l'aimais. Je sais que je l'aimais.

\- …Tous les standards ne souhaitent pas la mort d'Insecticons, ou de Cyclopes, ou d'anibots…

A nouveau, Scorponok pouffa.

\- Mais tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de cet Atomblast, de ses enfants ou de ton ami Gasket qui est mort, de toute façon ?

Cette fois-ci, Wing n'ajouta plus rien. A son tour, discrètement, il posa la main sur le manche de son épée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bumblebee. Rung ne se battait pas. Et ils étaient une dizaine. Pour seulement deux…

Il ignorait s'ils auraient la main dessus. Les chances étaient infimes. Mais ils devaient essayer. Il repensa à la vision décrite par Rung et à leur promesse de le protéger.

Cela les motiva davantage.

\- …Prêt ? lui souffla doucement Wing.

\- …Prêt.

Et avant même que les autres ne puissent tirer, Bumblebee dégaina son gun tandis que Wing se rua sur l'armée, plongeant en avant comme un laser. Esquivant les premiers tirs, le bot blanc percuta d'un coup d'épaule l'un des Insecticons les plus proches avant d'envoyer un coup d'épée à l'épaule dans un deuxième. Il ne perdit pas de temps et fonça sur Scorponok devant lui, avant de se jeter sur lui pour le précipiter en arrière dans l'herbe.

Scorponok rugit. Il tendit ses avant-bras et repoussa violemment Wing. Le bot blanc utilisa ses mains pour se remettre debout avant de reprendre son épée et de s'en prendre à Scorponok, qui siffla à son équipe de lui venir en aide. Wing jeta un œil à Bumblebee derrière lui. Quand bien même le bot jaune utilisait son laser-gun, il ne resta pas statique et suivit le bot blanc dans sa lancée, attrapant deux Insecticons par le cou pour leur frapper la tête l'une contre l'autre. Cela les assomma et Bumblebee s'attaqua à un deuxième.

Le bot blanc chercha Rung du regard. Il vit le bot marron et blanc se précipiter sur la Main de Mortilus pour la saisir, coupant l'herbe sous le pied des autres Insecticons. Wing lui cria de se cacher avant de bloquer un uppercut de Scorponok par le bras droit.

\- Je déteste les pleurnichards et les lâches ! gronda le scorpion, ne souriant plus.

\- Tu penses que c'est lâche, de vouloir arrêter de se battre ? lui rétorqua Wing, la voix tremblante. La guerre est finie, rappelle-toi !

\- Tu te crois intelligent !

Wing se prit un poing en pleine mâchoire. Il renchérit avec un coup de pied retourné, évitant un coup de queue du scorpion.

\- Mais en attendant…J'ai brisé ton katana ! Je peux très bien briser ton épée !

\- Tu ne le feras pas !

Non…Hors de question qu'il casse également son épée. Wing tendit le bras vers la tête du scorpion et, dans un geste vif, l'agrippa par le cou. Toutefois son pied dérapa et avant même qu'il ne puisse porter une attaque sur son adversaire, il glissa, entraînant Scorponok dans sa chute.

\- Boss ! cria l'un des Insecticons.

Les deux roulèrent au sol, qui s'inclina dans une pente raide. Wing ne chercha pas à se transformer et endura les roches, la terre, les racines qui lacérèrent son dos et son visage.

Endure, se répéta-t-il. Endure…reporte ta douleur à plus tard.

Sa chute parut interminable, quand bien même elle ne dura en tout qu'une minute. Wing atterrit sur le dos, crachant de l'energon suite à l'impact.

Au-dessus d'eux, la lutte entre les Insecticons se poursuivait. Le spark de Wing accéléra. Et tout de suite la terreur le reprit.

Bumblebee et Rung…est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à tenir la distance face au groupe d'Insecticons ?

A côté de lui, à quelques mètres, Scorponok se redressait avec difficultés. Lui aussi avait été sonné par la douleur. Wing utilisa son épée comme appui pour se relever et n'eut pas le temps de cligner des optiques lorsque brusquement, trois Insecticons lui barrèrent la vision, enchaînant avec différentes attaques simultanées. Wing tenta de bloquer le pied de l'un pour recevoir un uppercut en pleine joue d'un autre. Le bot blanc heurta un arbre, lâchant son épée avant de la rattraper au vol.

Endure…

Wing se releva. Il attrapa le plus proche et lui faucha les jambes, avant de courir vers le deuxième pour le projeter en direction du troisième, les deux se percutant et tombant ensemble. Le bot blanc prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de se retourner vers Scorponok qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- …Scorponok…je t'en prie, souffla Wing.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? ricana le scorpion. Après tout, la dernière fois, tu n'as même pas été fichu de m'achever !

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière m'interdit de te tuer !

\- Justement !

Wing se courba en arrière, esquivant un nouveau revers de queue.

Tout de suite, le pied du bot blanc dérapa. Il se redressa et para, envoyant un coup de pied en plein visage du scorpion. Cela le déstabilisa et Wing lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre, le faisant reculer. Pendant quelques secondes, le scorpion vacilla et Wing crut qu'il allait s'effondrer au sol.

Mais il se redressa. Wing toussa.

\- …J'ai une fille.

Les optiques de Scorponok se plissèrent.

\- …J'ai adopté une fille. Une Insecticon. Heavenlight.

Wing continua de tousser profondément, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

\- …Toi ? Adopter une Insecticon ? grinça Scorponok, incrédule.

\- …C'est possible. Elle est ma fille, peu importe son mode Insecticon.

Elle a été ma fille…

Et je sais que je l'aimais. Même si je ne me souviens pas d'elle…je sais que je l'aimais.

\- …On peut trouver un moyen de vivre ensemble, sans discrimination.

\- …Si je retrouve ta fille, déclara Scorponok, je la ferais souffrir devant tes optiques.

Cette fois-ci, Wing ne supporta pas la menace. Oubliant sa douleur, le bot blanc se releva d'un bond et fonça sur lui. Il ne contrôla pas sa phrase et lui balança un coup de poing en plein milieu du front. Scorponok ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Du moins, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel reversement de rage puisqu'il fut précipité en arrière, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin.

Wing ne chercha pas à cacher sa colère. Il fusilla froidement Scorponok du regard.

\- Enfin…ta rage. Je me demandais si tu savais en ressentir.

Heavenlight était morte. Elle était morte et Scorponok osait parler d'elle de la sorte…

Wing resserra son emprise sur sa lame.

\- …Cela t'amuse. Hein ? De tout détruire ?

\- …Pas autant que notre Reine.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- …Ta fille…et ensuite, ce sera ta vermine humaine.

A nouveau, Wing lui envoya son poing. Scorponok parvint à le bloquer, mais difficilement. Wing plongea en avant et lui rentra dedans, le plaquant contre un arbre.

\- Boss ! hurla le même Insecticon.

Wing ne détachait pas ses optiques du scorpion.

\- …Tu ne me tueras pas…tu ne me tueras pas, répéta Scorponok.

\- …Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Tes soldats…tes soldats te sont loyaux.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont !

Wing resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules, lui balançant un coup de genou dans la jambe. Scorponok hoqueta et grimaça de douleur.

Wing esquiva un tir de laser provenant du côté droit. Il fit volte-face et repoussa Scorponok en avant, avant de s'occuper du tireur. Grâce à son épée, il effectua une parade avant de le viser en plein casque, l'assommant.

\- Trop gentil…tu aurais dû le tuer, commenta le scorpion.

\- Ca suffit, Scorponok !

\- On a gagné, de toute façon !

\- Non…

Wing garda la mâchoire serrée.

\- Le combat n'est pas terminé.

\- Que tu crois.

Scorponok leva le bras. Pendant un instant, le bot blanc crut qu'il allait utiliser une arme secrète. Tout de suite, il plaça la lame près de son visage, de façon à se défendre efficacement.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Il tendit le bras vers le ciel. Dans la pente raide, Wing vit un autre Insecticon tomber en roulant. En haut, il put apercevoir les tirs de laser s'échanger sans s'arrêter.

Est-ce que Bumblebee et Rung s'en sortaient ?

Manifestement, oui…

\- …Code noir, hurla Scorponok en direction du ciel.

Code Noir…

A qui s'adressait-il ? Wing leva la tête.

Puis, les bourdonnements se rapprochèrent. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent en voyant un nuage d'Insecticons, beaucoup plus nombreux, se rapprochant dangereusement du sol pour pointer leurs canons sur la colline où étaient situés Bumblebee et Rung.

Wing chercha à parler, mais aucun mot n'émana de sa bouche. Des Insecticons…Il devait y en avoir une cinquante…voire une centaine.

\- Non ! Non ! hurla Wing. Bumblebee ! Rung !

\- Donne-nous cet artefact ! gronda Scorponok. Ou tes amis meurent !

Très vite, la panique gagna le bot blanc. L'effet de l'entraînement s'estompa et très rapidement, Wing perdit ses forces, abaissant l'épée malgré lui.

L'optimisme le quitta…Que pouvaient-ils faire, contre une armée de cent Insecticons ?

\- Non…

\- Tu es bien trop faible, Wing. On n'obtient rien sans tuer.

Non…

Il ne tuerait pas. Il ne tuerait pas…

\- Je t'en prie ! Laisse-les partir ! Laisse Bumblebee et Rung ! Laisse-les vivre !

\- Alors, donne-moi cet artefact !

A nouveau, la vision d'Arkus se détruisant refit surface dans son processeur. Wing ferma les optiques, comme pour essayer de se protéger face à cet horrible dilemme.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bumblebee et Rung mourir…Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'univers se détruire…

_J'ai vu mon futur…et il n'y avait rien. Que du noir._

Non…

\- Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie !

Tant pis…Tant pis s'il avait l'air pathétique.

\- Arrête ça ! Scorponok, arrête !

\- Tu me supplies, maintenant ? Alors que c'est toi qui refuses d'abandonner tes fichus principes ? Dommage que ta petite Minicon et son portable ne soient pas là pour t'aider cette fois.

Le poing de Scorponok apparut dans son champ de vision.

Il entendit les canons se charger tandis qu'il valsa en arrière, retombant au sol tandis que son épée glissait quelques mètres plus loin.

Temporairement aveuglé, il chercha Scorponok du regard.

Le scorpion lui faisait face. Les bourdonnements sifflèrent dans ses audios et Wing cracha encore plus d'energon par la bouche.

\- …Je suis déçu du Cercle de la Lumière. Je m'attendais à mieux. Mais bon. Finissons-en, non ?

Wing ne chercha pas à répondre. Il plissa les optiques tandis que le scorpion levait à nouveau son poing, prêt à l'achever pour de bon.

Le bot blanc chercha du regard une arme. Son épée était trop loin…

Le poing s'abattit sur lui. Wing eut juste le temps de lever son bras pour le parer difficilement.

Mais Scorponok ne l'attaqua jamais.

Wing ne comprit pas. Il observa alors que Scorponok se tordit en avant. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'un bras bleu et rouge entrait dans son champ de vision pour le saisir par le poignet pour l'élancer en l'air.

Le bot blanc fronça les sourcils. Il chercha d'où venait l'aide…

Qui était…

\- Wing !

Cette voix…

Wing cligna des optiques.

L'instant d'après, il croisa le regard de Dai Atlas qui le toisait avec inquiétude.

* * *

« Dai Atlas… »

Wing essaya de dire autre chose, prononcer d'autres mots. Mais rien ne vint. Rien ne traversa son processeur.

Son leader…Son leader était ici, à Frayus…

Il eut du mal à croire qu'il était réel. Il pensa qu'il hallucinait. Pourtant, il était bel et bien réel. Dai Atlas se détourna de lui.

Il avait sorti son épée et son katana. Il fit face aux Insecticons qui volaient par dizaine dans sa direction, tirant à vue tandis qu'ils fondaient sur sa proie.

Mais cela ne serait pas suffisant pour mettre Dai Atlas à terre. En un instant, le leader du Cercle de la Lumière dévia les lasers aussi vite que Wing crut qu'il avait au moins quatre bras pour le défendre.

Wing se redressa difficilement, se précipitant pour ramasser son épée.

Dai Atlas sauta dans l'air et saisit un Insecticon volant à quatre mètres de sa tête pour le précipiter au sol. Il le plaqua par terre avant de l'assommer d'un coup de pied en plein milieu du visage.

Les tirs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les bruits ne cessèrent pas.

Au loin, Scorponok se relevait. Son regard choqué en dit long sur son état d'esprit.

Il avait compris à qui il avait affaire. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un Autobot ou à un Decepticon. Mais au leader du Cercle de la Lumière. L'un des plus puissants combattants de Cybertron.

Wing n'avait jamais été aussi ravi de voir son leader, quand bien même cela n'atténuait pas sa surprise de le voir ici. Tandis que Dai Atlas distribuait les coups et déviait les tirs, usant même de son propre corps comme bouclier pour protéger Wing, Scorponok fut sur le point de se transformer pour se mettre à courir.

Il courrait…Il fuyait.

\- Reviens, lâche ! lui lança Dai Atlas avant de le poursuivre.

Wing utilisa sa propre épée comme bouclier. Scorponok n'alla pas loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dai Atlas saisit le scorpion par le casque avant de plaquer sa lame sous la gorge, menaçant de la lui trancher à tout instant.

Ce geste fut suffisant pour que les tirs s'arrêtent. Dai Atlas releva Scorponok, le montrant bien aux autres Insecticons qui flottaient dans le ciel, gardant leurs canons braqués sur les deux membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- ça suffit ! Cessez le feu ! Ou il y passe, c'est clair ? les avertit le géant.

Scorponok répondit par un cri étranglé. Mais Dai Atlas ne le lâchait pas.

Le silence tomba. La gorge serrée, Wing reporta son regard sur l'escadron d'Insecticons, appréhendant leur réaction.

Est-ce qu'ils écouteraient… ? Est-ce qu'ils cesseraient de tirer ? Ou allaient-ils continuer ?

Endure, se répéta Wing intérieurement.

_On peut trouver un moyen de vivre ensemble, sans discrimination._

Les Insecticons n'effectuèrent aucun mouvement. Aucun ne bougea. Ils parurent prendre les menaces de Dai Atlas au sérieux.

Puis, avant même qu'ils ne puissent décider de la façon d'agir, une ombre recouvrit le sol, cachant le soleil.

Cela provenait du sens inverse…Wing se retourna.

Et il fut surpris d'apercevoir un vaisseau Autobot de couleur bleue et rouge apparaître dans le ciel, les canons dehors pointés sur les Insecticons qui étaient prêts à reprendre les armes.

Sa présence fut suffisamment menaçante pour que l'escadron, cinq minutes après, ne jette les armes, les Insecticons se rendant les uns après les autres.

* * *

« Rung ! Bumblebee ! »

Une fois revenus à la clairière, la première chose que fit le trio fut de se réunir. S'être séparés n'avait pas été une bonne idée et cela les avait fortement diminués, même si l'arrivée de Dai Atlas avait presqu'immédiatement inversé les tendances. Tout de suite, Wing inspecta les blessures de chacun. Bumblebee avait de nombreuses ecchymoses au visage et au châssis et l'energon tombait à ses pieds. Il avait besoin de soins. Quant à Rung, il ne parut n'avoir aucune blessure visible. Rung et Wing se dépêchèrent de soutenir Bumblebee pour le faire asseoir au sol et pratiquer les premiers soins tandis que le vaisseau Autobot se posait au sol.

Dai Atlas attendit, Scorponok menottés et à genoux au sol à proximité. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Bumblebee, Wing et Rung furent déconcertés de voir deux arrivants apparaître et avancer vers eux, côte à côte.

Ultra Magnus et Star saber.

« …Monsieur ? s'écria Bumblebee, semblant oublier la douleur quelques instants.

\- Nous pensions que vous aviez peut-être besoin d'aide, clarifia immédiatement le leader Autobot.

Star Saber n'exprima rien derrière son masque. Il ne prononça aucun mot. Il ne les salua même pas et se contenta d'adresser un air dédaigneux en direction du scorpion, tandis que l'escadron d'Insecticons se rassemblait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Depuis que leur chef avait rendu les armes, les autres avaient suivi. Wing fut surpris par ce comportement. Mais les Insecticons, quoiqu'en disent certains standards, étaient la plupart du temps fidèles entre eux, quand ils appartenaient au même essaim. Ce qui était sûrement le cas ici.

Dai Atlas croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

\- Où est la Main de Mortilus ? les questionna-t-il immédiatement.

\- Ici, lui indiqua Rung, ouvrant son châssis.

Wing entraperçut l'artefact de pierre à l'intérieur. Dai Atlas se contenta d'approuver du chef avant que Rung ne le referme.

Ultra Magnus se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bon travail d'équipe, Dai Atlas.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Ultra Magnus, répondit Dai Atlas d'un ton dénué de chaleur.

\- Comment aviez-vous su que nous étions ici ? les interrogea Bumblebee.

Ultra Magnus se tourna vers lui.

\- Arcee nous a prévenus. Quand nous avions su pour Arkus, nous nous sommes dits que vous auriez sûrement besoin de renforts. Nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous avons pu.

A la mention d'Arkus, les visages s'assombrirent. Wing détourna la tête. Par réflexe, il ne souhaitait pas croiser le regard sévère de Dai Atlas.

Cela les ramenait irrémédiablement à leur échec…leur échec puisqu'ils n'avaient pas su empêcher les Insecticons de récupérer cet artefact. Mais alors que Bumblebee était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, Ultra Magnus le coupa pour leur annoncer une nouvelle.

\- …Les Autobots ont récupéré le Diamant d'Adaptus.

Le silence tomba. Cette nouvelle leur fit l'effet d'une bombe. Wing n'en crut pas ses audios.

Ils…avaient récupéré le Diamant ?

\- Comment… ?

\- Ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer, répondit Ultra Magnus. Ils ont pu le ramener à la base Autobot. Notre camarade Ratchet a également été retrouvé.

Le choc les gagna de plus belle.

Ils avaient retrouvé Ratchet… ? En plus du Diamant d'Adaptus ? Bumblebee, Wing et Rung s'échangèrent un regard incrédule.

Aucun n'osait y croire. Pourtant, Ultra Magnus semblait sincère. Très rapidement, le soulagement apparut sur le visage de Bumblebee. Il se couvrit la bouche, étouffant une émotion bouleversée devant son chef.

\- Je…Ratchet…Ratchet est vivant !

\- Oui, il l'est, approuva Ultra Magnus, l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Ratchet…je suis tellement content…

Wing lui adressa un sourire ravi, partageant son soulagement. Il était heureux pour lui, pour eux, qu'ils aient pu retrouver un camarade.

Et maintenant…ils étaient en possession de trois artefacts.

\- Trois artefacts…ce n'est pas encore assez pour préserver l'univers, commenta Dai Atlas.

\- Mais on est sur la bonne voie, non ? lui rappela Rung.

Au loin, les Insecticons commençaient à s'agiter. Cela était évident par les battements de leurs ailes. Star Saber effectua un vif geste d'humeur, sortant ses lames tandis qu'il pointait un katana en leur direction. Certains Insecticons reculèrent mais d'autres montrèrent les dents.

\- …Enfermons-les dans les capsules de stase, déclara Ultra Magnus.

\- On devrait les exécuter, tout simplement, grogna Star Saber.

Ultra Magnus lui adressa un regard froid.

\- J'ai dit : on les enferme.

Wing poussa un soupir. Star Saber n'était pas ravi mais il n'ajouta rien, serrant les poings à l'ordre du bot bleu.

Il s'agissait de la seule décision à prendre. Ils ne tuaient pas au Cercle de la Lumière, après tout.

Pourtant, tandis que Rung et Star Saber ordonnaient aux Insecticons de se placer en rang, Ultra Magnus et Dai Atlas se tournèrent vers Scorponok, toujours dans la même position.

\- …On devrait l'enfermer aussi, proposa Ultra Magnus.

La réponse de Dai Atlas fut sans appel.

\- Il a mis l'univers en danger.

\- Dai Atlas.

\- Rappelez-vous de notre accord, Ultra Magnus, répondit Dai Atlas sévèrement. Quiconque s'en prend aux artefacts sera placé sous la juridiction du Cercle de la Lumière. Sous ma juridiction.

Ultra Magnus tiqua mais ne releva rien. Wing se rappela des conditions d'alliance entre Autobots et Cercle de la Lumière.

Le fait qu'ils soient alliés ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient amis, pensa amèrement Wing.

Même si…Il considérait, depuis le début de leur quête, Bumblebee, Rung, Arcee et Cliffjumper comme des amis.

\- Scorponok, lui adressa Dai Atlas d'une voix calme, dès que tous les Insecticons furent rentrés à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Scorponok le toisa d'un air mauvais.

\- …Vous vous attendez à de la reconnaissance ? Parce que je suis sous votre juridiction ? prononça-t-il hargneusement.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous résoudre à faire cela ? poursuivit Dai Atlas sur le même ton. Mettre l'univers en danger, en vous servant des artefacts.

Il marqua un temps.

\- …Vous saviez quelles seraient les conséquences, si vous les utilisiez ?

\- On connaissait parfaitement les conséquences, gronda Scorponok. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons décidé de les rechercher.

Il ajouta, le ton bas :

\- Ils sont à nous, maintenant.

\- Il ne vous reste à présent que la Couronne de Solomus, lui rappela Dai Atlas. Vous n'irez pas loin avec un seul artefact. Si vous vous rendez, il n'y aura plus de victimes. Il n'y aura plus aucune guerre.

Scorponok se mit à rire. Dai Atlas ne changea pas d'expression, le contemplant d'un air dénué d'émotion.

\- Parce que vous pensez que la guerre et la haine vont s'arrêter ? Que les discriminations à notre égard vont cesser ? Vous êtes vraiment naïfs de penser que je vais croire une chose pareille.

\- Cybertron est votre planète, que vous le souhaitiez ou non, lui rétorqua Ultra Magnus.

\- Je préfère vivre sur Terre, sur une planète où notre race est reine plutôt que sur Cybertron où nous sommes persécutés !

Bumblebee bondit.

\- La Terre n'est PAS votre planète ! Vous n'y êtes pas rois !

\- Que vous dites, ricana Scorponok. Au moins, personne ne nous martyrisera ici.

\- Le fait que vous y avez été discriminés ne justifie pas les dégâts que vous avez causé, déclara durement Dai Atlas.

\- Ha oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire donc ? Vous, le Cercle de la Lumière ? Qui refusez de tuer peu importe les motifs ? Vous qui prohibez le meurtre ? Vous qui avez toujours refusé d'entrer en guerre ?

Les optiques de Dai Atlas se plissèrent.

\- Mettez-moi en prison. Ou j'ai mieux, mettez-moi au coin. Je sortirai après avoir promis de ne plus recommencer, railla Scorponok.

\- Tu devrais nous prendre au sérieux, gronda Star Saber.

\- Prendre au sérieux ? Vous, des fanatiques qui dites agir au nom de Primus ?

Scorponok fit face à Dai Atlas, qui demeurait toujours silencieux.

\- …Si Primus existait comme vous le dites si bien…il aurait empêché une telle guerre. Il aurait empêché une telle discrimination de se répandre.

Wing sentit la furie de Dai Atlas monter à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'exprimait rien à l'extérieur même si le bot blanc savait combien il haïssait qu'on insulte le nom de Primus et qu'on ose le remettre en cause de cette façon.

\- …Pauvre hérétique, l'insulta Star Saber.

\- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, répondit Dai Atlas après un temps. Il n'y aura plus aucune victime si vous vous rendez.

\- Il faut être complètement idiots pour croire ça.

\- Vous savez que même si vous êtes sous notre juridiction, nous ne serons pas cléments envers vous pour autant.

\- Ha oui ? Et quelle punition allez-vous m'infliger ?

Il le provoquait. Il le provoquait volontairement.

Pour quelle raison ?

\- Vous me mettez en cellule ? Vous me faites subir un supplice physique ? Allez-y. Au Sanctuaire, j'ai l'habitude, railla Scorponok. S'il s'agit de votre sentence, je n'ai rien à craindre.

\- Tu auras certainement un procès, rétorqua Ultra Magnus.

\- Et il est hors de question qu'on vous relâche aussi facilement après ce que vous avez fait, l'avertit Dai Atlas durement.

\- Si vous me relâchez, croyez-moi que je recommencerai.

Dai Atlas joignit les mains.

Son expression avait changé. Wing fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui reconnaissait pas un tel air.

Quelque chose…comme de l'incertitude. Mélangée avec une sorte de dégoût.

\- …Vous êtes fidèle au Sanctuaire ? l'interrogea seulement Dai Atlas. A ceux qui contribueraient à la destruction de l'univers ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis prisonnier que je vais changer de camp.

Cette expression ne disparaissait pas.

\- …Et moi, je ferai tout pour protéger l'univers, rétorqua Dai Atlas froidement. Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour accomplir ma mission.

\- A quoi bon ? gronda Scorponok. Vous n'êtes que des faibles. Le Cercle de la Lumière n'est rempli que de lâches, de toute façon.

Wing eut envie de lui rétorquer que Dai Atlas n'était pas un lâche.

Son leader avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves, avait rencontré de nombreuses divinités, avait découvert de nombreuses planètes…

Il portait un poids difficile sur les épaules…et Scorponok n'avait pas à le traiter de lâche.

\- Vous êtes fidèle au Sanctuaire. Soit. Moi, je suis fidèle à Primus, à Cybertron et aux Cybertroniens. Je vous ai proposé un choix. Vous l'avez refusé. Donc, je vous considère comme une menace dangereuse à mes optiques. Une menace qui ne cesserait de perdurer même si je vous relâchais.

\- Hé bien…mettez-moi en prison. Allez-y. Qu'attendez-vous ?

Scorponok lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

Dai Atlas prit une inspiration.

Son air indescriptible disparut. A la place, il n'y eut que de la résolution, balayant toute hésitation qu'il ait pu avoir un jour.

\- …Star Saber. Apporte-moi mon épée.

* * *

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

Chacun…Wing, Rung, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus…se retournèrent d'un bloc pour toiser Dai Atlas.

\- Dai Atlas…

\- Apporte-moi mon épée, répéta Dai Atlas.

\- Pourquoi…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? le questionna Ultra Magnus, le choc évident dans sa voix.

Scorponok pouffa.

\- Me faire peur, sans aucun doute.

\- Je vous ai laissé un choix, lui rappela durement Dai Atlas.

Non. Dai Atlas avait autre chose en tête, pensa Wing.

Mais quand Star Saber rapporta l'épée en question, l'energon du bot blanc se glaça irrémédiablement à travers tout son corps.

\- Dai Atlas…attends. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser condamner l'univers, lui répliqua Dai Atlas, un air condescendant sur son visage en direction d'Ultra Magnus.

\- Tu…tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Dai Atlas ne répondit pas. Et son manque de réponse ne cessa de foudroyer le bot blanc.

Non. Il n'était pas sérieux. Dai Atlas n'était pas sérieux.

\- Dai Atlas…tu ne vas pas l'exécuter, balbutia Ultra Magnus.

Cette fois-ci, le leader du Cercle de la Lumière prononça d'une voix sourde.

\- Il est sous ma juridiction.

Dai Atlas avait établi des règles, des législations. Le Cercle de la Lumière ne tuait pas.

Ils ne tuaient jamais.

Cette fois, le sourire de Scorponok disparut. Et peu à peu, l'inquiétude apparut sur son visage, devenant de plus en plus apparente.

\- Enfin…Dai Atlas. Il doit avoir un procès, s'écria Ultra Magnus.

\- Un procès ? Son procès a déjà été fait. Il est coupable de génocide. Et tant qu'il vivra, l'univers ne sera pas en sécurité.

\- Mais…tu ne peux pas l'exécuter comme ça ! Il a des droits ! Il doit avoir droit à une défense ! Ou au moins, à un tribunal ! A un jury !

\- Je ne suis pas Autobot, Ultra Magnus. Et le Cercle de la Lumière ne sera pas assimilé à des Autobots.

L'inquiétude de Scorponok, quand bien même il gardait le silence, se transforma lentement en terreur.

Il comprit. Il comprit que Dai Atlas ne plaisantait pas.

\- Dai Atlas…tu…tu ne peux pas ! intervint Wing à son tour.

\- Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? lui répliqua durement Dai Atlas.

Parce que…

Drift…Gasket…

\- Tu…tu as établi des législations. Contre le meurtre. La peine de mort…cela équivaut à un meurtre. Le Cercle de la Lumière ne tue pas, rappelle-toi. Ton but en établissant ces règles, était d'instaurer un équilibre et de ne pas nous transformer en barbares, malgré la guerre.

Mais Dai Atlas ne parut pas ému par les arguments de Wing.

\- La peine de mort…c'est la justice, répliqua Dai Atlas d'une voix sans appel. Il ne mérite que ce châtiment pour ses crimes. Lui. Ainsi que tous ceux qui auront contribué à la destruction d'Arkus. Je ne laisserai pas l'univers tomber entre leurs mains.

\- On peut simplement l'enfermer !

\- Ce n'est pas une garantie suffisante, Wing. Et peut-être ai-je eu tort d'établir ces règles. Elles sont inadaptées pour ce genre de situation.

Scorponok gardait la bouche ouverte.

Un membre après l'autre, son corps entier se mit à trembler. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois, Wing le vit effrayé, paniqué.

Oui. Scorponok avait contribué au génocide d'Arkus. Mais Dai Atlas décidait comme ça, d'entraver ses propres règles.

Son leader…son leader qui avait toujours suivi ses propres législations à la lettre, au point d'être parfois trop strict.

Non. Il ne le ferait pas.

\- Dai Atlas…

Il espérait que Dai Atlas réfléchisse. Qu'il reconsidère sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Scorponok et entraver ses règles de cette façon, de façon aussi arbitraire.

Ce n'était pas ça, le Cercle de la Lumière. Le Cercle de la Lumière ne tuait pas. Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Mais Dai Atlas se contenta de prendre son épée.

\- Dai Atlas !

\- Dai Atlas…ne faites pas ça ! s'exclama Ultra Magnus.

D'un regard d'avertissement, le géant le dissuada de l'approcher.

Dai Atlas s'avança vers Scorponok, l'épée à la main.

\- Dai Atlas ! cria Wing.

Le bot blanc plaça malgré lui la main sur son épée.

\- N'ose pas intervenir, Wing, si tu ne veux pas que je t'exile du Cercle de la Lumière pour trahison !

Wing se figea, abasourdi par les mots de son leader. Il fut comme crucifié sur place, son épée glissant de ses mains avant de retomber au sol.

Le leader qu'il avait toujours admiré, suivi quoi qu'il arrive…

Malgré lui, les lèvres de Dai Atlas tremblaient.

\- …C'est à moi de le faire.

Il se retourna vers Scorponok.

Le silence tomba. Ils n'entendirent plus rien. Aucun bourdonnement.

Puis, la voix de Dai Atlas s'éleva.

\- Scorponok. Tu es accusé de crimes contre Cybertron et contre l'univers. Tu as été jugé et déclaré coupable de crimes de génocide, de destruction et de meurtre.

Il marqua un temps.

\- En conséquence, je te condamne au châtiment ultime. Je condamne à la peine capitale pour la première fois depuis dix millénaires.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux…

\- As-tu une dernière parole ?

Le visage de Scorponok se décomposa.

Il comprit que c'était fini…qu'il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Et Wing essaya d'effectuer un pas vers lui. Quelque chose pour l'empêcher…pour l'empêcher de mourir…

Mais c'était comme si ses jambes pesaient considérablement…comme s'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Le spark menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. Il fixa Scorponok. Il ne regardait même pas Dai Atlas.

Mais Scorponok, après une longue minute de silence, se contenta de secouer la tête.

Il n'avait rien à dire.

\- …Dai Atlas…put seulement prononcer Wing.

Dai Atlas ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus.

Il leva l'épée.

Et Wing détourna le regard alors que cette dernière s'abattit sur la tête de Scorponok pour la lui trancher dans un geste sec.

Il entendit le corps de Scorponok retomber lourdement sur le sol.

Puis, plus rien. Plus personne ne prononça un mot.

_Le Cercle de la Lumière ne tuait pas_

Drift…Gasket…

Ils avaient tué…ils avaient été exilés.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPITRE 72**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer. Je crois que c'est le Wing ships chapter xD**

« …Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Père Jean sentit la présence de Marie dans son dos.

Malgré sa confusion et son déconcertement, sa réponse avait été on ne peut plus claire. Assis sur son lit, le prêtre demeura silencieux, cherchant tous les arguments possibles et nécessaires à lui présenter.

Dans ses deux mains jointes, la clé USB qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur retour du Sanctuaire.

Mais pourquoi argumenter, en réalité ? Au début, cela n'avait été qu'une idée. Une innocente idée qui aurait pu disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Puis, peu à peu, cette idée s'était immiscée dans son esprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse finalement comme une évidence.

Mais le prêtre était hésitant. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait réellement d'une si bonne idée. D'où la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé conseil à Marie. Et entendre son avis sans appel ne fit qu'accentuer ses doutes.

« …Jean. Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

\- Je le sais.

Il prit une inspiration, recouvrant la clé USB de ses mains, comme pour la protéger.

\- …Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle. Que c'est une idée qui paraît insensée. Mais…je me dis que si le Diamant d'Adaptus nous montre réellement notre plus profond désir…Alors, le mien était celui de recevoir cette clé USB pour que je m'en serve.

\- Il y a désir et agir par rapport ses désirs.

\- Gasket a dit que l'algorithme du malware était susceptible d'être inversé…pour permettre à la personne concernée de retrouver sa mémoire.

Il devina que Marie avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, peu convaincue par ses arguments.

Père Jean ne lui avait rien raconté au sujet d'Heavenlight. Au sujet de la perte de Wing. Il lui avait seulement fait part de la décision de Dai Atlas, de Drift et de Gasket d'effacer ses souvenirs pour lui éviter une trop grande souffrance qu'il aurait subi en les conservant.

\- …Ecoute. Peu importe ce que tu crois être la meilleure solution…Si Gasket…a effacé les souvenirs de Wing, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison. Une très bonne raison.

\- Il y en avait une.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il marqua une pause.

\- Ils souhaitaient le bonheur de Wing…Plus qu'autre chose. Et peut-être qu'ils ont eu raison. Peut-être que c'est moi qui aie tort. Mais…j'ai peur que Wing ne finisse par souhaiter retrouver la mémoire et que cela lui soit impossible. Drift lui a révélé quels étaient les évènements qu'ils lui avaient effacés. Cela l'a perturbé qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Je l'ai senti.

\- Et tu crois que lui rendre la mémoire l'apaisera ? demanda Marie, le ton calme.

\- …Je l'ignore.

\- Jean.

Il sentit Marie se rapprocher. Quelques secondes après, le lit s'affaissa. Marie s'était assise à ses côtés et lui avait attrapé la main pour la lui serrer dans la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es en train de te mêler de choses qui ne te concernent pas.

\- Wing est mon ami, lui déclara Père Jean. J'étais avec lui quand Drift lui a révélé qu'ils avaient effacé ses souvenirs. J'ai senti la douleur de Wing. Et je doute que cette douleur ait disparu quand il reviendra.

Il avait perdu quelqu'un d'important. De très important…et il ne se rappelait même pas des moments qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- …Ton ami, répéta Marie.

Père Jean opina du chef. Marie ne poursuivit pas immédiatement. Elle parut songeuse, comme si elle réfléchissait.

Au final, sa voix s'éleva :

\- …Tu peux penser que la décision de Gasket soit critiquable. Mais il a fait ça pour son bien. Et ce n'était pas intelligent de la part de Drift de lui révéler les choses qu'il a perdu. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses comme elles sont ? Si cette perte a été aussi douloureuse…peut-être valait-il mieux que Wing n'ait pas à l'endurer.

Oui. Marie avait sûrement raison. Mais il ne critiquait pas Gasket d'avoir pris cette décision, avec Dai Atlas et Drift. Il ne critiquait pas ses intentions.

\- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Tu souhaites que Wing subisse ce qu'il aurait déjà dû subir ? l'interrogea doucement Marie. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait cruel ?

Il n'y avait aucune critique, ni aucune réprimande dans son ton. Elle paraissait sincèrement inquiète. Et c'était légitime.

Mais ce n'était pas le but de Père Jean. Ce n'était pas son but de faire souffrir Wing.

Mais…n'était-il pas déjà en train de souffrir ?

\- …Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Mais…si Wing connaissait les capacités de cette clé USB…n'aimerait-il pas s'en servir pour découvrir la vérité ?

\- Jean…

\- Je sais que c'est présomptueux de ma part. De croire que je sache ce qui est le mieux pour Wing. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais…si j'avais été à sa place et que j'avais appris qu'on avait effacé mes souvenirs…même pour mon bien, même pour cacher une perte douloureuse…rien ne peut effacer ce qui s'est réellement produit. Parce que Wing a perdu une personne très importante, et rien ne le changera. Il a seulement perdu les souvenirs par rapport à cela.

Heavenlight était morte. Peu importe que Wing s'en souvienne ou non et qu'il agisse comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était morte.

Est-ce qu'Heavenlight elle-même aurait apprécié d'être oubliée ?

\- …Mon rôle est d'accompagner les personnes dans leur deuil, déclara Père Jean. Tu le sais.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu avais un droit, Jean.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai aucun droit.

Mais Wing finirait par craquer. Un jour ou l'autre.

Perdre un enfant était quelque chose de terrible. Et peut-être que lui effacer la mémoire lui aurait été bénéfique…un temps. Mais avec ses souvenirs, et avec l'aide apportée par ses camarades, par sa famille…Wing aurait peut-être surmonté cela. Peut-être aurait-il pu surmonter son deuil, même si rien ne ramènerait sa fille.

\- …Si tu lui imposes la redécouverte de ses souvenirs, poursuivit Marie, tu n'agiras pas mieux que Dai Atlas qui lui a imposé leur effacement.

\- C'est à Wing de décider.

Non. Marie avait totalement raison. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer une telle épreuve sans son consentement. Avait-il réellement consenti à ce que ses souvenirs soient effacés ?

Drift était demeuré flou à ce sujet. Même si Père Jean savait qu'aucun des trois n'avait pensé à mal dans cette décision.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'entêter ?

\- …Je souhaite seulement savoir si quelqu'un peut réellement inverser l'algorithme du programme. Et si c'est le cas…lui laisser le choix. A Wing. De décider ce qu'il veut en faire ou pas.

\- Jean…tu t'investis trop dans le malheur des autres. Ce qu'il a subi est une tragédie, mais tu ne peux pas subir cela. Tu manques d'objectivité parce que tu as de la compassion et tu risques d'en pâtir à ton tour, l'avertit tristement Marie.

En effet. Quand il était entré dans les ordres pour devenir prêtre, on lui avait averti que peu importe les drames qu'il accompagnait, il devait rester détaché par rapport à la situation. Cela n'arrangerait pas les choses si une personne de plus souffrait.

\- …Je sais. Mais je me dis que ce serait pire si je ne faisais rien. Si je laissais cette clé USB dans un tiroir, avec tous ces souvenirs à l'intérieur.

Peut-être qu'il était naïf. Mais si le Diamant d'Adaptus, si un artefact provenant d'une divinité lui accordait un objet, même une clé USB, c'était que quelque part, il fallait qu'il l'utilise.

\- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marie, la résolution évidente dans son ton. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aider tout le monde.

\- Je pense que Wing ferait quelque chose de similaire pour moi, si les rôles étaient inversés.

Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans la phase du déni. C'était impossible. Et peut-être que Père Jean commettrait une grave erreur. Marie n'ajouta plus rien. Elle se contenta de caresser doucement la paume droite du prêtre, comme un signe de réconfort.

Père Jean se contenta de sourire tristement. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il le savait. Mais au moins, elle comprenait sa position et son geste indiquait qu'elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'aider.

C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait demandé.

Le sol trembla légèrement. Père Jean releva la tête. Les pas indiquaient un Cybertronien qui approchait pour rentrer dans la pièce. Et le pas plutôt léger indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'Outrigger. Son intuition fut confirmée quand ce dernier leur demanda comment ils allaient et s'ils s'étaient remis de leurs blessures.

\- …Dis-moi, Outrigger, le questionna Père Jean doucement.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais contacter le dénommé Drift pour moi ?

A sa question, il devina un haussement de sourcil de la part d'Outrigger.

* * *

« Salut, Drift ! » lui cria Outrigger dès l'instant où la connexion fut établie.

Père Jean et Marie avaient été transportés et posés sur le tableau de bord par le plus jeune bot alors que ce dernier entrait en communication avec l'ancien compagnon de Wing. La main de Marie sur la sienne lui demandait silencieusement s'il saurait quoi dire.

Et Père Jean devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- _Outrigger ? _entendirent-ils leur contact, la surprise évidente dans son ton.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés.

\- _Effectivement, c'est une surprise. _

\- Comment vont Jetstorm et Slipstream ?

Outrigger leur expliqua que les enfants de Drift étaient deux de ses amis proches. L'humain devina un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de leur interlocuteur.

\- _Ils vont bien. Ils sont chez leur mère, à Polyhex._

\- Cool ! Pour combien de temps ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir leur rendre visite, quand la situation sur Cybertron se sera calmée.

Le ton de Drift s'assombrit.

\- _…__Justement. La situation à Kaon s'est encore plus dégradée. Du coup, c'était mieux qu'ils restent chez Windblade pendant un temps. Comme pour Night, on ne souhaitait pas qu'ils souffrent de la situation._

\- Je vois…

Drift souffrait aussi. Cela s'entendait à sa voix. Un ton las, fatigué par les évènements.

\- …On souhaitait te dire que…Gasket avait été retrouvé. Il est vivant et il est avec nous.

A cette information, Père Jean sentit son visage s'éclairer considérablement.

\- …_Vraiment ? Où était-il ?_

\- Sur Terre. On t'expliquera quand Wing, Bumblebee et Rung seront rentrés. Drift…Voici Père Jean. Il aimerait te parler.

\- _Me parler ?_

Père Jean se rapprocha prudemment. Il espérait que la caméra permette à Drift de le voir, malgré sa petite taille. Il remercia Outrigger et le jeune bot se leva pour s'éclipser, les laissant parler seuls à seul.

\- …_Je vous reconnais._

\- Bonjour, Drift.

\- _Vous êtes l'humain qui était avec Wing…Je vous ai vu à travers l'hologramme._

L'humain opina du chef. Il devina, au ton du Cybertronien, que sa présence le rendait mal à l'aise. Puisqu'il avait été présent quand Drift leur avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à Heavenlight.

\- …Merci de m'accorder de votre temps.

\- _…__Que me voulez-vous ? _le questionna Drift, un peu sèchement.

Père Jean prit son souffle.

\- …Je souhaitais savoir si vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui saurait inverser l'algorithme de cette clé USB.

Un mot après l'autre, le prêtre expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête. Les conditions dans lesquelles il avait retrouvé cette clé USB et ce que son programme était susceptible d'effectuer.

Une fois son récit achevé, un silence lourd tomba. Drift ne prononça aucun mot. Père Jean n'entendit seulement que son souffle à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _…__Vous ne pensez pas…_

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai aucun droit vis-à-vis de Wing, lui rappela doucement Père Jean. Et mon but n'est pas de vous juger. Je ne vous juge pas. Je ne juge pas vos décisions.

\- _Wing a assez souffert comme ça._

\- Je vous l'accorde, approuva le prêtre. Il a assez souffert comme ça.

\- _Alors, pourquoi vous me demandez une telle chose ? Pourquoi vous, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?_

Père Jean sentit le regard de Marie posé sur lui.

\- …Je pense que Wing ne devrait pas rester dans cette situation. Mon travail de prêtre…c'est d'accompagner chacun dans les épreuves. Je souhaite faire de même pour votre ami et ainsi, apaiser sa souffrance.

\- _J'ai déjà tout révélé à Wing. En quoi le fait qu'il récupère ses souvenirs apaisera sa souffrance ? C'est plutôt l'inverse qui risque de se produire._

Il comprit que l'expression de Drift s'était durcie.

\- _Vous êtes un humain. En quoi un humain comprendrait quoi que ce soit à ce qu'on traverse, nous les Cybertroniens ?_

\- Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas, admit Père Jean. Et vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. Mais… ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas essayer d'aider.

\- _Un conseil : vous devriez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde. Ce n'est pas votre rôle. Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un humain._

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre. Il comprenait sa réaction. Voir un parfait inconnu, un humain qui plus est, prétendre qu'il saurait mieux que lui comment aider Wing…n'importe qui aurait la même attitude.

\- …Ce n'est pas mon rôle. En effet. Et notre espèce a encore beaucoup à apprendre et à comprendre des Cybertroniens.

Il se racla la gorge. Drift ne répondit pas.

\- Drift. Je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas à vous juger, le rassura-t-il. Ce serait complètement inapproprié de ma part. Vous n'avez pas non plus à vous justifier. Vous avez voulu protéger Wing. Et en faisant cela…vous avez souffert aussi. Vous avez souffert de lui cacher la vérité pendant tout ce temps.

\- _…__Qu'en sauriez-vous ?_

\- Si vous n'aviez pas souffert, vous n'auriez pas cherché à parler à Wing. Vous auriez gardé le secret encore plus longtemps.

Peut-être commettait-il une erreur…

Qui était-il pour croire qu'il savait comment aider Wing ? Pourtant, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- …Ce que je cherche seulement, c'est de laisser le choix à Wing. Si un jour, il décide de vouloir récupérer ses souvenirs.

\- _…__Je le connais. C'est très probable qu'il veuille savoir un jour. Encore plus depuis que je le lui ai révélé._

Il y avait de la culpabilité dans son ton.

\- Ce genre de secret…c'est terrible à garder, répondit Père Jean. Vous n'aviez pas à souffrir autant. Et… je pense qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de votre part. Je ne connais pas Wing autant que vous. Je sais que vous êtes très proches. Et peut-être que je fais fausse route…mais pour l'heure, je propose ce qui paraît être le meilleur choix à faire.

\- _…__Le meilleur choix._

\- On aime tous les deux Wing, avoua Père Jean sans aucune gêne. Peut-être que vous sauriez m'éclairer en m'indiquant si c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je sais que c'est à Wing de décider. A personne d'autre.

Là-dessus, ils étaient d'accord. Ils ne pouvaient rien imposer à Wing. S'il choisissait de récupérer ses souvenirs, c'était sa décision. S'il choisissait d'oublier et de détruire la clé USB, c'était sa décision. Père Jean n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Mais au moins, il le lui aurait proposé.

Il entendit Drift soupirer légèrement.

\- …_Quelqu'un qui saurait inverser un algorithme, _répéta Drift. _Ce n'est pas évident à trouver. Il faudrait demander à un hackeur expérimenté pour inverser un tel programme._

\- _Tu as demandé un hackeur ?_

Père Jean sursauta en entendant une deuxième voix masculine, un peu plus espiègle et tonitruante que la voix calme et posée de Drift.

\- _Fracture…_soupira Drift.

\- _Vous parlez à quelqu'un qui s'est infiltré dans le système de surveillance de Kaon Je suis le roi de la technologie. Demandez et je piraterais…à condition que vous me payez._

\- _Hors de question qu'on te paie ! et tu disais que le système avait un pare-feu médiocre._

\- _Oh ça va ! Je rigole…Quoique…_

\- _De toute façon, tu vas t'imposer._

\- _Tu me connais très bien._

La voix du dénommé Fracture s'adressa à Père Jean.

\- …_C'est quel programme que je dois hacker ?_

\- Apparemment, c'est un algorithme d'un malware à inverser…mais je ne saurais décrire plus. Je suis désolé, s'excusa le prêtre.

\- _Hm._

Père Jean devina Fracture se masser le menton, songeur.

\- _…__Un algorithme à inverser. Bon, c'est plus compliqué que de hacker un simple système. Mais je peux essayer._

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Ouais. Vous avez juste à m'apporter la clé USB._

Cela laissa Père Jean et Marie sans voix.

Bon, c'était une bonne nouvelle mais…Comment allaient-ils la lui apporter ?

\- _…__Si vous me payez le double, j'infiltre le système de ponts-spatiaux de Kaon pour vous en ouvrir un sur Terre._

\- _Fracture ! _le rabroua Drift.

\- _Je suis sur la paille, Drift._

\- _Aide plutôt Airazor avec ses devoirs de statistique !_

\- _Mais ça sert à rien, les statistiques !_

Il entendit un soupir de la part de Drift.

\- _Bon…rendez-vous ce soir. Je vous ouvre un pont-spatial et vous venez à Kaon me donner la clé._

\- Je vous rappelle que, nous les humains, on a besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, l'informa Marie.

\- _Ca signifie que tu devras te déplacer, Fracture._

\- _Oh, la barbe ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller sur Terre !_

\- _Tu fais juste l'aller-retour. Il y en a pour trente secondes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il le fera._

\- Merci, Drift. Merci, Fracture, les gratifia le prêtre, soulagé qu'ils abondent dans son sens et apportent leur aide.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la communication, Père Jean devina un sourire de la part de Drift.

\- …_Pas de quoi._

* * *

« Nous allons pénétrer dans l'atmosphère dans une dizaine de minutes », leur informa Bumblebee à travers les haut-parleurs, le bot jaune étant assis aux commandes.

Ultra Magnus opina du chef. Il fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir et de s'attacher, étant donné que l'atterrissage risque d'être houleux.

Sans un mot, Wing se dirigea vers les quartiers du Cercle de la Lumière pour rejoindre son équipe.

Les « quartiers du Cercle de la Lumière »…Même s'ils s'alliaient, ils étaient à nouveau séparés des Autobots. Wing réprima un soupir las. Il trouva Star Saber assis sur un siège, ceinture bouclée, tandis que Dai Atlas était encore debout, faisant face à la vue de l'espace devant eux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur départ de Frayus. Wing avait encore l'exécution de Scorponok à travers la gorge. Et lorsqu'il entra, son attitude ne passa pas inaperçue. Les optiques de Star Saber se plissèrent de dédain lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur lui.

« …Arrête de faire ton moralisateur, gronda le bot rouge.

Wing ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était habitué, de toute façon. Il se dirigea vers son siège sans rien dire mais cela n'empêcha pas son camarade de continuer.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait le laisser vivre ? Une ordure hérétique pareille ?

Tout est hérétique pour toi, pensa amèrement le bot blanc.

Et ce n'était pas la mort de Scorponok, le principal problème. Cela en faisait partie, mais c'était un ensemble. Scorponok avait été exécuté parce que Dai Atlas avait choisi d'entraver ses propres règles. Parce qu'il s'était cru au-dessus des lois.

\- Vous savez quoi ? fit le bot rouge. Je pense qu'on devrait prendre d'assaut le Sanctuaire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit Dai Atlas froidement, sans se retourner.

\- Leur faire subir le même sort qu'à leurs camarades. Ils ont commis un génocide. On devrait venir et les massacrer, tous autant qu'ils sont. Cela ne serait que justice.

Wing serra la mâchoire. Il était sur le point de répliquer du même ton quand Dai Atlas le devança, lui répondant d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

\- On ne va pas répondre au génocide par un autre génocide. Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Pour la DJD ?

\- Tu as bien exécuté ce scorpion, gronda Star Saber.

\- Tu oublies cette idée immédiatement, Star Saber. Tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer. Et je te déconseille d'en reparler.

\- Je dis juste—

\- Rien du tout. Je te déconseille fortement d'en reparler, répéta-t-il en articulant sur chaque terme.

Dai Atlas garda les bras croisés. Pourtant, Star Saber choisit d'obéir et réprima un grognement énervé. Wing releva le regard vers son leader.

\- …Le Cercle de la Lumière tue, maintenant ? finit-il par lui adresser.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, répliqua le géant.

\- Il aurait dû avoir au moins un procès.

Ou le laisser aux Autobots.

\- Puisqu'on tue, demanda Wing d'une voix éteinte. Puisque toi, tu as tué et tu as mis tes principes de côté, qu'en est-il de Drift ?

Il vit Dai Atlas se raidir.

\- …Qu'en est-il de Gasket ?

\- C'est mon problème.

\- Est-ce que tu vas les réintégrer ? Ils ont tué. C'était de la légitime défense.

\- On ne va pas en reparler.

\- Tu les as exilés pour la même raison. L'un après l'autre.

\- Tu n'es pas un leader, Wing. Tu ne serais pas en mesure de comprendre pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça.

\- C'était tes principes, Dai Atlas, répliqua doucement le bot blanc. Tes propres principes. On les a tous adoptés.

\- Et tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience ? Que je ne sais pas moi-même que j'ai violé mes propres principes ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je ressens, à l'heure actuelle ?

Dai Atlas lui adressa un coup d'œil furieux, quand bien même son attitude demeurait calme.

\- …Arrête de te prendre pour la seule victime, Wing. Tu ne connais pas un quart de ce que j'ai dû accomplir pour protéger l'univers. Pour protéger Cybertron. Pour tous vous protéger.

Bien sûr, admit Wing. Tu as effacé mes souvenirs aussi. Les souvenirs de ma fille. Aux dires de Drift, c'était aussi pour me protéger.

Dire qu'il l'avait admiré. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir à l'égard de son leader.

Bientôt, le vaisseau se mit à trembler. Ils s'approchaient de l'atmosphère. Dai Atlas se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son siège et s'attacha à son tour.

Malgré le choc, malgré les secousses virulentes, ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'à l'atterrissage à Jasper.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils émanèrent du vaisseau, ils ne tardèrent pas à se diriger vers la base pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient à l'extérieur. Wing eut un léger sourire en voyant Bumblebee se précipiter à toute vitesse en direction d'un bot orange et blanc pour le serrer fortement contre lui. Wing devina qu'il s'agissait du dénommé Ratchet, ce dernier étant accompagné par un petit Minicon blanc masqué qui fixait tout le monde avec curiosité. Lorsque le regard de Wing se posa sur Outrigger, il se dépêcha de l'étreindre.

« Mais Wing…moi aussi, je suis content de te voir…mais enfin ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, se plaignit Outrigger.

\- Tu sais bien que tu me manques à chaque fois, Outrigger.

\- Hm. Toi aussi.

Etreignait-il Heavenlight de cette façon ? Se seraient-ils entendus ? Elle et Outrigger ? pensa amèrement le bot blanc.

Outrigger se figea en portant son regard sur quelqu'un derrière eux. Wing se retourna. Dai Atlas se rapprocha d'eux, le visage fermé.

\- …Dai Atlas. Toi ici…tu es vraiment venu, balbutia Outrigger.

\- Il le fallait bien. Ravi de te voir aussi, Outrigger.

Wing se détacha du jeune bot.

\- …Ils sont venus nous prêter main-forte. Sans eux, nous étions morts.

Il ne dissimulait peut-être pas bien la tension entre les différents membres du Cercle de la Lumière, mais cela ne servait à rien d'y mêler Outrigger. Dai Atlas offrit un signe de tête en direction d'Ultra Magnus. Les deux discuteraient plus tard des stratégies à adopter à l'égard du Sanctuaire.

Trois artefacts, compta Wing. Le bot blanc chercha Père Jean du regard. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son sourire s'agrandit et Wing se dirigea vers lui pour s'accroupir et se mettre à hauteur de l'humain.

\- …Ravi de vous revoir, lui sourit Wing.

\- Ravi de vous revoir aussi, mon ami.

Mon ami…

Wing posa la main dans l'herbe, permettant à l'humain de grimper dessus. Wing le souleva et le porta à hauteur de son visage. Père Jean sembla comprendre ses intentions et chercha sa joue à tâtons, avant de poser sa petite main sur son visage, dans une sorte d'étreinte de retrouvailles.

Wing sentit un regard braqué dans son dos. Le bot blanc se retourna.

Dai Atlas le fixait toujours. Ou plutôt, il les fixait. Il ne souriait pas et semblait même furieux. Wing se contenta de l'ignorer, reportant son attention sur Père Jean.

Il se moquait bien que Dai Atlas lui dise quelque chose par rapport à sa relation avec l'humain. Avant, il craignait peut-être sa réaction…Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas.

\- …Ultra Magnus, j'aimerais voir les artefacts, entendit-il le géant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Wing réalisa que Père Jean n'était pas le seul humain. Quelques minutes après, il remarqua une petite humaine s'approcher d'eux, fixant Wing avec curiosité.

Il la reconnaissait.

\- …Marie, Wing. Wing, Marie, les présenta Père Jean.

\- …Enchanté, sourit Wing.

\- Enchantée.

Elle s'inclina légèrement. Cela ravit Wing et il déposa doucement l'humain à côté d'elle.

\- …Wing.

\- Hm ?

\- …On a une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Curieux, Wing leur accorda toute son attention.

Puis, les lèvres de Père Jean bougèrent et ses optiques s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, et malgré la structure plus que résistante de la base Autobot, Dai Atlas entendit le souffle du vent frapper le toit.

Assis sur son lit, le bot blanc et bleu ne détachait pas ses optiques des trois artefacts réunis, posés sur une table métallique.

La Main de Mortilus, le Diamant d'Adaptus, le Livre d'Epistemus…

Dai Atlas avait demandé à rester le plus proche d'eux. Quand bien même la base était sécurisée, il appréhendait que quelqu'un vienne les dérober durant la nuit, pendant qu'ils rechargeaient.

De toute façon, Dai Atlas n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était trop agité. Et quand il fermait les optiques, le visage de Scorponok refaisait irrémédiablement surface dans son processeur.

_Star Saber, apporte-moi mon épée._

J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, pensa Dai Atlas. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre. Cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de recharger.

Lui qui n'avait pas tué depuis des millénaires…Il se rappelait combien c'était une torture, de prendre la vie d'un autre, quelle qu'elle soit.

Même si c'était pour des artefacts, pour la sécurité de l'univers…Dai Atlas se redressa et s'assit à genoux au sol, joignant les mains pour prier.

On frappa à la porte.

Dai Atlas poussa un soupir. Il se releva et pressa sur le bouton d'ouverture.

Wing lui faisait face.

« …Je veux te parler, déclara le bot blanc.

Il fut surpris de le voir ici, si tard le soir. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à recharger ? Quoique Dai Atlas avait une idée du sujet de sa visite nocturne. Il finit par s'écarter pour le laisser entrer avant de fermer la porte.

\- Nous avons déjà discuté, il me semble.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Dai Atlas fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué Scorponok ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Pour protéger l'univers. C'était la seule chose à faire.

Tu m'énerves. Tu m'énerves à ne pas comprendre.

Wing, toujours naïf…Dai Atlas avait pensé qu'il comprendrait la dure réalité du monde lors de son voyage sur Cybertron.

Tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Certaines règles devaient être outrepassées pour une meilleure sécurité.

Wing garda les bras croisés. Son expression ne changeait pas.

\- …Alors, pourquoi ne pas réintégrer Drift ? Pourquoi ne pas réintégrer Gasket ?

\- Ce qui est fait est fait.

Oui. Après un tel acte, il serait logique de réintégrer d'anciens membres qu'il avait exilé pour les mêmes faits.

Surtout que c'était plus légitime…Ils avaient tué pour se défendre. Dai Atlas avait exécuté Scorponok délibérément. Il avait pris cette décision.

\- …Gasket a tout fait pour protéger les artefacts, répondit Wing en jetant un œil aux trois artefacts réunis. Toi, tu continues de l'abandonner.

\- Wing. L'heure n'est pas à cela.

\- Tu l'as abandonné. Lui…il ne t'a jamais abandonné. Il t'a toujours suivi. Dans toutes tes décisions.

Dai Atlas le contempla, les optiques dorées de Wing rencontrant les siennes rouges.

_Oui. C'est moi qui avais décidé de t'effacer les souvenirs. __Gasket m'a suivi. __Drift aussi...même si ce dernier n'a jamais été véritablement d'accord._

\- …Tu continues de le voir. Tout comme tu continues de voir Drift, fit Dai Atlas pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire de les fréquenter. Même si tu les as exilés.

\- Je m'en suis toujours douté. Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de les voir.

Le visage de Dai Atlas se tendit.

\- Toujours tes manies, Wing. Tu continuais de voir Gasket dans mon dos. Tu m'as imposé un Decepticon au sein même du Cercle de la Lumière, sous prétexte qu'il méritait une deuxième chance…Et maintenant…

Wing ne fléchissait pas. Il le défiait du regard.

\- …Maintenant, tu te lies avec un humain. Avec une vermine que tu prends comme animal de compagnie.

\- Et toi, tu refuses d'admettre que tu as tort.

_Oui, j'ai tort._

\- …Tu sais, je pense que tu es jaloux.

Dai Atlas se raidit.

Brusquement, il s'assit sur le lit, avant de se retourner et lui faire dos. Silencieusement, il invita Wing à sortir.

Mais ce dernier restait. Il restait en arrière.

Le silence tomba. Ils n'entendirent que le souffle du vent.

\- …Toutes ces décisions…tu les as prises dans un seul but. Nous protéger, entendit-il Wing.

Dai Atlas ne réagit pas. Dans son dos, il sentit Wing se rapprocher.

\- Mais…par-dessus tout, tu souhaitais me protéger. Moi.

\- Arrête, lui répondit froidement Dai Atlas.

\- Tu souhaitais me protéger de la douleur. Quand j'ai perdu Heavenlight.

Il sentit la main de Wing se poser sur son épaule. Dai Atlas se relâcha légèrement, même s'il évitait de le regarder.

\- Tu as toujours fait ça.

\- Vous l'ignorez peut-être…Toi, Axe, Star Saber, Outrigger…mais être leader, c'est extrêmement éprouvant.

Toujours prendre des décisions…même les pires pour le meilleur.

\- …Être choisi pour conserver la Lumière, c'est éprouvant.

\- Je sais, dit seulement le bot blanc.

\- Non, tu l'ignores. Parfois, j'aimerais seulement tout laisser tomber. Être aussi insouciant que vous.

C'était étrange…c'était étrange de révéler ses sentiments de cette manière.

\- …J'aimerais juste vivre normalement. Sur Cybertron ou ailleurs…me trouver des Amicas…me trouver une compagne, une Conjunx.

Ces derniers mots lui procurèrent un frisson étrange.

Il n'avait jamais évoqué l'idée de se lier…à quiconque. Son devoir était toujours passé en premier. Il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour autre chose.

Wing entra dans son champ de vision. L'autre main sur son autre épaule, il se baissa pour lui faire face.

Dai Atlas releva la tête. Wing lui souriait.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, Dai Atlas.

\- Je n'avais pas à vous le dire.

\- On est là pour toi, tu sais.

Wing se rapprocha de lui. Dai Atlas resta raide, ne bougeant aucunement.

\- …Tu devrais avoir confiance en nous.

\- J'ai confiance en vous. Mais je veux vous protéger. Te protéger.

\- Je sais.

Les lèvres de Wing bougèrent. Il souhaita ajouter quelque chose. Mais finalement, il referma la bouche.

A nouveau, il se rapprocha et étreignit Dai Atlas.

Cela fit sursauter le géant imperceptiblement. Mais en fin de compte, il ne repoussa pas Wing. Prudemment, le géant referma ses bras autour de lui, posant son menton sur son casque tandis qu'il le serrait contre lui.

Heureusement que la porte était fermée…

Wing paraissait si fragile contre lui, dans ses bras. Wing resserra son emprise. Dai Atlas se contenta de l'étreindre davantage.

Cela dura seulement quelques instants. Puis, Wing se détacha de Dai Atlas, mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules.

Un sourire posé sur son visage.

\- …Je sais pourquoi tu veux tant me protéger.

Dai Atlas ne répondit pas. Il sentit la main de Wing remonter doucement jusqu'à son visage.

\- Tu es jaloux. Tu as toujours été jaloux de tous les mechs qui m'approchaient.

Dai Atlas plongea son regard dans celui de Wing, ne cherchant pas à répondre quoi que ce soit.

La main de Wing lui caressait la joue droite, dans un contact doux et chaud. Le géant tressaillit, toujours en gardant le silence.

\- Drift…Gasket…Père Jean…tous ceux qui m'approchent…

L'autre main remonta vers son autre joue. A nouveau, Dai Atlas frissonna mais le laissa faire.

\- …Tu es jaloux…parce que tu aimerais être à leur place. Parce que…tu souhaites me garder pour toi tout seul, non ?

Il ne cessa pas de le caresser. Bientôt, son pouce se posa délicatement sur sa bouche, redessinant le contour de ses lèvres dans un geste distrait.

Dai Atlas ferma les optiques. Lentement, Wing se rapprocha de lui.

\- …Tu es si bon, Dai Atlas. Si bon envers moi…envers nous. Tu es si fort, prêt à tout pour nous protéger. Pour me protéger.

Le spark de Dai Atlas s'accéléra.

Son pouce caressa les lèvres du leader du Cercle de la Lumière de façon plus insistante.

Dai Atlas rouvrit les optiques, sentant le souffle de Wing sur son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien.

Wing posa les lèvres sur les siennes, dans un contact léger.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se retire, même s'il resta à distance proche du visage du leader.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Wing ferma les optiques et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un contact un peu plus insistant.

Dai Atlas bougea ses lèvres, lui rendant le geste.

Wing eut un sourire. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue caressa les lèvres de son leader.

Dai Atlas ouvrit sa bouche en réponse et leurs langues se rencontrèrent rapidement. Dai Atlas ferma les optiques à son tour tandis qu'il goûtait Wing, tandis que le bot blanc approfondissait le baiser pour que ce dernier devienne de plus en plus intense.

\- Hmm…Haaa…

Les deux manquant d'air, Wing détachait ses lèvres et s'écrasèrent sur sa bouche, recommençant un autre baiser. Il entoura les épaules du géant de ses bras tandis que Dai Atlas agrippait ses jambes pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, souhaitant davantage de contact.

\- Haa…Haaa…Hmmm…

Wing embrassait très bien…ses lèvres étaient plus douces que ce qu'il n'imaginait. Dai Atlas inclina la tête sur le côté, approfondissant le contact tandis qu'il caressait le dos de Wing de façon lente et sensuelle.

\- Hmm…

Si bon…c'était si bon…

Il avait toujours eu envie que Wing le remarque…que Wing le voit autrement que comme son leader…

\- Exquis…

Toutes ces années. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait toujours cru que Wing ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments.

\- Haaa…aaah…hmm…

Wing laissa traîner distraitement sa main sur son châssis, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Deux mechs…ils étaient deux mechs…

Brusquement, Dai Atlas rompit le baiser, réalisant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Wing…n'était plus là.

Wing avait disparu…Non. Il n'avait jamais été là.

La main sur ses lèvres, le contact avait pourtant paru si réel.

Dai Atlas reporta son attention sur les artefacts.

Le visage du leader du Cercle de la Lumière se décomposa.

Le Diamant d'Adaptus…bien sûr.

* * *

Dehors, fermant les optiques pour profiter davantage de l'air frais provoqué par le vent, Wing attendait.

Son spark commençait à battre de plus en plus fort…Wing crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il entendit des pas au loin.

Il revenait…il revenait avec l'energon…

Wing rouvrit les optiques pour rencontrer celles de Gasket.

Au loin, le bot vert s'était arrêté.

L'energon qu'il avait récolté tomba au sol, à ses pieds.

Son expression était indéchiffrable. La surprise, le soulagement…toutes les émotions traversèrent son visage.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla.

Il était là…

Actuellement, rien d'autre n'importa. Wing se contenta de lui sourire, ne cachant même pas son émotion.

Il était là…Sa vue se brouilla, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant.

« …Wing », déclara enfin Gasket.

Wing opina du chef, effectuant un pas dans sa direction.

« …J'ai toujours su que tu étais vivant.

Gasket se mordit la lèvre. Il hésitait sur la réponse à donner. Mais que répondre ?

Peut-être n'y avait-il pas besoin de réponse. Pourtant, sa voix s'éleva.

\- …On a des choses à se raconter, hein ?

Il lui retourna son sourire, maintenant aussi ému que lui.

Wing n'hésita plus et se précipita dans sa réaction. Gasket l'imita presqu'immédiatement.

Quand ils se touchèrent, Gasket l'attrapa et le serra dans une profonde étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule tandis que les larmes de Wing coulèrent abondamment sur son visage.

\- Tu m'as manqué, prononça le bot vert.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi…tu m'as manqué aussi ! répéta Wing.

Wing attrapa son visage dans ses mains, l'invitant à le regarder. Il voulait savoir si son mentor était bien réel, s'il ne rêvait pas.

Gasket lui sourit. Wing posa son front contre le sien, sanglotant silencieusement dans ses bras.

\- …On ne se quitte plus, d'accord ? Ne me quitte plus. Ne me laisse plus.

\- …Plus jamais, répondit tendrement Gasket tandis qu'il l'attirait pour une nouvelle étreinte, plus intense que celles dont Wing avait l'habitude.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPITRE 73**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_« …Je sais que je ne t'ai pas contacté depuis un certain temps mais…beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et…j'ai tellement à te dire… »_

_« …Gasket ? C'est moi. Comme tu le sais, depuis mon dernier message…on a récupéré le Livre d'Epistemus. »_

_« …Dis-moi si tu es en vie. Je…je continue de croire mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile chaque jour, Gasket. »_

Gasket reporta la main à son oreillette. Son antenne maintenant réparée, Wing l'observait écouter les messages. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre à l'extérieur de la base, le bot blanc contemplait sa réaction.

Le visage de son mentor se décomposait au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il entendait.

« …Il y en a plus d'une centaine.

\- …J'étais inquiet, se justifia Wing, un sourire légèrement gêné. Je…Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas. Mais tu sais…tu n'es pas obligé de tous les écouter.

Gasket abaissa les optiques.

\- Je t'aurais répondu plus tôt. Crois-moi. Mais voilà…tu sais tout. Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le faire avant.

Ils avaient parlé durant de longues heures où Gasket avait raconté à son élève tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Drift à Kaon jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles. Wing avait écouté, avait frissonné, avait eu mal en apprenant l'ampleur de la torture de son mentor. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Wing s'était rapproché de lui comme s'il craignait que son mentor ne disparaisse à nouveau.

\- …Sans Undertone…sans Marie…je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à m'en sortir, déclara Gasket.

\- C'est une chance qu'on se soit faits des alliés, approuva Wing. Des alliés sur Terre.

Wing se recroquevilla, observant silencieusement les montagnes de Jasper devant eux.

\- Beaucoup ont critiqué Optimus Prime pour avoir défendu cette planète au détriment des siens.

\- Même si je doutais avant d'atterrir ici, renchérit doucement Gasket, je pense qu'au final, les Autobots ont eu raison de protéger la Terre et ses habitants.

Wing reporta son attention sur lui, le regardant tristement.

\- …Tu n'aurais pas dû endurer tout ça tout seul.

\- J'avais peur. J'avais condamné l'univers en révélant l'emplacement des artefacts.

\- Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute ! s'insurgea Wing. Personne n'aurait tenu comme toi. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Et puis…Dai Atlas n'aurait jamais dû te confier une telle responsabilité, articula lentement Wing. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a révélé les emplacements à toi et pas au reste de ses camarades. On aurait pu protéger les artefacts de façon plus efficace.

C'était sa rancœur contre Dai Atlas qui parlait. Il le savait. Depuis leur départ de Frayus, Wing ne décolérait pas. Et il savait que c'était immature. Gasket lui avait toujours appris à respecter son leader et à ne pas contester ses décisions. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait eu peur aussi. Pas seulement pour l'univers, mais pour Gasket.

\- Tu sais, Wing. Dai Atlas et moi…avant que je ne sois exilé, on était très proches. J'étais le troisième à rejoindre le Cercle de la Lumière. Dai Atlas n'avait pas la même relation avec moi qu'avec Star Saber. On était amis. Et il me confiait des choses qu'il ne confiait à personne d'autre parce que c'était trop dur pour lui de les endurer seul. Je voulais lui être utile. Alors, il m'a révélé les emplacements en me faisant promettre de garder le secret et de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les protéger, si un jour, quelque chose devait les menacer.

\- …Je sais que vous étiez proches.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de t'exiler, pensa amèrement Wing.

\- …Il voulait vous préserver, fit Gasket après un temps. Il ne voulait pas que vous souffriez d'un tel poids sur vos épaules et que vous deveniez comme lui. Quelqu'un qui doit prendre les décisions les plus difficiles pour maintenir l'ordre.

\- Gasket…

\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Et quelque part, je le comprends. C'est un leader né. Il a vécu des choses que personne d'autre n'a vécu. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais résisté quand il m'a exilé parce que quelque part, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je devais être puni. Et si cela avait été un Autobot ou un Decepticon…je pense que j'aurais été condamné à mort pour meurtre.

Wing ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de croiser les bras, détournant la tête.

\- Scorponok a été exécuté par Dai Atlas, poursuivit Gasket. Mais Wing…il aurait été exécuté dan tous les cas. Si ce n'était pas par les Autobots, il aurait été exécuté par cette Reine du Sanctuaire…cette Airachnide. C'est l'une des personnes les plus cruelles et sadiques que l'univers n'ait jamais porté.

\- Il aurait dû avoir un procès. Au moins, un procès.

Pourtant, les mots de Gasket lui rappelaient à quel point Wing admirait son mentor. C'était le Gasket qu'il connaissait, celui qui combattait, qui se relevait malgré les difficultés qu'il avait subi.

Tandis que le silence retombait, Wing tendit machinalement le bras et posa la main sur celle de Gasket. Le bot vert sursauta, apparemment surpris. Mais bientôt, un sourire apparut sur son visage, resserrant l'étreinte de Wing.

\- …Tu sais. Pendant tout le temps où j'étais au Sanctuaire, balbutia Gasket, semblant chercher ses mots, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule personne.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Wing. Une fembot dont je n'ai pas connaissance ?

Gasket soupira avant de ricaner, plongeant ses optiques dans les siens.

\- …A toi, lui déclara le bot vert. Je regrettais la façon dont…je t'ai traité quand on s'est retrouvés sur Kaon.

_La véritable raison pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas que tu reviennes sur Cybertron._

Wing garda le silence.

\- Tu voulais me préserver, fit Wing, ses mots manquant de conviction.

\- Même. Je le regrette. Je le regrette et en plus…tu me manquais vraiment.

\- …Toi aussi, tu m'as…vraiment manqué.

Wing ne retira pas sa main. Gasket continuait de lui sourire tendrement et Wing faillit presque se rapprocher de lui pour l'étreindre fortement, et cette fois-ci, pour ne plus jamais le relâcher.

Pourtant, dès que Wing le contemplait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir le visage d'Heavenlight. Et pendant un instant, il s'en voulut. Il s'en voulut parce que l'heure n'était pas à cela. Gasket venait de revenir et il avait cru ne jamais le revoir.

L'heure n'était pas aux explications, aux règlements de compte…Wing caressa la paume de Gasket avant de se redresser.

\- On doit encore trouver le cinquième, fit Gasket. Le cinquième artefact. Celui de Primus. Et il nous faut récupérer la Couronne de Solomus.

\- Ce n'est pas encore la fin, sourit Wing, approbateur.

\- Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup enduré…

\- Pour te retrouver, oui. Mais…avec du recul, je me dis que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Gasket opina du chef. Les deux se relevèrent.

\- Mais avant…on a encore un peu de temps. Un peu de temps devant nous.

\- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? répondit Wing, l'air malicieux.

\- A un entraînement ? Bien sûr.

\- Cela faisait si longtemps.

Cette atmosphère parfaite…celle de l'entraînement.

C'était l'un des sentiments qui lui avaient manqué le plus. Alors que Wing prit son épée, Gasket le vit défaillir. Le bot blanc réalisait qu'il n'avait plus son katana offert. Pourtant, le bot vert ne parut pas lui en vouloir. Gasket s'approcha pour lui poser la main sur son épaule, l'invitant à le regarder.

\- Wing.

\- Hm ?

\- …On ira t'en forger un autre.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je préfère que ce soit le katana plutôt que toi.

A ses mots, Wing lui répondit par un hochement de tête, sentant une légère chaleur lui baumer le spark. Bientôt, les deux se mirent en position.

Les explications attendraient plus tard…Pour l'heure, il voulait juste profiter de son mentor. De Gasket.

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis ce matin, Fracture soupira d'agacement.

Assis dans son bureau, le bot violet utilisait trois écrans pour pouvoir être en mesure de décrypter les données et accéder ainsi à la source du malware. Mais des données…il y en avait des milliers. Quand il avait accepté de pirater cette clé USB, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel travail. La mâchoire serrée, la migraine commençait à poindre. Pourtant, Fracture continuait de pianoter sur les différents claviers holographiques.

« …Tu y arrives ? demanda Drift dans son dos, se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Arg, Drift ! Pourquoi le Sanctuaire n'utilise pas les technologies modernes ? se plaignit Fracture lorsque l'écran afficha « _Requête Indisponible »._

CE message de _« Requête Indisponible » _qui apparaissait pour la millième fois environ. Fracture frappa le bureau d'un coup de poing rageur. Drift poussa un léger soupir.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire une pause, Fracture.

\- Je n'en ferais qu'une quand j'aurais réussi à accéder au moins au malware.

\- Mais tu n'as pas rechargé depuis deux jours.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Les technologies, c'est mon domaine. En plus d'être le chasseur de primes le plus craint de la galaxie, je suis le roi des hackeurs !

\- Tu ETAIS le chasseur de primes le plus craint de la galaxie.

Fracture se retourna vers lui pour lui offrir une grimace. Drift lui avait déjà répété de chercher un travail et lui avait proposé un poste d'informaticien. Mais Fracture n'avait aucune envie d'aider des crétins qui, la plupart du temps, ne savaient même pas comment allumer une machine. Et ils s'étonnaient de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser par la suite.

\- Bon, répondit Drift en signe de défaite. Comme tu veux. Mais évite de lâcher autant de jurons en présence des enfants.

\- Divebomb et Airazor sont habitués depuis le temps, déclara Fracture en reportant son attention sur l'écran principal.

\- A ce sujet…peut-être qu'on pourrait également les envoyer quelque part aussi, proposa Drift.

Fracture se figea. Il répondit d'un « non » ferme. Night, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient déjà suffisamment dispersés comme ça. Cela avait déjà été une déchirure de les faire partir. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ça.

\- On pourrait les envoyer aux Cités de Cristal, suggéra Drift. Histoire qu'ils restent avec Night.

\- J'en ai marre de cette situation, Drift. Je ne suis pas sûr que les envoyer quelque part arrangera les choses, grimaça Fracture. Surtout qu'on ignore quand elles s'arrangeront.

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait simplement déménager et essayer de voir comment les choses se passent à Polyhex.

\- Combien de fois allons-nous déménager ? A cause d'imbéciles ?

\- Je dis juste que pour l'instant, on vit comme on peut. Airazor est à bout, Fracture.

\- On n'a qu'à carrément quitter Cybertron dans ce cas. Ça règlerait tous les problèmes.

Fracture savait que Drift n'y était pour rien et qu'il souffrait autant que lui. Mais il en avait assez de fuir. Ils avaient été chasseurs de prime dans le passé. Ils n'avaient jamais été du genre à fuir. Mais Drift pensait avant tout à la sûreté des enfants. Ça passait avant la leur, même si Fracture était trop fier.

L'autre éventualité serait que l'un des deux rejoigne une faction mais il y avait déjà eu suffisamment de dispute à ce sujet. Et le mal était fait. Aucun ne prendrait Fracture en tant qu'Autobot au sérieux. Et même si c'était le cas, il était déjà catégorisé comme Decepticon. Le bot violet ne put pas s'empêcher de penser à l'éventualité que Drift rende les armes et choisisse au final de ne pas se lier à lui, à un Decepticon.

Cette pensée lui atteignit le spark et tout de suite, il cacha son visage pour que Drift ne remarque pas son expression désemparée. Mais Drift parut le lire comme un livre ouvert. Bientôt, Fracture le sentit s'approcher de lui et entourer ses épaules de ses bras.

\- …Je veux me lier à toi, Fracture.

\- Vraiment ? Malgré tout ça ?

\- Malgré tout ça. Mais tu devrais essayer de revoir ton jugement.

\- …Pour l'instant, on se focalise sur cette clé USB.

\- A ce sujet…Merci encore.

Fracture hocha la tête et Drift l'embrassa dans le cou. Le bot violet lui caressa le visage avant de le laisser quitter le bureau. Fracture se reconcentra sur son écran et commença à effectuer le hachage de données.

Autant que ça marche cette fois…Fracture s'attendait tellement à l'apparition du message « _Requête Indisponible » _pour lui refuser l'accès.

Puis, brusquement, comme si la présence de Drift lui avait été bénéfique, la fenêtre _« Requête effectuée » _s'afficha à la place. Fracture poussa un cri de joie, se levant de son siège pour danser dans le bureau avant de se rasseoir et de cliquer sur l'écran.

Puis, son sourire disparut en apercevant une quantité de fichiers apparaître dans une longue liste rangée par ordre alphabétique.

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas crier victoire trop vite, soupira Fracture.

Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour lire les intitulés, il réalisa que ces fichiers ne correspondaient pas à des répertoires types utilisées sur les clés USB.

Il s'agissait plutôt…de noms. Cela ressemblait à des noms à connotation Cybertronienne, qui ne disaient absolument rien à Fracture.

Le bot violet se retourna pour vérifier que Drift était bien parti. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran.

Des fichiers…Fracture hésita, mais il finit par sélectionner un nom au hasard pour vérifier ce qu'il contenait. Par curiosité.

Une fenêtre s'afficha. Une vidéo.

Celle d'un lynx, dans un bar, se plaçant devant un Autobot standard qui lui criait dessus. Fracture écarquilla les optiques, surpris.

De quoi s'agissait-il ? Des fichiers mémoire qu'avait évoqué Drift ?

Fracture laissa la vidéo jouer. Le lynx hurla sur l'Autobot en retour. Le bot violet ne comprit pas le sujet de la dispute. Il remarqua un petit lynx, ressemblant au premier, se planquer derrière lui. Son fils, manifestement.

Puis, l'Autobot leva le poing pour frapper le lynx en plein visage. Le lynx tituba, se prenant le visage dans les mains qui saignait déjà abondamment. Ce dernier poussa un rugissement de rage avant de se jeter sur l'Autobot et le ruer de coups de poings, avant de lui mordre les câbles à la gorge et les lui rompre, tuant l'Autobot instantanément.

La vidéo se termina. Fracture demeura silencieux face à cela, ne sachant pas quoi ressentir.

Il finit par remonter et cliqua sur l'un des premiers fichiers, intitulé _Airachnide. _

Une autre vidéo. Celle d'une Insecticon avec un mode araignée, en plein désert, au milieu des dunes, roucouler en présence d'un corps d'un individu standard que Fracture ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le chasseur qui avait été réputé comme l'un des plus puissants que Cybertron n'ait jamais connu. Lockdown. Ou plutôt, la tête de Lockdown que l'araignée tenait contre elle, lui murmurant des mots tendres et affectueux dans l'audio qui n'entendait plus.

Une nouvelle fois, Fracture vérifia que Drift ne se tenait pas derrière lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser voir une vidéo contenant un passage sur le mech qu'il avait tué au combat.

Le même mech qui lui avait coûté sa place au sein du Cercle de la Lumière. Apparemment, Airachnide était cette Insecticon et avait été quelqu'un de proche de Lockdown.

_« On va tout détruire ensemble, mon amour. Tout détruire ensemble…ne t'inquiète pas. Je garderai ta tête comme trophée, pour qu'on soit toujours ensemble. »_

Très proche, même. La vidéo ne dura pas longtemps. Seulement une vingtaine de secondes. Fracture croisa les bras, pensif. Après un temps d'hésitation, il finit par cliquer sur le fichier. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le fouiller pour éventuellement dénicher d'autres vidéos de la même personne. Ou bien, réunir les données pour être en mesure de prolonger les souvenirs placés sur la clé USB.

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, il parvint à dénicher une nouvelle vidéo. Une vidéo où la même Insecticon se tenait au même endroit, dans les bras d'un Lockdown bien vivant qui levait un crochet ensanglanté recouvert d'energon au-dessus de sa tête, l'ayant utilisé sur un pauvre bot qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, le cadavre de ce dernier gisant par terre. Airachnide porta une pince à ses lèvres pour sucer l'energon avec sa langue, avant d'entourer les bras autour du cou de Lockdown pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, les deux s'effondrant au sol pour pratiquer l'interface à côté du cadavre du bot qu'ils venaient juste de tuer.

Fracture manqua de vomir de dégoût à cette image et tout de suite, il quitta la vidéo. Il avait eu ses penchants sadiques à l'époque de sa carrière de chasseur de prime, mais il n'aurait pas été capable d'interfacer à côté d'un corps comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant un temps, lui-même avait admiré le dénommé Lockdown. Il l'avait admiré même après sa mort…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Drift.

Fracture hésita à poursuivre…mais le malware était peut-être caché dans un de ces fichiers. Il finit par parcourir la liste des fichiers catégorisés par nom, avant de cliquer sur un autre au hasard. _Kickback._

Une autre vidéo. Sur une sauterelle qui se faisait passer un tabac dans une ruelle, par plusieurs Autobots et qui criait à l'aide, les suppliant de l'épargner.

La vidéo ne dura pas longtemps. Fracture fouilla le fichier, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre. A croire qu'il n'avait pas placé beaucoup de souvenirs sur cette clé USB.

Il en sélectionna un autre. _Filch. _A nouveau, une vidéo. Sur une fembot avec un mode oiseau qui se tenait le visage en sanglotant un seul et même mot : _brille, brille, brille._

Elle était penchée sur le cadavre d'un autre mode oiseau, plus âgée qu'elle. Fracture devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de sa créatrice.

Fracture cliqua sur un fichier intitulé _Rose. _Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un mode papillon qui se tenait devant le bureau d'un patron, ce dernier rédigeant quelque chose sur un Pad, murmurant des mots distincts.

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre race ici._

Ce qu'il rédigeait…il s'agissait d'une lettre de licenciement. Fracture observa le papillon défaillir à ses mots. La vidéo s'arrêta mais Fracture voulut en voir plus.

Encore une fois, il fouilla le fichier pour rassembler les données, faisant apparaître un autre souvenir.

Celle de la dénommée Rose, en train de préparer ses bagages, qui hurlait contre un autre papillon. Probablement sa mère, qui était en train de l'empêcher de partir et de quitter la maison.

_Tu ne comprends pas cette souffrance ! Tu veux rester et te faire victimiser ? Fais-toi plaisir !_

La vidéo s'arrêta. Fracture essaya d'en chercher d'autres…en vain.

Il finit par cliquer sur un autre fichier, intitulé _Saberhorn. _Sur un individu avec un mode scarabée. Le souvenir se passait dans un bar que Fracture connaissait, qui était réputé comme un repère de pirates et de contrebandiers. Le scarabée était avec un bot standard, dans le recoin d'une ruelle, en train de s'embrasser passionnément quand une voiture s'arrêta auprès d'eux pour balancer un cube d'energon en verre encore plein qui atterrit en plein visage du scarabée.

_Casse-toi de ma planète, sale vermine !_

Le scarabée se tenait le visage en hurlant de douleur tandis que son amant essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter.

Quand la vidéo se termina, Fracture essaya un assemblage de données pour récupérer d'autres vidéos. Il en tomba sur une où le dénommé Saberhorn se faisait apparemment maîtriser et malmener par une araignée que Fracture reconnut comme étant la même Airachnide, cette dernière l'ouvrant de force pour se procurer du plaisir malgré les supplications du scarabée, et une autre où Saberhorn se tenait à bord d'un vaisseau en flammes qui se faisait bombarder par un vaisseau que Fracture reconnut comme étant Autobot. Le scarabée était apparemment un pirate et malgré la douleur apparente sur son visage de voir les membres de son équipage brûler vif, il se rua vers une capsule d'urgence pour s'enfuir du vaisseau, l'éjectant en direction d'une planète bleue. Mais son expulsion fut trop rapidement provoquée et la vidéo s'arrêta avant même que Saberhorn ne s'écrase dans l'atmosphère.

Fracture fouilla à nouveau le dossier. Il voulait en voir plus. Il découpa le fichier et le réassembla pour prolonger la vidéo d'au moins quelques secondes.

Cela fonctionna. La vidéo montra Saberhorn, mortellement blessé, dans les bras d'une Insecticon au fuselage bleu qui utilisait de l'énergie sur son châssis ouvert pour réanimer son spark. Saberhorn rouvrit les optiques pour regarder sa bienfaitrice et la vidéo s'arrêta.

Ce fichier ne contenait pas d'autres vidéos. Fracture quitta le fichier et en parcourut d'autres, les découpant et les assemblant les uns après les autres pour récupérer le malware.

Il en tomba sur un, intitulé _Glowstrike. _Curieux, il cliqua dessus.

Mais le fichier ne s'ouvrit pas. Quand Fracture le sélectionna une nouvelle fois, un message indiqua que ce fichier était verrouillé.

Etrange, pensa Fracture. Mais peut-être était-ce ici que le malware se trouvait.

Sans perdre de temps, Fracture commença à chercher des solutions pour le décrypter et le déverrouiller.

* * *

Dans le noir, Saberhorn se réveilla.

A côté de lui, des gémissements. Le scarabée cligna des optiques, les souvenirs remontant lentement à la surface. Il tourna la tête en direction de la source.

Encore, pensa-t-il, surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Que Glowstrike souffrait de terreur nocturne, quand bien même elle ne se rappelait de rien à son réveil. Doucement, dans le but de ne pas la surprendre, Saberhorn se rapprocha d'elle, se penchant pour lui caresser le visage.

Quelques instants plus tard, les gémissements se calmèrent peu à peu. La respiration de Glowstrike redevint normale. Elle toussa et Saberhorn se redressa.

« …Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? entendit-il.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar, ma Chère. Un autre.

\- …Vraiment ?

Saberhorn vit son ombre se redresser pour s'asseoir. L'étonnement était clairement évident dans son ton. Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tristement.

\- …Est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi ? demanda Saberhorn. Pourquoi ces cauchemars ? A cause d'Airachnide ?

\- …Je n'ai pas peur de cette araignée.

Glowstrike prit une longue inspiration. Doucement, avec une demande silencieuse, Saberhorn enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'invitant à se calmer.

\- …J'ai sûrement dû rêver de l'ancienne Reine, commenta Glowstrike après un silence.

\- Peut-être même si j'en doute, ma Chère. Tu appelais à l'aide, comme si tu désirais être sauvée.

Cela réduisit Glowstrike au silence. Saberhorn lui caressa doucement ses ailes dans le dos tandis que la luciole se calait contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Glowstrike était proche de l'ancienne Reine, effectivement. Mais pas au point de rêver de sa mort toutes les nuits.

\- …Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tes parents, peut-être ? Ils te manquent ?

Glowstrike demeura silencieuse.

\- Il m'arrive de rêver de mes parents aussi, confessa Saberhorn. D'eux et d'autres que j'ai perdu. Parfois, je leur parle.

\- …Mes parents sont morts. Rien ne les ramènera.

\- Ils peuvent peut-être t'entendre depuis le Allspark, ma Chère.

\- …Je doute qu'ils m'entendent, là où ils sont.

Elle parut hésitante. Saberhorn sourit à nouveau.

\- Essaie quand même. Peut-être que cela apaisera tes maux.

\- …Tu me les apaises déjà.

C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'elle faisait état de ce qu'elle ressentait aussi librement.

Quand bien même elle répétait qu'elle ne ressentait rien…Saberhorn savait que c'était faux. Elle ressentait des choses, au moins dans son spark.

Il sentit des mains entourer ses joues. Saberhorn cligna des optiques, un peu surpris. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Si Glowstrike n'était pas réellement en train de recharger à côté de lui.

Mais c'était réel. Elle était bel et bien éveillée.

L'instant d'après, Saberhorn sentit un contact sur les lèvres. D'abord aussi léger qu'une plume.

Puis, les lèvres de Glowstrike se posèrent sur les siennes et ne les quittèrent plus.

Dans le noir, quand bien même il aurait souhaité voir Glowstrike en face de lui, Saberhorn goûta les lèvres humides de la luciole, les doigts de cette dernière caressant doucement son visage tandis qu'elle inclinait la tête pour approfondir le baiser.

Saberhorn ne se rappelait plus. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi heureux. Passée l'hésitation, Saberhorn se rapprocha pour envelopper ses bras autour de sa taille, l'étreignant contre lui tandis que Glowstrike l'invitait à ouvrir les lèvres, glissant doucement sa langue à l'intérieur.

Saberhorn se sentit tressaillir quand la main de la luciole glissa vers ses ailes pour les lui caresser dans un attouchement tendre. Il lui répondit volontiers, lui rendant le baiser de façon aussi intense. Glowstrike le laissa faire, ne le repoussant aucunement.

\- Hmm…Hmm…

Pendant un instant, il eut envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui dirait sûrement qu'elle était incapable de lui rendre ces sentiments…mais même si c'était le cas, Saberhorn ne pourrait pas effacer les siens.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, dans le noir, à échanger davantage de baisers et d'étreintes. Au bout d'un temps qui parut trop court aux optiques de Saberhorn, Glowstrike rompit le baiser, sans se détacher de lui.

\- …Je ne suis pas…commença-t-elle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire plus, ma Chère, approuva Saberhorn, comprenant la suite de sa phrase.

Il marqua une pause.

\- C'est même plus que ce que tu pouvais me donner, pour moi.

Il devina un hochement de tête de la part de la luciole, avant que cette dernière ne l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, de façon plus chaste cette fois.

On frappa à la porte. Saberhorn poussa un léger soupir tandis qu'il entendit Glowstrike se redresser pour allumer la lumière et ouvrir.

Un des soldats de Hardshell se tenait devant la porte.

\- Madame…la Reine vous convoque.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton dénué de chaleur.

\- Scorponok est tombé.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPITRE 74**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Chacun des résidents de la base Autobot se retira l'un après l'autre pour recharger. Ou dormir, comme le disaient les humains. Lorsque Wing passa près de l'infirmerie, il trouva Père Jean, au chevet de Glacius. Quand Wing se rapprocha, il constata que le prêtre s'était assoupi. Une éponge qui lui avait probablement servi à nettoyer le Minicon dans le coma avait glissé de ses mains, tombant au sol.

Wing ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri par la scène. Père Jean passait beaucoup de temps au chevet de Glacius ces derniers jours. Il avait souhaité tenir sa promesse, de veiller sur lui. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que Swelter revienne. Ils ignoraient si le Minicon de feu arrêterait les hostilités après ce qui était arrivé à son camarade. Wing ne connaissait pas leur relation, s'ils étaient suffisamment proches ou non. Mais dans tous les cas, Glacius avait quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui.

Sans un bruit, Wing se baissa lentement pour prendre Père Jean doucement dans l'une de ses mains, avant de se relever pour porter le prêtre en direction de son lit. Sur le chemin, Père Jean murmurait des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil, quand bien même Wing reconnut le terme « maman », ce qui le fit pouffer, malgré lui.

« Un véritable ange gardien. »

Une fois qu'il eut déposé Père Jean, Wing se retourna. Gasket lui faisait face, le dos appuyé contre le mur, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« C'est ce que ferait n'importe qui, répondit tranquillement Wing.

\- Vous êtes proches, de ce que je vois, remarqua le bot vert, décroisant les bras. Vous veillez l'un sur l'autre.

\- Il a été mon guide sur Terre…avant que je ne retrouve Outrigger, Karan et les Autobots. Je n'avais que lui. Et cette relation est restée depuis.

Wing posa un doigt sur sa bouche, invitant son mentor à chuchoter. Gasket se prit au jeu et fit un geste, indiquant « motus et bouche cousue ». Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils purent se remettre à parler normalement. Wing ouvrit doucement son châssis pour en émaner la pierre que l'humain lui avait offert, la montrant à Gasket qui siffla d'admiration.

\- Elle est très jolie.

\- J'en ai offert une à Père Jean…de Messatine, sourit Wing. Après m'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas contaminée, bien sûr.

\- Tu es carrément allé sur Messatine ? répéta Gasket, ne cachant pas son admiration dans sa voix. Mon élève a accompli de grandes choses.

\- A Frayus et…à Arkus, aussi.

Il eut du mal à prononcer le nom de la Cité qui, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, n'était plus qu'un cimetière.

\- …Ce n'était pas votre faute, déclara simplement Gasket, ayant sûrement remarqué l'émotion de Wing. Vous le savez.

Il ne poursuivit pas et Wing lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Wing sentit quelqu'un lui attraper distraitement la main. Le bot blanc abaissa le regard et émit un sourire doux, retournant silencieusement l'étreinte de Gasket. Quand ils traversèrent le couloir, ils croisèrent la Cyclope qui sursauta en les voyant. Wing lui adressa un air mi-amusé, mi-sévère en l'apercevant encore debout.

\- Outrigger va râler demain, si tu ne te lèves pas, commenta Wing.

\- …Je discutais juste.

\- Avec ton copain ? ricana Gasket.

Sa question fit mouche. Karan leur tourna le dos, croisant les bras.

\- Quand est-ce que tu nous le présentes ? plaisanta Wing. Outrigger risque d'être contre, s'il ne lui plait pas.

\- Il le connait déjà. Mais vous ! Vous ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant, pointant un doigt sur eux.

\- Quoi « nous » ? répéta Gasket, étonné.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'être seuls, gloussa Karan avant de prendre la fuite en chantonnant.

Wing et Gasket s'échangèrent un sourire. Elle était désespérante. Mais elle profitait de sa jeunesse au moins. Quand les deux se dirigèrent vers les chambres et que Gasket était sur le point de rentrer dans la sienne, Wing ne retira pas sa main. Le bot vert tourna la tête vers lui, paraissant légèrement surpris.

\- …Tu dors avec moi, ce soir ? lui proposa Wing.

C'était quelque chose de naturel, après tout. Ils l'avaient souvent fait. Gasket cligna des optiques. Il ne s'attendait pas à son invitation. Et quelque part, Wing ressentit un pincement au spark aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé.

Néanmoins, il continua de sourire.

\- …Tu veux de moi ? lui demanda simplement son mentor.

\- …Tant que tu ne disparais pas durant ma recharge.

Il le pensait sincèrement. Ne me quitte plus. Ne me laisse plus. Wing le lui avait fait promettre. Et ne pas tenir une promesse était contraire à l'honneur.

Gasket se contenta d'opiner du chef, comprenant le message. Il suivit son élève et ferma la porte derrière eux. Wing s'allongea le premier à son emplacement, bientôt rejoint par son mentor qui se cala à ses côtés.

C'était étrange…ce n'était plus le même sentiment qu'avant. Wing et Gasket avaient si souvent rechargé l'un à côté de l'autre…mais quelque chose était différent, cette fois. Quelque chose qui était à la fois agréable et désagréable…

_Il a effacé tes souvenirs. _Wing se mordit la lèvre, fixant le plafond.

\- Un problème ? l'interrogea doucement Gasket.

\- …Non, mentit Wing. Je suis juste fatigué. Il faut recharger. Demain…on ira avec Père Jean récupérer dans une décharge du matériel qu'on pourrait utiliser.

\- Hm.

Gasket se tourna sur le côté, plongeant ses optiques dans les siens. Wing lui adressa un sourire tendre, lui indiquant que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup visité la Terre. J'étais trop occupé à me cacher. Il y a des coins sympas ?

\- Le Lac Tekapo, répondit Wing. On y va souvent avec Père Jean. C'est notre coin à nous. Je t'y emmènerai, si tu le souhaites.

\- …Volontiers.

Wing sentit Gasket se rapprocher de lui. A nouveau, la même pensée revint. Celle qui lui répétait que Gasket, le même qui rechargeait à côté de lui à l'heure actuelle, avait effacé ses souvenirs. Wing essayait de l'ignorer mais c'était trop dur. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles, ses moments.

Il ne souhaitait pas mentionner Heavenlight. Mais au bout du compte, sa voix s'éleva.

\- …Quand nous sommes allés à Frayus…l'artefact de Mortilus nous a révélés notre futur. A chacun.

Gasket se tendit. Il parut inquiet. Wing prit une inspiration.

\- …J'étais avec Père Jean. Au Lac Tekapo. Nous étions trois…Lui…Moi…et une petite Cybertronienne.

Gasket ne réagit pas. Wing ferma les optiques, cherchant ses mots.

\- …Elle était ma fille, je pense. J'aurai une fille…dans le futur.

\- Une fille…

Cette réaction…celle qu'il attendait. Ses lèvres qui se mirent à trembler. Ce fut suffisamment évident. Wing lisait son mentor comme un livre ouvert. Mais il se recomposa rapidement, avant d'émettre un sourire mesuré.

\- …C'est plutôt une belle vision.

\- Peut-être que je l'adopterais, conjectura Wing.

\- …Ou peut-être que tu l'auras avec quelqu'un.

_Parle-moi_, _Gasket_, pensa Wing_. Je veux seulement que tu me parles d'elle. Votre relation…la tienne avec Heavenlight…je veux seulement savoir. S'il te plait._

\- …J'en doute, fit seulement Wing, cachant ses tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Wing tressaillit malgré lui lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Gasket s'envelopper autour de ses épaules. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable…son simple contact poussa les mauvaises pensées loin du processeur du bot blanc.

\- …Je suis passé à autre chose, poursuivit Wing.

\- Peut-être, approuva Gasket. Rien ne te force à avoir une relation maintenant. Il faut que tu sois prêt et que tu en aies envie. Mais si la Main de Mortilus t'a montré cet avenir…tu ne devrais pas le rejeter.

Oui. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux…mais un poids l'empêchait de l'apprécier pleinement.

Un poids…parce que cette fille n'était pas Heavenlight, peu importait combien elle lui ressemblait.

Wing sentit la main de Gasket lui toucher la joue. Il ferma les optiques, appréciant le contact chaud et affectueux de son mentor tandis que le visage de Gasket se rapprochait du sien. Leurs châssis se touchèrent. Et, comme par automatisme, Wing étendit les bras pour retourner l'étreinte, les serrant autour de sa taille.

\- Quand…quand tu seras prêt, énonça Gasket, je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de mechs qui voudront se lier à toi, Wing. Beaucoup même.

Quand Wing les rouvrit, il remarqua combien son mentor était proche, sentant presque son souffle rauque lui caresser le visage. Le bot vert demeura silencieux durant de longues minutes, comme s'il hésitait à avouer quelque chose.

\- …Je désire ton bonheur, Wing. Je l'ai toujours désiré.

\- Je désire le tien aussi, Gasket, répondit Wing tendrement.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai soutenus, toi et Drift. A l'époque où vous étiez ensemble. Il te rendait heureux, plus que quiconque. Même si, à l'époque, j'avais déjà envie de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Gasket se reprit, ayant du mal à cacher les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- …J'aurais aimé…

\- Gasket ?

Le silence tomba.

Mais même si Gasket s'était interrompu, Wing avait déjà compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait trop fréquenté ce genre de sentiment pour ne pas savoir.

La main de Gasket quitta son visage. Wing eut envie de la prendre et de re-goûter à ce contact doux. Mais à la place, son corps demeura immobile.

\- …Pardon, s'excusa Gasket tristement. Pardon…

Ce n'était pas un pardon pour avoir admis des sentiments.

Ce pardon…Il l'attendait. C'était celui pour avoir effacé ses souvenirs.

Gasket lui tourna le dos. La conversation était finie. Plus personne ne prononça un mot.

* * *

« Et ça ? » proposa Père Jean, qui ressortit des décombres pour montrer un objet que Wing eut du mal à identifier.

Le bot blanc écarquilla les optiques, avant de soupirer tristement.

\- …Non. Ce n'est pas notre technologie, Père Jean.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire.

Il désirait bien faire. Wing s'abaissa pour fouiller une nouvelle fois. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient ici depuis environ trois heures et ils n'avaient encore rien déniché.

Autant faire une pause. Ils en avaient besoin.

\- Cela me rappelle quand j'étais gamin, prononça Père Jean entre deux quintes. Je pouvais errer dans le jardin des heures pour chercher des trésors.

\- Des trésors ?

\- Des diamants…de l'argent…quelque chose de précieux. J'adorais m'occuper de cette manière.

\- …Même aussi jeune, vous étiez déjà un aventurier, commenta Wing, amusé.

Pourtant, Wing n'arrivait pas à profiter de l'instant présent. C'était comme quelque chose qui lui emmurait le spark, l'empêchant de ressentir de pures émotions de bonheur à l'idée de partager ce moment d'aventure avec l'humain.

Et cela fut encore plus évident quand Père Jean pivota dans sa direction, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

\- Je vous ai entendus, au fait.

\- De quoi ? demanda Wing, ne comprenant pas de quoi il souhaitait parler.

\- Avec Gasket. Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble.

En effet…

\- …On rattrape le temps perdu.

\- …J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que de l'amitié, entre vous. Je me trompe ?

Wing laissa les bras retomber le long de son corps. Seul un silence lui répondit. Le sourire de Père Jean disparut par son manque de réaction. Wing abaissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- …Vous n'avez pas à me répondre, si vous n'avez pas envie, le rassura l'humain.

\- …Je l'ignore.

Il ignorait lui-même ses sentiments. Gasket avait toujours été son mentor…Il avait toujours été là pour lui. Et suite à la confession d'hier, Wing avait réfléchi toute la nuit, analysant ses sentiments point par point.

\- …Vous désiriez plus ? Avec lui ?

Peut-être qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait pas réfléchi autant. Peut-être que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus qu'une relation entre mentor et étudiant. Après tout, il avait bien eu une relation avec Drift, son élève. Et Gasket avait toujours été là pour lui…il l'avait toujours soutenu, avait toujours été doux…

\- …Peut-être, affirma Wing. Peut-être que j'aurais désiré plus si…il n'y avait pas eu l'histoire avec…avec Heavenlight. Et son rôle dedans.

Ces mots étaient durs à prononcer. Il avait l'impression d'être ingrat, d'en vouloir à celui qui lui avait donné un but dans la vie. A celui qu'il avait passé autant de temps à chercher.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Père Jean utilisa sa canne blanche pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Rien ne vous force, Wing.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit lui-même.

\- Vous avez toujours le choix.

\- Une fois...on m'a dit que je cherchais à combler un vide. Le vide laissé par quelqu'un par la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Gasket que je comble un vide par sa présence.

S'il n'aimait pas véritablement Gasket, de toute façon...s'il cherchait seulement à combler quelque chose...?

Ce ne serait juste pour personne. Et ce ne serait même pas traiter son mentor à sa juste valeur.

\- ...Ce ne serait pas votre genre, Wing, lui assura Père Jean. Ca se sent, quand vous aimez quelqu'un.

\- Grâce à vos sens développés? demanda le bot blanc.

\- Je pense qu'une personne avec tous ses sens le sentirait également.

Il avait vraiment les mots pour le rassurer. Wing opina du chef, même si Père Jean ne pouvait pas le voir. Le Cybertronien blanc sentit la petite main de l'humain tapoter le métal de la sienne. Il le laissa faire, le laissa rester à ses côtés pour lui procurer la présence réconfortante dont il avait besoin.

Pendant un long moment, Wing eut l'impression que ses mauvaises pensées, les mêmes qui les avaient rongées la veille, s'évacuèrent lentement, loin de son processeur. Il s'autorisa à sourire, remerciant Père Jean de tout son spark avec une chaleur qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

\- ...Et vous? Avec Marie?

\- Hm?

\- Il n'y a...aucune chance que vous vous remettiez un jour ensemble?

Ils avaient été ensemble. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre et auraient formé un couple attachant. Mais Père Jean ne lui répondit que par un sourire rempli de regrets

\- Aucune, Wing.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais on sera toujours ensemble. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Quoiqu'il arrive. Wing fut néanmoins satisfait par la réponse. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se remettre au travail, une lumière apparut soudainement devant eux, à l'entrée de la décharge.

Wing et Père Jean se figèrent. Un pont-terrestre…Non. Un pont spatial. Wing en reconnaissait la lueur. N'aimant pas cela, et quand bien même il ne sortit pas son épée du fourreau, le bot blanc se plaça devant l'humain en prévention d'un éventuel danger.

Mais il fut tétanisé en apercevant une figure familière apparaître de la lumière. Wing écarquilla les optiques, reconnaissant le bot violet qui marcha dans leur direction, le regard fermé.

\- Fracture ? l'appela Wing, surpris.

La surprise fut apparemment partagée. Fracture garda la bouche entrouverte, fixant Wing comme s'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à le trouver là.

\- …Tu…tu n'étais pas censé être là, murmura Fracture, détournant la tête comme pour éviter de le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Terre ? l'interrogea Wing, abasourdi.

Fracture ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Au final, il chercha quelque chose au sol. Et quand ses optiques rouges se posèrent sur Père Jean, il s'arrêta de chercher.

\- …J'ai la clé USB avec l'algorithme inversé, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Merci, Fracture.

Ils se connaissaient ?

Mais comment ? Père Jean le justifia rapidement, l'informant qu'il avait contacté Drift avec l'aide d'Outrigger.

\- …Pour quelle raison ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, incrédule.

\- Il t'expliquera, répondit simplement Fracture en tendant une clé USB, que Père Jean récupéra. Je n'ai pas pu accéder à tous les dossiers. Il y en a un qui est verrouillé mais je n'ai pas su l'ouvrir.

\- C'est déjà bien, le gratifia Père Jean.

\- Tu pourras utiliser l'algorithme.

\- Un algorithme ? répéta Wing, entendant ce mot pour la deuxième fois. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il était d'ordinaire patient, mais les émotions montèrent vite dû au fait de ne pas savoir, quand bien même son ton demeurait calme. Fracture poussa un léger soupir tandis que Père Jean pivota dans sa direction.

La tristesse dans ses yeux le frappa…la tristesse, ainsi qu'une pointe de gêne.

\- …Je l'ai appelé parce que je voulais vous aider, Wing.

Puis, il lui expliqua.

Il lui expliqua tout.

* * *

« …Pourquoi ? »

Wing ne chercha même pas à camoufler l'agitation qui lui écrasa l'entièreté de son corps. Fracture garda les bras croisés, le visage sombre tandis que Père Jean gardait la tête baissée, son expression n'ayant pas changé depuis tout à l'heure.

« …Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Diamant d'Adaptus vous aurait donné cette clé USB ? le questionna encore Wing, la gorge serrée. Ca…ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Je l'ignore moi-même. Mais je pense que…le Diamant souhaitait réaliser mon vœu de vous aider dans cette épreuve, bredouilla le prêtre, le ton bas.

Wing secoua la tête.

Non. Il ne l'admettait pas.

\- …Ce Diamant a causé la destruction de la ville qu'il était censé protéger, Père Jean ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

\- Je l'ai su…mais je l'ai su trop tard, déclara le prêtre.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je pensais…je pensais pouvoir faire quelque chose. Vous…vous alliez mal, Wing. Vous souffriez. Quand j'ai su ce que le programme contenu dans cette clé USB pouvait faire…je pensais pouvoir m'en servir pour vous aider. A retrouver vos souvenirs…

Wing garda la mâchoire serrée. Non. Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Ce sont les mêmes raisons qui ont poussé Dai Atlas à effacer ces mêmes souvenirs, Père Jean !

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce discours. Il en avait assez de ces discours.

_Ils ont volé les souvenirs de ta fille pour ton bien. Maintenant que tu sais et que tu souffres, ils te les rendent._

\- Je sais…admit Père Jean, le visage fissuré. Je sais cela…

\- Mais vous dites tous que vous savez ! Vous savez tout ! s'écria Wing, les larmes lui montant aux optiques. Que savez-vous, au juste ? Ce qui est pour mon bien ou pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser mes souvenirs tranquilles ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ?

Il s'en voulait…il s'en voulait de s'emporter contre Père Jean. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à remonter la pente.

Il n'a jamais voulu te causer du tort, tenta de se dire Wing. Personne n'a voulu te causer du tort.

De façon inattendue, ce fut Fracture qui intervint à la place de l'humain.

\- Il souhaitait t'aider, Wing. C'est tout. Il a cru bien faire.

\- Je sais…répondit Wing en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Je sais qu'il a cru bien faire…

Il n'avait jamais eu aucune mauvaise intention. Tout comme Dai Atlas, Gasket…

Il inhala. Il expira. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, Wing poursuivit, d'un ton un peu plus calme.

\- Il a cru bien faire…

\- Je ne voulais rien t'imposer Wing. Je te le jure, se justifia Père Jean. Jamais je ne t'aurais rendu ces souvenirs sans ton consentement. Sans que tu ne le choisisses. Je voulais juste…te laisser le choix de le faire si un jour, cela devenait trop compliqué.

Wing sentit une larme humidifier sa joue gauche. Il l'essuya, ne cherchant même pas à cacher sa peine.

Personne n'a voulu te causer du tort.

Alors, pourquoi c'était difficile ? Fracture abaissa les optiques vers Père Jean, qui tenait la clé USB entre ses mains.

\- Tu allais déjà mal, Wing. Drift et Père Jean ont juste essayé d'apaiser ta douleur, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde a souhaité faire.

Aucun mot n'émana de la bouche de Wing.

Le pont spatial était encore ouvert. Fracture tourna les talons, prêt à partir et à rentrer sur Cybertron.

Mais avant cela, il lui adressa, de façon inattendue :

\- …Quand est-ce que tu vas reparler à Drift ? Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de filtrer ses appels ?

Wing n'eut aucune réponse à lui fournir.

Il se contenta de baisser la tête, ses optiques se portant sur la clé USB que Père Jean gardait contre lui, comme pour protéger la solution qui lui permettrait de récupérer ses souvenirs.

\- …Vous étiez proches, après tout, renchérit Fracture.

\- …Rien ne redeviendra comme avant, Fracture.

C'était un fait. Même avec toute l'aide, toute la volonté que Wing souhaitait avoir, pour être à nouveau proche de Drift comme à ses débuts au Cercle de la Lumière…ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas possible de faire comme si de rien n'était et que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Ouais. Mais vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, rétorqua Fracture plutôt sèchement.

\- Fracture…

\- Ecoute, le coupa Fracture, d'un ton un peu moins froid. Je t'apprécie, Wing. Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment de la peine pour toi et tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Perdre un enfant, je n'ose même pas en imaginer la douleur.

Il marqua un temps, fermant les optiques tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

\- …Je suis parent, aussi. Si quelque chose arrivait à Night, à Divebomb, à Airazor…je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, mais je sais que je réagirais mal. Mais même si je t'apprécie, je pense avant tout à Drift.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il pensait à lui avant tout. Wing le comprenait.

\- …Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert de cette situation, compléta Fracture. Drift a énormément souffert et il souhaitait avant tout te protéger. Mais ça l'a énormément coûté. C'est pour ça qu'il a craché le morceau.

\- …Je suis désolé…

Il l'était.

Oui. Drift avait souffert. En réalité, ils avaient tous souffert…et c'était seulement pour le préserver.

Et lui…se montrait dur. Il ne leur pardonnait pas de lui avoir caché la vérité pour le préserver, alors qu'ils avaient souffert tout autant que lui. Silencieusement, il contempla Père Jean.

\- …Dai Atlas ne l'a pas vraiment exilé, tu sais, ajouta Fracture.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Wing avec surprise.

\- …Il a tué Lockdown. Mais il a aussi demandé à Dai Atlas s'il pouvait partir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, énonça le bot violet. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de mentir. Tu comprends, Wing ? Cela lui a coûté sa place au sein du Cercle de la Lumière. Cela lui a coûté sa première famille. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

A nouveau, le visage de Wing se fissura.

Il avait toujours cru que Dai Atlas avait exilé Drift…comme il avait exilé Gasket avant lui. Mais en réalité…

En réalité, Drift lui avait demandé de partir… ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir.

Une nouvelle fois, Wing se prit un nouveau coup de massue. Par réflexe, il se rapprocha de Père Jean, comme s'il s'agissait d'une demande silencieuse de lui pardonner son emportement.

Drift avait beaucoup sacrifié…et il n'était pas le seul.

\- …Fracture ?

\- Quoi ?

\- …Merci, lui déclara Wing, souriant malgré les larmes. Merci…pour ces informations.

Il lui avait ouvert les optiques. Il lui avait ouvert les optiques sur son comportement.

\- …Pas de quoi. Considère que c'est mon remerciement pour Airazor, lui répondit le bot violet, le ton détaché.

Il n'avait pas à le remercier. Fracture lui adressa un simple signe de tête, que Wing lui rendit.

Après un dernier au revoir, Fracture s'engouffra dans le pont-spatial. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier disparut devant les derniers restant.

A nouveau, Wing abaissa le regard vers Père Jean. Son chapeau lui couvrait les yeux, l'empêchant de discerner son expression bouleversée.

Wing s'essuya à nouveau les optiques. Il s'abaissa prudemment vers Père Jean. D'un ton calme et sincèrement reconnaissant, le bot blanc s'excusa de tout son être.

\- …Excusez-moi.

\- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire.

Père Jean retira son chapeau, avant de s'essuyer les yeux à son tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de vous imposer quoi que ce soit, de vous rendre vos souvenirs pour que vous souffriez, sans votre autorisation…Je n'en pouvais plus de vous entendre souffrir, Wing. Je souffre pour vous. Je souffre vraiment pour vous.

\- …Ce n'est pas à vous de souffrir pour moi, Père Jean, déclara tendrement Wing.

\- Et ce n'est pas à vous de porter seul votre deuil.

Ils avaient raison.

Tous les deux…ils avaient raison. Et Wing n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il avait peut-être eu tort d'en vouloir autant à Drift…à Dai Atlas…à Gasket…

Peut-être ne devait-il pas rejeter Gasket…Les erreurs arrivaient. Mais on apprenait de nos échecs si on nous en laissait l'opportunité. Wing reporta son attention sur la clé USB avant de soupirer.

\- …Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire avec ça.

\- Prenez votre temps. Rien ne presse, Wing. Mais ne faites pas quelque chose que vous ne désirez pas. Cette décision…c'est à vous seul de la prendre.

Retrouver ses souvenirs d'une fille qu'il avait eu…ou l'oublier et ne plus souffrir ?

Il ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure décision. Le meilleur choix. Wing se releva. Sans un mot, il commença à composer les coordonnées recherchées.

Fracture lui avait montré l'exemple. Il devait le suivre. Wing reporta la main à son oreillette, attendant que la connexion s'établisse.

\- _…__Wing ?_

\- Drift. C'est moi.

Il put deviner la surprise et la confusion à l'autre bout du fil. Ainsi qu'un peu de soulagement…Wing sourit amèrement.

S'il savait ce que son futur Conjunx lui avait dit juste à l'instant…

\- Je souhaitais juste te demander…pardon. Pardon que vous ayiez autant souffert à cause de moi…Toi, Gasket, Dai Atlas…

Il ferma les optiques, reprenant une inspiration.

\- Je suis désolé…pour tout ça.

Il ne put entendre la réponse de Drift.

Un bruit sourd, dans son dos, attira son attention. Tout de suite, Wing se retourna.

La seule chose qu'il vit fut Père Jean à terre, maîtrisé par un humain habillé en noir.

L'instant d'après, un drone apparut devant lui, lui cachant la vision. Wing se trouva ébloui par des flashs de lumière qui aveuglèrent et affectèrent considérablement sa vue, avant de recevoir une violente décharge électrique.

Un drone…pas Cybertronien…

\- Jean ! cria-t-il.

Mais Père Jean ne lui répondit jamais.

Wing s'effondra au sol, tandis qu'une voix résonnait dans ses audios, répétant les mêmes mots en criant :

_Menace neutralisée ! Cible à terre ! Emmenez-les ! Emmenez-les !_


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPITRE 75**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

**PS : le personnage d'Emily appartient à VendettaPrimus. Je vous conseille d'aller voir son design. Elle est magnifique.**

Wing fut éveillé par une forte douleur à la tête, dans ses jambes et dans ses avant-bras.

Plusieurs fois, il essaya d'ouvrir les optiques. Mais cette tentative se soldait par un malaise au bout de quelques secondes, l'empêchant pleinement de reprendre conscience.

Autour de lui, il entendit des murmures, des chuchotements.

_Nous n'aurions pas dû utiliser ce drone._

_Il est dangereux. Rappelez-vous._

_Si vous le dites._

_Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit accompagné d'un humain. S'ils menacent notre espèce…_

Père Jean, pensa Wing.

_Attendons qu'il se réveille…_

Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait des Decepticons sur Terre…Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une embuscade. Qu'ils avaient attendu le moment opportun pour les attaquer.

Ils n'avaient pas été prudents…Ils n'auraient jamais dû y aller seuls.

Pourquoi s'y étaient-ils rendus seuls ?

_Vous nous entendez ?_

_Réveillez-vous…_

A nouveau, ces chuchotements…

Mais…l'intonation ne lui était pas familière. Il ne s'agissait pas d'intonation Cybertronienne…

Non…cela ressemblait aux intonations de Père Jean, de Marie…

Wing haleta. Une nouvelle fois, la douleur le réveilla.

La première chose qu'il vit en rouvrant les optiques fut ses pieds flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Wing sentit ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son ne sortit. Aucun mot n'émana.

La même douleur se propagea dans ses avant-bras étendus en croix. En relevant difficilement la tête, il réalisa rapidement que ses bras, ainsi que ses ailes, étaient attachés par des chaînes laser.

De la technologie Cybertronienne…Dès que Wing effectua un mouvement, il étouffa un cri de douleur.

Ignore la douleur, essaya-t-il de se répéter. Reporte-la à plus tard…

« Vous nous entendez ? »

Les pensées de Wing furent interrompus par une voix calme, féminine. Le bot blanc essaya de répondre mais à nouveau, sa gorge serrée l'empêcha de s'exprimer.

La seule chose qu'il puisse faire fut de relever le menton pour regarder droit devant lui.

Tout était blanc et gris autour de lui…La salle était vide. On aurait dit une cellule de prison…ou bien une cellule dans un asile.

Son attention se reporta soudainement sur Père Jean, qu'il vit assis sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce.

Il voulut l'appeler, savoir s'il allait bien…mais Père Jean parut bien éveillé. Son visage était meurtri par l'angoisse et l'incertitude, même s'il ne prononça rien. Ses yeux d'un regard fixe se portèrent en direction de la voix qui s'était adressée à Wing.

« …Vous comprenez notre langue ? grogna une autre, masculine, plus hostile et agressive.

\- Bien sûr qu'il comprend notre langue, répondit la première voix, comme si c'était quelque chose d'évident.

\- Les Autobots nous comprennent, renchérit une autre voix masculine, moins sèche et plus soucieuse. Mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est le cas de tous les Cybertroniens.

Je vous comprends…souhaita leur répondre Wing. Je vous comprends ! Relâchez…relâchez…

\- Il était avec cet humain. Il doit nous comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Que nous veut-il alors ?

Trois humains, situés sur une plateforme à hauteur de son visage, à quelques bons mètres de lui. Wing réalisa en plissant les optiques qu'une vitre le séparait d'eux. Comme s'ils le considéraient comme un danger éventuel.

Mais ce n'était pas son intention. Wing pouvait à peine répondre à leurs interrogations. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils les avaient capturés.

Les Autobots et les humains…étaient censés être alliés, non ? Pourquoi…pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à lui ? A eux ?

Malgré sa vision trouble, Wing put discerner les apparences de chacun. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir, de façon officielle, d'un uniforme semblable à celui que portait Marie. Le premier était un humain plutôt fort, plus grand que les autres, une touffe grise sur la tête, la moue dédaigneuse et méprisante. Le deuxième était un individu plutôt bien construit, les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et concernés.

Et la troisième était une humaine. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, de grands yeux noirs, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Vous nous comprenez ? répéta le premier individu, sa voix montant en débit.

Wing ne réagit pas. Ses avant-bras tremblaient. Et ce n'était pas seulement en raison de la douleur…

\- Cessez de nous ignorer ! hurla soudainement le même homme. Vous nous comprenez parfaitement !

Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver…leur arriver…

Les Autobots protégeaient les humains…les humains avaient mérité d'être protégés, n'est-ce pas ? essaya de se dire Wing.

\- Répondez ! Vous nous faites perdre notre temps !

La voix rauque et faible, Wing siffla.

\- …Relâchez Jean…c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Bien, on avance ! Il y a du progrès ! railla l'homme, méprisant.

Wing se mit à tousser profondément. Un seul geste l'électrifia de douleur, quand bien même il ne cria jamais.

La femme s'exprima à son tour.

\- Nous ne vous souhaitons aucun mal, Cybertronien. Nous souhaitons simplement discuter avec vous.

\- …Relâchez seulement Jean…répéta Wing, la voix tremblante.

\- Nous relâcherons Jean une fois que vous nous aurez révélé vos intentions ! gronda le premier humain.

Wing eut seulement la force de secouer la tête, masquant autant qu'il pouvait son anxiété et la panique qui naissait en son être.

Je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit. Je vous en prie.

Finalement, le troisième humain prit la parole.

\- …Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, lui promit-il, le ton rassurant.

\- Nous ne tuons pas les civils, déclara l'humaine, de façon un peu trop abrupte aux audios du bot blanc.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …Mais nous désirons obtenir quelques informations. De votre part. Nous désirons simplement protéger notre planète. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez.

Protéger leur planète… ?

Mais de qui ? D'eux ? Des Cybertroniens en général ? Pourtant, Wing la laissa continuer en silence.

\- …Pardon. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Emily, commandante de l'armée militaire des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Et voici mes associés. Aaron, mon second, présenta-t-elle le premier homme, et Cade, scientifique renommé, compléta-t-elle en introduisant le dernier membre du groupe.

Wing lui adressa un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse, indiquant qu'il l'entendait et l'écoutait. Il prit une, deux, trois inspirations, essayant de calmer son spark qui criait de les laisser partir.

\- …Quel est ton nom ? l'interrogea doucement Emily.

\- …Wing, se présenta-t-il à son tour, épuisé par la douleur à la fois physique et mentale.

\- Donc, Wing. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Sur notre planète ? le questionna à son tour Cade. Que cherches-tu ?

Wing garda la bouche entrouverte, la respiration sifflante.

\- Tu n'es pas un Autobot, n'est-ce pas ? insista le dénommé Aaron.

\- …Je ne comprends pas…

\- Si tu n'es pas un Autobot, tu es donc un Decepticon !

Wing cligna des optiques.

\- S'il vous plait…intervint Père Jean en essayant de se relever.

\- Rasseyez-vous immédiatement, vous ! lui cracha violemment Aaron.

\- Aaron, je vous défends de lui parler comme ça, le réprimanda froidement Emily.

Tout de suite, Aaron tiqua, stoppant net. Emily avait changé d'expression en un quart de seconde. Elle le fusilla d'un air lourd de reproches, lui rappelant silencieusement qu'elle était sa supérieure et que par conséquent, il devait obéir à ses ordres. L'humain étouffa un grognement avant de croiser les bras, semblant peu ravi par ce traitement.

\- …Tu n'as pas d'insigne, remarqua Cade.

\- …Je ne suis pas un Decepticon…répliqua faiblement Wing.

\- Alors, qui es-tu ? Et que veux-tu de nous ?

\- Les Decepticons ont suffisamment causé de dégâts à notre planète, précisa calmement Emily. On ne souhaite pas que cela se reproduise. Que l'humanité disparaisse pour de bon en raison de notre rôle au conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû aider les Autobots, de toute façon, grogna Aaron. On n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de conflits qui ne nous concernaient pas.

Wing chercha ses mots. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à cause de la douleur. Emily lui demanda gentiment s'il souhaitait de l'energon pour atténuer les maux, ce qui provoqua un commentaire outrageant de la part d'Aaron. Mais ni Emily, ni Cade n'y prêtèrent attention.

\- Je…je ne suis ni Autobot. Ni Decepticon. Je…je viens de Cybertron. Des Cités de Cristal, expliqua-t-il.

Il toussa, avant de reprendre.

\- Je viens…je viens du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière ? s'étonna Cade, surpris.

\- …Nous sommes des guerriers qui protégeons Cybertron. L'ancienne culture de Cybertron. C'est notre rôle.

Cela laissa le trio d'humains surpris. Derrière la vitre, Père Jean essaya de se rapprocher mais Aaron le rabroua une nouvelle fois, figeant le prêtre.

Cette expression…il paraissait si impuissant. Wing savait qu'il se sentait impuissant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Finalement, Cade se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre.

\- Mais dans ce cas…que souhaite faire ce Cercle de la Lumière ? Quelles sont vos intentions à l'égard de nous, les humains ?

Wing subit une nouvelle quinte de toux. Aaron le somma de répondre immédiatement.

\- Je…je ne sais pas ! Ce…nous n'avons rien contre vous !

\- Et comment pourrions-nous vous croire ? demanda Cade, même si son ton n'était pas haineux. Nous ne savons rien de vous, ni de ce Cercle de la Lumière.

\- C'est la vérité…

\- Il dit vrai, entendit-il Père Jean ajouter.

Mais Aaron ne parut pas le croire. Cade et Emily parurent toutefois dubitatifs.

\- Si vous n'avez rien contre nous…pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? l'interrogea Emily.

\- Je…j'ai été envoyé en mission.

\- En mission ? Tiens donc, railla Aaron. Et de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Les artefacts…la sûreté de l'univers…

Pourtant, Wing ne parvint pas à s'expliquer. Il voulait leur dire, leur expliquer les raisons de sa venue…

Mais…est-ce qu'ils le croiraient ? Wing n'avait aucune mauvaise intention. Au contraire. Quand bien même il ne connaissait pas les humains en-dehors de Père Jean et de Marie, il avait passé suffisamment de temps sur cette planète pour ne pas laisser les Decepticons du Sanctuaire s'en prendre à ses habitants.

\- …je vous dis la vérité…je suis venu parce…parce que vous êtes en danger.

\- En danger ? l'interrogea Emily. Comment ça ?

\- Donc, vous êtes bel et bien un Autobot ! insista Aaron.

\- Non !

\- Alors, vous êtes un Decepticon !

\- Non ! Je suis neutre !

\- La neutralité n'existe pas ! Cela n'a jamais existé. Ou alors, cela n'a existé que pour un temps. Mais ce n'est jamais éternel !

Wing tressaillit.

Donc, même chez les humains, la sincérité de la neutralité par rapport à un conflit était également remise en question ?

Ils ne l'écoutaient pas…tout ce qui les importait était de savoir s'il était dans un camp ou d'un autre…

\- Je vous jure…Je…je dis la vérité ! Vous êtes en danger !

\- On n'aide personne sans raison, décréta le second d'Emily.

\- Alors, vous avez une vision dépassée de la réalité ! cria Wing soudainement. Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour vous aider !

Ses mots firent mouche. Au moins chez Cade et Emily. Cade écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Emily garda une main posée sur son bras, son sourire froid se brisant en une expression décontenancée.

Le silence tomba. Wing aperçut un sourire approbateur teinté d'amertume au coin des lèvres de Père Jean. Comme pour lui indiquer qu'il cherchait une solution. Qu'il finirait par en trouver une.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû aider ces créatures, réitéra Aaron.

\- Ce sont des êtres dotés d'intelligence, Aaron, répondit Emily. Comme nous. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons pris part à cette guerre.

\- Ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Du ressort de l'humanité. La guerre est finie.

\- La guerre n'est pas finie, rétorqua Wing.

Il en oublia la douleur.

A présent, c'était comme s'il était spectateur, comme s'il avait quitté son propre corps juste pour oublier les tiraillements dans ses avant-bras et ses jambes, ainsi que l'immense choc reçu à la tête.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire, commença Wing. Mais…je vous dis la vérité. Vous êtes en danger…pas seulement pas votre planète, mais également l'univers tout entier.

\- L'univers tout entier ?

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire ? rétorqua Aaron.

Wing prit une inspiration.

\- Des Decepticons souhaitent s'en prendre à vous…à votre planète…en utilisant des objets rares comme armes de destruction massive. Si…si vous ne nous laissez pas vous aider, ou si vous ne nous laissez pas les contrer, vous allez tous périr !

Emily et Cade s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Des Decepticons… ?

\- Sur Terre…J'ignore où ils sont situés, expliqua Wing, à bout de souffle. Mais…il faut qu'on les arrête. Il faut qu'on les arrête avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à votre planète. Qu'ils utilisent ces objets…qu'ils détruisent la Terre en son entièreté…

S'ils avaient été à Arkus…ils l'auraient cru plus facilement.

\- …Il ne parait pas mentir, commenta Emily.

\- Mais s'il y avait de tels objets, déclara Cade, ainsi que des Decepticons nous menaçant, nous les aurions aperçus. Nos systèmes de sécurité ont considérablement progressé.

\- Mais ils ne sont pas infaillibles, rectifia l'humaine, pensive.

\- Enfin ! Il doit raconter n'importe quoi pour qu'on le laisse s'enfuir ! gronda Aaron.

Cade lui adressa un air furieux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il feigne de telles émotions.

\- Il ne les feint pas, renchérit Père Jean. Il dit la vérité…j'étais avec lui…j'ai déjà tout…

\- Vous êtes un civil ! l'interrompit Aaron. Un citoyen ! Vous avez été suffisamment idiot pour vous approcher d'une machine dont vous ignoriez les caractéristiques, sans en avertir les autorités compétentes pour régler ce problème !

Cette fois, Père Jean pivota dans sa direction. Les sourcils froncés, il articula sur chaque mot.

\- Ce n'est pas une machine. Je vous interdis de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Et sinon quoi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Wing ressentit la douleur dans ses avant-bras, tirés par les chaînes.

Il n'arrivait pas…il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. A calmer son esprit. Comme Gasket lui avait appris.

Tant qu'ils n'auraient rien décidé…

\- …On devrait le désactiver, proposa Aaron.

Le silence tomba.

L'energon de Wing se glaça à cette déclaration.

\- Non ! s'écria Père Jean, devenant blême.

\- C'est ce qu'on aurait déjà dû faire avec cette autre machine, poursuivit Aaron sans l'écouter.

Non…je vous en prie…écoutez-moi…

\- Je vous dis la vérité ! répéta Wing, le timbre de sa voix devenant de plus en plus rapide. Vous allez périr ! Vous allez périr si on ne les arrête pas !

\- Il n'y a pas de neutralité possible, poursuivit Aaron, sa voix couvrant presque celle de Wing tandis qu'il s'adressait à Emily et Cade. C'est soit un Autobot, soit un Decepticon. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance parce que sinon, il admettrait qu'il serait de notre côté.

\- Je suis de votre côté !

\- Alors, admettez que vous êtes un Autobot ! Ou périssez !

Non…

Je suis de votre côté…je ne vous veux aucun mal… Derrière la vitre, Wing continuait de répéter cette même phrase encore et encore.

_Je suis de votre côté…Je ne vous veux aucun mal…_

\- C'est réellement ce que vous croyez, Aaron ? prononça Emily, le ton songeur.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque pour préserver l'humanité.

Mais pourquoi refusaient-ils tout dialogue… ?

Il fixa Emily, le désespoir l'envahissant petit à petit. Plus Aaron parlait, plus elle semblait hésitante. Et Cade paraissait complètement dépassé par cette situation.

Un neutre protéger l'humanité…pourquoi croyaient-ils que c'était impossible ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'Emily et Cade acceptent…Emily aurait le dernier mot. Les autres la suivraient.

\- …Je vous en prie…

_Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour vous aider._

S'il avait pu, il aurait frappé la vitre pour attirer leur attention, pour les forcer à écouter.

\- Je vous en prie…vous êtes en danger…vous êtes en danger…vous allez mourir…juste…écoutez-moi.

Il se souvenait de Gasket…du calvaire qu'il avait dû traverser avec l'armée humaine…

Lui aussi…lui aussi avait subi tout cela ? Alors que les Autobots, Bee, Drift…la faction d'Optimus n'avait jamais cessé de les défendre ?

Emily ferma les yeux.

Mais alors qu'elle était apparemment sur le point de trancher, la voix de Père Jean s'éleva de façon inattendue.

\- …Le Cercle de la Lumière a décidé de rejoindre les Autobots.

* * *

Au début, les mots de Père Jean n'atteignirent pas les audios de Wing.

\- …Pour protéger l'univers, poursuivit Père Jean, le Cercle de la Lumière a décidé de rejoindre les Autobots. Pour protéger l'univers, dont l'humanité.

Aaron se tourna lentement vers Père Jean, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un civil. Vous ne savez rien de toute cette situation. Et ce n'est pas votre rôle de donner un avis.

\- Je le sais, répondit calmement Père Jean, gardant les mains contre la vitre. J'étais là quand Wing est arrivé sur Terre la première fois. Il m'a expliqué qu'il recherchait un camarade. Un ami. Une personne qui signifiait tout pour lui. Tout comme les Autobots…recherchaient leurs camarades disparus.

Malgré les mots prononcés, Wing remarqua l'expression de Père Jean se décomposer à vue d'œil.

Cela le frappa. Il comprenait ce qu'il était en train de faire…pour le sauver…pour empêcher sa désactivation…

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière est neutre, continua Père Jean. Mais ils ont joint leurs forces avec les Autobots. Ils se sont unis pour retrouver leurs camarades, qui ont été capturés par les mêmes personnes.

\- Des foutus Decepticons, grogna Aaron.

\- Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire, Aaron, le réprimanda une nouvelle fois Emily.

\- Le fait qu'ils soient Decepticons n'est pas l'essentiel, le rectifia Père Jean. Wing m'a sauvé plusieurs fois. Sans lui, je serais mort. Plusieurs fois. Et s'il n'avait pas agi plus tôt, l'humanité aurait été éradiquée bien avant.

La gorge nouée, Wing le laissa finir.

Père Jean, pensa Wing tristement.

\- …Wing a sauvé l'humanité. Il nous a sauvés. Et vous le remerciez en le maltraitant ? En l'enchaînant ? En le traitant de machine ? En le menaçant de le désactiver ?

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Ce n'est pas—

\- Mon rôle, je sais, admit Père Jean fermement. Mais…à l'heure actuelle, nous luttons tous contre une seule et même menace. Les Autobots protègent les humains…Le Cercle de la Lumière a rejoint les Autobots…nous sommes tous sur le même bateau.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Le Cercle de la Lumière ne nous veut aucun mal. Comme les Autobots, ils ont notre protection à l'esprit. Et il ne raconte pas d'histoire. Ces objets de destruction massive existent bel et bien. Et nous devons les conserver avant que nos ennemis ne mettent la main dessus.

\- …Je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, fit Emily en se prenant le menton.

Le doute apparaissait à nouveau sur le visage d'Emily ainsi que sur celui de Cade. Aaron intervint une nouvelle fois :

\- Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque.

\- Et quel est le plus grand risque à l'heure actuelle ? lui demanda Père Jean. Vous désactiverez un allié des Autobots…au lieu de le laisser nous protéger de la menace qui nous vise tous ?

Wing endura.

C'était peut-être la seule solution…pour qu'ils écoutent…

\- …L'univers, hein ?

Emily se redressa. Elle fixa Père Jean qui n'ajouta rien de plus.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle se tourna en direction d'une porte, loin derrière eux, située sur la droite. Wing ne l'avait pas remarquée avant.

\- …Peut-être qu'on peut demander l'avis de ton ancien soldat, Aaron ? décréta Emily, un ton de moquerie dans sa voix en direction de son second.

Aaron sursauta.

\- …Selon le rapport, l'armée l'a renvoyée pour insubordination. Parce qu'elle refusait de s'en prendre aux machines que vous capturiez. Peut-être avait-elle raison, susurra Emily.

\- Mais…commandant, je vous jure-

Aaron ne put achever sa phrase.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Wing écarquilla les optiques en apercevant Marie entrer dans la pièce.

L'humaine n'exprimait aucune émotion. Son air était sérieux et se durcit considérablement en apercevant Aaron, en hauteur sur la plateforme, apparaître devant elle. Toutefois, elle l'oublia bien vite quand elle remarqua Père Jean se tenant près de la vitre, qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre. Très vite, elle l'entoura de ses bras, vérifiant silencieusement qu'il aille bien.

\- …Savez-vous pourquoi êtes-vous là, Marie ? l'interrogea doucement Emily.

Marie releva la tête vers elle.

\- …Je crois savoir, commandante.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'aider les Cybertroniens ? Encore plus des Cybertroniens dont nous ignorions la faction ? Cela aurait pu être des Decepticons. Y avez-vous pensé ?

Marie chercha la main de Père Jean. Ce dernier la lui tendit et elle la lui prit, la serrant fort dans la sienne.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de Decepticon. Wing n'en est pas un. Tout comme Gasket ne l'es pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne nous veut du mal.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

Il ne la remercierait jamais assez. Pour Gasket, pour tout cela. La réponse de Marie n'en fut que plus efficace.

\- J'ai renoncé à tout pour accomplir mon devoir. Pour protéger ma planète.

\- Et vous pensez qu'on devrait leur faire confiance ?

Marie jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Père Jean.

\- …Les Autobots cesseront de nous épauler lors de prochains conflits avec les Decepticons, commandante. Parce qu'il y en aura d'autres, quoi qu'en dise mon ancien supérieur.

Elle mit un temps avant d'ajouter.

\- La guerre n'est pas finie.

\- Et vous vous en porterez garante ? Pour Wing…ainsi que pour ce Gasket ? l'interrogea Emily avec curiosité. Vous mettriez la sûreté de l'univers entre leurs mains ?

Wing ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler du jour où Drift était venu aux Cités de Cristal pour la première fois.

Il y avait eu le même échange…entre lui et Dai Atlas pour autoriser Drift à rejoindre le Cercle de la Lumière. Lui aussi s'était porté garant pour Drift.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était celui sur qui on statuerait de son sort.

Marie n'hésita pas une seconde.

\- …Il a sauvé Père Jean. Oui, pour moi, je mettrais ma propre vie entre leurs mains.

\- Je vois.

L'air froid d'Emily disparut.

Elle se mit à sourire, de façon plus chaleureuse cette fois-ci.

\- …J'espère que vous vous ne trompez pas, Marie.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, Emi—enfin. Commandante.

Emily se retourna vers Wing. Elle finit par ordonner à Cade de le relâcher.

Ce fut comme si un poids lui fut soudainement retiré. Wing ressentit le soulagement l'envahir quand les chaînes disparurent de ses poignets et de ses ailes, le laissant retomber lourdement au sol.

Il ressentit ce soulagement, malgré les protestations outragées d'Aaron.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, commandant ?

\- Est-ce un acte d'insubordination, Aaron ?

Elle avait beaucoup de prestance. Elle avait l'art de commander, de diriger…Elle possédait la même aura que ne l'avait Dai Atlas et Ultra Magnus, malgré qu'elle soit une humaine.

\- …Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû vous confier ce dossier, Aaron.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux noirs d'Emily se plongèrent dans les optiques de Wing.

Emily s'inclina, surprenant autant Wing que Marie.

\- …Je comprendrais que vous ne nous pardonniez pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Nous, les humains…Nous sommes égoïstes par nature. Malheureusement, c'est notre nature. Nous pensons avant tout à notre propre préservation. Même si cela n'excuse pas tout car nous en oublions le plus important.

Wing n'émit aucune réponse.

Bien sûr, il devait leur en vouloir…mais il était surtout soulagé qu'ils aient bien voulu le croire et qu'ils acceptent de les laisser les aider.

L'heure n'était pas à cela. Ils devaient arrêter de se tirer dessus. Ils devaient faire front commun et récupérer le dernier artefact pour les placer en sécurité. Qu'il s'agisse de Decepticons, Autobots, neutres, humains…ils devaient arrêter de se battre entre eux.

Même si cela impliquait d'arrêter ceux qui les menaçaient…

\- Si vous choisissez de combattre aux côtés des Autobots…l'armée vous apportera tout son soutien.

\- Donnez seulement votre parole, lui répliqua Wing.

\- Ce ne serait pas honorable de ne pas tenir de promesse. Quand je fais une promesse, je la respecte coûte que coûte.

Ses mots le rassurèrent. Si les humains les assistaient aussi, ils auraient sûrement un net avantage.

Et ils ne s'en prendraient plus ni à lui…ni à Gasket.

\- Il faudrait commencer par sécuriser les villes, suggéra Marie.

\- Je vais convoquer une réunion d'urgence. Nous allons établir des mesures aussi rapides que nécessaires.

Cade appuya sur un bouton.

Bientôt, la vitre se rouvrit et Wing put enfin rejoindre Père Jean et Marie.

Il était libre. Son regard croisa celui d'Emily.

A son tour, Wing s'inclina en guise de respect, avant de laisser Père Jean et Marie grimper dans sa main pour qu'ils puissent quitter la base.

Ensemble.

* * *

Quand Wing, Père Jean et Marie pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la base Autobot, ils trouvèrent les résidents regroupés dans la salle de réunion.

Un silence les accueillit. Au début, Wing ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis, l'expression que leur adressa Bumblebee fut on ne peut plus claire : la nouvelle avait déjà atteint leurs audios.

Ils avaient reçu un appel de l'armée, invitant les Autobots à la réunion mise en place à l'initiative de la commandante, pour évoquer les différentes stratégies à adopter et ainsi éradiquer la menace qui les concernait tous.

Wing balaya la salle du regard.

Ses optiques s'arrêtèrent sur Dai Atlas. Et tout de suite, son spark se serra.

Autant les Autobots parurent optimistes par l'invitation des humains, ces derniers étant prêts à renouveler leur alliance passée avec eux en souvenir de la guerre sur Cybertron…Mais Wing était conscient que leur action, leur contact avec l'armée américaine aurait des conséquences autres que celles d'avoir un soutien supplémentaire sur Terre.

Dai Atlas se tourna vers les Autobots.

« …Laissez-nous, leur ordonna-t-il, une fureur froide dans son regard. Une expression que Wing détestait.

\- Dai Atlas…tenta de s'interposer Ultra Magnus.

\- Cela concerne mon équipe. Pas la vôtre. Laissez-nous, répéta-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Ultra Magnus poussa un soupir. Il finit par inviter les Autobots à se retirer. Père Jean était sur le point de les suivre quand Dai Atlas l'interpella.

\- Non. Il reste là.

\- Dai Atlas…commença Wing.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? le coupa son leader, son devenant de plus en plus hostile.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

Père Jean serra sa canne blanche dans les mots. Wing détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots pour s'expliquer. Mais Dai Atlas ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- « Le Cercle de la Lumière a rejoint les Autobots » cita Dai Atlas. « Nous avons prêté allégeance aux Autobots. » « Nous les avons rejoints pour protéger l'humanité. »

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a voulu dire, déclara simplement Wing, le ton las.

\- Mais…vous vous rendez compte ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

Il se redressa. Père Jean le sentit et recula d'un pas. Quant à Wing, il faisait en sorte de rester entre eux.

\- Le Cercle de la Lumière a toujours été neutre. Du point de vue des Autobots, du point de vue des Decepticons, du point de vue de l'univers. Cela a duré des millénaires. Et en quelques secondes, vous ruinez tout cela ! acheva Dai Atlas, le ton toujours aussi calme.

\- Ils ne nous croyaient pas quand on disait qu'on était neutres, se justifia Wing.

Le ton de Dai Atlas monta. Il était franchement en colère et même si c'était rare, c'était toujours quelque chose de terrifiant.

\- Vous dites à des humains qu'on va les protéger, qu'on a rejoint les Autobots pour le faire.

\- On protège l'univers, répondit Wing. Les humains y sont inclus.

\- Justement, on protège l'univers ! Mais il n'a jamais été question des humains ! Ce sont les problèmes des Autobots ! Ça n'a jamais été nos problèmes ! Maintenant, à cause de ce que vous avez fait, nous ne sommes plus considérés comme neutres aux yeux de Cybertron ! Tout le monde va croire qu'on est des Autobots déguisés !

Oui, cela avait été la peur de Dai Atlas. Et cette peur se réalisait.

Mais même si Wing avait également partagé cette peur une fois, d'être assimilé à des Autobots, aujourd'hui, il n'y ressentait plus aucune réticence. Il n'avait pas peur au point d'adopter l'insigne Autobot…

Il était membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Et en fin de compte, ce n'était plus la faction qui importait. C'était l'individu lui-même. Ils interagissaient autant avec des Autobots qu'avec des Decepticons. Des Decepticons qui, malgré leur faction, étaient de bonnes personnes qui leur voulait du bien mais qui étaient stigmatisés.

Dai Atlas se prit le visage dans une main, essayant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

\- C'est ça ton problème, Wing. Tu t'attaches trop facilement ! Tu as récupéré un humain, une vermine, comme animal de compagnie des Autobots ! Et maintenant, tu contournes les règles établies par le Cercle de la Lumière, pour agir comme les Autobots !

\- Son nom est Père Jean, le reprit froidement Wing à son tour.

\- ça suffit ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'y envoyer ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer sur Terre !

Wing endura.

Dai Atlas porta son attention sur Père Jean.

Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée, une expression honteuse et impuissante sur son visage.

\- Et vous ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous êtes un humain. Vous n'êtes même pas un humain important au sein de votre communauté. Vous ne connaissez rien du Cercle de la Lumière et vous les catégorisez comme vos alliés ? Alors que notre société a toujours été basée sur la neutralité ?

Père Jean demeura silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Non mais, qui êtes-vous pour agir comme ça ?

\- Je souhaitais seulement libérer Wing…articula Père Jean. Leur faire comprendre qu'ils commettaient une grosse erreur en…

\- Vous traquez, vous emprisonnez des êtres d'une espèce différente parce qu'ils sont neutres ! Parce qu'ils ne sont pas rattachés à vous, les humains. En quoi vous méritez d'être protégés ?

Non…Ils le méritaient, pensa Wing. Père Jean, Marie, Emily…toutes ces personnes illustraient le fait que la nature humaine méritait d'être protégée, même si leur société était pleine de défauts.

Tout comme la société Cybertronienne elle-même…qui ne savait pas voir au-delà que son système de faction.

Dai Atlas se retourna vers Wing.

D'une voix sans appel, la sentence tomba.

\- Je t'interdis de le revoir.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Quoi ? crièrent à la fois Wing et Père Jean.

\- Je vous interdis de fréquenter les membres de mon équipe, Père Jean, peu importe quel est votre nom, répondit Dai Atlas. Vous n'êtes pas resté à votre place et vous avez causé beaucoup trop de dégâts !

Père Jean pâlit. Il ne bougea pas, encaissant autant qu'il pouvait.

\- Nous ne sommes pas Autobots. Mettez-vous cela dans le crâne, gronda durement Dai Atlas avant de se retourner, indiquant que la conversation était finie.

Père Jean pivota en direction de Wing.

Ce fut comme si son spark saignait. Le prêtre essaya d'ajouter quelque chose, mais sa bouche se referma.

L'air abattu, il finit par prendre sa canne et se guida vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce.

Non…Non, il le refusait.

\- Mais comment peux-tu dire qu'il a causé trop de dégâts ? cria Wing, la décision de Dai Atlas lui faisant oublier sa peur.

Dai Atlas gardait le dos tourné.

\- Cette conversation est finie, je crois.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour moi, l'ignora Wing. Tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter comme ça, sous prétexte que c'est un humain protégé par les Autobots !

\- Justement, je le sais ! Et à cause de lui, tu oublies ta place ! Tu oublies que tu n'es pas un Autobot. Tu appartiens aux Cités de Cristal. Au Cercle de la Lumière !

Il en avait assez.

Des décisions de Dai Atlas, du caractère fermé de leur faction qui interdisait les autres factions…

En quoi étaient-ils mieux que les Autobots ? Les Decepticons ?

\- Il est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivés sur Terre. Père Jean a été là pour moi quand personne d'autre ne l'a été, siffla Wing, hors de lui. Il a commis des erreurs, d'accord, mais c'était pour me sauver !

\- Tout le monde a essayé de te sauver, Wing, gronda Dai Atlas.

\- Sauf que lui, il m'a laissé le choix !

Le silence tomba.

Dai Atlas se retourna lentement.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?

Wing garda les poings serrés.

Il prit une inspiration, et lâcha :

\- Je sais tout ! Je sais ce que vous avez fait ! Toi, Drift, Gasket !

Par ces quelques mots, l'air dur de Dai Atlas s'effrita.

\- Je suis au courant pour Heavenlight ! Je suis au courant de l'existence de ma fille ! J'ai eu une fille ! Une Insecticon que j'ai adopté ! Et vous avez effacé mes souvenirs la concernant !

Enfin, le visage de son leader se décomposa.

Sa colère froide laissa place à une désolation flagrante. Wing sentit son spark battre à toute vitesse dans son châssis, comme s'il allait le déchirer pour sortir.

\- Vous m'avez retiré ma fille…vous avez prétendu qu'elle n'avait jamais existé.

\- Comment… ? demanda simplement Dai Atlas.

\- Tu penses que c'est la seule chose qui importe ? fit Wing, la voix tremblante. Tu as retiré mes souvenirs, Dai Atlas. Tu as retiré ma fille et maintenant…maintenant, tu veux me retirer Père Jean qui a essayé de m'aider à sa façon.

Il n'était plus dans le déni…

Maintenant, il était dans la colère. Il le savait.

\- …C'était pour te protéger, déclara Dai Atlas, essayant de paraître aussi sûr de lui que possible.

\- Père Jean l'a fait aussi. Mais toi, tu refuses qu'une autre personne m'aide.

\- Pas quand cela implique des conséquences sur le Cercle de la Lumière !

\- ça…ou tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir le contrôle ?

Dai Atlas n'eut rien à répondre à cela.

A la place…Ce fut Star Saber qui intervint. D'un ton méprisant, sa voix s'éleva :

\- Une fille…Tu l'as connue quoi ? Cinq ans ? Qu'est-ce que cela représente dans la vie d'un Cybertronien, cinq ans ? Ce n'était pas assez pour que tu la considères comme ta fille, de toute façon. Vous n'étiez même pas liés par le spark.

Cette phrase…ne lui fit pas autant mal que celles prononcées par Dai Atlas. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Wing de ressentir de la rage.

\- Et puis…c'était une Insecticon. Une race de voleurs, de criminels sans aucune loi…

\- Des hérétiques ? Comme tout le reste ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au sein même du Cercle de la Lumière, Star Saber ? lui répondit doucement Wing, la vision trouble.

Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'attarde sur ses mots.

Il releva la tête vers Dai Atlas.

S'il n'avait pas été en colère, il aurait été choqué de voir la désolation sur le visage de son leader.

\- …Primus aurait honte de toi, déclara durement Wing avant de tourner les talons pour laisser celui qu'il était supposé considérer comme son leader.

* * *

Ils s'étaient rendus au Lac Tekapo.

Il avait besoin d'un endroit calme, neutre…pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Assis dans l'herbe, Père Jean à ses côtés, Wing fixait la clé USB dans le creux de ses mains, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion.

« …Vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre cette décision maintenant, déclara Père Jean.

\- Je sais.

Wing observa le Lac devant lui…l'eau d'un bleu si pur…

Il pouvait simplement la jeter, au lieu de la détruire…Cela ne serait pas si difficile.

\- …Mais…il faut que je le fasse rapidement car autrement, rien ne s'arrêtera. Cette spirale ne s'arrêtera pas.

\- Telle est votre décision, Wing.

\- Je me dis que…cela ne serait pas juste.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier.

Ce ne serait pas juste…pour Heavenlight.

Ni pour Drift, ni pour Gasket, ni pour Dai Atlas qui avaient enduré tout cela à cause de lui.

Ni pour lui-même…

\- …Wing…

\- Si je dois souffrir, je souffre. C'est mieux que de rester dans l'interrogation.

\- Je comprends.

\- Juste…ne partez pas, Père Jean.

L'humain hocha la tête, un air doux sur son visage.

\- Vous savez que je ne partirai pas. Que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Wing se força à sourire. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

A la place, il regarda à nouveau cette clé USB. Si petite, contenant tellement de souvenirs…

Fracture lui avait expliqué comment faire.

D'un geste lent, il tendit le bras.

Puis, il brancha la clé USB au port creusé dans son poignet.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPITRE 76**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, VendettaPrimus et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

D'abord, il ne vit rien. Seulement du noir, des ténèbres autour de lui.

Puis, des flashs…non, des étoiles apparurent devant ses optiques. Wing se sentit plonger en avant tandis que les étoiles traversèrent l'espace à vitesse lumière pour laisser place aux souvenirs qui lui avaient été longtemps volés.

_La première fois qu'il la rencontra…_

_Ce fut à Kaon. Kaon, quand la Cité tenait encore debout. _

_Les nouvelles avaient fusé. Quand bien même la guerre continuait de causer des ravages, la Cité avaient été libérée de l'emprise Decepticon. La faction avait déserté après un nouvel affrontement entre les forces de Megatron et celles d'Optimus Prime. Cela s'était soldée par la victoire de ce dernier, notamment grâce aux renforts subséquents de son second, Ultra Magnus._

_Il s'agissait d'un répit, d'une courte trêve…avant que la guerre ne s'en prenne à une autre Cité._

_Wing s'en rappelait. Même si le Cercle de la Lumière était concerné par la guerre, comme le reste de l'univers, Dai Atlas avait averti qu'ils n'interviendraient que si le conflit s'étendait aux Cités de Cristal, peu importe le camp qui les attaquerait. Et seulement dans cette hypothèse, ils contribueraient, mais en tant que tierce partie. Pas en tant qu'allié._

_Cela ne les empêchait pas de se rendre d'eux-mêmes sur Cybertron. Ce n'était jamais en faveur d'un camp ou d'un autre, même si chacune des factions avait usé de tous les arguments pour les rallier à leur cause. La dernière fois, cela avait été la DJD qui était intervenue aux Cités de Cristal à la recherche d'un traître. Dai Atlas avait échangé longtemps avec le chef de la DJD, Tarn. Et au final, ils étaient repartis sans qu'il y ait un nom rayé sur leur Liste. Pour autant, Dai Atlas était resté méfiant. Même si la DJD ne s'en prenait pas aux neutres, des fois que les Decepticons choisissent de les recruter en tant que soldats pour le Seigneur Megatron, cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis._

_Mais Wing n'était pas venu sur Cybertron pour des raisons politiques. Comme à son habitude, depuis que Gasket avait été exilé, il venait le voir régulièrement en cachette. Il profitait de ces visites pour lui offrir un toit, par le biais d'un refuge quoique temporaire qu'il payait. Gasket détestait cela car le Cercle de la Lumière n'était pas aussi riche que tout le monde prétendait…mais à chaque fois, Wing parvenait à le convaincre de s'abriter des Pluies Acides et à se nourrir sans voler un passant._

_Mais ce jour-là, Wing ne trouva pas Gasket à l'emplacement habituel. Il s'agissait du bidonville nord de la Cité. Mais Wing eut beau fouiller, Gasket n'apparut nulle part._

_Il comprit qu'il avait encore changé d'habitat. Probablement pour éviter les autorités. Wing soupira et erra dans le bidonville, à la recherche d'un indice…une piste…_

_Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il la vit._

_Assise sur le sol, dans le sable, il discerna une petite Insecticon, à peine plus grande qu'un Minicon, creuser à mains nues. Wing fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher d'elle sans un bruit. Elle était couverte de terre et paraissait chercher quelque chose. _

_Probablement fouillait-elle pour chercher de l'energon. Wing s'arrêta à sa hauteur et l'observa. La petite Insecticon ne réagit pas. Il ignorait si elle avait remarqué sa présence ou non. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas dans son geste. Elle persévéra jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sortît un extrait d'energon, qu'elle attrapa à pleines mains avant de se relever._

_« …Tu fais cela tous les jours ? » lui demanda doucement Wing._

_Son ton était amer. Lui, qui restait la plupart du temps aux Cités de Cristal, qu'il protégeait avec ses camarades, il n'avait pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de la guerre qui les atteignait de jour en jour. Là encore, la mendicité était très présente. Et cela ne s'arrangeait pas de jour en jour…_

_Au point que les enfants en venaient à creuser, voire à voler…_

_La petite Cybertronienne se tourna vers lui. Malgré la terre, il discerna une armure bleue ainsi qu'un visage blanc et ses optiques luisantes le toisaient d'un air curieux. _

_Ces mêmes optiques se plissèrent d'étonnement. Elle avait été créée il n'y a pas longtemps. Pas plus de cinq ans. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules._

_« Il le faut bien, dans ce monde », déclara la petite._

_Elle parlait de façon claire et distincte pour son âge. Beaucoup d'enfants, à son âge, et en raison du manque d'éducation dû à la mort ou à l'abandon fréquent de leurs parents, avaient encore du mal à articuler deux mots ensemble. Ce n'était pas son cas. Et elle paraissait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle se dirigea vers un muret pour s'asseoir sur le rebord. Wing était sur le point de lui emboîter le pas quand la petite l'interpella._

_« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me tenir compagnie, standard._

\- _Standard ? répéta Wing, un peu décontenancé par l'emploi d'un tel terme dans son langage. Elle était si jeune…_

\- _Vous nous appelez bien les vermines, nous les insectes. Donc, je vous appelle standard, standard, fit la petite d'un ton presque hautain._

_Wing ne put cacher un sourire amusé. Elle avait de la répartie._

\- _C'est vrai. Malheureusement…mais tu sais, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de t'appeler « vermine »._

\- _Standard, rétorqua la petite._

\- _Je vois._

_Wing croisa les bras. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de pouvoir chercher Gasket, il remarqua que la petite s'époussetait comme si de rien n'était, quand bien même elle était couverte de terre, avant de se tenir droite pour porter le cube d'une main pour le diriger vers ses lèvres et le boire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tasse. Il y eut un côté plutôt précieux à cela. _

\- _Quoi ? grogna la petite en remarquant qu'il l'observait._

\- _Rien. Je trouve cela amusant._

\- _Vous le faites bien, vous les grandes personnes. Et vous ne trouvez pas ça amusant, ronchonna la petite Cybertronienne. _

\- _Pas tous. _

\- _J'estime qu'un monde aussi sombre ne nous empêche pas d'ignorer les bonnes manières._

_Hé bé. Quelle manière de penser de sa part. Wing se contenta de sourire, approbateur. C'était une façon de penser assez mature et certains devraient effectivement prendre exemple sur elle._

\- _Tu as raison._

\- _Bien sûr que j'ai raison._

\- _Mon nom est Wing._

_La petite plissa les optiques, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée._

\- _Standard. _

\- _Héhé, comme tu veux. Je cherche un ami. Gasket. Est-ce que tu le connaitrais ?_

_La petite prit un air pensif, posant le doigt sur sa bouche._

\- _Tu ne vas pas m'aider avec un tel nom._

\- _Mais tu le connaitrais ? Ou du moins, quelqu'un qui s'appellerait Gasket ?_

\- _C'est mon territoire ici. Bien sûr que je ne connais tout le monde. Mais non. Je ne connais aucun Gasket._

\- _Je vois._

_Wing poussa un léger soupir avant d'ouvrir son châssis et d'en sortir de la monnaie. Il posa les Shanix à côté d'elle._

\- _Suffisamment pour que tu passes la nuit au chaud avec un bon repas, lui précisa Wing._

_Manifestement, son intérêt s'éveilla vite à la vue de ces pièces. Alors que le bot blanc s'excusa de l'avoir dérangée et était sur le point de repartir, la petite reposa son cube et sauta à pieds joints sur le sol, avant de le suivre, un air inexpressif sur son visage._

_Son attitude ne manqua pas de surprendre Wing. Mais la petite précisa, les bras croisés, le regard fuyant :_

\- _…__Si tu as des Shanix, je crois que je connais Gasket._

_Elle ne manquait pas de culot._

\- _Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas, la reprit doucement Wing._

\- _J'ai changé d'avis. Je peux t'aider à le rechercher si…tu me donnes un peu plus._

_Wing hésita._

\- _Et tes parents ?_

_A l'expression qui s'ensuivit, Wing s'en voulut d'avoir posé une question aussi indiscrète. _

_Bien sûr…c'était si fréquent. Et cela attristait Wing qu'elle suive la première personne à lui présenter des Shanix. Le bot blanc s'excusa immédiatement. Mais la petite ne sembla pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Elle croisa les bras, boudeuse._

\- _…__Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?_

\- _…__Seulement si tu me dis ton nom._

_La petite hésita. _

_Finalement, elle haussa les épaules._

\- _…__Heavenlight._

_Heavenlight…_

_Wing approuva du chef, lui adressant un sourire admiratif. _

\- _…__C'est très joli._

\- _Bien sûr, c'est joli. Allez, il est temps de retrouver votre ami._

\- _Je pense qu'avec ton aide, on le trouvera rapidement, sourit Wing, enchanté avant que les deux ne prennent la route._

* * *

_« Nous cherchons…une personne nommée Gasket… » demanda Wing au énième passant qu'ils croisèrent dans le quartier nord._

_Le passant secoua la tête en guise d'excuse avant de continuer son chemin. Wing réprima un léger soupir avant d'en aborder un autre. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil Heavenlight qui l'imitait quelques mètres plus loin, montrant un hologramme de Gasket que Wing avait téléchargé dans son processeur pour qu'elle puisse le montrer aux passants et demander des informations. _

_Wing remarqua au loin un bot bleu et blanc, affichant l'insigne Autobot sur son châssis. Il surveillait la ruelle du coin de l'optique et ne cacha pas une grimace lorsque son regard se posa sur Heavenlight, occupée à discuter avec un autre passant. Wing fronça les sourcils à cette attitude, mais choisit de ne pas en tenir compte et s'approcha de l'individu, l'hologramme flottant depuis son poignet._

_Sentinel…Wing le reconnaissait. Sentinel. Il l'avait déjà croisé avant._

_« Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Nous cherchons mon ami…ce bot, commença Wing._

\- _Circulez ! l'envoya paître Sentinel. Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer._

\- _Mais…je vous demande simplement de regarder l'hologramme de cet individu…et voir si vous le reconnaissez. _

\- _Je vous ai dit de circuler ! lui cracha Sentinel._

_Wing remarqua ses poings se serrer. Il se redressa. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se battre. Encore moins quand l'heure était de chercher Gasket…Il finit par soupirer._

\- _Ce n'est pas avec votre attitude que la guerre s'arrangera._

\- _Mêlez-vous de vos histoires ! Vous ne portez aucun insigne !_

_Soudain, les optiques de Sentinel s'écarquillèrent. La réalisation traversa son visage. Wing ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que Sentinel ne s'écrie._

\- _Vous…Wing. Un des membres du Cercle de la Lumière._

_Wing garda le silence, le laissant poursuivre._

_La fureur apparut rapidement sur ses traits._

\- _Quand est-ce que vous allez intervenir dans cette foutue guerre ?_

\- _…__Je le regrette, Sir. Je ne suis pas là pour ça._

\- _A d'autre ! Le Cercle de la Lumière pourrait enfin inverser les tendances ! Mais vous…vous ! Vous restez dans votre coin à ne rien faire !_

_Wing se raidit. Il comprenait son attitude. Il comprenait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, en croisant un membre du Cercle de la Lumière sur Cybertron. Ils étaient des guerriers suivant un entraînement intensif, et Dai Atlas était reconnu comme étant l'un des plus puissants que Cybertron n'ait jamais connu._

_Qui…pourtant, n'intervenait pas._

\- _J'aimerais vraiment, Sir…déclara tristement Wing. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse faire autrement mais…_

\- _Tu parles ! Vous n'êtes que des foutus lâches !_

_Wing était sur le point de répondre quand brusquement, une petite voix émana de derrière lui._

\- _Il t'a juste demandé de regarder la photo de son ami. Pourquoi tu lui cries dessus, standard ?_

_Heavenlight, malgré sa petite taille, se tenait droite, à la manière d'un monarque, et toisa Sentinel avec un air méprisant. Le visage de ce dernier se déforma et Wing reconnut immédiatement l'émotion qu'il employa._

_Le dégoût._

\- _Va jouer ailleurs, sale mioche ! Les grands parlent._

\- _Vous parlez ? Moi, je vous parle calmement. Vous, vous criez._

\- _Ne te mêle pas de ça, vermine !_

\- _Viens, Heavenlight, soupira Wing, préférant ne pas poursuivre._

_Mais Heavenlight ne bougea pas._

\- _On vous connait, dans la ville, standard. Vous êtes méchant avec les vermines comme nous, mais vous avez peur de venir dans nos quartiers car vous aurez mal._

\- _Non, mais—s'étrangla Sentinel, de quel droit tu oses m'appeler « standard » ?_

\- _Bah, c'est ce que vous êtes, non ? _

\- _Et de quel droit ? hurla Sentinel, se rapprochant d'un pas vers la petite._

_Tout de suite, Wing se plaça entre eux. _

\- _Je vous déconseille de vous en prendre à elle, l'avertit-il froidement._

\- _C'est votre fille ?_

\- _Non. Mais je suis Heavenlight et je suis la reine des bidonvilles, susurra Heavenlight, moqueuse._

_Sentinel se mit à pouffer, avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique._

\- _Non mais, je n'y crois pas ! On aura tout vu !_

\- _Exact. Je suis la Reine, c'est mon territoire et contrairement à vous, les grands, je cherche mes sujets. Vous, vous préférez ne rien faire depuis huit heures._

_Sentinel cessa immédiatement de rire. Wing fut quelque peu surpris par la répartie. Il craignait que cela ne dégénère. Heavenlight afficha un sourire en coin._

\- _…__Dites-nous où Gasket se trouve et ils interviendront en guerre…standard._

\- _Mais quelle sale petite arrogante—_

\- _Répondez, renchérit Wing à son tour, se prenant au jeu._

_Il devait avouer que la situation l'amusait. Sentinel poussa un grognement mais finit par leur pointer une direction, menant aux bidonvilles du quartier ouest._

\- _Il est sûrement là. J'y ai vu un bot qui ressemblait._

\- _Merci, le gratifia Wing avec une fausse politesse._

\- _Merci, renchérit Heavenlight en lui offrant une courte révérence._

_Où avait-elle appris tout cela ? __A cet âge ? __Wing poussa Heavenlight doucement en avant pour qu'elle ouvre la marche. Heavenlight reprit sa position droite et marcha lentement._

\- _On n'a pas fini de discuter ! cracha Sentinel derrière eux. Vous avez dit que vous interviendrez sur Cybertron ! Pour notre camp !_

\- _Je n'ai rien entendu, standard, ricana Heavenlight. J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Je ne suis qu'une humble Reine des bidonvilles._

_Wing ne put s'empêcher de pouffer._

\- _Allez, venez, votre Altesse._

\- _Wing ! Revenez ici !_

_En temps normal, Wing aurait réagi. Mais à la place, il finit par suivre la petite Cybertronienne et laissa Sentinel seul, crier dans le vide._

* * *

_Pour autant, leur insistance avait porté leurs fruits. A la tombée de la nuit, Wing et Heavenlight trouvèrent Gasket au centre des bidonvilles, réuni avec plusieurs autres sans domiciles fixe autour d'un feu. Quand le bot blanc s'approcha, il les entendit chanter des airs de l'Âge d'Or, ce qui apporta une douce chaleur au spark de Wing. Passée la surprise, Wing et Gasket se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an. Son ancien mentor lui avait manqué. Et il ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir. Après quelques échanges d'anecdotes, Wing lui proposa de venir passer la nuit à l'auberge._

_« A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères rester avec tes amis, ajouta Wing en souriant au groupe. Il avait l'air d'y avoir une bonne ambiance._

_Gasket était doué pour créer des groupes d'amis et leur faire oublier leur peine commune quotidienne. Le bot vert croisa les bras, hésitant. _

\- _Peut-être que je vais rester un peu…mais tu sais, Wing, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit._

\- _Je sais…mais je le fais quand même. Et tu aurais pu répondre à mes appels._

\- _Mon audio est encore endommagée…encore._

_Wing réalisa que Heavenlight ne se tenait plus à côté de lui._

_Tout de suite, il la chercha du regard. Il l'aperçut s'éloigner du feu de camp, en direction des ruelles sombres. Il remarqua que ses ailes éclairaient doucement sa silhouette, comme pour la guider dans la nuit._

_Gasket croisa son regard, étonné._

\- _…__Tu la connais ? le questionna Wing. Elle m'a aidé à te retrouver._

\- _…__Oui, Heavenlight._

_Wing et Gasket s'assirent au sol, non loin de la chaleur du feu._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? demanda Wing, d'une voix prudente._

\- _…__Je crois que sa mère est morte à sa naissance. En lui donnant la vie. C'est selon ce qu'on raconte._

_Mourir en donnant la vie…autrefois, cela avait été rare. Autrefois, c'était surtout lié à une malformation du spark qui pouvait se transmettre aux futurs étincelants. Mais depuis la guerre, cette cause de mortalité était devenue de plus en plus courante, notamment à cause du manque d'energon qui empêchait les porteurs de se nourrir convenablement._

\- _Elle est très jeune, déclara Wing._

\- _Trop jeune pour vivre à la rue…malheureusement, beaucoup d'enfants sont déjà sans domicile fixe. Sans parents pour les protéger. _

_Gasket eut un léger sourire._

\- _Elle s'autoproclame la Reine des bidonvilles. Enfin, elle dit cela mais elle est difficile à atteindre. Plusieurs fois, je lui propose de se joindre à nos groupes mais…je crois qu'elle n'aime pas les gens._

\- _Les standards, surtout._

_Wing se releva. __Heavenlight continuait de s'avancer dans noir._

_Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Pas comme ça, après qu'elle l'ait aidée. Elle n'était même pas venue réclamer ses Shanix supplémentaires. Tout de suite, Gasket sur ses talons, Wing la rattrapa._

_Heavenlight se raidit. Elle se retourna._

\- _Je vous ai aidé à retrouver votre ami, standard. Vous avez encore quelque chose à me demander ?_

\- _En effet, votre Altesse, sourit Wing._

_Il s'abaissa pour se retrouver à sa hauteur._

\- _…__J'ai une faveur à vous demander._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Gasket et moi, nous allons passer le temps de mon séjour. J'aimerais que tu aies un toit sur la tête pour toutes les fois où je serais là._

_Soudainement, les optiques de la petite s'éclairèrent._

\- _…__Vraiment ?_

\- _Aussi longtemps que je serais là, je ne te verrais pas sans un toit au-dessus de ta tête. _

\- _…__C'est parce que je vous ai aidé, standard ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour t'aider. Mais…il y a un peu de ça._

_Heavenlight croisa les bras. Malgré qu'elle semblait réfléchir, elle était évidemment tentée par sa proposition._

\- _…__C'est même mieux que des Shanix !_

\- _On est d'accord ?_

_Wing lui tendit la main. Heavenlight la fixa avant de la prendre délicatement._

\- _…__Je vous suis, standard._

* * *

_Durant tout le séjour de Wing sur Cybertron, Heavenlight ne les quitta pas. Elle restait à l'auberge avec eux. Quand ils sortaient, elle les accompagnait. Elle mangeait quand ils mangeaient. Elle rechargeait quand ils rechargeaient, comme si elle s'adaptait à leur mode de vie._

_Pourtant, Wing remarqua qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Et qu'elle souriait rarement. Ou quand elle le faisait c'était parce qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Comme quand, sans crier gare, lors d'un repas au refuge, elle plaça une règle dans le dos de Gasket quand ce dernier se tenait maladroitement. _

_« Hé ! _

\- _Vos manières ne sont pas correctes, le réprimanda sévèrement Heavenlight, tenant la règle droite._

\- _Mais je me tiens comme ça._

\- _C'est vrai, Gasket, approuva Wing. Rappelle-toi quand tu m'apprenais les bonnes manières aux Cités de Cristal._

_Au moins, si Heavenlight choisissait de rester avec Gasket, il s'en souviendrait. Wing sourit tristement à cette pensée. Gasket fit la moue avant de se lever, prétextant qu'il allait se coucher. Wing ricana, avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, et Gasket s'autorisa à sourire légèrement. _

_Wing resta seul avec Heavenlight, qui finissait son cube._

\- _…__Heavenlight. _

\- _Hm ?_

\- _Je vais méditer avant de recharger. Tu voudrais te joindre à moi ?_

\- _Mé…diter ? répéta Heavenlight, sans comprendre._

_Elle était encore une enfant. Elle ne connaissait pas tout, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Wing se leva et l'invita à finir son cube, avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur._

\- _Je vais te montrer, lui dit-il doucement._

_Heavenlight releva la tête vers lui, ne cachant pas sa curiosité. Wing vérifia qu'il n'y ait aucune Pluie d'Acide à l'horizon, et s'arrêta pour s'asseoir dans le sable frais._

_Heavenlight demeura immobile. Mais Wing lui offrit de l'imiter. Heavenlight hésita, mais finit par le rejoindre pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Wing lui rendit un sourire avant de fermer les optiques. _

\- _A quoi ça sert ? _

\- _A calmer ton esprit…les jours où tu es en colère, où tu es triste, où tu as peur…_

\- _Je ne suis ni en colère, ni triste et je n'ai pas peur, répliqua Heavenlight._

\- _Peut-être pas maintenant, sourit Wing. Mais un jour…cela risque d'arriver. C'est un moyen de canaliser ses émotions, de ralentir tes pensées qui défilent._

_Heavenlight ne parut pas convaincue. Pourtant, elle ne se releva pas pour partir._

\- _Ferme les optiques…et commence à faire le vide._

\- _Le vide…_

\- _Je peux jouer un peu de musique pour te relaxer._

_La petite ne répondit pas. Wing prit cela comme une acceptation et, sans un mot, les optiques toujours closes, il appuya sur un bouton situé sur son châssis._

_De la musique douce s'éleva, les enfermant dans une petite bulle apaisante. _

\- _Fais le vide…Pense à quelque chose de beau._

\- _De beau ?_

\- _Un paysage…_

\- _Je ne vois pas quel paysage il pourrait y avoir, dit Heavenlight. A Kaon. A part des bidonvilles. C'est moche._

_Wing entrouvrit un optique._

\- _Je pourrais t'en montrer…si tu le souhaites ?_

_Heavenlight fronça les sourcils._

\- _…__Vraiment ?_

\- _Je t'y emmènerai. On ira tous les trois…Gasket, moi et toi, Heavenlight…_

_Heavenlight demeura silencieuse. Elle parut à court d'arguments. Wing referma les optiques._

\- _…__Fais le vide…concentre-toi sur la musique…ton souffle…_

_La musique ne s'arrêtait pas. Leurs pensées pouvaient se focaliser dessus. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla._

_Wing entrouvrit un optique…et approuva d'un signe de tête quand il réalisa que Heavenlight l'avait imité en fermant les optiques, suivant ses directives._

_La méditation se poursuivit…et bientôt, la musique toucha à sa fin. Wing reprit son souffle, se sentant complètement détendu. Il appela Heavenlight qui ne réagit pas. Il sourit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule pour la réveiller._

\- _Hm ?_

\- _Cela arrive. Cela veut dire que tu es prête à recharger._

\- _…__Qu'est-ce que les Cités de Cristal ? demanda Heavenlight d'une voix pâteuse._

_Wing sourit tendrement avant de l'aider à se relever._

\- _Je te le raconte…Mais dans ton lit, d'accord ?_

\- _…__D'accord…standard._

* * *

_« Voici…le panorama de Kaon », lui présenta Wing._

_Gasket à ses côtés, Heavenlight s'avança doucement pour contempler, l'émerveillement noyant ses optiques._

\- _…__C'est le premier vrai paysage que j'admire._

\- _Content de te le faire découvrir, sourit Wing._

_Heavenlight se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient situés en hauteur. Elle resta immobile à admirer la vue de Kaon, en silence, comme si les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. _

\- _Cela…n'a rien à voir avec mes quartiers._

\- _En effet. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, approuva Gasket._

_Heavenlight opina du chef. _

\- _…__J'ai envie de le dessiner, déclara-t-elle après un temps._

_Wing abaissa le regard vers elle, intéressé._

\- _Tu sais dessiner ? _

\- _Oui…Standard. Mais je n'ai pas le matériel pour._

\- _Eh bien…cela te dit que j'aille t'en acheter ? On pourrait revenir ici après._

\- _On pourrait ?_

\- _Bien sûr._

_Heavenlight hésita. Mais finalement, elle accepta et le trio commença à redescendre les marches pour rejoindre le centre-ville._

\- _…__Hé, l'interpella Wing._

\- _Hm ?_

\- _…__Tu m'apprendrais ?_

_Ses optiques rencontrèrent celles du bot blanc._

_Cette fois-ci, Wing jura d'y avoir discerné une émotion ravie._

\- _…__Oui…seulement si vous m'écoutez, standard. Et que vous m'obéissiez._

\- _Bien sûr, Heavenlight._

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_Ils étaient à quelques jours du départ de Wing. Le bot blanc ne croyait pas que cela passerait aussi vite. Il n'avait pas vu le temps défiler, trop occupés à profiter du moment sur Kaon avec Gasket et Heavenlight._

_Il fut surpris de voir la petite Insecticon essayer de décoller du sol, utilisant ses ailes. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer faire. Heavenlight put quitter le sol de quelques centimètres, les ailes battant dans son dos…jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne retombe._

_« …Un coup de main ? » lui proposa Wing._

\- _…__Pourquoi faire, standard ? grogna Heavenlight. Je m'en sors seule…et tu n'es pas un Insecticon. _

\- _Mais je suis un mode aérien, sourit Wing._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida doucement à se redresser._

\- _L'essentiel est de prendre son élan…_

\- _J'essaie._

\- _Mais tu ne dois pas te mettre la pression, Heavenlight. Regarde…_

_D'un mouvement simple, l'ayant fait maintes et maintes fois, Wing se transforma avant de s'envoler. Il fit le tour d'un gratte-ciel en cercle, avant de redescendre pour rejoindre Heavenlight._

\- _Tu vois ? C'est facile. Tu dois simplement prendre ton élan._

\- _Hmm…_

\- _Tu as peur ? l'interrogea Wing avec curiosité, sans aucune moquerie dans son ton._

_Heavenlight secoua la tête._

\- _Une reine n'a peur de rien._

\- _On a encore quelques jours devant nous…_

_Wing sourit._

\- _Je peux commencer à t'apprendre._

_Heavenlight le regarda._

_Puis, elle opina du chef, indiquant qu'elle acceptait._

_Malheureusement, Heavenlight n'avait pas réussi à se transformer, encore moins à décoller totalement du sol. Pourtant, Wing était fier qu'elle ait essayé. Durant ces jours avec Gasket, au refuge, les deux s'entrainaient tandis que Heavenlight apprenait à voler. Et même si le résultat avait été peu fructueux, cela avait été un bon moment qui rappelait à Wing combien voler était un pur bonheur._

_Et quand il s'approcha du vaisseau pour repartir aux Cités de Cristal, Heavenlight lui attrapa la main._

_« …Tu vas revenir ? »_

_Wing la regarda._

_Puis, il s'abaissa à son niveau, posant la main sur son casque._

_« Tant que tu seras avec Gasket, il ne t'arrivera rien. Il veillera sur toi. Reste près de lui, d'accord ?_

\- _…__Mais…tu vas bien revenir, hein ?_

_Wing hocha la tête, un sourire plus déterminé que jamais à revenir sur Cybertron, même derrière le dos de Dai Atlas._

\- _Je dois t'apprendre à voler, Heavenlight._

\- _Hm._

\- _Aie confiance. Je reviendrai bientôt. Et puis…je garde contact avec Gasket. Je parle avec lui tous les jours._

_Il inclina la tête sur le côté._

\- _…__On se parlera tous les jours, Heavenlight ?_

\- _…__Si je le désire._

\- _Bien sûr, votre Altesse._

_Il espérait. Et il tiendrait sa promesse. _

_Les deux ne s'étreignirent pas. Mais le spark y fut. Wing étreignit Gasket et après une dernière caresse sur la tête de la petite, Wing tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le vaisseau._

\- _Au revoir, Heavenlight, lui adressa le bot blanc._

\- _…__Au revoir, Wing._

* * *

_« Wing ! Wing est revenu ! »_

_Elle avait un peu grandi durant la deuxième année. La deuxième fois qu'il la vit, elle était avec Gasket, au même endroit que la dernière fois, prête à l'accueillir._

_Et cette fois-ci, Heavenlight ne cacha pas son enchantement de le voir._

_« On va passer la nuit au refuge ? demanda la petite, cachant mal son excitation._

_Wing se mit à rire. Décidément, elle ne pensait qu'à ça…_

\- _Bien sûr. Comme la dernière fois._

\- _Et n'oublie pas que Wing a promis de t'apprendre à voler, sourit Gasket._

\- _Ca, c'est clair !_

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui lui pris la main. _

_Elle parut sincèrement ravie de le voir en vrai…c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'il la revoyait en vrai…_

_Mais pendant toute l'année qui avait suivi leur rencontre, Wing n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler le soir, pour savoir comment elle et Gasket allaient._

_Et…ce fut comme une chaleur au sein de son spark de la voir, de sentir sa paume dans la sienne._

* * *

_« Regarde, Wing… »_

_Ils profitèrent d'un temps d'accalmie pour une petite visite nocturne du panorama de Kaon. Alors que Wing, Heavenlight et Gasket marchaient aux alentours, Heavenlight s'arrêta en voyant des lumières s'élever du sol et l'entourer, toutes brillants dans le noir. Wing porta son attention sur la petite._

_Elle paraissait subjuguée par une telle vue. Elle étendit les bras comme pour se protéger quand l'une des lumières passèrent près d'elle._

_« …Des lumières boréales, sourit Wing en se rapprochant d'elle._

_Elle était vraiment impressionnée par la vue. Heavenlight recula et sa tête toucha le châssis de Wing, qui se tenait derrière elle. _

_Attendri, le bot blanc entoura ses épaules de ses bras, observant les lumières tourner autour d'eux._

\- _L'une des magies de Cybertron…déclara Wing. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles on protège autant cette planète._

_Heavenlight tendit timidement la main._

_Elle toucha l'une des lumières, qui s'envola aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Wing vit qu'elle vit la moue et se pencha vers elle, approfondissant son étreinte._

\- _Elle va revenir. Elle t'aime bien._

\- _Tu penses ?_

\- _Oui._

_Il marqua une pause, une idée lui venant à l'esprit._

\- _…__Petite Lumière._

\- _Quoi ? s'étonna Heavenlight._

\- _C'est ton surnom…je trouve que cela te va bien._

_Heavenlight détourna son attention des lumières pour lever la tête vers lui._

\- _…__Tu n'apprécies pas ? lui demanda Wing._

\- _…__Si._

_Et elle lui sourit._

* * *

_Le départ de Cybertron fut plus déchirant la deuxième fois. Mais à l'instar de la première fois, les retrouvailles n'en furent que plus chaleureuses._

_Cette fois-ci, Wing et Heavenlight s'étreignirent._

_« Bonjour, ma petite Lumière._

\- _Bonjour, Wing…_

_Toute l'année, ils s'étaient parlés tous les jours par vidéo-hologramme, par communication, par tout moyen…_

_Tout comme Gasket, Heavenlight lui manquait terriblement. Et ses absences devenaient de plus en plus insupportables._

_Encore plus en sachant que Heavenlight et Gasket n'avaient aucun abri. Aucun véritable abri…_

_D'où la raison pour laquelle, le soir, après avoir couché Heavenlight, Wing avait pris Gasket à part pour lui faire part de son plan._

_« Je vais mettre de l'argent de côté…_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Pour vous louer un appartement à Kaon. A toi et à Heavenlight._

\- _Wing…_

_Wing secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas négociable._

\- _Je refuse que vous rechargiez comme ça, dehors…alors que le conflit a recommencé. Les Pluies Acides…vous n'êtes jamais à l'abri._

\- _Mais tu ne peux pas, Wing ! Où trouverais-tu l'argent ?_

\- _…__Je travaillerai à côté._

\- _Non, je refuse…je ne veux pas être privilégié, et je refuse que tu te tues à la tâche alors que tu as des responsabilités aux Cités de Cristal._

_Wing n'avait rien répondu._

_Il l'avait seulement regardé tristement, avant de lui poser cette question :_

\- _…__Et vous ? Vous ne faites pas partie de mes responsabilités ?_

_Encore plus lorsque, après cette conversation avec Gasket qui s'était soldée par une dispute où chacun campait sur ses positions, Wing avait rejoint Heavenlight dans sa chambre._

_Il lui avait caressé la joue. Heavenlight avait tressailli sans ouvrir les optiques._

_Petite Lumière…_

_Oui. Que Gasket le dise ou non, Heavenlight et lui faisaient partie de ses responsabilités._

* * *

_« Il est joli cet oiseau, Petite Lumière, la complimenta Wing._

_Les deux avaient profité d'un répit pour dessiner ensemble. Wing lui apprenait à voler. Elle arrivait à présent à atteindre le bâtiment, du moins le premier étage._

_En retour, elle lui apprenait à dessiner._

_Heavenlight se rapprocha de lui, fixant le croquis de Wing avec curiosité._

\- _…__C'est qui ?_

\- _C'est toi, répondit Wing._

\- _…__Je ne ressemble pas à ça._

\- _Et si ! Même si j'avoue, je n'ai pas ton talent…_

_Il avait peur de l'avoir raté…qu'il ait mal dessiné…qu'elle se juge trop moche…_

_Mais Heavenlight haussa simplement les épaules._

\- _…__Pas trop mal._

\- _Je le garderai précieusement, alors._

* * *

_La troisième fois que Wing avait quitté Cybertron, Heavenlight n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. _

_Et cette fois-ci, Gasket avait dû l'agripper pour que Wing puisse rejoindre le vaisseau et l'empêcher de partir avec lui._

_C'était injuste._

_Wing voulait voir Heavenlight en vrai, tous les jours…ainsi que Gasket. Pas seulement par vidéo-hologramme. _

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les emmener aux Cités de Cristal ?_

_Wing avait parlé à Dai Atlas. Il refusait._

_« Pourquoi tu ne le veux pas ?_

\- _Wing, avait-il rétorqué. Notre responsabilité, notre devoir passe avant tout le reste._

\- _C'est une petite fille ! On pourrait la recueillir, l'élever…on pourrait l'entraîner, faire d'elle un membre à part entière…_

\- _C'est non, Wing ! __Le conflit est déjà suffisamment imprévisible et la situation aux Cités de Cristal est suffisamment instable. Il n'y a pas de place pour un enfant ici._

_Wing avait levé la voix._

\- _C'est une enfant. Et Gasket se bat pour la garder en vie tous les jours. Elle n'a que nous !_

\- _On ne peut pas accueillir toute la misère du monde, Wing._

_Oui…_

_Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait déjà dit…mais cela devenait de plus en plus intolérable chaque jour…_

\- _Tu t'attaches trop facilement, Wing. Déjà Drift, maintenant ça…Et si tu ne t'étais pas rendu sur Cybertron, tu ne te serais pas entichée d'un enfant qui n'est pas lié à toi._

_Les optiques de Wing s'étaient embués._

_Mais il n'avait rien dit…il avait seulement coupé court à la conversation en prenant la porte pour quitter le bureau de Dai Atlas._

_Peut-être aurait-il dû…insister davantage à ce moment-là._

* * *

_La quatrième fois, Wing était venu accompagné par Drift._

_Heavenlight avait été surprise de le voir avec quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-elle cru que Wing et Gasket avaient été un couple qui l'élevait ensemble. Wing l'avait gentiment corrigé sur ce point. Mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de profiter d'une courte fête foraine à l'extérieur de Kaon pour sortir tous les quatre ensemble._

_Pour Wing, il s'agissait d'une sortie en famille. _

_Ces gens étaient sa famille…et il espérait que Heavenlight ressente la même chose. Alors que Drift et Gasket s'entraînaient au chamboule-tout, Wing portait Heavenlight sur ses épaules. Cette dernière lui tapotait le casque._

_« Idiot. Wing idiot._

\- _Pourquoi idiot ? s'étonna Wing._

\- _Parce que tu ne saisis pas ta chance ! Avec Drift ! Alors que tu le dévores des optiques._

_Wing avait souri, un peu gêné par la remarque._

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est seulement mon élève._

\- _Wing idiot !_

\- _Dis donc !_

\- _Je suis ton Altesse ! Et j'estime que tu aies un idiot de ne pas saisir ta chance._

\- _Tu comprends de quoi tu parles ?_

\- _…__Pas vraiment._

_Wing avait ricané. __Heavenlight avait étendu les bras._

\- _Je veux parcourir le monde…voir d'autres panoramas…comme celui de Kaon…être à la tête d'un groupe de pirates._

\- _Hmm…Je ne suis pas sûr que je te laisserais rejoindre des pirates, ma Petite Lumière. _

_Il s'était redressé, rejoignant ses deux amis au stand._

\- _Mais…je pense que lorsque j'aurais l'occasion…je t'emmènerai explorer d'autres planètes et galaxies._

\- _Promis ?_

\- _Promis, avait juré Wing._

* * *

_Au final, elle eut raison. Drift et lui s'étaient mis ensemble durant leur temps aux Cités de Cristal. La dernière année fut celle de la dernière chance. Wing avait parlé plusieurs fois à Dai Atlas, le suppliant encore et encore de laisser Heavenlight venir aux Cités de Cristal, au Cercle de la Lumière._

_Cela avait été un non catégorique._

_Et quand Wing revint pour la dernière fois sur Cybertron, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite…s'il pourrait toujours continuer de voir Gasket…de voir Heavenlight…_

_Parce qu'il ne serait pas sûr de continuer comme ça. Mais pourtant, il profita du séjour. Autant qu'il le pût._

_« Bravo, Petite Lumière ! »_

_Elle put enfin voler…Elle fit enfin le tour du gratte-ciel…en son mode Insecticon…_

_Wing la suivait dans son mode avion. Quand elle se retransforma, il réalisa combien elle avait grandi._

_Dans cinq ans…Elle atteindrait sa taille adulte._

_Wing la rejoignit à l'atterrissage et se transforma, avant de l'attraper contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras._

_« …Heavenlight…je suis fier de toi._

\- _…__Merci…_

\- _Tu m'as vraiment impressionné._

\- _Je crois que je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi._

_Wing sourit et enfouit son visage dans son casque._

\- _…__J'ai une surprise pour toi._

* * *

_« …Vous vivrez ici maintenant. »_

_Cela avait été dur…mais au moins, il avait rassemblé suffisamment d'argent pour louer ce petit appartement d'une chambre, d'une salle à manger et d'une salle de bain. C'était plus que nécessaire en ces temps de guerre. Et il savait que cela serait suffisant pour héberger Gasket et Heavenlight._

_Gasket n'avait pas été ravi. Mais Wing avait cru bien faire._

_« Wing…tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça._

\- _Je ne me sens pas obligé. Je me sentirais rassuré de vous savoir à l'abri._

\- _Tu penses trop aux autres, Wing._

_Wing n'avait pas été d'accord._

\- _…__Non. Sinon, j'aurais pensé héberger tes camarades aussi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous deux et…j'en suis désolé._

\- _Tu ne peux pas accueillir tout le monde…soupira Gasket. La preuve._

_Mais il réfléchissait…il réfléchissait à d'autres moyens. Il était protégé aux Cités de Cristal. Il avait un toit. Il vivrait._

_Pourquoi est-ce que Gasket et Heavenlight n'avaient pas ce même droit ? Pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de vivre dans la rue ?_

\- _…__Juste…accepte, Gasket. Tu as vécu trop longtemps dans la rue._

\- _Si ça te coûte trop, je n'en veux pas._

\- _Cela coûte le prix nécessaire._

_Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir aussi souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait…_

_Heavenlight attendait dehors. Wing la rejoignit._

\- _…__Tu t'y plais ? demanda le bot blanc._

_Heavenlight s'était tournée vers lui, avant de déclarer d'une voix amère._

\- _…__Je serais plus heureuse si je t'avais toi ici…si tu revenais plus souvent sur Kaon._

\- _Je sais. Mais au moins, tu ne vivras plus dans la rue._

_Il souriait, essayant de masquer son pincement au spark._

\- _Toi et Gasket…vous aurez une meilleure vie._

\- _Mais moi, je veux une meilleure vie avec toi…J'aurais une meilleure vie si je t'avais avec moi…_

_Puis, elle avait employé ce terme que Wing n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour, venant de sa part._

\- _…__Je veux juste être avec toi…Papa._

_Papa…_

_Wing l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras que Heavenlight avait dû le repousser parce qu'il l'étranglait selon elle. Wing s'était excusé mais il se sentait tellement…tellement heureux._

_Heureux d'entendre celle qu'il avait fini par voir comme sa fille…l'appeler Papa._

_Il ignorait quand il avait commencé par la considérer comme telle…mais ça n'avait pas d'importance._

* * *

_Ce fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait parlé à Drift. De ses interrogations. De ses doutes…de ses décisions…_

_Et pourquoi il avait pensé que cette décision était celle à choisir._

_« …Je vais parler à Dai Atlas, lui avait-il déclaré, quand lui et Drift étaient couchés dans leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

\- _Wing…_

\- _Soit il nous accepte…moi avec Heavenlight…tous les deux…soit je lui dis adieu._

\- _Tu ne peux pas quitter le Cercle de la Lumière. Dai Atlas ne l'acceptera pas._

\- _…__J'ai une fille, Drift._

_Sa fille. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance._

\- _…__Il serait temps qu'il l'accepte. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Heavenlight, ni Gasket. Tu me comprends ?_

\- _…__Je comprends. Bien sûr._

_Drift l'avait embrassé. Wing lui avait rendu le baiser avec tout autant de ferveur._

\- _…__Quoiqu'il se passe…sache que je te suivrai._

\- _Tu dois continuer ton entraînement._

\- _Tu es mon mentor…et je ne vais pas t'imposer de choisir entre ta fille et moi. Alors…dans tous les cas, je viendrai avec toi. _

_Et Drift lui avait proposé, comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle du monde._

\- _ …__On l'élèvera ensemble. Dans tous les cas._

_Elever Heavenlight…avec Drift…comme une famille…_

_A cet instant, Wing n'avait pas imaginé d'avenir plus radieux. _

_Lui, Gasket, Heavenlight, Drift…ensemble. Vivant ensemble..._

_Cela avait été un bon projet…un si beau rêve._

* * *

_« Wing… »_

_Il l'avait contacté en pleine nuit. Wing se souvenait parfaitement de l'heure._

_Quatre heures…_

_« Wing ! »_

_Il avait cru rêver. Dans un premier temps. Mais la communication avait été réelle. Il avait entendu la voix sourde de Gasket…_

_La voix de Gasket crier, sangloter, le supplier, s'excuser…Wing avait tout de suite décroché._

_« Wing ! Je suis désolé… »_

_S'excuser…_

_« Gasket…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_« Je suis désolé…je suis désolé… »_

_Drift avait allumé la lumière. Wing s'était redressé sur son lit, avait invité Gasket à se calmer. Mais il n'y parvenait pas._

_« …Gasket…_

_« …Elle était dans l'appartement… »_

_Drift avait allumé l'écran._

_Les titres…les images du feu…de l'energon versé tâchant le sol…_

_L'horreur à Kaon…les médias qui s'affolaient, les bombardements qui avaient repris._

_« …Elle était dans l'appartement… »_

_Wing ne réalisa pas. _

_Il ne réalisa pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un appartement réduit en un tas de débris, baigné par les flammes…_

_Il ne le réalisa pas._

_La DJD avait ciblé un traitre Autobot…Pour qu'il ne leur échappe pas, ils avaient fait feu sur l'appartement._

_Cet appartement qu'il visitait avec Gasket et Heavenlight…il y avait à peine quelques mois…_

_« …Elle était dans l'appartement… »_

_Puis, sa Petite Lumière s'éteignit. _


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPITRE 77**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha, VendettaPrimus et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut aucun son. Aucun bruit, excepté celui du vent qui soufflait sur les arbres autour d'eux.

Wing ne les regardait même pas. C'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Qu'il n'y avait plus que lui, avec Père Jean.

L'humain s'était tourné dans sa direction, une expression profondément anxieuse sur le visage. L'anxiété et la douleur.

C'était comme s'il avait déjà senti avant lui qu'il serait meurtri par la redécouverte de ses souvenirs, qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas.

« …Wing » prononça-t-il seulement.

Wing n'émit aucune réponse.

A l'intérieur, c'était comme si son spark s'était éteint en même temps que la Petite Lumière qu'il avait tant aimé durant ces années.

_Quand est-ce que tu rentres sur Cybertron ? lui avait-elle demandé plusieurs fois par communication à distance._

_Il avait toujours répondu « bientôt, ma Petite Lumière »._

Et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…les deux avaient confessé leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Elle était sa fille, il était son père.

Peu importait les dires de Dai Atlas…peu importait les dires de Star Saber…peu importait l'absence de lien de spark.

Wing…n'arrivait même pas à se lever.

Tout revenait…tout.

« …Elle était dans l'appartement » répéta Wing par monosyllabe.

Un appartement détruit par un bombardement.

Cela avait été la nuit la plus horrible de sa vie. Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse hors de leur contrôle. Wing s'en rappelait maintenant. Wing qui n'y croyait pas, demandait à Gasket de calmer, de répéter ce qu'il avait à dire, Drift qui observait la scène, impuissant…

Wing qui avait cru un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar…Que Heavenlight était encore vivante.

Mais cela avait été la réalité. Wing et Drift s'étaient rendus sur Cybertron, peu importait la présence de la DJD ou d'autres Decepticons ou même Autobots dangereux. Il pensait seulement que Gasket ne l'avait pas trouvée, mais qu'elle était en vie quelque part. Sous les décombres…qu'elle appelait à l'aide…

Qu'elle devait avoir si peur…Qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on vienne la chercher. Wing pensait qu'il n'y aurait qu'une unique issue. Il cherchait, il retrouvait Heavenlight…Il la serrait fort contre lui. Il la rassurait. Lui promettait que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais et qu'ensemble, avec Gasket et Drift, ils retourneraient aux Cités de Cristal et Dai Atlas accepterait de les laisser vivre au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

Il n'y avait que cette…unique issue possible.

C'était ce qu'il avait eu en tête…ils avaient atterri, avaient retrouvé Gasket au milieu des ruines, couvert de terre, de cendre et de poussière, fouillant désespérément à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Ensemble, tous les trois, ils la trouveraient…

Trois jours…Ils avaient passé trois jours à chercher, à fouiller, à creuser. Des wreckers étaient venus leur prêter assistance.

Même après trois jours sans boire, sans recharger…Wing y croyait encore.

Il croyait encore qu'Heavenlight était vivante.

_J'aurais dû me lier à elle, peu importe les critiques de Dai Atlas. J'aurais su si elle avait été en vie ou morte._

Puis…Gasket avait été le premier à abandonner. Il avait cherché depuis le bombardement. Sans jamais rien dénicher.

Ensuite…Cela avait été le tour de Drift.

Wing n'avait pas abandonné…jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soulèvent le dernier décombre et ne découvrent un petit corps Cybertronien, noir de cendres au point qu'il en était méconnaissable.

A ce moment-là…Wing avait refusé de se relever. Il s'était effondré à genoux dans les ruines et avait hurlé.

Il avait crié comme il n'avait jamais crié avant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans jamais s'arrêter, tombant sur le cadavre froid qu'il avait serré contre lui. Gasket et Drift avaient dû le forcer à s'en séparer quand il n'avait jamais eu la force de le lâcher.

Et encore aujourd'hui…Wing pleurait à ces souvenirs.

« …Je comprends », articula seulement le bot blanc tandis qu'il se couvrait le visage. « Je comprends pourquoi…ils ont souhaité me retirer cette douleur ».

Parce que les jours suivants…Wing n'avait plus jamais quitté sa chambre.

Il avait été tellement anéanti par cette perte. Tous les jours, il regardait les informations, ayant un semblant d'espoir que Heavenlight soit révélée être vivante, en dépit d'avoir découvert son corps.

Mais chaque jour se poursuivait…Et cet espoir s'effaçait…au point d'être complètement anéanti quand la réalisation l'avait frappé, que Heavenlight ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Qu'elle était belle et bien morte.

Il restait seulement son dessin…Le dessin d'elle, qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

A compter de cela…Wing avait abandonné l'entraînement. Il avait abandonné ses devoirs de protéger les Cités de Cristal. Il avait abandonné la guerre.

Il avait abandonné Drift.

En se revoyant, Wing réalisa contre qui il aurait dû être le plus en colère. Il avait été en colère contre Drift, Gasket et Dai Atlas qui lui avaient effacé ses souvenirs, même sans son consentement.

En réalité, il aurait dû être en colère contre lui-même. Il avait abandonné l'idée de vivre. Il avait toujours été optimiste et il n'en avait été réduit qu'à l'ombre de lui-même.

Son élève, son amant Drift…la personne qu'il avait aimé plus que tout…Il l'avait laissé tomber. Il aurait dû poursuivre son entraînement et à la place, il avait passé les jours à le réconforter, à essayer de lui faire remplir ses réserves, à lui donner le bain quand Wing n'avait aucune force de le faire lui-même.

Drift avait été sa béquille. Alors que l'inverse aurait dû se produire. Alors que Drift n'avait même pas encore intégré le Cercle de la Lumière.

Dai Atlas avait pris toutes ses tâches, avait mis de côté les siennes, essentielles pour la sûreté des Cités de Cristal…parce que Wing avait baissé les bras.

Star Saber avait répété que Heavenlight n'était pas sa fille, qu'elle n'avait jamais été sa fille…Que par conséquent, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir autant de peine.

Et Gasket…

Primus…Gasket. A cette pensée, les sanglots lui prirent à la gorge.

« Wing…Wing… » entendit-il Père Jean répéter avec désarroi.

L'humain garda la main posée contre sa cheville. Pendant un instant, Wing aurait aimé qu'il soit un Cybertronien à sa taille. Qu'il puisse l'étreindre, s'appuyer sur son épaule à la manière d'un parent qui consolerait son enfant en pleurs.

Gasket l'avait élevée…en l'absence de Wing, il avait été celui qui avait été là pour elle. Et Wing n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'appeler, de discuter, de partager leur peine mutuelle.

Non…Wing l'avait seulement laissé tomber. Alors que Wing n'avait même pas pensé qu'il s'agissait de la faute de Gasket, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger…Non. Il avait été faible de ne pas se soucier sur la peine de son mentor.

Il s'était seulement préoccupé de la sienne.

\- …Je m'en veux tellement…Je m'en veux tellement ! sanglota Wing. Elle…elle…

\- Ce n'est la faute de personne, Wing, répondit tristement Père Jean.

\- Si…si ! Elle…elle…Elle m'attendait ! Je croyais vraiment qu'on allait vivre ensemble ! Qu'on formerait une famille…et elle est partie…Elle est juste partie et je n'étais même pas là !

Père Jean posa la tête contre le métal, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il écoutait les pleurs de Wing.

\- Je me sens…Je me sens…balbutia Wing, la voix cassée.

\- Je sais, je sais, souffla doucement le prêtre.

\- …Comment suis-je supposé protéger les Cités de Cristal…Cybertron…ou n'importe quel endroit dans l'univers alors que j'ai été incapable de protéger ma fille ?! Comment puis-je me prétendre membre du Cercle de la Lumière avec cette pensée-là ?

\- Wing…

\- Je…Ce n'est pas Gasket qui aurait dû être exilé…ni Drift…je…je n'ai même pas rempli mes devoirs après cela ! J'ai tout laissé tomber.

\- Mais Wing…tu as subi une perte inqualifiable.

Wing se couvrit les optiques dans son bras.

\- Personne ne t'en voudra. Personne ne t'en voudra de ressentir de la peine. C'est le deuil…C'est le deuil qui veut ça. Chacun réagit à sa façon.

\- Même…j'aurais dû m'occuper de moi-même au lieu de laisser les autres souffrir à cause de mes erreurs.

\- Et quelle erreur as-tu faite, Wing ? l'interrogea Père Jean. Tu avais besoin de pleurer, tu avais besoin de te sentir accompagné et aimé.

Wing ne répondit pas. Père Jean ne bougeait pas, demeurant dans la même position.

\- Ca va être dur, Wing. Très dur de surmonter cela. Mais dis-toi que tu as donné une chance à Heavenlight.

\- Une chance ?

\- Un toit…une maison…une famille. Elle n'aurait pas connu l'amour autrement. C'est toi qui lui as donné ton amour. Toi, Gasket et Drift…vous aviez été là pour elle. Et personne n'a jamais eu la moindre intention de te causer du tort, en effaçant tes souvenirs…ou en te les redonnant.

L'amertume, la culpabilité…toutes ces émotions étaient évidentes dans le ton du prêtre. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé une telle détresse et une telle douleur que Wing avait pu oublier. Le bot blanc garda la gorge nouée.

\- Elle sera toujours là, tu sais. Heavenlight. Tant que tu penseras à elle. Tant qu'elle demeurera dans tes souvenirs…elle vivra. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à entendre, Wing…mais personne ne meurt totalement tant qu'on se souvient d'eux.

\- …Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut ? demanda Wing, la voix faible, teintée par les larmes.

Père Jean se contenta de sourire. Sans le regarder, Wing tendit son doigt pour que Père Jean l'attrape dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- Même si tu penses que c'est le cas…la rancœur et la peine ne durent jamais. Tôt ou tard, cela disparaîtra.

\- …Je ne suis pas sûr que cela disparaisse complètement.

\- Tu as juste besoin de temps. Celui qu'il faut.

\- Et si…ça dure longtemps ? Des années ?

Père Jean secoua la tête.

\- Alors, cela durera des années. Mais personne ne peut t'enlever le temps dont tu as besoin pour guérir ton spark. Personne n'en a le droit.

\- Même si cela préjudicie les autres ?

La réponse du prêtre fut presqu'immédiate.

\- Tu dois penser à toi, Wing. A l'heure actuelle, c'est ce qui compte. Ne retiens pas tes émotions. Laisse tout sortir.

La vue de Wing se brouilla alors qu'il voyait les larmes tomber au sol, dans l'herbe.

En fin de compte, il suivit le conseil de Père Jean.

Il pleura…il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de larmes. Même s'il y en aurait encore, même si les larmes ne combleraient pas le trou dans son spark.

_Papa…_

* * *

Lorsque le soir tomba, Wing vint rejoindre Dai Atlas dans la salle de réunion qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis leur dernier entretien.

Si Wing ne se sentait pas aussi vide, aussi mort dans son corps, il aurait sûrement eu plus de difficultés à s'excuser. Mais à présent qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, les masques étaient tombés. Les rancœurs n'étaient plus camouflées.

Dai Atlas était seul. Assis sur le sol, son leader avait le regard baissé vers son épée qu'il tenait entre ses mains, posée contre son genou droit.

Sa Grande Epée…celle qui lui aurait été offerte par Primus Lui-même.

_Primus aurait honte de toi_

« …Tu souhaitais me protéger, déclara seulement Wing, d'un ton qu'il aurait aimé plus convaincant.

Dai Atlas releva lentement la tête vers lui.

\- Tu désirais me préserver de la douleur alors que tu nous as toujours appris à accepter que le monde soit en ruines. A accepter qu'on rejoigne tous le Allspark d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela avait toujours été ta manière de penser.

Le bot blanc, rouge et bleu ferma seulement les optiques. Wing réalisa le changement flagrant. Il ne se comportait pas sous l'angle du leader strict et rigoureux qu'il connaissait la plupart du temps.

Ses lèvres pincées, il était de toute évidence bouleversé et mal à l'aise. Peut-être qu'au fond, il savait que ce jour viendrait. Que Wing se souviendrait.

\- …Tu ne vivais plus, Wing. J'ai pensé faire ce qui devait être fait.

\- Pour accomplir mon devoir avant toute chose ? l'interrogea Wing.

Après tout…La protection de l'univers, des devoirs du Cercle de la Lumière avait toujours été la raison de vivre, la motivation de Dai Atlas.

Rien d'autre.

\- …Non. Pour t'épargner une peine qui n'était pas naturelle, répondit-il de façon inattendue. Car il n'y a rien de naturel dans le fait qu'un enfant meure avant celui qui l'a élevé.

Quelque part, enfouie sous toute cette lassitude, cela surprit Wing.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose pour Axe, Star Saber, Outrigget et Gasket.

\- …Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as accepté la présence d'Outrigger ? Le jour où on l'a recueilli ?

Dai Atlas mit un temps avant de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Wing hésita avant de poursuivre.

\- Dans mes souvenirs, tu disais qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour s'occuper des enfants en raison de la guerre. Que la protection de Cybertron devait être privilégiée.

\- …Je ne souhaitais pas prendre le risque de m'y attacher, que toi ou Axe vous y attachiez…et essuyer une nouvelle tragédie. J'ai accepté et peut-être aurais-je dû refuser.

Il avait élevé Outrigger comme un fils. Lui, Axe et Dai Atlas…

Outrigger n'avait pas remplacé Heavenlight. Si le destin avait été plus clément, peut-être qu'Heavenlight se serait tenue ici actuellement, entraînée, entourée…

_Personne n'a jamais eu la moindre intention de te causer du tort, en effaçant tes souvenirs_

\- …Et actuellement, comment te sens-tu ?

En croisant les optiques de Dai Atlas…Wing réalisait combien cette décision lui avait coûté.

\- …Comme libéré. Libéré d'un poids.

\- Je sais que je vous ai fait énormément souffrir, déclara tristement Wing. Vous tous.

\- C'était un concours de circonstances.

Il s'en voulait.

Dai Atlas s'en était toujours voulu. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir refusé la présence d'Heavenlight et d'avoir été obligé d'effacer les souvenirs de Wing après sa mort.

Mais cela n'ôtait pas la culpabilité du bot blanc. C'était fait. Cela ne saurait être réparé.

Il était temps que Wing avance…La douleur ne s'en irait jamais. Demain, il penserait à elle. Le jour d'après, il pleurerait. Et cela ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne un jour le Allspark.

\- …Tout le monde doit accepter la mort, déclara Wing, le ton bas. N'importe laquelle. Même…même celle d'un enfant.

\- …Je croyais que Primus était clément, répondit Dai Atlas sans le regarder.

\- On rejoint tous le Allspark. Il faut l'accepter, malheureusement. A l'heure actuelle…il me faut accepter la mort de Heavenlight. Pas…effacer mes souvenirs par rapport à elle.

Dai Atlas se redressa.

Son regard s'était adouci. Il paraissait tellement plus vulnérable de cette façon.

\- Je sais. J'ai eu tort.

\- Tu as essayé de me sauvegarder, justifia Wing doucement. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir complètement.

Il devait pardonner. Il avait effacé ses souvenirs avec de bonnes intentions, malgré la douleur…

\- …Mais Dai Atlas. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'attacher aux autres. Qu'il s'agisse d'un Cybertronien, d'un humain ou d'une autre espèce. Autrement, je ne vivrai plus.

\- …Même quand tu auras accepté la mort d'Heavenlight, répondit Dai Atlas, même quand tu seras prêt à avancer…Il faudra que tu acceptes les morts d'autres.

Wing se sentit tressaillir.

Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Où il voulait en venir.

\- …Père Jean est un humain. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, tu sais que tu lui survivras. Ce sera un peu plus long que ton temps avec Heavenlight…mais ce sera toujours court et trop tôt pour te préparer.

Wing se frotta les optiques.

\- …Je sais.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de te revoir comme ça, Wing.

\- Il le faudra bien.

Mais cette fois, il endurerait. Comme tous ceux qui avaient perdu un proche autour de lui.

\- …Une mort surviendra toujours trop tôt…celle de Père Jean ou d'un autre que j'aime…mais je serais préparé.

Son regard se plongea dans celui fissuré de son leader qui, pourtant, lui portait toute son attention.

\- …Mais quand cela arrivera…s'il te plaît. N'efface pas mes souvenirs. C'est la seule chose que je te demande, Dai Atlas.

Son leader se prit le visage dans une main, songeur.

Le silence tomba.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de mot.

Dai Atlas avait déjà compris et accepté.

* * *

Wing prit une inspiration.

Malgré toutes les émotions traversant son être, telle que la douleur, le deuil, l'impuissance et la culpabilité…il se sentait anxieux.

Il avait abandonné Drift, son élève, pour sa propre souffrance.

Et plus que tout, il avait abandonné Gasket, son mentor, celui qui lui avait donné un but.

Alors que ce dernier avait sûrement souffert autant que lui, voire pire que lui…Parce qu'en plus d'avoir élevé Heavenlight, il l'avait regardée mourir, impuissant.

Wing attendit jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre de Gasket s'ouvre.

Le bot vert se figea en le voyant.

Puis, son visage se décomposa. Wing ne se força pas à sourire. Le ton calme, il lui demanda simplement :

« …Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le demander deux fois, quand bien même il sentit le malaise profond de son mentor lorsqu'il s'écarta pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il avait déjà compris. Et son expression ne cessa de s'effondrer dès l'instant où Wing lui montra la clé USB dans le creux de sa main.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

« …Tu n'as pas à te justifier, le coupa gentiment Wing lorsque Gasket ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'expliquer. Ni à t'excuser.

\- …Je me sens tellement…

Coupable. Wing l'avait deviné. Gasket n'ajouta pas autre chose et se contenta de rejoindre le lit pour s'asseoir dessus.

\- …Je le suis aussi, approuva Wing tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui.

\- Tu me l'avais confiée…Je…Je t'avais promis que…il ne lui arriverait jamais rien…

Wing le laissa poursuivre, ne cherchant pas à l'interrompre.

\- J'étais sorti…juste pour…pour…quelques secondes, prononça Gasket, les tremblements atteignant son corps et sa voix. Si…si j'étais resté à l'intérieur…j'aurais pu…

\- Tu serais mort aussi, le coupa Wing.

A nouveau, Wing réprima un sanglot.

\- …Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre ma fille et mon ami le même jour, Gasket.

Et rien que cette pensée lui serrait davantage le spark, même si cela n'atténuait pas les émotions de Gasket.

\- …Je souhaitais m'excuser, ajouta Wing.

\- T'excuser ? répéta Gasket, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi…Pourquoi t'excuser ?

\- …J'aurais dû t'appeler, répondit le bot blanc comme si la réponse était évidente. J'aurais dû te contacter. J'aurais dû te parler, te rassurer plus…pour te dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute…te montrer plus que tu n'y étais pour rien. Que tu avais fait de ton mieux pour ma fille. Encore plus qu'elle n'était pas seulement la mienne.

Oui…Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Bien avant.

Il releva la tête vers lui.

\- …C'était la tienne aussi. Elle était ta fille. Et je n'étais pas là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de moi.

Je n'ai pas été présent pour mon mentor. Pour mon ami…

Pour mon…

Gasket ne pleurait pas. Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

\- …Et j'aimerais me rattraper, compléta Wing. Faire amende honorable auprès de toi…et ne plus jamais t'abandonner. Peu importe ce que dira Dai Atlas, ce que diront les autres…

\- Wing.

Gasket secoua la tête.

\- …Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Et…je ne mérite pas que tu sois aussi compréhensif.

\- …Je sais que je vais m'effondrer, de toute façon. Que je vais à nouveau sangloter jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien. En attendant…Je voulais que tu m'entendes.

Wing se mordit la lèvre.

\- …Peu importe ce que diront les autres, compléta-t-il. Je serai avec toi. Je veux être avec toi. Peu importe l'avenir.

Qu'il reste ou non au Cercle de la Lumière…cela importait peu. Il resterait avec Gasket. Il lui devait cela. Il ne voulait plus le perdre ou l'abandonner. Sous prétexte qu'il avait des responsabilités…il ne voulait plus cela.

Il serait avec Gasket…parce que son spark le lui disait.

L'instant d'après, Gasket le serrait contre lui.

Tout de suite, Wing l'étreignit fortement contre lui.

\- …Elle me manque tellement.

\- Elle me manque aussi.

A nouveau, les larmes coulèrent.

Juste un instant…un instant avant que la douleur ne revienne les écraser.

Wing s'écarta doucement, même s'il ne quittait pas les bras de Gasket.

Ses optiques plongèrent dans celles du bot vert.

Aucun ne prononça un mot. Wing lui attrapa doucement le visage entre ses mains.

Gasket rapprocha son visage du sien. Et comme si elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser léger, mais tellement intense, tendre et sincère.

La mort d'un enfant n'était pas quelque chose de naturel.

Mais cela…c'était naturel. Et cela les gardait en vie.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPITRE 78**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« …Tu en as eu assez. »

Karan avait ouvert son châssis, absorbant le reste de haute-qualité. Etant donné qu'elle ne possédait aucune apparence faciale, il s'agissait du seul moyen pour les Cyclopes de remplir leurs réserves. Elle était sur le point de se resservir quand Chop Shop l'arrêta dans son geste. Surprise, Karan se retourna dans sa direction. Chop Shop lui adressait un regard sévère, ne laissant aucune place à la négociation.

« Quoi ? C'est seulement un cube, protesta Karan sans conviction.

\- Justement. Et c'est déjà trop pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu en abuses, soupira Chop Shop.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Tu veilles sur moi.

Karan se rapprocha pour le serrer dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Chop Shop la repoussa légèrement, ne rendant pas la plaisanterie.

Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Karan se détacha de lui. Si elle avait pu exprimer ses émotions, elle aurait fait la moue.

\- Oh, ça va. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que tu consommes davantage de haute-qualité. Et sache qu'il n'y aura rien tant que tu seras dans cet état-là.

\- C'est bon. Je suis seulement pompette.

Même si malgré tout, elle appréciait son attitude. Toutes les fois où elle était sortie en boîte aux Cités de Cristal ou sur Cybertron, bien de mechs qu'elle avait rencontré avaient toujours essayé de prendre l'avantage dans les scénarios de haute consommation de haute-qualité. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était jamais laissée faire et cela s'était souvent terminé par un cube qu'elle écrasait en plein milieu du front de l'individu, l'assommant « sans faire exprès ».

C'était rafraîchissant de rencontrer quelqu'un comme Chop Shop qui n'en profitait pas. Mais maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux, elle lui faisait confiance pour ne pas tomber aussi bas. Karan posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'Insecticon, pensive.

\- Un vrai gentlemech.

\- Pas au point de l'un de mes amis. Lui, c'en est un.

\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer tes amis, un jour. Et toi, les miens. Cela serait sympa. Bref, je parlais de quoi ?

\- …De cette Heavenlight. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé qu'on se voie pour boire et parler ?

Ha oui. Karan se prit le casque entre les mains. Depuis quelques jours, l'ambiance au sein de la base avait grandement changé. Notamment entre les membres du Cercle de la Lumière. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était produit, mais Wing restait la plupart seul ou rien qu'avec Gasket ou Père Jean, tandis qu'Outrigger ne sortait plus. Il ne parlait ni à Wing, ni à Dai Atlas, ni à Star Saber et il l'envoyait paître quand elle l'approchait. Il n'avait même plus le réflexe de lui rappeler qu'elle avait un entraînement à poursuivre, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe. Quant à Dai Atlas et Star Saber, ils restaient enfermés dans la salle de réunion avec Ultra Magnus, mettant au point les stratégies à adopter contre leurs ennemis. De toute façon, elle ne leur parlait pas et rien que voir la tête masquée méprisante de Star Saber la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Au final, avec l'autorisation de Wing, Père Jean lui en avait expliqué la raison. Ce n'était pas contre elle, ou les autres Autobots, loin de là.

Non…c'était cette fille représentée sur le dessin qu'Outrigger avait trouvé, quand il avait retrouvé la broche de Wing offerte par Drift. Heavenlight.

\- …Wing avait une fille, fit simplement Karan, le ton détaché. Outrigger a appris qu'il aurait pu avoir une sœur. Au sein du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est devenu pesant, déclara la Cyclope. A la base. L'atmosphère. Père Jean m'en a dit les grandes lignes…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- …Je suis triste pour eux. Pour Wing, pour Outrigger…Surtout que maintenant, Outrigger est furieux contre Dai Atlas. Il lui en veut pour ce qui s'est produit.

\- Il a cru prendre la bonne décision, suggéra Chop Shop.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais Outrigger est têtu et pas assez objectif.

Elle poussa un grognement.

\- Il m'énerve. Il est supposé être plus mature que moi et il agit comme un idiot. Je tente de lui parler, je tente de l'obliger à sortir…Mais il se ferme comme une huître.

\- Peut-être qu'il a besoin de réconfort ? ricana Chop Shop.

\- Ouais, un peu qu'il en a besoin, soupira Karan. Tu ne peux pas demander à Filch de venir lui parler ? Je suis sûre qu'il l'écouterait, elle !

Malgré tout, elle sentit une pointe d'agacement à cette pensée. Chop Shop haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas une situation évidente à vivre. Mais si tu penses que Filch saurait trouver les mots, il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour que je la convaincs de venir lui parler. Elle l'aime bien.

\- Oh oui. Beaucoup, même, pouffa Karan.

\- Mais rien ne t'empêche de les aider aussi. De les épauler.

\- Et comment puis-je faire ? Je n'étais pas là. Je ne suis pas un membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Cela n'empêche rien. Tu peux très bien être présente, sans jouer pour autant la psychologue.

\- Cela serait davantage le rôle de Rung.

Chop Shop sourit légèrement. Karan sentit une légère chaleur lui embaumer le spark. Elle se décala pour regarder l'Insecticon.

\- …Tu es vraiment une bouffée d'air frais.

\- N'exagérons rien. Je ne fais que te donner des conseils.

\- Même. Pour moi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Et franchement…sans entrer dans la comédie romantique cliché…

Elle hésita sur les mots. Elle prit une inspiration, avant de compléter. Autant dire ce qu'elle avait sur le spark.

\- Franchement…C'est parce que tu es ici avec moi que je ne regrette pas de m'être incrustée dans cette mission. Surtout que bon…Je ne sers pas à grand-chose.

\- Ne te dévalorise pas, Karan.

Chop Shop se redressa, avant de se relever. Le message était clair. Il était l'heure de partir.

\- …Tu serais mieux avec les tiens. ça se voit que cela te tracasse. Ne reste pas comme ça, déclara simplement l'Insecticon.

\- …Merci d'être compréhensif.

Il lui tendit la main que Karan attrapa sans hésiter une seconde, avant de se rapprocher pour l'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

C'était si bon…si bon de se sentir dans les bras d'un individu qui nous écoutait et nous respectait.

\- …Chop Shop ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- Oui ?

\- …On continuera de se voir…du moins, on restera en contact quand je reviendrai sur Cybertron ?

\- …Tu sais…

Elle le sentit hésiter. Elle releva le regard vers lui, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

\- …Non. Rien.

\- Vas-y, dis.

\- …Tu pourrais rester. Sur Terre.

Elle devina la fin de sa phrase. _Avec moi._

Intérieurement, elle sourit.

\- …J'aurais adoré. Mais il y a Outrigger. Il y a Night…et bien sûr…

\- Il y a ta sœur. Je comprends. Mais tu pourrais lui demander de venir.

\- …Il faut que je prenne mon indépendance aussi, Chop Shop.

Ce n'était pas négociable. Mais…elle aurait adoré. Elle aurait vraiment adoré.

Chop Shop baissa la tête. Sans un mot, Karan tendit la main vers sa joue pour lui caresser tendrement le visage.

\- …Rentre bien, lui déclara-t-il.

\- …Toi aussi, lui répondit-elle tandis qu'un pont terrestre s'ouvrit derrière elle, mettant fin à l'étreinte qu'elle aurait souhaité durer plus longtemps.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retourna à la base, elle n'hésita pas deux fois et partit à la recherche d'Outrigger. Tandis qu'elle errait dans les couloirs pour le trouver, elle rencontra Rung, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, un Pad sur ses genoux, semblant écrire dessus.

« …Hé, Rung, l'appela-t-elle.

Rung s'interrompit et releva le menton vers elle. Karan lui faisait face, les bras croisés.

\- …Cela coûte combien, une séance de thérapie avec toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- …As-tu besoin de parler avec quelqu'un ? lui répondit-il, un sourire doux sur son visage.

Karan hésita. Finalement, elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais…Wing et Outrigger…je pense qu'ils en auraient besoin. Dai Atlas aussi. Je suis prête à payer, si cela leur permet de vider leur sac.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, sourit Rung. Mais tu sais. S'ils en ont besoin, ils n'hésiteront pas à venir me voir. C'est une décision qui leur appartient.

\- Je sais…C'était seulement une idée.

Même si elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à garder ses sentiments enfouis. Karan s'inclina et était prête à passer son chemin pour continuer ses recherches quand elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

\- …Rung. Outrigger a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, non ?

Rung lui adressa un froncement de sourcil intrigué.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je dis simplement que Wing a retrouvé sa mémoire grâce au programme contenu dans la clé USB que Père Jean a rapporté. Tu peux aussi t'en servir si tu veux.

Cela laissa le bot marron et blanc sans voix.

\- …Je ne suis pas sûr de souhaiter savoir ce que mes souvenirs contiennent.

\- Et vivre dans l'interrogation en permanence ? le rappela Karan, un ton amusé dans sa voix. Tu ne veux pas connaître la paix intérieure ?

\- On dirait qu'Outrigger déteint sur toi, pouffa Rung.

\- Malheureusement pour moi, soupira Karan, pas prête à admettre qu'elle était devenue accro à l'entraînement mené par son mentor.

Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Pas du tout accro.

\- Mais sérieusement…si ça t'aide, la clé USB ne quittera pas la base.

Rung ricana et l'invita à filer. Karan s'inclina une fois de plus avant d'obéir et de s'éloigner.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de la chambre d'Outrigger, elle s'arrêta net. Son mentor était en pleine discussion avec Wing. N'osant pas les déranger, elle demeura contre le mur, attendant qu'ils finissent.

Elle avait du mal à les entendre distinctement. Jusqu'à ce que le ton d'Outrigger ne s'amplifie. La rancœur et l'amertume comblaient sa voix.

\- …Je ne vais pas lui pardonner.

\- Outrigger…répondit doucement Wing, le ton mélancolique. Cela ne sert à rien de lui en vouloir indéfiniment.

\- Mais il t'a causé du tort ! Tu as souffert parce que…parce que sans lui, Heavenlight…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Outrigger. Je lui ai pardonné. Tu peux aussi essayer d'en faire de même.

Outrigger était de nature plutôt rancunière. Mais Wing avait raison. Dai Atlas avait pris une décision, ni bonne ni mauvaise du point de vue de Karan. Mais il avait essayé d'arranger les choses à sa façon.

Et Outrigger ne pouvait pas en vouloir éternellement à son leader. Sans lui, Outrigger serait probablement mort sous les bombardements à l'heure actuelle. C'était évident qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs avec Heavenlight car sinon, Dai Atlas n'aurait jamais laissé le bot brun venir au Cercle de la Lumière.

\- …J'aurais eu une sœur, déclara Outrigger.

\- Tu en as eu une. Et je suis persuadé que vous deux, vous vous seriez entendus, fit Wing, son ton radouci.

\- Même…tu…ne regrettes pas de m'avoir élevé ? Maintenant que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

Karan comprit. Il avait peur. Il avait peur que Wing, ou Axe ne le rejettent. Que le fait de l'avoir élevé alors qu'Heavenlight aurait pu les rejoindre les ait fait souffrir.

Mais la réponse de Wing demeura immédiate. Il attrapa Outrigger dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement contre lui.

\- …Non. J'ai mal, c'est vrai…mais je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir recueilli, Outrigger.

Même à cette distance, Karan devinait le soulagement de son mentor lui envahir l'être. Cela devait grandement le rassurer d'entendre ces mots, de la part de l'un de ses gardiens. A pas de souris, Karan se dirigea vers la salle commune pour préparer un cube d'energon standard, qu'elle apporta à Outrigger une fois que Wing lui ait murmuré d'autres mots encourageants avant de quitter la pièce.

Quand Outrigger se tourna vers elle, Karan lui montra le plateau sur lequel était posé le cube d'energon.

\- …Merci, la gratifia Outrigger avant de se frotter l'optique.

\- Viens là, je te fais un câlin.

Outrigger sursauta à cette déclaration. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Karan se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre.

\- ARG ! Lâche-moi ! tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Bah si. C'est ce que font les amis quand l'un est démoralisé. Ils se font des câlins !

\- Pff. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à câlin ?

\- Bah…oui.

Les épauler…ça, elle pouvait le faire. Outrigger poussa un soupir avant de l'attraper dans ses bras pour l'étreindre en retour, quoiqu'à contrecœur.

* * *

A bord du vaisseau flottant entre les nuages, juste au-dessus des villes à taille humaine, le paramètre enclenchant son invisibilité étant activé, Glowstrike baissa doucement la tête, les optiques closes, profitant d'un léger moment d'accalmie.

Cela ne durerait pas…Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Elle était hors du Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait pas d'Airachnide. Il n'y avait pas de Hardshell. Il n'y avait qu'elle…elle seule, à bord de ce vaisseau, avec quelques Insecticons sous ses ordres.

C'était presque parfait…Il manquait seulement quelque chose. Ou plutôt…quelqu'un.

Si Saberhorn était là, elle se sentirait chez elle. Dans son élément.

A la maison. Glowstrike sentit son poignet tressaillir. Elle reprit les commandes, n'accordant pas d'autre attention à son équipage.

Dire qu'avant, elle avait toujours considéré le Sanctuaire comme sa maison. Mais serait-ce toujours autant sa maison s'il n'y avait pas le pirate à ses côtés ?

Elle connaissait la réponse. Au fond d'elle, elle s'en voulait un peu de penser autrement à présent. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Cela ne pouvait pas être de l'amour parce qu'elle était incapable de ressentir des émotions, encore plus quand elles étaient positives pour l'individu.

Pourtant…elle en avait vraiment l'impression. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de ressentir, quand elle était avec lui.

C'était étrange…elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de Conjunx. Elle s'était interdite de chercher une relation durable depuis le jour où elle avait commencé à comprendre certains termes. Se lier, Conjunx, enfants, étincelants…Tout cela, cela avait été si longtemps inaccessible pour elle.

Mais maintenant…elle ne s'interdisait plus rien. Elle y avait accès. Même sans boîte à émotions. Et c'était ce qui était étrange.

Glowstrike rouvrit les optiques. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Elle ne devait pas commencer à se prêter à des hypothèses quand rien n'était certain. Surtout pas quand elle avait un objectif à accomplir.

Une expression irritée apparut sur son visage, repensant aux derniers moments qu'elle avait passé au Sanctuaire, avant de prendre les commandes du vaisseau.

_« Quatre artefacts emportés. Vertebreak, Tarantulas, Scorponok…Ils sont tous tombés maintenant. Tous, ainsi qu'une puissante armée d'Insecticons. Ma puissante armée. »_

_Assise sur son trône, les poings d'Airachnide se resserrèrent violemment, ses griffes entrant violemment dans sa paume. Un Toolbox passa près d'elle pour lui apporter un cube d'energon…_

_Et l'instant d'après, elle lui arracha la tête. Elle porta ensuite le cadavre à ses lèvres, commençant à boire l'energon qui en découlait. Cette fois-ci, Saberhorn pâlit et détourna immédiatement la tête. Glowstrike elle-même ne put en réprimer une nausée à cette vue abominable._

_Mais le message était clair. Il s'agissait d'un avertissement. Pour la personne qui se trouvait face au trône._

_« …Glowstrike, ma chérie. Explique-moi pourquoi ton voleur n'a pas encore ramené mes artefacts au Sanctuaire. »_

_Chop Shop manqua de défaillir. Mais sa rage était apparente dans ses quatre optiques. Glowstrike devait au moins lui reconnaître cela._

_« …Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, grogna l'Insecticon aux quatre bras. _

\- _Chop Shop ! intervint Saberhorn._

_La luciole serra la mâchoire. Quel idiot. Quel imbécile._

\- _Pardon ? s'écria Airachnide qui se redressa, les mains plaquées sur les bras de son trône. Oublies-tu à qui tu t'adresses ?_

\- _Nous ne le ferons pas ! Nous laissons tomber ! On s'est mis d'accord, avec nos camarades. Vous pouvez nous exécuter si ça vous chante !_

\- _Chop Shop…enfin, c'est de la folie !_

_Saberhorn effectua un pas, prêt à intervenir mais Glowstrike le rattrapa par le bras. Son processeur tournait à toute vitesse pour désamorcer la situation, mais elle n'arriverait pas à penser clairement si le pirate se mettait également en danger en prenant la défense de Chop Shop._

\- _…__Es-tu sérieux ? répliqua Airachnide, ses optiques ne se détachant pas de Chop Shop._

\- _Nous sommes un voleur, ma Reine. Un simple voleur de quartier, fit Chop Shop, les optiques baignant presque dans l'insolence. Vous feriez mieux de faire appel à un professionnel._

\- _…__Tu me disais qu'il était professionnel, Glowstrike ! gronda Airachnide._

_Glowstrike l'ignora et prit la parole._

\- _Il a perdu la raison. Cela expliquerait ses mots insensés, ma Reine._

\- _Un petit conseil, votre Majesté, poursuivit Chop Shop à l'intention de l'araignée. Quand vous m'exécuterez…n'oubliez pas que cela risque d'être difficile sans Tarantulas. Evitez de vous y casser une griffe. _

_N'en rajoute pas, pensa Glowstrike. Même si elle devait admettre que voir la mine déconfite d'Airachnide fut plutôt une image mémorable à retenir. Mais elle vit Saberhorn blêmir davantage et Glowstrike se remit à réfléchir encore et encore dans l'espoir de chercher une solution._

\- _…__Je suis encore capable de me battre, rétorqua froidement Airachnide tandis qu'elle quitta son trône pour se rapprocher dangereusement de Chop Shop. J'ai été mercenaire sous Megatron. _

_Elle leva la pince au-dessus de sa tête, prête à embrocher Chop Shop._

\- _Mais crois-moi…Je ne vais pas te laisser dire de derniers mots !_

\- _Ma Reine, intervint Glowstrike. __Il connait la base de nos ennemis._

_Autant y aller par le mensonge. Chop Shop et Airachnide se tournèrent vers elle._

_Le visage de Chop Shop se décomposa._

\- _Est-ce vrai ? s'écria Airachnide._

\- _Non…non…_

\- _Si, tu la connais, répliqua Glowstrike. Dis-moi, Chop Shop…n'es-tu pas en contact avec un Decepticon qui serait en mesure de nous y conduire ?_

_L'horreur se dessina sur les traits de Chop Shop, réalisant douloureusement où il voulait en venir._

_Glowstrike croisa les bras._

\- _Ou devrais-je dire…une Decepticon ?_

\- _Non…nous refusons._

\- _Tu vas la contacter et l'obliger à nous y conduire._

\- _Laissez-la en-dehors de ça ! cria Chop Shop, enragé. Elle n'y est pour rien !_

_Saberhorn se mordit la lèvre. Mais son soulagement fut apparent quand Airachnide abaissa sa pince._

\- _Pitié ! Pitié ! Laissez-la en-dehors de ça ! supplia Chop Shop._

\- _On dirait que notre ami Chop Shop a un faible pour quelqu'un, ricana Airachnide. Dans ce cas, il va nous conduire à elle. J'adorerai la rencontrer._

\- _Non ! Nous refusons ! Nous refusons !_

\- _Accepte, Chop Shop, lui conseilla Saberhorn, le ton sombre._

\- _Non ! Non !_

_Chop Shop allait se jeter au sol à genoux, mais Airachnide l'en empêcha et l'agrippa par le cou, le relevant à sa hauteur._

\- _Tu vas la contacter. Maintenant. Et tu vas l'obliger à les lui conduire. Il est hors de question que ces artefacts tombent entre les mains d'Autobots._

_De façon inattendue, Hardshell s'interposa._

\- _Ma Reine…il y a Dai Atlas avec les Autobots. Le chef du Cercle de la Lumière. Ils sont à la base._

_Airachnide se raidit. Elle ne fut pas la seule. _

_Dai Atlas…bien sûr, pensa Glowstrike. La Reine ne voudra jamais l'affronter. Et ses doutes furent confirmés quand Airachnide recula d'un pas, l'effroi dans ses optiques violettes._

\- _…__Hors de question que j'y risque ma carcasse._

\- _Il faut un leader pour conduire les troupes, ma Reine, déclara Glowstrike, se prêtant au jeu pour profiter de sa faiblesse. Sinon, les Insecticons ne vous suivront pas._

\- _Ils me suivront ! Je reste au Sanctuaire._

_Glowstrike remarqua le reflet derrière la porte rouge. _

_La caméra. Les journalistes filmaient._

_Ils filmaient tout. La Reine n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité. Glowstrike se redressa à son tour._

\- _…__Dans ce cas, je conduirai les troupes._

_Autant en profiter. Autant se donner le bon rôle._

\- _…__Je les protégerai. Je protégerai le Sanctuaire contre les guerriers du Cercle de la Lumière._

_Je protégerai ceux que tu étais sensé protéger, pensa Glowstrike de tout son spark._

_C'était le devoir d'une Reine._

Bien sûr…Airachnide avait changé d'avis par la suite. Elle avait finalement décidé d'agir comme une parodie de Reine mais le mal était fait. A l'heure actuelle, l'information, l'échange était déjà en train de circuler parmi les habitants du Sanctuaire…

Airachnide était une Reine pathétique. Une froussarde, une lâche. Glowstrike…Glowstrike les protégeait. Et elle tenait parole.

Malheureusement pour Chop Shop, il ne pouvait pas sauver sa propre vie et cette Decepticon à la fois. Mais au moins, il aurait un sursis. C'était tout ce qu'avait pu faire Glowstrike, de toute façon.

Saberhorn n'avait pas pu l'accompagner à bord du vaisseau. Ils avaient besoin de lui ailleurs. Mais ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver après. Glowstrike n'avait pas peur. Elle avait espoir que les deux survivraient.

Le vaisseau arriva au-dessus de Crown City.

Elle chercha le point de cible.

Le QG de l'armée américaine des humains…autant commencer par là.

Glowstrike mit un temps, attendant d'être sûre que toutes les forces soient à présent placées.

Puis, sa voix s'éleva, donnant l'ordre.

« Feu ! »

* * *

Wing abaissa le regard. Les bras tendus, Gasket lui présentait une toute nouvelle lame. Un tout nouveau manche.

Un tout nouveau katana.

Le bot blanc fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Son mentor s'avança d'un pas vers lui, précisant clairement ses intentions. Puis, Wing comprit.

« …Il avait été détruit. J'ai pensé…que tu aimerais en avoir une nouvelle.

\- …C'est toi qui l'as fabriqué ? l'interrogea doucement Wing.

\- Non. Je l'ai commandé chez un forgeron, aux Cités de Cristal.

Wing émit un triste sourire. Mais alors que Gasket essaya de le lui donner, Wing le repoussa légèrement.

\- Wing…

\- Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

\- Je ne suis plus un membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il ait besoin d'une arme. Wing cligna des optiques, une mine morose sur le visage.

Le katana brillait presque dans les mains de Gasket. Wing tendit les mains, les doigts effleurant doucement le métal, avant de le saisir à bout de bras, effectuant un arc de cercle dans les airs.

Le poids était parfait.

\- …Merci, Gasket. Je…je paierai les travaux.

\- Wing…

\- Je t'en paierai un. De nouvelles armes, Gasket.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Wing et Gasket se regardèrent.

Gasket lui adressa un sourire mi-ravi, mi-effondré.

\- …Cela me fait plaisir. Sincèrement.

\- Et toi ?

\- …Disons que c'est l'avantage d'être un sans-domicile fixe. On apprend à se défendre, à combattre sans arme.

Wing se força à sourire en retour.

Puis, Gasket baissa la tête. Et quand Wing se rapprocha, il constata les larmes embuant ses optiques.

Wing sentit son spark se serrer. Il comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Doucement, il tendit le bras pour caresser le visage de Gasket, essuyant tendrement une larme coulant sur la joue du bot vert.

Gasket releva la tête vers Wing, qui se rapprocha de lui.

Sans ajouter un mot, Gasket l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent l'une l'autre, avant que Wing n'approfondisse le contact.

Cela ne serait pas facile à oublier…ils n'oublieraient jamais…à moins que Dai Atlas ne leur efface les souvenirs.

\- …Je t'aime, Wing, lui avoua Gasket.

Wing lui adressa un triste sourire avant de rapprocher son visage du sien, initiant un autre de leurs baisers.

Gasket caressa le casque de Wing dans leur baiser, sa lèvre se frayant un passage pour toucher les lèvres de son ancien élève. Wing ne réprima pas un gémissement et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser Gasket entrer.

Leurs langues se frôlèrent, avant de se caresser l'une l'autre.

\- …Hmm…

\- Haah…

Leurs châssis se touchèrent. Wing agrippa le visage de Gasket, inclinant la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il goûtait son mentor. Ils manquèrent rapidement de souffle et Wing coupa le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Gasket de s'exprimer qu'il lui lécha les lèvres une fois de plus.

\- Gasket…Haah…laissa échapper Wing.

Il ne put supprimer un frisson quand Gasket le fit s'asseoir sur leur lit. Wing ferma les optiques, ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il…

Je t'aime aussi, souhaita lui dire Wing avec tout son spark.

Wing enveloppa les épaules de Gasket avec ses bras tandis que son mentor lui écartait les jambes et commençait à s'ouvrir.

\- Haah…

On frappa à la porte.

Tout de suite, Wing et Gasket s'interrompirent, se retournant brusquement.

La porte ne s'ouvrit jamais, mais cela n'empêcha pas la voix d'Outrigger de s'élever.

Puis, la nouvelle tomba.

La base de l'armée américaine…

Wing manqua de s'effondrer.

Tout de suite, Wing et Gasket se relevèrent et foncèrent en direction de la porte, Wing plaçant son katana dans le fourreau de l'ancien.

Père Jean…

Marie…

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la base au même moment où les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent.

Dai Atlas, Ultra Magnus et Star Saber les fixèrent, décontenancés.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Les humains…Les humains…tenta d'articuler Wing.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de dire plus. Dai Atlas ferma les optiques, prenant une expression sérieuse.

De façon inattendue, il lui répondit.

\- …On y va, alors.

On y va…

Wing se transforma.

Père Jean…Marie…

Faites qu'ils aillent bien ! pria douloureusement Wing.

* * *

Elle ne souhaitait pas le croire.

Dans son mode deux-roues, Karan prit la route qui menait directement à Crown City, accélérant de plus belle dès lors qu'Outrigger lui apprit la nouvelle par le biais de communication.

« …La base de l'armée américaine a été… »

Non ! C'était une blague…

« …Je vous rejoins ! s'écria Karan, se souciant peu des tremblements dans sa voix apparaissant sous le coup de l'anxiété et de la panique.

\- _Non, Karan ! Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ! rentre à la base !_

\- Je ne vais pas rester là sans agir tandis que vous—

Elle l'entendit.

Ce fut un faible son…mais elle parvint à l'entendre.

Soudain, Karan se décala sur le côté, et une toile d'araignée vint frapper le vent à sa place.

Tout de suite après, elle se retransforma.

\- _Karan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Karan ne répondit pas.

Sans un mot, elle se retourna.

Sur la route, Chop Shop se tenait face à elle.

De la distance qui les séparait, elle ne parvint pas à discerner son expression.

Karan faillit l'appeler…quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il était accompagné par une autre Insecticon. Une araignée…qui se dressait debout, ses huit pattes en l'air, prêtes à s'abattre sur elle.

Karan sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir le corps.

« …Chop Shop… »

Quand ce dernier se rapprocha, elle remarqua avec horreur l'arme pointée sur elle…

L'arme…un laser gun…dans sa main…dans la main de Chop Shop…

Karan voulut s'enfuir…mais c'était comme si son propre corps ne lui obéissait plus.

_Elle lui faisait confiance…_

« …Amène-nous jusqu'aux artefacts, lui déclara froidement Chop Shop.

Passée l'horreur…ce fut un sentiment bien plus douloureux qui l'acheva. Cela la blessa tellement que Karan fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

_Les Decepticons se poignardent mutuellement le dos…lui avait-on dit une fois._

Pas Chop Shop…cela ne pouvait pas être Chop Shop.

Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie…Karan subissait la trahison.


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPITRE 79**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Marie…_

Il ne comprenait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'y attendre. Rien n'avait été envisagé. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Ils étaient réunis dans la salle de Conseil, avec Marie, Emily et d'autres officiers haut-gradés de l'armée américaine. En temps normal, l'accès aurait été interdit à Père Jean, étant un civil. Mais étant donné qu'il avait interagi et fréquenté avec les Cybertroniens, notamment ceux du Cercle de la Lumière, sa présence avait été requise par Emily.

Non…personne ne s'y était attendu. Ils discutaient des stratégies à adopter, de comment aborder la menace qui pesait sur Terre ainsi que sur l'univers tout entier…

Et l'instant d'après, Père Jean s'était senti propulsé en arrière, une violente explosion lui ayant brisé les tympans dans un hurlement de terreur ainsi que d'odeur de feu.

Du feu…Même actuellement, immobile, incapable de bouger, son corps recouvert de cendres, les oreilles du prêtre sifflaient intensément tandis qu'il inhalait les cendres et la fumée, crachant du sang par la bouche et le nez.

Avec sa cécité, c'était comme si ses quatre autres sens étaient paralysés…et Père Jean se sentit vulnérable, impuissant.

A côté de lui, il entendait des bruits de mouvements. Mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner qui.

_Marie…_

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une heure ? Cinq minutes ? Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Et quand Père Jean eut la force de bouger un bras, il ne put réprimer un cri strident de douleur.

Il l'appela faiblement. Une fois. Deux fois. Pas de réponse.

Il l'appela…plus fortement.

Il devait…il devait se lever. Au moins se lever…

Père Jean toucha quelque chose. Il devina rapidement un corps. Un corps encore chaud…Pendant une seconde, Père Jean crut qu'il s'agissait de Marie et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter.

Mais non…ce n'était pas elle. Il s'agissait d'Aaron…il le reconnaissait par le toucher. Et il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier davantage pour savoir qu'il avait succombé sous le coup. Sa main se mit à trembler et Père Jean se mit à gémir d'angoisse ainsi que de douleur.

Aaron…bon sang.

C'était ce qui l'attendait s'il ne bougeait pas…s'il ne sortait pas d'ici.

Pourtant, Père Jean n'arrivait pas à bouger. Encore moins à se redresser. Père Jean avait sûrement des os, des côtes cassées…peut-être une commotion…Il n'en savait rien.

Mais il devait…il devait se faire violence.

Père Jean hurla de douleur.

Malgré tout, il essaya de s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Au moins…commencer…commencer par ça.

Père Jean s'appuya pour se projeter en avant…

Et deux mains s'enveloppèrent autour de ses épaules.

Le parfum…Il arrivait à sentir le parfum de Marie…

« Jean ! »

Père Jean se laissa tomber contre elle.

Marie le redressa autant qu'elle put. Père Jean lui demanda si elle n'était pas blessée. Elle lui répondit que non, même si Père Jean sentait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité.

Le sang…

« Il faut…il faut sortir d'ici, dit Marie. Il faut trouver Emily, Cade, les autres… »

Père Jean hocha la tête.

Marie parvint à le maintenir debout. Et, s'appuyant sur elle à la manière d'une béquille, Marie l'aida à traverser la pièce jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de fumée et de cendres s'amenuise.

* * *

« …Une Cyclope…Je n'arrive pas à croire. Tu fréquentais une Cyclope ? »

Karan marcha droit devant elle. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, elle sentait la pince de l'araignée se rapprocher davantage, effleurant par moment son épaule, son dos, la faisant tressaillir malgré elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

« …Toi, un Insecticon ? Tu oses mélanger ta race avec d'autres ? » roucoula Airachnide.

A ses côtés, Chop Shop.

Chop Shop…le même qu'elle avait appris à connaître, avec lequel elle avait découvert la Terre, le même qui, il y a quelques heures seulement, lui conseillait d'épauler Outrigger et l'interdisait de s'appeler inutile…braquait un laser-gun sur elle.

Karan ignorait ce qui faisait le plus mal à l'heure actuelle. Une part d'elle y croyait encore, malgré elle, malgré la situation.

Mais il fallait qu'elle le réalise. Elle se sentit poussée en avant et elle trébucha.

« Tu tombes encore une fois et je te descends », la menaça l'araignée, un ton mielleux teinté de mépris.

\- Ce serait plus facile si tu ne me poussais pas, grinça Karan.

Elle sursauta brusquement et se tordit de douleur. L'araignée lui avait griffé le dos avec sa seule pince. L'energon coula derrière elle. Elle entendit l'araignée sucer le bout de sa pince, passant la langue sur le bout de ses lèvres.

\- C'est mieux si tu te tais.

\- Obéis, Karan, commenta Chop Shop, le ton sombre.

Cette fois-ci, la Cyclope fut piquée au vif. Elle se retourna sauvagement vers lui. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui, de le clouer au sol, de le bourrer de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il crache l'energon par les optiques…

Mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

\- …Mais qui es-tu, au juste ? gronda Karan.

Qui es-tu ?

Tu n'es pas le Chop Shop que je connais.

Chop Shop marqua un temps avant de lui répondre.

\- …Juste Chop Shop. Voleur professionnel. Insecticon. C'est tout.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû croire qu'il y avait autre chose, Karan. Tu as été naïve.

Naïve…Si Karan n'était pas aussi en colère, elle pleurerait. Sans aucun doute.

Karan fut à nouveau projetée en avant. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle se rattrapa à temps en pliant son pied.

\- Dommage, souffla l'araignée. Bon, tu avances ?

L'energon continuait de couler…

Les mener à la base…jusqu'aux artefacts…ça, jamais. Karan s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Que fais-tu ? cracha l'araignée, le ton agacé.

De toute façon, elle la tuerait. C'était une psychopathe. Cela se voyait en un coup d'œil. Karan croisa simplement les bras, essayant de canaliser sa haine et sa rage jusqu'à la réduire au niveau du spark.

Elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle lui montre le chemin.

\- Je m'arrête et je boude, railla-t-elle. ça ne se voit pas ?

\- …Un être aussi inutile que toi…

\- Abrège avec ton discours de méchant démoniaque de fin du monde ! Tu veux me tuer ? Mais vas-y ! Tiens.

Karan se retourna brusquement vers elle et se plaça face à l'araignée, à hauteur suffisamment proche pour qu'elle lui transperce le châssis.

\- Je te prépare même le terrain.

\- Tu te crois intelligente ?

\- Bah quoi ? Je te facilite la tâche. Evite de tâcher ton si hideux visage.

Bon, elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Mais qu'il y avait-il à faire ?

A ses côtés, Chop Shop ouvrait la bouche, la refermait…Il paraissait extrêmement anxieux. Quelque chose dans ses optiques la suppliait de ne pas continuer, de simplement les mener à la base.

Ah non. Qu'il n'aille pas lui faire croire qu'il se souciait sincèrement d'elle ! L'araignée grimaça de colère, sa pince tremblante pile au-dessus de la tête de la Cyclope.

\- …Comme tu veux.

Karan serra les poings.

Elle qui avait toujours cru que durant ses derniers moments, elle pleurerait et geignerait comme une lâche, contrairement à Kat qui avait été toujours plus courageuse qu'elle…

Mais étrangement, elle se sentait calme. Presqu'en paix. Et elle se demanda si l'entraînement d'Outrigger y était réellement pour quelque chose.

\- …J'ai une meilleure idée, ricana l'araignée.

Karan ne comprit pas. Elle ne bougea aucunement, attendant que la pince tombe sur elle, tel un couperet.

Mais à la place…l'araignée s'était éloignée. Et sans que Karan n'ait eu le temps de tourner la tête, l'araignée se retrouva immédiatement derrière Chop Shop.

Une pince sous la gorge.

Karan se figea malgré elle. Le sourire mauvais de l'araignée ne cessa de s'agrandir.

\- Si tu ne m'amènes pas ces artefacts…je lui tranche la gorge.

Karan gronda. Devant elle, Chop Shop ferma ses optiques, comme s'il s'y était déjà résigné avant même de la trahir.

Non…hors de question de jouer cette carte-là.

\- …Fais-en ce que tu veux, grogna finalement Karan. Tu crois que je vais condamner l'univers pour lui ?

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Il l'avait trahie, il l'avait livrée à cette araignée, sa vie était actuellement menacée à cause de lui…

La vie de ses amis était menacée. A cause de lui.

_Ne te dévalorise pas, Karan_

Quelle blague…

\- Vraiment ? Tu oserais le laisser mourir ? ricana l'araignée.

\- Les Decepticons se poignardent mutuellement dans le dos, répliqua Karan. Dommage pour toi. J'en suis une.

\- Donc, il n'y a aucun problème.

Puis, la pince se rapprocha lentement mais dangereusement de la gorge de Chop Shop.

Elle ne bluffait pas…elle ne mentait pas…Mais Karan n'allait pas tomber pour cela. Il le méritait. Il le méritait plus que quiconque.

Mais dès l'instant où Karan vit la lame perforer légèrement l'un des câbles de la gorge de l'Insecticon qu'elle avait connu depuis son arrivée sur Terre…Karan ne put se résoudre à la laisser continuer. Brusquement, elle ne se contrôla plus et elle se mit à hurler.

\- Arrête !

\- J'en étais sûre…susurra l'araignée. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Quelle faiblesse…Elle se sentait tellement pathétique.

Pourtant, Karan écouta. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de porter la main à son oreillette.

Elle lui en voulait tellement…il méritait de mourir…

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- J'ouvre un pont-terrestre, répliqua Karan. Jusqu'à la base.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'y amener. Ce serait avec joie de massacrer tes camarades.

Si elle avait pu, Karan aurait blêmi.

\- Il n'y a personne chez moi…et les artefacts sont rangés dans un coffre-fort dont nous seuls connaissons la combinaison.

L'araignée ne réprima pas une moue déçue. Pourtant, elle la crut et se contenta de soupirer avant de déclarer.

\- Alors…apporte-le-moi. Je veux te le voir ouvrir devant moi.

Karan sentit ses poings se serrer.

_Pardonne-moi, Kat…Pardonne le fait que ta sœur soit aussi stupide._

Sans ajouter autre chose, Karan entra les coordonnées de la base.

* * *

Dès que Wing, Gasket et Rung arrivèrent à hauteur du lieu même, ils constatèrent simplement un amas de fumée recouvrant des restes constitués de pierres tombées, de cendres et de particules noires s'élevant dans les airs.

Personne ne souhaita croire qu'il s'agissait du QG de l'armée américaine. Encore moins Wing, qui y avait été enfermé et emprisonné par les humains lorsque ces derniers avaient essayé d'obtenir des informations sur l'affiliation des Cybertroniens.

Il y crut encore moins…parce que Père Jean avait été à l'intérieur. Et tout de suite, Wing s'arrêta tandis que la fumée se dissipait autour d'eux.

Wing ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dai Atlas quelques jours plus tôt.

_N'efface pas mes souvenirs._

_Tu devras endurer la mort d'autres. _

Wing se rappelait d'un souvenir. Un douloureux souvenir…celui de l'appartement qui s'était effondré à Kaon.

Avec Heavenlight à l'intérieur.

Sa vue s'embua sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte.

Il y avait passé trois jours…trois jours sans s'arrêter. Trois jours à la rechercher…

Père Jean…Père Jean avait été à la base…

La gorge serrée, Wing s'avança lentement en direction du lieu qui avait été autrefois le QG de l'armée américaine…

Chercher…Chercher les humains…chercher Père Jean…

« Wing… » entendit-il.

_Papa…_

_Les derniers mots de Heavenlight...Peut-être l'avait-elle appelé à l'aide?_

Père Jean...il ne l'entendait pas appeler à l'aide. S'il était vivant, il appellerait à l'aide...Pourquoi n'appelait-il pas?

« Wing ! »

C'était la voix de Gasket. Tout de suite, Wing se retourna.

Dans le dos d'Outrigger, une lumière s'éleva, devenant de plus en plus brillante.

Les optiques de Wing s'écarquillèrent. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et se rua dans la direction du jeune bot brun.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Gasket avait déjà saisi Outrigger dans ses bras, l'entraînant à terre tandis qu'un jet de flammes passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, détruisant tout sur son passage tout en enflammant l'emplacement où ils s'étaient tenus quelques secondes auparavant.

Wing se couvrit le visage. Gasket et Outrigger roulèrent au sol. Près de lui, Dai Atlas dégaina son épée et son katana, prêt à les utiliser.

Le bot blanc releva le regard. Après avoir constaté qu'Outrigger et Gasket allaient bien, il se retourna.

Devant eux…il n'y avait pas seulement cinq, dix Insecticons. Ce n'était en rien comparé à leurs dernières rencontres.

Le souffle de Wing se coupa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait environ d'une centaine d'Insecticons, tous aux remparts de la ville.

Tous prêts à fondre sur Crown City.

« On se regroupe ! » ordonna Ultra Magnus.

Parmi eux…Wing en reconnut quelques-uns.

Hardshell, Saberhorn parmi les combattants…

Tous étaient armés. Mais personne ne bougeait. Ils attendaient le signal.

Le signal pour attaquer.

La mâchoire serrée, Wing s'apprêtait à dégainer ses propres armes. Près de lui, Outrigger et Gasket paraissaient déterminés à en venir aux mains, quand bien même le mentor de Wing ne possédait pas d'arme physique.

Mais…en avait-il besoin ?

Wing adressa un coup d'œil à Dai Atlas.

Chaque membre du Cercle de la Lumière attendait ses ordres. Mais Wing ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait décider. Allait-il décider de laisser les Autobots défendre Crown City seuls ?

Après tout, le Cercle de la Lumière était neutre. Les humains ne les concernaient pas.

Son spark se serra davantage. Résigné, Wing ne s'attendit pas à d'autre décision de la part de son leader.

« …Wing, Outrigger, Gasket… » souffla Dai Atlas.

Son ordre fut à peine audible. Mais il parvint jusqu'aux audios du bot blanc.

« …Préparez-vous »

Wing cligna des optiques.

Dai Atlas pivota vers lui et pendant un bref instant, leurs optiques se rencontrèrent.

Wing lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

Ils s'étaient compris…ils s'étaient enfin compris.

« Insecticons ! » entendirent-ils Hardshell ordonner de son côté, d'une voix tonitruante.

Ils s'y attendaient…

Ils se battaient pour cela depuis leur arrivée sur Terre.

Le groupe, composé d'Autobots et du Cercle de la Lumière, pour la première fois, soudés depuis la guerre, se tenait prêt. Chacun se rapprocha des autres, parés à se défendre.

Puis, l'ordre tomba.

« …Attaquez ! »

* * *

A lui seul, Dai Atlas valait au moins vingt soldats.

Quand l'armée d'Insecticons fondit sur eux, Ultra Magnus et lui se tenaient côte à côte. Ils étaient les deux chefs de leurs équipes respectives. Par conséquent, ils étaient en première ligne.

Et cela ne tarda pas. Dai Atlas et Ultra Magnus furent les premiers à contre-attaquer. L'un après l'autre, les Insecticons furent projetés en arrière par la Grande Epée du géant du Cercle de la Lumière coupant en arc de cercle, tandis qu'Ultra Magnus se chargeaient des attaques à distance, visant avec précision chacun des Insecticons qui se transformaient en leurs modes insectes pour s'élever en hauteur et être davantage difficiles d'accès.

Dai Atlas...paraissait si fort, si vaillant. Digne du leader du Cercle de la Lumière, digne de l'apôtre de Metrotitan.

A son tour, Wing se joignit à la bataille. Il fut bientôt encerclé par trois à quatre Insecticons qui, dès qu'il fut placé dans leur ligne de mire, tirèrent sur lui à répétition.

Le bot blanc prit une inspiration. Il ne devait pas se laisser à ses émotions. Pas pendant un tel combat.

Avec précision, Wing se mit à parer et à dévier autant de tirs qu'il pouvait avec sa seule épée, ses gestes de défense devenant de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure que les tirs progressaient en intensité.

Wing sentit un tir dans sa cheville. Puis dans son épaule.

Mais peu importait, il ne s'y attardait pas. Il continua de dévier avant de profiter d'une légère ouverture provoquée par Gasket qui rompit le champ de formation des Insecticons, pour que Wing saute en l'air et se transforme à son tour en son mode aérien.

A son tour, il percuta le premier Insecticon. Celui qui fut le plus proche de lui.

Tout de suite, Wing se transforma et l'agrippa, avant de l'envoyer sur un second qui ne put l'esquiver à temps et fut précipité en arrière sous le choc.

A ses côtés, Gasket affrontait les autres, à mains nues.

Wing se dépêcha de se placer près de lui, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient dos-à-dos pour se protéger des éventuelles attaques par-derrière.

Wing poussa un cri de rage et envoya son épée qui se planta dans le pied de l'un des Insecticons qui avait levé son arme pour tirer dans la tête de son mentor. Cela épargna Gasket qui ne fut pas déconcentré dans sa lutte, tandis que cela renforça la détermination de Wing.

Le bot blanc ramassa son épée et commença à échanger avec les lames d'un guerrier qui le dominait presque d'une taille. Il ne s'agissait pas de Hardshell, même si les deux partageaient le même mode.

En parlant de lui…Hardshell s'était directement rué sur Dai Atlas en personne. Il poussa un cri de guerre, rejetant la tête en arrière avant de s'élancer sur le chef du Cercle de la Lumière qui ne perdit pas de temps à bloquer ses attaques.

Dai Atlas résisterait longtemps avant de reculer sous les assauts…et Wing devina que la colère froide de son leader déconcertait légèrement Hardshell quand bien même le guerrier Insecticon ne laissait rien transparaître.

Wing fut frappé violemment au visage d'un puissant de coup de poing. Il vacilla quelques secondes avant de viser l'Insecticon à la taille, son adversaire bloquant aisément ses coups.

Outrigger…

Outrigger !

Son jeune élève s'en était pris directement à Saberhorn. De loin, Wing les vit échanger les coups de façon acharnée, chacun bloquant, chacun reculant, chacun agressant…

De cette distance, Wing remarqua le sourire presqu'amusé sur le visage du scarabée tandis qu'Outrigger redoublait d'efforts pour avoir le dessus sur lui.

Le bot blanc avait peur…il avait peur pour son élève…

Wing reçut un autre coup de poing directement dans la gorge. Il manqua d'en lâcher son épée. Une ombre passa près de lui. Le bot blanc cligna des optiques, réalisant que Gasket était déjà intervenu et avait pris le relais, s'étant jeté au sol pour s'appuyer les paumes contre la terre pour envoyer un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire du combattant.

Cela fut suffisant pour Wing. Il profita de la courte fenêtre que l'Insecticon laissa entrevoir lorsqu'il essaya de reprendre son équilibre pour lever son épée.

L'instant d'après, le combattant valsa au loin et s'écrasa au sol. Wing se retourna brusquement pour frapper un autre qui leur tirait dessus par-derrière.

« …J'imagine que Drift a eu un excellent professeur, le complimenta Gasket qui reprit sa respiration.

\- …J'ai appris du meilleur.

Les deux s'échangèrent un léger sourire avant de se lancer à nouveau à corps perdu dans la bataille. Wing envoya un coup d'épaule en plein milieu du front d'un soldat. Il usa d'une feinte pour lancer son épée en l'air. Elle atterrit dans son autre main alors que l'Insecticon la suivait des optiques.

Wing lui transperça l'épaule avant de reculer.

Brièvement, Wing vérifia que la blessure ne soit pas mortelle avant de faire volte-face pour servir de bouclier à Gasket qui s'abaissa avant de virevolter pour frapper son adversaire d'un coup de pied retourné.

_Père Jean…_

Wing serra la mâchoire.

Non…il ne devait pas penser à cela…

Dans son processeur, l'image de l'appartement effondré ne le quittait pas. Il essayait de ne pas l'écouter et contre-attaqua avec davantage d'ardeur.

Mais c'était difficile de ne pas y penser…c'était difficile de ne pas y penser avec le contexte actuel.

_N'efface pas mes souvenirs…_

Non…Père Jean n'était pas mort. Il le sentait…au fond de lui, il savait que l'humain n'était pas mort et était bel et bien en vie à l'heure actuelle.

Wing envoya le coup de tête le plus puissant possible en pleine châssis d'un autre Insecticon avant de se retourner vers Outrigger.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune bot menait le combat. Quand bien même Saberhorn était fort et se servait de ses deux épées, Outrigger ne s'en servait que de son katana et parvenait à faire reculer le pirate lentement mais sûrement. La mine amusée qu'affichait plus tôt le pirate avait disparu et il n'exprimait à la place qu'une irritation à peine camouflée.

Wing balaya les jambes d'un autre soldat avant de l'assommer d'un coup de pied, profitant de quelques secondes d'instant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Wing ! » cria Arcee.

Le bot blanc se retourna. Utilisant ses laser-guns pour éloigner les Insecticons qui s'approchaient d'eux, la deux-roues se retourna vers lui.

Elle lui pointa le ciel. Wing suivit son geste.

Son regard se posa sur le vaisseau situé derrière les nuages.

Un vaisseau rouge et violet, portant les couleurs de la faction Decepticon…

« Ce sont eux qui ont tiré ! » cria Arcee. « Si j'arrive à obtenir les coordonnées, je pourrais demander un pont-terrestre à Ratchet pour que je m'y rende !

\- Et tu penses que cela peut marcher ?

\- Il le faut bien !

Wing hésita.

Y aller seule…ce serait imprudent…pourtant, Arcee lui adressa un sourire confiant, lui indiquant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Wing opina du chef.

\- Je te couvre, lui jura-t-il.

Et il tint parole.

Le bataillon se remit à tirer. Et Wing usa son épée et son propre corps comme boucliers, parant et déviant les impacts de laser tandis que la fembot portait la main à son oreillette pour contacter Ratchet et requérir un pont.

* * *

Il y arriverait…

Ne détachant jamais ses optiques de ceux du scarabée qu'il affrontait, Outrigger s'acharnait sur les lames du pirate en utilisant simplement le katana, qu'il agrippait à deux mains.

Saberhorn reculait, ralentissait. Il grimaçait légèrement lorsqu'ils entendirent, à travers les tirs et les hurlements des combats autour d'eux, un craquement qui devenait de plus en plus intense.

« Pas mal, jeune bot, déclara le pirate du bout des lèvres avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied inattendu.

Outrigger esquiva et répliqua en lui agrippant fermement la corne. Saberhorn gronda et d'un geste sec, il se détacha de lui en le repoussant brusquement par le biais d'un uppercut dans la mâchoire qui déstabilisa le jeune bot. Saberhorn en profita pour récupérer sa lame courte, tombée au sol.

Le jeune bot secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits mais Saberhorn ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Utilisant ses ailes qui battaient dans son dos pour gagner de la vitesse, le scarabée fonça sur lui.

Outrigger repoussa presqu'aisément le coup de corne par une parade avec sa lame.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à Saberhorn. L'instant d'après, le scarabée réutilisa la même attaque et cette fois-ci, le katana d'Outrigger lui échappa des mains.

La lame de Saberhorn se retrouva sous sa gorge, la pointe effleurant les câbles. Outrigger se figea, avant de relever la tête lentement vers le scarabée.

« La place d'un gamin n'est pas au combat, commenta acidement Saberhorn.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

Sa réponse immédiate arracha un sourire moqueur de la part de son adversaire. Mais Outrigger ne lui en laissa pas le temps d'en rajouter davantage et saisit à pleine paume la lame courte du scarabée.

\- Je suis un membre du Cercle de la Lumière…bien sûr que ma place est au combat !

D'un revers de main, il balaya rapidement la lame avant de se jeter sur Saberhorn.

Très vite, les deux roulèrent au sol. Outrigger essaya d'avoir le dessus mais après quelques minutes de lutte, le scarabée le plaqua finalement au sol, la lame contre son front.

Outrigger le fusilla du regard. Et alors que Saberhorn ouvrait la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, Outrigger prit une inspiration et utilisa tout le poids de ses jambes pour frapper Saberhorn dans le dos et le dégager de lui. Saberhorn fut basculé en avant, tombant quelques mètres plus loin tandis que le bot brun se relevait.

Immédiatement, le réflexe d'Outrigger fut de récupérer son katana. Près de lui, Saberhorn semblait avoir la même idée. Mais Outrigger fut plus rapide. Il se jeta au sol pour reprendre sa lame qui avait atterri dans l'herbe…

_Faites que Karan aille bien…_

« Attention ! » lui hurla soudainement Saberhorn.

Surpris, Outrigger se retourna. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le tir perdu plonger sur lui qu'il sauta sur le côté pour l'esquiver, effectuant une roulade avant de se redresser.

Il se retourna vers son adversaire. Saberhorn était déjà debout, le fixant avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- …Pourquoi ? le questionna Outrigger.

Il n'avait pas eu d'intérêt à l'avertir. Le scarabée se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sans répondre.

Puis, ses optiques s'abaissèrent sur quelque chose qu'Outrigger ne discerna pas bien parmi la fumée qui tapissait le champ de bataille, les empêchant de voir distinctement la lutte se poursuivre autour d'eux.

Outrigger plissa les optiques.

Les optiques de Saberhorn suivirent une ombre qui se déplaçait.

Outrigger comprit de qui il s'agissait dès l'instant où il discerna deux silhouettes humaines courir le plus loin possible du champ de bataille.

Saberhorn sourit à nouveau.

Un sourire plus froid.

\- N'est-ce pas la vermine qui m'a tiré dans l'optique la dernière fois ?

\- Père Jean ! Marie ! les appela Outrigger. Courez !

Ils étaient blessés…ils étaient couverts de sang. Même à cette hauteur, le bot brun remarquait bien qu'ils ne parvenaient même pas à courir pour s'échapper. Marie soutenait Père Jean qui peinait à peine à tenir debout. Mais en entendant le cri d'Outrigger, Marie sursauta.

Saberhorn fondit sur eux tandis qu'Outrigger se propulsa en avant pour les protéger du scarabée.

Père Jean s'effondra. Outrigger redoubla de vitesse tandis que Marie essaya de le redresser et le remettre debout.

Elle était déterminée à le porter…à le porter s'il le fallait…

Courez ! tenta de leur crier Outrigger. Courez !

Cela ne serait pas suffisant…Il était trop loin. Outrigger finit par se transformer en son mode véhicule, espérant éloigner les humains à temps.

La fatigue le gagnait…Outrigger accéléra.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse parer l'épée de Saberhorn qui s'était levée dans les airs pour pourfendre l'humain le plus proche de lui, son épée fut brusquement bloquée par une autre qui lui barra la route.

Outrigger se figea. Saberhorn se tourna.

Wing lui faisait face, le fixant d'un air froid.

« …Outrigger. Rejoins Karan. Emmène-les en sécurité. »

Alors qu'il se retransformait, Outrigger ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tout de suite, il s'abaissa pour attraper les deux humains dans ses paumes pour les soulever et les emporter loin du combat.

Saberhorn ne l'attaqua pas. Il le laissa partir. Il s'était complètement retourné vers Wing. Et tandis qu'Outrigger serrait Père Jean et Marie contre lui, il ne n'entendit rien, si ce ne fût un lourd silence tomber sur les deux guerriers.

Puis, le silence fut rompu par les cris des soldats tandis que Wing et Saberhorn se placèrent en position de défense, avant de s'élancer l'un sur l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été destinés à le faire.

* * *

_« Glowstrike. Tire. »_

A l'intérieur de son vaisseau, Glowstrike observait le champ de bataille.

Malgré le scan du champ de bataille, malgré une vision rapprochée du conflit qui s'affichait sur le tableau de bord, Glowstrike n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner qui était qui, où étaient ses soldats et où étaient les ennemis.

_« Glowstrike. __Tire ! » _répéta Hardshell à travers la communication.

La luciole ne répondit pas.

A nouveau, elle effectua les commandes pour établir une vue globale du champ qui entourait la ville humaine de Crown City.

Mais les visages n'apparaissaient pas…tout était si flou.

Tout était si flou autour d'elle.

A nouveau, la voix d'Hardshell s'éleva.

_« Qu'est-ce qui tu fiches, Glowstrike ? Il faut frapper maintenant ! Autrement, la diversion ne sera pas suffisante pour permettre à notre Reine de récupérer les artefacts ! »_

Glowstrike garda les optiques closes.

Elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de lui…Même pour entraver le chemin de leurs ennemis, elle ne souhaitait pas tirer sur ses propres soldats.

Pas sans réfléchir à une autre stratégie.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle avait beau réfléchir…Elle n'en trouvait aucune.

Pourtant, elle envisageait toujours les options. Il y avait toujours une option. Mais...Aucune solution alternative qui réduirait les pertes de leurs armées ne se présentait à elle. Sans armée, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de combattre les Autobots et de récupérer ce qui leur appartenait.

« _Glowstrike ! Tu es la Seconde ou non ? Bon sang, tire !_

Finalement, Glowstrike répondit, le ton sourd mais suffisamment audible pour que Hardshell l'entende malgré les bruits extérieurs qui le recouvraient.

\- …On ne va pas tirer sur nos propres camarades.

\- _Primus ! Tu es si faible !_

Pourtant, elle avait pensé à cette alternative. Elle s'y était préparée. Elle s'était préparée à l'éventualité de sacrifier ses soldats pour offrir une chance au Sanctuaire de survivre.

C'était la guerre, après tout. Il y avait des pertes inévitables. Quand elle avait sacrifié Zizza, elle s'y était préparée. Elle l'avait fait sans aucune hésitation. Tous ces soldats étaient prêts à mourir pour le Sanctuaire.

Elle s'y était préparée. Toute sa vie. Elle s'était préparée aux tragédies de la guerre.

Mais…maintenant qu'elle était mise devant le fait accompli, même si elle avait les doigts pressés sur la gâchette qui, par un seul appui, un seul tir, provoquerait une explosion qui décimerait tout sur son passage, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à passer à l'acte…

C'était idiot. C'était complètement stupide de sa part.

\- _Glowstrike ! Ou tu tires, ou on meurt tous !_

Comment pouvait-elle ressentir autant d'hésitation ? Elle n'en avait jamais ressenti avant quand il s'agissait d'accomplir ce qui devait être fait pour la sauvegarde du Sanctuaire.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Glowstrike rouvrit les optiques, observant silencieusement le tableau de bord avant d'effectuer le scan.

Très vite, elle chercha Saberhorn. Où se trouvait-il sur le champ de bataille…

Pour une fois…une seule fois… elle entravait le principe que le Sanctuaire devait passer avant autre chose. Avant les camarades.

Avant l'amour, si tentée qu'elle puisse en ressentir.

Glowstrike chercha activement. Alors qu'Hardshell continuait de lui brailler des ordres dans les audios encore et encore, la luciole finit par désactiver la communication, raccrochant avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Saberhorn…où se trouvait-il ?

Glowstrike établit un nouveau scan, se focalisant cette fois-ci sur la silhouette de ceux qui faisaient potentiellement partie de ses troupes. L'un après l'autre, elle fouilla au peigne fin, zoomant sur les combattants qui remportaient soit la victoire, soit qui s'effondraient au sol, morts ou grièvement blessés.

Après quelques minutes intensives de recherches, Glowstrike reconnut la silhouette de Saberhorn.

Quand bien même elle ne le discernait pas distinctement, elle le reconnaissait. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il combattait actuellement un autre soldat, un standard, utilisant ses deux épées d'escrime à la fois.

Il reculait...il peinait. Cela se voyait à sa gesture. Raison de plus pour qu'il s'éloigne. Glowstrike enclencha la communication.

« Saberhorn ? » l'appela-t-elle.

\- _Ma chère, je suis en plein combat !_

\- Eloigne-toi du champ de bataille. Il va y avoir une nouvelle frappe, lui ordonna-t-elle sévèrement.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Maintenant !

Décidément…elle était faible. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier qui que ce soit pour le Sanctuaire.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa propre attitude…cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle s'en sentait incapable.

Elle se sentait incapable de tirer quand Saberhorn était parmi le champ de bataille. Hardshell la traiterait de lâche et elle l'était sûrement.

Saberhorn raccrocha.

Sur l'écran, elle observa la silhouette de Saberhorn envoyer un coup de pied en plein visage de son ennemi. Puis, il s'écarta avant d'étendre les ailes. Quelques secondes après, il décolla et s'envola dans le ciel, quittant la terre sur laquelle régnait la mort et l'energon versé à flots.

Glowstrike reprit les commandes, calculant l'objectif de façon suffisamment précise pour viser le centre du champ de bataille et ainsi, atteindre tous leurs ennemis en même temps.

Lentement, elle ajusta les canons.

Tous…ils étaient tous dans son viseur.

Glowstrike prit une longue inspiration.

_Elle ne devait pas avoir d'émotion..._

Elle était prête…elle était parée à tirer maintenant. Même s'il s'agissait de ses soldats…même si ce n'était pas digne d'une Reine qui avait juré de protéger ces mêmes habitants du Sanctuaire…

Les doigts de Glowstrike oscillèrent sur les boutons.

Puis…une silhouette se retourna.

Soudainement, Glowstrike se figea.

Au début, elle n'y crut pas. Elle le discerna. L'individu était tourné dans sa direction.

Malgré elle, Glowstrike sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer. Une violente chaleur l'agrippa à la tête et ses joues se mirent à bouillir, comme si elle était au bord du malaise.

Elle crut que l'individu l'avait remarquée…mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il était incapable de la voir étant donné qu'elle était située à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

C'était sûrement ce qu'il contemplait à l'heure actuelle. Le vaisseau Decepticon. Leur vaisseau.

Pas elle. Glowstrike serra la mâchoire.

Quelque chose qui ressembla à de la colère s'éleva en son sein. Une intense rage qu'elle gardait intériorisée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas...elle ne s'y attendait pas, même si elle aurait dû. Maintenant, elle avait une raison de plus pour tirer.

Oui. Glowstrike essaya de se calmer, la colère continuant de brûler dans son spark. Elle ne devait pas hésiter davantage. Il fallait qu'elle appuie…maintenant…

Maintenant…

Puis, elle rencontra ses optiques.

Elle croisa son regard. Cela dura seulement quelques secondes.

Une expression…brisée. Tellement détruite. Tellement abattue.

Glowstrike crut voir son propre reflet. Son propre miroir.

L'individu ne quittait pas le champ de bataille. Il s'était relancé au combat, se défendant contre l'offensive de ses plus vaillants soldats.

Glowstrike garda les doigts sur les boutons.

Saberhorn avait quitté le champ de bataille…maintenant, elle pouvait tirer.

Maintenant…elle pouvait tirer.

Mais la chaleur, la colère ne la quittèrent pas. Son spark s'emballait, quand bien même elle ne ressentait rien. Puis, la vue de Glowstrike s'embua.

Elle finit par secouer la tête, poussant un profond soupir. Un soupir de lassitude.

Ses mains tremblantes quittèrent les commandes.

Les tirs reprirent.

Mais cette fois, elle les entendait distinctement.

Trop…trop proches.

Elle réalisa qu'ils provenaient de derrière elle, dans son dos. Tout de suite, Glowstrike détourna l'attention de l'écran et se retourna.

Et son regard rencontra une deux-roues Autobot qui se jeta sur elle, poussant un cri de guerre.

* * *

« Tic, tac, Chop Shop…Tic Tac »

Les minutes passaient…et l'expression de Chop Shop se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

Cinq minutes.

Elle lui avait accordé cinq minutes. Cinq minutes à cette Cyclope pour récupérer le coffre et l'ouvrir devant elle…

Cinq minutes pour lui livrer les artefacts…si elle souhaitait que Chop Shop survive.

Au final, elle n'avait même pas le calibre d'un Decepticon. Elle qui clamait que les Decepticons se poignardaient mutuellement dans le dos, elle n'avait même pas été capable d'endurer la mort de Chop Shop.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une ruse pour prendre la fuite…

Airachnid grogna d'impatience.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'Insecticon rouge. Lui qui avait essayé de se montrer faussement vaillant et digne face à la mort…c'était tout bonnement raté.

Le pont-terrestre ne s'ouvrait toujours pas.

Karan ne revenait toujours pas.

\- A croire qu'elle ne tient pas beaucoup à toi, Chop Shop, ricana Airachnide.

Chop Shop ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait rien? Même pas pour la supplier de l'épargner?

Dommage. Mais...Tant pis. De toute façon, elle avait déjà prévu de le tuer à la base.

Airachnide se rapprocha tranquillement de lui, dans une démarche dangereuse et séductrice, ne changeant pas d'expression.

\- Mon seul confort aura été de te tuer…tout en sachant que ta Cyclope mourrait après toi. A cause de toi.

Chop Shop tressaillit.

Cette terreur…Airachnide ne s'en délecta que davantage.

\- Au moins…elle te rejoindra dans le Allspark. Vous serez ensemble. Comme c'est romantique.

Elle se mit à pouffer.

\- Aussi romantique que moi et Lockdown…

\- C'est sûr que cela s'est bien terminé…pour vous deux, articula lentement Chop Shop.

Airachnide le fusilla du regard.

De quel droit osait-il- ?

Lockdown allait revivre! Comment osait-il?

\- Lockdown va renaître de ses cendres, gronda-t-elle.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il récupère sa tête.

\- Avec ou sans tête...Il reste Lockdown.

Comme ils s'amuseraient tellement, lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Ensemble...ils massacreraient tout le monde. Les Autobots, les humains...et ces ridicules habitants du Sanctuaire. Ils règneraient sur des cadavres que cela ne la dérangerait aucunement.

\- Tu as suffisamment abusé de ta chance, Chop Shop. Les cinq minutes sont passées, de toute façon.

Airachnide se plaça face à lui.

Chop Shop ne détacha pas ses optiques d'elle. Il gardait les sourcils froncés. Comme s'il attendait. Comme s'il attendait qu'elle en finisse.

Comme c'était mignon. Il allait jouer la carte du courageux soldat? Lui, un vulgaire voleur qui ne manquerait à personne?

\- Adieu, Chop Shop.

Chop Shop ne répondit pas. Mais il n'aurait pas droit à de derniers mots. Elle tiendrait parole.

Sa pince se leva…

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'abattre sur Chop Shop, une lumière verte brisa l'environnement de Jasper.

Un pont-terrestre apparut.

Airachnide se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Finalement…elle a tardé. Mais la voilà.

Karan ne réapparut pas immédiatement.

Airachnide attendit. Elle attendit qu'elle réapparaisse avec le coffre.

Avec ses artefacts.

Puis, quelque chose tomba du pont-terrestre. Sur ses huit pattes, Airachnide marcha lentement pour examiner de quoi il s'agissait.

Un coffre…ouvert.

Elle le lui avait rapporté ?

Airachnide ricana et se pencha pour le ramasser.

Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que les artefacts étaient à l'intérieur.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de discerner quoi que ce soit.

Une lumière…un rayon de lumière émana du coffre.

Elle eut juste l'ouverture de voir Karan émaner du pont-terrestre, vêtue dans une armure qu'elle connaissait.

L'une des armures de Tarantulas…que ces Autobots avaient volé.

Airachnide ne comprit pas. Puis la voix de Karan s'éleva :

\- Cadeau de Fracture, la mygale !

Puis, le coffre explosa au visage de l'araignée.


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPITRE 80**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

Une seconde…

Deux secondes…

Elle était encore debout. Mais la Cyclope s'y attendait. Karan attendit que le nuage de fumée se dissipe. Une fois qu'elle entraperçut la mine horrifiée et scandalisée de la mygale, Karan ordonna à l'armure de foncer tout droit sur l'araignée.

« Espèce de sale—

L'araignée siffla de colère, la rage animant ses traits. Mais Karan ne la laissa même pas finir. Son bras blindé se leva et vint frapper tout droit dans la mâchoire de la tarentule, faisant voler quelques dents au passage. Karan ne put réprimer un ricanement.

Pour une fois qu'elle n'enviait pas le fait de ne pas avoir de visage…

Elle eut un peu de mal à manipuler cette armure au début. Cela fut évident quand l'araignée se releva et se rua dans sa direction, ses huit pattes levées. Le processeur de Karan se mit à tourner à toute vitesse et ce ne fut que de justesse que Karan esquiva une attaque en se projetant sur le côté. Elle n'anticipa pas sa chute et elle tomba lourdement au sol.

Karan poussa un grondement de douleur. Elle essaya péniblement de se redresser mais la pince de la mygale se reflétant dans son globe rouge. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'araignée était déjà sur elle.

Scrap !

Karan se protégea le visage pour bloquer l'impact provoqué par le coup rageur de l'araignée. Sa patte était sur le point de s'abattre sur elle quand, de façon inattendue, quelque chose vint attraper l'Insecticon par-derrière. L'araignée poussa un cri de fureur et la Cyclope se découvrit la tête pour observer ce qui se produisait.

Chop Shop…Chop Shop avait agrippé l'araignée, l'emprisonnant avec ses quatre bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Karan fut trop surprise pour parler. La mygale se débattit avec hargne mais Chop Shop l'emprisonnait fermement, lui tenant le cou pour essayer de l'étrangler.

« Tu es mort » siffla l'araignée.

Chop Shop serra la mâchoire, résistant aux coups lui griffant les poignets et la joue. Karan gronda et alors qu'elle se relevait, l'araignée fit soudainement volte-face et propulsa Chop Shop en arrière, ce dernier s'effondrant quelques mètres plus loin. Alors que la mygale se retournait face à elle, Karan sauta en avant pour lui envoyer un uppercut, tel qu'Outrigger le lui avait appris. L'Insecticon hurla de rage et lui bloqua le poignet, avant d'enchaîner sur un coup de poing qui aurait atomisé le globe rouge de Karan si cette dernière n'avait pas été protégée par l'armure.

L'effet fut le même. Karan ne discerna plus la terre et le ciel. Le monde tourna autour d'elle. Son calvaire prit fin quand elle s'écrasa au sol, non loin de Chop Shop.

Heureusement qu'elle était protégée, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Mais en se redressant, elle réalisa que la mygale était debout et était prête à fondre sur elle. Karan gémit de douleur tandis que Chop Shop l'aidait à se remettre debout. Tout de suite, la Cyclope le repoussa violemment.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher ! l'avertit méchamment Karan.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à la combattre seule, Karan, lui répondit calmement l'Insecticon rouge.

Karan eut un mouvement de recul.

\- A quoi bon ? Tu m'as trahie. Tu es de son côté, non ?

\- Je suis de mon côté, effectivement. Mais sache que si j'ai envie de t'aider, je t'aide.

Si elle avait pu, Karan aurait grimacé. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Chop Shop la repoussa violemment en arrière. Karan réalisa que l'araignée avait profité de leur échange pour abattre ses pinces. Elle l'aurait coupé en deux moitiés si Chop Shop n'avait pas agi.

Karan parvint à rattraper son équilibre tandis que ses pieds glissaient dans le sable. Elle reprit son souffle avant de contre-attaquer, balayant l'air en vertical pour prendre l'araignée par surprise et lui envoyer un coup de poing droit dans la mâchoire. Ce même poing se rabaissa pour frapper la mygale en plein milieu du front, avant de la repousser d'un coup de pied.

\- Quelqu'un comme toi—commença l'araignée.

\- LA FERME ! la coupa Karan avant de parer une nouvelle attaque de l'araignée.

L'Insecticon balaya son bras d'un revers de pince avant de plonger trois de ses pattes sur elle. Karan ne put en saisir que deux par le bout à bout de bras, mais la troisième transperça violemment le haut de son casque, touchant presque le front.

Karan se figea momentanément pour une seconde avant de reprendre la lutte. Elle devait combattre. Autrement, elle la tuerait. C'en était certain.

Ses pieds traînaient au sol, la faisant reculer de quelques mètres. L'araignée usait de tout le poids de son corps pour la désarmer avec facilité et Karan n'arrivait même pas à la repousser, encore moins pour reprendre le dessus.

\- Tu me fais penser à Arcee, gloussa l'Insecticon.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans « la ferme » ? lui cracha Karan en retour.

Ses bras tremblaient. Elle était sur le point de céder quand l'araignée poussa un cri de douleur. Karan releva le regard et vit que Chop Shop avait usé la force de ses bras pour la transpercer dans le dos avec simplement ses griffes.

Decepticon dans toute sa splendeur. Karan aurait souri si la situation n'était pas aussi dangereuse. Elle en profita pour repousser l'araignée avant de lever le poing et de la frapper en pleine visage une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Tandis que Chop Shop la maintenait, elle continua de frapper la mygale. Mais à un moment donné, elle ne contrôla pas son geste et frappa Chop Shop en pleine joue.

\- Fais gaffe ! cria Chop Shop.

Karan ne s'excusa même pas. Ce n'était pas cher payé, de toute façon. Elle était sur le point d'asséner un autre coup à l'araignée quand cette dernière répliqua par un coup de boule avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Chop Shop par un coup de pied retourné. Les deux reculèrent avant de se rejoindre pour faire face à leur ennemi.

\- J'ai une idée, susurra Karan, remarquant du coin de l'optique le coffre-fort détruit. Distrais-la.

Chop Shop lui adressa un signe de tête, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si elle avait prévu de le balancer dans la fosse aux lions. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Karan. L'Insecticon rouge prit appui sur ses pieds pour prendre son élan, avant de foncer droit sur l'araignée.

Alors que les deux échangeaient diverses attaques et projections, Karan se rua vers le coffre-fort. Heureusement que tonton (ou tata) Fracture avait de la qualité et lui avait offert ce coffre-fort magique pour son Jour de création. Elle n'avait qu'un autre essai. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rate.

Derrière elle, Chop Shop luttait tant bien que mal, repoussant l'araignée à bout de bras. Elle avait clairement le dessus et malheureusement pour eux, elle savait se battre. Karan accéléra la cadence et rembobina la deuxième bombe à l'intérieur du coffre-fort.

Elle détourna à peine la tête pour voir l'Insecticon rouge se faire violemment griffer au visage, lui fermant l'un des quatre optiques. Cela fit rire la mygale qui enchaîna avec un nouveau coup de pied en plein châssis, lui faisant cracher de l'energon et manquant de lui couper la respiration.

Karan faillit presque sortir de ses gonds à cette vision. Mais elle devait tenir bon. Précipitamment, elle régla la bombe pour vingt secondes. Cela serait si long et si court à la fois…

Elle ne devait pas rater son coup. Alors que Chop Shop était sur le point de s'effondrer, Karan se mit à courir vers lui, le bras tendu, la bombe dans l'autre main.

Chop Shop la remarqua avant de lui sourire. Tout de suite, tandis qu'il bloquait un autre uppercut de l'araignée, il attrapa Karan par la taille.

La mygale n'eut pas le temps de lui asséner une nouvelle attaque que Chop Shop se retourna, faisant apparaître Karan devant elle, le pied levé.

Cette fenêtre de quelques secondes pour lui envoyer un coup dans le châssis pour la repousser, avant de jeter la bombe dans la direction.

Karan ordonna à Chop Shop de reculer. L'araignée se redressa et d'un coup sec, elle envoya la bombe en l'air.

\- Tu m'as eu une fois ! Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, sale standard ! siffla l'araignée.

Tranquillement, Karan lui répondit.

\- Mais c'était ce que j'attendais.

Chop Shop se mit à rire. Puis, tout de suite, l'araignée releva le menton.

Puis, le visage de la mygale se décomposa quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait envoyé la bombe pile sur l'une des roches qui donnaient un peu de vie au désert de Jasper.

Lorsque le décompte atteignit zéro, la bombe explosa. Et l'araignée n'eut le temps de s'échapper que l'effondrement fondit sur elle, lui barrant la route avant de l'enfouir vivante sous un éboulement causé dans un vacarme assourdissant.

* * *

Ils attendirent de longues minutes. Mais l'araignée ne réapparaissait pas. Soulagée, Karan laissa échapper un profond soupir, les épaules se relâchant tandis que son armure se rouvrait pour la laisser sortir.

Finie…elle avait eu cette garce.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers Chop Shop, elle vit ce dernier ouvrir son poignet, comme pour composer des coordonnées. Immédiatement, elle revint à la réalité et se plaça en position de défense.

Maintenant qu'elle était tombée…Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de laisser l'autre s'échapper. Mais Chop Shop ne semblait pas agressif. L'instant d'après, un pont-terrestre apparut devant eux.

« C'est quoi, ça ? gronda Karan.

\- Un pont-terrestre. Il faut récupérer l'artefact si tu veux le rendre à tes amis.

\- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? siffla la Cyclope, la rancœur couvrant sa voix.

Le sourire de Chop Shop disparut. Il baissa simplement la tête.

\- Dire que je te faisais confiance…répéta Karan, sans chercher à finir sa phrase.

\- Cela vaut ce que ça vaut…même si c'est trop tard…Mais…Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te causer du tort…ni à toi, ni à Outrigger, ni aux Autobots.

Karan sentit ses poings se serrer.

\- Je suis…vraiment désolé, répéta Chop Shop.

\- Garde tes excuses ! cracha Karan. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te pardonner en un claquement de doigts ? Et te laisser rejoindre les Autobots ?

Il l'avait dit lui-même…Il n'avait aucune fidélité. Et quelle idiote elle avait été aussi, de croire qu'un Insecticon pourrait s'intéresser à elle sans arrière-pensée.

Oui. Quelle idiote.

\- Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un autre piège ?

\- On perd du temps, lui rappela Chop Shop. C'est notre seule chance. Ils sont sur le champ de bataille, à l'heure actuelle. Tout cela…c'était une diversion pour que la Reine Airachnide récupère les artefacts.

Karan tressaillit.

Tous…sur le champ de bataille ? Alors…ils étaient tous en train de combattre des Insecticons à l'heure actuelle ? De la même trempe qu'elle… ?

La Cyclope grogna. Elle finit par secouer la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas.

\- Dans ce cas, tu m'accompagnes.

\- Bien sûr. C'était prévu.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

Autant qu'elle se rende utile…autant qu'elle en profite. Toutefois, elle rentra une nouvelle fois dans son armure, restant sur ses gardes. Elle ordonna à Chop Shop de passer devant pour qu'il ne la poignarde pas dans le dos une nouvelle fois.

Une nouvelle fois…une fois était déjà de trop.

\- …Tu mérites de crever, lui souhaita Karan.

Elle ne regretta pas ses mots. Si jamais quelqu'un devait mourir dans cette bataille, c'était lui. Personne d'autre. Pas un de ses amis. Elle ne prononça pas un autre mot. Elle l'observa se raidir, mais il ne répondit pas. Les deux traversèrent le pont-terrestre avant de se retrouver dans un long couloir sombre.

Un couloir désert…Karan se plaça en position de défense, prête à se protéger d'une embuscade. Chop Shop lui pointa une direction et les deux la prirent, veillant à être le plus discrets possible.

\- Brille !

Tout de suite, les deux se retournèrent. Karan braqua ses poings vers la nouvelle venue. Filch, dans son mode oiseau, inclina la tête sur le côté, apparemment surprise de les trouver là.

La réalité n'en fut que plus douloureuse…Elle. Elle aussi, avait trompé Outrigger…

Chop Shop poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se rapprocher de la pie tandis que Karan demeurait en retrait.

\- Filch…

\- Brille ?

\- …Tu saurais où les artefacts sont enfermés ?

Filch fit mine de réfléchir. Elle ne posa pas la question du pourquoi du comment. Elle toisa Chop Shop, un peu curieuse.

\- Chop Shop sait à quoi ils ressemblent ?

\- Ils…brillent. La Couronne brille, du moins.

Dès qu'elle entendit le mot magique, la malice apparut dans les optiques de Filch alors qu'elle tournait les talons, leur indiquant une direction opposée.

\- Brille ! Là-bas, des objets brillent !

Karan aurait grimacé, quand bien même elle suivit les deux ani-bots.

Elle était là, maintenant…peu importait les conséquences, elle devait aider ses amis.

* * *

Un…deux…trois…quatre…

Autour d'elle, les coups pleuvaient. Arcee faisait de son mieux pour tenir la distance contre les Insecticons qui se mettaient à plusieurs contre elle, l'attaquant tous de manière simultanée. La fembot bleue gronda de rage, distribuant les tirs de laser pour pouvoir les repousser.

Arcee se baissa pour éviter une puissante boule d'électricité qui passa au-dessus de sa tête et vint s'écraser contre le mur, ne laissant que de légères traces derrière elle. Arcee se redressa.

La luciole ne bougeait même pas, depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se contentait de laisser ses gardes attaquer à sa place et elle ne tirait que quand elle était trop proche d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la fureur monta en l'être de la deux-roues. Tout de suite, la fembot braqua son laser-gun et tira.

La luciole ne cilla pas. Arcee tira une nouvelle fois. Mais au coup suivant, elle réalisa qu'elle était à sec. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se rua vers la luciole pour se jeter sur elle.

Elle n'était pas une combattante…c'était une lâche qui ne se battait même pas ! Qui laissait ses sous-fifres se battre à sa place !

Mais d'un mouvement sec, la luciole l'arrêta à mi-hauteur, lui agrippant le cou d'une main tandis que de l'autre main, elle emprisonna son poignet d'une main ferme, l'empêchant davantage d'avancer.

Sa lame…sa lame…

Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure. La luciole la toisa d'un regard vide.

Puis, d'une voix calme et monotome, elle lui adressa :

« …Arcee, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que me veux-tu, Decepticon ?

\- Mon nom est Glowstrike.

La dénommée Glowstrike resserra sa prise, faisant crier Arcee de douleur. La fembot bleue remarqua les hanches de la luciole briller de façon menaçante.

Elle était sur le point d'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

\- …Airachnide a tué ton partenaire, non ? la questionna-t-elle, ne changeant pas de ton.

A la mention du terme « partenaire », Arcee poussa un sifflement enragé et lui envoya un coup dans le visage. Glowstrike ne tressaillit même pas et fit volte-face pour la plaquer contre le mur.

Puis, son visage se rapprocha du sien, ses optiques dorées plongeant dans les optiques bleues d'Arcee.

\- Pourquoi m'attaquer ? Toi et moi…nous avons la même difficulté.

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'osait pas…elle n'osait pas se comparer à elle. Pourtant, Glowstrike semblait tout à fait sérieuse.

Pendant un instant, Arcee entraperçut l'ombre d'un sourire en coin.

\- …Tu la hais, hein ? Tu veux la voir morte ? Je le souhaite aussi. Je la hais, plus que tout.

\- N'ose même pas me parler ! siffla Arcee.

\- J'ose, répliqua Glowstrike en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Moi aussi, elle m'a pris des choses. Elle ne m'a peut-être pas tué un partenaire, mais sans elle, tout irait beaucoup mieux au Sanctuaire.

Arcee se figea. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, Glowstrike desserra doucement sa prise.

\- Sans elle, le Sanctuaire ne serait pas devenu un enfer sur Terre. Même si…ce n'est sûrement rien à côté de ta peine, de ta perte. Tu as dû énormément souffrir par la faute de cette créature, non ?

Arcee sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle souhaita lui répliquer quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Glowstrike poursuivit.

\- …Tu veux te venger ? Je peux t'aider. Ensemble…on pourrait se débarrasser d'Airachnide une bonne fois pour toute, ne le penses-tu pas ?

\- …Quoi ?

\- Ca peut s'arrêter maintenant. Je peux leur ordonner d'arrêter d'attaquer tes camarades. On ferait front commun…et ensuite, on éliminerait une menace commune une bonne fois pour toute.

Arcee garda la bouche ouverte.

Se débarrasser d'Airachnide…elle qui avait tué Tailgate…elle qui avait tant causé de mal autour d'elle…quand bien même Optimus avait toujours répété de ne jamais céder à la vengeance.

Mais…tant qu'Airachnide existerait…

\- …Tant qu'Airachnide existera, compléta Glowstrike, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, on sera en souffrance. Je peux t'ôter de cette souffrance, Arcee.

Airachnide mourrait une bonne fois pour toute…

Et dehors…ses camarades continuaient de se battre. Ils continueraient de se battre, sauf si quelqu'un ne leur donne l'ordre d'arrêter.

Tuer Airachnide…

Arcee serra la mâchoire. C'était tentant…extrêmement tentant.

Puis, le visage de Wheeljack réapparut dans son esprit.

L'effet fut immédiat. L'instant d'après, elle repoussa Glowstrike quand bien même la luciole gardait une emprise sur elle.

\- …Tu as tué Wheeljack…

Elle lui envoya un coup de poing droit dans la joue. La luciole tressaillit, avant de se redresser vers elle, ses optiques se plissant de fureur froide.

\- Tu as tué…mes camarades…mes partenaires, gronda Arcee, articulant bien sur chaque mot. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Airachnide…

Puis un autre. Glowstrike émit à peine un glapissement de douleur. A croire que rien ne l'atteignait…

Rien ne l'atteignait…à part la douleur physique. Arcee connaissait ce genre de personne. Calculatrice et sans aucune empathie.

\- …Tu mérites autant la peine de mort qu'elle, Decepticon ! acheva Arcee en levant le ton.

Non. Elle ne céderait pas.

Glowstrike lui agrippa violemment le visage et Arcee se mit à hurler de douleur, sentant l'électricité jaillir de ses mains pour lui brûler le front et les joues.

* * *

Dans un cri de guerre, Wing transperça la jambe d'un Insecticon. Sans lui laisser le temps de se lever, le bot blanc le percuta d'un coup d'épaule avant de lever le pied pour lui piétiner le châssis, lui coupant la respiration.

Sentant un autre venir de derrière lui, le bot blanc se retourna et enfonça son épée dans son épaule, le repoussant au loin avant d'échanger plusieurs parades avec un autre Insecticon, lui balayant les jambes avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing, l'assommant.

Cela n'en finissait pas…cela n'en finissait jamais…Autour de lui, les Insecticons revenaient de plus belle, se relevant du sol pour revenir à l'attaque. Wing poussa un sifflement lié à la fatigue, jetant un œil aux trois qu'il avait combattu. Leurs blessures n'étaient pas graves mais ils auraient rapidement besoin de soin.

Arcee…est-ce qu'elle s'en sortait là-haut ?

Wing reprit le combat, bloquant le coup d'un autre Insecticon avant de l'éjecter au loin. Il devait lui faire confiance. Ils devaient faire confiance aux Autobots ou ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.

« On dirait que tu as pris de l'assurance, depuis notre rencontre. »

Wing releva la tête. Derrière lui, Saberhorn battait des ailes, volant en hauteur. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune moquerie ni mépris dans son ton. Il paraissait seulement…perplexe. Wing se retourna complètement, lui faisant face.

\- Tu es plus violent, plus cruel envers tes ennemis.

\- Je les épargne, lui répliqua Wing durement.

\- Mais pour combien de temps, mon cher ?

Wing tressaillit, sans répondre.

\- …Ton leader Dai Atlas ne semble plus respecter sa propre parole, commenta Saberhorn en observant au loin Dai Atlas propulser les guerriers Insecticons par dizaine. Il a tué Scorponok.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Wing empoigna son épée et coupa l'air en un arc de cercle. Cela surprit Saberhorn qui se décala avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

\- N'ose pas parler de mon leader en mal, articula Wing, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu es en train de craquer, Wing. Ça se voit dans tes optiques.

Une fois de plus, Wing garda le silence. Utilisant son épée, il visa la hanche de Saberhorn. Tout de suite, le scarabée sortit ses deux épées et bloqua le coup, emprisonnant la lame de Wing dans les siennes.

\- Vous perdez votre temps, l'avertit Saberhorn. Le Sanctuaire, les Insecticons…jamais ils ne se rendront.

\- Non…je le sais, répondit Wing, à bout de souffle.

Les lames se séparèrent. Wing et Saberhorn se firent face, en garde.

\- …Mais toi…prononça Wing, la respiration haletante. Toi…tu peux faire quelque chose.

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le bot blanc.

\- Moi ?

\- …Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Saberhorn. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Pour toute réponse, Saberhorn lui envoya un coup de lame à l'horizontal, manquant de trancher la taille de Wing. Le bot blanc recula et para, prenant appui sur ses talons pour le repousser.

\- …Qui es-tu pour me dire qui je suis ? gronda Saberhorn, le ton hargneux.

\- …Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, répéta Wing.

Cela sembla énerver Saberhorn davantage. Wing attendait qu'il l'attaque. Tout de suite, le bot blanc balaya sa lame courte de ses mains. A nouveau, le scarabée contempla sa main vide. Il serra les dents et s'élança sur Wing qui bloqua à nouveau.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de toujours nous battre, articula Wing, l'energon coulant de ses lèvres.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas déblatérer d'idioties à mon égard, mon cher, répliqua froidement Saberhorn.

\- Enfin, c'est ridicule, Saberhorn.

\- Pardon ?

Saberhorn n'eut pas le temps de ramasser son épée que Wing lui barra la route, lui agrippant le poignet. Le scarabée gronda et se dégagea.

\- C'est ridicule ? De se battre contre une espèce qui nous discrimine ?

\- Nous sommes de la même espèce, Saberhorn. Cela n'a aucun sens.

Les mêmes mots…les mêmes mots que ceux qu'il avait employé à son égard, quand il avait découvert son rôle dans le meurtre de Garboil.

Peu importait…Il en avait assez de se battre…

Ils étaient peut-être Insecticons, mais ils étaient Cybertroniens avant tout…ils étaient comme eux…peu importait leur mode…cela ne devait pas être un critère.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous refusez d'écouter ? cria Wing, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idéaliste, Wing ! gronda Saberhorn. J'ai participé à l'assassinat de Garboil ! J'ai laissé Arkus mourir ! Rappelle-toi !

Wing sourit amèrement. Oui…il s'en rappelait.

\- Pourquoi ? hurla Saberhorn, l'émotion marquant sa voix. Pourquoi tu t'accroches encore et toujours à moi ?

Quelque part, au fond de lui, Wing considéra cela comme une victoire.

\- Parce que je sais que dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais fait autrement. Non ?

Saberhorn arrêta de se débattre.

Il fusilla Wing du regard, incrédule. Il ne paraissait pas croire qu'il employait ce genre de discours.

Mais Wing y croyait. Il y croyait sincèrement. Il avait pardonné à Dai Atlas…il avait toujours pardonné aux autres avant…

Il pouvait faire la même chose avec Saberhorn. Il pouvait essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

Sans aucun avertissement, Saberhorn arrêta d'utiliser ses lames.

A la place, il leva son pied et lui envoya un coup brutal au visage, faisant vaciller Wing. Le bot blanc faillit perdre l'équilibre mais cela ne parut pas satisfaire Saberhorn qui lui empoigna brusquement le visage.

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? demanda calmement Wing, malgré qu'il continuât de cracher de l'energon.

\- Parce que c'est trop tard pour le pardon ! gronda Saberhorn. C'est trop tard pour moi ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Tu peux toujours fuir ! Loin de ça ! Loin de cette guerre qui n'est pas la tienne !

Fuir…c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Depuis qu'il avait été embrigadé dans cette guerre, pour des artefacts, pour avoir un chez-soi…même si Cybertron était supposée être la planète de tous.

Wing le repoussa, mais Saberhorn ne le lâchait pas. Tout de suite, le scarabée usa de tout le poids de son corps pour le faire tomber. Les deux roulèrent sur le sol, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Ce fut finalement Wing qui eut le dessus. Il plaqua Saberhorn au sol, le poing levé, une main sur le châssis pour l'empêcher de se relever. Le scarabée le fusilla du regard, essayant de se débattre.

Mais l'envie de se battre commençait à s'estomper…Wing le sentait. Le bot blanc poussa un soupir, rabaissant lentement le poing.

Saberhorn ne détachait pas ses optiques de lui. Son expression ne changeait pas.

\- Tu peux fuir, poursuivit Wing. Fuir loin…Tu peux partir, avec tes proches, loin de la Terre, loin de Cybertron.

Cela lâcha un rire glacial de la part du scarabée.

\- Tu oses te prétendre membre du Cercle de la Lumière…et tu laisserais un criminel s'échapper ? Dois-je vraiment te croire ?

\- …Tu peux me croire.

Wing était sur le point d'ajouter quand brusquement, il fut projeté en arrière. Quelques secondes après, il sentit une violente douleur lui perforer le châssis. Soudainement, il se mit à gémir de douleur.

Un tir de laser…Un tir perdu…Wing réprima une grimace et lâcha sa prise.

\- Wing ? entendit-il Saberhorn l'appeler.

Wing ne répondit pas. Il s'écroula à côté de lui.

Endure la douleur, pensa Wing. Reporte-la à plus tard.

Penché sur lui, Saberhorn le regarda avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses optiques. Wing se tenait le châssis. Heureusement, l'energon ne coulait pas mais l'impact avait été assez important pour trouer le châssis.

Doucement, le bot blanc porta les mains à son châssis pour l'ouvrir et examiner l'intérieur.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelque chose glissa pour tomber sur le sol.

Wing gardait la main pressée sur son châssis. Il abaissa le regard et son spark se serra lorsqu'il remarqua l'objet.

Le dessin…Le dessin d'Heavenlight…

Sa vue s'embua. Tout l'échange avec Saberhorn, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec elle…tout cela le blessait plus que l'impact causé par le tir de laser.

Heavenlight…avait aussi été une Insecticon.

Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait…lui…se battre avec d'autres Insecticons ?

Est-ce qu'elle lui en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'elle continuerait de l'appeler « Wing idiot », comme dans ses souvenirs ?

Wing sourit tristement avant de tendre la main vers le dessin.

La voix de Saberhorn s'éleva.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Wing le regarda.

Une expression indéchiffrable animait les traits du scarabée.

Wing attrapa le dessin pour le serrer contre lui.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? répéta Saberhorn. Qu'est-ce que ce dessin, Wing ?

Le bot blanc reprit son souffle.

Le comportement du scarabée avait complètement changé. La voix de Saberhorn était teintée de quelque chose qui lui était familier…que Wing reconnaissait.

Une émotion…une émotion forte semée d'incrédulité…la même que Wing avait ressenti quand il avait appris qu'il avait eu une fille qu'il avait oublié.

Ce ton…comme une bombe.

\- …Réponds à ma question. Pourquoi as-tu ce dessin ?

_Pourquoi as-tu ce dessin ?_

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du pirate. Mais Wing garda le dessin, comme s'il avait peur que Saberhorn ne le lui prenne.

\- …Ma…fille. Heavenlight, répondit faiblement Wing.

Le visage du scarabée se décomposa en quelques secondes.

Un lourd silence tomba. Wing n'écouta plus les tirs…Saberhorn ne regardait plus que le dessin, comme s'il avait oublié l'existence du bot blanc.

_Pourquoi as-tu ce dessin ?_

La question résonnait encore dans le processeur de Wing, quand bien même Saberhorn avait eu la réponse.

\- Ta fille…réussit-il seulement à articuler.

Saberhorn marqua une pause.

D'une voix sourde, il prononça la phrase suivante. Seulement quelques mots.

\- …C'est impossible…

Saberhorn n'ajouta plus rien d'autre.

\- Saberhorn ! l'appela Wing.

Pourquoi ?

Mais le pirate ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Il tourna les talons.

Lentement, il s'éloigna de son ancien adversaire, sans regarder derrière lui.

_Pourquoi as-tu ce dessin ?_


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPITRE 81**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« …La voilà. »

Karan releva la tête vers l'objet que Chop Shop tenait entre ces quatre bras tandis que Filch, à ses côtés, contemplait l'artefact avec curiosité et admiration, comme si elle mourrait d'envie de se l'approprier.

Cela était évident dans son regard. La Cyclope étouffa un soupir. Malgré la situation tendue qui pesait sur eux trois, malgré le contexte de la guerre, malgré l'atmosphère malsaine et dangereuse que dégageait le Sanctuaire, elle arrivait encore à être troublée par la simple vision d'un artefact.

La Couronne de Solomus…

Quand bien même ils en avaient déjà trois autres, cela n'atténuait en rien sa stupeur, son émerveillement et sa peur de la dangerosité d'un tel objet.

« …Elle brûle quand tu mens, déclara doucement Chop Shop.

\- Brille !

Karan le contempla, ne cachant aucunement son incrédulité.

\- Vraiment ? grinça-t-elle.

Chop Shop la tendit en direction de Karan. La Cyclope la reçut, ne sentant qu'un faible contact tiède.

Elle se sentit tressaillir malgré elle. Elle fixa Chop Shop, qui gardait les quatre optiques rivés au sol.

Donc, il ne mentait pas…A quoi bon ? Qu'avait-il de plus à cacher, de toute façon ? Quoique, venant de sa part, cela ne la surprendrait plus s'il venait encore à mentir. Elle tourna les talons, ouvrant son armure pour placer la Couronne à l'intérieur de son châssis. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle la referma. Sans émotion, elle lui adressa :

\- …J'y vais, alors. Renvoie-moi un pont à l'endroit où j'étais.

\- Très bien.

Chop Shop la mena droit à la salle des pont-terrestres et commença à entrer les coordonnées. Filch ne détachait pas ses optiques de Karan, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui offre la Couronne de Solomus en cadeau, comme un bijou. La Cyclope ne camoufla pas son rejet et attendit simplement l'apparition du point pour qu'elle puisse partir rejoindre ses camarades.

Alors qu'il les effectuait, Chop Shop releva la tête vers elle.

\- Karan…Encore une fois…je suis désolé.

\- Je m'en moque, lui rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Mais éperdument, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

La gorge serrée, Chop Shop marqua une pause. Puis, un mot lentement après l'autre, il articula.

\- Même si…Airachnide nous a envoyés…enfin, m'a envoyé pour récupérer les artefacts…cela n'enlève pas le fait que je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Karan. Tu es quelqu'un d'authentique, d'amusant et…

Arrête, pensa Karan, sentant ses bras trembler.

\- Nous…j'ai…beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Karan. J'ai…vraiment développé des sentiments pour toi, de toutes les manières.

Le plus inattendu…ce fut que la réponse de Karan fut immédiate.

\- Moi aussi, grogna-t-elle. Le pire, c'est que tu fais ça à une personne pour qui tu oses prétendre avoir des sentiments.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Chop Shop. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je m'en moque.

Elle voulait revenir sur Cybertron…aux Cités de Cristal…Peu importait le lieu, elle avait besoin d'être avec sa famille…

Elle avait besoin d'être loin de lui.

\- Je ne mens pas, Karan…

Quoi ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle bondisse de joie parce que la Couronne ne brûlait pas ?

Karan ne lui adressa qu'un silence froid.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut être une éternité…le pont-terrestre finit par s'ouvrir sur Jasper.

Aucun autre mot, aucun « au revoir » ou aucune autre formule…Karan se contenta de traverser le pont-terrestre, les épaules raides, la Couronne en son sein. Derrière elle, elle entendit Filch, s'adresser à Chop Shop d'une petite voix.

\- …Filch voudrait partir aussi.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Chop Shop.

Outrigger…Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne au moins son mentor.

Mais peut-être était-il déjà rentré à la base ? Peut-être étaient-ils déjà tous rentrés à la base ?

Dès l'instant où le désert de Jasper réapparut, Karan porta la main à son antenne, contactant immédiatement Ratchet.

\- Ratchet ! C'est Karan ! Je suis là ! Ouvre-moi un pont terrestre. J'ai la Couronne-

Mais Karan ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Une violente douleur dans son dos l'empêcha de crier ces derniers mots. Elle poussa un hurlement strident tandis qu'elle se retrouva paralysée.

Une lame avait brusquement perforé son armure par-derrière.

Mais la lame n'avait pas seulement atteint son armure. Karan le sentait. Elle avait poignardé son dos, s'enfonçant profondément dans sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

« On dirait que Tarantulas aurait effectué des mises à jour, s'il avait vécu plus longtemps », susurra la voix de l'araignée dans son audio.

L'odeur d'energon afflua ses sens…et Karan ne put même pas se retourner. Son corps ne lui obéissait même plus. Elle se sentit seulement basculer en avant, le simple geste lui tiraillant la partie profondément lésée de son dos.

Airachnide se tenait derrière elle. Le corps paralysé, Karan put à peine lui rendre son regard.

Elle croyait…elle croyait qu'elle l'avait eu…elle croyait que…

\- Dommage. Je peux creuser, tu sais, lui répondit Airachnide, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Karan toussa. Sur le sol, une flaque d'energon s'était dessinée sur le sol.

La pince de l'araignée se releva, perçant le ciel bleu.

\- Tu m'ennuies…je vais arracher tes membres un à un.

Karan gronda…et la pince s'abattit sur elle.

\- Brille ! cria une voix qui provenait de derrière elle.

Une ombre violette et bleue passa près de Karan…et Airachnide fut violemment percutée sur le côté.

Dans ses audios, les cris de la pie augmentaient de volume tandis que, dans sa forme oiseau, elle volait en cercles dans le ciel, avant de fondre en spirale droit sur l'araignée.

Airachnide rugit et bloqua aisément les serres de la pie avec ses avant-bras tandis que ses autres pattes s'élevaient pour l'offensive, telles des lances et des épées.

\- Toi ! La malade mentale, tu oses venir ? cracha l'araignée.

\- Brille ! rétorqua Filch.

Elle ne prononça pas autre chose. Filch para, mais elle n'eut aucune ouverture pour répliquer en retour. Pourtant, malgré les attaques simultanées et massives de la part de l'araignée, Karan espéra que Filch tienne le temps qu'elle contacte du renfort. Au bord du malaise, elle se fit violence pour ne pas laisser la douleur l'emporter complètement. Karan porta difficilement la main à son antenne.

\- Ratchet…

La connexion s'établissait à peine. Karan poussa un pleur d'impatience et d'angoisse, suppliant que le medic la reçoive la plus rapidement possible.

Un cri la figea. Karan sentit son spark battre à toute vitesse, au point qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de son châssis.

L'une des pattes de l'araignée avait soudainement disparu pour transpercer la hanche de Filch. La respiration devenant saccadée, la pie se retransforma et s'agenouilla, posant ses mains sur la blessure qui saignait abondamment.

\- Filch ! l'appela Karan, tendant la main vers elle.

\- A se demander comment j'ai pu t'accueillir dans mon Sanctuaire, gloussa Airachnide.

Se lever…la faire s'éloigner de Filch…

Mais Karan n'arrivait même pas à se redresser. Mais alors qu'elle somma Filch de décoller et de partir, Airachnide se fit violemment agripper par-derrière.

\- Eloigne-toi de Filch !

La voix de l'Insecticon rouge résonna. Chop Shop souleva Airachnide au-dessus de sa tête avant de la lancer au loin. Airachnide parvint à freiner sa chute et se releva, lui adressant un regard haineux.

Chop Shop se tenait devant Filch, faisant barrière pour que l'araignée ne l'approche pas.

Alors qu'Airachnide et Chop Shop s'élançaient l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur lutte, Karan reprit son souffle. Tout devenait sombre autour d'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle contacte du secours…elle n'avait que très peu de temps…Karan réalisa que la communication s'était établie. Haletant de douleur, Karan saisit l'opportunité et contacta Ratchet.

\- Ratchet ! On a besoin de renfort ! Pitié ! Appelez quelqu'un !

\- _Karan ! Où es-tu ? _

\- Pitié ! Je suis à ces coordonnées ! Envoie quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! Il y a des blessés et-

Chop Shop tomba à côté d'elle.

Karan se raidit. Alors que Ratchet hurlait dans ses audios, elle vit Airachnide traverser le désert pour s'approcher de l'Insecticon rouge, à terre.

\- Comme si j'allais laisser un piètre voleur être meilleure que moi…

Karan releva la tête. L'araignée se tenait à quelques centimètres de Chop Shop.

\- Je pensais attendre pour te torturer et t'exécuter en public pour, par la suite, humilier ton cadavre, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas la patience au final.

Ratchet…lui demandait d'indiquer ses coordonnées…

Quelques secondes…quelques secondes et les secours arriveraient. Elle avait encore le temps d'indiquer ses coordonnées.

Filch était étendue sur le sol, poussant des cris d'agonie.

Karan serra les poings.

Mais elle n'en profita pas. Tandis qu'Airachnide se jetait sur Chop Shop, Karan étendit les bras pour lui saisir les chevilles, essayant de la faire tomber.

Cela marcha à peine. Tout de suite, Airachnide se retourna vers elle, la colère brûlant dans ses optiques violettes.

Karan toussa, ne lâchant jamais sa cheville.

\- _Karan !_

Airachnide se mit à rire.

Un rire profond…glacial…qui tétanisa Karan.

\- …Mes coordonnées…sont…

\- Réflexion faite, la coupa Airachnide. Je pense que je sais comment torturer davantage Chop Shop.

L'instant d'après, Karan se tordit de douleur, son corps se pliant en deux en raison de la profonde entaille, suffisamment profonde pour percer l'armure par le devant et laisser son châssis apparaître, à la merci de l'Insecticon.

Son châssis…le spark…

C'était l'intention de l'araignée. Au prochain coup…

La pince de l'araignée plongea sur elle.

Mais Karan ne sentit rien.

Elle ne sentit aucun choc, aucune lame lui perforer le spark…elle ne vit aucune lueur…aucune étincelle.

Un bouclier s'était placé devant elle.

Un bouclier…

De couleur rouge…

Karan ne le réalisa pas immédiatement. Elle leva lentement la tête, son regard plongeant dans celui de Chop Shop, presque couché sur elle, la serrant contre lui.

Chop Shop…

Ses lèvres bougèrent…aucun son n'émana de sa bouche…

_Contacte-les…_

L'energon coula de ses lèvres…

Non…

_Je suis désolé._

Peu à peu, l'horreur la gagna.

Puis…l'instant d'après, la tête de Chop Shop glissa sur son épaule droite avant de tomber au sol à côté d'elle.

* * *

Karan criait. Elle criait mais…aucun son…

Seulement…des sifflements. Comme si elle avait perdu l'ouïe…plus aucun son…ni la voix d'Airachnide, ni la voix de Ratchet, ni le bruit du vent…

C'était comme si elle était devenue spectatrice…

Arrêtez…arrêtez…disait-elle.

Mais Airachnide ne s'arrêtait pas…Sa pince se leva une nouvelle fois et le bras droit se sépara du corps…

L'une après l'autre…chaque partie tomba…

Chop Shop…supplia-t-elle.

Chop Shop !

Non…non…Karan refusait. Elle agrippa le corps de Chop Shop contre elle, comme si elle essaya malgré tout de le protéger des attaques d'Airachnide.

C'était trop tard…c'était trop tard…Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Chop Shop…Chop Shop était mort, mais elle agissait comme s'il était encore en vie et qu'il fallait qu'elle le protège…que quelqu'un le protège.

Derrière elle, une lumière.

Une lueur verdâtre…et enfin, l'ouïe revint.

Le bruit d'une épée qui se dégainait.

Karan savait qui c'était…C'était lui. Lui.

Mais Karan garda le cadavre de Chop Shop contre elle…refusant de le lâcher tandis qu'elle entendit ses propres cris étrangler sa gorge.

Malgré tout, cela arrêta Airachnide. Au-dessus d'elle, l'araignée s'était redressée, la mâchoire serrée.

Puis, Outrigger apparut dans son champ de vision.

« …Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton armée, Airachnide ? railla le bot brun, son épée et son katana croisés au-dessus de son châssis.

\- …Un membre du Cercle de la Lumière…

Airachnide recula…elle avait peur…elle était effrayée…elle était effrayée par Outrigger.

Mais Karan s'en moquait bien. Elle se moquait bien de voir Airachnide se comporter en lâche.

La température du corps de Chop Shop commençait à chuter…et la douleur frappa Karan de plein fouet tandis que ses épaules montaient et descendaient, secouées par les pleurs.

\- …Quel genre de Reine abandonnerait son armée au milieu du champ de bataille ? demanda Outrigger.

\- Ils peuvent tous crever que je m'en moquerai bien ! répliqua hargneusement Airachnide.

Un jet se fit entendre…

Elle avait envoyé une toile. Mais Outrigger l'avait déjà évité.

Karan entendit Airachnide sauter…avant de se retransformer.

Dans les airs, flottait un mode hélicoptère. Son alt-mode, apparemment…

Outrigger ne chercha pas à la poursuivre tandis que Airachnide s'élevait de plus en plus en hauteur, avant de s'enfuir en disparaissant à l'horizon.

Tout disparut autour d'elle.

* * *

Karan s'était probablement évanouie durant quelques secondes…le choc, la panique, la terreur, l'angoisse…tout cela avait eu raison d'elle.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était dans les bras de Ratchet. Ce dernier la soulevait pour la transporter en direction du pont-terrestre qu'ils avaient ouvert.

« …Non… »

La voix de Karan trembla.

Aveuglément, Karan chercha Chop Shop. Elle chercha l'Insecticon rouge…

_Je suis désolé._

Mais il n'y avait rien…

« Non…non… »

\- Karan…calme-toi, lui souffla Ratchet.

\- Non…non…répéta-t-elle.

Ne me demande pas de me calmer…ne me demande pas de me calmer…

Derrière eux, Outrigger soutenait Filch par l'épaule, la pie gardant la main pressée sur sa hanche.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la pie. Elle sanglotait…et pas seulement à cause de sa blessure…

_Ils étaient comme frère et sœur, _se rappela douloureusement Karan.

\- Karan…l'appela Outrigger.

Elle devait être contente de le voir…elle le savait…

Mais à la place, quand elle eut enfin la force de parler, de s'exprimer…elle ne lui accorda que d'un bref commentaire marqué par les sanglots dans sa propre voix.

\- …Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt.

Le visage d'Outrigger se décomposa.

A travers sa vue embuée, Karan remarqua quelque chose bouger du coin du globe.

La Cyclope bougea à peine la tête…

Et remarqua une tâche rouge s'éloigner.

Son spark manqua de s'arrêter.

\- Chop Shop ? l'appela-t-elle, dans un élan d'espoir.

La tâche se retourna.

Mais ce n'était pas Chop Shop…

La tâche se retourna et elle ne put entrevoir que des optiques jaunes la contempler.

Puis, la voix de Filch s'éleva.

\- …Pas Chop Shop…Droite…

\- Droite… ? répéta Karan.

A nouveau, Karan se sentit perdue. Filch s'essuya les optiques, essayant d'empêcher davantage de larmes de couler.

\- …Chop Shop pas Cybertronien comme nous…Chop Shop est un assemblage de Minicons…et ils sont tous morts. A part…à part Droite.

A part Droite…

Chop Shop…était un Déployeur ?

Le regard de Karan s'attarda sur Droite. Ce dernier baissa seulement la tête avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner loin de la scène.

Si Karan avait pu, elle aurait souri amèrement.

Un mensonge de plus…

Mais…au moins, Chop Shop n'avait jamais existé. Et cet être…peu importe de qui il s'agissait, vivait encore. D'une certaine façon.

Mais cela faisait mal…Elle essayait de se raisonner mais…c'était comme si un trou avait percé son spark.

Elle ne ressentit plus autant la douleur vive qui s'atténuait petit à petit…à la place, il n'y eut plus que du vide.

\- …Allons-y, il faut vous soigner, dit tristement Ratchet.

\- …Je veux ma maman, articula Filch.

Elle aussi…Karan aussi avait besoin de sa maman. De sa famille.

Karan ne prononça plus un mot et se laissa transporter.

* * *

Il fallait la mettre hors d'état de nuire…

Il fallait l'arrêter…il fallait tous les arrêter…avant qu'ils ne mettent en place une nouvelle frappe.

Ignorant la douleur laissée par Glowstrike, lui ayant brûlé la joue entière, Arcee para un nouveau coup d'un Insecticon avant de lever la jambe dans les airs pour le frapper pile dans la mâchoire.

Elle avait mal…elle avait mal…

Mais elle devait au moins l'arrêter…Glowstrike était à nouveau aux commandes.

Sur l'écran, Arcee remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du champ de bataille…et la fembot bleue ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Elle pouvait tirer sur ses camarades…mais à la place, le vaisseau s'éloignait. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Elle frappa d'un coup de poing un autre Insecticon qui l'avait agrippée, avant d'achever par un coup de pied retourné.

Tout de suite, elle fonça en direction de Glowstrike. Cette dernière n'attendit pas qu'elle l'atteigne pour se retourner et lui envoya une autre attaque d'énergie, qu'Arcee eut des difficultés à esquiver.

Mais Glowstrike ne s'arrêta pas là et en envoya d'autres, de façon simultanée…et Arcee hurla quand elle se retrouva contre le mur, ayant reçu l'attaque en plein châssis. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur tandis que la luciole la contempla avec hauteur.

« …Puisque vous tenez à ce point à ces humains…il y a encore tellement de leurs villes à détruire… » susurra la luciole.

Arcee poussa un rugissement.

Elle ne…la laisserait pas faire…

Endurant, elle se releva et visa Glowstrike.

La luciole recula mais le tir parvint malgré tout à l'atteindre dans l'épaule. La luciole émit une légère grimace causée par la douleur.

Elle n'était pas si invulnérable…Arcee se redressa d'un bond et leva le poing pour frapper Glowstrike en pleine joue.

A nouveau, les mains de la luciole s'illuminèrent. Arcee quitta le sol et fut envoyée sur le tableau de bord, son corps se tordant de douleur suite aux violents chocs électriques.

Hurlant jusqu'à en perdre la voix, elle sentit le métal froid d'un canon appuyé contre son front.

Glowstrike…avait récupéré l'un des laser-guns. Elle était sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette quand Arcee lui agrippa le bras pour pousser le canon loin de sa tête. Les deux luttèrent pour avoir le contrôle. Mais le choc avait profondément affaibli Arcee. L'instant d'après, Glowstrike emprisonna les deux mains d'Arcee dans la sienne, plaquant à nouveau le canon sur sa tête.

« Qui…Qui es-tu ? cria Arcee.

Glowstrike lui accorda un léger rictus.

Puis, Glowstrike pressa sur la détente…

Mais le tir ne vint jamais. Une violente secousse frappa le vaisseau tout entier et Glowstrike perdit soudainement l'équilibre.

Arcee tenta de se redresser mais elle ne put que tomber du tableau du bord, s'écroulant sur le sol.

Le vaisseau…tremblait. Arcee se focalisa sur l'écran, essayant de comprendre d'où cela pouvait venir.

Un nouveau choc…cela venait de la coque du vaisseau cette-fois ci…Comme si quelque chose était tombé dessus…

Arcee reporta son regard sur l'écran…et un mode aérien bleu, rouge et blanc apparut sur l'écran, tirant à vue sur le vaisseau.

Dai Atlas…Arcee sourit tandis que Glowstrike se releva d'un bond pour reprendre les commandes.

Le vaisseau disparut…et à nouveau Dai Atlas atterrit sur le toit du vaisseau. Plusieurs coups se firent entendre…

C'était comme si…Dai Atlas essayait d'entrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau en perçant un trou à l'intérieur.

C'était son intention…Une violente sirène se fit entendre…Des lueurs rouges éclairèrent la salle de contrôle tandis que l'écran affichait que le vaisseau était endommagé.

Mais cela n'arrêtait pas Glowstrike…Loin de là.

Elle tira à deux mains sur les commandes…et une nouvelle secousse cloua Arcee au sol.

Le vaisseau s'inclinait…et sur l'écran, la fembot bleue apercevait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement.

Elle…elle avait l'intention de le faire s'écraser ?

Non ! Arcee se releva et à nouveau, se rua sur Glowstrike pour la percuter d'un coup d'épaule.

Glowstrike la fusilla du regard et Arcee lui gifla la main qui tenait encore la commande, avant de lui agripper les poignets.

« Tu veux tous nous tuer ? cracha Arcee.

Glowstrike lui adressa un nouveau sourire moqueur.

\- Non. Seulement vous.

Et à nouveau, la lutte reprit.

* * *

« Star Saber ! » cria Dai Atlas tandis qu'il continuait de frapper sur le cockpit du vaisseau, utilisant son katana pour percer un trou dans la coque.

Star Saber ne répondit pas…En bas, la lutte reprenait toujours. Et s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils seraient bientôt tous anéantis.

« Star Saber ! » répéta Dai Atlas. « J'ai besoin de toi ! »

La voix de l'aviateur rouge s'éleva à travers la communication.

« _J'ai le vaisseau en ligne de mire. Il faut juste que je me rapproche. »_

Dai Atlas se figea, s'arrêtant dans ses efforts.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- _On ne va pas laisser ces foutus hérétiques gagner !_

Immédiatement, Dai Atlas chercha Star Saber du regard.

Il finit par l'apercevoir…au loin, à l'écart du champ de bataille.

Dans ses mains, un lance-roquettes.

Immédiatement, Dai Atlas réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Star Saber ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne tire pas !

\- _Si le vaisseau tombe, ils n'auront plus de soutien ! On ne va pas les laisser gagner._

\- Star Saber ! Arcee est à l'intérieur ! Tu vas tous les tuer !

Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer sur le vaisseau…

Cela ne causerait que des morts…et même si cela éliminerait leur principal soutien, cela éliminerait aussi l'un de leurs alliés !

\- Ne tire pas !

\- _Pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il faut faire !_

\- On ne va pas éliminer nos camarades, même pour arrêter des ennemis !

\- _Ils sont Autobots ! Ce ne sont pas nos camarades !_

Star Saber marqua une pause.

\- …_Ce n'est pas notre problème s'ils meurent._

\- Il en est hors de question ! Le Cercle de la Lumière interdit de tuer ! Tu le sais très bien !

Il n'allait pas tirer…

Star Saber n'était pas tombé aussi bas…

Les optiques de Dai Atlas s'écarquillèrent à cette phrase qui tomba, telle une sentence.

\- …_Pourtant, tu as déjà tué._

Au loin, le lance-roquettes s'illumina.

Dai Atlas se raidit…

Et alors que le bruit lointain du tir parvint à ses audios, Dai Atlas ne put faire autre chose que de se transformer pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du vaisseau.

\- Arcee !

Mais Arcee ne l'entendait pas…

Dai Atlas essaya de ne pas se retourner.

A peine eut-il atterri au sol que le vaisseau explosa au-dessus de lui, dans un nuage de feu, de lumière et de cendres.

* * *

« Arcee ! »

Autour de lui, plus personne ne bougeait.

Un seul mot à ses lèvres…aux lèvres de ses camarades, la terreur les animant à la vue du vaisseau enflammé…

Wing faillit se retransformer pour rejoindre le vaisseau mais Gasket l'arrêta d'un geste. Silencieusement, il l'attira en arrière et les deux se mirent à courir.

« Arcee ! »

Dans le ciel, une longue traînée noire et grise accompagnait le vaisseau qui tombait.

Ce fut à la fois si rapide…et si long à la fois…

Bientôt, la secousse provoquée par la chute du vaisseau les plaqua au sol. Près de lui, Gasket entourait Wing de ses bras, le maintenant protégé contre lui.

Cela dura de longues minutes…Wing garda les optiques rivées au sol, essayant de ne pas relever la tête le temps que le tremblement frappait la terre à leurs pieds.

Puis, peu à peu, cela s'arrêta, même si Gasket gardait Wing dans ses bras…

Une odeur de fumée frappa ses narines. Une fois que la secousse se termina, Wing ne se redressa pas immédiatement.

Comme si quelque chose…à l'intérieur de lui, interdisait de regarder.

« Arcee ! »

Mais la voix de son camarade l'interpella. A son tour, Wing se remit debout pour rejoindre Cliffjumper.

Le bot rouge courrait en direction du vaisseau gisant au loin, caché par les flammes ardentes et la fumée sombre.

De cette distance, ils ne virent rien…

« Cliffjumper…Cliffjumper ! » l'appela Gasket tandis qu'il courrait derrière lui. « Ne t'approche pas ! »

Mais Cliffjumper l'ignora. Il continua d'appeler désespérément le nom d'Arcee.

Bientôt, Bumblebee se joignit à eux et ensemble, ils se baissèrent et se mirent à soulever les débris, à déblayer un passage pour tenter de retrouver leur camarade.

« Glowstrike ! »

Wing se retourna. Saberhorn avait pris la même direction qu'eux, utilisant ses ailes pour être plus rapide. Lui aussi partageait leur expression paniquée et il se précipita sur les débris du vaisseau pour dégager les obstacles.

Le spark battant, le bot blanc s'abaissa pour chercher Arcee parmi les décombres.

Les minutes suivantes furent infernales…A chaque instant, ils avaient peur de retrouver leur camarade morte, ensevelie…

A nouveau, ce souvenir…le souvenir de leur appartement à Kaon.

Wing serra les dents et continua de chercher.

« Arcee ! »

Ce fut Cliffjumper qui la trouva. Ses camarades lui prêtèrent main-forte et ensemble, ils parvinrent à extraire Arcee hors des décombres.

Dès qu'elle fut posée sur le sol, Cliffjumper la souleva et soutint sa tête contre son genou tandis qu'Ultra Magnus contactait Ratchet.

« Ratchet ! On a besoin de soins ! On a un camarade blessé ! »

Wing reporta son attention sur Arcee.

Même si elle était inconsciente, elle respirait. Faiblement, mais elle était vivante. Wing poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers Saberhorn qui continuait de fouiller de façon acharnée pour trouver la personne qu'il recherchait.

Wing n'hésita pas. Et malgré les protestations de Dai Atlas, Wing se rua pour lui prêter assistance.

Saberhorn lui lança à peine un regard, mais Wing était soulagé qu'il ne refuse pas son aide. Il ne la trouverait pas dans cet état d'esprit…

Wing souleva les décombres, dégagea un passage. Peu à peu, des cadavres d'Insecticons apparurent devant lui. Son spark se serra à cette vision et le bot blanc ne put faire grand-chose d'autre que de détourner la tête.

Finalement, il trouva une main…et sans hésiter, Wing l'attrapa pour la tirer hors du vaisseau.

Une Insecticon apparut.

Et le spark de Wing s'arrêta.

« Glowstrike ! » cria Saberhorn, s'empressant de rejoindre Wing.

Wing ne réagit pas.

La bouche ouverte, les optiques écarquillées par le choc et l'incrédulité, il fixa Saberhorn étreindre Glowstrike contre lui.

« Allons, allons…Ma Chère. Ne me fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas ça…réveille-toi. »

La luciole se mit à tousser. Malgré tout, elle n'ouvrait pas les optiques.

C'était…c'était impossible…

C'était…vraiment…

Wing sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Saberhorn la porta dans ses bras, se tournant vers les Insecticons à proximité.

\- On ouvre un pont-terrestre ! On s'en va maintenant !

\- Quoi ?

Hardshell poussa deux Insecticons pour se fendre un passage. Tout de suite, il se plaça face à Saberhorn, les crocs en avant.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On ne va pas rentrer ! On continue le combat !

\- Regarde autour de toi, bon sang ! hurla Saberhorn en retour. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut continuer dans ces conditions !

\- C'est moi qui commande ! Je suis le commandant des armes !

\- Faux ! C'est la Reine ! Et en son absence, la Seconde prend le commandement. Et elle est blessée !

La Seconde…

Wing leva ses bras tremblants, effectuant un pas vers Saberhorn.

\- La Reine ne sera pas- commença Hardshell.

\- La ferme ! le coupa violemment Saberhorn, sincèrement en colère. Je m'en moque !

\- Les faibles n'ont qu'à crever !

Il ne se contrôla pas.

Wing fit irruption derrière Saberhorn et son poing partit tout seul dans le visage de Hardshell.

Hardshell fut jeté à terre. Autour d'eux, les Insecticons se redressèrent, prêts à réattaquer.

Saberhorn leur adressa un signe de tête, leur indiquant silencieusement de ne pas continuer. La luciole dans les bras, Saberhorn contacta un interlocuteur pour ouvrir un pont-terrestre.

L'instant d'après, le pont-terrestre apparut tandis que celui de la base Autobot se dessina de l'autre côté, à distance raisonnable pour que les deux ne fusionnent pas.

L'un après l'autre, chacun rejoignit son camp. Les Autobots transportèrent Arcee vers leur base tandis que les Insecticons se dirigeaient vers la leur.

Mais quand Saberhorn s'apprêta à disparaître à son tour, Wing le suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? siffla le scarabée.

\- Je t'en prie…il faut que tu me laisses venir, répondit Wing, la voix tremblante.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Saberhorn ne lui demanda même pas pourquoi.

Dans son regard, il semblait déjà le savoir.

\- …Tu ne peux pas venir au Sanctuaire.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- Tu risques d'y mourir, mon cher. Et ce n'est pas le moment.

Saberhorn souleva la luciole, afin de soutenir sa tête sur son épaule.

Le ton sombre, Saberhorn lui adressa :

\- …Rentre chez toi.

\- Saberhorn…je t'en prie…

\- …Il faut soigner Glowstrike. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, à l'heure actuelle.

Wing secoua la tête.

Avant qu'il ne puisse traverser le pont, Wing l'interpella.

\- Saberhorn…

\- Oui ?

\- …Son nom, ce n'est pas Glowstrike.

Les larmes tombèrent au sol.

\- …Elle s'appelle Heavenlight. Et c'est ma fille.


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPITRE 82**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

_Ne te dévalorise pas, Karan._

_Nous…j'ai…beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Karan. J'ai…vraiment développé des sentiments pour toi, de toutes les manières._

_Je ne mens pas, Karan…_

Une nouvelle fois, Karan se redressa en sursaut.

Par réflexe, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Lorsque les cauchemars, les souvenirs douloureux disparurent pour laisser place à la réalité autour d'elle, la Cyclope estima que ce n'était pas assez. Qu'à n'importe quel moment, tout pouvait disparaître une nouvelle fois. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle eut besoin de toucher. Quelque chose…Son lit, le mur…n'importe quoi.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle sentit le contact sous ses doigts qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien dans sa chambre…qu'elle n'était pas dehors, dans le désert de Jasper, ou dans les couloirs sombres de l'endroit qu'ils appelaient le Sanctuaire…

Que Chop Shop n'était pas là…ou plutôt, qu'il n'était plus.

Et Karan sentit son spark se briser une énième fois à cette pensée envahissante, l'accueillant dès son réveil.

Pourtant…est-ce que la réalité était mieux ? Karan se laissa retomber sur son lit, se couvrant la tête de ses deux mains.

« …Karan. »

Une voix calme l'appela. Karan le reconnaissait. Elle pivota légèrement, et le bot brun apparut dans son champ de vision.

« …J'ai envie d'être seule, Outrigger. »

Pour peu, elle l'aurait envoyé paître. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Le message avait été clair. Si elle s'était installée ici, dans cette chambre, cela avait été pour s'isoler des autres. De leur situation, de la réalité. De Dai Atlas, de Wing, d'Arcee, des autres Autobots…de tous ces enjeux impliquant les artefacts…

Karan aurait grimacé. Bien sûr…ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes à régler de leurs côtés. Des problèmes plus urgents…

Oui. Après tout…Quel était le problème de Karan ? C'était insignifiant. Cela ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde dessus. C'était même la raison pour laquelle elle s'était isolée. Pour ne pas être une gêne pour les autres. Plus elle y pensait, plus cette idée l'oppressait. Pourtant, elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Outrigger s'appuya seulement contre le mur, sans partir.

\- Karan…ça fait deux jours, lui rétorqua-t-il doucement.

Il n'était pas froid envers elle. Pas du tout. Il était juste…patient. Karan baissa la tête en guise de réponse.

\- …Si tu as besoin de parler, déclara Outrigger, je peux demander à Rung de te prendre en séance. Histoire de vider ton sac.

\- …Dire qu'i peine quelques jours, je lui avais proposé la même chose. Pour toi.

Outrigger fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- …Pour ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur. Heavenlight, clarifia Karan, le ton acide. Ca, c'est un problème à régler. Moi…tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Le bot brun soupira. Il n'était pas convaincu. Elle le savait.

\- Karan…Je me suis mal exprimé. Je t'ai proposé de parler à Rung parce qu'il s'agit justement d'un professionnel. Il a une licence, un diplôme pour ça. Mais si cela te dérange, tu peux parler à quelqu'un de proche.

\- A Père Jean ? Un humain ? J'ai entendu dire que les prêtres étaient tenus par le secret de la confession ou un truc du genre.

\- …J'allais te proposer de me parler. A moi.

Karan tressaillit. En silence, elle détailla Outrigger, chaque mot se noyant dans sa gorge.

Prenant une inspiration pour empêcher sa voix de trembler, elle mit un long temps avant de répondre finalement :

\- Il n'y a rien. Je te jure. Tout va bien.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu as mieux à faire, non ? Il y a d'autres choses qui requièrent ton attention.

Outrigger ferma les optiques, l'air sombre. C'était comme s'il était visiblement à court d'idées. Il finit par reculer lentement, en direction de la porte.

Mais avant cela, il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Karan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Pour ce que tu traverses…

\- Désolé de quoi ? lui répondit simplement la Cyclope. Désolé que je me sois entichée d'un mech qui ne s'intéressait à moi que pour les artefacts ? En plus, qui n'existait même pas et qui n'a jamais existé ?

Ce fut…plus douloureux à extérioriser qu'à garder ses sentiments enfouis. Karan croisa les bras en détournant le regard.

\- Il n'y a rien. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Enfin…ça n'en a plus.

\- Karan…

Outrigger fut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Au final, il se ravisa et composa le code pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu sais…tu devrais sortir. Au moins…juste un instant.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Le temps est plutôt beau.

Si Karan avait pu, elle aurait ri.

\- Ouah…quel prétexte inutile pour me faire sortir.

\- Faut bien en trouver, non ? Allez, bouge-toi.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'entraîner, Outrigger.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'entraînement.

Ah bon ?

Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit…La curiosité de Karan fut piquée. Cela fut suffisamment pour elle pour se lever de son lit et pour suivre Outrigger, quoiqu'un peu à contrecœur.

Karan sentit la main d'Outrigger se poser sur son épaule. Son spark accéléra légèrement mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

A quoi cela servait, après tout ? A quoi cela servait de se plaindre ?

L'heure n'était pas à cela…Karan attendit que les portes s'ouvrent avant d'effectuer deux pas hors de sa chambre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant rien…

A part…des lumières. Les lumières violettes…

Karan ne comprit pas. Un pont-spatial.

Pendant une longue minute, le silence tomba. Personne ne prononça un mot. Outrigger garda le silence, comme s'il attendait. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose surgir du pont spatial…

\- Karan…

Cette voix…

Karan se figea.

Non…Impossible.

Elle ne pouvait pas…

Une silhouette apparut.

Karan releva le regard et son globe rencontra celui de Kat, qui émergea du pont spatial.

\- …Kat…

Le Cyclope orange et noire sentit une chaleur lui envahir la tête. Kat garda le silence.

Karan voulut dire quelque chose…N'importe quoi, pour briser la glace.

Puis, l'émotion brisa la voix, tandis qu'elle articula, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot :

\- …héhé…tu es plus grande que moi, maintenant.

\- Pas vrai, lui répondit calmement Kat. On est toujours de la même taille.

Puis, les deux jumelles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Serrant sa sœur contre elle, Karan sentit son corps être secoué de tremblements. Elle garda une main sur le casque de Kat, le monde disparaissant autour d'elle.

Rien ne comptait…rien ne comptait d'autre…Sa sœur et elle étaient réunies. Elles étaient réunies…

Karan releva le regard. Elle remarqua deux autres silhouettes apparaître du pont-spatial. Deux silhouettes qu'elle reconnaissait bien.

Night et Drift. La fembot orange et blanche lui adressa un sourire, sincèrement ravie de la revoir.

\- Karan !

\- Pour…pourquoi ? bredouilla Karan.

Sans lâcher sa sœur, elle se tourna vers Outrigger, cherchant une explication. Ce fut Drift qui répondit à sa place. Il ne souriait pas même s'il y avait une lueur dans ses optiques.

\- C'est lui qui nous a appelés, dit Drift.

\- Et comme maman adore pirater les ponts spatiaux, ajouta Night, l'air de rien.

\- Ne l'encourage pas et ne fait pas comme lui, soupira Drift en levant les optiques.

\- Quoi ? c'est marrant !

Kat étreignit sa sœur une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous…vous êtes revenus en renfort ? demanda Karan.

\- …Pas exactement. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Le sourire de Night s'agrandit dès qu'elle vit Outrigger. Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent et la jeune fembot courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Héhé…alors, la Terre ? susurra Night. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense, répondit Outrigger du bout des lèvres.

Mais il était profondément ravi de la revoir. Karan le sentait. Elle sentit un nouveau pincement au spark en remarquant que malgré l'attitude distante d'Outrigger, ce dernier n'avait pas envie de la lâcher.

Sa préférée, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Bien sûr. Les choses n'avaient pas changé de ce point de vue-là.

\- …Drift ?

Drift releva la tête.

Wing et Gasket étaient entrés dans le couloir.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici…Drift sourit et les rejoignit rapidement avant d'étreindre Gasket en premier.

Karan réalisa combien les deux étaient proches…combien ils s'étaient manqués.

\- …Je suis sincèrement ravi de te revoir, mon ami, lui souffla le samouraï orange.

\- …Moi de même, Drift.

* * *

« …Karan. Il faut que tu me parles. »

Elles étaient à présent seules dans la chambre. Kat et Karan étaient assises sur le lit, les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, appuyées contre le mur.

Comme quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Elles essayaient tout le temps de s'imiter l'une l'autre et de faire la même chose, pour être exactement pareilles. La plupart du temps, c'était Kat qui avait imité Karan et la suivait…

Mais aujourd'hui encore…Kat attendait que Karan agisse.

\- …Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Tu as dit la même chose à Outrigger. Cela ne prend pas avec moi. Je te connais. On partage le même spark, rappelles-toi.

Karan détourna la tête. Mais Kat continuait de la dévisager.

\- …Que t'a-t-il dit, exactement ? la questionna Karan, d'une voix faible.

\- Tout.

Au moins, c'était clair. Karan avait du mal à affronter le regard de sa jumelle.

Elle se sentait…honteuse. Idiote. Et elle s'attendait à ce que Kat lui dise la même chose.

\- …Pourquoi tant de honte, Karan ? la questionna doucement Kat.

\- Tu sais pourquoi. Une fois encore, j'ai fait l'idiote.

\- Tu parles du fait que tu t'es incrustée pour partir en mission sur Terre ?

Karan réprima un grognement. Ouais…ça aussi.

\- …Pas que.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara doucement Kat, se rapprochant de sa sœur. Je serais mal placée pour te juger. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais commis de gaffe dans ma vie.

Oh oui. La fois où elle avait fugué sur un vaisseau avec Night…Karan s'en rappellerait toujours.

\- …Tu aimerais parler de lui ? De Chop Shop ?

Karan se raidit. La voix de Kat était devenue plus tendre. La Cyclope noire et orange se recroquevilla davantage à la mention de son nom.

\- …C'est juste un énième mech qui s'est comporté mal. Un énième béguin, déclara Karan, comme si elle essayait de se le convaincre elle-même. Tu devrais être habituée avec ta sœur qui adore sortir et faire la fête avec des inconnus.

\- …Je sais que ce n'était pas un énième béguin. Pas vu la façon dont tu en parlais.

Karan ne répondit pas. La Cyclope violette précisa.

\- Je te connais. Tous ces mechs…Yellowstar, Diamonddust, Hellfire…Tout ça, c'était des béguins. Même Outrigger.

Karan essaya de ne pas réagir.

\- Chop Shop…c'était autre chose. C'était plus profond. Et c'est pour ça que tu souffres.

\- …je ne souffre pas…

Elle reprit son souffle.

\- Je ne souffre pas…je ne souffrirai pas pour un mech qui n'existait même pas et qui…a voulu s'en prendre à mes amis. Qui m'a juste utilisée.

Kat secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais…c'est impossible de jouer la comédie. Pas sur le long terme, en tout cas.

\- A quoi bon ? Il n'existe pas ! Il n'existait pas !

Et cette fois, la voix de Karan craqua. Tout de suite, Kat lui attrapa la main pour la lui serrer fortement tandis qu'elle se mit à sangloter.

\- Karan…Karan…répéta Kat, le ton brisé.

Mais Karan n'arriva pas à répondre, sa voix se noyant dans les pleurs. Toute cette rage, cette peine qu'elle avait accumulé…tout cela ressortait. Et il n'y avait qu'en présence de sa sœur qu'elle pouvait réellement se laisser aller.

Kat l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, lui massant le dos, invitant sa sœur à ne rien retenir.

\- …J'ai eu peur pour toi, souffla Kat. J'ai eu peur de perdre ma sœur…

\- Désolée…arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Karan explosa.

\- Je suis…vraiment désolée…

\- ça ne fait rien…ne me refais plus ça…d'accord ? J'ignore ce que je ferais sans toi…

_J'ignore ce que je ferais sans toi…_

* * *

« …Vous n'allez pas rester longtemps. »

Dehors, Outrigger et Night étaient assis dans le sol, observant le soleil se coucher derrière les dunes.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici…Outrigger se sentait bien. Il se sentait heureux. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Night, qui ne détachait pas ses optiques de l'horizon.

Il savait pourquoi. Ces moments…c'était comme ceux qu'ils partageaient aux Cités de Cristal. C'était comme s'il était rentré à la maison.

« …Papa va peut-être rester, déclara Night. Il ne le sait pas encore. Mais moi, Kat…on ne restera pas. Papa et maman disent que ce serait trop dangereux pour nous.

\- Il a raison. Et c'est aussi dangereux pour Karan. Si j'avais su…on aurait certainement demandé un pont-spatial à Fracture avant.

\- Il n'y a accès que depuis peu, rétorqua Night. Et puis…s'il se fait attraper, c'est pour vingt ans derrière les barreaux. Vous aussi.

Hmm…Dis comme ça.

\- …Mais quand vous allez repartir…vous ramènerez Karan ? la questionna Outrigger.

Night lui fit les gros yeux de reproche.

\- Enfin. Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux, maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, la coupa Outrigger en soupirant. Je dis juste que…je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de continuer.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Night croisa les bras, pensive.

\- C'est à elle de voir. Mais en attendant…elle vous a quand même aidés, non ? Elle a réussi à ramener un artefact.

\- C'est dangereux pour elle.

\- Où qu'on aille, ce sera dangereux. Kat va essayer de la convaincre de repartir avec nous mais…au final, c'est à elle de décider.

\- Je sais. Mais on ne pourra pas être tout le temps là pour la protéger. La preuve…avec ce qui s'est passé avec Airachnide.

Un silence tomba. Outrigger abaissa son regard vers ses lames, rangées dans leurs fourreaux.

Cela avait été stressant, pesant…et depuis leur dernier combat, il ne rechargeait plus.

\- …Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Je le savais, sourit Night.

Outrigger leva les optiques. Night se contenta de se rapprocher de lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- …Tu m'as manquée aussi. De toute façon…même si je ne t'avais pas manqué, je t'adore trop pour t'en vouloir.

\- Hm.

De façon inattendue, le bot brun l'attira contre lui pour l'étreindre une nouvelle fois. Il avait envie de profiter de ce court moment de répit, de ce moment avec son élève, avec Night…peu importait combien cela serait éphémère avant que les Decepticons du Sanctuaire n'attaquent une nouvelle fois.

Il rouvrit les optiques et croisa le regard d'une personne qui les observait de loin.

Une certaine pie. Night se détacha de lui pour regarder dans sa direction. Filch paraissait gênée, même si elle gardait ses distances avec eux et ne cherchait pas à les interrompre.

Night se retourna vers Outrigger. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la fembot blanche et orange lui souriait de façon malicieuse.

\- Allez, je vous laisse.

\- Hein ? répéta Outrigger.

\- On ne me l'a fait pas. Je vais aller voir les autres.

Outrigger tendit le bras, la rappelant pour lui demander de revenir. Mais Night ne l'écouta pas et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Le bot brun soupira. Une fois que Night eut disparu, il se tourna vers la pie pour l'inviter à se rapprocher d'un signe de tête.

Filch ne s'exécuta pas immédiatement. Mais quand Outrigger lui adressa un nouveau signe de tête, la pie s'approcha piteusement de lui.

Leurs optiques ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre. Outrigger garda les bras croisés. Quand bien même il était en colère et que son attitude laissait présager le contraire, il était ouvert à la discussion. Aux explications.

Parce qu'elle leur en devait. Elle…comme tous ceux qui résidaient dans ce Sanctuaire.

\- …Filch…commença la pie.

Outrigger ne parla pas.

\- …Filch…doit des excuses à Outrigger. Filch…est sincèrement désolée pour…ce qui est arrivé.

Elle avait des difficultés à parler. Outrigger secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner comme ça.

\- Outrigger en veut à Filch…beaucoup ?

Beaucoup…

\- …Je n'ai pas besoin de te le préciser.

Il lui en voulait sûrement moins que Karan n'en voulait à Chop Shop…mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle a été complice. Qu'elle y a participé.

\- …ce n'était pas dans le but de faire du mal à Outrigger ou aux autres, précisa Filch. Et Chop Shop…ne prévoyait pas de s'attacher à Karan…

\- Tu nous as quand même fait du mal. Vous nous avez fait du mal.

\- Filch…cherchait un nid. Et Filch est tombée sur le mauvais.

Il n'en doutait pas. Même si pour l'heure, il y avait plus important à se préoccuper.

\- …Chop Shop…s'est vraiment attaché à Karan…à sa manière.

\- Si tu lui dis cela, je ne sais pas si cela l'apaisera.

\- Si cela apaise Karan…Filch est prête à essayer.

Il la sentait sincère. Et peut-être était-il idiot de lui trouver des excuses ou d'amoindrir ses actions…mais Outrigger savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais agi sciemment, par elle-même. Elle avait suivi les ordres.

Et d'une certaine façon…il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir totalement de chercher un nid autre part. Vu la discrimination qu'il y avait sur Cybertron, aux Cités de Cristal…et sans compter l'attitude de Filch, elle avait sûrement craqué assez rapidement.

\- …Il me faudra du temps, Filch. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

\- Filch…comprend.

Elle étendit les ailes, prête à s'envoler.

\- Outrigger…est heureux de retrouver Night ? demanda Filch.

\- …Oui, répondit Outrigger avec un sourire.

Dans les optiques de Filch, Outrigger reconnut une émotion qui lui était…plutôt familière.

De l'envie…non. De la jalousie.

Et quand Filch s'envola, Outrigger sentit sa rancœur disparaître peu à peu. Au fond, il n'était pas mécontent de produire cet effet sur elle.

* * *

_« Elle est vivante… »_

_« C'est impossible »_

_« Elle est vivante. »_

Autour de lui, les différentes voix s'élevèrent, entrèrent en collision, couvrant les audios du bot blanc. Réunis dans la pièce, Wing écoutait les réactions respectives de Drift, Gasket et Dai Atlas.

Puisqu'ils avaient été les premiers concernés…il était logique qu'ils soient les premiers à connaître la découverte de Wing. En particulier Gasket…

A ses pieds, Père Jean, en fauteuil roulant, écoutait attentivement les échanges. Wing se pencha vers lui, vérifiant qu'il ne souffre pas et qu'il n'ait besoin de rien, d'aucun autre soin supplémentaire.

Il avait eu tellement peur pour lui…pour lui et pour Marie…et s'il n'avait pas survécu aux bombardements, Wing doutait qu'il aurait été en état de se réjouir de ce qu'il avait découvert, quelques jours plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas perdu son ami…il n'avait pas souffert et n'avait pas eu ses souvenirs effacés…et en plus…sa fille, qu'il avait cru voir mourir, qu'il avait cru avoir perdu…

Sa fille était en vie.

Heavenlight…

\- …Elle ne peut pas être vivante, déclara Dai Atlas après un silence.

\- Mais c'est bien elle, répondit doucement Wing.

\- Elle s'appelle Glowstrike, répliqua Dai Atlas.

\- Elle a pu changer de nom.

Pour quelle raison…il l'ignorait. Mais Wing était sûr de lui.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'on a effacé tes souvenirs…commença Dai Atlas, la mâchoire serrée, on a effacé tes souvenirs alors qu'Heavenlight, si tentée que ce soit vrai, était en vie tout du long ?

Wing ne releva pas.

\- On aurait effacé tes souvenirs…on aurait enduré tout ça…pour rien ? compléta Dai Atlas, incrédule même si son ton demeurait calme.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Wing ? demanda prudemment Drift.

Wing hocha la tête.

\- C'est parce que c'est une Insecticon, décréta Dai Atlas. Tu as envie de croire qu'elle est en vie. Alors que ce sont deux personnes différentes.

\- Je l'ai reconnue ! s'écria soudainement Wing.

C'était dur à croire, il le savait…

\- C'est ma Petite Lumière. Je n'ai pas d'explication à fournir. Je sais seulement que c'est elle.

\- Elle n'est pas ta fille, Wing, fit Dai Atlas.

\- C'est ma fille !

L'amour ne s'expliquait pas. C'était arrivé comme ça…et Wing l'avait reconnue. Il savait qu'elle était Heavenlight, même sous une appellation différente.

Encore bouleversé, la voix de Gasket s'éleva.

\- …Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas reconnue ? Glowstrike…elle est l'une des pires personnes qui soient au Sanctuaire. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas reconnu Heavenlight ?

\- Gasket…

\- Après tout…j'ai élevé cette petite pendant cinq ans. Je devrais la reconnaître, non ?

Elle aurait dû le reconnaître aussi…

A moins qu'elle ne l'ait oublié, pensa amèrement Wing. Il se rapprocha de Gasket pour lui prendre doucement la main, l'invitant à le regarder. Gasket accepta son étreinte même s'il gardait l'autre main sur son visage.

Heavenlight…la fille qu'ils avaient élevée…était l'une de ses tortionnaires. Comment réagir autrement ? Comment Wing lui-même devait-il réagir ?

C'était encore…récent comme situation.

Wing…ne savait pas comment réagir lui-même. D'un côté, il était fou de joie que sa fille soit en vie et un nouvel élan d'espoir envahissait son corps.

Mais de l'autre…sa fille n'était plus la Heavenlight d'autrefois. Elle avait participé aux bombardements. Elle avait torturé Gasket pour retrouver les artefacts.

La Heavenlight que Wing avait connue n'aurait jamais fait cela…

Il y avait forcément une explication…

\- Vous avez trouvé le cadavre d'Heavenlight sous les décombres ! leur rappela Dai Atlas. Vous m'aviez contacté parce que cette fille était morte !

\- Mais…le cadavre qu'on a trouvé était noir de cendre, de charbon…répondit faiblement Gasket.

\- Ça peut être elle.

Mais Wing le savait. Son opinion était déjà faite. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il souhaitait désespérément que sa fille soit en vie.

\- …Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Wing…On ne parle pas d'Heavenlight, déclara froidement Dai Atlas.

Wing pivota vers lui.

\- On parle d'une criminelle. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas ta fille.

\- Il faudra que tu l'acceptes, Dai Atlas.

\- Peu importe qui elle est…même si elle est ta fille, je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec une criminelle qui essaie de causer la destruction de l'univers.

Wing tressaillit.

Il avait essayé de ne pas y penser…de ne pas y croire…

Il repensa à Scorponok. Dai Atlas l'avait exécuté pour protéger l'univers.

Il n'allait pas…

\- …Tu ne vas pas exécuter Heavenlight ? le questionna Wing, le ton sourd.

\- Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas elle ! réitéra Dai Atlas.

\- C'est elle ! Et même si ce n'est pas elle, est-ce que ça a de l'importance ?

Tes règles…que tu as enfreintes…

Drift tendit les bras, essayant d'apaiser la situation.

\- Pour l'heure, il est trop tôt pour le savoir. Il est trop tôt pour être sûr que Glowstrike soit bel et bien Heavenlight.

\- …je n'aurais pas reconnu Heavenlight…répéta Gasket en se rasseyant.

Gasket paraissait le croire, même s'il était de toute évidence dans le déni. Drift semblait moins certain tandis que Dai Atlas campait sur sa position.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on leur laisse un traitement de faveur, sous prétexte que vous suivez une position complètement ahurissante ! cracha le bot blanc et bleu.

\- Tu ne la connaissais pas, répondit Wing.

\- Moi, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était une criminelle qui a essayé d'anéantir une ville ! Et qui recommencera si on ne l'arrête pas !

\- D'où la raison pour laquelle il faut que je lui parle…

Elle était sûrement perdue, à l'heure actuelle.

Wing ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Pourquoi Heavenlight avait choisi cette voie…

La voix douce de Père Jean s'éleva.

\- …On devrait faire confiance à Wing.

Dai Atlas se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Après tout…s'il en est sûr, qu'est-ce qui lui coûte de lui parler ? Si elle est sa fille, il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir, déclara l'humain.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, humain ? gronda Dai Atlas.

\- Je sais que l'amour d'un parent pour son enfant n'a pas besoin d'être prouvé.

\- Parce que vous en avez, vous ?

L'humain ne répondit pas. Le bot blanc remarqua qu'il fatiguait. Wing poussa un léger soupir avant de se rapprocher de lui, prêt à le conduire hors de la pièce vers sa chambre.

Il souhaitait le croire…il souhaitait pouvoir lui parler…

Dai Atlas garda les optiques closes. Il finit par tourner les talons pour sortir à son tour.

\- Dai Atlas…

\- Parle-lui si tu le souhaites. Fonde-toi de faux espoirs, l'avertit froidement le leader du Cercle de la Lumière. Mais il est hors de question que j'outrepasse les règles pour une personne pareille.

_Tu les as déjà outrepassés…_

Wing sentit Père Jean toucher son doigt métallique. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, son sourire lui était adressé.

\- …ça va aller, Wing.

\- …Vous le pensez ?

Mais Père Jean semblait le croire.

\- Pour l'heure, réjouissons-nous d'être en vie. Je pense que c'est ce qui est essentiel.

Wing hocha doucement la tête, sans répondre.

Il avait raison…ils étaient en vie. C'était le principal à l'heure actuelle.

Alors qu'il tenait la main de Gasket, il souleva doucement le fauteuil roulant pour le porter dans sa main. Ils étaient sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Drift les interpella.

\- Wing…Gasket…

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui.

Drift leur adressa un léger signe de tête.

\- …Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire…mais…sachez que…je vous soutiens. De tout mon spark. Et que…peu importe ce qui adviendra par la suite, je serais présent. Je serais présent pour vous aider à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Son regard était dirigé sur leurs mains jointes.

Il paraissait déterminé à les aider. Wing connaissait le samouraï orange. Il savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour les siens, pour protéger ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses optiques.

Et ce soutien…ils en avaient besoin.

Et Wing l'accueillit volontiers, s'autorisant enfin à sourire.

* * *

Deux jours…

Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie. Deux jours qu'elle était restée en réanimation, des câbles attachées à son châssis tandis que des habitants du Sanctuaire fournissaient les premiers soins.

Rose en avait fait partie…du moins, elle le croyait. Mais c'était difficile de savoir si cela s'était réellement passé ou si elle avait rêvé…

Deux jours…c'était si lent…surtout avec leur situation.

Glowstrike boîtait encore. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Le regard fermé, elle n'avait envie de parler à personne.

Heureusement que la blessure n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse…elle n'aurait sûrement pas survécu sans un médic si cela avait été plus grave.

Pendant son coma, Glowstrike avait rêvé…Elle s'était rappelée.

Ces souvenirs…elle les avait conservés. Mais la plupart, il n'y avait que des cauchemars qui en ressortaient. Des cauchemars par rapport au bombardement qui avait frappé Kaon, cette flamme et cette sensation d'écrasement, de suffocation qui s'était ensuivie alors qu'elle luttait pour s'extraire des décombres…

Quel âge avait-elle eu…déjà ?

Mais durant cette période à l'infirmerie…elle avait rêvé de Wing. Un rêve agréable, cette fois…où ils volaient ensemble. Dans les airs, au-dessus de Cybertron.

Glowstrike n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Elle remarqua que son poing tremblait. Elle le toucha pour calmer ses tremblements, avant de composer le code d'accès à sa chambre.

Mais quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, Saberhorn était déjà là.

Elle savait qu'il était venu la voir à l'infirmerie. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Saberhorn ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Encore aujourd'hui…

Le pirate ne la regardait pas. Il contemplait le mur, son dos lui faisant face. Et ce ne fut seulement quand Glowstrike referma la porte qu'il se retourna.

Son visage ne montrait aucune colère…seulement…de l'incrédulité.

Et de l'incompréhension. A sa place, n'importe qui réagirait probablement comme lui.

Glowstrike ne s'exprima pas. Elle attendit qu'il parle. Qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

« …J'ai cru te perdre, déclara le pirate.

La luciole se mordit la lèvre. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir, sans répondre.

\- …Si ton père ne t'avait pas retrouvé…commença le pirate.

\- Ce n'est pas mon père, lui répliqua seulement Glowstrike, le ton cassant.

Son poignet tremblait encore. Elle prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

\- On n'est pas liés, lui et moi. Je suis une Insecticon. Il est un standard. Il n'y a aucun lien de spark entre nous.

\- Il te considère comme sa fille, en tout cas. Et à un moment donné, je suis prêt à parier que tu le considérais comme ton père aussi.

Peut-être…une fois.

Oui. Une fois.

\- …Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? demanda-t-il simplement, un air impuissant mêlé à de la douleur. Glowstrike…enfin. Je ne sais pas comment je dois t'appeler, maintenant.

Il ne devrait même pas hésiter.

\- Mon nom est Glowstrike. C'est tout.

\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu connaissais Wing à ce point…pour toutes les fois où nous l'avons croisé ? demanda Saberhorn.

Elle garda les optiques rivées au sol.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter son regard, ses questions…même si elle savait que c'était inévitable.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je ne voulais pas qu'on connaisse mon lien avec…lui, articula-t-elle sans aucune émotion.

\- Je peux comprendre pour les autres…pour Airachnide…elle t'aurait considérée comme une traîtresse. Mais…Glowstrike. Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Au moins, à moi.

Ils se faisaient confiance…

Saberhorn et elle se faisaient confiance…et elle ne lui avait rien dit.

\- Tu connais Wing. Comment aurais-tu réagi, si je t'avais dit la vérité ? le questionna Glowstrike. Une Insecticon qui a été élevée un temps par un standard…cela aurait passé comment, au Sanctuaire ?

\- …J'aurais sûrement été aussi abasourdi que maintenant. Mais je n'aurais pas été en colère.

Au final, peu importe combien Saberhorn le répétait et essayait de se fendre dans la société du Sanctuaire…les standards n'avaient jamais véritablement été un critère pour haïr une personne.

\- …Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli tuer ton père ? A plusieurs reprises ? l'interrogea Saberhorn.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon père, lui répéta Glowstrike, un peu plus fermement. Il est un ennemi. Il est un ennemi du Sanctuaire.

\- Je t'en prie, Glowstrike.

Mais qu'attendait-il au juste ?

Saberhorn la fixait tristement. Il se sentait…désolé pour elle. Et coupable aussi. Mais coupable de quoi ?

\- …Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé, poursuivit la luciole.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents. Pas une seule fois. Et pour l'heure, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises le contraire, il est la seule figure parentale que tu aies eue. Et que tu as encore.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

Elle n'avait pas levé le ton. Mais son ton était devenu plus glacial.

Saberhorn ne s'en démonta pas. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- …Alors, explique-moi. Explique-moi pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu le savoir ?

\- A ton avis, Glowstrike ?

Il ne l'avait pas encore dit.

Ces trois mots…ces trois simples mots…Glowstrike en avait oublié leur signification mais elle les attendait, malgré elle. Malgré qu'elle ne puisse rien lui rendre.

\- …Je voudrais savoir. C'est tout. Je veux savoir la relation que vous avez eu…et pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement, au point que tu dises qu'il n'est plus ton père. Il t'a élevée, pourtant.

Glowstrike réprima un grognement de frustration.

Décidément…il était entêté.

\- Oui…admit-elle. Il m'a élevée.

\- Alors, explique-moi…avec tes propres mots. Ma Chère. Et ce sera la seule fois que je te le demanderais. Je veux en savoir davantage sur toi, sur ta vie, sur celle que tu étais avant…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Quand…tu étais Heavenlight.

_Je ne suis plus Heavenlight…_

_Je suis Glowstrike, maintenant._

Malgré cela, Glowstrike n'eut plus la force de résister plus longtemps. Saberhorn voulait tellement savoir…

La luciole finit par lui adresser un geste de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Saberhorn s'exécuta. Il prit un siège, prête à l'écouter.

\- …Ce n'est pas une histoire heureuse à raconter.

\- Il s'agit de ton histoire. Heureuse ou non, je souhaite la connaître. Et…si possible, t'aider à aller mieux. A évacuer tout cela.

Etait-ce possible d'aller mieux… ?

Saberhorn paraissait le croire, en tout cas. Pendant un instant, Glowstrike hésita à lui prendre la main.

Au final, elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait se comporter en Reine, malgré les épreuves.

Puis, Glowstrike ouvrit la bouche et commença à raconter.


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPITRE 83**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

**Warning : scène explicite**

_« Quand est-ce que Papa va rentrer à la maison ? »_

_Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Pour être honnête, même en effaçant ses souvenirs, Glowstrike doutait qu'elle puisse un jour véritablement oublier cette nuit-là. _

_Elle, assise au bord de la fenêtre, contemplant la ville de Kaon éclairée par la faible luminosité. Les températures avaient été plutôt douces. Heavenlight en avait profité pour s'installer et dessiner le panorama de la Cité, entamant de premiers croquis. Derrière elle, son gardien, Gasket, était assis à une table, penché sur un Pad. Lui tournant le dos, elle ne discernait pas son expression._

_Le terme « papa » à ses lèvres sonnait comme une douce berceuse, lui procurant une légère chaleur au sein du spark. A chaque fois, Heavenlight souriait. _

_Elle souriait parce que, pour la première fois, elle pouvait ressembler aux jeunes étincelants de son âge. Parce que Wing avait accepté qu'elle l'appelle comme tel. Parce que pour la première fois, la toute première fois, elle avait quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait présenter comme étant son parent, son père. _

_Pour la toute première fois, elle avait un Papa. Une famille. _

_A l'époque, le fait qu'ils ne soient pas liés ne l'avait pas dérangée. Qu'elle soit un Insecticon et lui un standard avait été quelque chose qu'ils avaient rapidement laissé de côté. Wing l'avait acceptée comme sa fille. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le spark, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Et comme il le disait lui-même, rien d'autre n'importait._

_Rien d'autre n'importait…même si Heavenlight espérait qu'il soit un peu plus présent. Chaque année, il revenait et au bout d'une période déterminée, il repartait. _

_A cet endroit…Les Cités de Cristal. Rien que le nom la faisait rêver. _

_N'entendant pas la réponse de Gasket, elle s'arrêta de dessiner._

_« …Il me manque, déclara-t-elle._

\- _…__A moi aussi, admit Gasket. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas te répondre précisément, ma chérie._

_Heavenlight baissa la tête. _

_Autrefois, elle comprenait…même si cela lui procurait un pincement au spark. Elle comprenait qu'il avait du travail et ne pouvait pas toujours revenir à Kaon chaque soir._

\- _Papa a des devoirs, hein ?_

\- _Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il va revenir. Il revient toujours, Heavenlight._

_Bien sûr…_

_A cette époque, elle l'avait cru._

\- _…__On ira là où se trouve Wing ? demanda Heavenlight d'une petite voix. Aux Cités de Cristal ?_

\- _…__Je l'ignore, fit Gasket, le ton détaché. Peut-être toi, mais pas moi._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _…__Parce que…je ne peux pas._

_Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué. Elle ne l'avait appris que beaucoup plus tard._

_Heavenlight pivota pour lui faire face et le regarder. Voyant que Gasket paraissait abattu, Heavenlight avait essayé de lui remonter le moral._

\- _…__Ta Reine a dessiné ça. Qu'en dis-tu ? Je l'ai commencé. Mais quand je l'aurais terminé, Papa et toi vous pourrez l'accrocher dans votre chambre._

_Gasket avait seulement souri. Un très léger sourire…Cela avait déçu la petite luciole de ne pas avoir procuré l'effet attendu. Qu'ils rissent ensemble et qu'ils dessinent ensemble toute la nuit._

_Elle aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il avait été ailleurs, cette nuit-là._

_Gasket s'était levé de sa chaise._

\- _…__Heavenlight. Gasket a une course à faire. _

\- _Si tard ?_

\- _Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

\- _Je peux venir avec toi ?_

\- _Non…Gasket…a besoin d'être seul, quelques minutes._

_Seul…_

\- _Tu ne sors pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_La dernière fois qu'elle était sorti sans son accord, Gasket avait été très en colère. Il avait même appelé son père pour le prévenir qu'elle était désobéissante et capricieuse, et Papa l'avait disputé à distance, quand bien même Heavenlight avait eu l'habitude de la rue avant de les rencontrer. La petite luciole fit la moue à ce souvenir désagréable._

_Mais autant ne pas provoquer un énième conflit. De toute façon, ce soir, elle voulait rester dessiner. _

\- _D'accord…_

\- _Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Et quand je reviendrais, je te borderais. D'accord ?_

_Heavenlight avait seulement hoché la tête._

_A cette époque, elle ne s'était pas méfiée. Cela arrivait souvent à Gasket de sortir prendre l'air et de revenir une demi-heure après. _

\- _Merci, Gasket._

\- _Je t'en prie, ma chérie._

_Il lui avait adressée un signe de main et un sourire un peu plus affectueux avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

_Si elle avait été plus attentive…elle aurait remarqué les signes. _

_Heavenlight était retournée à son dessin, déterminée à finir les croquis avant que son père ne revienne._

_Puis, elle avait relevé la tête vers la fenêtre._

_Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle l'avait aperçu. Une ombre. Dans le ciel noir._

_Au début…elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un satellite…ou d'un mode aérien…_

_Mais l'ombre s'était rapprochée et était devenue de plus en plus grande…_

_Heavenlight avait plissé les optiques, ne lâchant jamais son carnet à dessins._

_Un vaisseau…_

_Un vaisseau violet…se dirigeant vers l'appartement._

_Heavenlight s'était levée._

_Puis…au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché, le vaisseau avait déployé des canons. _

_Des canons de tir._

_La petite luciole avait senti le danger. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour crier, appeler Gasket._

_Et elle s'était rappelée que Gasket avait déjà quitté l'appartement._

_La lueur était apparue, émanant du canon braqué sur elle…_

_« …Gasket… »_

_Quelques secondes après que le canon n'eut tiré son premier missile, Heavenlight lâcha son carnet à dessin. _

_Elle s'était sentit projetée en arrière, sa tête se cognant contre le mur…Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de crier de douleur que, très rapidement, le plafond s'était déjà écroulé autour d'elle._

* * *

_Les ténèbres…_

_Quand elle avait repris conscience, Glowstrike se souvenait avoir d'abord cru qu'elle avait perdu la vue. _

_Elle avait cru être devenue aveugle…les ténèbres l'avaient emprisonnée, l'avaient étouffée. L'odorat et le goût ne ressentaient que les cendres, l'odeur d'incendie qui avait atteint sa gorge. Heavenlight avait toussé, n'arrivant plus à respirer tant le feu semblait la brûler de l'intérieur._

_Glowstrike se rappelait également d'une odeur qu'elle avait senti et qu'elle n'avait pas su reconnaître. Glowstrike avait compris plus tard de quoi il s'agissait : une odeur d'energon provenant de cadavres qu'elle n'avait pas su voir mais qui avaient été à côté d'elle, les réunissant dans l'effondrement. _

_Puis…une douleur atroce. Quand Glowstrike repensa à cette douleur, elle ne trouva pas de mots pour la décrire à Saberhorn. Une douleur qui lui avait envahi tout le corps, probablement causée par l'écrasement des décombres. Heavenlight était restée immobile durant ce qu'elle avait cru être de longues heures._

_Elle avait essayé d'appeler, de parler…mais à chaque fois, ses mots s'étaient perdus dans l'oubli._

_Est-ce qu'elle avait saigné abondamment ? Peut-être avait-elle été transpercée ? Oui, mais Heavenlight n'avait pas su discerner ses blessures. _

_Puis, malgré la souffrance et la torture, Heavenlight avait pu dégager l'un de ses membres paralysés sous les débris métalliques. _

_Elle ignorait où elle avait trouvé cette force…mais elle avait été capable de repousser un obstacle au-dessus de sa tête._

_Puis…elle avait retrouvé la vue._

_Le ciel rouge. La fumée noire s'élevant pour toucher les nuages._

_Des cris…_

_Heavenlight avait laissé échapper des gémissements douloureux. Elle avait essayé de ne pas perdre connaissance et d'appeler à l'aide. _

_Puis, de nouveaux cris. Des cris intenses de souffrance…_

_Comme si une autre personne subissait un autre supplice…quelque part près d'elle._

_Une musique…_

_Une musique qu'écoutait Airachnide durant ses soirs de grande fête. L'Empyrean Suite, apprit-elle plus tard._

_Ensuite, elle avait entendu une voix. Une voix profonde, chaude et mielleuse. _

_« …Je vous en prie. Je ne vous pose qu'une simple question. Où est le traitre ? »_

_Heavenlight avait frissonné. Cela avait provoqué un nouvel élan de douleur dans son corps qui ne pouvait plus bouger._

_« Alors ? Où est le traitre ? » avait répété la voix._

_Un cri lui avait répondu. Cela n'avait pas empêché la personne de parler._

_« …Helex…place-le dans ton four. »_

_Le cri s'était intensifié, étant devenant plus assourdissant…avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup._

_« Où est le traitre ? »_

_Pas de réponse, malgré des gémissements lointains. Heavenlight n'avait rien observé de la scène. Elle avait seulement pu écouter._

_« …Tesarus… »_

_Où est le traitre ? _

_La personne n'avait fait que répéter la même question._

_« Vos… »_

_Où est le traitre ?_

_« Kaon… »_

_Où est le traitre ?_

_Heavenlight avait senti des larmes dans ses optiques…ou peut-être avait-ce été de l'energon ?_

_« …Fouillez les recoins. Si vous dénichez le moindre survivant…extrayez-le des décombres et faites-le parler. Tous ceux qui cachent un traitre en deviennent. Et par conséquent, ils subiront le même sort. »_

_Le même sort…_

_Des pas…_

_Malgré son âge, malgré qu'elle avait été si stupide à l'époque, Heavenlight avait compris. Elle avait compris ce qui lui arriverait s'ils la trouvaient. Dans ces moments-là, l'instinct de survie nous faisait accomplir des choses étranges._

_Le premier réflexe d'Heavenlight avait été de fermer les optiques. De prétendre être un cadavre. De prétendre être morte…tuée dans l'éboulement._

_Elle avait entendu les pas se rapprocher…Heavenlight avait prié. Elle avait prié que rien de plus ne lui arrive…que Gasket la trouve…que son papa la trouve…_

_Les pas s'étaient éloignés. Heavenlight avait attendu de longues minutes, immobile, morte._

_Puis, elle avait osé. Elle avait osé rouvrir les optiques._

_Ses optiques avaient rencontré des optiques rouges…derrière un masque violet, représentant le symbole Decepticon._

_Elle avait sursauté…elle avait tremblé._

_Braquant une lampe torche sur elle, le bot masqué n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait contemplée, pendant des minutes qui lui avaient paru interminables._

_Heavenlight avait espéré qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée…mais il l'avait clairement remarquée. Il avait clairement vu qu'elle était vivante._

_Ce regard…jamais elle ne l'oublierait._

_Elle avait cru mourir…elle avait vraiment cru mourir…_

_Il allait l'extraire des débris…la faire parler…elle ne savait même pas quel traitre cherchaient-ils. Ils allaient la torturer…alors qu'elle était déjà en train d'agoniser._

_Puis, il avait éteint la lampe torche, avant de demander à ses camarades s'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un._

_« Personne. Personne d'autre », avait-elle entendue tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient._

_Heavenlight avait pu résister à la douleur physique…mais elle n'était pas parvenue à endurer la douleur mentale infligée._

_Sans se battre davantage, elle s'était seulement laissée aller à l'inconscience…_

* * *

« …Ma Chère… »

Glowstrike cligna des optiques. Saberhorn s'était rapproché d'elle, la fixant avec inquiétude.

La culpabilité était évidente dans ses optiques…Il s'en voulait de lui avoir demandée de raconter son histoire.

« …Glowstrike…si tu as besoin de t'arrêter…

\- …Non. J'ai commencé. Je continue.

Malgré tout, elle tendit le bras pour lui attraper doucement la main.

Comme un réflexe…un réflexe pour se rassurer. Saberhorn ne la rejeta jamais et lui rendit l'étreinte tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

* * *

_Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à détailler cette partie…_

_Elle s'était réveillée sur une table d'opération…Pharma penchée sur elle. En plus des blessures terribles, elle avait contracté une infection qu'on appelait la Fièvre de Rouille. Et Pharma l'avait opérée avant que cela ne dégénère._

_Elle était vivante…mais avec quelque chose de retiré en elle. Quelque chose que Pharma avait pris de son corps…_

_« J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas de famille. Alors, tes sentiments ne te serviront pas à grand-chose en temps de guerre. »_

_Ces mots. Ces quelques mots, prononcés avec une fausse compassion. _

_Heavenlight avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps…mais Pharma avait dit qu'elles disparaîtraient. Que bientôt, elle ne pleurerait plus._

_Elle était restée plusieurs longs mois en convalescence, dans une clinique à Polyhex. En compagnie de Pharma. En compagnie d'autres blessés ou malades qui décédaient les jours suivants. A se demander si Pharma ne les laissait pas volontairement mourir._

_Heavenlight avait demandé à passer une communication…contacter Gasket…ou son père. Mais Pharma avait refusé._

_« Les proches ne sont pas autorisés. Et…qui aurais-tu à appeler ? »_

_Mon père…ma famille…J'ai une famille, avait-elle pensé._

_Quelle idiote étais-tu. Mais à ce moment-là, Heavenlight ne pensait qu'à une chose : retrouver ses proches._

_Après ces longs mois, Heavenlight avait quitté la clinique. Seule._

_Elle avait commencé à ressentir les effets, d'avoir sa boîte à émotions retirée. Normalement, elle aurait dû être terrorisée, terrifiée, ou du moins un peu soulagée d'avoir échappé à la mort de peu. Mais Heavenlight n'avait rien ressenti._

_Absolument rien…_

_Si ce n'avait été une envie de voir Pharma mort. Une pensée qui était passée et avait disparu._

_Mais qui reviendrait plus tard._

_Elle avait enfin pu voler. Elle s'était transformée et avait commencé à traverser la ville de Polyhex…avant de s'effondrer, étant encore trop faible pour se servir de son mode. _

_En fin de compte, elle avait marché. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait marché jusqu'à Kaon. Jusqu'aux quartiers où elle avait habité. Avait-elle rempli ses réserves durant ce trajet ? C'était flou. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Probablement n'avait-ce pas eu d'importance._

_Quand elle était enfin arrivée à Kaon, elle avait pu voir son appartement réduit en cendres. L'appartement où elle avait habité pendant toute une année. Un toit au-dessus de la tête._

_Et les gens passaient devant, comme si cela n'importait pas._

_Et Heavenlight les avait imités. Elle était passée devant, plus préoccupée à trouver ses proches._

_Elle avait cherché Gasket, dans un premier temps. Elle s'était demandée s'il avait appelé son père…que Wing était revenu plus tôt sur Cybertron pour la chercher._

_Peut-être qu'Heavenlight allait les croiser._

_Mais elle chercha…elle ne trouva personne. A la place, elle décida de retourner à ses anciens bidonvilles._

_Elle était arrivée le soir. Elle avait trouvé des sans-domicile fixes réunis autour d'un feu. Comme avant. _

_Mais il n'y avait ni Gasket, ni son père. Heavenlight s'était approchée des mendiants pour les rejoindre._

_D'une petite voix, elle leur avait demandée :_

_« Où est Gasket ? Où est mon père ? »_

_Les mendiants s'étaient retournés vers elle._

_L'un d'eux lui avait souri._

\- _Je crois que Gasket est aux Cités de Cristal._

_Le visage d'Heavenlight s'était éclairé._

\- _Il est chanceux. Il s'est tiré de cet enfer. Il va pouvoir mener la belle vie avec son Conjunx, commenta un autre._

\- _Je peux les rejoindre ? demanda doucement Heavenlight. Aux Cités de Cristal ?_

_Les mendiants l'avaient contemplé…avec cet air de compassion mêlée à un peu de pitié._

\- _Eh bien…malheureusement, on ne s'y rend pas comme ça. Gasket avait de la famille là-bas, c'est pour ça qu'il s'y est rendu. _

\- _C'est difficile si tu n'as pas de famille là-bas pour t'aider._

\- _Mais…_

_J'ai une famille, pensa Heavenlight._

_Papa…Gasket…ils sont là…ils m'attendent là-bas. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. _

_Elle s'était seulement assise. Ses réserves avaient été basses et l'un des mendiants lui avait proposé de l'energon._

* * *

_« …Je veux passer une communication… » avait demandé Heavenlight._

_Elle avait fait le tour des bâtiments avec la même question aux lèvres. Contacter son père…contacter Gasket…_

_« …Je veux contacter mon père… »_

_A chaque fois, le même discours. « Tu n'as pas d'argent, donc dégage. »_

_Ou aussi « les Insecticons sont des voleurs. N'entre pas chez moi. » _

_Avant de frapper à la trentième maison, elle avait croisé une silhouette familière._

_Une silhouette….Une cape rouge…Sentinel._

_« Tiens donc. »_

_Pitié, avait-elle pensé amèrement._

_« Il paraît que les gens du voisinage se plaignent parce qu'ils sont importunés par une vermine. Je vois maintenant de qui ils parlent._

\- _Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? avait seulement répondu la luciole._

\- _Oh, bien sûr. On m'attend, moi. Je suis un bot très occupé. Très important aussi. Contrairement à certains._

_Heavenlight avait tourné les talons._

\- _Où se trouve ton père ? l'avait interrogée Sentinel._

\- _…__Aux Cités de Cristal._

\- _Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?_

_Heavenlight avait essayé de mentir, de dire quelque chose. Mais elle était restée muette._

\- _Tu n'as plus autant de répartie que la dernière fois. Sans ton père pour te protéger…ou dois-je réellement l'appeler comme ça ? Sachant que Wing n'a pas d'enfant. Les relations au Cercle de la Lumière sont mal vues._

_C'est mon père, avait cru Heavenlight._

\- _A moins que tu n'aies menti. Pour qu'on fasse attention à toi. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas d'une vermine Insecticon dans ton genre. _

\- _C'est ma famille. Et je vais les rejoindre, lui avait répliqué froidement Heavenlight._

\- _Tu es sûre que tu fais ton âge ? On dirait une psychopathe, vu la façon dont tu parles. Une future criminelle si tu ne l'es pas déjà._

_Heavenlight s'était éloignée._

\- _Si c'était réellement ta famille, lui avait crié Sentinel. Ca ferait longtemps qu'ils t'auraient emmenée ! S'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de te prendre avec eux…alors tu ne vaux pas grand-chose à leurs optiques._

_C'était faux, avait-elle cru. Tout cela était faux._

\- _Gasket a dit qu'ils reviendraient._

\- _Comme tous les enfants abandonnés par leurs soi-disant parents._

_Non. Ils étaient inquiets pour elle…ils la recherchaient en ce moment-même._

_Elle avait attendu…_

_Elle avait ignoré Sentinel et avait attendu. Pendant des jours…qui s'étaient transformés en semaines._

_Au bidonville, comme revenue à son point de départ…à attendre que son père revienne._

* * *

_Tous les jours, elle s'était rendue à l'endroit où demeuraient les restes de leur ancien appartement. Elle y restait une heure ou deux, à chercher des objets. Des choses qu'elle aurait perdus et qui n'auraient pas été détruites._

_En voyant les ruines, Heavenlight ne ressentait rien. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait seulement pensé à agir._

_Au lieu de chercher à communiquer, elle allait se rendre directement aux Cités de Cristal. _

_Comment ? Elle l'avait ignoré. Mais elle allait rejoindre son père._

_Elle avait repoussé des débris et avait pu en extirper son carnet à dessins._

_Il était un peu fendu…mais il avait résisté à l'effondrement. _

_« Tu y habitais… »_

_Elle s'était retournée pour la rencontrer._

_Elle…cette grande, splendide, majestueuse Insecticon au mode abeille, se tenant droite, les mains jointes, les optiques rouges la fixant avec sympathie._

_Pas de la condescendance…mais seulement de la sympathie._

_Heavenlight aurait cru qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un conte mythique. Elle dégageait une aura particulière…une personne importante, mais pas de l'importance que revendiquait Sentinel._

_Non…quelque chose de sacré en elle. Heavenlight l'avait laissée s'approcher, impressionnée._

_« …Où sont tes parents, mon enfant ? » l'avait interrogé l'Insecticon._

_Heavenlight lui avait répondu plutôt facilement._

\- _…__Aux Cités de Cristal._

\- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils là-bas ? Alors que tu es là ?_

\- _…__Je ne sais pas…_

_Elle aurait aimé avoir les mots._

_L'abeille lui avait tendu la main._

\- _…__Viens. Je t'y emmène._

* * *

_Saberhorn l'avait connue. Son nom. Angelgold._

_Un beau nom pour une belle personne…Parce qu'Angelgold était une belle personne, recueillant Heavenlight et l'emmenant aux Cités de Cristal sans poser de questions._

_A croire qu'il restait encore des belles personnes dans ce monde…_

_Elle avait un vaisseau. Un vaisseau à elle. Mais Angelgold la corrigeait en disant que ce vaisseau appartenait aux Insecticons qui en avaient besoin._

_Elle n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait…elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée._

_Elle n'avait pensé qu'à retrouver son père…à leur demander des explications…_

_Angelgold et elle avaient noué des liens durant ce voyage, parlant de leurs vies respectives. Angelgold avait souffert de la guerre avant de se retirer sur une place appelée la Terre. Où elle avait fondé un Sanctuaire pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient un endroit de paix._

_Mais Angelgold n'avait pas cherché à lui offrir de rêves. Sa place avait été avec son père, sa famille._

_Heavenlight se l'était répétée encore et encore._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent aux Cités de Cristal. Angelgold et elle avaient cherché la base. La base du Cercle de la Lumière._

_Un nom. Wing. _

_Angelgold n'avait pas lâché sa main._

_Puis les mots étaient venus au Cercle de la Lumière qu'on les cherchait. Et après deux jours de recherche, quelqu'un s'était approché d'elles._

_Un bot rouge…portant un masque. Heavenlight n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'elle avait rencontré, la nuit où l'appartement s'était effondré._

_« Bonjour, lui avait adressé Angelgold. Nous cherchons Wing…_

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, vous, les Insecticons ? De quel droit venez-vous aux Cités de Cristal ?_

_Angelgold avait répondu avec calme._

\- _Elle cherche son père. __Wing. __On m'a dit qu'il se trouvait ici._

\- _Wing n'a pas d'enfant._

_Heavenlight s'était raidie malgré elle._

\- _Je suis Heavenlight ! avait-elle presque crié. Wing…c'est mon père ! Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ?_

\- _Pff. S'il avait une fille, on l'aurait su depuis longtemps. Et puis…on a des limites. Un standard n'accueillerait pas d'Insecticon. Même Wing._

_Elle n'avait pas rêvé…_

_Wing l'avait élevée…avec Gasket…_

\- _Gasket, alors ! Il me connait ! Il parlera de moi ! s'écria Heavenlight._

\- _Gasket est un criminel. Il n'est plus le bienvenu aux Cités de cristal._

\- _Mais…on m'a rapportée qu'il était venu ici._

\- _Il est reparti aussi vite. Dai Atlas ne veut pas de sa présence ici. Moi non plus. C'est un hérétique._

_Heavenlight avait senti ses membres trembler._

_Il avait juré…il avait juré qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Qu'il reviendrait pour elle._

_C'était sa fille…_

\- _…__Je suis sa fille._

\- _Si vous comptiez autant pour Wing, je pense qu'il aurait déjà supplié Dai Atlas de vous ramener ici._

_Mais…_

\- _Je sais ce que vous recherchez. Vous voulez nous coller des orphelins dans les basques. Pour qu'on s'en occupe. Mais navré pour vous ! Le Cercle de la Lumière n'est pas une association de charité. On protège les Cités de Cristal. On ne s'occupe pas de foutus mioches. Encore moins de la vermine !_

_Heavenlight…n'avait pas eu mal._

_Mais quelque part, elle l'avait senti. Son spark avait crié._

_Il avait crié de douleur…et même si Heavenlight n'avait pas versé de larmes, étant à présent incapable d'en verser…elle sentait son propre spark sangloter dans son châssis._

_Peut-être s'était-elle rendue compte…que son père avait failli à sa promesse. Que lui, Gasket, tous ceux en quoi elle croyait…l'avaient abandonnée au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin d'eux._

_C'était la pire douleur pour un enfant d'apprendre que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Mais Heavenlight…n'avait pas fait de vague. Avant, elle aurait probablement sangloté en s'accrochant à ce qu'elle pouvait._

_A la place, Angelgold avait attendu que le bot s'éloigne après un énième avertissement de rentrer chez eux pour se tourner vers la petite luciole._

\- _…__On devrait…retourner au vaisseau, mon enfant._

\- _…__Oui. On devrait, avait-elle seulement articulé d'une voix sourde._

_Angelgold lui avait pris la main, la guidant à travers les Cités. Heavenlight s'était laissée conduire, sans la regarder, les optiques fixant le sol._

\- _…__Je suis là, lui avait murmuré Angelgold. Je vais m'occuper de toi._

* * *

_Pendant tout le trajet, elle n'avait pensé qu'à son père._

_Enfin plutôt…celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son père. Heavenlight…avait passé tout le voyage menant des Cités de Cristal jusqu'à la Terre à se demander si elle devrait le contacter ou non. Si elle devait lui laisser une chance…si ce n'était pas un malentendu._

_Comme tous les enfants abandonnés par leurs soi-disant parents._

_Mais…Gasket avait promis de revenir. Il était sorti prendre l'air…et n'était jamais revenu. _

_Et il n'avait pas été là quand l'appartement s'était effondré._

_En arrivant sur Terre, Heavenlight n'avait cessé de penser à son parent que quand Angelgold lui avait montré son territoire._

_« C'est beau, non ? »_

_Heavenlight aurait été émerveillée…Même si cela lui avait procuré une légère chaleur au spark de voir ces paysages, ces montagnes magnifiques, cet océan d'un bleu si pur…_

_L'air…paraissait si frais, à côté de Cybertron._

_Au loin…le Sanctuaire. Où d'autres Cybertroniens travaillaient._

_« Tout le monde est le bienvenu ici, l'avait rassurée Angelgold. Insecticon, standard, anibot…Tu peux rester, si tu le souhaites._

\- _…__Je ne sais pas._

_Elle voulait son père…_

_Elle voulait Wing…_

_Mais…si elle avait autant compté pour Wing…comme il le prétendait…_

\- _…__Pourquoi il m'a abandonnée ? demanda Heavenlight._

_Angelgold…avait paru gênée. Mais Heavenlight n'était pas arrivée à se connecter à ses émotions et à comprendre pourquoi elle le serait._

\- _…__Il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons, avait seulement dit Angelgold._

\- _Mais il n'est pas revenu._

_Angelgold s'était tue._

_Heavenlight avait reporté son regard sur l'océan._

\- _…__Je vais sûrement rester. _

\- _Peut-être…prendre un nouveau départ ? lui avait suggéré Angelgold._

\- _Un nouveau départ ?_

\- _Je propose à tous ceux qui viennent s'ils souhaitent conserver leur nom. Beaucoup sont des fugitifs qui ont fui la guerre. Au cas où ils seraient retrouvés…_

_Heavenlight avait fermé les optiques._

_Elle n'avait pas hésité. Quel intérêt de conserver un nom qui n'apportait que du malheur ?_

_Prendre un nouveau départ…peut-être était-ce qu'elle devait faire._

\- _…__Je veux changer de nom._

_Ensuite, Angelgold lui avait donnée le nom qu'elle porterait dorénavant._

* * *

_Au fil des années, Glowstrike avait vu les choses changer et évoluer autour d'elle._

_Quand bien même les débuts avaient été difficiles, quand bien même dans une part d'elle résidait l'espoir que son père ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, qu'il y avait une explication quelque part, Glowstrike s'était habituée à sa nouvelle vie._

_Angelgold était devenue comme une figure de guide pour elle, un mentor, un maître. Elle lui avait offert un toit, elle lui avait offert de l'energon. Et plus que tout, elle lui avait offert un travail d'assistante._

_Pas une servante. Une assistante. Elle l'assistait dans ses travaux administratifs, dans les doléances des habitants et Angelgold, de son côté, lui apprenait le rôle d'une Reine._

_Une Reine…une position qui faisait rêver Glowstrike._

_Ce rôle si précieux, si sacré au sein du Sanctuaire…non revendiqué par une faction ou une autre. Ils étaient seulement habitants du Sanctuaire ici. Il y avait évidemment une majorité d'habitants d'appartenance Decepticon. Mais cela ne comptait pas autant ici._

_Du moins…pas au début._

_Glowstrike apprenait beaucoup. __Angelgold s'était entichée d'elle. Et au fur et à mesure de son temps passé avec elle, Glowstrike n'avait qu'une envie : celle de lui poser une question. Une seule._

_Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec moi ?_

_Elle n'avait pas d'émotions. Elle faisait seulement son travail._

_Et plus elle travaillait, plus elle rêvait de toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient gâché la vie. Sa vie…alors qu'elle avait été si jeune. Si insouciante._

_Tarn…Pharma…Sentinel…Gasket…_

_Wing…_

_Elle en rêvait souvent…de cette vengeance…de ces vengeances._

_« Te venger ne résoudra rien » lui avait déclaré Angelgold._

_Tu ne sais rien, avait pensé Glowstrike._

_« C'est une chaîne de responsabilités. Un coupable a été forcément engendré par un autre. Cela serait un cycle sans fin, même pour toi », avait tristement indiqué l'abeille._

_Quelle importance ?_

_« Quelle importance…si ça n'a pas de fin ? » avait répliqué Glowstrike._

_« Et cela te rendrait heureuse ? Vraiment ? »_

_Heureuse…_

_Non. Elle n'y avait plus droit. Elle n'y avait plus accès._

* * *

_Au fur et à mesure de son expérience, Angelgold l'avait promue comme sa Seconde._

_C'était prospère ici. Les habitants ne manquaient de rien. Ils ne manquaient pas d'energon, ils travaillaient ensemble, les conflits étaient rares…mais rien que la Reine ne pouvait pas ne pas résoudre._

_Et être Seconde…c'était plutôt une bonne position._

_Malgré tout…elle n'avait pas oublié son père pour autant. Une part d'elle continuait de penser à lui. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de penser à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas._

_« …Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à eux, lui avait conseillé Angelgold._

_Glowstrike s'était retournée vers elle._

\- _A qui ? avait-elle calmement demandé._

\- _A Tarn, à Pharma…à ces personnes qui ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur eux._

_La luciole avait froncé les sourcils, n'ayant pas aimé ses mots._

\- _Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur eux. Mais en attendant, ce sont eux qui ont causé toute cette misère._

\- _Pharma est mort, lui avait rétorqué Angelgold. Tarn et le reste de la DJD aussi. Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher la vengeance._

_Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas pour elle._

\- _Tu sais comment ils sont morts ?_

\- _Je m'en moque. Ils ont sûrement eu une mort rapide. Les lâches ont toujours une mort rapide._

\- _Glowstrike, arrête._

_Glowstrike n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire._

\- _Et Sentinel ? Gasket ? Wing ? __Eux aussi, je les oublie ? Je dis que ce n'est pas grave et je passe à autre chose ?_

\- _Wing était ton père !_

\- _Ce n'était pas mon père ! cracha Glowstrike. Autrement, il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée._

_Angelgold s'était redressée, prenant le ton de la Reine qu'elle utilisait d'habitude envers ses sujets._

\- _Il t'a élevée un temps. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu souhaites sa mort._

\- _Et si c'est le cas ?_

\- _Arrête, Glowstrike ! Tu n'es pas assez cruelle pour vouloir tuer ton père._

\- _Je n'ai pas d'émotion ! Il faut bien que je sois cruelle pour compenser._

\- _Ce n'est pas la Glowstrike que je connais._

_Oui, elle la connaissait. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait se voiler la face. Glowstrike avait tourné les talons pour quitter la pièce._

\- _Glowstrike…Il est temps que tu arrêtes de penser à Wing, avait déclaré Angelgold, le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_Elle avait marqué une pause._

\- _Arrête de penser à ton ancien parent et pense plutôt à celui que tu as maintenant._

_Son spark qui pleurait à l'intérieur d'elle._

_A l'extérieur, Glowstrike avait seulement senti une profonde lassitude._

\- _…__Tu n'es pas mon parent. _

_Angelgold l'avait recueillie. Elle avait pris soin d'elle. _

\- _N'ose même pas te revendiquer comme tel._

_Mais il était hors de question d'avoir un autre qui se prétendait être son parent. Cela faisait trop mal._

_Elle savait qu'elle avait brisé le spark de Angelgold en agissant ainsi. En la rejettant._

_Mais Glowstrike ne le souhaitait pas. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Angelgold croie qu'elles étaient assez proches pour se considérer comme mère et fille._

_Glowstrike avait quitté la salle, laissant la Reine seule._

* * *

_Le plus triste dans tout cela…_

_Le plus triste était que cela avait été leur dernier échange. Leur seul et dernier échange. Glowstrike qui avait rejeté Angelgold et qui l'avait abandonnée à son sort._

_Le jour d'après, un chaos était venu s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire. Leur Sanctuaire._

_Un chaos qui s'appelait Airachnide. Elle s'était prétendue être une fugitive victime d'une discrimination sans nom sur Cybertron._

_Et Angelgold avait agi de la même manière qu'avec tous les autres habitants demandant asile. Elle l'avait accueillie. Elle lui avait offert un toit, un travail._

_Et cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour Airachnide. Glowstrike aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le temps. Avertir Angelgold avant qu'Airachnide n'arrive…ou même tuer Airachnide elle-même avant qu'elle ne sème la destruction à cet endroit paisible._

_« Angelgold est morte. »_

_Avait-elle déclaré en dévoilant le cadavre de Angelgold au pied du trône._

_« Je suis votre nouvelle souveraine. »_

_Glowstrike…n'avait pas réagi. Elle avait bien fait. Un autre avait hurlé de rage et s'était précipité pour la tuer. _

_Son bot de main, Hardshell, lui avait tranché la tête._

_Cela avait été suffisant pour que tout le monde s'incline. Glowstrike aussi, s'était inclinée. Mais en crachant le sol de façon suffisamment discrète. A ses côtés, Saberhorn l'avait remarquée mais n'avait rien dit._

_Airachnide l'avait déjà remarquée avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive._

_« Puisque tu as été la Seconde de cette vermine, tu seras la mienne », avait-elle décrété._

_Glowstrike s'était relevée quand Airachnide le lui avait autorisé._

_« Il paraît que tu ne ressens rien ? »_

_Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce que je ressens, si j'en étais capable…_

_« Peut-être que je devrais vérifier jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'endurer ? »_

_Dans son spark, Glowstrike n'avait pas renoncé à la vengeance._

_Mais pour venger Angelgold, elle commencerait par cette araignée._

_Ce n'était même pas une promesse…c'était un serment. Pas envers un parent. Mais…Envers la Reine qu'elle avait servie. _

_La seule et unique Reine._

* * *

_« Nous avons capturé celui du Cercle de la Lumière », avait ricané Garboil._

_Glowstrike avait été présente quand Gasket avait été emmené._

_En apparence, il n'avait pas changé…_

_Elle avait observé le bot vert être jeté au sol. Airachnide s'était avancée vers lui avant de se pencher pour lui saisir le menton._

_« Où sont mes artefacts ? »_

_Gasket lui avait craché au visage. Hardshell le frappa à la joue, le précipitant au sol._

_Pendant un instant, Glowstrike tiqua. Et quand Tarantulas le souleva pour l'emmener vers l'échafaud, elle ressentit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque chose s'apparentant à de la peine._

_Malgré elle…quelque chose dans son spark lui sommait d'arrêter cela. De ne pas laisser la torture se produire et continuer._

_Quelque chose…ressemblant à de la culpabilité. _

_En dépit des évènements, il l'avait quand même élevée. Elle. En l'absence de son père…_

_Elle rêvait d'en savoir plus. De lui demander où était Wing. Pourquoi il l'avait abandonnée. Pourquoi il avait abandonné celle qu'il avait appelé sa fille._

_Tarantulas enfonça le premier clou._

_Arrête…_

_Mais Glowstrike n'avait pas réagi. _

_Elle n'avait pas réagi…parce que cela la révélerait. Cela révélerait son lien au Cercle de la Lumière, aux ennemis qu'ils affrontaient à l'heure actuelle. Cela révélerait le fait qu'elle, une Insecticon, avait fréquenté des standards._

_Et elle serait perçue comme une traitresse. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour elle de venger Angelgold et de reprendre le Sanctuaire._

_Alors, Glowstrike se tut, observant Gasket endurer la souffrance, le supplice, tandis qu'Airachnide continuait de lui demander où se trouvaient les artefacts._

_Elle n'était plus affiliée aux membres du Cercle de la Lumière…_

_Et elle remarqua l'expression d'Undertone, le Minicon qui assistait Tarantulas. En dépit de son masque, elle savait le lire._

_Il était un Autobot né. Il ferait sûrement quelque chose pour libérer Gasket si ce dernier ne mourait pas immédiatement. Et ce serait probablement le cas, car Airachnide ne le laisserait pas mourir avant d'avoir obtenu la réponse qu'elle recherchait._

_Elle pouvait le dénoncer à la Reine avant. Mais une fois encore, elle avait choisi de ne pas réagir à cette éventualité. _

_Les prisonniers pouvaient s'enfuir. Les erreurs arrivaient, après tout._

* * *

Une fois son récit achevé, Glowstrike n'ajouta rien de plus.

« …Glowstrike. »

Elle demeura silencieuse, fixant droit devant elle.

Elle ne savait…pas quoi dire d'autre. Saberhorn avait entouré ses épaules de ses bras, appelant son nom, cherchant une réaction de sa part.

Glowstrike chercha une réaction, analysa son propre corps. Elle se sentait…presque libérée d'un poids.

Presque…soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais pu parler de son passé à quiconque.

En parler…Même si tous ces souvenirs s'étaient produits il y a longtemps, des siècles, des millénaires auparavant…elle n'avait jamais pu les confier à une autre personne.

Elle laissa seulement échapper un profond soupir. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ironiquement, de la même façon que Wing lui avait apprise quand elle était Heavenlight.

A croire qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais complètement…

« …Tu voulais mon histoire, déclara-t-elle après un temps. Maintenant, tu la connais.

\- …Je…je n'ai pas de mot.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une histoire heureuse à raconter.

Elle put enfin regarder Saberhorn.

Malgré les sourcils froncés, son expression souriait. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire ravi ou réconfortant tel qu'elle connaissait. Il s'agissait d'un sourire meurtri, teinté d'amertume.

\- …Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais dire…mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je n'ai juste pas eu de chance dans ma jeunesse, soupira Glowstrike. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Les monstres naissent comme ça.

Mais Saberhorn ne la croyait pas.

Après un silence, il finit par secouer la tête.

\- …Glowstrike, reprit-il, d'une voix douce.

\- Hm ?

\- Je pense…qu'il y a deux problèmes dans ton jugement. Deux choses avec lesquelles je ne suis pas d'accord. Accepterais-tu l'avis objectif d'un pirate sans foi ni loi ?

Glowstrike le laissa s'exprimer.

\- Même si c'est difficile de le croire…Tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- C'est parce que tu es aveugle.

\- Pas au sens physique du terme. Et…la deuxième chose…

Il hésita, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- …Je pense que Wing ne t'a pas abandonnée. Ni Gasket. Pour moi…cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai rencontré Wing. Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a sauvé lorsqu'Arkus s'est écroulée, alors que j'ai failli le tuer. Lui et les autres habitants. Il m'a sauvé alors que j'étais son ennemi.

Glowstrike ferma les optiques.

\- Il n'aurait pas sauvé une personne qu'il déteste, pour abandonner une personne qu'il aime.

\- Je ne suis pas sa fille.

\- Tu l'es, Glowstrike. Tu le seras toujours. Et il sera toujours ton père. Sinon, tu aurais essayé de rechercher une autre figure parentale.

Comme Angelgold avait essayé de la percevoir comme sa fille.

Elle sentit les doigts de Saberhorn lui caresser doucement l'épaule droite. Glowstrike le laissa l'étreindre et la lui retourna même, posant sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il paraissait sincèrement bouleversé par ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

\- …Tu sais.

\- Hm ?

\- …J'aime Glowstrike. Je l'aime de tout mon spark, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire mes sentiments franchement. Mais…

Il marqua un temps avant de sourire.

\- …Je pense que j'aime Heavenlight encore plus. Et…je pense que cela te va bien, comme nom.

Glowstrike se mordit la lèvre.

Elle devait être en colère…elle devait le repousser, pour croire une telle chose. Mais à la place, Glowstrike lui saisit le visage dans ses deux mains pour l'attirer vers elle.

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Saberhorn rendit volontiers son baiser, gardant ses bras autour d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une protection contre le monde.

Cela…lui faisait du bien. Elle sentait son esprit devenir un peu plus léger au fur et à mesure que le scarabée lui caressait la joue du bout du pouce tandis qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Glowstrike garda les optiques closes tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, avant que ses mains ne descendent vers ses ailes pour les lui caresser. Elle glissa un bout de langue pour titiller les lèvres du pirate, quoiqu'avec un peu d'hésitation. Sans empressement, Saberhorn entrouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir. Leurs langues se frôlèrent avant de se rencontrer et de se mélanger dans une douce danse.

\- Hmmm…haaah…

Pendant quelques minutes, Glowstrike et Saberhorn ne se séparèrent pas, restant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Puis, lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser avant de se regarder. Saberhorn lui adressa un sourire tendre et Glowstrike se pencha pour en initier un autre.

Quand Glowstrike descendit les mains sur ses ailes, elle réalisa que ses dernières frétillèrent légèrement. Elle eut un léger sourire à travers le baiser et d'un seul mouvement, elle poussa Saberhorn sur le lit, se plaçant sur lui tandis qu'elle l'embrassait davantage. Sans s'arrêter, elle plaça doucement un genou entre ses cuisses alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour que Glowstrike l'embrasse dans le cou. Saberhorn laissa échapper un léger gémissement tandis que la luciole mordillait les câbles, ses mains faisant de longs mouvements de va et vient sur son châssis tandis qu'elle descendait de plus en plus bas sur son torse, en direction de son bas-ventre.

\- Haaah…Glowstrike…

Glowstrike poursuivit ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa sa main dans l'entrejambe, le lui caressant timidement tandis que Saberhorn lui prenait le menton pour l'embrasser encore. Elle commença à masser son entrejambe avec plus d'insistance, l'invitant à s'ouvrir pour elle.

Glowstrike rompit le baiser, s'arrêtant immédiatement.

\- …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Saberhorn, ne cessant jamais de sourire.

La luciole ne sut pas vraiment ce qui la fit s'arrêter.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude…Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mener quelque chose, quand bien même elle était la Seconde…quand bien même elle souhaitait devenir la Reine du Sanctuaire…

Mais ici…c'était différent. Saberhorn parut le comprendre et sans un mot, l'embrassa sur ses lèvres rouges dans un baiser plus chaste.

\- …Tu m'autorises…à mener la danse, ma Chère ?

D'un signe de tête, Glowstrike lui donna l'autorisation.

Ils s'embrassèrent de manière un peu plus passionnée, de façon plus intense que toutes les fois précédentes. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Saberhorn en profita pour la basculer doucement en arrière, sans jamais la lâcher. A son tour, il rompit le baiser et descendit pour lui laisser une traînée de petits baisers sur tout le long de son corps.

Glowstrike garda les optiques fermées, mais sa bouche restait entrouverte sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Saberhorn avait l'habitude. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et elle lui faisait confiance. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de sa poitrine et commença à lui embrasser les seins de façon timide, avant finalement de laisser sa langue titiller la poitrine. Glowstrike restait dans la même position, l'invitant à continuer. Saberhorn sourit et lui saisit un sein dans la bouche, le léchant avec appétit.

Glowstrike se mit à gémir.

Elle n'avait pas gémi lors de sa première fois. C'était…différent. Cela éveillait des sens…d'autres sens. Même sans boîte à émotions.

\- Haaah…Haaah…

Cela parut plaire à Saberhorn qui continua à lécher le sein. Après un dernier coup de langue, il descendit de plus en plus bas et massa doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant d'écarter doucement ses jambes.

Sans hésitation, Glowstrike s'ouvrit.

Et Saberhorn approcha le visage, la satisfaisant avec sa bouche et sa langue.

\- Haaah…Haaah…Sa…Sa…

Saberhorn ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il savait ce qui lui faisait plaisir…et il continuerait…

Il continuerait…Glowstrike mordit sa lèvre, sentant tous ses membres trembler.

C'était…c'était…

Elle n'était pas sensée…elle n'était pas sensée…

\- Hmmm…Hmmm…

Saberhorn retira sa tête. Glowstrike poussa de nouveaux gémissements, Par réflexe, elle se retourna pour se placer sur le ventre. Telle était la position qu'utilisaient les Insecticons pour l'interface.

Mais Saberhorn l'en empêcha et la retourna pour lui faire face.

\- …Je veux te voir. Je veux te regarder.

A nouveau, Glowstrike l'embrassa. A travers les baisers, Glowstrike titilla l'entrejambe de Saberhorn pour qu'il s'ouvre à son tour. Et tandis que leurs langues se rencontrèrent encore, elle massa son câble de façon insistante, sentant qu'il était déjà lubrifié.

Il avait rêvé de ça depuis longtemps…Peut-être qu'elle aussi, sans s'en rendre compte.

Les deux se rapprochèrent…Et Glowstrike ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir quand Saberhorn la pénétra.

Toutes ces sensations…tous ces sens…

Saberhorn resta immobile un moment, la laissant s'habituer, avant d'effectuer de grands mouvements de va et vient.

_Ce n'était pas réel…_

\- …Je ressens…articula Glowstrike, sa respiration devenant saccadée.

_Ce n'était pas réel…_

\- Je ressens…je ressens…répéta-t-elle.

C'était réel.

Glowstrike le sentait. Et tandis que Saberhorn continuait, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, Glowstrike finit par ouvrir son châssis, révélant son spark.

Saberhorn s'arrêta quelques secondes. Glowstrike le regarda d'un air tendre qu'elle ne chercha même pas à feindre ou à cacher.

Elle le voulait. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait.

A nouveau, le sourire de Saberhorn illumina son visage. Et il ouvrit son châssis à son tour, les deux sparks prêts à se connecter.

C'était réel.

Elle ressentait.


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPITRE 84**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

« …Il ne nous reste plus qu'un artefact. »

La Couronne de Solomus…Le Livre d'Epistemus…le Diamant d'Adaptus…la Main de Mortilus…

Le temps s'était arrêté durant quelques jours, afin que chacun puisse se remettre de l'attaque organisée par les habitants du Sanctuaire. Mais à présent, ils devaient dénicher le dernier artefact. Et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Telle fut la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. Pas seulement les Cybertroniens, mais également les représentants de l'armée américaine, qui étaient venus à la base pour la première fois. Cade, Emily ainsi que d'autres militaires haut-gradés. L'un d'eux s'appelait Fowler, qui avait été un ancien coéquipier de Marie.

\- …Où est caché le dernier ? demanda la commandante, le ton sourd.

Sa voix était encore marquée par le choc. C'était léger, mais Père Jean parvenait à le discerner. Il repensa au corps d'Aaron qu'il avait senti sous ses doigts durant l'explosion et Père Jean ne put s'empêcher de sentir de l'empathie à son égard. Après tout, elle avait perdu un camarade, quand bien même elle tentait de ne rien exprimer.

L'ambiance était un peu plus réchauffée que ces derniers jours, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de tension. Quelques jours…cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour qu'ils se relèvent, pour qu'ils récupèrent de leurs blessures. A cette pensée, Père Jean réprima un léger soupir. Il devrait rester encore quelques jours en fauteuil roulant. Lui qui adorait marcher, cet état lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il était davantage diminué à présent. Toutefois, il garda ses sentiments pour lui-même.

Il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Lui n'avait subi qu'une perte physique et temporaire. Ses amis avaient enduré pire que cela. Arcee, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Karan, Emily, Cade…

Et Gasket…et Wing…Par réflexe, Père Jean chercha la proximité du Cybertronien. Même si ce dernier ne disait rien, l'humain sentait sa présence à ses côtés. Il sentait sa peur, son angoisse continuelle depuis les bombardements à Crown City, qu'il n'extériorisait pas à l'heure actuelle. Il essaya de lui adresser un signe discret mais malheureusement, l'heure était à la mission. Chacun écoutait Dai Atlas avec attention.

\- Le dernier…Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? le questionna à nouveau Emily.

\- …Le Vaisseau de Primus.

\- Le Vaisseau de Primus…

Père Jean devina que Dai Atlas avait croisé les bras autour de sa poitrine, se renfermant davantage.

\- Hé bien, Où se trouve-t-il, Dai Atlas ? grogna Star Saber, d'une voix grinçante. Puisque c'est toi qui as caché ces artefacts…

Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

Un silence tomba. Tous attendaient sa réponse avec impatience.

\- …Je l'ignore.

Sa révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tout de suite, un écho de surprise lui répondit. Immédiatement, Bumblebee fut le premier à réagir.

\- Comment ? Je croyais que vous aviez caché les cinq !

\- J'ai caché les cinq, répliqua d'emblée Dai Atlas, le ton froid. J'avais caché le Vaisseau de Primus dans la Galaxie GN-z11, à un point précis. Mais…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Avant la création du Cercle de la Lumière tel qu'on le connaît aujourd'hui, j'y suis retourné. Je suis retourné là-bas…et le Vaisseau avait disparu.

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que tu l'as perdu ? gronda Star Saber. Le Vaisseau de Primus, en plus ?

\- Mais…un Vaisseau…ça doit se voir, non ? proposa Karan, le ton hésitant.

Il devina que Dai Atlas avait secoué la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un vaisseau, au sens littéral du terme. Mais un vaisseau, qui est une enveloppe, un support.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ? le questionna Outrigger.

\- D'un spark. Le spark le plus pur et le plus brillant que l'univers n'ait jamais porté.

Un spark…Personne ne s'y attendait.

\- …Le cœur d'un Cybertronien, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Emily, pour avoir confirmation.

\- Tu as transporté un spark ? Il s'agissait d'une relique ? fit Kat.

\- La plus précieuse des reliques.

Drift se racla la gorge.

\- Le spark se serait éteint ?

\- Les autres reliques ont été conservées durant tous ces millénaires, rétorqua Dai Atlas, le ton acide. Pourquoi le Vaisseau de Primus se serait éteint et serait devenu introuvable ?

Night prit la parole.

\- Mais attendez…Si j'ai bien compris, les artefacts ne sont dangereux que quand ils sont réunis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais…si on ne trouve pas le dernier artefact, suggéra-t-elle, on n'a rien à craindre. Car même s'ils obtenaient les autres, ils seraient impuissants sans le dernier.

C'était un bon raisonnement. Malheureusement, Dai Atlas le démentit en une phrase.

\- Techniquement, oui. Mais les artefacts sont déjà suffisamment dangereux en eux-mêmes. Après tout, utiliser un seul a causé les tremblements de terre sur Cybertron et sur la Terre.

\- Et Arkus a été détruite par un seul aussi, renchérit Bumblebee, le ton sombre.

\- Et les cinq réunis ensemble conduiraient sans aucun doute à un cataclysme qui anéantirait une civilisation complète. C'est la raison pour laquelle il nous faut dénicher les cinq.

\- Et quand on aura les cinq…demanda Wing, qu'en fera-t-on ?

Cela avait été une question qu'ils s'étaient tous posés, après tout.

Que faire des artefacts…et comment les protéger ?

\- …J'avais prévu de les reprendre, décréta Dai Atlas. Probablement les placer autre part. Ailleurs, où personne ne les trouverait.

\- Et reproduire la même erreur ? grogna Star Saber.

\- C'est mieux que de ne pas agir, rétorqua Emily. Même si…nos ennemis essayeront encore et toujours de les récupérer quoi qu'il arrive.

\- D'où la raison pour laquelle on doit tous les tuer. Jusqu'au dernier, fit Star Saber.

Père Jean sentit Wing tressaillir. Il devina le regard froid de Dai Atlas dans la direction de son camarade.

Rung prit la parole à son tour, s'adressant à Star Saber.

\- Je crois que les tuer ne résoudra rien.

\- Cela résoudra beaucoup de choses !

\- Et si d'autres en veulent aux artefacts ? D'autres après eux ? Parce que c'est une éventualité. Les tuer ne leur enverra pas le bon message. Ils ne comprendront pas combien les artefacts sont redoutables aux mains d'une personne mal intentionnée.

\- Et qui es-tu pour agir de façon aussi moralisatrice ? siffla son interlocuteur. Tu n'es pas un fervent croyant de Primus comme nous le sommes ! Ton avis ne vaut rien !

Star Saber renifla, dédaigneux. Rung le toisa tristement.

\- …Cela te rend heureux, Star Saber ? D'éliminer tous ceux que tu considères comme hérétiques ? Vraiment ?

Père Jean ne put décrire ce qu'il s'ensuivit. Il devina juste que Wing s'était placé devant lui.

L'instant d'après, Star Saber fut maîtrisé par Dai Atlas et Ultra Magnus. Il entendit le leader du Cercle de la Lumière monter le ton, avant de repousser violemment Star Saber. Probablement loin de Rung.

\- Son avis vaut tout, Star Saber ! Sans lui, on ne serait pas ici. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux dégager !

La menace était suffisamment évidente dans sa voix. Et Père Jean devina la surprise chez les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

Apparemment, Dai Atlas n'avait pas pour habitude de lever la voix. Star Saber grogna, mais après quelques secondes insoutenables, il n'en répondit rien et le silence retomba.

Emily poussa un soupir à son tour. Elle se racla la gorge, sa voix redevenant confiante et déterminée. Telle qu'elle avait été lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour les retrouver. Si jamais vous devez vous en aller pour retrouver cet objet manquant, les humains se défendront autant qu'ils peuvent. Si vous tenez parole et que vous promettiez de revenir.

La réponse de Dai Atlas fut plus rapide qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu…et pas moins inattendue.

\- …On reviendra. Nous sommes impliqués, de toute façon. Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, Père Jean sentit Wing se détendre considérablement. Il lui adressa un léger sourire que l'humain s'empressa de lui rendre.

Alors même que le Cercle de la Lumière était neutre, Dai Atlas promettait aux humains de revenir les protéger.

C'était plus que ce que les humains ne pouvaient en demander.

* * *

« Vous souhaitez un coup de main, Père Jean ?»

Sur son fauteuil roulant, Père Jean avait un peu du mal à nettoyer le châssis de Glacius. Wing était prévenant et avait probablement dû le sentir. Père Jean posa son éponge mouillée sur ses genoux, avant de pivoter lentement son fauteuil roulant dans sa direction. Il était déjà entré dans l'infirmerie et s'était probablement déjà baissé pour l'assister.

\- …C'est gentil, le gratifia Père Jean. Marie est déjà partie rechercher de l'eau et du savon pour m'aider.

\- Oh…j'avais pensé…

\- Merci d'avoir proposé, le rassura le prêtre d'un ton doux.

Père Jean se retourna vers le Cybertronien, toujours comateux.

Certains jours, quand il passait lui rendre visite, il croyait parfois l'entendre bouger. Une fois, il était sûr de l'avoir entendu tousser.

Mais chaque jour se ressemblait. Glacius ne se réveillait pas.

\- …Je suis désolé, déclara tristement Wing.

\- Il va revenir, le reprit le prêtre. Je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller.

Ce n'était qu'une question, après tout…Père Jean reprit l'éponge, la serrant dans sa main comme un besoin de contact.

Il sentit un sourire sur le visage de Wing.

\- …Vous avez tenu votre promesse. Vous avez pris soin de lui…comme vous le lui avez promis. Tous les jours. Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais.

\- C'est ce que les amis font.

\- Les amis et la famille.

Un court silence tomba. Père Jean ferma les yeux, pensif.

\- Je n'ai pas totalement tenu ma promesse…J'ai promis de leur donner un toit. A Glacius et à Swelter. De les aider à s'occuper des chatons qu'ils avaient recueillis. A l'heure actuelle, Glacius est ici, je m'inquiète pour lui, pour son état…mais je m'inquiète aussi pour son compagnon.

Wing mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Vous aimeriez qu'il nous rejoigne ?

\- Je sais qu'ils font partie du Sanctuaire. Qu'ils ont participé à ces crimes. Ils ont commis de graves erreurs…Mais Glacius et Swelter étaient des esclaves. Ils n'avaient pas totalement le choix. Et je sais qu'il y a du bon en eux. Je le sens.

\- …Je ne pourrais pas vous juger, Père Jean.

Il réprima un soupir presqu'inaudible.

\- …Jamais je ne vous jugerai…encore moins pour vouloir aider un autre. Pour souhaiter qu'ils nous écoutent.

Père Jean rapprocha doucement son fauteuil roulant de Wing, pour pouvoir tendre le bras et toucher sa cheville métallique.

\- …Vous souhaitez l'aider aussi. Vous souhaitez qu'elle vous écoute.

\- J'ai cherché son signal. Il est introuvable…

Il sentit l'impuissance dans le ton de Wing. Père Jean entendit un mouvement et il comprit que Wing s'était redressé.

\- Elle est ma fille…je sais que ce sera difficile…on s'est perdus de vue. On ne s'est pas reparlés depuis des siècles, des millénaires…répondit Wing, le ton mélancolique. Cela faisait…si longtemps. Et en plus, je l'avais oubliée.

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute.

\- J'étais son parent…si j'avais pu faire quelque chose…j'aurais pu la chercher davantage. Ne pas abandonner…

Père Jean n'était pas d'accord.

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, Wing. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir autant. Vous êtes revenue pour elle.

\- …Vous l'avez rencontrée, hein ? Quand…vous êtes venu au Sanctuaire.

A ce moment-là, Père Jean ignorait qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. S'il avait su…il aurait également essayé davantage de communiquer avec elle. D'en apprendre sur elle.

\- …Comment était Heavenlight ? Enfin…Glowstrike.

Père Jean ne l'avait pas oubliée. Leur échange.

Le prêtre sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Même s'il devait être honnête, il fallait qu'il ménage Wing et trouve les bons mots. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il se sente coupable plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- …Tout ce que je peux dire…c'était qu'elle était malheureuse.

\- Malheureuse…

\- Elle cherchait à le cacher. Elle cherchait sûrement quelque chose…quelque chose qui lui permettait de trouver le bonheur. C'est de cette façon que je l'ai perçue.

\- …Vous avez le droit.

Wing prit une inspiration.

\- Vous avez le droit de lui en vouloir pour avoir blessé Marie. Pour vous avoir blessé. Je sais que…vous aviez vécu l'enfer, au Sanctuaire. Et vous auriez raison. Même si elle est ma fille...je ne peux pas prétendre qu'elle n'a causé aucune douleur.

Lui en vouloir…

Père Jean ne pouvait pas le nier. Il repensa à la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Marie et lui avaient été séparés. Quand il avait été emprisonné dans cette cage jusqu'à ce que Glacius le libère.

Il avait cru ne jamais la revoir.

\- …Je peux peut-être lui en vouloir. Mais j'ai appris à ne pas juger.

Il fallait que Wing garde espoir. Qu'il se raccroche à quelque chose.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à être aussi cruelle mais...je doute qu'un humain puisse lui faire entendre raison.

\- Vous avez réussi à faire entendre raison à Glacius. Même en étant un humain.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. J'aimerais en faire plus pour vous aider. Mais...je crois que c'est à vous de lui parler. Quelqu'un qu'elle a aimé. Même si elle ne m'a pas écoutée parce que je ne valais rien pour elle, elle vous écoutera sûrement, en souvenir de vos instants passés ensemble.

\- Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, Père Jean. Ne vous en voulez pas. Et puis...à l'heure actuelle...ce qui importe est de trouver le dernier artefact. Et pour moi...trouver un moyen de la contacter avant de lui parler.

Père Jean baissa la tête. Il se sentait impuissant de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus. Mais peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose à faire. Laisser le père parler à sa fille.

\- …Je veux essayer. Au moins essayer.

Il sentit Wing poser un doigt métallique sur son épaule.

\- …Même si cela me brise le spark...je sais que Dai Atlas voudra qu'elle soit punie. Et elle le sera sûrement. Mais…je ne veux pas qu'elle soit condamnée à mort. Je ne veux pas abandonner. Je l'ai abandonnée une fois. Je ne veux pas recommencer. Et si…lui parler, pour qu'elle m'écoute… permettrait au moins d'amoindrir sa peine, je suis prêt à essayer.

\- …J'aimerais en faire de même pour Swelter.

Swelter n'était peut-être pas son enfant, mais Père Jean souhaitait aussi tout essayer pour le faire sortir de cet enfer.

Pour qu'au moins, lui et Glacius soient réunis, quelle que soit l'issue de ce conflit. Encore en ce moment, Père Jean écoutait la respiration lente de Glacius.

Approuverait-il ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Glacius approuverait.

\- …Wing.

\- Oui ?

\- Je pense…que vous avez raison. A trois, on sera sans doute plus performants ensemble. J'aimerais bien que vous me prêtiez main forte.

Il devina un sourire illuminer le visage de Wing.

\- Volontiers, Père Jean. J'en serai ravi.

Père Jean sourit en retour. Alors que Wing se rapprochait, le Cybertronien ajouta.

\- Et…je parlerai à Dai Atlas. A Ultra Magnus. Pour vous, pour Swelter, pour Glacius.

Son ton devint plus déterminé.

\- Je ferai tout pour que leur peine soit amoindrie.

\- Wing…

\- Si vous estimez ne pas avoir tenu votre promesse, je ferai tout pour que vous la respectiez. En totalité.

L'humain hocha la tête, acceptant l'aide volontiers.

Wing n'avait pas besoin de raison pour l'aider.

\- Glacius serait sûrement heureux de vous entendre.

* * *

« …Je veux rester » entendit-elle Night protester.

Drift secoua la tête. Le regard à la fois sévère et tendre, Karan observa le samouraï orange poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille dans une étreinte douce, l'invitant à le regarder.

\- …Je sais que tu le souhaites.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, insista Night.

\- Ma place est ici. Les Cités de Cristal ont besoin de toi, Night.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Fracture a besoin de toi. Et…tu ne vas pas abandonner Kat non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm, répondit Night, dans une moue contrariée.

De loin, assises dans le sable à l'extérieur de la base, les deux jumelles observèrent la scène. Si elle avait pu, Karan aurait souri face à la réaction de Night.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. D'une certaine façon, elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Son père voulait qu'elle retourne aux Cités de Cristal sans lui, qui resterait en arrière pour assister les Autobots et le Cercle de la Lumière à récupérer le dernier artefact.

\- On fêtera la cérémonie à mon retour, lui assura le samouraï orange.

\- …Promis ? demanda Night. Avec Jetstorm, Slipstream, Divebomb et Airazor ?

\- Avec Jetstorm, Slipstream, Divebomb et Airazor. Avec tout le monde.

\- C'est une promesse?

\- ...C'est un serment.

Quand Karan observa Night et Drift échanger une étreinte affectueuse, Karan pensa amèrement combien ses parents lui manquaient.

Combien c'était difficile de se débrouiller seule, sans eux. Même depuis son arrivée aux Cités de Cristal.

Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Ces soirées à visionner des films avec son père et sa mère…c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus.

\- …Maman aimerait bien que tu rentres, lui souffla Kat.

Karan se retourna vers elle, étonnée. Kat reporta son attention sur elle.

\- …Tu pourrais revenir avec moi. Aux Cités de Cristal…ou sur Cybertron, si tu le souhaites, proposa sa sœur.

\- …Sur Cybertron ?

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. C'est ton choix.

Kat mit un temps avant de poursuivre.

\- Je dois avouer que je serais plus rassurée si tu revenais avec Night et moi, admit Kat.

Le ton un peu malicieux, Karan la mit à l'épreuve.

\- Allons. Et qu'as-tu à me proposer pour que j'accepte ?

\- Ce que tu veux, reprit Kat sur le même ton.

\- Précise, chère sœur.

Kat pouffa.

\- On pourrait…faire du shopping aux Cités de Cristal.

\- Tu détestes le shopping.

\- Je n'en suis pas fan…mais tu adores. Et même sans shopping, on pourrait toujours…passer du temps à la Cité souterraine. Faire des auto-tamponneuses, boire des cubes…

\- Rentrer tard, poursuivit Karan. Et dépasser le couvre-feu.

\- Rentrer tard et dépasser le couvre-feu, répéta Kat.

Karan fut presque touchée.

Kat…avait réellement envie qu'elle revienne avec elle.

Karan avait toujours pensé que, maintenant qu'elle savait se débrouiller par elle-même, elle n'avait plus besoin de sa sœur.

Elle était soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas…et c'était vrai que c'était tentant. Rentrer, reprendre sa vie, loin de ce conflit…

Après tout, au départ, elle ne faisait pas partie de la mission. Cela n'avait pas été sa place.

Karan baissa la tête. Au final, elle attira Kat dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Sa sœur s'empressa de la lui rendre.

Avant…elle n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à rentrer avec elle.

\- …J'ai été avec eux. Depuis le début, déclara Karan. Je pense que je dois rester jusqu'à la fin.

\- …C'est ton choix.

Kat ne chercha pas à protester. Et quelque part, cela soulagea sa jumelle.

Après une étreinte plus longue que d'habitude, Kat se détacha doucement d'elle pour la contempler.

\- Mais…s'il te plait, fais attention à toi.

\- …Je ferai attention, petite sœur. Juste…attends-moi, d'accord ?

Kat acquiesça.

\- Toujours…grande sœur.

Ces mots…

C'était ce dont elle avait eu besoin…Des mots d'encouragement. Ne pas entendre que cette mission n'était pas faite pour elle.

Cela avait été le cas, au départ. Mais Karan s'était engagée. Elle s'y était engagée aux côtés d'Outrigger, des membres du Cercle de la Lumière, des Autobots…

Il n'était pas question qu'elle les abandonne.

\- …Karan, lui souffla doucement sa sœur, lui pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Karan se retourna.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit.

A nouveau. Cette tâche rouge au loin.

Ce Minicon à huit pattes, avec des optiques jaunes, qui la toisait avec gêne et honte.

Ainsi qu'une autre émotion que Karan discerna.

…La culpabilité.

Il ne s'approchait pas d'elle. Il attendait à ce que ce soit elle qui vienne vers lui en premier. Et à sa vue, la Cyclope orange et noire ne sut pas comment réagir, quoi ressentir.

Etait-elle en colère ? Oui. Etait-elle soulagée ? Oui. C'était…des émotions très contradictoires, très paradoxales.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa trahison avait engendré une haine à son égard, qui avait disparu.

Sa haine…ainsi que son amour. L'amour, ou le plus qui s'y rapprochait, envers Chop Shop.

_Ce n'était pas un béguin, selon Kat._

\- …Karan, fit Kat.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Tu es complètement libre de tes choix. Si tu ne veux plus jamais lui parler, le revoir…tu en es totalement libre.

Si Karan avait pu, elle aurait froncé les sourcils.

Elle connaissait sa sœur mieux que personne.

\- …Mais ?

\- Je crois que…tu aurais tort de ne pas le laisser s'expliquer. Une fois pour toutes. Tu devrais l'écouter, au moins avant de prendre une décision.

Karan se recroquevilla.

C'était ce que sa sœur lui conseillait ?

Mais…A quoi cela servait, maintenant ? Pourtant, Kat semblait être sûre de ce qu'elle disait.

\- …On ne ressortira jamais ensemble. Ce n'est plus Chop Shop.

\- Ce n'est plus Chop Shop, approuva discrètement Outrigger qui arrivait derrière elles, s'arrêtant pour regarder le Minicon au loin.

Il ferma les optiques, pensif.

\- …Mais tu n'en sais rien. Et dans tous les cas, vous pourriez toujours repartir de zéro. Avec sa véritable identité. Son identité en tant que Minicon.

Il prit un temps.

\- …Vous pourriez essayer de devenir amis.

\- Ce serait le scénario trop optimiste, soupira Karan.

\- …Tu peux être optimiste, parfois.

A son tour, Night les rejoignit. Kat se retourna vers elle et Night l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le casque, la serrant contre elle.

\- Je t'ai manquée, chérie ?

\- …Tu sais que c'est le cas.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe. Night émit un sourire amer, pivotant en direction de Karan.

Le Minicon n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- …J'ai cru que je ne pardonnerais jamais à Fracture quand j'ai appris son passé de chasseur de primes, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Karan se raidit légèrement.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas…Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Night mentionne son passé, de façon aussi abrupte.

\- Pour moi, il était un meurtrier. Et il n'était pas possible que je sois sa fille. Que je sois comme lui.

Night reprit une inspiration, avant de poursuivre, l'air un peu moins tendu. Sérieusement, elle s'adressa à Karan.

\- Papa dit que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Et ce tout ce que Fracture attendait était qu'on la lui offre. Peut-être que Chop Shop…enfin…la dernière partie restante de Chop Shop, attend la même chose. Une seconde chance.

Karan baissa la tête.

\- …Et s'il ne la mérite pas ? la questionna-t-elle, dubitative.

Night se contenta de lui sourire.

\- A toi de voir s'il la mérite ou non. Mais il y a droit. Et à mon avis, si « Chop Shop » reste proche de la base, c'est pour voir une personne en particulier.

_Une personne…_

\- …Je pense que les moments que vous avez pensé ensemble comptaient pour lui, approuva Kat.

\- …Et comment le savoir ?

\- Il y a toujours un signe.

Le Minicon demeura immobile, ne cherchant pas à faire le moindre geste.

Puis, lorsque Karan porta son regard sur lui, ses optiques jaunes croisèrent son globe.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Karan sentit simplement la colère monter avant de disparaître.

Un signe…

Et lequel ?

Puis, de façon inattendue, le Minicon effectua un geste.

Un simple geste, sans chercher à s'approcher d'elle, à lui forcer à le pardonner. Car Karan savait qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas.

Du moins, elle n'oublierait pas. Mais ce geste fut suffisant pour recoller quelques morceaux de son spark.

En un seul geste, avec un seul objet, il avait appuyé les dires de Kat.

En montrant quelque chose…l'objet qu'elle lui avait offert lors de leur escapade à la Tour Eiffel de Paris.

La Tour Eiffel miniature…le cadeau qu'il avait accepté de sa part.

Il l'avait gardée…il ne l'avait pas jetée.

Karan hésita.

Elle sentit Kat la pousser doucement en avant, comme si elle l'encourageait.

Karan effectua un pas. Puis un autre.

Puis, elle s'arrêta. Elle attendit que Kat l'étreigne par-derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- …Fais attention à toi.

\- Rentre bien…Kat.

\- Je t'aime, Karan.

A nouveau, la chaleur embauma son être.

\- …Je t'aime aussi, Kat.

Karan lui prit la main avant de se retourner. Le pont-spatial était apparu.

Puis, après un dernier geste de la main, Kat et Night entrèrent dans le pont-spatial, main dans la main.

Karan aurait souri. Ce n'était pas un adieu. Kat et elle se retrouvèrent. Elle le savait. Et elle savait que Night prendrait soin d'elle, comme elle le méritait. Elle croisa le regard de Drift et les deux sentirent une faible complicité les lier à l'idée de les voir partir.

Puis, une fois que le pont-spatial disparut, Karan se retourna pour s'avancer lentement vers Chop Shop.

Non…Pas Chop Shop. Righty.

Karan posa la main sur son châssis. Oui. Righty. Elle devait se faire à cette idée, maintenant.


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPITRE 85**

**OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à VendettaPrimus, Kuro Sha et Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews ! Laissez des commentaires si vous en avez envie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir où je peux m'améliorer.**

**OOC : Nebula appartient à Cao dreams in books.**

« …Chop Shop était notre protection », raconta Righty.

Il ne détachait pas ses optiques de la Tour Eiffel miniature qu'il tenait toujours dans ses pattes. Assise à côté de lui, dans le sable, Karan ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de l'écouter, sans l'interrompre.

\- …On était tous des Minicons, expliqua-t-il après une longue pause, le ton hésitant. La société Cybertronienne nous considérait comme des outils. Et même si la guerre était terminée, même si les Autobots avaient gagné le conflit, aucune réglementation n'a été mise en place pour nous, pour les Minicons, afin d'améliorer notre condition. Nous étions toujours assimilés à des Déployeurs. Nous étions toujours leurs esclaves.

Karan tiqua. Mais elle garda le silence. Un fugace sourire amer apparut au coin des lèvres de l'Insecticon avant qu'il ne l'efface et ne baisse la tête, resserrant la miniature contre son petit corps.

\- …Et nous…des Minicons…des Insecticons, en plus. D'où la raison pour laquelle on a eu idée de se rassembler. De devenir notre propre Déployeur.

\- Pour vous protéger de la guerre ?

\- Oui. Pour survivre, pour être plus forts ensemble…et pour constituer notre propre famille.

_Leur propre famille…_

Quelque part, Karan avait de la peine pour lui. Il avait eu de bonnes raisons, lui comme ses camarades, de devenir Chop Shop. Et peut-être à sa place, elle aurait eu la même idée si elle en avait eu l'opportunité.

Et maintenant…il était le dernier debout.

A présent…il était seul.

\- …Ce n'était pas une raison pour nous faire du mal, déclara acidement Karan. Même si je sais que tu n'étais pas le seul responsable…votre passé ne vous donnait pas le droit de vous en prendre à nous. On ne vous avait rien fait. On souhaitait seulement sauver l'univers. Et le Sanctuaire ne parait pas le comprendre.

\- Effectivement, approuva tristement Righty. C'est idiot…d'utiliser notre pauvre passé comme excuse.

\- Surtout que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir enduré la discrimination, rétorqua Karan. On venait peut-être d'un milieu plus aisé que vous, ma famille et moi. Mais ma sœur a été refusée au concours de la Grande Librairie de Cybertron. Parce qu'elle était Cyclope.

Penaud, Righty ne trouva rien à redire. Il posa la Tour Eiffel au sol, avant de la pousser doucement vers Karan. La Cyclope abaissa le regard, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- Je te la rends. Tu nous l'as donnée alors que je…nous ne la méritions pas.

\- En effet.

Karan croisa les bras. Elle pouvait la reprendre. C'était même tentant et mérité.

\- …Garde-la, déclara-t-elle après un temps.

\- Karan ?

\- Il s'agissait d'un cadeau et on ne reprend pas un cadeau, Chop…Je veux dire, Righty.

Sa réaction déconcerta le Minicon. Et pour être franche, elle en était autant surprise elle-même.

\- …Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Si tu ne désires vraiment pas la garder, jette-la ou donne-la à quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement.

La réponse de Righty fut immédiate. Il sembla choqué d'une telle éventualité.

\- Ça, jamais.

Il reprit la miniature avant de la garder dans ses pattes. Quelque part, cela rassura Karan de savoir qu'au fond, il ne saurait commettre une telle chose.

\- …Je souhaite réparer mes erreurs, Karan. Enfin…mes erreurs et celles de mes camarades, se corrigea-t-il, apparemment encore peu habitué à se référer comme un seul individu.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Righty se mordit la lèvre.

\- …Je l'ignore.

\- Voilà, tu l'ignores. Et moi non plus, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse. Mais ce que je sais…

Elle serait dure. Elle le savait. Mais il fallait que cela sorte. Qu'ils fassent le point ensemble.

\- …Ce que je sais, c'est que dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas réparer notre relation. Enfin…la relation que j'avais avec Chop Shop. Elle n'existait même pas. Et si elle existait, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment vous faisiez, d'ailleurs…demanda Karan.

Elle avait besoin d'une réponse sur ce point. Righty lui sourit tristement.

\- …On t'aimait vraiment, Karan. Peut-être pas de la façon que tu le souhaitais parce que, comme tu l'as dit, c'était une relation vouée à l'échec. Mais…on t'aimait.

Karan sentit ses poings se crisper sur ses jambes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, endurant les mots difficiles de Righty.

En réalité, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas de « Chop Shop », elle s'y attendait. Mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

\- …Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer.

La Cyclope se redressa, empêchant à nouveau sa voix de trembler.

\- …Je dois me raccrocher à ce qui me reste. C'est le plus important. Mon équipe, ma famille, ma sœur…

\- …Tu peux aussi m'y inclure, ajouta doucement Righty. Parce que…cela vaut ce que cela vaut, venant de ma part mais…même si je ne suis plus Chop Shop, je tiens à toi.

Karan ne réagit pas. Elle le laissa s'exprimer.

\- …Je tiendrai toujours à toi.

Oui.

Le plus dur, c'était qu'une part d'elle tenait encore à lui, même si cela ne signifiait plus la même chose. Karan se reprit.

\- …Ce n'est plus ce qui compte, Righty. Ce qui compte, c'est l'univers, maintenant. S'il y a un domaine sur lequel tu peux te rattraper, c'est ça.

\- Ça ? répéta Righty, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Trouver le dernier artefact. Avant le Sanctuaire. On a les quatre, mais le cinquième est le plus sacré de tous.

S'il voulait sincèrement contribuer, autant qu'il le fasse. Cela serait toujours de l'aide en plus. Righty prit une mine pensive.

\- …Le Vaisseau de Primus, hein ?

\- Dai Atlas ignore où il se trouve. Il les a cachés mais…il ignore ce qui est arrivé au dernier.

\- Hm.

Righty croisa les pattes sur son châssis, réfléchissant à voix basse.

\- …Si je vous aide…tu serais prête à…me donner une seconde chance ?

\- …Ce n'est pas certain, grinça Karan. Et cela devrait être le cadet de tes soucis, à l'heure actuelle.

\- « Ce n'est pas certain », répéta Righty.

Puis, un sourire léger apparut sur son visage. Plus détendu, même si Karan ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une apparence.

\- …Je m'en contenterai, alors.

\- Et tu seras de corvée au bar de ma mère pendant trois siècles, railla Karan, le ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

\- Et je me mettrai à genoux pour implorer votre pardon, répliqua Righty sur le même ton.

L'atmosphère se réchauffa un peu entre eux. Mais cela en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient expliqués, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Karan se releva et commença à s'éloigner, laissant Righty seul.

Au loin, elle aperçut Outrigger s'entraîner. Elle s'arrêta, l'observant faire durant quelques secondes, avant de marcher droit vers lui. Il paraissait concentré, mais Karan se demanda s'il n'était pas resté à proximité pour surveiller le déroulement de la situation.

\- …Merci, le gratifia tendrement Karan.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir appelé ma sœur. Et…de m'avoir convaincue de lui parler.

Le remercier…c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, après tout. Outrigger abaissa ses armes et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. Il avait laissé tomber le masque de professeur sévère…et pour cela, Karan lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Je savais que tu avais besoin d'elle.

\- J'avais besoin de vous tous…toi aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien.

\- Hm.

Karan se gratta le casque, un peu gênée. Mais finalement, elle lui fit savoir, le ton malicieux.

\- Karan a besoin d'un câlin, par contre.

\- Toi, alors.

Pourtant, Outrigger lâcha son épée et son katana. Puis, en signe d'acceptation implicite, il étendit les bras et les referma sur Karan, la serrant fortement contre lui.

La Cyclope attendit quelques minutes, avant de lui retourner l'étreinte. Cela lui manquait…des bras protecteurs. Et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas Night.

Pour une fois…elle était avec lui. Il faisait attention à elle. Et tandis que Karan approfondissait son étreinte, elle laissa ses mains caresser discrètement son dos.

\- Cela te suffit ? demanda-t-il, le ton amusé.

\- Hm. Tu n'as pas idée.

Karan et lui se séparèrent, mais la Cyclope ne se détacha pas de lui. Elle garda les optiques baissés, avant de relever le regard vers le jeune bot brun.

Elle était ravie de n'avoir aucune expression faciale. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. Karan prit une inspiration.

\- …Outrigger…

\- Hm ?

\- …Cela te dirait que…nous deux, on…

Karan ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle finit par soupirer à la place, avant de se séparer complètement de lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien, oublie.

Elle était en deuil. En deuil de Chop Shop, en deuil de leur relation. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de pansement. Du moins, pas de cette façon.

Outrigger opina du chef, laissant couler. Alors qu'il ramassait ses épées pour reprendre l'entraînement, Righty les rejoignit, courant sur ses huit pattes…ce qui fut une vision un peu amusante à regarder.

\- …Je viens de penser, dit le Minicon. Pour trouver le Vaisseau de Primus…on a peut-être un moyen.

\- Un moyen ? s'écrièrent ensemble Karan et Outrigger.

\- Oui…

Righty déglutit.

\- …On peut utiliser les autres artefacts…pour savoir où il est.

\- Un autre artefact…

Karan percuta la première. En signe de victoire, elle leva les bras.

\- Le Livre d'Epistemus !

\- On aurait dû y penser, renchérit Outrigger.

Le Livre de la Connaissance…c'était évident. Le jeune bot brun croisa les bras tandis que Karan et Righty firent la danse de la joie devant lui, en plein milieu du désert.

\- Vous savez qu'on en aura pour la nuit, à le feuilleter ?

\- Casse pas notre délire, Outrigger !

\- Mais quelle peste !

Bon…ce serait moins drôle après…mais au moins, ils pouvaient profiter un peu du moment présent.

* * *

« …De tout ce qu'on a pu fouiller, déclara Père Jean, l'une des pistes les plus probables serait l'île de Clipperton. »

Marie avait emporté une mappemonde. Il l'entendit la faire tourner pour montrer la localisation de l'Île en question. La réponse de Dai Atlas fut immédiate.

\- Comment pourriez-vous savoir où se situe le Sanctuaire ? La Terre n'est-elle pas suffisamment vaste ?

\- Peut-être avons-nous tort, approuva Emily d'un ton poli mais ferme. Mais il s'agit d'une hypothèse plausible. Nous avons demandé à nos chercheurs de fouiller les territoires états-uniens et de lister toutes les îles abandonnées qui serviraient potentiellement de base pour les Decepticons. Mais au final, toutes ces recherches se sont avérées vaines.

\- Et l'Île de Clipperton ? demanda Wing à son tour.

\- Il s'agit d'une Île qui avait été classée « _terra nullius »_ ou autrement « territoire sans maître », avant d'être classée comme possession de la souveraineté française, expliqua la commandante. Elle est située au milieu de l'océan Pacifique, à plus de 6,000 kilomètres de Tahiti.

Dai Atlas sembla dubitatif.

\- Quand nous y avons atterri, avec Jean, renchérit Marie, j'ai reconnu un lagon aux alentours, qui paraissait contenir de l'eau douce. C'est le seul lagon d'eau douce du monde. Et de cette distance, nous pouvions discerner, quoique brièvement, les montagnes situées sur les côtes mexicaines.

Elle lui avait expliqué plus tard que s'ils y étaient restés coincés un peu plus longtemps, Marie avait jugé bon de repérer les endroits où ils pouvaient potentiellement récupérer de l'eau.

\- Même s'il ne le sera bientôt plus, si les Decepticons y demeurent, fit remarquer Cade. Selon Marie, ils auraient construit une tour en plein milieu du lagon.

\- Personne n'y va, ajouta Marie. Ce n'est pas une île avec de bons souvenirs pour ses derniers habitants.

Il devina un froncement de sourcil sur le visage du leader du Cercle de la Lumière. A son tour, Wing prit la parole, ne cachant pas son empressement.

\- On peut s'y rendre. Si c'est vraiment là-bas…qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?

\- Pour l'instant, c'est trop dangereux, rétorqua Dai Atlas. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et la priorité reste le dernier artefact.

\- Pourtant, il faudra bien le récupérer. C'est de l'eau douce. Ce sont des ressources importantes pour nous, répondit Emily.

\- Hm.

Quand bien même Dai Atlas parut plus enclin à écouter les arguments d'Emily, Père Jean sentit que Wing était déçu. Pourtant, il ne releva rien, comprenant que Dai Atlas avait raison. Tandis que Emily, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus et Dai Atlas se penchaient pour discuter de la stratégie à adopter, Wing et Père Jean s'éloignèrent pour quitter la pièce.

\- Père Jean, l'appela Dai Atlas.

L'humain sursauta, surpris que le leader du Cercle de la Lumière s'adresse à lui. Il pivota vers lui, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

\- …Vous avez contrôlé une armure Cybertronienne ? l'interrogea Dai Atlas, l'étonnement évident dans sa voix.

Père Jean opina du chef. Marie répondit à sa place.

\- Pour me protéger.

\- Il ne faut pas croire que les humains ne sachent pas se défendre, commenta Emily, le ton admiratif.

\- …Ce n'était rien.

Mais Père Jean devina que Dai Atlas était impressionné. Et pour cela, il en ressentit un peu de fierté, même s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il se contenta d'incliner la tête, sans entrer davantage dans les détails avant que Wing ne transporte son fauteuil roulant pour quitter la pièce.

\- …Je pense qu'au fond, vous lui plaisez, lui souffla le Cybertronien.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je le connais.

Père Jean émit un léger sourire amusé à cette remarque. Quand Wing le posa par terre, le prêtre se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Clipperton, hein ? soupira Wing.

\- Son signal s'y trouve. Vous souhaitez vous y rendre ?

L'humain marqua un temps, avant de préciser.

\- …Nous y rendre ? Y aller ensemble pour trouver Heavenlight et Swelter ?

\- Ce serait tentant…y aller sans que les autres ne le sachent, approuva Wing.

Malgré tout, ils savaient pertinemment que c'était dangereux. Pour eux deux. Et ils ignoraient quand arriverait la prochaine attaque des membres du Sanctuaire, où cela se produirait. Cela pouvait être maintenant, ou demain…

Et ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner leurs camarades. Père Jean proposa alors l'idée à Wing de chercher son signal sur Clipperton pour essayer de la contacter et établir une communication, mais le Cybertronien réfuta l'idée. De cette façon, ils risqueraient de leur dévoiler la localisation de leur base.

\- S'y rendre…au Sanctuaire, à Clipperton…peut-être que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…mais seulement quand on aura récupéré tous les artefacts, fit Wing.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, Wing. Mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose…si ce n'est s'armer de patience.

Père Jean ferma les yeux, pensif.

\- Wing…Vous avez encore votre clé USB ?

\- Oui, répondit son interlocuteur.

\- …Je pense que vous devriez placer vos souvenirs dedans.

Il devina un froncement de sourcil de la part du Cybertronien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand vous la verrez, précisa le prêtre, elle aura votre version de l'histoire. Elle verra que vous n'avez jamais souhaité l'abandonner. Ce sera plus simple à prouver que de le raconter.

Un silence lui répondit. Quelques secondes après, Père Jean entendit un bruit d'ouverture de châssis. Il devina que Wing en avait sorti la clé USB.

Puis, il l'entendit un autre son, comme s'il la connectait à un port.

\- …C'est fait.

Père Jean sentit soudainement les doigts métalliques de Wing toucher sa poitrine, comme s'il lui tendait quelque chose.

\- Wing…

\- Je peux vous la confier ? le questionna-t-il. J'ai peur de perdre mes souvenirs une seconde fois…et je sais que vous en prendrez soin.

Père Jean hocha la tête. Si cela le rassurait, il pouvait faire cela pour lui. L'humain ne lui posa pas plus de questions. Il n'hésita pas et attrapa la clé USB pour la ranger dans son veston.

\- Je comprends. Merci pour votre confiance, Wing.

\- Merci à vous, Jean.

L'humain allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudainement, son portable se mit à vibrer. Le prêtre fronça les sourcils et le décrocha, le portant à son oreille.

Le directeur du centre pénitentiaire.

\- _Ma patience a des limites, Jean._

\- Ecoutez, commença Père Jean.

\- _Non ! Je ne vous écoute plus. Votre paroisse s'est engagée à soutenir notre centre et vous disparaissez, comme ça, sans prévenir personne, sans un mot d'excuse ! Cette fois-ci, c'est terminé._

Père Jean blêmit. Il prit une longue inspiration, essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Si vous pouvez me laisser…

\- _Non ! J'ai dit, c'est terminé ! On va faire appel à une autre paroisse qui, elle, saura tenir ses engagements. A notre époque, les téléphones, les mails, ça existe ! Vous savez, Chris Marshall ? Votre favori ? Lui aussi se demande si vous ne l'avez pas abandonné !_

Cela porta un coup au cœur du prêtre.

\- Je vous jure que j'ai une bonne explication.

\- _Ha oui ? Laquelle ? Quelle explication valable avez-vous pour ne plus donner de nouvelles depuis…quoi ? Deux, trois mois ? Je vous écoute, Jean. A moins que vous ne vous trouviez encore des excuses ! Être un homme de foi ne vous donne pas tous les droits ! Je vous écoute ! Quelle explication avez-vous ? Je serais ravi de l'entendre !_

Contre toute attente, le téléphone disparut des mains de l'humain. La voix posée et calme de Wing s'éleva à son tour.

\- …Sauver l'univers, cela compte ?

Le directeur raccrocha. Père Jean poussa un profond soupir tandis que le Cybertronien lui rendait le téléphone.

\- Il a raison. J'aurais dû au moins envoyer un mail.

\- Je suis désolé pour les troubles qu'on vous apporte.

\- C'est moi qui l'aie choisi, Wing.

Il allait devoir s'expliquer. Ou au moins, essayer de reprendre contact avec Chris Marshall et les autres prisonniers avec qui il avait formé des liens.

Un raclement de gorge les coupa. Père Jean se retourna.

\- …On n'a plus de nourriture, les prévint Marie.

\- Oh. Eh bien, on va aller faire les courses.

\- Vous souhaitez qu'on vous accompagne ? proposa Wing.

Père Jean refusa poliment.

\- Il s'agit seulement d'aller à la supérette de Crown City.

\- Je vous ouvre un pont, alors. Et…Père Jean ?

\- Hm ?

Il devina un sourire sur le visage du Cybertronien.

\- Cela s'arrangera.

* * *

« Bumblebee a appelé une certaine Nebula, ainsi que quelques Autobots en renfort, l'informa Marie qui poussait le cadi tandis qu'ils quittaient la supérette. Si jamais la situation devient sérieuse, ils quitteront Cybertron pour intervenir.

\- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose.

Père Jean attendit tandis que Marie rangeait le cadi. Puis, elle le rejoignit pour le pousser dans un endroit discret, que Père Jean devina comme s'agissant d'une ruelle, afin que les deux contactent la base pour qu'il leur ouvre un pont-terrestre.

\- …Quand ce sera fini, déclara Père Jean, je te promets que je t'emmènerai quelque part. Où tu le souhaiteras.

\- J'adorerai, répondit Marie, le ton amusé.

Il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela. Proche de lui, il entendit Marie composer le numéro avant de le porter à son oreille.

\- Ici, Marie…peux-tu nous ouvrir un pont-terrestre aux coordonnées—

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Père Jean ne comprit pas. Mais l'instant d'après, un choc puissant percuta violemment son fauteuil roulant.

L'esprit du prêtre se mit à tourner très rapidement. Tout de suite, il essaya de se raccrocher, de se tenir aux bras de son fauteuil, mais il se retrouva propulsé en avant et tête la première, il s'écrasa brusquement sur le sol tandis qu'il entendait son fauteuil roulant se renverser à son tour, le bruit audible des roues tournant dans les airs.

Difficilement et douloureusement, il releva la tête du sol, prenant appui sur ses bras pour se redresser. Des gouttes tombèrent de son nez. Il comprit qu'il saignait. Quand il essaya de bouger, la chute lui réveilla la douleur aux membres, une douleur due aux blessures qu'il avait reçu durant l'attaque de la base.

Quelque chose…les avait attaqués. Tout de suite, il appela Marie pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Mais elle ne fut pas longue à réagir. L'instant d'après, il l'entendit ramper vers lui tandis qu'un cliquetis métallique causé par la recharge de son revolver se fit entendre.

\- Qui est là ? cracha Marie.

Un bruit de transformation lui répondit.

Non…

\- J'arrive au bon moment, non ?

Saberhorn, devina le prêtre. Père Jean essaya de remettre son fauteuil roulant debout. Mais quand le Cybertronien effectua un pas, le fauteuil se renversa une nouvelle fois.

Père Jean et Marie tressaillirent à l'unisson. Le prêtre chercha sa main et l'attrapa, la serrant fort contre lui.

\- …Que voulez-vous ? gronda Marie.

\- D'habitude, je respecte les politesses d'usage. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer.

La fausse condescendance disparut rapidement, laissant place à un ton froid. Un nouveau pas. Cela fit trembler le sol et Père Jean et Marie perdirent l'équilibre. Le prêtre réalisa combien le Decepticon était proche d'eux.

\- Vous allez me suivre, articula Saberhorn, le ton menaçant.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Marie.

\- Parce que je ne vous donne pas le choix. Nous aurions dû vous utiliser bien plus tôt comme garantie.

Père Jean tiqua.

Ils allaient les utiliser comme otages…probablement en échange des artefacts. Tout de suite, Marie effectua un mouvement vif du bruit et Père Jean entendit une détonation se dirigeant vers le haut.

Mais ce fut la seule. La seconde d'après, Marie poussa un cri tandis qu'il entendit le revolver s'échapper de ses mains pour retomber quelques mètres, loin derrière eux.

\- Marie ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! supplia Père Jean.

\- Et pourquoi je me gênerais ? cracha Saberhorn, la colère évidente dans son ton. Notre erreur a été de ne pas vous surveiller ! Et à cause de cette erreur, vous avez volé nos artefacts ! Quatre de nos artefacts !

Père Jean frissonna. Il réalisa que Marie avait déjà disparu. Saberhorn l'avait déjà capturée. Et quand il essaya de crier, il sentit une lame froide sous son menton, beaucoup plus grande que sa propre taille.

\- Vous avez savouré votre victoire, c'est bien. Mais cette fois, on ne refera pas la même erreur deux fois. Cette fois, on ne vous laissera pas vous en aller.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos artefacts ! cria Marie.

\- Ce sont encore moins les vôtres !

\- Nous, au moins, on n'essaie pas de détruire l'univers avec !

Père Jean grimaça.

Il devait sauver Marie…coûte que coûte…

\- Saberhorn, articula Père Jean. Il faut que vous arrêtiez. Cela devient de la folie.

\- Si vous souhaitez que ça s'arrête, dit Saberhorn, plus calmement, vous feriez mieux de dire à vos gardiens de nous rendre les artefacts.

\- Mais vous savez ce que ça coûtera. Pourquoi vous persistez, Saberhorn ?

Saberhorn grogna.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas, vermines.

\- Vous ne nous ferez rien, de toute façon.

Il sentit une pression au niveau de sa gorge. Père Jean déglutit, frissonnant à la sensation désagréable.

\- Tu penses que je plaisante à l'heure actuelle ?

\- La dernière fois, Glowstrike disait que vous ne nous auriez pas fait de mal, lui rapporta Père Jean. Pas après ce que Wing a fait pour vous. A Arkus.

Il se souvenait de sa conversation avec elle comme si c'était hier. Même si cet évènement l'avait effrayé, l'avait paralysé…il se souvenait point par point de leurs échanges, de ses mots.

Manifestement, ses paroles ne l'indifféraient pas. Il sentit Saberhorn se raidir au bout de sa lame.

\- …Et comment tu le saurais ?

\- Elle me l'a dit. Vous vous sentez redevable envers Wing. Autrement, vous nous auriez déjà tués. Du moins, l'un de nous.

\- Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui vous tuera, grinça Saberhorn. Ce sera la Reine. Ou un autre Insecticon qui prendra plaisir à vous utiliser comme jouets.

\- ...Et vous les laisserez nous tuer ? Vous? Un bot d'honneur? Après ce que Wing a fait pour vous, vous tuerez ses amis?

Père Jean se contenta d'attraper la lame du bout des bras, pour essayer de l'éloigner de sa gorge.

Autant affronter Saberhorn à son propre jeu.

\- Je croyais que les gentlemen devaient toujours œuvrer pour rembourser leurs dettes.

\- Même si j'ai une dette à rembourser…Le Sanctuaire passe avant tout le reste.

\- On le sait, rétorqua Père Jean. Mais il n'y aura plus de Sanctuaire si vous continuez à détruire tout ce qu'il y a sur votre passage, autour de vous.

Aux dires d'Emily, ils détruisaient déjà l'environnement des humains…

\- Vous-mêmes, vous y étiez présent, Saberhorn. A Arkus. Vous avez observé vous-mêmes ce qu'a causé la destruction de la ville. Et vous souhaitez que la Terre suive le même chemin ?

\- Crois-moi, vermine, s'il y avait d'autres solutions, on les aurait déjà prises. Mais malheureusement, il n'y en a aucune.

Père Jean secoua la tête. Lui n'y croyait pas.

\- …Il existe forcément des solutions alternatives.

Le ton de Saberhorn monta d'emblée.

\- Ah oui ? Puisque tu te crois si intelligent, vermine, dis-moi quelles sont les solutions alternatives ? Hein ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire la guerre.

\- Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez rien au conflit ! La guerre, c'est tout ce qu'on connaît ! Si on ne peut pas vivre sur Cybertron, si on n'a pas d'autres endroits où aller, on se bat pour le garder ! On se bat ! Nous sommes peut-être des Insecticons mais c'est comme ça qu'un vrai combattant se comporte ! Il se bat contre ses ennemis jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour garder ce qui lui reste !

La réponse de Père Jean fut immédiate.

\- Et s'en prendre à ceux qui essaient de vous aider, même indirectement, c'est digne d'un guerrier ?

Pendant un instant, l'humain crut qu'il ne soit allé trop loin. Il crut qu'il faisait fausse route et que Saberhorn allait mal réagir et s'en prendre à lui ou à Marie. Par réflexe, il couvrit son visage de ses bras, pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup.

Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Comme Saberhorn ne répondit jamais à sa question. Seul le silence tomba.

Le silence…même en étant un combattant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait, comme arme à ses mots. Le prêtre resta dans cette position durant plusieurs secondes, avant de se découvrir le visage. Doucement et prudemment, il reprit la parole.

\- …Même si vous gardez le Sanctuaire, même si vous réussissez à reprendre les artefacts…que feriez-vous, après ?

\- On vivra…répondit simplement Saberhorn, le ton sombre.

\- Vivre ? Même si vous vous débarrassez du Cercle de la Lumière, des humains, des Autobots, vous vivrez dans la terreur et dans la crainte tous les jours. Si ce n'est à cause d'autres ennemis, ce sera à cause des propres armes que vous utiliseriez.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, humain ?

\- Jean…émit Marie, l'invitant à ne pas poursuivre.

Père Jean secoua la tête.

\- Cela me fait quelque chose…parce que je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un de sensé, qu'il soit Cybertronien ou humain, accepterait une telle situation. Vous vous voyez dans vingt ans, dans un siècle, dans la même situation ? A vivre ici, dans la peur ? Dans la guerre ?

\- …Wing s'est trouvé un animal de compagnie qui lui est parfaitement adapté, remarqua Saberhorn, le ton acide. Vous croyez savoir mieux que tout le monde.

\- Et pour Glowstrike, vous pensez que cette situation lui serait convenable ?

Cette fois-ci, Père Jean sentit Saberhorn fléchir.

Conscient d'avoir percé quelque chose, l'humain continua.

\- Vous l'aimez, hein ? Elle est votre compagne, non ? Vous pensez que cette situation la rendrait heureuse ?

Etrangement, la réponse de Saberhorn fut plus rapide que prévu.

\- …Non.

Père Jean poussa un soupir.

\- …Glowstrike est votre compagne. Elle est la fille de Wing. Vous le saviez déjà, non ?

\- …Je le sais. Glowstrike m'a tout raconté, lui informa Saberhorn, le ton bas.

\- Techniquement…cela signifie que vous êtes de la même famille. Tous les trois.

Père Jean devina que Saberhorn avait ouvert la bouche, avant de la refermer. Avait-il déjà envisagé les choses de cette façon ?

\- …En tant que père, Wing voudrait que sa fille soit en sécurité. Et elle ne l'est pas. Peut-être ne s'en rend-t-elle pas compte. Si vous pensez que cette situation ne lui est pas convenable, Saberhorn, pourquoi vous ne le lui dites pas ?

\- C'en est assez, siffla le Decepticon, un ton d'avertissement.

\- Vous êtes son compagnon. Si vous l'aimez, c'est à vous de lui montrer la voie. C'est à vous de la protéger, de penser à son bien.

\- La protéger ? Je ne fais que ça ! Je ne vis que pour ça, même ! cracha Saberhorn, son ton devenant plus dur.

Il prit une inspiration, comme s'il essayait de se calmer.

\- Et vous êtes arrogant de parler de ce que vous ne savez pas ! Même si Wing était le père de Glowstrike, il n'a pas agi comme tel ! Il n'a pas agi comme un bon père envers elle puisqu'il l'a abandonnée !

\- C'est ce qu'elle croit ? C'est elle qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Et qu'est-elle sensée croire d'autres ? Il n'y a personne qui lui a dit qu'elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne !

L'expression de Père Jean se fit plus triste.

Il n'y avait pas que Wing qui souffrait de l'absence de sa fille…Manifestement, c'était réciproque. Des deux côtés.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Père Jean laissa Saberhorn reprendre son calme.

\- …Mais…mais moi, je trouve ça étrange. Je trouve ça étrange que quelqu'un comme Wing ait pu abandonner sa propre fille.

\- Je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Saberhorn. Glowstrike a souffert. Mais je peux vous dire que Wing en a d'autant plus souffert.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas le lui dire, alors ?

\- Cela viendra.

Père Jean fouilla son veston. Il en ressortit sa clé USB.

\- …Mais pour l'heure…C'est vous qu'il faut essayer de convaincre.

\- …Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment vous…

\- Reconnaissez-vous ceci ? C'est une clé USB, avec des souvenirs sauvegardés à l'intérieur.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

\- …Les souvenirs de Wing sont à l'intérieur. Relâchez Marie et je vous montrerai ce qui s'est réellement passé.

\- …Si c'est un piège…

\- Ce n'en est pas un. Relâchez Marie et je vous montrerai le contenu de cette clé, Saberhorn. Vous avez ma parole.

De ce qu'il savait, Saberhorn se vantait comme étant quelqu'un ayant de l'honneur.

Si Père Jean montrait qu'il en avait, il l'écouterait. Encore plus si cela concernait Glowstrike.

Plus personne ne bougea. Plus personne ne parla.

Père Jean garda la clé en main, attendant la réaction de Saberhorn.

Finalement, il entendit un léger gémissement de la part de Marie. L'instant d'après, Père Jean se dépêcha de ramper vers elle pour l'attraper contre lui.

\- La clé USB, lui ordonna Saberhorn.

Père Jean la lui tendit.

Saberhorn l'attrapa.

\- …Si jamais je trouve quelque chose qui ne me plait pas dans les souvenirs de Wing, avertit Saberhorn, le ton lourd de menaces, je vous embarque tous les deux et je vous conduirai directement à la Reine.

Père Jean ne répondit pas.

L'instant d'après, il entendit le bruit de la clé USB se connectant à un port.


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPITRE 86**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Comme je l'avais dit, je reviens après un (court) hiatus. **

**Avant de présenter le chapitre, je souhaitais préciser que ce hiatus m'a permis de réfléchir un peu. En réalité, beaucoup de choses me sont montées à la tête et je voulais continuer cette histoire mais je pense qu'il fallait que je prenne du recul et que j'attende un peu avant de publier les nouveaux chapitres, même si je continuais de les écrire. Je me suis attachée à tous les personnages et j'ai envie de leur donner une conclusion. Mais voilà. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et j'avais envie de faire une pause notamment sur certains sites.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à ceux qui continuent de me soutenir. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review. Je n'ai pas envie de rater ce dernier volet de la série et les retours me feraient très plaisir.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

« Page 356…rien. Page 357…Rien. Page 358…Rien. »

Karan s'affala sur son siège, laissant sa tête tomber contre la table. A côté d'elle, le visage de Righty se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'Outrigger tournait les pages.

Cela faisait environ quatre heures qu'ils étaient là, dans cette position. Réunis dans la pièce commune, tous penchés sur l'artefact qui demeurait muet face à leurs interrogations, le Livre d'Epistemus semblait vouloir les narguer.

« Page 359…Rien, soupira Karan.

\- S'il te plait, Karan, la réprimanda Outrigger. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça.

\- Brille ! s'écria Filch, à bout de patience.

\- Et Filch qui s'y met ! Sérieusement, arrêtez de vous plaindre ! râla le bot brun.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce qui est en train de se plaindre actuellement ? rétorqua Karan.

Outrigger leva les optiques avant de fouiller les autres pages. Righty finit par se redresser et arracha le livre des mains du mentor de Karan pour commencer à les tourner à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- A tous les coups, on va abandonner avant de lire la dernière page ! Et c'est toujours à la dernière page qu'il y a des solutions ! répondit Righty.

Il arriva jusqu'à la page destinée, qui devait être environ la 4000ème du Livre…mais l'impatience qu'il exprima s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il posa ses optiques jaunes sur la dernière page de l'artefact.

\- …Rien.

\- D'accord ! s'écria Karan en frappant la main sur la table. C'était quoi, l'idée de l'auteur d'écrire un bouquin rempli de pages blanches ?

\- L'auteur était Epistemus, lui rappela Outrigger, sévèrement. L'une des Mains qui Guident.

\- Eh bien, Epistemus était un sacré troll !

\- Karan !

\- C'est quoi, un « troll » ? les questionna Filch avec curiosité.

\- Haha, j'avoue qu'il devait en être un, ricana Righty.

Karan et lui s'échangèrent un regard complice tandis qu'Outrigger reprit l'artefact pour revenir à la page de départ.

\- Les amis de Filch veulent-ils de l'energon ? proposa la pie.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je pense que j'avais raison. On en aura pour toute la nuit, déclara Outrigger en se massant le front, las.

\- Tant que tu ne le piques pas, lui rappela gentiment Righty.

\- Brille !

Vexée, Filch se releva et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la réserve de cubes. Karan croisa les bras, fixant l'artefact avec agacement.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Je veux dire…Tous les artefacts ont montré leurs pouvoirs quand on en avait besoin. Mais celui-ci…est absolument inutile.

\- Il faut toujours un maillon faible, déclara Outrigger. Même si je pense qu'Epistemus dirait le contraire.

\- Et partirait dans des gros délires philosophiques, imita Karan en prenant une grosse voix.

\- Pourquoi ? Wing avait pu en lire une phrase. Mais il n'y a que lui qui a su la voir.

\- Il y a peut-être des élus qui sont seuls capables d'en lire le contenu ?

C'était Kat, la spécialiste des livres. Elle aurait dû lui demander de rester pour les assister. Encore une fois, une opportunité de gâchée.

Alors qu'Outrigger feuilletait pour parvenir à la page 370, ils entendirent des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la salle commune. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, les trois se retournèrent vers la porte, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Filch qui revenait avec les cubes.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Tout va bien ? les questionna doucement Rung, l'air inquiet. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les trois ?

Karan soupira.

\- On recherche le cinquième artefact.

\- En utilisant le Livre d'Epistemus ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du bot marron et blanc.

\- Ma foi, c'est une idée. Vous souhaitez peut-être un coup de main ?

\- Inutile. Le Livre mène déjà 370 rounds contre zéro pour nous, fit Righty.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment on peut en lire le contenu ? lui demanda Karan. Après tout, tu as une bonne connaissance des artefacts. Comme Dai Atlas.

C'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée de partir à la recherche des objets. S'il les avait étudiés, peut-être que Rung saurait leur apporter une réponse.

Rung leur adressa un air désolé.

\- Malheureusement, j'ignore comment les artefacts fonctionnent. Et si Dai Atlas ignore lui-même comment déchiffrer les pages du Livre d'Epistemus, alors qu'il les a cachés…je le sais encore moins.

\- Je vois, commenta Outrigger.

\- Mais…n'abandonnez pas. Je suis sûr qu'on est sur la bonne piste.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, râla Karan.

Rung s'inclina doucement avant de quitter le couloir, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Encore une fois, Karan abaissa le globe sur la page suivante…

\- Page 375…

Elle ignora comment…mais ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua une tâche noire en bas de page.

\- Attends !

Karan interrompit Outrigger qui était sur le point de tourner la suivante. Elle posa la main, à l'endroit même où était située la tâche noire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui cria son mentor.

\- Quelque chose ! Des mots !

Quelque chose était inscrit à cette page…Mais alors que Karan déchiffrait les lettres qui s'affichaient en petits caractères, Righty et Outrigger se penchèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- …Je ne vois rien, déclara Righty.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Outrigger.

Quoi ?

Mais…Karan les lisait bien. Elle les voyait bien.

\- Je vous jure que je n'hallucine pas, s'écria Karan.

\- On n'a rien dit de tel, lui répondit doucement le Minicon, posant l'une de ses pattes sur son bras. Qu'y est-il écrit ?

Karan lut le mot inscrit plusieurs fois dans sa tête, essayant de l'intégrer dans son processeur.

Impossible…

\- Alors, Karan ? répéta Outrigger.

\- …C'est en ancien Cybertronien. Je ne sais pas comment ça se prononce.

\- Essaie de l'écrire.

Karan hocha la tête. Tout de suite, Outrigger lui tendit une craie et la Cyclope se dirigea vers le tableau noir, le livre sous le bras. Marquant la page, elle recopia plus ou moins difficilement le mot inscrit.

L'ancien Cybertronien…dire qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette matière durant ses premières années d'éducation.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se décala du tableau noir, permettant à Outrigger et Righty de lire.

A nouveau, les optiques d'Outrigger s'éclairèrent.

\- …Je le connais ! Axe me l'a appris. Cela signifie, au sens littéral du terme, _vaisseau._

\- Cela ne peut désigner que le Vaisseau de Primus ! releva immédiatement le Minicon.

\- Mais il n'y a rien d'autre de marqué, leur rappela Karan. La page n'indique aucun emplacement !

\- Et les pages suivantes ?

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était capable de lire le contenu de cette page ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que cela n'apparaissait que maintenant ? A cette page précise ? Qu'est-ce qu'Epistemus avait eu en tête lorsqu'il a créé cet artefact ?

\- La vraie Connaissance ne s'obtient qu'en la cherchant soi-même, répéta Outrigger, les sourcils froncés.

\- En clair, le Livre ne nous aidera pas ?

Alors que Karan fouillait à nouveau les pages pour tenter de discerner d'éventuels autres mots écrits en bas de page, ils entendirent Filch revenir, les bras remplis de cubes d'energon.

\- …Filch a croisé Rung dans le couloir, les informa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, nous aussi, soupira Outrigger.

\- …Rung a optiques bleues…hein ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondirent, trop concentrés à chercher à travers les pages pour repérer des informations importantes.

A nouveau, la voix de Filch s'éleva.

\- …Rung a optiques bleues, hein? répéta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Outrigger.

\- Pourquoi les optiques de Rung ont changé de couleur ?

Immédiatement, les trois cessèrent ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Outrigger.

\- Rung…optiques de Rung changent souvent de couleur. Optiques passent de bleues à…autre. Souvent.

Outrigger et Karan s'échangèrent un regard décontenancé.

\- …De quelle couleur étaient ses optiques ?

\- …Jaunes.

_Jaunes._

Ils ne l'avaient jamais remarqué…Même si Rung était quelqu'un de très discret, ils n'avaient jamais remarqué ce détail.

Un détail…qu'ils auraient dû remarquer avant.

Personne ne sut comment réagir. Cette réponse plongea le groupe dans un profond silence.

* * *

Cela parut durer une éternité.

Les prochaines minutes…Non. La prochaine heure devint insoutenable. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Père Jean sentit la main de Marie se serrer dans la sienne.

Au fur et à mesure que Saberhorn étudiait les souvenirs de Wing contenus dans la clé USB, la tension autour d'eux devenait de plus en plus lourde.

Saberhorn garda le silence tout du long. Mais Père Jean put entendre sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Le prêtre devina qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs douloureux et difficiles à regarder.

L'humain ne saurait dire si c'était bon signe ou non…Mais il devinait que ces souvenirs ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Quand bien même Wing avait raconté son histoire, Père Jean savait que s'il pouvait les voir de lui-même, il réagirait probablement de la même façon.

_Elle était dans l'appartement._

_Elle m'attendait ! Je croyais vraiment qu'on allait vivre ensemble ! Qu'on formerait une famille…et elle est partie…Elle est juste partie et je n'étais même pas là !_

_Comment suis-je supposé protéger les Cités de Cristal…Cybertron…ou n'importe quel endroit dans l'univers alors que j'ai été incapable de protéger ma fille ?!_

Entendre ces souvenirs de la part de Wing…cela avait déjà été douloureux à entendre. Alors, les revivre par le biais de la technologie Cybertronienne était sûrement pire.

Il entendit un cliquetis métallique. Père Jean devina que Saberhorn avait retiré la clé USB de son port.

Au début, Saberhorn ne répondit rien. Il ne commenta rien par rapport à ce qu'il venait tout juste d'assister. Père Jean devina que ce n'était pas par fierté, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment réagir.

Mais Père Jean ne put lui deviner qu'une seule émotion : une profonde tristesse.

« …Il était revenu pour elle, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix sourde.

Père Jean hocha la tête. Proche de lui, de Marie, il put entendre le Cybertronien s'appuyer contre le mur d'un immeuble.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'un support.

\- …Je…je comprends mieux maintenant. Pourquoi Glowstrike est restée si seule durant tout ce temps. Pourquoi elle répète qu'elle n'est pas la fille de Wing, poursuivit Saberhorn, bouleversé. En réalité, il l'avait oubliée. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'elle.

\- Il l'aimait, répondit Père Jean. Il l'aimait énormément. Il voulait lui offrir un foyer, une famille.

\- Oui…c'est évident.

La gorge nouée, Saberhorn sembla essayer de se reprendre. Père Jean s'appuya contre Marie tandis qu'elle le redressait.

\- …Si ses souvenirs n'avaient pas été effacés…beaucoup de choses…auraient certainement pris une tournure différente, non ? demanda Saberhorn.

\- N'en veuillez pas à Dai Atlas, lui suggéra calmement le prêtre. Il croyait bien faire. Il pensait lui éviter une souffrance impossible à cicatriser. Il avait seulement le bien-être de Wing à l'esprit.

\- …Je ne peux pas juger.

Il sentit Saberhorn bouger. Il devina qu'il s'était rapproché des deux humains.

\- …Je pense que pour être franc, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir ses souvenirs effacés pour éviter un traumatisme. Je le sais. Même si je ne me rappelle pas, je sais que Glowstrike a effacé certains de mes souvenirs liés au Sanctuaire pour m'alléger d'une torture à se souvenir.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara simplement Père Jean.

\- Mais à présent…on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour réparer la totalité d'une vie qui a été gâchée, n'est-ce pas ?

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre.

\- …Je pense que c'est quelque chose de réparable, interpréta-t-il. Leur relation…elle signifiait beaucoup pour Wing.

\- Même si elle ne l'admet pas, je sais que Glowstrike devait penser la même chose. Autrement, elle aurait cherché quelqu'un qu'elle aurait pu présenter comme son parent. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Même pas…même pas avec Angelgold, l'ancienne Reine, qui l'a quasiment élevée.

\- Si leur relation était aussi importante pour l'un comme pour l'autre…Il y a une chance de la réparer.

Père Jean marqua une pause.

\- Mais…ils auront besoin d'aide pour se retrouver. De notre aide.

\- Jean…lui souffla Marie.

Il la devinait dubitative. Et méfiante, à juste titre. Père Jean lui-même avait des doutes par rapport aux intentions de Saberhorn. Mais les mots de son ancienne compagne manquaient de conviction.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui faisait confiance pour sortir de cette situation.

\- …De notre aide ? répéta Saberhorn.

\- Heavenlight manque énormément à Wing. Sa fille lui manque. Il désire la retrouver. Je pense qu'il est prêt à tout pour ça.

Il devina un hochement de tête de la part de Saberhorn.

\- …Maintenant que je connais l'histoire en totalité…Je pense que Glowstrike a besoin de son père. Elle a besoin de sa famille et elle ne sera pas complète sans elle…mais…je doute que cela soit suffisant. Je doute que cela soit suffisant pour que…Wing lui pardonne.

\- Je pense que vous connaissez Wing suffisamment, répliqua doucement Père Jean. Ils sont de la même famille. Vous êtes tous les trois de la même famille. Ça doit compter, je pense.

Malgré cela, Saberhorn était encore en conflit. Avec lui-même, notamment. Il le devina s'essuyer les optiques, comme pour chasser quelque chose qui coulait sur sa joue droite.

\- …Mais cela ne comptera pas. Pas pour tous les crimes que nous avons commis. Moi, Glowstrike, les autres membres du Sanctuaire…

\- Saberhorn…

\- Je…je ne veux pas mourir. Si j'accepte cela, si j'accepte de me rendre, qu'on se rende…je sais ce qui nous attend. Je ne suis pas naïf. Les Autobots ne seront pas cléments envers nous, peu importe qu'on se rende ou non. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Arkus, notamment…

\- Vous avez causé des crimes horribles, lui rétorqua sévèrement Marie.

\- Je le sais, grinça le Cybertronien, le timbre de sa voix montant à nouveau. Je sais que j'ai commis des crimes horribles. Je suis au courant. J'ai laissé Arkus se faire détruire. J'ai participé au meurtre de Garboil. De Canopus. J'ai même tué un Toolbox pour protéger un secret. Et j'ai mis en danger l'univers.

Père Jean garda le silence, le laissant poursuivre.

Il avait besoin de vider son sac. C'était nécessaire.

\- …Je sais qu'on sera punis. On sera tous punis. Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas que Glowstrike meure. Et si ce n'est pas la peine de mort, il s'agira d'une peine à vie, sans possibilité de sortir.

Père Jean sentit la peur du Cybertronien monter en son sein.

Saberhorn, qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de fier…laissait tomber les masques et révélait une peur que l'humain pouvait percevoir et comprendre.

La peur de mourir…

\- …Je ne veux pas de ce destin. Je ne veux pas mourir…ni prendre le risque de ne plus jamais revoir Glowstrike.

\- Et cette vie ? Votre vie actuelle ? Vous pensez qu'elle est meilleure ? demanda tristement Père Jean.

La réponse du Cybertronien fut plus rapide que prévue.

\- …Non. Non, je sais que ce n'est pas mieux. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout ça. Je sais que c'est égoïste, je sais que ça ne rendra pas justice à toutes les victimes que le Sanctuaire, ou notre propre haine pour l'autre faction, pour les standards, a causé…mais je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Mais vous avez l'occasion de ne plus souffrir, répondit Père Jean. D'arrêter de souffrir. D'arrêter la souffrance de Glowstrike. Et je pense que vous avez tort de ne pas croire que les Autobots sachent être cléments.

Père Jean n'avait jamais été un partisan de la peine de mort.

Pour lui, c'était inutile de causer davantage de morts, même par justice.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez ? Ne plus souffrir de cette situation ?

\- Mais à quel prix ? demanda Saberhorn, sa voix redevenant basse. On pourrait juste…partir loin. Quitter le Sanctuaire.

Quitter le Sanctuaire…s'enfuir, avec la personne qu'il aimait…

Cela pouvait être une solution. Mais Père Jean ne croyait pas qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision.

\- …Cela reviendrait à continuer de vivre dans la crainte. Et si vous aimez Glowstrike…vous lui montreriez la vraie voie à suivre.

\- Et que suggérez-vous, alors ?

\- …Je ne peux pas vous promettre ce qui se passera dans le futur.

Il serait puni, sans aucun doute. Il aurait certainement une sentence.

Père Jean aimerait l'aider…mais il ignorait si cela était dans ses capacités. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de conseiller.

\- …Mais je peux vous promettre de vous aider pour que Glowstrike retrouve son père. Pour qu'elle soit réunie avec sa famille.

Pour que Wing soit réuni avec sa fille.

Suite à ses paroles, Saberhorn redevint silencieux.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent au travers du scarabée, que Père Jean discerna plus ou moins.

De la peur, bien sûr. Mais aussi le doute. Puis, la colère. La tristesse…

A nouveau la panique…

Puis…le calme.

La résignation. Le poids de Saberhorn quitta le mur.

Il s'était redressé.

\- …Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'eux.

Marie serra Père Jean contre lui. Mais Père Jean ne sentit aucune menace.

Non…Saberhorn s'était abaissé. Les crissements des roues de son fauteuil roulant redevinrent audibles.

Un bruit de mouvement. Père Jean comprit que Saberhorn avait remis le fauteuil roulant debout.

\- …Mais Glowstrike a besoin de son père. Cet endroit, ce Sanctuaire qu'on nous avait tant promis…c'est devenu toxique. Et ce n'est pas une vie pour nous.

Père Jean opina du chef. Puis, quelque chose de métallique, que le prêtre devina comme l'un des doigts de Saberhorn, toucha le buste de l'humain.

\- …Prenez mes coordonnées. Je parlerai à Glowstrike. J'essaierai de la convaincre. Tant que vous tiendrez votre promesse…

\- …Je la tiendrai.

Père Jean récupéra le papier tendu par le Cybertronien.

Brusquement, Saberhorn s'éloigna. Un bruit lointain atteignit les oreilles de Père Jean tandis que le noir l'entourant devint moins sombre.

Quelque chose…une lumière.

\- …Hardshell. Ils vous cherchent aussi, souffla Saberhorn. Partez. Je vais faire diversion.

\- Saberhorn !

Mais le Cybertronien ne répondit jamais.

Il était déjà parti. Marie souleva Père Jean par les épaules avant de le replacer sur son fauteuil roulant.

L'instant d'après, elle le poussa droit devant elle.

\- …On va se cacher et attendre qu'ils partent. Jean…tu sais ce que tu fais, j'espère. Je ne lui fais aucunement confiance.

\- Je comprends.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça.

Discrètement, Père Jean cacha les coordonnées de Saberhorn dans son veston tandis que Marie arrêta le fauteuil roulant dans le recoin de la ruelle.

Elle demeura proche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sortir.

* * *

Peut-être aurait-il dû suivre le plan initial.

Emmener les humains, les capturer, les utiliser comme otages contre les artefacts.

Mais Saberhorn avait préféré mentir à la place. Il avait menti à Hardshell. Il n'avait pas trouvé les humains qu'ils recherchaient. Ils s'étaient certainement réfugiés à la base des Autobots qui était encore introuvable à l'heure actuelle.

Hardshell l'avait cru. Il n'avait pas relevé grand-chose, si ce ne fut une nouvelle insulte aux compétences de Saberhorn. Mais le scarabée était habitué depuis le temps. Depuis qu'il était devenu le commandant des armes de la Reine.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'avait pas jamais vu le contenu de cette clé USB. Il ne pouvait pas suivre Glowstrike et accepter son raisonnement. Que Wing l'eût sciemment abandonnée, qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'elle…

Tenant la clé USB entre ses mains, il prit une inspiration tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Glowstrike.

Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincue.

Au moins, qu'elle le revoie. Qu'ils s'expliquent une bonne fois pour toutes.

Vérifiant qu'il ne soit pas suivi, il frappa doucement à la porte de la luciole.

Quelques instants plus tard, Glowstrike lui ouvrit. Et son visage s'éclaira doucement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

« …Tu m'as manquée, déclara-t-elle presqu'immédiatement.

En temps normal, Saberhorn aurait souri. Cela lui aurait plu, une telle réaction de la part de la fembot qu'il aime.

Surtout…maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Mais Saberhorn ne devait pas perdre son objectif en tête.

« …On doit parler.

\- Je sais, déclara-t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, en guise de bienvenue.

Saberhorn lui rendit le baiser, avant qu'elle ne se sépare de lui.

\- J'ai peut-être un plan. Pour qu'on se débarrasse définitivement de tous nos ennemis, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Un plan ? répéta Saberhorn.

\- Airachnide, Hardshell, les Autobots…tous ceux qui veulent notre mort.

Le scarabée ne répondit rien. Il la laissa développer.

\- …On s'en va. Toi, moi, et tous ceux du Sanctuaire qui seraient prêts à nous suivre. Cela prendra un peu de temps pour convaincre les ouvriers…mais on pourrait prendre un vaisseau ensemble. Et partir.

\- Partir ?

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle phrase émanant de la bouche de Glowstrike.

\- …Quitter le Sanctuaire ?

\- Oui. On laisse nos ennemis trouver le Sanctuaire. On les laisse venir jusqu'à Airachnide. On les laisse s'entretuer. On sera partis depuis longtemps. On échappera au massacre, à l'arrestation.

Fuir…

Cela avait été l'idée de Saberhorn, effectivement. Il n'aurait pas cru que Glowstrike ait la même.

\- …On les laisse tuer Airachnide. Ou peut-être qu'Airachnide les tuera. Je l'ignore, déclara Glowstrike. Mais ce ne sera pas notre problème.

\- C'est…une idée. On vivrait ailleurs ?

\- Non. On reviendra ici.

Saberhorn fronça les sourcils.

\- …Revenir ici ?

\- Je n'abandonnerai jamais le Sanctuaire. Peut-être avait-on torts depuis le début. J'avais tort depuis le début. Mener deux combats à la fois n'a toujours mené qu'à des pertes, dans l'Histoire.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- On les laisse s'entretuer et ensuite, on se chargera du vainqueur. Nos ennemis seront affaiblis, peu importe l'issue. On n'aura qu'à simplement récupérer les artefacts et les utiliser contre ceux qui resteront.

Le scarabée ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Glowstrike lui souriait. Un sourire qui se serait apparenté à un sourire excité et fier d'avoir envisagé un tel plan.

Elle attendait son avis.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? On reviendra ici, on sera débarrassés de tous nos ennemis. Et…on règnera ensemble. Toi et moi.

_Régner ensemble…_

Depuis combien de temps avait-il rêvé d'entendre ces mots ? Régner sur le Sanctuaire, avec Glowstrike.

Un rêve qui devenait réalité…Durant ce court laps de temps, il regretta d'avoir rencontré l'humain. D'avoir obtenu les souvenirs de Wing.

\- …Cela ne semble pas t'emballer, commenta Glowstrike après un temps.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que rien ne s'était passé.

Saberhorn finit par soupirer. Doucement, il lui prit la main.

\- …J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il avait une promesse à tenir.

Un mot après l'autre, il lui expliqua tout. Sa rencontre avec l'humain, leurs échanges, ce qu'il lui avait révélé, ce qu'il lui avait montré.

Lentement, le visage de Glowstrike s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de son récit.

\- …J'ai vu le contenu de cette clé USB. J'ai tout observé. Du début à la fin.

Glowstrike ne répondit pas. Il continua.

\- …Tu as cru, pendant longtemps, que ton père t'avait abandonnée…

\- Ce n'est pas mon père, articula-t-elle distinctement.

\- Il est revenu pour toi, Glowstrike. Probablement durant la période où tu étais en convalescence, à la clinique de Pharma. Il est revenu te chercher. Et il a confondu un cadavre avec le tien.

Saberhorn croisa les bras, abaissant le regard vers la clé USB.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous ne vous êtes pas recroisés. Wing était tellement déchiré par ta « mort » que…Dai Atlas, son leader, lui a effacé ses souvenirs te concernant.

Glowstrike posa ses bras sur ses genoux, le toisant d'un air fixe.

Puis, son expression devint plus dure.

\- …Un humain, un de leurs animaux de compagnie, une de leurs vermines, te conte un joli discours et te montre une clé USB pour éviter que vous ne l'emmeniez au Sanctuaire et tu le crois ?

\- Ton raisonnement me paraît un peu tarabiscoté.

Glowstrike ne releva rien. Elle finit par se remettre debout pour s'éloigner.

Saberhorn crut que c'était parce qu'elle était dans le déni. Dans le déni parce qu'elle avait cru, tout ce temps, que Wing l'avait abandonnée.

\- …J'ai observé ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs de ton père. Il t'aimait réellement, Glowstrike. Il aimait la petite fille qu'il a élevé. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque, il t'aurait donnée un toit.

\- …Et alors ?

Saberhorn se raidit à cette réponse.

\- Quand bien même c'est vrai…est-ce que ça change quelque chose, maintenant ?

\- Tu devrais lire cette clé USB, ma chère.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait.

La luciole se retourna, l'air empli de colère.

\- Parce que Wing a eu ses souvenirs effacés, ça change quelque chose ? Il n'est pas un peu tard pour revenir en arrière ?

\- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais tu as l'occasion de retrouver ton père. D'être réunie avec lui. Parce que c'est ce qui te manque, Glowstrike. Il te manque ta boîte à émotions, certes. Mais il te manque aussi ton père.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon père !

Ses optiques se plissèrent.

\- Tu as quelque chose en tête. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est plus une vie, Glowstrike.

Glowstrike se figea.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Saberhorn baissa la tête.

\- …Ce n'est plus une vie. Pour nous. Le Sanctuaire, les artefacts…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser. Il m'a fallu énormément de temps.

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne peut pas fuir éternellement, Glowstrike. On ne peut pas vivre en se cachant et en fuyant nos ennemis. On ne vit même pas, on survit. On ne profite pas de ce qu'on a. On ne profite pas d'un bonheur qui nous est dû.

Glowstrike resta silencieuse, crucifiée par ses mots.

\- …Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? demanda-t-elle, le ton glacial.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Mon but, c'est ton bonheur. Je pense savoir ce qui est bien pour toi…et cette vie…cette vie, elle n'est pas bien pour toi, déclara-t-il avec difficultés.

Glowstrike ne perdit pas de temps à répondre.

Tout de suite, son ton monta.

\- Le Sanctuaire est bien pour moi.

\- C'est faux ! Tu souffres, Glowstrike ! Ce n'est pas le Sanctuaire qui te rendra heureuse. Ce qui te rendrait heureuse, c'est de retrouver ton objectif initial. Ta boîte à émotions, peut-être, mais ton père aussi. Ton père est ce la personne qui t'a rendue heureuse.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je dois abandonner le Sanctuaire ? Ma maison ? La seule et véritable maison que j'ai eue depuis que j'ai quitté Cybertron ?

Saberhorn releva la tête et croisa son regard, la défiant presque.

\- …ça, jamais, répondit-elle d'une voix sans appel. Si tu es en train de me convaincre de quitter le Sanctuaire et rejoindre nos ennemis, je te préviens. Il en est hors de question.

\- Mais cela ne peut pas continuer éternellement, Glowstrike.

\- Cela s'arrêtera. Puisque j'ai un plan.

\- Et quand on aura décimé nos ennemis, tu ne t'es pas posée la question que d'autres prendront la relève ? D'autres Autobots ?

Glowstrike recula, le fusillant du regard.

\- J'ai trop œuvré, je me suis trop investie pour atteindre mon but. C'est notre maison. Notre Sanctuaire. J'ai bien l'intention de le garder. Et tu devrais avoir l'intention de le garder aussi. Toi aussi, tu t'es battu pour notre maison. Et tu veux abandonner ? Tu te serais battu pour rien ?

\- Je ne me serais pas battu pour le Sanctuaire tout du long pour rien, répliqua Saberhorn, d'un ton plus calme.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Je me bats pour toi, Glowstrike. Le Sanctuaire était ma maison au départ. Oui, je le conçois. Et j'étais autant déterminé que toi à le garder. Mais…je t'ai rencontrée. C'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi, ma maison. Et si quitter le Sanctuaire nous permet de rester en vie, te permet de rester en vie, je n'hésiterais pas à l'abandonner.

\- …Tu es un lâche.

\- Non. Je suis réaliste. Le Sanctuaire t'ait monté à la tête, Glowstrike. Tu souffres sans le savoir. Et moi aussi, je souffre. Je souffre de cette torture. Tous les jours, je souffre de voir les ouvriers se faire torturer avant d'être exécutés. Je souffre de me lever le matin et de ne pas savoir si je vais survivre aujourd'hui. Je souffre d'avoir mes souvenirs douloureux effacés. Je souffre de ce qui est arrivé à nos amis.

Chop Shop était mort…

Il ignorait où était Filch. Il ignorait si elle était morte ou vivante.

\- Tout ce qu'on a fait, toutes les choses qu'on a faites, c'est parce qu'on a laissé notre haine pour les Autobots prendre le dessus. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Et je ne veux pas continuer à voir ma vie gâchée pour une question de pouvoir, alors que je sais ce qui est important pour moi.

Glowstrike resta muette.

Saberhorn se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

\- …On peut peut-être fuir. Mais on peut essayer de gagner une vie nouvelle. Une vie où on n'aurait pas à avoir peur.

\- …Mais si on suit ton plan, c'est Airachnide qui gagne. C'est Airachnide qui garde le Sanctuaire. Et je le refuse. Je le refuse non seulement parce que ça serait cracher sur la tombe de Angelgold, mais aussi parce que cela signifierait la peine de mort pour nous. Et il est hors de question que je meure sans avoir atteint mon but. J'ai trop travaillé pour l'avoir.

Glowstrike détourna le regard.

\- Réfléchis. Tu crois que les Autobots nous laisseront nous en sortir vivants ?

\- Mais moi…je ne veux pas continuer de vivre de cette façon.

\- Dans ce cas, va-t-en.

Sa réponse ne l'atteignit pas immédiatement.

Ce fut quand elle releva la tête vers lui et qu'il remarqua ses lèvres trembler qu'il sentit comme un coup de poignard au spark.

Elle était sérieuse.

\- …Quitte le Sanctuaire si tu le souhaites. Fuis si ça te permet de vivre. Mais dans ce cas, ne reviens pas.

\- Glowstrike…je ne partirai pas sans toi.

\- Mais moi, je ne partirai pas. Tu es un pirate. Tu n'es pas fait pour rester au même endroit toute ta vie, de toute façon. Moi, je continuerai de me battre pour éliminer Airachnide…mais pas au point de te perdre. Donc, pars.

Saberhorn secoua la tête.

Il sentit une boule dans la gorge, le faisant presque suffoquer.

\- Je ne le veux pas.

\- Pars et ne reviens pas.

Glowstrike tourna les talons et lui fit dos, comme pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

Saberhorn laissa les bras retomber sur son corps.

\- …Je t'aime. Donc, je ne t'abandonne pas.

\- Va-t-en, je t'ai dit.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Mais…s'il te plait, au moins…regarde le contenu de cette clé USB. Pour moi.

Saberhorn se dirigea vers la table de nuit pour y déposer la clé en question.

Glowstrike ne réagit pas.

\- …Wing t'aimait. Il t'a rendue heureuse. Ta place est auprès de lui. Et je ferai tout pour que vous vous retrouvez.

\- …Tu m'as rendue heureuse.

Mais Glowstrike ne se retournait pas.

Saberhorn baissa la tête avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit.

En traversant le couloir, il remarqua l'un des Minicons qu'il avait recruté le jour où ils étaient partis récupérer la Couronne de Solomus.

Swelter…

Dire qu'il l'avait embarqué…en lui promettant une vie meilleure.

\- …Où est Glacius ? demanda le Minicon quand il passa à côté de lui.

\- …Va à Crown City.

Saberhorn s'arrêta.

\- …Va à Crown City le retrouver. Et ne reviens pas. Ta place n'est pas ici.

\- Mais…

\- Juste…va-t-en.

Saberhorn reprit sa marche.


	87. Chapter 87

**CHAPITRE 87**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

« …Mais puisqu'on vous dit que c'est étrange ! » répéta Karan pour la énième fois depuis le début de la discussion.

Le Livre d'Epistemus sous le bras, elle et le groupe de travail improvisé qu'ils avaient constitué avec Outrigger, Righty et Filch défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs arguments.

Depuis que Filch avait soulevé ce détail, il n'avait eu plus qu'une seule théorie en tête. Une seule idée. Et pour étayer cette hypothèse, le groupe s'était enjoint à plusieurs expériences. Pour savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard.

Pour divers prétextes, dans le but soi-disant de comprendre davantage sur les objets sacrés des Mains qui Guident, ils avaient plusieurs fois demandé à Rung de les examiner. L'un après l'autre. Tous les quatre.

Tout cela dans le but d'obtenir un seul résultat.

Et à chaque fois, le même résultat. Karan avait observé à chaque fois les optiques de Rung.

A chaque fois…Elles avaient changé de couleur.

Elles n'étaient plus bleues…mais jaunes.

Et quand les optiques d'un Cybertronien développaient une couleur différente, c'était toujours dans un but précis. Parce que cela signifiait quelque chose, cher à leur spark.

Mais manifestement, leurs interlocuteurs n'étaient pas convaincus.

\- C'est bizarre, poursuivit Karan en brandissant l'artefact devant leurs visages, que dès que Rung apparaît, le Livre supposé de la Connaissance laisse également transparaître les écrits.

\- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il y est lié ! grinça Dai Atlas. Et je trouve ça très malvenu de parler de lui, de cette façon, en son absence.

\- Mais il est le premier à avoir mentionné les artefacts. Et il ne paraît pas affecté par la proximité de certains artefacts. Comme le Diamant, ou la Couronne. Il n'a aucune connaissance de ses souvenirs, renchérit Righty. Et ses optiques…

\- Ha, parce qu'elles changent de couleur, cela le rend suspicieux ? soupira Drift.

Les bras croisés, Outrigger effectua un pas vers son leader.

\- Dai Atlas, tu as dit toi-même que le Vaisseau de Primus était constitué d'un spark, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, approuva vainement le leader du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Hé bien, dans ce cas, peut-être que le Vaisseau n'est pas seulement le spark lui-même…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Peut-être s'agit-il d'un Cybertronien. Comme vous et moi.

\- Allons, bon, railla Dai Atlas. Vous sous-entendez que Rung serait l'artefact que l'on recherche ? Qu'on aurait à présent les cinq artefacts réunis ?

Star Saber se mit à rire. Mais il fut bien le seul. Aucun autre ne suivit.

\- Un Cybertronien si insignifiant…pour un objet aussi sacré.

\- Il est toujours plus signifiant que toi, gronda Outrigger en sa direction.

\- Ça suffit ! les coupa immédiatement Dai Atlas avant que cela ne dégénère, sans compter que Star Saber se redressait de toute sa hauteur.

Le bot rouge masqué le fusilla d'un regard glacial, mais le géant bleu et blanc ne répliqua rien. Karan prit une inspiration.

\- Déjà, on pourrait faire en sorte qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs ? Tout comme Wing, non ? Peut-être que cela nous mènerait sur une piste. Au moins sur la raison pour laquelle ses optiques changent de couleur en présence des artefacts…

\- Bien. Au lieu de se concentrer sur les artefacts, on va perdre notre temps à essayer de comprendre pourquoi les optiques de Rung deviennent jaunes, railla Ratchet amèrement.

\- C'est toujours une possibilité.

Wing se cala sur son siège, pensif. Intérieurement, Karan le supplia. Elle le supplia pour qu'il intervienne en leur faveur.

Au moins, quelqu'un.

\- …Pourquoi pas ? releva le bot blanc. Après tout, qu'il y a-t-il à perdre ?

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Arcee, de façon inattendue.

Karan la toisa avec surprise. La fembot bleue haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne nous coûte rien. Et puis, vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes. Il faut explorer toutes les possibilités.

\- Et si Arcee le dit, intervint Karan, l'air de rien.

\- Brille ! s'exprima Filch.

Dai Atlas leva les optiques au ciel. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent. Le leader du Cercle de la Lumière poussa un profond soupir, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- …Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs ?

\- On pourrait utiliser la clé USB, proposa Wing. La clé USB avec l'algorithme inversé. Pour que Rung retrouve ses souvenirs.

Comme il avait pu récupérer les siens, devina Karan.

\- Mais…c'est Père Jean qui la garde, compléta doucement le bot blanc.

\- On pourrait aussi récupérer une autre clé USB avec un autre algorithme ? envisagea Outrigger.

Drift secoua la tête, le regard ferme.

\- Il s'agit d'une vieille technologie, déclara le samouraï orange. Selon Fracture, elle est quasiment introuvable. Et si on le rappelle pour qu'il nous rende ce service, préparez vos Shanix car il en demandera un certain prix.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, pouffa Gasket.

Être un hackeur devait probablement bien rapporter, envisagea Karan distraitement. Mais Outrigger sembla avoir deviné ses pensées et braqua une expression furieuse sur elle, l'invitant silencieusement à ne pas s'engager sur une pente glissante. Karan garda sa pensée pour elle, l'air de rien.

\- Je te conseille, déclara Dai Atlas en s'adressant à Wing, de dire à Père Jean de rendre ta clé USB.

\- Cela ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, proposa Gasket en se levant à son tour.

Il pointa un doigt en direction du Livre d'Epistemus, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Peut-être qu'en l'utilisant de la bonne façon, on saura découvrir la vérité.

\- Mais on a feuilleté toutes les pages, râla Righty.

\- On n'a peut-être pas assez cherché.

Karan reprit le Livre. Sans un mot, elle le rouvrit, essayant de chercher de nouveaux indices.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, soupira Dai Atlas. Si vous n'avez trouvé aucune information dans ce Livre, il n'y en aura pas davantage.

\- Mais Karan a lu le terme _vaisseau _dès que Rung est apparu en présence de l'artefact, souleva Outrigger. Et Wing…la phrase qu'il avait lue…

\- _Les secrets finissent toujours par nous rattraper, _se remémora Wing. _Cherche le tien. _Je m'en souviens.

\- Peut-être que cette phrase désignait tout le monde?

Righty leva la patte à nouveau.

\- Karan a également entraperçu d'autres mots en anciens Cybertroniens qui sont apparus. Mais ce sont, à chaque fois, des mots ou des bouts de phrase.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Dai Atlas, toujours dubitatif.

\- _Destinée…univers…couronne…_

\- Au moins, je peux comprendre pour ces deux termes, conjectura la Cyclope. Ce sont des artefacts qui ont la destinée d'assurer l'univers. Mais…la Couronne…

Brusquement, les optiques de Wing s'éclairèrent.

Tout de suite, il se releva, attirant l'attention des autres occupants dans la pièce.

\- …La Couronne…répéta Wing.

\- Wing ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Gasket.

\- …La Couronne brûle quand on dit des mensonges. Du moins, quand on ne dit pas la vérité. Mais…cela n'a jamais été indiqué si on devait mentir volontairement ou non.

Immédiatement, Wing se dirigea en courant vers la porte pour quitter la pièce.

\- Attends, je crois qu'on n'est pas sûrs de te suivre ! s'écria Karan tandis qu'elle le poursuivait, le Livre sous le bras.

\- Il faut trouver Rung ! cria Wing à travers le couloir, sans se retourner.

\- Primus…entendit-elle Ratchet soupirer, avant que ce dernier ne se lève pour les suivre à son tour.

* * *

_Elle ne m'a pas écouté._

Tels avaient été les mots de Saberhorn quand Père Jean l'avait contacté, quelques heures auparavant.

Assis sur son lit, le portable sur ses genoux, le prêtre réfléchissait à une solution. Une solution pour que Glowstrike accepte de rencontrer son père.

Après tout, il avait fait une promesse à Saberhorn. Peu importait ses sentiments personnels à l'égard du Cybertronien, peu importait combien il l'avait terrifié, il lui avait promis de tout faire pour que les deux soient réunis.

Mais il fallait que Glowstrike soit convaincue…Il n'y aurait aucun problème pour convaincre Wing de revoir sa fille. Mais Saberhorn n'avait pas réussi à raisonner sa compagne…

Père Jean aurait cru qu'il aurait eu plus de chance.

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit du prêtre. A tâtons, il chercha son portable. A l'intérieur, il y avait enregistré les coordonnées de Saberhorn.

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes. Cela pouvait être risqué. Mais il avait beau rechercher d'autres solutions alternatives, il n'en dénicha aucune.

Par moments, il fallait savoir prendre des risques. Et Saberhorn ne lui ferait aucun mal. Par commande vocale, il composa lesdites coordonnées.

Le portable sonna dans le vide durant une longue minute, avant que la voix de Saberhorn n'atteigne son oreille.

« J'ai une idée », lui adressa simplement le prêtre.

Saberhorn l'écouta.

A la fin de l'appel, le lieu de rendez-vous fut fixé. Dans une heure. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Père Jean se guida à l'aide de ses bras pour se glisser prudemment dans son fauteuil roulant, avant de saisir une nouvelle fois son portable.

Puis, il appela Marie. Il aurait besoin d'elle.

Doucement, il enfila son manteau et conduisit son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce. A travers les couloirs, il appela Wing.

Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre au loin. Père Jean pivota son fauteuil dans la direction opposée, freinant la course du nouveau venu.

« Ouah ! Père Jean ! Ne me faites pas des frayeurs comme ça ! s'écria Karan, paraissant reprendre son souffle.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en souriant. Saurais-tu où je peux trouver Wing ?

\- Ha. Il est occupé. Mais est-ce que ça peut attendre ? On cherche Rung, à l'heure actuelle.

Père Jean hésita. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Mais pourrais-tu lui demander de me retrouver dans une heure sur le pont de Crown City ?

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as besoin qu'on t'y emmène ?

Père Jean n'eut pas besoin de le dire. Il lui adressa simplement un sourire gêné. Karan poussa un soupir. Mais il devina que cela signifiait une acceptation.

\- Suivez-moi. Votre rendez-vous est-il important ?

Le prêtre attendit que Karan l'eût conduit à la salle des ponts-terrestres, et attendit qu'elle compose les coordonnées pour lui répondre d'un ton à la fois tranquille et déterminé :

\- Très.

* * *

« Personne », déclara Saberhorn une fois qu'il eut vérifié les alentours.

Père Jean était déjà en train de l'attendre sur le pont menant jusqu'à la ville de Crown City quand le Cybertronien apparut. Le prêtre devina un brusque geste de recul de sa part, le mettant immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

Il en comprit immédiatement la raison. Saberhorn n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question sur la présence d'une voiture humaine garée à l'entrée du pont que Père Jean s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Elle est là pour veiller sur moi. »

Il sentit encore la méfiance émaner du Cybertronien. Après tout, c'était normal. Ils étaient toujours officiellement dans deux camps opposés. Et Père Jean était humain. Les Autobots protégeaient son espèce. Pourtant, Saberhorn ne releva rien et se plaça à côté de lui.

« Je lui ai envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Pour qu'on discute, soupira Saberhorn. Elle a accepté. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Tout comme Wing devrait également arriver d'ici peu, renchérit Père Jean.

\- J'ai l'impression de lui planter un poignard dans le dos, se lamenta le Cybertronien.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause.

\- En espérant qu'elle écoute. Je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu.

Saberhorn ne répondit pas.

Ensemble, ils attendirent. Marie ne sortait pas du véhicule. Elle n'interviendrait que si la situation venait à dégénérer. Il s'agissait d'une hypothèse à prévoir. Et Père Jean espérait seulement que tout se déroule bien.

Près de lui, Père Jean devina combien Saberhorn était tendu. Ce qui était compréhensible. Il l'était aussi.

\- …J'ai l'impression d'organiser une réunion de famille, plaisanta le prêtre pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- A croire que vous en avez l'habitude, grinça Saberhorn, pas rassuré.

\- Oh oui. Vous ne l'imaginez pas.

\- Vous, les vermisseaux, vous savez comment tromper vos ennemis, malgré vos airs fragiles et votre petite taille.

Père Jean tressaillit malgré lui, avant de hocher la tête.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Et vous aimez prendre des risques. Je pourrais vous tuer à tout instant.

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Je le sais.

Saberhorn grogna en guise de réponse.

\- Si vous vous attendez à ce que Glowstrike nous témoigne de la reconnaissance…elle sera probablement en colère contre nous deux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Vous non plus, je pense ?

Père Jean prit une inspiration avant de déclarer lentement :

\- …Je vous ai promis de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les réunir. Je ne saurais peut-être pas faire grand-chose pour le reste…

Il marqua un temps avant de poursuivre.

\- …Mais…sachez que je pense que si quelqu'un sera reconnaissant, ce sera Wing.

\- Envers vous, bien sûr, rétorqua sèchement Saberhorn.

\- Non. Envers vous.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Père Jean émit un léger sourire.

\- Pour avoir pris soin de sa fille en son absence.

Cette fois-ci, cela réduisit Saberhorn au silence.

Et le prêtre comprit qu'il était à court de mots. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, ils entendirent un bruit lointain qui était devenu familier à l'humain depuis sa rencontre avec Wing et les autres Cybertroniens.

Le bruit d'un pont-terrestre qui s'ouvrait…Tout de suite, Père Jean ressentit un sentiment mélangé d'espoir et de terreur. Demeurant assis sur son fauteuil roulant, il garda le silence tandis que Saberhorn s'éloignait en direction de la source du bruit.

Manifestement, il s'agissait de leur pont-terrestre. Père Jean se mit à espérer que Wing arrive le plus rapidement possible.

La joie fut évidente dans le ton de Saberhorn…et Père Jean recommençait à se détendre.

\- Enfin ! Te voilà ! Je pensais que tu—

Glowstrike…Glowstrike était présente.

Puis, une voix froide et rauque s'éleva.

Et Père Jean sentit son propre cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine tandis que la chaleur atteignit sa tête.

Ce sentiment d'espoir…

\- …Je savais que tu étais un traître, Saberhorn.

Ce sentiment d'espoir disparut pour laisser place à la complète terreur.

\- Cela ne m'étonnait pas d'un sous-Insecticon de ta part !

Il ne s'agissait pas de Glowstrike.

Près de lui, Saberhorn se tendit une nouvelle fois. Père Jean frissonna, essayant de ne rien montrer.

Mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. La voix de Hardshell reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec cette vermine d'Autobot, Saberhorn ?

Pendant un bref moment, Père Jean craignit que Saberhorn ne soit responsable de la venue de Hardshell. Qu'il l'ait appelé. Pour le piéger. Pour les piéger.

Mais cette idée disparut rapidement de son esprit. Il entendit le Cybertronien se rapprocher peu à peu de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal…Père Jean le devinait. Non. Il se plaçait en position.

En position défensive.

\- Où est Glowstrike ? l'interrogea simplement Saberhorn, le ton sombre.

\- Toi et Glowstrike…je savais que vous étiez des traîtres. Depuis le début.

Père Jean se raidit alors qu'il entendait Hardshell se rapprocher.

\- Deux monstres qui se sont bien trouvés…Des traîtres…Vous avez trahi le Sanctuaire, vous avez trahi notre Reine…

Saberhorn demeura silencieux.

Finalement, Hardshell s'arrêta.

\- Vous ne méritez pas de vivre…gronda-t-il.

\- Où est Glowstrike ? rétorqua calmement Saberhorn, quand bien même son ton était lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vous laisser vous en prendre à la Reine ensemble ?

Une nouvelle fois, le prêtre perçut la rage du Cybertronien monter en son être.

C'était lui qui avait répondu au message…c'était lui qui avait accepté le rendez-vous.

Derrière lui, Père Jean entendit les vrombissements du moteur émanant de la voiture de Marie. Comme un avertissement, un appel.

\- Quand je pense que tu as choisi de te lier à un monstre sans spark, railla Hardshell. A croire que tu avais besoin d'un être aussi pathétique que toi. J'ai presque de la peine pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, alors, répliqua Saberhorn froidement.

Hardshell tiqua.

Un bruit métallique atteignit les oreilles du prêtre. Comme une lame qu'on extrayait de son fourreau.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous conduire directement à la Reine. Elle adorera s'occuper de deux traîtres, cracha Hardshell, la menace berçant ses mots.

Saberhorn ne bougeait pas. Un klaxon répondit à Hardshell. Père Jean comprit que Marie ne partirait pas sans lui.

Tant bien que mal, il tâcha de pivoter le fauteuil roulant pour rejoindre la voiture.

La rejoindre…se répéta-t-il.

Hardshell ajouta :

\- Mais avant cela, elle s'occupera sans doute de cette vermine…

Un courant d'air frappa le visage de Père Jean.

Puis, il sentit une ombre, qu'il devina comme étant la main du Cybertronien, fondre droit sur lui…

Même si les vitres l'étouffaient, il entendit bien le cri strident de Marie.

Puis, Hardshell hurla à son tour. Le fauteuil roulant de Père Jean trembla sous une forte collision, comme deux corps se percutant l'un l'autre.

Tout de suite après, Hardshell fut repoussé en arrière. Le prêtre comprit qu'il s'agissait de Saberhorn qui l'avait projeté au sol.

Enfin, une nouvelle secousse frappa le sol et Père Jean s'agrippa pour ne pas tomber.

\- Saberhorn ! appela-t-il.

\- Partez ! lui répondit sèchement le Cybertronien.

Père Jean tressaillit. Proche de lui, quand bien le même le bruit paraissait si lointain, le prêtre entendit Hardshell se relever.

A nouveau, les sons métalliques de deux lames qui se levaient dans les airs.

\- Jean ! entendit-il la voix de Marie.

La rejoindre…

Saberhorn effectua un pas en avant…et il fonça en direction de sa cible.

* * *

« …Je…je ne comprends pas… »

Maintenant la Couronne de Solomus entre ses mains, Rung paraissait trembler de tous ses membres.

De la peur…de l'angoisse…

Pendant un instant, Wing regretta. Il regretta qu'ils ne l'aient entraîné dans cette situation…Surtout que Rung n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait pas demandé cela.

Il n'avait pas demandé à être seul face contre tous, alors qu'on le pressait de porter cette Couronne.

Afin de répondre à une seule question…

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi croyez-vous une telle chose ? Cela…cela ne peut pas être vrai…

\- On a des raisons de croire que…tu puisses être impliqué dans tout cela, expliqua doucement Gasket.

Devant eux, Rung abaissa le regard vers la Couronne.

\- On souhaite seulement éliminer une piste, renchérit Drift.

\- Je…je n'ai aucun souvenir ancien dans mon processeur…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Cela peut être dû à plusieurs raisons…de multiples raisons. Un accident…une attaque…je l'ignore !

\- On ne le saura qu'en procédant de cette façon, rétorqua sèchement Dai Atlas.

\- Franchement, c'est idiot, grinça Star Saber. C'est idiot de penser qu'il puisse avoir un lien avec tout ça.

\- Mais maintenant, on l'a décidé !

Rung recula. Wing le toisa, exprimant une profonde émotion.

Du regret…mêlé à de la culpabilité. Il n'était pas prêt à tout cela…

\- …J'ai déjà subi beaucoup, balbutia Rung. Avec la destruction d'Arkus…avec ce qui s'est passé sur Messatine…avec…

Il faillit ne pas compléter sa phrase.

\- …Avec…avec ma vision du futur…le fait que…je n'ai rien vu…que mon futur soit si noir…et si…et si tout est lié à cela ?

\- On n'a pas le choix, Rung, répondit fermement Bumblebee, non sans regret.

Rung ferma les optiques.

\- …Je…je ne me sens pas capable.

\- Il s'agit seulement de porter la Couronne…de répondre à une question…Rung. S'il te plait, le supplia Wing.

Même s'il se sentait atroce de lui demander une telle chose, ils étaient lancés. Ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout.

\- …Mais…si jamais la réponse ne me plait pas…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Quelle question allez-vous poser, même ?

\- Tu le sauras, décréta simplement le leader du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- S'il vous plait ! Je…je ne m'en sens pas capable…je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Une fois de plus, Rung les supplia.

Wing détourna le regard, endurant les supplications.

\- Si…c'est vrai tout ça…qu'allez…qu'allez-vous faire ? bredouilla Rung.

Dai Atlas garda le silence.

Wing s'attendait à ce que son leader ait la réponse…qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien.

\- …Nous déciderons une fois que nous le saurons.

\- S'il te plait, Rung, l'appela tristement Wing, d'une voix sans appel.

_S'il te plait…_

_Juste…prouve-nous que nous ayons tort._

Que tu n'es pas un artefact. Que ton spark ne soit pas le Vaisseau de Primus…

Parce que si c'était le cas…

Wing n'osa pas se retourner vers Dai Atlas. Son leader n'attendait qu'une chose.

Il n'attendait que d'obtenir les cinq artefacts pour pouvoir les placer quelque part, en sûreté.

En sûreté…loin. Seul loin de tout.

Wing aurait dû réfléchir avant. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler. Il aurait dû peser ses mots.

Et en le réalisant, Wing ne souhaitait pas un tel sort pour Rung. Il ne voulait pas que Rung pâtisse de sa nature…quelle qu'elle soit.

Mais maintenant…

\- …Très bien.

Rung se racla la gorge, ne détachant pas ses optiques de la Couronne.

\- …Je…Je vais le faire.

Je suis désolé, pensa Wing.

\- …Je vais le faire, répéta Rung, comme s'il souhaitait se donner du courage.

Personne ne répondit. Mais chacun partageait le même sentiment.

Ils s'en voulaient, de faire subir un tel sort à leur camarade. Même si c'était nécessaire. A côté de lui, Wing sentit Karan se tendre. Sa gestuelle montrait qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle regrettait même d'avoir soulevé l'hypothèse que Rung soit mêlé d'une quelconque façon aux artefacts.

Alors qu'il la sentait s'effondrer, le bot blanc posa une main sur son épaule pour la replacer droite, l'invitant à se servir de lui comme appui si elle le désirait.

_Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…_

Rung garda les optiques closes.

Doucement, il prit une inspiration et, d'un geste lent et presque mécanique, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il souleva la Couronne de Solomus pour la placer délicatement sur sa tête.

Puis, les bras de Rung tombèrent le long de son corps.

Il attendait la question. A son tour, Dai Atlas fit un pas en avant.

Puis, sa voix s'éleva, rompant le silence :

\- …Rung est-il le Vaisseau de Primus ?

Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Chacun retint sa respiration.

Rung ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il gardait la mâchoire serrée, hésitant longuement.

En doutait-il lui-même ? Avait-il toujours…soupçonné sa véritable nature ?

Mais quelle que soit sa réponse…ils seraient fixés. C'était ce que Wing essayait de se convaincre.

_Rung était-il le Vaisseau de Primus ?_

Etait-il… ?

\- …Je suis Primus.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Rung rouvrit les optiques.

Cette fois-ci, elles n'étaient plus bleues…mais jaunes, brillant aussi intensément que le Soleil lui-même.

Wing se sentit reculer.

Bientôt, ses optiques jaunes virèrent au blanc…

Et…ils ignorèrent d'où. De la Couronne, de ses optiques, de son spark…mais une lumière éblouissante les aveugla violemment. Wing poussa un cri de surprise tandis que la lumière noyait toute la pièce dans son champ blanc et étincelant.

Etincelant…comme un spark.

Wing se couvrit les optiques pour éviter que sa vision soit perturbée. Mais ce fut peine perdue. La lumière ne cessait pas…elle devenait même de plus en plus forte.

De plus en plus forte…Au bout d'un moment, il n'aperçut même plus ses camarades. Il n'aperçut plus Rung…ni la Couronne…ni autre chose…

Seulement…ces optiques brillantes baignant dans ce champ lumineux…

A la fois si puissant…

Mais en même temps…si bienveillant.

* * *

Saberhorn ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement.

Il ne se rendit compte de rien…Il ne se rendit pas compte du ciel qui s'était assombri. De la pluie, de l'orage qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur eux…

Sur eux tous…

Non. Il ne se concentrait que sur Hardshell.

Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il avait toujours rêvé de l'affronter. Peut-être avait-il toujours souhaité lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…Peut-être ce jour était-il arrivé.

Hardshell était un redoutable combattant. Il était le commandant des armes, le commandant de guerre.

Saberhorn croisa les lames pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup de griffe porté par l'Insecticon de deux fois sa taille.

Sous ses pieds, le sol tremblait.

Une nouvelle secousse…un nouveau tremblement de terre…

Saberhorn essaya de garder l'équilibre pour ne pas tomber et laisser l'avantage à Hardshell. Mais ce fut difficile et bientôt, il s'effondra. Tout de suite, il se redressa avec difficultés tandis que le pont commençait à se fissurer sous lui.

Qu'est-ce que…

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal…

Tout de suite, il se retourna. Hardshell avait le bras levé, les crocs en avant…

Saberhorn gronda. Il récupéra immédiatement sa lame courte pour bloquer, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de pied retourné.

Cela fit reculer Hardshell…mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de contre-attaquer la seconde d'après.

Saberhorn fut brusquement propulsé en arrière, endurant la brutalité et la sauvagerie du coup reçu.

De l'energon coula de sa bouche…et quand Saberhorn abaissa le regard, il réalisa qu'il avait craché une dent dans l'impact.

Saberhorn tressaillit et tout de suite, il pivota et se jeta en avant, saisissant à pleines épaules Hardshell pour le faire reculer, ses pieds traînant sur le sol qui continuait de se fragmenter encore et encore.

Hardshell grogna et, usant tout le poids de son corps, il projeta violemment Saberhorn en arrière.

Sa lame longue…

Sa lame longue. Saberhorn la saisit et, effectuant une roulade au sol, il esquiva plusieurs attaques intempestives et simultanées de Hardshell.

A nouveau, Saberhorn se plaça à pleine distance de lui, essayant de chercher un endroit où la secousse serait moins importante…

Mais…en observant tout autour de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était partout pareil…

Tout…au loin, les immeubles, les villes, les voitures…tout le monde était soumis au même supplice.

Le scarabée chercha partout Père Jean du regard. Il vit l'humain essayer de s'éloigner du champ de bataille, du tremblement de terre…

Mais son fauteuil roulant n'avançait pas. L'humain poussa un cri de surprise tandis que son fauteuil s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le sol.

Hardshell tendit le bras, prêt à agripper l'humain et à l'écraser dans sa poigne.

Saberhorn se jeta une nouvelle fois et d'un geste sec, il enfonça ses doigts dans le poignet du commandant des armes. Hardshell tenta de réprimer un cri de douleur qu'il émana dès lors que Saberhorn lui envoya le coup de corne le plus puissant possible.

\- Tu me déçois, sous-Insecticon !

Hardshell, le front ensanglanté, se releva. D'un geste vif, il envoya un nouveau coup de poing en plein visage du scarabée. Saberhorn cria de douleur, quand bien même il ne lâchait pas son poignet. En réponse, le scarabée utilisa ses deux bras pour le lui retourner, lui effectuant une clé de bras en usant tout le poids de son corps.

Hardshell hurla. Cela fit plaisir à Saberhorn. A nouveau, le scarabée utilisa sa corne pour le projeter par terre. Quand Hardshell essaya de se redresser, le scarabée lui broya la main du pied, la lui piétinant lentement.

A côté, l'humain continuait de tomber. La voiture humaine tentait de l'atteindre, d'arriver jusqu'à lui…

Saberhorn fut presque tenté de les laisser, d'achever Hardshell…

Serrant la mâchoire, Saberhorn finit par envoyer un coup de pied en plein front du commandant des armes avant de foncer en direction du fauteuil roulant pour le soulever avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement dans le trou maintenant formé par le séisme…

Un tel séisme…même sur Cybertron, il n'avait jamais vu ça…

Mais il eut juste le temps de rattraper l'humain par le bout des doigts avant de le projeter au sol, loin du pont tandis que le fauteuil roulant tombait dans la rive.

\- Il faut partir ! cria l'humaine dans la voiture. Il risque de s'y produire un tsunami !

C'était clair que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

Mais Saberhorn n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut violemment écrasé contre le sol, glissant à quelques mètres de la voiture.

Le scarabée se retourna difficilement. Hardshell marchait droit dans sa direction, la rage évidente malgré sa visière.

Il fallait qu'il se relève…Autrement, il risquerait de tomber aussi.

Saberhorn se releva et porta ses deux bras vers la gorge de Hardshell, la lui entourant avant de la lui agripper fermement pour l'étrangler.

\- ARG !

Saberhorn poussa un cri en écho à celui de Hardshell, qu'il essayait de maintenir immobile. Ce dernier avait planté sa griffe dans son optique. Par réflexe, il avait relâché sa prise, se couvrant l'optique lésé.

\- Minable…tu mérites de crever…gronda Hardshell.

Saberhorn fut à nouveau plaqué au sol…

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte au début…il ne se rendit pas compte que Hardshell avait saisi ses ailes à pleines mains.

Des ailes…la partie la plus importante pour un Insecticon.

Puis…un bruit de déchirement…une douleur atroce et inimaginable.

Des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Saberhorn cria, sentant l'energon couler dans son dos.

Tout de suite, il chercha à tâtons sa lame…

\- Tu n'es rien sans tes ailes, sale Insecticon infé-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Hardshell fut transpercé dans l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de guerre et Saberhorn fit volte-face pour le plaquer au sol, ignorant son propre corps envahi par la douleur.

Se faisant violence, Saberhorn leva le bras et commença à le frapper.

Il le frappa encore et encore, gardant la lame dans l'autre main.

Tandis que Hardshell essayait de se protéger le visage et chercha à lui capturer les poignets, Saberhorn enfonça d'un geste sec la lame dans son torse.

Quelque chose tomba sur son casque…

La pluie…

Les secousses…ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Puis, le pont céda, dans un craquement assourdissant.

Saberhorn crut entendre l'humaine hurler tandis qu'il tombait avec Hardshell dans la rive.

Au-dessus d'eux, la voiture humaine s'éloignait du pont, manquant de déraper dans le virage en raison des secousses.

Saberhorn leur en voulut…Il leur en voulut de partir…mais ces sentiments disparurent dès qu'il remonta à la surface de l'eau, crachant de l'eau tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire…ils ne pouvaient rien faire, de toute façon.

Malgré tout, Saberhorn s'accrochait à Hardshell, les deux luttant dans l'eau tandis que les vagues éclaboussaient leurs visages, les noyant presque.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir…non…Il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Saberhorn commença à essayer de l'étrangler par-derrière en même temps qu'il lui plaquait le visage dans l'eau dans le but de le couler, de le noyer…

Hardshell luttait ardûment. Il essayait de se dégager de lui…

Saberhorn remarqua l'energon se déverser dans l'eau…le sien…

Mais cette simple seconde d'inattention…Saberhorn poussa un hurlement déchirant dès l'instant où Hardshell tendit le bras vers son visage.

Il ne le frappa pas au visage pour le désorienter.

A l'inverse, il lui agrippa la corne…

Et d'un seul geste sec, la douleur ne s'amplifia que davantage. Saberhorn crut qu'il s'était évanoui…ou peut-être était-il au bord du malaise…

Ou peut-être Hardshell l'avait-il déjà tué...

Dans la main, Hardshell tenait la moitié de la corne ensanglantée du scarabée.

Saberhorn essaya de se faire violence…il endura, faisant en sorte de ne pas abandonner face à la douleur…

Un nouveau coup de poing.

Un autre…A nouveau, il fut balayé d'un revers de bras, son corps tombant en arrière dans l'eau…

_Glowstrike…_

_Le jour où il s'était écrasé sur Terre, il s'était réveillé dans les bras de celle qu'il aimerait toujours…_

_Elle lui avait sauvé la vie…et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant._

Saberhorn se redressa, endurant une nouvelle fois.

Il ne voulait pas mourir…

Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner…Glowstrike devait retrouver son père…

Il le devait à Wing.

Saberhorn envoya son poing en plein visage de Hardshell, évitant une nouvelle vague qui prenait de plus en plus de hauteur.

Il observa sa corne disparaître dans l'eau…Le scarabée envoya un nouvel uppercut dans la mâchoire du commandant des armes.

Puis, nouant ses bras autour de lui, Saberhorn lui serra le cou.

Il lui serra le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'air.

_J'ai toujours aimé Glowstrike…mais je pense que j'aime Heavenlight encore plus._

Puis, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau,

Sous l'eau, il assista à la vision d'Hardshell luttant désespérément pour reprendre son souffle.

Saberhorn le regardait, sans desserrer.

Maintenant Hardshell sous l'eau, il remonta à la surface pour reprendre une nouvelle bouffée avant de replonger.

Hardshell luttait, tentait de se dégager, ses forces devenant de plus en plus faibles…

Saberhorn remonta une nouvelle fois à la surface.

Hardshell…était en train de mourir.

Le scarabée reprit une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais, resserrant son étreinte.

Puis, quand il replongea, il remarqua sa propre lame courte qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'eau noire…

Comme un coup de chance…comme un espoir…

Tandis que Hardshell perdait ses facultés, les unes après les autres, Saberhorn tendit le bras.

Et en un seul geste, il récupéra sa lame courte, prêt à l'utiliser pour achever Hardshell.


	88. Chapter 88

**CHAPITRE 88**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui…

Même dans le noir, Père Jean entendit la pluie tombant sur la vitre. Il ressentait les multiples dérapages contrôlés, les secousses, le sol qui montait et descendait autour d'eux. S'agrippant à son siège, il retenait son souffle tandis que Marie freinait soudainement, avant de ré-accélerer tandis qu'elle esquivait un obstacle ou pour éviter de rater un virage.

Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se produire…

Pourquoi est-ce que tout s'effondrait ? Ils avaient quatre artefacts…

Cela n'était pas supposé se produire…

A moins que quelque chose ne se soit passé…que le Sanctuaire n'ait récupéré le dernier artefact…réduisant la Terre à un tel chaos…

« Bordel ! » cria Marie tandis qu'elle contournait un autre virage.

Le siège du prêtre trembla. Soudain, la voiture effectua un bond, les roues décollant presque du sol avant de s'écraser à nouveau.

Un choc…quelque chose de lourd était tombé à environ quelques mètres d'eux.

Marie l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un arbre…qu'ils avaient failli être piégés…

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…bon sang ! » hurla Marie, la voix tremblante.

Père Jean essaya de trouver les mots pour la rassurer…mais la situation actuelle ne n'envenimait que davantage.

Il pensa à Saberhorn…il pensa au Cybertronien qui était resté en arrière.

Père Jean garda la mâchoire serrée, ses mains se refermant sur son siège.

La voiture cambra. Un nouveau choc…quelque chose de lourd qui était tombé…

Les craquements au sol, sous leurs roues…Père Jean devina la fissure…

Marie pressa violemment son pied sur le frein. Elle braqua son volant et la voiture glissa sur la route sans s'arrêter.

Père Jean relâcha son siège, se retrouvant propulsé en avant. Il crut que Marie avait perdu le contrôle. Mais dès qu'un nouveau choc projeta la voiture sur le côté, Marie braqua le volant vers la gauche, indiquant qu'elle demeurait maître de ses mouvements et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Père Jean voulut lui prendre la main…mais autour d'eux, cela n'en finissait pas. Il entendit au loin des bruits de klaxon, des sirènes de police, de pompier…

Il n'y avait pas qu'ici…

La même scène…se produisait partout. Tout de suite, les mains tremblantes, Père Jean chercha son portable.

Pour contacter la base et leur demander de leur ouvrir un pont…Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient essayer de faire.

Mais dès qu'il composa les coordonnées, la connexion se perdit.

_Vous n'avez plus de réseau._

« Jean ! »

Père Jean sursauta. A nouveau, les roues dérapèrent sur le sol, les graviers frappant les vitres. Le prêtre fut poussé en avant, puis fut tiré en arrière. La ceinture garda Père Jean plaqué contre son siège tandis qu'il sentit la voiture s'incliner de plus en plus.

Il comprit que Marie essayait de contourner un virage, mais une nouvelle secousse lui avait fait perdre la trajectoire.

Son portable s'échappa des mains. Puis, ils ne sentirent plus le sol sous les roues…

C'était comme s'ils flottaient dans le vide…Père Jean blêmit, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. A côté, il sentit Marie se décomposer avant que cette dernière ne cède à la panique.

Tout ce qu'il put faire, tandis qu'ils tombaient, tombaient encore…fut de saisir sa main pour lui apporter du réconfort.

Il voulut lui parler…mais aucun mot n'émana de sa bouche.

Père Jean ferma les yeux. Douloureusement, les deux se préparèrent à l'impact.

Mais la chute ne s'arrêta jamais. La voiture ne s'écrasa jamais, ni au sol, ni dans l'eau…

Non…Quelque chose amortit leur chute.

Puis, leur voiture atterrit sur une surface…une surface lisse…

« …Un avion… » entendit-il Marie d'une voix sourde.

Un avion…

Père Jean percuta. Quand bien même la voiture ne roulait pas, il sentit qu'ils se déplaçaient. Que la voiture était en hauteur, transportée vers une destination inconnue…

Puis, il entendit Wing souffler.

« …Je suis là… »

Père Jean poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Wing était là…Ils étaient en sécurité…

Même si la pluie continuait de tomber, même si tout s'effondrait au-dessous d'eux…Père Jean savait que Wing les placerait à l'abri.

\- …Wing…balbutia Marie. Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Malgré tout, Père Jean ne lâchait pas la main de Marie.

La voix de Wing s'éleva, avant de se perdre dans le brouillard.

Mais Père Jean l'entendit bien.

\- …Primus s'est réveillé.

* * *

Quand Glowstrike ouvrit les optiques, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une chaleur intense lui alourdir la tête.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la luciole demeura allongée, se couvrant les optiques tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, espérant que cela fasse passer cette violente migraine.

C'était étrange…elle avait déjà eu des migraines…mais pas de cette intensité. Elle ne comprit pas d'où cela provenait. Quand elle découvrit son visage, une nausée incontrôlable la prit à la gorge. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser, la pièce tourna autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière.

Elle perdit connaissance pendant ce qui parut être une heure…mais qui ne dura en réalité qu'une ou deux minutes.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Glowstrike parvint à se relever et à se mettre debout, non sans difficultés.

Un instant, elle voulut se rendre à l'infirmerie…mais au final, elle se désista. Ce n'était pas la peine. Rose avait beau avoir des capacités d'infirmière, elle avait besoin d'un medic. D'un vrai medic.

Tout comme le Sanctuaire…Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Glowstrike eut l'idée de se rendre dans son endroit habituel, privé, perché en hauteur, entre les arbres…

Et y rester. Y rester éternellement.

Glowstrike soupira. Hier…hier, tout avait tremblé. Pendant une heure, cela ne s'était pas arrêté. Tout s'était enchaîné à une telle vitesse…la moitié du bâtiment de la Ruche s'était effondré, tuant au moins cinq ouvriers qui étaient restés à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous sortis se réfugier sur la plage, attendant, espérant que cela s'arrête.

Ils avaient eu tous peur…Ils avaient cru qu'il s'agissait d'Unicron. Qu'Unicron s'était réveillé pour détruire la Terre ainsi que l'univers. Tout sur son passage.

Cela n'aurait pas arrangé les choses…surtout qu'ils n'avaient plus les artefacts. Ils étaient vulnérables.

Non…Personne n'était sûr de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Quelle en avait été la cause…Glowstrike n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle aurait dû partir…s'en aller. Avec ceux qui la suivraient. Elle aurait dû suivre sa propre idée, même si Saberhorn avait quitté le Sanctuaire.

En repensant à leur dernier échange, le visage de Glowstrike s'assombrit.

Saberhorn était parti…mais il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée.

Peut-être était-ce Glowstrike qui était naïve…mais Saberhorn ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle le savait en son for intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle avança, elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Une nouvelle sensation la prit au corps.

Malgré la chaleur intense à la tête…elle ressentit en même temps une sensation glacée lui traversant l'échine, la poitrine.

Glowstrike secoua la tête. Non…pas le spark.

Cela ne pouvait pas être le spark. Elle ne ressentait presque jamais…

La seule fois où elle avait pu réellement ressentir…

Mais…pourquoi maintenant ?

Quelque chose s'était passé…ou du moins, se passait à l'intérieur de son corps. Glowstrike grimaça, s'appuyant contre un mur, la main posée sur son châssis.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Saberhorn._

Non. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Glowstrike ne répondit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même quelques minutes après.

La luciole releva le regard.

Hardshell se tenait devant elle.

Par réflexe, Glowstrike effectua un mouvement de recul. Le commandant des armes lui adressa un sourire…presque comme s'il était enchanté de la voir.

C'était rare…c'était rare de la part de Hardshell. Notamment envers elle.

« La Reine désire te voir. »

Les optiques de Glowstrike se plissèrent.

Hardshell l'invita à la suivre. La luciole ne bougea pas.

« …Je te le conseille vraiment, lui susurra calmement l'Insecticon.

Glowstrike se mordit la lèvre.

Hardshell était un idiot, mais elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Son ton signifiait tout.

L'heure n'était pas à la discussion.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, Glowstrike se fit violence. A contrecœur, elle usa toutes les forces dans ses jambes pour le suivre.

* * *

Elle traversa la porte rouge.

Immédiatement, elle la sentit. Elle sentit cette atmosphère lourde tomber sur la pièce. Son spark se serra et la sensation glacée s'accentua dans son corps.

Elle demeura en retrait tandis que Hardshell lui ouvrait le chemin…et bientôt, le trône apparut devant ses optiques.

Airachnide se révéla à elle.

Elle parut…étonnamment joyeuse. Glowstrike savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Hardshell se déplaça sur le côté…elle réalisa qu'il s'approchait de l'échafaud au centre de la pièce, encore recouvert d'energon séché des précédents condamnés.

Glowstrike se raidit. Toutefois, elle garda le silence. Elle garda le silence même lorsqu'Hardshell contourna l'échafaud pour se diriger vers la porte et se tenir devant elle, empêchant toute entrée ou sortie.

Il aurait pu simplement faire demi-tour…mais il avait choisi de lui montrer l'échafaud. Comme une promesse.

Un avertissement.

Glowstrike chercha s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Mais il n'y avait qu'eux trois.

Puis, son regard croisa celui d'Airachnide.

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parla. Personne ne desserra la mâchoire. C'était comme si Airachnide allongeait cet instant, le retardait, comme une agonie que Glowstrike aurait sans doute ressenti si elle avait conservé sa boîte à émotions.

Airachnide le savait…elle le savait depuis le début de leur rencontre. Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire.

« …Quand je t'ai rencontrée, déclara enfin Airachnide, sa voix résonnant comme un écho faible dans toute la pièce, je t'ai prise pour une idiote. Pour quelqu'un de faible. »

Glowstrike ne releva rien.

« Pas seulement faible, mais pour peu, tu ressemblais à un jouet. Un jouet qu'on casse dès qu'on le jette au sol. Au premier fracas. Au premier coup. Tu te laissais faire, sans jamais résister. Après tout, tu n'as jamais eu aucune émotion. Tu n'es pas un véritable Cybertronien, comme nous. »

Airachnide croisa les jambes, s'accoudant sur son trône tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai prise en tant que Seconde. Pour savoir quelle douleur cela t'infligerait, de devenir la Seconde de celle qui a tué l'ancienne Reine. Je croyais que cela te briserait. Que cela te rendrait folle. Que cela t'attristerait un tant soit peu. Mais il n'en jamais rien été. »

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais pleurer et supplier que tu m'achèves ?_

« Tu n'as jamais été brisée. Tu n'as jamais supplié. Et cela me manque. Tout le monde m'a suppliée ici, en ces lieux. Pour que je les épargne. Pour que je les tue rapidement. Mais toi, jamais. Non. A la place…tu t'alignais gentiment tout en complotant derrière mon dos. »

Cette fois-ci, Glowstrike se figea imperceptiblement.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, quand Airachnide était en colère. Quand elle la menaçait.

De torture. De mort.

Le regard d'Airachnide devint plus froid.

« …Glowstrike, la Seconde qui souhaitait comploter pour prendre ma place de Reine…pour peu, tu te serais bien entendue avec Starscream. »

Glowstrike ne parlerait pas.

« Comment pouvais-tu croire », commença Airachnide en articulant, « que tu pouvais te permettre de récupérer ma place ? Ma place en tant que Souveraine légitime ? Même toi qui suis soi-disant les règles et qui applique une politique stricte au sein du Sanctuaire…tu ignores que le fait même de comploter contre sa Souveraine légitime est la pire des trahisons ? Toi, qui osait te prétendre à un minimum de classe, tu t'abaisses à cela ? »

Glowstrike ferma les optiques.

\- Je l'ai appris par vous, ma Reine. Vous aussi, vous avez comploté contre Megatron une fois…pour devenir la Reine des Decepticons.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre, de toute façon ?

Si Airachnide souhaitait la condamner à mort, elle le ferait, de toute façon. Mais elle ne perdrait pas sa dignité, elle ne cracherait pas sur qui elle était, sur qui elle avait été, à cause d'elle. Pour son bon vouloir.

Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant…Et elle considérait que l'avoir servie en tant que Reine avait déjà porté atteinte à sa dignité.

\- …Et vous n'êtes pas la Souveraine légitime. Vous avez seulement tué celle qui portait ce titre.

Airachnide se mit à applaudir.

\- Enfin. Enfin…tu deviens autre chose qu'un simple pantin sans émotions.

\- Monstre sans spark ! cracha Hardshell.

Glowstrike l'ignora. Airachnide se plaça debout.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu peur quand ta vie était menacée. Pour peu, tu ressembles un peu à cette Autobot. Vous partagez le même comportement courageux, regardant la mort bien en face, droit dans les optiques.

La luciole ne desserra pas la mâchoire.

\- Ma bien-aimée Arcee. Elle est tellement belle, tellement séduisante. Elle me manque tellement, parfois. Bien sûr, elle ne remplacera jamais Lockdown. Mais…sa seule présence me manque.

Glowstrike tressaillit.

Le sourire d'Airachnide s'élargit.

\- J'ai une promotion pour toi, Glowstrike. Puisque vous vous ressemblez tellement au niveau du comportement…tu prendras sa place.

\- Sa place ?

Glowstrike fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui. Quand j'aurais besoin d'un jouet, tu te présenteras comme telle sans discuter. Quand j'aurais besoin d'un divertissement, tu te dépêcheras d'exécuter ta tâche. Quand j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aimer, tu rempliras ce rôle.

L'aimer…

Glowstrike eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur à cette pensée.

\- …Arcee n'a jamais pris de mes nouvelles, souffla Airachnide. C'est tellement dommage. Mais tu feras l'affaire. Tu m'aimeras. Tu aimeras ta Reine.

\- Je suis incapable d'aimer, répondit enfin Glowstrike.

_Toi, encore moins que quiconque._

\- Mais tu pourrais, rétorqua simplement Airachnide. Tu pourrais apprendre à le faire.

\- Allons, ma Reine, la coupa Hardshell, s'avançant vers elle. Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'attacher à l'échafaud et prendre plaisir ensemble ?

Pour peu…Glowstrike aurait pensé qu'il était jaloux. C'était pathétique. Pathétique de la part de celui qui se revendiquait être commandant des armes.

Et Airachnide…

_Monstre sans spark._

\- C'est moi qui décide, Hardshell, le rabroua l'araignée fermement.

Le regard descendit vers les pieds de Glowstrike, avant de remonter jusqu'à son châssis.

A nouveau, Glowstrike frissonna.

\- …Ma bien-aimée Arcee, sourit Airachnide, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Que serait le monde sans elle ?

Elle marqua une brève pause.

Puis, cette phrase :

\- …Tu savais que j'avais étripé l'un de ses partenaires ?

La menace…

Glowstrike ne la connaissait que trop bien. Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent. Malgré elle, elle ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle chercha ses mots…mais c'était comme si elle était paralysée par ce sentiment glacé qui l'avait emprisonnée depuis son réveil.

_Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?_

Airachnide gardait le sourire. Jamais il ne s'effaça.

Elle ouvrit son châssis. Et Glowstrike se raidit, croyant qu'elle allait sortir une arme. Mais il n'en fut rien.

A la place, elle sortit un Pad qu'elle alluma. Elle le retourna et le braqua sous les optiques.

Glowstrike crut que son spark allait s'arrêter quand elle croisa la silhouette de Saberhorn sur l'écran.

Elle ignorait où il se trouvait…une pièce noire, étroite…peut-être au Sanctuaire, peut-être ailleurs…son processeur tournait trop rapidement dans sa tête.

Mais en tout cas, Saberhorn était attaché au mur, les optiques bandées, les pieds enchainés, De l'energon avait éclaboussé les murs derrière lui…

Cela provenait de son dos…de sa corne…

_Tu étais sensé être parti…_

La gorge nouée, Glowstrike serra les poings. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Elle dût lutter pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je croyais que tu étais incapable d'aimer, susurra Airachnide.

_Tu étais sensé être parti…_

_Tu étais sensé avoir quitté le Sanctuaire !_

\- C'est également un traitre, non ? ricana Airachnide. Tu connais le châtiment réservé aux traitres ?

Glowstrike ne répondit pas.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je le laisser en vie ? Toi, tu es ma Seconde…mais lui…que vaut-il ? Rien. Il n'a jamais rien valu ici, au Sanctuaire.

\- Un incompétent. Incapable. Traitre, répéta Hardshell.

\- Derrière la porte de la cellule, sourit Airachnide, un des bots de Hardshell monte la garde. Si je le souhaite…je peux lui ordonner de l'exécuter sur le champ. Cela ne serait que le juste retour des choses, non ?

Glowstrike ne détacha pas ses optiques de l'écran.

\- Pourquoi le libèrerai-je, d'ailleurs ? Il s'agit d'un traitre. Pourquoi devrais-je lui accorder une chance de s'en sortir ? Dis-moi, ma Chère. Pourquoi devrait-il vivre ?

La luciole secoua la tête.

\- …Non…

\- Pardon ?

\- …Non…Non…

Airachnide ricana.

\- Je n'ai pas compris. Tu marmonnes.

\- …Pitié…

_Tu ne devais pas être ici…_

Glowstrike avait toujours lutté pour que sa dignité, l'essence même qui faisait d'elle Glowstrike, ne soit pas entachée par cette folle. Par ce monstre qui se prétendait être Reine du Sanctuaire.

Elle n'avait jamais supplié…jamais…

Jamais. Mais maintenant, comme par pur instinct, elle s'agenouilla devant cette personne assise sur le trône.

\- …Je vous en supplie…

\- Je rêve ou tu me supplies ? Toi ? C'est bien la première fois.

\- Je vous en supplie…

Angelgold…Galamb…

Pas Saberhorn…pas lui…

\- Tu me demandes de le laisser vivre ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- …Il n'a rien fait, balbutia Glowstrike, la voix tremblante. Il n'a jamais rien fait. Il est juste tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas…

Parce que c'était vrai.

Saberhorn ne l'aurait pas suivie…il était tombé amoureux d'elle…il avait été idiot d'éprouver ces sentiments envers elle…

\- …C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place. C'est moi qui aie comploté contre vous. Lui n'a rien fait…il n'a rien fait…

\- Et je devrais te croire ?

\- …Je ferai tout. Tout.

C'était…plus facile à prononcer qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Oui. Tout…déclarer Airachnide en tant que Reine légitime, rester au Sanctuaire devenir son esclave, endurer la torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…

Si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait…

\- Tout ? sourit Airachnide, le ton intéressé.

\- …Tout, ma Reine…mais laissez-le partir…je vous en prie…

Elle se moquait d'être pathétique, maintenant.

_Laissez-le partir…prenez-moi à sa place…_

\- Donc, si je te demande de prendre la place d'Arcee…tu le feras ?

\- Oui, ma Reine.

\- Sans chercher à comploter contre moi ? A prendre la place ? Tu deviendras mon jouet jusqu'à ce que tu me lasses ?

\- …Oui, ma Reine.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait…tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre.

Airachnide hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Cela me va.

\- Ma Reine ! s'écria Hardshell, scandalisé.

\- C'est elle qui le dit.

Airachnide éteignit le Pad. Elle le posa sur le bras de son trône.

Puis, elle tendit le bras vers Glowstrike, l'invitant à s'approcher d'elle.

\- Chaque coup que tu m'infligeras…ce sera lui qui en pâtira, lui susurra Airachnide. La prochaine trahison…il est mort. Tu m'entends ?

Glowstrike hocha la tête.

Airachnide sourit tandis que Glowstrike arrivait à hauteur, ses genoux touchant presque les siens. L'araignée lui agrippa les poignets et l'attira vers elle.

\- Tu veux voir un spectacle, Hardshell ?

\- …Oui, ma Reine, répondit le commandant des armes, quoique moins enthousiaste.

Glowstrike pensa à Saberhorn…et cela l'invita à ne pas résister.

Rien d'autre ne comptait…rien d'autre ne comptait…

Saberhorn serait vivant…il serait relâché…c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle aurait dû partir avec lui…quitter le Sanctuaire…

Peut-être que de cette façon, ils le pourraient encore…partir loin, mener une autre vie ailleurs, quelque part…

Dans son spark, la sensation glacée s'amenuisa, devenant un peu plus faible.

* * *

Ses jambes craquèrent. Sous elle, des étincelles émanèrent de ses articulations. Lorsqu'Airachnide eut fini sa torture, la luciole essaya de ne pas regarder ses jambes et les multiples ecchymoses et marques de griffures lui ayant lacéré les chevilles. Lorsqu'elle toucha son visage, l'energon coulait encore à flots de ses optiques et sur ses joues, lui barrant presque la vue.

Elle mettrait sûrement des semaines avant de complètement cicatriser...Si Airachnide la laissait cicatriser. Mais pour elle, cela avait toujours été un jeu. Rien de plus. Un jeu sadique et cruel.

Elle connaissait la torture mieux que quiconque. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle avait promis, de toute façon. Elle avait promis d'endurer si cela permettait à Saberhorn de rester vivant. Elle ignorait combien de temps Airachnide le garderait en prison...mais tant qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle lui demanderait, tant qu'elle aurait le loisir de la torturer avec toute son aise, elle ne s'en prendrait pas à Saberhorn.

C'était ce qu'elle s'était répétée. C'était ce qu'elle s'était répétée pour endurer la torture qui avait été la plus longue et la plus douloureuse qu'elle n'ait jamais encaissé depuis le règne d'Airachnide.

Avec difficultés, manquant de s'effondrer, Glowstrike s'agenouilla.

« …Je veux le voir. »

Airachnide, satisfaite, opina du chef.

« Je me doutais bien que tu le désirerais. Peut-être que de cette façon, ce sera comme un rappel. Pour montrer ce qu'il arrive, quand on tente de me trahir. »

Glowstrike garda les optiques rivées au sol.

« Hardshell. Montre-lui le chemin. »

Le commandant des armes lui adressa un sourire narquois. Glowstrike s'en moqua bien. Elle souhaitait simplement le voir.

Lui parler…s'excuser…

_Tu avais raison…on n'aurait jamais dû rester…_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû m'acharner autant…cela n'a coûté que de la douleur, de la peine, de la haine…_

_Tu souffres, Glowstrike._

_Oui. Je souffre. Nous souffrons tous les deux. Tu as raison. Partons dès maintenant. Tous les deux._

Cela aurait dû être sa réponse.

Les jambes lourdes, la douleur lui tiraillant l'être, Glowstrike suivit Hardshell à travers les couloirs.

Elle ignora ses rires…elle ignora ses commentaires méprisants et dédaigneux. Il pouvait se moquer. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.

Glowstrike garda le silence, Hardshell la conduisant jusqu'aux sous-sols. Là où étaient situées les cellules.

Cela parut trop long pour elle…elle voulait que ce soit plus rapide.

Hardshell s'arrêta devant une porte.

Puis, il composa le code et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement.

Quand Glowstrike remarqua la lumière du soleil, comme si un tel séisme n'avait jamais eu lieu, elle ne comprit pas.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ils étaient ici…dans un jardin derrière la Tour Sud…

Il devait la conduire en cellules…pourquoi l'amener ici ?

« …Où est Saberhorn ? demanda Glowstrike, la voix faible.

Il n'y avait personne ici.

\- …Je t'ai conduit à lui, répondit Hardshell.

A nouveau, le sentiment de froid la piégea.

\- …Quoi ? répéta Glowstrike, ses tremblements devenant évidents.

Quelque chose lui disait de ne rien entendre…de ne pas écouter…

\- Il est ici.

Puis, du bout du doigt, Hardshell lui désigna la terre.

* * *

Au début, Glowstrike ne ressentit rien.

Après tout, elle avait perdu la faculté de ressentir il y a longtemps. C'était normal, comme réaction.

Elle essaya de se dire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réels…qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ressentir quoi que ce soit…

Les jambes tremblantes, en silence, Glowstrike suivit la direction pointée par Hardshell.

Puis…elle s'abaissa, s'effondrant presque.

Glowstrike porta les mains vers la terre…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Hardshell.

\- …Il…

\- Oh, oui, répondit le commandant des armes avant de sortir le même Pad qu'Airachnide avait conservé.

_Pourquoi… ?_

Hardshell alluma le Pad.

Puis, il lui montra la vidéo où Saberhorn était dans sa cellule. On le voyait bouger difficilement…mais il bougeait.

\- C'est de ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à suivre son conseil et partir. La Reine n'a pas besoin de raison, souffla Hardshell avant de tourner les talons. Elle n'a pas besoin de raison pour te faire souffrir, monstre sans spark.

Quelque part, Glowstrike se raccrocha à cette vidéo…

Elle se raccrocha à cela. Elle essaya de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas enduré cela pour rien...Que Saberhorn était encore vivant...

La luciole toucha la terre…et commença à creuser.

Enfin…elle le réalisa.

_Un enregistrement…_

L'energon tombant sur son châssis, Glowstrike fouilla le sol, se moquant bien de l'apparence qu'elle devait avoir.

Les mains tremblantes, elle continua de creuser.

Enfin…elle le vit. Elle le vit apparaître devant elle.

Tout de suite, elle s'arrêta. Elle recula, demeurant en position assise, ses optiques ne se détachant pas de Saberhorn.

La gorge nouée, Glowstrike porta la main vers son visage…d'un geste tendre, elle lui caressa la joue.

En apparence, c'était comme s'il dormait…

Puis, comme une gifle qui la réveilla d'un sommeil dans lequel elle avait été emprisonnée depuis trop longtemps, les émotions montèrent violemment à son processeur.

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tombant au sol, Glowstrike cria. Elle cria comme elle n'avait jamais crié auparavant.

Même pas pour Angelgold….même pas pour Galamb…

Puis, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, se cachant d'une réalité qu'elle n'osait pas affronter, la douleur éclata dans tout son être.

_J'ai toujours aimé Glowstrike…mais je pense que j'aime Heavenlight encore plus._

Non...elle n'avait jamais crié pour Angelgold, pour Galamb...parce qu'elle avait cru que rien n'était réel.

Mais actuellement...même si tout était faux...cela faisait mal. Cela faisait trop mal.

Glowstrike avait retrouvé la faculté de pleurer.


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPITRE 89**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« …Maintenant qu'on a les cinq artefacts…maintenant que…Primus… »

Même si Karan ne finit jamais sa phrase, elle avait posé la bonne question.

Le tremblement de terre n'avait pas seulement atteint Crown City, ni Jasper…Non. Au regard des informations humaines, le tremblement de terre avait secoué la planète entière, à des degrés moindres d'intensité, étant donné que l'épicentre s'était concentré des kilomètres autour du Vaisseau de Primus. Et aux nouvelles rapportées par Drift, Cybertron et les Cités de Cristal avaient également subi les secousses, mais pas aussi fortes que sur Terre.

Les scientifiques humains n'avaient jamais vu cela. Selon Emily, tout le monde croyait qu'il s'agissait du « Big One », le plus puissant tremblement de terre jamais enregistré sur la planète qui aurait lieu dans un futur proche.

« Magnitude 9,5 sur l'échelle de Richter pour Crown City… » souffla la commandante, observant les derniers rapports.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas démentir les scientifiques humains et dire qu'il s'agissait en réalité du seul Primus qui s'était réveillé.

Même si quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le tremblement de terre, cela n'atténuait pas leur choc. Wing observa Dai Atlas. Même ce dernier peinait à cacher combien il était bouleversé.

Ils venaient tous de rencontrer Primus…en personne. Alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas rejoint le Allspark…alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas des Primes.

« Primus… » répéta Star Saber.

Le bot rouge masqué tressaillit avant de prendre le visage dans ses mains. Malgré son masque, l'émotion était grandement évidente. C'était rare de l'observer dans cet état.

Primus…le dernier artefact.

Suite à ce puissant réveil, Rung…enfin, celui qui avait été Primus, était tombé inconscient. Quand Ratchet l'avait examiné, il était bel et bien vivant. Son état ressemblait à celui d'une stase d'urgence, quand bien même le medic insistait qu'au regard des analyses, ce n'était pas le cas.

Emily posa son menton sur les mains jointes, l'air concentré. Elle paraissait être à court d'arguments. Elle n'était pas la seule. Fowler et Cade semblaient complètement dépassés par les évènements.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Primus n'était pas leur Dieu. Il n'était pas Celui qui les avaient créés.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Karan, déclara Emily. Que fait-on, maintenant ? Vous avez les cinq artefacts en votre possession.

Dai Atlas se raidit. Il eut des difficultés à répondre.

\- Je…je n'ai pas encore décidé.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore décidé ? répéta la commandante. Le plan n'était-il pas d'emporter les artefacts loin de la Terre et les mettre en sûreté, loin des Decepticons ?

\- Il s'agissait de l'idée initiale.

\- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ?

Arcee se redressa, piquée au vif.

\- ça n'a rien de facile ! On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que le dernier artefact soit Primus Lui-même.

\- Imaginez-nous…bredouilla Star Saber. Emporter notre Créateur…notre Dieu…loin de tout…mais quel genre d'hérétique serions-nous, traiter notre divinité d'une telle façon ?

Puis, son regard perçant se braqua sur Wing.

\- Mais toi…tu n'étais pas suffisamment perverti, grinça le bot masqué. Il fallait que tu Le réveilles ! Avec ton idée…tu as profané la volonté de notre Dieu !

\- Je te conseille de la fermer, Star Saber, cracha Gasket.

\- Oui. Faites-le taire, il commence à m'agacer, approuva Emily.

Star Saber bondit à cette remarque, mais Dai Atlas l'invita à ne pas poursuivre. Wing se mordit la lèvre. Son idée avait effectivement apporté beaucoup de conséquences…mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'une telle chose se produirait.

\- Je conçois qu'il s'agit de votre Dieu, continua Emily, plus calmement. Mais il s'agit également de notre planète. Le réveil de Primus a causé à lui-seul un cataclysme comme il n'a jamais été enregistré ces dernières années. Le dernier tremblement de terre de cette ampleur a eu lieu il y a une vingtaine d'années.

\- On ne peut pas non plus continuer à mentir aux journalistes, renchérit Fowler. Ni aux scientifiques. Si jamais une telle chose se reproduit, ce sera la panique.

\- Vous et votre planète…il n'y a que ça qui compte pour vous, les humains, grogna Star Saber.

\- Nous avons certes beaucoup de défauts, répondit Emily. Mais…Vous en feriez de même, si les rôles étaient inversés.

\- C'est notre Dieu !

\- Silence ! On ne s'entend plus parler ! gronda Ultra Magnus.

Dai Atlas se prit la tête dans les mains. Wing pouvait sentir son processeur tourner à toute vitesse à la recherche d'une solution.

\- …Star Saber a raison. Ce serait criminel d'enfermer notre Créateur avec les artefacts, loin de tout. Si j'avais su cela, à l'époque où j'avais caché le Vaisseau de Primus…j'aurais sûrement hésité à deux fois avant de suivre les ordres de Metrotitan.

\- Sans compter que même si on cache les artefacts encore une fois, suggéra Ultra Magnus, les habitants du Sanctuaire seraient capables de retrouver leur trace.

\- Pas si on prend les meilleures précautions.

Dai Atlas croisa les bras, dubitatif.

\- Ce Metrotitan, proposa Emily en s'adressant à Dai Atlas, celui qui vous a confié les artefacts, il y a-t-il moyen de le retrouver ? Peut-être saurait-il comment protéger les artefacts et Primus d'une autre manière.

\- Non. Il ne m'est apparu qu'une seule fois depuis des millénaires.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle. Emily ferma les yeux, pensive.

\- Alors…quelle autre solution avons-nous ? Garder les artefacts ici sur Terre ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit que ce serait le cas.

\- Ecoutez, l'armée, l'espèce humaine est prête à tout pour vous aider. Mais nous avons toujours été dépassés par tout ce qui est mystique et sacré. Au point de mal interpréter certains écrits. C'est quelque chose que nous devrions apprendre de vous.

\- …Je vois.

Mais il restait une question qui brûlait aux lèvres : tout ce temps, Rung avait été amnésique ? Wing n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'agissait de Primus…même si, avec du recul, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Beaucoup…

\- Ne peut-on pas confier les artefacts à quelqu'un de confiance ? fit Outrigger.

\- A qui ?

\- Dai Atlas peut s'en charger. Après tout, il connait les artefacts mieux que personne.

\- Il est le leader du Cercle de la Lumière, réfuta Drift.

\- Si cela permet de garder l'univers en sécurité…

Dai Atlas marqua une pause, avant de compléter.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

\- Je pense qu'il existe un autre moyen, s'éleva soudainement une voix qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Et pour peu, ils auraient laissé échapper un écho de surprise.

Rung…Non. Primus, se tenait droit devant eux, les optiques brillantes, le ton beaucoup plus assuré qu'avant. Ceux qui étaient situés le plus proche de lui eurent le réflexe de reculer.

\- …Primus…haleta Star Saber.

Par réflexe, il s'agenouilla. Mais Primus ne fit pas grande attention à lui. Il poursuivit, s'avançant lentement vers le groupe.

\- …Un autre moyen existe. Mais c'est la voie la plus difficile qu'on puisse prendre.

\- Lequel ? l'interrogea Dai Atlas. Expliquez-nous…

Il hésita à la façon de l'appeler. Primus se contenta de lui sourire.

\- …Vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Rung.

\- …Rung. Que pouvons-nous faire…pour vous sauver ? Pour sauver l'univers ?

\- A force d'utiliser les artefacts, de les manipuler sans considération…on finira par causer des dégâts irréversibles. L'autre solution…outre celle de garder les artefacts en sécurité…serait de les détruire.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un nouveau choc.

Les détruire ?

\- Mais…Mon Dieu, balbutia Dai Atlas, Metrotitan disait que les artefacts étaient éternels.

\- Il est possible de les détruire, répliqua Rung. Il s'agirait du moyen le plus radical. Mais je vous mets en garde : cela ne serait pas sans un certain prix.

\- Lequel ? le questionna Wing, la voix faible.

Rung abaissa les optiques, la mâchoire serrée.

Il finit par répondre.

\- …Détruire les artefacts équivaudrait à celui qui les détruit de perdre la vie.

* * *

Un sacrifice…

Etait-ce la solution ? La déclaration a eu l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. L'un après l'autre, les voix s'étaient élevées. Il était hors de question d'envisager une telle hypothèse. Personne ne se sacrifierait pour détruire les artefacts.

Mais d'autres avaient accueilli les révélations de Rung avec doute. Si quelqu'un se portait volontaire…

Mais qui se porterait volontaire ? Wing croisa les bras, errant dans le couloir. Il n'osait pas imaginer une telle éventualité.

Il n'osait pas imaginer l'un de ses camarades se porter volontaire…et y perdre la vie. Même s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'égoïste, Wing ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses amis. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Qu'il s'agisse de Drift, Gasket, Dai Atlas...non. Personne. Wing pensa à la réaction de Star Saber aux mots de Primus. Il s'était porté volontaire. Il s'était porté volontaire pour porter la volonté de Primus. Mais leur Dieu l'avait réfuté, en précisant que le sacrifice devait être effectué dans un but altruiste. Celui de Star Saber était d'être l'un des apôtres de Primus. Il supposait sûrement que son sacrifice le conduirait à devenir un Prime méritant de se tenir aux côtés de Primus.

Wing marcha avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre. Le bot blanc composa le code et la porte s'ouvrit.

Père Jean était allongé sur son lit. Mais quand Wing s'approcha, il réalisait qu'il ne dormait pas. Père Jean effectua un mouvement quand il entendit les pas de Wing, qui s'empressa de le rassurer.

« …Tout va bien ? lui demanda doucement le bot blanc.

Père Jean demeura silencieux. Wing lui sourit tristement, avant de s'abaisser à son chevet. Il devina ses pensées.

\- …Qu'aviez-vous en tête ?

Ils en avaient parlé…Mais Wing souhaitait savoir. Il désirait plus de précision. Père Jean se contenta d'afficher un sourire triste dans sa direction, avant de baisser la tête.

\- …Jean.

\- …Je pensais vous réunir. Heavenlight et toi.

Il marqua un temps, avant d'ajouter. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et sa voix se brisa.

\- Et au final...je mets les autres en danger. Je le fais toujours.

Wing se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Mais c'était toujours difficile avec l'humain. Père Jean prit une inspiration.

\- …Je suis désolé, ajouta le prêtre, le ton sourd.

\- Non. Ne le soyez pas. Vous souhaitiez que je sois réuni avec ma fille.

Une question lui tarauda le processeur. Wing contempla Père Jean.

Il hésita à la lui poser…mais tôt ou tard, cette question viendrait.

\- …Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Père Jean…

Père Jean releva la tête vers lui.

\- …Pourquoi…faire cela pour moi ? Depuis le début…vous n'avez jamais cessé de me soutenir…de m'aider…sans raison. Même s'il n'existe aucune raison pour aider les autres…vous…Pourquoi ?

Père Jean s'essuya les yeux. Il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

Wing avait besoin de savoir.

\- …Parce que je tiens à vous…mais…aussi, parce que je me reconnais en vous, Wing. Tout simplement.

Le prêtre sourit tristement.

\- …J'ai…peut-être aussi besoin d'exister. D'exister, de venir en aide aux autres…et avec vous…je peux combler ces besoins. Je sais que c'est égoïste…

\- …Non. Cela ne l'est pas.

Wing présenta son doigt métallique. Père Jean l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui.

\- …Mais…vous avez aussi besoin d'exister…pas pour moi, pas pour les autres…mais pour vous-même, Jean.

\- …Je sais. C'est un conseil que je répète à tous ceux qui viennent me voir. Mais je ne l'applique pas toujours.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'appliquer maintenant ?

Wing sourit tristement en le voyant allongé sur ce lit, dans cette position.

\- …Vous n'avez plus votre fauteuil roulant.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Je n'en aurais bientôt plus besoin. J'ai suivi mes séances de rééducation…bientôt, je serais sur pied mais…

\- Alors, je peux vous prêter assistance.

Après tout…c'était un entraînement comme les autres.

Il fallait que Jean vive pour lui-même, pas seulement pour conseiller et aider les autres…Et Wing ferait tout pour qu'il retienne cette leçon.

\- Wing…

\- Si vous êtes en forme, bien sûr. Avant d'aider les autres…il faut d'avoir savoir s'aider soi-même. Et je vous dois bien cela.

\- …Vous ne me devez rien du tout.

En effet…Mais cela faisait plaisir à Wing de prendre soin de lui.

\- ...On sera réunis. Heavenlight et moi. On trouvera un moyen. Pas seulement ma fille. Saberhorn, Swelter et ceux qui seront prêts à nous rejoindre... Je vous le promets. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

Il espérait seulement la convaincre.

Père Jean se redressa, la gorge nouée. Le bot blanc devina qu'il pensait à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, qu'il n'osait pas dire au bot blanc. Wing eut envie de savoir...mais cela ne serait pas juste de le forcer à avouer, à confesser.

_Heavenlight…_

Wing essaya de ne pas y penser et saisit la canne blanche de Père Jean pour la lui tendre, avant de l'aider à se relever.

Pour l'heure…il ne devait se concentrer que sur sa rééducation…c'était l'essentiel. Le prêtre n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de son fauteuil roulant…il ne devait pas gâcher ses efforts.

Mais au bout de quelques heures, à faire marcher Père Jean autour de la vaste chambre, Gasket entra.

Son visage fermé interpella immédiatement Wing et Père Jean.

\- …Gasket…qu'il y-a-t-il ? lui demanda le bot blanc.

\- Dai Atlas et Ultra Magnus ont décidé d'attaquer le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Rose resta immobile devant les portes closes.

Dans ses bras, elle tenait un plateau sur lequel était posé un cube d'energon. La gorge nouée, elle essaya de ne laisser trahir aucune émotion.

Il fallait qu'elle soit un roc…telle avait été la raison pour laquelle elle avait été acceptée au sein de ce Sanctuaire.

Tels avaient été les mots de Glowstrike.

_Sois un roc, Rose. On en a besoin ici._

_Ne nous déçois pas._

Rose ne voulait pas la décevoir…encore moins maintenant. Ainsi, ce simple échange tourna dans son processeur.

Même si elle était à présent en charge de l'infirmerie…une infirmière devait savoir être aux soins et à l'écoute. Encore plus après une telle épreuve…Rose prit une longue inspiration, essayant de se contenir.

Finalement, elle toqua doucement à la porte.

« …Glowy ? »

Aucune réponse. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être seule ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester seule, dans un état pareil. Si ses réserves étaient trop basses, elle risquait de…

Rose poussa un triste soupir avant de composer le code. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle et le papillon pénétra à l'intérieur.

La chambre était allumée…mais elle trouva Glowstrike allongée sur le lit de Saberhorn, lui tournant le dos. Elle n'émit aucune réaction quand Rose s'approcha, tenant le plateau à bout de bras.

« …Glowy…s'il te plait. »

Glowstrike ne parla pas. Rose observa ses épaules monter et redescendre, signe qu'elle était consciente.

« …Il faut que tu remplisses tes réserves. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. »

Aucun mouvement. Rose posa délicatement le plateau au pied de son lit.

« …Tu ne remplis plus tes réserves…tu ne recharges plus…s'il te plait, Glowy. Regarde-moi. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Glowstrike avait toujours semblé forte, solide, telle la Seconde de la Reine…à l'heure actuelle, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui avait peur du monde extérieur. Au point qu'elle ne sortait plus de cette chambre.

Elle la comprenait…et cela la heurtait de la voir comme ça.

Si elle était à sa place…Rose se mordit la lèvre avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Délicatement, elle posa une main dans son dos. Glowstrike tressaillit mais ne se retourna pas, dissimulant son expression.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle était brûlante…

« …Tu as mal… ? »

Elle regretta sa question. Bien sûr…bien sûr qu'elle avait mal. Cependant, cette question produisit un effet, une réaction.

Glowstrike pivota lentement dans sa direction.

La mâchoire serrée, elle la fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable, méconnaissable.

Même si elle paraissait sans émotion…ses optiques étaient humides, comme si elle semblait se contenir.

« …Je n'ai jamais mal, articula Glowstrike.

Il n'y avait aucune vie dans sa voix.

\- Tu es brûlante…ta température interne est trop haute, Glowy.

\- Je te dis…que je n'ai pas mal.

\- Je devrais t'examiner.

\- Tu n'es pas un medic, de toute façon.

Glowstrike releva la tête vers elle.

\- Tu es en charge de l'infirmerie…mais tu n'es pas un medic.

\- Alors, tu en as besoin d'un.

De façon inattendue, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une forme de rictus.

\- …Et qui va m'examiner ? Toi ? L'Autobot qui s'est échappé et qui désire nous voir morts ? Tarantulas, qui est mort ?

Elle marqua un temps.

\- …Comme Scorponok, Vertebreak, Angelgold…qui sont tous morts ?

Elle évitait de mentionner Saberhorn. Rose sentait que c'était délibéré.

\- Glowy…

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, de toute façon ?

\- Je m'inquiète…pour toi.

Rose ferma les optiques. Glowstrike la mettait mal à l'aise…pas seulement parce qu'elle était en deuil, parce qu'elle souffrait intérieurement…mais parce que quelque chose dans son regard la glaçait.

Mais Glowstrike ne répondit rien. Rose essaya de dire quelque chose…n'importe quoi.

\- …Je suis désolée…que Saberhorn ait été exécuté. Je…voulais te le dire, plus tôt.

La luciole ne réagit pas.

\- …Je suis désolée…que Saberhorn ait été exécuté, répéta-t-elle. Si…s'il n'avait pas trahi le Sanctuaire…

C'était ce qu'on lui avait racontée. Saberhorn avait été un traître. Il avait été exécuté pour trahison.

\- …Tu oses me dire ça…alors que tu n'as fait que de t'accompagner de traîtres, depuis ton arrivée ici ?

Rose rouvrit les optiques. Glowstrike la fixa froidement. Ses poings n'étaient pas serrés, mais ses mots avaient l'effet d'une menace implicite.

\- …Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Chop Shop a trahi le Sanctuaire, répliqua Glowstrike. Par amour. Filch a trahi le Sanctuaire. Par amour. Pourtant, ils sont vivants. Ils les ont rejoints, non ? Les Autobots. Ceux qui nous ont discriminés. Ceux qui nous ont persécutés sur Cybertron. Ceux qui t'ont supprimé ton poste.

Rose tiqua. Elle sentit son spark accélérer. Malgré elle, les mots de Glowstrike lui provoquaient une vive douleur.

Oui. Elle le savait. Elle était au courant de tout…Elle savait qu'ils avaient rejoint le camp opposé. Mais…

\- Je…je pense qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons.

Glowstrike émit un sourire, presque sincère, mais sans aucune chaleur.

\- Peut-être que Saberhorn avait tout simplement de bonnes raisons de trahir le Sanctuaire.

\- Glowy…ce…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Je suis désolée ! Vraiment !

Elle déglutit.

\- …Je suis désolée…que tu aies perdu Saberhorn. Si…à ta place, je perdais Kickback…

\- N'ose pas tout ramener à toi, Rose.

A nouveau, cela la heurta.

Ce n'était pas dans son intention…elle compatissait. Elle voulait juste lui offrir une épaule, un réconfort…

Mais Glowstrike…elle paraissait la considérer avec un mépris qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Pas envers elle, en tout cas.

\- Je veux juste dire…

\- Tu t'es entourée de traîtres. Peut-être es-tu une traîtresse aussi.

\- Quoi ?

Comment…

\- Non ! Je…je ne suis pas une traitresse !

Chop Shop et Filch étaient peut-être partis…mais Rose…jamais elle ne quitterait le Sanctuaire ! Elle était fidèle au Sanctuaire, à cette communauté, à ses proches…

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

\- Glowstrike…tu me connais ! Jamais je ne ferai…

\- Non, justement. J'ai cru connaître des personnes une fois. Mais…au final, ils finissent tous par montrer leurs vrais visages.

Les optiques de Glowstrike se plissèrent.

\- …Peut-être devrais-je avertir la Reine ? Je suis son jouet, à présent. Je lui dois obéissance. Peut-être devrais-je la prévenir que tu comptes la trahir.

Puis, ses mots firent l'effet d'une bombe.

\- …Peut-être qu'elle me laissera t'exécuter…comme j'ai exécuté Zizza.

Rose se releva d'un bond.

Glowstrike fut soudainement prise d'une nausée. Elle se couvrit la bouche, commençant à avoir des hauts-le-cœur.

\- …Tu devrais…vraiment consulter, Glowstrike.

Rose tourna les talons, n'entendant pas la réponse de la luciole.

Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte, encore choquée par l'échange qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

Non. Ce n'était pas Glowstrike. Elle n'était pas sa Glowy.

Ses optiques…son regard…

Elle ne s'était jamais conduite comme ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais perçue comme ça.

Maintenant…elle lui paraissait monstrueuse.


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPITRE 90**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Attaquer le Sanctuaire…

Telle avait été la décision finale prise. Dai Atlas l'avait prise. Emily l'avait prise. Ultra Magnus l'avait prise à contrecœur.

« …Pourquoi attaquer directement ? avait soulevé Wing, d'une voix tremblante.

Personne ne répondit. Dai Atlas gardait le regard baissé. Wing effectua un pas, ne cachant pas sa nervosité.

\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer de négocier ? Pourquoi régler directement par la confrontation ?

\- Il s'agit du seul choix, lui rétorqua Dai Atlas. Et tu le sais.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas le seul choix ! s'écria Wing. On a les artefacts. On possède tous les artefacts. Pourquoi continuer de se battre ?

Il savait pourquoi. Au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que ses émotions parlaient à sa place. Que la confrontation était inévitable. Mais malheureusement, peu importe quel argument il pourrait user, Dai Atlas lui adressa l'expression habituelle de quelqu'un qui ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Le danger n'est pas encore passé. Ils ont mis l'univers en danger. Une Cité a été détruite. Peu importe leurs raisons, ils doivent être punis pour leurs crimes.

\- …On pourrait emmener les artefacts aux Cités de Cristal, hasarda Wing. On veillerait sur eux en même temps que sur les Cités de Cristal, comme on l'a toujours fait.

_Comme on l'a toujours fait…_

Ils veilleraient sur leur Dieu…ils protègeraient Primus…

\- …Dai Atlas…on peut faire ça…insista Gasket. On pourrait placer les artefacts en sûreté.

\- Cela reviendrait à les dévoiler au grand jour, puisque ce sera le premier endroit qu'ils iront fouiller, grinça Dai Atlas.

Il marqua un temps.

\- Il est hors de question de sacrifier quiconque. Alors, la confrontation est la seule possibilité qui nous reste pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Même si cela signifierait que d'autres individus mal intentionnés chercheraient à s'en prendre aux artefacts ? le questionna Emily, les sourcils froncés.

\- …Un combat à la fois.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison.

\- Dai Atlas…s'il te plait…

Wing s'agenouilla.

Comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour obtenir quelque chose de Dai Atlas…comme il l'avait toujours fait pour essayer de le raisonner. S'agenouiller prouvait son humilité. Cela signifiait qu'on ne se prétendait pas au-dessus de la personne qui se tenait face à nous.

Emily le toisa avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi insistez-vous autant pour ne pas attaquer ?

\- Parce qu'il a un proche, répondit tristement Outrigger.

Il échangea un regard avec Filch. Cette dernière était recroquevillée sur elle-même, une terreur sourde couvrant ses optiques.

\- …Ils ont tous des proches qui sont au Sanctuaire.

\- Rose…Kickback, répondit Filch. Filch ne veut pas qu'il leur arrive du mal.

Père Jean se mordit la lèvre. Un court silence tomba, avant qu'il ne renchérisse à son tour.

\- …Swelter…

\- Ils n'ont pas tort, souligna Cliffjumper. Même si ce sont des Decepticons, peut-être que certains n'avaient pas le choix. Peut-être que certains ne cherchaient même pas à s'en prendre à nous.

Arcee détourna la tête.

\- Tout le monde a des proches, déclara-t-elle, le ton vague.

\- Et parce que c'est le cas, on va devoir les absoudre ? grogna Star Saber.

\- On a tous le choix, rétorqua Emily, le ton sans appel. Ils auraient dû agir pour éviter de mettre en danger l'univers. Ils auraient pu quitter le Sanctuaire. Ils ne l'ont pas fait.

\- Pour se rendre où ? Sur Cybertron ? Avec cette discrimination qui règne ? Comment pourraient-ils y vivre ?

_Atomblast…_Rien que ce souvenir le fit tressaillir.

\- Wing. Elle n'est pas ta fille, ajouta Dai Atlas froidement.

\- Je sais que c'est elle.

\- Même si elle l'était, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire d'autre. Ou ils se battent contre nous, ou ils se rendent. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

\- Dai Atlas…je t'en prie…

Il ne voulait pas perdre Heavenlight une deuxième fois…pas après avoir appris qu'elle était vivante depuis tout ce temps.

Il avait rassuré Père Jean…il lui avait promis qu'ils seraient réunis.

Wing demeura à genoux.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie.

\- On attaquera dans deux jours.

Sa seule phrase mit un terme à toute possibilité de négociation. De discussion.

Le spark de Wing se brisa.

* * *

Deux jours.

Wing ferma les optiques, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Gasket. Près de lui, il sentit que son compagnon souhaitait s'exprimer, dire n'importe quoi pour le rassurer, ou ne serait-ce que pour rompre le silence.

Rien n'y fit. Tous les trois, avec Père Jean, ils demeurèrent au chevet de Glacius.

Ce dernier ne s'était toujours pas réveillé…Wing se mordit la lèvre. Tout pointait à un énième combat. Une autre guerre. En apparence, cela pouvait s'apparenter à la continuité du conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien plus compliqué. Glacius…Se réveillerait-il au milieu de ce conflit ? Comment réagirait-il ? Leur en voudrait-il de l'avoir sauvé ?

Il serait certainement inquiet pour son compagnon. Même s'il se réveillerait vivant, il serait sûrement dévasté que Swelter ne soit pas sauvé.

Swelter…Tout comme les proches de Filch et Righty. Tout comme Saberhorn, Kickback…

Et Heavenlight. Wing ferma les optiques au souvenir du corps de sa fille adulte sous les décombres.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution.

« …Tu penses qu'on devrait réellement détruire les artefacts ? le questionna finalement Gasket.

Wing détourna la tête.

\- …Il s'agirait du moyen le plus radical…et le plus sûr pour que personne d'autre ne s'en prenne à eux. Mais cela impliquerait un sacrifice. Et sur ce point, je suis l'avis de Dai Atlas.

\- …Je comprends.

Le bot blanc fronça les sourcils. Gasket souhaitait finir sa phrase, aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée…

\- …Peut-être que…je pourrais me porter volontaire, avoua soudainement le bot vert, de manière inattendue.

Wing cessa de respirer.

Même Père Jean s'immobilisa. Gasket se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- …C'est de ma faute si on en est là. Si je n'avais pas craqué, les artefacts auraient été gardés en sécurité. Arkus n'aurait pas été détruite.

Wing se retourna lentement dans sa direction.

\- Ce ne serait que justice…et le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ce conflit. Je pourrais-

Le bot blanc leva la main et le frappa en pleine joue.

Gasket ne s'y était pas attendu. Père Jean sursauta et se détourna de Glacius pour l'interpeller.

\- Wing !

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? cria Wing, la voix tremblante de colère. Je t'interdis de proposer une idée pareille ! Ni même d'y penser !

Gasket se redressa, se tenant la joue.

\- Wing…tu es supposé être un pacifiste…

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas envoyé voler, comme je le faisais quand j'entraînais Drift.

\- Je ne t'ai pas appris à—

\- Appelle-moi égoïste. Comme tu veux.

La gorge nouée, Wing articula.

\- …Tu avais disparu. Je me suis inquiété pour toi comme je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour personne. Je t'envoyais des appels tous les jours…je cherchais un signe de vie. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Et on se retrouve enfin et toi, tu proposes cette alternative…

\- Wing…

\- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Regarde-moi en face. Retire ça. Tout de suite.

Gasket abaissa les optiques. Penaud, il s'excusa d'un ton sourd.

\- …Je voulais juste te protéger. Vous protéger. Réparer mes erreurs.

\- Il y a d'autres façons de les réparer. Et encore une fois, tu continues d'être dur envers toi-même.

\- Wing…cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter, lui rappela Père Jean.

Père Jean marqua une pause, avant de se rapprocher du chevet de Glacius. Puis, il ajouta, le ton léger.

\- Mais Wing a raison. Ce n'est pas la peine de se sacrifier.

\- Je voulais juste…

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. On repartira de la Terre ensemble, tous les deux. Tous les trois, avec Drift. Non…tous les quatre, avec Heavenlight. Comme avant, quand on était supposés devenir cette famille qu'on désirait être.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est oublié.

Wing émit un triste sourire tandis qu'il posait son front sur celui de Gasket tandis que ce dernier s'approchait pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, lui répéta Gasket.

\- Je t'aime aussi…ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Ça, non.

Ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrir. Wing et Gasket se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se retourner en direction de Karan, qui portait Righty sur son épaule.

Etrangement, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit, ils s'entendaient toujours bien. Cette vision rassurait Wing. Il préférait cette vision-là plutôt que celle de Karan s'enfermant dans sa chambre, à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Righty a une idée, leur informa Karan.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisqu'on attaque dans deux jours et qu'on ne désire pas voir nos proches du Sanctuaire impliqués dans cette bataille…Dai Atlas ne nous as pas interdits à ce qu'on les contacte avant, non ?

Wing soupira.

\- Karan, Righty. Je comprends votre point de vue. Mais si on les contacte, ils risquent de remonter jusqu'à notre base.

\- Raison de plus pour les contacter à d'autres coordonnées.

\- Notre amie Rose est là-bas, renchérit Righty. Ainsi que Kickback, Saberhorn et d'autres ouvriers du Sanctuaire. Si on pouvait les convaincre de quitter le Sanctuaire avant de lancer l'offensive, il y aurait beaucoup moins de blessés.

Wing et Gasket s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Ils risquent de deviner qu'on attaquera leur Sanctuaire prochainement.

\- Il s'agit seulement de convaincre nos proches de quitter le Sanctuaire. On pourrait trouver une excuse. N'importe laquelle. Sans pour autant leur révéler nos intentions.

Le bot blanc garda le silence à cette proposition.

Les appeler…Les contacter, contacter Heavenlight…Discuter. Essayer de la convaincre…

C'était risqué…mais pour l'heure, peut-être s'agissait-il d'une solution.

La solution. Père Jean se prit le menton, réfléchissant aux mots de Righty.

\- …On pourrait essayer.

\- J'ai les coordonnées de certains membres du Sanctuaire, rajouta Righty. Si vous désirez contacter quelqu'un…je peux vous les donner.

Dai Atlas serait contre. Très certainement. Avec de bonnes raisons. Mais il avait également été contre le fait de recueillir Heavenlight aux Cités de Cristal.

Il n'avait pas pu la sauver la première fois…mais s'il pouvait lui parler, communiquer avec elle…

Au fond de lui, le bot blanc ne ressentit aucune hésitation.

\- …Tentons, alors, déclara Wing.

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça ! ricana Karan, le ton amusé, tandis que le Minicon sur son épaule sortit un Pad.

\- On va contacter Rose et Kickback de notre côté.

Père Jean saisit sa canne blanche.

\- Tu as les coordonnées de Swelter ?

Righty alluma son Pad, avant d'en fouiller son contenu.

Il répondit par l'affirmative. Wing se racla la gorge.

\- Et…Heavenlight…

\- Heavenlight ?

\- Enfin…Glowstrike.

Il s'agissait de son nom actuel.

Righty secoua la tête.

\- …Désolé. Elle est inabordable.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais j'ai les coordonnées de Saberhorn.

\- Je les possède aussi, releva Père Jean.

Wing le fixa, surpris. Toutefois, il ne chercha pas à demander des explications. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

Intérieurement, Wing estimait que Saberhorn ne méritait pas de rester au Sanctuaire. Aussi horrible Saberhorn avait-il été envers lui, envers ses amis, envers Garboil et Canopus, il avait pris soin de sa fille.

Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer cela. Et Heavenlight ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus.

\- …Donnez-les-moi, alors.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Sauver le plus de personnes possible…

C'était plus important, plus essentiel, que de penser à l'attaque prochaine.

* * *

En fin de compte, Glowstrike avait suivi les conseils de Rose.

Elle s'était faite examiner. Pas par un medic, mais par le biais d'une radio. Cela ne remplacerait effectivement pas une véritable personne avec qui elle pourrait discuter, échanger. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Aujourd'hui, cela allait presque mieux. Glowstrike était retournée dans sa chambre pour s'isoler. Penchée sur son Pad, elle lisait les dernières actualités du Sanctuaire.

Un nouvel ouvrier était mort de faim. Le troisième en deux jours. Glowstrike essaya de ne pas tiquer, même si tout ce qu'elle put ressentir fut une profonde lassitude.

Doucement, elle posa son Pad pour se prendre le visage dans les mains, récupérant doucement sa respiration pour endurer les nouvelles.

Puis, elle reprit son Pad. Elle nota un message ouvert dans sa boîte.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de celui-là. Glowstrike fronça les sourcils et cliqua dessus pour le lire.

_Rejoins-moi à Crown City. Il faut qu'on discute, ma Chère._

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

_Saberhorn._

Il datait de la veille de sa mort.

A nouveau, sa gorge se serra. Glowstrike reposa doucement le Pad sur ses genoux avant de fermer les optiques, essayant de se calmer.

_Moi aussi, _aurait-elle voulu lui répondre.

_Je ressens._

On frappa à la porte. Glowstrike s'essuya les optiques et poussa un soupir, avant de quitter son lit et d'appuyer sur les boutons pour composer le code d'ouverture.

« Alors…tu as effectué une radio ? » demanda Rose, une expression angoissée sur son visage.

Glowstrike hocha simplement la tête. Les ailes du papillon frétillèrent dans son dos, attendant le diagnostic avec impatience.

D'habitude, elle faisait confiance à Rose. Malgré cela, Glowstrike se contenta de donner une réponse évasive.

\- Je vais bien. C'est la fatigue.

\- Et le deuil…ajouta tristement Rose.

Glowstrike sentit ses poings se serrer légèrement. Toutefois, elle garda son calme.

\- C'est dur de ressentir le deuil quand on est habituée à ne rien ressentir.

\- Glowy…

\- De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas, si je ressens ou non.

Le visage de Rose se décomposa. Ses mots la heurtèrent. Mais Glowstrike n'y accorda aucune importance. La Reine l'avait contactée. Elle passa simplement devant elle, prête à rejoindre la porte rouge qu'elle haïssait tant.

_Donc, si je te demande de prendre la place d'Arcee…tu le feras ?_

_Sans chercher à comploter contre moi ? A prendre la place ? Tu deviendras mon jouet jusqu'à ce que tu me lasses ?_

Ces pensées défilèrent dans son processeur. Glowstrike se contenta de les laisser tourner.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de trône, l'araignée était assise à sa place habituelle. Hardshell à ses côtés.

Le plus beau couple du monde. Toujours ensemble. La luciole remarqua un journaliste dans la salle.

Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Pourquoi Airachnide l'avait fait venir. Comme à son habitude, Glowstrike s'agenouilla. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Airachnide, qui invita la luciole à la rejoindre.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles, _ma Chère ? _se moqua l'araignée.

Glowstrike prétendit n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Un autre ouvrier est mort de faim.

\- Et cela ne te fait rien ? roucoula Hardshell.

\- Pourquoi mes sentiments devraient-ils compter ?

Après tout, elle n'avait plus sa boîte à émotions.

\- En effet. Monstre sans spark.

\- Je désire ces artefacts, grogna Airachnide. Mes artefacts. Une fois que nous les aurons, il n'y aura plus aucune famine dans ce Sanctuaire.

Je sais, pensa Glowstrike. Cela avait été mon idée.

Airachnide adressa un signe de tête en direction du journaliste. Elle étouffa un rire.

\- Tu te rappelles ? Ce journaliste ? Tu l'avais manipulé pour que la population t'écoute et prenne ce poison d'energon synthétique…

Glowstrike opina du chef.

\- Je m'en souviens, ma Reine.

\- Et tu croyais que, grâce à ton idée, tout le monde allait m'abandonner pour te rejoindre. Toi. Alors que tu es pathétique et que tu n'as aucune notion du commandement.

Elle ne chercha pas à contester. Ni à approuver.

Airachnide se redressa. Elle offrit un clin d'œil charmeur en direction de Hardshell.

\- Mais…il se trouve que la Reine de ce Sanctuaire a une meilleure idée. Une meilleure idée pour que personne ne meure de faim, jusqu'à ce que les artefacts soient de nouveau entre notre position.

A quoi bon ?

Les Autobots allaient s'en prendre au Sanctuaire, de toute façon. Ils allaient tous les condamner.

Les artefacts étaient perdus. Ils ne leur appartenaient plus.

\- Hardshell…

Hardshell lui rendit son sourire. Airachnide lui tendit le bras, l'invitant à s'approcher d'elle. Le commandant des armes lui obéit et s'agenouilla, les optiques rivées au sol. Airachnide garda le silence avant de relever son regard vers elle, plongeant ses optiques dans les siens.

\- …J'ai cru que je n'aimerai plus jamais quiconque après la mort de Lockdown.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies prouvée le contraire.

\- Il ne s'agissait que de mon devoir, ma Reine.

\- Je sais.

Puis, Airachnide approcha son visage du sien…

L'instant d'après, la tête de Hardshell vola, avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que l'energon gicla autour du corps, recouvrant presque le visage de Airachnide.

* * *

« Non mais…il croyait sincèrement qu'il deviendrait mon consort ? Lui ? »

Glowstrike…ne s'y était pas attendue. Pourtant, elle aurait dû. Elle aurait dû depuis le début.

« Il m'ennuyait, de toute manière. Il n'a jamais eu la trempe de Lockdown. Seul lui était destiné à devenir mon Consort. »

Le journaliste avait pâli. Alors que Glowstrike ne détachait pas ses optiques du corps décapité de Hardshell, elle entendit le journaliste se retourner pour étouffer ses nausées de dégoût à la vue d'une telle scène.

Airachnide se retourna vers Glowstrike.

\- Autant imiter Tarn et la DJD pour survivre. L'energon que l'on récupère directement sur les cadavres. Il n'y a que cela de vrai.

\- Du…du cannibalisme ? s'égosilla le journaliste.

\- En effet. Ecrivez-le bien en gros titres.

Airachnide fondit sur sa proie.

L'instant d'après, elle commençait déjà à dévorer ce qu'était autrefois le commandant des armes.

Glowstrike se contenta de hausser les épaules, gardant une apparence inexpressive. Elle était devenue douée, depuis le temps.

Quand elle comprit que Airachnide n'avait plus besoin d'elle et qu'elle ne l'avait fait venir que pour montrer son point de vue, Glowstrike tourna les talons pour s'éclipser à son tour.

Elle quitta la salle de trône puis effectua un pas. Puis, deux pas. Trois pas.

Brusquement, elle s'arrêta.

Et elle éclata de rire.

Elle se mit à rire comme elle n'avait jamais ri auparavant.

Enfin…Cet enfoiré de Hardshell…cette vermine qui se prétendait commandant des armes…il était mort. Tué par sa Reine bien-aimée.

Quelle blague ! Le rire de Glowstrike continua de résonner.

_Autant imiter Tarn et la DJD pour survivre._

Le cannibalisme…Mais bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas pensé avant ?

Glowstrike n'avait aucune notion du commandement…Peut-être. Mais Airachnide…

Glowstrike essaya de se contenir.

Airachnide…avait commis une énorme erreur.

Elle avait commis l'erreur de tuer Hardshell, son fidèle commandant des armes. Celui qui commandait leurs troupes, qui pouvaient défendre le Sanctuaire face aux attaques Autobots.

Puis, elle l'avait déchiqueté pour le dévorer elle-même. Lui, ses membres, son energon…en proclamant la solution du cannibalisme.

Tout devant un journaliste qui rapporterait tout. Avec le consentement de la Reine.

Même Glowstrike aurait été plus subtile.

Bien fait pour Hardshell…Bien fait pour ce sale enfoiré…

Mais plus que tout, bien fait pour Airachnide. Glowstrike se mordit le poing, cachant quelques énièmes gloussements.

Dire qu'elle s'était prise la tête pour rien…Pour rien…alors que la solution, la solution avait été là dès le début.

Laisser Airachnide se détruire elle-même…Glowstrike marcha lentement vers ses quartiers, gardant un rictus sur son visage.

Puis, elle referma la porte, satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Peut-être que le Sanctuaire n'était pas perdu, au final.

* * *

Son regard se porta sur sa table de nuit.

Le rictus de Glowstrike disparut en remarquant l'objet. Un objet qu'elle avait oublié, depuis le jour où Saberhorn était parti.

La clé USB…

Glowstrike marcha et l'attrapa dans le creux de sa main, la portant à hauteur du visage.

La clé USB contenant ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs à elle…

Les souvenirs de Wing…

Elle avait souhaité la jeter. L'oublier. Ne pas écouter Saberhorn.

Tout ce temps…

_A quoi bon ? C'est trop tard._

_Cela ne changera rien._

Glowstrike rabaissa son bras, gardant une poigne serrée autour de l'objet.

A quoi bon… ?

La luciole finit par ouvrir son port.

La recevoir…qu'est-ce que cela coûtait, au final ?

A nouveau, un vertige la prit.

Elle fut obligée de s'allonger sur le lit, gardant les optiques closes.

Alors que son port recevait la clé USB, recevait les fichiers, les souvenirs la contenant, Glowstrike releva son bras gauche pour poser sa main sur son ventre.

Puis, elle le remonta doucement jusqu'à son châssis.

A l'endroit du spark.

A l'endroit de son spark, accompagné par une autre étincelle, proche, qu'elle pouvait ressentir.


	91. Chapter 91

**CHAPITRE 91**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Enfin, la longue ligne de souvenirs contenus sur la clé USB prit fin.

Glowstrike savait qu'elle aurait dû s'arrêter à l'instant où Dai Atlas avait décidé, d'un commun accord avec Drift et Gasket, d'effacer les souvenirs de Wing la concernant.

Néanmoins, elle avait continué. Elle avait continué jusqu'au moment où Wing avait appris son existence…ou plutôt, l'existence de Heavenlight.

_Elle n'était plus Heavenlight._

Glowstrike s'était laissée retomber sur son lit.

Elle…ne ressentait rien face à ces découvertes. Face au fait que Wing n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Oui, il l'avait oubliée…mais cela n'avait pas été intentionnel.

Cela avait été la faute de Dai Atlas…la faute de Drift…la faute de Gasket.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait…La bouche entrouverte, Glowstrike ferma les optiques. Sa main caressa nonchalamment son châssis. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la petite étincelle dansant à l'intérieur de son être.

A peine créée. A peine violette.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait…Glowstrike ne serait certainement pas ici, à l'heure actuelle. Elle serait certainement aux Cités de Cristal…avec son père.

Elle ne serait jamais venue au Sanctuaire…elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Airachnide…

_Ni Saberhorn…_

_Elle ne porterait pas, à l'heure actuelle._

Lorsqu'elle l'avait su, Glowstrike n'avait pas ressenti de joie. Ni une sensation de réconfort. Elle s'était sentie…perdue. Perdue au point qu'elle avait envisagé d'y mettre fin avant que l'étincelle ne se développe jusqu'à son terme.

A quoi bon un étincelant au Sanctuaire ? Dans un monde pareil ? Un monde dominé par Airachnide ?

A quoi bon un étincelant si Saberhorn n'était pas avec elle pour l'élever ensemble ?

A quoi bon un étincelant qu'elle serait incapable d'aimer et qu'elle n'aimerait jamais ?

Non…Au début, elle s'était sentie incapable de laisser cette étincelle se développer, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une part d'elle-même. Une part de Saberhorn.

Mais en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. C'était certainement égoïste de sa part. L'étincelle ne survivrait pas au Sanctuaire, aussi longtemps que Airachnide serait en vie. Si cette dernière savait qu'elle portait…elle lui ouvrirait elle-même le châssis et briserait sa chambre de spark pour faire disparaître la lueur de ce spark.

Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours partir…Elle pouvait toujours s'enfuir, rejoindre celui qui avait été son père…

D'un mouvement lent, elle débrancha la clé USB de son port et la posa près d'elle, la gardant à proximité.

L'enfant était une part d'elle…il s'agissait d'une part de Saberhorn. Probablement tout ce qui restait de lui.

Tout le monde savait qu'une mère devait protéger son enfant. Une mère aimait son enfant. Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir elle-même ? Elle n'avait jamais connu la sienne, morte à sa création.

Tout ce dont elle était sûre était qu'elle ne l'aimerait probablement jamais, du moins pas comme une mère devrait l'aimer. L'enfant grandirait sûrement sans amour…Mais si Glowstrike choisissait de le garder, il fallait qu'elle assume son rôle de porteur. Son rôle de mère.

Si elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle pourrait au moins le protéger.

_Reconstruire sa famille…_

Glowstrike entendit des murmures provenant de derrière les murs. La luciole fronça les sourcils et se redressa, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Doucement, elle descendit les marches. En bas de l'escalier, elle retrouva Rose appuyée contre un mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même, une main à son audio.

Elle était en communication. Glowstrike n'entendit pas sa voix. En revanche, elle vit ses lèvres bouger.

_Non…la réponse est non, _disait-elle.

« A qui parles-tu ? »

Rose sursauta et leva la tête vers elle. Elle paraissait être prise en flagrant délit. Flagrant délit de quoi ?

« …Per…

\- Des traîtres ? la coupa Glowstrike.

Le visage de Rose se fissura. Cela ne lui avait pris qu'un regard pour comprendre. L'expression de la luciole devint plus froide. Les ailes du papillon commencèrent à frétiller dans son dos, signe de nervosité. Elle ne pouvait pas la tromper.

\- Je te jure…que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_Ce n'était jamais ce qu'elle croyait, avec les autres. Mais la plupart du temps, l'inverse s'avérait vrai.

\- …Tu mériterais que je prévienne la Reine pour avoir communiqué avec des traîtres, déclara simplement Glowstrike.

Cela choqua le papillon. Tout de suite, Rose prit un ton paniqué :

\- Glowy…Primus, tu me connais ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas une traîtresse !

\- Tout l'indique, pourtant.

\- Mais…mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude, tu ne te comportes pas comme ça !

La luciole ignora son dernier commentaire.

\- Ils ont rejoint les Autobots, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna-t-elle. Filch, Chop Shop.

\- Je…je te jure que je ne compte pas les rejoindre aussi.

\- Donne-moi leurs coordonnées.

Rose écarquilla les optiques.

\- Mais…mais pourquoi ?

\- Obéis si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne la Reine pour ta trahison.

Après tout, la parole de Rose ne valait rien. Airachnide ne la connaissait même pas et n'avait jamais eu vent de son existence. Peut-être avait-ce été mieux ainsi.

Rose tressaillit mais finit par obtempérer. Glowstrike sentait bien qu'elle la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais il s'agissait du cadet de ses soucis. Elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

\- Glowstrike…entendit-elle.

La luciole l'ignora.

Elle attendit d'être seule avant de fixer les coordonnées reçues sur son Pad.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle hésita. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait de la bonne décision. Si elle devait faire confiance aux souvenirs de son père.

Si elle le choisissait, elle ne pourrait plus reculer.

A l'intérieur de son être, Glowstrike sentit une faible chaleur. Cela ne provenait pas d'elle. Mais de l'étincelle qu'elle portait.

Au final, cela fut suffisant pour la pousser à poursuivre. Elle entra lentement les coordonnées, prête à établir la communication.

* * *

« Rose… »

Rose pivota en direction de la voix. Kickback l'avait rejointe sur son lieu de travail. La sauterelle observa autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on les entende.

Après ce qui s'était produit plus tôt avec Glowstrike, son comportement était fondé. Rose sentit une vive amertume en son être. Elle croisa les bras, laissant Kickback la rejoindre.

« Tu…tu as eu des nouvelles de Filch ? De Chop Shop ? balbutia la sauterelle.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Rose…tu mens mal.

Il semblait nerveux.

Rose se mordit la lèvre. Elle vérifia qu'ils soient seuls avant d'avouer, un peu honteuse :

\- Filch m'a appelée…elle me propose de quitter le Sanctuaire. De rejoindre les Autobots ?

Etrangement, Kickback ne sembla pas surpris.

\- …Ce serait… une bonne chose, non ?

\- Une bonne chose ?

Rose le toisa, un peu décontenancée par sa réaction.

\- Tu parles de rejoindre des traîtres, Kickback, ajouta-t-elle, abaissant le timbre de sa voix, consciente que d'autres pourraient interpréter leurs mots de la mauvaise manière.

\- Mais…la vie avec eux ne serait sûrement pas pire qu'ici, bredouilla la sauterelle. Juste…regarde les titres des actualités !

Kickback ouvrit son châssis pour en extraire un Pad. Il le tendit à Rose qui lut le contenu affiché sur l'écran.

Soudain, elle se mit à pâlir.

_Le cannibalisme devient autorisé._

\- …C'est une blague ?

\- Non…Je ne le pense pas.

\- Glowstrike m'en aurait parlée !

\- Tu crois qu'elle se confierait à toi ?

Rose eut un geste de recul.

Kickback la contempla tristement.

\- Rien ne nous retient ici. Rose…tu pourrais retrouver tes amis. Filch, Chop Shop…

\- Kickback…

\- Tu pourrais retrouver ta mère. Tu dis qu'elle te manque. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude pour toi.

\- Non…Kickback, s'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de ma mère.

La sauterelle abaissa la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? Honnêtement… ?

\- Kickback…Glowstrike a besoin de moi.

\- Tu risquerais ta liberté pour elle ?

Rose se contenta de lui tourner le dos, sans répondre.

\- Rose ! Tu as vu comment elle te traite ? Elle te cache des choses, en plus ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une amie !

\- Kickback…

\- Elle te traite comme les autres, comme un outil ! Elle, Saberhorn, Hardshell…tous autant qu'ils sont, nous n'avons pas notre place parmi eux. Ce sont des monstres !

\- …Arrête.

Elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre.

Kickback ne comprenait pas. Ils n'avaient pas leur place sur Cybertron.

Le Sanctuaire…c'était leur maison. C'était là où ils avaient décidé de vivre.

Oui, Filch et Chop Shop les avaient trahis…et ils lui manquaient énormément. Sa mère aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les imiter.

Elle avait un travail ici qu'elle ne risquait pas de perdre. Une raison d'être.

Oui, elle admettait que c'était devenu dur. Mais au moins, elle savait ce qu'elle ferait le jour même. Elle ne risquait pas de se lancer dans l'inconnu.

Elle préférait cette situation difficile à celle de partir et de revenir sur Cybertron. Et ce serait encore plus difficile, surtout si les Autobots continuaient de gouverner.

Kickback laissa les bras pendre le long de son corps, vaincu. Vaincu par le silence de Rose.

\- …Je suis désolé. Mais…on finira par le regretter.

\- Non.

Oui. Ils le regretteraient, mais à l'heure actuelle…il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

La situation s'améliorerait…Il fallait juste attendre.

Oui. Seulement attendre.

* * *

Père Jean n'était pas retourné à son église depuis qu'avec Marie, ils avaient été piégés au Sanctuaire.

Il avait ressenti un profond soulagement quand il avait appris que, après le tremblement de terre, son église n'avait pas subi de dégâts. Son église avait été épargnée, ainsi que quelques bâtiments dans le voisinage. En humant l'air, le prêtre sentit que la poussière s'était accumulée.

Peu importait, le prêtre aimait cette odeur. Il était dans son élément…et cela le rassurait de s'asseoir dans un lieu avec lequel il était familier.

Et quelque part, pour l'avoir déjà visité, peut-être que cela rassurerait également le nouveau visiteur. Père Jean demeura assis sur l'un des bancs, face à l'autel.

Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les pas lourds s'arrêtent à proximité.

« …Swelter.

\- Vous êtes obstiné, cracha la voix familière du Cybertronien.

\- Cela me fait plaisir que vous soyez venu.

Père Jean s'accouda sur sa canne blanche. La respiration de Swelter était saccadée. Des faibles miaulements lointains parvinrent aux oreilles du prêtre. Père Jean émit un léger sourire.

\- Vous continuez de prendre soin d'eux.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

Swelter grogna.

\- …Vous les avez laissés tomber. Au cas où vous ne vous en rappelez pas.

\- Swelter…

Il s'en souvenait. Et si Père Jean le pouvait, il remonterait le temps avec plaisir pour modifier leur échange. Pour convaincre Swelter de rester avec lui.

De ne pas revenir au Sanctuaire.

\- Je sais que…j'aurais dû y réfléchir plus, déclara tristement Père Jean. Il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de vous chasser, les chatons et toi…mais… J'aurais dû y réfléchir davantage.

\- A quoi bon ? On ne peut pas refaire le passé ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! C'est trop tard. Vous avez pris votre décision !

Les pas reprirent, comme si Swelter s'éloignait. Pourtant, il ne repartait pas. Il ne quittait pas l'église.

Non…Père Jean devina qu'il observait les lieux. Prenant appui sur sa canne, Père Jean se redressa.

\- C'est beau, non ?

\- Ouais…pour un endroit humain. Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous avez perdu la vue ! Comment pouvez-savoir si c'est beau ?

Il ne le prit pas mal. Au contraire. Cela amusa l'humain.

\- Disons que…je le connais. A ma manière. Je peux très bien me représenter cet endroit, me l'imaginer dans mon mental, dans ma tête. Par le biais des odeurs, du toucher, de plusieurs manières. Je sais que cet endroit est magnifique.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Il le demeurera.

\- Vous paraissez bien optimiste, grogna Swelter.

\- Je sais que c'est l'un des endroits où chacun a la possibilité de se recueillir, de trouver du réconfort, de l'écoute.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

\- Je sais.

Le prêtre tapota le banc en bois du bout des doigts. Les faibles miaulements reprirent.

\- Vous parvenez à les nourrir ?

\- Deux fois par jour…je viens souvent ici pour…voler du lait, répliqua Swelter.

Père Jean prit une légère inspiration.

\- Je m'en moque, répliqua Swelter. Je vole, mais c'est de la nourriture pour eux ! Et ce n'est pas cher pour votre espèce.

\- Je ne vous juge pas. Aussi longtemps que vous serez en ces lieux, je suis tenu par le secret de la confession.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin de me confesser.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et je ne vous pousse pas à le faire.

Le prêtre ferma les yeux. Il marqua un temps avant de poursuivre.

\- Je vous offre seulement un abri. Pour vous, mais aussi pour vos amis.

Il devina un air surpris sur le visage du Cybertronien, avant qu'il ne se transforme en une moue méfiante.

\- Un abri ?

\- Le lieu est assez grand. Il y a un coin pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un endroit tranquille. Selon les Cybertroniens, nous faisons à peu près la même taille, je crois ? Vous pourriez utiliser l'un des lits et m'aider à veiller sur vos amis.

\- Tiens donc. Et vous allez me dire que vous avez de l'energon, grinça Swelter d'un ton moqueur.

\- Non. Mais à la base, oui. En attendant de vous installer ici, vous pourriez venir à la base.

Swelter demeura muet.

\- …Vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit sur la façon dont vous avez obtenu mes coordonnées.

\- Par Chop Shop…Enfin. Righty. Il est avec nous, maintenant. Tout comme Filch.

\- Je vois…et vous croyez que je suis aussi un traître.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un endroit où vous nourrir.

Père Jean resta immobile, fixant la direction de l'autel sans le voir.

\- Et…vous avez suffisamment subi avec vos anciens Maîtres. Je le sens. Razorpaw, Garboil…

\- Vous ne savez rien de ma vie ! Je vous l'ai répété et je vous le répète : c'est la façon normale de traiter les Minicons chez nous.

Le prêtre ne s'en démonta pas.

\- Peut-être est-ce normal pour vous. Moi, tout ce que je constate, ce sont des relations abusives auxquelles il faut mettre un terme et arrêter de les répéter. Je connais des Cybertroniens, et… je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne vous aurait traité de la manière dont on vous a traité, Swelter.

\- Arrêtez un peu vos leçons de morale !

Swelter avait levé le ton. Père Jean ne sourcilla pas, le laissant s'exprimer.

\- Vous croyez que ça marche comme ça ? Qu'avec de belles paroles, vous allez changer le monde ? C'est ce que vous croyez ? Vous n'êtes même pas un Cybertronien ! vous ne comprendriez rien !

\- Swelter, je constate que vous êtes malheureux. Je vous propose des solutions. Vous n'avez pas à les accepter.

\- C'est tout ce que je connais, de toute façon !

\- Alors, peut-être avez-vous besoin de connaître autre chose.

Cela réduisit le Cybertronien au silence.

Père Jean devina que ses poings se serrèrent, mais il savait que Swelter ne le frapperait pas.

\- …A quoi bon…connaître autre chose…Juste…à quoi bon ?

\- Swelter…

\- Vous me proposez de rejoindre vos amis. Des Autobots. En quoi sont-ils mieux que ceux qui sont au Sanctuaire ? En quoi sont-ils mieux que les Decepticons en général ? Ils n'ont jamais agi quand certains ont vu comment Razorpaw nous traitait. Comment Garboil nous traitait. Ils nous abandonnaient toujours.

Il a besoin de vider son sac, pensa Père Jean.

\- Ils nous abandonnaient toujours, répéta Swelter, la voix tremblante de rage et de rancœur. Glacius et moi…même Glacius, d'ailleurs, m'a abandonné.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, Swelter. Vous pouvez croire que je ne mérite pas une seconde chance. Mais…Je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Pas cette fois. Et…Je peux vous garantir que Glacius ne vous a pas abandonné non plus.

\- Qu'en sauriez-vous ?

Père Jean se servit de sa canne blanche pour se relever. Il se tourna face à Swelter.

\- Ils vont attaquer le Sanctuaire. Demain, l'informa Père Jean. Je ne veux pas vous savoir en danger et je sais que vous ne voulez certainement pas que les chatons soient en danger. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai contacté.

\- …Où est Glacius ?

\- Je vais vous conduire à lui. Mais je vous promets que Glacius ne vous a pas abandonné.

Père Jean hésita. C'était…plus difficile de révéler à Swelter ce qui était arrivé à Glacius que de lui informer qu'ils prendraient le Sanctuaire d'assaut.

\- …Je pense qu'il…aura moins peur de vous savoir présent à ses côtés quand il se réveillera.

\- « Quand il se réveillera ? » Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Père Jean récupéra son souffle.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous le voyez par vous-même. Je…je vous expliquerai en route, si vous choisissez de me suivre.

\- …Où est Glacius ? Je veux le voir…

Il le savait.

Cela risquait d'être douloureux…mais il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne maintenant. Et qu'il ne soit pas seul quand il reverra son camarade.

\- …Venez avec moi, Swelter.

Swelter ne protesta plus. Il ne chercha plus à le rejeter, ni à refuser son aide.

A l'heure actuelle, rien d'autre ne comptait à part Glacius. Quelque part, Père Jean était soulagé qu'il l'écoute, même s'il risquait de souffrir quand il apprendra la nouvelle.

L'instant d'après, Père Jean sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour demander à Ratchet un pont-terrestre.

* * *

Le Lac Tekapo.

Autour de Wing, le ciel s'était éclairci.

Rien n'avait changé. L'endroit était toujours aussi magique, même sans Père Jean. Tout était si calme, tout était si silencieux…

L'atmosphère était si paisible.

Avec un tel paysage autour de lui, il avait du mal à croire que demain, ils attaqueraient le Sanctuaire.

Pour Dai Atlas, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre bataille. Pour lui, comme pour Ultra Magnus et Emily, qui avait accepté de mobiliser les forces américaines pour les assister, il s'agissait d'un tout ou rien.

Ils gagnaient tous…ou ils perdaient tous.

Wing ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette éventualité.

Pas après tout cela…pas sans avoir tout essayé.

Ces quelques mots échangés…ces seuls mots…

_Rejoins-moi._

Sa voix…il s'agissait bien d'elle. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Ici…ici, tout recommencerait.

Wing discerna la silhouette au loin qui l'attendait, penchée au bord du lac. Alors qu'il s'avançait, il plissa les optiques pour mieux discerner ses traits.

_Elle avait tellement changé…_

La différence avec la Heavenlight qu'il avait toujours connue l'avait déjà frappé…mais pas autant que maintenant. Maintenant qu'ils se revoyaient enfin…

La luciole avait senti sa présence. Elle se tourna dans sa direction et le spark de Wing se serra dans sa poitrine.

Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent.

La dernière fois, elle avait été ensevelie sous les décombres…et aujourd'hui, elle se tenait face à lui.

« …Heavenlight… »

Sa fille ne réagit pas à son nom.

Quelque chose…manquait dans ses optiques. Une lueur de vie…Wing s'approcha lentement d'elle.

Il tendit sa main tremblante vers son visage.

« …Heavenlight… » répéta-t-il.

La luciole recula d'un pas. Wing continua de s'approcher.

« …Laisse-moi…te voir…laisse-moi te toucher…je t'en prie…Ma petite Lumière… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux optiques, l'émotion se brisant sur son visage.

L'expression de la luciole ne changea pas mais finalement…elle le laissa lui toucher sa joue si froide…mais familière.

_Petite Lumière…Enfin…_

_Sa Petite Lumière...dans ses bras...à nouveau._


	92. Chapter 92

**CHAPITRE 92**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Lorsque Wing avait appris que Heavenlight était bel et bien vivante, qu'elle avait été vivante tout du long, il s'était représenté cet instant dans sa tête des milliers de fois.

Cet instant où lui et sa fille se retrouveraient. Ce moment où les deux seraient réunis.

A chaque fois, Wing avait imaginé les deux s'asseoir, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant, racontant leurs histoires.

Rattrapant le temps qu'ils avaient perdu ensemble…toute cette période où ils avaient été séparés.

Wing s'était imaginé cela.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Le bot blanc avait touché sa joue froide, avait senti son contact, s'assurant bien une dernière fois que sa fille se tenait devant lui, vivante. Qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fruit de son imagination.

Brièvement, la luciole avait cherché à rendre son contact…mais elle avait levé le bras vers lui avant de le laisser pendre sur son corps.

Puis, la luciole s'était assise sur le sol. Avant de prendre un carnet à dessins.

Son carnet à dessins…avant de se mettre à dessiner, comme autrefois, en silence.

Il n'y eut…que ça. Que le silence. Personne ne parla. Wing la contempla dessiner le paysage du Lac Tekapo, sans le regarder, sans prêter attention à lui.

Comme avant.

« …C'est très joli » la complimenta-t-il.

Sa fille lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de continuer. A vue d'œil, c'était comme si les deux n'avaient jamais été séparés. Que rien n'avait changé. Qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour passer du temps entre père et fille.

Wing la laissa faire. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de temps. Mais c'était vrai qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il avait espéré autre chose.

C'était…étrange. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais il ressentit pourtant un pincement au spark.

Finalement, Wing s'assit près d'elle. Il ouvrit son châssis, avant de sortir deux cubes d'energon. Il les posa entre eux avant d'en reprendre un. La luciole n'interrompit pas son ouvrage, même si son regard se détourna légèrement pour voir le cube d'energon qu'il lui avait présentée.

Sur son carnet, le paysage commençait à prendre forme. Wing émit un léger sourire à cette vue.

« …J'adore cet air concentré, commenta Wing, son ton ne cachant pas son affection. Tu l'as toujours, quand tu dessines. »

La bouche de la luciole s'entrouvrit, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle inclina la tête, griffonnant les contours du lac.

« J'aimerais bien m'y remettre, poursuivit Wing. Au dessin. On passait nos heures à dessiner ensemble.

\- C'est plutôt…je t'apprenais à dessiner.

\- Un échange de bons procédés. Tu m'apprenais à dessiner, je t'apprenais à voler.

Les lèvres de la luciole s'étirèrent, dans une forme de sourire. C'était une chose qui avait changé. Le sourire d'Heavenlight d'autrefois avait été beaucoup plus chaleureux.

\- …J'aime énormément ce paysage. J'aime énormément la Terre.

\- Il est vrai, approuva doucement la luciole, que cela a ses avantages. C'est plus tranquille que sur Cybertron.

\- Et plus vert que les Cités de Cristal, pouffa Wing.

\- Il n'y a pas autant de…d'immeubles, renchérit la luciole.

\- Et pas de Sentinel, héhé.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes.

\- …Sentinel ?

Wing se mit à rire.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? On l'avait rencontré sur Cybertron, à Kaon. Tu l'avais remis à sa place. Tu disais que si tu avais sa position, tu prendrais beaucoup mieux soin des habitants de la Cité.

\- …Je crois m'en rappeler, répondit-elle, son ton légèrement incertain. Il s'agissait d'un idiot.

\- Tu t'appelais la Reine des quartiers, lui dit doucement le bot blanc. Tu prenais soin de nous. Tu prenais soin des habitants, malgré ton jeune âge.

Elle opina lentement du chef. Wing la contempla une nouvelle fois.

Il était si fier…si fier d'elle…

\- Tu es magnifique. Enfin, tu l'étais déjà quand tu étais plus jeune…mais je savais que, quand tu deviendrais adulte, tu deviendrais une personne splendide.

\- Si tu le dis.

A nouveau, elle se remit à dessiner. Wing reporta son regard sur l'horizon.

Le ciel…si clair…

\- …On pourrait continuer, déclara Wing. On pourrait passer notre journée ici. Dans l'herbe, à dessiner tous les deux.

\- …On pourrait ?

\- Oui. Comme avant.

Encore une fois, les lèvres de la luciole s'étirèrent.

\- …On pourrait voler dans les airs. Loin de tout.

\- Voler ensemble dans les airs. Dans les nuages.

\- Juste s'échapper…

\- Et explorer d'autres horizons, ajouta Wing. L'idée me plaît.

Son spark devint plus léger. Wing envisagea sincèrement l'idée.

Ne pas attaquer le Sanctuaire, partir avec sa fille, partir avec ses amis, partir avec les artefacts…et ne revenir ici qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous en sécurité.

\- Je…je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, ma Petite Lumière.

La luciole s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

\- …Il s'agissait du surnom que je te donnais, lui précisa Wing.

\- Je sais. Je m'en souviens.

\- Pas seulement en raison de la lueur que tu émanais, mais…parce que tu étais comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres de la guerre. Ma Petite Lumière.

Sa fille releva doucement la tête.

La méfiance…le doute apparurent dans son regard.

\- …Mais la guerre continuera toujours.

\- Heavenlight…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Le ton sec et brusque qu'elle utilisa fit sursauter Wing, le prenant au dépourvu.

\- …Je ne m'appelle plus Heavenlight, reprit-elle plus doucement. Mon nom est Glowstrike, à présent.

\- Glowstrike…

Il l'avait toujours connue comme Heavenlight. Glowstrike posa son crayon au sol. Les sourcils froncés, elle précisa.

\- C'est Angelgold qui m'a donnée ce nom. Ma seule et unique Reine.

\- C'est…elle qui t'a élevée ? la questionna Wing. Tu avais été recueillie ?

Son silence valut confirmation.

Quelque part, cela soulagea Wing. Cela le soulagea que Heavenlight n'avait pas été seule tout ce temps. Que quelqu'un avait pris soin d'elle.

\- Elle paraissait être une bonne personne.

\- Elle l'était. Mais les bonnes personnes ne durent pas, dans ce monde.

Quand il l'avait connue, Heavenlight avait toujours agi de manière détachée aux évènements se produisant autour d'elle.

Wing eut l'impression que cela s'était amplifié en grandissant.

\- …Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé…par la perte de ta mère.

\- Elle n'était pas ma mère. Elle ne le sera jamais.

Glowstrike reprit son ouvrage.

\- On n'était pas liées, de toute façon.

\- Nous…nous ne sommes pas liés par le spark non plus, toi et moi, répondit Wing.

\- Je le sais, fit-elle, froidement.

\- Mais…

Il prit une inspiration. Il avait besoin de lui dire. Il avait envie qu'elle le sache. Qu'il le lui rappelle.

\- Mais…cela ne change rien du tout. Angelgold t'aimait, j'en suis sûr. Je ne la connaissais pas. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aimait. Tout comme moi.

\- Ne dis rien.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas liés, toi et moi. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que je t'aimais comme un père aimerait sa fille.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et je t'aime toujours, d'ailleurs. Tu es ma fille.

Glowstrike se mit à glousser.

Au début, Wing ne comprit pas. Pourquoi elle passait d'une émotion à une autre aussi rapidement. Glowstrike se couvrit la bouche, contenant ses rires.

\- Heavenlight…

\- Mon nom est Glowstrike. C'est idiot. Nous ne nous sommes connus que pendant cinq ans. Et nous nous sommes perdus de vue juste après.

Elle posa violemment son carnet de dessins au sol, à côté du cube d'energon.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire que je suis ta fille. C'est trop court pour dire qu'on a eu une relation père/fille. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Nous avons changé depuis le temps.

C'était vrai.

\- Glowstrike…

\- Je ne suis plus ta petite Heavenlight. Ta Petite Lumière.

\- Je t'ai élevée.

\- Et tu as perdu tes souvenirs. Tu m'as oubliée.

Cela heurta Wing. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Glowstrike le coupa.

\- Je connais la vérité. Je sais qu'on a effacé tes souvenirs. Que c'est la faute de Dai Atlas. La faute de Gasket. La faute de Drift.

\- C'était pour mon bien, Glowstrike.

Glowstrike lui jeta un air incrédule. Wing baissa la tête.

\- …J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! Tout ce temps, j'ai cru que tu étais morte ! Je…je suis revenu pour toi. Pour te retrouver…et j'ai cru que tu avais été tuée dans l'effondrement de l'immeuble. Dans les bombardements. Et ça m'a détruit.

Il sentait que son spark se vidait.

Quelque part, cela soulageait Wing. De déballer tout ça.

\- …Tu as oublié tes souvenirs. Et après ? Moi, j'ai vécu pendant toutes ces années avec les miens ! cracha Glowstrike. Mon père avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de moi. Qu'il m'aimait. Mais il n'est jamais venu me chercher. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonnée !

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, Glowstrike. Cela…n'a jamais été mon intention !

Il se rendit compte que le ton montait. Que sa voix tremblait. Il reprit son souffle, essayant de se calmer.

\- Et…même si on a changé, toi et moi…Mes sentiments restent inchangés. A partir du moment où j'ai su que ma fille était vivante, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : te retrouver. Toi.

Il vit les épaules de Glowstrike tressaillir.

\- Heavenlight…

\- Mon nom est Glowstrike !

\- …Je…je sais qu'on a été si longtemps séparés. Mais…on était si proches. Tu étais ma fille. Tu n'as jamais cessée d'être ma fille. On…peut retrouver cette relation, toi et moi. Même si on s'est perdus, on peut l'être à nouveau. Je peux redevenir ton père, si j'ai cessé de l'être pour toi.

_Retrouver sa fille…Sa petite Lumière…_

Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment.

\- …Tu m'aimes.

_Oui. Je t'aime._

\- …Mais même si tu m'aimes…moi, je ne peux plus t'aimer.

\- Glowstrike…

\- Parce qu'on m'en a enlevé la faculté.

Puis, elle lui raconta.

Elle lui raconta chaque détail.

Pharma qui lui avait retirée sa boîte à émotions…le fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quiconque.

Son arrivée sur Terre…

Airachnide…

Au fur et à mesure du récit, Wing se sentit se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Sa vue s'embua…Glowstrike se troubla dans sa vision.

\- …Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'étais pas là. Si tu n'avais pas perdu tes souvenirs…à cause de Dai Atlas. A cause de Gasket. A cause de Drift…je ne serais pas ici, en train de te raconter tout ça. J'aurais été avec toi depuis longtemps, si tu avais voulu de moi.

\- Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu de toi !

Maintenant, cela le mettait plus en rage. Plus en rage contre leur décision d'avoir effacé ses souvenirs…

Heavenlight avait souffert…avait énormément souffert…et lui, il n'avait pas pu être là.

\- Pour…ta boîte à émotions…il y a sûrement un moyen de réparer, non ?

\- Pharma a dit que c'était impossible.

\- Il s'est peut-être trompé. Tu…tu peux avoir un deuxième avis !

Glowstrike détourna le regard, sans répondre.

\- Et…si tu n'avais jamais réellement aimé quiconque, ajouta Wing, Saberhorn ne serait pas tombé amoureux de toi. Parce qu'il t'aime ! Il t'aime et ça se voit.

\- Saberhorn est mort.

Wing sentit un nouveau coup lui fendre le spark.

Saberhorn…était mort ?

\- Glowstrike…

\- Tué par Airachnide. Il est tombé amoureux de moi alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Je lui ai dit de fuir. Il a été stupide de revenir pour quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

\- Je t'en prie. Ne dis pas ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

Le timbre de sa voix devint de plus en plus froid.

_Saberhorn…_Wing se couvrit le visage, évitant de regarder sa fille.

\- …Tu vas la tuer, hein ? demanda Glowstrike, de façon imprévisible.

\- …Quoi ?

\- Airachnide. Tu vas la tuer, hein ?

Wing se raidit.

Sa fille…lui demandait de tuer quelqu'un ?

\- Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Tu vas la tuer ? Pour me venger, hein ?

Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Aucun mot…il se sentait en colère…scandalisé…à l'intérieur, son spark pleurait.

Pas seulement pour la mort de Saberhorn. Mais aussi pour tout ce que sa fille avait enduré.

\- Tu vas la tuer…n'est-ce pas ? Pour tout ce qu'elle a fait à ta fille ?

\- …Elle sera punie.

\- Tu vas la tuer, oui ou non ?

\- Glowstrike…

\- Un parent normal et aimant tuerait la personne qui s'en prendrait à son enfant.

Le Cercle de la Lumière lui interdisait de tuer…

Wing ne put rien répondre à cela.

Les optiques de Glowstrike se plissèrent.

\- …Tous ces beaux discours, comme quoi je suis ta fille…

\- Tu l'es, Glowstrike !

\- Un père tuerait celui qui menacerait son enfant !

La gorge nouée, Wing se cacha les optiques.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- …Je suis désolé. Je…je suis vraiment désolé, Glowstrike. Pour tout…pour tout.

\- Cela ne suffit pas, les excuses. Cela ne changera pas le fait que Saberhorn est mort.

\- Je sais.

Wing essaya de contenir ses larmes, reprenant plusieurs fois sa respiration dans le but d'aligner ses mots.

\- …Tout ce que je peux te promettre…c'est de te placer en sécurité.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, la première fois. Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

\- …Parce que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs.

Doucement, il se rapprocha de Glowstrike. La luciole émit un mouvement de recul, mais Wing lui indiqua silencieusement qu'il ne lui serait faite aucun mal.

\- …Je t'ai perdue une fois, Glowstrike. Cela ne se reproduira pas une deuxième fois.

\- Pourquoi, tu…

\- Si tu m'as laissé te contacter…Au fond de toi, tu as envie d'être protégée.

\- Personne ne m'a protégée.

Sa voix se fit plus sourde.

\- …Personne…ne m'a jamais protégée.

\- Moi, je peux te protéger. Je le veux. Je te protégerai. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée…je te protégerai. Alors…laisse-moi le faire, ma fille.

Wing hésita. Il tendit la main vers Glowstrike. Comme elle n'émit aucune réaction, Wing la posa doucement sur son épaule.

\- …Laisse-moi te protéger, Glowstrike. S'il te plaît. Quitte le Sanctuaire…et reviens avec moi. S'il te plaît, reviens avec moi.

Glowstrike ne répondit pas.

Wing se laissa glisser au sol, s'agenouillant devant elle, les optiques rivées au sol.

\- S'il te plait…ne me laisse pas te perdre une deuxième fois. S'il te plaît…

\- Je ne…

\- Je suis désolé, Glowstrike. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégée avant ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser dépasser…j'aurais dû continuer à te chercher…mais s'il te plaît…ne me laisse pas te perdre une deuxième fois…s'il te plaît…

Il la supplia. Encore et encore.

Peu importait…la seule chose qui comptait était que sa fille revienne avec lui au Sanctuaire.

_S'il te plait…_

A son tour, Glowstrike s'abaissa à son niveau.

Une nouvelle fois, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Wing tendit le bras vers elle…et l'attira contre lui, dans une forte étreinte.

\- …Tu m'as tellement…tu m'as tellement manqué…tu…tu es magnifique, Glowstrike. Tu es magnifique…

_Tu es magnifique…_

Glowstrike ne répondit jamais.

Toutefois, alors que Wing sanglotait dans son épaule, Glowstrike posa ses mains dans son dos, lui rendant l'étreinte. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans son geste, mais cela convenait à Wing.

Cela convenait à Wing…et ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'assombrisse.

* * *

_Laisse-moi réfléchir encore un peu._

_Promets-moi juste…de ne pas retourner au Sanctuaire._

_Pourquoi ?_

_…__Promets-moi juste que tu n'y iras pas. _

_Vous allez attaquer le Sanctuaire ?_

_Si on doit le faire…oui._

_Dans ce cas…_

Ce fut avec le spark léger que Wing traversa le pont-terrestre.

Sa fille lui avait promis…elle avait promis qu'elle ne retournerait pas au Sanctuaire.

_Sur ton honneur ?_

_L'honneur…Tu plaisais bien à Saberhorn._

_Tu n'as pas répondu._

_…__Si tu veux…Wing idiot._

Elle ne l'appelait pas encore papa. Il ignorait si elle le referait un jour. Mais Wing ne la forcerait pas.

Pour l'instant…l'heure était de reconstruire leur relation. Qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Quand le pont-terrestre se referma derrière lui, il croisa le regard de Gasket et Outrigger.

« …Alors ? »

Tout de suite, il accourut vers Gasket pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- …Elle…comment allait-elle ? demanda le bot vert.

Wing lui sourit tristement. Lentement, il lui expliqua. Néanmoins, il n'entra pas dans les détails. Il préférait attendre que sa fille soit prête.

Gasket avait du mérite…Glowstrike avait participé à sa capture…à son kidnapping…et il s'inquiétait encore pour elle.

\- …Elle nous rejoindra ici.

\- On…on va la voir ? le questionna Outrigger.

\- Oui, lui répondit Wing avec un sourire tendre.

Lui qui avait cru ne jamais connaître celle qui aurait pu être sa sœur…

Il était si heureux de lui accorder son souhait.

\- …Tu n'as pas fait ça.

Immédiatement, Wing sursauta. Les trois se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la porte.

\- Tu ne lui as pas donnée les coordonnées de notre base ! cria Dai Atlas.

Wing eut un geste de recul. Gasket garda son bras autour de ses épaules, restant proche de lui tandis que Dai Atlas s'approchait, suivi de près par Ratchet et Drift.

Wing était prêt à s'expliquer mais Dai Atlas ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait !

\- …Non…bredouilla Wing. Je lui ai dit que…quelqu'un viendrait la chercher…c'est tout.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois aussi stupide !

\- Attends, enchaîna Ratchet. De quoi parle-t-il ?

La voix de Dai Atlas s'amplifia. Il se planta devant Wing, le fusillant d'un air scandalisé.

\- Tu laisses un Decepticon du Sanctuaire venir jusqu'à notre base ?

\- Elle est ma fille !

\- POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, ELLE N'EST PAS TA FILLE !

A son tour, Wing lui rendit son expression.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ?

\- Tu ne la connais pas, Dai Atlas ! Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée !

\- Même si Glowstrike est ta fille, cela ne change rien ! Cela ne change rien à ce qu'elle a fait à l'univers ! A nos alliés ! A Gasket ! A Ratchet !

Ratchet fit un bond. Le choc apparut sur son visage.

\- …De…tu…Tu as laissé Glowstrike venir ici ?

Wing se raidit.

\- …Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille une deuxième fois…

\- ELLE A EXECUTE TOUTE MON EQUIPE ! ELLE A EXECUTE WHEELJACK ! hurla Ratchet à son tour.

\- Ratchet…

\- NON ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! ELLE NE METTRA PAS LES PIEDS ICI !

Le visage de Wing se fissura.

_Oui…il savait…il savait que Ratchet avait perdu son équipe…_

\- ES-TU AU MOINS CONSCIENT DE CE QU'ELLE A FAIT ? ELLE A TUE WHEELJACK ! ELLE A TIRE SUR NOS ALLIES HUMAINS ! ELLE M'A LIVRE A TARANTULAS ! ELLE A LAISSE TARANTULAS TORTURER UNDERTONE ! ET TU OSES LA LAISSER VENIR ICI ?

\- Ratchet…Ratchet, calme-toi ! fit Arcee, attrapant le bras de Ratchet pour le tirer en arrière tandis que le medic Autobot se rapprochait d'eux.

\- NON, JE NE ME CALME PAS ! ON FAIT CA AVEC TOUS LES DECEPTICONS ? ILS NOUS RACONTENT UNE TRISTE HISTOIRE ET TOUT EST PARDONNE ? ON LES ACCUEILLE A BRAS OUVERTS MALGRE QUE CE SOIT DES TUEURS D'AUTOBOTS ?

Wing essaya de trouver une réponse…n'importe laquelle…

Mais…il ne put rien trouver à ça…Même Arcee le toisa d'un air presqu'aussi fâché que Ratchet.

\- Comment as-tu pu, Wing ? Sérieusement, tu es aveugle au point de ne pas savoir ce dont Glowstrike est capable ?

\- TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? LAISSER CE MONSTRE VENIR ICI !

\- Ratchet…viens ! Viens !

Arcee porta une main dans le dos de Ratchet, l'éloignant de la scène. Dai Atlas renchérit, un air glacial sur son visage.

\- …Tu es content, Wing ? De ce que tu as fait ?

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, Dai Atlas ? le questionna Wing, choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. L'abandonner ? La laisser se faire tuer une deuxième fois ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Dai Atlas prit une inspiration. Wing devina qu'il tâchait de se contenir en essayant de ne pas s'emporter aussi violemment que Ratchet.

\- …Où est-elle, actuellement ?

\- Au Lac Tekapo.

\- Bien.

Wing ne comprit pas quand Dai Atlas appela Cliffjumper. Lorsque le bot rouge apparut, surpris d'être appelé par Dai Atlas, le géant s'adressa à lui :

\- Va au Lac Tekapo. Va chercher Glowstrike et conduis-la ici…dans une capsule de stase.

\- Dai Atlas ! s'écria Wing.

_Non…non…_

_Il…il avait promis de la protéger._

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça…je t'en supplie !

\- Et que veux-tu faire d'autre, Wing ? C'est toi qui as engendré cette situation. Il est hors de question qu'elle reste en liberté plus longtemps. Surtout quand les artefacts sont ici.

Wing sentit ses poings se serrer.

La protéger…en l'enfermant dans une capsule de stase ?

\- …On part très bientôt, ajouta Dai Atlas. Préparez-vous.

\- Dai Atlas…

\- Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que la perte de Ratchet ne vaut pas la tienne ?

Wing bondit à cette remarque.

C'était faux !

\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je sais que Glowstrike a commis des actes atroces !

\- Exactement ! répliqua sèchement Dai Atlas. Rien ne justifie un tel acte, même pas une triste histoire.

\- Elle n'en serait pas arrivée là si elle était restée avec moi.

Les optiques de Dai Atlas se plissèrent.

\- N'ajoute pas un mot de plus. N'ose rien dire pour sa défense et ne tente même pas de justifier ce qu'elle a fait.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de chouiner deux minutes.

Dai Atlas quitta la pièce sans ajouter un autre mot.

Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, Wing s'effondra. Tout de suite, Gasket le serra contre lui tandis que Drift se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

_Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de chouiner deux minutes._

Wing essayait…mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sangloter. Il savait qu'ils avaient une bataille à mener.

Mais…comment pouvait-il se concentrer dans cet état ? Même si Glowstrike avait commis des actes horribles, il venait de la retrouver !

\- Wing…

\- Dai Atlas…va l'exécuter ! Comme Scorponok…

\- Non, je te le promets, lui souffla Gasket. Je te promets qu'il ne lui fera rien.

_Je te protègerai_

\- …Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi…renchérit tristement Drift. Peut-être est-ce mieux qu'elle soit gardée loin du Sanctuaire durant l'assaut.

Wing se prit le visage dans les mains.

Il ne pouvait pas ôter l'image de Scorponok se faire exécuter de sa tête…

_Je te protègerai_

_Je te protègerai_

Il voulait y croire…il voulait y croire encore.

Wing se laissa tomber contre Gasket.

* * *

_Glacius…_

Appuyé contre le mur, Père Jean écoutait Swelter parler à Glacius. Il l'écoutait le nourrir à l'energon, il l'écoutait faire sa toilette, l'éponger…il l'écoutait lui souffler des mots, comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation normale.

Comme si Glacius n'était pas dans le coma…

Mais Père Jean savait qu'il s'agissait de la manière pour Swelter de gérer la situation. Qu'il s'agissait d'une façon comme d'une autre d'endurer cette épreuve.

Voir son camarade dans cet état…ce n'était facile pour personne.

« …Maintenant, ils sont réunis. »

Père Jean leva le menton.

Wing s'était abaissé près de lui.

« …Je crois que Swelter aura besoin de temps.

\- …Je suis content que vous ayez atteint votre objectif, répondit tristement Wing. Vous pouvez être fier de vous.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Vous en avez fait assez.

Père Jean sourit tristement à son compliment. Il chercha le contact de Wing et finit par le trouver.

\- …Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je…je dois accompagner mes camarades au Sanctuaire.

Il entendit Wing déglutir.

\- …Je suis venu vous dire au revoir.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir, Wing. Je le sais.

\- Je le dois.

Père Jean ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi se sentait anxieux. Il était angoissé par rapport au conflit à venir.

Il était inquiet pour ses amis. Pour Wing, surtout.

\- Si je pouvais, je vous accompagnerais.

\- Je le sais. Mais je serais plus rassuré de vous savoir ici.

Malgré tout, aux vues de son ton, Wing était abattu. Dévasté…

Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rejoint le champ de bataille…

Non. Il y avait quelque chose.

\- Wing…

\- Vous…vous pensez que je suis un monstre, Père Jean ?

Père Jean fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par une telle question.

\- …Un monstre ? Vous ? Wing ?

\- Pour…défendre un criminel ? Quand un criminel a commis autant de méfaits contre des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé…y compris contre des personnes que j'aime… ?

Il sentit l'implication dans son ton.

Père Jean comprit le message. Il agrippa sa canne, essayant de chercher les mots.

\- …Je ne peux pas vous juger pour quelque chose que je fais moi-même, Wing.

\- Père Jean…

\- Je fréquente des prisonniers tous les jours. Je sais quels crimes ils ont commis. Mais je préfère les voir comme des personnes, plutôt que comme des criminels.

Wing marqua une pause.

\- …Y compris défendre l'indéfendable ?

\- Je ne défends pas les actes qu'ils ont commis, Wing. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux voir la personne pour ce qu'elle est, plutôt que pour ce qu'elle fait.

Il devina que le bot blanc avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il réfléchissait à ses mots.

\- …C'est ce que j'ai toujours essayé de faire. Mais…je n'aurais jamais envisagé que j'essayerais de faire la même chose pour ma fille.

\- C'est normal, Wing. Vous avez connu et élevé cette petite. C'est une réaction légitime.

\- …Cela n'empêche pas qu'elle a commis des choses irréparables.

Père Jean sourit tristement.

\- Elle a commis des choses irréparables…mais croyez-vous qu'elle mérite une deuxième chance ?

\- …Tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance.

\- Alors, ne changez pas votre vision du monde. Accrochez-vous-y. Il y a une différence entre penser qu'on mérite une deuxième chance et justifier des actes. D'accord ?

Il comprit que Wing avait hoché la tête.

\- …Je vais essayer.

\- Promettez-moi de revenir, Wing. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Je reviendrai, Père Jean.

Père Jean sentit que Wing tendait son doigt. Le prêtre tendit le bras pour l'étreindre contre lui.

\- D'habitude, je médite avant un combat…mais j'avais besoin de vous voir, Père Jean.

\- J'espère que j'ai pu vous apaiser, Wing.

\- Oh oui. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Un silence tomba entre eux.

La voix de Wing s'éleva :

\- …J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, Jean.

\- Hm ?

\- Je…

Wing hésitait. Père Jean sourit, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Je vous…

\- Hm ?

\- …Je vous le dirai après le combat.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui…j'ai promis de revenir. Je reviendrai et je vous dirai ce que j'ai à dire, d'accord ?

Le prêtre hocha la tête.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, Wing.

\- Merci. Restez en sécurité, Jean.

\- Je penserai à vous.

Et s'il avait besoin d'une motivation pour se battre, il la lui donnerait.

Il sentit un sourire sur le visage du Cybertronien.

Père Jean étreignit le doigt de Wing une dernière fois, avant de le lâcher.

Après un dernier signe de la main, il entendit Wing s'éloigner.

_Faites attention, mon ami._

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis à l'extérieur.

Dai Atlas, Arcee, Bumblebee, Gasket, Drift, Star Saber, Ultra Magnus, Outrigger, Karan...

« Vous restez près de nous, Outrigger ? Karan ? leur avertit Gasket.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Est-ce une bonne idée qu'ils viennent ? demanda Arcee.

\- Hé ! On est une équipe ou non ? lui répliqua Karan.

La fembot bleue la toisa, avant de sourire légèrement.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Hé, Arcee. Tu t'attendais à te battre aux côtés de neutres et de Decepticons ?

\- Je dois avouer que non.

\- Et ça te déplaît ?

Arcee ne répondit pas. Karan gloussa.

\- héhé…elle nous apprécie.

\- Evite que tes jambes enflent.

\- Autobots, cria Ultra Magnus.

Son équipe se transforma.

L'instant d'après, les derniers restants firent de même.

\- Reste près de moi, souffla Gasket.

Wing l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se transformer en son mode aviateur.

_Je dois revenir…_

_Pour Père Jean…et pour Heavenlight._


	93. Chapter 93

**CHAPITRE 93**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

A travers les nuages, la brume, la noirceur du ciel, ils purent discerner malgré tout l'Île de Clipperton au milieu de l'océan bleu sombre.

Escortés par l'armée américaine, il fit nuit lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur la plage. Emily murmura brièvement qu'il s'agissait du décalage horaire, puisqu'ils étaient situés de l'autre côté de la planète Terre. Dès que Wing sentit le sable mouillé sous ses pieds ainsi que l'eau froide de la mer lui éclaboussant les chevilles, il se prit quelques secondes pour en profiter.

Après quoi, il n'en aurait peut-être plus le temps. Il releva la tête en direction de l'Île.

_L'endroit où avait habité Heavenlight tout le temps où il l'avait oubliée._

S'il l'avait su avant…Cela paraissait beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'imaginait. Wing effaça les pensées désagréables que lui ramenait inévitablement le souvenir de sa fille. Attentivement, il observa.

Deux tours, d'un gris sombre métallique, construites propres à la technologie Cybertronienne. L'une un peu plus lointaine que l'autre mais tout aussi haute.

Aux dires de Filch et de Righty, le Sanctuaire était composé de deux structures : la Tour Sud, qui était apparemment le lieu de vie des habitants et la Ruche, le lieu de travail et l'aménagement de l'energon. Ces deux tours étaient cachées derrière de une forêt noire composée de grands arbres qui leur barraient l'entrée et les empêchaient de voir d'éventuelles silhouettes qui habiteraient ces lieux.

Personne. Tout était désert. Il y régnait autour un certain calme, même s'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'une illusion liée à un silence pesant.

Ils savaient pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas. Peut-être les habitants étaient-ils endormis ? Laser-gun au bras, Ultra Magnus leur souffla.

« Rappelez-vous. Aucune offensive sauf si c'est nécessaire.

\- Ils ont dit qu'il y avait des civils, déclara Karan amèrement.

\- Vous aurez tout le soutien aérien nécessaire, leur adressa Marie à travers la communication, l'humaine étant installée dans l'un des hélicoptères.

Wing lui adressa un air dubitatif.

Elle aurait dû rester en arrière. Quand bien même elle était un soldat, elle demeurait une humaine. Elle aurait dû rester avec Père Jean. Il avait peur de la savoir en danger. Après ce qu'elle avait fait pour Gasket, pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver, il s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait malheur, à l'instar de ses autres camarades Cybertroniens et humains.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour se retourner. Doucement, Gasket prit sa main dans la sienne, ayant sûrement senti ses inquiétudes qu'il essayait d'apaiser à sa manière. Un contact que Wing rendit tandis que Dai Atlas et Ultra Magnus ouvraient la marche, le leader du Cercle de la Lumière ayant dégainé sa Grande Epée.

Bientôt, le groupe les suivit tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu plus de la plage pour se diriger vers leur destination.

* * *

Elle avait achevé son carnet à dessins. Enfin, elle l'avait terminé. Elle était arrivée jusqu'au bout.

Comme par ironie, ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit le bruit d'ouverture d'un pont-terrestre. Pourtant, Glowstrike ne se retourna pas.

Elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas Wing qui revenait la chercher. Elle n'avait qu'à entendre son pas pour le deviner.

Son carnet à dessins était tombé à ses pieds, les feuilles s'éparpillant dans le vent.

Son dernier dessin…

Il s'agissait du seul qu'elle garderait.

Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre à garder son ancienne vie. Et là où elle serait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres croire qu'elle avait des faiblesses. Qu'elle avait des sentiments qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Tous ces dessins…Angelgold, Galamb, Rose, Saberhorn, son ancienne vie, il s'agissait d'une faiblesse qu'elle affichait ouvertement aux yeux de tous. Elle ne pouvait laisser personne les avoir pour les utiliser contre elle.

Le seul qu'elle garderait…

Une dernière fois, elle le contempla. Le visage souriant d'une petite Insecticon.

Elle savait qu'il s'agirait d'une fille. Et elle savait déjà à quoi elle ressemblerait. Une petite luciole, violette et bleue, avec les couleurs et la corne de son père.

Sa fille…Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au nom. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser.

A quoi bon…Mais il s'agissait du seul dessin qu'elle garderait. Elle ouvrit son châssis pour le glisser à l'intérieur et jeta tout le reste.

« …Glowstrike. »

Une voix masculine. Glowstrike se retourna.

Un bot rouge, des cornes dessinées sur chaque côté de sa tête, des optiques bleues, la dévisageait. Un Autobot.

Elle glissa son regard vers sa main…et remarqua la paire de menottes.

Elle ne réagit même pas à cette vue.

« …Tu es en état d'arrestation pour meurtres, tortures, barbaries et crimes contre l'humanité. »

Wing ne l'aurait même pas envoyé ici.

A moins qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de le faire lui-même.

Glowstrike se contenta de fermes les optiques, n'affichant aucune expression. Après tout, elle s'y était attendue.

Elle avait massacré des Autobots. Ce standard le savait. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle voulait seulement que cela se termine vite.

Sans un mot, elle tendit les poignets. Son geste sembla surprendre l'individu, qui prit un temps avant de réagir.

« …Pas de résistance ? la questionna-t-il, comme pour s'en assurer.

\- …Fais ce que tu as à faire. J'ai jugé et exécuté tes camarades dans le cadre d'un faux procès. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour d'en payer le prix.

Elle ne croyait même pas à ses propres mots. Mais n'importe quoi pour qu'on la laisse quitter cet endroit.

Le pont-terrestre était toujours ouvert devant eux. Glowstrike se recroquevilla mais laissa l'Autobot lui passer les menottes.

Puis, doucement, il la poussa en avant.

\- On va te conduire en capsule de stase.

Glowstrike ne réagit pas.

_Wing ne l'aurait pas envoyé. _C'était idiot. Peut-être que, malgré tout, elle se raccrochait encore à quelque chose. A une autre personne qui ne le méritait pas.

Elle se contenta de lui emboîter le pas et les deux Cybertroniens entrèrent à l'intérieur du pont.

* * *

Ils avaient traversé la forêt.

Maintenant, ils étaient parvenus à l'entrée de la Tour Sud.

Ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis leur arrivée ici. Tous partageaient le même état d'esprit. La situation était déjà anormale. Mais elle s'empirait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

Drift poussa une branche pour ouvrir le chemin.

« Par ici, déclara le samouraï.

Wing effectua un pas à sa suite.

L'instant d'après, un flash apparut devant ses optiques.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre Gasket crier.

Drift fut propulsé en arrière, percutant presque le bot blanc, tandis que presqu'en même temps au-dessus d'eux, l'un des hélicoptères explosa dans un nuage de fumées et de flammes.

« Ils nous ont repérés ! » gronda Arcee tandis qu'elle activa ses laser-guns et commença à tirer sur une cible hors de leur champ de vision.

L'explosion laissa un résonnement strident dans les audios. Rapidement, Arcee fut épaulée par ses camarades.

\- Drift !

Tout de suite, Wing rattrapa Drift et leva le regard, contemplant l'hélicoptère en cendres avec horreur.

Immédiatement, il chercha s'il y eut d'autres victimes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'un nouveau tir visa un deuxième hélicoptère.

Une nouvelle explosion. Du feu. De la fumée. Le spark de Wing manqua de s'arrêter, tétanisé par la scène.

_Marie…_

Mais il fut brièvement soulagé au bout de quelques secondes quand il découvrit l'humaine ayant atterri dans la main verte de Gasket qui la posa délicatement sur le sol.

\- Tout va bien ? souffla le bot vert d'une voix rauque, la contemplant avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, rétorqua sèchement Marie.

Elle allait bien. Wing reporta tout de suite son attention sur Drift, l'accompagnant doucement sur le sol.

Des étincelles…Des câbles provenant d'un trou formé par l'impact…Il avait été touché en plein châssis.

Drift haleta, la respiration sifflante. Wing devint blême, vérifiant activement si la blessure était grave ou pas.

Il réalisa que l'un des câbles avait été sectionné.

\- Il nous faut l'escorter d'urgence ! cria Wing.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! grogna Star Saber, qui s'élançait à son tour vers les tireurs, épée en main. Faut les buter !

Wing l'ignora. De l'energon commençait à couler de la blessure, même s'il s'agissait d'une légère traînée. Au loin, il entendit Star saber crier « Apostats » avant d'abattre son épée sur une silhouette, lui tranchant la tête.

A côté de lui, Dai Atlas s'était figé, visualisant la situation, immobile.

C'était comme si la terreur le paralysait. Wing se tourna vers Gasket.

\- Gasket…aide-moi à presser sur la blessure !

Il allait essayer de ressouder le câble sectionné. C'était actuellement le point le plus grave. Le bot vert s'exécuta et appuya sa main sur le trou pour empêcher l'energon de couler davantage alors que Wing criait qu'on lui donne un outil. N'importe lequel. Il lui en fallait un.

Outrigger lui en lança un. Le bot blanc le reçut. Un fer à souder. Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment Outrigger avait pu l'avoir et sans plus attendre, s'attarda sur le châssis de Drift pour lui réparer son câble.

\- Drift…Concentre-toi sur ma voix, ok ? lui souffla doucement Wing.

Drift ne répondit pas. Wing grimaça tandis qu'il voyait la pointe du fer chauffer jusqu'à rougir. Il prit une légère inspiration.

\- ça risque d'être douloureux.

Il lui enfonça le fer à l'intérieur de la blessure et Drift poussa un cri de douleur.

_Reporte ta douleur à plus tard…reporte ta douleur à plus tard…_

C'était ce qu'il voulait lui dire…mais il était actuellement trop paniqué pour lui donner des conseils.

\- Accroche-toi. Accroche-toi…

Allez…La fumée émana de la blessure, la main de Gasket recouverte d'energon…

Non…non…

\- Drift…concentre-toi sur ma voix, lui parlait-il pour le rassurer. Il est hors de question que tu meures.

Il était hors de question que Drift meure…il ne supporterait pas de perdre Drift…

\- …Tu as des enfants, une famille qui a besoin de toi…Jetstorm, Slipstream, Night…

_J'ai besoin de toi._

\- Fracture…a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de toi pour se lier. D'accord ?

Cela parut marcher. Au fur et à mesure, la respiration de son élève devint moins saccadée. Drift sembla reprendre son calme tandis qu'il étouffa un nouveau hurlement de douleur.

Presque fini…le calvaire était presque fini…

Bientôt, le câble fut complètement ressoudé. Dès qu'elle eut fini de tirer, Arcee se joignit à eux pour aider Drift à se redresser tandis que le samouraï grognait, les membres tremblants, encore choqué par l'impact. Immédiatement, Arcee effectua les premiers gestes de secours, lui administrant un bandage pour lui recouvrir le trou formé.

\- Tu devrais t'en sortir…

\- Il faut l'escorter hors du Sanctuaire pour que Ratchet le soigne, articula Wing.

\- Non. Je veux me battre, gronda Drift, prenant pour appui son épée et son katana.

\- Enfin ! Tu n'es pas en état ! cria Marie.

\- Non…je veux me battre.

Drift prit une inspiration.

\- …Je veux…mettre fin à tout ça. Je veux contribuer à sauver l'univers. Je ne m'arrêterai que quand je tomberai.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi dramatique, railla Karan, pour masquer son angoisse.

\- Drift…

\- ça ira. De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire demi-tour.

Wing le regarda marcher lentement, avant de reprendre une allure presque normale. Il émit un léger soupir de soulagement mêlé à une certaine fierté de voir son élève endurer de cette façon.

\- Si je vois que ça ne va pas, j'appelle un pont, rétorqua Wing. Et j'appellerai Fracture pour qu'il te passe un savon.

\- C'est généralement moi qui lui passe un savon.

\- Au besoin, j'ai ses cadeaux ! renchérit Karan, alors qu'elle ouvrit son châssis pour en sortir une bombe lacrymogène.

\- Range-moi ça ! cria Outrigger.

\- Hé ! toi, tu as bien un fer à souder ! Moi, j'ai les bombes en stock !

Drift leva les optiques.

\- Essaie de ne pas t'y habituer parce qu'au prochain Jour de création, tu recevras une poupée de sa part.

\- Je n'ai plus l'âge des poupées.

\- Tu en recevras une quand même.

Wing afficha un léger sourire. Il voulait bien le croire. Chacun avait sa façon de se motiver. Il avait la sienne. Ultra Magnus leur ordonna de se taire, pointant l'entrée du doigt.

\- …Il y en a sûrement d'autres. Ils ont peut-être sonné l'alarme.

\- Dépêchons-nous alors, fit Bumblebee.

Le bot blanc remarqua que Dai Atlas n'avançait pas. Wing se retourna vers lui, le toisant avec un air d'incompréhension.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

\- …Dai Atlas. On doit lui aller.

\- …Je n'aurais jamais dû…

Dai Atlas secoua la tête.

\- …Je n'aurais jamais dû.

\- Dai Atlas…nous sommes des guerriers. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !

Le géant détourna le regard.

Ha non. Il n'allait pas leur faire ça. Alors que les autres se précipitaient vers l'entrée, Wing le rejoignit, se plantant devant lui.

\- Dai Atlas. On y est. Il faut avancer.

\- C'est de ma faute…tout ça, c'est ma faute.

Wing fronça les sourcils.

Dai Atlas se prit le visage dans une main, essayant de contenir ses émotions.

Dai Atlas…le leader du Cercle de la Lumière, celui qui avait été leur point fort, qui les avait menés envers et contre tout pour survivre…il craquait ?

Maintenant, il craquait.

\- …C'est de ma faute. Ce que je t'ai fait à toi, à Heavenlight…A Gasket, à Drift.

\- Eh ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Le fait qu'il montre autant de regrets…à un tel moment, en plus.

Pour peu, Wing ne lui en voudrait presque plus autant pour ce qui était arrivé à sa fille.

\- Dai Atlas…tu es notre leader. On te suivra partout. D'accord ? Notre but est de protéger Cybertron. Notre but est de protéger l'univers. On a besoin de toi à l'heure actuelle, déclara Gasket.

Marie était assise sur son épaule. Le bot vert fixa Dai Atlas avec détermination, comme une manière pour lui de le pousser à réagir.

Dai Atlas se découvrit le visage.

Il plongea ses optiques dans celles de Wing, comme s'il attendait un signal. Le signal pour agir.

Gasket lui adressa un sourire approbateur.

\- Montre-nous que tu es le leader dont on devrait être fier.

Gasket…

Il lui disait ça…alors qu'il avait été exilé ? Il le considérait encore et toujours comme son leader…

Pourtant, ses mots firent mouche. Dai Atlas garda la mâchoire serrée, avant de se reprendre. Il répondit par un signe de tête, dégainant sa Grande Epée pour suivre le groupe.

\- …Tu as raison. Allons protéger l'univers…mon ami.

Son ami…

Dai Atlas passa devant eux et s'élança vers l'entrée.

Wing et Gasket s'empressèrent de le suivre.

* * *

Tout était sombre…

Tout défilait autour de lui. Wing courrait, accélérait. Il porta son attention sur Drift qu'il essayait de rattraper. En dépit de son bandage, Wing vérifiait qu'il ne dépasse pas ses limites et ne s'écroule pas après un tel tir infligé. Derrière lui, Gasket s'était transformé en son mode véhicule, Marie à bord, roulant jusqu'à presque les dépasser.

« Airachnide ne doit pas être loin, souffla Bumblebee.

\- Righty a évoqué une porte rouge, précisa Karan.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a encore la rage contre lui, commenta Outrigger dans son mode avion, tu parles quand même beaucoup de lui.

\- Faut bien qu'il se rattrape à sa façon-

\- Là ! les coupa Arcee.

Au fond du couloir, des silhouettes imposantes et familières. Wing n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les bots de main de Hardshell. Arcee n'attendit pas qu'ils réagissent et attaqua la première, tirant sur l'un, puis sur un second. Star Saber s'élança et planta son épée dans le troisième en poussant un cri de guerre. L'Insecticon s'effondra à ses pieds, après avoir émis un sifflement terrifiant.

Dai Atlas s'arrêta, fixant le cadavre de l'Insecticon avant de fusiller Star Saber du regard.

\- …Tu entraves nos règles.

\- Comme toi, railla Star Saber.

Il s'était comporté de la même façon à la dernière bataille…en tirant sur le vaisseau sur lequel Arcee et sa fille étaient à bord…

A nouveau, cela révulsa Wing. Mais il fut coupé par des bruits de pas précipités provenant depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

D'autres arrivèrent. Dai Atlas passa devant Star Saber et contre-attaqua à son tour, usant sa Grande Epée pour dévier les tirs de lasers qui volaient dans sa direction, protégeant Outrigger et Karan qui se tenaient derrière lui. L'un des Insecticons hurla de rage et s'élança sur lui, seulement pour être projeté en arrière par la lame qui brisa l'air en arc de cercle. L'Insecticon percuta le mur, l'assommant.

A leur tour, les uns après les autres, le groupe se défendit comme il pouvait contre les assauts des gardes. Les humains restants usèrent de leurs hélicoptères pour tirer à vue par rafales. Wing usa son épée pour frapper un autre à l'épaule, avant de renchérir par un uppercut en pleine mâchoire. Tout de suite, il se plaça près de Drift, qui était dans un état vulnérable, et Gasket qui protégeait Marie, quand bien même le premier n'était nullement handicapé et usait son mode véhicule pour rouler sur les gardes et les lancer loin, les faisant voler sur quelques mètres. Quant à Star Saber, il ne se contenta pas d'assommer les gardes, visant directement les zones vulnérables, quand bien même cela risquait de tuer son adversaire. A côté de lui, Karan ignora les remontrances d'Outrigger et envoya sa bombe lacrymogène en direction d'un groupe de cinq Insecticons, heurtant « involontairement » Star Saber au passage. Le bot rouge lui jeta une œillade meurtrière que Karan se contenta d'ignorer.

Tous ces Insecticons…Dans la lutte, Wing s'attendait presque à voir Hardshell surgir devant lui…

Mais, même si le nombre de gardes commençaient à les entourer, Hardshell ne venait jamais. Wing frappa un autre d'un coup de pied retourné. Il lança son épée dans l'air pour la rattraper dans l'autre main, usant de cette feinte pour contre-carrer le poing d'un autre avant de le plaquer au sol. Il envoya un coup de tête à un autre et fit volte-face pour se défendre contre un troisième qui émanait derrière, son épée en l'air.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il tomba sur un Insecticon qui ne ressemblait aucunement au mode de ceux qu'ils affrontaient.

Non…Il s'agissait d'un Insecticon de sa connaissance.

« Kickback ! » s'écria Wing.

Kickback…ne se battait pas.

Non. Il était complètement immobile, le regard baissé. Il paraissait…complètement abattu, dévasté.

\- …Wing.

\- Kickback ! répéta Wing, abaissant immédiatement son épée.

\- …Ravi de te revoir.

Le regard du bot blanc s'abaissa.

Il réalisa que Kickback avait la taille recouverte d'une ceinture.

Une ceinture…Wing recula, horrifié.

_Des explosifs._

\- Kickback ! Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna Wing, essayant de reprendre contrôle de sa voix.

\- …Je sais…

La sauterelle lui adressa un semi-sourire, presque penaud.

\- …je sais…je ne suis pas le seul. D'autres…vont arriver.

\- Tu…tu t'es couvert d'explosifs…pour nous tuer ? le questionna le bot blanc, la voix tremblante.

Kickback secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un combattant…j'ai toujours été lâche…les autres…ils ont eu la même chose. Des civils…

\- Des civils ?!

_Pas des guerriers…des civils…_

Qui avait pu…

C'était clair que Kickback ne l'avait pas fait de lui-même. Les optiques au bord des larmes, la sauterelle bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles.

\- Il suffit que…on vous touche pour…qu'on explose. Ils ont dit que c'était pour le Sanctuaire.

\- Kickback…je vais te sortir de là !

\- …Rose…Rose en fait partie. Elle est aussi recouverte d'explosifs.

Rose…L'une de ses amies ?

Les lèvres de Kickback tremblaient tandis qu'ils désignaient une porte non loin d'eux.

\- …Elle est dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle attend le signal…

\- Kickback…qui…Qui vous a forcé à… ?

Il avait besoin d'une réponse.

Kickback prit une inspiration.

\- Ils ont dit que c'était pour protéger le Sanctuaire…La Reine…

_Airachnide…_

\- Pitié…je me fiche de ce qu'il m'arrive mais…sauve Rose. Je t'en supplie.

\- Kickback…surtout, ne t'approche pas de nous, cria Wing, son processeur tournant à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution.

\- Je sais…mais elle nous fera exploser quand même si on n'obéit pas.

Quel genre de personne qui se prétendait Reine oserait faire ça à des civils ?

Wing ignora la lutte qui se poursuivait derrière lui.

Il fallait sauver les civils…

Kickback…il fallait le faire sortir de là. Wing prit une longue inspiration, essayant de reprendre un ton assuré.

\- Kickback…tu vas t'éloigner du champ de bataille…

\- Mais…la Reine…

\- Je me charge d'elle. Mais tu ne vas pas mourir. Rose…ne va pas mourir. Les autres civils ne vont pas mourir. D'accord ?

Même s'il essayait de rassurer Kickback, Wing savait que c'était lui-même qu'il essayait de rassurer.

Kickback ne réagit pas. Il émit un gémissement douloureux, comme s'il hésitait à se déplacer.

\- Kickback…je suis sérieux, répéta Wing d'un ton plus ferme. Pars. Maintenant. Je me charge de la Reine.

\- …Tu me le promets ?

\- Il s'agit d'un serment. Dis-moi seulement où se trouve la Reine.

La sauterelle hésita. Il regarda autour de lui. Soudain, un autre Insecticon fit irruption derrière lui. Immédiatement, Wing s'élança pour éviter qu'il ne touche Kickback et lui envoya son poing dans son châssis, lui coupant la respiration.

\- Kickback !

\- …La porte rouge…Au bout…du cinquième couloir.

Le cinquième couloir…

\- Kickback…va-t-en. Tout de suite ! lui ordonna Wing. Dis aux autres de ne pas attaquer !

\- Mais…

\- Va-t-en !

Kickback sursauta avant de faire demi-tour, s'éloignant du combat qui s'intensifiait. Cela fut suffisant pour le convaincre de partir, de quitter le champ de bataille.

En espérant que les autres civils l'écouteront…

_La porte rouge…au bout du cinquième couloir…_

\- Wing…

Gasket. Wing lui lança un regard hésitant.

Il était toujours dans son mode véhicule. Le bot blanc déglutit avant de relever son épée.

\- …Gasket. Empêche les autres de toucher les civils. Ils ont des ceintures explosives.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- …Veille sur Drift. Je reviens.

\- Wing ! l'appela la voiture verte. Wing, où vas-tu ?

Wing ne lui répondit pas.

Il avait déjà quitté le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers.

* * *

Wing monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Comme l'escalier n'en finissait pas, il se transforma en son mode aérien, s'élançant en hauteur.

La porte rouge…

Alors qu'il montait jusqu'à l'étage indiqué, Wing ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute.

Il avait seulement cru que les gardes les avaient repérés avant qu'ils ne pénètrent la Tour Sud.

Mais…placer des explosifs sur les civils…ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour le faire.

Ou alors, un très court lapse de temps.

Non. Ils n'auraient pas eu assez de temps pour le faire, s'ils n'avaient pas été au courant de leur arrivée.

S'ils avaient été au courant…cela aurait été différent. Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'ils arriveraient ?

Dans son mode véhicule, Wing sentit un frisson le traverser.

Il refusait de le croire.

Non. Impossible que l'un de leurs alliés du Sanctuaire les aient trahis. Qu'ils aient informé Airachnide sur leur offensive.

Impossible…

Wing ne l'admettait pas. Il y avait forcément une autre explication. Comment quelqu'un venant du Sanctuaire souhaitant faire amende honorable aurait-il pu les trahir pour soutenir une Reine qui placerait des explosifs sur les civils ?

Non. Comment pouvait-on encore soutenir cette Reine ?

L'éclat rouge de la porte à l'autre bout du couloir du cinquième étage se refléta dans ses optiques.

Wing n'hésita pas. Il n'avait pas à hésiter.

Il demeura dans son mode avion et fonça sur la porte, l'enfonçant pour qu'elle s'ouvre et lui laisse l'accès.

« Je m'attendais presque à recevoir de la visite ».

Dans sa tête, le processeur de Wing tournait à toute vitesse.

Arrivé au centre de la pièce, l'avion se transforma en son mode normal.

Il se redressa.

Sur le trône, les jambes croisés, quelqu'un l'attendait.

Une Insecticon, avec un mode araignée. Des optiques violettes, huit pinces en l'air qui s'apprêtaient à trancher n'importe qui s'approcherait d'elle.

Aucun doute. Wing se redressa.

« …Tu n'es pas un Autobot.

\- Airachnide, lui répondit simplement le bot blanc.

Au final, un lourd silence tomba.

Wing dégaina son épée.

Personne ne parla. Wing demeura à son emplacement, ne s'approchant aucunement d'elle. Quant à Airachnide, elle s'était relevée, sans pour autant se rendre directement à l'affrontement.

Elle paraissait tranquille, même s'il émanait de chez elle une tension presqu'évidente.

Elle demeurait sur ses gardes.

\- …De quelle faction viens-tu ? susurra-t-elle, reprenant un ton mielleux.

\- Tu dois déjà le deviner.

Wing abaissa son épée.

\- Tu nous traques depuis notre arrivée.

\- …Le Cercle de la Lumière.

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Airachnide s'effaça quelques secondes, avant de réapparaître.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez neutres.

\- Les circonstances ont changé, répliqua Wing. On sait tout sur toi. On sait que tu as volé les artefacts. On sait que tu as essayé de détruire l'univers.

Airachnide ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être.

\- Cela ne te fait rien ?

\- Eh bien. La destruction est quelque chose d'assez courant chez moi. Pour les arachnicons de ma nature, du moins.

Wing plissa les optiques, la laissant poursuivre.

\- Je suis un prédateur. On est né pour traquer, tu sais. Les Insecticons ont une vision plutôt dépassée des choses. On obéit encore à nos instincts.

\- Vos instincts ?

\- Nos instincts pour tuer. Oui, je sais, c'est un cliché. Mais on n'y peut rien. C'est tellement envoûtant de chasser, de traquer, de tuer.

Airachnide ricana.

\- Je pense que c'est quelque chose que vous, les standards, ne comprendrez pas.

Cela le dégoûta. Wing sentit la rage en lui, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une rage froide, qui lui permettait de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

\- Je suis persuadé que les Insecticons autres que toi n'ont jamais causé autant de victimes. Et que tu te trouves seulement une excuse.

\- Oh, mais je pense que cela ne dérangerait pas certains standards.

Sa voix monta dans les aigus. D'un ton joyeux, elle s'esclaffa.

\- Après tout…mon Conjunx était un standard. Il se serait bien moqué qu'une araignée comme moi obéisse à ses instincts, tant que je partage le plaisir de causer la souffrance avec lui.

\- Tu as installé des explosifs sur les civils ! cracha Wing, hors de lui.

Sur Kickback…

_Tu t'en es pris à ma fille…Tu t'en es pris à Heavenlight…il m'a tout raconté._

\- …Par sécurité, gloussa Airachnide.

Comment pouvait-elle s'amuser d'une telle situation ?

\- …Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux en rire, rétorqua Wing, le ton sourd.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Vous, le Cercle de la Lumière, vous ne tuez pas. Tu as des principes. Tu ne les entraveras pas.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Autrement…il s'agirait d'un meurtre.

Wing ouvrit la bouche, avant de refermer sans répondre.

Airachnide posa son menton sur son poignet, le dévisageant avec sérénité.

\- Je dois admettre que lorsque j'ai appris que le Cercle de la Lumière s'était mêlé à cette histoire…j'étais un peu anxieuse. Mais en réalité, vous n'êtes que des enfants de chœur qui se cachent une prétendue neutralité car vous êtes trop lâches pour agir.

\- Nous, au moins, nous ne sommes pas des monstres comme vous.

\- Comme les Insecticons, tu veux dire ?

Wing se raidit.

\- Tous les Insecticons ne sont pas comme toi !

\- Les Insecticons obéissent à leur nature. On les a toujours traité de monstres, tu sais. Mais peut-être le sommes-nous réellement.

\- Non, la coupa-t-il.

Il avait trop entendu cette phrase. Notamment, sur Cybertron.

\- …Le monstre…il n'y en a qu'un, actuellement. Il se trouve devant moi.

Les sourcils d'Airachnide se froncèrent.

Elle tiqua et se redressa, avant de rétorquer, dans un souffle dangereux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit comment s'appelait mon Conjunx ? Après tout, on vient à peine de se rencontrer.

Wing serra la mâchoire.

\- …Lockdown. Je crois qu'un de tes amis l'a tué, quand il est venu aux Cités de Cristal pour traquer une prime.

Wing se figea.

_Lockdown…_Cette Airachnide…était sa compagne ?

Elle posa une griffe sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que son nom est Deadlock…ou Drift. Il vous a accompagnés jusqu'au Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, Wing leva sa lame.

\- …Tu ne l'approcheras pas.

Airachnide quitta son trône et commença à descendre lentement les marches.

Une prédatrice…cette position…elle était en position défensive. Elle était prête à s'en prendre à lui.

\- Allons. Tu devrais connaître la peine de quelqu'un qui a perdu son Conjunx, tué par un criminel.

Son ton sonnait faux…

Mais tous les mots qui émanaient de sa bouche sonnaient faux, de toute façon. Pour Wing, il était difficile de savoir si elle était sincère ou non.

\- …Cela ne t'autorise pas à le tuer.

Wing était prêt à tout.

Il était prêt à tout pour défendre son élève. Sans attendre, il se plaça en position.

\- C'est mignon. Tu vas le défendre ?

Wing ne chercha pas à répondre à sa provocation.

Airachnide s'arrêta soudainement à sa hauteur.

Leurs optiques se rencontrèrent.

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Pour moi, tu l'es.

_Tu as envoyé des innocents à la mort. _

_Tu as tué Saberhorn._

_Tu as causé Heavenlight à être…_

\- Peut-être. Mais…tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? grinça Wing.

Son spark s'accéléra dans son châssis.

Les lèvres d'Airachnide s'étirèrent. Il savait qu'elle appréciait sa peur. Pourtant, Wing n'avait pas la force de prétendre autrement.

D'un ton enjoué, elle précisa.

\- Tu devrais revoir ton jugement. Tu sais. Il est commun de dire que le véritable monstre n'est pas celui qu'on croit.

La chaleur monta à la tête du bot blanc.

Airachnide poursuivit.

\- …Après tout, j'ai été prévenue de votre arrivée. Bien avant que vous ne traversiez la moitié du globe pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

\- …Ne prononce pas un mot de plus.

\- Peur d'entendre la vérité ?

Wing sentit son corps s'alourdir.

Non. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

_Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'entendre ?_

_Qu'avait-il à craindre… ?_

_Non. Il avait raison d'avoir peur._

_Il avait raison de…_

\- Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai su ?

\- Ne prononce pas un mot de-

\- C'est ta chère fille Insecticon qui m'a prévenue de votre arrivée.

Ces mots…ces seuls mots…

Au début, ils n'atteignirent pas Wing.

Ou peut-être était-il encore dans le déni.

\- …Non, répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Elle a promis d'être mon esclave. Et comme un bon esclave, elle a choisi de me prévenir.

Elle gloussa à nouveau.

\- Elle a choisi sa Reine au lieu de son prétendu père qui l'a abandonnée. Ce qui, au final, n'est pas étonnant.

Le visage d'Heavenlight apparut dans son processeur.

La main de Wing, celle qui tenait l'arme, se mit à trembler.

Le silence tomba.

Wing…ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son processeur s'embrouilla davantage.

Presqu'en usant un ton de pitié, Airachnide lâcha :

\- Vous devez vous sentir bien seul, non ? Être trahi par votre propre fille. Quoique…il n'y a aucun lien de spark entre vous donc…on peut dire que cela ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Wing se mit à crier.

La rage froide, celle qui lui permettait de se contrôler, laissa place à la rage pure.

Sans répliquer avec des mots, il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et s'élança sur Airachnide.


	94. Chapter 94

**CHAPITRE 94**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

De la lumière…de l'ombre…

A deux bras, Wing soulevait son épée pour bloquer et parer les coups d'Airachnide.

C'était très rapide…trop rapide…il ne la voyait même pas se déplacer.

Un instant, elle se tenait devant lui. Le moment d'après, elle disparaissait.

Pour en ressortir par le sol.

Après environ cinq minutes de combat, Wing commença à comprendre la tactique de l'araignée. Elle creusait des trous, elle attaquait par le sol pour prendre son adversaire par surprise. Le bot blanc eut de grandes difficultés à prévoir ses mouvements au début, et ne s'en tirait que par une esquive juste qui l'incitait à reculer ou à dévier sa trajectoire, le forçant à revoir son angle d'attaque.

L'araignée fut à nouveau proche de lui. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied que Wing para avec difficultés alors que ses autres pattes se déployèrent et fendirent sur lui.

« Arg ! »

L'une des pattes s'enfonça dans son bras. Wing serra la mâchoire et parvint à se dégager, n'émettant qu'une simple grimace douloureuse.

Airachnide émit un bref ricanement.

\- Je me demande presque pour Lockdown a perdu face à des faibles comme vous.

\- Tu l'aimais, hein ? Tu veux venger sa mort ? C'est ton but ? cracha Wing.

L'araignée cessa d'attaquer.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Oui. Sûrement…mais bon. Pourquoi venger quelqu'un de mort quand il va revivre, de toute façon ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'écria Wing.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle ta chère Glowy vous a approchés. Quand j'aurais récupéré tous les artefacts, je ferai revivre Lockdown. Donc, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais la vengeance n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- C'est seulement un entraînement pour notre futur règne ensemble.

\- On ne peut pas faire revivre les morts.

Rien qu'une telle pensée…

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être assez fou pour envisager une telle solution ?

\- Après…s'il a perdu contre des êtres comme vous, ajouta Airachnide, je me demande si Lockdown était aussi fort qu'il ne le prétendait.

Wing prit une courte inspiration.

Le sourire de l'araignée s'élargit.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à le faire revivre. Si, vraiment, il était quelqu'un de faible, je pourrais toujours le tuer par la suite.

Wing attaqua une nouvelle fois.

Airachnide lança une nouvelle toile. Le bot blanc effectua une roulade et fonça sur elle, l'épée en l'air.

Elle disparut encore.

Le sol…

Wing ferma les optiques, écoutant brièvement.

Il sauta en l'air au moment même où Airachnide jaillissait du sol, formant un cratère autour d'elle.

L'épée dans une main, Wing se dirigea vers elle par au-dessus, l'agrippant par le poignet pour la renverser.

Airachnide s'écria de surprise.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Wing la précipita au sol, usant tout le poids de son corps.

L'araignée fut clouée par terre. Mais alors que Wing levait son poing, il fut soudainement projeté en arrière.

Une toile…

La toile le maintint au mur. Wing tressaillit de dégoût, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Airachnide s'avança vers lui, dans une démarche prédatrice.

\- Je vais adorer te dépecer. Cela tombe bien. L'échafaud est juste à côté.

Une estrade…recouverte d'energon séchée.

Non. Wing savait qu'il ne finirait pas là. Avant même qu'Airachnide ne puisse l'atteindre, Wing trancha la lame de sa toile et s'abaissa pour lui faucher les jambes.

Airachnide sauta en l'air et se transforma en son mode véhicule. Un hélicoptère. Wing fronça les sourcils, s'attendant déjà à la suite.

Le moment d'après, Airachnide lui tirait des lasers violets par rafales. Wing peina à les bloquer avec sa seule épée, usant sa technique habituelle lui servant de bouclier. Malheureusement, Airachnide était trop vive et trop erratique dans ses gestes et ses attaques. Quand il essaya de se décaler, il fut précipité au sol par le biais d'un tir dans l'épaule.

L'energon coula de son épaule. Wing secoua la tête et se remit debout. Airachnide tira une autre rafale. Wing finit par se mettre à courir pour se cacher derrière le recoin d'un mur, non loin de la porte rouge.

\- Tu oses fuir ? gloussa Airachnide.

Wing ne chercha pas à rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

\- …Moi qui pensais que le Cercle de la Lumière était rempli de guerriers forts…et non des lâches…

Il s'agissait de la provocation. Wing le savait.

\- …Ta fille a sûrement déjà récupéré les artefacts à l'heure actuelle. Si elle est intelligente, elle aura tué tous tes amis à la base.

Wing demeura immobile.

Non…il fallait qu'il ignore la peine à son spark.

Airachnide s'était retransformée en son mode normal. Il n'entendit bientôt plus que ses bruits de pas.

Le ton mielleux, elle continua de parler.

\- Tous tes amis…toute ta famille. Ironique, quand on y pense, non ? Quand on sait que vous étiez de la même famille.

Wing secoua la tête.

Les pas avaient cessé.

Airachnide ne bougeait plus.

Wing se mordit la lèvre, la main s'agrippant sur le manche de son épée.

Le précurseur d'une nouvelle offensive. Elle allait sûrement attaquer par le sol.

Des bruits de transformation.

Puis…le silence. Wing abaissa le regard vers ses pieds.

Rien.

Mais…une présence dans son dos.

Il se retourna d'un bloc. Personne. Personne derrière lui.

Mais cette présence…

Un gloussement. Au-dessus de sa tête.

Wing eut seulement le temps de parer de façon hasardeuse l'une des pinces d'Airachnide qui s'abattait sur son casque pour le lui fendre en deux.

Les pieds du bot blanc dérapèrent au sol tandis que les assauts reprirent. Airachnide attaquait à huit pattes en même temps, Wing ne pouvait que les bloquer avec sa seule épée.

Il n'arrivait pas…il n'arrivait pas à trouver une ouverture pour l'atteindre.

Elle sauta en arrière pour se transformer en son mode véhicule.

Cette fois-ci, Wing la suivit. A son tour, il se transforma.

Dans son mode avion, il serait beaucoup plus rapide. Autant se battre avec les armes que choisiraient Airachnide.

Airachnide tira en rafales sur lui. Dans son mode avion, Wing s'inclina, esquivant plus aisément les tirs provenant de derrière lui.

Il pouvait attaquer, riposter…

A la place, il se contenta de s'éloigner, de demeurer à la plus lointaine distance d'elle.

Dans son mode hélicoptère, Airachnide le poursuivait à travers la salle du trône. Au moins, Wing était bien plus rapide dans son mode avion…

Mais les attaques étaient toutes aussi insistantes. Wing manqua de chuter en raison d'un des tirs qui manqua de traverser son aile.

Airachnide se transforma en son mode robot. Elle leva la tête en direction du modèle aérien, une certaine irritation dans ses optiques.

\- Tu es vraiment un lâche !

Wing garda le silence.

Airachnide bondit à son tour pour le précipiter au sol.

Wing la laissa attaquer. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, il se retransforma et dégaina son épée.

La seconde suivante, il trancha la patte qui s'élançait vers sa gorge.

\- ARG !

Airachnide recula, tétanisée. Les optiques horrifiées, elle fixa sa patte dégoulinante d'energon.

Puis, elle laissa échapper un hurlement de rage.

L'ouverture. L'ouverture qu'il attendait.

Wing empoigna son épée à bout de bras, et tel un laser, il se laissa porter en direction d'Airachnide.

L'épée entra en collision avec le propre corps de l'araignée. Airachnide ne cilla même pas. Elle usa de tout son poids pour le repousser. Mais cette fois, Wing avait le dessus.

Cette fois, il attaqua. Il ne para plus. Il passa à l'offensive.

Néanmoins, la défense d'Airachnide demeura résistante. Wing savait que s'il lui laissait une faiblesse, cela serait fini. Malgré tout, Airachnide continua d'attaquer.

Wing réalisa qu'ils étaient montés sur une plateforme.

L'estrade. L'échafaud.

Malheureusement, Airachnide connaissait son environnement. Elle en profita pour se glisser derrière le poteau qui servait manifestement aux exécutions avant de se fondre dans le sol.

Wing écarquilla les optiques. Quand elle en ressortit, le poteau en fut déraciné. Le bot blanc essaya de se décaler en sautant sur le côté, mais ce fut trop tard et il fut percuté dans le ventre, le pliant en deux. Un tintamarre assourdissant résonna dans ses audios, causé par la chute du poteau qui s'effondrait.

La douleur…

_Reporter sa douleur…_

Un éclat d'energon barra sa vue.

Cela provenait de sa joue. Airachnide la lui avait coupé avec sa griffe. Wing tressaillit et para.

Encore une fois, les positions furent inversées. Mais l'araignée ne souriait plus. Elle était furieuse, maintenant. Et bientôt, elle s'acharna, usant toutes ses pattes de façon simultanée pour ne laisser aucune ouverture pour Wing de se relever.

C'était difficile…c'était difficile mais il devait…

Wing bloqua, para…

Se retransformer…Peut-être se retransformer.

Un geste sourd.

Au début, il ne ressentit rien.

Les lèvres d'Airachnide s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois, amusée par la vue.

Wing abaissa le regard.

Son pied droit…

_Reporter sa douleur…_

Il se mit à hurler de façon stridente.

Son pied droit gisait à quelques mètres de lui tandis qu'une mare d'energon commençait à se former autour de lui.

\- Au moins, maintenant, tu sauras ce que ressentait Lockdown, quand on lui a pris sa main, se moqua-t-elle.

Wing se fit violence pour ne pas toucher la blessure.

L'une des pinces s'abattit sur lui.

Wing roula sur le côté, la pince s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Doucement, il tenta de se redresser. Mais ce fut trop douloureux. Il ne put que crier davantage, tandis que son spark s'accélérait dans son châssis et que les larmes lui montaient aux optiques.

_Reporter sa douleur…_

Airachnide se tourna lentement vers lui. Confiante, elle s'approcha de lui.

Wing attendit, endurant tant bien que mal la sensation de brûlure et l'odeur d'energon le frappant au visage.

Airachnide leva une nouvelle pince.

Wing reprit son épée et, la maintenant à bout de bras, il lui porta un coup vif dans la côte, la faisant reculer.

Airachnide glapit à son tour. Elle fusilla Wing du regard.

\- Je te garantis…articula-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je vais adorer rendre ta mort douloureuse.

L'araignée tendit le bras.

Sa pince servit d'ombre à son bras.

Quelque chose sauta, passant devant les optiques de Wing.

Dans sa main…il gardait le manche de son épée, tandis que la lame s'écrasa à quelques mètres de lui, dans un cliquetis métallique.

Elle n'avait pas…

\- Ton katana…ton épée, maintenant. Oups, pouffa Airachnide, d'un ton qui ne feignait même pas la compassion.

Elle ne bougea pas. Wing essaya de ne rien montrer, la douleur partant du pied se mettant à l'envahir à travers tout son corps entier.

\- Je me demande comment tu vas gérer ça.

Elle claqua des doigts.

Des ombres surgirent du mur. Trop sonné par la perte de son pied et de son arme, Wing ne réalisa pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

Des Insecticons…

Cinq au total…

Mais…les autres…ceux sur le champ de bataille.

\- Comment vas-tu te débrouiller maintenant ?

Malgré tout, malgré la situation, Wing parvint à se hisser debout.

L'energon le suivait…Des tâches noires commencèrent à lui barrer la vue alors que la chaleur lui montait à la tête.

Il était au bord du malaise…

_Reporter sa douleur…_

_Comment vas-tu te débrouiller maintenant ?_

_J'ai une promesse à tenir. Il faut que je rentre…je dois confesser quelque chose à Père Jean…_

_Je dois…_

_Non…ne tombe pas…ne te laisse pas aller…_

L'un des Insecticons bondit sur lui.

Wing secoua la tête, reprenant sa concentration. Avant même que l'Insecticon ne puisse l'atteindre, Wing le saisit à la gorge avant de serrer au maximum.

Les autres Insecticons ne tardèrent pas à lui venir en aide.

Exerçant une pression suffisamment étouffante, Wing parvint de justesse à lancer l'Insecticon captif sur un autre, les assommant simultanément.

\- On refuse toujours de tuer ?

Wing releva la tête et se mit soudainement à se débattre.

Les trois autres Insecticons étaient déjà en train de l'attaquer.

Les crocs passèrent devant le regard du bot blanc.

Wing ferma les optiques, prêt à se laisser aller à la douleur.

Mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent se refermer sur ses câbles et lui trancher la gorge, un tir de laser éloigna l'Insecticon de sa proie.

Wing rouvrit les optiques. Il profita de la seconde d'inattention pour abattre son poing dans la figure d'un deuxième, le faisant voler à travers la pièce.

Une silhouette se tenait à l'entrée. Une silhouette familière.

\- Arcee…

Airachnide roucoula presqu'à la mention du nom. Wing usa de toute sa force et balança son pied gauche dans l'entrejambe dans l'Insecticon, avant de le terminer à coup de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche.

L'Autobot bleue tenait ses laser-guns pointés sur Airachnide, prête à les utiliser.

\- Un autre de tes partenaires ? la questionna simplement l'araignée.

Arcee ne chercha pas à répondre et s'élança devant Wing, tirant sur l'araignée.

* * *

« Où est Arcee ? » hurla Cliffjumper.

Plus ils luttaient, plus les Insecticons devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Outrigger la chercha du regard. Mal lui en pris, car l'un des Insecticons manqua de le décapiter d'un seul revers de griffe. Outrigger recula en titubant et tenta de porter un nouveau coup de katana à son adversaire, mais il fut projeté contre le mur, son katana se plantant dans le sol. L'Insecticon se planta devant lui, lui montrant les crocs. Outrigger essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Derrière lui, il entendit Karan crier son nom. Outrigger serra les poings.

Il leva son épée. L'Insecticon s'élança sur lui.

Ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention d'une pie qui étendit les ailes, avant de plonger ses serres dans le corps de l'Insecticon, le piétinant au sol.

\- Brille !

Outrigger releva la tête vers elle. Filch se retransforma et commença à ruer l'Insecticon de coups, folle de rage, répétant le mot « brille ! brille ! » encore et encore.

\- Filch…je crois que tu l'as assommé, là.

Elle plongea ses optiques dans ceux d'Outrigger.

Le jeune bot abaissa son épée et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Outrigger va bien ?

\- Bien.

Il l'agrippa par le poignet.

Et l'instant d'après, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Filch fixa Outrigger, bouche bée. Le jeune bot la lâcha et se gratta le casque, gêné.

\- SKWAK ! piailla Beak, outré.

\- Hé ! Vous croyez que c'est le moment ? cria Karan derrière eux, le ton amusé.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi embrasser Filch ? le questionna la pie, embarrassée.

\- Tu m'as sauvé.

\- Outrigger avait son épée !

\- Même…

A proximité, l'éclat d'une aile se refléta dans leurs optiques.

Un autre Insecticon…une abeille.

_Un civil…_

Il sanglotait, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles.

Outrigger se figea en voyant la ceinture d'explosifs à sa taille.

\- NON !

L'abeille ne l'écouta pas.

Il étendit les bras et Outrigger put pousser Filch à temps, la propulsant sur le côté tandis que l'explosion jaillit devant eux, précipitant tout le monde à terre.

* * *

Devant Wing, Arcee et Airachnide s'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre.

D'un point de vue extérieur, il s'agissait de l'éternel conflit. Autobot contre Decepticon. Mais il connaissait le passif entre elles. Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple lutte.

Les coups pleuvaient, la lutte devenait de plus en plus acharnée. Arcee parait, esquivait en sautant en arrière. Elle releva la tête en direction d'Airachnide et ne lui laissa aucunement le loisir de mettre en œuvre ses attaques qu'elle braquait ses laser-guns pour tirer à répétition sur l'araignée.

« Comment va Tailgate ? susurra Airachnide tandis qu'elle évitait en se glissant contre le mur, lui envoyant une nouvelle toile.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! gronda Arcee.

Airachnide s'élança en elle, étant sur le point de se transformer en son mode véhicule. Pourtant, Arcee ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

D'un cri strident, elle plongea sur l'araignée, poing en avant lui percutant le visage de plein fouet.

Airachnide émit un cri étranglé. Elle roula au sol, sonnée par l'impact. Arcee en profita pour appuyer sur la gâchette de ses laser-guns à multiples reprises, la fureur nouant sa voix.

\- BORDEL ! CREVE ! CREVE !

_Arcee…_

La porte rouge s'ouvrit en grand.

D'autres Insecticons…Des Insecticons armés.

Combien il y en avait-il ?

\- VENEZ DEFENDRE VOTRE REINE ! hurla Airachnide.

L'un des Insecticons pointa son laser-gun sur Arcee. Se faisant violence, Wing usa son pied gauche pour le faire tomber avant de lui adresser un uppercut en pleine mâchoire.

Derrière lui, il entendit un glapissement.

Arcee…elle était en difficulté. Airachnide avait profité de ce temps d'inattention pour rebondir sur le mur, avant d'envoyer une toile vers les chevilles d'Arcee, les lui liant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

\- Arcee !

Maintenant sa jambe lésée, Wing se pencha pour ramasser le bout de lames et le lui lança.

Airachnide lui adressa un rictus méprisant.

\- Tu te débarrasses de ta seule arme pour cette vermine ?

Wing l'ignora. Il prit appui contre le mur, observant d'un air hagard les Insecticons qui s'avançaient vers lui, les ailes battant dans leurs dos.

Ce n'était pas sa seule arme…

_Reporter sa douleur. _

Il lui restait une autre lame. Au loin, il put remarquer Airachnide se jeter sur Arcee, encore au sol. Heureusement, cette dernière avait déjà rompu la toile et l'agrippant par les épaules pour la faire basculer par-dessus elle.

Il pouvait essayer d'utiliser son autre lame…Mais…comme pour tous les autres membres du Cercle de la Lumière, cette lame était dangereuse à utiliser.

S'il l'utilisait trop, son spark risquait de s'éteindre.

Un Insecticon lui envoya un coup de poing. Wing repoussa sa douleur, essayant d'effacer l'image de son pied séparé de son corps, avant de lui saisir le poignet et de le tordre violemment dans son dos, lui administrant une clé de bras. L'Insecticon glapit de douleur et Wing le mit hors d'état d'un coup de tête, le repoussant au loin avant de bloquer un autre par la force de ses seuls bras.

Il parvint à en assommer deux autres avant de se faire encercler par le groupe tout entier. La bave émanait des crocs des Insecticons, Wing essayait de les repousser autant qu'il pouvait avec tout ce qu'il pouvait utiliser comme arme : ses poings, ses bras, son pied gauche, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une torture à les utiliser.

Un filet d'energon émana de son cou…Wing réalisa avec horreur que l'un des Insecticons avait refermé ses crocs sur l'un de ses câbles, lui causant une violente lésion.

Wing se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Cinq…ils étaient cinq…à tenir debout.

_« Wing. Tu es officiellement membre au sein du Cercle de la Lumière »._

_Il n'était plus enfant de la rue._

_Il était à présent membre du Cercle de la Lumière._

_Il jurait de protéger les Cités de Cristal, l'ancienne Cybertron, sa culture et tous ses trésors, autant matériels qu'immatériels._

_Son mentor à ses côtés, Wing avait relevé la tête, faisant face à celui qui deviendrait officiellement son leader._

_Dai Atlas lui tendait ses armes._

_Son katana…son épée…_

_Et la troisième lame._

_« Ne l'utilise jamais. Car si tu l'utilises, tu mourras après avoir gagné ton combat. »_

_Wing n'avait pas détaché ses optiques de cette lame, si brillante, si majestueuse._

_La Grande Epée des guerriers du Cercle de la Lumière._

Il mourrait après son combat s'il l'utilisait…

Mais s'il ne s'en servait, il risquait de périr aussi…

Wing garda les optiques rivées au plafond.

Les coups, les griffes des Insecticons…

Les crocs qui se refermaient sur lui…

Tout cela…Il le ressentait.

Wing serra les dents.

Alors que l'energon gicla d'un autre câble, Wing se transforma en son mode aérien.

Difficilement, il s'éleva dans les airs, avant de s'effondrer quelques mètres plus loin, loin des guerriers Insecticons.

Ils retournèrent la tête vers lui.

Wing se transforma, manquant de s'écrouler à nouveau.

Au loin, Airachnide avait plaqué Arcee au mur, son visage à quelques mètres du sien.

_Arcee…_

Wing cligna des optiques, essayant d'effectuer un pas vers elles.

Airachnide lui accorda à peine un regard.

\- Occupez-vous de lui. Tuez-le. Moi…je m'occupe de Arcee.

Elle enfonça ses griffes dans les poignets d'Arcee qui gémit de douleur.

Les guerriers Insecticons se rapprochèrent dangereusement, leurs ailes se déployant.

Les lasers-guns braqués sur lui, Wing balaya le moindre doute qui demeurait dans son processeur.

Doucement, il porta la main vers son fourreau.

Peu importait ce qui lui arrivait…il fallait qu'il sauve Arcee.

Les Insecticons firent un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas.

Il dégaina la Grande Epée.

Enfin, les Insecticons bondirent sur lui.

La lueur de la Grande Epée brilla, éclairant la pièce.

_Celle de son spark…_

Wing la souleva, prête à l'utiliser.

Les Insecticons appuyèrent sur la gâchette.

Et le plus proche de lui explosa.

* * *

L'energon gicla sur le visage de Wing.

La scène crucifia tout le monde.

Wing, Arcee, Airachnide…

Les guerriers Insecticons, qui avaient assisté à l'explosion de leur camarade, lâchèrent immédiatement leurs armes.

Qu'est-ce que…

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? hurla Airachnide, la voix stridente. Emparez-vous de lui ! Avant qu'il ne recommence ! »

Wing fixa sa Grande Epée, toujours scintillante dans ses mains.

Il n'avait touché personne…

L'un des guerriers s'empressa d'obéir et fonça sur Wing, arme en main.

A son tour, il explosa.

L'energon tomba à ses pieds.

Wing regarda partout.

Il ne comprit pas d'où cela venait…Qu'est-ce qui avait causé…

L'un des Insecticons hurla et se mit à courir en direction de la porte, comme pour échapper à un ennemi invisible.

\- Revenez immédiatement ! gronda Airachnide.

L'Insecticon ne toucha pas la porte qu'il explosa à son tour.

Wing demeura immobile.

S'il bougeait…

Il vit qu'Airachnide préparait deux de ses pinces, prête à empaler Arcee, comme si elle ne paraissait pas réellement affectée par le fait que ses guerriers soient morts sous ses optiques.

Wing rangea sa Grande Epée…

Peu importait ce qu'il arrive…

Au final, il usa de toutes ses forces et se transforma une énième fois en son mode avion.

Il s'élança sur Airachnide, ne détachant pas son regard de son objectif.

Derrière lui, un Insecticon hurla avant d'exploser.

Wing atteignit Airachnide et la percuta de plein fouet, la détachant violemment d'Arcee, qui tomba au sol, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Airachnide n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Wing, déjà retransformé, s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage.

Un autre.

Un uppercut.

Un coup de tête.

Comme pour camoufler les faiblesses qui le rongeaient, comme pour camoufler la douleur qui s'ensuivait, Wing s'acharna autant qu'il put pour l'éloigner d'Arcee.

Airachnide lui montra les dents.

Violemment, elle chevaucha sa jambe valide, la seule sur laquelle il se tenait debout.

Wing tomba.

Airachnide abattit l'une de ses pattes, pile à l'endroit où était située la blessure.

Wing hurla de douleur, comme il n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant.

_Reporte ta…_

Le souffle de Wing devint plus rapide et saccadé.

Airachnide leva sa pince.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser sur lui, de l'empaler…

La pince elle-même explosa.

Enfin, Airachnide se figea.

\- Quoi… ?

Tremblante, elle se tenait la pince qu'elle comptait utiliser quelques instants avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

On lui répondit par un tir.

Un tir en pleine jambe, qui provenait de derrière eux. Wing jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Arcee…avait tiré.

Le manque de souffle l'empêchait de parler. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, encore sous le choc.

L'un des Insecticons encore debout se mit à piailler, à supplier, joignant les mains à une force inconnue :

\- Pitié ! J'ai une famille ! J'ai une femme ! J'ai des enfants ! Pitié ! PI—

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

A son tour, il explosa, dans un bruit équivalent à ses camarades.

Wing se sentit frissonner.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Wing crut qu'il s'agissait d'autres Insecticons, qui venaient porter au secours de leur Reine…

Une autre part de lui souhaita qu'il s'agisse de ses camarades.

Que quelqu'un…mette un terme à tout cela.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Devant eux, une silhouette apparut.

Heavenlight….Non.

Glowstrike. Il s'agissait du nom qu'elle préférait.

* * *

Le silence tomba.

Glowstrike se tenait face à eux.

Aucune expression n'apparut sur son visage. Aucune émotion face à la scène qui s'était produite autour d'elle.

L'échafaud détruit…

Les cadavres des Insecticons gisant au sol. Glowstrike se contenta d'enjamber l'un d'eux, sans n'y accorder aucune importance.

Pendant un instant, Wing crut voir une étrangère.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une étrangère à ses optiques…mais il ne put s'empêcher de la percevoir comme telle à l'heure actuelle.

Elle portait un sac dans une main…

Un éclat doré en émana…la forme était trop reconnaissable pour qu'il ne prétende autre chose.

Celui d'une Couronne…

Dans l'autre main…une corde.

Elle traînait un poids derrière elle…

Un corps…

Et quand il croisa le regard de l'individu en question, Wing étouffa un cri de terreur.

_Non._

Rung…

Il paraissait si…impuissant. Si faible…sur son corps, des ecchymoses…sur son visage, des marques de brûlure, des marques de griffures, comme s'il avait été battu et qu'on avait utilisé un fer rouge pour le marquer à vie.

Ou…une boule d'énergie.

« …Glowstrike. »

Glowstrike ne cilla même pas à l'appel de son nom. Elle ne réagit aucunement même quand Wing l'appelait.

Au fond de lui, Wing ne voulait toujours pas y croire, même s'il savait qu'il le devait.

\- Rung ! cria Arcee.

L'Autobot bleue se redressa. Elle était prête à user de tous les moyens pour libérer Glowstrike, mais cette dernière souleva le sac contenant la Couronne de Solomus, le Livre d'Epistemus, le Diamant d'Adaptus ainsi que la Main de Mortilus, lui rappelant bien d'un seul geste ce qui était en jeu.

_Et donc, le spark de Primus…_

_Ils étaient tous réunis…ensemble…_

\- Glowy…

Le ton d'Airachnide redevint doucereux, même si cela ne cacha nullement les tremblements de sa voix.

\- …Ma Chère…tu as rapporté les artefacts pour moi ?

Glowstrike ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Glowstrike…non…je t'en prie, déglutit Wing, incrédule.

\- En effet, ma Reine.

La luciole posa le sac à ses pieds.

\- …Comme je te l'ai demandé ? roucoula Airachnide.

\- Comme vous me l'avez ordonné, ma Reine.

\- Je parie qu'ils n'ont rien vu venir.

Pour confirmer les doutes d'Airachnide, Glowstrike tira d'un coup sec sur la corde, plaquant Rung au sol, ce dernier essayant de se détacher, plaçant les doigts autour de son cou pour empêcher la corde de l'étrangler.

Enfin, Airachnide se mit à rire. Un rire qui résonna à travers toute la pièce, foudroyant Wing et Arcee sur place.

\- …Glowstrike.

\- Hahaha ! Je vous l'avais dit ! vous avez perdu ! vous avez tous perdu !

Airachnide marqua une pause, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Glowstrike ne réagit toujours pas.

\- Elle m'a choisi ! Mon jouet a choisi son maître ! Vous avez perdu cette guerre ! Maintenant…c'est moi la personne la plus puissante de l'univers ! C'est moi, qui tiens le monde en main ! Tout le monde…va pouvoir m'obéir à ma guise, maintenant !

Arcee secoua la tête.

Elle aussi le refusait.

\- J'ai tous les artefacts, toutes les cartes en main ! Je vais enfin pouvoir régner…je vais enfin pouvoir exaucer mon propre souhait ! Je vais...enfin pouvoir faire revivre Lockdown.

Elle pouffa de plus belle.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir faire revivre Lockdown…

\- …Il n'a jamais été question de ça, ma Reine.

Glowstrike l'avait coupé, d'un ton calme.

Airachnide se figea.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers la luciole.

\- …Pardon ?

Glowstrike demeura silencieuse.

Elle se contenta de la fixer, le regard indéchiffrable.

\- …Glowstrike…tu viens de dire quoi ?

\- Qui est le monstre ? la questionna simplement Glowstrike, à voix basse.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle déclara.

Airachnide la toisa, incrédule.

L'instant d'après, Glowstrike resserra son emprise sur le sac, sur la corde de Rung…et ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur.

\- Non !

L'une des pinces d'Airachnide explosa.

\- ARG !

La même chose…la même chose que tout à l'heure…

\- …Qui est le monstre ? répéta calmement Glowstrike.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Espèce de sale…RAPPORTE-MOI LES ARTEFACTS ! RAPPORTE-LES A TA REINE !

Glowstrike resta où elle se trouvait.

Elle agrippa la corde de Rung, qui poussa un cri beaucoup plus strident.

Qu'est-ce que…

A nouveau, l'une des pattes explosa sous les optiques horrifiés d'Airachnide.

\- …Qui est le monstre ?

Rung cria, tétanisé sur place.

Une autre patte explosa.

Puis, une autre…

Puis, une autre.

\- Non ! Non ! Je t'en prie, non ! Arrête ! supplia Rung.

\- Qui est le monstre, Airachnide ?

_Pourquoi…tu dis ça ?_

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

\- Arrête ! Glowstrike ! Ta Reine t'ordonne d'arrêter ! cracha Airachnide, se recroquevillant sur elle-même tandis que la douleur saisissait son corps.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Airachnide.

Glowstrike marqua un temps, avant de poursuivre, le timbre toujours aussi calme.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'accorder davantage de temps. Pas pour toi, du moins. Mais. Je voulais que tu saches une chose.

\- Donne-moi ces foutus artefacts ! hurla Airachnide, reculant au fur et à mesure que Glowstrike s'approchait.

\- Je t'en prie ! cria Rung, rampant presque jusqu'aux chevilles de Glowstrike pour la lui agripper, ses membres raides en raison du poids infligé par une souffrance invisible. Je t'en prie ! Arrête !

_Il sanglotait…_

_Rung souffre…comment peux-tu y demeurer aussi insensible ?_

\- Je souhaite que tu saches une chose. Les monstres ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit. Quand on les pousse à bout…voilà ce qui arrive.

Aucune émotion.

Seulement…presque seulement…une teinte de sadisme.

Un sadisme dirigé vers Airachnide.

\- Glowstrike ! je suis ta Reine ! Tu vas m'obéir maintenant—ARG !

Une détonation.

Airachnide fut projetée en arrière.

Ce fut si rapide. Cela aurait passé presqu'inaperçu.

Airachnide se redressa. L'impact d'un laser se dessina sur sa poitrine.

Personne…personne ne pointait de laser-gun. La seule qui aurait pu était Arcee et pourtant, elle s'était déjà évanouie.

L'energon émana de la bouche d'Airachnide.

Puis, une autre détonation.

Un autre impact de laser…

Comme si une arme invisible lui tirait dessus.

Une troisième.

De l'energon coula sur depuis le front d'Airachnide…

Un trou…au beau milieu du front.

Glowstrike ne cillait pas.

Rung suppliait. Rung souffrait, criait à Glowstrike d'arrêter.

\- …Pitié…cracha Airachnide à travers l'energon.

Des étincelles émanèrent de son corps.

\- Pitié…je te donne les artefacts…je te donne tout…mais laisse-moi vivre…

_Arrête…_

\- Pitié…pitié…balbutia Airachnide. Je te laisse tout…je te donne tout…laisse-moi…laisse-moi…

Elle était encore en vie…malgré tout ça…

\- Tout ce que je voulais…c'était faire revivre Lockdown…le seul mech que j'ai aimé, cracha l'araignée, presque pathétiquement. Tu comprends…j'ai perdu le seul mech que je n'ai jamais aimé…

Wing put presque lire les pensées de celle qui avait été sa fille, celle qui avait été autrefois Heavenlight.

Glowstrike prit une inspiration. Cela fut si discret…

Airachnide fut à nouveau projetée au sol.

Wing put apercevoir un autre impact…

A l'endroit même du spark.

\- …Je ne vois aucun spark à cet endroit, commenta simplement Glowstrike. Donc, non…je ne vois pas comment tu peux aimer, Airachnide.

Elle s'approcha.

Wing voulut intervenir, mais son pied l'empêcha de continuer.

\- Tout ce que je voulais que tu saches est que toi, tu as perdu, articula Glowstrike entre chaque mot.

\- …Pitié…

Le seul mot que prononça Airachnide.

\- …Qui est le monstre, Airachnide ?

Glowstrike tendit les bras.

Sa taille se mit à briller tandis qu'une boule d'énergie apparut dans sa main.

Une boule…avec de l'énergie tellement puissante…

Airachnide eut juste le temps de se couvrir le visage, comme pour se protéger.

\- Non !

Glowstrike la visa.

L'impact fut si puissant qu'Airachnide explosa.

Sans aucune cérémonie, sans rien…

Elle explosa simplement.

\- …La bonne réponse, répondit lentement Glowstrike, est que le monstre, c'est moi.

Il ne resta plus qu'une légère traînée de cendres à l'endroit où l'araignée se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

Plus personne ne parla.

Rung s'effondra…comme si on l'avait forcé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

Wing n'osa pas regarder Glowstrike.

Cette dernière ferma les optiques, comme si elle reprenait son souffle.

Puis, elle les rouvrit, avant de porter une main à son oreillette, comme si elle lançait une communication à quelqu'un.

A la place, sa voix résonna.

Une voix qui terrifia Wing…Et ce qu'elle annonça ne fut que plus horrifique.

« _…Arrêtez tous les membres du Cercle de la Lumière que vous trouverez. Arrêtez tous les Autobots et enfermez-les. Quant aux humains, vous n'avez qu'à les tuer. Que personne ne s'échappe. »_

Glowstrike marqua un temps, avant d'achever :

_« …La Reine est morte. Vive la Reine. »_


	95. Chapter 95

**CHAPITRE 95**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Plus rien.

Plus aucun cri. Plus aucun son. Plus aucun mouvement.

La salle était vide. C'était tout ce qui l'entourait, à présent. Le vide et le silence.

Hormis l'energon séché qui trônait dans certains coins de la pièce, la sensation était telle qu'elle avait l'impression que le massacre n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une salle. Avec son histoire. Avec son trône.

Celui d'Angelgold auparavant…

Puis, cela avait été celui d'Airachnide.

_Maintenant…_

A cette pensée, Glowstrike ferma les optiques, appréciant le silence.

Dehors, elle put presqu'entendre le bruit des vagues de l'océan qui avait toujours entouré le Sanctuaire.

Un répit…un répit qu'elle s'autorisa.

Tout était sous contrôle maintenant…

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Plus Airachnide…Plus Hardshell…Plus Scorponok…

Juste elle. La seule qui restait et qui avait survécu. Celle qui avait su tenir, survivre, malgré la torture. Malgré les maux…elle s'était accrochée.

Oui. Elle avait attendu. Elle s'était accrochée. Elle avait su prendre les décisions nécessaires.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela se payait.

_Tout se payait._

Tout était à elle, maintenant. Tout.

Glowstrike rouvrit les optiques et reporta son regard sur le trône.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps…elle put enfin sourire.

La luciole se détourna du trône.

Il était temps qu'elle accueille son peuple.

* * *

Ils étaient tous assemblés sur la plage.

Glowstrike descendit les marches, se plaçant face à l'océan.

Le ciel était d'une nuance de gris, mais au loin, des nuages noirs apparaissaient à l'horizon.

De la pluie…cela ferait du bien à tout le monde.

De l'air…de l'air pur…

Mine de rien, en son for intérieur, elle eut l'impression de renaître.

Quelque part, il s'agissait d'une renaissance.

Elle concentra son attention sur le rassemblement qui s'était formé autour de la Tour Sud.

Les ouvriers, les soldats, les Insecticons, les anibots…

Tous présents.

Glowstrike joignit les mains.

Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Dans son imagination, les visages souriaient. Les gens l'applaudissaient. Les gens l'acclamaient. Ils criaient de joie, de victoire. Ils l'accueillaient comme elle devait l'être.

A la place, il n'y eut qu'un silence. Mais Glowstrike s'en moquait bien. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient traumatisés. Que la lutte qui avait eu lieu avait été terrible.

Ils avaient perdu des ouvriers, des civils, de la famille…

« …Airachnide est morte, annonça-t-elle, rompant le silence.

Maintenant, elle pouvait s'exprimer.

Elle s'exprima comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

\- C'est moi qui l'aie tuée.

Elle entendit un bref cri de surprise.

Dans la foule, elle discerna les ailes de Rose.

_Tu devrais régner, Glowy._

C'était chose faite, maintenant.

\- …J'ai tué Airachnide parce que c'était justice, précisa-t-elle. Parce qu'il s'agissait du seul acte à faire. Je ne le regrette pas.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je ne regrette rien.

_Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas l'avoir fait avant._

\- Elle a conduit le Sanctuaire à sa ruine. Elle a transformé un paradis sur Terre en enfer sur Terre. Ceux qui la connaissiez savent de quoi je parle. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas…sachez que vous avez été chanceux.

Cela était précisément destiné à Rose.

Elle espérait que le message passe.

\- Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait ? Ce qu'elle faisait ? Chaque jour, elle prenait des décisions. Elle établissait des règles de plus en plus dures à suivre. Vous le savez. Vous le viviez. Non seulement elle exploitait les ouvriers. Elle les faisait travailler 22 heures chaque jour, à creuser, à chercher de l'energon encore et encore, pendant qu'elle prenait les réserves et se servait d'elle-même, sans aucune considération pour ceux qui souffraient, qui en avaient besoin et qui avaient des familles à nourrir. C'est ce qui a causé beaucoup d'entre nous à mourir de faim.

Glowstrike laissa échapper un soupir, reprenant sa respiration.

\- Elle instaurait des régimes stricts. Ceux qui échouaient mourraient battus, sous les coups de ses soldats. Même pour une simple erreur. Tous les crimes étaient égaux. Punis de la même peine. La torture et la mort.

L'un après l'autre, Glowstrike lista. Elle lista toutes les horreurs que chacun avait subi.

Qu'elle-même avait subi.

\- Tout ce qu'elle a accompli…ceux qui pouvaient témoigner de ses actes horribles ne sont plus là. A part moi. Elle me battait tous les jours. Elle se servait de mon corps pour assouvir ses pulsions. Elle a violé des Insecticons, ses propres mechs de main qui ne pouvaient rien dire parce qu'ils devaient la servir. Elle a laissé un de ses mechs, Hardshell, me violer. Moi. Sa Seconde.

C'était moins difficile d'en parler…Elle devina certains visages se décomposer de choc. D'autres blêmirent à ses mots.

\- …Elle a tué Hardshell, le mech qui l'aimait, parce qu'elle voulait garder l'energon pour elle-même. Pour nous, il n'y avait que le choix du cannibalisme. Et plus que tout…

Glowstrike prit un nouveau temps.

\- Plus que tout…elle voulait user les artefacts pour revivre Lockdown. Vous le connaissiez. Lockdown, le chasseur de prime le plus craint de toute la galaxie. Il aurait été un bourreau de plus. Son but était qu'ils règnent ensemble. Et plus que tout, qu'ils conduisent l'univers à sa destruction parce que ce genre de personne n'obéit que par ça.

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

Plus lentement, Glowstrike poursuivit, son ton devenant plus léger :

\- …J'ai tué Airachnide sans regret. Aujourd'hui, je prends sa place. Je prends le commandement de cette île. Je prends le commandement du Sanctuaire.

Glowstrike déjoignit les mains, se redressant.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez. J'ai été la Seconde de Airachnide. Je n'ai aucune légitimité. Mais j'ai également été la Seconde de la première Reine. Angelgold. Les plus anciens la connaissaient. Celle qui a créé le Sanctuaire. Celle qui vous a donné ce foyer, avant que Airachnide n'entre dans nos vies et ne la tue.

Glowstrike entendit des gens dans la foule chuchoter entre eux.

\- Maintenant, je possède les artefacts. Ils sont en mon pouvoir. Je peux accomplir et vous donner ce qui vous manque. A commencer par de l'energon.

Quelqu'un s'exclama.

Glowstrike émit un sourire.

\- De l'energon…en abondance. Pour tout le monde. Puis, je ferai le souhait d'obtenir les soldats pour protéger tout le Sanctuaire. Pour veiller à ce qu'aucun autre ne pénètre en ces lieux et détruisent vos vies.

_Personne ne prendra ma place._

\- Je changerai les règles. J'amoindrirai les châtiments. Mais plus que tout…je veillerai à ce qu'aucun Autobot n'entre et ruine tout ce que vous aurez accompli. Tout ce que nous aurons accompli. Ensemble. Personne n'entrera et ne viendra voler vos vies, ou pire, votre dignité.

_Personne n'entrera et ne sortira._

\- Personne ne viendra voler votre travail, votre foyer, vos enfants. Je m'en porte garante. J'ai abandonné l'idée de retourner sur Cybertron parce qu'ici est ma place. C'est l'endroit où je veux fonder une famille. Où je veux vivre, sans aucune discrimination, sans être jugée. Par les Autobots, par le Cercle de la Lumière…par aucune faction ni aucun mode dit « standard ».

Glowstrike devint muette.

Puis, elle déclara :

\- …Je choisis le Sanctuaire.

Un silence.

Un silence qui dura de longues minutes, qui lui parut presqu'interminable.

Parce que si personne ne la suivait.

\- …Je choisis le Sanctuaire, déclara l'un des anibots.

Glowstrike remarqua une main se lever.

\- Je choisis le Sanctuaire.

Une autre. Une fembot.

\- Je choisis le Sanctuaire.

Un autre…les uns après les autres…tous levèrent les mains.

Tous choisissaient le Sanctuaire.

Tous.

Elle ne remarqua pas Rose lever la main…mais elle savait qu'elle choisissait le Sanctuaire aussi.

\- Vive la Reine. Vive la Reine.

Ils choisissaient le Sanctuaire.

Enfin, Glowstrike sentit la fierté monter en son être.

_Ils me choisissent. Moi._

* * *

Autour de lui, tout était sombre.

Tout était noir…Wing ouvrit les optiques.

Il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux…

La douleur lui irradiait le pied…la douleur lui irradiait la jambe toute entière…

Wing sentit les larmes monter aux optiques tandis qu'il essayait de bouger.

Il n'y arrivait pas…il était comme attaché…par des chaînes.

Dehors, ils entendaient les cris.

Les applaudissements.

_Je choisis le Sanctuaire._

Les mots prononcés par Glowstrike.

Pour peu, il avait l'impression d'entendre le discours de Megatron, au début de la guerre.

Les autres…

Dai Atlas…Gasket…Drift…

Père Jean…

Ne pouvant résister à la douleur, autant physique que morale, Wing s'évanouit.

* * *

Elle nagea…

Ignorant la peur, la terreur, la douleur, le froid de l'eau qui lui rongeaient les membres, les engourdissant au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, elle continua de battre des bras et des jambes pour atteindre le rivage.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sentit la pluie tomber sur ses cheveux.

Gasket…

Il lui avait crié de s'enfuir…

Il l'avait sauvée…une nouvelle fois…

Le rivage…

Elle avait soif. Elle avait faim.

Elle devait…

Elle sentit le sable sous sa main.

Marie s'arrêta, s'immobilisa.

Pendant un instant, elle faillit se laisser couler…Elle faillit se laisser se noyer, à bout de force.

_Elle était un soldat…_

Marie usa de ses dernières forces pour se hisser hors de l'eau.

Elle s'écroula sur le sable.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle lança une communication.

« J'ai besoin d'un pont-terrestre »

Puis, elle laissa retomber ses bras le long du sol.

Une lumière verte, derrière ses yeux.

Quelqu'un la souleva.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Jean était penché sur elle.

« …Marie…oh non…Non… »

Marie secoua la tête.

Elle releva la tête, murmurant dans le creux de son oreille.

\- …On a perdus.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle se laissa tomber contre lui.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard**

_« Cybertron est en proie à la terreur »_

_« Des artefacts cachés. Une arme redoutable… »_

_« Primus…Primus serait parmi nous ! »_

_« Suite à l'avertissement du Haut Conseil, la Reine Glowstrike menace de s'en prendre à Cybertron »_

_« L'univers est condamné…je vous le dis…il ne se relèvera pas d'un nouveau conflit… »_

« Marre de ces conneries. »

Fracture lança son cube d'energon qui s'emplafonna de plein fouet dans le mur. Night poussa un grognement de frustration, énervée par le comportement de son parent. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il toucherait le présentateur ? Finalement, elle soupira, ravalant sa colère et frappa des mains, éteignant les informations.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de réunion du Cercle de la Lumière. Enfin…tous. Façon de parler. Quand elle disait tous, il s'agissait principalement d'elle, de Fracture, de Kat, de Jetstorm, de Slipstream, de Divebomb, de Airazor, de Grimlock, de Windblade, de Axe, d'Esmeral, de Tantale, de Trackstar, d'Hellfire et de Lyo.

Depuis un mois…c'était comme ça. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Les habitants craignaient une apocalypse et s'enfermaient chez eux, n'osant plus ressortir.

A bout de patience, Fracture frappa la table du poing, abîmant le marbre blanc et doré.

\- Sérieusement. On fait quoi ?

\- Comme si on avait la réponse, soupira Axe.

\- Non. Sérieusement. On fait quoi ? On poireaute ? On attend le déluge ?

\- Tu penses qu'ils ne mettent pas tout en œuvre pour essayer de régler la situation ? rétorqua sèchement Night.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je dis juste qu'ils risquent de se faire tuer à tout moment. On n'a aucune nouvelle d'eux ! Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà fait !

\- Tais-toi ! cria Night.

\- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

\- Mais tu fais peur à tout le monde !

Kat avait sa sœur prise en otage. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur, même si elle le comprenait. Elle aussi avait peur pour son père. Elle avait peur pour Outrigger. Elle avait peur pour Karan. Pourtant, chacun essayait de prendre sur lui. Fracture serra les poings. Esmeral se plaça derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

\- Cela n'arrangera rien de se disputer.

\- De toute façon, s'ils voient un seul vaisseau s'approcher de la Terre, ils l'abatteront, leur rappela Hellfire. Et Glowstrike s'en prendra à Cybertron en représailles.

Fracture croisa les bras.

\- Et le système des ponts-spatiaux ?

\- Elle l'a bloqué, répondit Lyo en baissant la tête. Comme elle a coupé toutes les communications.

\- J'imagine.

Kat se redressa, prenant la parole d'une voix tremblante.

\- …Je sais que Karan est en vie. Je le sens. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas la laisser là-bas.

\- Notre père…il nous manque aussi, affirma Jetstorm tristement.

\- La Reine Glowstrike…grogna Fracture. On aura tout vu.

Fracture poussa un soupir.

\- Je ferai tout pour récupérer Drift. Quitte à ce que je rende visite à cette soi-disant Reine.

\- Elle a tous les artefacts. Rappelle-toi, déclara Windblade. Dont…le Vaisseau de Primus. Tu sais ce que cela implique.

Fracture se raidit. Tantale se mordit la lèvre.

\- Les entraînements avec Wing me manquent.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, gamin, souffla Axe.

Soudain, Night cligna des optiques.

Quelque chose avait traversé son processeur. Tout de suite, elle reporta son attention sur Fracture.

\- Quoi ?

Night ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de marcher dans sa direction avant de l'attraper pour le serrer contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Tu es génial, maman.

\- Appelle-moi papa ! Et merci, je sais que je suis toujours génial. Mais je ne comprends pas—

\- On pourrait pirater les traceurs visuels du vaisseau!

\- Les traceurs visuels ?

Slipstream fut le premier à comprendre. Il s'exclama à son tour :

\- On avait un vaisseau avec des traceurs visuels facilement camouflables !

\- Ils ne risqueraient pas de nous repérer sur les radars, renchérit Divebomb.

Le visage de Fracture s'éclaira à son tour.

\- …Je savais que j'avais bien appris les lois du piratage à mes enfants, s'émerveilla-t-il.

\- Tes chevilles risquent d'enfler.

\- Dommage que mon vaisseau n'ait pas de traceurs visuels, soupira Fracture.

A nouveau, l'atmosphère retomba.

Hellfire et Lyo s'échangèrent un regard, le contrebandier se passant une main sous son menton.

\- …Ca peut peut-être s'arranger.

\- On a un ami d'un ami qui en possède un, sourit Lyo.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, par contre, leur rappela Hellfire, une expression malicieuse.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas aller libérer Outrigger ? ricana Night. Ose me dire que tu ne le veux pas. Ose.

A son tour, Hellfire fit la moue, sans chercher à se battre.

\- ça va, j'ai compris.

\- Mais bon, c'est un vieux vaisseau, leur précisa Lyo. Il aura besoin de retouche pour que les traceurs visuels soient indétectables.

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'esclaffa Trackstar.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Héhé. Ma mère a toujours dit que je sauverai l'univers, d'une certaine façon. C'est l'occasion de le lui prouver, rit-il en se bombant le torse.

\- Attends, je viens t'aider. C'est moi, le génie en informatique.

Airazor et Divebomb se regardèrent en souriant.

\- On the road encore, pour de nouvelles aventures ? plaisanta Divebomb.

\- Toi alors, sourit Airazor avant de lui prendre la main et de la lui serrer dans la sienne.

Alors que chacun se lançait dans les préparatifs, Night remarqua Axe et Esmeral s'étreindre doucement, se chuchotant des mots dans l'audio de l'autre.

\- …Tu feras attention à toi ? entendit-elle Esmeral souffler.

\- Toujours.

\- Attends…tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'écria Night.

Esmeral se contenta de lui rendre un sourire doux et rassurant, avant de porter la main à son ventre.

\- Axe ne me l'autorise pas.

Ce seul indice fut suffisant à faire sourire Night d'excitation.

L'ambiance avait été lourde ce dernier mois…apprendre une bonne nouvelle lui faisait tellement du bien.

\- Héhé, je vois ce qu'elle veut dire, ricana Lyo.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? la questionna Hellfire, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Rien, rien…pour l'instant.

Hellfire haussa un sourcil avant d'approuver du chef, quoique mi-soulagé, mi-déçu.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient la base, Fracture se retourna en direction des enfants de Drift, des siens et de Night.

\- Vous, vous ne venez pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? siffla Divebomb.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça !

Night lui rendit une grimace.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est mon père.

\- Oui, mais il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez en danger en m'accompagnant.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui a besoin de nous, releva Night en dégainant son épée pour appuyer ses dires.

Kat irait. Hors de la question qu'elle la laisse y aller sans l'accompagner.

\- Bien envoyé ! approuva Slipstream.

\- Il est hors de question que vous-

\- Hé ! Tu es notre père ! Notre boss ! Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas t'abandonner ! répliqua Divebomb.

\- Oui. On ne t'apprécie pas mais Drift est notre père. On va tout faire pour le récupérer, nous aussi, rétorqua Jetstorm.

\- Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord.

Fracture poussa un soupir. Night retint son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique.

\- …Bon. Drift va me trucider mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Yeah ! fit Airazor en frappant dans la main de Slipstream.

\- Et le prochain qui se plaint pendant le voyage, je l'écorche !

\- Oui, oui.

C'est plutôt lui qui allait se plaindre.

Night attrapa la main de Kat, la conduisant hors de la base. Tandis qu'elles marchaient, Night l'embrassa sur le casque.

\- ça ira. S'il le faut, je te protègerai.

\- …J'ai tellement peur pour Karan…

\- On la ramènera à la maison. On est une équipe ou on n'est pas une équipe ?

Elle devina un sourire dans la réponse de Kat.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors, fais-nous confiance. Tout ira bien.

Elle avait confiance.

De toute façon, ils devaient rester positifs malgré la situation…

Rester positifs…se battre malgré tout…comme son père leur avait appris.

Night prit une inspiration, essayant de calmer l'anxiété qui grandissait en son être.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il put marcher.

Certains jours, la douleur était trop intense pour qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que sortir de sa chambre. Mais aujourd'hui…il se sentait en meilleure forme.

S'appuyant sur une canne, Wing longea l'escalier pour descendre lentement de sa chambre, escorté par l'un des gardes Insecticons.

L'un de ceux qu'elle avait invoqué…grâce aux artefacts. Il y en avait des centaines autour du Sanctuaire…

Sa chambre…Il ne s'agissait pas d'une chambre, en réalité…il s'agissait davantage d'une cellule. La sienne.

Il était isolé...et à part quelques Insecticons qui venaient lui apporter de l'energon, il ne voyait personne. Par moment, Glowstrike venait lui rendre visite mais il ne s'agissait que de brefs échanges, quand la douleur était trop insupportable pour Wing qu'il se laissait aller à une semi-stase dans le but de tout oublier.

Ses lèvres bougeaient…mais il n'entendait pas la totalité des mots. Puis, elle partait. Après un geste d'au revoir, comme si elle était confiante de le revoir bientôt.

Wing…ne pensait pas à cela.

Il y pensait…mais à chaque seconde, son processeur était occupé par les personnes qu'il aimait. Ses proches…

Il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. Il ne savait même pas qui était en vie…qui était mort…s'ils était tous morts, d'ailleurs.

Wing s'était promis de ne jamais laisser le désespoir le submerger…

Mais certains jours…il se laissait aller et craquait, pleurant de longues heures encore et encore.

Il ne les reverrait plus…

S'il n'agissait pas, il savait qu'il ne les reverrait plus.

Chaque jour passait et Glowstrike prenait de plus en plus de puissance. Elle invoquait, demandait, souhaitait…et il savait que Rung souffrait à chaque vœu qu'elle émettait.

Il était Primus…non seulement, il s'agissait de ses propres pouvoirs utilisés contre lui mais en plus, on utilisait ses pouvoirs pour s'en prendre à ses créations.

Glowstrike demeurait l'une de ses créations. Et cela serait trop douloureux de riposter pour lui. Après tout, quiconque détenait les artefacts en était le maître.

Glowstrike était son maître…et Rung ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Il passa près d'un groupe d'Insecticons qui discutaient dans un coin du couloir.

« …Trois nouvelles exécutions…

\- Oui…des soutiens à Airachnide…

\- Certains ont essayé de s'enfuir…

\- Ils ont été exécutés aussi ?

Wing n'essaya pas d'en apprendre davantage.

Il accéléra le pas, gardant comme soutien son pied valide.

Lentement, il rampa jusqu'à la porte rouge.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit une voix familière.

La voix de celle qui était sa fille.

« Vous auriez mieux fait de vous cacher. Surtout après ce que vous avez fait. »

L'était-elle encore ? Wing n'en était plus aussi sûr, au fond de lui-même.

Wing s'arrêta.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un silence.

Personne ne lui répondait.

Wing fronça les sourcils. Glowstrike ne lui avait formellement interdit d'accéder à la salle du trône…

A qui parlait-elle ?

Pendant un instant, il espérait qu'il s'agisse de l'un de ses proches.

Qu'il puisse le voir…

Wing composa le code et pénétra discrètement à l'intérieur.

La scène devant lui l'immobilisa.

Glowstrike, assise sur le trône, se tenant face à deux silhouettes maintenues au sol.

Le spark de Wing manqua de s'arrêter à leur vue.

Des silhouettes qu'il connaissait très bien…

Glowstrike avait les jambes croisées, les mains posées sur son châssis, et elle fixait froidement ceux qui étaient présentés à elle.

« Airachnide a payé pour ses crimes, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton presqu'inaudible. »

Wing ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, la terreur le paralysant.

« …Mais je n'ai pas pu me venger des autres qui avaient causé du tort. »

Ratchet…Nickel…

La seconde se débattait d'un air féroce tandis que le premier demeurait silencieux, les optiques rivées au sol tandis que le désespoir le noyait peu à peu.

Glowstrike marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Vous paierez pour eux, alors.

Non…

\- Lâche-nous ! Laisse-nous partir ! cria Nickel, d'une voix stridente.

De l'autre côté du mur, ils pouvaient entendre des hurlements.

Des hurlements familiers…Wing se rappela de Roller, et cela lui porta un nouveau coup au spark.

\- Lâche-nous !

\- Tu as fait partie de la DJD, rétorqua Glowstrike d'un ton glacial. Tarn est mort, donc tu vas payer pour lui.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Ratchet.

\- Et toi…tu étais un proche de Pharma. Tu lui ressembles. Sa punition sera la tienne.

\- …Fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en moque.

Le ton sombre, Ratchet ajouta.

\- …Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'adresse la parole.

De façon imperceptible, Wing vit les poings de Glowstrike se serrer.

A nouveau, Nickel se débattit. Elle criait, appelait Roller. Elle parvint à flanquer un coup à celui qui la retenait captive.

Tout de suite, elle essaya d'ouvrir son châssis…pour sortir son téléphone…

_« Ici Tarn… »_

Le téléphone vola de ses mains. Il fut fracassé au sol par une seule boule d'énergie.

Glowstrike gardait la main levée.

\- C'était mon…commença Nickel, la rage montant en son être.

\- …Tu me facilites la tâche. Tuez-les maintenant.

\- Heavenlight ! hurla Wing.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça !

Nickel et Ratchet tournèrent la tête vers lui, choqués.

\- …Wing ? s'écria Nickel, les larmes aux optiques.

Wing ne détachait pas son regard de Glowstrike.

La luciole le fixa en retour avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Le silence tomba. Elle gardait la main levée…et pendant un instant, Wing crut qu'elle utiliserait son attaque sur lui.

Mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- …Laissez-nous.

Les Insecticons s'inclinèrent et agrippèrent Ratchet et Nickel d'une poigne ferme, avant de les extraire loin de la salle du trône.

* * *

Wing et Glowstrike furent seuls.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun ne prononça un mot.

La canne de Wing s'échappa de ses mains. Tout de suite, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne glisse le long du sol.

Quand il releva le regard vers Glowstrike, il réalisa que le teint de cette dernière était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

_Dis-moi que tu détestes ça…dis-moi au moins que tu détestes ce que tu fais._

« …Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Glowstrike, d'une voix sans émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

\- Tu vas mieux qu'hier, en tout cas, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer, balayant sa question. On dirait que ton nouveau pied te correspond mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

Glowtrike garda le silence.

Wing secoua la tête. Il n'y croyait pas. Il rêvait.

\- …Que comptais-tu faire de Ratchet ? De Nickel ?

\- Ils se sont introduits ici.

Glowstrike croisa les bras sur son ventre.

Elle paraissait presque…protectrice.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne m'appelais plus Heavenlight.

_Tu ne l'es plus…en effet._

\- …C'est une raison pour vouloir les exécuter ? fit Wing en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je protège le Sanctuaire.

\- Tu parlais de vengeance !

Glowstrike haussa simplement les épaules.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Quels crimes ont-ils commis pour que tu veuilles te venger ?

\- Ils doivent payer l'addition. Pour Tarn. Pour la DJD. Pour Pharma.

Wing serra la mâchoire.

_Qu'es-tu devenue ?_

\- Parce qu'ils sont liés à Tarn et Pharma, tu les exécutes ? Quoiqu'ils t'aient fait, ces deux-là n'en sont pas responsables !

\- Tarn a détruit l'immeuble où j'étais. Il m'a rendue comme ça. Et Pharma a retiré ma boîte à émotions.

\- Et tu penses que Nickel et Ratchet doivent payer pour eux ?

Glowstrike ne parut pas émue par ses mots.

Au contraire, elle paraissait n'écouter que d'un audio.

\- Tu vas encore te venger pendant longtemps ? Tu as tué Airachnide, poursuivit Wing après un temps. Tu as eu ta vengeance ! Pourquoi continuer ?

\- Il y a encore des personnes qui doivent être punies. C'est tout.

\- Combien ? Encore combien, Glowstrike ?

Glowstrike se contenta de se détourner de lui.

La vue de Wing s'embua.

\- …Qu'as-tu fait de mes amis ? la questionna-t-il, le ton sourd.

Il avait peur de la réponse.

\- Ils sont enfermés. Pour l'instant.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire d'eux ?

\- Ils méritent d'être exécutés.

Ce fut une nouvelle bombe qu'il encaissa.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils ont mis le Sanctuaire en danger.

\- Ce sont mes amis, Glowstrike !

Il marqua une pause, le souffle rauque.

\- Il s'agit de ma famille ! Je tiens à ces personnes !

\- Des Autobots ? Des gens qui nous ont séparés ?

A nouveau, Wing sentit la colère se déployer en lui.

Glowstrike le fixa d'un air…déçu. Cela fut insupportable.

\- C'est à cause d'eux, tout ça.

\- Dai Atlas…Drift…Gasket ! Ils ont fait ça pour mon bien ! Tu peux leur en vouloir mais ils n'ont jamais pensé à mal ! Ils ont cru que je ne sortirai pas de cette douleur ! Jamais !

Le visage de Glowstrike se fissura.

Cela dura une seule seconde…mais cela fut suffisamment évident pour que Wing le perçoive.

\- Tu n'as absolument aucun droit ! Aucun ! cria Wing, la voix devenant de plus en plus forte. Tu n'as aucun droit de les juger !

\- Ils nous ont séparés.

\- Tu oublies ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi ? Avant tout ça ? Tu oublies que ces gens étaient de ta famille avant ?

Glowstrike garda le silence.

\- …Gasket ? tu n'en as rien à faire de lui ? Gasket a pris soin de toi tout le temps où j'étais absent ! Où j'étais aux Cités de cristal ! Et Drift ? Drift t'a accueillie comme sa fille ! Notre fille ! Il était prêt à t'élever avec moi ! Comment peux-tu les exécuter ?

Elle ne le regardait plus. Mais Wing continua.

\- Tu n'en as rien à faire du Sanctuaire. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est ta vengeance ! Cela n'a plus aucun sens !

\- Je mérite le Sanctuaire. Je mérite tout ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Mais rien ne justifie à ce que tu mettes l'univers entier en danger ! RIEN !

Rien ne justifiait de tels actes…

Même après un tel passif…rien ne le justifiait.

\- …Je m'en moque. Maintenant, je m'en moque. De tout.

_Juste le Sanctuaire…_

\- …Tu te moques de tout ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Rien d'autre ne compte, déclara doucement Glowstrike.

\- …Tu n'es pas ma fille.

Il vit Glowstrike tressaillir.

Wing se prit le visage dans les mains, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- …Saberhorn. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dirait ?

\- Ne me parle pas de lui.

\- Si ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te dirait ? Si tu avais de la considération pour lui, tu ne ferais pas une telle chose !

\- Il serait fier d'être vengé ! Il serait fier de me voir dans cette position !

\- Non ! Il voulait que tu survives !

\- C'est ce que je fais.

Le regard de la luciole devint plus dur.

\- …Tu crois que les autres vont me laisser vivre ? Si je me rends, je meurs, Wing.

\- Non. Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir, Glowstrike.

\- Tu le dis…mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton influence soit suffisante.

\- Tu es en colère…tu as peur…

\- Je ne ressens plus rien.

\- Si tu ressentais, peut-être que tu réaliserais plus facilement tes actions ?

\- Pour souffrir encore ?

Cela réduisit Wing au silence.

\- …C'est déjà suffisamment…suffisamment dur de souffrir même sans boîte à émotions, déclara Glowstrike. Alors, imagine comment cela aurait été avec.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir perdu.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

Glowstrike fit un signe à quelqu'un derrière Wing.

Wing se contenta de baisser la tête tandis qu'un Insecticon l'empoigna par le bras.

\- On en parlera plus tard. Quand tu seras calmé, compléta Glowstrike avant de se rasseoir.

\- …Je ne te reconnais plus.

Wing se laissa ramener dans sa chambre, sans dire un mot de plus.

_Elle n'est pas ma fille…Si elle l'était, elle ne l'est plus…_

_Dai Atlas avait raison…je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher à elle…_

_Sans moi…on ne serait pas dans une telle situation._

* * *

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Wing se laissa retomber sur son lit. Enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller, il étouffa un sanglot.

Dans son processeur…les souvenirs de Heavenlight revenaient en surface.

Cette petite fille qui avait été sa fierté autrefois…

Maintenant…

Wing sanglota encore et encore. Toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée l'écrasait.

Il avait peur, il était en colère, il se dégoûtait lui-même…

Il ne savait même pas ce que Glowstrike prévoyait de faire avec lui.

Il ne reverrait plus personne…

Il ne reverrait plus ni Drift, ni Dai Atlas, ni Gasket, ni aucun des Autobots qu'il avait appris à connaître…

Il ne reverrait plus…

_Je ne lui ai même pas dit ce que je ressentais…_

« …Wing ? »

Au début, Wing n'entendit rien.

Puis, la voix douce répéta, atteignant ses audios :

« …Wing. »

Il crut rêver…

Wing releva la tête de son oreiller, les optiques baignées de larme.

Devant lui, une petite silhouette…

Il crut halluciner…il crut qu'il s'agissait de son processeur…

Mais quand le visage se fit plus net, quand il put voir le sourire que lui adressait l'humain, Wing sentit son spark accélérer tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son être.

« …Père Jean ? »


	96. Chapter 96

**CHAPITRE 96**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Les capsules de stase l'entouraient.

Le débarras du sous-sol en était rempli. Lorsqu'ils avaient fouillé la base de Jasper pour traquer les derniers Autobots du groupe sur Terre, elle les avait découverts entassés, prêts à usage.

D'où l'idée d'aménager le débarras en cellules.

Les capsules étaient toutes fermées par un code, que seuls elle et les Insecticons en charge des capsules connaissaient.

Personne ne viendrait libérer les prisonniers sans qu'elle ne le sache.

L'une après l'autre, Glowstrike passa devant chacun des détenus.

La luciole s'arrêta devant Dai Atlas pour le fixer en silence.

Glowstrike le détailla durant de longues minutes, avant de soupirer et de s'arrêter face à la suivante.

_Drift…_

_Il t'a accueillie comme sa fille._

Glowstrike reprit la marche.

Enfin, la silhouette familière.

_Gasket…_

_Il a pris soin de toi tout le temps où j'étais absent !_

Un mot après l'autre, son dernier dialogue avec Wing envahissait encore son processeur.

_Tu oublies que ces gens étaient de ta famille, avant ?_

_Tu n'es pas ma fille._

Glowstrike sentit sa gorge se nouer à ce dernier souvenir.

Elle se reprit, secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées.

Elle n'était pas venue pour ça…

Ces gens l'avaient séparée de Wing, de toute façon.

Ils l'auraient accueillie aux Cités de Cristal, ils ne seraient pas ici.

Ils n'auraient pas effacé les souvenirs de Wing, Glowstrike aurait eu encore son père.

C'était tout ce dont elle était sûre…

Elle avait senti la douleur dans la voix de Wing. Cela n'avait échappé à personne, même pas elle.

Elle se sentit tomber en avant.

Glowstrike se rattrapa soudainement contre le mur, avant de reprendre son souffle de façon lente et assurée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était difficile.

Dans son châssis, elle sentait l'étincelle brûler.

C'était comme si…elle l'appelait.

Sa fille…l'appelait. Lui quémandait de l'attention, de l'écoute. En son être, elle sentait que le lien de spark devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour.

_Saberhorn…qu'est-ce qu'il te dirait ?_

Cette voix…dans son processeur…elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Glowstrike essaya d'oublier. Elle devait oublier.

Tout. Tout son passé. Airachnide, Angelgold, Galamb…

L'heure n'était pas à se ressasser les souvenirs pénibles. Le passé n'importait plus. Seul le présent comptait.

Glowstrike porta le bras en direction de l'une des capsules. En silence, elle composa le code.

L'instant d'après, la capsule s'ouvrit.

L'Autobot ouvrit les optiques. L'air hagard, il mit environ quelques minutes avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait.

Il se figea subitement à la vue de la luciole.

Glowstrike le contempla en silence, sans aucune émotion.

« Bonjour, Roller.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

Glowstrike garda les bras croisés sur son châssis.

Personne ne la verrait, de toute façon. Un fin sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fixait le robot enchaîné et impuissant devant elle.

Elle aurait certainement le dessus en cas d'affrontement, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Pas maintenant.

\- Où est Nickel ? cracha Roller, la fureur et l'inquiétude brûlant dans ses optiques.

\- Elle est à côté, répondit tranquillement Glowstrike. Mais elle ne restera pas longtemps.

\- Primus ! On ne vous a rien fait !

Roller essaya de se débattre contre ses chaînes, le ton montant au fur et à mesure.

\- Libérez-nous ! Libérez-nous immédiatement !

\- Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas vous lier avec un membre de la DJD, décréta Glowstrike, le ton venimeux.

\- Atone…Damus…où sont-ils ?

_Atone…Damus…_

Glowstrike haussa les épaules, lui indiquant qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. La terreur anima les traits de l'Autobot à son absence de réponse.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

\- A toi, je ne sais pas encore.

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas franchement envisagé son sort.

Elle voulait simplement lui poser une question.

\- Est-ce que Nickel et toi avez des enfants ?

Roller se figea.

\- Vous ne les toucherez pas.

\- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

Glowstrike le toisa, l'air indéchiffrable.

\- Il s'agit d'Atone et Damus, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux que tu mentionnais ?

\- …Vous portez.

A son tour, la luciole se raidit.

Roller lui adressa un sourire de pitié, presque compréhensif.

Elle détestait ce regard.

\- Je vis avec une Minicon qui portait. Je reconnais les signes.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Glowstrike tendit la main. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la capsule.

\- …Cela fait plus d'un mois, conclut Roller.

La luciole garda le silence. Pourtant, Roller poursuivit. Son sourire disparut.

\- …C'est très mauvais signe. Cela ne devrait durer que quelques jours. Maximum quinze jours. Mais un mois…quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Vous feriez mieux de faire attention à vos propres enfants, Roller.

L'horreur réapparut dans ses optiques.

\- Quoique vous ayez contre nous, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça !

\- Les membres de la DJD ne devraient pas avoir d'enfants. Ce sont des erreurs.

\- Vous osez dire ça ? Qui a menacé de s'en prendre à sa propre planète ? Même la DJD n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- L'amour rend aveugle, de toute façon.

Roller se débattit de plus belle. Cette fois, la peur avait laissé place à la rage.

\- Lâchez-nous ! Vous ne les toucherez pas ! et vous ne toucherez pas à Nickel !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit, Roller, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous êtes une future mère ! Vous portez ! Et vous vous en prendriez aux enfants d'une autre ?

D'habitude, elle ne s'en prenait pas aux enfants…

Glowstrike secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas simplement « une autre ». Il s'agit d'une ordure. Je peux vivre avec ça.

\- Vous êtes un monstre !

\- Je le sais.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle referma la capsule de stase tandis que Roller continuait de hurler et d'appeler sa famille dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse, une preuve qu'ils soient en vie.

A nouveau, le silence envahit la pièce.

Glowstrike ferma les optiques avant de tourner les talons et quitter la salle.

Elle n'avait pas retrouvé Undertone…

Dommage. Elle aurait bien apprécié le torturer sous les optiques du collègue de Pharma.

* * *

« …Père Jean… ? »

Les épaules montantes et descendantes, Wing ne détachait pas ses optiques de l'humain.

Le prêtre lui adressa seulement un sourire triste, teinté de profondes excuses.

Wing se sentit se redresser mécaniquement. La vision floue, la gorge nouée, il essaya d'ajouter autre chose…

Il souhaita dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

_Il n'y croyait simplement pas…_

« …Pardonne-moi, dit simplement l'humain en baissant la tête, le ton sourd. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'aurais aimé…j'aurais réellement aimé… »

Wing ne répondit rien.

Il laissa échapper un rire. Un rire discret, brisé par les sanglots, son sourire se noyant derrière les larmes qui n'en devinrent que plus abondantes.

A l'intérieur de son châssis, il se sentit devenir plus léger.

Les optiques fermées, il entendit Père Jean l'appeler, se diriger vers lui, sa canne en main, prononçant des mots sur un ton à la fois inquiet et rassurant.

Rien n'importait…rien n'importait…

A la place, Wing posa sa main sur le lit, laissant Père Jean grimper dessus.

Puis, il le porta à son visage. Le bot blanc essaya de se contenir, mais il ne put que poser ses lèvres sur le front de l'humain, les larmes tombant au sol.

Il était si heureux…il était si heureux de le revoir enfin…

« Comment…comment… ? ne put que prononcer Wing.

\- …Ratchet, lui répondit doucement Père Jean. Il…il nous a emmenés. Swelter, Righty et moi…On s'est cachés quand ils sont venus…

\- …Swelter…Righty…

Une voix l'interpella.

\- Nous sommes là !

Wing se retourna.

Righty et Swelter étaient cachés dans l'un des recoins de la chambre.

Le bot blanc remarqua la petite fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient certainement entrés.

Trop petite pour Wing, malheureusement.

Le visage de Wing s'éclaira. Cela balaya presque la tristesse et la douleur qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire. D'une voix sourde, il leur demanda si quelqu'un les avait vus.

Personne, lui répondit Swelter.

Cela soulagea grandement Wing.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? le questionna Swelter tandis que Wing reposait délicatement Père Jean sur le lit.

\- Karan…où est Karan ? l'interrogea Righty. Et Filch ?

Wing sentit les mots se noyer dans sa gorge.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer, comme si tout le poids de ce dernier mois s'était effondré sur lui.

\- …Je l'ignore.

Avec ses propres mots, lentement, il leur raconta tout.

Comment Glowstrike avait pris le pouvoir…ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire…

Cybertron…les exécutions…les représailles…tout ce qui l'avait conduit en ces lieux…

_Ils étaient vivants…mais pour combien de temps ?_

Cela réduisit Swelter et Righty au silence. Les deux baissèrent la tête, encaissant chacune des informations que leur apprit Wing.

\- …Comment on va faire ? l'interrogea Swelter, le ton grave.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Wing se prit le visage dans une main.

\- …Je ne sais pas du tout…

Père Jean garda la main sur son poignet.

L'émotion traversa le visage de Swelter ainsi que celui de Righty…

\- Elle détruirait Cybertron ? le questionna Righty après un temps.

\- Il s'agit de notre planète !

\- Si on ne fait rien, elle s'en prendra au monde entier.

Wing garda les optiques closes.

_Si on ne faisait rien…_

Ils avaient raison. S'ils restaient ici à ne rien faire, Glowstrike décimerait tout sur son passage.

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Cybertron…mais si un Autobot envoyait un vaisseau, ne serait-ce qu'en éclaireur, il serait détruit.

La menace avait été claire : Glowstrike utiliserait les artefacts à l'encontre de leur planète, de sa propre planète.

Et aussi horrible ce scénario soit-il…il était plausible.

\- Il faut libérer les autres, déclara Père Jean. Avant tout, on doit les libérer.

\- Mais si on s'échappe et qu'elle le découvre, s'écria Swelter, le ton tremblant. Les artefacts ont tous les pouvoirs, hein ? Elle peut souhaiter n'importe quoi avec ! Si elle les utilise pour nous ramener ici…

\- Il faut bien qu'on trouve une solution ! Wing doit savoir où sont les autres, renchérit Righty à son tour.

\- …J'ai déjà cherché.

Tous les jours, il avait cherché…

Sans aucun succès. Elle les avait enfermés quelque part, loin de toute accessibilité…

_Sous l'hypothèse qu'elle ait dit la vérité et qu'elle ne les avait pas déjà tués._

A cette pensée, Wing tressaillit.

Il se sentait tellement impuissant…

\- Et si on récupérait les artefacts ? proposa Righty. Je suis un ancien voleur. Sans eux, elle sera sans défense, hein ?

\- …Elle a déjà tout prévu.

Elle avait également caché les artefacts…

Loin de tout…elle les gardait pour elle…

Encore une fois, Wing ignorait tout. Il ne savait pas comment améliorer la situation, comment aider ses amis…sa famille…

Wing reporta son attention sur Père Jean et son spark se serra.

\- …Il n'y a vraiment aucune solution ? s'exclama Swelter.

Wing se recroquevilla.

Il sentit l'angoisse, la terreur, le dégoût monter en lui…

_Il aurait espéré qu'elle l'enferme avec les autres…_

_Cela aurait ôté la possibilité d'une horrible solution…_

_Il y avait une solution…_

_Quand bien même il essayait de la chasser, elle revenait sans cesse. Et pour un autre, un point de vue extérieur…cela aurait été l'unique choix à prendre._

Wing ne le désirait pas…il ne le désirait aucunement…et il en était hors de question…

\- …Il y en a une.

Ce n'était pas sa propre bouche…ce n'était pas lui…

Non. Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait.

\- …Wing…

Ils l'avaient déjà deviné.

Le visage de Père Jean se décomposa.

\- …Non.

\- Pour mettre un terme à tout ça…Glowstrike doit…Elle doit…

Wing ne put prononcer un mot de plus.

Il craqua.

* * *

_Petite Lumière…_

_C'est ton surnom…je trouve que cela te va bien._

_Je veux parcourir le monde…voir d'autres panoramas…comme celui de Kaon…être à la tête d'un groupe de pirates._

_…__Je veux juste être avec toi…Papa._

C'était injuste…

C'était injuste…il l'avait déjà perdue une fois ! Une fois qui l'avait brisé, au point que ses souvenirs avaient été effacés…

Et aujourd'hui…il devait la perdre une nouvelle fois ?

« Wing…il y a forcément une autre solution, répliqua Père Jean après un silence.

\- Mais il n'y a que celle-là !

Même le plus naïf le saurait…

Il était le plus naïf…elle était sa fille…Elle avait été sa fille…

Et si on ne l'arrêtait pas…

\- Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas ! cria Wing, la voix brisée. Pitié…pitié…Ne me demandez pas de le faire ! J'en serais incapable ! Tout le monde sait que c'est la seule solution ! Mais…j'en suis incapable !

Heavenlight avait été sa fille…elle avait été sa famille…

Mais Dai Atlas, Gasket, Drift, Père Jean…ils…ils l'étaient tous autant. S'il la laissait faire, elle les tuerait tous.

\- Elle est ta fille, répondit Père Jean, dévasté par une telle suggestion. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner…

\- Elle n'est pas ma fille…nous ne sommes pas liés, elle et moi…Star Saber l'a déjà répété.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Toi-même, tu ne le penses pas.

\- Et que peut-on faire d'autres ? Quelqu'un la tuera ! Sinon, elle nous détruira ! Dai Atlas …Dai Atlas dirait que c'est moi qui devrais assumer !

Cela lui porta un nouveau coup au spark.

\- Et…et si on détruisait les artefacts ? suggéra Righty. Une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Wing secoua la tête.

\- …Cela équivaut à tuer Rung…et quelqu'un devrait se sacrifier pour le faire…

_Est-ce que cela arrêterait Glowstrike, d'ailleurs ?_

_L'idée même de perdre sa propre fille…_

_Un danger, une Reine destructrice qui menacerait sa propre planète…_

_Mais elle restait sa fille._

_Le rôle d'un père était de la protéger…pas de souhaiter l'anéantir._

Père Jean posa à nouveau sa main sur la sienne. D'un ton calme, le prêtre lui souffla :

\- Respire, Wing. Respire…

\- Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas la perdre…je ne veux perdre personne…je ne veux pas…

\- Wing…tu ne perdras pas Glowstrike. Et je suis sûr qu'il existe d'autres solutions.

\- Lesquelles…dis-moi lesquelles, Père Jean ! Elle est irrécupérable !

Il n'y avait plus rien…

\- Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, Père Jean. Il ne reste que cette solution. Seulement cette solution.

_Irrécupérable…alors qu'il avait toujours cru que tout le monde avait droit à la rédemption._

Le silence tomba à nouveau.

La réponse de Père Jean fut sans équivoque.

\- …Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Wing.

\- Pas cette fois…

\- Crois-en mon expérience. On parviendra à résoudre cela. Et tu ne perdras pas ta fille. On quittera cet endroit, on sauvera tout le monde…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …On récupérera les artefacts. Cela sera dur…mais on récupérera les artefacts.

\- Comment ? bredouilla Wing, se frottant ses optiques humides.

\- Tout le monde peut être récupérable, Wing. Il faut seulement la convaincre de choisir la bonne voie.

\- J'ai déjà essayé ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois ! répéta Wing. Elle ne veut pas m'écouter !

Il serra les dents, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- …Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à elle…Je n'aurais jamais dû lui promettre autant de choses.

_Dai Atlas avait raison._

_Il s'attachait trop facilement aux autres…et maintenant, il en payait le prix._

\- Si tu es ici et pas avec les autres, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas te voir mourir, constata Père Jean.

Wing ouvrit la bouche. Aucune réponse n'en émana.

\- …Essaie encore, Wing. Tu es son père. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.

_Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner…_

_Tu es son père…_

_Petite Lumière…_

_…__Je veux juste être avec toi…Papa._

Wing sentit ses poings se serrer.

Lentement, il reprit son calme.

Il inspira…il expira…

Cela ne passa pas.

Il recommença.

Père Jean entendit sa réaction. Cela parut le rassurer, puisque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

Swelter, Righty, Filch…

Ils avaient tous choisi la bonne voie.

_Tout le monde peut être récupérable._

Il l'avait toujours cru. C'était naïf mais il l'avait toujours cru.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas donner la même chance à sa propre fille…

\- Et…et après ? le questionna Wing, d'un ton rauque.

\- Après ?

\- Si…si je parviens à la convaincre…que lui arrivera-t-il ?

_Si je me rends, je meurs, Wing._

\- …L'heure n'est pas à cela, répondit Père Jean, le ton presque sévère.

\- Mais les autres…le Conseil…il prononcera certainement la peine de mort. C'est…c'est évident.

Et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal…

\- Peut-être que l'idée de Saberhorn n'était pas aussi mauvaise, confessa tristement Père Jean. Elle pourrait s'enfuir…

_S'enfuir…_

_Wing pourrait l'accompagner, s'enfuir avec elle…_

_Il n'y a plus que toi et moi._

Même si…chacun savait qu'il ne s'agirait pas de la solution la plus juste.

\- …L'heure n'est pas à cela, se reprit Père Jean. Pour l'heure, il y a plus important.

Wing serra la mâchoire.

Il avait raison. Aussi douloureux soit-il de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses horribles doutes, il avait raison.

Libérer les autres…reprendre les artefacts…

C'était le choix le plus risqué, le plus dangereux…Mais cela serait toujours moins dur que de laisser quelqu'un tuer sa fille. Ou de laisser quelqu'un tuer Rung.

Mais Père Jean semblait croire qu'il s'agissait du bon choix.

\- …Elle est ma fille. Je dois essayer.

Père Jean hocha la tête, approbateur.

\- Je retrouve le Wing tel que je le connais.

_S'il n'était pas là…_

Wing posa sa main sur le lit. Père Jean grimpa dessus.

Une nouvelle fois, il le souleva. Puis, il se tourna vers Swelter et Righty.

\- Vous…vous êtes sûrs de vouloir me suivre ? Rien ne vous y oblige, leur rappela Wing, hésitant.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, râla Swelter.

Sa réaction arracha un léger sourire à Wing.

Il en avait bien besoin.

* * *

« Tu as fait exécuter Scowl. »

Glowstrike se retourna.

Rose. Bien sûr.

Toujours elle. Depuis un mois. Toujours à apparaître dans son dos, derrière elle, à l'improviste.

Toujours à la fixer avec cet air presque moralisateur, teinté d'une mélancholie muette. Face à chacune de ses actions.

Un comportement qui commençait à agacer Glowstrike. Pourtant, la luciole arrivait encore à camoufler son état d'esprit derrière une apparence indifférente.

Elle ne lui adressa qu'un silence. Rose ne bougeait pas. Quand Glowstrike reporta son regard sur son Pad, Rose reprit la parole :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Scowl a organisé une insurrection contre moi, déclara-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_De la même manière qu'il avait essayé d'en organiser une contre Airachnide._

\- …Je connais sa Conjunx, commenta Rose, le ton presqu'inaudible. Je connais ses enfants. J'ai travaillé avec eux.

Glowstrike tressaillit légèrement. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras autour de son châssis, détournant la tête.

\- …Tu leur as enlevé leur père.

\- Tu as fini ? grinça Glowstrike.

\- Cela ne te fait rien ? Vraiment ? De vivre avec cela ?

La luciole ne chercha pas à poursuivre.

Les ailes du papillon battirent dans son dos. Signe de nervosité.

\- J'ai commis des choses pires que ça.

\- Cela ne signifie pas que tu dois continuer, Glowstrike.

Glowstrike.

_Plus Glowy…Glowstrike._

\- Et que me proposes-tu de faire ? rétorqua sèchement Glowstrike. Être clémente quand on essaie de me tuer?

\- Angelgold l'était. De ce que tu nous disais.

\- Angelgold était faible. Et c'est ce qui l'a tuée.

Elle ne finirait pas comme elle.

Rose ne parut pas convaincue.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas.

\- Tu disais que tu changerais les choses.

\- C'est le cas. On a de l'energon, maintenant. Plus personne ne mourra plus de faim. Et plus que tout, les Autobots nous laisseront tranquilles.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est lié, répondit Rose, le ton grave. Mais la faune autour du Sanctuaire…elle est en train de pourrir.

Il y a quelques jours, les analyses avaient indiqué que la réserve d'eau douce autour du Sanctuaire avait été réduite de presque la moitié.

Sans compter certains poissons déjà morts qu'ils pouvaient dénicher autour de la plage.

Et depuis un mois, il ne pleuvait plus.

\- Hier, il a fait nuit, tu sais, lui rappela Rose.

\- Faire nuit est un phénomène courant, à ce que je me rappelle.

\- Il a fait nuit toute l'après-midi. Les habitants ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Même encore aujourd'hui, le ciel est sombre.

Dans un coin du processeur, Glowstrike repensa au lac qu'elle avait longtemps observé s'assécher avant de disparaître.

Longtemps, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de la manière qu'employait Airachnide pour utiliser les artefacts.

\- …Est-ce que tu es certaine que l'usage que tu en fais n'y est pas pour quelque chose ? la questionna prudemment Rose.

\- Pourquoi cela serait-il le cas ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne reconnais plus ce qui est bien ou mal.

_Bien…Mal…_

Que voulaient dire ces notions aujourd'hui ? Ce concept n'avait plus aucune signification quand il s'agissait de protéger ce qui nous tenait à cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas Airachnide. Elle voulait détruire l'univers.

\- Mais toi…Glowstrike, tu comptes réellement détruire Cybertron ?

Le ton de Rose était devenu plus glacial.

\- S'ils envoient un vaisseau à proximité de la Terre, oui.

\- Il s'agit de notre planète. Il s'agissait de notre maison, Glowstrike.

\- C'est ici notre maison.

Glowstrike se redressa.

\- Je ne retournerai jamais sur Cybertron. Cela n'a plus aucune importance pour moi.

\- Tu y as vécu.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je me moque éperdument de son sort, à présent.

Rose se raidit.

\- …Pas moi.

Enfin, les mots qu'elle attendait.

Les optiques de Glowstrike se plissèrent.

\- …Sois précise.

\- Ma mère y réside.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de t'y rejoindre.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ma mère, Glowstrike ! Il y a aussi les autres habitants !

Glowstrike l'ignora. Rose continua, de façon plus véhémente.

\- Il y a des familles là-bas ! Des enfants ! Tu te moques de leur sort ?

\- Ils se sont bien moqués du nôtre, Rose.

\- Mais enfin, Glowstrike ! Tu leur donnes raison en agissant comme ça. Tu leur donnes une autre raison de détester notre race ! Tu leur donnes une meilleure raison de creuser un fossé entre les différentes espèces ! Entre les Autobots et les Decepticons !

La luciole serra les poings, de façon imperceptible.

\- Comme…comme le fait que tu t'en prends à des anciens camarades. Des anciens camarades que tu as connus ! Que tu as fréquenté !

\- Je savais que le sujet de Filch viendrait en temps et en heure.

Le visage de Rose se décomposa. Prenait-elle vraiment Glowstrike pour une idiote ?

\- …Avant, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela.

\- Hé bien, j'ai changé, Rose. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- …En quoi es-tu meilleure qu'Airachnide, alors ?

Glowstrike tiqua.

\- …Si elle était aussi horrible que tu le disais, si elle a fait subir autant de sévices à sa propre Ruche…en quoi es-tu meilleure qu'elle ?

\- Moi, au moins, je ne viole personne ! cracha Glowstrike.

Le ton monta. Glowstrike lui fit face.

\- Moi au moins, j'ai bougé pour changer les choses. J'ai bougé pour offrir un Sanctuaire à notre espèce discriminée. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour changer les choses, Rose ? A part t'enfuir ?

Rose était au bord des larmes.

Peu importait qu'elle lui fasse de la peine…elle s'en moquait.

\- Je mérite le Sanctuaire. Je le mérite mieux que personne.

\- …On était amies, Glowstrike.

Rose se prit le visage dans une main, essayant de garder son calme.

\- …On était amies.

\- Cela n'a jamais été réciproque, Rose.

Cela acheva le papillon.

Quand Rose essaya de passer la porte pour sortir, des gardes Insecticons lui barrèrent la route.

\- …Quoi ? s'écria Rose, la voix brisée.

Glowstrike ne la regardait plus.

\- Tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas prévu ?

Oui…Rose la prenait réellement pour une idiote.

Rose se raidit. Elle essaya de les contourner pour s'enfuir, mais elle fut immédiatement rattrapée par l'un des gardes qui l'agrippa par le poignet.

\- Glowstrike !

\- J'ai vu tes valises, Rose. Qui sait…Qui me dit que tu n'allais pas libérer Filch avant de quitter le Sanctuaire ?

La luciole ignora les cris et les supplications du papillon.

Elle offrit simplement un signe de tête au garde.

\- Allez chercher Kickback. Enfermez-les.

\- Glowstrike…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Glowstrike !

Glowstrike croisa les bras autour d'elle.

\- Glowstrike ! l'appela Rose alors qu'elle se faisait emmener, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Que comptes-tu faire de nous ? Glowstrike !

Les portes se refermèrent sans que Glowstrike ne lui réponde.

_Je suis juste un monstre._

* * *

La canne en main, Wing déposa délicatement Père Jean à l'intérieur de son châssis. Il s'adressa à Righty et Swelter, le ton calme.

« Je pense qu'en suivant les gardes, vous trouverez la salle où sont enfermés les autres. Cela ira pour vous ? »

Swelter et Righty opinèrent du chef.

\- Bien sûr. On est doués pour la filature, de toute façon, ricana Righty.

Wing lui rendit un léger sourire.

\- Protège bien Karan, Righty.

Le Minicon rouge se dépêcha de suivre Swelter et les deux dévalèrent l'escalier, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de la pièce où résidait Wing.

\- Wing, entendit-il Père Jean. Tout ira bien ?

Wing marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Il le faut.

_C'était sa fille…_

C'était à lui d'essayer…de l'affronter, s'il le fallait.

Mais il fallait continuer d'essayer.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de la chambre de Glowstrike, Wing s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Wing ?

Le bot blanc ne répondit pas.

Dans son processeur…

\- Wing ? répéta Père Jean.

_Wing…_

Une voix…Une voix familière…

La voix de…

\- Rung ?

_Wing…je vais bien. Tout va bien._

Comment pouvait-il…

Wing comprit. Rung était Primus. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait communiquer avec ses créatures.

\- Où es-tu ?

_Je suis près de Glowstrike…je suis avec les autres artefacts…Je pense être dans sa chambre. _

\- On va te récupérer.

Si Rung et les autres artefacts étaient avec elle…

Wing accéléra sa marche, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Cela le conforta davantage à se battre.

_Wing…j'ai besoin que tu saches quelque chose._

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Wing continua de marcher droit devant lui.

_…__J'accepte. _

Il acceptait ?

_Si la situation venait à dégénérer…Si jamais il n'y avait aucune autre solution, j'accepterai que les artefacts soient détruits._

Les mots résonnèrent dans son processeur.

_J'accepterai d'être détruit avec les artefacts…_

\- Non, répliqua Wing d'un ton ferme.

_Wing._

\- Tu ne seras pas détruit, Rung. Et…si jamais on envisageait cette possibilité, on devrait sacrifier quelqu'un pour le faire. Et il est hors de question de perdre deux camarades.

_Wing…ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire._

\- Nous vous avions toujours pris pour quelqu'un de miséricordieux, répliqua sèchement Wing. Et vous êtes en train de suggérer de sacrifier quelqu'un pour vous détruire ?

A l'heure actuelle, ils avaient besoin de leur dieu. Plus que n'importe qui.

_Wing…tu ne comprends pas._

\- Je vais essayer. Encore une fois. Mais je promets de vous sortir de là. Personne ne mourra.

Personne ne mourra…

Ni Rung, ni sa fille, ni quiconque…

Wing continua de marcher.

Ils partiraient tous ensemble.

Plus personne ne mourra.

Rung se tut.


	97. Chapter 97

**CHAPITRE 97**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_« La Terre est en approche »_

Le silence tomba sur l'équipage.

A bord du vaisseau procuré par Hellfire, les traceurs visuels ayant été modifiés avec l'effort combiné de Trackstar et Fracture, ils purent observer la vue de l'espace se noyer dans le bleu profond de la planète qu'Optimus Prime et ses Autobots avaient longtemps protégé. Le spark battant, chacun s'installa à son siège tandis qu'Axe maniait précautionneusement les commandes.

Quand bien même la situation était urgente et dangereuse à l'heure actuelle, il préférait y aller lentement pour ne pas causer une erreur au risque que tout le groupe soit repéré. Même si les traceurs visuels avaient été rendus indétectables, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient hors de danger.

« Là », souffla doucement Trackstar, leur pointant quelque chose du bout du doigt.

Ils se raidirent. Lentement, Fracture se rapprocha pour observer à l'extérieur du cockpit.

Leurs sparks s'arrêtèrent. Tout de suite, tout le monde s'immobilisa. Kat appela Axe pour qu'il cesse sa manœuvre.

Au loin, ils purent observer un autre vaisseau…Plus grand que le leur, de couleur noire et violette, longeant la Terre en ligne droite.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait, le vaisseau devenait de plus en plus grand. Il s'approchait.

Cela coupa leur souffle. Plus personne n'effectua un geste. Ils avaient peur que le moindre mouvement les trahisse, même si l'équipage de l'autre vaisseau n'était pas supposé les voir.

Night se crispa. Le vaisseau continuait de s'approcher du leur…encore et encore…

Il cacha bientôt la vision de la Terre.

Si jamais ils se frôlaient…Axe voulut se déplacer d'un cran pour le laisser passer, mais Windblade l'en dissuada d'un signe de tête.

Fracture et Night s'échangèrent un regard. Lentement, à leur tour, ils dégainèrent leurs armes respectives.

_S'ils en arrivaient là…combien seraient-ils à bord de ce vaisseau, contre leur groupe ?_

Night se rappela qu'Outrigger lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient été obligés d'utiliser les capsules de sauvetage…qu'ils avaient dû laisser Wing derrière tandis que le vaisseau explosait…

Plus aucun bruit.

Le vaisseau passa à proximité, mais continua sa route sans s'arrêter.

Quand il fut suffisamment hors de portée du leur, ils poussèrent tous un écho de soulagement. A nouveau, Axe reprit les commandes.

« Les gars », leur signala le bot jaune et violet. « Pourquoi la Terre est plongée dans le noir ? »

Windblade s'approcha pour observer.

\- Il me semble que c'est courant pour une partie de la Terre d'être plongée dans les ténèbres quand il fait nuit, mentionna Jetstorm. Non ?

\- Oui, mais là ce n'est pas une partie. Ce sont les trois-quarts, déclara Windblade, fumante.

\- Il est dit sur le radar qu'il y fait nuit à 80%, constata Slipstream.

Windblade fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Et il devrait y avoir plus de terre que cela…

La Terre était une planète composée d'eau…mais la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, certaines parties composées de terre n'avaient pas été noyées sous les eaux comme maintenant.

_Pourquoi ?_

\- Il faut continuer, déclara Tantale.

Axe hocha la tête et reprit sa manœuvre.

* * *

Gardant une main posée sur son châssis, protégeant Père Jean à l'intérieur, Wing arriva bientôt à la fin des marches des escaliers.

Il se retrouva face à la porte de la chambre de Glowstrike, close.

La gorge nouée, Wing prit une longue inspiration pour contenir les émotions qui menaçaient de monter en lui.

Non. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

Cela serait quelque chose de très difficile…probablement la chose la plus difficile que Wing aurait à faire.

A l'intérieur de son châssis, il sentit Père Jean poser sa main sur sa paroi en signe de réconfort.

« Wing… » l'entendit-il lui murmurer. « Peu importe ce qu'il advient, je serais avec vous jusqu'à la fin. »

Wing garda le silence, accueillant les mots au sein de son spark pour se donner du courage.

Quelque part, cela fut suffisant. Ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin.

Wing frappa à la porte.

Il attendit environ une minute. Une minute qui parut interminable.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Quand elle se révéla à lui, Glowstrike eut le visage tourné vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'océan au loin.

Le ciel était sombre…il faisait presque nuit.

L'horloge indiqua trois heures de l'après-midi.

_Trois heures de l'après-midi…ce n'est pas supposé être la nuit. Pas déjà._

Glowstrike garda la même position. Les mains croisées sur son châssis, elle parut avoir beaucoup de difficultés à se retourner vers lui.

Wing contempla la luciole. Son spark se serra. Une nouvelle fois, il reprit sa respiration, empêchant sa voix de trembler.

« …Tu ne vas pas bien », déclara Wing.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Il s'agissait d'un constat. A travers une expression indifférente, le visage de Glowstrike trahissait une certaine douleur. Sa respiration était saccadée.

\- …Ce n'est rien de sérieux.

Une souffrance physique. Quand Wing s'avança vers elle, elle ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader.

\- Puis-je ? lui demanda doucement le bot blanc.

Glowstrike réprima un léger soupir. Pourtant, elle laissa Wing poser la main sur son front.

Elle était brûlante.

\- …Combien de temps ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non…ce n'est clairement pas le cas, Hea…Glowstrike, se reprit-il, ne cherchant pas à camoufler son inquiétude. Ta température corporelle est trop élevée.

Glowstrike garda le silence, le fixant d'un air incrédule.

\- Tu as besoin d'un medic. Tu dois te faire examiner, fit Wing.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine.

\- Je suis sérieux, Glowstrike, s'exclama Wing, le ton sérieux.

Glowstrike ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Wing ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la conduisit doucement jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger. A la place, elle se contenta de s'asseoir, ne détachant pas ses optiques de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas plus sérieux qu'une fièvre de Rouille, répondit Glowstrike, le ton vague.

Wing réprima un tressaillement. Sa sévérité ne disparut pas.

\- Pas la peine d'insister. Tu n'es pas en état de rester debout. Tu dois rester couchée.

Par réflexe, il faillit presqu'ajouter « jeune fille ». Wing se sentit presqu'idiot. Les fois où Heavenlight avait été malade, ils se comportaient de la même façon. Heavenlight qui insistait qu'elle allât bien, qu'elle avait connu pire dans la rue. Wing qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

_Une Reine se débrouille seule._

\- Tu t'es faite examiner ? Tu as pris quelque chose pour faire descendre la température ?

Glowstrike mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Pourquoi tu te soucierais de moi, maintenant ?

Wing releva la tête vers elle.

\- …Je ne suis pas ta fille. Ce sont tes propres mots.

Wing reprit son souffle. Il secoua la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que je me soucie de toi, Heavenlight.

\- Mon nom est Glowstrike, rétorqua-t-elle.

Wing fut sur le point d'insister. A la place, il abdiqua. Il s'agissait du nom qu'elle avait choisi. Il ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

\- Si tu le dis.

Lentement, Wing marcha jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Comme les fois où Heavenlight et lui avaient eu des discussions sérieuses. Ces discussions s'étaient toujours produites dans la chambre de la petite luciole.

\- …Tu es toujours ma fille, Glowstrike.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, maintenant.

\- Tu seras toujours ma fille. Tu resteras la petite luciole que j'ai élevée. Et rien ne changera jamais cela.

Glowstrike fronça les sourcils. Wing tendit le bras pour lui toucher le visage et vérifier sa température, mais cela provoqua un geste de recul de la part de la luciole.

\- Tu dois vraiment te faire examiner…

\- Ce n'est pas l'essentiel.

Glowstrike plongea son regard dans celui de Wing.

\- On doit parler. C'est ce que tu disais toujours quand tu avais cette expression.

\- …Tu as raison.

Mais même si ses amis étaient enfermés, même s'il cherchait à la convaincre de renoncer à ses projets, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire attention à son état.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu es venu me voir pour qu'on parle de tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es venu me demander de les épargner, de les libérer ?

Wing n'eut rien à répondre. Glowstrike le fit à sa place.

\- Trop facile, railla-t-elle.

\- Ils sont aussi tes amis. Ta famille, Glowstrike.

\- Allons. Ne me fais pas rire.

_Pourquoi avait-elle pour réflexe de protéger son châssis ?_

\- Ils ne m'ont jamais acceptée parmi eux. Et je doute qu'après ce qui se soit passé, ils soient prêts à changer d'avis.

\- Drift, Gasket…ils t'ont acceptée, répliqua Wing.

\- Ils m'auraient réellement acceptée, on serait déjà aux Cités de Cristal.

Wing se raidit. Glowstrike garda ses optiques rivées sur lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu à effectuer ces allers-retours pour moi. Je n'aurais pas été un poids pour toi.

\- C'est faux, Glowstrike !

Il était scandalisé qu'elle pense une telle chose.

\- Tu n'as jamais, jamais été un poids pour moi. Je t'ai aimée dès le début.

\- Nous ne sommes pas liés.

\- Cela ne change rien ! Tu es ma fille ! Rien d'autre ne compte.

Les optiques de Glowstrike s'agrandirent.

Wing baissa le ton, se frottant les optiques avant de reprendre.

\- Je regrette juste…que tout cela se soit produit. Que tu aies dû subir tout ça. Et qu'en retour, j'ai abandonné l'idée de te revoir, de te retrouver. Je me serais battu davantage, je n'aurais pas laissé les autres effacer mes souvenirs de toi.

Parce que c'était vrai…

Il avait cru que Glowstrike était morte…alors qu'en son for intérieur, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle avait été vivante tout du long.

\- Tu…tu en veux à Dai Atlas, à Drift, à Gasket…mais tu devrais m'en vouloir. A moi pour avoir baissé les bras.

Glowstrike garda le silence. Wing poursuivit, le poids des souvenirs douloureux revenant en lui.

\- Tu es en colère. Tu as de la rancœur. Tu en as toujours eu. Tu as toujours cru avoir été abandonnée. Non seulement on a enlevé tes parents biologiques. Mais en plus…Pendant tous ces millénaires, tu as cru avoir été abandonnée par ton père, par les personnes qui t'entouraient. Tu t'es retrouvée seule. Tu as dû te débrouiller seule sans personne pour te protéger de la DJD, sans personne pour te protéger de Pharma, sans personne pour te protéger de Airachnide. Tu as toujours été seule…et un jour, tu rencontres une personne qui t'accueille. Tu retrouves un foyer. Et tu rencontres un mech qui tombe amoureux de toi.

L'expression de Glowstrike trembla sur son visage. Cela fut si court que cela aurait pu passer inaperçu.

Mais pas pour Wing.

\- Même sans boîte à émotions, tu as su retrouver du réconfort. Un moment de répit. Peut-être du bonheur. Et une nouvelle fois, on t'enlève les personnes que tu aimes. L'une après l'autre. Et maintenant, tu as le Sanctuaire. Tu ne veux pas qu'on te le vole aussi. N'est-ce pas, Glowstrike ?

Le regard de la luciole fut suffisamment significatif.

Wing émit un sourire amer.

\- Je te connais, Glowstrike. Si tu croyais que je ne te comprenais pas, tu as eu tort. Je comprends ta peine, ta douleur. Je comprends tout cela. Et tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Cela me tue de te voir souffrir autant. Quel genre de parent accepterait de voir son enfant souffrir ?

_Quel genre de parent accepterait de laisser son enfant sombrer ?_

Glowstrike voulut répondre, mais aucun son n'émana de sa bouche.

\- Je sais que…rien n'effacera ces années perdues. Ces années ont été gâchées à jamais, continua Wing tristement. On a passé tellement de temps loin l'un de l'autre. On s'est perdus de vue et au final…on a toujours été à ça de se retrouver. Aujourd'hui, on est réunis.

Wing prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- On est réunis. On est ensemble. On devrait fêter cela. Cela devrait être un évènement heureux. J'ai retrouvé ma fille, ajouta-t-il d'un ton tremblant. J'ai retrouvé ma seule fille.

Glowstrike abaissa le regard.

_En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été un évènement heureux. Il aurait été fou de joie. Il aurait été fou de joie de la revoir après tout ce temps._

\- Comment fêter cela ? finit-elle par lui demander.

\- On pourra toujours se recréer des souvenirs, approuva Wing avec un sourire. Même si tu crois que notre passé a été gâché à jamais, on peut toujours se recréer un futur ensemble. Cela ne te ferait pas plaisir ?

\- Un futur.

\- …On pourrait partir loin. Aller quelque part. Toi et moi. Prendre des vacances. On laisserait tout tomber. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ?

Peut-être que cela l'apaiserait.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu sais. Il y a d'autres endroits magnifiques à voir, autres que le Sanctuaire. Notamment sur Terre, déclara Wing. Le Lac Tekapo, le Mont Fuji au Japon, Las Vegas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton assez gêné. Même si…aux vues du temps que tu as passé ici, tu connais sûrement les lieux mieux que moi.

Glowstrike prit une expression pensive.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais me faire visiter, proposa Wing.

\- …Partir ensemble, répéta Glowstrike.

\- C'est ce que je dis.

Wing joignit les mains.

\- Tu te souviens ? Quand tu étais jeune, je t'apprenais à voler. A utiliser ton mode.

\- Je me rappelle.

\- On s'était promis de voler ensemble. On pourrait le faire aujourd'hui.

Il sentait Glowstrike dubitative…Et dans ses optiques, il était clair que l'idée l'intéressait.

Wing ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un doux rire.

\- Tu as toujours ce regard.

\- Ce regard ?

\- Celui que tu as quand tu es curieuse. Je le reconnais. Tu avais le même quand je t'ai montré le panorama de Kaon. Cela n'a pas changé.

Le bot blanc hésita.

Finalement, il se pencha et toucha la main de Glowstrike.

La luciole l'accepta silencieusement.

\- Je suis heureux de le revoir. Et…même si je n'ai pas pu te le dire assez, même si cela ne sera jamais assez fort à entendre…je suis sincèrement heureux d'être avec toi, Glowstrike.

C'était vrai.

C'était sincère…même s'il haïssait ce qu'elle faisait actuellement, il était malgré tout heureux de la revoir vivante.

\- …Moi aussi, répondit-elle après un temps.

Elle rendit timidement l'étreinte de Wing.

A l'instar ce qu'elle était autrefois, elle paraissait tellement…perdue.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait recréer un futur ? On ne s'est connus que durant cinq ans…tout le monde dirait que ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'on se considère comme père et fille, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Cinq ans, c'est suffisant pour se créer des liens, la corrigea doucement Wing. Et…tu ne m'as jamais oublié.

\- Jamais.

Glowstrike releva la tête vers la fenêtre.

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir…

_Il fallait agir vite._

\- Glowstrike…

\- On pourrait partir, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Tous les deux.

Elle ferma les optiques, réprimant une nouvelle douleur.

\- …On pourrait partir loin. On pourrait visiter d'autres horizons. On pourrait visiter d'autres planètes.

\- Où tu iras, sourit Wing, je te suivrai.

\- C'est vrai ?

Wing opina du chef.

Glowstrike croisa les bras.

\- …Le Lac Tekapo…ça pourrait être un bon point de départ. Ce coin est joli.

\- Je suis de cet avis.

\- Ensuite, on aviserait.

\- Cela serait notre petite randonnée. On réapprendrait à se connaître.

\- Et on reviendrait ici.

Le sourire de Wing s'effaça.

\- …Revenir ici ?

\- On pourrait régner ensemble. Au Sanctuaire.

Glowstrike baissa la tête.

\- Après tout…tu disais que tu souffrais de ne jamais être avec moi. D'être toujours retenu par tes tâches aux Cités de Cristal. Ce serait l'occasion de te libérer.

\- Glowstrike…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- On règnerait ensemble. Comme une famille. Tu n'aurais plus à obéir aux ordres. Ni à te préoccuper de Cybertron.

C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours regretté cette situation. De n'avoir jamais pu être présent pour elle parce que son devoir l'appelait.

Mais pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de quitter les Cités de Cristal.

\- Glowstrike…mon devoir est là-bas.

\- Mais tu désires être avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Glowstrike, le ton acide.

Wing la vit se tendre à nouveau.

\- Oui…Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester tous les deux. Tu n'es pas obligée de te rattacher à moi. Tu sais…même si tu penses le contraire, Drift…Gasket…ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour toi. Quand ils ont appris que tu étais en vie, je pense qu'ils étaient sincèrement soulagés.

\- … « Tu penses »…

Il fallait qu'elle les libère…il fallait qu'il la pousse à les épargner…

\- Glowstrike…tu peux faire partie de notre famille. Si tu décides d'arrêter tout ça, il n'y aura aucune conséquence supplémentaire. Je pense que Dai Atlas a réalisé qu'il avait commis une erreur…Drift et Gasket l'ont déjà réalisé.

Glowstrike ne répondit pas.

\- Si tu décides d'arrêter maintenant, de rendre les artefacts…tu pourrais venir aux Cités de Cristal. Là-bas, on dit adieu à nos anciennes vies. On en choisit une nouvelle…On reprend une nouvelle famille.

Wing se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Moi, toi, Drift, Gasket…on formerait une famille. Et pas seulement nous. Tu n'as pas rencontré Axe…tu n'as pas rencontré Outrigger en personne. Lui aussi avait été abandonné. Lui aussi avait perdu ses parents.

Lentement, Glowstrike reporta son attention sur lui.

Un air indéchiffrable apparut dans ses optiques.

\- …Pardon ?

\- On a recueilli Outrigger. On l'a élevé comme toi, je t'ai élevée. D'une certaine façon…on peut dire que tu as un frère. Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, il était très heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait une sœur de spark. Et quand il a appris que tu étais en vie—

Glowstrike le coupa, d'une voix sourde.

\- …Tu m'as abandonnée pour élever un autre enfant à la place ?

Brusquement, Wing s'en rendit compte.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une erreur. Tout de suite, il essaya de se rattraper :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Outrigger était dans la même situation que toi. On a juste—

\- Vous l'avez recueilli…mais vous m'avez abandonnée ?

Glowstrike se releva d'un bond.

Une colère froide animait sa voix. Ses optiques jaunes brillaient.

\- Je croyais que j'étais ta seule fille.

\- C'est le cas ! Tu es ma seule fille ! Et le fait qu'Outrigger soit avec nous ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi ! Glowstrike, tu dois me croire !

\- Tais-toi.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Elle était en souffrance mais elle continua.

\- J'ai vécu tout ce temps comme ça…pour apprendre que tu m'as remplacée par un autre enfant ?

\- Glowstrike ! Tu te trompes !

Wing vit sa main luire.

Non…elle n'allait pas…

Il eut seulement le temps de se décaler en plongeant en avant. L'instant d'après, une boule d'énergie frappa le mur de plein fouet, laissant un amas de cendres le recouvrir.

Wing se releva immédiatement.

Glowstrike en prépara une autre.

\- Glowstrike ! Je t'en prie ! Tu te trompes complètement !

\- Tais-toi ! Vous répétiez qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour les enfants au Cercle de la Lumière…mais vous en avez adopté un autre ? Pour lui donner une vie ? La vie que j'aurais pu avoir ?

Elle le visa une nouvelle fois.

Wing esquiva, suivant du regard la boule d'énergie frapper le seul, entraînant une légère secousse suite à l'impact.

\- Tu m'as remplacée, articula lentement Glowstrike, bouillante de colère.

\- Non…non, c'est faux ! Jamais je ne pourrai te remplacer !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de moi, au final ? Pourquoi t'accroches-tu autant à moi ? Tu as une famille dont je ne fais pas partie ! Alors, à quoi bon me balancer tous ces foutus mensonges ?

Elle lui lança une troisième boule d'énergie.

_Père Jean…_

Wing s'empressa de foncer vers la porte pour se cacher derrière le recoin tandis que la boule d'énergie atterrit sur la porte.

Un trou s'était formé.

\- …Vous en avez bien profité, hein ? Tu as bien profité de ta famille pendant que moi, je me faisais torturer par Airachnide ? Par Pharma ? gronda Glowstrike, la rage montante dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'était pas notre intention !

\- J'ai toujours cru que mon père viendrait me chercher. Qu'il viendrait me secourir. Mais non ! A la place, il a…Il a…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Une nouvelle boule d'énergie atterrit pile à l'endroit où Wing se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Glowstrike ! Stop !

A l'intérieur de son châssis, Père Jean gémissait de douleur.

\- …Tu n'es vraiment qu'un menteur…

\- Je n'ai jamais menti ! Je t'aime, Glowstrike ! Et si mes souvenirs n'avaient pas été effacés, je t'aurais retrouvé bien avant !

\- Arrête de mentir ! siffla la luciole.

\- Je ne mens pas, Glowstrike ! Je t'aime ! Je le pense sincèrement ! Tout ce que j'ai dit…je le pense ! Je veux reformer des souvenirs avec toi !

\- On ne peut pas aimer un monstre, de toute façon.

Wing n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque suivante.

Il fut violemment projeté en arrière, sentant l'électrocution lui parcourir le corps. Il cria de douleur tandis que sa tête percuta le mur. Il céda à un malaise de quelques secondes, avant de reprendre conscience pour voir Glowstrike se tenir devant lui.

_La haine…la douleur dans ses optiques…il pouvait clairement la percevoir…_

_Père Jean !_

Immédiatement, Wing rouvrit son châssis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Glowstrike.

Wing ne lui répondit pas.

Il ne put qu'extraire l'humain de son châssis. Il avait peur que l'attaque de Glowstrike ne l'ait touché.

\- Père Jean ! Tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi !

Père Jean geignit de douleur.

Il était sonné…mais il ne paraissait n'avoir subi aucun sévices grave.

\- Père Jean…

\- Je vais bien, Wing…

\- Mais…l'attaque…

Le visage de Glowstrike se décomposa.

\- Tu as ramené cet humain ? Ici ?

Elle laissa les bras retomber le long de son corps, tandis que sa voix redevenait glaciale.

\- …Les Autobots…tu les amenés pour m'arrêter ?

\- Glowstrike, répliqua Wing entre deux quintes de toux, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser tout détruire. Parce que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu es en train de tout détruire !

Glowstrike secoua la tête, le visage dur.

Elle refusait de l'écouter.

\- Je ne détruis rien. Je ne suis pas Airachnide.

\- Glowstrike ! Regarde autour de toi ! Tu ne fais qu'utiliser les artefacts, sans en mesurer les conséquences ! Tu risques de détruire l'univers ! A trop les utiliser, Cybertron ne sera bientôt plus qu'un amas de cendres !

Wing se redressa, tenant Père Jean dans le creux de sa main.

\- Tu es en train de détruire leur planète ! Il n'y a plus de jour à trois heures de l'après-midi. Tu penses que c'est normal ?

\- …Tu viens m'arrêter parce que tu te soucies de ta vermine d'humain ?

Wing se raidit.

\- Non…

Son ton devint presqu'inaudible.

\- Tu m'as abandonnée pour une vermine ?

L'expression féroce, la main de Glowstrike se mit à briller.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle visa directement Père Jean. Wing ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et le serra contre lui, faisant dos à sa fille pour lui servir de bouclier.

Il ne chercha pas à éviter l'attaque. L'instant d'après, il ressentit une telle douleur que cela en devint insupportable.

Wing se mit à crier sans cesse.

\- Wing ! entendit-il Père Jean.

Glowstrike envoya une nouvelle attaque d'énergie.

Une autre…

L'une beaucoup plus forte et intense que l'autre, Wing endura avec terreur et souffrance, la fumée émanant de son dos, liée aux deux attaques quasi-simultanées.

Il entendit Père Jean crier à Glowstrike d'arrêter, qu'elle s'en prenait à son propre père.

Mais Glowstrike continua de l'électrocuter sans cesse.

Wing se remit à hurler, sa main tremblante de façon tellement intense qu'il manqua de lâcher Père Jean.

Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du but de la luciole quand il l'entendit s'approcher de lui d'un pas lent tandis qu'elle cessa son atteinte.

\- …Wing, pousse-toi, cracha Glowstrike.

Malgré les terribles blessures, malgré l'energon émanant de sa bouche et de son dos, Wing ne bougea pas.

Il garda Père Jean contre lui.

\- Pousse-toi ! répéta Glowstrike, montant le ton.

\- Non…

Glowstrike releva le bras.

\- Pousse-toi !

\- Non…il en est hors de question…

Glowstrike l'électrocuta une nouvelle fois.

Wing se remit à hurler. Il savait qu'il devait se défendre, mais cela reviendrait à soit laisser Père Jean être blessé, soit blesser Glowstrike.

Et il ne souhaita aucune hypothèse.

Malgré tout, il ne bougea aucunement même quand Glowstrike monta d'un cran la puissance de son attaque.

\- Wing…je vais vraiment finir par te tuer…murmura Glowstrike à travers les jets d'énergie.

Wing put à peine réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand Glowstrike s'arrêta, même si elle gardait les bras levés, prête à relancer une nouvelle boule d'énergie.

\- Wing…pour la dernière fois…Pousse-toi !

\- Non…

Un « non » ferme et définitif, qu'il se voulait assuré malgré l'impact des attaques.

\- …Si tu tiens tant à tuer cet humain…tu devras tuer me tuer aussi, répliqua Wing, la respiration sifflante.

Glowstrike abaissa les bras, le fusillant du regard.

Le silence tomba.

Père Jean était paniqué. Il était terrifié et Wing le sentait.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Glowstrike le tuer.

Même si c'était sa fille…

\- …Tu tiens plus à cet humain qu'à moi ?

Wing allait répliquer, mais Glowstrike ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle tourna les talons et s'approcha d'une trappe dans le mur.

La vision de Wing se troubla…Non. Il fallait qu'il reste éveillé…

_Inhale…exhale…reporte ta douleur…_

La trappe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une autre porte vitrée.

A l'intérieur, Rung…entouré par les quatre autres artefacts.

Wing écarquilla les optiques.

Rung était étendu au sol, le visage contre terre. Wing…n'eut aucun mot à décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ces ecchymoses, ces griffures, ces marques, l'energon formant presqu'une flaque autour de lui…

Il était à l'agonie.

Et le pire était qu'il en connaissait la raison.

\- Glowstrike ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! cria Wing, se faisant violence pour essayer de se remettre debout, malgré la douleur.

\- Tu tiens plus à cet humain qu'à moi ?

\- Non ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête d'utiliser les artefacts ! Ne fais pas à ça !

_Bon sang…ressaisis-toi…_

_Je t'en prie…tu peux te ressaisir…ressaisis-toi maintenant !_

\- Glowstrike…arrête ! Je t'en prie, arrête !

Glowstrike n'émit aucune réaction.

Elle se contenta de le fixer d'un air dur avant de se tourner vers la porte vitrée, verrouillée par un code.

_Mais suffisant pour qu'elle puisse communiquer…_

\- Glowstrike ! Arrête !

\- …Tu crois que je suis en train de tout détruire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu es encore loin d'imaginer ce que veut dire précisément la destruction.

\- Non ! cria Wing alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur pour la rejoindre.

Il devait la rejoindre…

Il devait l'empêcher de…

Wing s'effondra.

Il se mit à siffler de douleur, Glowstrike venant de lui envoyer une nouvelle attaque, quoiqu'elle fut beaucoup moins intense que les autres.

\- Non…non…

\- Regarde bien, lui conseilla seulement la luciole.

Puis, Glowstrike se tourna vers la porte où, de l'autre côté, étaient réunis les artefacts.

Wing put presqu'entendre Rung gémir, paralysé par la crainte.

Puis, l'ordre de Glowstrike sonna comme une condamnation à mort :

\- Je souhaite qu'un cataclysme rase l'humanité.


	98. Chapter 98

**CHAPITRE 98**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Ce furent des pleurs qui les guidèrent.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les escaliers faiblement éclairés par les lanternes qui leur semblaient sans fin, Righty s'arrêta pour écouter.

« Righty », grogna Swelter, dont les flammes procuraient une source de lumière. « On n'a pas le temps ».

Cela lui paraissait…familier.

Oui. Il connaissait.

« Righty ! » lui souffla Swelter. « On n'a pas le temps… »

Righty posa simplement une patte sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_Oui, ils devaient libérer les autres…_

Pourtant, un instinct l'invitait à suivre ces pleurs.

Au détour d'un croisement, tandis que Swelter comptait descendre plus bas, Righty fit volte-face et s'aventura vers des marches qui le menèrent dans une direction opposée.

« Righty ! » l'appela le Minicon de feu.

Righty l'ignora et continua son chemin.

Les pleurs devinrent plus audibles…

Enfin, l'ombre d'une silhouette qu'il connaissait apparut sur le mur.

Une sauterelle…

Kickback était assis sur les marches, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en sanglots.

« Kickback ! »

Kickback se figea. Lentement, il releva la tête vers Righty, les larmes aux optiques.

« …Chop Shop…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui murmura doucement Righty, une voix douce.

Il préféra ignorer délibérément son ancienne appellation.

Les larmes de Kickback tremblèrent. Il hésita, mais pas suffisamment longtemps. Il finit par s'effondrer en larmes.

_Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ? _Righty sentit un pincement au spark. Il ignorait d'où cela venait.

Puis, la déclaration de Kickback eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

\- Ils ont…emprisonné Rose.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Righty.

\- …Pour…pour trahison…ils l'ont emprisonnée comme ils ont emprisonné Filch…elle voulait juste la libérer…balbutia Kickback à travers les larmes. Glowstrike…elle va l'exécuter !

Righty serra la mâchoire.

Glowstrike avait emprisonné Karan…Filch…Maintenant, Rose ? Combien de personnes comptait-elle encore détruire ?

Rose n'avait pas mérité son sort.

\- Ils…ils vont m'arrêter aussi ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, se lamenta Kickback.

\- Non, refusa Righty d'un non catégorique.

Hors de question qu'ils arrêtent aussi Kickback. Righty l'avait parfois trouvé idiot et boulet, mais Glowstrike ne l'emprisonnerait pas non plus.

Il ne la laisserait pas faire.

\- Kickback…On doit absolument trouver où sont les autres ! Où sont les prisonniers Autobots ?

\- Rose…elle est dans les cellules, articula difficilement la sauterelle.

\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle l'ait enfermé dans la même pièce que Filch. Je t'en prie, Kickback. C'est très important ! On doit absolument savoir où ils sont.

Kickback réprima un nouveau sanglot.

\- Mais…comment…vous ne donnerez qu'une nouvelle raison à Glowstrike pour vous faire exécuter.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on doit absolument les libérer. Et Glowstrike ne nous exécutera pas. Je te le promets ! lui assura Righty.

Cela plongea la sauterelle dans le silence.

\- S'il te plait, Kickback…on a besoin de ton aide ! Autrement, on sera tous tués. Toi, moi, Rose…

\- Je—

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? renchérit Swelter.

Kickback glapit.

Il finit par secouer la tête énergiquement, avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Non…non, je vais vous aider.

\- Où sont les Autobots ?

\- Je…je crois qu'ils ont parlé de capsules de stase.

Cela fit mouche. Righty s'en souvenait, maintenant ! Airachnide faisait rarement de prisonniers. Mais il arrivait aux ouvriers d'être placés en capsule de stase, parfois contre leur gré, en échange d'être plus performants à leur réveil.

\- Je sais où c'est, alors !

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Swelter.

\- J'en suis persuadé. Suivez-moi !

\- Hé !

Les trois se retournèrent.

L'un des gardes Insecticons n'eut pas le temps de fondre sur eux que Swelter le repoussa d'un jet de feu, le faisant vaciller avant de tomber dans les escaliers dans un cri strident.

\- Réflexe, se justifia Swelter.

\- On n'a pas le temps.

\- Je viens aussi !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de rejoindre la salle des capsules de stase en question, qui était située aux sous-sols.

L'un des gardes Insecticons se tenait dans l'entrée. Righty réfléchit immédiatement à une excuse pour pouvoir se trouver là, mais Swelter improvisa à la place.

\- Bonjour, nous avons été pris en flagrant délit de trahison. Votre Minicon vient juste de nous capturer. Pauvres de nous. Nous serons condamnés à l'échafaud.

Righty le fixa, un peu perplexe.

Qui savait que Swelter avait des talents au mensonge ?

Swelter sembla deviner ses pensées et se contenta de souffler « Père Jean est un pro des excuses ».

L'Insecticon qui gardait l'entrée écarquilla les optiques, un peu surpris.

\- Effectivement, approuva Righty. La Reine souhaiterait que vous les emmeniez en cellules pendant que je prends la relève.

\- Mouais…si vous le dites.

L'Insecticon parut hésiter. Finalement, il haussa les épaules avant de dégainer les menottes et de donner le code d'accès à Righty.

\- Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes, ce serait suffisant.

Tandis que l'Insecticon embarquait Kickback et Swelter, Righty adressa un regard inquiet à destination de Swelter, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête.

_Cela ira pour moi._

Surtout s'il s'en chargeait comme il s'était chargé de l'autre garde quelques minutes plus tôt. Dès que l'Insecticon garde s'éloignait avec ses deux « prisonniers », Righty s'empressa de composer le code.

La porte s'ouvrit et Righty se précipita à l'intérieur. La capsule où était enfermée Karan entra dans son champ de vision et immédiatement, il se rua dessus pour la libérer.

Quand la capsule de stase s'ouvrit, Karan émergea dans un bâillement.

\- J'ai bien rechargé.

\- C'est vrai que, pour la Belle au bois dormant, il y avait pire comme situation.

\- Et toi, tu es le prince qui vient me réveiller ? plaisanta Karan.

Righty se racla la gorge.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, après un mois.

\- Moi aussi. Attends…Tu as dit « un mois » ?

Righty hocha la tête. Karan se frappa la tête.

\- Bon…Kat aura une raison de me traiter de flemmarde, maintenant.

\- On en discutera plus tard, non. On doit libérer les autres.

\- Tu l'as dit, bouffi.

Tout de suite, Karan quitta la capsule de stase pour libérer les autres.

Quand chacun fut libéré et récupéra plus ou moins difficilement, avant de réaliser où ils étaient, Arcee fut la première à dégainer ses laser-guns.

\- Il faut régler ça, une fois pour toutes !

\- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça, sis ! approuva Karan.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire deux pas pour quitter la salle.

Ils furent coupés par une secousse qui jaillit sous leurs pieds.

La première fut presqu'inoffensive…mais la suivante fut beaucoup plus intense, précipitant tout le monde au sol tandis que les capsules de stases tombèrent sur eux, blessant des bras, des jambes au passage tandis que les plus proches essayaient de les éviter. Karan poussa Righty tandis que l'une des capsules s'écrasa à l'endroit même où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Au loin, Outrigger parvint à se frayer un passage pour quitter la salle de capsules de stase, suivi de près par Filch et Gasket.

Le choc apparut sur le visage de Dai Atlas. Comme s'il avait déjà compris ce qui se passait…

\- …Non…put-il seulement prononcer.

* * *

C'était comme si le ciel s'était brisé…

Un cataclysme…

Wing garda son corps plaqué au sol, protégeant Père Jean dans le creux de ses mains.

Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, ni même à se redresser…Le tremblement de terre avait déjà commencé, les secousses devenant de plus en plus fortes et importantes. Autour d'eux, le sol commençait déjà à se fissurer.

Wing essaya de se remettre debout mais il n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer un mouvement qu'il fut à nouveau précipité au sol.

Devant lui, Glowstrike demeura droite, observant en silence le vœu qu'elle avait souhaité se concrétiser sous ses optiques.

Un cataclysme pour détruire l'humanité…

Au loin, Wing aperçut depuis la fenêtre que l'océan s'élevait dans les airs, touchant presque les nuages…

Un tremblement de terre…un tsunami…

_Un cataclysme…_

Ce n'était pas la réalité…

Il s'agissait seulement d'un mauvais rêve…

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve…

L'une des fissures s'était déjà brisée sur le mur, formant un trou gigantesque tandis que tout tombait…

« Glowstrike ! »

Glowstrike ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de contempler ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir avec indifférence.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?_

_Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ?_

Wing chercha Rung du regard. Ce dernier ne faisait pas un mouvement. Son visage était plaqué au sol, comme s'il essayait de se protéger des amas qui tombaient déjà sur lui.

Etait-il encore conscient ? Wing essaya de l'appeler, de lui crier de réagir, de se lever pour partir et se sauver.

Rung ne réagit jamais.

Il essaya de le rejoindre…mais il put à peine ne serait-ce que ramper dans sa direction…

Glowstrike ne cillait pas. Elle gardait ses optiques rivées sur l'océan le tsunami noir se mêlant au ciel de nuit, cachant déjà l'horizon qui regroupait d'autres îles…

_Des côtes seraient englouties…cela ne prendrait qu'un instant…_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Tantale alors que le vaisseau fit brusquement une embardée.

Windblade regarda autour d'elle.

Les conditions atmosphériques avaient brusquement changé…d'un seul coup…autour d'eux. Une nouvelle secousse traversa le vaisseau tandis qu'à l'horizon, un tourbillon se formait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est normal sur Terre ? » entendit-elle Axe qui essayait désespérément d'assister Tantale à manier les commandes.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre. A nouveau, le vaisseau fut projeté sur le côté avant d'être propulsé en arrière. Windblade attrapa Slipstream pour l'aider à s'accrocher tandis que près d'elle, les autres furent plaqués au sol.

Devant eux, le tourbillon devenait de plus en plus grand…

_Effrayant…ils n'avaient jamais vu ça…Sur Terre, sur Cybertron…sur aucune autre planète._

Un vacarme alerta Windblade. Tout de suite, l'aviatrice se retourna pour observer avec horreur que l'une des ailes du vaisseau s'était décrochée, laissant place à un trou d'air.

Les pieds de Jetstorm décollèrent du sol. Maintenant Slipstream contre elle, Windblade tendit la main, essayant d'agripper son fils…

Sa main le rata. Avec terreur et angoisse, elle vit Jetstorm s'éloigner, s'approchant dangereusement du trou d'air.

« Non ! »

Mais avant que Jetstorm ne puisse disparaître, ce fut Fracture qui le rattrapa. Sans un mot, il lança Jetstorm en direction de Night qui le rattrapa dans ses bras tandis que Divebomb et Airazor s'accrochaient à lui.

Le soulagement de Windblade ne fut que temporaire. Axe hurla pour que les autres l'entendent :

« On va être aspirés ! Il faut qu'on se pose ! »

Un nouveau vacarme…

Le choc les submergea quand ils réalisèrent de quoi il s'agit.

L'autre aile…maintenant…

* * *

« Glowstrike ! » hurla Wing.

Il savait que c'était inutile…qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison…

La luciole demeura impassible, ne se retournant même pas vers lui tandis que tout se détruisait autour d'elle.

A nouveau, Wing rampa vers Rung. L'un des débris manqua de tomber sur sa tête et de l'assommer, atterrissant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il resserra sa prise sur Père Jean, figé par la situation.

« Glowstrike ! Tu es en train de détruire ton Sanctuaire ! »

La luciole ne réagit pas.

« Rung ! Rung ! »

_Rung…pitié…réponds-moi…_

Avec horreur, Wing ne put qu'observer Glowstrike scruter le tsunami qui, même encore lointain, dévastait tout sur son passage.

Eux aussi…eux aussi ils seraient touchés…

\- Je t'en prie ! Glowstrike ! C'est de la folie !

Glowsstrike ignora le bruit de sa propre table de nuit glisser à toute vitesse avant de tomber par la fenêtre, alors que son lit menaçait de suivre la même direction.

\- Glowstrike ! Arrête ça !

\- Il est trop tard…murmura-t-elle.

Malgré sa voix sourde, il put l'entendre à travers tous ces bruits résonnant dans ses audios.

\- J'ai souhaité le vœu d'anéantir l'humanité. Cela signifie qu'aussi longtemps que ton animal de compagnie sera sur cette île…qu'une vermine sera quelque part…le cataclysme ne s'arrêtera pas.

Il sentit Père Jean tressaillir.

\- Tu vas tous nous tuer ! Tu vas te tuer aussi !

\- …Je m'en moque.

Glowstrike marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

Wing serra la mâchoire face à son manque de réaction.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut la vitre de la porte derrière laquelle étaient réunis Rung et les autres artefacts se fissurer.

A nouveau, Wing lutta. Lentement, il replaça Père Jean dans son châssis avant de le refermer.

Restez en sécurité, lui souffla-t-il.

Malgré les violentes secousses, Wing se dégagea un passage avant de se ruer vers le lit qui commençait lentement à basculer vers le vide.

Wing l'agrippa. En dépit de ses jambes tremblantes, en dépit de la situation qui parut interminable, cauchemardesque, en dépit des douleurs infligées par les attaques de Glowstrike, Wing parvint à agripper le lit à deux bras et à le diriger lentement et difficilement vers la porte de la prison où était enfermé Rung.

Un seul essai…

Wing le poussa, le lançant presque.

Cela fonctionna.

La porte se brisa dans un millier de débris de verre.

Glowstrike ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter.

C'était comme si, quelque part, elle pensait que c'était inutile.

Wing se précipita vers Rung. Tout de suite, il l'attrapa par les épaules, le secouant pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

Les optiques de Rung se rouvrit. Il contempla Wing avec désolation.

« …Je suis désolé…

\- Rung ! Je t'en prie, arrête ça ! Arrête ça !

\- Je ne peux pas…

Dans un souffle saccadé, Rung compléta.

\- …C'est trop tard, maintenant.

\- Non ! Il y a forcément un moyen de les arrêter !

\- Je ne peux pas…elle les a trop utilisés…tout va être détruit…

Rung toussa. Wing le fixa, anéanti.

Sa vue s'embua. Il essaya de se reprendre.

\- Rung ! On ne peut pas tout laisser se détruire ! Je t'en prie ! Dis-moi qu'il y a un moyen…

\- Wing…il y en a un. Tu le connais…je te l'ai dit…

Le spark de Wing manqua de s'arrêter.

_Détruire les artefacts…_

\- Non ! Non ! hurla Wing. Il en est hors de question…

\- Wing…il n'y a pas le choix…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ! Il est hors de question que je te tue !

Il se moquait d'être sacrifié…si cela lui permettait de sauver ceux qu'il aimait…

Mais sacrifier Rung…non. Hors de question.

_Je ne laisserai personne d'autre mourir…_

\- Rung…Il y a certainement un autre moyen.

\- Lequel ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Autrement, l'humanité entière sera annihilée. Il faut détruire ces artefacts…une bonne fois pour toutes…

Non…

La gorge de Wing se noua.

Une part de lui y croyait encore…à un autre moyen…mais il fut bientôt détruit par la vague de désespoir qui envahissait son corps.

\- Rung…

\- Non…Wing…je t'en prie…

Lentement, Rung leva le bras pour lui caresser le visage.

\- C'est le seul moyen.

\- Non !

Wing se retourna d'un geste vers Glowstrike.

Derrière eux, elle les observait. Elle les observait échanger. Sans un sourire sadique, sans aucune joie.

Pouvait-elle encore ressentir de la joie ? Même après ce qu'elle venait de commettre ?

\- Pourquoi ? cria Wing, tenant toujours Rung contre lui.

Glowstrike ne réagit pas.

\- Pourquoi souhaiter la destruction de l'humanité ? Par jalousie ? Tu souhaites la destruction de l'humanité parce que je suis ami avec un humain ?

Glowstrike se contenta de prendre une inspiration.

\- J'en ai assez de tout cela, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Glowstrike, annule ton souhait ! Bon sang ! Réalise…réalise ! Est-ce que tu as encore une conscience ?

\- J'en ai juste assez que tout le monde se tienne entre nous. A chaque fois, à chaque fois que je me lie avec quelqu'un, on me le vole. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle ne pleurait pas…

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais sa voix était submergée par les sanglots.

\- Je veux juste que tout s'arrête…je veux juste que le cauchemar s'arrête…

\- Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça. Pas pour commettre un génocide.

\- Tu ne m'as pas élevée.

\- Je t'ai élevée ! Pendant cinq ans ! Cinq ans qui étaient sûrement les plus belles de mon existence ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ?

La mâchoire de Glowstrike se serra.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer…pas après ça…

\- Glowstrike ! Je t'en prie !

Un nouveau vacarme…

Wing suivit du regard la fissure qui apparut sous les pieds de Glowstrike.

Puis, le sol disparut…

\- NON !

Glowstrike se contenta de fermer les optiques.

Elle étendit les bras et se transforma avant de s'éloigner de sa chambre, disparaissant par la fenêtre.

* * *

_Tuer le mal par le mal…_

_Telle avait été la leçon qu'elle avait retenue._

Elle avait tué Airachnide…elle s'était sentie soulagée. Pendant quelques instants.

De brefs instants…

Mais ceci…souhaiter ce vœu…anéantir toute l'humanité…

Oui, elle anéantissait un peuple qui ne signifiait rien pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait ?

De la joie, du soulagement… ?

Non. Juste rien.

Du vide…rien.

Le tsunami qu'elle avait invoqué rompait le ciel…bientôt, le Sanctuaire qu'elle comptait protéger avant tout serait noyé…

Avec tous les habitants…ses habitants avec elle…

Tandis qu'elle fuyait…Elle fuyait pour sa vie. Elle fuyait pour la vie de sa fille.

Sûrement était-ce que Airachnide aurait fait…Glowstrike posa la main sur son châssis.

A l'intérieur, elle pouvait presque ressentir l'angoisse de sa fille.

La luciole vola aussi haut qu'elle pouvait…

_Je veux juste que tout s'arrête…je veux juste que le cauchemar s'arrête…_

Au final…il ne s'agissait que cela…d'un cauchemar.

Puis, ses ailes s'arrêtèrent de battre.

Glowstrike bascula dans le vide, essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son corps tandis qu'elle se transformait malgré elle…

Un nouveau vertige…L'eau lui éclaboussait le visage tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'océan…

L'océan qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts…

Glowstrike ferma les optiques.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa la main, freinant sa chute.

La luciole releva la tête.

Un mode avion…

_Wing…_

Non…un autre aviateur, dont le châssis était marron…Il la toisa avec des optiques jaunes et un sourire presque chaleureux.

« …C'était moins une ».

L'aviateur la reposa délicatement au sol.

Glowstrike sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle tandis qu'elle se laissa retomber contre l'aviateur.

« Tout va bien ? » cria Outrigger.

Glowstrike ne réagit pas.

C'était comme si…plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

\- …Hé. Tu devrais te faire examiner.

\- Brille !

Glowstrike cligna des optiques.

Filch…le mode oiseau atterrit à son tour, une expression haineuse dans son regard.

Pas seulement Filch…Gasket. Gasket aussi était apparu à ses côtés.

Le tsunami ne s'arrêtait pas.

Elle ne devrait pas être surprise de réaliser qu'ils avaient été libérés…Pourtant, ils étaient présents…Et Glowstrike se demanda s'ils avaient l'intention d'en finir avec elle.

Cela serait compréhensible…après toute cette torture, cet emprisonnement…

\- …Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda Gasket, d'un ton fatigué.

_Il a pris soin de toi tout le temps où j'étais absent._

Glowstrike ne put que détenir le regard.

\- …Comment peut-on te pardonner, Glowstrike ? Dis-nous qu'il y a au moins un moyen de réparer cela…

Son ton était…désolé.

\- C'est trop tard.

Tels avaient les mots de Rung.

Le bot brun se racla la gorge, maintenant Glowstrike debout tandis qu'il l'observait avec curiosité.

\- …Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présentés mais…mon nom est Outrigger.

_Outrigger…_

Glowstrike eut un mouvement de recul.

Donc…il était celui qui l'avait remplacée ? Que son père avait…

\- …Je crois qu'on est frère et sœur, compléta-t-il.

Les optiques de la luciole se plissèrent.

Elle ne comprit pas.

\- Outrigger, je ne crois pas que ce soit—commença Gasket.

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur.

\- Pas naturellement, oui. Mais…Wing nous a adoptés tous les deux. On est frère et sœur, techniquement. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment et…je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être apprendre à faire connaissance.

Il se moquait d'elle…

\- Tu es un parfait inconnu pour moi…je le suis pour toi.

\- Oui, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'apprendre l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu as juste été un remplaçant. Mon remplaçant…

Glowstrike se dégagea.

\- Laissez-moi partir.

\- Et prendre la fuite ? demanda Gasket. Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait, Glowstrike ! Tu le réalises au moins ? Ou bien tu es devenue ce monstre que tout le monde craint ?

Glowstrike sentit une douleur l'atteindre au châssis.

\- Justement…je le réalise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses ce…ce gamin m'appeler sa sœur et désirer faire connaissance avec moi après ce que je viens de commettre ! A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un moyen de vous moquer de moi !

_Moquez-vous…_

_De toute façon, c'est tout ce que je mérite._

\- Je n'ai pas été ton remplaçant, déclara tristement le dénommé Outrigger. Si c'est ce que tu penses, crois-moi ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Tu as juste pris ma vie ! La vie que j'aurais pu avoir avec le seul père que je n'ai jamais eu.

_Il ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir. Pas après cela._

\- …Tu as juste pris ma vie…répéta-t-elle, sentant la conviction dans ses mots s'évanouir peu à peu.

\- Ce n'était pas la faute d'Outrigger, déclara Gasket.

\- Je sais.

_Le pire était qu'elle le savait…elle savait que ce n'était pas la faute de ce gamin…_

Mais elle avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un.

\- …Tu devrais arrêter d'en vouloir aux autres, déclara tristement Outrigger. Peut-être que cela rendrait ta vie meilleure.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. J'en ai toujours voulu aux autres.

\- Et tu penses que cela apaiserait ta fille ? D'avoir une mère qui veut tout détruire autour d'elle ? lâcha Gasket à son tour.

Le spark de Glowstrike rata un battement.

Elle fixa Gasket sans répondre. Le bot vert croisa les bras, le regard sombre.

\- …Roller nous l'a dit.

\- Tu as envie que ta fille voie sa mère devenir un monstre ? la questionna Gasket.

\- Je le suis déjà.

\- Et qu'elle en devienne un à son tour ? Tu ne penses pas que, si tu avais de la considération pour Saberhorn, tu te focaliserais davantage à élever ta fille le mieux que tu peux ? Pour lui accorder une vie décente ?

Glowstrike sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- Vous me dites cela alors que je viens juste de condamner l'humanité…

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire cela ? l'interrogea Gasket, le ton grave. Perdre la dernière chose que Saberhorn t'a laissée ?

A l'intérieur d'elle, l'étincelle brûlait.

Les jambes de Glowstrike cédèrent à nouveau sous le coup de la douleur.

Ce n'était plus un vertige…mais de la douleur pure…

Cette fois, Gasket fut celui qui la rattrapa.

\- Glowstrike…

\- …Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Ce qui m'arrive ? Je…je ne me rendrai pas.

\- S'il te plait, Glowstrike. Tu as réellement envie de laisser ton enfant naître dans un tel monde ? demanda Outrigger.

\- …Wing t'a bien enseigné les choses.

\- Pas qu'à moi.

Glowstrike s'immobilisa.

Outrigger ouvrit son châssis.

Il en ressortit quelque chose…

Les optiques de Glowstrike furent rivées sur le morceau de parchemin.

_Sa fille…_

_Non…Pas sa fille. Elle._

\- Glowstrike, souffla Outrigger. Tu aurais pu finir comme moi. Je sais que cela te semble injuste que moi, j'ai pu saisir la chance qui m'a été donnée. Je sais que tu as énormément souffert. Mais tu sais…j'ai perdu mes parents aussi. Je sais ce que cela fait.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Wing l'a gardé. Même après avoir oublié tes souvenirs, il ne l'a pas jeté. Je pense que quelque part, sans en avoir conscience, il a toujours eu un manque à combler.

\- Mais ce n'était pas nous qui pouvions lui combler ce manque, soupira tristement Gasket. Il n'y avait que toi. Et seulement toi. Outrigger, ou un autre aurait pu avoir ta place, rien n'aurait changé.

Glowstrike sentit ses mains trembler.

A nouveau, la douleur…

\- Tu n'as pas envie de redevenir Heavenlight ? Tu n'étais pas heureuse quand Wing était avec toi ?

\- …Peut-être que j'ai été plus heureuse ces cinq années que…depuis mon arrivée au Sanctuaire.

_Petite Lumière…_

_C'est ton surnom…je trouve que cela te va bien._

_…__Je veux juste être avec toi…Papa._

Il était prêt à partir avec elle…qu'ils s'enfuient ensemble…tous les deux.

Non. Tous les trois.

Outrigger lui rendit un sourire doux.

\- Tu pourrais être à nouveau heureuse. Tu sais…j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur. Ou un frère. C'était un peu difficile d'être le plus jeune sans avoir personne pour l'écouter.

\- Ne sois pas naïf, grinça Glowstrike.

_Pourquoi la reprendrait-on ?_

_Eux…encore moins que quiconque…_

\- …Vous voyez ce que je viens de commettre. Après cela, si je ne m'enfuie pas, je sais qu'il n'y aura plus aucune chance pour moi d'être heureuse. Encore moins sans boîte à émotions.

\- Le fait que tu aies perdu ta boîte à émotions ne justifie pas le fait que tu aies commis tout cela.

Les mots de Gasket étaient durs.

Mais qu'attendre comme réaction de sa part ?

\- …On ne peut pas te pardonner. Et peut-être que tu as raison. Il est trop tard pour toi. Après de tels actes, peut-on réellement te récupérer ?

Glowstrike détourna le regard.

_La réponse était simple…non._

Glowstrike se releva. Elle était prête à se retransformer, à quitter le Sanctuaire pour ne plus jamais revenir.

_Je ne mérite pas d'être Reine, au final. Pas après cela…_

\- Glowstrike…il est peut-être trop tard pour toi. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour ta fille, déclara Gasket.

Glowstrike s'immobilisa.

\- Tu tiens réellement à lui imposer une telle vie ? Une vie de fugitive ?

\- …Je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève…

Elle secoua la tête, son visage se brisant.

\- …Elle est tout ce qui me reste…

\- Glowstrike. Elle n'est pas tout ce qui te reste, murmura doucement Outrigger. Il y a Wing. Je sais que les relations avec un parent sont toujours compliquées. Je le sais moi-même avec Axe, Wing et Dai Atlas. Mais Wing t'aime…le fait qu'il en aime d'autres ne changera jamais rien à cela. Même après ce que tu viens de faire…Wing t'aimera toujours.

Glowstrike ne réagit pas.

_Petite Lumière…_

_Je t'ai élevée ! Pendant cinq ans ! Cinq ans qui étaient sûrement les plus belles de mon existence ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ?_

\- Il y a moi aussi…ajouta Gasket d'un ton bas. Tu peux m'y compter aussi.

Glowstrike ne le croyait pas…

Non. Pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé comme torture…

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Outrigger, essayant de plaisanter. Frère et sœur de spark…qu'en dis-tu ?

Glowstrike laissa les bras retomber le long de son corps.

_Une famille…_

_Une famille idéale pour elles deux…_

_Non. Pas pour Glowstrike._

_Heavenlight n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que Glowstrike…_

_Glowstrike ne méritait pas cette vie. Il était trop tard pour elle. La preuve…une bonne personne réparerait ses erreurs, se sacrifierait pour arrêter le carnage qu'elle vient de commettre._

_Elle…elle ne pensait qu'à elle-même._

Glowstrike effectua un pas.

\- Glowstrike…ne pars pas. Ne choisis pas cette voie-là.

La luciole demeura silencieuse.

Elle effectua un autre, prête à se retransformer.

Puis, la douleur liée à l'étincelle eut raison d'elle.

_On dirait que sa fille savait déjà quel était le bon choix…même avant sa mère._

Elle ne chercha pas à lutter et s'écroula.

\- Glowstrike !

L'instant d'après, Glowstrike fut soulevée par Gasket.

A moitié consciente, elle les entendit vaguement échanger…même si des bribes de mots atteignirent ses audios.

Puis, une lumière.

Glowstrike rouvrit les optiques.

Wing…Wing volait au-dessus d'eux.

Dans ses bras, il portait Rung…

Dans un autre, les artefacts.

\- Wing ! cria Gasket.

\- Que fais-tu ? On doit s'en aller ! hurla Outrigger.

Wing secoua la tête.

Ses optiques rencontrèrent celles de Glowstrike.

Elle qui s'attendait à de la froideur, à de la rancœur…elle n'y perçut aucune émotion négative dans ses optiques.

Non…il ne s'agissait que de la détermination. De la résignation.

Pas à son encontre.

\- Wing ! Où vas-tu ?

Glowstrike sentit son spark accélérer.

Puis, la voix de Wing résonna :

\- …Je vais détruire les artefacts. Je vais mettre un terme à tout cela.


	99. Chapter 99

**CHAPITRE 99**

_Je vais détruire les artefacts._

Ces quelques mots…ce fut un crève-spark tellement ils furent forts, douloureux à prononcer.

Dans le vent, cette seule phrase résonna.

Wing ne put savoir ce qui fut le plus terrible à endurer.

Sa propre décision…le fait que Rung avait demandé à être sacrifié…le fait qu'il envoyait valser tous ses principes appris au sein du Cercle de la Lumière, dont le plus sacré de tous _tu ne tueras point_ qu'il croyait pouvoir respecter au contraire de Dai Atlas…

Le fait que Rung soit si serein, si calme que Wing ait finalement choisi d'obtempérer…

Ou la réaction de sa famille à l'heure actuelle.

_Sa famille…_

_Gasket…Outrigger…_

_Heavenlight…_

_Tous réunis au même endroit…Wing savait que cela serait la seule et unique fois._

Le visage de Gasket se décomposa dès que ses mots traversèrent son processeur.

« Tu rigoles…Wing…dis-moi que tu as perdu la tête ».

Wing ne put que le contempler tristement.

« …Tu as perdu la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas…Dans un moment pareil, qu'il perde la tête…qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Cela aurait été bien plus lâche.

Wing aurait vraiment aimé…il aurait vraiment que cela ne se termine pas de cette façon.

A l'intérieur de son châssis, Wing entendit Père Jean lui parler. Malheureusement, il ne put entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Wing…tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? cria Gasket, perdant tout son calme tandis que sa voix tremblait.

\- Tu risques de tuer Rung ! Tu risques de te tuer aussi ! renchérit Outrigger.

Il avait détruit le spark d'Outrigger…par ses seuls mots…

\- Je suis d'accord, déclara doucement Rung. C'est le seul moyen…

\- Non ! Non, on ne peut pas ! Il y en a d'autres ! Il doit en exister !

Wing ne put que secouer la tête.

_Non…_

_Renoncer à sa vie, à ses principes…ou laisser ce cataclysme tout détruire sur son passage._

Les seules options qu'ils avaient.

\- On ne sait même pas si cela va marcher ! cria Gasket. Wing, Rung ! Je vous en prie ! Revenez !

Wing fut tenté…il fut tenté de rejoindre Gasket.

Mais un seul regard de Rung…et il resta immobile.

\- Je vous en prie…répéta Gasket, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui tandis que le choc envahissait son être.

\- C'est ma destinée, déclara Rung. Ma seule destinée…je suis Primus. Quelque part, je ne mourrai jamais réellement. Puisque je vous ai créés…je vous ai tous créés. C'est juste…une forme de moi qui disparaît.

\- Mais…on te connaît ! On a connu cette forme ! cria Outrigger, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Depuis le début !

Rung abaissa le regard.

\- Tu es notre ami…tu nous as accompagnés tout au long de ce voyage ! cria Outrigger. Et tu nous demandes de te laisser mourir ? Même si tu reprends une autre forme, ce ne sera pas la même chose !

_Cela ne serait jamais la même chose…_

\- Vous, le Cercle de la Lumière, répondit doucement Rung, vous avez toujours été croyants. Vous avez toujours cru en moi.

Outrigger se cacha le visage dans les mains, étouffant des sanglots à peine audibles.

Cela brisa le spark de Wing de le voir comme ça…de les voir comme ça…

\- …Vous savez que je serai toujours à vos côtés…et que même si je n'ai pas été une divinité très utile durant le conflit…même si j'aurais dû agir davantage…sachez que ma forme, cette forme que j'ai adoptée, m'a au moins permis d'être plus proche de vous. Vous tous. Autobots, Decepticons, tous les modes…peu importe lequel vous avez choisi.

Wing sentit ses poings se serrer.

Tous…même lui…même Glowstrike…

_Il n'en voulait même pas à Glowstrike, après toute l'horreur qu'elle lui avait infligée._

Quelque part, cela lui toucha le spark d'entendre ces mots venant de lui.

\- Rung…

Outrigger ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se perdit dans ses sanglots. Il avait compris. Il l'avait réalisé. Wing se fit violence pour ne pas le rejoindre, pour ne pas aller le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais s'il y allait…il n'aurait plus la force d'accompagner Rung.

\- Wing…tu n'as pas à faire ça…articula Gasket d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai pris ma décision.

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas à le faire ! Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier ! Je…c'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute, tout ce qui s'est produit ! cria Gasket. J'ai laissé les artefacts tomber entre leurs mains…je n'ai pas su résister !

Gasket marqua une pause, essayant de se reprendre.

\- …Je vais le faire…Je…c'est ma faute.

\- Non, le reprit Glowstrike, de façon inattendue.

Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle essayait de ne pas affronter l'expression de Wing.

\- C'est ma faute…tout ça, c'est ma faute.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois le faire, leur répondit tristement Wing.

Il lui en voulait…il lui en voulait terriblement.

Mais malgré cela…

\- Cela me tuerait de voir une autre personne mourir.

\- Wing…je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre ! le supplia désespérément Gasket. Je t'en prie…laisse-moi le faire !

\- Gasket…promets-moi juste de veiller sur eux, répliqua Wing, essayant de se contenir.

Cela réduisit Gasket au silence.

\- Juste…veille sur eux, dit-il en désignant Outrigger et Glowstrike. Pour moi.

\- Wing…balbutia Outrigger. Non…non, pas ça! Je ne le veux pas !

Wing prit une douce inspiration.

\- …Fais en sorte que Glowstrike…Non. Heavenlight ne soit pas trop punie.

Il était prêt à s'envoler.

La voix de la luciole s'éleva.

\- …Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Wing essaya de ne pas flancher.

\- …Je…je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu…

\- C'est ma responsabilité. Fuyez aussi loin que possible.

_C'est toi qui as causé cela. En tant que parent, il s'agit de ma responsabilité._

La vue de Wing s'embua.

\- …Je porte, lui déclara Glowstrike.

Cela figea le bot blanc.

La luciole marqua un temps, avant de reprendre.

\- …Je voulais que tu le saches. Que…je porte.

\- …Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, alors.

Il aurait été heureux…il aurait été si heureux…

Alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer, Wing décolla.

\- Adieu.

\- Wing ! l'appela Gasket. Wing ! Non!

Wing ne se retourna pas.

* * *

_Fuyez aussi loin que possible._

Sous ses pieds, Wing chercha un endroit où atterrir.

Un endroit qui n'avait pas encore été submergé…

Mais le tsunami, l'intensité du vent, des bourrasques, l'empêchait de voir devant lui.

Au loin, un tourbillon rasait tout…La mer, la terre…

_Aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des humains…le cataclysme ne s'arrêtera pas._

Emmener Père Jean loin du Sanctuaire, en sécurité, le temps qu'il détruise les artefacts…

Il était le seul humain présent sur l'île. Peut-être que cela épargnerait les résidents du Sanctuaire…même si la tornade était engagée, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'éloigner…

_Tu ne tueras point._

Wing essaya de se concentrer, serrant Rung contre lui pour ne pas le lâcher.

Les montagnes…il voulait déposer Père Jean dans les montagnes, loin du tsunami. Mais elles étaient inaccessibles…

« Wing…là… »

Rung montra du doigt un point au milieu de l'océan en rage.

Wing discerna un phare. Non loin des côtes mexicaines. Un monolithe, dominant l'île de toute sa hauteur.

_Le point culminant. Le Rocher de Clipperton…Emily en avait parlé. Le point culminant de l'île de Clipperton. A plus de 29 mètres de hauteur._

Lorsque Wing atterrit, il remarqua en bas les vagues se pourfendre contre les roches.

Les vagues s'élevaient déjà autour de 10 mètres…pour un humain, cela serait énorme.

Mais le temps qu'il détruise l'artefact, Père Jean serait au moins en sécurité.

Wing eut beaucoup de difficultés à atterrir, manquant de tomber. Il parvint à s'accrocher aux rebords d'une main avant de se hisser pour se mettre debout.

Reprenant son souffle, il essaya de ne pas faire attention aux vagues et au tsunami se déchaîner au loin.

Il ouvrit le châssis, révélant Père Jean à l'intérieur.

« …C'est ici que je vous laisse, Père Jean », déclara Wing, la voix rauque.

L'humain ne sortit pas.

Il ne descendit même pas. Il resta à sa place, à l'intérieur du châssis de Wing, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Père Jean ! Il faut que vous descendiez ! » cria Wing.

Père Jean ne répondit pas.

« Père Jean !

\- …Il en est hors de question, Wing.

\- Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Descendez !

\- Non. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Wing se raidit.

Il put discerner un sourire bouleversé par les larmes sur le visage de l'humain.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas. Je viens avec vous. Je reste avec vous jusqu'à la fin.

\- Père Jean…quand Wing me détruira, cela provoquera une onde de choc qui décimera tout sur son passage, lui répliqua Rung. Cela vous tuera. D'où la raison pour laquelle on doit vous abandonner.

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser traverser cette épreuve seuls.

Wing n'en crut pas ses audios.

\- Père Jean ! Il est hors de question que vous veniez avec nous ! Descendez, je vous en prie !

\- Et vous laisser affronter cela ?

\- Mais vous risqueriez de mourir aussi ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y passer aussi.

Mais Père Jean demeura immobile.

\- Père Jean ! Vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité ! Vous ne feriez que me ralentir ! Descendez, qu'on en finisse ! cria Wing.

\- …Non.

Le vacarme provoqué par les vagues parvenait à peine à couvrir le « non » de Père Jean.

\- Père Jean ! ça suffit !

\- On n'abandonne pas sa famille, Wing. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça.

\- Père Jean ! Vous n'avez pas à mourir ! Vous pouvez vivre !

\- Tout comme vous, vous n'avez pas à mourir. Rung n'a pas à mourir non plus.

\- Mais c'est nécessaire ! C'est nécessaire pour sauver l'univers ! cria Wing. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

\- Et moi, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de voir d'autres personnes que j'aime mourir. C'est mon choix de vous accompagner. Mon seul choix.

\- Père Jean…

Père Jean le coupa.

\- Je suis désolé, Wing. Mais à partir du moment où je vous ai rencontrés, je ne peux plus vous abandonner.

\- Mais vous mourrez inutilement !

\- Oui, mais vous ne serez pas le seul à commettre cet acte. Vous n'aurez pas à porter ce fardeau sur vos épaules.

Wing laissa les larmes couler.

\- Père Jean…je vous en prie…pas vous aussi…

\- C'est mon choix. Je peux m'enfuir, je peux partir…mais je ne peux pas abandonner des amis et les laisser seuls à leur sort. Surtout si c'est pour ne jamais les revoir dans cette vie. Même s'il s'agit de sauver l'univers.

Wing serra les poings.

\- Père Jean…

\- Wing. J'ai toujours voulu être utile. Ne me demandez pas de justifier mes raisons pour lesquelles je veux rester. Je veux être avec vous, vous accompagner jusqu'à la fin. Et tant pis si une onde de choc doit me tuer…je me suis déjà préparé.

\- C'est faux.

\- J'ai côtoyé longtemps la mort autour de moi. On meurt tous un jour. Si c'est mon heure, cela sera mon heure. Mais ne me demandez pas de vous abandonner car je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Père Jean…Marie vous aime. Pensez à elle ! Elle…elle sera anéantie.

\- Je sais…Mais elle est un soldat.

Père Jean sourit.

\- Elle comprendra. Elle ne sera pas seule…Et Glacius et Swelter…elle leur donnera un foyer.

\- Père Jean…

\- Laissez-moi venir aussi, Wing.

Wing résista à l'envie d'extraire Père Jean hors de son châssis pour le déposer et quitter le Rocher.

Mais à la place, il ne put que sangloter.

\- Wing…ça va aller…

\- Non…ça n'ira pas…ça n'ira pas…

\- Vous êtes courageux…tous les deux, déclara Rung avec un sourire sincère.

Wing secoua la tête.

\- …Vous l'êtes davantage, Rung.

\- Je suis une divinité. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Cela ne change rien.

A nouveau, une nouvelle secousse traversa le Rocher. Wing vacilla et manqua de basculer dans le vide. Immédiatement, Rung rattrapa l'artefact du Livre qui manqua de tomber dans l'océan.

Le ciel…s'était encore assombri.

\- Le temps presse, leur rappela Rung.

Wing jeta un dernier regard à Père Jean.

Résigné, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Wing finit par attraper doucement Père Jean dans sa main avant de le poser délicatement au sol.

\- …Rung…

\- Oui ?

\- …Est-ce que je pourrais rejoindre le Allspark ? Malgré ce que j'ai fait…Est-ce que je serai pardonné ?

_Un meurtre…_

_Tu ne tueras point…_

\- J'ai appris à tout pardonner, lui répondit Rung.

Wing manqua de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

Cela le rassurait…de savoir que Primus pardonnait tout…

Lentement, Rung plaça les artefacts, formant un cercle autour de lui.

Puis, Rung demeura debout, attendant.

Wing sentit ses bras trembler.

\- Wing…vous n'êtes pas seul, lui souffla Père Jean. Nous sommes là.

\- Je sais…

La dernière fois…

_Inhale…exhale…_

Lentement, Wing dégaina sa Grande Epée.

Un seul coup…

Elle paraissait tellement brillante au milieu des ténèbres…

Wing croisa le regard de Rung.

Ce dernier souriait.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.

\- …Je ne peux pas.

\- Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant, Wing. Vous êtes un guerrier. Un véritable guerrier. Et personne n'a le droit de vous traiter de faible.

Wing ferma les optiques, la mâchoire serrée.

Il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

Rung attendait la mort avec un sourire…un sourire qui ne le déconcerta que davantage…

\- J'avoue que…j'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps, en tant que Rung. Mais je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça.

Wing réprima un nouveau sanglot.

\- …Je vous rejoindrai bientôt.

Rung ferma les optiques, ne cessant jamais de sourire.

Wing leva sa Grande Epée au-dessus de sa tête…

L'étincelle…l'étincelle de son spark…

_Vous êtes un guerrier. Un véritable guerrier. Et personne n'a le droit de vous traiter de faible._

Wing l'abattit sur Rung.

Les optiques de Rung se mirent à briller.

Une lumière blanche aveugla Wing, projetant le bot en arrière.

Se couvrant le visage, dans un grondement assourdissant, comme s'il s'agissait du cri de Primus lui-même, il sentit le Rocher trembler…

Il était en de train de s'effondrer sous ses pieds…lentement, puis rapidement…

La lumière ne cessa jamais de l'éblouir…

* * *

A tâtons, Wing chercha Père Jean. Par réflexe, il l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui et faire une dernière tentative pour le protéger.

Le Rocher continuait de s'effondrer, chaque roche brûlant l'une après l'autre sous eux tandis que le tsunami ne devenait que plus intense.

Wing parvenait à peine à entrouvrir les optiques.

Il ne ressentait aucune douleur…

Ni haine, ni peur, ni colère…

Non…tout ce qui l'importait…

Rung avait disparu.

_Les autres…Gasket, Dai Atlas, Axe, Drift, Outrigger…_

_Heavenlight…_

Wing garda Père Jean contre lui.

Sous eux, le Rocher s'enfonçait dans la mer…bientôt, il disparaîtrait aussi.

Il pourrait s'envoler...mais il était comme paralysé...

Comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus...comme si son spark rejoignait déjà le Allspark.

« …Jean.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous avez peur ? demanda Wing, d'un ton serein.

\- Non. Puisque vous êtes avec moi.

Cela fit sourire Wing.

La lumière avait quelque chose de réconfortant…

\- …Je vous aime, Jean.

Enfin…enfin il lui avait dit.

\- …Je vous aime tellement…j'aurais tellement voulu…avoir un père comme vous.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Wing, répondit Père Jean d'un ton si naturel que cela fit fondre le spark de Wing.

Puis, il n'y eut qu'un silence.

Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots.


	100. Chapter 100

**CHAPITRE 100**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Cela avait pris au total une minute…

L'instant d'avant, le chaos les enveloppait. Le cataclysme s'abattait sur le Sanctuaire tandis que chacun essayait de fuir, de se mettre à l'abri, le tourbillon dans ce ciel si noir et lugubre menaçant de les aspirer…

_La panique…la terreur…toutes ces émotions ressenties par chacun…chacun croyant qu'il s'agissait de leur dernier instant…_

Puis, la minute d'après…Une lumière blanche perçant le ciel noir sous la forme d'un gigantesque éclair…

Puis, plus rien.

Le silence. Tout était redevenu calme.

Le ciel avait changé de couleur, pour redevenir le bleu profond habituel…La mer avait cessé de s'agiter…

_Et le Sanctuaire tenait encore debout._

Cela paraissait à peine croyable…que tout cela se soit passé aussi vite…D'un point de vue humain, cela paraîtrait incompréhensible…presqu'illusionniste.

Mais c'était réellement ce qui s'était produit.

Gasket releva lentement la tête. Près de lui, Outrigger et Glowstrike étaient assis, le corps encore tremblant.

Il les avait plaqués contre la paroi de l'une des Tours du Sanctuaire, utilisant son seul corps pour les protéger…

Pendant quelques instants, il crut qu'il avait rejoint le Allspark…

Mais après un long moment de latence, Gasket toucha son propre châssis. Son spark battait toujours à l'intérieur de lui…

Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de ses joues…

Les larmes étaient revenues…Non. Elles n'avaient jamais cessé.

Ce calme…cette paix…cette sérénité…Il savait déjà ce que cela signifiait.

_Ils avaient réussi._

Gasket demeura immobile. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le danger était bel et bien passé, que tout cela soit bel et bien fini, il se décala pour laisser Outrigger et Glowstrike se relever.

Derrière eux, des bruits de pas précipités.

« Outrigger ! » cria Filch.

Le jeune bot brun courut jusqu'à elle, les bras étendus. Puis, il la serra fortement contre lui. La fembot oiseau s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte.

_Outrigger sanglotait…_

A son tour, Dai Atlas les rejoignit.

Gasket…il fut le premier que le leader du Cercle de la Lumière rejoignit. Une lueur d'inquiétude animait ses traits.

« Gasket ! Tout va bien ? »

Le bot vert sentit la main de son ancien chef sur son épaule.

_Comme autrefois, comme autrefois quand ils étaient ensemble dans la même équipe et qu'ils se considéraient comme de précieux amis…_

\- …Wing…Wing est…Où est-il ? balbutia Drift qui s'avança à son tour.

\- Et Rung ? renchérit Karan, Righty dans les bras, visiblement encore sous le choc.

\- Primus…où est Primus ? répéta Star Saber, cherchant activement le porteur de leur divinité.

Gasket ferma les optiques et baissa la tête.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'ils comprennent…Les optiques de Dai Atlas s'écarquillèrent. La bouche entrouverte, aucun son n'émana de sa bouche.

_Ils avaient réussi…_

\- …Cela aurait dû être moi, déclara Dai Atlas, la voix tremblante.

\- Non, Dai Atlas, rétorqua Gasket, le ton faible mais ferme.

Il marqua une pause, essayant de paraître fort.

\- …On aurait perdu notre leader. Et les Cités de Cristal ont besoin d'être protégées.

Tout comme il avait eu besoin de Wing…

Tout comme chacun avait eu besoin de Rung…

Gasket se prit le visage dans la main, fuyant le regard de Drift qui ne put que contempler la mer devant lui, une expression dénuée de toute vie sur son visage.

* * *

Le vent était si pur…si frais…

Si apaisant sur son visage…

Etendu au sol, Wing se laissa presque porter.

_Le Allspark…_

Encore ébloui, Wing eut des difficultés à ouvrir les optiques.

Non…Pas le Allspark…

Seulement le ciel bleu…

Le ciel bleu…L'océan s'étendant à perte de vue…

Les nuages dans le ciel…le soleil…le calme…

_La Terre n'a jamais rien eu à envier à Cybertron._

Wing posa délicatement sa main sur son châssis.

Ils avaient réussi… ?

Rung n'était plus là.

Mais…Il aurait dû mourir aussi. Il aurait dû être sacrifié…

Wing chercha du regard.

Père Jean…

Il était allongé contre son bras, les yeux fermés. Wing put sentit sa respiration contre son métal. Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, Wing s'avança doucement, le réveillant doucement d'une petite tape à l'épaule du bout du doigt.

« Jean… »

L'humain bougea, mettant quelques minutes à reprendre conscience.

Puis, ses yeux se rouvrirent.

Wing l'accueillit d'un triste sourire.

« …Nous avons réussi…

\- …Wing…bredouilla l'humain, clignant des yeux. C'est…c'est toi ?

Wing allait lui répondre quand quelque chose l'interpella.

_Son regard…_

_Il n'était plus fixe…il le regardait directement…_

_Il regardait directement Wing._

\- Wing…c'est, c'est toi ? répéta Père Jean, la voix tremblante.

\- Oui…oui, c'est moi, Jean, fit Wing, étouffant un sanglot.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de tristesse…

Non…il y avait de la tristesse avec de la joie…

Wing attendit cette phrase. Il l'attendit tellement impatiemment…

\- …Je peux te voir. Je te vois, s'exclama le prêtre, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je te vois enfin.

\- Jean…

Wing l'attira vers lui, l'étreignant chaleureusement.

Lui qui avait perdu la vue pendant si longtemps…Il venait…il venait…

\- Je peux te voir ! Je peux voir ! répéta Père Jean entre les pleurs.

\- Je suis heureux…je suis tellement heureux pour vous. Vous le méritez tellement.

\- Et moi donc…Mais comment…comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il s'agit du Diamant d'Adaptus ?

Wing secoua la tête, offrant les mots qu'il attendait pour être rassuré.

\- Non, pas du tout. Les artefacts ont été détruits.

_Comment était-ce possible ?_

Wing se remit debout, faisant face à l'océan, l'humain dans la main droite.

La mélancolie envahissait son être.

\- …Peut-être que…Rung a fait un dernier souhait…un dernier souhait avant d'être sacrifié. Même si j'avoue…je ne saurais répondre moi-même à cette question.

\- Vraiment…Mais pourquoi ?

\- …Je l'ignore. Tout comme moi, j'aurais dû mourir…

Il les avait sauvés tous les deux…

\- Peut-être qu'il nous a protégés…peut-être qu'au final, il ne s'agissait que de Rung qui devait être sacrifié.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, Wing.

\- Mais…Rung…

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du prêtre tandis qu'il contemplait pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps l'horizon.

\- Il est autour de nous…il veille sur nous. Nous tous.

Wing allait ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, il garda le silence.

Il regarda dans la même direction que l'humain.

\- …On profite un peu, Jean ? Marie sera tellement heureuse.

\- Je n'osais pas le demander. Je veux juste…savourer cette image.

Wing approuva l'idée.

Merci, Rung…pensa Wing.

* * *

« …Regardez là-bas ! » cria Nickel, accrochée au bras de Roller, pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Chacun tourna la tête dans la même direction.

Au loin…quelque chose s'approchait.

Gasket plissa les optiques pour mieux observer.

Un…un vaisseau ?

Le vaisseau flottait sur l'eau, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Deux aviateurs, le moteur tournant à plein régime, le poussaient aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient.

Il reconnut l'un d'eux.

Un mode violet et jaune…

« Axe ! » cria Gasket.

L'avion s'arrêta.

« …Gasket ! »

C'était bien lui…c'était bel et bien sa voix.

Axe se retransforma, avant d'atterrir sur la plage pour courir à sa rencontre.

\- Hé ! On n'a pas fini de pousser le vaisseau ! cria une voix familière de l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le pousser toi-même si tu n'es pas content ! lui répondit Axe.

\- Je suis une moto, je te rappelle !

Le visage de Drift s'éclaira.

\- …Fracture ? l'appela-t-il.

\- …Drift ?

\- Papa ! hurlèrent les voix de Jetstorm et Slipstream à l'unisson.

A leur tour, ils sortirent.

Puis, peu à peu, les autres membres de l'équipage du vaisseau endommagé les imitèrent.

C'était comme s'ils abandonnaient les choses matérielles pour laisser place à ce qui était réellement important.

Autour de lui, Gasket observa. Il observa chaque retrouvaille…

Axe qui serrait Outrigger contre lui, Fracture et Drift qui s'enlaçaient tandis que leurs enfants les rejoignaient, Windblade qui salua ses camarades Autobots, Kat et Karan qui étaient réunies, Filch et Righty qui accouraient vers Rose et Kickback…

Chacun…chacun était si heureux…

Chacun était si heureux alors qu'ils avaient échappé au pire…alors que quelque chose d'horrible venait tout juste de se produire…

Le spark de Gasket se serra. Non loin, Fracture se détacha de Drift pour lui toucher le visage, s'assurant qu'il soit bel et bien là, devant lui.

Dans les optiques de Drift…la même expression que celle de Gasket.

Le sourire de Fracture disparut. Le Decepticon avait compris, le laissant à court de mots.

\- …Je…je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Gasket, où est Wing ? cria Axe derrière lui.

Gasket se raidit. Lentement, il chercha ses mots.

\- …Wing…Wing est…

\- Il est là-bas ! cria Karan.

\- Karan…ce n'est pas drôle ! la gronda le bot vert.

\- Mais je te jure ! Il est là ! Il fonce sur nous !

Gasket se retourna d'un bloc, faisant volte-face.

Face à eux, Père Jean à son bord, Wing en son mode avion volait au-dessus de l'océan, rejoignant la plage le plus rapidement possible.

Gasket n'y croyait pas…

_Wing…_

Il avait pensé…il avait pensé qu'il…

Wing se retransforma avant d'atterrir.

\- Wing !

Gasket fut le premier. Il fut le premier à accourir dans sa direction.

Le bot blanc se dépêcha de lui rendre son étreinte à son tour, le serrant étroitement contre lui.

Gasket était en larmes.

\- Ne me refais plus ça ! J'ai cru…j'ai cru…

\- Moi aussi, répondit Wing, lui rendant un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'il l'enlaçait une deuxième fois, toute aussi intensément.

\- Je…je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi, Gasket, répondit le bot blanc avant de l'embrasser.

Derrière eux, ils purent entendre Fracture pouffer, donnant un coup de coude à Drift.

\- On en a raté, des choses.

\- Je te vois venir, lui rétorqua Drift, le ton suspicieux.

\- Mais quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !

Wing se détacha doucement de Gasket, adressant un sourire en direction d'Outrigger qui gardait une main autour de la taille de Filch.

Puis, son regard se reporta lentement sur Glowstrike.

Elle s'était tenue à l'écart des autres, observant la scène.

Quand Wing s'approcha d'elle, Glowstrike le contempla d'une expression qui le choqua.

Son visage était baigné de larmes.

_Etait-ce…_

\- …Je ressens, souffla Glowstrike, le ton presqu'inaudible, une expression comme si elle ne le réalisait pas elle-même.

Wing demeura interdit.

_Elle n'était plus sensée ressentir…_

\- …Je ressens…je…bredouilla Glowstrike, se tenant le visage dans les mains, reprenant son souffle. Je…je ressens…

\- Tu…tu es sûre ?

\- Je…c'est comme si quelque chose s'était rouvert…comme…je ne peux pas l'expliquer…

Wing la fixa, éberlué.

Glowstrike…qui avait toujours eu le regard vide. Le regard si détruit, si malheureux…

Il vit comme une lueur dans ses optiques…une lueur qui venait de se rallumer…

_Petite Lumière…_

\- Ce ne sont pas des douleurs fantômes…continua-t-elle, contemplant ses mains. Je…je ressens quelque chose…dans mon spark…je ne sais pas ce que c'est…c'est…je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant…

\- Et cela te fait du bien ?

\- J'ai l'impression que mon spark est en extase…déclara Glowstrike, encore sous le choc. Je peux sentir sa chaleur…la chaleur de mon étincelle…je…je crois que c'est positif. Je ne sais pas…c'est si soudain…

\- De la joie ? sourit Wing. Du soulagement ?

\- …En te revoyant…je crois…oui.

Glowstrike essaya de s'essuyer les optiques, sans succès.

\- C'est idiot…c'est complètement idiot !

\- C'est loin d'être idiot.

Elle le fixa, aussi perdue que lui.

Puis, son expression changea.

Elle se mit à sangloter. Elle sanglota toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Laisse-toi aller, lui souffla Wing avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Heavenlight, laisse-toi aller.

_Heavenlight…sa petite Lumière était revenue…_

_Un autre souhait de Rung… ?_

\- J'ai peur…prononça Heavenlight à travers les larmes.

\- Je sais…

Heavenlight bascula en avant.

Wing la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- …Wing…papa…qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

Elle paraissait si…fragile. Si faible…A l'opposé de Glowstrike, celle qu'il avait appris à connaître.

_Papa…Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? J'ai peur…_

* * *

Trackstar était parvenu à réparer le vaisseau endommagé.

Les Autobots, à l'exception de Drift et Ratchet, avaient pu décoller pour rejoindre Cybertron. Roller et Nickel avaient été impatients de retrouver Atone et Damus sur Messatine. Ultra Magnus avait pu contacter le Haut Conseil pour leur signaler que les artefacts avaient été détruits…

Que Glowstrike était tombée…

Que le Sanctuaire était tombé…Le danger était terminé.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. L'univers était sauvé.

Mais ceux qui étaient restés au Sanctuaire…

Wing préféra ne pas y penser.

Il avait peur pour eux, de ce qui leur arriverait…

Rose et Kickback, ainsi que les autres habitants, s'étaient éclipsés du Sanctuaire dès lors que le vaisseau avait pu être remis en marche.

Ils avaient peur des représailles…et quelque part, peut-être avaient-ils raison d'avoir peur.

Au moins, les Autobots, malgré les protestations d'Ultra Magnus, n'avaient pas cherché à les rechercher. Il y avait plus urgent à faire.

_Que faire d'Heavenlight ?_

Cette question était légitime. Il était légitime qu'elle soit posée. Les Autobots en débattraient. Un procès aurait lieu, c'était sûr. Une sanction tomberait…

La prison à vie…La peine de mort…

Elle avait causé tellement de dommages…elle avait engendré elle-seule ce cataclysme…Wing le savait.

C'était sa fille…il s'agissait de sa fille…

Il devait se préparer à l'idée d'être séparé d'elle…ils s'étaient retrouvés et il devait se préparer à l'idée que Heavenlight, la fille qu'il avait élevée, serait jugée et condamnée d'une lourde peine dès qu'ils reviendraient sur Cybertron…

Dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux…

Cela serait tellement si simple s'il pouvait tout justifier sur la perte de sa boîte à émotions…mais…Mais malheureusement, rien ne pouvait le justifier.

Wing attendit, veillant au chevet de sa fille jour et nuit.

Il la faisait manger, il prenait soin de son châssis, et avant de s'endormir, il lui lisait des histoires.

_Comme avant…comme quand elle était si jeune…_

Puis, un soir, Ratchet vint à leur rencontre. Accompagné d'Undertone qui l'assistait, il annonça à Wing, Drift et Gasket la nouvelle.

« …Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de procès. »

_Sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance…_

_Une malformation du spark qui pouvait se transmettre aux futurs étincelants…_

_Wing avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une condition liée au manque d'energon qui pouvait être guérie…_

Mais au final…

Wing avait senti Gasket le serrer contre lui.

Il fut là…pour l'empêcher de tomber et de se briser.

« …Je vais extraire l'enfant », déclara Ratchet, le regard sombre. « Si elle a suffisamment de force et d'énergie, cela devrait se passer sans encombre ».

Glowstrike lui avait pris ses camarades…

Pourtant, il lui venait encore en aide.

_Je suis le médic. Elle n'a pas à payer des crimes de sa mère ou de son père._

Wing resserra la main de Gasket dans la sienne tandis que Drift se rapprochait d'eux.

Non, il ne devait pas craquer…Pas maintenant.

Il fallait que Heavenlight garde cette volonté…qu'elle garde cette volonté de protéger son enfant, pour qu'il puisse voir le jour.

Il ne pourrait pas le supporter…il savait que cela serait dur…

En silence, ils attendirent. Ils attendirent ensemble à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie de la base.

* * *

Au bout de trois longues heures, ils l'entendirent enfin.

Des cris de bébé…les cris d'un étincelant.

Wing sentit son spark ralentir.

Il n'y eut aucun soulagement…seulement un certain apaisement.

Les portes de l'infirmerie se rouvrirent sur Ratchet. Le medic s'avança à leur rencontre, le ton sombre.

« …Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Gasket et Drift se tournèrent vers Wing.

\- Vas-y, lui souffla doucement Gasket.

\- Je…

\- On est là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_C'est votre moment ensemble…_

_C'est à toi d'y aller._

Wing ne put que prendre une longue inspiration.

Sans un mot, il s'avança vers l'infirmerie pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

L'image qui se présenta à lui lui fit presqu'oublier toute la tristesse, la mélancolie, la peur qu'il avait accumulé depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

Elle lui fit presqu'oublier les mots douloureux de Ratchet.

Heavenlight, étendue sur le lit médical, tenant dans ses bras une forme enveloppée dans une couverture.

Wing l'observa avec peine.

Heavenlight, sa fille, paraissait tellement faible…tellement fatiguée, exténuée.

Pourtant, il lui restait suffisamment de force pour tenir son enfant.

Et pour rire.

Elle riait de tout son spark, un rire qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux audios du bot blanc.

_La fille qu'il avait toujours connue…_

Heavenlight embrassa son enfant sur le front. Elle releva le regard vers Wing.

Ses optiques rencontrèrent les siennes.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence. Wing se rapprocha d'elle, veillant à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

La gorge serrée, il ne put prononcer qu'un seul nom

\- …Heavenlight…

\- Elle est belle…n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Heavenlight, presqu'affectueusement.

Wing se pencha pour observer la fille dans les bras de la luciole.

Les optiques closes, Wing put discerner un étincelant au mode de luciole.

Elle ressemblait énormément à Heavenlight en apparence…mais elle portait des couleurs différentes. Des couleurs bleues et violettes, ainsi qu'une corne au milieu du front.

\- Elle est magnifique, répondit Wing avec un sourire ému.

Il marqua un temps.

\- Comme toi…

\- Je…je ne pensais pas que j'arriverai, confessa Heavenlight.

\- Mais tu y es arrivée…

La vue de Wing s'embua.

\- Tu…tu sais comment tu l'appelleras ?

\- …Alastor.

Heavenlight adressa un sourire tendre à la petite.

\- J'aime beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Wing.

\- Je suis heureuse…d'avoir pu profiter d'elle, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

Le spark de Wing se serra.

Heavenlight regarda son père.

\- C'est l'enfer qui m'attend, hein ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Il existe.

\- …Primus pardonne tout. Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Heavenlight hésita avant de répondre.

\- …Je regrette que cela se soit terminé comme ça.

\- Moi aussi…Moi aussi, Heavenlight.

_Je t'ai perdue une fois…_

Heavenlight garda Alastor contre elle.

Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher…

\- …Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, déclara Wing, bouleversé. Tu savais que je t'aimais…tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça…

\- …Dis-le-moi encore. Cela peut paraître égoïste. Mais s'il te plait, dis-le-moi encore.

\- Je t'aime, Heavenlight.

Wing se laissa aller.

\- Je t'aime, Heavenlight. Je serai prêt à te le répéter encore et encore. Je déteste ce que tu as fait, mais je t'aimerai toujours.

_Et je refuse de te perdre…_

Heavenlight ne lui adressa qu'un triste sourire.

\- …Je ne te l'ai jamais dit non plus…Mais je t'aime aussi, papa.

Et au contraire de Glowstrike, Wing croyait en ces mots.

Wing attrapa la main libre de Heavenlight pour la tenir dans les siennes.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas la lâcher…

\- …J'aurais tellement voulu voler avec toi.

\- On peut encore le faire…on peut encore voler ensemble…juste toi et moi.

Ce fut beaucoup plus douloureux à prononcer qu'il ne l'envisageait.

\- …On pourrait partir ailleurs…aller dans un lieu…juste toi et moi…loin de tout. Passer…des vacances ensemble.

\- …Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur elle.

Elle ne parlait pas du Sanctuaire…

Non. Tout ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle était sa fille.

A travers les larmes, Wing hocha la tête.

\- …Promets-moi que tu t'occuperas d'elle comme tu t'es occupé de moi.

Il promettait.

Heavenlight étreignit Alastor une dernière fois.

Puis, elle la tendit à Wing.

Quand Wing prit doucement Alastor dans ses bras, il observa la petite luciole glousser, ses mains cherchant quelque chose à tâtons.

_Sa mère…_

Wing vit Heavenlight fermer les optiques.

Il ne lâcha jamais sa main.

_Promets-moi que tu t'occuperas d'elle comme tu t'es occupé de moi._

Il n'y avait plus de retour possible…et Wing laissa sa tête tomber contre celle de la fille qu'il avait aimée, choyée, qu'il avait perdue, oubliée puis retrouvée.

Heavenlight expira.

* * *

Père Jean demeura aux côtés de Dai Atlas.

A travers la vitre, ils virent Wing sangloter, crier.

_Il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que de perdre un enfant._

Il avait retrouvé la vue…et il dût faire face à cette épreuve.

Le voir de ses propres yeux…ne fut que lui causer une souffrance plus profonde. Mais l'humain allait devoir être habitué à revoir ces choses…bonnes comme mauvaises.

Et il ne pouvait jeter ce cadeau qu'on lui avait donné…

« …C'est mieux comme ça, murmura Dai Atlas d'une voix rauque.

Père Jean tourna la tête vers lui.

Dai Atlas évita son regard.

\- …Elle aurait été exécutée.

\- Vous vous en voulez.

Le bot bleu et blanc ne répondit pas.

Père Jean lui adressa un triste sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas pu…l'aider à protéger sa fille, fit Dai Atlas. Et je sais qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Je pense que vous sous-estimez Wing, Dai Atlas. Je pense qu'il sait que vous avez fait ça pour son bien. Vous n'aviez jamais eu de mauvaises intentions à son égard.

Dai Atlas tressaillit.

\- Avant qu'il vous pardonne, je pense qu'il faut vous pardonner vous-même, déclara Père Jean avant de tourner les talons, les mains jointes.

Derrière lui, il sentit Dai Atlas hocher la tête.

Dai Atlas continuait de regarder…

Puis, quand il rejoignit Père Jean, le prêtre le vit essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

_Lui aussi avait craqué…_

Père Jean posa sa main sur sa cheville, en signe de réconfort.

Dai Atlas ne l'en empêcha pas et le laissa faire, laissant simplement ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Sans doute était-ce une chose qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à faire souvent.

* * *

_Heavenlight crut rejoindre l'enfer._

_Elle crut qu'il s'agissait de sa place, de sa destinée._

_Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva dans un champ de fleurs._

_Le Lac Tekapo, reconnut-elle._

_On l'attendit._

_Saberhorn et Alastor. _

_Ils l'attendaient déjà._

_Heavenlight se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne vie, ou d'un scénario qu'elle aurait aimé voir être mis en œuvre. _

_Ou bien… d'une vie nouvelle qui s'offrait à elle…_

_Alastor se tourna vers elle, lui adressant un sourire rayonnant._

_Saberhorn ne lui adressa aucun mot._

_Il se contenta de lui tendre une main. _

_Heavenlight la saisit sans hésitation._

_Wing prendrait soin de leur fille, pensa Heavenlight, ne cherchant pas à regarder derrière elle._

_Puis, main dans la main, les trois quittèrent ensemble le champ de fleurs._


	101. Chapter 101

**CHAPITRE 101**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Kuro Sha, à cosmothediclonius et à Cao dreams in books pour leurs reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des retours. Cela me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

« …Comment vous sentez-vous, Wing ? »

Le regard absent, Wing gardait les optiques rivées au sol.

Un silence pesant tomba, parfois entrecoupé par les sons métalliques de la pendule.

En face de lui, assis sur une chaise, le bot Yellowsummer lui rendit un sourire doux.

_Quelque part…il ressemblait à Rung._

« …Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler, déclara le bot, sans aucune pression. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de discuter. Mais…je trouvais que vous aviez fait des progrès par rapport à notre premier rendez-vous. Vous arriviez à vous exprimer.

\- …Il y a des jours sans, répondit Wing, d'une voix faible.

Yellowsummer hocha la tête, ne changeant pas d'expression.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de me sentir mieux.

\- D'après vous, Wing…Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Wing hésita avant de répondre, d'une voix tremblante.

\- …Je…Je pense que c'est nécessaire. Il est nécessaire que je sois suivi. Au moins…pour un moment.

\- C'est vous-même qui en aviez eu l'idée ? demanda Yellowsummer.

\- …Non.

L'idée avait été de Karan…

Puis, Gasket avait considéré l'idée…et l'avait invité à consulter.

Wing avait peur d'être fou.

\- Pensez-vous que je sois la personne appropriée pour vous suivre, Wing ? Vous avez le droit d'être honnête. Vous avez le droit de penser que je ne vous conviens pas. De cette façon, je pourrais peut-être vous orienter vers un confrère.

\- Non…Cela n'a rien à voir. Vous…vous êtes très bien. Vous êtes à l'écoute.

Wing ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir.

Surtout que Yellowsummer était l'un des rares bots à ne pas avoir craché sur Wing quand ils étaient revenus sur Cybertron. Dès qu'il avait commencé à chercher des professionnels, certains avaient frémi à la mention d'Heavenlight. De ce qu'elle avait fait. De son lien avec elle.

Autobot comme Decepticon.

\- C'est juste moi qui dérape. Je me sens juste…faible. Impuissant. Je me sens si vide.

\- Et vous pensez ne pas avoir le droit de ressentir ces émotions après de telles choses ? Vous avez été marqué, Wing. Peut-être seriez-vous marqué à vie. Ce qui s'est passé, on ne peut pas l'effacer. La perte d'un enfant…on ne peut pas prétendre que rien n'est arrivé.

\- Alors, à quoi bon ?

\- Mais nous sommes là. Nous sommes ensemble dans cette pièce, pour vous aider à atténuer vos maux. A soulager votre douleur. A passer le cap. A faire le deuil. Non seulement de votre fille. Non seulement de vos amis…Mais aussi de votre ancienne vie. Parce que c'est une page qui se tourne, qu'on le veuille ou non. Et il faut apprendre à vivre avec cela. A avancer.

_Surtout maintenant qu'il avait de nouvelles responsabilités._

\- Je ne voulais pas…Je ne voulais pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Que mes amis, ma famille, redeviennent mes béquilles parce que je n'ai pas su gérer les choses. Que Dai Atlas…réefface mes souvenirs. Je ne veux pas leur imposer cela. Ce n'est pas leur rôle. Cela ne l'a jamais été.

\- C'est déjà un grand pas. Que vous admettiez vous-même que vous avez besoin d'aide.

Yellowsummer ferma les optiques, pensif.

\- …Et vos relations ? Avec Alastor ? Comment cela se passe ?

\- J'essaie. Du mieux que je peux. Mais parfois, ça fait tellement mal que je laisse Gasket s'en occuper. Parfois…je n'arrive même pas à la regarder.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir l'aimer un jour ?

\- Elle me fait trop penser à sa mère. Elle lui ressemble tellement. Elle est encore si petite…et elle lui ressemble tellement.

Yellowsummer opina du chef.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose, Wing. Quelque chose d'important pour que vous parveniez à avancer.

\- …Dites-moi.

\- Alastor n'est pas Heavenlight. Heavenlight était votre fille. Alastor ne le sera jamais. Même si vous le souhaitiez un jour, Alastor est votre petite-fille. Elle le restera. Et jamais elle ne remplacera Heavenlight.

\- Mais…si j'échoue ? Si j'échoue à la protéger comme j'ai échoué pour sa mère ?

\- Vous ne le ferez pas. Et puis…Dai Atlas a accepté qu'Alastor vienne aux Cités de cristal, non ? Dans tous les cas, elle sera bien protégée. Vous la protégerez, ainsi que Gasket, Drift, Dai Atlas, Outrigger et Axe.

Cela le soulagea.

Cela n'effaça pas la peine qu'il ressentait…mais cela l'allégea d'entendre ces mots.

\- …Vous croyez que j'ai échoué ? En tant que parent ? Que je mérite un jour d'avoir à nouveau des enfants ? Des étincelants ?

\- Vous n'avez pas échoué, Wing. Vous n'avez pas abandonné. Vous n'avez abandonné personne, encore moins votre fille. Et vous méritez d'être aidé, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait.

\- …Merci.

Yellowsummer lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

\- Parlez-moi de la cérémonie à venir. N'est-ce pas un grand évènement ?

\- Oui. Sûrement. Mais…cela ne sera pas avant un long moment. On attend que la situation s'améliore un peu plus sur Cybertron.

\- Alors, nous allons parler de cela.

Petit à petit, Wing s'ouvrit.

A la fin, il s'autorisa un sourire sur le visage. Un sourire teinté de douleur…mais un sourire malgré tout.

La séance se termina. Wing et Yellowsummer se donnèrent rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine.

Axe l'attendit à la sortie. Quand Wing s'avança vers lui, Axe le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.

\- …Alastor t'attend. Gasket dit qu'elle a bien rechargé.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Wing et Axe se transformèrent en leur mode avion.

Sur le chemin du retour, la voix d'Axe s'éleva :

\- Dai Atlas a vu Metrotitan, cette nuit. Il m'en a parlé.

\- …Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Il lui a dit qu'Il ne t'en voulait pas, d'avoir détruit les artefacts avec Rung.

Wing ne répondit pas.

\- Wing…Si j'avais su, je te jure que j'aurais—

\- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, Axe. Dai Atlas ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'une personne supplémentaire souffre.

_Lui aussi, il lui avait effacé les souvenirs. Chaque souvenir qui concernait potentiellement Heavenlight._

\- …Wing. Promets-moi juste que…Alastor ne souffrira pas, murmura Axe.

\- …Je vais tout faire. Tout essayer pour que…rien ne lui arrive.

_Alastor était sa petite-fille._

_Elle ne sera jamais sa fille._

Il avait une promesse à tenir…et il devait s'y résoudre. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

Il savait qu'il finirait par aimer Alastor…mais pour l'heure, c'était trop dur.

Quand ils rentrèrent aux Cités de Cristal, Wing se dirigea en premier lieu vers la chambre de la petite.

Il la trouva, dans les bras du mech avec qui il avait choisi de faire sa vie. Gasket était assis sur une chaise, berçant doucement la petite luciole sur ses genoux, cette dernière répondant par des petits gazouillis.

Wing ne voulut pas briser cet instant. Demeurant derrière la porte, il les contempla avec amertume.

Mais pour rien au monde, il n'interromprait leur moment.

Cela lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait des personnes qu'il devait prendre soin…Que des personnes comptaient sur lui…

Et qu'en aucun cas, il ne devrait reproduire la même erreur. La même erreur qu'autrefois.

Le bot blanc sentit des larmes border ses paupières.

Les optiques de Gasket rencontrèrent les siennes.

Wing lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur Alastor, bercée dans l'innocence de l'enfance qui s'ouvrait à elle.

Une enfance qu'elle méritait…Il espérait seulement qu'elle en profiterait. Qu'elle profiterait de la chance que sa mère n'avait pas eue.

_Promets-moi de t'occuper d'elle comme tu t'es occupé de moi._

Wing était sur le point de les rejoindre quand il entendit une vibration dans son oreillette.

Quelqu'un entrait en communication avec lui. Tout de suite, Wing décrocha.

\- _Wing ? C'est moi. _

\- Père Jean…

Wing déglutit avant de se reprendre.

\- …Cela fait…tellement du bien de vous entendre.

\- _Moi aussi. Wing…Glacius…Glacius s'est réveillé de son coma._

Wing garda la main sur son oreillette.

Les larmes coulaient…mais Wing souriait.

_Glacius était vivant…Glacius s'était enfin réveillé._

* * *

**_Cinq ans plus tard_**

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Wing ? »

Wing adressa à Yellowsummer un sourire presque rayonnant.

\- Bien. Je me sens…bien, aujourd'hui.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un jour spécial, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Yellowsummer, lui rendant son sourire.

Wing hocha la tête, peinant à cacher son excitation.

\- Oui. Un jour spécial.

\- Je vois que cela vous rend heureux.

\- En effet…Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait.

Bien sûr, il sentait toujours un léger pincement au spark…mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'intense bonheur qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Un intense bonheur…une telle joie…cela avait fait si longtemps.

\- Vous profiterez de cet instant, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Yellowsummer.

\- …Il le faut.

_Les instants de bonheur…_

_Chacun savait qu'ils devaient en profiter un maximum. Autant qu'ils le pouvaient._

\- Où est-ce que cela se passera ?

\- Sur Terre.

\- Donc…vous allez pouvoir votre humain ?

\- Père Jean ? …Oui. Oui. Il m'a manqué.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Cybertron, aux Cités de Cristal, depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Alastor…depuis que ce cauchemar avait cessé…Wing et Père Jean s'accordaient une fois par mois des vacances. Des vacances pour se voir.

Des petits moments privilégiés entre eux…Où ils se contentaient de se poser, de discuter de tout et de rien. Il s'agissait pour Wing le moyen de garder le lien, mais aussi une manière pour Père Jean de lui offrir une présence réconfortante dans ses plus mauvais jours.

Le Lac Tekapo…Las Vegas.

Wing y emmenait toujours Alastor. Parfois, Gasket les accompagnait aussi. Mais il savait combien chacun avait besoin de l'autre. Ainsi passait-il plus son temps avec Marie, et les deux discutaient de leurs nouvelles vies respectives.

Ils allaient à divers endroits…Il s'agissait d'un pèlerinage pour Père Jean. Il s'agissait du chemin de la guérison pour Wing.

Cela avait été sa condition…la seule condition qu'il avait exigé de Dai Atlas, après tout.

_Il savait qu'il survivrait Père Jean…il savait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques années à vivre pour l'humain._

_Ils ne pourraient rien faire contre cela. Mais Wing n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la Terre, d'abandonner cette planète, de faire une croix sur Père Jean pour toujours._

_De partir pour ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle perte._

_Non…il voulait seulement profiter de lui. Profiter de lui et le protéger, des autres humains, des Decepticons, des Autobots, d'autres menaces… tant que cela est encore possible._

\- …Comment va Alastor ? le questionna Yellowsummer, le ton prudent.

Wing marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- …Elle va bien, sourit Wing. Ma…petite-fille s'en sort bien. Elle s'amuse avec les étincelants de son âge. Surtout avec Joltfire, le fils de Trackstar. Là…Elle est chez Roller et Nickel. Je passerai la chercher avant de venir sur Terre.

Au contraire de sa mère, Alastor…était de nature plutôt joviale et espiègle. Elle n'était pas un étincelant particulièrement difficile et exigeant. Elle aimait beaucoup jouer et voler dans les airs. Wing profitait de ces moments ensemble pour voler avec elle, pour lui apprendre à perfectionner cette capacité. Et elle n'avait pas encore l'âge pour les questions importantes.

_Où sont mes parents ? Comment était mon père ? Comment était ma mère ?_

Malgré les difficultés, Wing profitait de cette période encore innocente. Il profitait des instants où il n'aurait pas à répondre à ces interrogations. Aux dires de Gasket, Alastor les avait connus toute sa vie. Même s'il lui manquait des figures parentales, Gasket était sûr qu'elle les aimait suffisamment pour que la vérité ne soit pas trop douloureuse à encaisser.

Mais cette vérité…ils ne la lui révéleraient que lorsqu'elle serait prête.

Pour l'heure…

\- …Elle va bientôt avoir cinq ans. Et elle grandit tellement vite…

_Si vite._

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura Yellowsummer. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de voir une cérémonie de lien de spark de ses propres optiques.

\- En effet. Cela sera sa première fois.

Cette pensée lui réchauffa le spark.

Lorsque la séance se termina, Wing se leva.

\- …La semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude ? demanda doucement Wing.

\- La semaine prochaine, approuva Yellowsummer. Profitez bien de votre soirée, Wing.

\- Yellowsummer…

\- Oui ?

Wing n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

\- …J'aurais sûrement encore besoin de vous. Alors…merci de vous occuper de moi.

Yellowsummer lui répondit, d'un ton chaleureux.

\- Il s'agit seulement de mon travail, Wing.

* * *

Les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent.

Père Jean attendait à la sortie, Marie était à ses côtés.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls…La femme, le fils attendaient le dernier membre de leur famille, à la fois avec soulagement, joie et appréhension.

Père Jean croisa le regard de l'épouse. Il lui adressa simplement un sourire apaisant, serein, l'invitant à ne pas s'inquiéter.

Son mari était sur la bonne voie.

Une silhouette apparut aux portes. Le sourire du prêtre s'agrandit davantage en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

Chris Marshall enlaça sa femme. L'instant d'après, il attrapa son fils dans ses bras pour l'étreindre, le gardant contre lui.

« …Profitez de votre nouvelle vie, Chris », lui souhaita Père Jean, Marie se rapprochant de lui.

Chris Marshall lui adressa un signe de tête, ayant du mal à dissimuler la lueur dans ses yeux.

\- …Je ne vous ai jamais dit merci.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, déclara Père Jean. Vous avez gagné votre libération conditionnelle.

\- Même…Sans vous, j'aurais laissé tomber.

\- Le Père Nathan…

\- Le Père Nathan n'est pas vous, Père Jean.

Le prêtre haussa simplement les épaules, ne répondant pas à son commentaire.

\- Faites attention à vous, Chris Marshall.

\- Je veillerai à le faire, Père Jean. Les bêtises…c'est fini pour moi.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Et n'oubliez pas. Si vous avez besoin de parler…mon église est toujours ouverte.

Chris Marshall attrapa la main de sa femme.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'éloigner, de quitter ce lieu pour de bon pour accueillir leur nouvelle vie, tous les trois ensemble, Chris Marshall lui adressa une dernière question.

_La même…depuis cinq ans._

\- Vous n'allez toujours pas me dire ce qui est arrivé à vos yeux ?

Son air devint plus sérieux.

\- …Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

\- A d'autres.

\- Je peux vous dire qu'une opération a réussi à me rendre la vue…ou un miracle. A vous de choisir la version que vous préféreriez croire.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

\- Comme Saint-Thomas.

Et d'une certaine manière, peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal.

* * *

« …J'ai parlé à Emily ».

Ils choisirent ce bar-restaurant.

Un bar-restaurant que Marie lui avait proposé d'essayer. Et Père Jean n'en fut aucunement déçu.

Comme avant…comme durant leur jeunesse.

« Elle m'a proposé d'assurer la médiation entre les Autobots et les humains. Et…aussi, entre les Decepticons sur Terre et les humains. Histoire de clarifier les choses. Cela ne sera pas probablement pas comme mon ancien poste, ajouta Marie avec une pointe d'hésitation. Mais…je me dis que je peux tenter.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Et j'espère que cela te satisfera. Je sais que tu as toujours été habituée à être sur le terrain.

\- Pour être honnête…soupira Marie. Je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal, tu sais. De prendre un peu de vacances.

Pour être franc, Père Jean en était surtout soulagé.

\- …Tu es excité pour ce soir ? le questionna Marie.

\- Bien sûr. Et toi ?

\- Je n'aime pas attendre. J'espère que les cérémonies de lien de spark sont aussi belles que les mariages humains.

\- Je suis sûr que cela sera aussi impressionnant.

Père Jean tendit la main pour prendre sa tasse pour boire son café. Il vit Marie faire un geste, prête à la lui donner. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle se redressa, plaçant sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, un peu gênée.

\- Désolée. Je…je ne suis toujours pas habituée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Héhé, il n'y a aucun mal.

\- Et ne crois pas que je vais m'arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain.

\- Ha ! Vous êtes là ?

Père Jean et Marie se retournèrent.

Yuma. Elle leur adressa un signe de main amical avant de s'approcher d'eux.

\- Cela faisait longtemps.

\- C'est clair, approuva Père Jean. Tu n'es pas en tournée ?

\- Cela a été reporté. J'avais un nouvel album à sortir, expliqua Yuma. Et…l'ambiance des concerts du soir manquait à Andrea.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, fit Marie amèrement. C'est tellement plus convivial que les concerts où tu te fais pousser par des jeunes mal élevés.

\- Ce sont ses fans. Et par rapport à ton nouvel album…Il me tarde de l'écouter, la complimenta le prêtre.

\- Merci. Profitez bien de votre soirée.

Yuma s'inclina. Elle était sur le point de partir quand Père Jean l'interpella.

\- Yuma…Est-ce que…par hasard tu chantes lors des cérémonies ?

Yuma se retourna, un peu surprise.

\- Tu serais libre…disons ce soir ? lui proposa Père Jean.

\- Hé bien…je suis un peu occupée mais…tenez.

La jeune fille lui tendit une clé USB.

\- Toute notre compilation, précisa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, non sans leur adresser un dernier clin d'œil. C'est pour moi.

Soulagé, Père Jean contempla la clé USB.

\- Au moins…Fracture sera ravi d'écouter de la musique terrienne pour sa cérémonie. C'est tout ce qu'il manquait.

\- Il n'avait qu'à mieux se préparer à l'avance, soupira Marie.

\- C'est…très stressant, de gérer une cérémonie officielle.

\- Surtout quand on s'appelle Fracture et qu'on est irresponsable.

\- Il ne serait pas ravi de t'entendre.

\- Je persiste et signe.

\- Et si on buvait ?

\- …Bonne idée, admit Marie avant de saisir sa tasse et de trinquer avec Père Jean, la portant à ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Wing atterrit sur Messatine, la première chose qui le surprenait fut l'air.

Malgré la froideur, malgré les conditions, il parvenait à le sentir. Et au contraire de la première fois où ils s'étaient rendus sur Messatine pour récupérer le Livre d'Epistemus, le nucléaire récolté par la DJD paraissait beaucoup moins présent autour de lui.

Quand il marchait, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y en avait plus du tout. Qu'il n'y avait que de la glace et de la neige qui l'entouraient…

_Ils continuaient de tout désinfecter…de désinfecter toute la planète afin de pouvoir offrir un foyer décent à leurs enfants. Pas seulement cela…Mais pour dépolluer la planète de tout son passé._

C'était admirable…Wing continua de s'avancer jusqu'au vaisseau bleu et rouge.

Toujours à la même place. Toutefois, quand il s'approcha, il fut surpris de voir une Nickel émaner du vaisseau, la colère et l'agacement évidents sur son visage.

« Nickel ? Tout va bien ? » l'appela Wing, entendant des éclats de voix s'échappant du vaisseau.

\- Non ça ne va pas ! répondit Nickel, le ton courroucé.

\- Mais…il y a un problème avec Alastor ? Elle n'a pas été sage ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Alastor est un ange…

Elle marqua une pause, jetant un œil furieux en direction du vaisseau.

\- Mais les miens…de vraies teignes.

\- J'étais assise là !

\- Il n'y a pas ton nom dessus ! Donne-moi ça !

\- Maman ! Damus m'embête !

Wing réprima un sourire en voyant l'expression blasée de Nickel. Elle finit par soupirer et le conduisit à l'intérieur. Assise sur un tapis de sol, Alastor jouait avec deux figurines en chantonnant tandis que deux étincelants se battaient pour s'arracher un jouet des mains de l'autre.

\- Atone ! Damus ! ça suffit ! cria Nickel, le ton sévère.

\- Mais il me soule !

\- Atone, ton langage !

La petite étincelante violette et bleue croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Son frère, qui avait adopté les couleurs de Roller, ricana de victoire. Nickel le fusilla d'un air lourd de reproche et le petit rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Alastor, l'appela doucement Wing en s'approchant d'elle. On va y aller. Tu t'es bien amusée ?

La petite luciole lui rendit un sourire ravi.

\- Oui, papi. Ils sont super drôles.

\- Non, ils ne le sont pas, soupira Nickel.

Damus se redressa, portant un masque de papier sur le visage.

\- Je suis un Decepticon ! Tremblez devant moi !

Nickel sortit de ses gonds.

\- Retire-moi cette horreur !

\- Mais maman…je l'ai fabriqué !

\- Et tu vas faire comment pour boire ton energon avec ton masque !

\- Haha. Maman t'a grondé ! se moqua Atone.

La Minicon explosa.

\- Bon ! Vous m'énervez ! Au coin, tous les deux ! Et ce soir, pas de sortie sur Terre !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu avais promis ! cria Atone.

\- Oui ! On voulait y aller ! renchérit Damus.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous avez été insupportables ! Vous êtes punis ! Au coin !

Damus et Atone se mirent à chouiner. Nickel ne s'en démonta pas et les poussa pour les planter à deux coins du mur, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Les enfants y restèrent de mauvaise grâce.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que Nickel raccompagnait Wing et Alastor à la sortie, les deux enfants furent libres.

\- Dis donc ! Je vous ai dit de rester au coin ! gronda Nickel.

\- Papa a levé la punition ! susurra Atone.

\- Roller…

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Ils m'ont eu avec leurs moues malheureuses, se justifia Roller. Oh, salut Wing.

Damus et Atone se frappèrent dans la main. Nickel vit que Damus gardait son masque de papier sur le visage. Elle le contempla, une expression vide.

\- …Rassure-moi, Damus. Tu n'as pas l'intention de lire le livre « _Vers la paix » _?

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Damus avec curiosité.

\- Ca, fit Nickel en faisant apparaître l'encyclopédie sous forme d'hologramme.

Les optiques de Damus se plissèrent derrière son masque.

\- …C'est quoi, ce pavé ?

\- Un pavé. Et ta réponse est satisfaisante. Au fait, que penses-tu de ce robot ? demanda Nickel en lui montrant une image de Megatron, dans les jours précédant la guerre.

\- Nickel…

\- …Il est moche ! s'exclama Damus.

\- Ta réponse me rassure.

\- L'autre à côté est plus beau ! fit Damus en pointant un bot à côté de Megatron.

Il s'agissait d'Overlord. Nickel, Roller et Wing tressaillirent de dégoût.

\- …On va dire que c'est une bonne réponse. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je préfère m'en assurer.

\- Tout ira bien, Nickel, sourit Wing.

\- Ouais…faut bien que je sois sévère.

\- Je trouve que tu t'en sors bien.

\- Merci, sourit Nickel. Et peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourront voir Cybertron. Si la situation s'améliore.

\- Elle s'améliorera.

Un silence tomba. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- On se retrouve sur Terre ? Pour la cérémonie ?

\- Tu emmènes les enfants ?

\- S'ils sont sages, oui.

\- On est sages ! justifièrent les deux étincelants.

Wing et Alastor pouffèrent. Après un dernier signe de main, Wing conduisit doucement la petite en direction du pont spatial, qui les ramenèrent aux Cités de Cristal.

* * *

« Debout ! »

Sur le tatami, les épées de Wing et Tantale entrèrent en collision.

Wing le laissa avancer, prendre le dessus…

Tantale parvint à le conduire jusqu'au bord du tatami. Wing lui adressa un grand sourire avant de le projeter à l'autre bout de la salle. Tantale s'écrasa au sol, grimaçant de douleur.

« Tu m'énerves !

\- Hé. C'est mieux, Tantale.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

\- Il faut me croire quand je te dis que c'est mieux.

Wing l'aida à se relever. Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla Alastor qui dessinait sur un carnet, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

\- Papi. Mon papi est super fort !

Le bot blanc sentit un léger pincement au spark. Il le balaya et caressa le casque d'Alastor.

\- C'est très bien, ma puce.

\- Wing ! l'appela Outrigger. Il va être temps d'y aller.

Wing se retourna. Outrigger était au bras de Filch, l'attendant de pied ferme. Wing n'avait pas réalisé que l'heure était passée très vite.

\- …Bien sûr. On y va.

\- Au fait…les trois enfants abeille, lui rapporta Outrigger. Je leur ai montrés leur chambre. La semaine prochaine, peut-être qu'ils pourront suivre l'entraînement.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Wing.

_Atomblast serait rassuré de les savoir en sécurité._

Wing jeta un coup d'œil à Filch. La fembot portait un bracelet électronique au pied.

Encore six ans…six ans de probation. Cela serait long. Parfois, la fembot laissait éclater sa rage et elle pouvait répéter « brille, brille, brille » pendant des heures. Mais la plupart de temps, elle exécutait ses tâches d'intérêt général sans rechigner.

La présence d'Outrigger l'aidait…Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient obtenu une autorisation spéciale de Prowl pour qu'elle puisse se rendre à la cérémonie sur Terre. Quand le petit groupe sortit des Cités de Cristal, Gasket les rejoignit à son tour, ayant ouvert le pont spatial.

Sa présence le rassurait toujours. Wing lui tendit Alastor. Gasket l'attrapa dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Quand Wing le détailla, il ne put s'empêcher que Gasket était en meilleure mine. Lui aussi avait eu besoin d'un suivi. En tout cas, aujourd'hui, il était en bonne forme.

Wing ne remercierait jamais Dai Atlas pour l'avoir laissé revenir…Après la mort d'Heavenlight, Dai Atlas avait réuni tout le monde.

Tout le monde…y compris Gasket et Drift.

Et il avait fait une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru de sa part. Dai Atlas s'était excusé.

Il s'était excusé…il avait eu tort. Il avait eu tort de les exiler pour meurtre, quand lui-même avait tué Scorponok pour protéger la Main de Mortilus.

_Cela s'était déroulé juste après sa rencontre avec Metrotitan. Ce dernier avait-il eu un rôle dans son comportement ?_

Dai Atlas avait autorisé Alastor. Il n'avait pas réprimandé Wing. Il n'avait réprimandé personne.

Il avait laissé le choix…à Gasket, à Drift de revenir.

De redevenir membres du Cercle de la Lumière.

Star Saber s'était interposé.

_Hors de question de laisser à nouveaux ces hérétiques entrer aux Cités de cristal !_

La réponse de Dai Atlas avait été spontanée.

_Dans ce cas, tu as le choix. Ou tu les acceptes…ou tu pars._

\- Outrigger…est-ce que tu sais si Dai Atlas nous accompagne ? le questionna Wing.

Le jeune bot brun croisa les bras, incertain.

\- …Il avait une réunion avec le Haut Conseil Autobot. Ils avaient accueilli des représentants Decepticons. Pour parler de l'avenir…

\- Dai Atlas n'a pas refusé leur présence ? demanda Filch.

\- Non. Je pense que lui aussi a envie de rendre la situation sur Cybertron meilleure. Pour éviter un autre conflit. Un autre danger…

Oui. Dai Atlas avait compris. Il avait compris que ces choses auraient été plus simples s'il n'avait pas refusé de communiquer avec les autres factions.

Lui aussi portait sa croix. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Star Saber…avait refusé de les accepter.

Dai Atlas avait mis sa menace à exécution. Le lendemain, le bot rouge quittait le Cercle de la Lumière.

Ils avaient tous cru que cela serait une mauvaise idée…pas que Star Saber quitte le Cercle de la Lumière, mais qu'il revienne. Qu'il revienne pour les menacer. Pour menacer les Cités de Cristal, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une vie remplie de hérétiques.

Mais Star Saber n'était jamais revenu. Ils ignoraient ce qui lui était arrivé. Dai Atlas avait entendu dire par Ultra Magnus que Star Saber avait attaqué des Autobots. La garde d'élite avait été forcée d'intervenir.

Où était-il aujourd'hui...Dai Atlas semblait seulement savoir qu'il était vivant. Mais aucun n'eut plus de détails sur la situation de leur ancien camarade.

_Dai Atlas n'avait pas pourtant perdu son habitude à garder des secrets…_

\- Axe, Esmeral et Promise sont déjà sur Terre.

\- Promise ! s'esclaffa Alastor, excitée.

\- Héhé oui. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser avec elle.

Wing la prit par la main alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le pont-spatial.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à Jasper, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à être arrivés sur place.

« Hé ! Enfin vous voilà ! » s'exclama Karan, leur adressant un signe de main.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Karan et Kat s'approchèrent d'eux. Leurs châssis étaient polis. Righty descendit de l'épaule de Karan pour se ruer sur Filch. La fembot étendit les bras pour l'accueillir.

\- Brille !

\- Ils m'ont forcé à récurer les toilettes des humains ! pleurnicha Righty.

\- Brille ! s'exclama Filch alors que son regard se portait sur Beak qui volait près d'eux.

Beak se percha sur son épaule.

Wing émit un léger sourire à cette image. En voilà deux qui avaient réussi à enterrer la hache de guerre. Même si par moments, ils se battaient toujours pour avoir l'attention d'Outrigger.

A croire que les réflexes ne se perdaient pas.

\- Hé. Kat a écrit un nouveau livre ! leur informa Karan. Il va bientôt sortir !

\- Ah oui ? De quoi ça parle ? l'interrogea Wing, curieux.

\- Hé bien…comme toujours. Elle relate nos aventures. Rung est le personnage principal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous avons chacun nos propres rôles retranscrits.

Kat lui tendit son livre. Wing se laissa aller à sa curiosité et commença à fouiller les pages pour chercher une mention de son nom.

Ha. Il avait trouvé.

\- Ce n'est que le premier jet.

Sa rencontre avec Père Jean…

Le visage de Wing se décomposa. Puis, son visage se chauffa tandis que Gasket se pencha pour lire.

\- …C'est quoi…cette…scène…explicite ?

\- Mais…ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia Kat.

\- Non…ce n'est pas ce…qui s'est…passé…

\- Mais Karan a parlé d'une histoire d'amour entre vous deux !

\- Pas ce type-là ! cria Wing.

\- Et moi alors ? renchérit Gasket, aussi gêné que lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a une scène explicite entre toi et Wing quelques chapitres plus loin.

Kat se retourna d'un bloc vers sa sœur.

\- Toi je vais te tuer et fissa.

\- Quoi ? Si on ne peut plus rigoler ! Et je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui l'as écrit !

\- Mais je comptais sur toi pour me fournir les témoignages véridiques !

\- Tu as intérêt à déchirer et brûler cette scène. J'aurais honte que Père Jean en entende parler ! la réprimanda Wing.

Gasket croisa les bras, l'air sévère.

\- Et toi, Karan ? Tes études de médecine, ça avance ?

\- J'y travaille…Ratchet et Undertone m'aident à préparer le concours, répondit Karan en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as intérêt à t'y remettre sérieusement !

\- Mais oui…Et à côté, je continue de protéger les Cités de cristal. D'un côté, c'est gagnant-gagnant.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Outrigger.

\- Ha et Outrigger. Kat en a écrit une belle sur toi et Filch…

Outrigger envoya un coup de pied bien placé dans le livre.

\- Je vois que ça s'amuse bien, s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une rencontre inattendue.

Dai Atlas…avec Cyclonus à côté de lui.

\- Dai Atlas ! Mais…je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, s'étonna Gasket.

\- La réunion a fini plus tôt que prévu. Et Drift m'a invité.

\- Tu es venu aussi, Cyclonus ?

\- C'est Arcee qui a plaidé pour ma cause. Pour que je vienne, se justifia le bot violet.

Elle s'était donc servie des coordonnées données par Nickel…

Ils avaient donc pris contact. Wing chercha la fembot bleue du regard. Elle était en train de discuter avec la Minicon et les deux semblaient perdus dans leur conversation.

\- En fait, on est plutôt diversifiés, remarqua Karan. Des Autobots, des Decepticons, des humains…

\- Sans rire, fit Outrigger.

Mais c'est vrai…que ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait.

Chacun se joignit aux autres, attendant que la cérémonie démarre.

* * *

« Venez, les garçons. On va être en retard », leur rappela Marie, les attendant dans sa voiture.

\- Deux minutes, deux minutes, lui répondirent Père Jean et Swelter.

Ils finissaient de nourrir les chats. A côté, Starry était allongé au sol, observant la scène d'un œil entrouvert. Père Jean s'avança vers lui, lui caressant doucement la tête.

\- Glacius, Swelter…ça ira pour vous, une soirée entière ?

\- Bah. On a été invités, répondit Glacius.

\- Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie, soupira Swelter.

\- Tu pourrais faire des efforts.

\- C'est surtout qu'il ne veut pas laisser les chats seuls.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Père Jean sourit à Swelter.

\- Starry veillera sur eux.

\- Il a intérêt.

\- Allez ! En voiture ! Le pont ne va pas rester ouvert éternellement.

Cela avait été dur au début. Glacius avait été en rééducation pendant de longs mois. Et quand Père Jean et Marie leur avaient proposé de venir habiter dans l'église, les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Swelter était encore sauvage, au contraire de Glacius qui avait su vite s'adapter. Mais s'occuper des chats lui faisait plaisir. Et aujourd'hui, il s'était presque complètement ouvert à eux.

Même si Marie avait repris son travail…Elle habitait toujours chez Père Jean. Même s'ils s'appréciaient bien, elle prenait son rôle de militaire au sérieux, et par moment, il y avait des tensions entre elle et Swelter quand elle essayait de lui donner des ordres. Père Jean et Glacius essayaient de faire le tampon entre deux et ce n'était pas toujours évident.

Mais Père Jean savait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il y croyait.

Père Jean, Glacius et Swelter ouvrirent les portières pour entrer dans la voiture.

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le pont-terrestre.

A Jasper, ils réalisèrent qu'ils arrivèrent les derniers. Les autres Cybertroniens attendaient déjà que les futurs liés apparaissent.

Père Jean croisa le regard de Wing.

Les deux se sourirent avant de se rejoindre. Marie se fendit un passage en s'excusant. Wing se pencha pour les prendre dans ses mains et les soulever, afin qu'ils puissent voir la scène.

\- …Vous m'avez manqué, lui souffla Wing.

\- Toi aussi, tu nous as manqués, lui répondit Père Jean.

* * *

Drift et Fracture apparurent.

Wing les vit s'avancer ensemble vers la petite place qu'ils avaient aménagé pour la cérémonie, au milieu du désert.

Night, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Divebomb et Airazor les suivirent.

Gasket et Wing s'échangèrent un sourire.

_Quand Dai Atlas avait proposé à Gasket et Drift de rester, de redevenir membres du Cercle de la Lumière…Gasket avait accepté. Il avait accepté pour être près d'Alastor._

_Drift avait admis que les mots de Dai Atlas étaient comme un souhait qui se réalisait. Le souhait de revenir n'avait jamais quitté son esprit._

_Mais Drift avait refusé._

_Il avait refusé pas seulement parce qu'il était devenu Autobot._

_Mais aussi parce que quand bien même sa famille serait toujours le Cercle de la Lumière, il devait aider à la reconstruction de Cybertron. Il prendre soin de ses enfants. Il devait prendre soin de Fracture._

_Personne n'avait contesté sa décision._

_« Je serais toujours avec vous »_

Wing avait deviné que ces mots lui étaient désignés en particulier.

Fracture et Drift se prirent les mains.

Tandis que Jetstorm et Slipstream rejoignaient leur mère Windblade, accompagnée par son nouveau compagnon Chase, Night siffla d'encouragement.

Enfin ils ouvrirent leurs châssis.

Et leurs sparks respectifs se rejoignirent et fusionnèrent, formant une brillante étincelle violette et orange.

Les invités applaudirent.

Y compris Dai Atlas.

Drift embrassa Fracture. Il lui souffla quelques mots à l'audio.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les alliances.

Une tradition humaine. Fracture avait passé l'année entière à convaincre Drift d'intégrer le concept des alliances humaines dans leur cérémonie de lien de spark.

Au final, Drift avait cédé. Et Wing était impatient de voir une tradition humaine être reproduite chez leur espèce.

Le sourire de Fracture se figea.

\- …Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Hm ?

\- Il se peut que…je les ai perdues…dans le désert.

\- Pardon ?

Comme synchronisés, Wing et Père Jean se frappèrent le visage.

* * *

« Un an que tu insistes pour marquer notre cérémonie de lien de spark avec des alliances et tu les perds le jour même », répéta Drift quelques heures plus tard, tandis que la soirée battait son plein.

Fracture croisa les bras.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. J'ai été distrait.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

\- En tout cas, on sait que rien ne changera entre vous, plaisanta Gasket.

A côté, Divebomb, Airazor, Jetstorm et Slipstream commentaient, sans se cacher leurs parents respectifs.

\- Le nôtre était très beau, siffla Jetstorm, rêveur.

\- Le nôtre l'était encore plus, fit Airazor.

\- C'est vrai. Dommage qu'il ait perdu les alliances, soupira Slipstream.

\- Hé ! Ce qui compte, c'est le lien de spark, grinça Divebomb.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Jetstorm.

\- Et la cérémonie s'est bien passée.

Divebomb foudroya Slipstream du regard.

\- Peut-on savoir où sont passées nos bandes dessinées ?

\- La dernière fois, il m'a semblé que c'était les nôtres.

\- C'est vrai ! Papa Drift nous les avait offerts, renchérit Jetstorm.

\- Elles étaient dans notre chambre !

\- Hé bien, vous n'aviez qu'à pas nous les piquer !

Drift et Fracture soupirèrent tandis que Windblade les observait en secouant la tête.

\- Je les prends pour les vacances ?

\- Hé bien…étant donné qu'on aura notre lune de miel…

\- Quoi encore ? Encore une de tes idées ?

\- C'est la tradition humaine.

\- En effet, acquiesça Père Jean.

\- On est Cybertroniens.

\- Ha ! On vote à la majorité.

\- On est un couple. Il n'y a pas de majorité.

Wing pouffa.

\- Vous devez être heureux. D'avoir accompli cette cérémonie sur Terre.

\- C'est clair que cela ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, admit Drift.

\- On aurait eu du mal sur Kaon.

\- Mais les choses semblent être sur la bonne voie, non ? demanda Wing.

\- …C'est vrai que cet incident a touché tout le monde. Même les Cités de Cristal. Même les humains.

Le bot blanc marqua un temps.

\- C'était très beau.

\- Hé, Arcee ? Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met, nous ? lança Cliffjumper à la concernée, le bot rouge entamant une danse country avec Roller.

\- Hmm…Peut-être bientôt ! répondit Arcee avec malice, cette dernière dansant avec Cyclonus de son côté.

\- Elle n'a pas dit non. Elle n'a pas dit non, répéta Roller. Bravo, mec !

Drift sourit.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus.

\- C'est normal.

Drift étreignit Windblade, puis Gasket.

Puis, il se tourna vers Wing. Le bot blanc tendit les bras et les deux s'enlacèrent.

\- …N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de temps…Notre porte est ouverte. On peut vous accueillir. Toi, Gasket, Alastor…comme vous voulez, murmura Drift.

\- Je sais, Drift.

Les deux restèrent dans les bras de l'autre un long moment. Enfin, ils se détachèrent.

Au loin, ils remarquèrent Dai Atlas seul, appuyé contre un mur. L'une des convives, Nebula, une fembot qui avait été invitée par Drift, s'approcha de lui. De loin ils n'entendirent pas la conversation. Mais quand ils aperçurent Nebula tendre la main à Dai Atlas, ils comprirent qu'elle l'invitait à danser.

C'était drôle…Dai Atlas n'avait pas l'habitude. Il paraissait tellement gêné. Wing le vit hésiter. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Wing le poussa à accepter avec un sourire.

Dai Atlas finit par prendre la main de Nebula avant de la conduire sur la piste.

\- Hé ! Regardez qui est là ! les appela Karan.

Derrière elle, Kickback et Rose.

Righty et Filch ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils se ruèrent sur eux pour les étreindre, manifestement extrêmement heureux de les revoir.

D'une petite voix, Kickback leur demanda s'ils n'étaient pas de trop. Wing l'assura qu'ils étaient les bienvenus.

\- Alors…comment ça va pour vous ? les interrogea Rose, s'adressant en particulier à Filch et Righty.

\- Les travaux d'intérêt général nous gonflent, soupira Righty.

\- C'est le jeu. Vous devriez y jouer.

Rose lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Karan ?

\- Heu…

Righty se gratta le casque, gêné.

\- …je l'aide pour ses études.

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te traque et je te tue, lui lança Kat d'une voix à peine audible dès qu'elle passa près d'eux.

Righty se raidit.

\- Sa sœur me fait peur.

\- Tu ne touches pas à Karan, ricana Night alors qu'elle faisait tourner Kat.

Le groupe explosa de rire.

\- …Comment ça se passe au Sanctuaire ? les questionna Gasket.

\- Le Conseil a dit que tant qu'on n'attaquait pas les humains, on était libres d'y rester, répondit Rose. Ils pensent que…cela peut vraiment être une idée à exploiter. Qu'on pourrait en faire un endroit spécial si on travaillait ensemble.

C'était la raison pour laquelle leur peine avait été réduite.

Rose croisa les bras, nerveuse.

\- En tant que dirigeante, la questionna Righty, ce n'est pas trop dur ?

\- Hé bien…Il y a Kickback…et ma mère est venue me donner un coup de main. On réapprend à se connaître.

Elle évitait le regard du bot blanc.

Wing essayait de ne pas réagir.

\- …Tu feras une très bonne dirigeante.

Wing s'inclina pour prendre congé.

* * *

La musique changea.

Lentement, le bot blanc se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

Autant en profiter aussi…Au milieu de la foule, Wing enchaîna les mouvements, se prenant au jeu de la musique.

Il ferma les optiques avant de les rouvrir.

Autour de lui, les gens profitaient d'un moment agréable. Ils dansaient, buvaient, riaient…

Wing les imita.

Il essaya. Il essaya de sourire.

Hellfire et Lyo dansaient avec leur fils.

Axe et Esmeral s'embrassaient à l'abri des regards.

Bumblebee et Ultra Magnus faisaient le concours de celui qui boirait le plus d'energon de haute-qualité.

Trackstar apprenait des pas à son fils Joltfire qui se détourna de lui pour rejoindre Alastor.

_Tout le monde est si heureux…je dois l'être aussi…_

Wing essaya de se baigner dans la musique.

Lui aussi…savourait ce moment. Lui aussi en profitait. Lui aussi devrait être heureux.

Sa vue s'embua.

La musique accéléra. Mais les mouvements de Wing devinrent de plus en plus lents.

_Je dois être heureux…_

Le visage de Wing se fissura.

Bientôt, il s'arrêta complètement.

Les gens continuaient de danser, de profiter des autres…

Le bot blanc essaya d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas…Il avait beau lutter, il n'y arrivait pas.

« Wing… » entendit-il.

Il se retourna.

A ses pieds, Père Jean.

Se frottant les optiques, Wing se pencha pour lui tendre la main. Il le souleva pour le tenir contre lui, tandis qu'il laissait la musique atteindre ses audios sans y prendre part.

Quelqu'un l'enlaça.

Gasket.

Il comprenait…il n'avait pas besoin de mots. Il comprenait.

Puis, Drift vint les rejoindre.

Ensuite, Axe. Nickel, qui avait aussi observé la scène, s'approcha d'eux.

Dai Atlas hésita. Mais au final, il y prit part à son tour.

A travers les larmes, Wing s'excusa. Il s'excusa de gâcher ce moment privilégié…il s'agissait d'un jour spécial, d'un jour heureux.

Père Jean lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser.

_Ca ira…_

Ils l'entourèrent. Chacun prit un moment. Un moment pour montrer qu'ils partageaient sa peine.

Wing se remit à danser.

Lentement, doucement…mais sûrement.

Gasket ne le lâchait pas. Il dansa avec lui.

La musique s'arrêta, laissant place à une autre.

Alastor rejoignit la piste, lui tendit les bras.

Wing reposa délicatement Père Jean sur le sol.

Il s'abaissa pour prendre Alastor dans ses bras.

« …On danse ? » le questionna la petite luciole.

Wing s'essuya les larmes.

Oui.

Et alors que la musique battait son plein, Wing en profita.

Il en profita et dansa avec sa petite-fille. La petite-fille qu'il aimait de tout son spark et qu'il ne laisserait pour rien au monde.


	102. Chapter 102

**CHAPITRE 102**

**OOC : Coucou à tous.**

**Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de « Then the sun rises » qui est le dernier volet de la série que j'ai écrit depuis l'histoire « The day love and hate collided ».**

**Ouah. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…J'ai écrit cette série depuis deux-trois ans et mine de rien, j'ai un sentiment bizarre. Je suis presque soulagé que ce soit fini mais c'est un peu dur de dire au revoir à ces personnages (Drift, Fracture, Wing et Night en particulier). Mine de rien, je suis quand même ravi d'avoir pu achever cette histoire alors que je voulais m'arrêter. **

**Il y aura une autre histoire Transformers (plus axée sur l'univers MTMTE) mais qui n'aura rien à voir avec les autres histoires. Je pense que je vais écrire le premier chapitre relativement tôt mais j'ignore tout sur la façon dont ça va se dérouler et sur le rythme de parution.**

**En tout cas, c'était une belle aventure et je suis quand même ravi de la tournure qu'ont pris ces évènements. Je ferai une mention des personnages que les auteurs m'ont laissé inclure dans mes histoires à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

Comme chaque année depuis six ans, Wing revenait sur Terre pour les vacances d'été.

L'air était particulièrement doux. Selon les humains, il s'agissait de la meilleure période pour visiter la Terre. Wing ignorait si c'était véridique. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait sur Terre, une excitation non dissimulée lui envahissait le spark.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini de découvrir la Terre.

Et même s'il finissait par tout voir, tout explorer, même s'il n'y avait plus rien à visiter, il savait qu'il passerait de tendres moments en famille.

C'était devenu comme une tradition. Quand Wing, Alastor et Gasket atterrissaient pour la première fois sur la planète bleue, ils passaient toujours la première nuit à Crown City.

Le lendemain, ils commençaient toujours par revenir au Lac Tekapo, pour profiter d'un pique-nique.

La seule chose qui changeait était que cette année, Drift leur rendait visite avec sa famille. Tout comme Trackstar, qui était venu avec son fils Joltfire.

Quand Wing remarqua le petit courir vers Alastor, semblant très excité à l'idée de la revoir, il ne put réprimer un sourire. La petite luciole dessinait et elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangée. Quand Joltfire lui tira le bras pour qu'ils jouent, elle l'envoya paître en le traitant d'idiot.

_Papi idiot…Gasket idiot…Joltfire idiot..._

Mais dès que Joltfire exprima une moue peinée, Alastor lâchait son carnet à dessins pour le rejoindre et le réconforter, le rassurant qu'elle jouerait avec lui. Joltfire lui demandait s'ils étaient amis. Elle soupirait en levant les optiques, avant de le lui confirmer, insistant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

_Elle avait un bon fond…_

Wing jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté.

Actuellement, Marie et Glacius étendaient la nappe tandis que Swelter et Gasket préparaient l'energon. Quant à Drift et Fracture, ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe tandis que leurs enfants jouaient dans l'eau du lac. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas et que les enfants de Drift s'alliaient contre ceux de Fracture, il s'agissait toujours d'une nouvelle étape.

Wing garda les optiques rivées sur l'horizon.

A l'intérieur, il se sentait calme.

Il se demandait si Rung était avec eux. Si Rung apprécierait de prendre part à leur pique-nique…

Il se demandait si Heavenlight était heureuse, là où elle était.

Il sentit Père Jean s'approcher de lui. L'humain prit place à ses côtés, regardant dans la même direction que le bot blanc.

« …Le Mont Fuji. Au Japon. Est-ce que cela vous plairait, comme prochaine étape ? demanda Père Jean après un silence.

Wing sourit en guise de réponse.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que c'était très beau.

\- En effet.

\- Alors, je pense que cela peut être intéressant à explorer.

\- Je pense que vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Je ne regrette jamais rien. Avec vous.

Père Jean lui rendit son expression.

Au loin, Alastor et Joltfire étaient partis rejoindre les enfants dans l'eau.

Wing compta.

_Neutre…Autobot…Decepticon…Standard…Insecticon…_

Tous ces termes n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Plus maintenant.

Tout ce qu'il voyait…c'était des enfants qui jouaient.

Des enfants qui jouaient ensemble, peu importait leur mode.

\- …J'espère que cette image persuadera Cybertron que rien n'est impossible. Et que chacun peut vivre ensemble sur une même planète, déclara Wing.

\- Je pense qu'ils finiront par le savoir.

Père Jean croisa les bras.

\- Marie me dit que les négociations avancent. Certains décrets ont commencé à tomber.

\- Oui. Dai Atlas me l'a dit aussi.

Wing baissa la tête.

\- Wing…

\- Je me sens bien.

Wing prit une inspiration. Il posa la main au sol, laissant Père Jean lui attraper le doigt.

\- Je me sens bien actuellement…Je veux profiter. Tant que cela dure.

\- Je vous aime, Wing, lui répondit Père Jean.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Jean.

Ils se le répétaient souvent, mais il ne s'en lassait jamais.

Les deux continuèrent de fixer l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

_Profiter du moment présent tant que cela dure._

\- Papi…tu viens jouer ?

Wing tourna la tête. Alastor était encore dans l'eau. Elle l'appelait, l'invitait à venir les rejoindre.

\- Alastor. Tu sais que tu ne dois pas déranger Papi quand il est avec Père Jean, s'interposa Gasket, plus sur le ton de l'inquiétude que de la réprimande.

\- Ca ira, Gasket, lui sourit Wing. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

Il marqua une pause.

Il finit par se redresser.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Alastor…Je viens te rejoindre.

\- Yeah ! s'esclaffa la petite luciole.

\- Et Père Jean…rappelez-vous. On a un entraînement.

\- Oh non.

\- Hé si.

\- Vous êtes diabolique !

\- C'est bien, Wing ! Passe du côté obscur ! pouffa Fracture.

Marie se racla la gorge.

\- D'abord, on devrait manger, non ? Le repas va être prêt.

Wing se tourna vers elle.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu as raison.

Les enfants sortirent de l'eau.

Petit à petit, chacun vint s'installer pour pique-niquer, profiter du moment aussi longtemps qu'il durerait.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, ils furent éblouis par un flash.

\- Night !

\- Héhé, désolée, c'était trop tentant, ricana Night. Hé ! Papa ! Maman ! Wing ! On en prend une tous les quatre?

Fracture grogna, irrité.

\- Papa.

\- Maman. Papa, c'est Drift.

\- Papa!

\- Maman.

Wing pouffe.

\- Laisse tomber. Je crois qu'elle ne s'y fera jamais.

\- Malheureusement pour moi.

Néanmoins, ils suivirent son idée.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre, près du lac, et Night leva le Pad pour les prendre en photo.

C'était…plutôt agréable.

La sensation était étrange mais agréable.

\- On s'en prend une collective ? les questionna Night une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, mais après, on mange, fit Drift.

\- Ok, papa.

\- Super. A croire qu'elle t'écoute plus que moi.

\- La différence est que tu fais le clown.

\- Pas vrai !

\- Papa…Maman…Arrêtez de faire les enfants, pouffa la fembot orange et blanche.

\- Drift et Fracture idiots ! approuva Alastor.

Drift soupira tandis que chacun s'installait. Alors que Night préparait l'objectif, Alastor vint se glisser sur les genoux du samouraï orange, se tenant prête à être immortalisée.

A côté, Gasket tendit la main pour que Marie puisse monter. Il la souleva à hauteur de son visage, les deux adressant un sourire à la caméra.

Wing s'abaissa pour que Père Jean puisse grimper sur son épaule.

Chacun faisait tout pour que cet instant ne soit jamais oublié.

Puis, le groupe fut prêt, fixant l'objectif.

\- 1…

Night vint rapidement les rejoindre, étreignant sa « mère » par-derrière.

\- 2…

Wing et Père Jean s'échangèrent un sourire chaleureux.

_Profiter du moment présent tant que cela dure._

Oui. C'était ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Ensemble.

\- 3 !

La photo les captura.

Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions tous un.

_Les erreurs ont tendance à se répéter. Les individus ne changent pas du jour au lendemain. Toutefois, on apprend. On apprend de nos échecs. Parfois, il est nécessaire d'échouer plusieurs fois avant de comprendre et de réussir. Le plus important est de ne pas renoncer._

**Mentions spéciales :**

\- **Hellfire, Lyo – Appartiennent à Kuro Sha.**

\- **Nebula, Andrea et Yuma - Appartiennent à Cao dreams in books**

\- **Emily – Appartient à VendettaPrimus.**

\- **Nightingale, Berry et Stingheart – appartiennent à un RP commun avec cosmothediclonius.**


End file.
